Ti Amo (Retrospect)
by Spog the Brick in the Wall
Summary: In the aftermath of the Covenants civil war, a lone marine imprisoned on High Charity is on the brink of suicide, unwilling to become a victim of the Flood. Before he can take his life, he will meet one who brings him new purpose. [This a re-upload of a story I deleted some time ago, so it includes retrospect notes before and after the beginning and end of each chapter].
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, fellows. For those who are familiar that might have gotten alerts, yes, Ti Amo is returning. After an unfair murdering of my old fan fiction account, I've decided to return it to its semi-original state. I won't go into details in what made me want to nuke this account, but I decided to use the G.E.C.K. Device to revitalize the wastes. And here we are. All I can do is apologize and slowly repost the story. I never completed it, and don't really plan to, but there's enough here to provide hours of reading, clocking in at 641 pages, or roughly 440,000 words... and 63 chapters, all in Roman Numerals! Ain't I all fancy-like?

And for those of you just stumbling upon this... well, new story! But since you gathered by now that this is a story of ye olden days when we thought Halo 3 was the official end of the main series, and this is simply a repost after being 'ded' for a few years, you'll see that I'll offer retrospects at the ends of each chapter.

Bear in mind that since this is old I can assure you my writing and story-telling skills have improved substantially (yes, I may release some new fics in the future). A lot of this makes me cringe, but hey, nostalgia, and I still like it in general, nostalgia or not.

Regardless, it's here, and readable, and I'm not going to take it down again.

One other thing: you'll probably notice some [CLASSIFIEDS] floating around. This is just my lazy approach to censoring 18-year-old me from giving away where I live IRL. Yes, this is far behind when I learned anonymity on the interwebs should be taken seriously. I mean, nothing happened or anything, but still. Sanic Sez.

* * *

Ti Amo

Chapter I

Faaip De Oiad

Stone Gossard lolled his head to the side, his brain pumping like a heart juiced on steroids. He hadn't headache this bad since he had smashed his head on the ground, one winter in **[CLASSIFIED]** , when slipping on the ice.

 _Maybe the fact that I had been smashed in the head with a plasma rifle had something to do with it,_ he thought in dark sarcasm. Stone Gossard, and his former squad mates had been sent on a mission to assassinate the Prophets of Truth and Mercy. Squad one had been saved by the Master Chief, according to tidbits he heard on the UNSC comlink. He didn't bother to contact them, he could only pick up, but not send transmissions. His radio had broken in a fire fight with some Elites and Brutes. Now he was locked in this prison cell, completely alone; his teammates murdered and the Covenant that were guarding the brig all went out to fight that civil war that had been cooked up by the Prophets. From what Stone heard, the Prophets had basically condemned the Elites from the Covenant, and now they were pissed and ready to kill every Covenant bastard that stood in their way. Stone half hoped that the Elites would decide to help humanity.

During his time in the cell, he finally saw that the Elites, pissed to begin with about some Honor Guard situation, semi-respected humans; he even struck up a discussion with one rookie Elite in blue armor. The Elite, to begin with, ranted to him, since the other Covies didn't want to hear it. About how he had originally wanted to be part of just the Sangheili military, and not the Covenant army; but his father had made him join the Covenant army. Since he had no choice in the matter, he was stuck as a Minor Domo. Only a few days after he joined High Charity, the Prophets assigned Brutes to become the Honor Guards after the Master Chief had assassinated Regret. Then he went on about how the Brutes strutted around High Charity like they owned the place, how the Elite Council threatened to resign, and ultimately the Prophets finally were fed up with the Elites and ordered genocide on their race. Then Stone said,

"Guess they're going to have to kill _your_ brothers, _your_ sisters, _your_ mothers, _your_ fathers, and glass _your_ planet." The Elite, Samos his name was, began,

"Hardly! Out of every race in the Covenant, we have the most planets, the most ships, the..." he trailed off when he had finally noticed Stone's dark look...and understood what he meant.

"Not so fun to be in a human's shoes, is it?" asked Stone, his eyes carrying an animalistic emptiness and rage that made Samos bow his head in shame. Then the commander of the group of Elites spoke up,

"We leave! The Flood have began infesting High Charity, there is nothing more we can do on it. We can only escape, then find out what happens against the Covenant." The other Elites got ready to leave, but Samos looked back at Stone. Then he turned to his commander,

"Excellency-" he began, but the doors to the brig opened and two Brutes entered.

"In here!" yelled one. The Elites opened fire, taking the Brute down quickly since they were outnumbered, then proceeded out the brig. Samos turned back to Stone and said,

"I'll come back for you." He then turned off the lights. "Stay in the shadows." Then he left. Ten minutes passed and he never returned. Either Samos had wanted to give Stone false hope, was killed, or was forced to leave him behind. Either way, Stone figured he would either be killed by wandering Brutes, starvation, or the Flood would get him. Something he shivered at.

Stone reflected back on his life. He had been on Reach, but not gone to Halo. He fought with the remaining Spartans that resided on the half-glassed Reach. The majority of the Covenant fleet had chased after the _Pillar of Autumn_ , but a generous amount had been left for what was left of Reach. He had escaped Reach, but not after one hundred percent of his friends and family were killed. When he arrived at Earth, for the first time in his life, he was left alone with no contacts. He had strictly been a Reach man, the son of forefathers that colonized Reach and never left. Earth wasn't much different, but it wasn't home to say the least. That and the fact that his only home was a [CLASSIFIED] base, his roommate some racist jackass that used the terms "nigger" and "spic" openly. The only good time Stone had with that skinhead was when he looked up the man's family on an ancestry website, and found that his great great great grandfather had had a Hispanic mother and a black/Caucasian father. Then they got in a fist fight, resulting in Stone's broken nose, but the bastard's dislocated elbow joint.

Out of all the times, that was the only good time Stone had since the loss of his home and family. Several Marines had attempted to become chummy with him, some girls had tried to hitch up with him even. After he declined every woman's request at a date, he was then rumored to be gay; and of course he was given shit about that. Truth was, Stone was just a miserable person, and he didn't have it in him to make the best of life. After lives he knew could be extinguished so easily, he couldn't bear to live happily when his family had suffered. All he knew was that he was going to kill Covenant until he was either dead, or the war was won. After that...he didn't know. But right now it seemed he was going to die on High Charity.

Stone felt terrible, like he was sick and dying. He had been in this cell for hours, with no food and his wounds weren't cleaned. He looked up with watery eyes, the air was a slight haze of green.

 _Flood_ , he stated mentally. Maybe his breathing that shit in and it getting in his open wounds was making him sick. Out of every way he could possibly die, he did _not_ want to die Flood. But what choice did he have? He looked at the foot of his cell and saw a pistol lying near the bars. He crawled from the back of the cell, his body feeling slightly numb and weak, and his head screaming with pain. He bit his lip and picked up the weapon. He slid the clip out and looked in, it was empty. He sighed and threw the clip away, then pulled back the slide.

 _Would God tell me to do this?_ He thought when he saw a single bullet in the chamber. He eased the slide back into its original position and looked at the weapon. He had read the Bible, the Koran, and the Torah. They said suicide was bad news, but what were the odds of a gun having only a single bullet left, magically appearing at the foot of his cell. He was sure the gun had not been there before...he thought. He then coughed violently into his hand. When his fit was over he saw droplets of blood on his hand. He was never a religious man, but an agnostic that thought religion had some semi-truths to them; he had never been a praying man, but now he prayed that he wouldn't become Flood. If impossible miracles happened then God answered some prayers, but there were as many unanswered prayers as there were answered. He knew that God would either answer or not answer. He looked at the gun, wondering if his current prayer had a pre-answer, that this gun was the answer to his future prayer of not becoming infected. But suicide wasn't a good case, whether you were religious, agnostic, or atheist. So he sat there arguing with himself. The spores he was breathing in were maybe making him sick and/or killing him, or they could be in fact slowly turning him into a combat form. In which case, he'd shoot himself, no hesitation. He had always been miserable his whole life, but never suicidal. Stone coughed again, the blood droplets appearing in his hand again, his insides tied in a sailor's knot. He felt his stomach shudder, bubble, and contract. It felt like he was going to-

Stone doubled over all of a sudden and puked. Not a stream, but a burst, like spitting out water. It was orange, and thick, and was pretty hot too. Did anyone order butternut squash soup? Stone scooted away from the puddle of puke, sat in a corner and wiped his mouth. He looked at the gun again, noticed his vision was fuzzy, he felt dizzy, and sweat was accumulating on his face. Stone found it sort of hard to breathe, and took bigger breaths. He needed to rest his eyes. Stone closed his eyes and rested his throbbing head on the cool wall of the cell. He was out like a light, and it only seemed like a few seconds that he was asleep. Then Stone groggily awoke, feeling worse.

 _I can't take it,_ he thought bitterly. He brought the pistol to bear and pointed it at his temple. As he was about to pull the trigger someone said,

"No!" forcefully. Stone looked around in surprise, looking to see who had spoken. He looked outside the cell and saw no one.

 _What the fuck?_ He asked himself. He paused for thirty seconds, listening. The only thing he heard was the throbbing of his own brain.

 _The voice of God? Telling me to hang in there? If so, whatever, dude._ He sighed, shaking his head. He was probably going crazy with this sickness and would start hallucinating angels. Stone sighed again and closed his eyes. It was a bit harder to sleep now, and he managed Stage N1 sleep before a scream pierced his drowsy, half-awareness. He bolted upright and scanned the cell wildly with his weapon. Outside the brig he heard a Brute yell,

"Get over here you little runt!"

"Leave me alone!" yelled another voice. But it sounded like a child to Stone's surprise.

"You all must die!" Then the door to the brig opened and a small Elite stumbled in. It wore a purple dress lined with gold. It, now apparently a she, was about 4'11, had a gash on her hip that was bleeding freely, and brilliant silver eyes. Her facial features were more feminine and strangely beautiful even to the human eye. She looked at his cell and her eyes held shock when she saw him. Then a giant fist grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. She screamed in terror as she was lifted high into the air. Then the grinning Brute slammed her into the ground violently, making Stone flinch. When the Elite girl hit the ground, she gave a small croak and huddled and a fetal position. The Brute chuckled.

"Poor thing," he said sarcastically as he pointed his read plasma rifle at her. Stone, despite his hate for the aliens that killed his family, felt cold fury fill his insides when the Brute got ready to kill the girl.

"Hey asshole!" he yelled. The Brute looked up in surprise, not expecting to see any humans on High Charity. Stone quickly lifted the gun and aimed at the Brute's eye. Before the Brute could move, Stone fired off, and the bullet pierced his eye and went into his brain, killing him instantly. He crumpled to the ground next to the Elite girl, who yelped and crawled away. She then looked at Stone, who sat down again, feeling unable to stand. She stared at him and he stared back. After a silence that lasted forty-five seconds, Stone said,

"Are you okay?" The Elite looked taken aback by that question, then nodded yes, still eying Stone warily. She slowly approached the cell door and knelt in front of it, just a few feet from Stone.

"Who...who are you?" she asked. Her voice still sounded Elite-ish, but sounded much more closer to a human female's voice.

"I'm Stone...Stone Gossard," said Stone, who was surprised at how haggard his voice sounded. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Sedena," she told him. She broke his gaze shyly and blushed slightly.

"Can you let me out?" asked Stone. She stood and pressed the holopanel next to the cell door. The bars retracted into the roof and Stone tried to stand. He grabbed the wall for support and found his legs shaking beneath his body. Sedena watched him undecidedly. He staggered out of the cell and grabbed a weapons rack for support before he fell. It was then he noticed the weapons from his squad had been saved and put on the rack. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his custom BR55. His late Sergeant had given him and his squad permission to "up their arsenal". The clip held about fifty bullets now, and had three firing modes; semi-auto, burst fire, and full auto. The scope zoomed up an extra 4 times. He put it on his back, and regretted it as it seemed to take all his energy. He then took it off and slowly knelt down, then sat and leaned on the crate. Sedena came over and rested on both her knees.

"You look sick...Stone," she told him.

"I feel sick," Stone mumbled, closing his eyes again. "I'm too weak to do anything. When...and _if_ I wake up, we can find a way out of here."

"I'm looking for my father. My mother was...killed by Brutes," Sedena forced out. Stone looked at her, and saw she was starting to cry.

"So was mine," he whispered. Sedena looked up and seemed...glad that someone knew the pain.

"I'm scared. The Flood took over the city...I don't know where my father or brother are," she started to sob. Stone tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind, as she rested her head on his chest.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"My...father...I do not speak his name...but my brother is...Samos."

"Samos?" he asked. She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"You saw him?" she asked, eyes bright.

"I did...but it was a long time ago. Last time I saw him he went to fight...he said he'd set me free but never got to it," Stone explained. Sedena started to look dismal again. Stone started to feel dismal. No matter what someone else on another side of war did to you, you always felt compassion and understanding for the innocent. He now wanted to pull through his sickness and help Sedena find her father and brother. He hoped they weren't dead...which was the first time he hoped an Elite(s) weren't dead. Not necessarily because he liked them, but for Sedena...well, he liked _her_ so far. Sedena seemed to settle down and looked like she was dozing off on his chest. He wondered how old she was. Elites towered over humans, any human girl this height would be considered six, maybe eight.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"...seven years," she responded softly, she was definitely falling asleep. Stone sighed then closed his eyes again. The throbbing in his head abated ever so slightly, and then he drifted to sleep, but hoping when he awoke he would be strong enough to support both of them.

* * *

[So everything I'm going to say below is my ramblings as I'm reading the chapter, so it might be a bit fractured. I'll probably refine in the future, but for now the excite is too much.]

(1) Notice how I claim the place on Earth where I live is where Stone once lived? But then I go on to say he also lived on Reach? Now I'm sure you can say, "Well, Stone is a marine, so he could easily be assigned to some ships that go between worlds, including Earth. It's not that far-fethced." I'm actually projecting YOUR potentiel arguments as I'm thinking of what to say during my retrospect... but then I read, and I directly quote teenage-me: "When he arrived at Earth, for the first time in his life, he was left alone with no contacts." Cool. I already have a major continuity error only a couple paragraphs after the first one. Well, it's not really all that major, since it doesn't affect the story in general, but I know this can bug people. I'll admit it doesn't particularly bug me, but you know, old story on display, nothing I'm continuing.

(2) Oh, and get this, 50 pages later I reveal that Stone was once stationed in a San Diego military base, even though on just the first page I claimed he had _only_ lived in... err, [CLASSIFIED], since he first got to Earth. And no, I'm not making a huge spoiler or anything, so don't fret. Just some idle conversation between characters.

(3) Ha! I say that at one point Stone was rumored to be gay at his old Earth base, and he gets picked on for it. Come on, me, it's the 2500s. I'm sure homophobia still exists and all, but I highly doubt as widespread as it is now (and even now it's slowly but surely thinning). I mean, just a couple of years ago Obama got rid of that horrible 'Don't ask, don't tell' thing, but I remember some Halo stories around the time of this one implied THAT was still a thing in the 2500s. As much as people like to stereotype marines and so on as a bunch of hyper-masculine jarheads, and I'm sure there's quite a few of them, even most of the dudes like that are decent guys. I'm skeptical the Corps would even be any worse in FIVE HUNDRED YEARS as it is now.

(4) So a human gun magically appears at the foot of his cell... which is apparently barred and not energized, so he can grab it, by the power of convenience. kek. And then a bunch of drivel about God stuff. I was a former Catholic back then that became an agnostic still 'open to the concept of religion' and other God stuff. Listen guys, I'm not trying to be inflammatory or anything, but I'll just get it out of the way: agnosticism is just pre-pubescent atheism. So if you're agnostic and wondering if you'll ever believe in religion again, well, I won't say you never will. You could decide you're Christian or whatever you pick. But it's likely you'll just become a regular ol' atheist like me.

(5) "Stone doubled over all of a sudden and puked. Not a stream, but a burst, like spitting out water. It was orange, and thick, and was pretty hot too. Did anyone order butternut squash soup?" Ah yes, this was my 'I'm going to write like Stephen King!' phase. I'll admit, I still do sometimes. I mean come on, his style is just so fun, you can't help but give it a go yourself!

(6) Funny story about the theme of this chapter and its name. "Faaip De Oiad" is Enochian for 'Voice of God.' It was also the name of a Tool song that wasn't actually a song. Yeah, back then I was one of those kids that took his philosophy lessons from Maynard James Keenan music and politics from Rage Against The Machine. So the whole 'voice of God' theme is that basically Stone 'hears' God tell him 'No' when he's about to kill himself. But the reality is I just liked that Tool non-song and Tool in general, and I had to tell everyone how awesome they were (and how I was for being a fan) by naming my chapter after the song and coming up with some God stuff so it wasn't just some irellevent thing that you would soon forget as you got into the story proper. I also think I came up with some crack-pot 'coincidences' regarding John-117's number and Kelly-, um, Kelly-WhateverNumberOrSomething (REALLY?! A Biblical coincidence regarding people with Biblical number passages in their names?!), and that a recording used in Tool's not-a-song, which was some dude freaking out about aliens and Area 51, and how IT HAPPENED ON 9/11 YEARS AGO BEFORE REAL 9/11 ISN'T THAT SPOOPY?! Le sigh.

(7) "It was a bit harder to sleep now, and he managed Stage N1 sleep..." Pfffff-hahahaha! Really, teenage me? You couldn't just say 'he fell into a half-sleep,' but had to look for the technical term on Wikipedia? No seriously, after reading that I remember actually going on Wikipedia to look for the proper terminology.

(8) "It was then he noticed the weapons from his squad had been saved and put on the rack. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his custom BR55. His late Sergeant had given him and his squad permission to "up their arsenal". The clip held about fifty bullets now, and had three firing modes; semi-auto, burst fire, and full auto. The scope zoomed up an extra 4 times." Convenient-rifle is convenient. Seriously, though, it's 2500. You'd think humanity would have made some truly future-ry weapons by then. Sorry, Bungie, I know you had to appeal to casual FPS players, but still: it takes more than a mounted ammo-counter and a bullpup design to make a future-gun. At least you learned this lesson with Destiny... sort of.

(9) "'...My mother was...killed by Brutes,' Sedena forced out. Stone looked at her, and saw she was starting to cry.

'So was mine,' he whispered. Sedena looked up and seemed...glad that someone knew the pain."

Good use of the word 'glad,' me. I'm also 'glad' when I hear other people have lost their great-grandmother like I have. It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But seriously though, innocent mistake. These days I'd put it something like... 'Sedena seemed somewhat comforted by the notion that she could find common ground with someone who shared the same pain.'

Well, all things considered, I still find this generally good. If any readers feel like discussing this you're more than welcome to. Like it? Dislike it? Flat out hate it? I won't take it personally, just as long as you're not a douche meister. Please tell me your thoughts! I think I might actually reply to them publicly, so we can have a bit of a general discussion instead of just shooting PMs back and forth. Possibly even open up a forum thread if there's enough viewers. This was my most popular story back in days of yore, so it's entirely possible it could be popular again and I could open a thread about it. But I'm not in this to be all pretentious and have everyone gape in awe at how amazing I am now, I'm just doing this for funsies.

Nah, the pretentiousness is for NEW stories! kappa


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter incoming!**

 **So some old readers _did_ get alerts and have returned! I was pretty sure that no one from ye olden days would notice, but that's proven not to be the case. Good to have you guys back!**

* * *

Chapter II

Mer De La Mort

Stone opened his eyes and looked down. He nearly jumped when he saw an Elite resting its head on his chest, but then it came back that she was Sedena, a lost child trying to find her father and brother. She was still asleep, and he still had his arm around her shoulders. His arm was slightly asleep and he carefully removed it and moved it about to get blood flowing in it again. He then noticed her hip, scabbed and not good looking. He had completely forgotten about it. He looked closer, the purple scab looking strange to him. It was turning brown, like human blood got when it was left out in the open. Sedena stirred and she opened her eyes. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Your wound," Stone said to her. She glanced at him then looked at the wound. She prodded it and winced as it sent a sharp pain on her hip. "If I find a med kit we'll need to rip that sucker off...it'll hurt...allot," Stone told her. She merely nodded. Stone slowly stood and found some strength returned to him, and he felt better, but still sick. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and looked over his BR55. As he stocked up on other weapons, Sedena approached one of the other cells and looked over the other dead marines. All murdered by blood thirsty Brutes, and she shuddered. So many of her kind were killed like that too...and her mother. New tears leaked from her eyes and her mandibles trembled as she started to break into full crying. She jumped slightly when Stone rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, he was dark.

"We need to go," he said to her. She nodded. As Stone lead her away from his dead comrades he berated himself,

 _Idiot, she's a little girl...well little for Elites, but she's still little! Don't be such a...such a_ marine _with her. There's being the leader then there's making sure you don't scar a child for life because you're a miserable life-sucks douche bag._ No point in apologizing to her, just to be softer with her. Her mother's dead, she was nearly killed by a Brute, and she witnessed Flood. No one should have to witness shit like that.

Stone scanned the area carefully when the doors of the brig opened. It was silent and dead bodies were laying about. Elites, Grunts, Brutes, Jackals, and even two Hunters were dead. No Flood, but the air was full of the green haze, and Flood gook was accumulating on the walls. If they didn't get out of here soon, they'd be "Floodified", as the Sarge liked to call it. Well, Stone would be Flood, Sedena however is too small to make a combat form, so she'd be devoured. Stone wouldn't let that happen. He'd die before a child was killed; whether hated alien species or human. They slowly made their way to another door. When it opened, the hall had more thick Flood gook on the walls, floor, and ceiling. No Flood forms however; that made Stone nervous. Sedena came closer to him.

"We'll be fine," he assured her. "We just need to get to a ship bay of some type, then fly out of here." Stone moved forward, Sedena close behind. Stone's sickness was making it hard to concentrate. His head hurt badly, he started feeling sick to his stomach again, and his legs had that weak tingling that you got during a really bad cold. Like you couldn't help to move lethargically. He had to get some sort of medicine, because an untreated sickness could spell disaster, and he didn't want Sedena getting-

Behind Stone, Sedena coughed violently. He turned as she kept coughing into her hand. When she looked at it droplets of purple blood had appeared.

"St-Stone," she said in fear. Stone looked behind them quickly then knelt beside her.

"It must be the Flood air," he said. He grasped her shoulders and she looked in his eyes. "It's okay, Sedena. I'll find a med pack and get you a cure. It's a special vaccine that makes someone resistant to Flood spores for atleast five hours. If we're going to get out of this we'll have to share it. But I promise you we won't die here,"

 _Stop saying "die", fuckhead, you're scaring her!_ Stone yelled at himself. She didn't look the least bit comforted. Stone wasn't really good with kids. He then said,

"We'll be fine." That hardly did anything as she nodded, but she was still frightened. Stone sighed then stood. He moved forward down the hall, his muscles feeling like wet noodles. Twice his knees buckled but he was able to right himself. If they ran into anything the only way he could fight it is with the rifle. They entered a small room with holoscreens. Obviously it was a security room of sorts, since it showed surveillance camera POVs around the local vicinity of High Charity. A number of dead Elites and Brutes were scattered on the floor, not comforting Sedena at all. Stone likewise. He noticed one holoscreen looked like a map. And on it was a NAV point to a ship bay. It was about 2 kilos from their position, and only one Phantom was left docked. He looked down at Sedena and smiled,

"There's a ship close by, we'll get out of here soon," he assured her. That comforted her as she smiled in hope. But then a troubled look came across her face.

"What about my father and brother?" she asked. Stone thought, but couldn't come up with an answer...which was bad because Sedena was expecting one.

"Uhh..." Stone scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't know where to find them Sedena, and we can't wander around the city looking for them. We could...be attacked." Stone didn't want to talk like this to her, but he had to lay down the facts, which made him angry and depressed when Sedena looked at him in despair.

"Maybe they already got off the city," Stone quickly tried to give her hope.

"They'd look for me, they'd never leave without me...or...atleast Samos wouldn't," said Sedena looking down in sadness.

"Why not your father?" asked Stone.

"He...only favors Samos...he didn't even favor mother," she said lowly. That pissed Stone off even more. Any right minded parent would know he or she was obligated to love all their children, not just pick one favorite and say "fuck you" to the rest. He hated people like that, he had known another family exactly like that. Sedena had sat down and drew her legs up to her chest and hung her head. Stone sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him quizzically.

"Well...we can always leave your father behind and just grab your bro and bring him with us," he said smiling. A small smile came on her mandibles. It was strikingly human looking. The corners of both her mandibles on the side of her face tugged upwards. Stone guessed they were more flexible than they appeared. Maybe soft bone.

"Samos always took care of me when father didn't. Father would get angry at him, tell him not to waste his time on me," she said, her smile faded away after she told him.

"Well he's a prick, you still got your brother...and if anything happened to him..." Stone gulped, and Sedena watched him in confusion. "I'll take care of you," Stone uttered. She looked surprised, and stared at him for about ten seconds...then she gave him a big hug, making him surprised in turn. After two seconds he smiled and returned the act. He only knew the kid for a little while and he already liked her. He felt drawn to her. Then he realized something filled him. Like his empty heart had been filled to the max. The only time he recalled a feeling like this was when his family was still alive.

 _Is this what I need in life? Someone to love and care for?_ He knew the answer was 'yes', because there was living proof in his mind and heart. They both jumped when a blood curdling screech was heard somewhere down the halls...the same hall that lead to their room. Sedena squealed and clutched Stone, wide eyes staring at the door the noise emitted from.

"Get behind me," he ordered her as he stood. She did so and peaked from behind him. He raised his rifle and pointed it at the door. Outside he could hear the spitting and gurgling of a combat form. He prayed it was only one...but there was a reason why they were called "The Flood." Then the door opened and a combat form, an Elite, stepped in. It was alone, thank God, and Stone immediately flipped the Battle Rifle to full auto and sprayed the monster. It screeched in pain and lunged at him. Sedena screamed and dove away, while Stone ducked. It hurtled over his head and hit the wall. Stone about faced and fired another stream. Chunks of pale yellow flesh were nicked off the monster's hide, and the rounds tore through the thick of its torso, coming out the other side, spewing the wall with yellow pus splotches. It never had enough time to turn as the infection form inside was torn apart by the bullets. It fell face first and lay still. Sedena, who was hiding under a console, started to get up from under it, but Stone said sharply,

"No!" She looked at him with frightened eyes. "Don't come out until I tell you," he said a bit softer. Sedena silently obeyed, her silver eyes glowing in the shadow of the consoles' underside. Stone slowly approached the combat form, making sure it wasn't a resurrecting one. After twenty seconds Stone relaxed and looked down at Sedena.

"It's alright," he told her. She tentatively got up from under the console and approached him. She looked at the combat form. Stone rested his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Don't worry about it. It's dead." He then approached the map. He took out his PDA and used the wireless to connect to the map. It took in the data and translated it. The map appeared on the small screen and he smiled in satisfaction. He clipped it to his belt and turned to Sedena.

"Let's get going," he said to her. They entered the hallway that would take them to the bay the quickest. In this hall there was even more flesh on the walls. Stone was vaguely reminded of the game "Silent Hill", where the once beautiful town of Silent Hill was taken over by these evil spirits and human flesh actually grew on the walls in some levels of the game. He shook his head, not wanting distracting thoughts getting in his head like that. The two made it halfway down the hall before Stone started coughing again. After a few seconds he expected to see the droplets of blood.

"Shit," he whispered when he saw that they were bigger, and more in numbers. He felt better but he was actually worse. Maybe he had come slightly accustomed to this feeling. Not good. Stone felt warm thin fingers slip into his free hand. He looked down and saw Sedena had taken his hand, and was smiling up at him. He smiled back and said,

"I'll be fine." Then she coughed, her purple blood appearing on her hand. "...and so will you," he added. He took some deep breaths, kept another fit of coughing down inside of him with force, then readied his BR55 again. The number on the small screen read **37** rounds were left in his current clip. He had three extra clips, two frag grenades, four plasma grenades, and a side arm. If all else failed, he could scavenge for Carbines and Needlers.

Stone led Sedena to the next pair of doors. According to the map, through here was a large room that was supposed to be a messhall for the troops. Stone started to wonder where Sedena had come from. Had she ran from a nearby civilian area? Apartment buildings or something rather? He took those questions out of his head and settled on asking them later. They came to the door. It flashed and opened, but more slowly due to the accumulated Flood Flesh slowing the retracting gears and clogging the hollows. But nevertheless it opened, and a wave of a horrible stench hit them both. They both gagged and covered their faces in unison. Stone's eyes started to water and he looked in the messhall. The tables where old food rations were rotting, were covered in equally rotting corpses. The air was hazed very thickly with Flood air. It looked like pea soup. Stone gulped and removed his hand, trying to keep...whatever was left in his stomach from coming up. He failed as he leaned over away from Sedena and regurgitated more butternut squash soup, this time with flakes of some kind of seasoning...Flood spores.

"Goddammit!" he croaked. He looked over at Sedena who looked terrible. Then she threw up too, only she threw up some brown liquid that was loose and watery. She gasped when she finished and wiped her mandibles.

"I...wanna leave," she choked.

"Okay," wheezed Stone. What was it with soup today? Pea soup air, human butternut squash soup, and Sedena's puke looked like French Onion soup, exclude the onions. Stone realized this air was infectious, and he didn't want himself or Sedena breathing this crap in any longer. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the room. As they quickly strode away, the door behind shut, and soon the normal stink of death came to their nostrils as they didn't breathe in the air of that room. It felt like fresh California mountain air to Stone. They both felt tired all of a sudden, as if breathing in that air had taken the energy out of them. Stone wiped his wet eyes and then looked at his PDA. The next quickest way to the bay was through an armory. He saw Sedena sit down, drawing her knees up to her chest again.

"We can rest for a few minutes," he told her, and she looked up at him. "But we need to make some progress today. That place is like 2 kilos away from us...a little over a mile," he said when she didn't understand the term "kilo". She obviously didn't understand miles either.

"A long ways away," he settled as he sat next to her. As they rested Stone asked,

"Where did you come from? I was always sure High Charity was just a military stronghold."

"There's apartments for warriors and their families in certain places...for the high ranking warriors anyway. My father is a Field Master," she said.

"You mean a gold armored one?" he asked. She nodded.

"So...when the civil war started...you were forced out of your home, and were chased here?" he asked. She nodded again, looking down at the floor. He didn't ask anymore questions after that, but they both sat in silence. The only sounds were the strange noises that emitted from the Covenant hologram stations. Stone had always found their ships intimidating, but now that he had a chance to relax in one, he found the environment quite soothing...as long as it wasn't Floodified. The ship seemed serene, compared to bright and loud UNSC vessels. But Stone always had his PDA and headphones to zone out. He had secretly loaded MP6 audio files onto he PDA and used his comm unit to connect wirelessly so he could listen. He figured he would allow Sedena a couple more minutes rest, so he played a song. He had used the computers on Cairo Station to download songs from Bit torrent sites, mostly old bootleg stuff from the 20th and 21st century. He started playing a live Eagles cover of "Seven Bridges Road". As he leaned back and let the song take him away, he didn't notice as Sedena started coughing again. Stone closed his eyes and listened to the Eagle's harmonic song, mostly consisting of their voices. He liked the old country styled Rock, well, he liked allot of stuff. The song ended in about three minutes and he turned off his PDA and headset.

"Sedena, let's go," he said as he put his PDA back on his belt. She didn't reply and he figured she had fallen asleep. He reached to wake her but he yelled in horror when she was lying on the ground, blood trickling from her mouth.

"SEDENA!" he screamed in horror. He fell to his knees next to her and rolled her on her back. She was still breathing, but very hard breathing, and she was unresponsive to his rousing.

"Sedena!" he yelled. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what was wrong with her, if she was dying to just unconscious or in a fucking coma. He felt her pulse...and it was weak...then weaker, he was losing her. He looked around the room wildly for something to save her. All he saw were dead bodies and useless computers. He turned back to her, she wasn't breathing...and her pulse was gone.

* * *

(1) I named this chapter 'Mer De Le Mort.' Which I think is French, and has something to do with dead people. Almost every chapter is titled in a different language, 90% of the other language beng Italian. I'm part Italian, I had an English-To-Italian dictionary at the time... and I guess I wanted to be avant-garde.

But I based the name of this chapter off of-you guessed it-a song! 'Mer De Noms' by _A Perfect Circle_ , to be specific. No wait, I think that was the name of an album, not a song. Either way, yeah, part of my whole Maynard James Keenan/look-at-me-I'm-so-unqiue! kick.

(2) "She was still asleep, and he still had his arm around her shoulders. His arm was slightly asleep and he carefully removed it and moved it about to get blood flowing in it again. He then noticed her hip, scabbed and not good looking."

"My sloppy sentences are all... sloppeeeeee."

Damn it, Bobbeh, this is how it should look: "She was still asleep, his arm resting over her shoulders. It tingled slightly, so he gently released her and stretched it to get blood flowing again. Studying her carefully, he made note of her wound, scabbed and beginning to fester."

(3) "She jumped slightly when Stone rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, he was dark." So she decided to change the light bulb.

(4) "It was silent and dead bodies were laying about." Fucking lazy dead bodies.

(5) "If they didn't get out of here soon, they'd be 'Floodified', as the Sarge liked to call it." Ahhh yes, the ever ambiguous "The Sarge" who died off-screen. Except he's not so ambiguous since every Sarge in every movie or game (in this case fan fiction) all have the same personality. There are many like him, but this one's mine. Or his. Whatever.

(6) "... and his legs had that weak tingling that you got during a really bad cold. Like you couldn't help to move lethargically." Yes, you. You know, you, the person who's reading. You feeling me? You get what I mean?

(7) "'...I'll find a med pack and get you a cure. It's a special vaccine that makes someone resistant to Flood spores for atleast five hours...'" Because there were researchers that had access to Flood samples to make this vaccine. Then the researchers got Floodifed™ Sarge, Inc. and tested it on themselves. It was super effective!

(8) "A number of dead Elites and Brutes were scattered on the floor, not comforting Sedena at all." These dead bodies are not only lazy, but they're dicks, too.

(9) "A small smile came on her mandibles." (Giggity) "It was strikingly human looking. The corners of both her mandibles on the side of her face tugged upwards. Stone guessed they were more flexible than they appeared. Maybe soft bone.". I really had to think this through, didn't I? Come to think of it, there's quite a few moments like it. It's mostly just me making her conveniently more human-like because I clearly didn't have the imagination to make her relatable just as a Sangheili.

(10) It's silly to forget that a 'family/friendship' story will be corny... I had forgotten how corny this is.

(11) "Stone slowly approached the combat form, making sure it wasn't a resurrecting one." Necromancers and liches are so annoying. Conjurers, too. But it's good Stone is familiar with the game mechanics of his universe. In the next episode, he learns you can't rocket jump in Halo like you can in Team Fortress 2.

(12) "Stone was vaguely reminded of the game 'Silent Hill', where the once beautiful town of Silent Hill was taken over by these evil spirits and human flesh actually grew on the walls in some levels of the game." This is also a game that I play. I'm such a gamer. AND I have diverse taste in games. Pretty cool, huh?

(13) "He felt better but he was actually worse." No, me, that's not how being sick works.

(14) I also have to appear knowledgeable of the game/universe by saying the name of the kind of rifle he's using repeatedly. The BR55 this, the BR55 that. It's not even that original of a name, _Bungie_. Battle Rifle Fifty-Five? Didn't an actual person design the gun? Barry Rifle Fifty-Five? Automatic Kalashnikov, designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in 1947. Hence, AK-47. Eh, it doesn't matter.

(15). Yes, Stone, what is it with my obsession of having soup-themed bodily waste? Oh right, Stephen King.

(16) "...'That place is like 2 kilos away from us...a little over a mile,' he said when she didn't understand the term 'kilo'." She also wouldn't understand mi- "She obviously didn't understand miles either. 'A long ways away,' he settled as he sat next to her."

Oh... well, yes. Very good, me. Carry on.

o hehy i kno. Sedena conveniently understands English. I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume I made it so some family member taught her Engrish for no raisins. Language barriers are hard! Can't be bothered with them.

(17) MP6 files, people. Em. Pee. Six. The future, everyone, according to Teenage Spog. Forget the fact that MP3s are just fine as they are and need no real update, or there's FLAC if you want your audio quality to be overkill. I'm assuming Halo iPhones have like 2 million hectabytes of RAM and Fifty trillion ultabytes of storage, so you can hold approximately eight FLAC songs on a single iPhone. Three if they're long songs.

(18) Stone uses bit torrents, which haven't evolved since the 21st century, for songs also from the 20th/21st centuries, because people stopped making music after 2016, after all.

(19) Hay guize, you should listen to "Seven Bridges Road" by The Eagles.

(20) Of fuck, Sedena's totally ded, naht big sooprise. Guess that's that, hope you enjoyed the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sbiadir Nero. Er, something about black, I guess. Oh wait, I remember. I think it means 'fade to black.' I know because I was on a Metallica kick back then and I constantly listened to that song. So... GUIZE YU SHULD TOTALLY LISTEN TO METALKKA FADE TO BLAK PLZ SO BROOTAL**

 **But in all eanrestness... I implore you... listen to "Cry Of The Banshee" by _Brocas Helm_. It's fucking sick, guize.**

* * *

Chapter III

Sbiadir Nero

Stone's heart pounded so hard in his chest it hurt. He could barely hold back the tears of terror that leaked from his eyes as Sedena laid dead. "Officially" she was dead, but he knew he could bring her back. If he just had a fucking medical pack! He got up and sprinted to the armory. When he entered he encountered a small group of infection forms. He didn't even bother with his weapons, he simply stomped on them. They didn't even notice him until he attacked, and by the, when one infection form had leaped at him, he batted it away with his arm and stepped on it. He started tearing through the lockers on the walls of the room, until he finally found a Covenant medical pack. The small purple box had green lights on it and a sign that probably meant "heal" in the Covenant language. He then ran back to Sedena. She still lied there, not moving, not breathing; not alive. He fell to his knees beside her and ripped open the kit. In there was a needle with an electric blue liquid. He had seen the Covenant troops use this to revive their fallen, even from the most critical of injuries. He inserted the syringe into Sedena's arm and pushed on the pin. After he emptied it in her, he waited. Ten tense seconds, feeling more like ten years, passed when she stirred.

"Fuck!" he yelled in relief. Then he used his PDA to check her vitals. Weak, but there.

"Stone?" she asked in a low voice, her half opened eyes looking up at him.

"You okay?" he asked her softly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked. Stone almost blurted out "you died for a few moments" but held his tongue.

"You passed out," he told her. He stroked her head as she rested her head and closed her eyes.

"I thought I died," she whispered. Stone froze, a pang in his gut.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"I...saw a light...it was a nice light, warm and welcoming," she described. Stone continued stroking her like he was a parent. She didn't say anything else, but seemed to fall asleep. Stone sat regularly after he noticed his legs cramping from being on his knees. He then looked at the contents of the medical kit. There were a few more syringes, some sort of gel like substance and some bandages. He looked at the gel and bandages, wondering if the gel was some sort of disinfectant and a glue for the bandages.

"The gel closes up open wounds," said a deep rumbling voice, making Stone jump and whirl around, his BR55 ready. The blue armored Elite raised his hands in a sign of submission, making Stone pause. He lowered his weapon and recognized the Elite.

"Samos?" he asked. He nodded, then he looked down at Sedena. He knelt down before her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's sick...obviously the disease got to her more easily...I think that might be me too if I don't get a cure," Stone explained. Samos nodded and rummaged through the med kit, then pulled out two syringes with a clear green liquid in them.

"Anti-Flood, makes you immune for ten hours straight...spores atleast, if you get an infection form on you this won't make a difference," Samos said as he handed the syringe to Stone. He took it and rolled up the sleeve of his armor, then injected himself. It was almost instantly he felt like he was getting better.

"It's fast acting. The Flood spores slowly break down your immune system, having wounds doesn't help, and breathing in Flood infected air...you might as well breathe in smoke for all the good it'll do to your lungs," Samos told him. Sedena then opened her eyes. Samos smiled.

"Hello," he said.

"Samos?" breathed Sedena in amazement. He nodded and grinned. She smiled too and hugged him, and he returned the act.

"How are you?" Samos asked her.

"I feel better...allot better. Did Stone give me medicine?" she asked.

"Well, he got it, then I gave it to you. You must have been very sick," Samos remarked.

"Actually..." Stone trailed off. Samos gave him a questioning look.

"'Actually' what?" he asked.

"Sedena...died...for a couple of minutes...she was dead," Stone said cautiously. Samos looked at him, then back at her in disbelief.

"You..." he tried to grope for the words to convey his feelings of shock and fear.

"Stone saved me...twice," Sedena said.

"What...happened the first time?" asked Samos, looking at Stone.

"A Brute, he almost had her. Isn't that where you got that gash?" Stone asked Sedena. She looked at the long scab on her hip. She nodded.

"I'm...going to have to take that off. It'll hurt, Sedena," Samos told her as he eased her into a lying position. She swallowed nervously. Stone knelt down with a bandage and the gel. Samos picked away the scab as gently as he could. Sedena jerked slightly a few times.

"You'll need to be still, sweety," Stone said softly to Sedena.

"Sweety?" asked Samos glancing up at Stone.

"Uh...Sedena, I mean," Stone said quickly. Samos eyed him in confusion and a little suspicion, but continued picking away the scab. The wound started to bleed again, but once Samos was finished Stone gingerly applied the gel.

"When you put the bandage on it'll force the wound to seal...it sounds crude, but it's effective and safe," Samos told Stone. He put on the bandage and watched in fascination as the cut flesh stuck together again, since the bandage was transparent he could see well enough. Sedena however yelped and jerked her leg.

"Whoa, hold still, Sedena," said Stone placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, since it's used in combat, it has a small chance of opening again...for atleast a couple of hours. The wound will eventually need to heal naturally," Samos explained.

"Well...maybe we can get a move on then. The ship bay isn't far, and there's a Phantom left in there," Stone told him as he stood. Sedena slowly stood, a little shaky and Samos steadied her.

"The quickest way is through-" began Samos, but Stone interrupted,

"We went there once, we are _not_ going back again," said Stone firmly. "That's the place that almost killed Sedena." Samos nodded.

"Then we go through the armory, we can make our way up until the apartments. They have air purifiers, a security lockdown, and weapons...atleast the high ranking warriors that left their weapons in their quarters. Maybe we can pick up survivors," Samos said.

"Why stop there?" asked Stone.

"Both of you don't look good at all. I injected myself with the anti-flood vaccine right before I encountered the foul air. You two have been breathing it in unprotected," Samos said. "You both should get good rest, I can tell you're very tired." After all the excitement, Stone realized he was tired. Very tired, and Sedena looked tired too.

"Alright then," agreed Stone picking up his BR55. "Let's go." Samos led the way, while Stone was in the back, Sedena in between them to act as protection. They proceeded with caution, and entered the armory. Samos grabbed some things quickly. Ammo for his Carbine, a plasma pistol sidearm, some plasma grenades, and a ground-shield generator as an added precaution. Stone himself grabbed a Needler; that was his favorite Covenant weapon he used, but he preferred good ol' fashion gun powder and slugs more. They set off down another hall. This one was caked in flesh, the air stank, and these strange bugs buzzed around. They were about the size of Stone's thumb, and looked allot like wasps. Stone was worried they had stingers, but they seemed to not mind the three newcomers. They merely buzzed around them as they made their way warily through the hall. They seemed to be making nests with the flesh, eating then regurgitating it. Within the nests they heard more buzzing, a low monotone that made Stone's skin crawl. One of them looked at Stone in interest. It didn't come too near him or land on him, it merely hovered about a foot and a half from his face. He began to get annoyed with it, but dare not brush it away. He didn't want to test their temper. Sedena was looking at them in wonder but also apprehension. But they were most interested in Samos, as about four of them circled him slowly, as if taking in his shape. He ignored them, but wasn't worried about them since he had shields. He was just worried about Stone and Sedena, considering how vulnerable they were.

Then one of the nests rustled, causing the three to pause and look. It rustled a second time and then about thirty or forty buzzed out quickly. Sedena yelped and clung to Stone to comfort herself. They all then danced around them. Stone wasn't sure if they were going to attack or not, and Samos didn't order them to run for fear of provoking the insects. Then the door at the end of the hall opened, bringing in two combat forms. Both were armed with plasma pistols.

"Get behind me!" ordered Samos to Sedena and Stone. Sedena did so, but Stone raised his BR55, switched it to burst fire, then fired three rounds into one. The insects backed off in surprise, but didn't do anything else. Then the combats began firing their weapons. Strangely, the insects got angry and swarmed the combat forms. The combat forms stopped firing upon Samos, Sedena, and Stone but tried to swat the Flood Wasps, Stone decided to call them, away. What fascinated but also frightened the group was that the stingers weren't used to puncture the skin, but they started clawing at the flesh, in one area. They were cutting a hole to get _inside_. More insects came out of the nests, but watched. Stone was beginning to wonder if they were as intelligent as animals, and not just bug-brained. The combat forms screeched as the Flood Wasps entered their stomach and started ripping apart the infection forms within. Soon enough, the combats fell dead, and the Flood Wasps emerged from the bodies. Then they slowly came to the three companions, who took some tentative steps back. Then the insects continued to bob and weave around them. The others joined, and now they had an army around them, a buzzing annoying army.

"I...think they like us?" Stone said.

"...yes?" Samos murmured. They then attempted to leave. The bugs didn't stop them, but followed them. As they continued out of the hall they entered a city like area. To Stone it looked like "Main Street America." Covenant Main Street, all lined with small shops and restaurants, but the Flood skin had taken over here too.

"Down this way the apartments reside," Samos said, jerking his head down the street that turned into a corner. They walked hastily down the streets, mud like Flood flesh squishing beneath their feet, their nostrils never getting used to the stench. Stone couldn't wait to get into the secure, air purifying apartment rooms...much more a bed, and maybe meet some other survivors...he only hoped they wouldn't try to tear his head off while he slept.

They rounded the corner, the bugs still with them, and encountered a large group of Flood forms. There looked to be about a hundred of the bastards, most crawling around aimlessly, while a few chewed on some dead bodies of Elites, Grunts and Brutes. One noticed them and charged.

"Behind me!" roared Samos forcing Sedena and even Stone behind him as he fired his Carbine with his free hand. But then the wasps swarmed the Flood forms and with quick streak across them, they popped the infection forms. They looked like Longsword fighters streaking down low to the ground to fire a hail of bullets from their rapid machine guns, only the wasps dragged their blade like stingers upon the bulbous infection forms. It was over as quick as it had began, and nothing remained of the Flood forms but splotches of green pus.

"Just to let you know, Samos, I'm not your little brother. Don't force me behind you again," Stone said in annoyance.

" _I_ have shields, you have that inferior armor," said Samos in annoyance also.

"No, I've seen those things chew right through those things. What are they made of anyway? Plastic?" shot back Stone.

"Stop arguing you buffoons and get up here," said a new voice. They looked around, seeing no one.

"Up here," the voice called louder. They found its location and saw an Elite in silver armor up on a balcony of an apartment. The Elite activated a mini gravity lift. The three stepped on and were lifted up to the balcony. Sedena went first, then Samos, and Stone was last. When he got up a plasma rifle was focused on his head.

"Kemsyt stop!" yelled a voice, the silver armored on, he was an Ultra Stone recalled, sort of like a Master Sergeant of the Covenant troops. Stone was dead lock still, and he was vaguely (and terribly aware) that the other Elite's trigger finger was on the brink of unloading a ball of energy on his neck.

"He's human," said the other one with venom.

"If the Prophets lied about the Great Journey then they lied about humans being out mortal enemies," the Ultra said. The other seemed to think.

"Put it down!" Stone heard Sedena yell in anger and fear. The other then did. Stone allowed himself to look at the other Elite. He was in red armor, a regular Sergeant equivalent of the Marine rank system. He didn't look too happy to be told not to kill Stone, and he figured that he still disliked humans. But he was glaring at Sedena, who was at her big brother's side, he had his hand on her shoulder and he glared at the Covenant Major in turn.

"Mind who you're talking to," the Major growled.

"He's our friend, I think she has the right to tell you to stop from killing him," Samos replied heatedly.

"Also you, Minor," snapped the Major, Kemsyt the Ultra had called him.

"Be rational, Kemsyt," the Ultra defended Samos. That silenced Kemsyt. The Ultra then focused on the new arrivals.

"I am Jion Lesono, you are?"

"Samos Opini, this is Sedena Ini, my sister," Samos introduced themselves. Jion looked at Stone.

"Stone Goddard."

"Stone?" asked Kemsyt, sneering slightly at the odd name.

"I got allot of shit for it when I was a kid, so, please..." Stone raised his hand to Kemsyt in a gesture that said _back off_.

"It's a fine name," said Jion supportively. "Good to meet you. Come, let's get inside so we no longer have to breathe in this foul air," Jion said stepping into the apartment. They all entered, and Stone was blasted by the pure air just as much as he was blasted by the foul air he found in the messhall. It was as if he had just been born and took in the first breath of life. He looked at Samos and Sedena who had satisfied expressions on their faces as they took deep breaths. He realized he himself was doing exactly that too. He looked at the apartment. Not all that different from human homes. They had entered a living room, complete with a large Elite sized couch that looked very cozy, some side tables, and what would have been the TV was one of the hologram projectors, which no doubt projects a holoscreen. Stone, however, wondered if they actually showed alien TV shows or just Prophet propaganda. George Orwell's "telescreen" of his fictitious book "1984" popped into Stone's head. In the book, the telescreen was constantly on, 24/7, all you could do was reduce the brightness and volume, but never black it out, or mute it. And it spewed propaganda of the 1984 dystopia that the character resided in. It could hear his conversations, and see him too, except in certain crevices of his apartment.

Stone wouldn't be surprised if that, obviously powered down, holoscreen did just that. He took in the other surroundings, through a doorway was a kitchen, the window that probably overlooked the street outside was locked down with steel shades. And several other doorways most likely lead to bedrooms.

"Me and Kemsyt have been too apprehensive to see if any ships are left in the docks, so we've been here trying to gather our nerves," Jion said to Samos.

"There is one last Phantom. But my sister and friend were infected by the Flood spores, it's taken allot out of them," Samos told him.

"Then go rest," Jion said to them. "There are plenty of beds. When you awaken we will make for the Phantom." Stone nodded in thanks and headed to a bedroom. The beds were very large and horribly comfortable looking. Stone laid down and sighed in relief as his aching body and tight muscles winded down. As he began to drift he felt a presence beside his bed. He looked up with a start, thinking that the Elites betrayed him and were here to execute him, but he relaxed when he saw a bashful looking Sedena standing beside him, blushing violet.

"You scared me," breathed Stone relaxing again.

"I'm sorry...I don't want to be alone, Samos is with the others...and..." she trailed off.

"S'okay," said Stone patting the other side of the bed. "I think there's some room to spare," he cracked. Sedena giggled then crawled into bed with him. Stone then began to worry...he was attached to her, and what would happen if they won the war? And how would Samos react to it? Stone wasn't a blood relative, he wasn't even of the same species. A species that warred with each other for decades no less. How would Samos react to what happening _now_? It was fine for her to be snuggled up with a parent or sibling, but some human that she just met a few hours ago, and under normal circumstances wouldn't even give a passing glance. Stone wondered if he was the only one to get into interspecies parenting. He snorted at the idea of an Alien Parents Group, a group dedicated to the unification of interspecies family members. They'd advertise on the Internet and hand out fliers on city corners.

Stone jumped when Sedena got closer to him and buried her face in his chest. It was undeniable he loved her, but...

"Uh..Sedena?" he asked.

"Mm?" she asked, falling asleep already.

"Is...your brother...protective...I mean like, um, _overly_ protective?" Stone asked cautiously.

"He won't hurt you," she said so casually that Stone thought she didn't even know what she was saying, only saying what she wanted to be. He went to press but...

 _Ah fuck it_ , he told himself. He then fell asleep with her, unaware that a very surprised Samos had been watching the whole time.

* * *

(1) "'Officially' she was dead, but he knew he could bring her back." Sweet, more necromancy. But this was before the zombie craze kicked into full gear, so I guess I liked it before it was popular. Sad. *lets beard grow like a neanderthal and wears fedora*

(2) "If he just had a fucking medical pack! He got up and sprinted to the armory." Man, I'm hungry. I think I'll head to the laundry room.

(3) Stone is apparently a better fighter of Flood than Master Chief. I mean think about it, a non-augmented schmuck in nothing but standard armor, who's sick, just hand-to-hands a bunch of infection forms. JOHN CENA! *ear rape*

(4) BUT WHAT IF SEDENA IS NOT KILL?

(5) Such near-death experience, much cliche. At least Stone's stroking her like a parent, and not like anything else.

(6) Oh Sedena and Stone are just sick with Flood syndrome, just get to a Rite-Aid and they should have some Nyquil to take of that. Oh hey, more untested Flood Rad-X. "Anti-Flood," I wish _I_ could come up with something so simple to call it.

(7) Stone's fascinated by a gel that gets into a wound and closes it shut, yet that's generally what biofoam does.

(8) "You guys are full of Flood spores, let's just allow what's already in your system to fester by taking a nap." Smart Samos is smart.

(9) "Samos led the way, while Stone was in the back, Sedena in between them to act as protection." Sedena can project a forcefield around her and those close to her with her mind.

(10) "...but he preferred good ol' fashion gun powder and slugs more." Because all bullets are slugs.

(11) Jesus, the whole flood wasp scene is so fucking gay. What the hell was I thinking? Something new and unique? It's like if John Carpenter's _The Thing_ was retold by Walt Disney. Dancing flood wasps that for some reason attack other Floods. Just what?

(12) Covenant Main Street, how adorably stupid. There I go again, trying too hard to make them more relatable to humans by humanizing them.

(13) "Rapid machine guns." Isn't the point of a machine gun to be rapid? Actually, interesting fact, large machine guns used by most military forces get very few kills. They're generally used for suppressive fire to allow units more room to move without being shot at by the enemy. That's right, they're literally used for how scary they are.

(14) "'No, I've seen those things chew right through those things...'" You know, things!

(15) A gravity lift to a balcony. That's like building an elevator for a fire escape.

(16) I notice I used to use the word 'seem' a lot. He seemed to do this, that seemed strange, it seems I am not the only spy. Like my characters second-guess what they perceive constantly.

(17) Oh yeah, that guy's name is Kemsyt. I used to name non-essential NPCs, er, I mean background characters after obscure characters from other games I was sure Halo fans had never heard of. In this case, Kemsyt is the name of a minotaurian henchman in the Ensemble Studios game _Age Of Mythology_. Yeah, those guys! They made _Halo Wars_ and the _Age Of Empires_ series. Good stuph.

(18) Ha! And Jion, too. I recycled names from other stories of mine because it was always a pain in the ass to think of something new that still sounded good. But then 343i names Julma's henchman Gek. Pfft-haha, come on, _Gek?_ Is his special ability the Power of Juju? Does he make cave paintings in his free time?

(19) "Stone Goddard." kek. "Gossard" always came up as a spelling error for my word processor, but since Goddard is a "real" name I guess I never noticed that typo since it wasn't highlighted. o yeh, 'nother fun fact: Stone Gossard is the name of a guitarist for _Pearl Jam_. So there, more music I'm expecting you to look up. God I fucking hate making up names. And yet I hate generic names like John, Michael, Shepherd, Jenkins, Mendez, Ramirez... almost every name given to a human in Halo or other generic military shooters.

(20) "He looked at Samos and Sedena who had satisfied expressions on their faces as they took deep breaths." Giggity!

(21) Oh great, I go on to have Stone assume that alien TV is like the telescreen in Orwell's _1984_ , then proceed to go into a brief summary of the way the telescreen worked in the book. LOOK AT ME I'M SO PHILISOPHICAL OR SOMETHING

(22) Man, I really hamfisted Sedena's and Stone's father/daughter relationship. I mean yeah, he protected her and all that jazz, but she would rather be with a stranger who isn't even a Sangheili instead of her brother? Not saying that there never could be a human/Sangheili parental relationship, but this is just rushed wish-fulfillment.

(23) "Stone jumped when Sedena got closer to him and buried her face in his chest." Pffft. Yeah, I know I was going for her just resting her head on him, but I'm still describing that she literally shoved her face into his chest.

(24) Wuh-oh! Samos was watching the whole time, now he's going to be totes jelly and try to murderlize Stone.

Remember how I still think this is good in my last retrospects? I'm starting to doubt that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Venez Ensemble

Stone and Sedena slept for three hours before being woken by Jion.

"Stone, Sedena," he said to them, making them awake. "We're leaving now, steal yourselves quickly." Then quickly he left. Sedena sat up and rubbed her eyes, as did Stone. The two then climbed out of bed and came out to the living room. There, Jion, Samos and Kemsyt were checking their weapons and armor. Stone noticed Jion had the red plasma rifles of Brutes, rather than blue ones the Elites preferred. Kemsyt had a shotgun (and he checked it with distaste) and Samos had his Carbine locked and loaded.

Stone brought his Battle Rifle to bear. He still had about thirty-four rounds left from before. That was an uncomfortable number for him, more so than a low number like ten or five. Rifles with only thirty-four rounds left in a fifty round clip were something to worry of. Stone would worry of running out too much, despite the ammo counter in plain sight in front of him. He tended to not focus on it, but his enemies. The thing wasn't even there half the time, to him. He shook his head, shaking the worry out of his mind. The other Elites stood, Sedena taking her now accustomed position behind Stone. Samos glanced down at her, but didn't say or do anything.

"Let us proceed," ordered Jion as he stepped to the outside world. The dirty air made all of them, even the war hardened Jion, stop in their tracks. They had been preparing them for Flood forms, Brutes and other Covenant loyalists, all of which smelled equally bad. But they had completely forgotten about how horrible the atmosphere of High Charity was right now. Even though this was nothing compared to what Sedena and Stone had encountered in the messhall, this was none to pleasant either. They gathered their nerves the proceeded down the gravity lift, then walked the squishy streets of the civilian area.

Stone noticed that the Elites kept glancing at him.

 _Yeah, I'm human. Get over it,_ he thought in annoyance, but didn't say anything. They kept moving down the streets, not encountering anything except for some of those Flood Wasps. As usual, they danced around them, like pets beckoning their human masters to play with them. Stone didn't know exactly how to play with a bug. They had never been the social type on Reach or on Earth. They had never been the product of the most hated organism in the galaxy either.

Stone clenched his jaw in irritation as the Elites continued the glance at him. But then he perceived them to be glancing at Sedena as well as Stone. The Elite girl had taken a shine to him, a shine that most girls her age would save for their father, not a human stranger. He knew it was unlikely to have this connection as the Elites did, but he wished they would just leave it as is.

They left the streets and came to another building. It was one of the spaceports that dotted all over High Charity, and they were closing in on the hangar and Phantom. Stone began to worry if the Flood had used hindsight and disabled the Phantom and left it there as bate. No, it was unlike them. If they wanted someone, he knew their style was straight-up, and not laying traps and such. He had a feeling that they would go for the big sha-bang anyway; High Charity itself. That worried Stone even more that they could go any place they wanted to. He knew that if the war ended in the human and Elite's favor, then they would team up to seek the remaining Halos and destroy them, as well as other Forerunner secrets out there.

Now Stone was getting angry at them glancing at him and Sedena. She was merely walked behind him, not holding his hand or anything like that. That Kemsyt person was eying them to most. He seemed disgusted by what he was seeing, which set Stone off. He cut in front of the tree of them and started,

"Alright you squid-headed shit-faced sons of bitches, if you have a problem with Sedena hanging around me, then say so, and don't fucking stare at us like lab rats in a maze. I know it's unlikely, but it's not like it's against fucking nature for Christ's sake; that's why we're called 'sentient beings', we feel and think more so than an animal or insect, and if Sedena views me as a father figure, well that's fine, I view her as a daughter figure. So if you assholes don't mind, back the fuck off!" Stone emphasized his point by jabbing Jion in the chest with his palm. Jion held a look of surprise when he was nudged back slightly, clearly taken aback by Stone's strength.

"Oh yeah, that's right, humans have a degree of physical strength as much as any other animal in the universe; please excuse me if I'm not as fucking muscled as you idiots, and I'm also sorry for not having plasma, armor and space ships that look like misshapen, off-colored pricks! I wonder where you morons got the inspiration with _that_!" Not bothering to wait for a reply, Stone spun around and stormed away, leaving the shocked Elites to stare at his receding back. Sedena looked at Samos, then to Stone, not sure who to be with.

"Uherm...uh, wait!" called Jion, coming to himself. "Get back! There could be...Flood..." he trailed off as Stone rounded a corner and went out of their sight. Jion huffed in frustration and bounded forward after him. Kemsyt snorted.

"Who cares if he's devoured, I would think he could handle himself after a speech like that...although I am a tad out of place since he _called my mother a bitch!_ " he snarled, also jogging after. Samos wasn't so fazed by that comment. After being with humans before (through jail cells mostly) he learned that the insult, which _should_ mean much more than it's taken granted for, no human really takes that comment to heart. As if they weren't even aware that, if they were deemed a son of a bitch, that their mother was being deemed what was plainly said; a bitch. Samos trotted after, beckoning Sedena to follow.

Stone's face was burning. The blood always rushed to his face when he was angry, and for some reason, his adrenaline would always pump like that, as if he were in combat. Telling somebody off always gave him a rush. But he half regretted it, because he was sure Sedena had taken some offense to what he said about her kind, but he was doing it in the interests of her. Was that how much he cared for her? That he didn't even see the difference in their species? Duh, he just said he viewed her as a daughter.

Stone stopped walking and sighed. He didn't bother going back, because he could hear Jion stomping after him, along with the others. Kemsyt most likely wanted to attack him, Jion probably wanted to talk sense into him (maybe even apologize... _maybe_ ), as for Samos...he was now fully aware now of how deep Sedena and Stone's relationship was, since he blabbed it out himself.

Stone turned slowly as Jion slowed to a halt before him. Most humans would huff slightly after a jog like that; he however looked like he had merely walked over at a leisurely pace.

"Stone...um, I'm not sure where to begin, but I suppose I should apologize for viewing you and Sedena like that," now the others had caught up and listened, watching Stone "You have to understand...I _know_ you understand, we've killed and hated each other for decades; and the atrocities we Elites have committed on you are not easy to forgive, and something that will _never_ be forgotten." Jion paused, then held out his hand.

"I'm not asking for friendship, but I'm asking for trust and allegiance, that we can mold a better future for our children, without tension and prejudice." Stone was motionless, he merely looked at Jion's offered hand. Jion began to worry he would not accept this; but Stone grasped his hand, and they shook. It seemed like such a small thing, but both felt as if they had accomplished something huge today. The majority of the others would view this as insignificant, but to them it was bigger than all the glassed planets, all the murder victims, and the missing and tortured people combined.

Stone and Jion finished shaking and let go, even Kemsyt seemed to lose all of his vigorous dislike for Stone. After a long, if uncomfortable, silence ensued, Sedena approached Stone and stood by his side.

"We should go now," Jion finally said, turning to the direction of the hangar, but it was still a few hundred meters away. This was a big spaceport. What surprised Stone was that it was relatively clean from Flood. But he did spot more Flood Wasp hives under terminals and in a few spots on the high ceiling. Other than the few wasps that followed them from the hallway before, the ones here paid no heed to them. They simply buzzed around, doing some sort of business none of them could fathom. As they entered a more disheveled area of the spaceport, it went deeper under the floor of High Charity. Under here, the lights were dim oranges, reds, and purples, rather than the slightly brighter cobalt lights from the higher level of the spaceport. It was more menacing down here. A maze of identical hallways that were hard to discern in the dark light. Strange noises came from the shadows too. Sedena stayed close at Stone's side. Samos came over and rested his free hand on her shoulder, then the group moved cautiously through the corridors.

Stone and Samos covered the rear of their small squad, while Kemsyt and Jion moved forward, Sedena in the middle as usual. She felt a little useless, wishing she knew how to use a weapon so she could pull her weight with the group, rather than just being the hindrance. But she knew that Samos and Stone did it out of love, and she shivered at the prospect of one of them offering their life, in exchange for hers' to continue. And what if that exchange wasn't good enough?

Jion and Kemsyt glanced in one direction sharply when something clattered, a metal object against the floor.

"Hold here, I won't let anything get the chance to summon its support," Jion said to the group. He and Kemsyt moved forward while Stone and Samos remained with Sedena. When Jion and Kemsyt came near a door, it flashed and open. Both froze and gazed up in a mix of wonder and terror at the beast before them. It was about ten feet tall, rapped in pale green/yellow flesh, and had rows of claws and teeth. It was former Brute, turned Flood. Immediately after their shocked pause Jion and Kemsyt opened fire. The beast made a ferocious roar and charged them. They both dove out of the way as it mowed passed them like a freight train. Sedena gave a short scream of terror when the beast looked at them.

"Run!" yelled Kemsyt as he fired desperately at the beast, enraging it and making it attack him. Samos and Stone didn't like to do it, but they left Jion and Kemsyt behind.

"Follow me!" Samos said as he bounded in front of Sedena and Stone, both a bit slower than the full grown Elite. They twisted through the corridors, now aware that Flood was coming from some directions. They could hear their screams, gurgles and spitting as the creatures pursued them. The Flood Wasps buzzed angrily yet protectively around the three companions, occasionally darting behind them to make rotten Flood chop meat. Stone was beginning to run out of breath, and Sedena was fairing no better. Stone thought she would have been mildly more able than he, but she still looked a little sick; with blood shot eyes with bags under them.

"We're closing in on the Phantom! Just a little more, keep pace!" Samos yelled over his shoulder. Stone and even Sedena ran with new vigor, hopeful that they would finally get out of this hellhole. Then two more Brute Flood forms appeared out of the nowhere from the dark. Sedena screamed as one charged them, Samos was entangled with the other one, desperately trying to fend off the monster.

"Run! Take Sedena!" he yelled at Stone as he was overwhelmed by the beast and forced to run away. Stone expertly tossed a grenade at their Brute form, slowing it down. He and Sedena sprinted down another hall, then went through a heavy set of doors. Stone quickly used his PDA to hack into the door's holopanel and locked it. They both jumped back with short yelps of fright when there was a huge BOOM! as the door was hit by the Brute. It roared, hit again, but did nothing to the heavy doors. They both then let out held breath as they heard it stomping away. Stone and Sedena both simply stood there, allowing themselves to regain composure so they could press ahead. But now they had to find Samos. Stone would have called him on the radio if it still worked.

"Come on," said Stone lowly to Sedena, as if he spoke to loudly he might attract more Flood. "Let's find your brother." As he turned to leave, he felt a strong hand clamp around his neck. The next thing Stone knew, Sedena was screaming with horror and, if he was correct, rage...but he was also in the air-

Stone hit the wall hard enough to knock the air out of him. He crumpled to ground, gasping for air that didn't seem like it was getting into his lungs. The hand grabbed him by the neck again, and forced him to look into the amber eyes of a Zealot ranked Elite.

"Atleast you went out fighting like a man, rather than being eaten in your cell, human," he said.

"Wait!" Stone choked, making the Elite pause. He was vaguely aware of Sedena yelling obscenities, but failing to do anything. "Don't! We can ally! Me and another Elite were with each other, he'll tell you!"

"Yes, my dear boy is a fool. And so is that wretch of a daughter squabbling for your feeble life," he said haughtily. A revelation rocked Stone when he realized he was in the clutches of Sedena's father. But her father didn't hesitate anymore as he slammed Stone's head into the wall, knocking him out.

"No!" Sedena yelled running forward. But immediately her father whipped around and back handed her. The cracking sound of hand contacting cheek was flat and unimportant sounding, and Sedena was hit so hard that she bled and fell to the ground, sobbing in fear and pain.

"Father..." she begged in a high voice, lying on the ground, unwilling to fight him. She felt his hand grip her throat, and he forced her to look at him. She began to choke as he blocked the air from her wind pipe.

"You and your mother were nothing, I don't know what I was thinking with having a second child, I already have a son. But sadly now, he has turned his back on what the Sangheili race stands for. War." Sedena's vision began to go dark, her begging eyes not effecting her stone-faced father. As she began to fade to black she saw another figure loom behind her father. Then the man gasped and let go of Sedena. She fell on her back, gasping for breath.

Her father looked down at the steel blade of a Brute shot protruding from his chest, his purple blood dripping off the sleek steel. Then Samos knelt down, keeping the blade steady, and said quietly in his father's ear,

"Sangheili are not war makers. Warriors, yes, but not war mongers. When we defeat the Brutes and form a strong alliance with the humans, we will be peace keepers; all of us Arbiters in our own way, and we will lead the way to glorious salvation. Salvation from hatred. But first thing is first...dispose of the haters...and remove your shameful name from me and Sedena." With that, Samos twisted the blade. His father made a choking sound, and slid off the blade to the ground, eyes bulging. Mostly at the fact that he was dying, but because his name would not be carried on; his name to be forgotten.

"Oh don't worry, Father, your grandfather's name will continue, since he's actually honorable," Samos said as the man before him faded away. As Samos shivered, a little unnerved of killing his creator, he threw the Brute shot down. Then he knelt down and brought Sedena into his arms. She cried into his chest.

"It's okay," he whispered, stroking her back. "He won't hurt you ever again. It's just you and me."

"And Stone," Sedena added in between sobs.

"...yes...and Stone," he said, more like a promise. Stone was a good man, and a father Sedena never had. While it was too late for Samos to have a father, there was still time to give Sedena a childhood she deserved.

"Stone!" she gasped suddenly, pulling herself from Samos' grasp. He watched her in surprise as she ran from him, then knelt next to an unmoving Stone. Samos took in a sharp breath of surprise and rushed over. He knelt down and examined Stone. Still alive, but unconscious. Possibly with a concussion. Samos lifted Stone's head and cleaned the wound with a disinfectant wipe, but didn't put a bandage on. A Sangheili like Samos didn't know how attached humans became with their hair. It probably grew back, but he wanted to be safe. The wound wouldn't bleed again anyway, it was shallow, despite how bad it looked. But Stone needed to wake up. Samos extracted a Waking Hypo, a chemical specifically made to jump start a brain to wake immediately, especially out of unconsciousness, and, through a gradual process, a coma. It was quick to wake Stone up. He didn't hurtle up and scream like a banshee, like adrenaline would usually do, but it sped up the process of waking from a regular nights sleep.

"God, my head," Stone groaned, touching his fingers to the raw spot where he hit his head. He winced as a sharp pain jolted under his touch.

"You're fine now, Stone. I killed him, and the Phantom is very close," Samos told him.

"He..." Stone trailed off.

"He was my father, yes," Samos said.

"Was?" asked Stone.

"I stripped his name of me and Sedena, in our culture, we hold our names as something sacred, like the last relic of a near dead religion. Literally, our worst insult is 'nameless'," Samos explained.

"Guess I should keep post-it notes with Sangheili names on it then," Stone half-joked. Samos merely smiled.

"You'd be surprised at how many times it would keep you safe," he said, though Stone wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking, because he was pretty level between the two. Stone stood and said,

"Right; let's get the hell out of here." The three continued on to the hangar, while they walked through a hallway, Stone asked,

"Do you know what happened to Jion and Kemsyt?"

"I selected their vitals on my HUD, they're dead," Samos said sadly. Stone sighed, the first time, he realized, he felt sympathy for the lost lives of Elites.

They stepped into the hangar, and breathed in relief and grinned in excitement. The Phantom that sat before them was more beautiful then a white-capped mountain range in the deepest woods of majestic green pines, with a glittering blue lake in the midst. They strode quickly over and rose in the ship, via gravity lift. When they entered, Samos immediately went to the cockpit, Sedena and Stone following. They watched in anticipation as he powered up the vehicle, lights flickering on and engines whining to life. When the ship had fully powered up, he lifted it higher into the air, then kicked it out of the hangar, through the buildings of High Charity, and right outside of the artificial atmosphere into the vacuum of space. Ahead of them were a few remaining Brute controlled ships, headed directly to Earth. As they neared the ships, they began to enter slipspace.

"Hold on," warned Samos. Sedena and Stone got in seats next to Samos, and then gripped the arm rests as the powerful slipspace rupture of the few Brute ships dragged them in. Then, in the blink of the eye, they were in and traveling fast to Earth.

* * *

(1) "Stone and Sedena slept for three hours before being woken by Jion." And then they ate him because they had turned into Flood by then, because anti-flood vaccines aren't real. The end! :D

(2) "Kemsyt had a shotgun..." wat? Yeah, there's a few human weapons on board High Charity, but really, what would he be doing with a shotgun if he had been nowhere near captive humans?

(3) "That was an uncomfortable number for him, more so than a low number like ten or five. Rifles with only thirty-four rounds left in a fifty round clip were something to worry of. Stone would worry of running out too much, despite the ammo counter in plain sight in front of him. He tended to not focus on it, but his enemies." If you play GAMES. But this is REAL (not rly but u kno wat i men). And even in games it's not that big of a deal, people just reload an entire magazine after firing two shots as a force of habit, or to look l33t 42069noscopez yolo swagerooni pro for MLG montage vids. Just like constantly switching weapons. Soldiers IRL do that all the time.

Yeah, I was just talking out of my ass on the whole half a mag thing. Yes, _I_ was. Those weren't Stone's thoughts on it, they were mine.

(4) "Stone noticed that the Elites kept glancing at him. _Yeah, I'm human. Get over it,_ he thought in annoyance, but didn't say anything." Except they won't, because you're human, and you were an enemy ten hours ago, and it's weird for them to be standing near you without disembowling you.

I totally stretched how friendly relations between humans and Sangheili are in this story, because wish fullfillment. _Especially_ Stone and Sedena's relationship. The whole idea of the story was them taking on a father-daughter relationship, yes, but damn was it rushed.

"The Elite girl had taken a shine to him, a shine that most girls her age would save for their father, not a human stranger." "Whoa..." -Keanu Reeves, 1999.

"He knew it was unlikely to have this connection as the Elites did, but he wished they would just leave it as is." Actually they probably wouldn't. That might've made this whole scene more interesting, actually... instead of gay-ass Ferngully flood wasps.

(5) "Stone began to worry if the Flood had used hindsight and disabled the Phantom and left it there as bate. No, it was unlike them. If they wanted someone, he knew their style was straight-up, and not laying traps and such." No, the Flood (or at least Gravemind) are pretty smart and would totally use a tactic like that, just not on rabble like Stone and company. They would probably spring it on a more substantal target. Okay, so Stone himself has the excuse of not knowing jack about the Flood, but still.

"He had a feeling that they would go for the big sha-bang anyway; High Charity itself. That worried Stone even more that they could go any place they wanted to. He knew that if the war ended in the human and Elite's favor, then they would team up to seek the remaining Halos and destroy them, as well as other Forerunner secrets out there." Not sure why I segwayed from Stone reflecting on the Flood using High Charity, and then him going "Oh, but we'll have happy-fun-times with the Elites in saving the galaxy from Forerunner stuff and monsters!" It just came out of left field. Oh wait, I know why, it wasn't him thinking, it was me and my wish fullfilment.

(6) "'Alright you squid-headed shit-faced sons of bitches, if you have a problem with Sedena hanging around me, then say so, and don't fucking stare at us like lab rats in a maze. I know it's unlikely, but it's not like it's against fucking nature for Christ's sake; that's why we're called 'sentient beings', we feel and think more so than an animal or insect, and if Sedena views me as a father figure, well that's fine, I view her as a daughter figure. So if you assholes don't mind, back the fuck off!' Stone emphasized his point by jabbing Jion in the chest with his palm. Jion held a look of surprise when he was nudged back slightly, clearly taken aback by Stone's strength." *facepalm*

"'Oh yeah, that's right, humans have a degree of physical strength as much as any other animal in the universe; please excuse me if I'm not as fucking muscled as you idiots, and I'm also sorry for not having plasma, armor and space ships that look like misshapen, off-colored pricks! I wonder where you morons got the inspiration with _that_!' Not bothering to wait for a reply, Stone spun around and stormed away, leaving the shocked Elites to stare at his receding back." And then they shot him. The end! :D

"'... since he _called my mother a bitch!_ ' he snarled, also jogging after." ...um... oh right, he said 'sons of bitches' to them at the beginning. Oh yeah, the alien that takes human expressions literally, hardy-fuckin-har. *cough* Guardians of the- Oh wait, that wasn't out then.

" After being with humans before (through jail cells mostly) he learned that the insult, which _should_ mean much more than it's taken granted for, no human really takes that comment to heart. As if they weren't even aware that, if they were deemed a son of a bitch, that their mother was being deemed what was plainly said; a bitch." YOU GET IT?

Man, that whole scene was just... bweh!

(7) "The blood always rushed to his face when he was angry, and for some reason, his adrenaline would always pump like that, as if he were in combat. Telling somebody off always gave him a rush." No way, that happens to you, too?!

"But he half regretted it, because he was sure Sedena had taken some offense to what he said about her kind, but he was doing it in the interests of her." Actually, no, if he had sincerely been doing that in her interests, he would've kept his mouth shut and been more diplomatic if one of the Elites had started shit. That whole thing was totally for him and his pride. And to an extent: my pride.

You know what, I may as well come to terms with the fact that Stone is a self-insert, because I instill all my prejudices (at the time) into him. That's kind of what happens to self-inserts that don't want to admit they'e self-inserts.

(8) "Jion began to worry he would not accept this; but Stone grasped his hand, and they shook.

It seemed like such a small thing, but both felt as if they had accomplished something huge today." In the grand scheme of things: no, they haven't. Yeah, I'm being rude, but that was too corny to let slide.

"The majority of the others would view this as insignificant, but to them it was bigger than all the glassed planets, all the murder victims, and the missing and tortured people combined." "Oh please..." -Spy, 2007

(9) Oh boy, more flood wasps... "They simply buzzed around, doing some sort of business none of them could fathom." Translation: I can't justify their existence with real reasons, so I'm going to leave them ambiguous to try to seem clever.

(10) "...Sedena in the middle as usual. She felt a little useless, wishing she knew how to use a weapon so she could pull her weight with the group, rather than just being the hindrance." Meanwhile is Real Little Girl Land (yes, that includes Sangheili) she's happy to let big, strong warriors protect her from horrifying monstrosities that want to make her one of them.

(11) "'Follow me!' Samos said as he bounded in front of Sedena and Stone, both a bit slower than the full grown Elite." Actually both a lot slower: Sedena a little Sangheili girl, Stone a human. But let's face it, it would be really stupid if Samos had to carry Sedena _and_ Stone, so I'll let this one slide.

(12) "Stone quickly used his PDA to hack into the door's holopanel and locked it." lolnope. Stone is apparently Adam Jensen.

(13) Oh shizzle! Sedena's abusive dad is up in this hizzle!

"'Yes, my dear boy is a fool. And so is that wretch of a daughter squabbling for your feeble life,' he said haughtily. A revelation rocked Stone when he realized he was in the clutches of Sedena's father." Really, Stone? What gave it away?

"But her father didn't hesitate anymore as he slammed Stone's head into the wall, knocking him out." But since he was a super strong Elite and he didn't care about a human's life, Stone's head splattered and he ded'd. The end! :D

"The cracking sound of hand contacting cheek was flat and unimportant sounding..." That's pretty much a line from Stephen King's _The Stand_ paraphrased, so, yeah, plagiarism. REAL plagiarism, not, "You copied Pewdieplier Septicbuscus by Let's Playing Happy Wheels!"

Of course I had to make Sedena's father the token Sangheili mysoginist that thinks girls are ickie and that boyz go to Mars to get moar candy barz.

"But sadly now, he has turned his back on what the Sangheili race stands for. War." So he basically thinks the Sangheili are Uruk-Hai. Such complexity, much sarcasm!

"Sedena's vision began to go dark, her begging eyes not effecting her stone-faced father." Remember how the last chapter was called "Fade to Black" in reference of the _Metallica_ song? I made it fit in with Sedena's almost-dead scene. Welp, it was originally intended for this scene, but I guess I was so excited to reference it I pushed it out pre-maturely. Yeah, that's how desperate I was to get people to like the things I like (Hey, btw, have you guys listened to that song I mentioned in the last chapter? Remember, _Brocas Helm_ , "Cry of the Banshee." I heard it in the game _Brutal Legend_!)

"As she began to fade to black..." *Youtube search "Family Guy - say the title of a movie in the movie"*

"...But first thing is first...dispose of the haters..." Yo for real, my homeboy, Samos. Pour all that haterade down the drain, fam! One love!

You know I actually wanted to bring Sedena's father back to life way later on, back when the original scope of the story was for Sedena to get hitched and have behbehs. But that idea was retarded, so I'm kind of glad I never got the chance.

"'It's okay,' he whispered, stroking her back. 'He won't hurt you ever again. It's just you and me.'

'And Stone,' Sedena added in between sobs." Samos just saved your ass from being killed by your own father, and all you can think about is some douchey human that you've know for not even an entire day! Urgggh, freaking wish fullfilment! No really, that actually pissed me off a little. Their relationship is just so hamfisted, but I had forgotten how badly.

Samos of course has to promise that Stone will be there, ugh.

(14) "Samos lifted Stone's head and cleaned the wound with a disinfectant wipe..." Clorox disinfectant wipes! For all your anti-bacterial needs! Seriously, disinfectant wipes? That's the best I can come up with? Oh right, this was part of my shtick that not only do some things from our time continue in the future, but aliens have them as well to make them artificially more relatable.

A Waking Hypo! Just... I don't even have anything smart to say, just... a Waking Hypo!

(15) A sad day of off-screen deaths. We'll never forget you Whatsyourface and Whatsyourname. We'll still be lamenting your deaths for all 60 chapters to come.

Whoo, that was quite a chapter (by that I mean there was a lot for me to complain about). But there's more cringing to come, so fasten your seatbelts and make sure your body is ready.

Oh yeah, that last line, "...travelling fast to Earth." Sounds like I pulled that out a _Half-Life: Full Life Consequences_ story.


	5. Chapter 5

I just realized that my retrospects are more like Cinema Sins for my own fan fiction, with a dash of MST3K.

* * *

Chapter V

Fulmine Scontro

A lone MAC station, Cairo it was called, held its own against a swarm of Covenant cruisers. Despite brutal attacks, countless numbers of boarders, and a total of six bomb threats, it still was there; defiantly blasting a purple battle cruiser in half with the super MAC round. A ways away from the Cairo, in a spot where battle was not so hard between ships and stations, a trio of more Covenant ships appeared, a Phantom in tow. Inside the phantom, Sedena, Stone and Samos were rocked forward in their seats when the slipspace threw them, and Samos forced it to stop. Shortly after, alarms started going off.

"Are we under attack?" asked Stone in fear. He had always been afraid of ship fights, a sort of semi-phobia of his.

"No, the engines are failing. We need to get to Earth as fast as possible if we are going to make a safe landing," Samos told him as he steered the ship towards Earth. Sedena clutched Stone's hand, and he squeezed back to give her some comfort. The Phantom started to shake and rattle as they entered the atmosphere. The air conditioner kicked on when it began to get hot from friction. They came closer and closer to the ground, Samos kept a black-knuckled grip on the controllers. Stone found it peculiar that his knuckles turned black...but then again, Samos would find it peculiar if Stone's knuckles turned white. Alarms sounded again.

"No..." murmured Samos in fear and shock.

"What?" asked Stone, Sedena clutched his hand tighter.

"The engines have failed, we're free falling!" Samos yelled. "Come with me!" Stone and Sedena unbuckled their seats, fortunately the artificial gravity still continued to work, but they grabbed supports on the walls, made especially if it failed. They moved into the back, and Samos pressed a button on a holopanel. The circles along the sides of the Phantom, the ones where Elites stood, opened to reveal leg bracers. Circles opened directly above the bottom ones, and a round half of a coffin like device slid down.

"Get in, and don't worry about the bracers. They were designed to fit whatever they come across...well, whatever that's bipedal," Samos said to Stone. As they approached the pods that would no doubt save them from the crash, they were hit by something. Sedena screamed in terror as a hole appeared in the side of the Phantom, near her. She dropped to the ground and started getting pulled out.

"NO!" screamed Stone and Samos at the same time, and also at the same time, they dove at her. They grabbed each of her arms and pulled her back before she was sucked to her death. Samos saw they were going to scrape a mountain when he looked out the hole, and he realized what he needed to do. He realized it so fast, he barely had time to digest it. He grabbed both Sedena and Stone in a bear hug and jumped in the air, taking both startled people with him. The Phantom scraped the top of the mountain, and bounced off like a flat rock being skipped across the water. Samos used his body to protect Stone and Sedena (Sedena mostly) as he was slammed into the floor with bone breaking ferocity. The Phantom's momentum was slowed, and it was slowed even more when it tore through the thick branches of the jungle trees they were crashing through. A few tree trunks hit the Phantom and it slammed into the ground, along with Samos, who was forced to let go of Sedena and Stone, but that was fine, because the Phantom came to a halt after being ground into soft earth, leaving a smoking trail of upturned soil and torn plants.

The Phantom was still, but it made metallic crackling noises every now and then. No one moved, but finally, Sedena stirred. She was laying on the ground on her stomach. She lifted her head and looked around with a drunken gaze. Her vision was fuzzy and out of focus, and she had to blink and shake her head a bit to clear herself. She looked over at Stone beside her. He was unconscious, and she rested her hand on his shoulder. Then she looked over to where Samos had gone. Her stomach did a somersault at the sight before her. Samos was impaled on one of the metal bracers from the pods. He was leaning on the wall, his breathing was ragged, and he had his hand gently laid around the metal the protruded from his chest. Sedena rushed over to him.

"Samos!" she said, starting to cry. He coughed, spitting allot of blood on the floor. Sedena couldn't think of anything to do.

"Sedena..." said Samos softly, looking at his little sister.

"What is it?" she asked, holding his hand. He tried to squeeze, but found it too difficult.

"I'm not...going to live...Sedena."

"Samos no!" Sedena yelled, bursting into tears and resting her head on a portion of his chest that wasn't bloodied.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, silent tears leaking from his eyes, as he willed his arms to embrace Sedena. "I love you...I had promised myself to survive to be with you...mother is gone...I killed that man we used to call our father...but you have Stone...he'll take care of you, I know...I know he will-"

"But I don't want you to die!" Sedena cried, sobbing, the aching in her multiple hearts unbearable; Samos felt the same thing in his hearts.

"I'm sorry...I love you...I'm sorry I can't be here for you, but I promise we'll see each other again. We will, and you know it..." Samos went limp, he gave one soft and slow exhale...and was still forever. Sedena then burst into full tears, almost screaming with grief as her lifeless brother sat slumped and unmoving.

"Samos!" she yelled futilely, clutching him, wanting him to arouse and speak, to tell her everything was alright, that he was fine and would take care of her. But he did not do those things, and she moaned hopelessly and sobbed uncontrollably. "I love you!" She felt sick, she didn't even tell him that she loved him back; he died without her telling him that. That doubled to her grief. It was so immense and painful in her hearts that she doubled over, feeling physical pain. There she laid, curled in a fetal position, crying for minutes on end, the endless waterfall of tears never seeming to run out. It took her a full ten minutes to calm by a margin. She tried to sit up, the pain still clutching her like her father had clutched her neck; it was squeezing the life out of her, a living death. She was a ghost. A true ghost, not the fictional ghost of a dead man's spirit, but a true ghost. Losing everything that was important to her. Her mother and her brother, both had been there before every moment of her life, whether together, or separately. But both were gone, never to return.

Sedena, still sobbing, looked at Stone. She crawled over to him and saw he was still breathing.

"Stone," she said in a small voice, putting her hand on his shoulder and pushing. He didn't react. Something clattered outside the Phantom. Sedena nearly screamed, but she slapped her hands over her mandibles before the scream escaped her. She looked around wildly for a place to hide...there were none. She could only watch the hole to the outside helplessly. The hole let in a ray of sunlight, harsh against the dark interior of the Phantom. She heard footsteps approaching the hole, and all she could do was watch. Then someone peered in, a Carbine in their arms. It was hard to see who it was through the sunlight, but it was Sangheili to her relief. He paused as, she assumed, he looked at her; then he put his Carbine on his back and approached her.

"It's fine," he said in a soft, yet deep and bold voice. "There's no one to hurt you here." He knelt down in front of her, out of the sunlight so she could see him better. She gasped.

"Arbiter!" she cried in shock.

"Yes, it is I. Come child," he said holding his hand out to her. "I shall keep you safe...how did you get here anyway?"

"I lived on High Charity," she told him nervously. She looked at Stone. "Can you help Stone?" she asked. The Arbiter looked at Stone and noticed that he was breathing.

"Ah, I thought you were the only survivor," he said. The Arbiter looked over his shoulder at the other one, he was no doubt dead.

"He was my brother," she said in a small voice, making the Arbiter stop in his work to revive Stone, and he looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Then she began to sob, and to the Arbiter's surprise, embraced him tightly. He didn't know what to say, so he awkwardly returned the favor silently. He didn't know how to comfort her, he had not yet had children of his own.

"Arbiter?" called someone from outside, a somewhat raspy voice.

"Do not enter, De- erm, Spartan!" The Arbiter called. Sedena let go and sat next to Stone. The Arbiter looked at Sedena.

"Don't be alarmed now...but the, erm, you know that Demon that everyone in the Covenant spoke of?" the Arbiter asked. Sedena looked up at him.

"Yes. Is he really a Demon?"

"No...just, erm, better suited than most humans; but he's a human...like I said, don't be alarmed. I have allied with him, and he is outside." Sedena blinked.

"The Demon? Outside?" she asked.

"There's no need to fear him...unless you are his enemy, but he shall not harm you. Don't lose yourself when you see him." Sedena nodded at the Arbiter. "Good girl. Now let me tend to...did you call him 'Stone'?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Odd name," the Arbiter muttered to himself as he injected Stone with a Waking Hypo. Stone opened his eyes, waking naturally but at a quickened pace. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"Urgh, what happened?" he asked.

"You survived quite a crash, Stone. Me and the Spartan saw the whole thing."

"Spartan?" asked Stone. "You mean the Master Chief?"

"Yes."

"Stone," said Sedena as she hugged him tightly, surprising the Arbiter again. He was surprised even more when Stone returned the act with the same naturalness of a parent, like his own mother or father would. Stone looked and his heart sank when he saw Samos impaled on one of the bracers.

"It'll be fine, Sedena," he assured her, stroking her back tenderly.

"Is everything alright in there?" called the Chief from outside.

"Let me speak with him," said the Arbiter as he stepped outside. Stone listened hard when the Arbiter began talking to the Chief.

"There is a Sangheili child and a marine in there, Spartan. She has lost her brother, and no doubt has been traumatized by the Flood, Brutes, and the crash. Please consider her predicament," the Arbiter said threateningly.

"I wouldn't harm a child, Arbiter," the Chief growled.

"Good, and I'll hold you to your oath," with that, the Arbiter emerged into the hole again.

"We must go now, we have just secured a landing zone for a Pelican and it's waiting for us," he told Stone. He and Sedena stood and followed the Arbiter outside. There, the armor clad Spartan stood silently, looking off in the forest warily. No marines were present.

"Here," said the Arbiter handing Stone a spare plasma rifle. "The area is secure but you can never know with Jackals or Grunts," he said in distaste as he mentioned the two alien species. He and the Master Chief led Stone and Sedena to a dam, where a Pelican was hovering over a freshly finished battle; two wrecks of Phantoms sat in the dark waters. The four climbed aboard the Pelican. There was one other Marine, and the famous Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, as well as two other Elites. One wore purple SpecOps armor wearing an Assault Harness, and the other had standard armor, though it was dark cobalt, instead of black or regular blue. The one in cobalt looked surprised at the sight of Sedena, and Stone could only guess it with the other who was looking at her too, through the mask.

"I didn't think anybody would survive that crash," commented Johnson sitting next to Stone. "What's your name, son?"

"Private Stone Gossard, sir," Stone replied.

"And who's this?" asked Johnson looking at Sedena inquisitively.

"She's Sedena," Stone said.

"Where'd she come from?" he asked as he put his cigar in N'tho's plasma rifle tip, the hot plasma igniting the cigar so he could smoke. N'tho raised a brow at Johnson who ignored him.

"High Charity...her family's dead, so...um, I'm taking care of her," Stone said hesitantly. Johnson took a thoughtful toke of his cigar. Then said,

"Tell you what, after we stop at the Crow's Nest we'll take you on over to a refugee base that's been hidden from the Covenant; but you'll remain with her, since there are lots of hostile people there, and since she'll only trust you from the looks of it."

"Thank you, sir," said Stone, very grateful that he didn't have to leave Sedena for combat. Johnson merely nodded and sat back. The ride to the Crow's Nest was short, about five minutes long. Soon enough they were lowering into the underground landing pad. Sedena looked very nervous and Stone put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The back door opened, revealing the dark underground landing pad. Some wounded soldiers were laying about, while other just plain exhausted soldiers sat with them, also offering them some form of comfort.

"I suggest you stay with us for the moment, the men won't pick on the three stooges here," Johnson jerked his thumb in N'tho, the Arbiter, and Usze's direction. "but they'll have a go with Sedena. We'll send you to a secure spot after we're done with our business with the Commander."

"Alright," said Stone.

"Alright, come on," said Johnson as he led them out of the Pelican. They met with a young woman, Commander Miranda Keyes. She stepped up to the men.

"Where'd you find him?" she asked Johnson.

"Napping, out back," Johnson replied.

"Hmm. I'll bet," she said. Keyes shook the Chief's gauntleted hand.

"It's good to see you, Chief," she said.

"Likewise, ma'am," he replied. She looked at Stone, then cast a surprised look on Sedena.

"Is...is that a female...a child?" she asked. The last thing she, or anyone else, expected to see was a Sangheili child, a girl no less.

"Yes, her name is Sedena, and she requires shelter from...everyone," said the Arbiter.

"Private, are you in charge of her?" Keyes asked Stone.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. She nodded.

"Well bear with us for a moment, we'll have you in a secure area shortly after my meeting," Keyes told him. As she walked down a hall, she spoke again,

"Let's get you up to speed, Chief." As Keyes explained to the Master Chief what was going on, Sedena whispered to Stone,

"The other marines were staring at me. I think..." she trailed off.

"I won't let them do anything to you. No marines, Brutes, or dickwad fathers are going to hurt you," he reassured her. They followed the Arbiter, Miranda, Chief, Johnson and the other two Elites into the Ops Center.

"What about Halo?" asked the Chief.

"We stopped it. But only temporarily. Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called 'The Ark', where he'll be able to fire all the Halo Rings. If he succeeds, Humanity, The Covenant, every sentient being in the Galaxy..." Keyes trailed off.

"The rings will kill us all," the Chief finished for her. Before anything else could be said, a techy notified,

"Ma'am, I have Lord Hood."

"Patch him through," responded Keyes. Hood's face appeared on the main console.

"Good news, Commander Keyes?" asked Hood.

"As good as it gets, sir," she replied.

"So I see," he looked at the Chief. "What's your status, son?"

"Green. Sir," the Chief told him.

"Glad to hear it. The Commander's come up with a good plan. But without you I wasn't sure we could pull it off," Hood explained. Sedena whispered to Stone,

"Will the De- erm, the Master Chief and Arbiter stop the Prophet of Truth?"

"I think they will. The Chief is famous for doing the impossible," Stone whispered back.

"So...it _is_ true...the Sacred Rings and the Great Journey...lies..." Sedena said dejectedly.

"It's alright, Se-" began Stone but he was cut off when the lights suddenly went out. Sedena gave a small gasp and clung to Stone's side. He placed his hand on the handle of the M6G on his hip, but didn't draw it just yet.

"Ah hell! Not again!" exclaimed one technician.

"Emergency generators! Now!" ordered Keyes, pissed that her conversation was interrupted. One Marine technician said,

"Shielding failed. They're down and charging."

"As soon as they're up, reestablish contact with Lord Hood. Let him know that-" Keyes ordered but was interrupted by a sudden new transmission. The Prophet of Truth's face appeared on all of the screens.

"You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking...what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No! Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I AM their instrument!" Just as suddenly as the transmission came, it was gone, and power returned. There was a small ensuing silence before Johnson said angrily,

"Cocky bastard. Just loves to run his mouth."

"Does he usually mention me?" asked the Chief. Keyes thought then deciphered Truth's meaning. She ordered a marine technician,

"Give the order. We're closing shop."

"Ma'am?" asked the Marine, taken aback.

"We're about to get hit," she said. The tech said on an intercom,

"A personnel. Defense code Alpha." Keyes said to Johnson,

"The wounded, we're getting them out."

"If I have to carry 'em myself," Johnson replied. The Marine techy said to Keyes,

"Ma'am, squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?" Keyes unholstered her M6G and pulled the slide back to see a bullet in the chamber, ready to fire.

"To war," she said, then let go with a metallic _snap_. A technician reported,

"We just lost Perimeter Cameras."

"Motion Trackers?" asked Keyes.

"They're down or we can't receive. Can't tell," the technician replied.

"Any of our birds squawking?" she asked him.

"No ma'am. Wait, Overwatch has contacts. Phantoms! Closing in on our position," he responded.

"Any birds less than five minutes out, bring them in. Tell everything else to scatter," Keyes ordered him.

"Aye aye," he said back. One techy commented,

"Who knew we'd have this many wounded?"

"Pelicans are gonna take extra time to load," reported another.

"We knew they'd find us eventually. But we have a plan, let's make it happen," she said to them all. All the personnel chimed,

"Yes ma'am!" She turned to Stone.

"Here," she said handing him a data chip. He took it and put it in his PDA. On the screen appeared a map, with a marker on a secure room. "You should be safe in there, we'll contact you when we need to leave and get on an evac Pelican. Sraom, I want you as back up with Stone," Keyes said to the cobalt Elite.

"Yes," he said giving a short bow of the head.

"Go on, Stone," Keyes dismissed him. He turned to N'tho.

"I have the location on my HUD, I can lead you without having to consult the map every five minutes," the Elite said to him, turning and striding at a quick pace. He pulled his Carbine off his back and Stone swapped his plasma rifle with a spare MA5C that was on a nearby weapons rack. Sedena took her usual place behind him, her eyes darting around warily. Stone followed N'tho for about a full minute before they all stumbled when the base shook.

"They have come, steal yourselves," he said over his shoulder to Stone and Sedena. They then jogged down the halls, other Marines running by in opposite directions. Up ahead there was a battle going on.

"Sedena, stay back," Stone ordered her. She took a place behind a metal crate as Stone and N'tho entered another room. It was a small garage of Warthogs, and several Marines were fighting a team of Grunts and Jackals with a Brute Captain.

"Surround them! Don't run at them in a single batch you half-wits!" yelled the Brute while firing his spiker at some tenacious Marines bent on killing him. N'tho opened fire on the Brute, taking him by surprise.

"Heretic Elite! Kill him!" yelled a Grunt. Stone immediately shot him down and fragged a cluster of three Grunts and two Jackals. The others fell back, then fled in fright when N'tho dispatched the Brute.

"Lea-der dead! Run a-way!" exclaimed a Grunt as he tried to get away. Stone shot him in the methane tank and caused it to burst into flame. The Grunt burned to death as his comrades were felled by Marine crossfire.

"Come on, they need support in the hangar!" yelled the Sergeant of the Marine squad. They all ran down into another hall.

"Sedena, come on," called Stone. She jogged up to him and N'tho, then they continued to their hiding place. They soon came to a heavily armored door into a large metal shelter. N'tho opened the door and stepped in, followed by Stone and Sedena. The small shelter had some metal chairs, a table in the corner, pantries full of canned goods and MREs, some extra weapons in racks, and a radio set along with a comm screen. Basic survival gear. There were even board games meant to defeat cabin fever. When N'tho remained, Stone asked him,

"Don't you need to fight with the Chief and Arbiter?"

"The Commander ordered me to cover you. I will remain here until we are told to leave. It should not be long now," said N'tho, allowing himself a seat, though he still had his Carbine laying on his lap, and he didn't lean back or relax. Stone did likewise, while Sedena still stood.

"How did you two come across in High Charity?" asked N'tho, trying to keep silence at bay.

"I was one of the squads sent to assassinate the Prophet of Truth-"

"Too bad you didn't succeed," muttered N'tho.

"Yeah...too bad," sighed Stone. "Anyway, we were overwhelmed. Most of my squad was killed in the fire fight, then the rest of us were captured and thrown into cells. From there, I just spent my time listening to taunts from smug Brutes, and anti-Prophet rants from angry Elites." N'tho snorted in dark laughter. "Then the Flood came...I was left in the cell, and a few hours later, the Flood infected air got to me and I got sick. And that's when Sedena came in.

"A Brute chased her in...almost killed her, but I managed to kill him with a pistol I found laying near the foot of my cell. From there we just traversed a small portion of the city; I met her brother. Then her father briefly before he knocked me out, then tried to kill Sedena-"

"Disgusting," spat N'tho.

"Then her brother came along and killed him instead, we got in a Phantom, jumped into a Brute ships' slipspace stream and crashed into the woods. That's where Samos was killed..." Stone didn't say anymore, fearing he would upset Sedena again. As a precaution he rapped his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest. N'tho watched them. Then he said,

"You two seem...close."

"We are close," Stone said.

"What will you do after the war?" asked N'tho. Stone thought, now that he had time to think about his and Sedena's future (if it was possible).

"Well...if we can't find any other family on Sangheilios, we'll have to settle down here. I know that your planet has three suns, so I think we'll settle down in a hot region of Earth. A state called New Mexico. Hopefully the Covenant haven't paid much heed to it, since it's a desert."

"A thing the Covenant has always done is overlook rural areas of planets, unless glassing. But they won't be glassing anytime soon, they still need to figure out how to activate the Ark," N'tho said.

"Who would've thought the Ark would be on Earth," muttered Stone.

"Forerunner structures are on many planets, buried underground whether purposely or from age," N'tho said. "Before the start of the Covenant, the Elites and Prophets fought against each other because of the Forerunner artifacts on our planets. We Elites wanted to preserve the technology, while the Prophets wanted to use it for their own agenda. We both felt strongly over our opinions and warred over it. Though Elites were strong against the Prophets in spacial combat, they had a Forerunner ship on their side. The Dreadnought, which is the ship that Truth used to come here. We finally made peace, after finding out about the Great Journey-"

"Wait," said Stone. "...you think the Prophets used the Great Journey story just to stop the war and keep you as their pets? Or did they mis-translate something?"

"Either one is very plausible, but I'm leaning towards the mis-translation. In the first situation, the only way it would make sense for the Prophets to want to activate Halo, when they _know_ it will kill everything, is if over the years, the Prophets have come to believe their own lies. Or it could be that since they are a near extinct race, that it doesn't matter to them if they die or not; they will just be taking the rest of us with them." Stone nodded.

"Well, one thing's for sure; kill Truth, the Covenant, and destroy all Halos. Hell, if it were up to me, I would destroy any other Forerunner object floating around in space," Stone said.

"Well...I wouldn't necessarily destroy _other_ objects, unless they prove to be as dangerous as the Halos. There could be structures in space that could be very very useful."

"I guess so. Hell, there could be something that could give us enough power to stop a reformation of the Covenant, if we destroy it."

"I just hope either of our race leaders don't use it to fuel their grudges...on second thought, let's destroy all Forerunner structures we come across in the future."

"Agreed," Stone replied immediately after N'tho said "future". Both aloud themselves to chuckle a bit. Both of them paused as their radios crackled to life,

"N'tho, Stone, get to the landing pad ASAP, we're heading out; and hurry. The Chief has armed a bomb that will destroy the entire base," Commander Keyes told them.

"Understood," replied N'tho, he and Stone standing and readying their weapons. "Follow me," said N'tho, leading Stone and Sedena out of the small building. They jogged down a hall, then into a small room with several doors.

"Here," said N'tho opening one door. Then out of a door to their left some Grunts and a Brute jogged in.

"Kill them!" yelled the Brute, firing on N'tho. He snarled and fired back with his Carbine. Sedena clutched Stone and stood behind him as he took out some Grunts. One managed to throw a grenade by his feet.

"Sedena get down!" he shouted. They both dove out of the way as the grenade detonated, but more Grunts and Brutes came in. In the fray of combat, Sedena and Stone got separated.

"Stone!" she shouted in terror as she was forced back by cackling Grunts.

"Sedena!" he yelled, but yelled in pain when a Brute slashed him in the arm with his spiker. N'tho roared and activated his energy sword and slashed at the Brute. Then N'tho pulled Stone behind a door and locked it.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" bellowed Stone shoving N'tho. "We need to help Sedena! Ah you fucking IDIOT! SHE'S PROBABLY DEAD BY NOW!"

"She's not!" barked N'tho. "Her vitals are still strong, and I have a tag on her! I'll take you to her."

"Then let's go! Hurry!" Stone yelled. N'tho ran off, Stone following.

0000000000

Sedena fell on her back as the Brute stood over her, grinning at her with crooked yellow teeth, the Grunts under his order chanting,

"Scalp her! Scalp her! Scalp her!" Taraun chuckled. The little ones' bulging eyes were very comical, like something in a cartoon. She crawled backwards as he slowly approached, only making his kill so much sweeter; her helplessness was something different from killing the warrior Sangheili, who fought to the bitter end.

"Enough play! I promise this death will be slightly quick," Taraun said, reaching for Sedena. In a desperate attempt to get him away from her, she grabbed whatever object that was behind her. She came upon one with a handle. She swung it at his hand.

"Rah!" he roared when she sliced his hand open with a needler knife. The pink crystalline blade attached to the black handle was something Jackals used, Samos had told Sedena once. She realized she had backed on a dead Jackal.

"Why you little!" The Brute lunged at her. She closed her eyes and lunged at him as well, expecting to be killed immediately. But her arm and knife came in contact with something. She opened her eyes and stared wide eyed as the Brute fell dead, a hole in his forehead.

"She killed him!" yelled a Grunt in shock. She didn't think, only acted; Sedena jumped at the nearest Grunt and slashed at his face. She cut the methane filter in half, and it gagged on the oxygen. Her hearts pounding, she attacked the other Grunts, some of which now ran. She grinned, feeling amazing that she didn't have to rely on Stone or anybody else for protection, and the Grunts running away gave her confidence as she slashed at another Grunt, cutting him across the scalp. He squealed in pain and put a hand to the bloody spot on his head. Then the others ran, and she knew they wouldn't come back.

0000000000

Stone bashed the door open with his elbow and burst through. There Sedena stood, a couple feet in front of him. He smiled then yelped in shock when she attacked him with a pink object, a frightening snarl on her face.

"Whoa! Sedena!" yelled Stone. The snarl disappeared and she gasped. Then lit up.

"Stone!" she cried, hugging him. Stone couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug. Then let go.

"You trying to kill me?" he asked her.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I thought you were something else," she said.

"You killed him?" asked N'tho in surprise, seeing the dead Brute. She nodded. He looked at the suffocated Grunt. He chuckled. "You have a talent with that blade, Sedena," he commented.

"Really?" she asked.

"Pfft, yeah!" said Stone, gawking at the two dead assailants.

"But now is not the time to dwell on it, we need to leave," said N'tho. They followed him again through halls, skirting passed Covenant, rather than fighting them head on, and fighting only when necessary. They soon arrived at the landing pad, there the Pelican waited, Sergeant Johnson, the Arbiter, Usze, and Commander Keyes were seated within. The three hopped in. Johnson switched on his comlink,

"Chief, where are you?" There was a short silence as the Spartan replied. "You crazy... ...of course you are, sorry for questioning you you crazy bastard, good luck." Johnson turned off the comlink and said, "The Chief is gonna find another way out, he says get out while we still can." Keyes nodded then told the pilot to lift off. As the back doors of the pelican shut, Johnson looked at Sedena.

"You're bleeding you know," he told her in some worry. She looked down at her side and saw purple blood, and lots of it.

"Don't worry, it's Jackal blood," said the Arbiter. "I can tell by the smell of it."

"The refugee base is five minutes away, and well hidden from the Covenant. You should be safe...we'll let you know as soon as the war is over," Keyes said to Stone.

"Thank you again," said Stone. She nodded and they were all silent for the next five minutes.

"There's no Covenant around watching, I'll land now while it's safe," said the pilot.

"You do that," Keyes said. They felt the Pelican slow then lower to the ground. Out the portholes, they saw that they were going into another underground landing pad. Once they touched down the back doors opened.

"You two be careful," said Johnson.

"Some Sangheili women and children are present here," said the Arbiter "They had also escaped from High Charity, just to let you know." Stone nodded and he and Sedena got off the Pelican. When Stone and Sedena were standing on the metallic floor of the underground garage, they looked back at the Pelican. The doors closed and it rose back into the air, out of the garage then took off somewhere else. Sedena and Stone glanced at each other then stepped toward the entrance. A few marines were present, armed with MA5Cs and BR55s, and some with shotguns. They entered a room with bunks along the walls. It was deadly quiet, despite all the families present. Most human, all on the right side, while the Elite women and children were present on the left. Both sides rarely paid heed to each other, the children were quiet and sitting with their mothers and fathers. There were no Elite males present, meaning that all males on High Charity had brought their families for company.

Way in the left corner across the room, well away from everybody, was an empty bunk, and no scattered effects signaled it was already occupied. Stone and Sedena went over to it and laid down some of their things on the bunks. Or more like Stone placed one thing, since Sedena had nothing, save for the knife which Stone instructed her to keep hidden. Stone laid his radio on the bottom bunk. He paused, then decided to take off all his armor, leaving him in military pants, a black t-shirt, and his boots. He then untucked his shirt from the belt line, put his M6G in the back of his pants, then laid the shirt over it. He wasn't taking chances.

"You hungry?" Stone asked Sedena.

"Yes," she said.

"Come on," he said, rapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her from the bunk room. They walked into the messhall, which was probably the most appealing atmosphere out of the entire base. It was much like the messhalls found on UNSC vessels, bright and roomy. Stone and Sedena walked up to the wall vendor that was supposed to give them food. The choices were the basic things you'd find in a military base or school cafeteria; ranging from chicken with barbecue sauce, hamburgers, hotdogs, etcetera.

"Do, erm, Elites eat meat?" asked Stone. Sedena nodded. Stone pressed the hamburger button twice. From the slot beneath, there were the sounds of hissing, then two tightly rapped burgers dropped into the tray. Stone grabbed them and handed one to Sedena. She examined it while Stone ordered two bottles of water. Those too hissed into existence and dropped into the tray. He grabbed those and led Sedena to a table. Both sat next to each other and unwrapped their meals. The plastic immediately hardened into the shape of a plate, and thus became so. Sedena sniffed the burger then took a bite. Stone watched her out of the corner of his eye. Because of the Elite's mouth formation, he wondered if they swallowed their food whole. To his surprise, a flat tongue slipped under the space between her mandibles where it was open, like a carpet. Then, ever more to his surprise, her mandibles sort of bent inwards, chewing the food in her mouth. She only chewed three times before tossing her head back slightly, her tongue pulling the food down her gullet. She seemed to be enjoying the new food and continued eating.

Across at another table, Stone noted a group of none too pleasant looking men glancing at him and Sedena venomously, but mostly focusing on their own meals and conversation.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind Stone and Sedena. They both looked behind themselves and beheld a female Sangheili. She wore a black dress that seemed to have old blood splotches on it, the only way to tell was it reflecting dully in the florescent light. Her smooth features and curved body were strangely beautiful even to the human eye. "I think you should return to your mother, little girl," she said to Sedena.

"Her mother is dead," replied Stone. "I was imprisoned on High Charity, and I've been with her ever since."

"Oh, I apologize," said the woman, looking slightly embarrassed. "I thought..." she trailed off. Stone waved his hand.

"It's understandable," he said. The woman paused, seeming to think what to do next. She smiled self-consciously when Stone looked at her inquisitively.

"Forgive me, there is not much to do down here. Mine own child is within me, and my husband has gone to fight the Covenant." Stone didn't want to be impolite so he waved her over,

"You're welcome to sit with us," he said.

"Thank you," said the woman sitting down next to him. "What's your name?"

"Stone Gossard. You?"

"Asora Vasiv."

"This is Sedena..." Stone looked at Sedena. "I never learned your last name...I know 'Ini' is your family name, but not your whole."

"I have not earned an honorific affix yet," said Sedena.

"Huh?" asked Stone, confused.

"We have affixes before the family names, they are descriptive titles of the individual's character, something such as 'fast' or 'brave'," Asora told Stone. "Usually a child will earn one once leaving adolescence, unless they do something remarkable once, and continue to show a talent of it soon after." Asora smiled. "Mine was 'courageous', because I fought off three would-be rapists when I was a teenager. My family debated whether it should be 'courageous' or 'strong', and finally my father said, 'to be courageous is to be strong as well. Therefore I title you, my daughter, Asora Vasiv.'" Asora gazed off into space, reminiscing her father, Stone supposed.

"What of your name?" Asora asked after a moment.

"Yeah, my friends, when I was young, nicknamed me 'Stonehead'." Asora didn't laugh, or even smile, just looked serious. "Uh, this may be weird to you, but we're a little more...how should I put it? A little more laid back with our names, I suppose. Other than that, nothing interesting about my name...oh, it's after a famous guitarist from the 20th century...that's about it. I'm not that interesting I guess." Asora chuckled a bit at that.

"Oh look at this," boomed a new voice, grabbing Stone, Asora and Sedena's attention. The men from the other table surrounded them. The three of them stood immediately, Asora looking ready to pounce on someone, Sedena staying close to Stone with her hand hovering over the crystalline knife under her dress, and Stone was ready to pull out his pistol. "Little crossbreed family?" sneered one of the men.

"Damn man, I get sick when I see these alien fucks on our planet, even if they're helping us," said a different man.

"Well what the hell are you all gonna do? Attack them when the Covenant's done? Yeah, why don't you just slit your wrists and ours for all the good it'll do us," Stone replied, keeping his cool.

"Fuck that, we got the Chief-" said one man, but Stone burst into laughter.

"You retards actually believe that Spartans can't die!? That's gold right there. All those Spartans that are supposedly MIA, are dead. KIA. Who the hell knows? Maybe the Chief is laying in a pool of his blood right now, getting tea bagged by a Grunt." The men made exclamations of anger and pressed a tight circle around him, Sedena and Asora.

"Don't provoke them," hissed Asora in his ear.

"They don't have the guts to attack us. There'll be a team of Marines in here in ten seconds if they attack," Stone replied.

"What're you doing with that little shit anyway?" asked one of them, glaring at Sedena.

"You leave her the fuck alone," said Stone, stepping in front of Sedena to block her from the man's view.

"He likes her," said another one, he looked very young.

"Kid, go and do your homework, don't get involved," said Stone to him.

"Fuck you!" the kid snarled. Asora nudged Stone in a subtle matter. He flicked his eyes towards two men inching on the outside of the circle, their eyes deadly focused on Sedena. When they came inside the circle, Stone pulled out his pistol and pointed it at them. Both froze, but didn't seem too fazed about the weapon.

"I suggest you both-" Stone began, but he was knocked forward as something very hard hit him in the back of the head. Sedena screamed in terror and the rest of the men converged. What they didn't expect was Asora to go berserk the equivalent of a Brute. She grabbed two men by the neck and hurled them into another group. Asora snarled in pain when she felt a splitting pain on her knee. The man with the crowbar that had hit Stone raised it to hit her again, but she grabbed it and backhanded him, sending him sprawling to the floor. She noticed Sedena yelling, not in fear but anger. She allowed a quick glance and gasped slightly when she saw Sedena valiantly slash at several other men with an Energy Cutlass, cutting huge gashes in them, rendering them incapable of fighting. Asora knew that the weapon had a chemical in it that tripled the pain of being cut. Barbaric but effective, originally made by the Kig-Yar, the same material as needles from a Needler. Then several Marines burst in, and pointed their weapons at everybody.

"All of you put your hands in the air!" yelled one.

"Drop your weapon!" yelled another at Sedena. She dropped the energy cutlass on the ground and put her hands up, but Asora stood by her side defensively.

"What's going on!? Someone talk, you," yelled a Sergeant at Asora.

"They attacked us," said Asora gesturing to the men.

"Bullshit!" yelled one and the others burst into arguing. Asora started yelling too. Sedena looked at the Marines nervously, they were torn with who to believe.

"Look!" Asora finally shouted, kicking the bloody crowbar at the Sergeant. "I believe you can find _his_ finger prints on that," Asora growled, pointing at the man that had hurt Stone. Asora then realized Stone was unconscious, and apparently Sedena was reminded as she looked around for him. He was laying near the wall, his head bloody. She rushed over to him and knelt by his side.

"Get some medics in here, a few for those guys with cuts, and I want him taken to the infirmary," the Sergeant ordered, pointing at Stone. One Marine spoke into his radio while the Sergeant then examined the crowbar. He faintly saw human hand prints on it, and no Elite prints. Any other person would tell him they needed to examine that in a forensics lab, but he knew the humans had started this.

"All of you are going in the brig," he boomed, dismaying the men to Asora's satisfaction. As six medics came in, two of them came with a gurney and lifted Stone onto it. The Sergeant picked up the energy cutlass.

"I'd like to keep that, in case more of people like them attack me and Sedena," said Asora. The Sergeant stared at her with a hard face for a moment, then held the hilt out to her.

"Just don't kill anybody," he said. Asora nodded and took the knife.

"Uuhh, sir," said one Marine timidly.

"What?" he snapped.

"...never mind," the marine said after a moment. Asora rested her hand on Sedena's shoulder.

"Come, we'll stay by Stone's side until he wakes," she said to the little girl. Sedena nodded and they both followed the medics and Stone.

* * *

(1) lol I can't remember the translatations for any of the chapter names. I remembered how I always assumed readers would just flock to Google Translate to look, but most people can't seem to use normal Google.

(2) "'Are we under attack?' asked Stone in fear. He had always been afraid of ship fights, a sort of semi-phobia of his." Flood and full-scale planetary invasions are fine, though. Gotcha.

(3) "...Samos kept a black-knuckled grip on the controllers." c wat i did thar?

"Stone found it peculiar that his knuckles turned black...but then again, Samos would find it peculiar if Stone's knuckles turned white." REMEMBER THAT THEY'RE ALIENS TO EACH OTHER, PEOPLE, EVEN THOUGH MOST OF THE TIME THEY'RE APPARENTLY THE SAME.

(4) Of course super convenient panic-pods that are compatible with all species.

(5) You know, I should have kept Samos alive. I mean, the only reason I really killed him off was for a crying scene, and that's not only poor story-writing but just a cheap attempt at punching readers in the feels. The story would have been _far_ more interesting if Samos had survived and took asylum on Earth with Sedena, Stone acting as their guide and probably only true friend on Earth. Sadly, what's done is done.

(6) Obligatory Arbiter and Master Chief cameo.

(7) "He didn't know how to comfort her, he had not yet had children of his own." Well, not any that Arbiter's raised himself, anyway. But oooooh yeah, he's definitely had children. It would actually be really weird in his culture if he hadn't propagated by now.

Originally the interactions between Chief and Arby were sillier, bickering like a married couple. I actually had posted this chapter like that, but a reader who I eventually befriended later on said I should change that, in his words "Less like 'Arby n the Chief.'" We brainstormed a lot through the whole story, so I'm trying to spot in the writing where his influence started, after this particular section I mean.

(8) Oh yeah, I had N'tho and Usze thrown into the mix. I didn't really do anything with Usze, but long-time readers know all about N'tho.

(9) lel Johnson using N'tho's plasma rifle to light his cigar. That's still funny.

(10) Oh jeez, here come the parts I've been dreading. Stone's superiors giving him unrealistic leaves and privileges on Sedena's behalf. No. There's a war raging over all of planet Earth and humanity needs every soldier it can get, so it stands to reason Stone would be forced to either leave Sedena, or be imprisoned for disobeying orders if he refused. Again, I wasted a splendid opportunity to make this more interesting by having Stone go off to war, and probably not-ded-Samos too by orders of the Arbiter, leaving Sedena alone in a refugee camp of mostly humans. Harsh, but with a war with stakes this high, these sorts of things would have to happen.

(11) "Some wounded soldiers were laying about..." Fucking lazy wounded people.

(12) So Sedena and Stone just follow the real main cast around so... they can be sent somewhere else later? Please, this is clearly just an excuse of prolonging screen time for the real main cast.

(13) FYI I'm about to make fun of the game's dialogue now, shake it up a bit:

"'Ma'am, squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?'" Keyes unholstered her M6G and pulled the slide back to see a bullet in the chamber, ready to fire.

'To war,' she said, then let go with a metallic _snap_."

"Okay, ma'am, that was a bad ass line, but seriously, they need a rally point."

(14) Okay, still making fun of the Halo dialogue: I love (not really) how military jargon hasn't changed in the past five hundred years. Still that douchey birds-squawking this, oo-rah that, dudebro lingo. I remember being unable to watch that Halo movie _Forward Unto Dawn_ because of exactly that. Turned the stupid thing off when that drill Sergeant appeared with his Kentucky hillbilly sarge routine.

(15) "'Surround them! Don't run at them in a single batch you half-wits!' yelled the Brute..." Sadly AI in most shooters hasn't improved in the last eight years.

(16) "'Lea-der dead! Run a-way!' exclaimed a Grunt as he tried to get away." o hay dat's frum da furst halo gaem.

(17) I had forgotten that the first shelter had no other refugees... I guess the one after that, because I remember a fight scene between Sedena and some dudes or something. Anyways, what the shit? Stone can totally take care of himself and Sedena in that panic room, N'tho has no excuse to stay with them while the base is being attacked.

(18) Sanghelios has three suns, so Stone just assumes it's hot all the time (well, _I_ assume, actually, and we'll get into that when we arrive on Sanghelios later in the story. Also, I spell it Sangheilios through the whole story, which is incorrect). But the whole New Mexico thing; now, remember how I [CLASSIFIED] that one place in the first chapter because it's where I live IRL? Well, while I _did_ once live in New Mexico in the town of Truth or Consequences, that was years ago (a few before I even wrote the story) and it was just a one month visit at a friend's house. He's since moved away from there. But I remember loving that town and the desert in general, finding it a nice change of pace from the Great White North where I reside. So naturally I wanted to keep the memories alive and sure enough this cheesy love-dovey story was the perfect vehicle for raving about how great New Mexico is. I guess that's another Stephen King quality I borrowed: promoting tourism in the place where I live.

(19)"'What the fuck are you doing!?' bellowed Stone shoving N'tho. 'We need to help Sedena! Ah you fucking IDIOT! SHE'S PROBABLY DEAD BY NOW!'

'She's not!' barked N'tho. 'Her vitals are still strong, and I have a tag on her! I'll take you to her.'" Actually, N'tho (and me), you _are_ can idiot. You killed the brute, you could have easily slaughtered the grunts and saved Sedena. After all, I didn't even describe how Sedena and Stone got separated, it just kind of happened. Ugh, this whole scene was just a vehicle for unnecessary drama.

Oh yeah, of course in the next scene a brute magically appears just to be big and scary. Oh how adorable, I even named him. He'll be remembered with Whatshisface and Whatshisname when he dies.

Taraun knows about cartoons... I can't even imagine what Jiralhanae cartoons would be like.

"'Why you little!' The Brute lunged at her." *Homer Simpson-Brute strangling Bart Simpson-Sedena*

Then Sedena accidentally kills the Brute by pure luck and knoif fights with a bunch of grunts who forgot how to shoot guns.

"Stone bashed the door open with his elbow and burst through." What really happened: "Stone bashed the door with his elbow and fractured his bones."

The amount of shoulder patting and hugging and snuggly crap is getting to me. I know it's normal for a child to do those things, but the amount that happens in this story? Way over done.

"'You killed him?' asked N'tho in surprise, seeing the dead Brute." He's surprised this brute is there because he killed the only brute in the room before he left.

And then Sedena's blind luck is lauded as skill. Come on, she's a young alien girl, she has to have _some_ Mary-Sue qualities.

(21) I like how I remember the technical names for the assault rifle and battle rifle, but just call the shotgun shotgun.

(22) "Most human, all on the right side, while the Elite women and children were present on the left. Both sides rarely paid heed to each other..." Doubt it.

(23) "'Do, erm, Elites eat meat?' asked Stone." *facepalm*

(24) Oh for fuck's sake, I just have to get into the technical aspects of how Sangheili chew their food. And it's stupid, too. Basically, Elite tongues are play-doh and their mandibles are rubber.

(25) Female Sangheili shows up, then, "Her smooth features and curved body were strangely beautiful even to the human eye." Never underestimate the power of virginity. Oh yeah, there are sex scenes later on. But I'm just outright going to omit those. I know I shouldn't, but really, when I went back and read them I facepalmed so hard I had to go to the hospital. Also had to take a cold shower.

(26) I use the old naming structure for Elite family names, but this was during the time where they changed them from having individual prefixes that were part of a person's character, to just having people from one state have the same surname. As you're probably noticing, I'm extremely obstinate when it comes to canon. Hated some of it, in fact. Too stubborn to just work with Bungie's vision. I mean, I appreciate and even encourage a little leeway with canon, but here I just outright disregarded it, and let's face, most disregards for canon tend to be dumb on many levels.

(27) I make Asora the token feminist (well there's a lot of those, actually) by having her fight off three would-be rapists. I'm sorry, but that's just ridiculous. In the story I never referred to her being trained to do such a thing, like a militiawoman or something or other. She's just plain old Asora, wife of N'tho, typical housewife. Either she's secretly a ninja, or those rapists were just so piss drunk that three of them couldn't overtake one average woman.

(28) Oh I just HAD to have Stone say he has the same name as a 'guitarists from the 20th century.' Leave no pop culture reference stone (geddit?) unturned. My brainstorming friend used to chastise me for it constantly. It paid off eventually. I've become a lot better with references.

(29) Cue douchey school-yard bully human refugees to attack our heroes with their one-dimensional characters. I should've just made them greasy haired, leather jacket wearing teenagers that danced and sang before attacking.

Sedena's energy cutlass is conveniently under her dress... because she had an unoccupied knife-holster strapped to her leg the whole time?

"Asora nudged Stone in a subtle matter." How do you subtly nudge someone?

A dude hits Stone in the head with a crowbar and he isn't killed or fatally wounded. Even if Stone hadn't died from all the head injuries he's sustained in this story, he'd be a vegetable by now.

"Asora knew that the weapon had a chemical in it that tripled the pain of being cut." I tend to mention things like this multiple times throughout the story. I was so afraid people wouldn't understand or forget things I over-explained them. But then again, they tend to be really fun to joke at.

Marines come in, the first person they ask what happened is Asora. No. They'd be concerned with the humans and consider the Sangheili the perps.

And then one of them gives the knife back to Sedena. No fucking way. Even if Asora and Sedena had been human, they'd confiscate any weapons in a heart beat. Another marine that questions his superior about giving the knife back is in the right, but then he bitches out when his CO gets all meanie weenie.

Man, a lot to complain about in this chapter, too, but I remember this being point where the chapters got longer. Aw shit, I remember one chapter being 27,000 words long. THAT one's going to be a doozy.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyoooooo! So the title of the chapter means 'blade runner.' Sounds b'dass, amirite? Oh yeah, it's about to get MLG up in this bitch.

Also, ohh, I'm kind of late. I guess I've been unconsciously updating every week... 's'been two since last. I'm going to be the smaller man and blame _Far Cry 3_ and _South Park: The Stick of Truth_ instead of my own laziness.

* * *

Chapter VI

Lamecoureur

Asora rubbed the tip of her mandibles with the back of her hand and sighed softly. Stone had been out for three hours, and Sedena was laying her head below Asora's bosom, sleeping soundly. The medic had said to Asora that Stone could possibly have slight brain damage, but cat-scans showed that would be unlikely. Asora felt a slight rumble in her stomach. At first she thought she was hungry, but it was just her very little one. She smiled, but was nervous, since this was her first shot at being a mother. Niuon, her husband, had been nervous as well. What Asora loved him for the most was that after this war was over, he promised he would resign from the military and devote his time to her and their future child. Asora closed her eyes and remembered.

 _Asora leaned over the balcony railing, overlooking the bustling street below, where many warriors and their families got as much time together as possible, before their husbands and fathers were sent away to combat. She looked up at the starry space, the artificial atmosphere of High Charity seeming to glow slightly. Asora sighed in satisfaction, happy with her life and her man. She ran her hand down her stomach, excited that her first child was within her. Though he or she was just beginning to form, and her belly was still flat._

 _She felt a presence behind her and smiled. She felt two arms rap around her and she held them in her own. She leaned her head back on the bare chest of Niuon._

 _"I need to tell you something," he said._

 _"What is it?" asked Asora, turning and looking at him. He wasn't troubled...maybe a little, but he seemed content with whatever he was about to tell her._

 _"I cannot bear to go off and fight for months on end, leaving you and our child alone. Others may be content to do so, but I am not. I did not lay with you for status and to pass on warrior genes." He smiled as he stroked Asora's face. She smiled back and stroked the back of his neck._

 _"Then...you are giving up your position?" she asked, feeling touched that such a proud warrior would give all of that up for her and their child. He nodded._

 _"I have either the glory of felling many enemies, or have the glory of standing by you until the day I die; but I can't have both. One or the other...you." Asora held him tightly and he returned the act._

 _"I love you," she whispered._

 _"I love you too," he responded. Then he let go. Since he got that off his chest,_ now _he looked troubled._

 _"What is it?" asked Asora._

 _"...I fear there may be a civil war upon the Covenant...there have been rumors that the Prophet of Truth ordered his pet Brute to assassinate the Arbiter. There are even those that are rejecting the belief of the Great Journey-"  
"In all honesty...I never believed that shit," Asora grinned. Niuon grinned back._

 _"Neither did I. The last time I will fight will be for you. I'll keep those over sized apes away from you."_

 _"I know you will... ..._

Asora roused when she heard a groan from beside her. She looked over to see Stone rubbing his head gingerly. She felt Sedena stir and took her arms off Sedena to let her stand.

"Holy shit...I feel like I've been hit by a truck," mumbled Stone.

"Stone!" Sedena said and hugged him fiercely. He was taken by surprise at first, then he chuckled and hugged her back. When he let go he asked,

"What happened after they got me. All I remember is those guys trying to sneak up on us...they were a diversion," Stone deciphered.

"That's probably it," said Asora. "When you pulled your weapon, one man with a metal bar hit you in the head." Stone touched the back of his head and winced, pulling his hand back like he had touched a hot pan.

"I can see that," he muttered.

"You should have seen Sedena fight them," Asora smiled. Stone looked at Sedena who blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Did you use the knife?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Did you receive training with it?" asked Asora. Sedena shook her head.

"But..." said a voice from across the room. An eavesdropping marine stepped in the small room, looking bewildered. "But you kicked their _asses_! Those guys look like they were thrown in a giant paper shredder!"

"I think it's time to give you your affix," said Asora, grinning at Sedena. She looked at her with bright eyes.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"I think so," said Stone. "She killed a Brute you know, a Captain," he told them both. Asora and the marine gaped at him.

"You're shitting us," the marine uttered. Stone shook his head, smiling.

"She nearly cut me in half too, I guess I won't sneak up on you anymore," he said jokingly, ruffling Sedena's shoulder playfully. She giggled, and pushed his arm away.

"But what would be a good affix, I wonder," pondered Asora.

"Something that has to do with knives," said Stone. "What do you want?" Stone asked Sedena.

"We give them the title, they do not choose it," said Asora. Stone nodded. Asora thought for a moment then grinned.

"Sedena Hakrenini," she said. Sedena looked bewildered with the name.

" _That_ one?" she asked. Asora nodded.

"What's it mean?" asked Stone.

" _Hakren_ means 'Bladerunner'," Asora said. "It's considered a very high honor to receive more than one meaning in their name. 'Blade' for Sedena's astounding skill with one, and 'runner' for how quick she is."

"I...I can't," said Sedena shaking her head. "Only the strongest swordsmen have received affixes like that."

"So? If they saw your skill they'd be impressed...with your age that is. I'd like to see you grow older and let your talent flourish," Asora told her. Sedena seemed proud now.

"I would be honored," she said bowing her head. "But I have no parents to title me," she said sadly.

"Stone," said Asora looking at him. "You are the closest thing Sedena has for a father...or ever _had_ for a father, since she told me of...her biological father," Asora said with some venom.

"You...you want me to name her?" he asked, stunned. He knew that this was a big deal in every Elite's life, since Samos had told him Elites considered their names to be as sacred as a religious relic. Asora nodded. Sedena looked equally stunned, looking back at Asora then Stone.

"Uh...how?" he asked.

"Whatever comes to mind, whether it be a few words, or an entire ceremony; as long as it's honorable," Asora told him.

"I'm sitting in a bed with a skirt, I don't think that'd be very honorable," he said in half humor and half seriousness, chuckling a bit in the sentence.

"It's okay," said Asora smiling. "Fathers and mothers have been in equally awkward positions while giving their children honorific affixes."

"Uh okay," said Stone. He swallowed, worried he would fuck something up and embarrass Sedena. "Um, Sedena," he began. Asora seemed amused, but respectful. "I...name you Sedena Hakrenini...no wait, let me start again-" He was cut off as Asora laughed heartily.

"It's okay!" she said after a moment of laughing, resting her hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, you did good Stone."

"Thank you," said Sedena, grinning brightly as she hugged Stone again.

"You're welcome," he replied, hugging back. Someone cleared their throat. They looked and saw it was the same marine.

"Uh, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I actually came here with a message from the Colonel. She wants to speak to all three of you. If you're able that is," the marine regarded Stone.

"Yeah I think I am," said Stone. The marine nodded then walked away. Asora stood and straightened her dress.

"Well, I suppose we should go... ...well?" she asked, expecting him to get up.

"I'm a little scant under these covers," he said, blushing slightly.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot," chuckled Asora. "We'll wait outside." Asora and Sedena stepped outside the room and shut the door behind them. Stone got up, the thin blouse making him feel awkward. But he quickly switched that for his old clothes. He sniffed himself and grimaced.

"I need a shower," he muttered. He took some painkillers for his headache and stepped outside. Then he, Asora and Sedena walked to the Colonel's office. They followed some signs, went up a flight of stairs, then arrived outside her office. Stone rang the buzzer on the side of the door.

"Who is it?" asked the Colonel's voice on the intercom. Stone pressed the button and said,

"Private Stone Gossard and company."

"Enter," was the flat reply. Stone pushed open the heavy metal door and beheld a Sergeant standing beside a desk. The Colonel however, was silently typing on her computer. She had lean features, marine tough and lady like at the same time; her longer-than-regulation hair was curled in a bun behind her head, and an M7 SMG sat on her desk next to the computer. She was in full body armor, even though the Sergeant, Sergeant Major to be exact, was garbed in the same shirt and pants as Stone.

"I'll be with you in a moment," said the Colonel, not looking up from her computer. Stone figured he should salute anyway.

"At ease," said both the Sergeant and Colonel at the same time. They didn't react to each other's simultaneous response.

"First off," said the Sergeant "I'm Sergeant Major Eddie Vedder, and this is Colonel Natasha Erna. Your company?"

"Asora Vasiv," Asora stated her name.

"Sedena Hakrenini," she stated, not _over_ proudly, but with a tinge of pride. The Sergeant Major nodded. After a moment the Colonel moved the computer aside and looked at them, one by one. Then began,

"I heard of the fight in the cafeteria. Especially of yours Sedena," Erna looked at Sedena. She didn't avert her eyes or shy away in any form. Stone hid a smile of pride for her. She had transformed much since he first met her on High Charity.

"I don't want any of you to worry, you're not in trouble. I just want to hear the story from you yourselves. What happened?"

"The men...just decided to fight us, ma'am," said Stone.

"Eyewitnesses say you provoked them by taunting them," said the Colonel.

"I did. I shouldn't have, I realize. But in the end I don't think it would have mattered."

"Probably not," sighed the Colonel. "They didn't even stop when you revealed your gun. But...I am impressed with Sedena," the Colonel looked at Sedena. "May I see your weapon?" Sedena approached and handed the energy cutlass to the Colonel. She looked it over, the pink crystalline blade glowing slightly in the core.

"I can't remember the last time I saw one of these. But they hurt allot, that's as much as I remember," said Erna, handing the knife back to Sedena. She put it back under dress again and stepped back with Stone and Asora.

"I also need to tell you all something important, since you never got word in the infirmary," Erna told them. They remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"The Flood had reached Earth _but_ , we destroyed them. We had to glass ninety-five percent of Africa to do that... _we_ are the other five percent that haven't been glassed. A good majority of both Covenant and Human/Elite fleets went through the so-called 'Ark', which turned out to be a portal _to_ the Ark. We don't know whether they've prevailed against the Covenant and destroyed the Ark, but I guess we'll find out when they arrive, or if we get killed all of a sudden." Erna sighed. "That's all, you're dismissed." Stone saluted again then walked out with Sedena and Asora. As they walked to...no place in particular, Asora asked Stone,

"Are you okay?" She was worried if the news of Africa had upset him.

"I'm fine," he said. "It's just that every marine, before they joined the corps, made a promise to never let an ounce of glass touch Earth..."

"Atleast it wasn't to destroy you; if the Flood had not come, you would have fulfilled your promise. It was necessary," Asora said, trying to comfort him.

"I know," he sighed. "But it still seems like such a waste, no matter which way you look at it. There were allot of historical artifacts in Africa."

"Better one continent then the entire planet." Stone didn't respond. They found themselves in the bunk room again, the faces of the refugees just as grim as last time, if not grimmer.

"I just hope Niuon returns," whispered Asora. Stone looked at her.

"Significant other?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yes." Stone sighed and found his and Sedena's bunk, then laid down and rested his head on the pillow. Asora went to her bunk which was a few paces from his and Sedena's. Sedena climbed to her on top and they were silent for about an hour, either napping or reflecting on their thoughts. But all were disturbed when alarms sounded.

Stone bolted up straight and struck his head on the top bunk. Other angry cries emitted from all around as everyone hit their heads also. But they all climbed out of bed, mothers grabbing their children, some of the men began running out of the room, while others remained with their families.

"What's going on?" asked Sedena, hopping from her bunk. Stone recognized this specific alarm with a sinking feeling.

"We're under attack," he said. Just then, Sergeant Major Vedder burst into the room, along with a squad of angry marines.

"Alright everyone! Get deeper into the complex, we have panic rooms ready to fit all of you!" he yelled. As the families started running through the doors the marines had entered through, the entrance from across the room exploded open in a burst of blue light, Brutes jogging in shortly after.

"Asora, Sedena, get out of her!" Stone yelled at them, grabbing his pistol from under his pillow.

"No, come with us! You're ill prepared!" Asora said.

"I-" began Stone, but a round from a fuel rod cannon sailed overhead and hit above the door where the marines were firing from. They yelled and dove for cover as the door caved in under thick chunks of rusty metal and concrete. The only two exits were in the middle of the room, on either side of the room, where all the Covenant were located. This group consisted of nothing but Brutes; no Jackals, Grunts or otherwise were present. This was obviously a special privilege for the monsters. Trapped within the room were some families. Stone's blood boiled when he saw a Brute murder a mother and her son in cold blood, the same happening with humans and Elites alike; the few marines were almost all dead or wounded gravely.

"Come on!" yelled Stone as he made a break for the door, praying that the Covenant wouldn't get him or the others. Sedena and Asora ran with him. They all ducked slightly as spikes hissed around them, and even nicked them a few times. They made it to the side exits, but some Brutes pursued.

 _I need a better gun_ , Stone thought to himself. His wish was granted when he saw a discarded shotgun laying in a corner. He dove for it, pulled back the pump to see a shell within the chamber, then rolled on his back and fired off at a Brute minor. His shields flickered off and his helmet bounced away. Stone fired again, this time the head came off, only in fragments; dark blood splashed on the walls like buckets of water. He scrambled to his feet and fired a third shot, making the Brutes hesitate in their pursuit. He looked at Sedena and Asora and hadn't realized they were screaming at him to come. They were holding a door open for him, beckoning him. He threw a grenade to keep from getting tailed then made for them. They went in the door and he followed, closing the door behind him; but he knew those hairy space monkeys could burst through easily, so he didn't slow as they ran through the corridors of the base. The sounds of battle were everywhere now, the alarms continued blaring, reviving Stone's headache.

"Where do we go?" asked Asora.

"The Sergeant said there were panic rooms in the back of the base. Let's go," Stone said, leading them through some more corridors. They all stopped short when they heard gunfire sounding in front of them. Stone cautiously rounded a corner to see they had stumbled into the garage by accident. Many Brutes were present, all armed with spikers and Brute Shots.

"Damn it, go back," whispered Stone. But he paused when a bolt of light lanced from the hole in the ceiling. It slammed into the landing pad, warping it with heavy heat, and burning nearby Brutes. Stone himself felt his skin begin to sear, and electrical ringing filled his head.

"Did they just shoot a fucking plasma torpedo in here!?" he hissed, shaking his head. Then Phantoms in single file lines lowered in, firing at the Brutes. Asora gasped.

"Sangheili!" she exclaimed. Stone felt relieved they had powerful back up. The doors to the Phantoms opened and the Elite warriors hopped out, all enraged. Stone guessed that all the family men had given their CO a bunch of shit to let them in first.

"You might wanna stand back, I'm not gonna stand here and watch like an ass," said Stone. Asora and Sedena stepped back and Stone rushed to some cover, then began firing. A good number of Brutes turned around, afraid that a large group had flanked them, but Stone just smirked and flipped them the bird. They snarled, making Stone wonder if they knew what the gesture meant, but he didn't dwell on it as he tossed a grenade in their midst. Some Elites ran over to him to give some cover. One crouched down next to him, a Special Op, and while firing his Carbine, asked Stone,

"Have you seen my mate? She...well, we probably all look the same to you, but her name is Asora Vasiv."

"Her? I basically owe my life to her, so yeah, I've seen her," Stone replied quickly before firing off a round. "Niuon I presume."

"Yes, what happened that you owe her your life?" he asked as he chucked a grenade, sticking a Brute.

"Couple of guys ambushed me, her and the girl I was taking care of. They knocked me out before the fight even started, but she kicked their asses."

"Her affix is not 'courageous' for no reason!" laughed Niuon. "Where is she?"

"Back there, in the doorway," said Stone jerking his head to the door behind them. Niuon fought with more vigor, eager to be reunited with his lover. Stone then remembered the Brutes that had been chasing them from the bunk room.

"Shit!" he said, running back.

"What!?" asked Niuon, following. He stepped in the doorway and Sedena and Asora looked at him in surprise.

"Asora," said Niuon. She brightened up and then embraced him. The two lovers didn't notice as gunfire came their way from behind, to rapped up in each other.

 _There's time for that later!_ Stone thought in irritation, firing his shotgun at the Brutes, who were thinning down now. He realized he should have shouted that to him. He turned to say so, but he saw a Brute with a spiker behind Asora just as she let go of Niuon, both were looking in each others eyes.

"Behind-" Stone couldn't finish as three spikes were fired from the grinning creature. Asora cried out in pain and fell forward in Niuon's arms.

"Asora?" he asked, not comprehending what had just happened. Stone fired at the enemy, making it snarl. As Stone fought with the Brute, and several other Elites joined, Niuon held Asora close and carried her so she wouldn't fall. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard. Niuon gingerly turned her over slightly and saw the spikes lodged deep in her back. He was thankful they didn't hit her spine.

"Niuon," she said.

"Don't speak," he said stroking her face, unaware as everything around them settled down and his comrades proceeded deeper into the refugee base.

Stone had just finished with the Brute, with the help of several other Elites. He looked around for Sedena and found her beginning to stand from behind a crate, a large gash on her hip.

 _Just like when I first met her_ , Stone thought. He shook his head, the coincidence didn't matter. She limped over to him and he knelt, looking over her wound. It was exactly above her old scar, same length, same depth. But that didn't matter either. He grabbed a med kit,

"Stone," said Sedena, pointing. He turned and gasped slightly when he saw Niuon cradling Asora, three spikes were lodged in her back. He had seen it himself, but the fight had been so fast he was still digesting information. He rushed over to them instead.

"Turn her over," said Stone. Niuon looked at him.

"Do it," Asora said softly. "Get these damn things out of me." He turned her over and Stone extracted three painkiller hypos from the medical kit. The small hypos were made to numb certain spots on a person's body for a short time, time enough to dislodge bullets, shrapnel and do other such things of that sort. He injected the hypos into the base of the spikes', then proceeded to pull them out.

"Don't do it so quick," snapped Niuon.

"I have to, her wounds could get infected," Stone retorted, pulling the other two.

"It's okay, Niuon, I don't feel it anyway," she tried to mollify her mate. Then Stone applied biofoam into the wounds.

"We're set," Stone said as he finished. Niuon helped Asora into a sitting position.

"Thank you, Stone," she said to him.

"No problem," he said, now focusing on Sedena's wound.

"What's the news?" asked Stone to Niuon. "Did you go to the Ark or what?"

"It's done," he said, sounding very relieved. Stone could hardly believe it, and paused from Sedena to look at Niuon.

"The Covenant-"

"Broken."

"...the Halos-"

"They won't be activated. We're safe...and your race can now live in peace." Niuon offered a smile, in an attempt to...do something at all. Stone's head span for a moment. He had spent his whole life worrying about the day when humanity would become extinct. He had never known a moment in his life when he had to stop worrying about his life. Now...it seemed he didn't have to. His marine instincts told him to never let down his guard and stop worrying, but his mind betrayed those instincts; and Stone felt as light as feather. The promise of having to defend humanity from the Covenant fulfilled. He realized he did little to contribute, but...

Stone shook his head. It was over, that was all that mattered. Maybe they'd have to take out some Brute skirmishes occasionally, but it seemed like it was over.

"Stone?" asked Sedena. He looked up at her, slightly surprised. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You were...just sitting there," said Niuon.

"Sorry," he said smiling sheepishly. "It's...it's just...it's over. It's finally over," he said. Niuon nodded in understanding at what he meant.

"Sorry, Sedena," said Stone, tending to her wound again. She only smiled at him. When he was finished, he just sat down, his back propped against the wall. He had no idea what to do now. He would have gone to help, but it sounded like the battles were over...only he could here people grieving their lost ones, human and Elite alike. It just went to show Stone that while something maybe horrible over for the general population, it was still the end for individuals. He shared some sorrowful kinship between those howling voices, since he had been like that when his entire family was lost at Reach. He reflected on everything. He lost his family, and gained a single family member in unthinkable scenarios. He subconsciously rapped his arm around Sedena's shoulder, and was subconsciously aware of her resting her head on his chest. He counted his fortune that he had gained something so wonderful and precious back. He only hoped those howling voices could soon receive something again too, but as life goes on its way, you can't always get what you want. And Stone could only accept it, as well as those people would have to accept it, no matter how horrible their ordeal is.

He looked at Asora and Niuon. He had taken off his helmet and mandible guards and was nuzzling her tenderly. Lovers ripped apart from each other in the next room, lovers reunited right here in front of him. So goes the way of the universe. Stone sighed wearily, now aware of how tired he was. But he still had work to do...horrible work to him. He would have to find out if Sedena had relatives on her home planet, so they could take care of her. He didn't want to be separated from her, and he knew she didn't want to be separated from him. But the relatives might not care.

 _Maybe I will be like those mourning people,_ Stone said to himself. Having his daughter figure light years away on a different planet where he probably wouldn't be accepted, she might as well be killed right now. Stone tightened his grip slightly, as if preparing to fight her aunt or uncle from ripping her from his grasp. She hugged tighter back, relieving some of his stress.

 _She won't allow it, she'll probably slice them to pieces with that energy cutlass of hers._ He sickly hoped that was so. Then...there was the chance that her relatives were understandable, and would be able to see how close they were to each other. Did Stone dare hope? Maybe. Like the rest of humanity hoped of the lost cause of surviving the Covenant onslaught. But that was later, he had to focus now, on finding them in the first place. Stone yawned.

 _But not now_ , he thought. He looked at Asora and Niuon, both were simply holding each other now, they looked as tired as he felt.

"Maybe we should find out what happens now," he said, getting their attention. "See if we can get some shut eye, then...I don't know."

"It sounds like a just plan," Niuon said, helping Asora to her hooves. She swayed a bit, but Niuon supported her. Stone and Sedena stood as well, then the four companions made their way to someone in charge, all wondering what would happen next.

* * *

(1) "...Asora's bossom..." This doesn't mean Asora has boobies, it just sounded better than saying chest, I suppose. The whole Sangheili boobs thing has been a miniscule and rather pathetic debate within the Halo headcanon community. But Elite chicks probably don't have them for reals, so they don't have them in this story.

(2) Stone could _possibly_ have brain damage from being whacked in the head with a crowbar. He could also quite possibly be suffering from a minor case of dead, but hey, cat-scans say his skull is apparently made of concrete and he's totally fine.

(3) Oh yeah, canonically Sangheili are born from eggs, but of course because that was too much for my little comfort bubble I had to make their propegation process mammilian: thus, live pregnency and birth. Ugh.

(4) God that flashback is so corny and cliche. Oh and hey, look at that, Asora said 'shit,' isn't she just like us huehuehue! *Nostalgia Critic expression of indignation*

(5) Jebus I never realized how Mary-Sue-ish I was with having Sedena be a child-prodigy of knife-swinging, and given a rare title for her name and all that.

So I make out 'Hakren' to be this super-honorable and important name, reserved only for the mightiest of warriors... but a random elite lady and a human doofus (make that two if you count the marine that's only there to play the role of the guy-who's-always-amazed-by-everything) decide to give some seven-year-old kid a name most Sangheili would strive for years – maybe even decades to gain.

Yeah, Sedena's so good that even the greatest of swordsmen would think she deserves that name. Okay, I'll stop beating a dead horse now, but this whole scene still drives me crazy.

(6) All these convenient off-screen conversations Stone had with Samos, giving him key information about Sangheili culture relevant to various scenes in the story.

(7) "'Whatever comes to mind, whether it be a few words, or an entire ceremony; as long as it's honorable...'" Ugh, that word is thrown around a lot in pop culture. "Eat your vegetables... but with honor." "Floss your teeth... but do so with honor." Okay, I've got one more: "Look both ways before crossing the street... _but with honor!_ "

Okay, I get it, your made-up culture that's a Spartan-like warrior tribe is like every other made-up Spartan-like warrior tribe that's ever been made up in every piece of fiction ever. Yes, yes, I know that in their version of _Sesame Street_ 'honor' is the word of the day every day.

"'I'm sitting in a bed with a skirt, I don't think that'd be very honorable...'" Ha!

(8) Stone is all self-conscious about the medical skirt and being in front of _girls!_ Grow up. Worse still his whole blubbering insecurity around women and sex stuff is an ongoing character trait. Oh, and remember how I said Stone is basically a self-insert. Well, its exactly that: _basically_. I'm not squeamish about that stuff, considering I wrote a bunch of sex scenes later on.

Hey, what do you want? I was eighteen and had hormones up to the gills.

(9) "'I'm Sergeant Major Eddie Vedder..'" *nuclear facepalm*

(10) "She had transformed much since he first met her on High Charity." She's more than meets the eye.

(11) The Colonel reflects how much energy cutlasses hurt and how dangerous they are, then gives it back to an alien. smh.

(12) So the UNSC-operated refugee camp has panic rooms... okay, sure, panic rooms are useful against, say, home invaders and robbers until the cops arrive. But they're under attack by _aliens_... with _lasers_... and _explosives_. Need I say more? I don't think so.

(13) "...but a round from a fuel rod cannon sailed overhead and hit above the door where the marines were firing from. They yelled and dove for cover as the door caved in under thick chunks of rusty metal and concrete." "See?" -Demoman, 2007

"They all ducked slightly as spikes hissed around them, and even nicked them a few times..." Slight duuuuck and cover, slight duuuuck and cover!

A discarded shotgun. I don't even know what to say to that. I mean, was there a dead body next to it, at least? A marine just decided he had better things to fight with than a shotgun and tossed it? EXPLAIN, STORY! EXPLAIN!

Heh, Stone flips off the brutes like a baus.

Niuon and Asora don't notice gunfire coming their way because their hugs and wuv are too powerful. Did this just turn into a fucking _My Little Pony_ fan fic or something? No, the OCs would be worse.

"...He turned to say so, but he saw a Brute with a spiker behind Asora just as she let go of Niuon, both were looking in each others eyes." Seriously, what the fuck?! To them _and_ me! How can I/they be so stupid?! Agggh!

Asora gets shot, so I guess all's well that ends well. Really, you can't be that stupid and expect not to get shot. Jesus, I'm so tempted to just completely re-write that and pretend it never happened... but I won't. "I... am a man!" -Spongebob Squarepants, 2000-something

Sedena gets a gash on her hip: " _Just like when I first met her_ , Stone thought. He shook his head, the coincidence didn't matter." Um... okay? Was there a point to that?

(14) War's finally over. Finally, we get to move on to dull, generic, corny slice-of-life family stuph. Oh Jesus, I have to go through 600 more pages of this. I should just write these footnotes like a haggard captain's log of a voyage lost in space.

(15) Captain's Log, twelfth of October, 2015. I keep spelling 'wrapped' as 'rapped.' In fact... I remember reviews from the original posting of this story pointing this ou- heh, okay, I'm not actually going to go Picard in my footnotes... but then again, Ross Scott did an entire episode of Freeman's Mind with a pirate voice... so I could probably do a Captain's Log retrospect section...

Oh hey I know! I'll do it for that chapter that's, like, 27,000 words long. Perfect!

(16) Gugh, I'm trying so hard to be deep with Stone's reflection. Face it, kid, you're not John Steinbeck.

Oh my God that whole thing goes on until the end of the chapter. Wooh.


	7. Chapter 7

So when I proof-read these footnotes I do so with the voice of the Cinema Sins guy in my head. You should try it, it's hilarious.

* * *

Chapter VII

Prossimo

Stone awoke to a thumping next to him. He half opened his eyes and looked at the blurry object beside him. It was moving around a bit, but remained stationary. Stone rubbed his eyes and saw it was Sedena stretching.

"Morning," he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning," she replied. Stone sat up, groaning in satisfaction as his back and neck popped. He pushed the covers off himself and swung his legs over the bed, placing his woolly socked feet into the boots, as an accustomed habit.

"Sedena," Stone said.

"Hm?" she asked. Stone frowned, hoping he wouldn't upset her, or make her think he wanted to get rid of her, but he thought what he was doing was right. Others of her family should know what happened.

"Do...you have relatives? On your home planet?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well...I need to contact them. To tell them of the situation...and maybe to take you in," Stone pushed out. Sedena stared at him like he had struck her.

"Why...why would...you said _you_ would take care of me," she said, very upset. Stone wanted to slap himself.

"Well...you need to understand," he clasped her hands in his. He went to say it, but the words got caught on the tip of his throat, on the threshold of his mouth. He took in a slow breath, then pushed it out with all his might. "I love you, Sedena. I love you like you were my own daughter. I don't want you to leave, but you might _have_ to. I'm not your family, I'm not even the same species as you. It...might be better if you go back to your planet-"

"But I don't want to!" Sedena exclaimed, thrusting herself on Stone and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Sedena, I don't like this as much as you do, but we have to face it. You know, your relatives might let us stay with each other. If I convince them-"

"I'll tell them," said Sedena, letting go and looking at him. Stone was impressed, and in all honesty a little frightened, with the fire in Sedena's eyes. Only a little girl that didn't want to be separated from her father would have that same look in her eyes. "And...I'll...I'll cut them up with my knife if I have to!" Stone didn't know whether to laugh or to tell her that wasn't the way think, because usually he would agree with her. Instead, he changed the subject.

"What are your relatives?" he asked.

"My grandfather and grandmother."

"Whose side of your parents?"

"Ex-Father's." Stone was worried they might be as big a fuckhead as Sedena's fa... _ex-_ father.

"...well...I guess we're going to have to contact them. We _have_ to. It would be cruel to have them think all of their family is dead, even though you're alive." Sedena nodded, defeated.

"Yes, I understand," she said quietly. Stone wanted to say something comforting to her, but he could hardly comfort himself. So he just said,

"Let's get some breakfast first." Stone stood and led Sedena out of the bunk room. Several families had died in here, but they had hauled the bodies to the infirmary, so the rest of the surviving families could stay here. What made Stone very grateful was that Niuon and Asora had stayed behind to act as company for him and Sedena, even though all the other Elite families had gone back to the ships.

Stone and Sedena entered the cafeteria and saw Niuon and Asora sitting next to each other. Asora smiled and beckoned them over. Stone and Sedena approached.

"Here, we ordered extra for you," said Niuon, pushing two egg, sausage, and cheese English muffin sandwiches to them.

"Thanks," said Stone sitting down with Sedena. "And...um, thanks for staying with us. It was very kind of you."

"It's no trouble at all. We figured we would help you in the search for Sedena's relatives," Asora said.

"Heh, I was going to ask you for help this morning. Thanks," said Stone gratefully, even though he raged inside with fear of losing Sedena. In fact, he almost hated her grandparents, and even Asora and Niuon. But he pushed those feelings aside; they were good people, reaching out a hand of friendship through over thirty years of prejudice and genocide.

"How do we contact them?" asked Stone.

"Unfortunately it will take couriers to bring the messages to and from Earth and Sangheilios. I don't doubt Elites will begin trading, and offering help to rebuild with you to fill our guilty consciouses. Bottom line, communication to and fro may be a long process, but it will be sustainable. Sedena can stay with you until we receive word from her relatives," Niuon explained. Stone nodded.

"We will need to return to Sangheilios, but we can always visit you and Sedena...if her relatives agree to let you adopt her," Asora said. Stone was surprised she knew he felt so much for Sedena, and showed it on his face. Both Asora and Niuon smiled.

"We see it in you both; anybody can see it," said Asora. "I'm sure Sedena's relatives are understandable people, and don't let Sedena's father taint his parent's image. The Ini family are understandable people, I've met them before." Stone felt comforted at Asora's words.

"So, since me and Asora will, unfortunately, have to leave you soon; tell us where you might stay to live, so we can visit sometime in the future," Niuon said.

"I will." Stone reached into his pocket and extracted a piece of paper. "This is the address; I have a good friend that lives a couple of streets from that house, he said he would hold it for me when I manage to move down there."

"Thank you," said Niuon taking the paper. Heavy footsteps approached from behind them and they turned to see the newcomer. They were all surprised to see the Arbiter.

"Hail," he said nodding to them.

"Hail, Arbiter," said Niuon bowing his head.

"I am just here to say that I have found Sedena's grandparents, and I will personally see that they know of her presence on Earth. I have no doubt they will want to come themselves. I need a...certificate of your permanent whereabouts, Stone. Where you will live," the Arbiter said to Stone.

"Here," said Niuon handing the Arbiter the fold of paper with Stone's house address. The Arbiter took it and looked at it.

"Will I trust you will be moved into that dwelling, so not to confuse Sedena's grandparents if you're not there?" asked the Arbiter.

"We'll be there," said Stone. "How long will it take for them to get word and arrive?"

"One Earth week," said the Arbiter.

"Alright," said Stone.

"Unless you wish to stay here, you will need to leave for the _Shadow of Intent_ in half a unit," said the Arbiter to Niuon and Asora.

"We'll arrive soon, Arbiter," said Niuon. The Arbiter nodded to them then strode away. Stone sighed and stood, along with Asora and Niuon. Stone held out his hand to Niuon.

"You have my address memorized?" asked Stone, smiling.

"I do," replied Niuon, shaking his hand. "We will come in...well, we want to have our child first. It takes seven of your months for Sangheili children to develop and be born. So I hope you don't mind our child."

"Not at all," said Stone. He then shook hands with Asora.

"It's...been an education," she said, smiling. Stone laughed.

"Yeah it sure has," he agreed.

"Goodbye, Sedena Hakrenini," said Asora kneeling down and giving her a short hug.

"Goodbye, Asora Vasiv," she replied. Asora stood and she and Niuon rapped their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Take care of yourselves," Niuon said to them.

"We will," said Stone.

"Wait," said Sedena as Niuon and Asora went to turn and leave.

"What is it?" asked Niuon.

"Asora...when did you meet my grandparents?"

"I was younger, it was on High Charity. They had visited to see your birth, and at the time I lived next door to your father and mother." Asora told her. Sedena nodded.

"Goodbye, both of you," said Asora again, then she and Niuon turned and walked away to return to Sangheilios. Stone sighed. He had never known many people in his life with this kind of depth, but the few people he did know...saying goodbye was a depressing yet happy thing at the same time. He wrapped his arm around Sedena's shoulder and they both stared at the hall Asora and Niuon had disappeared in. After a minute, Stone said,

"Sedena...now that everything has started to settle down, I think I ought to bring you to your new home." She looked at him, very grateful. "I just need to give a heads up to the Colonel." The two made their way to Natasha Erna's office. He buzzed the intercom and received permission to enter. When Stone and Sedena stepped through the door, the Colonel looked up from her computer.

"What do you need, Private?" she asked.

"Well, my first question is 'what do _you_ need?'" Erna gave him a hard look then said,

"I see you wish to depart with Sedena. Do you wish to be discharged from the Marines?"

"Yes. But not until everything is set with Earth, to make it as safe as possible," Stone replied.

"We have everything under control, Stone. The Elites helped very much in cleaning Earth of the rest of the Covenant. A large majority of the Covenant had been in the parts of Africa that had been glassed, and the ones that tried to escape were destroyed. We're secure, Private. You can rest your head easy tonight knowing that." Stone didn't know what to say now, so Erna said for him,

"You will be honorably discharged." Stone looked surprised.

"Honorably? I barely did anything," he said.

"No. You survived Delta Halo, volunteered to assassinate the Prophets, even though you failed to do so; but you most of all had the courage and honor to defend an innocent," Erna nodded to Sedena.

"Any marine would have," said Stone.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Erna. "You have permission to leave. I will provide you transportation so you can go wherever you need to go. Where?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico," Stone said.

"Yes. The people there are lucky. The Brutes were too fuck-stupid to thoroughly make a sweep of the desert and other rural areas of Earth. We, however, made sure everyone was alright...but, we're not without loss," sighed Erna, looking downcast.

"How many are left?" asked Stone.

"Only two hundred million."

"Two hundred million!?" burst out Stone, not meaning too. But it staggered him that over five billion people died. He never got used to the numbers of dead.

"We can't even begin to identify the dead. We're not even bothering rebuilding the desolated cities, since there's practically no one to populate them anymore. It's going to take a long time to recover, but...as it is, we're all relieved we can live in peace. The few cities that we still populate, even moderately, are being rebuilt."

"And...we're just going to let the other cities decay?" he asked.

"Unless an extra five billion humans pop up out of nowhere, those cities are pretty useless. What this war has taught us is not to take this planet for granted. We're not going to leach off it like we did before, nor other planets. We're all to weary to keep those cities up and running anyway."

"What about the El..." Stone trailed off. Erna chuckled.

"They have plenty of planetary colonies, and from what I've heard, their home planet is still intact. They're basically the masters of the galaxy now, but they're gracious enough to help us when we need them. They won't feel right populating our old cities anyway, especially with all the dead bodies. I know, it seems like a waste and disrespectful to the dead, but...you know how it is." Stone nodded. A long silence then enveloped them then. A natural silence that seemed respect enough for the lost, but they were both sure that the dead would not want them to dwell on their bodies. After all, they were just bodies, and they were either going to rot in the street or piled on top of each other in trenches. Then Erna's phone rang, bringing them out of their trance. She held up her index finger to them to tell them to wait as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Colonel Erna speaking," she said. She paused and listened. "Really?...w...wow. That's terrific news! Who would have thought!?" she then laughed joyously. "Yes, Admiral, I will." She then hung up and looked at Stone, eyes bright.

"Several Elite ships discovered an entire fleet of outdated UNSC ships arriving at Earth. Apparently survivalists had taken about five hundred million people in a fleet of ships that were hidden from the UNSC. They were rebels."

"The rebels?" asked Stone in surprise.

"Seems that a little bit of humanity comes out in everybody when there's horrible danger. They've promised the UNSC that they'll devote themselves to help rebuilding Earth, that they're putting aside the war between each other. To add to the good news, Elite volunteers have agreed to help repair the cities for the extra survivors to live in. They said that they will do _all_ of the repairing, so to act as some sort of payment for what's happened over the last thirty years."

"Yeah they're not so bad when they're not killing you," joked Stone. Erna chuckled.

"Well Private, I have a Pelican full of people heading to New Mexico. I'll add you to the list. You should go to the garage right now, they leave in ten minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," said Stone, giving her a salute. She stood and saluted as well, then directed her attention to Sedena.

"It was good to meet you, Sedena. I hope you make use of your talent in the future."

"I will," said Sedena. That made Stone wonder if she would join the Elite military when she came of age...if they would let her in, that is. He had never heard of Elite females fighting in the Covenant, but that was the Covenant. The Elites probably had their own private military.

Stone and Sedena left and headed to the garage bay. There the Pelican was just powering up, a group of people inside, all looking equally devastated and relieved. He felt nervous for Sedena, for some of them looked reproachful of her presence. He gave them a look that said, _"Back the fuck off"_ and they turned their attention else ware. Stone and Sedena sat well away from the people, right up to the wall that separated the passenger area and cockpit. Stone made Sedena sit by the wall and he stayed close. He knew he would have to keep a loose hold on her, if she was going to get anywhere socially with more forgiving humans, but at the moment he was going to be on people like a junkyard dog if they made the slightest threatening move toward her.

The back door of the Pelican closed and they felt it lift into the air, then at a great speed, it zoomed off towards USA, New Mexico.

0000000000

The flight took four hours. Pelicans may not be maneuverable, but they sure were fast. The ride was uncomfortable, but no one cared, they just knew that they weren't being gutted by Brutes. When they arrived at Albuquerque, it was 10:00 at night. They arrived at a spaceport, which was mildly busy, since survivors from the rebel ships must have been dropping off the residents. And who knew how many other people were hiding in this big old world of theirs? There could be allot more survivors then previously recorded.

Sedena stayed close to Stone as they walked through the terminal, a healthy number of equally happy and sorrowful people moving around. Shouts were heard from everywhere as friends and family were reunited, and families cried together at the news of a lost loved one. It would take them a long time to heal, and it would take even longer to break the tension with the Elites. But Stone was confident his friend that was holding the house for him was going to be pleasantly surprised by Sedena.

As Sedena and Stone walked out of the terminal, they entered the cool desert night air. It was February, and snow was present around. Many people would be surprised by snow in the desert, but Northern New Mexico still got cold. Sedena however looked around with wide eyes.

"What is this stuff?" she asked.

"You don't know what snow is?" asked Stone in surprise. Then he reminded himself her home planet had three suns, and no doubt High Charity had been devoid of snow in the Elite artificial environments. She crouched down and took a handful, then flicked it off as the cold substance made her hand feel raw and aching.

"It's frozen rain. It freezes when it's really high up there in the sky, then comes down in microscopic flakes. But that's in Winter, and it gets plenty hot in the Summer in New Mexico...but one hundred and ten degrees might seem like iffy weather to you," Stone said, smiling at her. She giggled a bit, but shivered.

"I'll get you a coat sometime...wow, I'm gonna need a tailor for when you grow bigger," Stone said. Then he thought of other Elite needs. He was sure those two toed hooves of hers would require some sort of maintenance, much like humans needed to clip their toenails. A file maybe. And he had to be careful about what he fed her, a certain fruit or vegetable could make her sick. He knew she was fine with beef atleast. And eggs and cheese. Stone looked around, now even more troubled.

"I...hope they have some sort of shuttle, since the town we're supposed to live in is, like, two and half hours away."

"They're lending cars," said someone behind them. Stone turned to see a young black man and woman standing behind them. "In there," he said pointing at the multi-leveled parking building that went up in the dark sky. "Basically, about ninety-percent of the resources are free since all those people died. Some would view that as good, but if what had happened hadn't, then we wouldn't even be in this situation," he said.

"Yeah," muttered Stone.

"If you don't mind me asking...why is she here?" asked the woman, looking at Sedena. She didn't look hatefully at her like a majority of the people had in the spaceport terminal, but her expression was light enough to be deemed friendly...or atleast neutral.

"Her parents died, and I've been taking care of her," said Stone. "It's a long story."

"This war hurts everybody, war _always_ hurts everybody, no matter who's winning," said the man. "What's your names?"

"Stone Gossard."

"Sedena Hakrenini."

"I'm Rashad, this is my sister, Sarah. Where'd you arrive from?"

"Africa," Stone told him.

"Africa?" asked Sarah in surprise. "You survived that glassing?"

"Yeah. I was a marine, but I resigned for Sedena," said Stone.

"Well thanks man. You guys have more balls than anybody," said Rashad.

"I'd prefer only to have two," cracked Stone. Rashad laughed, Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Men and cock jokes," she said in annoyance.

"So, where you two headed?" asked Rashad.

"Truth Or Consequences. You?"

"Los Cruces," replied Sarah. "You have family in T or C?"

"No. I lost all my family on Reach," said Stone.

"Shit," whispered Rashad in sympathy. "We're sorry man. Everybody is. It's just unbelievable how many people died...it's almost like this isn't even happening. Like a dream."

"I know what you mean," said Stone. He glanced down and noticed Sedena was shivering. Rashad glanced at her and said to Stone,

"Well, we don't wanna keep you waiting. We all need to go home."

"Well goodbye then," said Stone nodding at Sarah and Rashad.

"Goodbye Stone, Sedena," said Sarah smiling at them. Sedena smiled back and said,

"Bye." They all then went their separate ways. As Stone walked to the car lot with Sedena, he said,

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were freezing to death."

"It's okay...just as long as the car will be warm."

"It will," he said. He then pulled off his jacket and gave it to Sedena. "You need it more than me," he said. Sedena rapped herself in the heavy Carhartt jacket and smiled in pleasure as the body warmth left by Stone warmed her. They entered the car lot and saw a team of people sitting outside a mobile home, around a small fold out table with a game of chess underway on it. One woman stood to greet them, but paused when she saw Sedena. Stone prepared himself to get in a row with her, if she refused them a vehicle.

"What the hell is _that_ doing here?" asked an old man, glaring at Sedena. She didn't shy away, but glared defiantly back. Stone felt a burst of pride, but pushed that aside to let some anger work its way through this situation.

" _She_ is Sedena, and she lost just as much as you or I did. She's gonna live with me. Don't fuck with me, I'm a marine and I am _not_ happy."

"Can we _not_ give you a vehicle?" sneered a kid about the age of fifteen.

"Can your dick touch your asshole?" asked Stone abruptly. The kid looked taken aback by the question, but smirked.

"Yeah man, it sure can-"

"Then go fuck yourself, and give me car keys," snapped Stone. The kid turned beet red. The old man and woman didn't look happy about it, but tossed Stone some keys to a Chevy pick-up. He didn't say anything else as he left them, making his way to the parked truck, the location handily written down on a tag on the key chain.

"You alright, Sedena?" asked Stone.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Don't worry. When you get bigger nobody will give you shit," said Stone patting her on the shoulder. She smiled at that, and Stone smiled too. He unlocked the truck and got in the driver seat. Sedena climbed into the other side of the bucket seat that took up the front of the truck. Stone slammed the door shut and so did Sedena with hers. Stone started the truck and it rumbled to life, the gauge of hydrogen reading full. He then drove out of the terminal, through the city and out to the highway, which was pretty barren. He drove slower than the speed limit, as to not run into abandon or wrecked vehicles that were scattered on some parts of the highway. Stone put the heater way up for Sedena, even though it was a little too hot for him. She took off the jacket and laid it in the middle of the bucket seat.

They were silent for a long time. Stone watched the road while Sedena looked out her window at the stars above, studying the new star patterns. Stone wondered if there would be as much hostility in Truth Or Consequences as with those vehicle people. One thing he knew for sure, he would have to keep a very close eye on Sedena. Two eyes, as a matter of fact. Or atleast until he got comfortable enough with trustful people that might be more accepting of her, then he would only leave one eye on her. Since his friend in T Or C was an ex-Sergeant from Harvest, he was a little worried he might react negatively to Sedena. But he didn't think so. Master Sergeant Johnathan Cutler, whom he had been chummy with before the man had retired, was understanding. And he was sure he would excuse what the Elites had done in Sedena's case, since she was a little girl.

Stone sighed slowly and softly, then decided to play some music to let his worries escape him. He played it at a quiet volume, and played acoustic music so it wouldn't bother Sedena. He felt relaxed as "Epiphany" by _Staind_ began playing. Stone was surprised an Internet connection still existed now, since he had punched in a code to his personal playlist stored on a website. That was the nifty thing about Internet radios.

Sedena squirmed uncomfortably beside Stone. He glanced over and saw she was trying to sleep.

"Is the music bothering you?" he asked.

"No...it's helping me sleep but...I'm uncomfortable," she said as she rubbed her neck.

"Use my jacket as a pillow," said Stone holding it out for her. She took it and then laid her head on it, leaning against the door of the car. An hour passed and Stone came within Los Cruces. The city was half awake, a few cars were idling along, lights in apartment buildings shined bright, but no stores or restaurants or bars were open. Stone understood. Everyone was mourning everyone. He looked over at Sedena, who was sound asleep. It took another hour to arrive at Truth Or Consequences. It wasn't a city, just a town; fairly developed, had some suburbs (not the ones with clone houses). He drove through into the suburbs, looking for Yucca street. The Yucca cacti planted around were the first giveaway, then the sign. He turned on the road and found the address to the dark house. A single ranch house, basically a rectangle, save for the part that jutted out the side, but that was a garage. Stone parked in the driveway, to the right was the main house and the front door. The outside light was on, but he saw a small post-it note on the door. Stone killed the engine and gingerly shook Sedena's shoulder. She stirred and opened her glazed eyes.

"We're here," he said to her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then stretched her long neck up in the air, so it was sticking up straight. Stone opened the door and stepped out in the cool air. It was marginally warmer than Albuquerque had been; there was no snow present either. Sedena stepped out her side of the door and looked at the house. She and Stone walked up to the front door and he read the note,

" _Stone, I live five houses up, I left my ancient 2010 Ford Shelby Mustang in the driveway, you can't miss it. No one can! Just knock on the door, I guarantee you'll see me through the living room window; TV on, laid back and snoring on my recliner with a shot glass and a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's on the side table. I have the key to the house, I didn't wanna leave it under the door mat. It'd be the first damn place hoodlums would look. When you arrive at my house, perform retrieval operation five dash echo._

 _Sincerely, Master Sergeant Johnathan Cutler._ "

Stone smiled. He knew what Retrieval Operation Five Dash Echo was, but the hoodlums Johnathan had talked about wouldn't have a clue.

"We've gotta take a short walk to my friend's house, he's got the key," said Stone to Sedena. She nodded and they set out. Stone stuck close to Sedena and looked in every shadow for potential threats. Whether it be legitimate adult violence addicts, or just stupid eighth graders trying to make themselves look tough. But it was a short walk up a hill, where Johnathan's house sat on a corner, a beautiful 2010 Shelby Mustang with white stripes and black body paint sat in the drive way. They walked up to the door and Stone performed the operation. He opened the unlocked door and walked right in then tapped Johnathan on the head (he also had a cigar to go with the Jack Daniel's). He snorted and looked up at Stone in surprise. The old man hadn't put on an ounce of weight. This was one marine that wouldn't let himself go...though he has a better taste for alcohol now. Johnathan grinned and so did Stone.

"Welcome, soldier," said Johnathan as he stood and saluted. Stone saluted back then both men shook hands. "So how are ya, Stone? You still in the marines or did you resign?"

"I resigned," Stone said.

"Well, I don't blame ya," said Johnathan as he turned around and opened the drawer to the side table next to his recliner. He pulled out a shot glass and poured some Jack Daniel's in it. "Want some?" he asked, offering the glass.

"Sure, why not?" asked Stone as he took the glass.

"There we go," chuckled Johnathan as he re-lit his half burnt cigar and puffed it.

"So what's up with you?" asked Stone after a sip of his whiskey.

"The usual marine retiree activities. Watching kids for m' neighbors," Johnathan gestured to a couch, an amused look in his eye, along with anticipation. Stone looked and he almost choked on his whiskey when he saw an Elite, about looking the same age as Sedena, laying under covers on the couch, fast asleep.

"Holy shit..." said Stone.

"Poor boy lost his parents on that Covy spaceship city, Something Charity," said Johnathan in a low voice, watching the kid.

"He's male?" asked Stone.

"Uh huh. His foster mother, a doctor over at the T Or C Memorial Hospital, found him in a crashed Phantom, nearly dead; his apparent mother and father died in the crash...he was in their arms. They gave their lives for his," said Johnathan sadly. "A war effects everyone. Even the assholes behind the war."

"You'll be interested to meet my companion then," said Stone. He looked back at the door and said, "Sedena, come in, meet my friend." It was Johnathan's turn to nearly choke on his whiskey (straight from the bottle, not bothering with a glass). Sedena stepped in and walked to Stone's side.

"This is Sedena Hakrenini, I was actually _on_ High Charity when the civil war happened."

"You're shittin' me?" said Johnathan in wonder. "And you were on that Halo thing too?"

"The second one, yes. I was on Commander Miranda Keyes' old Frigate, I was one of the teams sent to assassinate the Prophets. Well, that was an epic fail. I got captured, I ran into Sedena...or more like she ran into me," said Stone, placing his hand on Sedena's shoulder.

"Johnathan?" asked the other Elite child as he sat up. Sedena gave a short gasp of surprise at seeing her fellow here. He looked at Stone, then looked as surprised as Sedena when he laid eyes on her.

"Hey, good morn..." Johnathan looked at his watch and chuckled. "It _is_ mornin' technically; mornin', Zuli. I want you to meet Stone Gossard, and Sedena Hakrenini." Zuli got up from the couch and walked over.

"Hello," he said, looking at Sedena.

"Hi," she replied.

"So I better get your key then," said Johnathan as he rummaged in another drawer of his side table.

"You came from High Charity?" asked Zuli of Sedena.

"Yes."

"...where did you get an affix like 'Bladerunner'?" he asked.

"Oh," Sedena blushed slightly. "I'm good with knives."

"Knives eh?" asked Johnathan as he handed a key over to Stone. "You kill a Brute or something?" Johnathan, and Stone smirked at him. Johnathan noticed the smirk and looked at Sedena.

"Did you really?" he asked.

"Yes...but it was lucky," she replied.

"It wasn't lucky when you fought off those men back at the refugee base," Stone said. Sedena flushed again.

"Wow," said Zuli. "That's a very good name."

"Thanks," said Sedena smiling at him. Stone yawned.

"Alright ever'body, it's late. We should be in bed," said Johnathan as he shut off the TV. "I'll see you round tomorrow, Stone?" asked Johnathan.

"For sure, Sarge," said Stone shaking Johnathan's hand.

"Good, now get to bed, Private, heh heh." Stone chuckled a bit.

"Goodbye Zuli," said Sedena.

"Bye," he replied. Stone and Sedena then left for their house again.

"I can't believe it," Sedena said after they had got on the street.

"Me neither. I was kinda worried you'd be...alone," Stone said.

"I'm not alone," Sedena said as she pressed against Stone. He rapped his arm around her shoulder and they went to their house. Stone unlocked the door and entered. He felt very relaxed now with a home of his own. To the right was the living room, complete with a big couch, a desk and computer, entertainment center and even a hearth. To the left was a hall to the bedrooms, and the kitchen.

"You want anything to eat before we get to bed?" asked Stone.

"No," said Sedena.

"Alright, guess we should pick our rooms," he said as they walked down the hall. To the immediate left was a small bedroom, down at the end of the hall was the bathroom door, two other doors on the right wall, and one other on the left. The first right door after the first bedroom was a laundry room and access to the garage, the door after the laundry room was another bedroom, and the left door was a third bedroom.

"It's a bit too big for my taste," commented Stone. He was a modest man who believed that something should fit the situation perfectly rather than being too big or too small. "But whatever, it's ours now. Which bedroom?" he asked Sedena.

"I'll take that one," she said as she stepped into the left bedroom. Stone chose the second right bedroom. As he looked around he found an PlayBox 720 game console in the closet, along with a good collection of games.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sarge," said Stone as he smiled at the games.

"Thank you, Stone," said Sedena suddenly. He turned to her, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Thanks for what?" he asked.

"For taking care of me...I love you," she said as she hugged him. He knelt down and hugged back.

"You know I love you too. You don't have to thank me. I would never even dream of leaving you alone." He let go. "We should get sleep. Tomorrow morning we can go get some new clothes. You've been wearing that dress for days, and it's kinda gross," Stone said. Sedena giggled. She went off to bed, and Stone went to bed also. As he laid there he wondered of Sedena's grandparents. The worry of losing her threatened to take over again, so he pushed those thoughts away and thought of tomorrow.

 _Damn, I'm gonna need a job though. And I am not washing fucking dishes!_ He smiled at the prospect of a hardened marine like him busing a restaurant after closing time.

Across the hall, Sedena hugged one of her extra pillows and worried sick of her grandparents. She didn't want to be taken away from Stone. He had taken care of her, no matter what sort of creature or person attacked them. The thought of being torn from him made her sick, and she hugged the pillow tighter. What help was that going to do? It's just a damn pillow, something you rest your head on. She then grabbed the energy cutlass that sat on her nightstand. She started to feel sated with the blade in her grasp. She felt invincible with it, strong; a force to be reckoned with. She had no idea she could feel so powerful with such a small object.

 _My affix isn't "Bladerunner" for no reason_ , she said to herself. She wouldn't cut up her grandparents, no. She didn't want to stoop to those lows. She would convince them though, if they didn't want her with Stone. She pushed the thoughts of her grandparents away, then thought of Asora. She was like Stone, only she wasn't with her for so long. But she would see her soon...hopefully. She thought of what she said to her.

 _"You should let your talent flourish_..." Sedena imagined herself a proud warrior when she was older, her specialty with bladed weapons. Not energy swords, but cold, hard steel; razor sharp, and deadly in her hands. She smiled.

 _I'm going to let my talent flourish_.

* * *

(1) "Stone awoke to a thumping next to him. He half opened his eyes and looked at the blurry object beside him. It was moving around a bit, but remained stationary." Could've sworn the pronz was way off...

(2) Sedena gets upset over the idea of seeing _more_ of her family after losing her mother and brother. Ugh, this kid has a few loose screws.

(3) "...reaching out a hand of friendship through over thirty years of prejudice and genocide." And with sudden and blinding clarity I realize that that line is going to be hamfisted relentlessly, in case you didn't get the theme of the story from the first thirty times I said it.

(4) LOL wait, hold on. Suddenly Asora _knows_ the Ini family/Sedena's grandparents, claiming to have met them before. Oh my God, there are so many things wrong with that I don't know where to begin. First off, she learns of Sedena's family name _way_ before this scene, and yet she had no reaction or even asked Sedena about her grandparents. Secondly, there could be lots of Ini families on Sanghelios: it's a planet of 8 billion people ffs. She could be talking about _any_ schmucks with Ini as a family name. Plus, Asora nonchalantly says this to them, like she was just mentioning she had seen that movie before and it was pretty good. And _finally_ Sedena herself doesn't even question Asora. At all. Wow, so many holes and contradictions spawned just by one thoughtless line of dialogue. I can't even...

(5) And immediately after that Stone tells them about this magical man who owns a spare house just for Stone when he's ready to take it. Not only is that completely retarded, again it contradicts the original "fact" that Stone only lived on Earth in ONE PLACE since escaping Reach. If this story was a cheese, it would be swiss.

(6) AND THEN ARBITER COMES IN AND SAYS "O HAI I FOUND SEDENA'S GRANDPARENTS" AND I'M LIKE WTF AJSNAIODNOIADNASDOSADNSDAN (I guess at this point I just wanted them to get the fuck out of the refugee camp and get to home, so I rushed the shit out of this).

And the Arbiter is just going around looking out for one girl out of the countless Sangheili families that have been displaced by the civil war. Yeah, pretty sure he has far bigger issues he needs to address than what happens to refugees, let alone one individual.

YEAH, it's gonna take just a week for Sedena's grandparents to receive word and haul ass to Earth.

I swear to God I'm going to go full-on Trevor not even by the mid-point of this shlock.

(7) Oh horehorehore, it takes seven months for Sangheili women to produce children, a seven reference, huehuehue *shoots self*

(8) Oh, NOW Sedena asks about Asora meeting her grandparents. But the fact that... ugh, I can't even...

(9) "Stone sighed. He had never known many people in his life with this kind of depth..." YOU KNEW THEM FOR ONE FUCKING DAY!

(10) Stone goes to the Colonel to see if he can get discharged, but to his credit he actually _asks_ if he can leave instead of just using his Gary-Stu powers of throwing a tantrum to flabbergast the Colonel into discharging him. Ahh, but who needs Stu powers when you have _Author_ powers! Of course he's going to be discharged even though the UNSC needs every able-bodied person it can get, just for Sedena's sake.

(11) Extra 500 million humans just appear... you know what, I'm just going to ignore the whole population thing. My head hurts after the trauma from earlier.

(12) "There could be allot more survivors then previously recorded." Man, I really had a problem with the 200,000,000 number for some reason.

(13) So I state that Sanghelios has no snow, but officially the lowest average temperature the planet has is down to 23 degrees farenheit (-5 degrees celcius). Not as cold as Earth gets, but definitely snow-worthy in certain parts, where ever they may be. My headcanon is aggravating me. But, like I said, I'll oh-so happily pick apart everything wrong with my depiction of Sanghelios when we actually get there.

(14) "'Well thanks man. You guys have more balls than anybody,' said Rashad.

'I'd prefer only to have two,' cracked Stone. Rashad laughed, Sarah just rolled her eyes.

'Men and cock jokes,' she said in annoyance."

Oh Jesus, this reminded me of all the politically-correct gender wars prevalent throughout almost all of the story. Yuck.

Oh, and that joke was fucking stupid and no one should laugh at it, ever, and you should feel bad if you did.

(15) "Sedena rapped herself in the heavy Carhartt jacket and smiled in pleasure as the body warmth left by Stone warmed her."

 _This moment was brought to you by, Carhart. Carharts: they warm aliens and use the same word twice in one sentence. No, I don't care if they were two variations, it was still the same word._ Seriously, though, I still wear Carharts. They're beasts when it comes to winter-wear. Also: *WRAPPED!

(16) "'Don't worry. When you get bigger nobody will give you shit,' said Stone patting her on the shoulder. She smiled at that, and Stone smiled too." She'll still be a social outcast among a species that generally hates her, but at least she'll be tall.

(17) "She took off the jacket and laid it in the middle of the bucket seat." No, me; bucket seats are just the single seats for the front of vehicles. You're thinking of bench seats. And yeah, like the year 2553 would have pick-ups with bench seats in the front.

(18) "One thing he knew for sure, he would have to keep a very close eye on Sedena. Two eyes, as a matter of fact." *cough* Gandalf the Grey *cough*

(19) "Stone was surprised an Internet connection still existed now, since he had punched in a code to his personal playlist stored on a website. That was the nifty thing about Internet radios." Ugh, _the readers don't care, me!_ You don't have to explain how the fucking music works.

(20) "It took another hour to arrive at Truth Or Consequences. It wasn't a city, just a town; fairly developed, had some suburbs (not the ones with clone houses)." Yup, T or C hasn't changed in the five hundred years since I stayed there.

(21) "' _Stone, I live five houses up, I left my ancient 2010 Ford Shelby Mustang in the driveway_..." I couldn't just say 2550 Mustang? It _had_ to be from 2010? *eyeroll*

" _...I guarantee you'll see me through the living room window; TV on, laid back and snoring on my recliner with a shot glass and a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's on the side table..._ " Oh you're such a Good Ol' Boy in the future. My God, I never comprehended until now the levels of product placement I have in this story. Like, _Man Of Steel_ levels. I DON'T EVEN DRINK WHY WOULD I BOTHER PROMOTING WHISKEY WITH A SPECIFIC BRAND?! Because it's one most people will recognize? Okay, I guess... still stupid.

"... _When you arrive at my house, perform retrieval operation five dash echo..._ " Wat?

"Stone smiled. He knew what Retrieval Operation Five Dash Echo was, but the hoodlums Johnathan had talked about wouldn't have a clue." Okay, story, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But I'm still reserving my right to assume it's stupid.

(22) "...Whether it be legitimate adult violence addicts..." I really don't know what I was trying to say here.

(23) "They walked up to the door and Stone performed the operation. He opened the unlocked door and walked right in then tapped Johnathan on the head..." Aaaaand it's stupid.

"The old man hadn't put on an ounce of weight. This was one marine that wouldn't let himself go...though he has a better taste for alcohol now." Yeah, Jack Daniels, he's a seasoned connoisseur of hard liquor.

"It was Johnathan's turn to nearly choke on his whiskey (straight from the bottle, not bothering with a glass)." Ew, and he pours that for guests.

"'...where did you get an affix like 'Bladerunner'?' [Zuli] asked.

'Oh,' Sedena blushed slightly. 'I'm good with knives.'" Yeah, just good with knives? She "earned" one of the most prestigious warrior affixes just for being "good with knives." Hey, I can slice vegetables and bread nice and neat, I'm good with knives. Can I have the super special awesome sexy warrior name too? (Disclaimer: I suck at cutting ingredients and bread).

"'...I was kinda worried you'd be...alone,' Stone said.

'I'm not alone,' Sedena said as she pressed against Stone." I cringed so hard I imploded.

(24) "He rapped his arm..." OMG IT'S 'WRAPPED' NOT 'RAPPED' SPELL IT RIGHT FFS! UIEIASNZCOIASNC *dies*

(25) So when we arrive at the house I give a lengthy description. No, not one that's rich with details about its atmosphere, how it looks, or what Stone or Sedena think. It's just me describing a blueprint layout of the rooms. Why? Because of course it was the house I lived in with my buddy, and I only had to give a basic description and let everyone else fill in the blanks.

So, kids, when people say 'write what you know,' don't half-ass it like I did. Have a little more finesse if you're narrating a place or an event you experienced.

(26) "PlayBox 720." OMG IM SO CLEVER. And somehow Stone is amazed Johnathan picked out these games for him. Why? I mean, sure, _we_ would be amazed if a guy twice our age had an extensive taste in games; but games came after their time. It's the ye- Ugh, you know what, I'm just gonna stop here. Point is, I do a poor job of trying to get us to relate to the future and vice versa, and I shall further not beat the horse corpse.

(27) "She started to feel sated with the blade in her grasp. She felt invincible with it, strong; a force to be reckoned with. She had no idea she could feel so powerful with such a small object." Uhhh, that's a bit psychotic, looking back. Especially considering she's thinking about her grandparents.

Ew, that whole closing segment is creepy. Actually, it's sort of funny. Imagine there was a movie trailer based on this chapter, then you could totally edit it to make it look like a horror movie. Ha. I love it.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh man, this is the chapter is a few behind one of the biggest and goofiest affairs in the whole story. Oh man, I am going to either have so much fun with this, or I'll bash my head against a pallet Trevor-style.

Chapter VIII

Rozzo Mattina

Sedena woke suddenly as something jumped on her bed. She sat up in surprise and saw some sort of small animal walking around her legs. The animal had flat tan fur, pale blue eyes, a narrow and pointed face, and a tail that swayed from side to side. Sedena watched as it padded up closer to her, making some deep rattling sound from within. She reached out tentatively, and the animal sniffed her finger tips, then rubbed the side of its face along her fingers. She smiled and pet the animal, its rattling got more intense. It then curled in a ball at her side and closed its eyes. Sedena looked out her window and saw the sky was a deep blue, and the faintest trace of sun was illuminating the ground. It was probably very early in the morning. Sedena climbed out of bed and put her dress back on. She sniffed it and grimaced.

 _Stone was right, it_ is _gross,_ she commented mentally. Sedena silently exited her room and glanced in Stone's room. He was still asleep, so she went in the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and looked at the choice of foods. There were eggs, but she had no idea how to cook. On the inside of the door, on narrow shelves, were drinks and an assortment of others jars. There was one clear carton of what looked like milk, a pitcher of some orange drink, and another bottle of a dark purple drink. She settled with the orange drink and grabbed some bread from the counter. Then she poured herself the drink in a glass. Sedena had a bit of difficulty drinking from the glass, since it was narrower than Sangheili brimmed glasses. She managed to figure a way though (she drank it over the sink to be safe). When she let the drink spill down her throat it burned and she choked on it. She panicked for a moment, thinking that she had done permanent damage to her throat, but the burning dissipated after a moment. She breathed heavily, a little shocked with what just happened. She wondered if she had accidentally grabbed an alcoholic drink.

 _I better wait for Stone to wake_ , she said to herself. She then nibbled on the bread tentatively. It was fine, just like any other Sangheili bread she had ever eaten. So she sat at the kitchen table, waiting. As she sat there and ate the bread, the animal showed up again, jumping on the table. It started chewing on a newspaper, ripping tufts off the corners. Sedena laughed lightly as the animal proceeded to flop on its side and rub the paper with its face.

"Just what are you?" she asked it as she stroked its furry back.

"Johnathan didn't say anything about a cat," said Stone suddenly. Sedena looked up to see he had just walked in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Stone as he rummaged in the fridge.

"The, um, cat woke me...what is that orange drink?"

"This?" asked Stone holding up the pitcher. Sedena nodded. "Orange juice. Extract from a fruit we call, well, and Orange. Why? You like it?"

"No, it burned my throat." Stone looked at her in worry.

"Burn? Like it was hot?"

"No...just...it just burned. It wasn't really bad, you don't need to be worried," said Sedena noticing Stone's look.

"Well...maybe I should. You could have gotten lucky with the orange juice, but I'm not sure whether there will be a certain food or drink that makes you really sick," Stone said. "Maybe...we should get a doctor to check you out. To see what immunities you have."

"...okay," said Sedena.

"Well...eggs are fine with you. I'll make us some eggs and sausage, how's that sound?" asked Stone.

"Good," said Sedena. Stone got out the food and began to cook. The cat then hopped off the table and padded to the counter. He crouched down and took a big jump up near the stove.

"I don't think so," said Stone to the cat as it sniffed at the sizzling eggs.

"What do we do with it if it's not ours?" asked Sedena.

"I guess we should put up fliers or something, saying that we have it. Someone might recognize a picture and come. If that doesn't happen...I guess it's ours," Stone said as he scooped off the eggs onto plates and then cooked the sausage links.

"Do you have different varieties of cats? Because on Sangheilios, our animals come in different sub-species," said Sedena.

"Yes, we do have sub-species. This one's a Siamese cat. I think they're the only cats that have blue eyes. The others have yellow eyes," Stone explained.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Sedena.

"I...think I'll check _after_ breakfast," said Stone.

"Oh." Sedena laughed a little, Stone chuckling along. Stone finished cooking the sausage and brought the two plates over to the table, setting one down in front of Sedena. She murmured a "thanks" and began to eat.

"So I want to get clothes first today," Sedena said. Stone chuckled.

"I do too. It's probably not good that we have clothes that have been through a Flood environment, especially here." Sedena shivered at the thought of the Flood, and forced her food to stay down in her stomach. Stone seemed determined to do the same, since he paused and looked like he was concentrating hard on something. He finally shrugged stiffly and began eating again. Then the Siamese cat hopped on the table, staring at the food with eager eyes.

"Don't give it anything, he'll never leave us alone after," said Stone. Then he noticed, faintly, its ribs were sticking out. It was apparently a stray, he would have to figure out how it got in the house later.

"On second thought," he said pushing his plate over to the animal, "his old family probably died in the war," Stone speculated. Sedena looked at the cat and then saw the near visible ribcage. The cat purred loudly as it began chewing on what was left of Stone's fried egg, lapping the yolk that oozed on the plate enthusiastically.

"What about you?" asked Sedena.

"I'm not starving; I'll live," Stone said as he leaned back on the chair, folding his hands behind his head.

"You think there will be clothes that fit me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. It's only _after_ you grow to six-nine we'll need a tailor," Stone said, smiling. Sedena chuckled. Sedena finished her food and then she and Stone went outside. The sun had just peaked from over the Turtle Back mountains that loomed a couple miles in front of their house, over the rest of Truth Or Consequences.

"Let's walk, it'll kill some time, since the shop probably isn't open now...if it opens at all today," Stone said. He and Sedena began walking down the street. Most houses were either devoid of owners, or the owners were still asleep. In the distance, dogs barked, and a few cars rumbled down the blacktop. As they walked under a street light it clicked off as the timer expired, and to let the sun recharge its energy for the hours to come until the night. Stone led Sedena through the suburbs and to the downtown area. Well, there were two shopping areas. A small main highway that ran on the rim of the town (then led through the downtown district), where several big box stores were located, then there was the local-business downtown area, where Stone preferred to shop.

When they arrived, the owners were just beginning to open. The cafes and diners were already open, some men already eating their hardy breakfasts. Stone was always surprised at how much larger the food portions were in these Southern states, compared to other states...or atleast states with hard workers. That was the main reason portions were larger in areas like these, many people worked in factories, on farms or ranches and needed a hardy breakfast. Stone smiled at the memory of ordering a "Cowboy Sized" chicken fried steak once. It took up the entire plate (which was actually a bit larger than the regular plates his companions had ordered) and was drowned in white sauce. He couldn't finish it, and he felt a little bad for wasting a good portion of it.

Stone looked up at the names of the restaurants. One cafe was called "Tea or C?" to his amusement. Another was the Coyote Cafe, and the diner was simply called "Danny's Diner" with a little slogan (We're not _Denny's_ , we don't suck). Stone wondered how old the businesses were. It was rare, but down in these states, it was slightly less rare to find these family-run businesses that went as far back as the early twentieth century. Stone was impressed with how much devotion the families had given to these little stores, and he figured they were very proud and wanted to keep the businesses going as long as possible. That's why most towns in these parts banned the big box stores, since they interfered with their business. But the big guys and little guys here managed to co-exist peacefully enough.

Stone then found the clothes store he was looking for. He pressed his hands to the glass door of the clothes store and looked in. He jumped slightly when he saw the owner, an elderly woman, was just about to unlock the door. He smiled and waved and she smiled back. She unlocked the door and opened it for Stone.

"Morning, glad to have an early bird," she said.

"Yeah, I don't have any others clothes except for these, and I've been battling in them for days," Stone said as he stepped in.

"Battle? Were you a Marine?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Well bless you my dear boy, I'm honored to have you come...tell me," the woman leaned closer to Stone. "Did you fight with the Elites? Is it really true they helped us?"

"It is," Stone replied.

"Well bless them too! I know many of my friends disagree on my view of them...I can't blame them either. But I'm a very forgiving old lady. I'm glad they actually took the initiative to help us and keep helping even now, rather than cutting and running to safe guard themselves only," the woman spoke as she walked back into her shop, looking over the cash register and other things behind the check-out counter.

"Don't worry, I agree. I actually made a few friends," Stone said as he looked at some pants for himself.

"Oh wow! Close friends? Close enough that they would actually come visit you?" asked the woman.

"Yes, actually. But right now the man's wife is pregnant, they said they didn't want to visit here until she gave birth," Stone said.

"Amazing! Such a bloody fight for thirty years, and we have best friends in thirty hours! Amazing times indeed,"

"They're not the only friends of mine," Stone said, nodding to Sedena who was looking at some dresses. The woman gasped when she finally noticed Sedena, and she looked like she was about to feint. Stone immediately regretted sneaking up on the old lady like that, he should've announced it more...gently. He stepped over in concern.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I am," chuckled the old lady, who was fanning her face with her thin hands. "It's just...well I know there was an adoption, but I thought it was a boy Elite and a woman foster parent." The woman smiled at Sedena. "Nice to meet you, little miss,"

"Nice to meet you too," replied Sedena, smiling politely.

"We just moved here last night," Stone explained. "And we actually met the boy you mentioned, one of my best friends was taking care of him for the original foster parent."

"Old Johnathan Cutler? The Sergeant?" asked the woman.

"Uh...yeah, how'd you know?" asked Stone.

"He hinted it to me last night on the phone, he's my brother. I'm Tabitha Cutler," the woman held out her hand. Stone shook her frail hand.

"Stone Gossard. This is Sedena Hakrenini," Stone gestured to Sedena.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Tabitha said. "My brother is always being tricksy with me. He sort of hinted you were coming too, but I've grown weary of trying to figure out his riddles, so I just wait to see what happens." Tabitha chuckled. "So I imagine both Sedena and the other boy will eventually need me to make them special clothes, and even now I assume?" Tabitha asked Sedena.

"Well, I only need dresses. But of course Zuli will need special pants," Sedena said.

"Ah yes, two knee joints," said Tabitha as she went behind another counter with sewing machines and other tailor instruments, buzzing with an energy that was deceitful because of her appearance. "I would imagine that they need to be extra long," Tabitha said as she grabbed some raw material.

"How big are you compared to each other?" asked Tabitha abruptly to Sedena.

"I...think about the same height," Sedena told her.

"Okay, please come here if you would. Since you both are of the same size, I can make a general deduction of his pant size," Tabitha said. Sedena approached and Tabitha began to measure Sedena's legs.

"Okay, I've got a general idea, but I'll need the boy himself," Tabitha said as she wrote down some measurements on a PDA. "As for you, Sedena, I'm sure I can just give you a simple dress, but I can customize it myself to match your current one," Tabitha told Sedena.

"Thank you," said Sedena.

"Don't mention it," said Tabitha smiling. "How are you doing, Stone?" she called to him as he looked at selections in the back of the store.

"I'm fine, thanks," he called. Tabitha grabbed some dresses and showed them to Sedena.

"Which colors?" she asked. Sedena was taken slightly aback at how Tabitha was rushing, but she chose a light blue dress, a purple one, and a deep burgundy red dress.

"You've got an eye, my dear," chuckled Tabitha as she surveyed Sedena's dress, kneeling down and gently taking the fabric in her hands and looking it over. Her practiced and sharp eyes memorized the layout of the dress perfectly, then she quickly went and began cutting and sewing the dresses Sedena chose. She made precise and professional cuts and and pokes of needles, scissors and knives. As Tabitha worked on the dresses, Sedena wandered to where Stone was browsing. He had already picked out some t-shirts, a few pairs of denim jeans, and two packs of socks and underwear.

"She's quick," Sedena commented. Stone looked at Tabitha work on the dresses. He was impressed with how quick she was working. He looked up on a rack then grabbed a bathrobe for himself, then a smaller one for Sedena. Both went up to the front of the store and were surprised to find Tabitha had finished. She smiled at their surprised faces.

"Fastest in T or C everybody says," she told them as she handed the clothes to Sedena.

"Thank you," she said as she tucked the dresses under her arm.

"Not a problem, and it's all at half-price too," said Tabitha as she stepped behind the check out counter. Stone paid for the clothes and got them bagged.

"Well thanks again," said Stone.

"You're very welcome, goodbye now," Tabitha waved to Stone and Sedena as they stepped out of the store. As they left Sedena said,

"They're just like Sangheili dresses." Sedena's current dress was similar to a human woman's dress, both sides were cut open for leg room, but there were vertical thin openings down the front and back. It revealed the muscles, very slight abs were faded on Sedena's stomach, and her toned spine looked formidable. Even though she was just a girl, Stone couldn't help but admire her muscles, and he had admired Asora's too.

The two of them arrived back at the house.

"We should take showers now," said Stone. "You go on in first." Sedena went into her room and closed the door. She took off her clothes and slipped into her bathrobe. She wondered where she should put her old dress and underwear. She stepped out and knocked on Stone's door then peaked in.

"Yeah?" he asked as he put his newly bought clothes in his drawer.

"Where should I put my dirty clothes?"

"Just toss em in the laundry room, I'll wash them later," he said. Sedena put her clothes in there then entered the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and looked at the shower. The shower head was detachable...but the thing to turn it on with was this nob. She decided to run the water first. She eased it to the left, that was too cold, so she eased it to the right. When she chose the right temperature, she used the toilet first. After she finished her business, she flushed then entered the shower. All of a sudden the water got scolding hot.

"Ah! What in the god's names!" she yelled as she stumbled from the shower, but tripped on the rim of the tub and fell on her back with an "oof!" Shortly after, she heard Stone running to the door, then he knocked rapidly.

"You okay!? What happened!?" he called.

"I'm fine," growled Sedena as she picked herself up from the cold tiled floor. "Why the hell did the water get hot!?" she exclaimed in frustration as she put the tips of her fingers in the stream.

"Uh...yeah, that happens when you flush the toilet," said Stone. Sedena couldn't be sure, but she thought he was holding back laughter.

"Why!?"

"Well, the toilet needs water to refill, but that uses up the cold water that keeps the hot water of the shower at a controllable temperature," Stone explained from the other side of the door.

"That's stupid," said Sedena as she climbed into the shower.

"Yeah I know," said Stone. Sedena wasn't sure because of the water running in the shower, but it sounded like Stone was chuckling. Once settled, Sedena felt the satisfaction of the warm water soothing her body, now all she had to do was get the grime off. She reached for a bottle. She sniffed it and was welcomed by a sweet aroma, though she didn't know what it was. She assumed it was soap and squeezed a bit of it on a sponge, then scrubbed herself down. As she let all the suds slide off her in the water, she began to itch a bit. First her arm, then her leg...her back...her stomach...her neck. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel...a little more extra than necessary, since her body was starting to itch more intensely.

"What is going on!" she hissed. As she exited the bathroom she called, "Stone! I..." she trailed off as she reached behind herself and scratched her back.

"Huh?" he asked, then stepped out of his room, in a bathrobe of his own.

"I...can't...stop... _itching_!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Uh..." Stone approached her then held her wrist and looked at her skin. He felt a little awkward and slightly disgusted as he felt her skin with his index finger.

"It's really dry... _really_ dry," he said.

"But why!?" Sedena snarled. Stone stepped into the bathroom and looked at the bottle of soap Sedena had used.

"Well this shampoo has those freaky chemicals...maybe it dries out the moisture oils in Elite skin," Stone theorized.

"Perfect," snapped Sedena.

"Hold on," said Stone as he rummaged in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. He extracted a bottle and tossed it to Sedena, and she caught it.

"That's for moisturizing skin, it'll stop the itch...only I assume you thought this was soap," said Stone pointing at the bottle.

"What is shampoo?" asked Sedena as she opened the bottle and began with her neck. It was a small bottle and she imagined she would have to spare it just to cover her entire body.

"Well, it's meant to wash our hair," said Stone. He grabbed a small white bar from a tray in the shower.

" _This_ is soap, for the body. This looks natural enough, not that weird chemical stuff," Stone said as he studied the bar. He looked at Sedena who had just finished applying the cream to her neck.

"Day isn't starting out to good huh?" he commented.

"You think?" she mumbled.

"It'll be fine," assured Stone as he shut the door. "I'm sure hanging out with Zuli and Johnathan will be fun," he called through the door, before he showered himself. Sedena went into her room to apply the rest of the cream to her body. She just barely had enough to make the itching stop, but she felt greased up now, which was annoying...but not as annoying as the itching. She sighed as that was finished and put on her fresh clothes. Sedena glanced at her nightstand and saw the pink energy cutlass laying there. She suddenly had the urge to swing it around. She looked at the room, it was big enough so she wouldn't bump into or hit anything. She walked over to the cutlass and grasped it. It just felt so natural in her hand, like it was an object she was born to possess. She moved to the middle of the room, then got in a fighting stance she had seen many warriors get in. She then slashed at an invisible enemy, but quickly made a double slash at another to her left. She started to get into the groove of fending off her imaginary foes. What was eerie was how quietly she was doing it, her two-toed hooves merely making light thumps as she danced around with the blade, the blade nothing more than a pink streak, leaving a short lived trail like the snap-on glow sticks did. She got really into it, getting very fast, a quickness that could beat many foes, despite her age. At the climax of her fake fight she didn't expect Stone to knock on the door. In mid slash she made a short gasp, but her knife got loosed from her grip and flew towards the door.

Stone, fully dressed, his slick dirty blond hair combed back on his head, knocked on Sedena's door. It was only a second after Stone yelled in surprise and fell backwards as the energy cutlass slammed into the door, the sharp blade cutting through the wooden door easily, but being stopped suddenly as the hilt kept the blade from going through the rest of the door and into Stone's forehead. He heard Sedena running to the door and wrenching it open.

"Stone!" she cried in fright, rushing over to him.

"What...what the _hell_ was that!" he yelled as he staggered to his feet.

"I...I was practicing with my knife...when you knocked you surprised me and...I lost my grip," Sedena explained. Stone rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"Well...you shouldn't practice something like that in the house," Stone told her. He took some breaths to calm his tingling nerves.

"I'm sorry," said Sedena.

"It's fine...just don't do something like that again," said Stone as he walked into her room and pulled the knife from the door. Any other knife would have splintered the wood, but it looked like it had been nothing but butter. He put the knife on her dresser and asked,

"So, you gonna come to Johnathan's house with me?"

"I am," said Sedena, settling down from almost killing her guardian.

"Cool, let's go then." Stone then led Sedena out of the house.

0000000000

(1) Oh look, Sedena's encounters a Siamese cat. My friend had a Saimese cat, so of course I had to include some variation in the story. Actually, I distinctly remember just sort of forgetting it ever existed later in the story. Didn't have a dying scene or even a mention of its whereabouts. Just forgotten. I mean... isn't that kind of scary, actually? It's ficticious, but the fact that it disappears so easily is rather disturbing, on a cosmic level. What about us? Are we actually the product of someone or something's imagination? Would we just one day be-

Ahahah, I had you going there for a second, didn't I? You were probably totally like: "Oh my God, is this guy for real?" And then, _schwish!_ Just pull the rug from right under ya! Ahahaaaa. Ohhhh... yeah, just me being lazy. Fuck the cat, it didn't add anything of value, anyway

Also, Sedena doesn't know what purring is, instead the cat 'rattles.' Give me a break, surely there are some animals on Sanghelious that purr.

(2) There's food in the fridge of a house that hasn't had an owner recently.

(3) Now here's something interesting that has potential: Sedena discovers she has some sort of reaction to a certain drink, opening the same gateway that we would face if we ever discovered a planet that sustained Earth-like life: what would be poisonous to us? Would we just be slightly allergic, but eventually build up an immunity?

The answers to these questions will remain unanswered since I never revisit the subject again! Yeah, Elites can't drink orange juice, or anything with citric acid. S'bout it, I don't think I did anything else with the notion.

(4) "'Johnathan didn't say anything about a cat,' said Stone suddenly." Oh yeah, I'm lead to believe that just like the food, the cat also lived in an ownerless house. I mean I GUESS Johnathan watched the house, but... I just don't see the point. I mean, he never knew exactly when- Oh FFS, I'm overthinking it.

(5) The cat sniffs a sizzling pan of sausage... um, no. Any animal with half a brain would know not to stick its face in a fire, so it stands to reason a domesticated animal would be just as savvy to the danger of a hot pan.

(6) "'Do you have different varieties of cats? Because on Sangheilios, our animals come in different sub-species,' said Sedena." "A-DOI!" -Nostalgia Critic

(7) "It's probably not good that we have clothes that have been through a Flood environment..." Actually, you should be in quarantine. Too late, you just doomed North America to a glassing courtesy of R'tas Vadum. THE END :D

(8) "It was apparently a stray, he would have to figure out how it got in the house later." Oh, okay... *scribbles over the part about how stupid it is for a cat to live in an ownerless home* ...wait, how the fuck did it get in?

(9) "Stone smiled at the memory of ordering a "Cowboy Sized" chicken fried steak once. It took up the entire plate (which was actually a bit larger than the regular plates his companions had ordered) and was drowned in white sauce. He couldn't finish it, and he felt a little bad for wasting a good portion of it." I feel this is a defemation of character. Remember, Stone is a mostly-self-insert. I could finish a fucking Cowboy Sized chicken fried steak no problem. Don't believe the lies I tell about myself!

(10) "One cafe was called 'Tea or C? ...'" Bahaha! I had completely forgotten about that place (it is indeed real, I'd never be clever enough to come up with a name like that). Now I want to go back to T or C just so I can order something there.

(11) "...find these family-run businesses that went as far back as the early twentieth century." No, that's impossible. If they managed to survive that long, they would be some of the biggest chain corporations on Earth.

"That's why most towns in these parts banned the big box stores, since they interfered with their business." The wish fulfillment is strong with this one. I mean, I agree with it, but it's silly wish fullfillment nonetheless

(12) "'Well bless you my dear boy, I'm honored to have you come...'" Giggity!

"'Well bless [The Sangheili] too! I know many of my friends disagree on my view of them...I can't blame them either. But I'm a very forgiving old lady..." Conventiently forgiving old lady is convenient.

(13) Haha, holy balls, the old lady is like the stereotypical grandmama mama mama that flusters and huffs and acts all dainty-like. I didn't realize _Ti Amo_ was going to turn into the _Andy Griffith Show_.

(14) So after the old lady reveals she's Johnathan's sister, we get this from her: "My brother is always being tricksy with me. He sort of hinted you were coming too, but I've grown weary of trying to figure out his riddles, so I just wait to see what happens." Translation: "The author decided to make me Johnathan's sister on the fly, so he lazily makes Johnathan this dickish trickster in an attempt to avoid re-editing the last chapter to mention me beforehand."

(15) You know, I still like the slits in Sedena's dress that show off her Sangheili-buffness. Sin revoked for that: !gniD

(16) Pfft, one short sentence covers their return to the house. Come on, me, you could've added a touch of spice! Nothing overblown, just enough so it's not just: "The two of them arrived back at the house." You weren't eight when you wrote this, me.

(17) Before getting in the shower Sedena asks where she should put her dirty clothes. Stone should've answered he was going to burn them in the backyard along with his. You know, Flood spores, endangering the whole galaxy.

(18) Ahaha! The ol' flush-the-toilet-and-get-scalded-by-the-shower routine. Classic.

(19) o haey, I do revisit Sangheili being allergic to Earth stuff again. Gotta admit, the full-on body itching via shampoo is funnier than orange juice.

(20) Sedena almost kills Stone by accidentally throwing the energy cutlass. His response? "Well...you shouldn't practice something like that in the house." Yeah, and the Player Character's father in _Fallout 3_ is merely "disappointed in you" if he finds out you're a murderous psychopath.

(21) Oh... wow, the chapter just ends after that. I guess I was super excited to get it out back then. That was pretty common for a while, I used to be total review whore. Earlier stories I'd just blatantly demand reviews, then I'd adopt more subtle ways of doing it, like microtransactions- er, micro chapters. Eh...


	9. Chapter 9

Oh hee hee, I'm very excited for this chapter. It's going to be soooo delightful to tear into it.

* * *

Chapter IX

Meglio Amicos

Stone knocked on the door of Johnathan's house. After a moment the old Sergeant opened it up.

"Hey Stone, Sedena, how are ya?" asked Johnathan as he let them in.

"We're fine," said Stone, not mentioning Sedena's troubles this morning.

"Wow, girl, your shining like the surface of a lake!" said Johnathan looking at Sedena's skin. She blushed.

"I, erm, used-"

"Shampoo," sighed Zuli as he walked from another room to them. He had heavy amounts of skin moisturizer on his body too. Sedena giggled. Zuli smiled bashfully.

"Atleast you weren't scolded by the water after flushing the toilet," she said to him.

"What?" asked Zuli. "I didn't know that happened."

"Yeah, plumbing sucks," said Johnathan as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Did you all have breakfast yet? And do you know about what orange juice does to an El...(ahem) Sangheili's throat?" asked Johnathan as he rummaged in the refrigerator.

"Yes, it burned my throat," said Sedena.

"Rose told me it was because all Sangheili throats are naturally sensitive to something called 'citric acid'," Zuli said.

"Ah," said Stone. "I'll have to check for that when I go food shopping."

"So, we know that shampoo and citric acid are off limits," chuckled Johnathan. "That's most fruits."

"Who's Rose?" asked Sedena.

"My foster mother, she saved me after the Phantom crashed in the desert," said Zuli. As Stone entered the kitchen and started talking to Johnathan, Zuli asked in a low voice.

"How did you come across Stone?"

"Long story," said Sedena as she sat on the couch in the living room, Zuli sat next to her.

"Can I hear it?" he asked.

"Yes," said Sedena. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and began with her mother.

"I was with my mother when the Great Schism began. In our apartment, we managed to hide from the Jiralhanae for a few hours, hoping that my brother would come and keep us safe. But Jiralhanae got to us before Samos could come. One came in and decided to kill me first..." Sedena paused to wipe tears from her eyes. "But my mother jumped in front of the spikes, then she told me to run. I had to leave her, and the Jiralhanae chased after me...shouting horrible things. High Charity was full of Flood by that time, and I...ran wherever I could. I managed to get to prison cells...there I found Stone, he was one of the squads of humans that was supposed to kill the Prophets. He killed the Jiralhanae before he could kill me...then we joined together. I...got really sick while in the city, and I died...for I don't know how long...but he saved me.

"Then Samos came, and we escaped the city. But when we came to Earth we crashed...and Samos died in the crash. Then I earned my affix when these humans at a refugee attacked me and Stone...and another friend of ours, Asora. It was my turn to save Stone because he was knocked unconscious. What's your story?" Sedena asked.

"Well, I was on High Charity too, with my father and mother. My mother had a child on the way...but the civil war and the Flood...we managed to escape early in a Phantom of our own, but when we arrived at Earth through another ships' slipstream we lost control, like yours. We all would have died..." Now Zuli had to wipe tears of his own away. "They both held me tight...and if they had not done that I would have died. But I was hurt though...that's when Rose came. She took me out, but others wanted to kill me. She fought off three men, unarmed, and _they_ were armed. Then I was taken to the hospital, under her care especially...and she decided to adopt me, and I wanted her to be my foster mother."

"Where is she now?" asked Sedena.

"There were some wounded people coming from different towns, filling the hospital. She's been working hard there, but she'll be leaving the hospital soon though," Zuli told her.

Back in the kitchen, Johnathan said,

"So you know everything about Sangheili?" he asked.

"No, I've been meaning to ask Sedena if I should get any sort of tool or something for her," Stone replied.

"Well, they're like us. Low maintenance. They eat more than us naturally, but not too much more, because they have efficient bodies. They have a high metabolism; so they could pig out as much as fucking Cookie Jarvis and be _ripped_. Even the girls. They're basically everything a human would wish to be," Johnathan chuckled with Stone.

"Anything else, besides the orange juice and shampoo thing?" asked Stone.

"They adjust really easily to environments. So even though they live on a burning hot planet, they can get used to lower climates easily. So eventually the temperature of the desert should be a norm to them. Oh, and for their hooves, they don't need maintenance. The hooves are strong and durable, they never wear, and don't overgrow." Stone nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," said Johnathan.

"So is Rose Zuli's foster mother?" asked Stone.

"Yeah, she should be back soon. She kicked these three guys asses when they tried to kill Zuli," Johnathan said in a low voice so the two Sangheili children couldn't hear.

"Heh, atleast seven guys tried to kill me, Sedena, and another Sangheili woman that was with us. _I_ was knocked unconscious, but Sedena and Asora pretty much saved my ass," Stone said. Johnathan chuckled.

"Zuli's quite a fighter too, though it was just a spar between him and one of my buddies next door, another marine. Lots of vets here in T or C."

"Is Zuli good with just regular hand to hand combat? Or does he specialize in some sort of weapon?" asked Stone.

"He can be a wicked sniper. I took him to a shooting range and he was great with a rifle. I was surprised. Eighty-eight percent accuracy," Johnathan said.

"Wow, and how old is he?" asked Stone.

"Eight years," said Johnathan.

"Well, their culture is about war, so I'd imagine they'd have ass-kickery in their genes." He and Johnathan chuckled. Then someone knocked at the front door, before it was opened.

"Johnathan, Zuli," said a womans voice.

"Hi Rose," said Zuli.

"Hey there," Rose said as she stepped into the house. Then she gasped.

"Oh...this is Sedena," said Zuli. Johnathan and Stone stepped up to them.

"I...didn't know...um," Rose said, clearly taken off guard about the presence of a second Sangheili, a female at that.

"Sedena here came with Stone," said Johnathan to Rose. Rose looked at Stone, whom smiled politely (if a bit nervously) at the beautiful woman before him. She smiled back and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," they said to each other.

"Stone's a marine, he and Sedena escaped from Sky Charity," Johnathan told Rose.

" _High_ Charity," corrected Zuli in slight annoyance.

"Whatever," huffed Johnathan. "The-flying-mushroom-from-space, how's that?" Zuli rolled his eyes but failed to suppress a smile. Then there was a long awkward silence, no one knowing what else to say. Human foster mother with alien foster son; human foster father with alien foster daughter. Not something you would come by often.

"Uhhh coffee anyone?" asked Johnathan after the silence.

"Oh uh sure," said Stone, while Rose said at the same time,

"Um no thanks." Johnathan gave a curt nod then left the four with each other. Zuli and Sedena glanced at each other then watched their foster parents.

"So, how did you happen to come by in this neck desert?" asked Rose.

"Well, Sangheilios has three suns, and Johnathan was my only contact left alive; so I came here because of warmth and shelter," Stone said. "Have (ahem) you always lived out here?"

"My family has been in New Mexico since it was founded at the beginning of the country. I have Hispanic and Native American blood."

"Oh wow. Well, I came from Reach, _my_ family was one of the first colonists," Stone said.

"Oh really? My brother was on Reach when...it happened," Rose said sadly. "I'm assuming...your family...since Johnathan is the only..." Rose said carefully.

"Yeah, they're all gone," sighed Stone. Behind Stone, he could here Johnathan walking up.

"Here," said Johnathan offering a steaming cup of coffee to Stone.

"Thanks," murmured Stone as he took it and sipped the hot beverage. Stone noticed Rose was eying him up, and he caught himself eying her up too. Both noticed each other and quickly looked away. Johnathan's mouth twitched as he hid a grin, and Zuli and Sedena glanced at each other with looks that said, _what's with them?_ Johnathan held a mischievous look in his eye as he said,

"I'm guessing you're hungry, Rose, but I'm outta food. You look hungry too, Stone," Johnathan said.

"Oh yeah, um, there was a cat in our house, he looked a bit malnourished, so I gave up my breakfast for him," said Stone to Johnathan.

"Oh yeah, he was the previous owner's cat. They left him behind about six months ago. I don't know why. I've been feeding him while takin' care of the house. Anyway, since you two are hungry why don't you go to Danny's Diner? I'll watch the kids for ya, you can get to know each other." Stone and Rose gave him looks that said, _you asshole!_ but he only smirked ever so lightly.

"On me," he said, giving them forty dollars. "Keep the change."

"Well, um, thanks," said Stone, having no choice but to accept.

"Yes, thanks," Rose said. Stone and Rose then left the house, Johnathan smiling after them, and Zuli and Sedena very unsure of what just transpired.

* * *

As Stone and Rose walked down through the suburbs to the Downtown area, she started,

"I was a little uneasy talking in front of Zuli...I know how ridiculous that sounds," she said. Stone laughed a little.

"No, I was nervous talking in front of Sedena, too," he told her.

"So, how did you come to know Johnathan?" asked Rose.

"When I had escaped Reach and came here, Johnathan was my CO in the San Diego military base. Unlike most Sergeants, he was friendly, but not a guy to fuck around with though. People had seen his bad side enough. It was near when he was deciding to retire that I became friends with him. Some of the other guys gave me shit, called me a kiss-ass. After he retired, which was a few days before the first Covenant attack on Earth, I was transferred as security on the Cairo Station. And of course I wound up on the Frigate to the Delta Halo, from there I got to the Covenant city, and met Sedena...I guess I over answered your question," Stone said a little bashfully. Rose laughed.

"It's okay, I wanted to hear how you came across Sedena anyway," Rose said smiling.

"There's more to the story than just running into her on High Charity," Stone said.

"Well let's hear it," said Rose. Stone then launched into how he had volunteered to assassinate the Prophets, but ultimately failed and was captured. How he basically sat through the Covenant Civil War in a jail cell, then began to get sick from the Flood infected atmosphere. How he saved Sedena, then traveled through the city with Sedena and her brother, her father trying to kill her, but Samos killing him instead, then how they got to Earth, and Samos dying in the crash. He concluded with meeting Asora and Niuon, how they said they would come and visit, and how Stone was grudgingly awaiting Sedena's grandparents in the next week.

"I don't think they'll take her if they know how deep your relationship is," Rose tried to reassure him. Stone merely made a dismal "Mm." in response. He sighed then asked,

"What about Zuli's relatives?"

"Zuli said he had an uncle, but he can't remember him. He only knows that his father had a huge fight with him, and they hadn't spoken since," Rose explained. Stone nodded. They had finally arrived at the diner, went in and ordered their breakfast. While they dined, they conversed of their families.

"My Navajo mother was an herbal healer, and my Mayan/Mexican father was a descendant of a Zapatistan Colonel. He naturally was a marine, but died when I was thirteen, in the war. My mother raised me alone, and never remarried. My family trees' roots are deep in the Southwestern United States, and Mexico," Rose told him.

"Zapatista...they were those arms revolutionaries from back in the twentieth and twenty-first century right?" asked Stone.

"Yes. My great great etcetera grandfather, a Colonel, lead a huge victory against a warlord, and exposed several corrupt politicians of the government back then. He cleared a path for the Zapatistas to win victory against the government, and freed all of the oppressed indigenous peoples. Farmers who had lost their land to drug pushers had it returned to them. They also defeated all of the other criminals and warlords, also convicting certain politicians," Rose explained, a bit proudly. Stone couldn't blame her, the revolutionists, sometimes viewed as radicals, were good people with a desire to gain back their freedoms and roots to their land.

"I thought they had been using non-violent solutions a while after the first battle," Stone said.

"They held a small secret military saved especially for the criminals. Though the general population of the indigenous peoples were against war, especially the Catholics, they knew they would have to deal with the war lords sooner or later," Rose explained.

"Right," said Stone.

"So, what about your family? First colonists of Reach," said Rose.

"My great great etcetera grandfather was one of the men who founded [CLASSIFIED], one of the cities on Reach. I don't have much of an amazing story about them," Stone chuckled a bit.

"What were your current family like?" asked Rose. Stone took a bite of his waffles and looked back on his memories. It kind of hurt him to look back on his dead family, but he had tried to block them out ever since he lost them, which he figured was worse than remembering them.

"My mother was a stay-at-home mom. I had two older sisters. It was right before the invasion that I got in a big fight with them. They had always been worried ever since I had joined the marines, and I guess their anxiety got to them. We all said things we shouldn't have, things siblings shouldn't say to each other. I never got to apologize to them. My mother had listened on the argument and was ashamed of all of us. I hadn't seen my father in a week, since he was in another place...I never got a chance to tell them I loved them...or Alice," Stone muttered the last name. Rose gave him a hard look.

"Who's Alice?" she asked, though she already had an idea.

"She was...my significant other," he sighed.

"Were you going to marry her?" asked Rose.

"No...well, she was a regular girlfriend, we hadn't gotten that far," Stone said. He smiled. "But she was amazing." Rose chuckled.

"Why do I get the feeling that when you say 'amazing' that means 'in bed'?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Hey now," said Stone chuckling. "Keep it clean."

"Why?" asked Rose, smiling at him the same way a parent would smile at their child getting something mistaken. "We all do it, it's natural. The human condition. The _anything_ condition."

"Well, you don't _have_ to have sex," said Stone.

"That's true in some cases, but there are relationships that do require sexual intercourse to keep the relationship up. My mother obviously didn't view sex as a requirement, since she kept loving my father and not laying with other men, or remarrying...she was religious though."

"How religious?"

"Moderately, the best kind of religious," Rose said smiling.

"Are _you_ religious?" asked Stone.

"I'm an agnostic," she replied.

"Me too."

"Moving on, as for people who _do_ need sex, there are those that are just users, and only partake with a partner for the enjoyment."

"Why are we having this conversation?" asked Stone lowly, glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Don't be embarrassed, Stone," laughed Rose. "We're grown ups. Sex isn't a shame. There's a time and a place for it, yes, but it's not a shame to be discussed with an intellectual perspective. I know, it would be wrong if some pig started blabbing about kinky shit here, but-"

"Alright alright," said Stone chuckling.

"Do _you_ need sex?" asked Rose. Stone nearly choked on his coffee. He leaned forward and covered his mouth, then took a big loud swallow, not being able to conceal the " _guh_ " he made when the coffee went down in his stomach.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a simple question, yes or no?" asked Rose, smiling. Not playfully, not teasingly, just a friendly smile, though she did seem a bit amused.

"Well...no, I..." Stone trailed off.

"Masturbate?"

"Shh!" Stone hissed, lowering his head as if someone were going to open fire on them for talking about such a thing.

"What?" laughed Rose again. "It's _natural_ , Stone. _I_ masturbate, about five times a week at the least."

"Come on, people are eating," said Stone.

"I'm not talking that loud," Rose said in some annoyance.

"Okay, smart girl. Do _you_ have sex? Just for the pleasure, and with no real serious relationship with the partner?"

"Occasionally," admitted Rose, shrugging. Stone deciphered a look in her eye when she looked in his.

"You like me?" he asked. She smiled.

"You're a nice guy. But I've only just met you."

"Fair enough," he said, beginning to eat the last few bites of his waffles. She continued staring at him, studying him.

"Yeah?" he asked after a moment. She grinned.

"Come on," she said, standing. Stone was taken aback, but stood and left a twenty on the table, then followed her out of the diner. As they walked out into the warmish air, and went down the ramp to the sidewalk, Stone asked.

"Where we going?"

"Your place. We're gonna have some sex," replied Rose, still walking briskly. Stone stopped dead, gaping at her receding back. She stopped and looked back at him, flashing a look of amused annoyance at him. She strode over to him and said,

"Well come on, big boy," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to walk again.

"I thought you just met me," said Stone.

"And I like you," she said.

"...uh, I like you too but..."

"But what? Are you uncomfortable because you don't want to turn your back on Alice, because I respect that and won't press you if that's the case," Rose said, slowing and looking at him.

"Well...she wouldn't want me to just...not live life," he admitted.

"And that means...?"

"...let's do it."

* * *

"Bow chicka bow wow," said a voice suddenly. Stone and Rose turned to see a young man grinning at them. He winked then walked away.

"See, he's got the idea," said Rose as she led Stone again.

* * *

"I want to see your knife, Sedena," said Zuli.

"Sure," said Sedena brightly.

"Uh, I'm not sure. There's allot of hoodies out there, maybe looking to beat on you two," said Johnathan, giving the two Sangheili youth a serious look. "Maybe you should wait for Rose and Stone to get back."

"We'll be fine, Johnathan," said Zuli. "It's only a few houses away."

"Well...alright, but be careful you two," said Johnathan as he reached into the side table next to his recliner. He pulled out his own combat knife.

"Here, Sedena, since you're the knife expert," he said.

"Thanks," said Sedena, taking the weapon gratefully and putting it under her dress.

"I'd give you a rifle, Zuli, but I'm short," joked Johnathan. Zuli chuckled.

"It's okay. I may be young but I'm still strong."

"You sure are," said Johnathan. "Go on, but I want you to come back after you see it. Not because I don't think you can take care of yourselves, but I don't know if Rose or Stone are the protective types," Johnathan winked.

"We'll be back soon," said Sedena as she and Zuli left the house.

* * *

As Zuli and Sedena set forth, Stone and Rose went into the house, only Rose had her legs wrapped around Stone and they were making out madly. The front door left ajar, but the screen door shutting by itself, Rose took off her jacket and so did Stone, leaving it on the floor. They made their way down the hall, closer to Stone's bedroom, slowly undressing each other. Both had their shoes kicked off, and Rose's long sleeved shirt was off, revealing a very tight tank top underneath. Rose wrapped her arms around Stone's neck and kissed him fiercely, while he carried her to the threshold of his bedroom door. Just as Stone was about to take off Rose's shirt, his hand cupped around one of her breasts, they heard the door open. Both pulled from each other's kiss and looked in alarm.

"Looks like...Stone came back," said Sedena's voice.

"Oh shit," whispered Stone.

"I wonder where Rose is," said Zuli.

"Fuck!" hissed Rose.

"In the shower," said Stone. He and Rose quickly went into the bathroom. Zuli and Sedena rounded the corner just as Stone shut the door.

"Stone?" called Sedena.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning on the water.

"...who's shoes are these?"

"Um...Rose had to...ask me to take them, since she needed new ones. She wanted to throw those ones out, but we couldn't find a trash can. I took them for her." Stone felt like an idiot, and Rose looked at him like he was one.

"And her shirt?" asked Sedena.

"...yeah," he said.

"Where is she?" asked Zuli this time.

"At...the store. She needed to get some things. She said she wouldn't be back for a while," Stone explained quickly.

"Why are you taking another shower?" asked Sedena.

"I, uh, missed a spot," Stone said. Rose looked at him and mouthed, "what the fuck!?" He snarled silently and waved his arms expansively, as if that would act as an excuse for his previous sorry excuses.

* * *

Sedena glanced at Zuli and he shrugged.

"It's in here," she said, pushing Stone's odd behavior out of her mind. As she went to her nightstand and grabbed the energy cutlass, Zuli looked at the door.

"Where did that hole come from?" he asked, pointing at it. He looked at Sedena who was blushing.

"I...was practicing with the knife...Stone knocked and surprised me and...I lost grip," Sedena pushed out. Zuli smiled.

"I almost shot a stray dog that wandered into the firing range, don't be embarrassed." Sedena giggled and handed him the energy cutlass. He looked it over, marveling at the weapon.

"I'll be right back," said Sedena as she stepped out of the room. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Stone...I need to go," she called.

"... ...now?"

"Yes," said Sedena.

* * *

Stone and Rose stared wide eyed at each other.

"The shower has a shade, I'll be in and out," Sedena said on the other side. Stone dragged Rose into the shower, even though they were fully clothed. Stone ripped the curtains shut and said,

"Alright, but make it quick." Sedena entered. They listened as she lifted the top lid and did her business. Stone and Rose were pressed against each other...even though there was plenty of room for the both of them to stand in the bathtub. They then heard Sedena begin to get ready to leave.

"All set?" asked Stone.

"Yes. Me and Zuli are going back to Johnathan's. We don't want to worry him, we said we would come back to his house."

"You do that," said Stone.

Sedena took two steps to the door, but then remembered the toilets here didn't flush by themselves. She went and grabbed the handle.

Stone heard the jingling of the toilet handle and his heart leaped.

"Sedena wait!" Stone said, but it was too late. She had already flushed. Sedena herself just then remembered what had happened to her when she flushed the toilet, and she blurted out,

"Oh shit!"

The scolding water hit Rose and Stone, and they yelled in pain. Zuli rushed from Sedena's room and wrenched the bathroom door open just in time to see Sedena yelp and fall backwards as Rose and Stone stumbled out of the shower, taking the curtain and support poll with them. Sedena crawled backwards from the rustling curtains. Zuli helped her up and both watched in shock as Rose and Stone popped their heads from under the curtain, soaking wet.

"Uh..hey guys," said Rose dumbly. Sedena and Zuli merely gaped at them.

* * *

With towels wrapped around their shoulders and warm cups of tea cupped in their hands, Stone and Rose sat across from Sedena and Zuli at the table. Still wet, a few drips patted on the linoleum floor of the kitchen/dining room. Stone and Rose were bashfully looking away from their foster children as they stared hard at them for the longest time. Then, finally, Zuli asked.

"What were you and Stone doing in there?" Stone and Rose glanced at each other, wondering if they should explain "it".

"We were..." Stone trailed off, then self-consciously began taking some gulps from his tea.

"Were you going to have sex?" asked Sedena suddenly. Stone spewed the tea all over the table and began coughing, leaving Sedena and Zuli surprised.

"What?" asked Zuli. "We just wanted to know, we would have left you."

"You...you know?" asked Rose, staring in shock at the two.

"Of course. Our parents told us about it," said Sedena.

"Uh..." Stone said, unable to grasp the words that conveyed his feelings of...he didn't know.

"Why are you so surprised of our knowledge?" asked Sedena. "...and why were you planning on having a baby?"

"Baby?" asked Stone.

"...wait. Humans don't have sex for babies?" asked Zuli, shocked.

"What? No, of course we do...it...it's just...usually human children of your age...don't...know about...sex." Rose practically stuttered when she spoke.

"Then why were you planning on having a baby?" asked Sedena.

"We...we weren't. We were just doing it for the enjoyment," Stone pushed out, now figuring that Sangheili viewed sex as strictly a reproductive-reasons-only act.

"Enjoyment?" asked Zuli. "But we thought sex was just a regular thing. Our parents said so." Stone, _and_ Rose, then realized that their parents had left out a key detail. They didn't tell them that sex was a moment of euphoric physical pleasure. No wonder they told them so young. Any other child their age, knowing that key detail, would try it, even if they were told not to...if they weren't grossed out about it.

But they both realized it was too late to go back now. They had to tell them. Both signaled what they felt by looking at each other.

"Well..your parents left out a key detail of sex. It's the ultimate form of physical pleasure," Rose said.

"That's why we were doing it. We have condoms, rubber objects that men...put on their penis to keep the sperm from fertilizing the egg in a woman's womb."

"Really?" asked Sedena, very surprised at this new information. Both Rose and Stone regretted telling them this.

"It's not something you should do at your current age," said Rose.

"Why not?" asked Zuli. That question was like a fist in the gut to Stone.

"It's not good for you. Only when you're much older... _at the least,_ sixteen years old. But no younger. And you have to use protection, because it's not good for a woman younger than eighteen to get pregnant." Stone explained.

"Oh," said Sedena and Zuli at the same time. There was a long and awkward silence. Sedena and Zuli looked convinced of Stone's words, and he felt relieved at that. After the silence, Zuli finally said,

"We're going to leave now." Sedena nodded in agreement.

"We're sorry we...interrupted," she said.

"...okay," both Rose and Stone said at the same time. They watched as their foster children left, then simply sat in their seats for a minute. Both looked at each other.

"Suppose we should begin," Stone said. Rose nodded.

 _Five minutes later_

Stone and Rose, both naked and under Stone's covers, laid on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, motionless. Stone sighed. Despite the naked woman beside his naked self, he wasn't erect. After another long and awkward silence, Rose said,

"I'm not in the mood anymore." As if that wasn't apparent.

"Me neither," said Stone. Both of them continued staring at the ceiling, very weirded out that their foster children had so graciously let them be, like an adult peer would have if the adult had interrupted the two accidentally. Soon enough, both were getting dressed again. As Stone pulled his socks back on, Rose said,

"Well...maybe another time." Stone paused. In all honesty, he had settled down now, and his nether regions were beginning to stir again. He sensed Rose was the same way. Both were motionless for a moment, then they began to rip their clothes off again. Then both went under the covers and came together.

* * *

(1) "'Hey Stone, Sedena, how are ya?' asked Johnathan as he let them in.

'We're fine," said Stone, not mentioning Sedena's troubles this morning." Oh, I should've just made Stone act like a complete dick and tell Johnathan ALL ABOUT Sedena drinking hot, saucy OJ, gettin' _burned_ by the shower, and drying up her skin. Like a drunk sorority girl telling her other sorority-mates how Tiffany lost her butt-virginity.

(2) Ha! Zuli did the same thing with shampoo, forgot about that.

(3) Zuli tells the somber story of how he arrived on Earth, and then humans wanted to kill him, when Rose stepped in... "She fought off three men, unarmed, and _they_ were armed." *facepalm* Okay... no. Just, no. Rose is a doctor, not a kung-fu legend. And even if she HAD known how to fight, she couldn't take on three armed dudes on her own unless they were completely stupid... like, Austin Powers-henchmen-stupid. I'm getting strong Asora flashbacks here. My naive eagerness to appeal to feminism went above any semblance of reality for both of their characters' abilities.

(4) Johnathan tells Stone how Zuli's an excellent snoipah for his age. Gotta give him Gary Stu qualities, too!

(5) Johnathan offers coffee to Rose, who says no. Bullshit, she just came back from working at a hospital full of wounded, she'd want some fucking coffee, dammit! I mean... there's more important things to critique here, but... sheeeit, I don't even drink coffee. Whatevs.

(6) After Stone asks Rose about her life in New Mexico, we get this: "My family has been in New Mexico since it was founded at the beginning of the country. I have Hispanic and Native American blood." So, it's not that I've now decided to have a problem with characters with diversity... but I used to just hamfist it so hard! "Oh look, my character is multicultural, aren't I just so open-minded and wonderful?!" And this goes on for a while... ugh, this is gonna hurt.

(7) Johnathan, the wily old coot, forces Stone and Rose to go on a date. The awkwardness shall kill. Now, you might be saying, "But Spog! Surely you can't be too hard on their awkwardness! Lots of people are like that." Yeah, if they were sixteen. But Stone and Rose are both a grown-ass man and woman in their late twenties, they don't have excuses anymore. So, yeah, in combination with how sooper special and diverse Rose is, the awkwardness shall kill.

(8) Ugh, I had this obnoxious tendency to inject my politicial ideals into the story by using my characters as vehicles. First of all, Rose's mother is an 'herbal healer.' lolno. Zat is not medicine. And then all this crap about zapatistas and an arms revolution. You know, I didn't understand the state of Mexico then even though I thought I did, and I definetely don't now. Pretty sure I was just parroting what _Rage Against the Machine_ told me to think before I grew up and started forming my own opinions.

(9) Oh boy, I name a city on Reach after a city near where I live. CLASSIFIED!

(10) After several paragraphs of politically-correct sex-talk, "'Why are we having this conversation?' asked Stone lowly..." Yes, why _are_ you?

Ohhhh, now I remember. I totally ripped off some scenes from the movie _Jersey Girl;_ the diner one and the shower one _._ Sooooo, yeah: plagiarism. Again.

I'm starting to grind my teeth as the awkwardness intensifies. I mean, seriously, who the fuck talks like that? Even awkward people?

Oh, and a RvB Tucker cameo, harharhar, remember you're reading a Halo fic lulululul. *shoots self*

(10) "'I want to see your knife, Sedena,' said Zuli.

'Sure,' said Sedena brightly." Gender-bender giggity!

(11) Look out, there's hoodies out there! Playing the rap music and the violent video games and other proper nouns with "the" at the beginning!

(12) Fucking Johnathan gives a seven-year-old a knife. Just what the fuck? No, I don't care if she's a Mary Sue alien: what. The fuck.

Oh yeah, Sedena has that convenient knife-strap under her dress that she wears every moment of her life... empty.

"'Go on, but I want you to come back after you see it.'" Or, you know, you could just fucking GO WITH THEM.

(13) Back to Stone and Rose... oh right, Sedena and Zulu going to the house on their own is just a vehicle to rip off that _Jersey Girl_ scene. Right, gotcha. smh.

(14) Ahahaha, okay, that exchange between Sedena and Stone while he was hiding in the shower with Rose is pretty fucking funny. Painful, but funny. Sin revoked. !ginD Yeah yeah, I'm laughing at my own jokes, sue me.

But really, I don't know who's stupider: Stone for coming up with those retarded excuses, or the kids for- it's the kids, they're fucking stupid. Out of character stupid, in fact. Sedena and Zuli wouldn't believe that rubbish for a second and would know Rose was in there with Stone. But I just _haaad_ to reenact that _Jersey Girl_ scene to the letter. Le sigh.

Sedena insists she use the bathroom while Stone is behind the shower curtain. Yeah yeah, _Jersey Girl_ , but seriously: I know I've said this countless times, but their father-daughter relationship was rushed, and I'm still not convinced they'd have a bond this strong by this point, no matter how much Teenage Me forced it in this freaking story. So the idea that Sedena takes a leak while Stone is in the shower just fucking weirds me out on so many levels. Like if somebody else's kid did that while I was in the shower. It's just... no, just no. God I hope this segment ends soon.

(15) Sedena human-swears, reminding me that I never explained how she knew English, and I probably never will.

(16) You know, I'd rail on Rose and Stone for over-reacting so hard to Sedena and Zuli knowing about sex... but considering there are real people just as gullible as they are, I'll let it slide. Still pisses me off, though, along with this whole chapter as a matter of fact.

And then Sedena and Zuli think they were trying to have a baby. Facepalm: The Movie.

You know what, I'm fucking skipping the rest of this. I can't even try and be funny about it, I'm just angry.

Oh good, the chapter's over.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh shit! This is the cop chapter!

* * *

Chapter X

Ufficiale Gossard

Sedena and Zuli silently walked down the street, thinking of what they had just been told. They weren't sure if they were disturbed, or just surprised. Up ahead, just short of Johnathan's house, they saw a group of older boys jostling about something. Someone, younger obviously, was yelling at them too. They looked between the ages of fifteen and seventeen. About five of them were surrounding two slightly smaller children. They were almost as tall as Sedena and Zuli, but the other teens were about 5'5" - 6'0". The smaller kids looked pissed as the teens harassed them. One glanced behind and noticed Sedena and Zuli.

"Holy shit, guys," he said, grinning and turning fully to the two Sangheili children. "I thought one alien fuck was bad enough, but we got _two_!"

"What are you idiots doing?" asked Sedena, glaring at them. Her hand was on her energy cutlass, under her dress.

"What'd you call us?" asked one teen, glaring back. He had his hand wrapped around something in his pocket. Sedena guessed they had knives too. She glanced at Zuli who glanced back, a look of apprehension in his eyes, and she felt the same way.

"You heard her," Zuli snapped, nevertheless of his nervousness.

"Heh. Little kids being fresh to their elders need a spanking," said the head honcho of the group. He looked to be the dumbest of them too; what a surprise.

"Suck it, all of you. I wouldn't mess with them," said one of the younger kids that the teens had been originally been taunting. Two of them, one boy, one girl; and they looked alike. Sedena figured they were brother and sister.

"Nigga, please," said one teen in a hoody and baggy pants. Sedena had heard the phrase once before, but she was confused because she had heard it from the young dark skinned humans. This one was light skinned.

"Pfft, yeah really," agreed another.

"Let's pull some crazy shit on these alien fucks. _A Clockwork Orange_ shit," said the head one, grinning wryly. "Right right right?" he asked his subordinates.

"There's four of us."

"Right," the bossman added in annoyance.

"Right."

"Right."

"Right."

"Mm hm." Then the one with his hand in his pocket pulled out a small knife, and another had a short but deadly enough looking metal chain, extracted from his baggy pants. The others just had their fists. They advanced on the two and Zuli pulled out his knife. The teens laughed and continued advancing, circling them. But they stopped dead when Sedena revealed the energy cutlass.

"What the fuck is _that_?" asked the one with the chain, stepping back slightly when Sedena focused on him.

"The last thing you will ever see," Zuli said, trying to scare them.

"No way. Someone'll call the cops and those trigger happy fucks will unload on your asses," said one teen.

"It won't matter, you won't be alive to see it," Sedena growled.

"Dude, I don't wanna fight some alien super weapon, let's just go," said the youngest of them to the bossman. He looked disappointed, but he conceded,

"Yeah, let's go." As they walked away, the baggy panted one turned and said,

"We'll see you fucks layta, and you won't be so lucky."

"No, we'll be lucky enough to get rid of you for good," Zuli said. The teens' face turned red and he turned to walk away with his cronies. Sedena and Zuli watched them until they were a satisfactory distance from them. They turned to see the other kids standing in front of them.

"Thanks," said the boy.

"It was nothing," said Zuli. "What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Dan," said the boy.

"Melissa," said the girl.

"Sedena."

"Zuli."

"I thought there was only one of you that crashed here," said Melissa.

"I was brought here by my foster father, Stone," said Sedena.

"You might get in trouble with that pink knife," said Dan.

"Stone will defend me. And I _need_ it, especially against them," said Sedena, jerking her head in the direction of the teens, nothing but dots on the long stretch of suburban road that went out.

"Who were they?" asked Zuli.

"They were some stupid gang," said Mellisa bitterly. "They want to make themselves feel tough, but they _have_ hurt people before."

"They get all hyped up on this movie called _A Clockwork Orange_. What they call, and get from the movie, 'Ultra Violence'. They've destroyed cars, _stolen_ cars, hurt people, and vandalized property. Everyone knows it's them, but police can't do anything because we don't have 'conclusive evidence'," Dan said the last two words in a mocking tone.

"That and the police don't really care at all. They're lazy," said Melissa.

"What kind of security force is _that_?" asked Zuli in surprise. "The ones on Sangheilios are always working."

"Sangheilios? Is that your planet?" asked Dan.

"Yes...it's _like_ Earth, only it's hot...or hot to you anyway," Sedena explained.

"Our planet has three suns, and most of it is either desert or jungle. The north and southern regions are more cool though. It only gets as hot as 150 degrees there in the Hot Cycle, while it goes as low as seventy in the Cool Cycle," Zuli told them.

"Cool Cycle...you mean a season? Like Winter?" asked Dan.

"Yes, the Cool Cycle is basically the Sangheilios version of an Earth Winter, only we never get snow on Sangheilios. Rain and sun, that's about it. Also, Plus-Storms happen once or twice in many regions on Sangheilios," Sedena said. "Or...what do you call very strong storms on Earth? Storms that have eyes in the middle, where it's always calm...if you have such a storm at all."

"Hurricanes," said Melissa. "They're the ones with eyes. They happen in the warm regions of Earth too."

"Hey!" called a voice. They all turned in surprise to see a relieved but irritated Johnathan walking up to them from his driveway. "Where were you two!? I was worried some crooks might've jumped ya."

"We're sorry, Johnathan," said Zuli.

"They helped us deal with a gang. Jerome and his friends," said Dan to Johnathan. Johnathan gave them an incredulous look.

"You... _fought_ them?" he asked. "...you didn't hurt them _too_ badly, did you?"

"No, we didn't fight them...but if Sedena hadn't shown her energy cutlass they would have fought," Zuli said. Johnathan looked relieved again, and glad too.

"Well...it's good that you scared _them_. I think we could use this against the other hoodies. If you two kids managed to scare Jerome and his ass-monkey pals, then the other gangs might not want to mess with ya..." Johnathan frowned then. "Though I'm worried if that'll make Jerome wanna come after you again, when you least expect it. Those punks may seem like regular limp dicked thugs, and they are, as all thugs truly are, but they _do_ have some nuts under that droopy sausage, and they might try to get you two," Johnathan said to Zuli and Sedena. They both looked like they got what Johnathan was saying, but they were staring at him strangely for something else. Johnathan blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"Why were you comparing their abilities to their genitals?" asked Zuli. Johnathan blushed.

"It's...it's just human slang...lingo, what-have-you," he said abashedly. "Just forget about it." He looked at Dan and Melissa.

"Well, glad you two met Sedena and Zuli. I was planning on introducing them to you...oh here we go," said Johnathan in despair as something caught his attention. The children followed his gaze to a police cruiser that rolled up the street, smoothly and with a smugness of a corrupt cop. The windows were open. On the driver's side, the cop had his arm resting in the window frame, while he had the wheel in one hand casually. The man, about in his mid thirties, had a mustache, flattop hair, and mirrored aviator sunglasses. He looked like the stereotypical punk cop. He was wearing a dark brown uniform, and had a lip piercing, believe it or not. Also a tattoo that made Sedena and Zuli's stomachs flutter. It was basically a shield with crisscrossed scimitars, only a Sangheili skull was over all of it, like the Jolly Roger insignia.

In the seat next to the older officer was a younger one. Blond haired and blue eyed, a pointed face with a small and nauseatingly haughty smirk on his face. His sparkling eyes were locked on the alien children. Eyes that sparkled a sinister anticipation. The cruiser parallel-parked in front of Johnathan's driveway illegally, and the engine was cut. Johnathan stood straight, watching the "officers of the law" with a stone cold, marine tough look. Sedena, Zuli, Mellisa, and Dan grouped nervously, watching also. Zuli and Sedena had quickly hidden their weapons.

The two cops exited their vehicle, sliding their nightsticks into their belts. Johnathan noted that the straps to their Glock 9mms were undone, but he figured that was only for an effect...he hoped. The officers approached Johnathan.

"Morning, sir," said the older one, his nametag read Mathias Carlson, and the other's was Daniel Lohner.

"Officers," said Johnathan flatly, giving a curt nod. Lohner looked at Sedena and Zuli.

"Any particular reason you're here?" he asked. Zuli and Sedena were taken off guard by the question. There were lots of answers: they lived here, they were forced here by unfortunate circumstances, they were simply headed to Johnathan's house but were sidetracked temporarily. But Lohner didn't give them a chance to answer. "You ignoring me?" he asked.

"No," said Sedena.

"Then why didn't you answer?" asked Lohner.

"You didn't give us a chance," said Zuli hotly. Lohner glared at him.

"You watch your tone, calamari," he said with venom.

"Calamari?" asked Zuli, unfamiliar with the word. It was obviously an insult, but he hardly took it that way. He was amused, to be honest. Slightly amused, but still apprehensive. Corrupt "law keepers" were nothing to be trifled with.

"I trust you're going to live up to your oath," said Johnathan sharply. Lohner looked up at him, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"And what is this oath you speak of, _sir_?" asked Lohner.

"'To protect and serve', right on your car," Johnathan said darkly.

"Hey, we're the police. We police the little people, and you're little people. In fact, we're not even sure those are supposed to be here," said Carlson (before Lohner could make a sharp retort), gesturing to stricken Sedena and Zuli.

"And the new law developed by the UNSC says _all_ non-human sentient beings must have a license to set foot on this planet. That includes kids," said Lohner, taking his hand cuffs off his belt and spinning them on his finger.

"By order of law, we have all the right to arrest them," said Carlson. He nodded to Lohner. The young cop moved toward the two aliens, who were helpless, for fear of being "defended against" by the police. But Johnathan quickly yelled,

"Stand down! That is an order!" Lohner turned to him, sneering slightly in contempt.

"By what authority?" he asked, forgetting about Sedena and Zuli momentarily.

"I am Master Sergeant Johnathan Cutler, Marine of the United Nations Space Corps, soldier that kept your sorry asses abusing your power," Johnathan said as he pulled out his wallet and showed Lohner and Carlson his Marine ID, though RETIREE was stenciled in bold red letters, diagonally across the license. Carlson smirked.

"It says here you're retired. What are you gonna show me next? Your AARP?" asked Carlson haughtily.

"I am very close to my old superior, Major General Tabitha Cutler, my sister-in-arms. I know her, she knows the governor of New Mexico and a few congressman. And I'm not afraid to make a few phone calls, reporting that there was a prejudicial presence during the arrest of Sedena Hakrenini and Zuli Min," Johnathan said to a slowly growing desperate and coolly angry Carlson. Lohner however was hot with fury.

"Go ahead and call those people, _Master Sergeant_. The law is the law, they don't have a license," growled Lohner.

"Not like I can't right a letter to my state representative, asking him to ratify a law that says that children like Zuli and Sedena cannot be taken off the planet under care of guardians, though it's only fair they officially be accepted into the guardian's family. The power of democracy, how 'bout it?" said Johnathan. Both officers were left speechless, and merely glared at Johnathan. Carlson then said,

"I'll let you off with a warning. But the gov has got to know those things are here. You or whatever guardian they have has got to be made legal. I expect that to be so within five days, or else I'm taking them in, phone calls or not," Carlson told Johnathan. Carlson then looked at Lohner and jerked his head towards the cruiser. Lohner, red faced but disappointed, followed his partner back to the vehicle. Both got in and drove away. Johnathan watched the car go until it disappeared down another street, then let out a drawling and weary sigh.

"Johnathan thank you so much!" said Sedena, on the verge of tears. He smiled at the two Sangheili children.

"It's no problem. But I guess you've gotta be legal citizens now huh? Pay your taxes when you're eighteen, heh heh," Johnathan chuckled.

"I hate them just as much as Jerome," said Dan.

"If only there were more good people in that goddamned department downtown," said Johnathan angrily. "The Sergeant's a good guy, but he's overwhelmed by those corrupt asswipes, and the mayor. Where's Stone and Rose? We should tell them what happened." Zuli and Sedena glanced at each other, then Sedena approached Johnathan and made him lean down a bit so she could whisper to him what they were doing. After she told him he looked very surprised.

"And...you know about it?" he asked. Both Zuli and Sedena nodded.

"...okay... ...ha! That was quick," Johnathan said. "Well, why don't we get inside and...wait for them. You're invited in, Dan, Mellisa."

"Thanks," said Mellisa. Then the five of them went into the house.

* * *

Stone yawned in content, feeling very refreshed. With her head resting on his chest, Rose yawned too and pressed closer to Stone, who wrapped his arm around her warm body.

"I'm still a bit weirded out about telling Sedena and Zuli about...what we did," Rose said.

"Yeah me too," Stone replied. He smiled. "I wonder if they had to... _explain_ to Johnathan why they took so long." Rose laughed lightly with Stone. She groaned softly and sat up, the covers coming off and revealing her naked torso.

"We should probably check on them," she said.

"After a shower," said Stone sitting up and kissing Rose's neck. She smiled.

"I go in first," she said as she briskly got up and headed out of his room and into the shower, making sure Stone got walloped by the sight of her ass in motion.

 _She's the teasing type_ , he thought, grinning. Well he was the annoying and pestering type. He got up and walked to the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar.

"Knew I would follow, eh?" asked Stone as he pushed open the door to see Rose just finishing prepping the shower water.

"You seem like the type that does," she said as she slipped her hand on the small of his back and led him in with her. Stone got a sponge and soaped it up, then began lightly washing Rose's back.

"So, I told you about how I met Sedena. How'd you meet Zuli?" asked Stone.

"It was shortly before the war was declared over. I was taking care of wounded refugees in the hospital...I'm a surgeon. I was on my break and was outside, in the back parking lot. I saw the dropship falling down. I knew it wasn't Covenant, since they had abandoned New Mexico by that time. And they wouldn't crash like that, especially if there wasn't a battle cruiser near by. I, and some other militia men...the men I would later fight for Zuli's life, we went over there. We found the Phantom crashed in the side of Turtle Back mountains. It was torn in some places, and smoking, but it didn't look like it was going to explode. When we went in, we found Zuli. Sobbing in his dead mother and father's arms. He was covered in their blood...none of his own. He was nearly whole, thanks to them, though he did have a broken wrist. But those men wanted to kill him. So I kicked their asses." she smiled. "I took lots of karate classes when I was young."

"So what did you do to them?"

"I dislocated their elbow joints, made them go backwards. Then I knocked them out, and used their radios to tell what happened to the people back at the hospital. A few marines then guarded me and Zuli for a while." Stone knelt down and washed Rose's leg. More hand rubbed her legs than sponge and she smirked.

"Are you washing or groping?  
"I can do both," said Stone in mock annoyance, making Rose giggle.

"How long has Zuli been in New Mexico with you?" asked Stone.

"It's only been a week. Sangheili heal allot faster than humans, that's why his wrist is fine now. Just goes to show their physical attributes are much better than ours."

"It can't be _completely_ healed," said Stone in surprise.

"Well, you're right. He's still a little weak in it...or weak for a Sangheili, but it should be fine within another week. He's kind of traumatized too, I know it's hard to detect. It's mostly at night. For the first few days he had to cry himself to sleep, into my shoulder. He's gotten better though. He can sleep alone now, though nightmares tend to re-traumatize him slightly."

"Does he get, like, _really_ bad memories?" asked Stone.

"Yes. There's the crash he relives in his sleep, but he also relives an experience with a Flood infection form. He told me that two had managed to jump on him, though he was too small to be a sufficient host...so they basically began drinking his blood. His mother saved him, while his father was protecting _her_ in turn from combat forms. I think the nightmares he has are both equally horrible to him. He was also shaken by how one of the men had nearly shot him too." Stone stood and kissed Rose's neck.

"He'll grow up fine. He just needs time to settle down. I suppose me and Sedena got it good compared to what he's been through...well Sedena _did_ die, but I resuscitated her. The whole experience for her is too vague to leave a big mark on. She did see her brother die though. And her father almost strangled her to death..." Stone trailed off.

"They've both been through allot. It's just that...I guess Sedena is able to cope with those things with more resistance than Zuli. All of us have our ways of coping with stress and anxiety, and differ in strength to resist it," Rose explained.

"Are you a psychologist too?" asked Stone. Rose smiled.

"A bit. One of my friends is," she started to rub Stone's chest with the sponge. He clenched his jaw and became tense. Rose noticed this and was confused at first...then she smiled. She lightly dragged the sponge over Stone's abdomen, making him shudder involuntarily. She grinned.

"You're ticklish."

"Don't," said Stone seriously, giving her a hard look, though she was amused by it. She couldn't help it, she began dancing her fingers over his skin.

"Damn it," he growled, though he was smiling while Rose began laughing. He grabbed her hands but she quickly grabbed his hands back and forced him to turn around.

"Black belt," she told him as she continued tickling him wherever she could. But he quickly grabbed her arms again, and he forced her down with himself until they were both laughing and wrestling in the tub.

"Marine," he told her as he held down on the floor of the tub and kissed her neck. She quickly rolled on top of him and began kissing him passionately. Both carried on with their kissing for five minutes, before Rose pulled away.

"Okay, we need to get back to Johnathan before we start all over again," she said as she rose to her knees. Stone sat up and both got to their feet together. They exited the shower, dried each other off, dressed, then headed to Johnathan's house. As they walked up the street to the house, they met someone walking up there too. A man in his early thirties. He had ruffled hair that stood up in different directions about an inch, and a small trimmed mustache.

"Hi Pete," said Rose when he noticed them.

"Oh hi Rose. Johnathan told me that Mellisa and Dan were here with Zuli. Said something else about a second person with Zuli," Pete said.

"That would be Stone's girl, Sedena," said Rose. Pete shook Stone's hand.

"She's got a nice name," Pete commented.

"Yeah, it's alien," said Stone, hiding a smile at Pete's confused look.

"Wait...you adopted..."

"Yeah," said Stone. "I moved here just last night."

"Wow. Neat," Pete commented. "But Johnathan said he got in a row with two cops, over Zuli," Pete said, growing serious.

"Wha...what kind of row?" asked Rose, appalled. Stone started growing angry.

"Fake cops," he growled, clenching his fists.

"Definitely," agreed Pete, nodding to Stone. "A verbal fight...he pulled that fake story of his on them, the one with his relations to senators or whatever," Pete told Rose. Both Stone and Rose wordlessly strode past Pete, who followed them shortly after. They entered Johnathan's house to see the four children and him in the living room, having lunch.

"Hey," said Johnathan. "Saved some for you, in the kitchen; hi Pete," Johnathan added when he noticed Pete

"Hey Johnathan," Pete said, giving him a small wave.

"What's this about cops?" asked Rose.

"Oh yeah," sighed Johnathan, putting down his ham sandwich and standing up before Stone and Rose. "Those crooked cops, Lohner and Carlson, dropped by. They wanted to arrest Sedena and Zuli on a goddamned technicality."

"And which one is that?" asked Stone.

"Not having a license for being on Earth. The law that was developed by the UNSC to Sangheili visitors requires them to register for licenses, saying they're aloud to be on Earth. But according to some unspecifics, the law 'officially'," Johnathan said the word with a mocking tone "dictates that _all_ alien visitors without a license are to be jailed to wait for someone to pick them up and take them off Earth. That 'all' includes children. So I think you two are going to have to officially adopt Zuli and Sedena." Rose looked angry, but calm.

"That's fine, Zuli's family to me," she said. She looked over at Zuli and smiled at him, and he smiled back. Stone however was troubled, so was Sedena.

"Stone?" asked Rose, giving him a questioning look.

"I can't officially adopt Sedena...not without her grandparent's permission," he said.

"They said they'll be back in five days, expecting adoption forms," Johnathan warned.

"There's only six days until her grandparents arrive," said Stone, getting stressed. "Can't I talk to them or something?"

"Stone, you obviously don't know ninety-eight percent of T or C's police force," Pete said. "The only guy that would actually listen to you would be Sergeant Mendez...and that other officer, Maria."

"I'll-" began Stone,

"Don't bother," interrupted Johnathan bitterly. "He may be Sergeant, but he's undermined by the mayor. Richard Lohner, and his fucking pig son, Danial Lohner," he spat. Stone rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I'm sure Sedena's grandparents won't appreciate her being thrown in jail," he muttered.

"I vote we pay every hoody in the suburbs to beat the shit out of all those pigs downtown," said Pete. "Then you won't have to worry, Stone."

"If only," he sighed. He thought for a moment, then he smiled, a new idea coming to him. He wordlessly began going to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sedena, standing up and looking at Stone in questioning.

"I'm getting a job," said Stone before walking out the door. For a moment, what he said didn't register to anyone, but gradually a grin came to their faces.

"You think he'll get it?" asked Pete.

"He's a marine, I don't see why not," Johnathan replied before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Stone jogged down the street and to the pick-up. He hopped in and then backed out of the driveway, then headed to downtown. Even if he could keep Sedena from getting sent to jail, and convince her grandparents that he should adopt her; he still had to protect her 100 percent. As goes with crazy society, you can't thoroughly protect someone without getting in trouble yourself. Only cops could do that, which was fuck-stupid in Stone's opinion. What made matters worse, this particular police force was shit and didn't give a rat's ass about Sedena, unless they arrested her. He wouldn't let that happen. It's a horrible world to have to protect someone from the law.

Stone made it downtown, then parked in front of the police station. All the cruisers were there, but that didn't matter to him. He parked in the civilian lot and then went around to the front. He went up the stoop then burst loudly in through the station double doors. All officers (about six of them), having their lunches, looked up plainly and watched Stone for a moment before going back to their business. Stone went up to the receptionist. He was chewing on a sticky bun loudly, "reading" Playboy magazine, a horribly failed crossword puzzle stowed away in the corner of his desk. He looked up at Stone.

"Yeah?" he asked through a mouthful of sweet dough and cinnamon glaze.

"I wanna be a cop," Stone said, showing the receptionist his marine ID. It was legit, only DISCHARGED was printed in bold red letters on it. But that didn't matter, he would soon have a police badge to replace the license. The others looked up at that, their interest sparked. The receptionist chewed on his sticky bun while looking over the license. He then dropped it in front of Stone and got on his phone.

"Hey, Sarge, got someone you should meet. He wants a job," he said. There was a faint response and the receptionist hung up. He jerked his head back towards the Sergeant's office, which had the shudders down, and the door closed. Stone put his wallet away then strode over to the door, ignoring the probing stares of the officers. He entered to see the Sergeant, clad in a slightly more spiffy brown uniform. He looked dismal, but put on a fake smile and stood.

"Welcome, Private," he said.

"Sergeant," said Stone, instinctively saluting the police Sergeant.

"At ease," said Sergeant Mendez, sitting down. Stone took a seat in front of his desk.

"Well, usually rookies like you have to go through academy, but you're a marine. So naturally, getting in here won't be so difficult."

"You're not a pile of shit like them," said Stone, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the laughing men outside, though they were hidden from view. Mendez smiled tiredly.

"No, I'm not. But...if you're joining on a vendetta-"

"No, I just want to protect my Sangheili daughter," said Stone. Mendez gaped at him.

"Sang...I thought-"

"I just moved here last night. My friend, Master Sergeant Johnathan Cutler, had a row with two officers of yours. Lohner and Carlson."

"Ah, the dynamic duo," sighed Mendez. "Let's just get one thing straight, my rank is empty. Carlson and Lohner are the real Sergeants. Lohner, you may have heard, is the mayor's son, and Carlson is just a family friend of theirs...I understand you just want to protect your daughter...but one marine like you could make all the difference in this filthy station. I'm lucky to be in this office...I never got your name."

"Stone Gossard."

"I'm lucky to be in this office," he continued. "but I'm also ashamed. I should have taken the initiative to report the beginning of the corruption here, but it's gotten out of hand. Towns all over the county have gotten into it, and they watch out for goody too-shoos like us. But I think they'll be hesitant to go up against a marine."

"I've been honorably discharged also. They won't mess with a 'hero'," Stone said.

"If this gets political and the whole thing blows open, that'll be useful," said Mendez. "But I hate the media, even local. I'd prefer that we just..." Mendez thought for a good term of what he wanted.

"Have the governor initiate a low level strike against the corrupted officials in this state," Stone said for him. Mendez smiled.

"I like that," he said. Compared to when Stone had just met him, he didn't look so dismal now. In fact, he looked refreshed. Mendez then began going through his desk.

"Usually, when you apply for a job here, you need a board test, oral test, written test and so on, but I'm just gonna sign you up and give you a badge like the rest of the officers here," said Mendez as he began writing things. Stone was surprised.

"I don't know anything about being a cop, I need some kind of training," he said.

"Don't worry, you'll roll with Maria. She's like me, and she's experienced. She'll show you the ropes. You're a marine, you've fought aliens and stuff, I'm sure you can handle a few hoodies and drunk drivers."

"I'll do my best, sir," said Stone.

"Glad to have you," said Mendez, tossing Stone a badge. He caught it and looked at it.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll have your uniform ready, then you can be on the job after you dress up," Mendez said, standing. Stone stood and both men shook hands. "Maria will be glad to have another like-minded officer here, one that's a former marine too," Mendez said.

"What you're doing is illegal," Stone pointed out.

"No doubt when the mayor gets word of you he'll give me a bunch of shit, but he's a lazy fuck, he won't do anything big. He'll probably have Carlson and Lohner give you shit, but just act neutral, like your not on their side, but not on mine either. Although, you might be required to get a mini session of training."

"Pfft, if I can handle Flood spores than I can handle your little chemicals," Stone said, smirking. Mendez chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd rather breathe in chemicals for a full minute than have on Flood spore get in my lungs. I don't know what the Flood are like, but I've heard the stories. You'll do good here, Gossard. And I'm sure you can do some undercover work for me against those pricks."

"I definitely will, sir," said Stone, saluting Mendez. He saluted back then said,

"Well, I got some paper work to fill out. I'll see you tomorrow morning, nine o'clock sharp." Stone nodded then left the office, pocketing the badge in the process. He wanted to give the guys that stared him down a surprise tomorrow. But he had to keep Sedena a secret for as long as possible...which wouldn't be long. He only hoped he _could_ make a difference. He _had_ to. If the pigs found out, and the mayor, that he was working against them, the mayor would get both Stone _and_ Mendez into some serious shit. And he couldn't bare to leave Sedena alone...or to make her grandparents lose trust in him. He was confident he could have them trust him, but was nervous about all this he was into. But he knew having no confidence usually led to disaster...so did overconfidence, so he had to balance allot of feelings here.

Stone walked out of the station and got in his truck. He pushed those worries aside and thought of how the others would react. He grinned at how Sedena would be surprised. Maybe it would comfort her grandparents if they knew he was part of the law. He drove back to Johnathan's house and walked in. There, Rose, Johnathan and Pete were sitting around the kitchen table, talking. They turned and smiled.

"How'd it go?" asked Pete. Stone merely smiled, pulled out his badge and tossed it to them. Rose caught it and grinned.

"That...this..." she stuttered, bewildered pleasantly.

"You didn't need to pass any tests or anything?" asked Johnathan, looking at the badge from across the table. Stone walked over and sat with them.

"Mendez said that I might need to have some quick training sessions, but other than that, nil," he told them.

"Wow, Sedena's gonna be really excited. And you can kick Jerome's ass too!" Johnathan laughed.

"Who?" asked Stone.

"Some thug," said Rose grimly. "He and his friends imitate this stupid movie, something about orange."

" _A Clockwork Orange_ , and it's not stupid, it's great," said Pete.

"It is," agreed Stone.

"Oh it figures you two would say that," said Rose in annoyance, handing Stone back his badge.

"I forgot to tell you...Zuli and Sedena kind of ran into them," said Johnathan a bit nervously.

"What!? Did they fight them!?" asked Rose, horrified.

"God no!" Johnathan said, raising his hands as if to protect himself from an attack from Rose. "That would have been the first thing I told you...and they'd probably be arrested for _that_. But...I think they're targets now. I'm just saying it's good that you're a cop, Stone. You can arrest them if they do anything."

"I guess I've got allot to do," sighed Stone. "I'm gonna try and end the corruption in the state. Get some evidence against the guys down in the station, against the mayor. From there it should be a chain reaction, but the first part is gonna be tough."

"You'll pull it off," said Rose reassuringly.

"You gotta, if you're going to protect Sedena and Zuli," Johnathan added.

"I know," said Stone. "Where are they anyway?"

"Heh, playing video games," said Johnathan. "In my room." Stone chuckled.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to share the PlayBox with Sedena," he said.

"Yeah, I got that specially for you," said Johnathan. "Oh, and by the way, the cat's name is Bynx."

"The cat...oh yeah," said Stone. He had forgotten about the undernourished cat that had been abandoned.

"Well, I bet you're gonna do good there, Stone," said Pete, leaning back. "A marine can kick a cops ass any day," he grinned.

"I'm not out to kick anyone's ass...no matter how much I want," said Stone, grinning too. "Hopefully I'll be able to take down one of them like the pigs they are."

"Slitting their throats, cutting out their meat, and then serving them with eggs?" asked Johnathan. They all laughed at that.

"To their reputation, yeah, particularly the mayor," Stone said.

"Well," Rose raised a glass of beer. "A toast to crime fighting." Johnathan handed Stone a bottle of beer and he snapped it open, then toasted with his friends, ready to begin his interesting new career.

 _Later that night_

Stone stretched back in his bed, a book in his hands. He needed to wash the sheets tomorrow to get his and Rose's love odor out of it. As he read _The Green Mile_ by Stephen King, across the hall in her room, Sedena groaned slightly in her sleep.

* * *

 _Sedena clutched Samos' hand, crying as he sat there, dying. He was still alive, but fading quickly._

 _"Samos!" Sedena cried. He didn't reply. "Please says something!" He still didn't respond, almost as if he was ignoring her. A bit of his blood trickled down his arm and onto Sedena's hand. It was cold, so cold. His hand was cold too, but he was still breathing, his living amber eyes watching in front of him, waiting to finally die. Sedena looked where he was staring, and saw a Flood infection form, though it merely sat there, doing nothing. Then Samos' hand felt different. She looked back and screamed when she saw he was nothing more than bones. That set off the infection form and it jumped her, latching to her chest. She screamed and tried to get up and run, but she stumbled, as if the gravity in this world was only functioning by a margin. Like she was walking on some invisible ice, with no sense of balance._

 _The infection form dug into her chest and she could feel it sucking her blood, it's straw like tentacles sticking into her hearts and blood vessels. She couldn't scream now, only a choked croak. Then a Flood Wasp buzzed up to her, and it swung it's bladed stinger, slicing her throat open._

Sedena gasped loudly and sat bolt up right in bed, immediately grasping her throat. Bynx the cat jumped awake and stared at her wide eyed, his tail puffed up in surprise. He was laying on her lap, but quickly got off her and watched apprehensively. Sedena's hearts raced, and she found she was sobbing slightly. She wiped some tears away and breathed slowly, like Samos told her to do when she was scared.

 _Samos_... she whispered in her mind. That sparked new tears to leak from her eyes. That was a horrible dream. What she hated most was how she couldn't walk properly in those dreams. How there was so little gravity, and how she could fall...and generally walk only as experienced as when she was taking her first steps to her mother from across a room. She jumped slightly when there was a knock on her door.

"Sedena?" asked Stone.

"Yes?" she asked in her best _I'm-not-having-an-emotional-breakdown_ voice.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you gasp," he said in a concerned tone. She was about to make an excuse, _the cat startled me_ , she was about to say, but the words got caught in her throat. She then got out of bed and went to her door and opened it. Before Stone could say anything, she clung to him, taking him by surprise.

"I had a nightmare," she said, head resting on his chest.

 _Is it just me or has she grown?_ He asked himself. He pushed that out of his head then hugged Sedena back.

"What of? You can tell me."

"Samos...he was dying again...there was a Flood form...a little one...and..." she trailed off, sniffing and tightening her embrace on Stone.

"It was just a nightmare, Sedena," Stone said, stroking her back lovingly. "I've had plenty," he murmured under his breath. Sedena looked up at him.

"What of?" she asked. Stone's eyes flashed a bit of anger at that question, and surprised Sedena, but it quickly disappeared into sadness.

"My family," he replied flatly. Sedena figured it would be best not to pry. "How are you?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm okay." He smiled back.

"Well get some rest then, try not to think about anything like that. I heard once that if you think bad things while going to sleep, you'll have bad dreams. You'll be fine," he said rubbing her shoulder then walking back to his bedroom. Sedena remained stationary, watching his bedroom door and hearing him as he settled back into his bed. Then the light clicked off and she heard him settle under his covers. She clicked her mandibles in conflict, then gave in. She went into Stone's room quietly and settled into bed with him.

"Huh?" he asked, turning over to face her.

"Please...can I stay with you...just for tonight," Sedena said, sounding worried he would deny her. Stone let out a sympathetic sigh.

"It's alright, Sedena, you can stay...just don't make it a habit. Deal?" She hugged him in reply and he smiled. Then both drifted away.

* * *

(1) Oh boy, more Greaser bullies to get all Broadway up in this bitch while tormenting our protaganists and the newly introduced throwaway human friends

(2) "Heh. Little kids being fresh to their elders need a spanking..." Giggity! Also, most overused line for slightly-older-than-the-victims bullies.

(3) "'Nigga, please,' said one teen in a hoody and baggy pants. Sedena had heard the phrase once before, but she was confused because she had heard it from the young dark skinned humans. This one was light skinned." BEHOLD THE UNFATHOMABLE GENIUS OF MY SOCIAL COMMENTARY! And since when the fuck did she _ever_ hear black dudes saying "nigga" to each other? It didn't happen "on screen" and it couldn't have happened "off screen" either, she's only been on Earth for a few days. Oh forget it.

(4) "'Let's pull some crazy shit on these alien fucks. _A Clockwork Orange_ shit,' said the head one, grinning wryly. 'Right right right?' he asked his subordinates." hay look evryone i watched that mover so i must be smart and culchored. Also, "subordinates?" Do these kids have some sort of military hierarchy?

(5) "...a short but deadly enough looking metal chain..." Ahahahahahahaha! Yeah, "deadly," sure. Hey look out, guys, he's got a phone cord!

(6) Wow, apparently the doofuses with short but deadly chains are criminal masterminds that have never been arrested for some pretty serious crimes. Oh, and did you think I was finished plugging _A Clockwork Orange_? No, I'm not! Have some more irrelevant pop culture references shoved down your throat!

(7) Yeah, just have an alien flash her alien weapon, that won't raise concerns for the entire town. At least it got rid of the Greasers.

(8) And now they're talking about the weather. How riveting, just the sort of thing kids like to talk about.

"Plus-storms?" "Cool and Hot Cycles?" Could I get any lazier with what Sangheili call their weather and seasons?

(9) So Johnathan finds out Sedena—a hated alien—scared some kids with an alien weapon... and encourages it. This guy's a fucking idiot. He should run for president.

Oh my shit, Johnathan and his genitalia metaphors, and he's supposed to be in his sixties or something.

"'Why were you comparing their abilities to their genitals?' asked Zuli." This guy gets me.

(10) Oh boy, time for the cops!

(11) Look at how I describe one of the cops: "The man, about in his mid thirties, had a mustache, flattop hair, and mirrored aviator sunglasses." It's official: _Ti Amo_ is a cartoon.

"He looked like the stereotypical punk cop." LOOK I'M SELF-AWARE, THAT MAKES IT ALRIGHT- no it doesn't, fuck off.

(12) Pssh, one of them has the Legendary difficulty insignia as a tattoo. REMEMBER THIS IS A HALO FAN FICTION, GUIZE.

(13) "Eyes that sparkled a sinister anticipation." His eyes are Edward Cullen. Such sparkling, much sinister.

(14) "The cruiser parallel-parked in front of Johnathan's driveway illegally..." Holy shit, these guys are hardcore! "I'm laughing for real right now." -Moonbase Alpha Astronaut, 2010

(15) Okay, let's play the "Spot the Name Stolen From Something" game. One cop is Mathias, definitely in reference to one of my favorite video game characters: Mathias Nilson from the _Mercenaries_ games. Fuck if I know what Carlson is, I think that was just a random name. And then we have Daniel (or Danny) Lohner, guitarist of various bands, including _A Perfect Circle_ and _Nine Inch Nails_.

(16) "...Johnathan said as he pulled out his wallet and showed Lohner and Carlson his Marine ID, though RETIREE was stenciled in bold red letters, diagonally across the license. Carlson smirked.

'It says here you're retired. What are you gonna show me next? Your AARP?'" Aaaand joke stolen from _Meet the Fockers_.

(17) Hahaha! Not only does Johnathan lie about being close to his old superior and use it as a threat against the cops, he uses his _sister's_ name. The cops could literally find out about her in no time if they looked into it. Shit, who's to say they wouldn't _already_ know about her, a store owner, in a smallish town. I had never realized how much of an idiot Johnathan was until I started re-reading.

(18) When the cops brush off Johnathan's first threat, he spouts a bunch of "write to my representatives" democracy cliches. Yeah, not only is this license law the cops are talking about still in effect despite Johnathan's sooper brave and smart democracy speech, appealing a law like that would take for-fucking-ever! So yeah, that whole thing was stupid, too.

(19) So Johnathan high-school debates them into submission, and we have the "let you off with a warning" cliche to wrap things up. God that whole thing hurt.

(20) Meh, snuggly crap between Rose and Stone. Skip!

(21) Stone and Rose meet Pete, the parent of the throwaway friends, and he tells them about the cops. Peheheh, Stone immediately knows they're crooked like he's dealt with this before.

(22) I just realized... it's only been about 24 hours since the war concluded, and already there are these laws and licenses for aliens and everyone's acting like everything's back to normal. But then again Stone should technically still be serving as a marine, so whatever.

(23) "Sergeant Mendez." Generic name is generic.

(24) The obvious solution is for Stone to get a job as cop... obviously!

(25) "'I wanna be a cop,' Stone said, showing the receptionist his marine ID. It was legit, only DISCHARGED was printed in bold red letters on it. But that didn't matter, he would soon have a police badge to replace the license." Remember, kids, you automatically can become a cop if you were a marine beforehand. Just walk in and _bam!_ Badge and gun. "Kill me." -Spy, 2011

(26) Stone goes into the sergeant's office, and he already knows Stone's a marine... the receptionist never told him, so he's obviously psychic... just like Stone! It was meant to be.

(27) "'Well, usually rookies like you have to go through academy, but you're a marine. So naturally, getting in here won't be so difficult.'" kek

"...one marine like you could make all the difference in this filthy station." "You are the Chosen One. You will take the ring to Mount Doom, destroy the Matrix, close shut the jaws of Oblivion, find our princess in another castle, and quest for the Holy Grail! Just don't mistake it for the grail-shaped beacon."

"'I don't know anything about being a cop, I need some kind of training,' [Stone] said." And then Sedena gets arrested because it takes more than fives days to train to be a cop.

(28) Aahahaha, yeah, cops start their shifts at nine, sure.

(29) Oh jeez, Stone is on a mission to eliminate corruption state-wide. I think my mind is starting to short-circuit from the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

(30) "'Oh, and by the way, the cat's name is Bynx.'

'The cat...oh yeah,' said Stone. He had forgotten about the undernourished cat that had been abandoned." So the stray cat that turned out to have been taken care of by Johnathan... is still undernourished. Jesus Christ, Johnathan. I know I'm picking on him a lot, but he has got to be the most negligent sixty-something former marine of all time. Honest to God, this is shocking to me. I never even realized... But I know why, really. He was written by Teenage Me.

(31) "'Slitting their throats, cutting out their meat, and then serving them with eggs?' asked Johnathan. They all laughed at that." Let's try that again: "'Slitting their throats, cutting out their meat, and then serving them with eggs?' asked Johnathan." They all laughed [uncomfortably] at that." Fix'd.

(32) Sedena has a pretty nasty nightmare.

"'I had a nightmare,' she said, head resting on his chest.

 _Is it just me or has she grown?_ He asked himself." Stay focused, Stone. I know it's difficult to be aware that a little girl that's mentally scarred is looking up to you to provide emotional support, but you need to pay attention on this one.

Man, this goofy chapter. Not to spoil anything for new readers, but holy balls am I stoked for what's coming. So much to riff, here at Riff Trax


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, um, yeah, this is still a thing. No, I mean, yeah! I'm totally on this an am not completely out of reserve chapters to post. I've just been working a lot, lately... with work. There's this part time at a bar I've got going (Far Cry 3), and another raking up leaves for people before snow hits (Skyrim), and of course some friends that own a marine-life business need some help, too (Borderlands 2: I just beat it with Zero and now I'm on True Vault Hunter Mode! It's sweet!) So, yeah, still plenty to come! *dashes off to play with his Skyrim Dunmer mage- I mean, write more retrospects*

* * *

Chapter XI

Bufongol Maiales

 _Stone ran down a hospital hallway, shotgun in his arms. The hospital was in ruin, dead bodies of doctors, nurses and patients were scattered on the blood drenched floors, with plasma scores allover the walls. His Doc Marten boots splashed in the red substance, and Stone nearly slipped, but he determinedly kept running to what he wanted to keep safe. Even though any rational person would be despairing by now, Stone was delusionaly optimistic they would be alright._

 _Stone rounded a corner and immediately raised the shotgun._

 _"Die you fucking pile of shit!" he snarled, making the Elite in front of him jump in surprise. He was currently in the process of executing a little boy, but Stone blew away the blue armored alien. The boy, who was already badly wounded, looked up to Stone in gratefulness and pleading, but Stone didn't even register his existence and shot passed him, towards room 343. When he entered he saw it. A baby's cradle toppled over, and a small bundle of blankets, covering a bloody lump._

 _"No! Oh God no!" Stone exclaimed, feeling his insides turn ice cold and begin to pain him, as if he were being physically harmed._

 _"You bastard!" screamed a woman's voice._

 _"I'm coming!" Stone yelled, shotgun ready, but it was too late. Two plasma rounds were fired, and two bright blue flashes lit a closed curtain around a bed. Stone could see the silhouette of an Elite with its plasma rifle directed on the bed. The woman screamed in pain and Stone burst through. He was about to fire the shotgun, when the plasma rifle collided with his head-_

Stone's eyes snapped open, and he found himself looking at a _real_ Elite. He took in a sharp breath and raised his fist to pummel the thing's head, but stopped himself, then realizing he was about to beat Sedena. He lowered his arm quickly, feeling disgusted he had almost brutalized her. Despite his sudden activity, she slumbered soundly. She was lying on her stomach, her arm wrapped loosely around the pillow that supported her head. She shifted slightly, then turned on her side. She was still after that.

Stone sighed quietly and sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had had _that_ dream. He noticed his heart was racing, and he slowed his breathing to make the heart, in turn, slow to normal. He felt his forehead and discovered there was a small glaze of cold sweat. He pushed the covers of his legs and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

Stone usually slept in nothing but his underwear, but since Sedena had joined him for the night, he found it highly inappropriate for the situation. So he had put on some loose track pants and a black t-shirt. He quickly swapped those for jeans and a gray T. He then silently walked out of the room and to the kitchen. He looked at the clock on the stove and saw it was eight-forty. Twenty minutes he had to arrive at the station. Stone started to make some breakfast, hoping the smell would wake Sedena. When the pancakes and small pieces of ham steak didn't, he went into the room. He gently shook her shoulder. She groaned softly and pulled the covers over her head.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Breakfast, and I need to drop you off at Johnathan's. I've got to make sure you're not deported," Stone tried to make a lightening joke out of the bad situation. Sedena giggled softly and sat up. Stone then left her to wake, and sat at the table. As he began eating, Sedena came out, the hooves on her two frontal toes clipping against the linoleum floor of the kitchen/dining room. He then remembered something. Back in the refugee area, he had seen Asora wearing shoes. If Sedena could walk bare-hooved all the time, then why did Asora need shoes?

"Hey, Sedena. I couldn't help but notice that Asora wore shoes, but you don't need any. Why's that?"

"Oh. Sangheili children only have hooves. When we grow to...about fifteen or seventeen, they grow off. Then we have feet more like yours, and they need to be protected," she explained.

"Huh. Why do they grow off?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," said Sedena, shrugging. "I had never bothered to ask Mother. She would have known." Sedena kept eating the pancakes, scarfing them down. Stone had only looked from her to focus on his food for one minute, before he glanced up to see she had finished.

"Whoa. Hungry much?" he asked her. She looked confused at first, but then she realized she had eaten so quickly and blushed.

"It was really good. We usually don't have food that sweet until after dinner or lunch...but why breakfast?"

"Well, it's not really considered dessert by humans," Stone told her. "We have other dishes like this. French Toast, waffles...well, I think those are the only other two. Well, _I_ put syrup on all breakfast types, even eggs. Just a weird taste of mine." Sedena giggled.

"What else do you make that's out of the ordinary?"

"I like mixing a sip of limeade with an additional sip of another tea flavor, though the name of the flavor escapes me...um, I like putting peanut butter on cheddar cheese. That became my favorite by accident...I guess there's other weird concoctions of mine, but they're usually made out of desperation," Stone smirked and Sedena giggled again. Stone finished off his pancakes then he and Sedena got in the truck. Stone quickly dropped her off at Johnathan's house, then headed to the station. When he entered, he saw the same group of officers were all gathered around a table, chatting and having doughnuts. Stone refrained from laughing out loud at the stereotypical scene and headed to the Sergeant's office. The officers watched him, obviously wondering why he came so frequently. But Stone ignored them and entered the office. There, Mendez just finished signing something and putting it in a large orange envelope. Standing at his side was a blond haired woman with a long tattoo that spiraled down her neck and under her uniform. Mendez looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Private Stone Gossard, good to see you. I want you to meet Maria Voki," the woman shook hands with Stone. "Maria will..." Mendez shrugged "...basically be a field mentor...tutor, what have you. And she'll fill you in on some of details of the guys we're after while you go on highway patrol with her."

"Alright," said Stone.

"Okay then, head off to the lockers, your new uniform is in locker seven," Mendez said. Stone headed out, Maria trailing behind him. He went into the locker room, now the other officers were completely focused on him, rather than the casual curiousness they displayed on him before. He walked into the locker and changed into the uniform. He felt weird in it. The only "uniform" he had ever worn was his Marine armor. It was also a little thin. Just because he's in a desert doesn't mean it doesn't get cold. Nevertheless, he stepped out into the main room. Now all the officers gaped at him. He knew soon enough they would try to get to know him. He had to keep Sedena and secret to lower suspicions. That meant he couldn't be seen together with her in public...atleast until he would ensure she could be safe under his arm, especially since his arm is "officially" of the law.

Stone walked up to Maria, who had put on her 360 degree billed hat. She handed him one and he put it on. He felt really weird now. Not because he had worn a titanium plate helmet when on duty, but the whole cop thing was just plain weird to him. He had always respected cops, but never envisioned himself to become one. Now here he was, walking out with his partner to go on highway patrol. Wasn't highway patrol separate from a town's police force? Well, the fact that ninety-nine percent of the force was male made him lean towards an answer of why Maria was a highway patrolwoman in a town police force. He saw that she did have an official highway cruiser, no doubt faster than the leading standard police cruiser, and more maneuverable. He got in the passenger side and buckled in. Then Maria pulled out and headed to the highway.

"So, your main reason to join is to safeguard your Elite child," Maria began.

"Basically. But rooting out the corruption is a sure fire way to ensure her safety," Stone said.

"We're agreed then. I'll fill you in on these twits," Maria handed Stone six portfolios. He opened one, and saw they were employee profiles of the six corruptoes. The first one was a guy named Dick Hertz.

"Dick Hertz, from Holden," said Maria. Stone looked at her. Then laughed.

"Good one," he said. She glanced at him with an inquisitive look.

"Good what?"

"That dick joke...although I am surprised it came from...you know. Women don't usually joke about stuff like that," Stone said awkwardly.

"I was being serious, he's really from a town called Holden, look," she said, annoyed and amused at the same time. Stone looked and saw Dick Hertz was indeed Holden... _from_ Holden. Stone's face burned and turned a bright red.

"Nice assumption, by the way," Maria said.

"Sorry," said Stone. Maria chuckled.

"It's fine. Well, where to start on him? Hertz has a criminal record. Oh yeah!" Maria said to the look Stone gave her. "He was arrested for a drunken rampage in Holden. First it was a brawl, then drunk driving, then he tried to fight an officer...though..." Maria began laughing. "I wouldn't exactly call it 'assault against an officer', and neither would the 'victim'. Any super strict court would have sentenced Hertz to a fairly long stay in prison, but everyone in Holden's courthouse found his display funny, and went easy on him. I'll have to show you the video sometime."

"Wow, he's the pick of the litter," commented Stone. He put Dick down then switched to another. This one was called Louis Barday.

"Louis Barday smokes all of the illegally possessed marijuana we confiscate from underaged users." Stone smiled.

"I smoked pot when I was a teen," he said.

"Of course you did, you're a guy," said Maria, smirking also.

"Eh, I didn't like it. It made me paranoid, rather than giving me that happy-go-lucky feeling I was anticipating."

"Who knows, maybe when you have back pains you can get a license and buy some brownies from the cannabis store downtown," Maria said.

"Ah, but it wouldn't be illegal then. Barday here, who I assume doesn't have a license, smokes it illegally."

"He sure does. He also enjoys LSD, though that's at home."

"And LSD is illegal in the States, period," Stone said, closing Barday's file. The third one was a guy named Zack Cameron.

"Cameron is a racist, not just an outer human racist, but a racist racist. He hates Mendez, and thinks Carlson should be the Sergeant. But the others like to be able to bully someone that's supposed to be higher than them, so he's basically out voted. He's a gun nut too. He has all kinds of rifles and other stuff like that. Fully automatic too. But thankfully he doesn't have a short temper. He's actually the most level headed of them all. If I could pick any one of them to have a mini armory under their house, it would be Cameron," Maria explained.

"He's the oldest?" asked Stone, seeing the man was forty-two years old.

"He is. Another reason why he doesn't like to be under Mendez, Mendez is younger then him. He's everything basically. Sexist, racist, thinks young people should be under him, and even thinks people _shorter_ than him should not be treated with the same respect as he receives, despite age, race, sex and creed. But he does respect people taller than him...problem is, he's seven feet tall. And since he's a racist, he doesn't respect Sangheili even though they're usually eight-six."

"Figures," said Stone, closing the file, then reading Daniel Lohner's.

"He's the mayor's son, pretty much got in like you. Little to no training, only thing is, he was never a marine. Just a bratty little fuck-stick whining for a job to be a police man," said Maria mockingly, sneering in disgust.

"And he's the one that went to cuff Sedena and Zuli before Johnathan stopped him with his story," Stone said. He then looked at Carlson's profile.

"He's the only guy that has a clean record. Law abiding citizen, an intellectual. Just because you're ignorant doesn't mean you're not smart. Look at Hitler. Big asshole that hated many people for no reason, but he was a genius and hypnotized everyone to follow him. But Carlson does have a weakness...or _he's_ fine with it, he just gets nervous around his hateful cronies."

"Oh boy," sighed Stone, closing the portfolio then putting it down. "What's up with him?"

"He's gay," Maria said.

"People are still going on with that shit?" asked Stone, rolling his eyes.

"You...you hate gays?" she asked in surprise.

"What!? No!? I meant people that really _do_ hate gays, that shit still happens? Murders outside bars and the likes?" asked Stone.

"Oh. You had me worried there...where have you been for your entire life? There's always racists, sexists and homophobes."

"I know...I mean, I've had run ins with racists and sexists, but never homophobes. All his 'friends' are homophobic?"

"Yes. He does a good job of keeping it secret, but I eventually saw through him."

"How come it's always women that can tell when a guy pretending to be straight, they know he's really gay?"

"One; we see through you buffoons all the time," she said, smirking. "Two; I'm a lesbian, so..." she trailed off and shrugged. Stone opened his mouth, but Maria cut him off, "Before you ask, I'm not one of the tomboy lesbians—that's stereotyping by the way—I can be as 'girlie' as any other straight woman."

"That's why you're a cop," said Stone.

"I know plenty of straight women that are cops and marines," said Maria in irritation.

"It's okay, I'm just joking," said Stone, chuckling a bit. Then a car shot by them, going seventy-nine miles per hour. Though this highway was a seventy MPH road, that was still well above. Maria flicked on the lights and pushed the pedal down harder to catch up. The car slowly pulled off to the side.

"Wanna help me give a ticket?" Maria asked.

"I didn't know it was that hard," commented Stone. Maria smiled.

"It's just a learning experience, Stone."

"I've got a better one...have you ever watched Super Troopers?" he asked, grinning. Maria grinned too.

"I have. Meow game?"

"Let's go, right meow," said Stone, getting out of the car. Maria hid her grin and both walked up to the Toyota that sat up ahead of them. Stone stood on the passenger side, his head and shoulders above the window out of the driver's view, while Maria stood in plain view in front of the driver. The man that drove looked up and said,

"Sorry about what happened back-" Maria cut him off,

"Alright meow, just hand over your license and registration." The man reached in his pocket and gave her his license.

"Your registration," she added.

"Oh," said the man, reaching for it.

"Hurry up meow," said Maria, looking at the license with an plain expression. The man smiled.

"Sorry," he said while letting Maria look over the registration. He started chuckling some.

"Is there...something funny here, sir?" she asked.

"No, no, no," said the man, mumbling submissively, but amused by the joke she was pulling.

"Well then why're you laughing mister..." she looked at his license "Keenan Rogers?" Keenan remained quiet. Maria then said,

"Alright meow where were we?"

"Excuse me are...are you saying 'meow'?" asked Keenan, smiling up at her.

"Am I saying _'meow'_?" she asked with an edge. Stone couldn't hold in his laughter, and Keenan heard it, he began chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Don't think, sir, meow do you know how fast you were going?" she asked in aggravation. Keenan chuckled again.

"Meow what is so damn funny?" Maria asked. Keenan looked at her, behind him through the window she could see Stone's torso jiggling with laughter.

"I could have sworn you said 'meow'," Keenan said.

"Do I look like a cat to you, sir?" asked Maria. "Jumping all wimbly bimbly from tree to tree?" Keenan laughed,

"No," he said, smiling; Stone laughing loudly.

"Am I drinking milk from a saucer?"

"Ha ha, no-"

"Do you see me eating mice!?" Keenan laughed with Stone.

"Now you stop laughing right meow!" Maria said sharply, glaring at Keenan. His smile flashed into nothing and he swallowed.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, now seeing she wasn't joking...or...she wasn't to be trifled with atleast. Stone held in his laughter too, with difficulty.

"Meow, I'm gonna have to give you a ticket on this," she said, tearing off said ticket from her pad and handing it to him.

"But-"

"No buts meow. That's the law. No so funny meow is it?" Then she and Stone left for the cruiser. Once they got in and Keenan went on his way, they both burst into laughter. After a moment, Stone said,

"When's the last time you saw that movie, yesterday, because..." he laughed more. What she had pulled was _exactly_ from the movie; Keenan, most likely not knowing what the reference was too, played along exactly nevertheless.

"Yesterday. Just to...kind of remind me that cops like us aren't evil when we mess with people," Maria said as she drove off down the New Mexican highway again.

"Well...how bad are the others when they pull 'certain individuals' over?" asked Stone.

"Very bad. Brutality, verbal abuse, even minor sexual abuse."

"None of that shit is minor," muttered Stone, disgusted with these men. This made him even more determined to lock these guys up for what they've done.

"I know," sighed Maria. There was a small silence, then Stone said,

"Your last name. Volki. Sounds...well, in all honesty, sounds like the name of an ancient Norse god."

"Well, it's not my birth name. I was born into a bad family. My mother and father were fundamentalist Christians. They tried to beat Christianity into me. The whole shebang. All other religions were created by the devil, god hates heathens, infidels, fagots. Missing church was worthy of a beating, failing or refusing to pray was worthy of another beating, so was lying. I was beaten so badly that it was, literally, impossible for me to lie. So when I admitted that I missed a prayer, or committed some sort of sin, I was beaten. This went on until I was fifteen. You would think I would be traumatized, but I wasn't. I was angry... _very_ angry. Hateful. All I wanted to do was burn everyone and everything in the world, especially Jesus. I _hated_ Jesus, rather than loved him. I blamed everything bad that happened to me on him.

"One night, at dinner, when it was my turn to pray, I said no, because I had decided to make my stand on that night. I had never, not once in my life, flat out refused _anything_ from my mother and father, so they gaped at me for a full ten seconds. Finally my father stood, and started undoing the old leather belt. That's when I stood, grabbed the serving plate, and smashed it over his head. He fell back in shock, and then I proceeded to beat my mother relentlessly. My brother, who was a fucking kiss-ass, tried to stop me, but I stabbed him in the abdomen with a shard of the plate. Then I beat my father. I made them beg for mercy. Then I made them say the following line, so many times that they screamed it while crying, until the police showed up to arrest me..." Maria paused, as if the memory of what she had made them say was far in her mind, hidden. Finally,

"'We follow a fictitious book of bullshit, and God is a superstition.' And then I added, as an afterthought while the cops took me away, that I was a lesbian, and I had sex with one of the girls from my school. I never saw them again after that." Stone was silent for a moment, digesting what he had just heard. Harsh.

"So...your family disowned you?" he asked cautiously. Maria laughed darkly. "Quite the opposite, they wanted to forgive me...though their idea of forgiveness was reading the Bible to me and then sending me to one of those ridiculous homosexual rehabilitation camps."

"But...those were made illegal," said Stone.

"An underground one," Maria said. " _I_ was the one that disowned them. They say that children cannot disown any elder of theirs...fucking bullshit. I did, whether it be in some bureaucratic document or in my mind; I disowned them. I was in juvy for a whole year before they saw fit to release me, but shortly after I was released I wanted to emancipate from my family officially. That happened, then I was an orphan. Shortly after, I was approached by another orphan family. One that was sympathetic to FRVs."

"FRVs?" asked Stone.

"Fundamentalist Religion Victims."

"What were they like?" asked Stone.

"They helped from turning me into a Gothic life-hater, to who I am today. I had foster brothers, two of them. Younger than me, but not by much. They were the brothers I never had. My biological brother was always spying on me, making sure I wasn't sinning my little heart out. He was the field agent of the CIA that was my father. But my foster brothers, Scott and Craig, they were my best friends. They didn't shove their beliefs down my throat, they accepted the fact that I was born homosexual, and didn't say I couldn't do certain things because I was a woman." Maria smiled. "The first day I moved into their house, was the first time I had ever worn pants. You wouldn't believe how strict my family was. You would think they were actually Muslim, the number of times they prayed."

"I don't know much about Islam," said Stone.

"Strict Muslims pray more often than most religions, but in truth, fundy Christianity and Islam are just mirror parallels of each other. Intolerant of imperfection. But where I moved with my family was basically a miniature utopia in a crazy world. There was practically every religion in the town. Islam, Christianity, Judaism, Hinduism, Buddhism; you name it, they got it. And they were all moderate too. You'd be surprised that I became a born-again Catholic," Maria smirked.

"Huh?" asked Stone.

"I love the was people say that!" Maria laughed. "I was born again because I turned my life around. I used to be a very depressed and miserable person. Then I found comfort with a nun at the local Catholic Church. Obviously I couldn't have a serious relationship with her, but I didn't feel that way to her at all. It was more like a sisterly relationship we had. I was taught that God loved everybody and that he gave his only begotten son to show how he loved the world. So, I'm a Catholic, I'm married to my partner, Alisa, and we gave birth to two boys a couple of years ago. Sperm bank is very helpful when we actually want to carry our own child, rather than just adopt. Though we did adopt two other children. One was a refugee from the Colonial Wars off of Earth, and the one I adopted was a fellow FRV. He's a Muslim, by the way. I let him choose whatever faith he wanted."

"Wow. I wonder what Sedena might choose to believe in. I mean, the entire Sangheili race basically discovered their faith was a lie; no doubt some are devastated. But it would be kind of weird for her to take part in a human religion," said Stone.

"She probably won't choose any faith," said Maria. "Or the Sangheili could pick up their old religions, and she would choose one that suits her best."

"Well, it's not something I should worry about, unless it really bends her out of shape."

"Help your children out wherever you can, and if they don't need help, then don't force help," Maria stated.

"Basically. That's the problem with many parents. They have too short of a leash on their children. It's good to have a bit of control over them, in case they walk to danger, but have a long one that let's them be free and safe at the same time. But it's as much security for the child as for the parent."

"True enough." They continued to converse for the next five hour shift of theirs. Soon enough, they came to the station. All the cruisers were parked.

"Is it just me, or are they always here?" asked Stone.

"They usually only do their duties for about an hour or an hour-and-a-half a day," Maria told him as they exited the cruiser.

"Busy bees," remarked Stone sarcastically as they went up the stoop. "They're probably gonna confront me now."

"Just take it easy, remain neutral, and lie when you have too," Maria said as they entered the station. They could hear them jostling around in the locker room.

"Is there only a men's locker room?" asked Stone in surprise. He noticed that the only locker room had a male icon over the entrance. If there was only one locker room or bathroom, it would be male/female, but in the end, he really _wasn't_ surprised to find that wasn't so.

"You're surprised?" asked Maria in what strangely sounded close to pity.

"At first, but not now." Maria chuckled darkly as they walked into the locker room. There, he saw all but two were changing into their civvies. The two who were still uniformed were Carlson and Lohner. The others had their shirts off and were in either boxers or briefs, taking their sweet time changing into some decency. They all got quiet and turned to Stone, who casually began undressing.

"So; noob," said the one named Barday.

"Yeah?" asked Stone.

"What's yer name, rook?" asked Hertz.

"Stone Gossard."

"What kinda name is that?" asked Lohner.

"I don't know," replied Stone honestly, though the others took it as freshness.

"It's a simple question," said Cameron sharply, the seven foot man standing over Stone. "What kind of name is it?"

"I. Don't. Know. Some made up thing. I've been on Reach my whole life, so I don't know my Earthly ethnicity," Stone said forcefully.

"It's fuckin' stupid," remarked Cameron. "Is it some English translation of an A-rab name? What's your real name, sand-nigger? Rahsa Farsha Durka or something?" He had obviously forgotten that Stone said he didn't know his Earthly ancestor's ethnicity.

"Last time I checked, Cameron was originally a Hispanic name," Stone retorted. Cameron's face turned red, and Stone then ignored them.

"Are you one of those faggy do-gooders like Mendez and The Bitch?" asked Carlson.

"No, I just want to do my fucking job and get money to live my life, I got no interest in what you or the do-gooders are all about," Stone said, then silently continued dressing. None of the men said anything after that, and Stone got back in his civvies. He then headed out of the station. As he headed for his truck, Maria said,

"Well handled. Not too good, not too bad either. Just the tough, indifferent cynic that you need to cover you."

"Thanks. I don't think they'll talk to me much," said Stone.

"Well, me and Mendez discussed on how we get evidence on those men. Since you're the rookie, we think that you should be partners to all of them throughout your time. We'll call it an excuse for you to get to know everyone. Think you can hold your tongue and fists when with them?" asked Maria.

"Sure, no problem," said Stone.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Maria as she got into her car. Stone got into the truck then drove away to Johnathan's house.

* * *

Sedena stared hard at what sat before her. She looked at her moves, so far the game wasn't going well for her. Maybe...no. That!...was not going to work. There!... ...is no way. Sedena snapped her mandibles in frustration, glaring at the chessboard. Johnathan gave her a questioning look.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am fine," Sedena growled, not bothering to look up at him.

 _I guess she takes these kinds of things seriously_ , thought Johnathan as she watched the Sangheili girl look at what was left of her chess pieces. She was tough, and this was a good game for her first try, but she eventually got into a pretty bad position here. All but three pawns were gone, and most of her special pieces were gone, save for a Rook, a Bishop, a Knight, and of course the King. Johnathan had slightly more special pieces than her, and they were spread around her King. She was in a fix, and Johnathan figured that the mandible thing must be some sort of semi-subconscious habit that all Sangheili had, like some humans had the habit of tapping their foot when stress was building up in a troubling situation.

Sedena rubbed her neck, starting to get self-conscious of Zuli, Dan, and Mellisa watching. She had no idea what to do. If she moved her King once, she could wind up in a checkmate so easily. Then she realized something. She had been focusing on _her_ King only, and Johnathan had been aggressive, and not doing much with his. She looked at his side of the board, and saw the King was in a corner. Then she saw that if she moved her rook to where his king lay, it would be checkmate, since he couldn't go anywhere else. She did so, placing the rook right in its path. The action took Johnathan by surprise, and he went to move in one direction; mated by the Knight, the other direction; mated by the Bishop.

"Checkmate," said Sedena, smiling.

"Holy crap!" laughed Johnathan. "I completely forgot about him."

"Nice one," commented Dan.

"Thanks," said Sedena. Then they heard the front door open.

"Hello?" called Stone's voice.

"We're here," said Johnathan's, leaning back and taking a toke of a cigar. Stone then walked in.

"Hey guys," he said to all the children. They all greeted him back. Stone looked at the chessboard.

"God I hate chess, it gives me a headache," he stated, sitting on one chair at the table. Johnathan pushed over a platter of mini diagonally sliced sandwich cuts. Stone grabbed a turkey one, along with it was red peppers, pickles, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise.

"Sedena just owned me," said Johnathan as he reset his pieces. Sedena giggled as she let Zuli have a turn. "Think you can beat me too?" challenged Johnathan.

"I think so," said Zuli as he reset his pieces.

"How were the pigs?" asked Johnathan to Stone.

"Didn't hang out with any of them. I was partnering with Maria on highway patrol..." Stone grinned. "We did the meow game, the one on Super Troopers." Johnathan began a sort of wheezing laugh that consisted of...what sounded like him sucking in breaths spasmodically. Stone knew he laughed like that when he heard something that was particularly hilarious to him. As if his normal laughter would take too much, his body having an automatic failsafe that made his laughing more easy to manage, but unique so someone could know he found something _really_ hilarious.

"How did it go?" he struggled to ask coherently.

" _Exactly_ like in the movie. I swear to God," Stone said as he poured himself a cup of soda. He wondered if this soda had citric acid in it to act as a preservative. It obviously didn't since Sedena didn't have a problem drinking it. Must be organic.

"Wow. Even the guy you victimized?" asked Johnathan when his laughing calmed down.

"I swear to God, word from word. Anybody would have thought he saw the movie too, but I think it was just a crazy coincidence."

"I wish I was there," said Johnathan.

"You don't need to wish you were there, the insignia on the hat I wore has a camera in it. I can probably ask Mendez if I can have the clip," Stone told him.

"You gotta, tomorrow, definitely," said Johnathan, then he laughed again, though regularly. Then he began playing Zuli. Stone watched in amusement as Johnathan was massacred by Zuli. After about ten minutes Zuli declared victory.

"Checkmate," he said. Johnathan's leaned in on the board, looking at the pieces incredulously.

"Wow, you're _really_ good at this," said Sedena.

"That was fast," said Stone. Then they heard the front door open and Rose walk in.

"Hi everybody," she said.

"Hi, Doctor Nick," said Stone, smirking. Johnathan chuckled.

"Heh heh, good one, Stone," he said, knowing that Stone referred to The Simpsons.

"Hilarious," replied Rose sarcastically. She sat in the chair next to Stone's, and under the table, out of the kid's view, he rubbed her thigh, and she held the hand that rubbed. "How was it?" she asked him.

"Fine. Pretty interesting...kinda boring too," he said. "But they said I'm gonna be compiling evidence against those guys by tagging along with them individually."

"You better be careful, some of those guys can be unpredictable," said Johnathan warningly as he set up to play against Mellisa.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," said Stone. "But I need to do this. They could be dangerous to _all_ of us, just like you said."

"You don't think...they'll really deport me, do you?" asked Sedena nervously.

"There's not a goddamn way I'll let them," said Stone. "Don't worry, either of you," he said to Sedena and Zuli. "And I'll get these guys good. Not a single motherfucker in this town will ever bother you."

* * *

(1) Nightmare time!

"...room 343." Gitit?

Oh my God, they killed Kenny! "'You bastard!' screamed a woman's voice."

(2) Stone wakes up from that nightmare and almost hits Sedena... okay, I know you're gonna hate me for this; I admit, I kinda hate myself for it too, buuut: Maybe I should've let Stone hit her after all. Imagine how dramatic that would be. It would force Stone to confront his pent-up emotions, and make Sedena question being around him in favor of returning with her grandparents. That certainly would've been far more interesting and realistic than some crazy corrupt cop plot. I lament the many missed opportunities I see in this story.

(3) "...Stone tried to make a lightening joke..." I laughed harder at that than I should have.

(4) "'Hey, Sedena. I couldn't help but notice that Asora wore shoes, but you don't need any. Why's that?'

'Oh. Sangheili children only have hooves. When we grow to... about fifteen or seventeen, they grow off." Or: I decided in mid-story that I liked it better that Sangheili had regular feet instead of hooves (for some reason), and I contrived a reason to enable that. Stupid.

(5) I never understood the "Hurr hurr cops like doughnuts, herpa derp," thing. Lots of people like donuts, for God's sake.

(6) Stone meets his new partner, Mendez introduces them, but they don't exchange a single word. Wow. And I just carry on with the plot completely ignoring that crime against human communication.

(7) "Stone walked up to Maria, who had put on her 360 degree billed hat." I didn't know what to call that kind of hat then... and I still don't now. I suppose it's a mystery that will go unsolved.

(8) "Wasn't highway patrol separate from a town's police force? Well, the fact that ninety-nine percent of the force was male made him lean towards an answer of why Maria was a highway patrolwoman in a town police force." Where the hell did I get that idea?

(9) "'So, your main reason to join is to safeguard your Elite child,' Maria began." Not a spoken word between them since they met, and that's where she starts.

(10) Maria is briefing Stone in the car with dossiers on people he's going to be working with... I don't know why, but that just strikes me as funny (and dumb).

(11) "'That dick joke...although I am surprised it came from...you know. Women don't usually joke about stuff like that,' Stone said awkwardly." Facepalm every daaaaay!

(12) "'I smoked pot when I was a teen,' he said.

'Of course you did, you're a guy,' said Maria, smirking also." Oh my Gahhhhd, like women don't smoke weed. I had forgotten how retarded the gender wars were. Also: Smoke weed every daaaaay!

Yeah, and there wouldn't be completely legal recreational weed in the 2500s, sure. Eat your heart out, _Reefer Madness_.

(13) I continue to pretend to understand drug usage and legality.

(14) Wow, this Zack Cameron is a piece of work, and by piece of work he's the embodiment of the Asshole caricature. "But he does respect people taller than him..." Fucking what? It's like I had a hat full of the crooked cop caricatures and I picked them at random. Or I got the _Family Guy_ manatees to write these characters for me.

(15) "'He's gay,' Maria said.

'People are still going on with that shit?' asked Stone..." Yeah really. But I may as well not question these 21st century problems, this story is clearly just a vehicle for my old political bullshit.

(16) Alright I'm skipping the rest of this, I know it's just gonna be them yacking about 21st century politics.

(17) Oh my God, ripping off the fucking "Meow game" from _Super Troopers_ , smh. No, I still like that movie, I just despise all my shitty pop culture references.

(18) "'FRVs?' asked Stone.

'Fundamentalist Religion Victims.'" *bashes head against the desk repeatedly*

(19) Ugh... I was excited about making fun of the cop segments, but... it's bad. It's just... bad. I'm concerned about my mental state, right now.

Skip!

(20) Oh come on, Sedena, you can beat _Johnathan_ of all people at chess. (Well, at least there's Johnathan bashing to maintain my sanity).

"'Checkmate,' said Sedena, smiling.

'Holy crap!' laughed Johnathan. 'I completely forgot about [The King].'" Yes, Johnathan, only you can forget about your _king_ during a game of chess.

(21) I spend a whole paragraph describing Johnathan's laugh. This is why we can't have nice things.

(22) "'Checkmate,' [Zuli] said. Johnathan's leaned in on the board, looking at the pieces incredulously.

'Wow, you're _really_ good at this,' said Sedena." No, he's just playing against Johnathan. Man, I used to really like Johnathan, but now this guy's like my punching bag, it's great. I can really let off some steam on him.

(23) "'Hi everybody,' [Rose] said.

'Hi, Doctor Nick,' said Stone, smirking." lel

"'Heh heh, good one, Stone,' [Johnathan] said, knowing that Stone referred to The Simpsons." And I had to ruin it... *headdesks* Had to ruin it...

But at least Stone's a bad ass. A giant dork, but a bad ass.


	12. Chapter 12

**Howdy, ya'll. I'm gonna take a moment to reply to some of the guest reviews, and quickly apologize for my tardiness. I really don't have an excuse considering everything is already done and just the footnotes have to be written. The Witcher 2 certainly didn't help. Anyways, on with it!**

 **RE: LOLlots of love - Trust me, I'm not a hippie either. And this was written years ago, so I don't have any of those old belligerent politics, even though I'm still far left. I don't hate religion either, at least not any more. Back then I was just a frustrated teenager trying to vent my anger wherever I could. I'm totes chill, now. Plus, as another reviewer pointed out, the nations of Earth DO still exist, considering the 'United Nations' part of United Nations Space Command. That's basically what the modern UN is, a conglomerate of allied nations.**

 **RE: Merica - Pretty much.**

 **RE: Wilson - lol is that really a thing?**

 **RE: everyone else - I appreciate the kind words, so expect more frequent updates, as I'm going to kick the laziness.**

* * *

Chapter XII

Tutto Io Bisogno

As Stone got things out on the kitchen counter to prepare for dinner, he watched Sedena closely, as if concentrating on her. She noticed this.

"Um...what?" she asked.

"I don't know if I should make what I'm planning on," Stone said, looking at the package before him.

"Does it have something in it that might make me sick?" she asked.

"No...you just might have trouble eating it," said Stone, picking up the package of angel hair spaghetti and examining it.

"What is it?" asked Sedena, getting up from the kitchen table and walking over.

"Well, do you have noodles on Sangheilios? Long stranded soft string like things? Usually made of a special type of dough," Stone explained. Sedena smiled.

"Do you think it might fall out the bottom of my mandibles?" she asked

"Yeah," chuckled Stone.

"My tongue," she showed it quickly, it flattened to Stone's amazement, like a mouse would flatten itself to get under a tight squeeze. Only the tongue was as flat as if someone had squished the hell out of it with a rolling pin. It then went back to a roundish tongue, and it slipped back in Sedena's mouth. "It flattens, so it can act," she shrugged "as a sort of plate so food doesn't fall out of the space under our mandibles...though I don't know how it will work with these... _noodle_ things," Sedena said "noodles" with a hesitance. Obviously there weren't Sangheili noodles, since that was most likely the first time she ever used that word.

"Well, I'll make them, and make something for you separately. If you like...and are able to eat spaghetti, than I'll save...what's your alternative choice of food?" asked Stone.

"Surprise me," she said, smiling.

"Alright, so, if you're able with s'ghettis you can have that and I'll save your...mystery dinner. If you're not able with spaghetti, then I'll save the extras of that," Stone said.

"Smart cooking," remarked Sedena, smirking.

"I always thinks it's good to have strategery in my cooking," said Stone, smiling. Stone continued cooking, putting the spaghetti in boiling water, then making a specialty burger for Sedena, made with ground lamb, rather than beef. Lamburgers he called them. As Stone continued to cook, the doorbell rang.

"Could you go see who it is, just don't open the door first thing, you never know," Stone said to Sedena. She got up and went to the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Thank God, there's been a terrible accident, just up the street, we need to use your phone to call 911," said a young man's voice on the other end. He was frightened and worried, but still calm.

Stone, who was listening, felt his stomach flutter, and not because of the accident. He left the food and strode over quickly,

"Get away from the door," Stone ordered Sedena. Taken by surprise, Sedena wordlessly obeyed and moved behind Stone.

"I'm sorry," Stone said. "We don't allow strangers in at this hour."

"Stone!" hissed Sedena, baffled that he would be like this. Stone held out a hand to her sharply, a gesture that said, _don't interfere, I know what I'm doing._

"Please sir, this is a matter of life and death. My friend is laying in the road right now, and we desperately need to use your phone!" the young man said frantically, but still calm in some strange way. Stone pushed Sedena back, a little too roughly than he intended, but he couldn't dwell on it.

"Get in the hall, stay hidden," he whispered. "Wait a moment please, I'm letting you in," he said through the door.

"God bless you, sir. You don't know how grateful I am," the young man said humbly. Stone opened the drawer of the side table by the door, then pulled out his pistol, and held it by his waist, ready for action. Stone unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"We don't usually let strangers in at this hour-" Stone played dumb, but as he expected, a masked face came through. Stone immediately pistol whipped the face.

"Gah!" screamed the teen as his mask came off, revealing his face. Sedena, who was peaking from around the corner, gasped upon recognizing him as Jerome. Stone grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him on the tiled ground. He turned to face possible others but yelled in pain when something cold but hard whipped his face, drawing blood. He stumbled back and tripped over Jerome, but he quickly recovered with a backwards roll. Now in a kneeling position, he pointed the pistol at four other teens who had broken in. They froze.

"Drop-" he began, but Jerome grabbed him arm and slammed his hand against the wall. Stone lost grip of the pistol and he wrestled Jerome for it. As Stone tried to get it, he felt a splitting pain course down his back as the same metal object hit his back. Hard, but flimsy...loose. A chain. He was then struck in the face by the barrel of his own gun. In a daze, he was vaguely aware of being rolled on his back, then a heavy weight sitting on his pelvis. His vision then cleared, and he found himself staring right into the muzzle of the gun.

"You must have watched A Clockwork Orange, chap," said Jerome in a fake British accent. He had his legs spread over Stone, keeping him down. "One reason why you would greet us so prepared with such a fine tool of defense," Jerome shook the gun slightly for emphasis.

"Where's the alien- AHHHHHH!" screamed one of the cronies from down the hall. Jerome looked up in shock, then back at Stone, who was grinning wolfishly. Then, quick as lightning, he grabbed the gun and slammed it against the wall. He then saw a flash of pink shine in his gaze, then a stream of blood spill on his face. Jerome screamed in a high pitched voice, that would make anyone laugh in normal situations. Stone saw an object blur over his view and attack the other frightened thugs. He sat up and saw Sedena leave all but one cut up with her energy cutlass. The last one, who had soiled himself, ran away into the night. When Sedena calmed down she came over by Stone, who was leaning back on the wall, calming his nerves. The boys just laid on the floor and moaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah," said Stone, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping some blood from the side of his face. He then stood and walked over to the phone, calling 911. He told them that he had just been attacked by a gang, and told them he was a cop with a kid, to make them come ASAP.

 _Oh, if you're a civilian it takes ten minutes to arrive, giving you enough time to be beaten and or raped; but if you're a_ cop _we'll be over pronto! Hang in there! Lassie's coming!_ Stone thought bitterly. Stone then realized, as he hung up, he would have to deal with the pigs.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"What?" asked Sedena. He was about to say "nothing" but what was the point? She'd find out the hard way.

"One of my..." Stone scowled, "co-workers is likely going to be coming."

"What if they try to arrest me for this!" Sedena said, panicking.

"I won't fucking let them," Stone said sharply, wiping more blood from his face absently. Stone rested his hand on Sedena's shoulder. "You'll be fine...we better turn off the stove before the house catches fire," he said, going into the kitchen to turn the things off. As he turned off the last burner, he heard sirens from outside. He then stood by the door, his badge ready. First it was a police cruiser with only one occupant, then an ambulance. Paramedics came up and surveyed the boys while the officer stepped up to Stone. Cameron, to his distaste...well his distaste _especially_. The others were equally bad, but Cameron had a different aura of sliminess.

"Sand-nigger, what seems to be the problem?" asked Cameron casually. _Why does this guy still think I'm Arabian?_

"What's it look like, a bunch of fucks tried to-"  
"Well, well, fuckedy well," Cameron interrupted, looking behind Stone. He knew he had just spotted Sedena. "So _this_ is why you joined. You think you have immunity just because you're a cop-" Cameron choked when Stone grabbed him by the neck, then backhanded him three times in a row.

"NOW LISTEN YOU HEAP OF PIG SHIT!" he bellowed in Cameron's face, making sure he got spittle on him. "SEDENA IS MY _DAUGHTER_! AND I PROTECT MY DAUGHTER! I PROTECT HER FROM HOODLUMS, I PROTECT HER FROM HOMICIDAL BRUTES AND STICKY PARASITES, AND I _ESPECIALLY_ PROTECT HER FROM _PIGS_! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT FUCKING MAYOR IS IN CHARGE, WHAT SENETOR, WHAT GOVERNOR, WHAT ARMY GENERAL, WHAT _PRESIDENT!_ SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND SHE STAYS WITH ME! _**YOU GOT THAT!?**_ " Cameron nodded furiously, too dumbstruck to speak, he could only agree with Stone's words without thought. Stone let him drop and he fell to the concrete driveway. He simply sat there, breathing hard as if he had just ran a marathon. He spat some blood out of his mouth where Stone had slapped him. Stone, being a fair man, handed him a fresh handkerchief from his pocket. Cameron looked at it as if Stone were offering him an engagement ring, but he wordlessly took it and wiped the blood from his lips. Stone crouched on his haunches and looked Cameron square in the eye.

"You can tell whoever you want about this, but they're getting the same response. Screaming and bitch slaps. And I myself am not afraid to call Major General Tabitha Cutler, so she in turn can call our good governor, and _he_ can call those good congressman of ours. I myself am a good friend with Master Sergeant Johnathan Cutler, you can ask him yourself." Cameron merely nodded submissively. Stone's lips pulled up in a satisfied smile and he pat Cameron on the shoulder.

"I took these guys out," Stone told him. Sedena's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly hid the look so it wouldn't give anything away. "One of them got away. They came after Sedena, so naturally they want to blame her, but she's just a young girl. She doesn't have the skill to take them all on at once. I used her energy cutlass," Stone showed Cameron the pink weapon. Sedena subconsciously felt the spot where it should have been under her dress. She was surprised he had it, then hid a smile. Crafty.

"Okay I'll...I'll include that in my report," said Cameron. Despite being seven feet tall, this man was easy to...convince of things. Size doesn't matter.

"Well, go on then," Stone said, standing upright and stepping back for Cameron, giving him room to stand. He pulled himself up and hastily got back in his cruiser. He then drove away. Stone waited for the paramedics to load up the teens into the ambulance before going back inside and locking the door. Stone sighed and rubbed his temple with the ball of his hand, then plopped on the couch. He barely did anything and he was already exhausted. As he settled down he felt Sedena's presence stand before him.

"Hm?" was all he could muster. He was taken by surprise as Sedena thrust herself on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, on the verge of tears.

"You heard what I said," said Stone, holding her close. "I think the whole damn neighborhood heard what I said." Sedena giggled lightly and got off Stone, then sat next to him on the couch. He handed her the energy cutlass and she held it in her lap.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" she asked after a small moment of silence.

"I don't know," said Stone. "I won't let any of them intimidate me though. I'll make sure your safe first, then go after them. They may think I'm like Mendez and Maria...but I think I can convince them I'm just doing this for you alone, and not anyone else. If I can do that, then I'll be able to continue getting evidence against them...don't we ever get a break?" Stone asked.

"What?" asked Sedena.

"I mean..." Stone rubbed his forehead. "First, we nearly die from sickness on High Charity, almost get killed by Flood, come to Earth, are almost killed by a crash, then assholes—" he referred to the men in the refuge "—then _Brutes_. And now all this," Stone waved an arm in a generalizing lazy gesture.

"You think we'll ever get a normal life?" asked Sedena

"Yeah, but I think it'll take a while," said Stone. "Everybody's got to adjust to changing times." There was a long pause as the two sat next to each other silent, thinking. After about thirty seconds, Stone said,

"Well...maybe I should start up dinner again." Stone stood and did so.

* * *

Zuli looked out of the window in worry, absolutely sure that something had happened to Stone and Sedena. He had asked Rose but she insisted they were fine. Zuli pretended that had mollified him, but he was more nervous than ever. He couldn't take it anymore. He marched out of his room and to Rose, who was laying back on a reclining couch watching the News.

"Rose-"

"Okay Zuli," she sighed, standing up. Zuli was surprised.

 _What a pushover_ , Zuli remarked mentally. She went and dialed Stone's number. After a brief pause,

"Stone? Sorry calling so late, and I know this'll sound off, but do you know what the ambulance was about?" She looked at Zuli with a look that said, _Happy_ _now_? But her face turned pale after his reply.

"Oh my God," she said.

"What?" asked Zuli, feeling his two hearts pick up pace. Rose put a finger to her lips. Zuli knew that was a sign to ask for quiet, and he obeyed, but was itching for a response.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "...okay...Zuli was worried...you sure you two are okay?...alright, goodbye," Rose hung up and let out a breath she had been holding.

"Well?" asked Zuli.

"They were attacked by Jerome and his gang. But Stone and Sedena fought them off. Stone got a little banged up, but Sedena wasn't hurt. He said she cut them all up with the energy cutlass, but he told a different story to a cop. They're alright Zuli," Rose reassured him, resting her hand on his shoulder. Zuli was shocked at this, but he nodded at his foster mother's words.

The next day, Stone dropped Sedena off at Rose's house, since she didn't have work, and they figured they should give Johnathan a break. After Stone did that, he drove to the station. When it came into sight, his adrenaline suddenly spiked. He knew he would _have_ to confront those pigs. He only hoped... ...he was dismayed to see an expensive looking Cadillac Escalade sitting in the employee lot. It was a shining beige with golden trim, blacked out windows, and large rimmed wheels that were chromed. Stone knew that was the mayor's private vehicle. Only it looked more like a drug pusher's vehicle than a government official's. Stone sighed and parked away from it. He didn't get out. He simply turned the truck off and sat there, steeling himself. He wasn't going to let that mayor give him shit...or _too_ mush shit atleast. He knew his empty threat wouldn't last long. He only had a few days until he got the OK from Sedena's grandparents and he could officially adopt her. But right now, she was officially an illegal alien...literally.

Stone took a big breath then stepped out of his truck. He then entered the lobby. There, he saw all officers but Lohner and Carlson. The ones present looked up at him and stared. Cameron though didn't meet his gaze. Stone wondered if he had gained their silent, semi-respect, since they weren't giving him threatening looks. They were plane looks that said, _okay, pal; fine_. Stone walked to the locker doorway, but before he stepped through, one of the officers, Barday the Stoner (what Maria called him), said,

"You need to report to Sergeant Mendez's office, like, right now." Stone silently turned and walked into the office. There, he saw Daniel Lohner and Mathias Carlson standing with each other in a corner of the room. Mendez sat at his desk his his hands folded on the surface, staring off into space. But on the guest seat in front of Mendez's desk, was a man with slick black hair, a white dress coat and pants, black leather shoes, a purple under shirt with a black tie, and many expensive rings on his fingers. Some were gold, some diamonds, a few were rubies. The man, the mayor apparently, even _dressed_ like a drug pusher. The mayor also had a Cuban smoking in his mouth, as he sat there with his leg crossed. He looked at Stone with a mundane expression, then patted the seat of a second chair.

"Please, have a seat Officer Gossard," he said. Stone silently sat, looking at Mayor Richard Lohner with a hard stare, to show he wasn't intimidated. "So, Stone," began Richard. "I heard what happened last night. One of the hoodies reported that your...alien daughter slashed all his friends with an alien weapon. A knife based off the crystal of Needler ammunition. I'm a fond weapons collector and I know much of Covenant weaponry. It's an energy cutlass, and a very dangerous weapon. Though it acts like a normal steel knife when cutting, it makes wounds atleast three times more painful with a special chemical. It also explodes when lodged and released in an organic enemy, much like the standard Needler round would. No doubt it's illegal, and no doubt you only joined this force to safeguard the alien. So, I'm giving a very generous proposition." Richard leaned forward to look into Stone's eyes. "I want you to give me that weapon. If you do so, I will drop charges against the alien and against you. Don't ask why _you_ ; you know us, you know our ways. Just stay _out_ of our ways, and we'll stay out of yours."

"I'll take the deal, if you agree to make Sedena immune from the law," Stone said. Richard looked baffled.

"Why, planning on using it to rob a bank?"

"No. I don't have any doubt more people will try to hurt _her_. She needs to defend herself... _with_ a weapon. But if she does defend herself by fighting others, I don't want you fuck faces to turn around and ship her off the planet. If you do that, then I'll give you the weapon. Also, I had never planned on 'getting in your way'. I only want to protect my daughter, and I'll continue being an officer. Do we have a deal?" asked Stone, holding out his hand. Richard hesitated. The tables had turned on him. Usually, _he_ rushed his victims with vague propositions that _seemed_ good, but didn't at the same time. Now Stone was offering him a same proposition, and he knew he had fucked plenty of people over with that kind of deal. But his ego took over his arrogance.

 _Well, he said give the alien immunity, but not him. I can just fire him when I want to and he's little people again. And what will the alien do without him? Probably be forced to go back to where she belongs...or she could just be stranded and homeless on little ol' Earth. I like the latter._ Richard shook Stone's hand.

"Mendez," said Richard, though he still looked into Stone's eyes, likewise with Stone. "Give his kid immunity to all charges of the law...in T or C that is. Outside here, if she does anything, she's fucked. You understand, Stone?"

"Fine," he said simply. Richard then stood and said,

"Well, nice visiting you all. Have a good one." Then he left.

"Jeez, maybe you _are_ more like us," said Daniel Lohner as he stepped from the corner. "Haven't seen anyone jump my old man like that before."

"I don't give a shit about anyone else except for Sedena," said Stone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You just watch yourself and remember, it's the kid that has immunity. Not you," said Carlson. Then he and Daniel left. Mendez let out an exasperated breath when the door shut. Then he said,

"You might be in over your head. Leave while you can, forget the mission."

"Fuck that," said Stone. "They _still_ don't know shit about me. If I'm going to make this place completely safe for Sedena then I'm going to have to go all the way. I know what that ass was thinking, he can still fuck me over."

"But he _can_ -"

"I know!" snapped Stone. "But I'm not gonna let these pieces of shit fuck with innocent people anymore. I'm gonna get that damn evidence, present it to _you, the state courts, and the media_... _especially_ the media."

"But I don't want-" began Mendez.

"Like the other pigs outside, I'm not taking orders from you," Stone said, leaning on the desk and glaring into Mendez's eyes. "No offense, sir, but let me tell you something. This country didn't root out corruption by relying on insiders to do it for them, the _people_ pressed for it. After they decided to get off their fat asses and do something, the landslide crushed the law and remade it. If people find out what's happening now, they won't let the corruption bury its roots deep like it did the other times. We learned this in the beginning of the twenty-first century, and we learned it in the centuries after that. If I blow this whole thing wide open, we can kick our public into gear again. It'll spread like wild fire, they'll call for _senators,_ and _congressmen,_ and for the _president_ to investigate the government for this growing corruption. Just like defragmenting your computer's hard drive. If you do it often, it takes less time to clean, but if you let it sit and rot, it'll take so much longer for the damn thing to get clean." Mendez was silent in defeat, knowing Stone's words were true.

"Well, since you're Corruption Crime Fighting Detective, they're gonna be all over you...the media. You think you want to reveal yourself... _and_ Sedena?"

"People act like the media is in control over people, well they're not. No matter how many times they call for me, I won't come. In fact, I plan to be one of those anonymous vigilantes. They won't even know I'm a cop. It actually _isn't_ that hard to be secret. I know the risks, and I'll protect Sedena from everyone. Every single bastard on this planet of ours." With that, Stone walked out of the office. For the rest of the day, he patrolled with Maria. She told him of her son and daughter; she had given birth to the daughter, while her spouse, Anna, had given birth to the son. Nicole and Samuel were their children's names. The patrol was fairly uneventful. Stone was in limbo between a good mood and bad mood. He enjoyed the conversations with Maria, but he kept going back to what was going to happen. In a few days he would meet Sedena's parents, he had to figure out a way to get evidence off of the police, and even the mayor, then in seven months he would expect Asora, Niuon and their child to visit. But that was a while away. He decided not to break his back over it, and just focus on being able to keep Sedena in order to make this place safe for her. That meant he and she would both convince her grandparents.

The days between the fight and to the expectation of Sedena's grandparents were uneventful. But now, Stone and Sedena were both nervous as they waited for them to arrive, sitting on the couch silently. Both hadn't talked to each other at all since they woke up. A silent breakfast, and silent waiting. As if speaking would botch their plans of staying together. Stone had given the energy cutlass to Richard the day before. Sedena had been reluctant to part with it, but knew she had to. For both of them. Stone promised her he would get her a new knife as a gift, then teach her what he knew of knife combat. But of course he only knew the basics, so he would have to find someone that would teach her. Hopefully someone close, but he knew he would have to go to outsiders of his circle of trust eventually. He would just need to stick by Sedena for safe measure.

Both looked up when there was a knock at the door. Their hearts picked up instantly and their insides knotted tightly. They glanced at each other in apprehension, almost full fear, but they both got up and walked to the door. Stone opened it and became even more frightened when he saw the two Sangheili that were Sedena's grandparents. They both looked relieved when they saw Sedena.

"Hello," her grandmother said.

"Welcome," Stone said, stepping aside for them to enter. They had to duck slightly so they wouldn't scrape their heads on the ceiling, but they fit in the house good enough.

"Hello Sedena," said her grandmother, crouching to embrace her granddaughter. Sedena embraced back. Despite being afraid they would take her away, she was still relieved to be with the only blood relatives she had left.

"Good to meet you, Stone," said the grandfather, shaking Stone's hand. "I am Dianos, this is Seris, my wife," he introduced the grandmother.

"Nice to meet you, and I want to thank you for helping Sedena when she needed it most," Seris said, shaking Stone's hand.

"What else could I do? I'm not the kind that leaves children to die, no matter what," said Stone. He suppressed a shudder of remembering the boy he had left to die in the hospital on Reach. Was the boy so different than Sedena? He pushed him out of his mind and focused on Seris and Dianos. He was relieved to see they were very nice people, and boosted his confidence that they would be understanding of his and Sedena's relationship.

"Before we speak of...you and Sedena's situation, Stone, we need to know...what happened to our son? Her father?" asked Dianos seriously. The couple wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders to prepare for what Stone was about to tell them. Sedena took a position beside Stone and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"First...he tried to kill me. Or was _going_ to kill me...but he tried to kill Sedena first." Seris gasped and covered her mandibles with both hands, eyes bulging. Dianos looked equally stricken.

"W-w-why?" he stuttered.

"He...he didn't favor me," Sedena said. "Only Samos." Seris began to cry and Dianos held her close.

"Then what happened?" asked Dianos, with force. He didn't want to know, though he knew he should...well he _did_ know, but he wanted the details on it.

"I was unconscious, but Samos killed him. Before he could strangle Sedena to death." Seris cried into Dianos' shoulder, and he cradled her as he fought back his own tears. Some managed to come through though.

"Where did I go wrong?" he whispered. Stone remained silent. He would have rather told them that it wasn't their fault, but what did he know? He was also afraid that they would take his words the wrong way and be even more upset. After the couple calmed down marginally, Seris asked through sobs,

"What of...Esita? What happened to your mother, Sedena?"

"Brutes," was all Sedena mumbled, holding Stone close and burying her face in his shoulder, fighting back the memories. Stone wrapped his arm around her shoulder. All of them were silent for a long time, letting their emotions settle down. Soon, Dianos said,

"Stone...I know, I can see, how close you are to Sedena. I think it's a magnificent thing. A Sangheili child having a human parent. Believe me, I've seen vice versa on Sangheilios. But I've also seen some of them torn apart, leaving both scarred for life. I... _we_ don't want to do that to you. We're just worried of hostility against her. We received many venomous looks while traveling to here. Understandable, very understandable, but we're just worried for our granddaughter."

" _That's_ understandable," Stone replied. "I guarantee I can protect her. And she can even protect herself..." Stone smiled. "This may be a bit of a shock to you, but while I was with her during the war, I met another Sangheili that suggested I grant her an affix." They both _were_ shocked.

"Did you?" asked Seris. Stone got wound up again. Anybody could know why. Names were important in their culture, and in family too. And Stone of course was not blood family...obviously. Very obviously.

"Yes," he answered though.

"I am Sedena Hakrenini," Sedena stated. They both gaped at her for a moment.

"Bladerunner?" asked Dianos after a moment. "You...you use blades?"

"She does. She's excellent. She killed a Brute," Stone told them.

"A _Brute_!?" exclaimed Seris. "By the gods girl! And you killed him with a _blade_!?"

"An energy cutlass. Though...I lost it," Sedena lied about losing it, of course. It was dishonest and deceitful, but Stone and Sedena had settled that they would do anything to stay with each other. She nodded.

"Do you practice?" asked Dianos.

"Stone says he'll teach me," Sedena said.

"You may be able to join the military too," said Seris smiling, Dianos smiled too. Sedena gave them a confused look.

"But I'm a woman, they won't let me join," she said to them.

"That may change soon. Ever since the Sangheili discovered human Internet, and the Freedom of Information Act, women have found the human women's civil revolution on this...what was it called again? That website?" asked Dianos to Seris.

"Wikopidia I think," Seris said

"Wikipedia," corrected Stone. "I'd imagine."

"Well, our women weren't as constricted as yours in those times," said Dianos. "They can vote for leaders, work at jobs, and start businesses. Only they are forbidden to join the military, and aristocratic sword bearers can lay with any female of their choice, regardless if they are married or not."

"But women on a landslide have been opposing these doctrines now. Some went as far to murder the aristocrats that attempted to lay with them by force, though they were jailed of course. I join them," said Seris. Stone and Sedena stared at her in surprise. She was confused at first, then laughed. "No! I didn't murder anyone. I am just one of the activists," she said.

"I support her. I'm not as stuck up in the old ways as many men in my age group," Dianos said.

"You don't really look that old," remarked Stone.

"We age slower than humans," said Seris. "According to your records, the average modern human lives to be between one hundred ten and one hundred fifty. Sangheili however live to be between one hundred sixty to two hundred ten," she explained.

"Wow," remarked Stone honestly.

"I am sixty years, and Seris is sixty-seven," Dianos said. There was a short pause as all failed to come up with anything else to say, but Stone broke the silence,

"I'm glad you came. If you want you can stay, so you don't have to make this a constant trip back and forth from Earth and Sangheilios."

"No, we couldn't," said Dianos.

"Really, you can stay. There's three bedrooms," Stone said.

"We _are_ tired," Seris said, looking at Dianos. He was reluctant out of politeness, but conceded,

"That we are. Thank you. Though we may be too tall for yours beds."

"Well, my bed is the only full-sized one built for a couple. But I have an extra piece I can pull to the end that'll fit you. I can sleep in the guest room."

"Well..." Dianos said, shrugging.

"It's no trouble...I also want to thank you for letting Sedena stay with me. This may sound a bit off, but I don't know what I would do without her," Stone said. Sedena squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"It's not off," said Seris, smiling warmly. "As we said, we've seen human child and Sangheili parent relationships before. And the ones that could not work. We understand how you feel towards each other. I think we can accept _you_ as family too, Stone."

"Aye," agreed Dianos. "If it were not for you...then...I don't know..." Dianos trailed off. "I just wish my son had been more like you," he whispered. Seris let more tears fall down as he said that, and rested her head on his shoulder again. Stone felt sympathy towards them. Parents commonly blamed themselves when their children turned out to be rotten. That is true in allot of cases, but sometimes children just make themselves, no matter how much love and affection they received from their parents. Dianos and Seris were good enough to Stone that he knew Sedena's father had made _himself_ a pile of shit, and not them.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Stone," said Dianos. He knelt down and accepted a hug from Sedena. "And it's good to know that you are safe, love," he whispered to her. "I am sorry about your father...I truly am. More so your mother. She was the only one to treat you the way you should have...wait," Dianos looked at Sedena. "What of Samos...is he..." Sedena nodded.

"I saw him die," she whispered, her turn to shed tears. Dianos wiped them away and gently lifted her gaze into his.

"He died to protect you, yes? Of course he did," Dianos said before she could answer. "Do not shed his passing too much, this life is only one of probably more planes of existence. You'll meet him again. Whether there be gods or not, we _do_ know there is life after death. And he'll be waiting for you, along with your mother. Maybe your father will realize what he had done, and ask for forgiveness..." Dianos sounded like he didn't believe the last sentence he said, which made Stone feel even worse. Sometimes it was impossible to make the child you raise to be good. Sedena then hugged her grandfather again.

"Thank you," she said. Dianos stroked her back.

"You're welcome." And this was all Stone and Sedena wanted.

* * *

(1) So we start off with Stone making spaghets, wondering briefly if Sedena can even eat it, then she shows that she can indeed... kind of like how I showed it about three or so chapters earlier. This was my phase where I thought all my readers were morons that couldn't remember something like that, or had no imaginations of their own.

Plus it's stupid anyway, I just couldn't think of a realistic way a Sangheili would adapt to human food, so I convenienced the shit out of it.

(2) Lamb burgers, fuck yeah. _!gniD_

(3) An entire _Clockwork Orange_ bit to torment our protagonists with. No.

(4) Seriously, a bunch of suburban teenagers pretending to be _Clockwork Orange_ gangsters wouldn't really have the balls to home invade. They're kids playing pretend. _Real_ home invaders wouldn't even be from that neighborhood like the punks are, they'd be from across town or something. It's like having an affair with your wife's sister or something.

(5) "Then, quick as lightning..." I use that way too much. Wait... *searches document for those words* Huh... looks like that's literally the only time I use it throughout the entire story. Shit, I thought I'd find it all over the place. Weird. It's still dumb.

(6) So Stone calls the police, then "realizes" that the crooked ones will show up... it just never once occurred to him, did it? Even though he works with them. le sigh.

(7) Caps lock. _Ding!_

(8) Stone back hands a cop three times, screams at him, threatens him, makes a gay speech with some political rubbish, and doesn't get arrested immediately. Again: No.

(9) "'You can tell whoever you want about this, but they're getting the same response. Screaming and bitch slaps...'" In what world would that ever solve a problem, ever? At all? Sadly people still seem to think that punching and screaming and waving a gun around can fix every conceivable problem under the sun.

"'And I myself am not afraid to call Major General Tabitha Cutler...'" You know, the eighty-year-old lady who owns the tailor shop?

(10) "'She doesn't have the skill to take them all on at once.'" Yes, so this story needs to stop acting like she does... because she's a child. Mary-Sues...

(11) "Stone showed Cameron the pink weapon. Sedena subconsciously felt the spot where it should have been under her dress. She was surprised he had it, then hid a smile. Crafty." Sooo, what? He pick-pocketed her imaginary knife holster? He couldn't just ask her for it so he could remove the blame from her? Did he feel he had to deceive her in order to keep her from admitting to the knife attacks? "Why am I asking _you_ all these questions?!" -News fish from SpongeBob SquarePants

(12) Oh yeah, Cameron shows up to a crime scene without a partner, too.

(13) "As he settled down he felt Sedena's presence stand before him." Stone the Clairvoyant can feel the auras of all living creatures connected to the aethyrsphere.

(14) "'I think the whole damn neighborhood heard what I said.'" lol witnesses.

(15) "You think we'll ever get a normal life?" Nah, the rules of drama won't allow it.

(16) Pointless scene with Zuli and Rose is pointless.

(17) Stone's adrenaline spiked when he saw the station. lol no. You get adrenaline when in some sort of extreme situation. Your pulse might raise if, like, if you head into high-paying job interview, but adrenaline? No, you get adrenaline after narrowly avoiding a drunk driver swerving towards you.

(18) I like how the mayor's private vehicle-you know, the mayor who's trying to hide the fact he's a drug dealer-looks like a drug dealer's vehicle. Then again, when I play street racing games with Escalades, I like to color them beige with gold trim and rims. Fly shit, yo.

(19) Ahaha, the mayor's clothes are hilarious and way too 80s for a Halo story. Now that I think of it, I think I modeled him after a character in _Vice City_. I think I said it earlier, but that time I was writing this segment of the story, I was constantly playing GTA III and VC and was obsessed with those games.

(20) A backwater drug pusher is a 'weapons collector' and knows all about Covenant weapons when even the UNSC barely understands them. Riiiight.

Wow... the deal to get Sedena off the hook... is for Stone to give the mayor the energy cutlass. There are third-rate street hustlers that can squeeze better than this jack ass.

(21) "'I'll take the deal, if you agree to make Sedena immune from the law,' Stone said." lolwut. No, no way anyone would do that, ever. I bet they're totally going to do that.

"'Why, planning on using it to rob a bank?'" kek.

(22) "But his ego took over his arrogance." Don't those two usually go hand-in-hand? That's like saying my love of chocolate cake took over my love of chocolate cupcakes.

(23) And then I enter the mayor's mind and completely spoil the plot against Stone and Sedena, therefore derailing the build-up to the climax of this plot arc.

(24) "'Jeez, maybe you _are_ more like us,' said Daniel Lohner" One of us! One of us! One of us! No seriously, who the hell says 'one of us' except for a cult or some hillbilly survivalist clan from the Midwest?

(25) "'...You just watch yourself and remember, it's the kid that has immunity. Not you,' said Carlson." Carlson just spoiled his boss's plot.

(26) More cheesy, unnecessary America Fuck Yeah patriot speeches. Skip!

No, wait, I forgot! The defragmenting analogy! Oh, for me this an infamous moment in stupid analogies. It feels like awkward M. Night Shaymalan dialogue at this point. Do you like hotdogs? Hotdogs get bad rep, have a cool shape.

And that was Stone's highlight of the speech. A nerdy computer analogy. "What? Nooo!"

(27) "Their hearts picked up..." Uh, no. "Their hearts fluttered." Better!

(28) Ehhh, man, the whole scene with Sedena's grandparents feels rushed. I could have fleshed it out waaay more. Plus it gets really soap opera-y when they find out what their son did. "WHERE DID I GO WRONG!?" *gag*

(29) Ah! Too much character development! Quickly! To Sedena's Mary-Sue knife powers!

(30) Oh dear balls. That part with Sangheili discovering human internet. They found the Freedom of Information Act, and women's rights! Okay, not to put down the right to information or women's suffrage... but holy shit, not only did I convenient the shit out of making Sangheili culture more compatible with human culture-in the most asinine way possible-but I managed to shove in some obnoxious politics in there, too? Man, just when I thought I couldn't hamfist my agenda any harder.

AHAHAHAHA! Wikipedia, yeah, that's the most reliable source of information on the internet, sure. Especially for social politics. I also like to get all my stock market information from Reddit.

Skip!

Yeah, yeah, mushy stuff, they get to stay together, cool. END!

Alright, I'm absolutely sure the next chapter will have my favorite part of this entire awkward arc, and it'll totally make up for all the goofiness that thinks it serious. My body is ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Gah, I'm late again, even after I said I wouldn't be. Well I hope the extra update makes up for it, trolololo

* * *

Chapter XIII

Coltello

Sedena slipped into her night gown. She sighed and looked at the nightstand where the energy cutlass had been. In truth, she had grown attached to it, and she felt a little empty without it. It was the first object that displayed her talent, and gave her her affix. But, real warriors lost their weapons all the time...but not in the way Sedena did, which shamed her slightly. She shook her head. She shouldn't be ashamed of herself. It was Richard Lohner who should be ashamed, mistreating someone who never did anything wrong. She could sort of understand it if it was applied to other adult Sangheili who partook in the wrongs, but she thought that everyone deserved a second chance. But she remembered what Samos had once told her,

 _"Forgive but do not forget,_ but _, some things you can_ not _forgive. But what you do and do not forgive is up to your heart and logic."_ It was something a father should have told her, rather than a brother. But she had never had a real father, save for Stone, though she had only known him for little over a week.

 _That may be so, but I love him and he loves me_ , she said to herself. She sighed again and looked for her energy cutlass, only to be reminded again it was gone. She always calmed down when she practiced with it. Even though Stone had told her not to swing it around in the house, she took in playful pleasure of climbing out her window into the backyard and practicing when Earth's single moon illuminated the world. But since she couldn't she felt restless and unsatisfied. But she also knew she would have to receive real training for it sooner or later. Stone said he would teach her the basics, but she would need to meet a professional to receive advanced training, whether Sangheili or human. She figured she would want to learn some human style, but mainly Sangheili if she was ever to join the military.

Then that reminded her of what her grandmother said. Civil revolution, something like that. Women fighting for complete and absolute rights any male would have. Sedena had both a liberal and tyrannous family. Ex-Father had always said women were nothing more than objects that made food for the man and had babies to continue the generations. He had always targeted Sedena for oddball jobs that children wouldn't usually do. Such as cleaning his armor for him, and being on absolute standby for when he needed something. Rather than just calling her, he would have her stand by his side for three hours at a time every day he was off duty. He _expected_ _her_ to automatically get whatever he needed by signs he gave. Then there was the time when he asked her to rub his back, since he had thrown it out one time while exercising. He had laid on the bed, bare chested, and Sedena had began. She didn't think anything of it, until Mother had happened to come in by chance. Mother screamed, "BASTARD!" which nearly made Sedena scream in turn, but more in fright. She had stumbled back, shocked at this outburst, and even more shocked to see her give him a right hook right in the side of the face, when he had sat upright in surprise. That was the only time she had seen Mother stand up to him like that, and when he never got back at her with verbal abuse, or some shoving.

To this day, Sedena was still vague on the purpose Mother had acted so. He had just wanted a back rub. She supposed it was no different than what he normally made her do. When she had approached Samos on this he was also disgusted, and got in a huge fight with him, though Mother did not have her listen to what words were being exchanged. She was sure there were harsh words though, since she remembered that was the day Samos had lost his biological bond to Ex-Father. That bond that kept a parent and child connected no matter what. Well apparently it _can_ be severed. For some maybe, for others it is impossible. Everyone is different.

Sedena shook her head, not letting her thoughts take her away any longer. She figured she should get to bed. Just as she pulled the covers up to get under there was a knock on her door.

"Sedena?" asked Grandfather.

"Yes?" she asked, pausing.

"May I come in?" he asked. She went over and opened the door and let him in.

"Since I haven't seen you in so long...and what happened between you and your fa... _ex_ -father...I don't know anyway to bring your spirits up, except let your talent flourish without hindrance," with that, he revealed a gleaming silver blade with intricate carvings in the hilt. The blade curved up slightly and seemed to be chromed, though it was only made from the finest steel Sangheilios could offer.

"I..." Sedena could not speak at all, simply gaping at the weapon held out in her grandfather's hand.

"I am very doubtless when it comes to the future of women joining the military. If a male child is trained in combat at a young age, then you shall be trained for the near future. For the short time I am here I will show you some things to remind you and everybody else why you are named Hakrenini." He gently opened her hand and placed the knife in. She looked it over, admiring the carvings in the hilt. She noticed faint traces of ruby steel lining the finest parts of the carvings. Ruby steel was not really a steel for weapons or buildings, per say, but more of a decorative steel. It is not rare, but it is beautiful, especially the mines. But the craftsman who had made this blade definitely knew what he was doing, since one would have to actually meld the thin traces into the carvings. It seemed transparent too, further showing how fine it was. Near impossible many would say.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It has been in the family for generations, passed on from father to son. Now it makes its first journey to a granddaughter."

"What of Ex-Father? Why did you not give it to him instead?" she asked. Dianos sighed and sat on the bed, Sedena sitting next to him.

"A person is more valuable than an inanimate object. Compared to you, that blade might as well be a cheap trinket from a tourist attraction, despite its history and roots in our bloodline. Your father could never see that...even in Samos, which you so thought he favored him more than you. He never truly favored him, save for the fact he had a penis and that's it. Nothing else mattered except that he was a male son, bred to destroy. If he had truly favored Samos then he would have showed him love and affection, rather than blatantly offering him a weapon and armor when he was old enough to bear such things. That is the art of being a true warrior. To put others before yourself on all fronts. He only followed his own agenda, continuing a generation of those who deserve to not exist. Thank whatever gods or super celestial beings that may be watching and acting for us that Samos did not turn out to be like him. I don't even know _how_ my son came to be the way he was...but then again, maybe the same way Samos didn't come out to be like _his_ father." Dianos smiled. "And you, my love, took nothing of what he said to you to heart either. If you had, you would not be feeding your talent, for it is a talent that 'only applies to men'," Dianos said a little mockingly.

"So, in a discernible, and less of a mouthful answer to your question: he loved you not, and he was a slimy, selfish worm; and true warriors are not selfish. Stone told me of the feats you accomplished, so I give the Blade of the Ini Family to you." Sedena was silent for a while, very grateful of what she had been given. But then a question arose. She had no idea of where it came from and what relevance it had, but she wanted an answer, so,

"If Samos were still alive...would you give this to him instead?" Dianos looked at her quizzically and didn't respond at first. Then he smiled.

"That's the trouble with having more than one child, or grandchildren in this case, if you give one a gift, you feel you have to give the other one also, to make it fair. But remember Sedena, there is a gift that we give each other all the time that we treasure forever. You know what it is. This, however—" Dianos tapped the blade with his claw, looking down at it with a plain look, or a casual contemptuous look, distaste even. "—is not even _close_ to signifying what we give to each other. It is nothing but simple physical material. Cold, hard steel. A mere reflection of what we give to each other." They were both silent after that. But Sedena started to smile. Dianos noticed this

"What is it?" he asked. He couldn't help but smile in questioning.

"When you said you were giving me the answer to my question of why you never gave this to Ex-Father, the 'discernible' one, it still wasn't direct. All you called him was a slimy worm that didn't love me, and told me you were giving this to me..." Sedena grinned. "But I got the gist of it." Dianos burst into laughter at that.

"Well, I _did_ answer your question directly, you just don't know it. I know you get the gist of it, but if you think, then you will see the answer. Direct answers can be vague too. One of my favorite oxymoron's." He sighed and gave a pat on Sedena's shoulder. "If you were about to go to sleep when I knocked, I'm sorry. Goodnight." Then he stood and left, shutting the door behind him. Sedena looked at the knife again, feeling very good. Everything worked out better than she expected. But she wondered for how long her grandparents were staying. She decided she would ask them tomorrow. As she got into bed and pulled the covers over herself, she placed the blade on the nightstand. Then Bynx hopped onto the bed, purring. She smiled and scratched his head, then shut out the light.

* * *

Late into the night, something woke Stone. Footsteps going down the hall. He peaked from under his covers to see Dianos walk by his door. Stone figured he was up to get a drink of water or something of that sort, so he went to sleep again. But his interest was sparked instantly when he heard him go outside through the back door. Stone got up and slipped into some loose track pants and t-shirt, then put on some shoes. The lights were all still off as he crept from the hall to the kitchen/dining room. The sliding door to the backyard was behind the table. Stone stepped up to the door, seeing fine with the moonlight that shined so bright that it casted black shadows. There was a roofed porch first thing when you stepped through the door, with no walls, save for support beams that jutted from the ground. The right led to the front yard, while the left led to another larger area.

There, to his surprise, he saw Dianos wailing on the ground with a crowbar, which he had extracted from the tool shed a few feet from him. There was an enraged snarl as he pounded the dirt, which went in all directions with every impact. Stone silently stepped through the door, and he could hear Dianos breathing hard with every wail on the earth. The crowbar made a rhythmic _thump, thump, thump_ every time it hit the ground.

It dawned on Stone that he was exerting rage he had kept inside himself. Most likely because of his son. Stone had never pictured Sangheili to be the crying type, particularly hardened war veterans such as Dianos. Obviously his silent tears from before were an act, to hide what he really did. Stone waited until the Sangheili wore himself out...or decided to stop. "Wore himself out" wasn't the correct term, since he looked like he could do that for hours and only get half-tired. Finally, Dianos noticed him with a small start.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, the crowbar still in his hand, and his legs still spread slightly, his knee joints bent slightly as well, between combat mode and casual.

"Since you started," said Stone. "I always appreciated a man that took out his anger in private." Dianos' face remained still as stone.

"Then we can get along with this," he stated.

"I've got another thing that helps," said Stone as he walked to a cooler and extracted a bottle. He tossed the bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey to Dianos, who caught it easily. He looked at it, put down the crowbar, unstoppered the bottle, and took a swig. He made a deep "mmm" then clicked his mandibles in satisfaction.

"Your alcohol is not much different from Sangheilian drinks...well, atleast this is what Sangheili would call light alcohol, no doubt strong for you." Dianos sat down at the glass table, barely fitting in the wooden chair. Stone sat with him.

"Remind me not to drink your hardest stuff, so I don't kill myself," Stone said. Dianos' mandibles twitched in a small smile. Stone was glad he hadn't interrupted him before, or else he wouldn't be so friendly...or he could be acting again. No, it was an honest smile, Stone knew it.

"Of course, your orange juice is like Sangheilian drinks, only without the alcohol," he said, taking another sip of the whiskey, though a Sangheilian sip was two human gulps.

"I wouldn't go crazy on that stuff. It may not do anything but burn the first few times, but it could really damage your throat," Stone warned.

"You're probably right," sighed Dianos. "...I can't help but feel troubled in your presence. I mean, my son tried to kill you after all."

"Dianos, it wouldn't be the first time a Sangheili tried to kill me."

"I suppose..."

"He's not like you. What with trying to strangle his own daughter." Dianos shuddered at that.

"Still...why did he come out like that?"

"Did you raise him as right as you could?"

"Of course."

"I came from a strict Jewish family. Not fundamentalist, but still strict, though friendly and caring. They taught me everything on Judaism, made me do lots of reading from the Torah, I had my Bar Mitzvah...and yet, I'm a non-religious. I wasn't abused into it, I was raised lovingly, though told that my Jewish beliefs were important. For a long time, I did believe in all of it, honestly. But I eventually made up my own mind on it...on God or gods or whatever. Point is, you raised him as best you could, but he made up his _own_ mind. He's got one good thing going for him though, he has a free mind that alters itself and is not altered by others." Dianos pondered these words, then asked suddenly,

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five years."

"That sounds more like something that would be said by an old philosopher."

"Can you believe I heard it from a seventeen-year-old kid three weeks ago at a park?" asked Stone, smirking.

"Wow, smart lad," said Dianos. He shrugged. "Who says old philosophers are only capable of that logic anyway? I guess I generalize a little...no offense, but I never thought I'd receive solacing from a human whom I barely know."

"Eh, sometimes strangers you meet for only once in your life can be your best friends forever. I heard that from the kid too."

"What makes you say we'll only meet for once?" asked Dianos.

"Oh, well, I was just giving an example, the main point is I'm just a human you met only hours ago, a stranger that happens to be a solacer to something he hardly knew in life, but still knows totally about."

"The teen?"

"Yep."

"Quite a mouthful..." Stone smirked.

"Go on, say it," he told Dianos.

"I won't, a Marine had already gotten me with that joke when I went on an anti-Prophet tirade while being escorted to a mission. He sort of embarrassed me in front of my squad mates."

"Just say it, it'll make you feel better. Pretend I'm that same Marine," Stone teased. Dianos chuckled.

"That was quite a mouthful, but I guess you're used to that kind of thing."

"There we go! Feels better, huh?" Both men laughed together for a little.

"I don't get it," said a new voice. They turned to see Seris step out from the door, wearing a robe, bare hoo...footed. Stone took a glance at her feet. Both toes were large, and acted like Sedena's hooved feet, though these were hoof-less of course.

"You don't want to get it," said Dianos, a little nervous of explaining the behind-the-scenes of a very crude, sexual joke to his wife.

"Try me," she said, sitting down with them. Dianos offered her the bottle. She shook her head, paused, then took the bottle and drank some.

"Go on," said Dianos to Stone.

"Well, I can't say we didn't warn you. Humans...well, typically as an alternative to normal sexual intercourse, a partner...erm...basically suckles..." Stone could help but say the rest under his breath, as if nearby children were listening...though there was one child sitting by her window, eavesdropping. Seris blinked, as if she had been given a religious revelation, though this one consisted of shocked disgust.

"Now do you get it?" asked Dianos, grinning.

"You can't suck on something like that, especially with razor sharp teeth," Seris said to him, baffled.

"That's what makes it more funny," Stone stated before both he and Dianos burst into laughter.

"Eggh, I'm sorry I came out here," said Seris, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Surly such unique alien creatures such as yourselves don't have _your_ sexual alternatives, just to spice things up," Stone said, leaning back, folding his hands behind his head.

"Well..." Seris glanced at Dianos with a glint in her eyes, and he returned the look. "I guess I was sort of being hypocritical of your...technique, by being disgusted, since a Sangheilian technique is only slightly different."

"And that is?" he asked. Suddenly, Seris made a love nip to Dianos' neck. He jumped in surprise and quickly turned the tables on her, wiggling his mandibles on her cheek, making her giggle. Then the long tongue flicked out and snapped quickly along her skin.

"And you do that to each other's...place," Stone said.

"Well, not us," said Seris. "We just have it regular." She wrapped her arm around his waist as she said that, and he did to hers. "What are you two doing out here anyway?"

"Well...I had one of my moments," said Dianos lowly, a bit shamefully. Seris sighed and stroked the back of his neck. "But Stone's a wise man, good words," Dianos nodded to him.

"No problem. Life's been tough on everyone these days," Stone responded.

"It has," agreed Seris. "But atleast things are looking better for the future. It's true there is much distance between our species...but, these few relationships and situations, like the one we're in right now, makes more of a difference than you would think."

"Well, humanity was more than shocked when you offered to volunteer for repairing everything yourselves, and letting us sit and watch. You know, there's always going to be the 'you missed a spot' ungrateful ass, but, you just have to deal with it," Stone said.

"Same with some of our own. They think we don't owe you anything, that you should take care of yourselves under our watch," sighed Dianos. He then yawned.

"We should get back to sleep," said Seris.

"Yeah," agreed Stone, rubbing the fuzziness from his tired eyes. They all bade each other goodnight then got back in their beds.

* * *

Sedena crawled back into her bed as they all entered the house. Grandfather hitting the ground with the crowbar had woken her, and she listened in on the conversation when Stone had come out. It was not anything worth of comment, other than they got along fine. She had always been aware of hidden resentments adults had of each other, but were not displayed in front of her. She was relieved that they were fine with each other. But now that she was awake, she suddenly had the urge to go out the window and practice with her new blade. She waited a few minutes, giving them time to drift to sleep, then she got out of bed. She took the knife off her nightstand and went through the window silently. She stood in the spot where Grandfather had let out his anger. She began to swing it around, getting lost in her motions like she always did. This knife was a little heavier than the energy cutlass, but it was a fine weapon, and she loved it already.

Sedena made her movements more wide, stepping out in different directions more. But she gasped when her hoof went down farther than she had anticipated, and it bent at an awkward angle as she lost balance. She made a small yelp as she felt the strain of her weight on her ankle. As she fell on her side, her hoof finally was pulled from where it had stuck, flicking loose dirt in the air and showering on her. She hissed in pain as she sat on her bottom and examined her ankle. She saw that she had gotten her hoof stuck in the spot where Grandfather had repeatedly smashed a shallow but deceitful enough hole. She rubbed her ankle gingerly, worried she had broken it. It hurt, but not too badly. She stood and was dismayed to learn she would limp when walking, since too much weight upset her ankle. The others would surly notice and find out she snuck out at night.

"Sorry about that," said Grandfather's voice suddenly. Sedena spun around but stumbled when her ankle buckled in pain. She was quickly saved a fall by Grandfather's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. He righted her and guided her to a seat at the table.

"I am," said Sedena.

"You weren't half bad when you practiced," commented Dianos. Sedena couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks."

"Although I suppose our practice with each other will have to be canceled."

"No...no, it'll be better by tomorrow," said Sedena, dismayed at this news.

"I don't know," said Dianos, examining her ankle. "It should take a week for it to heal, and your grandmother and I will be gone in three days." Sedena sighed in sadness and Dianos rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You've still got Stone to show you the ropes. Next time we visit we can practice together. Although...I don't know how Stone will react to this."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She _did_ know what he meant, but receiving roughs words from Stone was almost alien to her.

"Oh you know," Dianos said. "But that's for tomorrow, we need to sleep." Dianos gently nudged Sedena so she would stand. She limped, but her injury wasn't that bad at all, though a let down. She had been looking forward to practicing with Grandfather. As Sedena opened her bedroom door, she said quietly to Grandfather before he went into his room,

"How did you know I left the house? You must have known soon after I left if you saw me practicing."

"Well, I was up again, but only for a drink of water. I heard you moving around through your door and watched from the kitchen window as you practiced. I had planned on letting you get away with it," Dianos winked, "but you got hurt, so naturally you'll be receiving something from Stone. If he's your foster father, then you _are_ going to get into the occasional row. Goodnight, Sedena." Dianos then went into his room and gently closed the door behind him. Sedena couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Stone had always been nice to her, and like before, him exchanging rough words with her was an alien concept. She pushed that out of her mind as she entered her room to sleep again.

* * *

Daniel Lohner entered his father's office. It was a fine one. Hard redwood floor, and a mahogany desk with an expensive laptop sitting on the surface. That was straight ahead. On the right side of the room was a large, marble fireplace with a painting of a black mesa against the deep blue night sky. The walls were painted a burgundy red, and ceiling a pearly white, a sparking chandelier hanging down in the center. It was made of pure diamonds, a very expensive and rare find. On the left side of the room were double glass-paned doors that went to a balcony, which overlooked Turtle Back Mountains. The Mayor's Manor, basically the small town version of the White House, was located in a secluded area away from T or C, up on a hill. Father had made lots of renovations on it with all the money he had. All the business money, outside of his duties...and the law.

Daniel stepped in and looked around, Dad was no where to be found.

"Where are you, old man?" muttered Daniel.

"Right here, boy," said Richard, slapping Daniel hard on the back, making him jump.

"What'd you call me for?" asked Daniel as his father stepped over to his desk, from his hiding spot behind the door. He was childish like that for some reason.

"That Stone guy, with the split-lip kid, he's a do-gooder, I know it. But he seems content just to go after those bums down at the station. Make sure he doesn't get anywhere near the SPANK, Danny. Sacrifice those low lives if you have to, but Stone can't find the SPANK. Destroy any traces that it's connected to the station."

"Okay, you've been playing a little too much GTA," said Daniel, smirking.

"Damn it, this is serious," snapped Richard. "We're fucked if he or anyone else finds out about it."

"Why can't we just kill him?" whined Daniel.

"We're not the mafia. Just do what I tell you," said Richard in irritation.

"Anything for the Don," said Daniel. Richard sighed, then smirked.

"I _have_ been playing too much GTA."

* * *

Stone set a plate stacked full of food in front of Seris, then one in front of Dianos.

"I hope we didn't wipe your food stocks clean," said Dianos, smiling as he began to eat the breakfast. Six fried eggs with four slices of toast, and another six strips of bacon. Same for Seris.

"Yeah, I've gotta go buy some food today," said Stone, smiling too. He had set down Sedena's plate, but she wasn't awake yet, so he put another plate over it to keep the food warm.

"We'll buy it for you, Stone," said Seris.

"I hope you've done your research on human currency," Stone said.

"We've transmitted our Sangheilian money in for dollars," Seris said.

"Thanks for your offer," said Stone.

"It's no trouble...these are really good," said Dianos as he licked some yolk from his mandibles. "We don't really eat eggs on Sangheilios, just the fowl, that's all." Stone chuckled.

"We eat just about everything on the planet. Literally, there's attention seeking people that eat metal, wood and other bizarre stuff like that."

"We have our own attention seekers. But more like they try to create new fighting styles, since we're such a warrior cultured race," Dianos said.

"And do they even work half the time?" asked Stone. Dianos smirked.

"Not even close." Stone looked over when he heard Sedena come out of her room. He was surprised to see her limping.

"What...what's wrong?" asked Stone. Sedena's face turned violet as she sat down in the seat next to him, in front of her plate.

"I, erm, go out my window at night in the backyard to practice with my knife. But I tripped over the hole," she pushed out. Stone was very surprised at this.

"I should fill it in after breakfast," Dianos said.

"Sedena, we were..." Stone trailed off. He was going to say "attacked by hoodlums", but with her grandparents right there...

But they noticed him doing that.

"You were what?" asked Seris. It was Stone's turn to blush. Then he let out a breath of defeat.

"I guess I should have told you earlier. The other night, some hoodlums attacked us. They used this fake story of an accident, but they were quoting some stupid movie, so I knew what they were up to. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. Of course Sedena lives up to her namesake. She basically saved me...a second time. We've been through allot." Sedena felt she had to back Stone, so she said,

"And he saved me from death. I actually did die for a few minutes, but he revived me."

"You died!?" gasped Seris. "When? How?"

"High Charity. Flood spores," Stone said darkly, remembering the horrible place and shuddering.

"Stone, there's no need to lie to us," said Dianos. "We're not going to separate you two. It would be cruel." Stone was silent for a moment, then he said,

"Well, in that case...I recently joined the local police force, but they had threatened to deport Sedena because she didn't have one of those licenses." Dianos and Seris looked disgusted. Stone continued, "But I think I'm gonna do more. I'm trying to get some evidence against the corrupt officers, so I can clean up the whole law. You know, if I get these guys, the rest of the people will want something to be done to the rest."

"Are you sure you're not getting into something dangerous?" asked Seris.

"No, I don't think so. It's just some asses that are abusing their power, that's all...speaking of which, I need to go now," said Stone looking at his watch.

"Well good luck with them," said Dianos. Stone nodded, then looked at Sedena,

"Don't go out at night again. I know you can defend yourself, but what if it wasn't your grandfather that found you with a bad ankle?" Sedena hesitated in her response.

 _Nice one_ , Dianos commented mentally. And the words weren't rough at all, just logical.

"It's Saturday anyway, my shift won't be so long. It's a laid back place," Stone said as he headed for the door. Stone got in the truck, then rode to the station. He arrived and parked in the employee lot. He stepped out of the truck and went to lock it, but suddenly something was put over his head.

"What-" before he could finish "-the fuck!?" something hard hit him over the head, knocking him out.

* * *

(1) "But she had never had a real father, save for Stone, though she had only known him for little over a week." EXACTLY!

(2) So even though I covered the idea that Stone could give Sedena some training with knives, and then she would need to learn from pros, I go on and explain the whole thing again. So repetitiously redundant.

(3) Okay, skipping Sedena's flashbacks. Some of the most awkward parental abuse I've ever heard of.

(4) So Sedena's grandfather comes into her room for a pep talk: "...'I don't know anyway to bring your spirits up, except let your talent flourish without hindrance,' with that, he revealed a gleaming silver blade with intricate carvings in the hilt." Awww, that's nice- wait, where the fuck did that come from? Teenage Me, do you honestly expect me to believe an alien that was an enemy to humanity only a week ago could just waltz on to Earth with a dagger, which by human standards would probably be the size of a short sword? You can't even bring shampoo onto an airline in post-9/11 America, so I don't buy that Dianos can just swagger around with a knoif.

Also, the fact that he brought it in the first place is just out-of-place. It's clearly just a convenient way to replace the energy cutlass. Stone couldn't just buy her a k-bar from Wal-Mart or something? I can buy a bunch of knives from a fucking _mini-mart_ in my town.

(5) Usually I wouldn't put down character development... but this one's boring. Skip!

(6) "It dawned on Stone that he was exerting rage he had kept inside himself." o rly?

"Most likely because of his son." Pfft, noooo.

(7) "I always appreciated a man that took out his anger in private." That may seem like a weird thing to say, but it's totes true. Nothing's more annoying than people screaming like lunatics in public, especially teenagers trying to seem tough.

(8) _Jack Daniel's whiskey: nothing soothes an aching heart brought on by a homicidal son more than repeated product placement that has no place in the 2500s._

(9) Wait, Dianos has to lick his mandibles after drinking from a bottle? One would think all he had to do to drink is pour it directly down his gullet, so why would he have to lick his mandibles if nothing got on them? The world may never know.

(10) "No, it was an honest smile, Stone knew it." Because you've spent years with Sangheili, learning how to spot when they're displaying honesty and dishonesty.

(11) "'He's not like you. What with trying to strangle his own daughter.' Dianos shuddered at that." git triggered m9. Heheh, it was worth condemning my soul to hell to reference dat dank meme. But seriously, Stone, did you have to remind him of that so bluntly?

(12) "'Still...why did he come out like that?'" You mean, did he, like, come out really nervous, or at the front of Pride Parade. lol I just condemned my soul to the second level of hell.

(13) "Did you raise him as right as you could?" Okay, this is getting way too easy, I have to stop before I become Satan's personal butt slave.

(14) "'...He's got one good thing going for him though, he has a free mind that alters itself and is not altered by others.'" Oh. Oh sure, yeah, he was a psycho that abused his family and tried to kill his own children, BUT AT LEAST HE WAS A FREE THINKER! omg so deep, man. Again, more of my own awful agenda, Ninth Grade Philosophy Edition.

(15) "'How old are you?'

'Twenty-five years.'

'That sounds more like something that would be said by an old philosopher.'

'Can you believe I heard it from a seventeen-year-old kid three weeks ago at a park?' asked Stone, smirking.

'Wow, smart lad,' said Dianos." Wow, I'm just fuckin' pattin' myself on the back here, huh? Also, I'm almost 25 now, and I call bullshit on that. Eat your heart out, Teenage Me.

(16) "'Oh, well, I was just giving an example, the main point is I'm just a human you met only hours ago, a stranger that happens to be a solacer to something he hardly knew in life, but still knows totally about.'

'The teen?'

'Yep.'" Uggggggh...

(17) "'That was quite a mouthful, but I guess you're used to that kind of thing.'" Aha! Aha! Ahhhh... ! _gniD_

(18) Ugggh, my God, after that joke I explain it to the audi- Oh, I'm sorry, I mean _Seris._ Ugh, just search on Youtube "joker don't explain the joke."

(19) So the whole scene with Sedena and Dianos after the previous one: character development that isn't actually character development because that part of her character was already developed fifty scenes ago. Skip!

(20) The next paragraph begins with Daniel Lohner. This is it, boys and girls, strap in!

(21) "...mahogany desk..." Youtube search: "DBZAbridged mahogany"

(22) "...his father stepped over to his desk, from his hiding spot behind the door. He was childish like that for some reason." ...'kay.

(23) So, to sum up that scene between the Lohners: LAWL GTA.

(24) Looks like Stone has to offer extra food to Seris and Dianos. "Six fried eggs with four slices of toast, and another six strips of bacon." PFFT that's barely enough for _me_. Throw in a slice of ham steak and biscuits and gravy and we've got ourselves a breakfast.

(25) Pointless drama between the family is pointless. Skip to the end!

(26) Oh shit, I didn't know the chapter ended there! No way, I've been building this up, I'm posting these two chapters together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter IXV

Vero Cosa

It was hot, stuffy, and dark, wherever Stone was. He had just woken open to hot humid air, and there seemed to be no oxygen. He slowly awoke, trying to remember what happened. The truck, he had gotten out of the truck...something happened, but he couldn't remember exactly. He tried to move his limbs. He was sitting down, but his hands were bound behind his back, and his feet were bound also. Then he realized it wasn't where he was that was stuffy and humid. His body was cool enough, it was just his head. There was a bag over his head.

 _Oh shit_ , he said to himself. Someone had obviously done this. A pit formed in his stomach. Sedena could be next. He pulled against the rope that bound him, but it was well knotted.

"Hey, he's awake," said someone. Stone froze.

"Oh good, I wanna talk to him," said a voice he recognized. Daniel Lohner. He heard footsteps approaching, echoing. It sounded like he was in an empty room. The bag was ripped from his head and he squinted as harsh light burned his dark-adjusted eyes.

"Give him a bit to get his senses back, I don't wanna talk to some dumbfounded moron," Lohner said. Stone's eyes adjusted to the light and he saw he was in a stark room, an industrial light in the corner, shining on him. The room had moldy walls that had been plastered like shit. The floor, a red splotched rug, had all kinds of uncleaned things. Shell casings...fingers...teeth...there was even a discarded penis in the corner. This was where they tortured people...whoever "they" were. One thing he was sure of, if they could get him, they could get Sedena.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, he glared at Lohner. "I know who _you_ are."

"Oh, this is Miguel," Lohner gestured to a Hispanic fellow, "and that's Charlie," Charlie was a white man.

"What the fuck is all this?" asked Stone.

"Oh, people who get too close to the family business," said Lohner. "Dad wanted me to just sever all the ties to this SPANK factory from the station, but I like getting things done the quick and efficient way. There's you, and there's the kid. And I heard two other squid-heads are at your house now. Relatives of the squid-kid?"

"I always knew you were a piece of shit, along with your dad, but _this_... ...SPANK? What the fuck is SPANK?"

"Cocaine. My dad plays allot of GTA, so he calls is SPANK. It's got ring to it actually, I like it," Lohner said.

"How long are we gonna make small talk for?" asked Charlie. He had a French accent.

"Yeah, you're right. Just shoot him in the head," Lohner said absently as he abruptly walked out of the room. The men waited before untying Stone.

"It ain't gonna be that quick," said Miguel, grabbing an electric drill.

"Did Danny boy tell you who I am?" asked Stone, as Charlie got behind him and put him in an arm lock.

"No, who are you?" asked Miguel, a little amused.

"A Marine." With that, Stone grabbed the pistol that was in Charlie's holster. It was locked in, but he pulled the trigger and shot Charlie in the foot. He yelled in pain and released Stone, who quickly lunged at a surprised Miguel.

"Mi Dios!" he yelled in fright, squeezing the drills trigger. The high whining, coupled with Charlie's screams in French, made Stone aware of a bad headache. He had been too pissed at Lohner to notice it until now. He grabbed the drill and shoved it into Miguel's neck. He choked and sputtered blood all over Stone's front. Stone grimaced and shoved his body away, let him drown in his own blood. He deserved as much, since he helped to sell poison to, no doubt, mentally ruined people who could be easily persuaded to take such narcotics. Stone then went to Charlie, and hesitated. What he had done to Miguel was self-defense, but he wasn't any executioner. Charlie silently looking up at him with begging eyes didn't help either. Stone grabbed the gun and two extra clips off of Charlie, then knocked him out. Then he looked at Miguel.

 _Hell, I could've just knocked him out too._ The man was still alive, sputtering blood. Stone had never even executed _Covenant,_ so how could he execute these men? Stone's marine thinking finally kicked into full gear. He knew someone was gonna barge in here any minute, so he hid behind the door. For a few moments, all he could hear was Miguel choking, thankfully that ended soon. He eventually did hear footsteps stomping to the door, but slowly, not running. Perfect. The door opened and a black man stepped inside, an M7 SMG in his arms.

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed another guy behind him. Stone shot the first man in the head, and before he even hit the ground, Stone rounded the door to face the other shocked man, who had a shotgun in his arms; not even ready. Stone shot him in the heart. Okay, three shots fired now. That was bound to raise suspicions amongst these drug pushers. He holstered his pistol and grabbed the SMG as his primary. He couldn't get the shotgun, not strap for his back. He proceeded down a hall. He could hear loud music blaring from somewhere, lots of talk and laughter. He went down the hall for a bit until he came to a set of double doors. He opened one a crack and peered in. It led into a mudroom, with another pair of doors on the other side across from the first set. On the walls hung hazard suits with gas masks, and crates of weapons and ammo on the floors, lining the walls. This probably led to the laboratory, where all the poison was processed. He adjusted an American flag pin on his chest. It was actually a camera, and it had gotten Lohner's little speech, but he wanted conclusive evidence. He entered the mudroom and shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath and opened the other door. Hot air wafted on his face, and his eyes stung from the chemicals in the air. He detached the pin and took some sweeps of the room. Through his fuzzy eyes he could see hazard suit men working trays on tables, and more on other machinery; large steel drums sat in the corners on pallets, and even small indoor silos resided at the end of the room. It was a tall room, with large sepia hued lights illuminating the ground. Guards stood in groups, chatting idly, weapons held casually. They seemed to have armor vests under their suits also. The grunt workers, who sifted through totes of SPANK, had pistols of their own. Obviously they were trusted people, and not just slave labor.

Stone quietly shut the door. When it shut, air purifiers turned on, taking in the leaked poisonous air from the lab and making it whole again. Stone let himself breathe. He put the pin back on, then spied some of the body armor vests. He quickly removed his t-shirt then zipped the vest on, then put the shirt over it. He grabbed a few extra clips for the SMG and proceeded out of the mudroom. He went down the halls again, now looking for a way out of here. No doubt this was way in the desert. That was the beauty of these SPANK, heroin, and meth labs; they could be holed up a long ways from main roads. Guards could see vehicles coming from miles away, and be able to warn the lab and give enough time for them to pack up and get out. But this was a real factory building he was in, not some old RV. That meant it was on private land that law and otherwise would need a permit to enter. No doubt the mayor's own land. So obvious you couldn't tell. The password is "password".

This land was probably somewhere rural, though, away from T or C. Stone looked at his watch and was surprised to see an hour-and-a-half had passed since his abduction. It wasn't that far after all. The password is "123456789". Well, obviously Daniel was stupid not to listen to his dad when he said "destroy all links of this factory to the station." If he had done that, Stone would have just gotten the power abusers, and not the big fish. Now, Stone had a sword fish, though, it was hooked on a small kiddy pole you would find in Toys R Us.

He peaked around a corner and saw another pair of double doors, along with two garage doors. The loading bay. No guards inside, but they were no doubt outside. Stone peaked through a door and saw seven of them, all by themselves and pacing about slowly, quietly biding their time. A truck was parked near one of the ramps, though the engine was off. Stone was tempted to jack it, but he wouldn't get far in it. Some drive-byers would take him down easily, probably make it look like a random act of gang violence. He needed something fast so he could get out of there quickly and check on Sedena. She was the center of attention now. Any moment now, Lohner could be calling some hitman. Stone slipped through the door and crouched behind some steel drums. Now he could survey the rest of the area. There was a black SUV parked in another spot. They were naturally in a secluded area of the desert, though a dirt road led out towards some unknown destination. Stone knew he would have to take these guys out, or else they would give chase.

Stone then noticed that the truck, the back trailer open, was filled with _more_ weapons. Obviously the Lohners had upped their arsenal. This was more than some lousy drug operation. Maybe a collaborative with other drug lords and gang leaders. Hell, maybe these weapons weren't even for _them_. But Stone saw an opportunity. A box labeled "suppressors". Now the guards had grouped together, beginning to talk. Stone slunk to the truck and got to the crate. He opened it and saw they were all-purpose suppressors. One type made for all guns. He attached one and then aimed on the guards. He opened fire, in short bursts. The men all cried out in alarm as their cohorts started dropping like flies. They looked around wildly for the shooter, rather than ducking for cover like any experienced soldier would. This was cake. These unexperienced gangsters had nothing on Stone. All seven were dispatched at the cost of three quarters of the clip. Stone reloaded. He had plenty to stock up on. He then went to the SUV. The back had suitcases in it. He opened some, either packets of SPANK or wads of cash. He had physical evidence now. Stone hot wired the vehicle, then took off down the road. He did it at a quick speed, but not too fast. He wouldn't be a use to Sedena if he was flipped over on the side of a desert road. He rode for five minutes until he came to a _seven_ way intersection of dirt roads. Just made to confuse trespassers. Stone slowly despaired, but quickly searched for a map. His spirits were lifted when he found one. He opened it, no more than satellite imagery on a piece of paper. Google Earth. The password is ABCDEFG.

The road leading to the highway was marked red. He took the road and sped down the way. Soon, over a hill, he saw he needed to go through a security gate, the property was lined by a tall fence with barbed wire atop. Stone had no idea what to do. He took some binoculars from the dashboard and looked at the gate. No guards. But there was no doubt one in the small building that operated the gate. He figured he should take him out, rather than pretending this was regular...in fact, he now regretted grabbing this car. It was probably fucking hot to the pushers as well as police. Stone checked his pockets, and felt what he was looking for. Good, his badge hadn't been taken. Daniel was sloppy.

"Should've listened to daddy," murmured Stone as he rolled down to the gate. When he got there, the guard looked surprised to see the car.

"I thought-" he began, but Stone lifted the M7 and fired a burst into his chest. The man made one wet gag and fell back, then slid down the wall, leaving a smeared trail of blood. Stone quickly got out and opened the the gate. He then noticed the security camera, focused right on him.

"Shit," he hissed as he took it out. Now he knew he would be pursued. He got in and spun out, getting on the road. He followed it to the highway, then went in the direction of T or C. He rode over 80 miles per hour. He drove for half an hour, before he took the exit to T or C. As he sped down, a police cruiser flashed its lights and took off after him. He itched to get to Sedena, but he would need to talk with this cop first...and if it was someone in on Lohner's business, he would be forced to take him out. Stone hastily pulled over, then stepped out of the car. The police woman got out of hers and said,

"Sir! You need to stay...Stone?" To his relief, it was Maria.

"Maria! Get over here, quickly," he said. He opened the back door and Maria approached. She looked at the suitcases.

"What is all this?" she asked. He opened a case, revealing SPANK, then another revealing the cash. Maria gaped.

"St...Stone...where did this come from? Is that cocaine?"

"It's Lohner," he said. She gaped at him next.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Both. Daniel abducted me right outside the damn station, and took me to a drug factory to have me killed...here," he said, handing her the mini flag cam, then giving her two suitcases.

"What do you want me to do with these?"

"Call the FBI, I'm going to check on Sedena. Lohner said she's next to die," Stone said. He quickly got in the SUV, leaving Maria to watch as he sped off.

* * *

Stone parked a block from his house. He didn't want to risk any watcher recognizing the vehicle. He opened the door...now realizing _anybody_ would notice the SMG in his arms. As he stepped out of the SUV, an old woman looked up and beheld the weapon, then stared in fear at Stone.

"No cops, only feds. The police are in on a drug scheme. Get inside," Stone told her. She immediately stood and hobbled in her home, calling,

"Jim! Call the feds! Gang wars and drugs!" Okay, she thought Stone was a gang banging drug pusher, but atleast they were calling the feds. Just in case Maria couldn't. Stone hoped she would be alright as he jogged to his house.

* * *

A seven-foot man, wearing plastic bags over his shoes, leather gloves, and a black bandanna over his face, slowly crept to the target's home. In his hands was a sawnoff pistol-grip-pump 8-gauge shotgun. Modified from the original M90A combat shotgun. It even fitted a large but effective suppressor. The hitman had on a black leather jacket and olive green pants. He slowly went up to the door and peaked in the window next to it. In the living room, all his targets were watching the television together. Perfect. He slowly and carefully opened the doors. Leaving them open behind him, he slowly moved to the Elite's turned backs. The first priority target was the girl, but the others weren't as important.

The hitman raised the shotgun, right behind the girls' head.

Suddenly, someone burst in. The hitman knew what to do, take out the target immediately before he was dispatched himself. But the male Elite quickly shielded the girl. Just as the hitman was about the pull the trigger, someone grabbed his arm and made him shoot the ceiling. He was knocked in the head, then shot in the head shortly after.

* * *

Stone saw him, the weapon aimed right on her head. A rage he never knew even existed in mortal beings filled his entire body and soul, and he charged in. Unlike most berserk rages, this one was not dumb and irrational. He knew that he needed to _grab_ the weapon. If he shot him in the head, there was still the chance that the brains' ruined nerves and functions would spasmodically give the trigger finger that deadly order. If he he shot him anywhere else, this obviously experienced killer would still manage to kill her.

Stone burst through the screen door with unknown strength. It was supposed to open outwards, but he smashed through inside. To his relief, Dianos' sharp, reactionary military mind knew exactly what to do. Protect the innocent at all costs. And he shielded his granddaughter with himself. But Stone wouldn't let any of them get hurt. He grabbed the weapon and forced it upwards. It discharged into the ceiling, leaving many holes in it. Stone then hit the enemy in the head with his elbow, making the assassin fall to the ground. Without hesitation, he popped a single round into his head, spewing his brains all over the floor.

Dianos looked up and saw Stone standing there, an SMG in his hand, glaring down at the dead body of an obvious assassin.

"Wha...what in the gods names?" Seris uttered, staring wide eyed at the scene.

"Stone?" asked Sedena, looking from her grandfather's arms.

"Are you all okay?" asked Stone. Now he looked pale, and he was shivering slightly.

"What is going on?" asked Dianos.

"I..." Stone tried to think of the words to explain what happened, but none came, the adrenaline was wearing off and he was feeling dazed.

"Are you okay? Sit down," said Seris. She approached and reached her arm out so she could guide him to the couch, but she yelled in fright when a shot rang on. It was all a blur to Stone. He fell down forward, someone's blood spilling out from behind him it seemed, splashing on the wall. Faintly he heard Sedena screaming his name, and then felt Dianos grab him and pull him behind the wall. Was one of them shot? Who did it?...no, the blood was red. And he was the only red blooded human here, so that meant...

Stone slowly pieced together the puzzle that revealed he had been shot, but his neck was merely grazed; but, a graze bad enough to draw a significant amount of blood. He looked down as the SMG was pulled from his hands, then he saw Dianos had taken it, and was peaking out the window. He snarled and stood, then let loose on whoever was out there. There was fire returned, but it didn't last long, nor did it hit Dianos, though it was too close for comfort. He watched like a sentinel after the unknown assailant was dead, and Sedena rushed to Stone, tears streaming down her eyes as she fell to her knees behind him.

"Stone?" she asked holding his hand.

"I'm okay," he said softly, getting tired. Distantly, he could hear sirens. "Put the gun down, give it to me," said Stone to Dianos. He looked reluctant to part with it but he handed it over nevertheless. The sirens finally arrived right outside the house. Dianos glanced out and saw two black sedans park on the road in front of the house, blue and red lights flashing in the window shields. Men in dark blue jackets got out, M7s in their hands. On the backs of their jackets were the letters "FBI". The caps on their heads said the same as well. They approached the house and came in. They looked surprised to see the Sangheili, but Stone showed his badge.

"They tried to kill me, the drug pushers. It's the mayor. I've got evidence. I left some with another officer I could trust, but there's a black SUV parked on the north exit with suitcases filled with cash and cocaine," Stone said as strongly as he could. One agent used his radio to call an ambulance while another knelt beside Stone.

"Alright, we'll get you patched up first then you can tell your story in full. We'll take the mayor in custody. Anyone else in on this?"

"His son, _he's_ the one that abducted me and took me to this huge cocaine factory in the desert. It's on private land-" but the agent cut him off,

"Okay, don't speak anymore. We''re working on it. Are they...your guests?" he asked, referring to the Sangheili.

"Foster daughter," Stone said, nodding to Sedena, who was sitting next to him, squeezing his hand. The agent nodded and then spoke with his subordinates.

"I'm going to want to hear this too, you _should_ rest," said Seris. She had a cloth in her hand and put pressure on Stone's wound.

"Thanks," he said. It was hard to resist, and he eventually he failed; he slipped into unconsciousness from the blood loss.

* * *

Distantly, there was a soft beeping. A steady pulse that did not either speed up or slow down. There were voices, speaking quietly. All was dark and dizzy. But all these sounds eventually came into clarity, and he realized he was Stone Gossard, and he had his eyes closed...and apparently was in a hospital. He opened his eyes and saw the heart monitor hooked up to him, showing his vitals were normal. Beside him, still holding his hand, was Sedena. She smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Hi," he said, cracking his own smile. Sedena hugged him, but gently. He grinned and patted her on the back.

"Well, if it isn't Dirty Harry," said a recognizable voice. Stone beheld Rose, dressed in doctor whites, stethoscope hung around her neck, and a PDA in her hand.

"The loose cannon, hard boiled, drug buster extraordinare," said Maria, who stood from her seat across the room and walked over to Stone's bed. "The media has been _begging_ to see you, but we won't allow it," Maria told him.

"Good, thanks; very much. I bet it's hard keeping those animals at bay."

"It seems you've proved your ability to protect Sedena," said Seris. She and Dianos were sitting beside the bed. "Though that was a close call. For all of us."

"The FBI arrested Richard Lohner, though Daniel is on the run. A SWAT Op was pulled on the coke factory you escaped from, and they've got allot of people down and out. The pushers didn't go out without a fight," Maria explained.

"Who else was it?" asked Stone.

"Trails lead to other spots in the southwest US, ranging from Arizona, to Texas, and of course California. Particularly LA. You also took down a bunch of other mayors and senators, and even a congresswoman. You're the Richie Roberts of this time, Stone. Only it was like you planned, the unknown police officer. The FBI is doing its best to keep you hidden," Maria said.

"Good," said Stone. If the media found out if he had an adopted Sangheili daughter, they'd have a heyday, creating gossip and other shit like that. "Is that all? Or are there more?"

"A number of crime syndicates have been exposed. All these drug pushers have been capitalizing on the surviving victims of the war. Ruined people, mentally as well as physically. Here in the states, Mexico, and some in the European Union. French, Italian and British crime families, like the Lohners. Interpol is having a good time rounding them up, and the FBI is rounding up the last of our beloved politicians," Maria sneered. "People are in an uproar though. It's like you said, now that they've found out about this, they're all up in arms. Hell, they don't know who to trust in the government now...how are you?"

"Huh?" asked Stone, taken aback by the sudden question.

"We'll take that as a 'good'," said Rose. Stone chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. Then Johnathan stepped into the room, Zuli trailing behind him. Seris and Dianos were very surprised to see Zuli.

"We weren't aware there was another child," said Dianos.

"Oh, he's mine," said Rose, resting her hand on his shoulder. "This is Zuli Min."

"Good to meet you, lad," said Dianos, shaking hands with Zuli. "I am Dianos, Sedena's grandfather, this is Seris, her grandmother."

"Hello," Zuli said. He looked at Stone. "Those FBI men have been acting like a second security force for the hospital, trying to keep those journalists out." Johnathan snorted.

"Believe us, kid, they ain't journalists. More like leeches, ticks, mosquitoes, tapeworms, and Flood Infection Forms, in that order," he said.

"Perfect," mumbled Stone. "When do I get out of here?"

"In just two days. That wound on your neck isn't as bad as we first thought, you just lost a good amount of blood. The two days rest should have you regain your former strength, then you can leave the hospital, though your wound will need more time to heal," Rose said.

"Can't I stay for the night?" asked Sedena to Rose.

"No, I'm sorry. The higher ups won't go for it. You'll have to stay with your grandparents at Stone's house."

"Are you glad you got such an exciting first visit to Earth?" asked Stone, smiling. Dianos and Seris laughed.

" _Too_ exciting, Stone," said Seris.

"Yes, being almost shot kind of pushes it," Dianos added.

"Hey, that's not nearly as exciting as the media-jumping scheme I cooked up," said Johnathan, grinning.

"Oh no," sighed Stone.

"Okay, you're all fixed up, see, and you need to get out. But you can't, because the Dick-Blood-Cum Sucking Vultures are perched in their goddamn cars, bushes and trees. _But_ , there is a _perfect_ way to avoid them. You get in a spare ambulance that's pretending to head off to an emergency. It rides out a few miles out of town, and you get picked up by another ride, that takes you back to your house. Then we leave the media hanging, and eventually they'll leave the town in defeat, knowing that they won't find you." Everyone laughed, but Stone was quiet in thought.

"Actually," he said "I really like that idea."

"I know! I asked the manager of this place and he said it would be fine if we borrowed one of the old decommissioned ambulances. It may seem like a joke, but it'll really work," Johnathan said excitedly.

"Sounds fun, I'd get a kick out of disappointing the media. I bet they would say that we couldn't hide you forever, then say to them 'go on in, see if you can find him or her. But when you don't find him, you might as well pack your cameras,'" Maria said, imagining it in pleasure.

"Well thanks everybody," said Stone gratefully.

"Thank _you_ , Max Payne," said Johnathan, smirking.

"How long are the super-cop jokes going to last?" asked Stone.

"Forever," said Rose, bending over him, then giving him a long, sweet kiss. It was finally over, life could continue in peace.

* * *

(1) What a way to wake up, with a bag on your head. "Someone had obviously done this." tommyleejoneswithanewspaper dot jpeg

(2) "Sedena could be next." Oh it's _always_ about _her_ , isn't it? FUCK SEDENA WHAT ABOUT YOU?! _WHAT ABOUT YOU?!_

(3) Wait, Daniel says he wants to kill Sedena and her grandparents, to eliminate witnesses. There's no reason for it. Even if Stone gets killed and is marked as missing, it's not like they could convince anyone to really look into it, considering the corruption, and the fact that they're hated aliens. They'd just get sent back to Sanghelios. Messed up, but that's the way it'd probably turn out.

(4) I've got a Mexican henchman, but oh nooo, "eso es racist dot gif ," better balance it out with a French guy. Because French dudes are all over American drug factories.

(5) So Daniel tells his henchmen to shoot Stone and be done with it, but that would mean he'd die. Can't let him die so early in the plot(s), so generic idiot henchmen are going to torture-kill him. But not only that, they _untie_ him! Seriously, who the fuck would do that? And apparently Charlie thinks putting him in a Full Nelson will be enough restraint while Miguel power drills him. Just what I want to do when torturing someone, hold them in a Full Nelson while they get stabbed, thrash and bleed everywhere.

You know, it would seriously make more sense if Maria busted in with an M249 and a S.T.A.L.K.E.R. exoskeleton than this tripe.

(6) "'Did Danny boy tell you who I am?' asked Stone, as Charlie got behind him and put him in an arm lock.

'No, who are you?' asked Miguel, a little amused.

'A Marine.'" Really, Stone? That's the best one-liner you can come up with? Why not, "The sky is blue." Also, that doesn't make you automatically an invincible killing machine, just ask... well, your fellow marines from Halo! You know, the ones that run into Master Chief's line-of-fire and then blame him for their deaths.

(7) "With that, Stone grabbed the pistol that was in Charlie's holster. It was locked in, but he pulled the trigger and shot Charlie in the foot." Stoleded from _Die Hard 4_.

(8) Okay, so Stone kills Miguel, but hesitates over Charlie since he wasn't fighting back. Okay, I guess that sort of makes sense, since Miguel had a weapon. Oh wait! Charlie has a weapon, too! Remember, Stone only fired that pistol while it was in its holster, he didn't actually take it. So Charlie could have and _should have_ easily used it on Stone while his back was turned. But, for the sake of not killing off a beloved main-character, he didn't do that. How considerate.

One: Stone should thank his lucky stars he's not played by Sean Bean.

Two: OMG i killed the mexican but not the white guy i made a micro-aggression im so racist asahbibhdsaiuubsadinasdd!1!one

(8) Okay, Stone, stop being the killer that feels bad when he kills, just fucking rek some nubs already!

(9) So Stone makes a couple of shots, and even speculates that the rest of the factory would be aware of him cookin' some fools. But NOPE they're playing _loud music_ , so it's impossible to hear _gun shots!_

Remember, kids, your stereo is louder than someone firing a gun in the adjacent room. Make sure you have a gun in your room too so you're prepared! Ammu-Nation! Protecting _your_ rights!

(10) So these drug sellers are wealthy and experienced enough to have their own full-fledged factory, but store all their munitions in the same room where the cooks change into their gear. le sigh.

(11) Stone's convenient American-flag-pin-that's-actually-a-camera is convenient.

(12) Stone took his shirt off, put on an armored vest, then put his shirt over it. Okay, wearing a kevlar vest over bare-skin is incredibly uncomfortable, so it's always good to have an undershirt, and then a second shirt to cover the vest if you're so inclined to hide it. But unless you're a plain-clothes cop, or a criminal, you have no reason to hide it. Bear in mind, Stone is still in his police uniform, and you wear an undershirt over the main attire. So really, all Stone- Oh fuck it, I've made my point.

(13) "But this was a real factory building he was in, not some old RV. That meant it was on private land that law and otherwise would need a permit to enter. No doubt the mayor's own land. So obvious you couldn't tell. The password is 'password'." Where do I even begin to start with how wrong this logic is? And let me answer that question with another: _do I_ even need to bother?

(14) That whole paragraph is just password and toy analogies. Another instance of where I was trying really hard to write like Stephen King. Oh, Me.

(15) "...all-purpose suppressors. One type made for all guns." No, no, and thrice, no. There are different sizes of bullets, and therefore different sizes of barrels and muzzles. So that means it's pretty much impossible to have a single suppressor that can conform to an AK, M16, or a PMM. Unless it's made of silly-putty that hardens and softens at will, a suppressor made for a pistol will _not_ fit on an assault rifle.

(16) Stone opens up on the guards: "They looked around wildly for the shooter, rather than ducking for cover like any experienced soldier would." lolno. Even inexperienced civillians know to fucking go for cover if someone's shooting at them.

Also, just because he has a suppressor, doesn't mean they couldn't pinpoint his location, considering the weapon still gives up a loud sound.

So, breakdown time: the reason they're called "suppressors" and not "silencers" is because they _suppress_ sound, not completely eliminate it. The sound of the bullet igniting is suppressed, but the weapon is still firing a bullet traveling at super-sonic speeds. That means the bullets break the sound barrier and make cracking sounds, like the tip of a bullwhip. That's why bullwhips crack, because when whipped properly the very tip snaps fast enough to break the sound barrier.

The only way a weapon could be considered "silent" is if the projectiles are subsonic. For example, the Russian VSS Vintorez is built with an integrated suppression barrel, and uses special bullets that travel at subsonic speeds, but are still powerful enough to pierce armor. So really, you can't just slap a suppressor on any old gun and be completely silent. The weapon itself has to be specially made, as well as the ammunition it uses.

(17) Stone hotwired the SUV. I doubt that would be something you could still do in the 2500s.

(18) I like how a super secret drug factory is surrounded by fences with security checkpoints. Sure the local law enforcement may be in on it, but that doesn't stop inspectors from showing up. Oh sure, you could make them disappear, but wouldn't that bring suspicion on the factory and blow its cover anyway?

Well, I guess the Lohners never watched _Breaking Bad._

(19) lol this hitman. Stone comes in, and he decides to _not_ defend himself and attack Sedena instead. Unless he's some sort of fanatic, professional hitmen aren't fucking suicidal and would immediately defend themselves.

(20) And then the FBI magically appeared. Jesus, even local cops don't respond that fast, what a load.

(21) Oh right, Daniel Lohner escapes. Reminds me that I wanted him to return to get revenge, but I don't think I ever got to that. Probably good, because that would be lame and cliched.

(22) I just realized in the outro of this whole subplot how little fallout there is for Stone. First of all, he would be covered in mountains of paper work, questioned by the feds, have to stand as a witness in court, and a whole lot more due process stuph. But that would be boring and I skipped it.

Oh no, I'm not chastising that, I still think that that shit's boring and should be skipped.

(23) Man, so because Stone took out one little mayor, an entire syndicate topples like dominoes. Do I even need to call that bullshit?

Jesus, even in Mexico and Europe shit hit the fan. Fucking yeah right. Recently they caught El Chapo, the biggest name in modern drug dealing (whose escaped numerous times at that), and that didn't stop the drug trade in its tracks. Not even close.

(24) Oh hey, it's time for me to shove more of my political agenda down your throats by talking mad shit about the media. Well, I can't say my view on it has changed much since then, but I'm sinning it anyway. _Ding!_

(25) Johnathan refers to the reporters as "Dick-Blood-Cum Sucking Vultures." Again I'll ask: is this guy _really_ in his sixties, or just some obnoxious eighteen-year-old writing a ridiculous fan fiction?

(26) Johnathan's plan to avoid the media involves smuggling Stone out in a decommissioned ambulance the hospital approved use of. Yeah, not only would a hospital _not_ let some guy borrow an _emergency vehicle_ just so he wouldn't be on the news, they wouldn't have decommissioned ones floating around the hospital wasting space. They'd be scrap metal.

The end of an era has passed. The most nut-shit insane subplot in a corny Family/Friendship fan fiction has ended. I hope the payoff was as good as the build-up was, because God knows I built the fuck out of that up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy mother of balls I'm back. Awww sheeeeit, I gots a new gaming compooter. It's!... kinda shit, honestly, it could barely run Fallout: New Vegas on medium settings. Total budget computer. But I gots a new video card and now I thrash that shit out on Ultra at 60 FPS! So yeah, after a few more upgrades... and by few I mean the power supply, mother board, RAM, processor, and even some new ventilation fans and an SSD, this thing will be a beast. I call her... Sheila!**

 **Oh yeah, and something about Ti Amo. Well... here ya go.**

 **no rly i luv u all**

* * *

Chapter XV

Pace È

Stone glanced at Johnathan, who was smirking as he watched the ambulance pull into the garage, behind the hospital.

"I can't believe you actually managed to make this happen," Stone said.

"Me too," stated Johnathan before laughing a little. The driver stepped out and opened the back door for Stone.

"Okay, Dirty Harry, no media for you, climb on in," he said, smiling. Some nineteen year old kid. Stone was worried he might blab it out, and he settled he would track him down if he did, before dealing with the media a way they had never been dealt with before. Being dealt with.

He climbed in and sat down on the side seat.

"See ya in a bit," said Johnathan quickly as the kid shut the door. Stone sighed and leaned back, then habitually fidgeted with the bandage that cover his wound. It was in its first stage of healing, with stitches holding it together. He had grown the habit of wiggling the thick bandage when nervous, much to Rose's annoyance. And now he was nervous that when he stepped out of this ambulance to the second car, an assault team of cameras and field reporters would ambush him, and he would get pissed enough to take them down. Okay, the last part he could easily refrain from...he thought.

Stone gripped a support rope hanging off the wall as the ambulance went over a particularly vicious bump. He nearly fell out of his seat, but quickly sat back upright again. After about seven minutes of riding, the ambulance stopped. He heard the kid get out of the cabin and waited for him to open the door. He stood when the door opened then hopped down. It was night, with not many people on the roads...well, _no_ people on the roads. This wasn't the main highway, but it was a main road, though it was the main road less traveled, since it was from ranches and farm land to T or C, and the tired working men and women always stayed home at night, every night. Straight behind the ambulance was Rose's car, a white sedan.

"See ya, dude," said the kid as he shut the door then made his way to the cabin. Stone walked to the car and opened the door. That same second, there was a click and a blinding flash from the driver.

"Fucker!" snarled Stone, reaching for the camera. He managed to grab it, and before he smashed it to pieces, along with the reporter's nose, he heard familiar laughing.

"Don't break it! It was a joke!" exclaimed Rose, still laughing. Stone huffed in annoyance and smiled himself.

"You almost got a broken nose, you know that?"

"Sounds like someone needs anger management," said Rose as Stone sat down and shut the door. He looked at the picture Rose had taken on the screen and sighed, seeing the comical expression of shock, horror and anger he made when the picture took place.

"Lovely portrait," Rose said as she snatched the camera from his hands and stowed it away from him.

"I've never looked better," said Stone, buckling his seatbelt as Rose began driving back to T or C.

"You always look good," said Rose playfully as she pinched his cheek.

"Bad ass drug busting cops like me _need_ to look good," said Stone, smirking.

"Oh please," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "If you can take on Covenant and Flood, I think you can deal with a few crackheads."

"They were crackheads?"

"Probably."

"Hey, don't get high on your own supply..." Stone thought about the hitman, then asked, "I never got the ID on that hitman. Who was he? Carlson?"

"No, Carlson hung himself hours before you were taken away. Apparently he was a buyer from his own employer. The guy that tried to kill Sedena was Cameron."

"Shit," whispered Stone. "He probably wanted to get back at her after I defended her from him those nights ago. What about the second guy that shot me?"

"Cameron's brother. Both were hitmen and rode together," Rose told him. Stone sighed and fidgeted with his bandage again.

"Don't worry," said Rose, holding his hand and squeezing. "It's alright now. You got those bastards, and your the most famous unknown person of this generation."

"I guess I'll never accomplish my life dream of being on the Today Show," sighed Stone in dismay. Rose looked at him like he was nuts, and he looked back with a plain expression. Then both burst into laughter.

0000000000

Seris snapped her mandibles in frustration as she glared at what was left of her chess pieces, and the many Johnathan still retained. Johnathan looked up at her with bright eyes.

"I know what that means! You're about to have a stress-induced spasm." Dianos, who was sitting and watching, burst into laughter, but quickly stifled it when Seris shot him a dangerous look, then to Johnathan.

"You're like Sedena when you play chess," said Johnathan, not intimidated by Seris.

"Well, she does have a small and distant trace of my genes after all," said Seris, as she pushed over a piece with the tip of her claw.

"Tell me about it," muttered Johnathan, ignoring Seris' venomous stare; Dianos was doing his best to hide a smirk. Johnathan then moved his piece.

"Check..." he began. Seris looked at the board, her face gaunt as she surveyed the other piece formations, "...mate," he finished. Seris huffed and and flicked her King with her finger in a slight tantrum. It flew passed Johnathan's head then hit the window behind him. The piece, which was actually part of a fancy glass chess set, made a spiderweb crack on the window. She gasped and covered her mouth, turning a deep violet.

"Seris!" said Dianos is shock. "Are you not a child!? Look what you did!"

"Sedena gets that from you too," said Johnathan as he looked at the spiderweb crack with a mundane expression. He wasn't even fully turned in his chair, only twisting his head and torso around.

"What did _she_ do?" asked Dianos.

"Smashed her sandwich with her fist. I keep forgetting to tell Stone to talk to her about her temper," said Johnathan, sipping his glass of Jack Daniel's. "Obviously you two need to talk too."

"Me?" asked Dianos.

"I meant you to sweetness right there," Johnathan nodded to Seris who pouted at him.

"That actually was-" began Dianos to Seris, but she snapped,

"Piss off!"

"Don't get angry with _me_ , woman, I didn't break a window!" Dianos retorted. "It's going to be rather awkward to have to tell Stone you broke the window, since that's more along the lines of something Sedena or Zuli would admit to."

"Atleast this wasn't the old baseball performance, so he might get a kick out of it. Looks like you guys have to buy a new window as well as the food you consume," Johnathan chuckled.

"I guess...I should offer to replace the window for him as well," said Seris.

"What do you know about installing windows?" asked Dianos.

"It can't be that hard," Seris said in annoyance. "It's a _window_ for the Forerunner's sakes!"

"I thought you gave up on the Forerunners," Johnathan said.

"Habit," Dianos sighed, sipping his own large glass of Jack Daniel's. "But it doesn't mean we still don't greatly respect their genius."

"You mean ours?" asked Johnathan, smirking.

"No, them," said Seris.

"Welcome to the world of political correctness. We're Forerunners, as said by our homicidal friend, 343 Guilty Spark," Johnathan explained.

"I've heard of political correctness. Horrible. We don't have that on Sangheilios," Dianos said.

"Lucky," said Johnathan, deciding to take down the rest of his Jack Daniel's in one go, before pouring himself more. They turned as the front door opened. Stone stepped in, followed by Rose.

"That game again," said Stone in distaste, looking at the chessboard. He then noticed what had happened behind Johnathan.

"What the hell happened to the window?" he asked. Sedena and Zuli stepped from the hall to greet him, but paused at this.

"It was my fault, Stone," Seris pushed out, blushing deeply.

"Um...how?" he asked.

"I..." Seris' words got stuck in her throat from the embarrassment.

"Her temper got the best of her, and she flicked a piece. It just happened to break the window," Dianos said for her. She was torn between being grateful and angry for him. While what he had said helped her greatly, it made her look ridiculous at the same time.

"Stone, I'll buy you a new window and install it," Seris said.

"No, you don't have to," said Stone, walking over to the window and studying it. "I'll just call someone to do it for us. Sunshine Windows has installation service, right?" asked Stone to Johnathan.

"Yeah, they do. Just call em, pick out a window, and they'll be over in a flash," Johnathan said.

"We'll give you the money," said Dianos.

"That'll be alright," said Stone.

"It just couldn't be a sandwich, could it?" asked Johnathan in mock loathing to Seris. It was Sedena's turn to blush and glare at Johnathan.

"I know a guy that's good with anger management, maybe you two should," Stone shrugged, "consider it."

"Give me the address, I'll take them tomorrow," said Dianos, smirking.

"We don't need anger management," growled Seris.

"Tell that to the next window or a Reuben," Johnathan said, smirking as well.

"You smashed a _Reuben_ sandwich?" asked Stone in mock shock to Sedena, who smiled bashfully at his antics.

"Oh damn, I didn't wanna say anything," said Johnathan's.

"That's why you did," Stone replied.

"Speaking of sandwiches, I'm hungry," said Johnathan.

"I'll make some food for you guys," offered Rose.

"Nah, you don't have to. Since this is Seris and Dianos' last night, why don't we go to a restaurant?" Stone proposed.

"That sounds good," said Seris.

"Pacific Grill," blurted out Johnathan immediately.

"That's hardly cultural," pointed out Rose.

"Ah, but my fair lady, you see, you're thinking like a human, who has eaten, what we call, the generic mainstream food of common American restaurants. You have to think like a Sangheili. To them, Pacific Grill will be cultural," Johnathan explained as if he knew everything.

"Right, cultured by generic food you can get anywhere else in the country, and other countries," Rose shot back. "You just want chicken fried steak with red chile white sauce."

"See! That's cultural to New Mexico!" Johnathan exclaimed, flinging his hands in the air. Dianos and Seris just watched the two argue in amusement.

"Actually, chicken fried steak is more cultural to south eastern states like Alabama or Georgia; what we call 'the deep south'," Stone told them. "You want something that fits the culture of New Mexico? Let's go to Los Arcos."

"That place is boring," said Johnathan.

"Oh please, I've seen Pacific Grill. It looks like a dollar store for food," Stone said vehemently. "You're just 'bored' of Los Arcos because you've lived in New Mexico for most of your life, and you know what the theme is around here. It's called 'New Mexico' for a reason. And yeah, you _do_ want chicken fried steak."

"So?" asked Johnathan.

"Well, considering this isn't your first time to the alien planet known as 'Earth', I don't think you have much say," Rose concluded.

"Ah nuts to all of you," mumbled Johnathan behind his glass.

"We really don't mind where," said Dianos humbly.

"Just pick one," said Johnathan.

"Pacific Grill"—"Los Arcos," both Seris and Dianos said.

"Dianos said it first, just by a little! To Pacific Grill!" Johnathan declared.

"Are you obsessed?" asked Seris.

"Only with the most delicious dish Earth has to offer," Johnathan told her.

"No, it was Seris who said Los Arcos first," Dianos said.

"You're just saying that because you want to see me suffer!" Johnathan accused.

"If you shut up-" began Seris in some annoyance, but Rose interrupted,

"Don't give him what he wants. If we do it now, we'll never hear the end of it later in life."

"Los Arcos," Seris and Dianos finally said simultaneously, and with finality.

"Okay, you two got it. Now it's their turn, since they're new comers as well," Johnathan nodded to Zuli and Sedena.

"Oh my god," groaned Stone, putting the palm of his hand over his forehead. Sedena and Zuli glanced at each other, and smirks tugged the corners of their mandibles.

"Zuli, you back stabber," hissed Rose in despair.

"Come on, Sedena. I got shot for you," said Stone, though he was failing to keep a straight face.

"Chicken fried steak," Johnathan murmured, grinning wolfishly.

"Los Arcos," Zuli and Sedena said together, looking up at Johnathan.

"Ah the hell with you bratty over-sized lizards!" Johnathan said grumpily.

"Now now," said Seris, smirking.

"Then we're agreed," said Dianos, standing, Stone following suit. Johnathan lethargically stood and followed the group as they went to file out the door.

"Cut the drama," said Rose to Johnathan, who chortled.

"Anyway, your second favorite food is there," Stone told him. Johnathan smiled as he imagined the succulent dish.

"Half pound cheese burger, literally drowned in red chile sauce. You usually eat burgers with your hands," Johnathan said to Seris and Dianos, "but this particular burger is so messy, you need a fork."

"Sounds interesting," Seris said.

"Um, problem," said Dianos. They looked and laughed as they saw him jammed in the passenger seat of Rose's car. He grinned sheepishly as Seris grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car.

"You two might fit better in my truck," said Stone.

"I think I might need to get a truck when Zuli gets older," said Rose, smiling as she ruffled his head playfully.

"I'm sure you could get imported Sangheilian vehicles," said Seris.

"I guarantee you two could fit perfectly in a Cadillac Escalade, or a Hummer," said Johnathan.

"I bet you could," Rose agreed. Zuli and Sedena got in Rose's car with Johnathan, while Dianos and Seris sat with Stone in his truck. They still had to stoop down, and their digitigrade legs barely fit.

"Are you sure we could fit in those two vehicles you mentioned?" asked Dianos as he shifted. Stone drove carefully as to not cause them discomfort over bumps and around sharp turns.

"Have you been in a Warthog?" asked Stone to Dianos.

"I have," he replied.

"Hummers are just as big, only they have a roof, and are fuck ugly. They actually used to be the original LRV before the Warthog's time, only they made civilian versions for everybody...that could afford them that is," Stone explained.

"LRV?" asked Seris.

"Light Reconnaissance Vehicle. The old military hummers were exactly like the Warthogs, room for passengers, and a machine gunner on the roof. They were huge too. You could fit in one no problem," Stone told them.

"What about the other one?" asked Seris.

"Well, that one may be smaller. It's a luxury car anyway, nothing like the Hummer, which is most popular for off-road stuff. Anyway, the seats aren't designed for digitigrade legs...obviously. If you want to fit perfectly in a human car, it's gotta be custom."

"I'd enjoy to see you driving one of our vehicles," said Dianos, smirking.

"I didn't know you'd like to see me crash because I couldn't see through the windshield," replied Stone, smirking also. Dianos and Seris chuckled.

"I'm sure we could install a booster seat," Dianos said.

"And stilts for me to reach the pedals," Stone responded.

"How do you know we use pedals?" asked Seris.

"What bipedal creature wouldn't?" asked Stone. "Unless they had some sort of handicap for their legs. In which case, you probably have something similar to a controller."

"We actually do use pedals, and controllers for handicapped people. I was just testing you," said Seris.

"Okay, is there anything _completely_ different from our homes?" tried Stone.

"Besides nature I assume," said Seris. "Well, we have apartments and private residences both."

"We have similar vehicle classes," Dianos stated.

"Currency is different. We use un-hackable and non-copyable electronic devices. Similar to a debit card. All our credits, what we call nanites, are stored in our cards," Seris told him

"Sounds allot easier than fucking metal and paper," Stone remarked.

"Yes, the nanites, like your currency, reflect the value of precious steels and other physical materials on Sangheilios. That is why they were ingeniously encrypted to never be copied. We all know what happens with counterfeiting," Seris said.

"The economy collapses. Real money's value is decreased, inflation, and general confusion and fear. Nothing pleasant," Stone listed.

"Quite," Seris agreed.

"What kind of government do you have?" asked Stone.

"Well...it's sort of a semi-democracy. You see, throughout different regions on Sangheilios, what you would probably define as countries, there are wealthy and powerful families that govern the region, along with a Council. Sort of like royal families and kings of your ancient times, though, they _can_ be overthrown to a different family member, or family altogether, by mass persuasion that is. Though the civilians don't choose the leaders, they _do_ have the ability to manipulate them. It is usually if a problem arises that the people start getting involved with the Kaidon, the leader elected by the Council. Not much different to how your presidents answer to you. And there is constant investigating and watching for corruption in the government."

"That's neat. I don't think I'd go for not choosing my leader, but I guess it's more a security thing for humans to want to choose their leader on a mass level, than leaving it to rich people."

"That's another aspect being discussed on Sangheilios," Seris said. "Some are slowly admitting to want to use the democracy. There are some councilors and Kaidon totally against this, but one of the most influential feminist revolutionaries, Ortiri is her name, asked 'why are you all so worried? The only reason you would all be worried of this not-much-different-from-our-own government, is because you're corrupted'," Seris recited.

"That shut them up good," said Dianos, reminiscing the memory. "We were in the the city hall while that was said. I believe that was the Hin family's region."

"Which is surprising, Jion is not the bastard his father is," Seris said.

"He's young though and new to being a Kaidon, he may be victim to those crooked councilors," Dianos replied.

"He could be acting though. The most destructive people in the world act the nicest," Seris stated.

"True. Point is, they're being investigated, and we'll find out soon enough."

"I hope the Hin family are not corrupt, they're one of the oldest families on the planet, like the Dam family."

"You can't expect anything so old to last forever. I personally see eternity in this plane of existence impossible."

"Well, that's just me. I guess I don't like seeing old things go."

"Who does? Hell, it's even heart breaking to see an ancient Numin tree fall. That tree had been on my family's property for ages."

"Oh, do your trees change color during the transition from the Hot Cycle to the Cool Cycle? I had wanted to ask Sedena but never got to it," Stone said. "I didn't mean to break your conversation." Dianos chuckled.

"No it's alright, we strayed off topic anyway," he said. "No, actually. It's rather like your tropical areas. The foliage stays green all the time, well, it gets more brown during the Cool Cycle, but is still green, and does not fall off the tree."

"That makes sense. Your planet is mostly jungle and desert. Save for the polar regions, they are more like northern and southern forests of Earth, right?" asked Stone.

"Yes. The foliage resembles those forests the most. We do have a very rare tree though that appears by chance on all regions. It was once considered a Sangheilios spirit in our primitive times," Seris explained.

"What tree is that?" asked Stone.

"It is like your Oaks, only much taller and thicker. The leaves are a pale blue, and glow at night. Other than the leaves, the tree itself looks like any other tree," Dianos said. "It's called a Luminado."

"That's really neat. I'd like to see a glowing tree," said Stone, smiling. Seris chuckled.

"Well, you and Sedena are more than welcome to visit us...well, if _you're_ capable that is. We don't live in the polar regions."

"In fact, we live on the equator," Dianos said.

"Yeah..." Stone trailed off.

"Do you think you could stand one-hundred-forty degree temperatures? That's how low it gets in the Cool Cycle," Seris told him.

"I think so," said Stone. "How low does it get in the polar regions?"

"The lowest in history was seventy degrees," Seris said. "But generally around ninety or one hundred. One hundred fifty in the Hot Cycle."

"Sorry Stone, we're not moving to the polar regions," said Dianos, smiling. Stone chuckled.

"We live on his father and mother's land, it was owned by them since the first Kaidon declared it the Zaf State centuries ago," Seris said.

"My ancestors settled as merchants in the beginning, and that evolved to a large trading company for the Zaf State and neighboring states. While I was part-time in the military a few years ago, Seris was the head of the company, now we both run it," Dianos explained.

"Sounds like a sweet deal," commented Stone. "'Zaf State', I understand 'Zaf' must be the current...Kaidon's family name."

"Correct. The family name remains permanent in the state until, due to extreme circumstances usually, the original family name is taken by a new one. Whether it be that the family line is finally expired, or they are removed from ruling the state by the Council and people's persuasion. Oh, we _are_ able to vote for the Councilors by the way, just not the Kaidon, that's strictly royalty," Dianos said.

"That government sounds fine to me, no harm no foul," Stone shrugged. "Although I'd imagine that real presidential democracy brought into those states would interfere with those old families. I may not be a Sangheili, but if I was, I wouldn't be so hasty."

"I suppose you're right," said Dianos. "It _would_ be a shame to see the old families so easily removed by a presidency race. I _can_ understand the more proud families to have strong feelings toward democracy."

"Mm," grumbled Seris.

"Oh come on, Seris," said Dianos in annoyance. "They have long histories, and _my_ family has long histories, and your family prefers simplicity. Don't just think about yourself-"

"I _am_ in your family now, I took your name didn't I?" shot back Seris.

"That's no excuse," retorted Dianos.

"Hey, it's like you said, you don't believe in eternity."

"But I _do_ believe you should make sure your history is deeply engraved in the cavern's walls."

"Good, carve deeply, then leave-"

"We're here," said Stone loudly, not wanting to be through a wife versus husband argument. He pulled into the Los Arcos Steakhouse restaurant parking lot. As he put on the brake, Rose parked in the spot next to his. Seris and Dianos squeezed out of the car and stretched, while Sedena and Zuli climbed out of the back comfortably.

"Well, I hope nothing here makes us sick," said Seris as she looked at the restaurant.

"Or if the management doesn't agree with our presence," Dianos said.

"They won't have a problem with you, I guarantee that," said Stone as he clenched his fists and rolled his wrists, making them crackle.

"Cool, I get to watch you beat someone up," said Johnathan.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," interjected Seris. She looked at Dianos. "Right?"

"Oh, yeah...right," agreed Dianos non-heartedly. Seris stared him down. "Is it so wrong I want to see Stone beat the hell out of some disrespectful worm?"

"Not a good example for Sedena, or Zuli," Seris told him pointedly.

"Sure it is, it teaches them not to take shit from assholes...okay, that didn't come out right, but you get the idea," said Johnathan blushing as Dianos and Seris grimaced at him. Stone however was cracking up, his hand covered over his mouth.

"Thanks for the imagery," he cackled.

"Yes, thank you," said Seris in irritation.

"I think I lost my appetite," said Rose.

"Well let's go already! You'll get it back when you smell the food cooking," Johnathan snapped, stalking into the restaurant.

"Hm, only a few days together and we're already a common dysfunctional family," Dianos observed, smirking.

"I think the looks we'll receive will be more odd than threatening," said Seris, taking Dianos' arm, and he to hers'. The group chose the largest booth that was available, and they did receive odd looks from many people, only there was just a small few that were more curious, than some sort of negative look. As they sat together Stone looked at where all the waiters were standing. They seemed to be arguing. He was confused at first, then snorted.

"What?" asked Rose to him.

"They're arguing who should serve us...orrather how they don't want to," he said. The rest of them watched as the waiters kept babbling in irritation with each other. Finally, they drew straws, and one young guy got it. He didn't really look dismayed or anything. In fact, Stone observed he hadn't argued the whole time. He finally approached them with menus.

"How are all of you? In case you're wondering we cook extra for Sangheili, and we've got extra large glasses," he said as he handed menus to the group. "Anything to drink?"

"Brooklyn Chocolate stout," said Stone, the waiter nodded as he wrote.

"Whiskey," said Dianos.

"Same," Seris said.

"Same same," Johnathan.

"Scotch," said Rose.

"Just water," said Zuli.

"Yes, water," Sedena said.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly," said the waiter as he went off to the kitchen.

"That went smoothly," commented Seris.

"That argument between the servers had me worried for a minute," Dianos said.

"Yeah, me too," Stone said as he read the menu.

"Fire Burger, that's the one, second best in New Mexico," said Johnathan, grinning at the display picture.

"I wonder..." pondered Dianos.

"What?" asked Stone.

"Naturally some of the foods and drinks on Earth aren't strong enough for Sangheili. I bet that the hot foods aren't as hot to us," Dianos theorized.

"Well, I'd like to see you bite into a Red Savina...they've got that as an option in some dishes...I mean the pepper itself on the side, not used _in_ the food," Johnathan said, smirking. Dianos scratched his mandibles in thought as he read the menu.

"I don't know. Our hot fruits can be very intense. Some people, when they bite into them, can acquire-"

"Blisters," Johnathan interjected, he jerked his thumb at his own chest. "Knows from experience."

"Well, that was _you_ and _your_...peppers, you call them?"

"Chile peppers," said Rose.

"Most people spell 'chili' with an 'i', but real Southwestern folk know it's 'c-h-i-l- _e_ '," Johnathan said.

"I'm assuming that's a pepper," said Seris, pointing at a green chile jalapeño pepper in a dish on the menu.

"One of them, there's lots of species, and they vary on region some of the time," Stone explained.

"That's a jalapeño pepper for example, a mild green one too. The hottest ones are red," Johnathan stated.

"The habaneros are one of the hottest species on Earth, and the Red Savina is _the_ hottest pepper of the entire species, though they're found in the Caribbean Islands, a bit south east of our position," Rose told them.

"What is _the_ hottest pepper of them all?" asked Dianos.

"The Naga Jolokia pepper," said Johnathan, grinning wolfishly. "For example, the Red Savina's

heat is measured at a maximum of 570,000 thousand Scoville units. But the Naga Jolokia is 1,050,000 units."

"Is it available?" asked Seris, intrigued.

"Not here," said Rose

"But I'm sure we can find it somewhere, unfortunately that'll have to wait until your next visit," said Stone.

"Well, I'll settle for the Red Savina then," said Dianos, some anticipation growing in his eyes.

"What about yours?" asked Johnathan.

"An Iatao leaf. They're leaves on a certain species of tree, so we consider them vegetables, rather than fruits," Seris said. She paused as the waiter set down drinks.

"You all ready to order?" he asked. The group all regarded yeses to him.

"Alright, what'll it be?" he asked.

"Fire burger for me, Scotch Bonnet chile sauce," said Johnathan.

"Daring tonight," commented the waiter, smiling as he wrote down on a cheap restaurant PDA.

"Him more than me," said Johnathan, pointing at Dianos. "He wants a side order of a Red Savina with his meal."

"Yes, the meal, by the way, is a...tack-o?" asked Dianos.

"Taco, yes," said the waiter, correcting the pronunciation. "Prepare yourself, I don't know how hot peppers get on your planet...but just be careful," said the waiter. The group was all glad that this guy was friendly. The rest ordered their meals and Dianos continued explaining the Iatao leaves.

"Like peppers, they have their own species. The mildest is the Kina species. They're more distinguishable because of the color, usually swirls of red, yellow, orange, and black. The trees are beautiful, and you only need a few to provide plenty Iataos for culinary needs, since the leaves are so plentiful. They're thicker than most leaves, and some consider them to be fruits. We think they're both, they have fruit attributes, but are still vegetables at one time."

"They do grow rotten, however, unlike normal leaves, and they contain very small seeds. And they surprisingly need lots of water. Three times a day for a potted plant, and practically irrigated when growing in soil," Seris said.

"But, that's where we live. Naturally, the heat of Joori, Urs, and Fied is not so hard on the plants in the cooler regions," Dianos said.

"What are the other species called?" asked Johnathan.

"Well, the ones that are of a moderate heat, but more hot than the Kinas are the Quonsos. They're a solid color of either purple, green, or black. And the hottest, the Zinsas, are a swirled coloration of blue and purple, at all times. When they're immature, they're just not as deep colored, but when they do mature, their color deepens to very dark. _They're_ the ones that have been known to give blisters."

"It's not as easy for us to cool off our mouths," said Seris, smiling. "It may be rather comical to you, but we have to dip our faces into water if the heat of the Iataos overcomes us."

"Wow...I'm guessing it would be impossible to grow any Sangheilios plant on Earth," said Stone, smiling at the thought of having one of the trees. Dianos laughed.

"I'm sure they would be made illegal before being tested for growth here. They would probably turn your mouths into giant sores," he said.

"We'll see about that," said Johnathan, grinning.

"I suppose we will," Dianos replied. After ten minutes, their food arrived, and on the side of Dianos' plate was a single Red Savina, still whole. Dianos picked it up between his claws and eyed it closely, as if reading the temperature it would give off.

"The seeds are the best part," said Johnathan. Dianos pouted at him.

"As well with the Iataos, the seeds are extremely hot," he said in annoyance at the smirking Johnathan.

"Just cut it in half, give me one," said Seris impatiently.

"Humph. I believe _I_ ordered this with _my_ meal, my Muni," Dianos replied.

"Muni?" asked Rose.

"A bittersweet Sangheilios fruit," Seris said to Rose, though she still looked at Dianos. "So you're going down this road again, eh? Not sharing with your wife?"

"And you're going down _your_ road, not getting something for yourself," Dianos replied irritably.

"You can spare half that thing, it's large enough-"

"Alright!" Dianos exclaimed, grabbing a sharp knife and chopping the pepper down the middle in one expert slice. He then dropped Seris' half on her plate.

"You are _so_ dramatic," Seris remarked before popping the Savina in her mouth. Dianos didn't reply as he did the same. Both silently chewed on the pepper, and the rest watched in anticipation, waiting for the spices to kick into full gear. They were both fine for twenty seconds, then their faces began to turn violet.

"By the gods, they're just as hot as a Zinsa!" Seris said, dipping her fingers in her glass of water and dabbing it on her forehead.

"Exactly...and this is only the _second_ hottest pepper on Earth!?" Dianos asked.

"Yep," said Johnathan, smirking.

"Wow," said Sedena suddenly. Stone looked down and saw she had turned violet too. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and began chugging it down.

"Yeah, that was a red jalapeño, Sedena," said Johnathan. "They're the basic red chile cannon fodder of the southwest. The mildest are green and not ripe, but looks like you got some ripers in your food."

"I like it," she said, smiling.

"Me too," said Zuli, who had apparently tasted his own.

"Who doesn't?" asked Rose.

"Well, I'm going to have to give the Red Savina props," said Dianos. "And that's the _second_ hottest pepper on Earth? I think the Zinsa maybe be rivaled, Seris," he said.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to see if I can grow pepper bushes on Sangheilios then," said Seris, smiling. "I always cook with Iatao leaves, and it would be great to have peppers once in a while. Their flavor, once you get passed the heat, is much different from an Iatao."

"I bet you could grow it," said Johnathan. "I mean, you'll need to irrigate the hell out of it though, but I think it could be grown. We managed to do it on other colonies."

"Especially on Hades Ten," said Stone, chuckling.

"I sense a story coming on with this 'Hades Ten'," said Seris, as she began eating and listening.

"Hades Ten was the tenth planet in the Hades System. In ancient Greek culture, Hades was supposed to be the dark and burning afterlife, and the planets in the five star system of Hades were desert planets...mostly. They were actually like you describe Sangheilios, only they were _really_ dry, so a good percentage of Hades planets were uninhabitable, but they retained some bodies of water with lots of desert vegetation. All kinds of otherworldly cacti.

"Well, people who were used to heat moved on these colonies, most notably Hades Ten, which was basically a giant planet of southwestern America, and the most habitable. Most of our plants co-existed peacefully...until the pepper bushes came. They were an invasive species, and nearly killed all of the other vegetation like they were weeds, but we uprooted them eventually. According to a scientist, to the planet and the way it's natural structure was built, they _were_ technically weeds, just on Hades Ten. Anywhere else they grew fine and fairly, but on Hades Ten they just attacked everything," Stone explained.

"...I think we should be careful about this," said Dianos to Seris.

"Yes," she agreed, nodding.

"I'm sure it'll be fine if you just keep it in a pot indoors," said Stone.

"No...I think we should study them first before growing one," said Seris.

"Well. We'll have to save that for next time," said Dianos. The group finished their meals then headed back to their homes. Later at night, Sedena sat on the side of her bed. She had her foot up on the bed and was gingerly rubbing her ankle. It had been paining her all day, but Grandmother had said that it was almost finished healing. She looked up when there were three short knocks on her door, and it cracked open, Grandmother herself looking in.

"May I?" she asked. Sedena nodded and placed her foot on the floor again as Seris stepped in and sat beside her on the bed.

"Sedena...I know you're happy here, but I do know that you're still having trouble adjusting to your loss..." Seris looked at her cupped hands that sat on her lap, seeming to have an internal fight with herself. Sedena saw there was an object in her hands, a PDA. And of course she was referring to her mother and brother, and she was still having some trouble getting used to the void in her hearts. Of course if it hadn't been for Stone filling up some of that, she might have given up long ago.

"On this device...is your mother's last will and testimony...that she entrusted to me. This one was made in case she died early...now. It was directed to both you and Samos, and hidden from your ex-father. She made me promise not to tell him, and I kept that secret in full. But you must have this," she said, giving Sedena the PDA. She stared at it blankly, as if it were an old broken one, rather than her dead mother's message to her.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Seris. Sedena looked up at her, and she could tell that was the opposite of what she wanted to do. Not because she wanted to hear it, but to give Sedena comfort when her emotions got the best of her. They were already brewing in her head, hearts, and belly. The slight dizziness of the head, the aching in the hearts, and the hollow pit in the stomach.

"No...you don't have to," Sedena said. Seris made a quiet sigh of relief and rested her hand on Sedena's shoulder as she continued staring at the object. "When did Mother give this to you?"

"Six months ago. I don't know why so early, but I think she had a feeling that what has recently transpired...would. Your mother was a smart woman, Sedena, and she knew what she had to do to protect you, whether from your ex-father, the Covenant, or anything else," Seris said, rubbing Sedena's shoulder. She then waited silently and patiently for Sedena to gather up the courage to active the PDA. After a full minute, she turned it on, then selected a single recording in the voice log folder.

"Sedena, Samos, this your mother, Esita Duini. I have recorded this in the event of my untimely death, rather than the last stages of my natural life. I have no worldly possessions to give to either of you, but if I did they are second hand to what I am giving you now. My love. I had always said to myself 'mating with your father was a mistake'. Well, it wasn't. If I hadn't, neither of you would exist now. In fact, I consider having your father sire you with me to be my greatest life accomplishment. He cares for neither of you, so he is not really in my way of being a mother to you. But...he has been unstable as of late, and..." the recording paused as there were some sobs from Mother, and Sedena began to leak some tears of her own. Esita finally pulled herself together and continued, "it doesn't matter which way I died, it only matters is that you're listening to this...and knowing how much I love you. I would die for you...I wonder if I _did_ die for you. Just know, that I'm always with you. I am watching you right now as you listen, and Sedena, if you are shedding tears, I shed them with you. But do not shed forever, because we will meet again someday. I only wish I could have been there to help you find the right mate for yourself, to help you accomplish your life goals...to help you through the hard times...the gods know you're going through a hard time now...and I hope I am not making it any worse than it is. That's the thing with final wills, they're bittersweet. Sad...yet joyous at the same time.

"Samos, take care of your sister-" Sedena paused the recording as she began to sob. Seris held her close, and Sedena buried her face into her chest. Seris rocked Sedena as she wept into her chest, stroking her back and whispering words of comfort. After a few minutes Sedena sucked in a breath and held in her grief for the moment, just to listen to what was left of her mother's words, before continuing to let her grief pour. It was that mother was speaking to Samos...but he couldn't be there to listen. They had _both_ died for her. It boggled Sedena's mind, how two full grown people had to sacrifice both their lives for her small, insignificant life.

"Why both of them?" asked Sedena, rubbing her eyes. "Why for me? Does it truly cost two lives to save my own low one?"

"Sedena!" said Seris in horrified shock. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you say something like that ever _again_! No life is worth more than another, we're all equal," Seris scolded harshly. She gripped Sedena's shoulders. "They died for you Sedena. I know this hurts, but the price they paid is unfathomable. They _love_ you Sedena, don't put a price on their life, and don't say how you're worth less than them or anyone else! You are priceless! So was Samos, so was your mother, and even your father was priceless to me! He was my only son. I do not care how horrible he was, he was my son and I still love him. He is a part of me, he came from me, and he came from your grandfather too." Seris stared down Sedena as she was driven into ashamed silence. They were both silent for another full minute, before Seris gently placed the PDA back in Sedena's hands. "Listen to your mother, Sedena." Sedena slowly filled her lungs with air to steady her nerves, then played the recording again,

"-please. Keep her close, comfort her, heal her, protect her. You have done such a good job already, and I know you will not fail. You are a true warrior, not a phony one like your father, that only fights for blood and feeding an ego. You fight to protect your beliefs, and your loved ones, and that's what it is to be a warrior. Hell, I'm a woman and I know the definition of 'warrior' better than your Zealot ranked father...you're right outside my door...Sedena... ...but I feel like I'm talking to you for the last time. I have to go now. I love you both so much, and I couldn't be more proud to call you my son and daughter." Then the recording ended. Sedena felt like she was going to burst into tears again...but she didn't. She still felt hurt...but, now she felt at peace inside. A bittersweet peace, knowing that her mother loved her. That was all she wanted to hear, to be told that she was loved by her true mother one last time. The bitterness to the sweetness was that she could not tell her back. But despite that, she still felt at peace. Seris rested her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. She seemed so queerly adult right now. Seris knew she was very mature for her age, but that was probably from all she had been through. Most children would be traumatized, but she coped with the ordeals perfectly.

"You are the strongest granddaughter ever," Seris said softly, smiling. Sedena smiled to and put the PDA on her nightstand.

"I'm glad you gave it to me," Sedena said. "And...I'm sorry about what I said earlier..." Seris softly cupped her hand on the side of Sedena's face, then gave her a light touch on the top of her head with her mandibles.

"It's fine, Sedena Hakrenini. I think it's safe to say that your mother would be proud to see who you are now..." Seris smiled "and you're not even out of adolescence."

"Do you think she would be alright with my affix?" asked Sedena. "Since it was Stone that gave it to me."

"I'm sure she would be proud of it, even though she didn't grant it. After all, a warrior would do anything to receive 'bladerunner'. And if you ask me, you definitely deserve the Blade of the Ini Family. And your grandfather told me how good you were the other night, I think if the future allows it, you'll be a strong and fierce warrior. Do as she says, don't weep forever," Seris said, then she stood and walked to the door. Before closing it all the way, she turned and said,

"Good night, Sedena, I love you."

"Good night," Sedena replied, then Seris shut the door. Sedena sat there for a while, then more knocks requested entry.

"Come in," she said. She was glad to see Stone poke his head in.

"Hey," he said, stepping into the room. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay," said Sedena.

"I feel a little weird, since I eavesdropped on you...but I heard you crying and...well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said, sitting next to her.

"Thank you, I'm okay." There was a momentary silence, then Sedena asked,

"What was your mother like?" Stone thought hard, recalling his memories of her from early life...as far back as Sedena's age.

"Well, she naturally loved me. She did anything in her power to make me happy...or to a degree where I would be happy, but not a spoiled brat, that's what she would say to me. 'I'll make you happy, but not a whiny little brat'." Sedena giggled at that and Stone smiled. "She had a short temper though, and had a knack for pulling off, how should I put it? _Original_ punishments. For example, if I didn't pick up my clothes and put it in the laundry basket, I would come home from school to pick it up off the front lawn, since she threw it all out the window." Sedena began laughing, and Stone laughed with her too. After their laughter subsided a little, Stone continued, "Well, she only needed to do that a few times, since it's rather embarrassing to have to pick up your underwear in front of your friends." That set them off again for another moment, then Sedena said,

"What about your father?"

"He was a nice guy, though he was at work allot. I didn't get allot of time from him, but enough to suffice. He would always take me and my sisters out hiking in the woods behind our house, and have a picnic lunch."

"What's a picnic?" asked Sedena.

"It's a lunch during and outing. If you want a picture perfect picnic stereotype, it's with a small wooden basket of food on a red and white tiled quilted blanket in a patch of green grass...but the thing is we _caught_ our lunch. We went fishing at a pond we would stop at. He taught us how to gut the fish and cook it, and it was great. He wouldn't bring anything else save for fishing poles, lemon and lime to squeeze the juice on the fish, plates and forks, and beer and water. We had a fire pit and we'd grill the fish on a stand up griller that we put in the flames. Those hikes usually went on the weekends, and he just did other stuff with us on other days." They were silent for another moment. When Sedena yawned, that enticed Stone to yawn too. It looked like the yawning chain reaction happened to Sangheili as well and Stone smiled.

"Well, it's late, we should go to sleep and not crawl out the window," Stone smirked as Sedena blushed slightly. "Goodnight, Sedena."

"Goodnight, Stone," Sedena replied. Stone went back to his room, Sedena put the PDA with her mother's recording in a secure place in her drawer, then she retired for the night.

* * *

(1) Oh, um, it's been a while. Uhh, something something this story's stupid but I still kinda like it; something something politics are stupid; something something internet meme.

Nailed it. Haven't missed a beat.

(2) "Some nineteen year old kid." Stone's really sharp if he can identify the exact age of someone just by looking at them.

(3) "Stone was worried he might blab it out, and he settled he would track him down if he did..." Yeah, because that's what you do. Track down and intimidate people for talking about things. "...before dealing with the media a way they had never been dealt with before. Being dealt with."

"Whoa." -Keanu Reeves, 1999. Also, how the fuck do you "deal with" the media anyway? You know, without violence and intimidation? Because that's apparently the only way to deal with problems, according to humanity in the 21st Century.

(4) "...and he would get pissed enough to take them down. Okay, the last part he could easily refrain from...he thought." You're so silly, Me. Police officers aren't so unstable as to attack random people for mildly annoying them... heh... heh... hehheh... ha... haha... HA!

(5) "After about seven minutes of riding..." Fucking seven trope.

(6) "This wasn't the main highway, but it was a main road, though it was the main road less traveled, since it was from ranches and farm land to T or C, and the tired working men and women always stayed home at night, every night." Uh... yeah, okay. Whatever the hell any of that means.

(7) Stone's reaction and intentions upon being joke-photographed by Rose aren't at all overreactions and questionable intentions.

(8) "You almost got a broken nose, you know that?"

"Sounds like someone needs anger management..." Or maybe a suspension from the department. Along with that other thing, yeah.

(9) The following conversation with Rose about the remaining corrupt cops neatly ties all the loose ends with the power of... ugh, I can't bring myself to say the 'C' word, it's so prevalent in these footnotes.

(10) "Seris snapped her mandibles in frustration as she glared at what was left of her chess pieces, and the many Johnathan still retained." Seris you fucking tool, how can you lose to _Johnathan_ of all people? I mean really, once you learned how all the units moved on the board, it should've been easy to rek dat foo'.

(11) Okay, I've gotta give props to Johnathan for having one of those cool-ass glass chess sets. But I also have to sin myself for giving that idiot one of those cool-ass glass chess sets. _Ding!_

(12) Johnathan took the cracking of his window surprisingly well. I thought for sure he was going to start jumping and flailing around like a gorilla. *reading a few lines later* Oh that was Stone's window, okay. I guess Johnathan _would've_ reacted that way if it had been his window...

Wait a shitting minute. They're sitting casually in the same house that only a few days ago had a hitman brutally shot to death. Even if the feds had finished processing the crime scene, cleaned up all the blood, and repaired any damages, wouldn't it be a little weird to be sitting around in a house where a dude tried to fucking _murder you_?!

(13) How the fuck does Johnathan know what 343 Guilty Spark said? Anyway, he only said the Master Chief was a Forerunner, not humanity in general. Also, he was insane, so I'd take anything an insane AI says with a grain of salt. Dumb ass, never even seen the Halo 3 cutscenes.

(14) Ahaha... ah the political correctness bashing. Oh 2008 Me, if only you had had a crystal ball to see how autistic it is in 2016.

(15) "'I know a guy that's good with anger management, maybe you two should,' Stone shrugged, 'consider it.'" This guy's really one to talk.

(16) This is some of the stupidest banter I've ever seen. I know the point of Ti Amo was just slice-of-life fluff... but damn, now that the Breaking Shield part is over, it's just a snoozefest. Also incredibly awkward.

(17) "'Ah, but my fair lady, you see, you're thinking like a human, who has eaten, what we call, the generic mainstream food of common American restaurants. You have to think like a Sangheili. To them, Pacific Grill will be cultural,' Johnathan explained as if he knew everything." This is literally the first mildly intelligent thing Johnathan has said since he was first introduced.

(18) The following conversation is just me doing a tourist promotion for T or C, New Mexico. I mean, hell yeah I'd recommend visiting, I loved it there... but at this point in the story the banter between the characters seems... artificial. It had some heart earlier, albeit misguided, but it felt real. This is just kind of dragging on now. And considering I'm on page 103 of 641, I'm going to bet there's a lot more to slog through.

(19) Oh wow. In earlier chapters I get irritated at how I try to make Sangheili more human-like with the things they use, their culture, etc. Now I'm just blatantly admitting it.

"'Okay, is there anything _completely_ different from our homes?' tried Stone."

Apparently not, Stone. I was incapable of having an imagination a few years ago.

(20) Sangheili have magical credit cards that can't be hijacked or used for other criminal and nefarious purposes. And they're called nanites, which-if memory serves me correctly-is ripped off from _System Shock 2_. Although it could have been from another game... *a few minutes of repeating the word to myself and then finally just Googling it* So that word is actually a word, having to do with nanomachines *insert MGS/MGR reference here* Came up with some interesting results, including a whacky "Ermagerd nanites could be in your food!" article courtesy of Moms-for-safe-food-or-some-shit-dot-org. I guess they're the foodie version of anti-vaxxers. Anyway, yeah, I mos def got the word from _System Shock 2_.

Man, I'm rambling a lot this time around. Must be because I've been away for so long. Hope you guys are having fun reading my inane ravings! And these footnotes, too.

(21) All this discussion of basic economics is way better than everything I've written before! #Sarcasm. Seriously, how did I ever consider this as interesting reading and/or natural character dialogue? Oh right, because I was obsessed with dumbing down any and all culture shock between humans and Sangheili.

(22) Holy balls, all this political crap goes on forever! I'm serious, I want to apologize to you guys. You must've fallen asleep at least once trying to muck through all of that. If you enjoyed it, good, more power to you; but you know at this point this stuff irks me.

(23) "'I think the looks we'll receive will be more odd than threatening...'" Okay, here's a trap I used to fall into, and many starting-out-writers do too, as I've observed over the years. "Odd/Strange/Queer looks." I know what those phrases are trying to say: that people are looking at the characters like they're odd/strange/queer. But the way it's written, 'giving a strange look,' grammatically implies that the look itself is cross-eyed, they're or sticking their tongues out. Strange looks. So, next time you want to write something to that effect, mind your wording!

(24) Lol the restaurant staff all drew straws to see who would serve the group. Class-A service at Los Arcos! If you're an unarmed black man they just might call the cops.

(25) Alright, I just skipped the rest of the dinner scene. Yawnarama.

(26) Oh good, some actual character development between Sedena and Seris after that nap festival.

(27) Sedena's mothers will was... really cliched to be honest, but at least it had some heart. About time that made a return, I was getting tired of the uninspired back and forths.

(28) Okay, good, more conversation with Sedena and Stone now. It's still all super cliche, but it's legit, and that's more important.

(29) Lol, Stone's mom tossing his dirty laundry out the window if he didn't wash it. That was a good one. It's gems like this that make the re-reading and retrospects worth it.

Alright, that chapter ended on a strong note after all that filler. Sheeeeit, it's good to be back in the saddle again. Now I can update this mother hubbard regularly again!


	16. Chapter 16

**A'ight. It's been way too long since I've updated. Stressin' too much about shit and stuff and things and more sheit. So I'm just gonna update this story in increments on a daily basis until it's reposted. I'd love to do more retrospects, but I'll probably save them for special occassions. Otherwise I'd just be repeating what I've already said about the story so far... which I've been doing any way. Ironic that instead of quality over quantity, it's quantity to ALLOW quality. Oh what a world. Anyballs, enjoy and keep enjoying 'til it's all done.**

* * *

Chapter XVI

Inciampare

Sedena rubbed her back, feeling a little weak. She had woken up with a sore back, and had no idea why. The bed was comfortable enough, so how could she feel like this? She rubbed her eyes and decided to ignore the strange feeling for now. She put on the black dress with the red designs on it. She liked this one especially, it made her feel more adult. She stepped out of her room and into the kitchen, where everyone was already lingering. Seris was preparing the food, while Dianos talked with Stone at the table.

"Good morning, Sedena," said Seris as she dumped an entire pan of scrambled eggs onto one plate, which already had lots of breakfast sausage, and four pieces of toast.

"Good morning," she replied, walking over to the table and sitting. "Stone...I've got strange pains in my back...and my legs are a little weak," she said to him.

"Ah. Growing pains," said Dianos, Sedena and Stone looking at him. "I'm not sure how humans grow, but Sangheili grow in...random steps. Well, naturally to you Stone, she's the normal height for a seven-year-old, and if Sangheili grew consistently like so many other species, she would actually be considered small for her age. But, as it is, and we don't know why, we have long periods where we remain the same height, but have sudden growth spurts. Sedena, those pains and weaknesses you're experiencing are just you having a fast growth. I'm sure you'll be just as tall, maybe a bit taller than Stone in a few weeks time."

"I thought you had looked taller one time before," said Stone, understanding everything about that now. "Oh, and I know that the hooves on Sedena's toes will come off around her teen years. Why's that? Why don't they stay on?"

"Well, I guess they are sort of like tonsils, you have them, right, Stone?" asked Dianos.

" _Had_ them, they were removed when I was young. Infected," Stone said.

"Ah, well, most species with a mouth structure like yours have tonsils, atleast the ones in the Covenant. Anyway, the hooves are like your tonsils, generally to protect our feet, but they are expendable. But, we don't have a choice whether we can keep them, they just grow off. But of course, if Sedena traverses particularly rough terrains then she will need shoes. We just don't waste materials on them on Sangheilios, since most places children go are not particularly hazardous. The shoe has to be tough and they are rather awkward looking," Dianos explained.

"Anything else, so we don't go into a panic if something happens we don't know about?" asked Stone.

"Nothing I can think of," said Dianos. He looked up at Seris, smiled and nodded a thanks as she set a plate of food in front of him. She set down Stone and Sedena's plates then sat at her own next to Dianos.

"When will be the next time you can visit?" asked Sedena.

"Not sure," said Seris.

"Yes, we've got lots of business going on with our company, so we'll probably be busy for a couple of months," Dianos said.

"You're welcome any time," said Stone.

"Thank you," said Seris. "You've been a good host, what with sacrificing all your food." Stone chuckled. "We gave you money back for all we ate."

"And for the window," added Dianos.

"Yes, that," sighed Seris.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Stone. "I've done worse, believe me."

"Like what?" asked Sedena.

"I don't wanna talk about it, really," said Stone, rubbing his temple of whatever memory came back. "It wasn't a window, I can tell you that much." Then he muttered subconsciously, "And she _wasn't_ angry. God damn." They all finished eating, then Sedena and Stone walked with Dianos and Seris to the bus station to wish them a final goodbye. When they arrived, the bus was already boarding.

"Well, it's been great, Stone," said Dianos as she shook his hand.

"It has," he replied.

"I love you, Sedena," said Seris as she crouched down and hugged her granddaughter.

"I love you too," she said.

"Take care, both of you," said Seris as she stood. Dianos gave Sedena a hug.

"Next time I see you, I hope we can cross blades in a friendly spar," he said, smiling.

"Me too," she said. Dianos chuckled lightly and stood, then he and Seris boarded the bus, giving a final wave to them as they stepped into it. Stone and Sedena watched the bus pull out until it disappeared from their view behind some buildings. Stone sighed, that lonely hollow in his stomach he got whenever company left.

"Well, since we're here we should get food," said Stone to Sedena.

"Okay," she said as he led the way into Mainstreet. They went to the local store, Bullocks. Stone snorted and forced his smirk to leave.

"Why would they name their store that?" he asked.

"What does it mean?" asked Sedena.

"Uh..." Stone rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's a little...dirty. British slang."

"Oh," said Sedena, deciding she didn't want to know after all.

"Well, originally it wasn't dirty. It was a term for a type of animal," Stone explained, then murmured under his breath, "As with most slang, it wasn't originally dirty." They walked into the store and Stone grabbed a cart.

"Stay close to me, Sedena. I don't trust anyone here," he said to her. She knew that before he said it, since some rather unpleasant looking men gave her an even more unpleasant look. They shopped for their food, which took about twenty minutes. Just as Stone was selecting the last things he needed, a deep voice said behind him,

"Small world...no pun intended, since my planet is just a little bit bigger than yours." Stone turned and saw a Sangheili smiling down at him. He narrowed his eyes, placing the face of the alien.

"N'tho?" he asked when he finally recognized him. N'tho Sraom grinned.

"I'm surprised you recognized me, it took me longer to recognize you," he said.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" asked Stone.

"Well, I volunteered to help rebuild the city, Las Cruces. But, on Sangheilios I was originally just an old country boy. So I came here for a more rural living place. I've been here for about three days now, living in a small house at the foot of the mountains, near the river." He looked at Sedena. "I'm glad to see you're doing well," he said to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"How are your knife skills? I would think you would be practicing your talent."

"Well, I promised I would show her the basics, but I'm not really a specialist in much. I'm just an average marine," said Stone.

"Ah, well, maybe I can help with that," said N'tho, smiling.

"You can?" asked Stone, taken off guard.

"Well, if she wants to, I can be her mentor on swordsmanship."

"Really?" asked Sedena, getting very excited.

"Sure, why not? I don't have a doubt the feminists back at home are going to change everything," N'tho said.

"I would _love_ it!" Sedena exclaimed, glowing.

"She loves it," said Stone, then gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad I found you two. I can have an insider on the culture here," N'tho said.

"Sure, I'm good at teaching it. I filled it in on Sedena's grandparents," Stone said.

"Ah, so you have relatives left. That's good, and it's even better that they let you two stay together," N'tho said.

"Yeah, we were worried sick they would separate us, but they were really cool," Stone said.

"Glad to hear it. Though, you might want to be careful of some people around here," N'tho said, looking around at some of the shoppers. He gave a dead stare at one man who had been watching with a dark expression. He immediately grabbed his items and dropped them in his cart with rapidity then scurried off, not looking back.

"I know," sighed Stone. "You might have a second customer to your lessons too." N'tho looked at him in questioning.

"And who might this be?"

"Before me and Sedena came here, another family that had escaped High Charity had crash landed here. He's a boy, his name is Zuli, and he's got a foster mother, since his parents died in the crash. Thing is, he's good with long ranged weapons. A friend of ours takes him to the local shooting range every now and then. I don't know if you teach long range and just stick with melee-" N'tho interrupted with chuckling.

"I'm special operations, Stone. By tradition, I am required to be proficient in everything. And yes, if the boy shows interest, I would be glad to give him training...you don't seem to be fazed by the fact that children as young as them are being trained, unlike most humans I've talked to," N'tho noticed.

"I would imagine kids that young would receive training in such a warrior cultured race," Stone said, shrugging.

"Fair enough." N'tho looked at his watch and frowned. "I need to go. I was unfortunate enough to get the...erm, 'graveyard shift' at a parking complex I am helping rebuild, even though it's morning. I have many other things to do in Las Cruces. How about we schedule Sedena's lessons this weekend? Since that is when I have personal days."

"That sounds good," said Stone. "And I'll let Zuli know about your offer too."

"Good. Though, you two might need to take turns with each weekend," N'tho said to Sedena. "I cannot teach you both at the same time, unless I teach you both the same thing."

"Okay," said Sedena.

"Well, it's settled. If it's possible for both you and the other child and his parent, maybe you could bring yourselves to my home next morning so I can share a few things, but generally get acquainted with you," N'tho proposed.

"Sounds good. What time would you say?" asked Stone.

"Around...is it eight _i_ 'clock?" asked N'tho.

"Eight _o_ 'clock," corrected Stone.

"Ah. Yes, that time would be perfect. I don't require much sleep. My father had once joked that my affix should be about that," N'tho said, smiling at the memory.

"Whatever works for you, me and Sedena are pretty much free all the time...or only she might be, until I get a new job," Stone muttered.

"Who said you're not a cop anymore?" asked the familiar voice of Maria. Stone turned to see her walking up to them, carrying a red hand basket. Tagging along with her was another woman and three boys and a girl.

"I would have thought with all the corrupt cops the station would be shut down," said Stone, of course he was acting like he wasn't the infamous Dirty Harry of this century, as the media had dubbed him. And they had yet to discover his true identity.

"The town needs a police force, silly," said Maria. "It's just you, me, and Mendez now. Some state troopers have offered to be temporary patrolmen until we get a bigger staff, but we've still got our jobs."

"Aw hell, why didn't Mendez call me?" asked Stone, worried he had soaked up some vacation days without even knowing it.

"He thought it was funny," Maria chuckled. "But he said he was going to call you today, so expect a message from him on your answering machine."

"Alright," said Stone.

"Well, I want you to meet my wife, Alisa," Maria introduced the woman.

"Hi," she said, shaking Stone's hand.

"And this is my first son, Andrew," said Maria. The young boy smiled and waved at Stone.

" _My_ first son, Ryan," said Alisa, resting her hand on his shoulder. Maria had told Stone that both of them had been impregnated by the sperm bank, and apparently Andrew was Maria's biological mother, and Ryan was Alisa's.

"This is Allison, she came originally from Sigma Octanus IV, and this is Baheer, who came from Reach," Maria said. "And everyone," she said to her family, "this is Stone and Sedena. I haven't met you though," she said to N'tho.

"I am N'tho Sraom, I'm new around here," he said. "You two are married?" he asked Maria and Alisa.

"We are. Why? No homosexual marriage with your species?" asked Alisa.

"Not necessarily. It's just something that hadn't crossed those couples' minds...although it seems rather obvious now," said N'tho. "But I need to leave now, I look forward to seeing you and your friend tomorrow morning," he said to Sedena.

"Yeah, we need to get this done quickly too, busy day," said Alisa.

"Then I'll see each of you around," said Stone to N'tho and Maria. They said their goodbyes then went on their way to different parts of the store. As Stone picked his remaining items, Sedena said in wonder,

"A real special operations soldier my teacher."

"Good, you won't have a bum of soldier like me," Stone said, smirking.

"You're a good fighter! All the time that I watched you," Sedena said.

"I was just protecting you," Stone replied.

"And you have yourself to protect when not me," Sedena countered.

"I'm not that good, trust me." Sedena sighed.

"Oh, you're right. You're a lousy soldier." She smirked.

"Well, I don't know about _that_." Sedena merely snickered. Stone paid for the items then he and she stepped out of the store.

"Jeez, what should we do today? When we're not running from Flood, fighting Covenant, and busting drug pushers, it gets boring," Stone joked, and Sedena giggled.

"I don't know. What is there to do here?" Sedena asked.

"Uh, I guess I could look a tourist brochure. This is my first time here as much as yours."

"Brochure?"

"A brochure...is like a pamphlet, only it usually advertises things, like products or places to go. If we get a tourist brochure it'll probably have attractions listed near our area. I know a few places though, white sands."

"Whites sands? You mean like sand dunes?" asked Sedena.

"Yeah, but it's pure white. You would think it was flour. What's neat is that some of the wildlife in the sands turned pale to blend in better," Stone explained.

"It sounds amazing," said Sedena, imagining pure white sand dunes and the Earth's blue sky over it.

"Then there's the City of Rocks. Like, really early in the Earth's history, I'm talking before humans, some volcanic ash formed rocks that stood and, well, looked like city buildings. Hence the name. Those I think are the only two places I know of. Both are two hours away."

"That's a long drive," said Sedena.

"Yeah, good thing we're up early. Oh, and another thing about New Mexico you should know, friggin' _everything_ is two hours away!" Sedena giggled. The two marched back to the house then put away the groceries, and then Stone looked at the brochure.

"Damn it, anything else is four to five hours away," he said, glowering at the brochure. "So I guess it's either white sands or the city of rocks."

"I think I want to go to the white sands," Sedena said.

"Ouch," said Stone, placing the brochure on the table.

"What?" asked Sedena

"Well, I was especially enticed by the city of rocks."

"Oh really?" asked Sedena, leaning forward and looking at Stone sullenly, though she had an amused sparkle in her bright silver eyes.

"Yeah, looks like we need to decide through a little...competition," Stone said, returning the look, though he was amused too.

"What kind?" asked Sedena.

"It's been a custom in humanity for centuries, that a certain ritual take place to decide who is in the right." Sedena actually frowned legitimately, thinking Stone was being serious about his culture.

"Ritual?" she asked.

"It's called...Rock, Paper, Scissors." Stone smirked.

"Huh?"

"Well, let me show you how it works..." Stone proceeded to tell Sedena of the rules, and the hand gestures, though it was a little different for Sedena since she had such long and slender fingers. "...and don't slice my hand off with your claws," Stone added jokingly when he finished explaining, making Sedena giggle again. "Alright," he said, and both held their fists out. "And it's best one out of one. Whoever wins, wins. No rematches." Sedena nodded, though her mood was blank, if a bit dark. Stone had never taken her for the over competitive type...though, it was pretty obvious with the way she played against people at chess.

"One, two, three!" Stone flicked his fingers open, while Sedena kept her hand closed. "And there we have it, looks like your rock will be one of many in the city," Stone said, grinning.

"You..." Sedena huffed.

"Come on, take it easy," said Stone. "We'll go to white sands another time, they're not going anywhere."

"Mm," mumbled Sedena, sliding out her chair and going to the kitchen.

"Oh ya sore loser, we'll have fun," Stone said in annoyance. Sedena didn't reply, but merely grabbed something to drink from the fridge. "If you prefer, we could not go at all," Stone said, glowering at her. She turned and eyed him.

"What do you mean? You wanted to go."

"Not if you're gonna be so uptight over a stupid game. It's not the fact that we're not going to white sands, it's the fact that you lost. You're over competitive. And news flash for when you're training with N'tho, you're going to lose _allot_. Even when you do grow to a formidable size."

"I'm not angry at losing," Sedena said defensively.

"You've always been queerly mature for your age, with what you've been through. But I guess you acting like a git now makes up for it," Stone said calmly. Sedena blushed deeply, not thinking of an answer. "You gotta ease up."

"Sorry," Sedena mumbled. Stone stood and said,

"Forget it, let's just go to the city and have a good time. Let's make a lunch," Stone said as he walked into the kitchen with her. "What kind of sandwich do you want?" Stone asked, opening the fridge and pulling open a drawer with lunch meats and cheese slices packed in.

"What is there?" she asked, looking in at the white parchment paper wraps.

"Uh, ham, turkey, and roast beef."

"I've never had roast beef before," Sedena said.

"Wanna try some first? In case you don't like it," Stone said, opening the roast beef pack and pulling off a slice. She took it from him and ate the thin slice. Though, since it wasn't big enough she couldn't chew it, so she swallowed it whole. But it still tasted good.

"Mm," she said, licking her mandibles.

"Yeah, that's my favorite," Stone said as he tossed the pack on the counter behind them. They then chose what cheese they wanted, some lettuce and tomato, and both agreed on honey mustard as a condiment. Stone then grabbed his favorite brand of chips, Kettle Chips. What he liked especially about this brand was that they thought outside the box on flavors. His favorite was one called "Island Jerk", a nice mix of Jamaican "jerk spices"; chile pepper, black pepper, cinnamon, allspice, cumin, and thyme. He grabbed some soda and put all that in a cooler.

"Maybe you should put on something else so you don't ruin the dress," Stone said to Sedena.

"Alright, I'll be right back," she said as she strode into her room. Stone quickly wanted to check his emails before they left. He went on and activated his Mozilla Thunderbird program, and it came up with one email, and he was surprised to see who the sender was.

"Niuon?" Stone murmured, opening the message.

" _I bet you're surprised to see this message. Well, as it is, a large team of Sangheili mechanics built a system of transmitters to connect Internet between Sangheilios and Earth, and for general communication. Anyway, I just wanted to get you up to speed on a possible visit and our current situation, also me and Asora want to find out how you and Sedena are doing._

 _Well, our little one still has a long way to go, as Asora isn't showing signs yet. She's been doing some rather reckless things with her feminist activism (usually ending up with me yelling about how I'm a war veteran at the law enforcement, in order to get her out of jail). Though I had to put my foot down and say it wouldn't be safe for the baby later on. She was actually insulted by that, saying that she knew her responsibilities, and didn't talk to me for days (of course it only gets worse later on!) I myself have been doing fine, trying to keep Asora out of trouble. But, my estimate on when we could possibly visit (on your calender) is in the closing of December. By 'closing', I mean, be there for your new year. Which I hope is alright. You may know that it only takes seven months for the Sangheili fetus to fully develop and be birthed, and there's a good two months we could be there. The reason is, we want to be used to handling the little one before we come barging into your place. That, and we want to study how safe it will be for him or her, what vulnerabilities he or she might have. That said, we're brining our own food, though just for him or her. Asora and I's immune systems should be good enough. Asora also told me to say hello to you, and she sends her love to Sedena. Sincerely, Niuon."_ Stone smiled, happy to hear from them. But as he went to click the reply button, he heard Sedena stepping down the hall to him. He would have to do it later. He turned off the program and closed the laptop lid, revealing Sedena. He was surprised to see she had short trousers on and a tunic. She looked nice in them.

"Where'd you get the new clothes?" he asked.

"Me and grandmother went to the clothes store to get more casual clothes while you were in the hospital," Sedena said.

"Looks good," Stone commented. Sedena blushed bashfully and said,

"Thank you."

"Well, let's get going," said Stone, grabbing the cooler. As they walked out of the house, Stone said, "Niuon sent a message."

"He did?" asked Sedena, looking at Stone.

"Yup. He says Asora sends her love, and they'll be here by the end of the year."

"That's such a long way away," said Sedena, a bit disappointed.

"It's alright. They'll be bringing their kid. That'll be...interesting." Sedena giggled. Just as Stone was about to open the door and put the cooler in the backseat of the truck, he saw Rose and Zuli walking down the street.

"Hi!" called Sedena, waving. Zuli and Rose waved back.

"Hey, what's up?" called Stone.

"I'm off work and we've got nothing to do," said Rose as she walked up to them.

"Well, me and Sedena were just about to go see the city of rocks. Wanna come?" asked Stone.

"That sounds fun," said Rose.

"It does," agreed Zuli.

"Well, I might need to go back inside and make more sandwiches then," Stone said.

"Hello there," said a new voice. Stone turned and saw Pete and his kids walking out of their house next door.

"Hey, Pete," called Rose.

"Going on a trip?" he asked.

"Yeah, city of rocks. You and the kids want to tag along?" asked Stone. Allot _more sandwiches_ , he thought.

"I have work, I was about to take the kids to Johnathan's, though I think they'll have more fun with you, and Johnathan can take a break from kid sitting," Pete said.

"Yeah, we wanna go!" Mellisa said excitedly.

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys later then," he said as he got into his car.

"I'll help you make more sandwiches," said Rose to Stone, then the two walked into the house.

"Have you been to the city of rocks?" asked Sedena to Dan and Mellisa.

"Yeah, it's great!" said Dan.

"There's lots of places to climb, and some animals hang around there too," Melissa said.

"And there's a big mesa too," Dan added.

"What sorts of animals?" asked Zuli.

"Lots. Owls, snakes, gazelles, scorpions, sometimes coyotes watch us, but they never come over," said Dan.

"Um, we don't even know what those animals are," said Sedena.

"Oh, yeah," said Mellisa, blushing slightly. "Well, owls are these really big birds, and they hoot."

"They have large eyes, and can turn their necks all the way around," Dan explained.

" _All_ the way around?" asked Zuli in amazement.

"Yeah, and they live in little caves in the rocks. Me and Dan went by one nest without even knowing it, and the owl tried to scare us off," Mellisa said, beginning to laugh, Zuli and Sedena joining in.

"Did it work?" asked Zuli.

"Of course it did!" said Dan. "It was flying in circles around us, screeching as loud as it could." Sedena and Zuli laughed with Dan and Mellisa.

"What about snakes?" asked Sedena.

"They're...like worms, only they're much larger, have a smooth, leathery body...they're similar to you in the shape of the head," said Mellisa. "Only they have one jaw."

"And gazelles, they're desert dear basically...you'll have to see them for yourselves," said Dan.

"But be careful, some snakes and scorpions are poisonous," Mellisa warned.

"You mean if they bite you?" asked Sedena.

"Yeah, dad was bitten by a rattlesnake once. We had to get him healed quickly," Mellisa said.

"How do you do that?" asked Zuli.

"Anti-venom, they have them in park visitor centers and whatnot. If you don't get it quick enough...well, you could die. But if you get bitten in a limb, you can just block blood circulation from it to your vital organs...but they'll have to amputate your leg to make sure that doesn't happen," Dan explained.

"Pleasant," remarked Zuli.

"It's better than _dying_ ," Mellisa countered. They heard Rose and Stone exit the house and turned to see them walking over, Stone carrying the cooler.

"Alright, we should be ready to go now," said Stone as he opened the driver side of the truck. He pulled his seat forward so the children could climb in. Dan and Mellisa climbed in first, then Sedena and Zuli. Thankfully, they fit fine...but Stone knew he would need to get something different once Sedena hit her teen years...or anytime later, according to what Dianos had said about Sangheilian growth. He put the cooler in the back bed, and tied it down with some rope so it wouldn't slide around. He then got in the truck, Rose already settled into the passenger seat. He switched the truck on and pulled out of the drive-way. His Internet connected radio automatically switched to his personal station on random, and played "Injection" by _Rise Against_.

"Eggh, are you really going to make us listen to this?" asked Rose in distaste.

"You _don't_ like Rise Against?" asked Stone.

"I hate punk rock," Rose stated.

"What about Bad Religion?" asked Stone. "They're not screamers like these guys."

"Meh," said Rose, shrugging. "They're alright." The kids glanced at each other, and hid smirks, wanting to see where this would go.

"'Alright'," Stone mocked, sneering. "What do you listen too?"

"New stuff usually. Jade Core, The Stimulators, Heather Willow _-_ "

"What!?" Stone exclaimed. "No goddamn way I'm playing _that_ in my car."

"Can you atleast put something half-way decent on?" Rose snapped. Stone grunted and switched the radio. It started playing "Wild International" by _One Day As A Lion_.

" _Anything_ but rap!" Rose cried. Stone mashed the skip button again and it went on "Queen B" by _Puscifer_.

"Stone," said Rose, looking at him sternly.

"What?" he snapped.

"Puscifer _,_ Stone. _Puscifer_!"

"What about them?" Stone growled.

"They're anti-woman, genius."

"They're not _anti-woman_."

"Stone, the album is titled 'V Is For Vagina'." Dan snorted.

"What?" he asked, cracking up.

"Uh, nothing," Stone said hastily, switching the song again. The universe, to play a joke, switched to another _Puscifer_ song, "Vagina Mine". Rose glared at him and he switched again, winding up on some _Pearl Jam._

"One; you having sexist music...I'm going to forget about it...for now. Two; how come you're listening to old music?"

"One; it's not sexist. Maynard James Keenan is sexually open-minded, _like you,_ miss 'I masturbate on a daily basis'.One-and-a-half; a woman was one of the band members. _Two;_ old music is better than that new crap. Especially _your_ new crap."

"Stop living in a past you're hundreds of years past and can't even experience."

"You can experience it just fine."

"How? Did you listen to some Stone Temple Pilots, watch the Los Angeles riots on YouTube and pretend the president was cheating on his wife? Why would _anyone_ want to re-live the nineteen nineties?"

"I know the nineteen nineties sucked! It doesn't mean I can't listen to music from those times. Anyway, Rage Against The Machine and Anti-Flag _do_ fit these times now. Remember what I did? Who was busted? Congressmen, senators, the mayor."

"Those songs were made _hundreds of years ago!_ How can the last five centuries' politics be relevant now?"

"Um, because it's happening again," Stone said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ever since the war was won, people have been going back to those old ways, especially the politicians."

"You know what, I don't want to talk about politics," Rose grumbled, resting her elbow on her window and propping her face up with her fist.

"Are we having fun yet?" asked Dan, making him and the other children snicker.

"Do you atleast have some Linkin Park?" asked Rose.

"Only a few songs, since they're so lame," said Stone, playing "Numb" by said band.

"How are they lame?" asked Rose.

"Well, I concede with the music itself, and the vocals, but the lyrics are just so _boring_ , and generic. I'm not for hearing 'boo-hoo, my girlfriend is evil'. There are certain songs that are musically and vocally good enough for my attention, where I either just ignore the meaning, or pretend it means something else. It's basically Disney fast-food music for adults. Bottom line, teen angst performed by adults equals _laaaaaaaame_." Dan and Mellisa burst into laughter at that.

"Right, and I love to hear about evil ol' George W. Bush and the 'American Empire'," Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You know, your beloved Zapatista movement has to thank Rage Against The Machine, for how they had brought the group to the public eye, outside of the white-washed media of that time," Stone countered.

"They would have broken through just fine without them." Stone didn't reply, because she was probably right. But still, Rage had contributed allot to social justice movements, what with Tom Morello having the Axis Of Justice website, along with Serj Tankian (though Stone hated _System Of A Down_ and the rest of Serj's stuff).

"Don't have much of an answer, do you?" asked Rose a bit pompously.

"I suggest you look up 'Axis Of Justice' on Wikipedia. I know music alone can't change many things, but it sure helped fuel the people who _did_ the changing."

"Why am I talking about politics again?" Rose asked.

"Because politics is an evil entity created by Satan himself. It worms its way into unsuspecting conversations and leeches off the force of friendship and social interaction...I'm not exaggerating either, much," Stone said.

"I know," sighed Rose, smirking.

"What was with the name of that album?" asked Dan.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Rose replied. Sedena was wondering why Dan didn't know about sex, but then remembered the humans didn't let their children know at a young age. She wondered if she should tell them when they got the city of rocks, away from Stone and Rose. The trip took the two hours Stone had promised, but as they went down the lonely single road that swerved off the main highway, they saw the large formation an a visitor center right next to it. There weren't many cars present, Stone was surprised to see any at all. He figured everyone wanted to continue with life the way it should be continued, enjoying it. Stone took a space in the parking lot and they all climbed out. It was warmish today, around sixty-five degrees. Stone wondered if Sedena and Zuli were warm enough.

"You guys need sweaters, I've got some extras in the truck," he said to them.

"No, we're fine," Zuli said, Sedena nodding.

 _Wow, they really do adjust to climate and environment quickly_ , Stone remarked in his head. The group began hiking, right into the maze like rocks.

"Wow," said Zuli, before leaping a good ten feet in the air onto a rock.

"Damn!" Dan exclaimed. Zuli looked down at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing, never mind," Dan replied. Sedena performed the same feat, standing next to Zuli.

"You better slow down for us little ol' humans," said Mellisa as she began climbing up the rock. Sedena reached out her hand and pulled Mellisa up with them when she got near the top.

"You guys have fun, me and Stone are gonna go on a...private hike together," Rose said.

"Hm?...I mean, yeah, we are. Be careful, too, don't break your ankle or something," Stone said hastily as Rose grabbed his hand and started pulling him away, deep into the heart of the city.

"Okay," said Dan as they left hurriedly.

"What's with them?" asked Zuli, Sedena shrugged in reply.

"Oh! Scorpion!" Mellisa exclaimed, pointing at the rock across from them. Sure enough, the small, yellow/brown, crustacean looking animal was ambling along. Zuli jumped over and crouched.

"Don't get too close!" Dan exclaimed. Immediately the scorpion turned on Zuli, claws raised and snapping, the stinger reared back, ready to strike. Zuli stepped back slightly.

"It's poisonous?" he asked.

"Well, it depends...on what species...it is," Dan huffed as he climbed over to Zuli's rock, Mellisa following. Sedena merely leaped over as Zuli had. They all surrounded the small creature, but kept their distance.

"Yeah, that one can be pretty poisonous," said Mellisa.

"What's it called?" asked Sedena.

"I don't know the name of this one exactly, but it's from the Buthidae family. You can see by the brown/yellow coloration, and the fat tail," Dan explained.

"You know allot about them," commented Zuli.

"We like studying desert wildlife, since dad's an expert on it," said Dan. The animal remained where it was.

"Why is it just sitting there?" asked Zuli.

"Scorpions are timid animals," Mellisa said. "They either flee, or stay still. But it'll sting if you make any threatening move towards it."

"Is it poisonous enough to kill?" asked Sedena.

"I think so. The people who are most vulnerable are kids our age, and old people. But adults are the most resistant...let's give it some room," Dan said, he and Mellisa stepping back, the Sangheili children following suit. It stayed there for a moment, then hastily scrambled off when it realized it was being let go.

"Allot of people don't know what class of animal it is, but it's considered, part way atleast, an arachnid, since it has eight legs," Mellisa said.

"Eight legs...we have bugs and animals like that on Sangheilios," said Sedena.

"Must be arachnids," Dan said. The four kids then moved on to another rock.

0000000000

Rose and Stone looked at the black hole that was in the rock in front of them.

"You sure this is safe?" he asked.

"There aren't any signs that say it isn't," Rose pointed.

"Doesn't mean some ass took it off to be a prick and get someone killed," Stone said.

"There aren't any signs a sign has been here," Rose countered.

"Mm," mumbled Stone.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Rose said, flashlight in one hand, Stone's in the other. She and he crouched down and entered the small cave. Rose illuminated the place with the flashlight, and slowly they went in, leaving the sunlight behind.

"There could be snakes down here, you know," Stone said.

"Don't be such a pussy," Rose said, smirking.

"I'm being sane! That's what I'm doing!" Stone snapped.

"Well, come with me and lose your sanity for a little bit," Rose told him. Stone huffed in annoyance and kept crawling with Rose. After a good two minutes, and they were definitely going downwards, they came to an opening into a cavern.

"You've been here before haven..." before Stone could finish saying "haven't you?", he was dumbstruck as he looked at the ceiling of the cavern. It was lined with shining quartz. Not the most valuable of minerals, but it was still one of the most beautiful. Some was pearly white, and some was red.

"Holy shit," whispered Stone, barely aware of Rose squeezing his hand, and him squeezing back.

"This place isn't off limits to people, though they must have _forgotten_ to put up the sign that told about this place. This wasn't here five hundred years ago, there wasn't even an entrance. Someone finally detected that this hollow was here, and temporarily closed the city as miners made an entrance. When they discovered what was in here, they immediately put it under the states' protection and made it one of the new attractions of the city," Rose explained softly.

"I'm glad you brought me here," Stone said, wrapping his arm around Rose's shoulder, and she resting her head on his chest as they both looked at the glistening rock.

0000000000

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you," Mellisa said from the top of a rock to Zuli, who was traversing through a hall in between two tall rock skyscrapers. He looked up at her in questioning.

"Why not?" he asked.

"That's where the owl lives," Dan said, grinning, and nodding forward at something. Zuli looked up and noticed an alcove in the rock. The wind blew and it made a low, sinister whistling noise.

"What's an oversized bird going to do?" asked Sedena as she walked up next to Zuli.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Mellisa stated. Sedena and Zuli glanced at each other and marched into the hall. As soon as they came beneath the alcove, there was a horrible screech, and a blurry patch of feathers zoomed towards them.

"Gods above!" Zuli and Sedena cried simultaneously as they hightailed it out of there. They could barely hear Mellisa and Dan roaring with laughter as the owl screeched again and swooped over their heads. When they got a satisfactory distance between themselves and the alcove, or the mother's nest, they looked back. The bird, now also satisfied with their distance, glided casually back to the alcove. She then turned and gave them a look that said, _I dare you to come back_. As frightening as she was, once she wasn't attacking, she was beautiful. She had tan and brown puffy feathers, a small, somewhat comical beak, two tufts on top of the head (Zuli and Sedena assumed they were ears), and big round eyes that seemed to pierce anyone's living soul.

"We told you!" cackled Dan.

"I guess you did," said Sedena, still watching the bird.

"I wonder if she remembers us," said Mellisa, watching as the mother returned to her young, which were almost mature now, but still somewhat young. Zuli and Sedena were amazed at how far the head turned to look directly at them. The birds _back_ was to them.

"You weren't kidding when you said their heads turn far," remarked Zuli in awe.

:Of course, they can actually do that several times over," Dan said.

"Wow!" Sedena breathed.

"We better go around," Zuli said, walking to another hall that led to their originally destination up ahead. Dan and Mellisa slid down the rock and hiked next to them again. They soon came to a large clearing and froze in terror. Laying in the sun, were a pack of coyotes. They all looked up when they heard the newcomers, and their ears slunk back. But they still lied there, not feeling overly threatened.

"Back off, slowly," whispered Dan, he and Mellisa backing away slowly. As soon as Mellisa and Dan retreated, Zuli still standing and watching (Sedena had done as told), the coyotes stood and padded over to Zuli. His heat rate picked up and he regretted not listening to Dan and Mellisa.

"Oh no!" whispered Sedena in horror, eyes bulging. Zuli started to back away, but one of the coyotes brushed against his back, and he froze, knowing her was surrounded. Then, the alpha male it appeared, hopped up with his paws on Zuli's torso, and gave a big lick to his face. Mellisa gasped, and Sedena immediately asked,

"What!? Is it tasting him!?"

"No...that's a sign of affection," Dan said, gaping at the sight before him.

"It's what!?" exclaimed Zuli. He yelped when another one pounced on him, but he soon began laughing as the tongue of the animal started lapping his face.

"Stop!" he struggled to say through his laughing.

"Holy Christ!" said a new voice. The children (except Zuli, who was still being assaulted by the playful animals) looked up to see a ranger watching wide-eyed. He then fumbled with his belt and extracted a camera, then began recording.

"Okay, March 15th, 2552, these group of coyotes are... _playing_ with this Elite child. Never in recorded history has a wild coyote been so social with a hum...that's it!" the ranger exclaimed.

"What?" asked Dan.

"It's actually really obvious," the ranger said, ignoring Zuli's plea for help against the coyotes, who continued to playfully jostle him. "Since we humans are seen as a danger to them, they generally avoid us. But since he's an Elite, they won't take him as a threat. I'm even surprised at that!...wait, why are you two here?" asked the ranger to Sedena.

"Adoption," she said.

"Oh...wow," the ranger said, not expecting that response.

"What the shit!?" a woman yelled suddenly. It was Rose, and she cupped her hands over her gaping mouth as she watched the coyotes play with her foster son. He had now gotten control of the situation and was petting the happy alpha male, his tail wagging.

"Um...hello, Rose," said Zuli sheepishly.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Stone said, who had walked up next to Sedena. The coyotes then shied away in nervousness with the growing number of human presence. They then all trotted off together somewhere else within the city of rocks.

"Damn..." murmured the ranger. "Nice one, kid. You just made my career a whole lot better," he said to Zuli before striding excitedly away to the visitor center.

"You okay, Zuli," asked Rose as she walked over to him. He stood again, his skin glistening with coyote drool.

"I could use a towel," he said.

0000000000

Soon after Zuli's encounter with the wild dogs, the group found a picnic table and had their lunch. As they sat there, Dan said,

"I thought those coyotes were gonna attack you! Why didn't you move when I told you to?"

"I...I don't know. I guess I was too caught up in the animals to listen...truth be told, I _wanted_ them to come to me," Zuli said.

"And if they had decided to attack you instead?" asked Rose, making Zuli hesitate. That reminded Stone of the "what it wasn't you grandfather that found you" line he said to Sedena when she had sneaked out of the house and twisted her ankle.

 _Nice one_ , he commented mentally.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Stone said. "We saw another Sangheili in Bullocks today. He was a volunteer for the reconstruction of Las Cruces, but he's a Special Operations soldier. He offered a chance to train you and Sedena." Zuli froze, staring at Stone in disbelief.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"I'm very serious," Stone said, smiling. "I told him how good you are with long ranged weapons, and he says he'd be happy to teach that to you as your main style of combat. Sedena's was melee weapons."

"That would be fantastic!" Zuli said excitedly.

"It would," Rose agreed, happy that Zuli had a medium now.

"He said tomorrow morning we're invited to his home, so he can get to know us, and teach you guys a few quick things, I guess to give you a taste of the training," Stone said.

"Wow, a real Spec Ops," Zuli said. "I mean, my father was one, but I though I would never be trained to be a warrior here."

"Well, that's good you've got your career already figured out," said Rose, smiling.

"Yeah you too, Sedena. No burger flipping at a burger joint for you," Stone said. The group finished eating, then went to explore the rest of the city. Stone and Rose quickly showed them the quartz cavern.

"Beautiful," said Sedena as she looked up at the glistening rock. Dan, however, had found something more interesting.

"What is _that_?" he asked, pointing at something on the ground. Rose tracked her flashlight on it and all attention was turned. Rose fought back a gasp, but one came into someone else's lungs. On the ground was the condom Stone had used when the kids weren't around, and the one who had gasped was Sedena.

"Stone!" she scolded his mortified foster father, glaring at him.

"Uh, what is it?" asked Mellisa. "Wait...oh my god! That's disgusting!" Rose and Stone couldn't think of a reply.

"Really, Rose," Zuli said to her. Then the disgusted children promptly left the cavern, leaving Stone and Rose to silently stew in their own embarrassment.

0000000000

"That was just...bleh!" Sedena said in anger as she stormed out of the cave with Zuli, Dan and Mellisa not taking any part in this. "I can't believe Stone," she growled.

"I can't believe _Rose_!" Zuli said heatedly.

"I mean, it was one thing when we found them hiding from us in the shower, but out _here_ , in a public place!" Sedena ranted.

"They could have waited if they had such a bad urge," Zuli said.

"Damn, they're pissed," Dan muttered to Mellisa. He just didn't count on Sangheili hearing. Sedena and Zuli rounded on him and both shouted simultaneously,

"You're goddamn right we're pissed!" Suddenly, a rattling sound pierced their anger.

"What the?" asked Zuli stepped backwards, looking for the sound.

"Zuli!" Mellisa cried in alarm. The sound was behind him. He spun around quickly, but that provoked the rattlesnake that was coiled at his feet defensively. Faster than the human or Sangheili eye could track, the snake struck Zuli's leg. He yelled in shock and pain and stumbled back, falling in the process. The snake took no hesitation to take advantage of the fall and slithered away as fast as it could.

"Zuli!" Sedena yelled in terror, dropping to her knees next to him.

"That- was that poisonous?" he asked, his hearts pounding.

"Zuli, just stay calm, don't move!" Dan ordered. He knelt down and immediately wrapped a rope around his leg, pulled tightly, and didn't let anymore blood circulate from the leg to the rest of his body. Crude, but effective.

"That was a young rattlesnake," Mellisa said in worry.

"What does that mean?" asked Zuli, he began to feel his lips tingle, and he shivered slightly.

"Unlike mature adults, they can't regulate the amount of venom they inject," Mellisa said.

"Oh no," Sedena whispered.

"What happened!?" shouted Rose's voice. "Zuli!" he looked to see her running over and fall to her knees by his side.

"Rattlesnake," Dan said.

"Shit, I'll get the first aid kit," Stone said, sprinting in the direction of the truck, though he had to duck and weave through the city of rocks.

"You're gonna be okay, Zuli," Rose said softly, stroking his shoulder.

"I feel dizzy," he said, putting his hand to his head.

"Stone, hurry up," Rose whispered.

0000000000

Stone wrenched open the truck's passenger door and reached under the seat. He felt the kit and pulled it out. A white box with a red cross on the front. He slammed the door shut and ran back into the city. As fast as possible, and managing to avoid tripping or running into a rock. He soon arrived at the site and got on his knees, opening the kit.

"Let me see!" Rose practically snarled as she ripped the kit away. She grabbed a syringe and a bottle of anti-venom. She took he right dose and injected it at the bite site.

"When are you going to give me the antidote?" asked Zuli, who had his head laying on Rose's balled up sweater, not seeing what was happening.

"I just put it in, the bite is just numb. But you should be alright, Zuli," Rose assured him. "You'll be fine."

"Let's take him to the visitor center," Stone said. Stone picked Zuli up, and the group set off to the visitor center. When they came to the center, some rangers were already outside. One woman looked up and immediately ran to them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rattlesnake. We've already given him anti-venom, but we want to be sure," Stone said. The woman hesitated in replying as she eyed the Sangheili boy in distaste. Rose, however, did not hesitate in telling her what was what. She grabbed her by the front of her shirt and snarled,

"You don't even _dare_ think of denying him medical treatment, _bitch_!"

"I- I won't," the ranger replied in shock. Rose let go and glared at the woman.

"F-follow me, please," the woman said, leading them into the visitor center. They took Zuli into a small room which was a miniature medical center. They checked him with some computers, and came with the result that the fast acting anti-venom had done its job.

"The effects of the venom should subside soon," said one ranger to Rose. She let a breath, whispering,

"Thank god." Zuli slid off the gurney he was sitting on, and almost fell. "Careful," said Rose, helping him stand straight.

"I think we should go home now," said Stone.

"Alright," said Zuli softly. He was still a little weak, but they helped him back into the truck. Then they headed back home.

"I guess I won't be able to see my instructor tomorrow," Zuli said.

"Maybe you can," Rose said. "You just need a good night's sleep. You should heal quickly." Zuli seemed somewhat mollified. He was obviously looking forward to that very much.

"How are you, Zulsters?" asked Stone, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"What?" asked Zuli.

"I asked 'how are you'," Stone repeated clearer.

"No, what you called me," Zuli said.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I...I forgot about how Sangheili are with names," Stone said in embarrassment, hoping he hadn't insulted him...or even Sedena.

"No, it's okay...we get nicknames too. But only our closest friends and relatives are allowed to give such informal names," Zuli said.

"Okay," Stone said, relieved he hadn't offended him, but also glad that Zuli considered him good enough a friend to be given a nickname, much more one that altered his actual name. They rode the rest of the way in silence, Zuli eventually dozing off (Rose, being a good foster mother, asked if Sedena made sure he hadn't died, which was awkward on Sedena's part), and soon came back to T Or C. Stone dropped Mellisa and Dan off at their house, then he drove to Rose's. Sedena gently nudged the slumbering Zuli. He gave a small "mm" and opened groggy eyes.

"Back home," Sedena said. Rose got out of her seat then pulled it forward and helped Zuli climb out.

"Thanks, Stone, for the good time...mostly for saving Zuli's life," Rose said, smiling.

"Yes, thank you," he said.

"Well I wasn't gonna let you die, if that's what you're thinking," Stone said. Zuli chuckled a little bit.

"Thank you, Stone," Rose said again, love in her eyes. He merely nodded and smiled lovingly. Rose then led Zuli back into their home, and Sedena climbed into the front seat.

"Wow," she breathed.

"That's an understatement," Stone said.

"Mm hm." Stone and Sedena went back to their home and spent the rest of their afternoon in relaxation, mostly digesting what had transpired today. Later in the evening, as Stone walked to his room, he looked in through the crack of Sedena's ajar door. She was laying back propped on her pillow, nightgown on, and legs crossed. She swayed her toes forward and backward rhythmically and spun the Blade of the Ini Family in her right hand casually, as she stared at the wall in front of her. Stone opened the door a bit and poked his head in.

"I'm guessing you're excited about N'tho," he said. Sedena made a small start and the blade spun free of her fingers. "Whoa, I know to take cover when it's you dropping knives," Stone joked as he bobbed his head down. Sedena pouted at him.

"Maybe if you didn't keep sneaking up on me," she said in annoyance as she reached over the end of her bed and got the knife again.

"Just don't stay up too late," Stone said. "Night."

"Goodnight," Sedena said as Stone shut her door. She sighed and placed the knife on her nightstand. As she pulled the covers over herself, Bynx hopped on the bed.

"You never showed yourself to grandmother and grandfather," Sedena said, stroking the purring Siamese cat. She pet him for a few moments before turning off her light and falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**So how you folks doin'? Ya doin'? I'm doin' too. That's how we do.**

* * *

Chapter XVII

Furia

Stone gave a small start, eyes snapped open. He looked around at his room, where it was still dark. Stone sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock. It was five in the morning, and the sun hadn't even peaked over Turtle Back mountains yet. He sighed rubbed the back of his neck, he had had the dream again. It had never been this frequent before. No, it was only the second time. This would probably be the last time he had it. Stone, now fully awake, got out of bed. Stone had always been a morning person, but then again, you had to be in the army. He stepped out of his room and peaked through the crack in Sedena's ajar door. She was still asleep. He walked into the kitchen/dining room and sat at his laptop. He then messaged Niuon back, since he had spaced it yesterday.

 _You did kind of catch me by surprise with the message, but it's good to hear from you. You two...(ahem)_ three _can come visit anytime. But the new year is cool, especially since we celebrate it (booze and fireworks). Sedena and I are doing good, especially since she's got a teacher for her knife skills. We're actually going to meet him today, in just a few hours. Sedena also has another friend, a Sangheili boy by the name of Zuli Min. He is, unfortunately, in the same position she is, dead parents, but he's got a foster mother now. Funny thing is, he's good with long ranged weapons, and he's going to take lessons too. He and Sedena are good friends, and I myself am a_ **good** _friend of his foster mother...although they caught us once...which was really awkward._

 _I might as well fill you in on some minor risks of Earth products that don't agree with Sangheili. First, there's orange juice, a juice made from the aptly titled fruit "orange". Sangheili throats are very sensitive to citric acid, which is a main natural ingredient in the orange, and other fruits. It's...like a burning sensation, but it doesn't cause harm or injury, but don't take a chance by drinking it all the time, if you like the burn (think strong booze). And when your here and are in need of the shower, do not use the bottle titled "shampoo". One; it's basically soap for hair, but it completely dries out the natural moisturizing oils in Sangheili skin. I'll show you guys when you come at the end of the year. Take care. Sincerely, Stone._

Stone pressed the "send" button and the message was transferred. He leaned back, thinking of what to do. Sedena probably wouldn't be up for a couple more hours, so he decided to smoke a cigar out in the back porch. He grabbed a cigar and lighter then went outside. The cool desert air whispered gently through his hair, and the millions of stars above twinkled in the now fading in sun light. Off behind Turtle Back mountains, a pale yellow had came into view. In the distance of the suburbs dogs barked, and car wheels made that deep hissing sound as they rolled on the pavement, somewhere in the blocks. The street lights shined their sick orange light, and the _Circle K_ convenient store and hydrogen station's tall sign glowed with the big red circle and K. That was a long way off though, on the highway that hugged the outside of the town.

Stone shivered as a very cold breeze diced through his body. He looked in the direction the wind had came from and saw dark clouds approaching rapidly. Was it cold enough for snow? Snow in this part of the desert was unlikely, but not impossible. Albuquerque was probably passing down some snow this winter. Stone smiled. He would have guessed N'tho chose to settle here for warmth, or as warm as being used to hundred degree weather allowed. Stone wondered what his reaction would be like...or the towns in general. Johnathan had told him that whenever snow hit, _all_ of the highways would close down, with emergency crews and everything, and people would be stuck in T Or C. Stone wondered if people stock piled from Bullocks. They were probably glad to have snow storms. Half-off sale on flashlights and batteries! By one fusion electric generator, get one free! Stone snorted. As if someone would need to buy a second fusion generator within the next fifty years. He didn't have to worry about power outages though. The entire roof was made of solar shingles, and the good ones too. The ones that were sensitive and could garner a healthy amount of power even in a snow storm. And they heated up too when it got too cold, so the snow would melt off.

Stone decided to go in as another cold breeze made him shudder. He just didn't want to smoke inside, in case Sedena was sensitive to the fumes. He found life was really boring without Sedena around to hang out with and talk to. He decided to watch some TV. He activated the MPC (Movie Playing Console, a nifty device connected to the TV that played whatever TV show, movie, and otherwise you liked) and looked at what movies and shows were available on it. Lots of movies were featured, but what really put a smile on Stone's face was the complete series of ancient, but timeless classic; _South Park_. He watched a few episodes before deciding to make breakfast. It was 7:30 now, and they would see N'tho in a half hour.

0000000000

 _"Sedena," said a woman's voice distantly. It was soft and loving. Sedena felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Wake up, my girl." said the woman. Sedena, lying in her bed, in Stone's house, opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting on the side of bed, smiling down at her. She sat up in surprise._

 _"Mother!" she cried, before giving her a tight hug. Esita chuckled and returned the act._

 _"How are you?" she asked._

 _"I'm good, Stone is taking care of me," Sedena said._

 _"That's good, I'm glad your safe," Esita said, holding Sedena's hand._

 _"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Sedena._

 _"If I am here than why would Stone be taking care of you?" Esita asked, smile gone, face blank._

0000000000

Sedena opened her eyes for real. She made a small gasp and sat up, looking for her mother desperately.

"Oh no," Sedena whispered, realizing it had only been a dream. She let out a trembling breath, feeling some tears drip down her cheeks, making a single sniff. She wiped the tears away and simply sat there, trying to gain control of her emotions. After five minutes or so she managed to keep herself from crying, but still felt depressed. She was sick of feeling like this. Despite hearing her mother's last words, and being at peace and accepting her demise, she still could not keep herself from mourning the loss. She wondered if Zuli ever got the same way over his parents. She supposed she would never fully get over it, after all, when someone who loved you so, someone that was a part of you, if they left, a part of you left with them too, as if that part could not stand to become separate of them.

Sedena smelled the air and was greeted by the scent of food. Stone was awake. Sedena then remembered that she was seeing N'tho today. Atleast she had something to look forward to, so she could forget about her mother...for the time being. Sedena got out of bed, dressed, then walked into the kitchen. There, Stone was at the stove, a frying pan sizzling away in front of him.

"Morning," he said when he noticed her.

"Good morning," she replied, walking over to him and looking at what he was making. Four slices of bread, covered in whipped eggs, were being fried in oil in the skillet.

"It's called French Toast, I don't really know if it's a French made food, but who cares? Nobody likes the French anyway...except for that time when they stopped the would-have-been Nuclear Holocaust," Stone muttered.

"Huh?" asked Sedena.

"Um, human history. Here's the short version, we almost rendered ourselves extinct." Sedena raised her brows in surprise.

"Yourselves?" she asked.

"Yes, that's how sad a case we are," Stone said as he put two slices of French Toast on each of their plates. They then went over to the table and began to eat.

"Do you think Zuli will come?" Sedena asked. Stone wondered if he would. Sangheili were fast healers of course, but he didn't know how they would react to snake venom. Well, he reacted like any human would...well, human adult atleast. If a human child was bitten like that, it would be more fatal. He figured Rose would be calling him right now if there was still something wrong with Zuli. "Stone?" asked Sedena.

"Hm?" he asked, then realized he had been so wrapped in his thoughts that he hadn't answered Sedena. "Oh, I'm not sure. If something was wrong Rose would call-" he was cut off as the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and he felt like an anvil had been dropped in his stomach. It was Rose. Sedena was unaware though. Stone picked up the phone.

"Rose?" he asked nervously.

"Sorry for calling so early um...uh, is something wrong?" Rose's voice asked.

"...nothing happened to Zuli?"

"What?" asked Sedena in shock, dropping her fork on her plate.

"N...no. Why would something happen? We got the anti-venom in him," Rose said, taken off guard.

"Oh," Stone sighed. "I'm sorry, me and Sedena were just talking about him, and I thought that the only reason you would call this early was because..." Stone trailed off, feeling like a moron. Rose simply laughed.

"No! I just want to know where this guy's house is, that's all," she said.

"Oh, he lives on the Rio Grande, at the foot of the mountains," Stone told her.

"Okay, and Zuli's fine by the way. Sangheili have adaptive immune systems, the moment the venom entered his blood stream, his body began to build resistances to it," Rose said.

"That's good, well, I'll see you there then."

"Yup, see ya," Rose said before hanging up, Stone hanging up to.

"He's alright?" asked Sedena.

"Yeah," Stone said, feeling his face begin to get red.

"You scared me," Sedena growled.

"Sorry, I just thought...it's early," Stone said, but Sedena didn't reply. The two of them finished their breakfast and then prepped to leave. Sedena grabbed the Blade of the Ini Family.

"You're gonna need a sheath for that," Stone said from the doorway. Sedena looked at him.

"Will you have ones for Sangheili knives?" she asked.

"It's actually not that much different from a human...ah who am I kidding? Any dumbfuck can make a sword or spear or whatever. These things are all the same, no matter what alien races creates them," Stone said, looking at the weapon. "The most basic tool of killing, and one of the most effective."

"That sounds like something N'tho would probably say, you're a _good warrior_ ," Sedena said to him forcefully.

"You're just saying that," Stone said.

"I am not!" she shouted in irritation, simply making Stone smirk. Sedena deciphered the meaning of the amused expression and simply growled "You..." Stone simply put his hand on her shoulder and gently guided her out of the room.

"Come on, let's go."

0000000000

Stone immediately knew this trailer was N'tho's, due to the massive inhuman vehicle parked next to it. The vehicle was pretty much like a human car, only larger. There was no recognizable insignia of any human car company on it, and it had no wheels, implying that the thing hovered.

"Damn, I wouldn't mind giving that a spin," Stone said as he parked his truck next to it. It was a simple two-seater vehicle. The inside was almost identical to a human vehicle, only the seats were farther back from the front dashboard, and the wheel stuck out farther. It was actually a bucket seat, rather than two individual seats.

"A spin?" asked Sedena.

"Another term for 'test drive'," Stone told her as he killed the engine. As the two of them got out, N'tho himself opened the front door.

"Good morning," he called.

"Mornin'," Stone replied as he and Sedena approached. They turned as Rose's sedan pulled up next to Stone's. Then she and Zuli stepped out.

"Hello," Rose said.

"Hello, come in," N'tho said. He held the door open for the four of them and they entered. The trailer was larger than most human trailers (for obvious reasons), but was generally the same. To the left was a kitchen, complete with dining table. The room they walked into immediately was a living room with television and some couches (the only separation between the kitchen and living room was a single brass strip between the carpet and linoleum floor layout). And the right featured a hall that had one door on the left wall, and one door at the very end into another room. The second door on the left was narrow and most likely a linen closet. Stone noticed the lighting was dimmer and more...colorful. One lamp was orange, another was purple, and the last was blue.

"Make yourselves comfortable," offered N'tho. The guests all sat on the couches.

"The lighting is allot like that of Covenant ships," Stone remarked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. As you may know, Sangheilios has three suns. When the days wind down, we like to relax in a darker, more soothing atmosphere. We were so used to them when we joined the Covenant, we incorporated them in our ships. Although, even though I'm not used to it now, I know I'll eventually be used to living under one sun, and need to get rid of these dim lights," N'tho said.

"Heh, get LEDs, they're really bright," Rose said.

"I never got your name," N'tho said to her.

"Rose Santana, and this is Zuli Min," she introduced Zuli.

"Good to meet you, excellency," Zuli said to him. N'tho laughed.

"You don't need to call me that, though once we're in training the official term is 'Master'. But on casual meets such as this I'm N'tho," he said to Zuli. He then walked into the kitchen.

"Can I offer you anything? All I have is tea and these...coffee cakes, a co-worker said they were good breakfast sweets. And some orange juice," N'tho said.

"I already had breakfast," said Stone.

"Me too," said Sedena.

"No thank you," said Zuli.

"I'll have tea if you're making it," said Rose.

"Alright, sounds good," N'tho said as he started boiling water in a tea kettle and getting two tea bags and cups out.

"You haven't tried the orange juice already, have you?" asked Sedena.

"Um, no, why?" asked N'tho, taken off guard by the odd question.

"Sangheili throats are sensitive to a natural ingredient called citric acid, which is found in allot of Earth fruits, and some food and drink types, like orange juice," Stone said. N'tho gave him a troubled look.

"How sensitive?" he asked.

"I studied it," Rose said, everyone focusing their attention on her. "You can actually grow immune to the acid, if you drink a beverage or eat a fruit with the ingredient. It won't damage you on the more you drink it, its effect will actually lessen eventually."

"And...what's my reaction if I drink this?" asked N'tho, holding up a carton of the orange juice and looking at it.

"Just a burning sensation, like a strong drink," said Sedena.

"And you know what a strong drink is like?" asked N'tho, smiling at her. She blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly.

"I sneaked some sips from mother's drinks when she wasn't looking," Sedena admitted.

"Alcy bum," Stone joked. N'tho then brought a steaming cup of tea to Rose.

"Thanks. Do you have teas on Sangheilios?" she asked.

"Yes, we do, though I am more intrigued by the unique flavors of Earth's tea leaves," N'tho said, sipping his large cup. "I apologize that I do not have...smaller cups."

"It's alright, you know, the cups your using are actually joke cups, not really specially made for Sangheili," Rose said, smiling.

"What?" asked N'tho. Then he laughed. "No wonder that store owner was giving me an odd look when I was buying all of these...what the hell?" N'tho asked, looking out the window. Everyone looked too, it was snowing.

"What is _that_?" Stone said.

"Stone!" Rose said, kicking him in the leg, but she was grinning.

"What?" asked N'tho, starting to get alarmed..

"It's natural, N'tho. Stone was just trying to fool you," Rose said.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said. N'tho huffed but smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Frozen rain, basically. It's rare to happen in this part of the desert, but it still happens. It won't last long," Stone explained.

"And I came here for warmth," muttered N'tho, sipping from his cup. "Well this is good actually, it'll make your training that much more grueling," he said to Sedena and Zuli. The two Sangheili children glanced at each other "Well what did you expect? A walk in the woods? But that's for the weekends, I just want to have a short event with the two of you, to test your abilities. Do you still have the energy cutlass, Sedena?" N'tho asked her.

"No, I lost it, but I received this from my grandfather," she said, showing him the Blade of the Ini Family. He took it and admired the work.

"Now this is a nice one, handcrafted, not in a factory but a blacksmith. A family weapon?" he asked.

"The Ini Family, from my ex-father's side," Sedena said.

"Well, gifts like these are going to be awkward now, considering the female is now allowed into the military. Gifts such as these were all down the male lines," N'tho said.

"Well...they can get used to it," said Sedena, taking the knife back. N'tho laughed.

"That's the spirit! Show those patriarchal bastards," he said.

"They did it completely?" asked Rose. "The women on Sangheilios-"

"They finally got the rights they demanded, yes," N'tho said. "The figurehead of their movement is now Kaidon of her state. Not because any of the Council there felt obligated to submit to her, but her brother gave up the position to her, to congratulate her. She even fought off the three assassins sent after her."

"They're trying to kill her already?" Rose said in disgust.

"Well..." N'tho trailed off awkwardly.

"What?" she asked.

"It's actually tradition to send assassins after a newly entered Kaidon, to test them. She knew it was coming, just not when and where," he said.

"Heh, we actually _smother_ our leaders with bodyguards and whatnot," Stone said.

"That's..." N'tho thought of a good term.

"Pathetic?" asked Stone.

"I was going to say 'different', but I like yours better. Can your leader atleast hold his own when his defenders fail?" N'tho asked.

"Allot of the time; no. They're absolute pussies," Stone said. "There's only been a few instances when leaders of a country have military training. They're either old retired vets that _can't_ fight, or are sociopathic dictators that kill random people who pose no obvious threat."

"Wow, maybe you can learn some things from _us_ ," N'tho said in amusement.

"Well, that's kind of the thing. Allot of humans want no part in a warrior culture, some absolutely despise that sort of thing," Rose said.

"How much do they despise it?" asked N'tho.

"They're assholes that hate it enough that they want to shove their beliefs down your throat and turn you into a pussyfest," Stone said.

" _Pacifist_ ," Rose snapped.

"That's what I meant," said Stone, shrugging.

"It's not like I'm some sort of war mongering sadist," N'tho muttered.

"They're extremists, like the war mongering sadists you just mentioned, only the opposite," Rose said.

"I've been teaching myself to ignore people like that anyway. I don't want to be shipped off the planet in a prison cell for punching some annoying idiot out," N'tho said.

"Anger management?" asked Stone.

"No," said N'tho in annoyance. "...yes."

"But snapping on them is part of the training, right?" Stone asked, nodding to the cross Zuli and Sedena.

"Actually, it sort of is. It gets them used to people like me, but whose intentions are actually bad, rather than _seeming_ bad in my case," N'tho said.

"Yeah, that pissed me off," said Stone.

"But you didn't give any lip back, did you?" asked N'tho, grinning.

"Sir, no, sir," Stone replied, smiling too. "If I gave them lip, chances were they'd make it fat." N'tho chuckled.

"Swollen and sore mandibles are harder to eat with," N'tho stated, chuckling some more. Suddenly, happening so fast neither Stone or Rose comprehended it at first, N'tho threw his empty tea cup at Zuli. Zuli, however, caught it, right before it hit his chest.

"That was good, you pass the reflex test," N'tho said casually, taking the cup from a still slightly shocked Zuli, then going into the kitchen.

"Th...that was..." Rose stammered.

"It seems harsh, but they're tough," N'tho said, smiling. Across from the kitchen, N'tho grabbed a plate and flung it like a discus at Sedena, also caught it, and was likewise with Zuli, shocked at the sudden assault.

"Perfect, you pass too," N'tho said, holding out his hand. Sedena tossed it over and he caught it with ease, then put it on the shelf.

"I like that," commented Stone. N'tho laughed.

"That's how _I_ learned, my father did it to me, even to my sister, even though he's...stuck in the old ways," N'tho said as he sat with them again. "I imagine he's rather sore over my sister's participation in the feminist movement, but he's a really good man, and he'll accept it sooner or later. He was kind of sore of me deciding to come here, you know how some old people are."

"Doesn't like us little ol' humans?" asked Stone.

"I don't really think he _doesn't_ like humans, I think he's feeling guilty of what he did and _pretends_ to still resent, to cope with the guilt in some way. Allot of the elder men act like him," N'tho said. There was a small ringing noise beside Stone, making him look in surprise, but it was just N'tho's computer receiving mail.

"Sorry, I was just doing some things before you came," N'tho said as he leaned over to close the lid.

"Wait," said Stone, noticing the sender of the mail. N'tho paused and looked at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"You know Niuon?" Stone asked.

"Well, yes, he's my brother... _you_ know him?" N'tho asked.

"Yeah, we're friends with him and Asora. They're coming to visit at the New Year," Stone said, pleasantly surprised by the coincidence. N'tho started laughing.

"I can't believe it! Oh! I told him I lived here in my last message, he's probably going to be telling me about you in this one," N'tho said, sitting down at the computer, and Stone looking over his shoulder. The others surrounded and read the letter.

" _N'tho, I cant believe it! I know a human that lives in the town you live in, he adopted a Sangheili girl that lost her parents on High Charity, and he invited me to stay at his home during New Year. His name is Stone Gossard, and the girl is Sedena Hakrenini. This'll be good, we'll be able to see each other, and you'll be able to see your nephew or niece,_ Uncle N'tho. _One problem though, how are you going to hitch up there? Anyway, I let Asora know and she's glad she'll be able to see you again. But she also says that I should tell Stone and Sedena about you, and maybe, if you have enough time, you could train Sedena. She's got wild knife skills Asora says (hence her affix). Wow this is quite a coincidence, both of us were excited to find out. Well, I hope you're doing well, brother, and I can't wait to see you. Sincerely, Niuon."_

"This is going to be hilarious," N'tho grinned, hitting the reply button.

 _"Niuon, Stone knows about me; he, Sedena, and another Sangheili boy by the name of Zuli Min and his foster mother, Rose Santana, are standing over my shoulder right now. We met in the food store yesterday and we arranged a meet this morning-"_ A small window suddenly popped up in front of the mail window. In the window, it depicted that Niuon Zenom was "online".

"Niuon: I finally got this instant messenger thing to work.

"Niuon: How are you bro, did you get the message?" N'tho grinned and typed in his own message.

"N'tho: You interrupted my regular mail reply, but it holds some valuable information, let me copy it." N'tho copy and pasted the text on the messenger and sent it. There was a short pause, then Niuon replied,

"Niuon: RIGHT now!?" N'tho laughed.

"Of course you rock head!" he said, then,

"N'tho: Of course you rock head!"

"Niuon: I'm laughing, hold on."

"Let me see for a moment," said Stone. N'tho moved over and Stone got on his knees and typed.

"N'tho: stone here let me show u something easier. LOL. It stands for "laugh out loud". So, you can STFU n GTFO." Rose covered her mouth as she cracked up.

"Niuon: Hello Stone, and thanks...but what does STFU and GTFO stand for?"

"N'tho: shut the fuck up and get the fuck out, rofl!"

"Get outta here," N'tho said, grinning as he pushed a laughing Stone away. Stone quickly typed in one more message before N'tho got him away from the keyboard.

"N'tho: y dun u smoek mai p0ll?"

"Niuon: LOL what?"

"N'tho: N'tho again, I repressed him.

"N'tho: Well it's great you're coming, though the end of the year is a long way away."

"Niuon: Ah well, we just want to make everything safe for your niece/nephew...uh oh, I have to go now. Asora's just began experiencing her mood swings."

"Niuon is offline," the next message read. N'tho chuckled.

"That's why I'm not hitched yet, bro," he said to himself, grinning.

"Amazing," Stone said as he sat on the couch again.

"Yes," chuckled N'tho as he sat on another sofa. "Where did you meet him?"

"Well, me and Sedena met Asora first while at a refugee base. Over time, Niuon returned to retrieve her...though, we were attacked by Brutes. We just struck up a friendship there, the Arbiter even helped find Sedena's grandparents."

"The Arbiter? Hm, I had always wondered if he was a really good man underneath his title," N'tho said. He then glanced outside, where the snow had began falling quickly.

"The snow won't last long," Stone said.

"I hope not, I don't want my warmth lust spoiled," N'tho said, smirking. "Zuli, what was your father's rank?"

"Special Operations Commander," he answered.

"What about yours, Sedena?" N'tho asked.

"Zealot, Field Master," she replied.

"Had your father offered you training before?" asked N'tho to Zuli.

"He said he would, but he died before that," Zuli said.

"I'm sorry," N'tho said sympathetically.

"It's okay," Zuli said.

"How did you meet Zuli?" N'tho asked Rose. Rose explained to him what happened, the crash, how she fought the would-have-been murderers, and took care of him after that.

"Hm, this place is full of coincidence. Two foster parents and children, and you happening to know my my brother and sister-in-law."

"You said your last name is Sraom, and Niuon's is Zenom, but Asora's is Vasiv. How come she didn't take your family name when married?" Stone asked.

"Well, we live in a state that isn't quite as traditional and strict as others. My father was only a Major Domo very briefly, but practically begged his superior when he found out my mother was pregnant with the two of us, and he eventually discharged my father to raise me and Niuon. When we got older, I went on to be special operations, but Niuon settled as a standard unit. But that was because he knew eventually he would want to settle with a family, like our father had for us, and it's easier to leave the military if you're a standard unit, though he reached Ultra which is pretty up there.

"When he met Asora he knew he wanted to marry her, and he did so. Though, she was an only child, and thus her father could not pass down a male line to keep the name, due to the unfortunate fact that his mate became unfertile after giving a shaky birth to Asora. So, Asora opted to keep her name untouched, as to preserve her father's name. Niuon agreed that their first child's family name be 'Siv'," N'tho explained to them.

"That's..." Stone thought of a good term.

"Confusing?" N'tho asked, smirking.

"I was going to say 'different', but I like yours better," Stone echoed N'tho's words from earlier, making him laugh.

"Well, different for _you_. And yes, there are times when it gets confusing," N'tho admitted. The four of them talked for an hour, exchanging stories and jokes, then N'tho's phone rang. He picked it up and talked with someone for a moment before hanging up, looking dismayed.

"That was the foreman of the parking complex, he says that there was a big accident and several people are off the job in the hospital," he told them.

"My god, are they alright?" asked Rose.

"Yes, it's just that they need more people to work now. He told me that they wanted to get a full days work and cancel the graveyard shift until the others get better. The accident wasn't horrible, just rather large. The victims were only hurt slightly," N'tho said.

"You gotta go now?" asked Stone, disappointed.

"Sadly, yes. Although I hope to see either of you on the upcoming weekend," N'tho said to Zuli and Sedena.

"Sedena can go first. I still feel strange from the snake bite," Zuli said.

"What? And you didn't say anything earlier, _why_?" Rose asked angrily to an abashed Zuli.

"It's just a small tingling feeling where the bite is," he said. Rose still looked irritated.

"Well, I'm going to check it out. I'd appreciate if you told me about something like this in the future," she said. Now Zuli's expression held a mix of embarrassment and annoyance, Stone figured he was embarrassed of receiving a scolding in front of his new master.

 _I can assure you, what N'tho's gonna be putting you through, you would_ wish _for a scolding_ , Stone thought. It was a bit of a mean thing to think, but it was true. He knew N'tho would be no more easier on Sedena than any male student either.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other in a few days," said Stone as he stood.

"Thank you for offering to train us," Sedena said.

"You don't need to thank me," N'tho said giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Because I'm sure you'll hate me by the end of the weekend."

"Hate is a strong word," Sedena said.

"And an understatement of how you'll feel to me," N'tho said, smirking.

"Yes, Sedena, you will hate him, and you'll get really strong urges to knock him right on his ass," Stone told her.

"Take it from people who've been in the military," N'tho said.

"Fine, we'll only hate you on the weekends," said Zuli. N'tho laughed.

"If you can help it. Well, I'll see you all around," N'tho said as they all made their way to the door.

"Goodbye, nice meeting you," Rose said, shaking N'tho's hand.

"Good to meet you too," he responded. The others bade their goodbyes then headed to their homes. As Stone drove back to his house he asked,

"Nervous?"

"A bit," Sedena said.

"Well, he'll beat nervousness out of you. They did to me," Stone said. Sedena huffed.

"Is it really that horrible?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm not joking. It's not going to be easy, and you are going to get those urges to hurt him. I can tell he won't be soft on either you or Zuli," Stone said. Sedena sighed.

"Well I want to do it, so I'll deal with it," she said.

"Easier said that done, but you're that much closer," he said, bumping his fist on her shoulder and smiling, making her giggle.

0000000000

The day came to Sedena's first training session with N'tho. Over the past few days the growing pains had increased, but not to a horrible level; but it was uncomfortable nevertheless. Sedena looked out the front window at the beautiful sunny day. It was warm for the winter time, seventy degrees. She had now grown completely accustomed to the temperature of the desert. Stone then walked to the front door.

"Ready?" he asked. She took the Blade of the Ini Family out of the sheath Stone had gotten made for it, looked it over, then put it back in, walking to the door.

"Yes," she said as she stood before him. She paused in confusion as Stone looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"Shit, Dianos wasn't kidding about rapid growth," he said in amazement. It was only then Sedena noticed she had grown eye level with Stone, opposed to the chest height only a few days ago. Over the days leading up to this one, she had vaguely noticed how slightly shorter everything seemed, but didn't take enough regard to realize what was happening.

"Well...I'm still not as tall as N'tho," she said.

"You will be," Stone said, now really realizing how tough it would be to make adjustments for Sedena in the future, especially at this rate.

 _No, it's random...so that makes it_ really _hard,_ he told himself. They then left and headed to N'tho's house. Sedena was glad that it was so clear today, but figured N'tho would train her, rain or shine, obviously outside since he wouldn't want his trailer wrecked. They arrived at the house and stepped up to the door. On it was a post-it note that read, "Come in, I'm in the backyard prepping things." They entered then went out the backyard. There, wearing only short pants, N'tho dropped a large stone on the ground. He had created a large sparring circle with stones from all over the place. He had even raked all of the large stones out of the circle, making it a sort of sand/dirt patch. He also was barefoot. He looked up and nodded at them.

"Greetings," he said, not as warmly as the first time they came. Stone figured he was in "Master Mode" now.

"Greetings N...Master," Sedena said.

"Sedena," he said, nodding at her. "Step into the circle." She did so. N'tho shifted the stone until satisfied then turned and walked to her.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I want to be a powerful warrior," Sedena immediately responded. Stone took a seat in a chair and watched silently. N'tho merely nodded, circling her and looking her over. She stood still, not following him with her gaze. He made the circle then stopped in front of her. She looked up at him as he looked down, studying her. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and flipped her into the ground. She impacted with the soft earth with an "oof!", and quickly scrambled up when he took a step back.

"From now on, you do whatever you can to keep yourself from falling, better yet, counterattack me so _I_ fall," N'tho said, no hint of emotion in his voice, or in his stone hard face, or in his cold amber eyes.

"You're bigger than me," Sedena pointed out, already feeling some irritation, the nervousness gone.

"Yes, it will take a few years to do so," N'tho said, circling her again. She felt an outrage scream in her chest, but she bottled it up. That was totally unfair.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"...excuse-" began Sedena, knowing she had already answered that question, but he interrupted sharply,

"You heard me!"

"To be a _warrior_ ," she replied through gritted teeth. He then floored her again, more vicious than the last time, which had been a fairly hard attack.

"Wrong answer," he said as she got up again.

"What _is_ the answer!?" Sedena snarled.

"I wouldn't be a good teacher if I gave you all the answers, would I!?" N'tho bellowed. "Every idiot knows that!" Sedena clenched her fists, glaring at N'tho.

"Why are you here!?"

"I don't know the answer," she said, her face bright violet in anger.

"You don't know why you're here? Are you sure you have the right place?" asked N'tho in dark sarcasm. Then he floored her yet again.

"Stop that!" she yelled.

"Make me!" he spat, flooring her _again_ before she got all the way up.

"I can't!"

"I guess I'll keep doing it then!" She stood and backed away from him, and he advanced after her.

"Why are you here?"

"To be a _fucking_ warrior!" Sedena screamed. N'tho floored her.

"Why are you here!?" he shouted in her face, leaning over her. A blinding feeling of numb anger washed over Sedena, and she no longer had control over her body and mind.

"Fuck off!" she screamed without knowing it, then gave a hard punch in N'tho's face without knowing it. He staggered back, growling in pain as he placed his hand where he had been stricken. Stone stood but did not intervene. Sedena got up again and slowly regained control of herself, though she didn't feel regret for what happened...it didn't mollify her any though.

"That will be a useful tool someday," N'tho said, wiping a trickle of blood on the back of his hand. He went over and silently watched her for a moment. Then he floored her again. "You can't control it completely, but, you can control _when_ it is let loose. That will be one of many lessons you learn from me," N'tho said. He stepped back as Sedena slowly stood again, breathing heavily, her mandibles bared in a silent snarl, hunching over with bent knees. "The question still stands." N'tho said. He paused for five seconds, then asked, "Why are you here?" Sedena didn't answer. "Answer me!" N'tho roared.

"To become a warr—gerh!" Sedena gasped as N'tho dashed forward, and as he rushed past her, he put his hand on her chest, and pushed her into the ground. N'tho stopped just behind her as she slammed into the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

"Adding 'come' at the end of 'be' isn't going to cut it," he said, still facing opposite of her and looking up at Turtle Back mountains. That feeling that caused her to punch him lunged to take her over, but she used all of her will power to force back into her stomach. N'tho, still facing the mountains, glanced back at her with a slightly appreciative look in his eye.

"Congratulations, you managed to keep your urge down," he said.

"How did you-"

"Why are you here?" Sedena merely stared at his back, dumbstruck. _This_ was the training? Him abusing her, not teaching her moves and how to use weapons? "This is basic training, if you're wondering," N'tho said. "Once you've completed basic training you'll be ready to learn moves and how to use weapons."

 _Can he read my mind_? Sedena questioned herself.

"I asked you a question," N'tho said.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU HALF-WIT, NO GOOD, SON OF A B-" N'tho charged her again, but she managed to dive out of the way, then she went after him. She jumped up and gave him another whack in the face, but he recovered instantly, grabbed her by the neck and floored her harder than ever. Sedena gasped for breath as she laid on her back, N'tho standing over her.

"Do not insult your master," he said coldly. She merely kept gasping for breath. Her back was splitting with pain, and she felt hot blood sticking to her back, and on the back of her neck. Her insides felt scrambled. "'Son of a' what? Were you planning to call my mother a bitch? How do I know your-"

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING—DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY _ANYTHING_ ABOUT **MY MOTHER**!" Sedena screamed at the top of her lungs from the ground, hot tears of rage streaming from her eyes, burning her cheeks. She glared at N'tho, who held a mundane expression as he looked down at her, _almost_ in what seemed like contempt.

"Likewise," he said quietly. He continued to stand and look down at her, and she glared from the ground. Then,

"Why are you here?"

"Gah!" she yelled, losing control again, only this time she unsheathed the Blade of the Ini Family and lunged at N'tho. But he grabbed her wrist long before the blade came to piercing his belly. He ripped it from her grasp then gave her a tremendous punch in her shoulder. It rocked her back into the ground again, and she roared in pain, clutching where she had been hit. Meanwhile, N'tho casually tossed the blade onto a side table, next to a dumbstruck Stone, then walked back to her. As she growled in pain, forcing herself not to cry, he grabbed her bad shoulder again. A croaked yelp escaped her throat, as she tried her hardest to keep it down, and he lifted her up to her feet by the shoulder, causing her more pain.

"I see, you came here to be a murderer! You want to kill me, is that it!?" he yelled in her face, real anger in his burning amber eyes.

"You're damn fucking right I want to kill you!" Sedena yelled in fury, spittle getting on his face.

"Wow, out of all the children I've seen be trained, _you_ have the _least_ control over your anger. It took the other children several days to summon the courage to try and murder their masters," he said. "I guess I was mistaken to congratulate you on keeping your rage down that one time before." He then dropped her, and she fell to her knees, but she refused to cry. She clutched her shoulder which ached terribly. If he was still watching her, she didn't regard him, she merely glared at the ground, unable to do or feel anything else.

"Okay," he said, clapping his hands together. "Let's take a break, shall we?" He then turned and walked to his trailer. Sedena didn't follow him, and she tried _not_ to hear the words Stone and N'tho exchanged now.

0000000000

Stone stood as N'tho approached, only he wasn't sure if that was indeed the nice man he had talked with days before.

"Uh..." was all Stone mustered.

"It's going to be like this every time, until she is ready to move on," N'tho said as he grabbed his shirt from another chair and put it on.

"She...does she need medical attention?" Stone asked, looking at her with worry. She still was sitting there on her knees, looking at the ground, holding her shoulder.

"Well...normally she would endure the rest of the day without such care, though I _do_ want to check her shoulder. I...used more power than I intended," N'tho said as he grabbed a drink from a cooler and drank some.

"I'll go-" Stone began to say as he walked to her, but he was stopped by a large clawed hand on his chest.

"No, this is our time. Parents, or anybody else for that matter, could not make any contact with the trainee until the training was over," N'tho told him. Then N'tho walked over to Sedena.

"Sedena, get up, let me check your shoulder," he said. She seemed to completely ignore him as she continued to sit there, but a moment after he spoke to her, she slowly stood, still holding her shoulder, and looking at the ground sullenly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"'Yes' what?" asked N'tho.

"Yes, Master," she said. N'tho knelt down and removed her hand from her shoulder, then felt around it with his fingers. She winced but didn't make a peep as he checked the tendons and joint. He then stood.

"You're fine," he told her. She didn't reply. No, she was not fine. Not fine at all. "Why are you here?"

0000000000

Three hours past, the worst three hours of Sedena's life...yet, that is. Just when she couldn't take anymore, when she was absolutely and completely exhausted, mentally as well as physically, N'tho finally called it quits. She was not horrendously tired to the fact of a variety of exercises N'tho offered her, but the same damn question, and the same goddamn flooring technique he used on her relentlessly. She had many cuts and bruises, and all N'tho offered was a small glass of room-temperature water, he had left on the counter at the beginning of the day, especially for her. Neither she nor Stone bade him goodbye, and they left silently, N'tho not making any form of farewell either.

The trip home was silent. Sedena looked out her window at the passing buildings, and Stone focused on the road. When they got home, Sedena sluggishly got out and walked into the house. She then sat on the living room couch and slouched back, hanging her head limp over her chest, closing her eyes.

"Sedena, we should get those cuts fixed," Stone said softly. She was silent for a moment, but she stood and looked at him with empty eyes. Stone wasn't too sure about this, and he decided he wanted to have a quick word with N'tho tomorrow morning, before the training started...if at all. He gently put his hand on her good shoulder and led her to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet, lid down, as he dug through the medicine cabinet. He grabbed some alcohol, cotton balls, and bandages. He looked at her for a while, feeling awkward with his next request.

"Sedena...in order to do this...you're going to need to take off your shirt," he forced out. She looked at him quizzically. Atleast she seemed to be getting better.

"Why do you sound so nervous?" she asked.

"Um...it's kind of... _wrong_ , for an adult to ask a female child to take off her shirt," Stone explained awkwardly. Sedena's mandibles twitched, then she smiled.

"I trust you, Stone," she said. Was it just him, or had she aged mentally? Her eyes still held some child spirit in them, but she seemed very mature now, more so than before. She then took off her shirt. Naturally, she didn't have breasts (nor would they grow), nor did she have nipples (what would be the point of them too?). But it still felt strange; him, her father, in the bathroom with his shirtless daughter. He forced these thoughts away and treated her cuts. He couldn't help but bitterly admire the bruises she had acquired. He was slowly starting to not like N'tho too. Was this really how they trained the children? Stone had allot to talk with N'tho about.

"Thank you," Sedena said when Stone finished.

"You don't need to thank me," Stone said as he put the things back in their place. Sedena put her shirt on, and as Stone closed the cabinet door, she hugged him tightly. He jumped in surprise, but sighed and smiled as he hugged her back.

"It's alright if you don't want to go-"

"I'm not going to quit," Sedena said forcefully, pulling from Stone's arms. She looked at him with a determination that made him swell with pride.

"That's good. You'll be able to beat him, someday," Stone said.

"I still like him," she said, smiling.

"Me too," he said. Then they hugged again. Stone couldn't help but feel with her. He didn't know the answer either.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

Trekka: Tier I

"Uggh," moaned Sedena as she rolled over in bed. She had hardly gotten any sleep because of her aches and pains, particularly her shoulder. N'tho had been gracious enough to give back the blade, but;

"Only because it is part of your family. Leave it at your home tomorrow, _I_ will give you weapons when I deem you fit to bear them," he told her sternly. Punching him in the face she didn't regret, but she did regret trying to kill him, even if she couldn't control herself.

Sedena rolled over again, murmuring a quiet curse as the pains lanced across her body. She was tired, but every time she moved the pains would keep her from getting full sleep. She looked at the clock and was dismayed to see it was six in the morning. She estimated she had acquired four hours of real sleep, but she figured that was what N'tho intended in the first place. She remembered Samos telling her that sometimes he had to go on days without sleep.

Sedena sighed and sat up, wincing as her back crackled unhealthily. She then dressed and stepped out of her room. Stone was still asleep, and she settled to get her own breakfast. She didn't have much of an appetite anyway. So she made a ham sandwich, no cheese or condiments. She ate slowly, taking small bites that she didn't even need to chew. She still didn't have the answer to N'tho's question, which had been another problem that kept her awake last night. She couldn't come up with any answers that were unsarcastic, and he would not take kindly to sarcasm with a question he cared so much about. She barely regarded Stone as he stepped into the room.

"Good morning," he said.

"Wha...good morning," Sedena mumbled. She was going to say "What's so good about it?", but refrained from doing so. She couldn't take this out on Stone, it was N'tho she would take it out on, since he was the cause. Stone didn't say anything else, but proceeded to make himself breakfast. He settled on a bowl of cereal, and both ate quietly. When their breakfasts were finished they didn't speak then either, nor for the hour until they left for N'tho's home. The ride was dead too, and the only noise either of them made was a sigh when N'tho's home came in sight. As they got out of the car and walked to the trailer, N'tho opened the door for them.

"Greetings," he said like yesterday.

"Greetings...Master," Sedena said, forcing herself to sound full of energy and generally alive. He stood aside and let the two in.

"N'tho," said Stone quietly to the Sangheili. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," he said, then nodded to Sedena. "Wait for me in the ring." She obliged and went out the back door. Stone opened his mouth to say what he had, but N'tho raised his hand, making him pause. "I know you care for Sedena's welfare, but I can assure you _I_ do too. This is standard training for every Sangheili wishing to become special operations."

"You know, it kind of took all my will power not to crack you in the head with a rock when you punched Sedena like that yesterday," Stone said.

"You mean after she tried to murder me?" asked N'tho. Stone didn't respond. "You heard me yesterday, almost every time the student tries to murder their master, and they rarely succeed."

"You say 'rarely', as in they sometimes succeed," Stone said.

"In those cases, the master was rather arrogant, and didn't foresee the consequences of his teachings. I, however, am fully aware of what she might try to do, and that is why I need to teach her to keep her rage in check. It's impossible to defeat your rage, but possible to control when you let it loose, particularly when in a gruesome fight near death." Stone almost shivered at the prospect of Sedena dying in battle. "And since you are a fully trained soldier that has learned these lessons, I am trusting you not to crack me in the head with a rock, trust to a fellow warrior," N'tho said sternly.

"No, you can trust me," sighed Stone.

"This aspect of the basic training is mental, once she breaks through the first tier, which is ignorance, only then will she be able to move on to improve her confidence, critical thinking, and resistance to overpowering emotions," N'tho explained.

"Ignorance?" asked Stone.

"You'll see," N'tho assured him. "The second tier of mental training will be one in par with first tier physical training. But, I will need your help with the mental training, all the parents of trainees need to partake in the training, or in this case, manipulate it." Stone had a quizzical expression, but nodded. "I am doubtless tonight she will ask you what your training was like in your military."

"It wasn't so much different," Stone said.

"Exactly. She cannot relate with it, she needs to discover these things on her own, and not have the mentality of either 'Stone had it worse than me' or 'Stone had it easier' whichever you tell it as. She needs to think 'I can't think of how it is with others, I need to focus on myself'."

"So I have to deny her if she asks about my experiences?" asked Stone.

"Wrong, you have to give her a small explanation that neither shows how much harder, or how much easier your experiences were. They need to be equal, and you need to narrate it that way, so she concludes this is no different than yours," N'tho told him.

"Got it," Stone said.

"Anything else?" asked N'tho.

"No, that's it, thanks for listening to me, I was worried you were just going to cut me down in size," Stone said.

"No, we're all equals...well, Sedena has to _earn_ her equality and respect, but still...I think she has limitless potential, and just from the brief moment I saw her fight those weeks ago," N'tho said.

"Are you confident you can mold her into a good form?" asked Stone.

"Very much, she actually has as much control over herself as I do. Come, let us proceed," N'tho said, walking out the back door. They stepped into the warm sun, another good seventy-degree day, blue sky hanging overhead with a white sun. N'tho removed his shirt and shoes, then stepped into the ring. Sedena stood in the middle, watching him with blank eyes. He stepped up to her and asked,

"Why are you-"

"I don't know," Sedena interrupted. N'tho floored her.

"Do _not_ interrupt me!" N'tho barked. "Why are you here?" he asked, letting her get up.

"To get smacked around apparently," she snapped, resulting in her meeting the dirt/sand.

"Yes, apparent _ly_ ," N'tho agreed sarcastically. Sedena made to sit up but N'tho planted his foot on her chest, keeping her down. She snarled and grabbed his ankle, trying to push his foot off, but he put more pressure on her chest.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I don't know," she growled. N'tho put even more pressure on her chest.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

"I- I don't-" Sedena choked, finding it hard to breathe, but N'tho continued to press his foot harder on her chest.

"Why are you here!?" he shouted. She shook her head, but croaked as N'tho began to crush her chest.

"WHY ARE YOU HEEEEEERE!?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!" Sedena screamed, her chest aching, and her lungs burning. It was only then that N'tho took his foot off her chest and let her gasp for breath. She flipped over on all fours and hacked into the ground, saliva dropping from her mandibles as she sucked in air for her lungs. She regained her breath for a long moment, then noticed something. N'tho had stopped asking that question, and was not flooring her. As she sat up to look, his hand was offered to her. She looked up the arm and into the face of N'tho Sraom, only his eyes held what seemed like pride. He said nothing, just continued to hold out his hand. Sedena looked at it like it like she had never seen one before, but took it and let him pull her to her feet.

"Do you want to find out?" asked N'tho. At first, Sedena didn't know what he was talking about, but then remembered. She had said she didn't know who she was. And she was right to ask that question, she _didn't_ know who she was. But how would _he_ know who she was? Despite that, she answered,

"Yes."

"Well you can't," N'tho told her. "No one can know who they are. You can know what your name is, what your personality is like, your tastes, your distastes, your feelings; but not who you are. That is what this training was all about, to get you to realize you are ignorant, and you always will be. I am as ignorant as you, Rtas Vadum is as ignorant as you, even the Arbiter is as ignorant as you. And we all know it." She stared at him for a moment, his amber eyes boring into hers; then her knees buckled, and she knelt before him, head bowed. She began to sob. For a few seconds she was completely alone in the world, no one or nothing cared about her, she was as insignificant as a dead ant. Then, N'tho knelt before her and rested his hand on his shoulder. As if his touch was magic, her urges to cry vanished, and she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, and puffy eyes.

"Sedena," he said softly. There was a long pause, and he seemed to legitimately want to comfort her. "Everything is fine...save for one thing. You don't just fall on your knees and cry on the battlefield."

"Wha—Yah!" Sedena yelped as N'tho floored her, only this time she heard a playfulness in his voice, as well as retaining his serious "Master" tone. But she was still aggravated.

"I answered your goddamn question, stop it!" she yelled.

"I didn't say answering the question stopped me, I said _you_ stop me, and even then, I won't discontinue trying, no matter how many times you throw me down instead. A true warrior _never_ gives up," N'tho told her sharply. He paused, then said, "Rise, Sedena, and come with me to the mountains."

"The mountains?" asked Sedena.

"Yes, don't you want to take a break from me knocking you down? Because throwing you off a mountain would be just plain cruel," N'tho said.

"Um, how am I supposed to watch that?" asked Stone.

"There's a trail that hugs the ledge me and Sedena will be balancing on—"

"What!?" Sedena exclaimed.

"—you can watch and follow us from there," N'tho said, not even regarding Sedena.

"Uh, okay," said Stone.

"Well, come on," N'tho said, walking on a trail that led up to the mountain. Sedena followed him, and Stone quickly caught up. They walked up for about twenty minutes before the trail widened into a dirt road. The road hugged a rocky ledge on the mountain, and N'tho began to climb up. Sedena hesitated but followed. He reached the top quickly, whereas Sedena took a bit longer, but she managed to climb up herself. They were a good three stories up, and the ledge looked a little unstable in some places.

"Walk right on the edge, keep your balance," N'tho said as he walked.

"Isn't this dangerous?" asked Sedena.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Then why ask?" Sedena merely growled in response.

"Don't you want shoes?" she asked as N'tho stepped on the sharp rock with his bare feet.

"I don't want them because I don't need them," he said as they continued to perform their balancing act.

"What if you cut-"

"I'll live with it."

"And if you slip and break your neck?"

"I'll slip but not fall off, we have good enough upper body strength and reflexes to save ourselves," N'tho said. Sedena didn't reply. They walked for another moment, before Sedena stepped on a certain part that was loose. She yelled in fear as the rock beneath her foot gave way and she felt herself slide over the side. But her adrenaline kicked in and her instincts made her grab a handhold, though her front was terribly scraped; her shirt was ripped open, and her hands were badly cut. She was vaguely aware of Stone screaming her name from below. N'tho then leaned over the ledge.

"Quickly, pull yourself up!" he shouted.

"I can't-"

"You have to if you're alone!"

"I can't- N'THO!" she screamed as her wounded hands could not support her weight. Just as she lost her grip, N'tho snatched her arm and pulled her up with ease, then he clutched her shoulders and stared into her eyes with his own fiery pair.

"If you were alone up here you would be _dead_! I told you to pull yourself up, but you chose to regard the pain, and you figured you were alright since I was here; but you _have_ to do these things yourself! You must _ignore_ pain, and _control_ _it_ instead, else it controls _you_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master,"whispered Sedena in shame, bowing her head. N'tho let go of her shoulders and stood. "To the end, and back, then we will take a short break at my home-"

"You're going to make me keep going!?" Sedena asked in horror.

"No, you're going to make _yourself_ keep going," N'tho told her. She huffed in anger and turned and took the first step to leave, N'tho making no intervention; but she paused. She stood there for a moment, thinking hard, then slowly turned to N'tho again. He nodded and continued down the ledge, and Sedena followed. It took them a full minute to reach the end of the ledge, which was blocked off by more ledges and mountains, the road that hugged their ledge veering away through a small valley. N'tho turned around, but stopped and watched Sedena.

"...what?" she asked.

"Go, you're in front of me," he said. The ledge wasn't narrow, not at all. It was atleast eight feet wide, and quickly went up to the peak of the first mountain top, and N'tho could easily go around her and take the lead, but he seemed to be acting as if he could not do that. Sedena obliged though and led the way. Halfway to the end of their journey on the ledge, Sedena slipped again, and nearly fell off the ledge, but she kept her grip like last time. This time, N'tho wasn't there, in fact, he ambled right past her.

"N'tho!" she cried in alarm. He ignored her. The pain in her even more cut hands threatened to take her, but she roared defiantly and pulled herself up. When she got over the edge she flopped on her back and laid there, panting.

"You were in better condition than before and you did it," N'tho said.

"What if I _did_ fall you crazy bastard!?" Sedena yelled sitting up and glaring at N'tho.

"Well, I would have caught you. I was not that far away," he said. Sedena remained quiet, though she was shivering, and feeling dizzy, the cuts all over her body were hot and sticky with blood, and her vision was blurred. N'tho noticed she was getting into a bad state and offered just a bit of help. He helped her to her feet, then they continued. But he again refused to help her when she lost balance, and she prevailed in lifting herself up yet again. This made her feel more secure. As they reached the end, and N'tho went to climb down, Sedena said,

"Master." He looked up at her. "One more go," she said. "I...think I just need to do this one more time." He nodded and climbed up.

"Lead the way, Hakrenini," he said. They went ahead again, and Sedena managed to not fall this time, though she knew if she _did_ she could pull herself up, but her condition worsened, and this time N'tho intervened.

"You did take quite a beating from this rock," he said, stamping his foot on the red rocks, she noticed his feet were leaving small dabs of blood. "We should get those patched up," he said. They both climbed down to where Stone was waiting.

"Sedena..." he trailed off.

"I'm okay," she said.

"You're going-" Stone said to N'tho, but he interrupted,

"She will receive medical care this time." He then lead the way to his home. They arrived there and N'tho helped her wounds. He disinfected them and put bandages on, then offered her a clean shirt.

"I knew eventually your clothes would be damaged, so I took the liberty of purchasing extras," N'tho said as he handed Sedena a fresh tunic.

"Thank you, Master," she said, putting on the tunic. He then gave her the small room-temperature glass of water. After Sedena was allowed a short rest N'tho took her back out to the ring.

"Now," he said as he sat down on the ground, "I'm going to show you some effective, yet, horrific exercises that will make you more durable and flexible," with that, N'tho laid on his back, planted his feet deeply in the sand, actually gripping it with his toes, then putting his hands above his head, and proceeding to arc his body in an uncomfortable matter. Then he arced it into a horribly painful matter. Even this didn't keep him from grunting in pain and labored exertion, and sweat was already beading all over his body. He held the position for twenty seconds, then slowly put himself into a sitting position. Then, he nodded to Sedena.

"Try it, though I recommend removing your shirt," he said. Sedena did so and performed the stretch as best she could. She growled in pain as she arced her back, digging her toes into the sand like N'tho had. She felt the sweat beading and the pain rise quickly. She began trembling with the exertion.

"Just a bit more," N'tho said, still sitting on his haunches. She made louder cries as she forced herself as hard as possible, until she could no more. The aching was accompanied by burning in her muscles and tendons, and she began trembling allot, sweat trickling down. She stretched her neck back, and that hurt too, and she couldn't breathe, since her wind pipe was being so constricted by the extreme position her neck was stretching back in. Finally, she couldn't take it, and went into her original position quickly, but she howled in pain when she went so quickly. She fell on her side, shutting her eyes tight in the pain that was even _worse_ than the stretch.

"Next time, do not be so hasty to got in the right position again," said N'tho as he scooted over and sat next to her.

"When does it stop?" she asked hoarsely.

"In a moment, try not to move too much, though it'll still hurt when the pain subsides to a bearable level. It still hurts for me," N'tho said. He waited patiently as Sedena dealt with the pain, then she forced herself to sit up.

"Only do that once every two days, it will strengthen, yet make your bones, muscles, and tendons more flexible."

"Just once?" asked Sedena.

"Every two days," N'tho reminded. He then scooted away for more space. "This one is no less unpleasant," he said as he laid on his back again. He then curled in a tight ball, and stretched forward until his head poked from in between his legs, which he was doing his best to stretch forward too. He held _that_ position for twenty seconds before slowly coming out of it, his body glistening with sweat, though he did not tremble.

"Go on," he said breathlessly, nodding to Sedena. She copied that too, and it was no different than the pain of the other stretch. Aching and burning which was unbearable, but when Sedena came out of it this time, she came slowly, which was tough, but was totally better than quickly.

"Well, _that_ one helps you deal with pain," N'tho said. Sedena looked sharply at him.

"' _That_ one'?" she echoed. N'tho's mandibles twitched in a small amused smile.

"You can get the same benefit with a more relaxed and slow exercise. It has been in Sangheilian culture for a long time, and a long time in human culture as well. We call it 'The Dance of Strength', but they call it 'Tai Chi'," N'tho explained.

"No way," Stone said to himself, smiling.

"What does it do?"

"It improves you like the ledge and stretches do, only pain free...though, you did acquire more confidence in the rough exercises. That's the difference between the Dance and our previous stretches. The stretch makes you handle pain more, and the ledge made you more confident in your abilities, to balance yourself as well as pulling yourself up from a fall," N'tho said to her. He then stood. "But the Dance of Strength improves balance too, and its slow, soothing nature will make stress and anxiety be mollified to a satisfactory degree, though it usually depends on the severity of the stress. But, by the end of _this_ session, you should be feeling better," N'tho explained. Sedena then watched him do some of the dance, slowly moving his arms and legs in a soft rhythm. After he finished, he instructed Sedena to copy him. She did so, and N'tho corrected her on some moves, telling her to pause then correcting her stance with his hands. They did this for an hour, Sedena catching on quickly to the dance, before N'tho called it down again.

"Master, thank you," Sedena said as they entered the house. "I feel much better...and...I don't know," Sedena sighed. N'tho rested his hand on her shoulder.

"That's how I felt when I realized my ignorance. Try not to think about it so much, focus on your life, and you'll be fine. Goodbye, Sedena Hakrenini," he said.

"Goodbye Master N'tho Sraom," Sedena said. Stone shook N'tho's hand, but said quietly.

"You had me worried on that cliff."

"I know, but your confidence in her will improve too," N'tho said, smiling, then giving Stone a wink. Stone smiled too, amazed with these two days. N'tho was a young man, a bit younger than Stone, but he was as wise and intelligent as any old teacher. He and Sedena then left, both in a better mood now. They got in the truck and began riding home.

"The Dance of Strength is really nice," Sedena said, then she looked at Stone. "I didn't know you had it too, 'Tai Chi'."

"Yeah, it's an old Chinese technique, started about...seven hundred years ago, I think 1820. Or, that's atleast when it acquired mainstream success, when the Eastern cultures were being raped and pillaged by the Western cultures," Stone said. Sedena gave him a quizzical look.

"That doesn't sound good," she said.

"It's not," sighed Stone. "Humans have got a bloody history, but I'm sure every species does."

"I want to learn your history. I was taught plenty of Sangheili history by my mother, non-Covenant related too," Sedena said.

"Sure. I can show you some stuff," Stone said.

"I wonder how Zuli will react to the training," Sedena said.

"I don't know. He's probably going to be as shocked as you were," Stone said.

"I've...got a mixed feeling...I don't know," Sedena sighed, looking out her window.

"You know, it probably _will_ take you a couple of years to figure things out," Stone said. "But that's not so long."

"Ha ha," said Sedena sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well, don't spoil things for Zuli," Stone said. "Since you'll be hanging out with him and Johnathan tomorrow, I'm going back to work again."

"Spoil? You mean as in 'ruin the fun'?" asked Sedena.

"The tier one thing, 'ignorance', isn't called 'ignorance' for no reason. This is stuff he probably needs to do on his own, like you had. Just give him some less significant details, that's all. Not the whole deal," Stone told her.

"I won't," said Sedena. Then she asked suddenly, "How come a female taking off her shirt is taboo in your culture?"

"Um, as you know, our females have breasts. Those are...sexually attractive," Stone explained, feeling awkward again.

"So it would be as inappropriate as me taking off my pants and undergarments?" Sedena said.

"Exactly," Stone replied.

"If I'm not mistaken, the breasts are for nursing your children...why are they-"

"I don't know, Sedena. For some reason, breasts have always been sexually attractive. Why is an ass attractive? I mean, people use those things to _shit._ Who knows?" Stone said. Sedena looked at him with raised brows.

"Too much information?" he asked.

"...a little."

"Sorry."

"Another thing nags me, how come humans are so touchy around sex?" Sedena asked.

"I guess it...goes against religion...people think it's indecent...don't ask me, ask Rose. She's all over that kind of stuff."

"I'm asking you," Sedena said in annoyance.

"..."

Sedena sighed and looked out the window again.

"I'll ask Rose next time I see her," she said in defeat. Stone felt like such an ass.

"I kind of got it from my parents," he said, Sedena looking at him again. "They were the ones that reminded me that if I had sex before marriage, they would disown me...well, I said 'fuck you' to that and had sex before marriage...that wasn't too long ago. They _did_ disown me, but they eventually got over it. Humanity has always had this irrational fear of sexuality. My parents were no different, and I guess _I'm_ no different. That's why I'm so uncomfortable talking about such things. I don't have a problem _doing_ it, but talking about it with people has always been uncomfortable for me." Sedena looked at him for a long while, and when he pulled into the drive-way, she said,

"You could have said that earlier. It's fine. Samos told me _everyone_ has atleast one irrational fear."

"I guess so," murmured Stone as he got out of the truck.

"I don't have a problem asking Rose if _she_ doesn't have a problem," Sedena said as they walked into the house. Stone chuckled.

"Trust me, she doesn't have a problem with it," he said.

"And what you said about _doing_ it is true," Sedena said to him.

"What?"

"It's either a shower or a state park," Sedena said, smirking, succeeding in making Stone blush deeply. Sedena then went to her room.

"God, Sangheili children mature fast," Stone murmured.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

Folle

Stone groaned lightly as his alarm clock went off on the Sirius Satellite radio, playing "Jesus Just Left Chicago" by _ZZ Top_. He slapped the snooze button and sucked in a groggy breath, then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and opened the drawer in his nightstand. Inside was his gun and badge. He stood and dressed, then put his badge and gun on his belt. He then sniffed the air, it smelled like...waffles. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen. He looked and saw Sedena pressing down the waffle batter in the hot-press waffle maker. She looked over and smiled.

"Good morning, I though I'd give you a break," she told him.

"After you've been beaten nearly to death over the weekend?" asked Stone.

"If I'm gonna be a strong warrior, I'm going to have to act like that never happened," Sedena said as she dropped a waffle on one plate then poured more batter onto the press before shutting it. Stone smiled, proud of her. It actually brought memories back of his first few days of boot camp, how he had felt the same Sedena does now. You have to go on as if each day was your first. She held out a plate and he took it with a light "thanks". He went to the table and began eating, Sedena joining a few moments later. As they ate, Sedena said,

"What do you do exactly?"

"How do you mean?" asked Stone.

"Being a police officer."

"Well...excluding what happened a week ago, not much. Mostly patrol the town and highways, pull people over when they make a traffic violationmeow."

"What?" asked Sedena.

"What?" Stone asked back, giving her a quizzical look.

"...it...it sounded like you said something immediately after 'violation'...sounded like 'meow'," Sedena told him, getting unsure of what she had thought she heard.

"I never said 'meow'," Stone said.

"Oh..." Sedena then proceeded to rub the inside of her ear hole, making Stone snort in laughter. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, then smiled.

"You _did_ say it!" Stone then burst into laughter.

"It's a joke between me and Maria...we got it from a movie called 'Super Troopers'. I'm gonna have to show you that sometime," Stone said. When they finished their breakfast they headed to the door. As they stepped outside, Stone climbing in the truck as Sedena proceeded to walk to Johnathan's house, he said,

"Remember not to say too much to Zuli about the training."

"I know, Stone," Sedena said in slight annoyance. He got in the truck then drove to the station. Sedena went up a slight hill to the house, but paused to look at the Turtle Back mountains. Today was significantly cooler than the weekend, and it was still a bit early in the morning, before the suns rays could effectively warm the town. As she took in a breath and turned to walk, Sedena saw something out of the corner of her eye; some sort of flying thing, like a bird. Though she never had enough time to move her head by even a fraction, as something hard and sharp slammed into the side of her head. She let out a scream of pain as she toppled down, splitting hot pain on the side of her face. She fell sideways but caught herself and fell on all fours.

"Take that, bitch!" she heard a voice yell. Tears leaking from pain, she looked and saw a black hooded person dart away through a backyard, and out of sight behind some bushes. She panted, hearts pounding. Then she noticed she couldn't see with her left side.

"Oh no..." she said in despair, beginning to cry. She was blind in her left eye. She did her best to not break into tears; doing her best, but failing, to stifle choked sobs as she felt the side of her face. She winced, feeling the hot blood on her cheek and fingers. She was bleeding allot. She looked at the rock. It was a sharp one, like that of the mountain rocks...no, it was made that way on purpose, chipped off to act as a poorly constructed mace-head. She tentatively felt her eye. Her finger came into contact with a closed, and completely intact eyelid. It was the blood that made her blind. She let out a relieved breath. It was just a massive cut. Who was that anyway? He obviously knew her...then she realized it. Back when Jerome and his cronies were whole, one of them had managed to escape after they attacked Stone and her. It was him, it _had_ to be him. Anger filled Sedena's mind, and she clenched her fist so hard her claws dug into the skin and her fist trembled. She ground her mandibles together to keep from screaming, then snapped them loudly to finalize her resistance to roar. She forced herself to stand then ran to Johnathan's house. When she got there she didn't bother knocking, she burst in.

"Johnathan!" she called.

"Sedena? What's the matter?" he heard him say back from somewhere in the house. She didn't answer, couldn't find the words to explain, her emotions roiling in her brain, making her unable to communicate properly. She stormed towards the sound of his voice, and just as she was about to round a corner she bumped into the man himself.

"Whoa, watch—Jesus!" he exclaimed when he saw her bloodied up, eyes bulging.

"What happened!?" called the voice of Zuli, then the boy strode out of Johnathan's room, where no doubt they had been playing a video game together. He gasped when he saw Sedena.

"Come with me," Johnathan ordered, grabbing Sedena's wrist and pulling her to the bathroom.

" _What happened!?_ " repeated Zuli with more force, following them.

"Some _fuck_ threw a rock at me!" Sedena growled, remembering what he had called her, rage filling her again.

"Did you get a good look at him?" asked Johnathan as he made her sit on the toilet, then he opened a cabinet beneath his counter-top sink.

"He was one of Jerome's old friends, the ones that attacked me and Stone, I know it," Sedena said. Johnathan handed her a damp cloth and she gingerly applied it to her wound.

"We...we have to find him! Make him pay!" Zuli shouted, slamming the wall with his fist.

"Won't do any good, it could have been any gang that knew about you, Sedena. The word of you two living here has spread quickly among T or C," Johnathan said bitterly. Sedena's anger finally began to falter; the blood on her face not so hot anymore, the stinging not so strong, and she managed to clean most of the blood out of her eye. Though she still had to see through a purple haze that had yet to be washed away. But some tears began to clean, in both eyes however. She put her freehand to her forehead and began to sob. She tried hard to control it, but she was losing the battle quickly.

"Sedena," said Zuli's soft voice, and his hand resting on her shoulder. "Don't cry. You're fine." Sedena looked at Zuli, grateful for his comforting.

"Let me see," Johnathan said softly. Zuli reluctantly backed off and Johnathan studied the wound. "You'll need stitches. Fortunately I can do that, and save us a trip to the hospital," he told her.

"Okay," she said weakly. It took about fifteen minutes to patch Sedena up fully, but after, she stepped out with a white bandage on the side of her face, though she was very sullen.

"You want something to drink, Sedena?" asked Johnathan.

"No thank you," she said.

"Come on, anything? Just a glass of water?" Johnathan pressed.

"Fine," said Sedena as she sat down at the kitchen table, Zuli sitting next to her. Johnathan went to get it, and Zuli said, to break the mood,

"I see you had a growth spurt. I'm actually feeling the preceding pains now," he said.

"Yes..." To Zuli's satisfaction Sedena smiled. "Stone was surprised to see I grew to his height." Johnathan placed a glass of water in front of Sedena and she took a small sip, then put it down.

"Where did it happen?" asked Johnathan. Zuli glared at him, angry that after he had gotten her to smile that he had to remind her of what just happened. Zuli was dismayed to see some sorrow seep back into Sedena's face.

"About three houses down. He had sharpened the rock especially for me, he chipped it," she said.

"There'll be no way to find out who it was," Johnathan said.

"I know," Sedena sighed. She then ran her finger tips over the bandage, just to...she didn't know. Just to do it. There was a long silence, none of them knowing what to say. Zuli wanted to comfort her...he had _almost_ done it, if Johnathan hadn't fucked it up. He liked him allot, but sometimes the man was clueless as to the consequences of the words he spoke.

"Erm, how was it training with N'tho?" Zuli finally asked. Sedena drank a bit more water and said flatly,

"Awful."

"Oh..." Sedena's mandibles twitched into a smile again.

"His signature is throwing you down, expect allot of that," she said.

"I won't be able to hold him off," Zuli said.

"That's the point, he said. He said we have to wait a few years until we grow large enough to counter him," Sedena said.

"Now that's not fair," Zuli remarked.

"That's exactly what I said...well, _thought_. I didn't want to say it and sound like I was whining," Sedena said, her smile widening.

"What else did he do to you?" asked Zuli. Sedena thought briefly of what to tell him. Then,

"These _horrible_ stretches that you have to practically snap yourself in half to do right. And if you get out of them too quickly, they hurt even worse," she told him.

"I suppose it's too much to ask for you to show?" Zuli said, smirking.

"Ha ha," Sedena said sarcastically. "Those stretches will slap that smug smile right off your face if N'tho isn't able to do it before."

"Sounds fun," said Zuli.

"Best fun I've ever had," Sedena sighed. She stroked her bandage again, sort of in between a sadness and gladness to be in the company of a friend. They looked towards the entrance when there was a knock and someone entered.

"Hello," said Rose as she stepped in.

"Rose, what's going on?" asked Zuli.

"I got a day off," she said as she walked into them, then she noticed Sedena.

"Sedena, what happened?" she asked.

"I was attacked, someone threw a rock at me," Sedena said, not liking to explain what happened again. But she knew she would have to explain it to Stone too.

"Well...why..." Rose sighed, sitting down. "Those gangs need to go. I hope our new police force will be up to it...Stone definitely will be," she said. "Are you okay?" she asked Sedena.

"Yes, thank you," Sedena replied.

"I had to put in stitches, Sedena says the rock was sharpened, chipped off," Johnathan said. "So the attacker knew who she was, and it wasn't a random attack."

"I still think it was that one from Jerome's gang," muttered Sedena.

 _Leave it to adults to re-depress a previously comforted soul_ , Zuli thought bitterly.

"Zuli's bent out of shape about it too," Johnathan whispered to Zuli.

"I can hear you!" snapped Zuli, losing his patience with them. "And yes, I am ' _bent out of shape_ '! With good reason!" To his satisfaction, Rose and Johnathan both held surprised, yet slightly ashamed expressions.

"We're sorry, Zuli but...we need to talk about situations like this when they happen," Rose reasoned.

"Yes, and you both said the same damn thing!" Zuli ranted. "We know what the situation is, we don't need you to make it any worse by constantly talking about it! When the new police hear about it, they'll crack down on those gangs, end of story, Sedena gets justice." Zuli glared at Johnathan and Rose who merely looked back in shock, Sedena was even shocked at Zuli's behavior. After a long moment, Zuli's expression softened, and he felt mentally worn suddenly.

"Zuli," murmured Sedena, holding his hand under the table. "It's okay."

"Sure, Zulsters," Johnathan said. "You don't have to get angry, we're all angry."

"I'm sorry," Zuli said, now feeling bad for snapping at them. They cared for Sedena too, after all.

"Alright, we won't talk about it. We know what has to be done," Rose said. She thought for a moment then asked Sedena, "How did your training go?" Sedena smiled again then told her what she had told Zuli. After she finished, Rose said,

"Wow...hm." Not much to comment on. Sedena knew Rose would be shocked as Stone and she were when they went...likewise with Zuli.

"Rose..." Sedena trailed off.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well...there's something I've been meaning to ask you...well, I asked Stone first but he didn't want to talk about it." Sedena then whispered it into Rose's ear. She then smirked.

"Oooh," Rose said. "Zuli asked me about it too."

"Hm?" asked Zuli.

"You know, the discussion we had the other day?" Rose said to him.

"Oh, yes...interesting," Zuli said.

"Huh?" asked Johnathan.

"Oh nothing," Rose said. "I don't want to hurt your old tender ears." Johnathan scowled at her.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Let's talk about it in private," Rose said, smiling and leading Sedena into another room. As they entered the guest room and shut the door, Johnathan asked Zuli,

"What's she askin' about?" Zuli simply made a circle with two fingers on one hand, then made a single straight finger on his other hand go in and out of it.

0000000000

"Stone...he _is_ sensitive around that stuff. I couldn't even discuss it at the diner with him when we first met," Rose said. "But you ask 'what's wrong with sex in our culture?' Well, it's like what Stone said, many humans have an irrational fear of it. Not just the rational fears like disease and...' _accidents_ ', but a general fear of the act itself. Going against religion mainly, but some non-religious think it's just plain inappropriate and for propagation only," Rose said to Sedena, both sitting on the guest bed next to each other. "I'll admit, it's mostly the religious people that believe this, and there are some that think you have to get in 'heaven' first, before enjoying yourself. That you can't enjoy yourself here, that it's a 'sin'. Stone kinda grew up around that, he told me.

"The thing with Stone is...he doesn't actually have anything against sex, and if he hadn't grown up with parents that said they would disown him if he had pre-marital sex, he probably would have been able to discuss this matter with me at the diner a while ago...though I do admit, there are certain things that partners enjoy doing, but feel a little ashamed for it later. Guilty pleasure."

"What kind of things?" asked Sedena. Rose chuckled,

"Stone obviously told you I have no problem talking about stuff like this, well the perverted things I'd rather not talk about. We all have our limits. But what it leads down to his fetishes."

"Fetishes?" asked Sedena.

"Certain partners sometimes like to spice up their spice even more. These fetishes are usually out of the ordinary...in a naturally ordinary way (that's my favorite oxymoron by the way). For example, me and Stone's fetish is 'on the edge'," Rose grinned.

"And that means...?" Sedena pressed.

"Well, we both sort of...subconsciously deciphered we had same tastes at the diner, me being open about it, Stone being closed about it. That led us to...well, you and Zuli finding us. We had a subconscious knowing that either of you could have shown up anytime, and that's what 'turned us on'. Same with the cave. Though we were embarrassed the hell out of it, we laughed about it later."

"Well, me and Zuli were embarrassed too, the way Dan pointed it out," Sedena muttered, making Rose blush. "And we didn't laugh after."

"You will...eventually," Rose said, smiling.

"Pfft, yeah right," Sedena said rolling her eyes. Rose knew she would, and she would laugh hard. Zuli too.

"Anything else?" Rose asked.

"No, thank you for explaining those things to me," Sedena said. "Sort of the same response from Stone but not..."

"Irritable and jittery?" asked Rose. Sedena giggled.

"Yes." The four of them spent the rest of the day out and about the town. Johnathan and Rose took the children to the local museum, and showed them when the Frontier west began. The rest of the day went along nicely, and Sedena soon barely registered she had been attacked, thanks to Zuli's support most of all. When the day finished they all walked back from the Downtown area, through the suburbs, and back to Johnathan's house. There, Stone's truck was parked. Sedena sighed, having a feeling at how Stone would react to her wound and the story behind it.

"I hope we can keep him calm," murmured Rose.

"Yeah, he might shoot someone again," Johnathan cracked, trying to make light. Everyone pretended to chuckle. When they entered, Stone was already sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Hey," he said when he heard them come in, putting down the paper, "How was...what the fuck? Sedena?" he asked, standing and striding over to the Sangheili girl. "What happened?" he asked in alarm, looking at the bandage. Sedena forced out what had happened, making Stone angry.

"Fucking shit," he growled under his breath. "And it could have been any gang?" he asked Johnathan.

"Just about," he replied.

"They're all going down," Stone said in fury. "I'll do it myself if I have too."

"Stone...don't," Sedena said. He looked at her incredulously.

"'Don't'? 'Don't'!? Someone threw a _rock_ at you!" he shouted.

"Yes, and someone tried to shoot me in the back of the head too! And they attacked us in our own home, I'm aware!" Sedena snapped.

"Well those are perfectly good reasons to go after them!"

"Are you just doing this for me? Would you have wanted to 'crack down' on them if I _hadn't_ been attacked?" Sedena countered, making Stone stop dead in his tracks.

"But..." he trailed off. Sedena merely walked away to the living room, Stone watching after her. He then looked at the others, who were equally shocked as he was. He peaked in, seeing she was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen without seeing it. The others then walked away, Rose whispering to him,

"Talk to her." He only nodded, still watching her. When the others had gone into another room to give Sedena and Stone privacy, he walked over to the couch and sat next to her. She didn't say anything, and he _couldn't_ say anything. What ensued was a long, uncomfortable silence, as both just stared at the blank screen, though they could still see each other's faces in the reflection. Finally, Sedena said,

"I'm sorry. It's just...Samos said to me once 'it's easy for a family member to care for their own more than others, and it is logical to them to do so. But when we do start caring for all equally, that is when we reach peace.' I took that to heart. And I did overreact on you, and I was being mean for..." Sedena couldn't find the words, but Stone knew what she meant, and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Caring for one is as selfish as it is selfless, I hope you liked that quote enough to live by," Stone smiled, and Sedena smiled too.

"I like it," she said. "It's the Sangheili condition...human...and whatnot..." Stone chuckled at that.

"You know kid, you sound like a full grown woman." Sedena giggled.

"Samos tried to teach me as many things as possible, and so did Mother."

"Their teaching paid off," Stone said, patting her on the shoulder, making her blush a little. They sat there for another silent moment before Stone said,

"Can I look at your wound?"

"Okay," Sedena replied, gingerly peeling the top part of the bandage off, but letting the bottom still cling to her skin. Stone moved over to her right side and sighed at the gash. Though it had stopped bleeding, it was still a bit bright purple from inflammation.

"It still hurts, but not as bad as before," Sedena said.

"Define 'before'. Has this been all day?" Stone asked.

"'Before' is when the rock first hit me," she said.

"Why didn't you say anything, we could have given you pain killers, we have creams that soothe inflamed wounds," Stone told her.

"I...um...didn't want to be a bother," she said.

"You know, for someone that smashes sandwiches over chess games and gets pissed off for losing 'Rock, Papers, Scissors'; you're excruciatingly modest," Stone remarked. She didn't reply, too embarrassed.

"Come on," he said, gently gripping her shoulder and making her stand. "We'll get something for that," he said, nodding at the wound. When they walked to the bathroom, Zuli peaked from the door he and the others were behind.

"Are you okay?" he asked Sedena, coming out fully.

"I am, thanks," she said. Zuli had been so good to her for the whole day, he was one of the best friends she ever had. And she had had few due to her controlling ex-father. Stone applied the cream to the wound. It was a nice sensation, a sort of intense coolness that calmed the wound down. She put the bandage on again.

"Hey, I'll make some dinner," Johnathan said. "How's uh...hm, I know! I've got ground up hot sausage meat, I'll make burgers out of that, with some caramelized onions and chipolte mayonnaise. Steak fries to go with, how's that?" he asked.

"Sounds delicious," said Rose. "I'll help cut up the potatoes," she offered.

"Alright, thanks," said Johnathan as he and Rose went into the kitchen.

"I also got something at work today," Stone said, smiling to Sedena.

"What is it?" she asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth, and he held it out to Sedena. She took it then slipped the object out of the cloth. She gasped and her eyes bulged, the cloth falling to the ground.

"Stone..." she said in a small voice, staring at the object in her hands. He simply smiled as she held the energy cutlass in her right hand. "Oh Stone," she said, throwing her arms around him and practically crushing him to death.

"Okay," he choked, grinning. Sedena immediately let go and stepped back, blushing slightly.

"Sorry," she said. "How did you get it back?"

"Easy, just went to Lohner's mansion. It was in the former mayor's office, on his fireplace mantle," Stone said. "But you gotta promise not to throw that thing at my head again." Sedena shot him a dirty look, rather than an embarrassed one and he laughed. "I'm joking. Come on, let's see if we can help Rose and Johnathan with dinner," he said, leading Sedena and Zuli into the kitchen. They all made and ate the dinner, then Sedena and Stone headed back to their home. When they got inside, Sedena said,

"I'm going outside to practice with the energy cutlass."

"Alright," said Stone, turning on his computer and opening his Thunderbird Inbox. As Sedena went out, his IM reported Niuon was online. Stone was about to type a message when one already popped up,

"Niuon: Hello Stone, it's Asora."

"Stone: Hi, how are things?"

"Niuon: Perfect...save for Niuon's new musical tastes..."

"Stone: Why? What's he listening too?"

"Niuon: Some horrible human band (no offense). They play their instruments loudly and scream at the top of their lungs. One song Niuon is listening to, I think called 'Surfacing' has this line he likes. He thinks it's anti-war, anti...our society basically, which is still going through rough changes. It goes 'Fuck it all, fuck this world, fuck everything that you stand for'." Stone laughed, surprised at his Sangheili friend's taste in human music.

"Stone: That's Slipknot, and I love that song!"

"Niuon: Yuck! It's horrible. He got it from this u torrents downloading program. It's bad, because he's trying all these other horrible 'heavy metal' bands."

"Stone: Yeah, uTorrents is a great program, even though downloading music for free like that is illegal."

"Niuon: What!? Is he going to be arrested now!?" Stone chuckled.

"Stone: Not likely. Though I do advise you download this program while using it." Stone then copied a link URL and posted it to Asora. There was a long pause, then she said,

"Niuon: I downloaded it and installed it. What does PeerGuardian do?"

"Stone: LOL, just try to download something on uTorrents and watch it." He waited for another moment before Asora responded,

"Niuon: It says it's blocking the...City of Lebanon, and other things."

"Stone: ROFL, yeah they've been on my ass lately too."

"Niuon: Are you sure these...Lebanon people won't bust down our doors and arrest us?"

"Stone: No. I've been downloading for years. The worst I've ever gotten was a virus, and that was because I made a stupid mistake."

"Niuon: Well okay. How is Sedena?"

"Stone: She's fine, had a rough first encounter with N'tho's training but she came out of it well."

"Niuon: That's good, I've seen Spec Ops training, it hurts just watching it."

"Stone: I know what you mean. What's happening over with you? How's your baby?"

"Niuon: The baby's doing really good! I've just began showing signs, and Niuon's already began grabbing my belly whenever he can. Well, showing the sign of my little one's existence when I lie flat on my back, and he or she is the small lump in my belly. Niuon's annoying but funny at the same time.

"Niuon: As for other things, the whole transition from our meritocracy/democracy to full democracy has been going through ups and downs. The old people who are too lazy and frightened to change are being stubborn and voting against some decisions Kaidons make that are big. And the young people are taking to the streets almost every day of the week. All of our old affairs were a result of Covenant influence. We valued the Great Journey over happiness and peace, but now we're tearing down all of the old superstitions and whatnot. Niuon's been getting increasingly paranoid of me going out, even to just shops and visiting friends, thinking that anti-women aristocrats are waiting to rape me in every alleyway."

"Stone: Well, I'd be kind of worried too. People like that get pissed and volatile."

"Niuon: I suppose, I keep telling him to come _with_ me, but he just blows me off and lazes about...I need to go. I've got the sudden urge to argue with him. Take care."

"Stone: Cya." Then Asora went offline, and Stone went to check his mail. He found N'tho had sent an email. Stone opened the message and read,

" _Stone, I need to speak with you and Rose, after Zuli's first weekend of training. I have something in store for both he and Sedena...but you two might find it...well, you'll see. But I can assure you that what I have in store for them is a major factor in all Special Ops Sangheili training. Sincerely, N'tho._ "

"Great," muttered Stone. Torture that was more torturous than Sedena's first weekend, and both she and Zuli would be together for it. But he was confident in N'tho, since Sedena had turned out surprisingly well from her first weekend. He didn't know why he was worried when he knew that, he figured it was just parent's instinct. He shut down the computer then looked outside the window at Sedena, who was "fighting" valiantly against multiple "enemies". She had good movements, and the right reflexes, but most of the things she was pulling off were like video game moves, not something a real experienced soldier would use. Although Stone had seen some very experienced Sangheili pull off "video game moves", but that was a rare thing they did. Stone then decided to go to his room, kick back on his bed and play some video games.

0000000000

Sedena, her hearts racing, pulled off some impressive moves, the energy cutlass still feeling natural to her, despite using the Ini blade in place of it for more than a week. She was overjoyed to have it back, and so grateful to Stone. He had been so good to her, she wish she could repay somehow, but she didn't know. Her thoughts and moves were stopped when her foot hit a snag again.

"Whoa!" she cried, toppling over. As she fell forward, her face hit the concrete of the nearby patio. She gave a small yelp as her mandibles smacked the concrete. She rolled on her back and held back to urge to scream in rage, merely growling loudly as she held her bleeding mandible tips. She then looked at what she had tripped over.

"Son of a fuck!" she blurted out, seeing the hole her grandfather had made when exerting his held up feelings. And it was her same foot! But thankfully she hadn't sprained it like last time. Hell, she had never gotten hurt this much on High Charity. Well, mostly because she was confined to stark halls and half-ass artificial environments...and the apartment. Compared to how free she was now, she had been a prisoner under her ex-father's eye. He had never cared for her, but he cared enough to make sure she never got the most of her life, same with Mother.

Sedena felt her mandible tips and looked at the dabs of blood on her fingers. All she needed was a cloth, just to hold on until the bleeding stopped. Her mandibles were sore though, probably from being bent when hitting the concrete. She then looked at the energy cutlass, which was on the ground, and felt a shiver go down her spine. It was facing upward, and if she had fallen a little more than a foot to the left, she would have been impaled upon it. She quickly fixed the scene so Stone wouldn't notice what had happened. She kicked some loose dirt on the shallow hole so it was finally filled in, then put the energy cutlass under her dress. Then she went inside and applied a damp cloth to her mouth. Thankfully Stone was in his room playing video games, she could hear. After a few minutes the bleeding finally stopped and she washed the cloth as best she could. Unfortunately it had been a white cloth. She was dismayed to see the slightest trace of purple where she had covered her mouth. She then snuck into the laundry room and threw it in a basket of dirty clothes.

"Glad that's over," she whispered in a sigh. She then went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Son of a..." she growled, seeing small scabs on the tips of her mandibles. She knew Stone would be pissed if he found out she fell again. Falling with a weapon was never good, and an experienced marine knew especially. She then picked the scabs, succeeding in bleeding again.

"Fuck!" she hissed.

"What's the matter?" she heard Stone call from his room.

"Nothing," Sedena lied. "I just dropped something, that's all." She was relieved to see that there was a purple washcloth residing on a wall towel rack and she grabbed it, then held the wounds again. When the bleeding finally stopped, all that was visible were four barely noticeable spots. Her dark brown skin helped hide them even better. She washed the cloth off then peaked in Stone's room, where he was lying on his bed, wireless game controller in his hand, looking at the game on the TV that was across the room.

"What'd you drop?" he asked.

"A cloth."

"...alright," said Stone, eying Sedena in suspicion. He knew Sedena had some moderate anger problems, but yelling 'fuck' over a dropped cloth? She was hiding something, but he didn't want to let her know he was on to her. "I've got a second controller, care to join?" he asked.

"Sure," Sedena said brightly, sitting next to Stone. He handed her the second controller and both proceeded to play Grand Theft Auto: Lixenburg. Lixenburg was basically London, and the story took place in a British mob family. The first GTA game to be featured outside the States, but it was a really old one. Released in 2015. But classic games such as GTA were immortal. Hell, Stone still got a kick out of playing Fallout 3, even after beating it for the fifth time in a row.

Stone glanced at Sedena, then noticed something.

"What are those spots on your lips?" he asked.

"...damn it."

0000000000

Sedena sighed. Thankfully, Stone had not taken away the energy cutlass, but he said he only wanted her to use it when she received proper training from N'tho. Or he atleast wanted to be right there when she practiced. But she conceded to take a break from practicing, since she did it everyday. She knew she would have to receive real training and practice from N'tho...she wondered how _that_ would be. Probably not _as_ bad...unless N'tho allowed cuts. She thought 'no', but she thought 'yes' as well. He let her dangle off a cliff after all.

Sedena sighed again and rolled on her side in bed. It was late at night, eleven-ten the clock said, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, the thoughts in her head didn't really feel that stressful to her. She figured she would be tired after having a rock thrown into her face. No, her mind kept going back to Zuli, and his training.

"Duh," she murmured to herself. She was worried about Zuli. Would _he_ try to kill N'tho, but be beaten for it? Or would N'tho's grip slip when Zuli was about to take the fall off the cliff? She shuddered at the thought of something happening to such a good friend. She tried to think positively. Maybe Zuli would actually do as good, if not better than she did. She was able to punch N'tho atleast twice, hard enough to draw his blood. Maybe he would pull himself up on the cliff without N'tho having to rescue him. She hoped he did well. Finally, her eye lids grew heavy, and her thoughts became distant. And the peace of sleep embraced Sedena warmly. Zuli would be fine.

 _A week later_

Zuli was knocked in the side of the head, his vision bursting into stars. What had happened? He didn't know. He was on the ground, the side of his face bleeding freely. N'tho had punched him. What the hell for?! Zuli looked up at N'tho who glared back, holding a knife in his hand. Zuli then remembered, that blinding rage took him over and he tried to stab N'tho with the knife he had brought. It was Rose's and she had given it to him as a gift for, hopefully, his future career as a soldier.

"Just like Sedena," N'tho said, tossing the knife over to a small table, next to where Rose gaped at the two of them, too shocked to do or say anything. " _Both_ of you seem to have lousy anger repressing skills. She tried to stab me too. But she didn't even come close, like you...on your feet, and tell me why you're here!" N'tho shouted.

"Fuck you!" Zuli shouted back, charging again. But N'tho floored him.

"Atleast it took you an extra day to try and kill me. Sedena attempted on my life the _first_ day-"

"Too bad she didn't succeed," Zuli growled. N'tho sighed and shook his head.

"Well atleast she caught on quickly. You...you're just slow. I'm not sure you're even Spec Ops material...not your father's son?"

"Don't talk about my father," Zuli said menacingly, standing up.

"Didn't like him?"

"I loved my father! I just don't want a sleaze like you speaking about such a noble man!" Zuli bellowed.

"'Sleaze'? You can do better than that. Sedena called...well, _tried_ to call my mother a bitch. Is what you're doing now trying to follow in your father's footsteps?" Zuli glared, but tears were beginning to leak from his eyes, his mandibles trembling slightly. "I would think you can atleast do your father a favor and answer-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!" Zuli screamed, then he fell to his knees, buried his face in his hands and cried. "Just stop talking about my father!" he yelled. N'tho walked over and knelt next to Zuli, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Your father would be proud of you," he said softly. Zuli's crying faded and he looked up at his master with puffy eyes. N'tho put both hands on his shoulder and gazed into his eyes. "He went through what you did. You asked who you are? Well, you cannot know. It is an ignorance that remains with us until we are dead; but we rise to paradise, and then find out who we truly are. Your father was ignorant, just as I am, just as you are. Though...I do feel I need to apologize to you. I may have gotten what I wanted from you, but it was wrong of me to use your father's memory as a tool against you." Zuli didn't reply, he didn't know how. N'tho sighed.

"Alright, time for a break," he said, gently pulling Zuli to his feet. They continued the day with the cliff balancing, Zuli almost falling, but he managed to pull himself up the first time he fell. Then he and N'tho did the excruciating stretches, and the calm and relaxing Dance of Strength. By the end of the Dance of Strength, Zuli felt surprisingly refreshed (well, sort of).

"Alright, let's head inside, I'll get you a bandage for your head wound," N'tho said.

"Thank you, Master."

"Training's over, Zuli. I'm N'tho now," he told the young boy. They went inside the trailer and N'tho patched Zuli up, then Rose requested to talk with N'tho in private.

"Could you wait outside?" N'tho requested Zuli, who reluctantly went outside and waited in the training circle.

"Well..." Rose trailed off. "Rough...but..."

"I know," N'tho said.

"And you all go through it?"

"Only Special Ops, though standard units still have tough training."

"Well, I think you're the best master of them all. Actually apologizing to Zuli," Rose said, smiling.

"Well," N'tho blushed a little. "I really shouldn't have used his father as a tool. I'm ashamed for it now."

"We all make mistakes," Rose reasoned.

"I know, that doesn't make it any better...here we go," said N'tho looking out the window, seeing Stone's truck pull up. Now they had to discuss the next Tier of Sedena and Zuli's training.

"I bet the next thing you're going to talk to us about is going to be tough on them," Rose said, sitting down. N'tho felt a pang in his hearts.

"Yes..." he murmured. He hoped they would go for this, since they were human and not accustomed to this training. Stone then entered.

"Hi," he said, stepping in.

"Hello, Stone, have a seat please," N'tho said a bit gravely. Stone sat down and he and Rose waited for N'tho elaboration.

"As I said in the emails...it is standard for any Spec Ops trainee, especially at this age. Let me just lay it down like it is. They both will be dispersed together in the wilderness, relying on their Sangheilian instincts to reach a destination I set out for them. In the time when I was off work, I rigged the path in the desert for them with traps, nothing that will harm them...gravely, but..."

"That's...well, we'll be watching them, right?" asked Rose, worried for her foster son.

"Well of course! They just won't know it...they won't know much..." N'tho muttered.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Stone said.

"In three days time, I hope. We abduct both of them, I sedate them while they are asleep, and place them in the desert. When they awake, they will find an anonymous note on them instructing them to reach the snow peaked hill with the flag pole atop. They will be on one other hill a long ways away from their destination, so they get a general layout of their path. It is in a narrow valley within the mountains, and I've done my best to make some challenges. This will teach them their critical thinking, to be able to make a crucial decision in small time. It will boost their confidence, even if they do not succeed, for they still have the feeling they braved a dangerous situation. After that, no more dangerous things, I promise. They will receive basic training for the years to come," N'tho took a breather. He had been so nervous when speaking of this to the humans, it was sort of pressuring. They both looked at him for a long time, and he was beginning to worry they wouldn't go for this. But Rose finally said,

"You crazy man..." N'tho gulped, and Rose smirked at that. "You have permission to terrorize our children."

"...fair enough."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX

Trekka: Tier 2

Sedena groaned, feeling a strange material under her. Her back hurt like hell, and her right arm was completely numb. She was laying on it, the reason why it was numb because blood circulation had been cut off. She rolled on her back, feeling the grainy material grind against her back.

"What the..." she slurred, feeling dizzy. She sat up and looked around with fuzzy vision. She was _outside_. She quickly became aware she was in the desert...nowhere near civilization. After the grogginess of whatever happened wore off she began to panic. Where was she? How did she get here? Was it those gang people that did this? A millions things were racing through her head, and she awkwardly got to her feet. She backed a few paces from a sheer drop but tripped over something, yelping in surprise. She heard another pained grunt as she landed her ass on something.

"Ah! What!?" yelled someone, yanking their arm from under Sedena's rump. She scrambled back in fright but was relieved to see it was Zuli, only _he_ was waking up in a panic now.

"What? Where am I!?" he exclaimed, looking around wildly. He then took notice of Sedena. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"I don't know," Sedena said, standing. Zuli stood too. He then noticed something in the pocket of his pants. He was still in his night pants, and the boy was bare chested, Sedena still in a nightgown. Zuli took out and saw it was a piece of cardboard, sharp and blocky enough for him to notice.

"What's it say?" asked Sedena.

"It says 'when you reach your goal, you will be rescued. It is an orange flag on the hill, north of your position, make sure you're going in the right direction, or perish'..." Zuli dropped the note, stricken with fear.

"How many things must we go through?" Sedena asked, beginning to tear up. She wondered if Stone knew she was gone...what if they had killed him? She couldn't take anymore loss, she lost her mother, brother, and now Stone? He _had_ to be alive, looking for her. He was probably doing that right now.

"Sedena," said Zuli, sitting next to her and resting his hand on her shoulder. "They said they would save us if we reached that flag. We just need to go to it."

"But we don't know where it is," she said, looking at him, then both looked around. They were on a hill right now, in a canyon valley within Turtle Back Mountains it seemed. The valley was fairly small, but there were many other hills in the bottom of this valley. It was still dark out, and they could only see by the light of the moon.

"We just wait until the sun rises," Zuli said. "It'll shine on the flag and we begin going there. I think they _want_ us to panic. If we stay calm...this should actually be easy." Sedena nodded, wiping her eyes. She looked up at the sky, then noticed one of the stars, it was the brightest. She pointed at it.

"Stone said that star was called the North Star." She looked directly down from the star and onto a hill that was a long ways away from them. Then she saw a large pole on top, with a limply hanging in the windless valley, the metal pole gleaming in the moonlight.

"I see it!" Zuli said, standing, Sedena with him. "This is good, we can go now!" The two children then climbed down the hill, and onto bottom level ground. They then began trekking through the barren valley. They walked for only a minute before they came to a sign, which had another piece of cardboard attached to it.

"Them," said Zuli, whoever "them" was. Sedena pulled the cardboard off and read aloud,

"'You must complete this task before venturing to the hill and claiming your victory, catch and kill atleast one gazelle. There are many in this valley, and you have all the time in the world...that is, if it takes you long enough to starve to death. But starvation won't take you first. No, thirst is what kills you first.' Lovely," she growled, dropping the note down.

"How in the bloody hell are we supposed to catch and kill a gazelle?" Zuli asked. Sedena thought, then said, "It's night, maybe a herd is asleep. If we can sneak up on them, we'll be able to catch one."

"I can throw a rock," Zuli said, lifting a good sized rock up. "I can atleast wound it, make it easier to track. Father, when we lived on Sangheilios, taught me to track...to some degree atleast."

"Good. You can get it with your aiming skills, and I can run it down with my speed," Sedena said, excited at this, despite how grim the situation was. The two of them then scoured the area together. Nearly an hour passed before they finally came to a grassy knoll, where a herd was grazing a midnight snack (atleast it felt like midnight). The two of them crouched down and watched the herd.

"See that one?" asked Zuli, pointing to a young female grazing right on the edge of the knoll, away from the others. "Get to that thicket," he pointed to the one near their newly acquired target, "When I hit it with the rock, you try and pounce on it. I'll help you kill it," Zuli whispered. Sedena nodded, then crept over to the thicket. When she got inside the bushes a twig snapped and the gazelle looked up at the thicket with startled eyes. Sedena froze and held her breath. After a tense twenty seconds, the gazelle then proceeded to graze, actually coming even closer. Sedena got as close as she could, where Zuli could see her from his angle. She nodded and he nodded. He then stood up, winded up the throw, then let the rock fly. Sedena was reminded of what happened to her, and she got angry all of a sudden, becoming deadly focused on her kill. The rock struck the gazelle in the head and it stumbled, Sedena burst from the thicket instantly and threw herself on the gazelle, which had recovered and was on the verge of bolting. She roared a battle cry as she landed on the animal, then, blindly, grabbed the rock Zuli had thrown and began smashing the gazelle relentlessly in the head. Zuli stopped short of the scene, he was surprised at Sedena's ferocity as she caved the unfortunate animal's head in. When she forced herself to stop, the animal's limbs twitched, then lay still. The rest of the herd was gone of course, and Sedena sat back, the adrenaline rush dissipating. She didn't even notice the rush as she was killing the animal.

"Are you okay?" asked Zuli in concern, standing next to Sedena.

"Yes," she said, nodding, staring at the dead animal. Red blood was splattered over her gown, and some on her face. But she wasn't squeamish about it. In fact, she felt proud to have the thing's blood on her, a symbol of what she accomplished, besides the corpse.

"They must be watching," said Zuli, looking around at the mountains. "How else would they know we killed it, and come to get us when we reached the flag?" Sedena, now steadied, said,

"What if they kill us anyway?" Zuli looked at her. "They're probably using us for fun. Even if we do everything they told us exactly, they still are probably going to put bullets in our heads when we get up there." Zuli didn't answer, knowing perfectly it was plausible...or rather likely.

"But there's still the chance they won't let us die...they just want to make us go through some hell. It's either we go on the hill and die, or just give up here, and wait for them to come to _us_ and _then_ kill us." Sedena sighed, knowing he was right. She wanted to see Stone again, and she would take any chance to get back with her father. She stood, then they both began walking to the hill again.

0000000000

"What if they hate us after this?" asked Rose, watching them through her pair of binoculars. Stone and N'tho were beside her, watching as well through their own pairs.

"They'll forgive you. They know and understand their own culture, I can assure you. They will forgive you," N'tho reassured.

"Are you just saying that to keep us quiet?" asked Stone.

"No," said N'tho in annoyance. "I don't expect you to understand in five minutes, human, but try and understand in atleast fifteen."

"Alright, Christ," muttered Stone.

"What other objectives do you have for them to come across?" asked Rose.

"They did the hunting well, _very_ well. Zuli has a sharp eye, and Sedena has sharp reflexes. Too key components to co-op hunting," N'tho stated. He then addressed Rose's question, "None. Hunting is the perfect skill exhibition. Team work, critical thinking, and physical abilities. They check 'okay' in my book."

"You said there were traps," said Stone.

"I couldn't set many, so there's only a fifty-fifty chance they could wind up in one. There's covered sinkholes, tripwire that grabs their ankles and hangs them upside down-"

"Lovely," said Rose. N'tho continued as if he wasn't interrupted,

"and there is only one solution to those problems for them to find, none of which are pleasant..." N'tho then focused on the children again. "If Zuli keeps walking...there, you'll see what the sinkhole rescue technique is."

0000000000

Zuli gasped when the ground broke beneath his foot. He yelled in horror as he fell face first into a black pit.

"ZULI!" screamed Sedena in terror, but staggering back as _she_ almost fell in. She heard a sickening thump as he hit the ground. He groaned in pain, his voice echoing from the hole, putting a shiver in Sedena's spine. "Zuli?" she asked, her voice quivering with fear.

"I...I broke my wrist," he said. He was on his side, in a slight fetal position, eyes shut in pain. "I can't climb out."

Zuli looked up at Sedena's silhouette, the bright moon behind her covering her features in blackness. His wrist was throbbing horribly, and his head ached badly as well.

"Hold on, Zuli, I'll find something to get you out," Sedena said. She then disappeared. Zuli sat up and leaned on the wall of the hole, then felt it with his good hand. Someone had _dug_ this. It was a trap, from those people. He swore, when and if he got out of this, he and Sedena would kick their asses.

Sedena looked around the area for some kind of strong stick or vine to pull Zuli up, but this was the desert, and there wasn't anything like that here. But she did find a vine...only it was a cactus vine. The sharp quills would hurt like hell...but it was the only thing available, and she couldn't scour the whole valley and leave Zuli alone. She tried to pick it up as gently as possible, but hissed in pain as several of the quills stuck in her hand. She tried to pull them out, but only the tips broke, the rest buried in her hand, and it hurt badly. She went back to the hole.

"Zuli...I found something...but you're not going to like it," she said.

"If it gets me out of here I'll marry it," he replied, standing and looking up at Sedena, cradling his limp hand. She went from his view, and he heard her grunting and cursing in pain, then a long vine was thrown down to him. He gripped it with his good hand but immediately yelled in pain, snatching it back, seeing the cactus quills in his hand.

"Sedena-" he began in frustration, but,

"Do you want to get out or not? Because I can't run around the whole desert looking for something better," she snapped. Zuli growled, and growled even louder when he squeezed the vine, his eyes tearing. He planted his foot on the wall (which was thankfully loose enough for him to stick his toes in with the perfect grip) and Sedena pulled him up. When his head peaked over the top they paused.

"I can't...climb out with...with my bad wr-wrist," he said through gritted teeth.

"I can't let go," Sedena growled back. "You _have_ to use your bad hand." Zuli snapped his mandibles in fury, then bit the bullet and gripped the dirt. He howled in pain, surprising Sedena, letting her grip slip. She screamed in pain as the sharp vine cut her hands, slipping beneath her grip, and Zuli screamed also as he began to slide back in the hole; but Sedena tightened her grip again, crying in pain, but snarling in rage as she gave all her strength possible to help Zuli out. She was afraid her bloody hands would lose grip, but they stayed strong as Zuli came over the lip of the hole again. He then yelled more when he gripped the ground with his bad hand, then quickly with his good, and hung there.

"Help!" he croaked, already his grip becoming more and more useless in the loose dirt, and he began to slide back in the hole. Sedena dropped the vine and rushed over, then pulled him up. When he was finally out of the hole, the two of them sat back on a large boulder, trying to deal with their pain silently. They sat there for ten minutes, doing everything in their power to not let the stress and anger control them, like N'tho had taught them, their blind rage could be dangerous. When they finally settled down, they looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" they asked each other at the same time. And they only nodded silently back. "I just want to get out of here," Sedena whispered, her hands trembling. She flexed her fingers, which were dripping with so much blood they looked like gloves. The two of them helped each other up and proceeded onward. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the other hill, and they found no other traps and objectives. They climbed up the hill's path, and came to the flagpole, which was about ten feet high. They then looked at the cardboard note left for them.

"'All you have to do now is get the flag, then we'll come,'" Zuli read grimly. He looked at Sedena, who looked at him.

"My hands are bloody-"

"My wrist is broken." They glared at each other. Then Zuli growled, kneeling down and cupping his hands. "Be quick." Sedena was quick. A yelp escaped Zuli but he held her weight. She gripped the pole and began to climb up, but her hands slipped and she fell on her back.

"Fuuuck!" she roared, slamming her fists on the ground.

"Alright, I'll do it," Zuli said heatedly. "Boost me up." Sedena forced herself up and cupped her hands, then Zuli hopped up on the pole. He cried out in pain, but forced himself to climb up the pole. It seemed like hours to Zuli, slowly getting to the top. He reached out, just out of reach of the flag.

"A little more! Come on!" Sedena called from the ground, watching in anticipation. Zuli, who was stretching out his bad hand, made a final roar of defiance and stretched out even more. He gripped the flag, but his wrist made painful pops, and he lost his grip. Zuli fell to the ground, and the last thing he heard was his name being called, as he passed out.

0000000000

"Go!" Rose yelled, grabbing N'tho's arm and pulling him with all her might.

"I am!" he yelled back, rushing to his vehicle. They all got in and he sped off down a road. It took them only a few moments to arrive at the base of the hill. N'tho was fastest to bound up the hill, Stone and Rose huffing far behind.

Sedena, who was kneeling next to an unconscious Zuli, looked up when she saw a large figure come over the cliff, a Sangheili. She gasped and fell back.

"It's me!" the man yelled, rushing over.

"N'tho?" Sedena asked in disbelief. He knelt down next to Zuli and examined him. "His wrist," Sedena said. N'tho gently picked his wrist up and felt it.

"He'll be fine. The stress and pain combined just made him blackout, he should wake in a few minutes...maybe an hour," N'tho told Sedena, relieving her.

"How did you find us?" she asked. N'tho sighed.

"This was part of your training," he said, looking at her grimly. Sedena's grateful and relieved features slowly etched into furious hatred.

"What did you say?" she growled in a horrible voice, almost like an animal. N'tho had expected a reaction like this, but he still didn't like it, and he felt guilty.

"I said 'this was part of your train-'" he was cut off as Sedena punched him right in the mandibles.

"Bwah!" he yelled, falling back on his ass. He yelled again as Sedena pounced on him and tried to take another swing, but he caught her hand. "Enough!" he barked.

"ENOUGH!? I'LL TELL YOU WHEN 'ENOUGH'! IT'LL BE ENOUGH WHEN I THROW YOU DOWN THAT SINKHOLE AND YOU BREAK YOUR NECK!" Sedena screamed, struggling futilely against the strong man that held her. She then looked passed him and froze, goggling at the sight behind him. A mortified Stone stared back, Rose simply rushing by Zuli's side. "Stone," she whispered. N'tho let go and she staggered back, eyes still fixed on him. "You knew...you let this happen..." she said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, he said it was part of your training," Stone replied. Sedena merely kept staring, making Stone feel horrible.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose asked N'tho as she stroked Zuli's neck.

"The stress and pain knocked him out. It happens frequently to young trainees. Come, we will take him back to my home. I have medical treatment waiting there," N'tho said, picking up Zuli in his arms then making his way off the hill. Stone went to approach Sedena but she said,

"No," making him stop. "Just...just leave me alone," she said, walking passed him. He stared at her receding back, feeling worse and worse by the second. He then followed them all back to the vehicle.

"Let Zuli have the most of the room," Rose said, watching as N'tho laid the boy down in the seat gently, then put some straps on him so he wouldn't roll onto the floor. "We can walk back to our car."

"Yes, that is the best plan," N'tho said, shutting the door. "I'll see you there." Then he got into his car and drove up the road that exited the valley. Rose led Sedena and Stone up the road, where her sedan was parked up yonder. They were all silent on the walk, and the ride to N'tho's house. When they entered his home, they saw Zuli was still unconscious, lying on the couch. N'tho had already treated the cuts and bruises, and had put some splint around his broken wrist. Rose sat gently on the edge of the couch, watching Zuli in guilt.

"Sedena," said N'tho as he walked from the bathroom, holding a first aid kit. She silently sat on another chair and N'tho treated her bloody hands. When he wiped away the dried blood, and stopped the bleeding of the cuts, he saw there were many, and, carefully as he could, picked most of the quills burrowed in her skin. Then he wrapped bandages around her hands, but they weren't thick enough to hinder her too much. She didn't thank N'tho as he put the things away, she didn't even act like the others existed. She just sat back on the couch, staring at the blank wall.

Rose tensed when Zuli stirred, moaning lightly. N'tho came over and sat on the edge as well. Zuli slowly opened his eyes, then looked up at Rose.

"Rose?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, I'm here," Rose said, holding his good hand.

"...the people...they kidnapped me an...N'tho?" Zuli asked a bit more strongly, looking at his teacher.

"The...'people' you refer too, the ones that took you," N'tho stated.

"Yes," Zuli said, looking hopeful. "You got them?"

"...they were us." Zuli's face fell like a brick, and he looked at Rose who couldn't help but wince slightly.

"You..."

"It was part of your training, you weren't supposed to know who and why," N'tho said.

"Where's Sedena?" Zuli asked.

"I'm here," she said, getting up and sitting too, N'tho moving off the couch now and standing.

"You throw us on the ground, you dangle us from cliffs, you make us try and break ourselves in half," Zuli growled, his face turning bright purple in anger. He looked sharply at Rose who averted her eyes, then at N'tho who remained as solemn as a monk. "And now you abduct us, make traps and tell us to hunt gazelle!? How is _that_ training!?" N'tho didn't answer. " _Answer me_!"

"How do you feel?" asked N'tho.

"What!?" Sedena asked sharply. "'How do we feel'? Oh! We feel just great! We wake up in the middle of the desert, disoriented and still dressed in our pajamas, it's the middle of the night, a note that tells us to traverse or die; _then,_ Zuli falls into a sinkhole, breaking his wrist in the process, and I have to fish him out with a thorn vine, and I cut my hands to ribbons!" Sedena practically screeched, shaking her hands in the air for emphasis. "And how do we feel!? You just made us perform some...some... _special ops mission for children!_..." Sedena trailed off, realizing what she had just said. Any other average child would have not gone through that well. Hell, the average child would be waiting for the sun to come up to see the flag, or some impatient ones would just wander off and get lost. But they...they _raped_ that course, as some of the PlayBox Live gamers would say. N'tho's mandibles twitched into a smile, looking at the astonished looks of Zuli and Sedena.

"Besides your anger problems, you will be perfect Special Operations soldiers when you come of age. _That_ training is over...though I can assure, the years to come will still be hard. Next weekend, Sedena," said N'tho all business like, going into the kitchen and grabbing things, a plate. "I will teach you how to properly use all types of melee weapons," he offered both children a drink and small sandwich, which they took hesitantly. "Just as long as you don't try to stab me again. Same to you, Zuli. And _neither_ of us will bring up the topic of parents as a negative. Deal?" Sedena and Zuli glanced at each other, then at N'tho, who had his own glass of Sangheili wine, obviously imported. He had actually given _them_ small glasses of wine. And the sandwiches consisted of the finest meats and cheeses of Sangheilios cattle, perfect to go with the wine. N'tho lowered his glass to them, and they looked at it as if it were some small alien creature. After a long moment, they both smiled and toasted with N'tho, and drank up.

"Any chance you can forgive us for letting this maniac torture you?" asked Stone, Rose standing beside him.

"No heavy metal music for three weeks," Sedena told Stone.

"Fine," he said, not caring about the music, he just wanted to be in Sedena's good graces again. Zuli smirked wryly at Rose.

"No sex with Stone for three weeks." N'tho then choked on his wine at hearing that, and Rose and Stone blushed deeply while Zuli and Sedena laughed hysterically.

"...whe...where did he come up with _that_ punishment?" asked N'tho, though a grin was forming on his face too.

"Don't ask," muttered Rose.

"But seriously. None. We'll find out again," Sedena said, smiling the same evil smirk as Zuli, but those were easily justified by the things they had been through tonight.

"...fine," sighed Stone, disappointed.

"No masturbating either," Zuli quickly added.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!" And N'tho simply fell on his knees, laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI

Invitati

The training went perfectly, Sedena, Stone, Rose and Zuli all enjoyed each other's company, visiting many locales in New Mexico, life was peaceful. The T or C police force finally got the right amount of man power and they did reduce the number of gang related crimes, and most of the young people went into hiding. Niuon and Asora emailed their child's progress, the seven months passed and one day, it was finally revealed via Internet cam, Asora had given birth to a healthy boy, named Lirui Siv. Niuon's face was ecstatic as he talked to Stone, he had been waiting with the thing on for hours, and he showed his son. The small Sangheili looked so frail, surprising Stone, who was used to seeing either huge, muscular men and women, or fast-growing girls and boys. Zuli had finally managed to grow over Sedena by three inches, though she did not grow at all since her growth spurt before.

Lirui was still a large baby though, compared to human babies atleast. He even had sharp teeth. He was awake and looked curiously at Stone through the camera.

"So, we'll wait a month, Asora will recover, Lirui will start building some immunities, then we'll be there for your new year," Niuon said to Stone.

"I'm glad, I wish you health and wealth," Stone replied.

"Thank you, Stone. Say goodbye," Niuon said softly to Lirui, but he began to cry instead. "Ugh, you already did that five minutes ago," Niuon groaned, holding Lirui to his shoulder. "I'll see you, be '(Sic)'," Niuon grinned.

"I always am," Stone replied, grinning too, then he turned off the camera. As Stone shut the lid, Sedena asked from the living room,

"Did he tell you to be sick?"

"Oh, inside joke for Slipknot fans," Stone said.

"Oh," Sedena said in distaste, looking back at the television. "How much different is your new years from Independence Day? One's just for your country and the other's for the new year, but both have fireworks. I would think you would show more splendor for celebrating your countries' independence," Sedena said.

"Do you have to question _every_ human holiday?" asked Stone in annoyance, sitting next to her. She smirked.

"Why don't you celebrate Christmas?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Why not Hanukkah? You said you grew up in a strict Jewish family."

"I'm an atheist...agnostic...I can't ever figure out what I am," muttered Stone. Sedena gave him a curious look.

"Well...you either believe in gods or no...right?" she asked.

"It's just that...I don't spend much time on the subject. With religious people, it's breaking your back over those beliefs, with atheists...it's breaking _their_ backs over _those_ beliefs. I? I just...I just don't really give a rat's ass, over the 'one truth' or 'ultimate truth' as they call it...I guess you could say I'm an Indifferent. I'm also anti-fundamentalist, I can't tell you how many times _they've_ almost fucked up and gone and made humanity nearly extinct. Pre-Covenant," Stone explained. "What about you? Since you poke me with the subject so much." Sedena obviously didn't expect him to turn the tables on her, and she thought hard, and for a long time. Stone watched as she thought, waiting patiently for her response. Then she said,

"I don't know. It was always 'Forerunners, the Great Journey, the Covenant', and nothing else. It's what I believed in, what I believed my brother was fighting to accomplish for all of us...then there was hating humans, up until I met you," Sedena chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I hate talking about religion too," Stone said, then he laughed, making Sedena laugh a little as well.

"Did Niuon say the exact day they would come?" Sedena asked.

"Three days before the new year, the twenty-eighth. And they'll be staying for a week. We have until then to make this place kid proof."

"No sharp or heavy objects?" asked Sedena.

"Ooh, it goes beyond just sharp and heavy objects. No _crude_ objects, like violence and whatnot. Don't want to give the kid nightmares. Gotta lock up some things, particularly the laundry room, we don't want him sucking down detergent. N'tho said he'll be crawling and climbing by the time they get here...maybe even walking. Since you big oafs grow so fast," Stone smirked, giving a light punch to Sedena's shoulder, she gave an annoyed but still amused look.

"Better hide my energy cutlass then," she said.

"Yep," said Stone, leaning back on the couch. "And I've got to load the entire bed of my truck with extra food." Sedena giggled at that, and Stone glowered at her. But he didn't say anything. Then something came to his mind suddenly.

"Hey, I never found out when your birthday is," he said.

"Hm?" she asked. "Oh...um...why do you ask?" Stone blinked, kind of surprised.

"Well, to celebrate it. Don't you celebrate birthdays?" he asked.

"Oh, I see," she said, a look of understanding on her face.

"See what?" asked Stone, lost.

"Sangheilian birthdays are a celebration to the parents, not the child. We basically thank them for deciding to add us into their lives, and thank them for raising and caring for us. Most families, it goes both ways, give and receive love. But my father...well, you can imagine."

"All about him," Stone muttered in disgust, Sedena merely nodding. "But when is your date of birth?"

"I only know it on Sangheilian calenders," Sedena said.

"We can look one up on the computer, it can translate it to my calender," Stone said, sitting up straight.

"Oh, okay," said Sedena, getting up and Stone getting up too. They got to the computer and Stone opened up a Sangheilian calender.

"Here," said Sedena, pointing to one date.

"Alright," he said, clicking a button and coming up with a date to his calender.

"June fifth," Sedena stated, then she noticed Stone's surprised look."What is it?" she asked.

"That's _my_ birthday," he said.

"Get out!" Sedena said in disbelief.

"Wow!" Stone laughed, Sedena laughing too.

"Wait Stone, why didn't you say anything about _your_ birthday?" Sedena asked.

"Oh...well..." Stone shrugged. "I dunno."

"Really?" she asked, studying him.

"Well, I'm unsure, so I guess that falls under the category of 'not knowing'," Stone stated, closing the calender program.

"Fine, smart-ass," said Sedena, making Stone smirk. He then opened the program for his printer and selected a picture of Asora and Niuon holding Lirui (a rather tired but relieved looking Asora in a bed, with Niuon kneeling next to the bed).

"Was this taken right after Lirui's birth?" asked Sedena.

"Yeah. N'tho doesn't have a printer, so Niuon asked me to print a picture for him so he could look at it without having to go on his computer," Stone explained, going to his printer and putting in a high-def picture sheet, one that was sleek and crisp. He then printed out the picture and put it on the table.

"I can't wait to meet Lirui for real," said Sedena. "I really want to see Asora again too."

"I know, I do too," Stone said, going back in the living room, Sedena following. Just as Stone sat down his computer rang, but it was a specific ring, one that requested webcam use. He went back, expecting it to be Asora, since she had recovered enough to go about the house again, but he was surprised to see Dianos smiling on the screen.

"Well hello, Stone," he said.

"Grandfather?" Sedena asked from the other room, then rushing over.

"Hello Sedena!" he said when she joined Stone. Then Seris came into view.

"Hey, how are you guys?" asked Stone.

"We're good, we come with some news, hopefully you can accept our offer," Seris smiled slyly. Sedena and Stone glanced at each other then back at the two Sangheili on the screen.

"What is it?" asked Sedena.

"Well, it will be the peak of the Cool Cycle in about a month, and business with the company is slowing down, since we dedicate that month to rest. And, we have plenty of room for you two, even for Zuli and Rose, in case the lad wishes to see his home planet again," Dianos said.

"You're inviting us over?" asked Stone in shock. They both laughed.

"Why so surprised, Stone? You didn't think we wouldn't invite you over after you were such a good host when _we_ came over," Seris said.

"Oh, I wish I could hug you!" Sedena said, glad that she would be able to return to her first home for a while, and see her grandparents. Dianos chuckled.

"We wish too, Sedena. We know you were planning on having your own company in the next month, Stone, and thought when their visit was over, you could travel with them back to Sangheilios to visit us, if you're able," Seris said.

"Of course, I'll be able to," Stone said.

"We're glad, Stone. Though we suggest you bring lots of that sunscreen. You'll need it," Seris told him.

"And from what we've learned from previous human visitors, you should drink lots of water too stay hydrated," Dianos added.

"Alright then, any other warnings you've got for me?" asked Stone.

"Don't drink urta milk, humans are highly allergic," Seris said.

"Alright...what's an urta?"

"Basically our equivalent of your cow. Common cattle, produces meat and milk, only the milk has a chemical that slows down your bodily functions to a...drastic level," Dianos said. "Basically, it'll put you in suspended animation until the chemical wares off, and after you come out you'll feel like you had a flu."

"And all you had to worry about was hot orange juice," muttered Stone, making Dianos and Seris chuckle. Both of them looked off the screen, and Stone and Sedena heard someone speaking faintly.

"We have to go Stone, you two have a good new year," Seris said.

"Goodbye, Sedena, we'll see you soon," Dianos said. "This time we will be able to practice together."

"Okay," said Sedena, beaming.

"Goodbye now," said Stone. The line was severed and Sedena hugged Stone suddenly.

"Whoa!" he said in surprise as he was nearly knocked out of his chair by the large Sangheili girl.

"We get to go to Sangheilios!" she said in glee, hugging him tightly.

"Uh huh," he chuckled, strained under her strength. She loosened her grip when she realized she was crushing him.

"Sorry," she laughed. "I can hardly remember it now, I spent so much time on that stupid Covenant city. Oh well, my memory will be jogged when we get there and I can show you all kinds of things."

"I look forward," Stone said, patting her on the back. She then let go.

"Oh, I can't wait to practice with Grandfather, and they said Zuli can come too!" she said in excitement. She gasped. "I have to tell him!" she exclaimed running to the phone and calling him. Stone hadn't seen her this excited since...ever. He wondered if she really wanted to live on Sangheilios, rather than here. He figured...even if he didn't like the idea, that she can stay with her Grandparents for several months on Sangheilios, then stay here for the rest of the year. He wouldn't want to be parted from her for months, but he wanted to make sure she was the most happy on her own planet.

"Zuli, my grandparents just talked with us on Stone's webcam, they said he and I can stay; better yet, they said _you_ can come if you want!"

"You're kidding!" Stone heard Zuli cry on the other line.

"They said Rose can come too." There was a brief pause then Sedena said,

"That's great! We can see Her again, Zuli! Okay, goodbye," then she hung up, beaming.

"Who's 'Her'?" asked Stone.

"Oh, Sangheilios," Sedena said, but Stone gave her a troubled look. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his look.

"Sedena...I just thought...you miss Sangheilios allot, and you've never been so excited about something, not even when N'tho first offered to train you. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but do you think it would be better for yourself to stay on Sangheilios for maybe...three months, with your grandparents. I'd have to stay here, of course, but you'd be home for a little while." Sedena looked troubled at this too, but said,

"No, Stone. Yes, I miss my home, but I would miss you more if I went there for three months, even with my grandparents. I'm still in the universe at all, thanks to you." She walked over and hugged him again. "I wouldn't want to be on _any_ planet without you," she murmured, and Stone stroked her back, feeling good that she cared so much for him.

"Well alright. Maybe...someday, we can stay for longer than a week, maybe in the northern hemisphere, where I won't bake to death." Stone smiled as Sedena giggled.

"That would be better," she said, facing him.

"So...how excited is Zuli?" asked Stone.

"He was surprised," Sedena said. "So was Rose. She said she'll talk about it with you next time we all meet. But she said she'd be happy to take some vacation days off on there."

"Well good, this'll be interesting," Stone said, grinning.

0000000000

It was January twenty-eighth in Albuquerque, New Mexico, inside the space/airport terminal. Stone and Sedena waited impatiently outside the gate Niuon, Asora and Lirui were supposed to be exiting. The whole month leading up to this had been arduous, since they were so excited about the visit, and excitement slowed down the wait. Stone played a joke on Sedena by playing "The Waiting" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, until the point where she snapped and yelled, while in the car,

"I'd rather listen to that stupid fucking Slipknot shit!" And listen to that stupid fucking Slipknot shit they did. She was dismayed to learn that Niuon was now a big fan of Slipknot, even some of the people in his town were annoyed with him, while most of his friends enjoyed it too. Of all the types of musical genres Stone would expect an alien species to enjoy, the last was Metal.

Both he and Sedena looked up when they saw two towering figures walk out of the gate, one of them holding a small child, and they were receiving many surprised looks from the humans. They then stood and strode over. Asora, holding Lirui, while Niuon held their baggage, noticed them and smiled widely.

"Hello!" she called, striding over, Niuon following.

"Hey!" Stone said, shaking Niuon's hand.

"How are you?" Niuon asked.

"We're good," Stone replied. Asora knelt down and gave a one armed hug to Sedena, while her Mother's Arms kept a good hold on Lirui, who looked around at all the funny creatures in curiosity.

"How are you?" Asora asked Sedena,

"I'm fine. Hello," Sedena said to Lirui, who was looking at her.

"Staying (Sic)?" asked Stone to Niuon, grinning.

"You know it," Niuon replied, grinning also.

"And there they are!" called a new voice. Stone was surprised (but not) to see N'tho jogging up to them.

"And there _he_ is," laughed Niuon, giving a fierce hug to his brother. Almost every person in the terminal was staring, but they didn't care. "Come, say hello to your nephew," Niuon led N'tho to Lirui.

"Well, hello there," said N'tho to Lirui. He smiled but shied away into his mother's chest. They chuckled.

"That's you're uncle, Lirui," Asora said to him. "Uncle N'tho." He made some noises close to 'Uncle N'tho'.

"Getting there," Niuon said.

"He's only a month old," Asora said in annoyance. "You don't want to rush him growing up, it's fun at the regular pace," she said, smiling down at her son.

"First comment, I'm freezing," said Niuon, looking around the terminal.

"Well, it's only colder outside," Stone said. Niuon sighed, reached into a bag, and then gingerly wrapped Lirui in a blanket, giving a small touch of his mandibles to his son's head. They all began walking to the exit of the terminal.

"So were you following me and Sedena on our way here?" asked Stone to N'tho. N'tho had said he was supposed to be working at this moment, but apparently not.

"The new manager is actually good, and allowed me to come here," N'tho said.

"You're still doing construction work?" asked Asora.

"Sure, in fact, I plan on making T or C my permanent living place," N'tho said.

"Father's gonna be pissed off," Niuon warned. N'tho snapped his mandibles in irritation.

"So what?" he asked. "I'm light years away, he won't bother to change my mind. He rarely writes to me, and when he _does_ he asks if I plan to get a mate anytime soon. Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"Mother's more open minded about it, she says that if you're happy that's all that matters," Niuon said.

"Well, she's the smart one, Father is just a block-headed, washed up Major. Hell, _you_ got a higher rank than him," N'tho said back.

"He'd skin you alive if he heard you say that."

"Ha! Don't insult me, Niuon. _I'm_ the young spec ops soldier. I'm even a teacher," he gave a pat on Sedena's shoulder.

"If you count being thrown down fifty times a weekend 'learning'," she said. N'tho gave her a dirty look.

"You know you're learning from me. Well that's it then, more beat-downs next weekend."

"Fine! I look forward," Sedena shot back.

"This is their new thing," Stone said to Niuon, though loud enough for both N'tho and Sedena to hear. "N'tho gets down on her level and argues with her."

"Hey now," N'tho said to Stone who smirked.

"It took me several years to get _my_ Sergeant to get down to my annoying level," Stone said. Niuon laughed while N'tho scowled.

"You're calling me annoying?" asked Sedena, affronted.

"Well...yeah, I am," Stone said, smirking, while Sedena glowered at him. They walked outside into the frigid air, and Asora held Lirui close to her chest, wrapping him in her arms tightly. But Niuon made sure the blanket was snug, and the small child was comfortable. They went into a parking complex and saw N'tho's handy parking with that giant car of his.

"Nice," commented Stone, looking at the SUV next to N'tho's car.

"Oh shit," he said. The SUV had a big scratch on its fender, and N'tho's had black paint scrapes.

"I suggest a smaller car," said Niuon.

"I can't fit in any human cars," growled N'tho.

"I told you, either Cadillac Escalade, or Hummer H1. You'll _fit_ ," Stone told him.

"I don't have enough money-"

"I offered you half the price!" Stone said to him loudly.

"You did?" asked N'tho.

"Um...yes," said Stone. "You don't remember?"

"...well..."

"No you don't."

"Eyeah. I don't...you'd pay for half?"

"Yes, we'll talk about it later," Stone sighed.

"Oh, um, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"I won't mention this," said a new voice. A security guard came walking up to them, nodding at the SUV.

"That was yours?" asked N'tho nervously.

"Don't sweat it, pal. I won't say anything, no wait, I _will_ say something. Just that I never saw the guy who hit the truck. You're off the hook," the security guard said.

"Wha...I..." N'tho stuttered, flabbergasted.

"You better get out of here though, some other guy might come by, one that isn't to fond of your kind," the security guy warned.

"Thank you," said N'tho gratefully, hurrying into his car.

"I rented an Escalade for you guys," said Stone, walking to the the other giant SUV. He opened the back door and N'tho set all his bags in there, but he quickly extracted something from one bag, a small car seat of Lirui. As N'tho pulled out he said from his car window,

"I'll be at my home, come whenever you want," he said, then drove away, Niuon waving goodbye. Niuon set up the car seat in the back as Stone got in the driver seat, then Asora put Lirui in his seat, and sat next to him. Sedena was about to get in the back when Niuon said,

"You can stay in the front."

"No, it's alright. You can sit in the front," Sedena told him.

"Okay, thanks." They got in their seats, and Stone started the car. Though they had to stoop down only a little, the two Sangheili adults fit fine in the SUV. As he went through the city, towards the highway, Niuon said,

"You have any-"

"No he doesn't," growled Asora.

"Huh?"

"Slipknot?" asked Niuon, smirking.

"Uggh!" Asora growled, rubbing her forehead.

"In front of your kid?" asked Stone.

"Yes, Niuon, in front of Lirui?" asked Asora.

"We could play it quietly," Niuon proposed.

"Eh, how about something a little more mellow, but still Slipknotty. Stone Sour, same vocalist as Slipknot, and...well, a pretty much identical sound, only more mellow," Stone said, playing "The Wicked" by said band.

"Alright, not bad," said Niuon.

"Not much different," sneered Asora. "Don't you have something like...um...there's this one human band I like, I can't remember the name."

"Some wimpy band," Niuon said.

"Not like Genesis, or Journey. I'd ask Niuon to drive this SUV's tire over my head rather than listen to something like them."

"No, I've never heard of those bands...they play this one song, 'Brain Damage'-"

"Pink Floyd!? Why did you say so!?" asked Stone, chuckling as he turned the song on.

"Wait, you _like_ them?" asked Niuon incredulously.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Stone. "I'm not limited to just mindless, generic metal and hard rock."

"You're dead to me," muttered Niuon, looking out his window.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," said Asora in annoyance.

"Eh, not when you see what's in my garage," said Stone, smirking. Niuon gave him a look of curiosity.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"You'll see," Stone assured, smiling slyly.

"So, how do you celebrate new years?" asked Asora.

"Oh the usual: fireworks, music, partying, drunkenness," Stone said. Niuon grinned.

"Sounds like a great holiday," he remarked.

"Yes, you would think so," Asora stated.

"Don't even start, I've seen how wild you get when the drinks begin to flow," Niuon shot back. "That woman," he jerked his thumb at Asora "You could take her to the most disgusting orgies with drugs, alcohol, sex and the like, and she'd go in smiling, and come out smiling."

"I've recently had a baby, in case you've forgotten," Asora said heatedly.

"So?" asked Niuon. Asora looked offended at that.

"It changes you! Eggh, you're a man, I can't expect _you_ to understand."

"Why can't I?" asked Niuon, craning his neck to look at her.

"Well, considering men can't get pregnant..." Asora trailed off purposely.

"Okay, allow me to rephrase. 'why do I have to be a pregnant woman to understand?'"

"It's not something you can't explain with words, it's just a feeling," said Asora, quietly, stroking Lirui's head while he played with a small wooden toy, cut in the shape of, what Stone assumed was, a Sangheilios animal. Something similar to a wolf. Niuon saw the look in her eyes and knew she was serious, so he merely said,

"Alright," turning back in his seat. The three hour ride back to T or C was fairly quiet, broken by the occasional question or small spit over music types (Niuon discovered he liked Nine Inch Nails, but Asora wanted to listen to Bad Company, Stone just decided to turn the music off altogether; which was rather embarrassing to the couple, since that was the common option a parent would choose). They finally arrived at the house, and Stone pulled up on the driveway. His truck was put away in his garage for the rental SUV. They got out and Stone showed the three guests their room, his, only the bed was outfitted with the piece to keep Asora and Niuon's feet from hanging off over the bed. They had a small, portable crib for Lirui, and basically other baby needs in their baggage. They hardly packed anything for themselves, some clothes, a few personal effects, and a laptop. As they finished unpacking, Niuon asked Stone,

"What was that thing you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me," said Stone, leading him to the laundry room "Watch your-" _Bump_!

"Dammit!"

"-head." On the other side of the laundry room was another door, one that led to the garage. They entered into the dark room, Stone turning the lights on. The cold, florescent lights flickered on, making that annoying buzzing sound. Stone then led him to the end of the garage and started digging around in the boxes.

"I found it a month ago...but..." Stone grunted, looking around, while Niuon examined the tools on the work bench off to the side.

"Lost it?"

"No, I didn't lose it...misplaced it. I know it's...here!" he said, pulling a large, flat, square object from a box. Stone flipped it over to face Niuon and he grinned.

"And this over-sized CD is what they used back then?" he asked, looking at the cover of Slipknot's self-titled album.

"Actually," Stone said, taking the vinyl gramophone record out of its slip, then placing it on a newer turn table "this was the first device to ever record music for...anything. Wait, that was the phonograph cylinder," remembered Stone. "But this was the second thing that did that." They listened to "(Sic)" for a moment, and Stone said "You hear that quality? Classic quality, not that soulless, crystal clear, digital shit. Scratchy and raw." Then it made a horrible noise, the needle catching onto an apparent snag in one of the lines on the record, then snapping off.

"And there's that," Niuon said. Stone picked up the needle and looked at it dismally.

"I bet I could sell the damn record for allot of money, then the suckers find out it's defective," Stone muttered, dropping the needle on the work bench. "Iowa should be in good condition, that's the one I listened too," Stone said, digging into another box.

"Iowhat?" asked Niuon.

"Another Slipknot album," said Stone.

"Oh, I didn't realize they made a second."

"They made several, I think one or two EP records." Stone said.

"What are those?" Niuon asked.

"Extended Play; not official studio albums, sometimes demos. Other bands like Alice In Chains usually do acoustic EPs," Stone explained, proceeding to play "People = Shit". "This album isn't as good as the first, the songs on the first are more memorable."

"You don't have Nine Inch Nails by any chance? And another turn table?" asked Niuon, smiling.

"Actually," Stone submerged himself in the boxes again and came up with Nine Inch Nail's vinyl "The Downward Spiral" and a second turn table. Niuon laughed.

"New years present for me?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Stone said, handing him the turn table and record.

"This is gonna piss Asora off so much, thanks," said Niuon, grinning.

"I can see why you two got married," Stone cracked, making Niuon laugh.

"Indeed," he said. "Well, I want to see my brother, if you'll give us a lift."

"What? No, I'm just gonna lock you in here so you'll never see the light of day again," Stone said, smirking, making Niuon roll his eyes. The two of them walked back into the house again, and Niuon went into his room, then placed the turn table and record on his bag. Asora, who just finished changing a diaper, looked at the record and scowled.

"Did Stone give that to you?" she asked.

"No, I just picked it up and walked away with it...keep your voice down," Niuon whispered sarcastically. Asora merely scowled at him, holding Lirui on her shoulder. "I don't want you playing that shi... _that_ in front of Lirui."

"I'm not going to!" snapped Niuon. "I think I know how to take care of my own son, thank you very much."

"Stop flirting in there," Stone called from another room, succeeding in making them smile for a moment. "And no gross stuff in my bed at night...unless you're desperate."

"It's not gross, it's perfectly natural!" Niuon called back, walking out of his room, Asora behind him.

"Not gross? It'll be gross if I lie down in sweaty, sticky sheets," said Stone.

"We're not going to, Stone," said Asora, smiling.

"And sticky?" asked Niuon. "I would be careful not to spill."

"Let's change the subject," said Asora in irritation.

"Yes, to N'tho's," said Niuon. The five of them loaded into the car then drove to N'tho's trailer, where he was sitting on the front porch, waiting patiently. They parked and got out of the car.

"Splendid, N'tho," commented Niuon, looking over the trailer.

"It's all I need," he said in annoyance, still sitting down. Niuon went up on the porch and plopped down on a chair next to N'tho.

"You could atleast get a normal house, instead of a trailer," said Niuon.

"Well, maybe I don't want one," N'tho said officiously. He then offered Niuon a drink, which he accepted and took a big gulp of. Asora then sat next to Niuon, and Stone and Sedena on chairs across from the others.

"How are things with our old people?" asked N'tho.

"The usual. Father's mumbling about you 'not living up to your full potential' and Mother...well, her usual delusional self," Niuon said distractedly, as if his parents were a lesser thing.

"Maybe they should come here, see for themselves that this is my choice," N'tho muttered, who had the sudden urge to drink the entire bottle of wine on the table next to him. He sucked down his current glass, then poured himself a healthy second helping. Niuon snorted.

"Good luck trying to get them. Dad's still bitter about humans, and Mom is just plain afraid they would get shot by someone while walking the street, even in broad daylight," he said.

"Then you two are taking a big risk," N'tho said to his brother and sister-in-law.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Asora sarcastically, subconsciously holding Lirui closer, who squirmed in annoyance. He then reached out to his father, seeming to know he wouldn't be as uptight as his mother, which amused Stone. Asora smiled and so did Niuon as he took his son in his arms. Then he reached out to N'tho.

"Turncoat," said Niuon, smirking, letting N'tho hold Lirui. Lirui was content to sit on his uncle's lap

"Tell Mother and Father I said 'get a backbone'...really. You know how Dad is," said N'tho, smiling wryly.

"'Damn boy, thinks he's better than his father, I'll show him!'" Niuon imitated, then he and his brother laughed together.

"I bet you fifty dollars that's what he'll say...really," N'tho said, holding up a fifty dollar bill.

"You're on," Niuon said, gripping N'tho's wrist, and he gripped back. Both visibly squeezed for a moment before letting go and nodding.

"I've seen you do that before," Stone said. "That hand...thing."

"Heh, we call it a Hand Writ. Kind of like your shaking of hands, only ours goes literally. It's considered shameful for one to make a Writ of Hands but go back on it later," Niuon explained.

"So if Niuon went back on our Hand Writ, I'd have the right to kick his ass, and he wouldn't have the right to defend himself," N'tho said.

"Some people are thinking, what with all the political changes and ways of thinking, they can get away with breaking it...but we still take it seriously," Niuon said with a smirk. Asora smirked too.

"I sense something coming from you," N'tho said to Asora.

"I made one with a man, agreeing that he would reserve a certain medicine for Lirui in case he got sick. When I went to the pharmacy the next day, he said he had sold it with that little smirk...I punched it right off his face," Asora said, getting a little bitter.

"So you let him have _all_ of it?" asked N'tho.

"He _tried_ to defend himself, but I beat him. It was only then a security group pulled me off him, and I told them he broke a Hand Writ, which he admitted in his arrogance, saying that it was an 'old way' and that I no longer had the right to beat him. And once he said he wanted to press charges on me...the security force let me go and stepped back, wanting to see if I would beat him again for his insolence," Asora smirked. "He tried to defend himself again, and that, is punishable by a day in prison. But since there was no one else to run the pharmacy, I said they could let him stay." N'tho chuckled.

"I wish I was there," he said.

"I wish I was too. I was watching _him_ however," Niuon said, patting Lirui on the head and smiling. "Hm, we're going to need someone to watch Lirui when we get drunk."

"No way," said Asora, glaring at them.

"Asora, I haven't had a good drunken rampage in several months," Niuon in annoyance. "And really, stop saying that I would do these things in front of Lirui. It's actually getting a bit insulting."

"No, it's not that. It's just you're not dumping him off on me, because I deserve a good time as much as you," Asora jabbed him in the chest with a claw.

"Oh, so you want to leave our baby son alone with a stranger?" countered Niuon, a smirk tugging his mandibles.

"Me and Zuli can take care of him," Sedena piped up. Niuon and Asora glanced at her, then at each other.

"Um, you're kind of young to take care of a baby," said Asora.

"Yes...and Lirui is only a month old, he needs someone who know what to do-" Niuon said, but was interrupted by Sedena.

"I've studied," she said, crossing her arms and giving a challenging look to Niuon.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Fine then, a little Q and A won't hurt. What's the best thing to feed a child Lirui's age?"

"No meats, only fruits and vegetables. Particularly guras, opins, and atols," Sedena answered immediately.

"Anything you can get on wikipedia," Niuon said.

"What does that matter? I know what to feed him," Sedena shot back, making Niuon hesitate.

"She's got a point," N'tho said.

"Don't take her back on this," said Niuon in annoyance to his brother.

"I am. I know her best," N'tho said. "So does Stone."

"You'd be surprised what she's capable of," Stone said.

"Continuing," said Niuon, focusing on Sedena again. "What's the best thing for Lirui to _drink_."

"It depends on gender. Males, who are more fierce in growth than females, require fluids that give them the most energy. Water atleast twice a day, milk a little less. Females require only one serving of water a day, and one serving of milk is optional."

"I'm still not convinced, and I've never met Zuli." Niuon said.

"Sedena," Asora said, "I trust you."

"Huh?" asked Niuon, looking at her in surprise.

"She said she studied, and she's careful. And she'll have help from Zuli," Asora said.

"I agree," N'tho said.

"You only agree because you want to annoy me," Niuon snapped at N'tho, whose smirk was answer enough.

"You're out voted, Niuon," said Asora. "When new years night comes, we have some drinking fun while Sedena and Zuli watch Lirui."

"Fine," Niuon grumbled.

"Aw come on," said Stone. "You're gonna love the place we're going to. A really nice bar, with a Celtic theme. O'Leary's Bar and Grill."

"And Celtic is...?" asked Asora.

"A human culture, me and Stone have been there a couple times," said N'tho. "Drinking and music. The owners are pure blood Scots, had the place since the year 2030."

"Wow, that's an old place," remarked Niuon.

"It's survived fifty fires, and twenty floods, ten of the twenty floods involving plumbing problems," N'tho said.

"And a total of fifty thousand seventy-eight thousand brawls," Stone added.

"Several of which were the cause of some of the fires," N'tho added also, grinning.

"Haha! That place has got some history huh," laughed Niuon.

"Sounds like we'll have a good time," said Asora. They all looked up when there was a loud roaring from over head. A few thousand feet in the air, a Capitol ship soared over them.

"Trading ship," said Stone. "They stop by over there," Stone pointed to a large concrete pad in the desert, with security fences and guards around it. The ship hovered in the air, then descended.

"We get Iatao leaves, teas, alcohol and other food stuffs from them," said N'tho. Some would say that the military ship carrying goods was ridiculous, but that's all trade ships have been reduced too, since Brute skirmishes were common. But the Brutes were no more than measly pirates, too afraid to test the might of the Sangheilian fleet. The Sangheili kept a watchful eye allover the galaxy, making sure the hostile aliens species didn't try anything.

"How do you like the Iataos?" asked Niuon to Stone.

"They're great, I use them whenever I can," he replied.

"Yes, you do," muttered Sedena.

"I only did that twice," said Stone defensively. "Live a little, be the victim of a fool's prank." N'tho and Niuon snickered at that. A strong wind then blew, chilling everyone. Then little white flakes began to fall.

"What is this?" asked Niuon, looking up at the sky. Stone glanced at a smirking N'tho who winked.

"I don't know, I've never seen this before," said Stone, standing up.

"What!? Inside, get the baby inside!" Asora cried, getting to her feet also.

"Wait!" laughed N'tho, Lirui laughing with him (by impulse). "It's okay, we were just joking."

"Gods, Stone, don't scare me like that," breathed Asora, holding her chest and sitting down again.

"What, I thought it was a good one...even though I feared for my child's life," cracked Niuon.

"...actually...that was kind of funny," Asora admitted, smiling. Niuon patted her on the shoulder and she casted an annoyed look upon him. "Don't touch me."

"You're as big a baby as Lirui," pouted Niuon, removing his hand. As if the mention of him was the trigger, Lirui started fidgeting and crying on N'tho's lap.

"Not mine," he said, holding Lirui out to Niuon. They smelled the air then.

"Oh gods," sighed Niuon, taking his stinky son. "Are the diapers in the car?"

"How should I know?" asked Asora.

"Um, because I asked you to bring them," Niuon said.

"I asked _you_ , Niuon," Asora retorted.

"Huh," said Stone, beginning to smirk.

"You know, I have work in a few hours anyway. I'll see you tomorrow," said N'tho, standing.

"Yeah, now we just have to ride in the car with a smelly, crying baby, while your climbing atop tall buildings with power tools, shootin' the breeze with co-workers," Niuon complained, grinning. N'tho simply patted him on the back.

"See ya," then he curtly walked into his house.

"Ass," muttered Niuon.

"Ahem," said Asora, glaring at him.

"Um, don't listen to what I say, Lirui," Niuon said to Lirui, who looked at him with blank eyes.

"And now he's never going to listen to what you say when he gets older," Stone cracked, making Asora laugh.

"Oh ha ha," said Niuon sarcastically, rolling his eyes. They all got in the Escalade and rode in, Lirui beginning to cry again. When they arrived home, Niuon hastily changed Lirui's diaper, but he then started whining for something else.

"Are you hungry?" Niuon asked the small child as he carried him to the kitchen, where Asora had already brought Sangheilios fruits and vegetables for Lirui. Lirui looked at the food and reached forward, making Niuon and Asora smile. "I guess so," Niuon said. He then set Lirui up at the table with some fruit and began to feed him.

"You two want lunch of your own?" asked Stone.

"As long as it isn't a prank," said Asora.

"Prank? No, I was just gonna poison all of you," Stone replied.

"I don't remember you being this sarcastic back when we first met," Asora replied.

"I'm joking," Stone said back.

"You joked back then too, not as annoyingly," Asora said.

"Now, now," Niuon said as he wiped Lirui's mandibles with a cloth. "We're guests, he can subject us to his weird human customs."

"Oh please, from what I've garnered from the past year, Sangheili can be human too," Stone said.

"We're all sentient beings, we have our social needs and whatnot," said Niuon, shrugging.

"'Kay," said Stone, digging in the fridge. "Hope you've done your homework on human food."

"All the fish dishes sparked my interest," said Niuon.

"Those are dinners," said Stone.

"Um, why?" asked Niuon.

"They're harder to make than lunches," Stone replied.

"Humph. Fine, what do you propose?" asked Niuon sourly.

"You'll have to excuse Niuon, all he's eaten since he was a child was seafood," Asora said.

"Hey, you eat what's closest to you, and we lived in a beach town with healthy fishing routes," Niuon said.

"He told me once he was heartbroken when his family moved inland, since our landmasses and watermasses are so scattered, it's rarer to get fresh seafood inland," Asora told Stone, a playful smirk on her face.

"I never said that!" Niuon said vehemently, turning to Asora.

"You're being defensive, you obviously did," Stone countered as he placed some lunch meats, cheeses and bread on the counter for sandwiches. Niuon glowered at Asora then at Stone.

"Madroc fish is the most moist, flavorful and satisfying fish ever...of all time. Breaded, cheese sprinkled atop, and baked. Simple, but enough to impress a Covenant Prophet. You give me a recipe that simple, but absolutely delicious."

"Red salmon, tender, fresh from the fishing routes. Mix some brown sugar with Dijon mustard, and glaze the top of the salmon with the hot, spicy, but oh so sweet mixture. Then bake it in white cooking whine, and serve it with cumin seasoned wild rice...adding a little extra of the mustard sauce atop the rice. It'll blow your mind and your taste buds," Stone described. Niuon looked skeptical.

"I'll have to try it myself," he said.

"Good, I'll make it tonight," Stone said as he finished his and Sedena's sandwiches. "Okay, I've got a wide array of stuff here, sample it and tell me what you like best."

"I'll eat later," said Niuon. Asora stood and started tasting the different things. After she finished tasting jalapeño jack cheese, she said,

"It's all good...hm, I think..." she started organizing her sandwich, roast beef and ham, a slice of cheddar with a slice of jalapeño jack, honey mustard, and relish.  
"Heh, I like improvising too," Stone remarked as she scooped a small spoonful of relish on her sandwich.

"Why, does this usually go on something else?" she asked.

"Some uptight people only stick it on hotdogs, I put it on almost everything," Stone said. Asora looked at him with raised brows.

"What?" he asked.

"You...eat...dogs?" she asked.

"...well, the Chinese do atleast. But not many people outside of the far east; hotdogs are actually just small, super tender sausages. You can make them from most types of meats," Stone explained, reaching into the fridge, and extracting a pack of the hotdogs. He showed the small, light red sausages to to Asora, then the bread buns to put them in.

"Since you can make sausages from most meats, do these Chinese actually use dogs for their hotdogs?" asked Niuon, smirking.

"Yeah, that was a fad they went through about a century ago," Stone said, smirking as well.

"Ha! Really?" asked Niuon, looking at him.

"Yeah, really. They still market them today, just not as big as when they came out."

"Interesting," commented Asora.

"It's okay if you think it's really weird and disgusting, they think us westerners are weird and disgusting, because we don't eat sharks or whales...or anything that crawls on the bottom of the ocean," Stone said.

"You portray them so well," remarked Niuon as he wiped Lirui's mouth, which was dripping with the juice of a blue fruit that resembled watermelon.

"I can portray all human cultures well," Stone said, smirking. "And actually the ocean thing comes from the Japanese culture...since they live on an island country. China is mostly an inland country. They only have an east coast."

"Then why can't they eat the same ocean crawlers as the Japanese?" asked Niuon.

"I don't know, I guess they can," said Stone, shrugging.

"You portray cultures you hardly know of?" asked Asora, smirking.

"That's what stereotypes are," Stone countered, and Asora and Niuon chuckled.

"Real good, Stone. Nice of you to lead us astray," Niuon said.

"You can look up all the cultures on Wikipedia," said Stone waving his hand at them.

"I thought I heard once that Wikipedia could be unreliable, because some people edit it just to be obnoxious," said Asora.

"Yeah, we call them spammers. They strike on public chatrooms and forums too," Stone said.

"Have you ever spammed?" asked Niuon.

"Only on people who had it coming to them," Stone said, smiling slyly.

"Niuon has been trying to learn to hack and do such stuff like that," said Asora distastefully. "Are you sure no one is going to barge into our house with a battering ram and guns?"

"Depends. What are you trying to hack, Niuon?" Stone asked.

"I just want to be able to kick out spammers from chatrooms," Niuon said.

"Hm...well, if you just do low level stuff like that, chances are they'll just ignore...your millions of light years away anyway, with giant fleets and stuff. No damn chance they'd send a swat team over just to bag you," Stone said.

"I'm not the one who's worried, Asora is paranoid," Niuon said defensively.

"I am not!" she snapped.

"Well doesn't Stone's statement make sense? Why _would_ they send a small team of soldiers to just arrest me, knowing that they're going right on an alien planet, and attacking a fairly high ranked soldier himself?" asked Niuon.

"..."

"Exactly," Niuon responded, giving Lirui a drink of water.

"So I see your days are short in the cool cycle as well," Asora changed the subject, looking out the window at the orange landscape, the setting sun beautiful. It was already 3:30.

"Yeah, I hate it," said Stone. "A long day is better."

"We're rather indifferent towards day length," said Niuon. "Be awake at day, be asleep at night, that's all there is to it really."

"Well, humans are picky," Stone said.

"That's for sure," muttered Niuon.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Asora merely rolled her eyes. When Niuon finished feeding Lirui, the little Sangheili then started to fuss.

"What now, kid?" groaned Niuon.

"I think he needs some fresh air," Asora said, walking over and picking up Lirui, smiling at him. "Any recommended place to go, Stone?"

"Elephant Butte, a nearby lake," said Stone.

"What do you say, Lirui?" asked Asora. The child looked at her with big eyes. "Go to the lake?" He made a small noise of definite agreement and she and Niuon chuckled. The lot of them then drove down to a small beech-like sand bar, within the Elephant Butte State park, that jutted from the mainland into the middle of the lake, and was connected to a small island that composed of a rather crumpled looking mesa.

"It was a dry season this year. The year before, you wouldn't have been able to walk to that island, since there was more rain," Stone said as they all walked down the dirt/sand beech. Some mobile homes were parked in some random spots, other people were walking their pets.

"This is a beautiful place," remarked Asora, looking at Turtle Back Mountains. "But isn't an Elephant a type of animal that lives on this planet?" she asked.

"Yeah, you see that cliff over there?" he said, pointing. Niuon and Asora looked to see a cliff that seemed to bend as coming down.

"It...looks like an Elephant," said Niuon.

"You know what one looks like?" asked Asora.

"Looked them up," Niuon stated.

"Well, that's the namesake," Stone said. They walked down the length of the very long beech and onto the sand bar that led to the small island with cliffs.

"I've never been here before," said Sedena, looking up at the cliffs. Suddenly, Niuon leaped into the air, and grabbed the cliff side a good twenty feet in the air.

"Show off," said Stone, while Niuon grinned back at him smugly. Niuon then quickly climbed to the top then looked around.

"This is a nice—wort!" he yelped, jumping back as Stone suddenly appeared next to him.

"Please, don't insult me. It's not like I can't climb," said Stone, smirking at the startled Sangheili.

"But-"

"He took the ramp!" Sedena laughed from below, pointing to a natural lamp that climbed up to where Stone was standing in front of Niuon.

"Cheater," said Niuon "...but you ran fast."

"I had to to get away from you lugs back in the war," Stone countered.

"Fair enough," said Niuon. Asora then came up with a complaining Lirui, though she walked slowly and away from the edge.

"He got angry when you left," Asora told Niuon.

"Gimme a break, kid, why can't I go solo for a while?" he asked in dramatic irritation, but he walked over and started tickling Lirui, who giggled incessantly at his father's dancing claws. Stone jumped when someone clapped their hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to see Sedena grinning at him.

"Don't sneak up on me," he said, smiling, seeing she had climbed up the same way Niuon had.

"I always do," she replied.

"Yeah, and I always tell you _not_ to," Stone shot back.

"But I do anyway."

"Smart ass." Then Niuon climbed to the tallest peak in a manner of seconds. Lirui then started whining again, reaching up.

"Niuon, get down here before your son starts to scream," Asora called up. She couldn't get up since there was no natural ramp like the one before.

"Let me look at the place quickly, gods above!" Niuon said in annoyance. Lirui began to whine louder. "Alright dammit!" he snapped, jumping down and landing on the dirt with a heavy _thump!_ "What is it you little banshee?" asked Niuon, a smile jerking his mandibles.

"Ehhh!" Lirui cried, reaching to Niuon who scooped him up out of Asora's arms and lifted him high into the air playfully. Lirui giggled while Asora screeched,

"Not on the cliff you blooming idiot!"

"He's fine, and so am I! I won't let our son fall to his death," Niuon said in irritation. "Seriously, you're starting to offend me, acting like I can't take care of him."

"I just want you to be careful," Asora said back, her brown eyes burning.

"I am being careful!"

"Your swinging our boy around on top of a cliff!"

"The edge is over _there_! Miles away!" Niuon exclaimed, exaggerating the distance. But he was fairly away from the edge.

"Oh hey, there's an eagle," said Sedena quickly (Stone knew she was fibbing to get them to stop arguing).

"Eyei!" Lirui chirped. Niuon and Asora forgot their spat and looked up in the sky.

"Where?" asked Asora.

"And what's an eagle?" Niuon asked also.

"It's gone now, you missed it. Went behind the mountains," Sedena said.

"You'll be able to see one again, there's a whole bunch of them over in the cliffs by the marina," said Stone, pointing down to the small dockyard with the boats tied up to it.

"Oh wow," said Niuon.

"We can rent one if you want," Stone offered.

"It's alright Stone," Asora said politely.

"You're vacationing on an alien planet for the first time ever, it's not troubling to me," said Stone.

"Well, if you insist," said Asora.

"I'm sure Lirui would love it," said Niuon.

"Just as long you don't drop him overboard," Asora said vehemently.

"Stop it! Come on already, give me some slack!" Niuon snapped.

" _Alright, let's go_ ," said Stone loudly, walking down the ramp with Sedena. But the wife and husband continued to bicker as they walked to the car and drove down to the marina. Lirui merely looked back and forth at them while they argued. As the two got to the climax of their argument, probably going result in two days of silence and moodiness towards each other, Stone interrupted angrily,

"We're here!" actually taking the two by surprise. He then turned red after realizing he had yelled at them. "Sorry." Sedena merely tried to stifle her laughter with her hand. Though Asora and Niuon looked embarrassed too. They all got out of the SUV and rented a small sailboat. It was windy enough for a small cruise. As they skimmed down the water, Asora leaned over the edge and dragged her hand through the water.

"Be careful, you might fall in because I think you're an incompetent buffoon with no common sense," said Niuon sarcastically.

"Jesus fucking Christ," growled Stone under his breath. "And I thought your grandparents were bad," he said to Sedena.

"Me too," she mumbled.

"Come off it you big baby!" Asora snapped. "And I bet you _would_ fall in, Lirui somehow going in with you."

"And you think Lirui has suffered my 'mistakes'before? Has he _ever_ winded up in trouble that was originally my doing?"

"He could," sneered Asora.

"Hey, maybe you'd get so protective and paranoid over little things, that he would wind up in trouble over an _obvious_ peril," Niuon shot back.

"I would never let something like-"

"I wouldn't either!" Niuon yelled in return. Then Lirui began to cry.

"Now look what you did!" Asora snapped, sitting upright, but a gust of wind made the boat warble. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, warbling too. But a second gust hit the boat and it rocked even harder. "Waah!" Asora screamed, going overboard.

"Shit!" Niuon yelled, while Lirui simply laughed as Asora splashed into the water. "Stop the boat!"

"I can't it's a sail boat...hold on," said Stone as he pulled the sail up. He turned the boat back around to the bobbing figure which was Asora. But the boat lost speed and momentum as there was no wind to propel it, so Stone had to use oars to get over gently.

"Are you alright?" called Niuon as they came near her.

" _It's freezing in here_!" Asora yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes," murmured Niuon, smirking. He then helped Asora back into the boat. Her dress was soaked and she was shivering terribly.

"I-I th-think it'ssss t-t-time to guh-go hommme," Asora stuttered, hugging herself. Niuon sighed and wrapped his arm around her and pressed his body to hers' to give body warmth.

"Well, I can give you points for not having Lirui."

0000000000

Asora stepped out of the bathroom, dry dress on and damp clothes in her hands.

"Where should I put these, Stone?" she called.

"Just put them in a basket in the laundry room," he called back. Asora did so then looked in her room. Niuon was just finishing wrapping a napping Lirui in a blanket then looking at Asora with amused eyes.

"I've never seen you so eager to swim," he said quietly as she shut the door behind him, but left it open a crack. Asora pouted at him.

"Well, it wasn't as enthralling as I had hoped for," she replied sarcastically. Niuon merely smiled and stroked her cheek and she smiled back, hugging him. "Sorry I was being such a..." she trailed off.

"Bitch?" asked Niuon. She glared up at his grinning face.

"Is this why I fell in love with you? You were always blunt?" He then gave her a love nip on the neck and she laughed softly, stroking his neck.

"Boy we really pissed off Stone before," Niuon said under his breath, and the two of them snickered.

"Well you were annoying," Sedena said suddenly. The two of them jumped a mile high, gripping each other tightly, then whirled around to see her. She was standing in her doorway, smiling at them.

"Stone is right, you need to not sneak up on people," breathed Asora.

"Sorry," she said, only a tad embarrassed.

"I never realized our arguments were that annoying to others," Niuon said.

"All arguments are annoying to others," said Sedena.

"Ah, but it's _ours_ that are _especially_ annoying," Niuon replied, smirking.

"You act like that's a good thing," said Sedena, crossing her arms and studying him.

"Yeah, you do," said Asora. Niuon shrugged, but didn't say anything. Then Niuon sniffed the air.

"What...is that amazing smell?" he asked. The smell was sweet, but hot and spicy at the same time.

"Stone's making that salmon recipe for dinner," Sedena said. Niuon merely walked melodramatically into the kitchen.

"He always does this when I make fish for dinner back home," said Asora rolling her eyes to a giggling Sedena.

Niuon crouched down and pressed his face to the warm, insulated glass pane of the oven. Inside, in a white cooking bowl was a sizzling fillet of the pink/orange salmon fish, the bubbling brown sauce of Dijon mustard mixed with brown sugar glazed atop. Niuon then stood and opened a steaming pot lid, seeing wild rice with spices steaming inside, mixed with a healthy amount of butter.

"No gawking," said Stone, and then Niuon yelped when something snapped his backside. He whirled around to see Stone brandishing a dish towel, which he had snapped Niuon with.

"I don't think it's very nice of the host to try and molest his guests with kinky towel fetishes," Niuon said. Then he and Stone laughed together.

"I've noticed something," murmured Sedena as she and Asora watched the two men joke around with each other.

"What is that?"

"Stone once told me humans have an irrational fear of sexuality, including himself...and yet...we see men doing this to each other freely, but are nervous to talk about it around women...that's something I guess I have to ask Rose," Sedena muttered, while Asora chuckled.

"The opposite gender has always been, and still is, a mystery, and they always will be. Just remember that, Sedena," Asora told her. "And of course, they say the same thing about us."

The oven clock beeped and Niuon looked with excited eyes.

"Oh boy! My first alien fish!" he exclaimed. Stone laughed as he opened the oven and pulled out the extremely large portion of fish. He was lucky to get this, since fish didn't last long in Bullocks. And not because it went bad, either. Stone placed the hot cooking platter on the table, then he put the rice in a bowl. Asora and Sedena then made their appearance and sat at the table with the men.

"Alright, calm down," said Stone in amused annoyance as he placed a wedge of salmon on Niuon's plate. He had already helped himself to the rice. As Stone served the others, he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Niuon had frozen. Asora merely smiled and sighed in loving weariness. Stone then looked at Niuon, who was looking at the salmon in amazement.

"Stone," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Asora slapped her hand to her face and groaned and Sedena laughed.

"I love you too," Stone replied.

"Oh!" Sedena took her turn slapping her face. Then the two laughed at the comical scene in front of them.

"Just stop it already," said Asora.

"This...I... _next_ to the madroc fish, this is the best fish I've ever had...except for the bottom," said Niuon in disgust, looking at the bottom of the fillet.

"That's the skin, you can ignore that part," Stone said as he filled his fork with rice and fish at once. "And actually my favorite fish would have to be haddock. Since you can do different things with it. Beer batter it, serve it with homemade chips...bread and fry it, make it into a sandwich with tomato and lettuce...and make a simple buttery bread topping, baking it...oh man, I haven't had haddock for such a long time. Oh yeah, I forgot about tarter sauce, oh man you'd have to be the stupidest motherfucker of all time to not eat haddock with tarter sauce," Stone said, shaking his head.

"Will you be my husband?" asked Niuon, grinning a goofy grin. Stone chuckled.

"Ahem," said Asora, pouting at Niuon.

"Oh calm down, you're my wife, Stone however will be my _husband_. There's a difference. You can get a wife if you want, Sedena?" asked Niuon.

"Niuon, please," said Asora.

"Yeah, can't you see Sedena isn't her type?" asked Stone in mock accusation. Niuon laughed at that.

"You're both sick," Asora said.

"Should we take chill pills?" asked Stone. Niuon snorted.

"That phrase is so lame," he said.

" _You're_ lame," Stone retorted in mock childishness.

"Whatever you say," Niuon replied, smirking. Later that night, after dinner was finished, Niuon quietly slid under the covers of the borrowed bed. He slipped his arms around Asora's bare waste, and she held his hands. She made a small hum as he pressed his front to her back and made a small tickling to the back of her neck by wiggling his mandibles. She giggled softly and reached her arms over her shoulder and stroking his neck in return.

"Hey, wait. We promised Stone no naughty stuff in his bed," she said, purposely stalling and leaving Niuon out to dry temporarily. He snorted.

"We're not doing 'naughty stuff'," he said in annoyance. Asora was always amused whenever he got whiny when he didn't get his way with her.

"Our hormones might get the best of us," she replied.

"You say that every time," he said in sulkiness. Asora giggled and rolled over to face him, then they touched mandibles, and their tongues. She then made a small bite on his cheek and slipped her tongue over the surface of his cheek, and he chuckled softly but deeply as he held her tighter to himself. Both were interrupted as Lirui began to cry.

"Mm, I'll get this one," said Asora as she got up to tend to the baby.

"I almost had you," he said, propping himself up with his elbow and resting his head on his hand.

"In your dreams, _I'm_ the one that gets you."

0000000000

Stone was quickly pulled out of sleep by the baby crying.

"Aw man," he muttered, but smiled despite himself. The kid was such a cute guy, and he chuckled as he remembered Asora going overboard. He could only imagine the ball they would have at O'Leary's on new years' eve. But he wondered, why would Sedena volunteer to watch a baby...he figured it was for the best though. He didn't want Sedena, or Zuli likewise, to see him in a drunken state. He then bit his lip. He _shouldn't_ be getting drunk. But the party loving side of him said,

 _If Sedena can face up to Flood, Brutes, and psycho army teachers then she can take seeing me passed out. She wouldn't really witness my drunkenness...it might teach her a thing about hangovers, seeing me,_ and _Niuon and N'tho in our states._ He knew Rose and Asora wouldn't get drunk. Someone had to be the designated grown-up, and women always made more sense than men...nah, they liked saying "Told you so" to the guys in the morning, and then gloating of all the crazy things they couldn't remember doing. Stone sighed. Either way, this was going to be an awesome week, and he was excited to bring Sedena to Sangheilios too. He knew that deep in her hearts, she would return...and he knew deep in his heart, with some sorrow, he would have to let her go her own way. But that was years from now. He would enjoy his time with her now.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter XXII

Giorno Fuori

Stone's eyelids struggled to open, since they were glued shut by sleeping crust, and he rubbed and picked it off. Through the wall, he heard a baby crying.

"Huh?" he asked, sitting up. But then he remembered about his guests, and their child. God, he wasn't a morning person. It was like waking up with temporary amnesia to him. He couldn't remember who or what had been going on until five minutes later.

 _Maybe I'm just getting old...oh hell, I'm only twenty-six years old._

Stone stood and stretched, his back popping as he bent backwards, then he grabbed the left side of his left hand, and pulled, keeping his forearm rigid. His wrist made a loud _pop_ , sort of like when someone cracks their knuckles. For some reason, only his left hand popped, but his right didn't. He then cursed. He wasn't supposed to be doing that. It gave people arthritis later in their life. It was a tough habit to break, for him atleast. He pulled on some clothes and then walked out the door. Asora, who had weary eyes, was feeding Lirui, looking like a robot, generically scooping fruit into Lirui's mouth as soon as he stopped chewing and swallowed. Obviously she wasn't a morning person either.

"Hey," said Stone.

"Mm," was her meek reply. Stone couldn't help but smile. _Really_ not a morning person. He then heard soft music coming from her and Niuon's room. He peaked in and saw Niuon was doing those huge stretches that N'tho, Sedena and Zuli did at training. He let out a groan of strain as he came out of the final one, where he stretched inwards.

"Oh hey," he said when he noticed Stone, a glaze of sweat over his skin.

"Morning," Stone replied. He listened to the music, it sounded similar to a mix of Nirvana unplugged, Radiohead, and Bob Dylan listening to Tool while jamming with Willie Nelson. Only it was a deep voiced Sangheili singing in their language. It featured what sounded similar to an acoustic guitar, and what was similar to a cello or fiddle, and a light drum beat.

"Verno Jelorn," Niuon said, referring to the music. "One of the most renowned musicians of his time, mostly due the fact that before he died, he never made a single Covenant or Great Journey reference in his music. Making those references was common then, and considered the norm. That was actually the reason he died, because some Covenant freak (which was most of us back then) attacked him and his family. The poor man died defending his child, and his wife managed to kill his killer. Then the family went through a bunch of grief because many argued the madman was trying to defend his beliefs. Verno never said anything on those beliefs, but apparently that was enough for that one man to consider blasphemy. The family was soon honored with an apology after the Covenant was dismantled," Niuon explained.

"Do you have different musical genres?" asked Stone.

"We do, just nothing as free as metal or techno or other oddball genres like that," said Niuon. "We're a very conservative species. We do have some artists that you would consider 'rock', but more calm and mellow like, say, that Chris Cornell man's first two solo albums...what were they?"

"Euphoria Morning and Carry On," said Stone.

"Yes, like those albums. Though some younger people have been experimenting with your genres."

"Garage bands," Stone said.

"Well don't all bands start in a garage or basement or parent's living room?" chuckled Niuon.

"Pfft, not corporations like Disney. They have what I call 'flash clone music', all crap that sounds the same."

"Heh, isn't that metal? I mean, we both like Slipknot and others like them, but really, anybody can scream and play their instruments like maniacs," Niuon said.

"Pretty much," said Stone.

"Come on already!" they heard Asora yell from the kitchen, and then something clattered on the floor.

"And I thought _I_ couldn't take mornings good," said Stone. Niuon snorted.

"Mornings with Asora are horrors, especially when she was pregnant," he muttered, walking out to help his wife with a whining Lirui. As Niuon walked by Sedena's door, the girl herself opened and peaked out, with fresh eyes.

"Unlike you," said Stone, pointing at her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I was just explaining to Niuon how horrible I am with mornings. You however..." Sedena smiled at that.

"I'm just perfect," she said smugly.

"That is until you go berserk over losing Rock, Paper, Scissors to me," Stone said, making her glower at him. "I wonder what Niuon's reaction to playing chess will be like."

"I'm not playing him, if you want to see _my_ reaction if he wins," Sedena said as they walked into the kitchen.

"What's this about me?" asked Niuon from the floor, as he was wiping up some food Lirui had spilled, Asora was currently trying to burp the small boy.

"Nothing," said Stone as he rummaged in the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, ground breakfast sausage, and raw cheddar cheese. All these items were from the farms a few miles out of T Or C. The eggs were huge, and some were too big for the carton, and it had to be closed down by rubber bands. The sausage was especially good, made from the free range cattle, and the raw cheddar cheese was just what it was. Raw and delicious. Very sharp and flavorful. Stone used the whole carton of eggs for the omelet he was going to make...but, even though he had one of the large skillets, he doubted he could make a perfect omelet. So he settled on just making scrambled eggs with the other two ingredients mixed in.

"Now that looks good," said Niuon as he suddenly appeared behind Stone while he was whisking the eggs in a large bowl. Stone jumped and nearly dropped the bowl.

"Jeez, you're almost as bad as Sedena," he said.

"Sorry," said Niuon backing up.

"Don't hover," Stone said in amused annoyance. Niuon gave him a dramatically pained looked.

"You know, you're not a very good culture teacher," he said.

"Oh please, look it up in a cook book," Stone said as he dropped some cut squares of cut butter on the skillet so the eggs wouldn't stick.

"You think Lirui would eat that? He's been rejecting everything we throw at him this morning," Niuon said.

"If you think it's safe," said Stone.

"Yeah, he should be able to eat Earth eggs, me and Asora studied carefully," Niuon said. "Just not the meat."

"I'll make him a side order," Stone said as he poured a bit of the scrambled eggs in a second smaller bowl.

"Thanks," Niuon said. Stone finished up the eggs, made the side order for Lirui, then served it.

"One thing I wanted to talk about," Stone said to his guests, "Sedena's grandparents invited her and I to visit them, in the next week. If you could allow us, could we catch a ride to Sangheilios with you and then we'll head to the part of the planet where they live?"

"Of course, Stone," said Asora.

"Yes, of course. Is it just you and Sedena?" Niuon asked.

"Rose and Zuli were invited too," Sedena said.

"You're excited to see home again?" asked Niuon, smiling.

"Oh yes, I was so glad when I first heard," said Sedena.

"Sure was," muttered Stone, smiling at remembering how Sedena had nearly crushed him when she hugged him.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him.

"Nothing," he said, taking a bite of his eggs.

"I keep hearing about this Zuli and Rose, I'm getting excited," said Niuon.

"They're alright," said Stone, shrugging, though he was joking. Sedena shot him a sly look, and he returned one that said _Don't even think about it._ Sedena merely refocused on eating smugly. Niuon noticed this, and pressed,

"I seem to remember you telling me you're _good_ friends with Rose over an email. The word 'good' in bold and italicized and everything."

"Well...um...yeah, that's how it is," said Stone.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" asked Asora smiling at him like he were a child.

"He has his reasons," Sedena murmured. Niuon nearly choked on his eggs, then covered his mouth to hide the smirk, though his snickering burst through. Stone glared at Sedena who pretended to ignore him. Niuon then opened his mouth to ask Stone (you can guess), but Asora quickly stamped her foot on his, scraping it with one of the claws on the tips of her toe. He made a grunt but shut his mandibles tight, Asora scowling at him. Stone gave Asora a grateful look and they continued to eat in a short, awkward silence. It was soon broken by Lirui slamming his little fist on the table and whining.

"And what is the matter with you?" asked Asora, looking at Lirui.

"Eng!" he chirped, pushing his empty plate over to Asora. She chuckled and then scooped some of her eggs on his plate, taking care to keep the sausage out.

"Uh oh, you just presented him with a new favorite, Stone," Niuon said.

"I did?" Stone asked.

"'Eng', what we deciphered, means that he likes this especially. He doesn't say it on anything else except the foods he really likes," said Asora.

"Oh yeah, the baby language thing," said Stone, remembering that babies had an ingrained basic language of sounds, using a specific whine or something rather for a specific thing they wanted: food, sleep, burping, etcetera. They all looked up when the house groaned and rattled. It got significantly dimmer, and there was a deep, continuous roaring outside. They looked out the windows to see a sand storm had just hit them.

"Aw damn, looks like we're staying in," said Stone.

"I hope not all day," said Niuon.

"Well, these storms can last between five minutes to an hour," Stone said. The house rattled again and Lirui made a noise of discomfort.

"It's alright," Asora cooed to her child, stroking his head.

"So, you said there's something in the shower I shouldn't touch, right?" asked Niuon as he pushed his empty plate forward slightly.

"Yeah, shampoo. It's soap for hair, and a certain ingredient in it dries the natural moisturizing oils in Sangheili skin. The bar of soap on the small tray is what you use, and it won't dry your skin out," Stone said.

"Alright, thanks," said Niuon as he got up. He then walked back into his room, undressed, put his bathrobe on, then went into the bathroom.

"Wort!" he said in surprise, almost hitting his head on the top archway of the door. He ducked in then shut the door. "Wait till Sedena hits puberty, Stone," said Niuon lowly, smirking. He ran the shower water but had to take care of other business before getting in. He looked down at the rather small toilet in dismay. Sangheili males had internal genitals, thus meaning they had to sit to urinate, but this toilet...

Niuon sighed and took his robe off, then squatted over the toilet, taking care he wouldn't miss. Kind of hard to do when you couldn't hold and aim. But he managed to urinate without spilling, and he flushed the toilet. Then he proceeded to step into the shower. He skin was suddenly scalded by the water. As he stumbled backwards, he cried,

" _Skalpata_!" He tripped on the toilet and fell, but since he was an 8'8" alien creature, his back crashed into the door, and his weight and momentum snapped the door knobs' latch, and he spilled out right into the hallway. And Sedena was first to see the naked man sprawl on his back with a large _boom!_ that shook the walls and caused a small picture frame to fall and crash on the ground.

"Oh gods!" Niuon said, looking at the shocked Sedena, absolutely mortified. He then went back in the bathroom and slammed the door shut, but it would not latch. Sedena, still staring at the door, didn't notice as Stone and Asora rushed to the scene.

"What happened!?" asked Asora in alarm.

"I...think he flushed the toilet before getting into the shower..." Sedena said.

"What happened!?" Niuon called through the door. Stone, trying hard not to laugh, explained the plumbing situation to Niuon.

"That's stupid," he growled.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that," said Stone.

"...sorry about your door."

"I think I can fix it," said Stone, looking at the hole where the door latch was supposed to click into. The metal and wood was snapped off, the door knob mechanism itself intact. "Yeah, I can fix it, it'll be easy."

"Alright..." was Niuon's abashed reply. Asora sighed, shaking her head as she strode back to check on Lirui.

"You alright?" asked Stone.

"Yes," grumbled Niuon from the other side. Stone smiled and walked away, along with Sedena. An hour passed and the sand storm eventually died down. When it was over they looked out the windows at the dusty suburbs, other people coming out to look around. The streets were covered in thin waves of sand, and a haggard looking tumble weed had gotten lodged under the Escalade.

"Not bad," sighed Stone, getting on his knees and starting to pull the tumble weed out.

"How bad do they get?" asked Niuon.

"Way back when this country was young, we had the 'Dustbowls' which ruined allot of agriculture and displaced allot of people. The same thing happened in the late 2300s, and some happened not more than fifty years ago, though they weren't as bad as the 1900s Dustbowls," Stone said.

"I think there were some similar crises in the Rurtok deserts," Niuon said to Asora.

"Yes, there were. Several towns had to be evacuated," Asora responded. "Our own respective 'Dustbowls'," Asora said to Stone. He finally pulled the mangled tumble weed out and threw it off to the side, where it just laid there like a dead dog, tumbling no longer.

"Well...you feel like heading out now?" asked Stone to his guests. They both responded yes and they piled in the SUV, then drove to Rose's house. She and Zuli were already out, wiping sand off the car. She smiled and waved as Stone pulled into their driveway, then they all climbed out.

"Hi," she said as they all approached. "You must be Niuon," said Rose, shaking his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Rose," Rose responded (she knew he knew her name), making Niuon's joke backfire on him. Asora smirked at that. "Hello," Rose said, shaking Asora's hand. "I'm guessing this cutie here is Lirui," Rose said to Lirui who smiled and shied into Asora's chest, like he had when first meeting N'tho.

"The one and only," said Asora, smiling at the small boy. Stone then went over to Rose and whispered something in her ear. She then grinned.

"I think so," she said.

"Looks like a plot against us," Niuon muttered to Asora, though purposely loud enough for Stone and Rose to hear.

"Oh no, we were thinking of just inviting a friend to go out to lunch with us later," said Rose.

"Oh no," murmured Sedena, slapping her hand to her head.

"Yeah, thanks for the support," said Stone to her, making her smirk.

"In the meantime, I think it's suitable we take them up Turtle Back Mountains," said Rose.

"Ah, a good hike sounds great," said Niuon.

"Actually, I was going to suck down a few beers while blazing down the narrow paths precariously on the cliffs," Stone said.

"That works too," Niuon responded, grinning.

"Just wait a few moments after you flush," muttered Asora, though not loud enough for the others to hear. Niuon, however, shot her a dirty look.

"I'm sure you'll have a pleasant encounter with something else human," he told her.

"Maybe," said Asora, shrugging.

"Ehh!" Lirui whined, reaching for Niuon. He smiled and took his son in his arms. "What do you say, Lirui? Go for a hike, so I can stand on the edge of cliffs and toss you in the air wildly?" asked Niuon, loudly, more to Asora than Lirui.

"Don't start this shit again," grumbled Stone under his breath.

"Don't start," responded Asora, glaring at him.

"Alright, so, let's go," Stone interrupted, walking to the Escalade.

"You should have seen Stone, yesterday. He was really pissed off at their bickering," Sedena whispered to Zuli.

"What'd he do?" asked Zuli, both of them taking their time getting into the Escalade, so they could quickly wrap up their conversation.

"He yelled at them. Well, not like he was putting them down for it, but when we got to a destination, he just shouted 'here', scared the hell out of them. Me too, I wasn't expecting that." She and Zuli snickered then got in.

"What so funny?" asked Rose, noticing the children's smirks.

"Nothing," said Sedena innocently. Stone seemed to know what was going through their minds, for he had a slight pout. Asora and Niuon remained oblivious though. Thankfully, they weren't arguing. Sedena was thankful for that, but...

"Oh God, turn this off," groaned Rose at the Stone Temple Pilots that was playing on the radio.

"You know what? This isn't your car. I don't complain when you're playing your stupid music in _your_ car," Stone growled.

"If you didn't like I would have turned it off-"

"No, you _know_ I don't like that crap, so don't even try," Stone retorted. Sedena and Zuli sighed and Niuon and Asora glanced at them, then glanced at each other with small smirks on their faces. "Why can't you be gracious about it like me-" Rose burst into laughter.

"You're calling yourself gracious?" she asked mockingly.

"I am when I'm in _your_ junk heap, why don't you be gracious in _my_ junk heap?" Rose opened her mouth to say something back but couldn't come up with an answer. "Exactly. You know what else? I'll be nice, since I just owned your ass in this argument by playing music you like, while at the same time, I'll give a little taste of the Celtic culture to Asora and Niuon," Stone said, turning on a band called Gaelic Storm, playing the song "Hills Of Connemara."

"Is this the kind of music that'll be at O'Leary's," asked Asora, seeming to enjoy it.

"Pretty much, only the band that usually plays there is called 'Great Big Sea'. They've kind of got some rock fused into their stuff, as well as playing traditional Celtic music. Gaelic Storm is strictly Irish, but GBS come from Newfoundland. Newfoundland is pretty much North America's Ireland and Scotland. With some French and English blood mixed in," Stone explained.

"I've heard of the French from online human friends," said Niuon, smiling. Stone snorted.

"Don't count on American's (or anyone else for that matter) to give a good description of the French, they're not _that_ bad," Stone said.

"And that's why Americans and 'anyone else' dislike them so much," Niuon replied slyly.

"Hey, they stopped the would-have-been nuclear holocaust of 2020, so we've got to give them props, even if that made that more snobby, if not more," Rose said. Stone chuckled.

"But seriously, that's a big nasty stereotype, not all French are a bunch of asshats. Vanessa O'Leary's wife is French," Stone said.

"Yeah, and she's really cool," said Rose.

"Vanessa sounds like a female name," remarked Niuon.

"Vanessa and her wife Ariel are a lesbian couple," Stone said.

"Oh, yes," Asora chuckled. "It wasn't until recently Sangheili homosexual couples began to be married." Niuon chuckled too.

"It was quite a forehead slapper to them, when they learned of human homosexual marriage," Niuon said.

"Yeah, first time N'tho met my partner and her wife and family he was new to that concept," Stone said.

"Your partner?" asked Asora, eyebrow raised. He was sure Rose was his partner.

"My work partner, in the police force," Stone said.

"Oh," said Asora in understanding. They all then held on tight as Stone went off road, going up the mountain roads. It took them a while to get to the top of one of the peaks, and they all climbed out. They were on a small parking patch, and trails went in different directions over the mountains. Niuon looked down at T or C from the edge of a cliff, seeing it looked smudged under all the dust. Asora then stood next to him with Lirui in her arms.

"Beautiful view," she said.

"Beameh vu," said Lirui. Niuon and Asora laughed at that.

"You're getting there, boy," he said, tickling Lirui's shoulder, making him giggle and shy away in Asora's chest.

Zuli looked around at the trails.

"In all the time I've been here, I've never come up to see the closest attraction," said Zuli. "It's always been two to five hour drives to some other place."

"Sorry, Zuli," chuckled Rose. "Locals like me don't really view this place as a tourist attraction."

"I don't now...which makes this less enthralling," grumbled Zuli.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Rose, surprised at how moody and rude Zuli was being. He smiled,

"Argue with Stone about music again and I'll keep it up." Rose pouted at him.

"Fine," she sighed. The group then began walking down one of the trails. The top of the mountains were very clear and fairly level, or atleast the portion they were on. A ways behind them, there were about three peaks that waved, only they went down closer to bottom ground like a staircase with each wave. Up ahead of them the dips were only slight, and then the highest peak, which then dropped down. As they walked they managed to pick up some mica and other crystalline rocks, which were common to find atop the mountains and neighboring hills. Zuli and Sedena both looked down one ledge and recognized the road from N'tho's house to the cliffs they balanced on.

"This place makes those cliffs look like small play," remarked Zuli, leaning precariously over the ledge purposely. They weren't on a cliff, per say, but the way off the path was steep enough to be a lethal fall.

"The old balancing act, I actually had the worst balance," Niuon said as he looked at the cliffs Sedena and Zuli were observing.

"Wow, really?" asked Zuli.

"Heh, I sure did. My instructor always gave me hell for it, he even stepped on my hands once when I fell and tried to pull myself up. That was actually the moment I had a particularly bad rage and tried to kill him...I assume you two tried to kill my brother?" asked Niuon, hiding a smirk. He was rewarded with Zuli and Sedena's faces turning a burning deep violet.

"Niuon, cut it out," called Asora from away, knowing he was messing with Sedena and Zuli.

"What? I am merely asking," he said innocently. Asora only scolded him and he made a growling sigh. "Yes, my Muni," he said a little mockingly. They went off to walk again. Zuli and Sedena lagged behind slightly and she murmured to him,

"I said on the new years we would both watch Lirui for Asora and Niuon, and they agreed."

"...um, we're going to miss out on all the fun," he said to her, baffled. She blushed a little. She really should have asked him beforehand.

"No, we'll hang out with them for the fireworks and the barbecue at Johnathan's, then they're going to some bar to get drunk," she said.

"Well...sure, I guess if that's the case," he said, smiling at the thought of caring for the baby. "I bet Dan and Melissa will show up, since Pete usually goes with them to O'Leary's."

"That's good, even more help."

"Do you know how to care for him?"

"Yes, I looked it up on the Internet, I had a hard time convincing Niuon I was capable."

"We'll do fine, since you know the most." They all hiked around the mountains for a few hours, until Lirui finally lost it and began crying, one of the marathons all babies have at one point or another, and they all hastily went back to the parking lot, all the while trying to entertain him. But Asora and Niuon knew he was hungry, and they fed him as they rode down to Johnathan's house to bring him to lunch somewhere.

As they drove, Rose said to Stone,

"I didn't know you liked Radiohead."

"They're pretty good," said Stone, shrugging. "I only got the Best Of CD," he said, while turning "Karma Police" by said band up a few notches.

"There's something we can both listen to." Zuli made a drawling and rather bratty sigh suddenly, and yawned loudly, to give Rose a warning. Sedena tried her best not to laugh, managing to suppress the laughter, though she could not keep the smirk off her face. They arrived at Johnathan's then got out to go to his house. When they knocked he opened the door.

"Well hell, you brought more Sangheili from their round rock to ours," he said, stepping aside, letting them come in. "I'm Johnathan," he said, shaking Niuon and Asora's hands when they entered.

"I'm Niuon, this is my wife, Asora, and my son Lirui," Niuon introduced his small family.

"Well hey there little-big guy," he said to Lirui. He smiled in return, finally over his previous fit. Niuon chuckled at the nickname "Little-big guy."

"You wanna come out to lunch with us? And yes, we will be going to Pacific Grill," said Rose to Johnathan.

"Hell yah," said Johnathan, tossing on a jacket swiftly. "Let's head out." They then left his house and went to the restaurant. Johnathan of course ordered chicken fried steak, and Niuon was interested in the same too, both ordering the red chile white sauce that came atop. When their meals arrived, both Niuon and Johnathan took their first bites together.

"Amazing," said Niuon, shaking his head, absolutely impressed with the dish.

"Understatement," Johnathan responded.

"I do not know how I can go back to Sangheilios now. Salmon, chicken fried steak. What else?"

"I'm makin' ribs on the grill on new years before we head to O'Leary's. Old family recipe, the meat itself almost as spicy as the barbecue sauce," Johnathan said.

"Spicy hot, or just with spices?" asked Asora.

"A little of both," Johnathan said. "You eat ribs from your cattle on Sangheilios?"

"Yes, our cattle are very similar to yours," said Niuon. "We have ribs and steaks."

"Neat, I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into some of that," said Johnathan.

"I told you, you've gotta cut back on meat," said Rose. Johnathan glowered at her.

"I am. I have vegetables with my dinners, and I have pasta atleast twice a night."

"What's this about?" asked Niuon.

"I'm old, so that means if I plan to live to a hundred-thirty or more, I need to eat healthy. Meat only three times a week," said Johnathan.

"All human adults after twenty should start to eat like that. You don't _have_ to, but it's recommended," said Rose.

"I thought you were a surgeon and disease expert, not some diet guru," said Johnathan in annoyance.

"I studied allot of practices, I do more than just surgery," retorted Rose. "Diet and health being one of them."

"That's your problem, you overwork yourself," Johnathan told her.

"Is that so? Well let's see. Do I have large circles under my eyes?"

"Huh?" asked Johnathan.

"Answer the question."

"No."

"Am I suffering from mood swings?"

"Your mood's always in a down swing."

"No I don't. And is my hair falling out?"

"No."

"Than am I overworking myself?"

"Yes." Johnathan smiled smugly as she glowered at him.

"Do those things happen to humans when you're under stress...I already know of mood swings," muttered Niuon.

"Oh get over it," said Asora in annoyance, knowing he was referring to the mood swings she had when she was pregnant.

"Yes, some people lose their hair," Stone said. "Even women."

"Are women not supposed to lose their hair?" asked Asora.

"No."

"Why is it that the norm for women is long hair and the norm for men is short?" asked Niuon. Stone and Rose glanced at each other, then both said simultaneously,

"We don't know," shrugging.

"...you don't," said Niuon, a bit surprised.

"I bet we can look it up on the Internet," said Rose.

"And that's not really a norm anymore," said Stone. He chuckled. "You should have seen _me_ as a teenager, I looked like freakin' John Lennon." Johnathan laughed.

"I bet you were heartbroken when you got it shaved off in basic."

"No, it really pissed me off. Kept getting in my mouth when I slept and ate," Stone said, chuckling a bit more at remembering his old long hair.

"Did you wear the little sunglasses?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, they were groovy, man," Stone said.

"Oh God, don't make me sick talkin' like that you damn hippie," said Johnathan dramatically.

"And a hippie is?" asked Niuon.

"I'm not explaining it," said Stone, shaking his head, surprising Niuon, who raised his brows.

"Me neither," Johnathan chortled.

"Uh uh," said Rose, shaking her head.

"Are they some sort of evil in your culture?" asked Asora. The three humans burst into laughter, then Stone said,

"They're the opposite of evil, in fact, they're so not evil, that it's really disturbing and we advise you to drop the subject."

"I bet you are simply trying to hide an embarrassment," Niuon said, grinning at them.

"Kinda," Johnathan admitted, sipping his drink.

"I can't wait to see how ridiculous it is," said Niuon, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Oh please, I'll tell you what's ridiculous. Being part of a genocidal, feudally religious war machine, governed by a certain alien race whose only purpose seems to be to tell huge, grandiose lies to people so that they can seduce them and exterminate them," Stone shot back.

"Ooh, low blow, Stone," said Niuon, smirking. "However, I do imagine it's pretty easy from down there."

"And I can see having your neck so long, it must be easier to put up your ass."

"..."

"Ha! It's also Earth custom, that if I win a friendly spat like that, I get five bucks from you."

"I highly doubt that," Niuon said, rubbing his chin (more like his bottom two mandibles). "But, as it is, the comment that stumped me was a good retort, and I'll give you five bucks for it anyway." Niuon then held out a five dollar bill to Stone, who stared at it, then back at Niuon.

"You sneaky bastard, making your graciousness not worth taking that," Stone said, crossing his arms while Niuon snickered and took his money back. Asora sighed and shook her head, though she was grinning. Johnathan laughed under his hand while Rose did the same as Asora had. Zuli and Sedena merely gave each other bemused glances and shrugged.

"You'll get it someday," Johnathan said to the two children.

"Sure we will," said Zuli, making Stone and Niuon snort laughter. They finished up lunch, then spent the rest of the day taking the guests around the town, then hanging out at N'tho's, before heading back home for the evening. As Stone, Sedena, Niuon and Asora walked in, Asora said,

"Sedena, did you mention you watching Lirui to Zuli?"

"Yes, he said he'd like too. Is it alright if our other friends join us?"

"Who are your other friends?" asked Niuon, quietly, for Lirui was asleep in his arms.

"Melissa and Dan, they met a while back," Stone explained. "I'm friends with their dad, Pete. It seems the trend around here is single parent, since Pete was widowed a few years ago. But he'll be hanging out with us on new years, right now, he took his kids out on some ranger thing in the desert. He's a wildlife expert, his kids are following in his footsteps."

"Sounds like a fun guy," said Asora. "As long as his children are...trustworthy." Stone laughed.

"Yeah, they are."

"What happened to his mate?" asked Asora. "You mentioned he was widowed."

"Yeah, it wasn't in the war. She was in a car accident, a really bad one. It was during a large rainstorm, and the flash-flood ravines were filled. She was on a bridge when she swerved to avoid an out-of-control truck, and she went off the bridge and drowned. She had even managed to get out of the car," said Stone in sadness.

"Oh, that's horrible," said Asora, depressed suddenly.

"Yeah," sighed Stone. Asora noticed something pass behind his eyes, but he shook his head, a little roughly, then said,

"How 'bout dinner?" Asora wondered if he had had a mate before, judging from his small, and barely detectable, emotional moment...no, he was _suppressing_ the emotions, not having them. It must have been recent if he was still suppressing them. But she smiled and said,

"Sure. What's on the menu tonight?"

"Not fish," murmured Stone, making Asora snicker. She stifled her laughter when Niuon approached. "I was thinking pasta. You'll like it, Niuon. Ziti pasta mixed with Ricotta cheese, sauce, and then mozzarella cheese grated atop."

"Aha! See Asora, he takes requests!" Niuon said to Asora who smiled and rolled her eyes at his husbands' antics. He was referring to one email he had sent Stone a while back, asking him about pasta. And Stone of course mentioned his favorite pasta recipe, Baked Ziti.

"Does he always get this giddy around dinner?" asked Stone, jerking his thumb at Niuon.

"He does, actually," said Asora.

"You never get giddy when _I_ offer to make dinner," Niuon said to her, pouting.

"That's because it's always something to do with madroc fish," she told him pointedly.

"What? You don't like madroc fish?" asked Niuon.

"I don't, as a matter of fact."

"Why did you not say anything? I would have just made it for myself."

"We eat dinner together as a family."

"I always sit at the table with you and Lirui!"

"The _same_ dinner, Niuon."

"What does it matter if I'm still with you and the boy?"

"Eating dinner together means we share the same meal with each other!"

"Well I am flattered that you will eat fish you don't like for that."

"Don't make fun of me," said Asora, offended.

"Asora, I wasn't trying to insult you," Niuon said, now serious, putting his hand on her shoulder. Stone had walked away by then, and Sedena had hung back, but still watching in interest.

"Can you not take our family seriously?" asked Asora.

"Asora, you insult _me_ saying things like that," Niuon said, glaring at her. "I love you and Lirui both, and every time you say something like that it offends _me_. Just like you thinking I am reckless around Lirui." Asora sighed, then took his face in her hands then nuzzled him.

"I am sorry. Just..." Asora sighed again. "You're just being yourself...a bouncy teenager, just like when I met you," she grinned at him.

"Well, that is who you fell in love with, didn't you?" he asked, smiling and putting his hands over her waist sides.

"Yeah, but really, he was a bit more mellow back then...oh I see. You've been mellow in the months before, you're just over-excited to be here. It might be the heavier gravity, messing with your head," Asora gave him a gentle but playful knock on his head.

"Maybe," he said.

"It is and you know it," she said, running her hand over the length of his cheek, until he finger tips trailed off the tip of his left set of mandibles. She then walked away from him in a graceful, and slightly sexually teasing way.

"Can you believe she's mine?" asked Niuon quietly to Sedena. She merely smiled, and Niuon laughed, knowing she had no idea what he was talking about. "Me neither." Then he walked after her. Sedena felt she had to give an intelligent, but humorously sly response, so she said,

"Well, like her," he stopped and looked at her, "I've seen more of you than I needed too." Niuon gaped at her, while Stone and Asora suddenly burst into laughter from the kitchen.

"What the hell, Sedena," laughed Stone. "I didn't know you could make a good one like that."

"Listening to you people all day helps," Sedena responded, making Stone laugh even harder, along with Asora. Niuon was simply too embarrassed to laugh.

 _Later that night_

Asora and Niuon once again were having their late night spoon with each other. The amorous couple laughed lightly with each other. But Asora stopped Niuon as his moves on her became stronger.

"We promised Stone-"

"We'll be quiet and easy, not sweat and stink...we'll wash the sheets ourselves if we have too," Niuon said to her.

"You don't know how to use the washing machine," Asora pointed out.

"It can't be that hard. Throw the clothes in, set it, put some soap in it."

"It's different than ours, you might break it."

"I'll read the instructions," he said with finality, then began to move on Asora again. She giggled and cooled with that answer, her desires for him becoming more prominent. And that night they did it softly and silently, but it was still sweet.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter XXIII

Proclamare

Niuon slowly pushed the covers off himself, as to not disturb Asora and Lirui, who were both still sleeping soundly. Last night was a great refreshment, and the stresses seemed to vanish. Except for one nitpick of Niuon's; what Stone had said the other day, about the Covenant. Yes, he knew the man was only joking, but Niuon still couldn't help but feel guilty, and somewhat angry with Stone. It was actually a very sensitive subject to his species right now, especially the ones that had been most devout to the Covenant before its downfall. He had never been devout like them, but he had certainly believed in the Great Journey, and that humans were the ultimate evil. And he felt stupid, along with everyone else, for believing such, now obvious, idiotic stories and superstitions. There were those like him: trying to heal their old wounds with friendship; those that were too guilty to make any social move to humans, but instead, just helping them with things they needed, like repairing cities and trading resources; and those who still resented humans. Everyone knew the ones who were still resentful were just using their displayed feelings to hide their true inner-feelings of remorse, and in some cases, the remorse _was_ the cause of resentment. Much like his father. His mother was one of the middle ground ones, who felt too ashamed to make social interactions with humans. It was understandable...but something they all had to eventually get over. Niuon only hoped the acts and feelings of today's generation would not be instilled upon the next. Children like Lirui, Sedena and Zuli...those three were fine, yes. But others and their parents...well, you can't win them all.

Niuon sighed and stood, then silently went to relieve himself. He opened the bathroom door and saw Stone had fixed it. An involuntary shudder went down Niuon's spine. It was a strange reaction of his; whenever he recalled moments of strong embarrassment, his body made these ticks. And only to embarrassing moments, not other negative emotions like anger or sadness. Niuon did his best to force the moment out of his head as he went to urinate. He squatted down with his pants pulled down. He waited for a moment, then it came out...but, as it is with men, the small portion of dried semen from last night's intercourse made the direction veer off, outside of the toilet.

"Dah!" Niuon exclaimed. He lost his balance and landed on his ass. He used all his might to close up his urethra to sever the flow. But the damage had already been done. The stream had gotten on the walls, the mirror, and in the sink...even on an unused roll of toilet paper sitting on the counter. Niuon spat a torrent of curses in his language as he stood and looked for something clean up the mess with. Hastily, he grabbed a washcloth, dampened it, then wiped the urine off of where it had landed. He did so quietly, praying that no one would come to the door. He finished up quickly, his need to evacuate himself gone completely. He then quietly left the bathroom, and tossed the dirty washcloth in the laundry room. He then made a frustrated sound, sounding along the lines of a choked "kegk!", remembering he had to dispose of the soiled toilet paper roll. He went in and grabbed the roll, but when he turned to the hall, he jumped a mile high as Asora appeared; groggy eyes, and a robe wrapped loosely around her body.

"What's going on?" she asked him, a confused look on her face.

"Nothing," said Niuon unconvincingly. Asora studied him, then said,

"Doesn't look like nothing...why do you have a toilet paper roll?" she asked, pointing at said roll. He quickly hid it behind his back, surprising Asora with that pathetically childish move. "Why..." she then realized what transpired, and Niuon looked terrified and mortified at the same time. "Niuon! What's wrong with you!?"

"It's not _my_ fault!" he retorted.

"Did you clean up!?" she hissed.

" _What the_ _ **FUCK**_ _do you think I'm doing_!?" Niuon roared under his breath, waving his arms expansively. "No, I thought it'd be a nice surprise for Stone to see piss all over his bathroom!"

"What?" asked Stone suddenly, peaking from his room, obviously annoyed. "What's going on?" he asked, not knowing of what happened. Niuon quickly took advantage of Stone's obliviousness.

"You _always_ attack me for 'being a bad father'!" Niuon snapped at Asora. She quickly picked up on it.

"Maybe you _are!_ "

"I-"

"Fucking Christ!" Stone yelled, surprising the Sangheili couple. Lirui began to cry, and Sedena finally came out. Even though she was a morning person, she was not one for being woken up rudely, and she showed it on her face. "I know you're my guests and all, but do you have to be such blooming idiots!? It's six in the morning! Give it a rest!" he then slammed the door shut. Even though it was a fake argument, and the couple had already gotten passed the "family first" arguments they had been having lately, they were still embarrassed.

"Really, listen to him," Sedena put the icing on the cake, then shut her door too. Niuon and Asora looked at each other, then went to calm Lirui down.

0000000000

Stone got in his bed, then put a pillow over his face to hide his hysterical laughter. That was a good decoy they came up with, and the look on their faces was priceless. More so than if he had told them he heard all about Niuon's predicament. Maybe that was why it was so much more funny, because they were unaware of his knowledge. God knew the poor man already went through enough, falling naked in front of a young girl, then said young girl made a smart-ass remark about it. Stone remembered what Sedena had said and his laughter was renewed. But he did feel a little bad for making Lirui cry. Hell, he was surprised the kid hadn't cried with the commotion his parents were making before. He looked up when someone opened the door. Sedena quickly slipped in, obviously taking care to make sure she wasn't noticed by their guests. She then hopped on the bed with Stone and they laughed together. After a few minutes, she said,

"I was awake before Niuon even had his accident, I was waiting for him to leave while in my room...and, well..." she giggled and Stone snickered.

"I feel bad for him though. He doesn't have much luck with my bathroom."

" _I_ didn't," Sedena stated, smirking.

"I'm sure I'm not gonna have luck with something at Sangheilios," Stone said, making Sedena giggle.

"I'll show you," she said.

"You're going to teach me how to use your shower step by step?" asked Stone.

"Well..." Sedena smiled in annoyance at him as he snickered. They quickly silenced when there was a knock on the door.

"Stone?" said Niuon's apprehensive voice. Sedena quickly hid under the bed as Stone got up and answered the door. "Stone, we apologize uh..." Niuon couldn't find the words, considering the argument had been fake, and he didn't really have his own opinion on it; of his and Asora's position in their relationship at the moment.

"Just...just do it somewhere else atleast," said Stone. "I'm sorry for making Lirui cry."

"That's okay," said Niuon, though he seemed ever so slightly bent out of shape by that, making Stone feel a little more bad for yelling. He probably should have just hissed it at them. Lirui then began to whine again, and Niuon looked down the hall "Eh, it was inevitable anyway," Niuon said.

"I guess I should make breakfast, since we're all virtually awake," Stone said.

"No, me and Asora will be fine, you can sleep in," Niuon insisted.

"No, once I'm awake, I'm awake. I'll never get back to sleep until night," Stone assured him as he stepped out of his room.

"Alright," said Niuon a bit awkwardly, then went to help Asora with Lirui, whose whining was quickly turning into crying. Stone looked back in at his bed, and Sedena was cautiously peaking her head out. He motioned silently for her to come out, then they went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"I'm wondering...how did he manage to do something so ridiculous?" asked Sedena. Stone froze and Sedena looked at him.

"Uh oh, here we go. You have to chicken out and _I_ have to ask Rose for a straight answer."

"Fuck that, I can handle it," Stone said grouchily, surprising Sedena. "Sedena, when they had sex...well, you know how intercourse works. Bottom line, semen got stuck in Niuon's urethra, which caused his urine stream to veer off. Like when you put your thumb over the hose when you don't have a nozzle on."

"Oh..." Sedena snorted, but quickly stifled her laughter when Asora walked in, holding a somewhat calmed down Lirui. He was still whining.

"Eng!" he claimed.

"I guess it's eggs for breakfast again," said Stone. Asora chuckled.

"You can just make some for him if you want."

"It's alright. I'll make corned-beef hash with the eggs," Stone said.

"That sounds interesting," said Niuon as he entered, Asora went over to the table to sit with Lirui.

"First off, corned beef is a very salty flavored beef that's stringy and sort of chewy. The meat is basically cut into chunks and fried in potatoes and served with any type of egg you want," Stone explained. "You think Lirui can eat potatoes, maybe something to add to his list of favorites?"

"Sure," said Niuon. "He's good with most types of vegetables, even Earth ones."

"Alright then," said Stone as he began making the breakfast. As he was frying the eggs, Niuon said,

"The least I can do is finish that up for you. You've been a good host."

"I'll lose my points if I let my guest cook for me...oh well," said Stone, walking away. Niuon smirked.

"You're going to get a bad review from me," he said. "Just from that single act of negligence."

"I'll make you change your mind," Stone said.

"Oh sure you will— _wort_!" Niuon cried, snatching his hand from the oven. Asora gasped and rushed over, seeing what he had done. He had accidentally let his hand rest on the burner when he wasn't looking.

"Talk about negligence," muttered Stone as he got up to get some first aid things to treat burns.

"Are you okay!?" asked Asora, holding Niuon's wrist and looking at the burned hand.

"Yeah, it just hurts," mumbled Niuon. "My morning is not good."

"You think?" asked Asora, looking at him in concern. He smiled.

"I'm not gravely wounded, Asora, relax," he said. She huffed.

"See if I ever offer you help next time you hurt yourself."

"What is that, by the way?" asked Stone as he rounded to corner of hall, into the kitchen. He had burn ointment and a bandage roll in his hand. He offered it to Niuon who began to treat his wound with the products.

"What is what?" asked Niuon.

"That thing you say, 'wort'. I've heard it allot of times from N'tho," Stone said.

"Ah, 'wort' is basically an equivalent to your exclamations, like 'whoa' or 'ouch'," said Niuon.

"Oh," Stone said. He smiled. "Heh, looks like someone owes me money...but that bet is really old," he chuckled.

"Huh?" asked Niuon, as he finished wrapping the bandage on his burn.

"I made a bet with Johnathan, way back—eggs are burning," Stone pointed out in mid-sentence. Niuon quickly went over and turned the eggs with a wooden spoon, then turned off the oven. As they set the table, Stone continued, "I made a bet with Johnathan back when I was in San Diego, saying that 'wort' was a word in your language; he argued it was a sort of non-lingual bark. Then someone bet us how long we would live if we ever asked one of you about it." Niuon laughed (if a bit nervously).

"Probably not long."

"I bet I could get a casual and short, but well explained small statement on the other guy. Now, I've gotta find him to get _more_ money," Stone said, sitting and having his eggs with the corn-beef hash.

"I'm guessing this other person you bet would be far away," Niuon said.

"Somewhere in Europe," Stone said, shrugging. "I can't wait to see the look on Johnathan's face when you give him the explanation."

"Um, 'you' as in 'me'?" asked Niuon, pointing at himself.

"Either the four of you would do fine," Stone said plainly.

"Lirui can't talk," Niuon sighed, smiling.

"I'm just giving you an example, I just want to make sure we're all on the same page," Stone told them all, and they chuckled at that.

"So, what's your fascination with 'wort' anyway?" asked Asora.

"For some reason, the 'Elite catch-phrase' is 'wort, wort, wort'. It's been a trademark of your species throughout the war," Stone explained.

"Okay, you are overly curious," Niuon said in understanding.

"Oh come on, surely you wondered some behaviors we humans did back in the war," Stone said.

"One thing. You frequently lifted a finger and thumb at us, either in anger or as a challenge," Niuon said.

"This?" asked Stone, flipping him the bird.

"That's it," Niuon verified.

"It means 'fuck you'," Stone told him.

"Oh," said Niuon, smirking. "Then I suppose..." He lifted his fist to Stone, then displayed his two fingers, while his two opposable thumbs remained fisted.

"There, you have _two_ middle-fingers, better than the single middle-finger we have," Stone said in a slightly congratulatory way (of course it was slightly mocking as well).

"I feel so special now," Niuon replied. After they finished their breakfast, Stone headed into the living room to look at the news, watching CNN. As he sat there and listened to a reporter tell the story, Niuon came over and plopped on the couch next to him, Lirui crawling after his father.

"So, which one is the bastard?" asked Niuon as he looked at the politicians being displayed.

"They all piss in the same bowl," muttered Stone.

"So that means all four are bastards," Niuon stated.

"Well, that one, Mary Jeremiah, she's not so bad. She's one of the few politicians that accepted the new alliance. Problem is, she thinks that the UNSC should be dismantled now, since there's no need for a single world, or worlds, order. That just leaves countries just doing their own thing, which is actually not good, because some of them have gotten pretty iffy over the years," Stone explained. He scooted over to the side of the couch so Lirui could climb up.

"So you don't trust certain countries?" asked Niuon.

"Not at all," said Stone. "England, it's almost as if they want to go back to the imperialistic empire they were back in the 1700s. France is getting like that too, and they're stirring up bad blood with England as well. It's almost as if the old middle age wars are gonna start up again, only instead of swords and catapults it's guns and artillery."

"How pleasant, humanity finally catches a break and-"

"We fuck ourselves over with stupidity, greed, and power grubbing," Stone said bitterly. "Korea and Iran are sharing the same concerns with the US over the 'European Breaking' as some pessimists call it. Those pessimists say that the clash between those two countries and the rest of the world is inevitable, but I personally think those pessimists that you hear from so much are just tools of both country's government, spreading fear."

"So, you're a conspiracy theorist?" asked Niuon. Stone snorted.

"A conspiracy theorist is the one who says the world leaders of Earth were secretly in the pockets of the High Prophets, a conspiracy _realist_ says: the Covenant were just a bunch of pissed off aliens; and that France and England are spreading fear to get their show on the road." Niuon chuckled.

"Wow, your world leaders in the pocket of Truth. You know, even the _Brutes_ would slaughter the Prophets if they found out something like that was true. But the fight between us and them would still happen, for who gets complete control over the Covenant."

"Hey, I hope you'd allow me to put in a letter of recommendation to, you know, not kill us," Stone said, but Niuon gave him a stony look.

"Do you keep bringing that up just to make me uncomfortable?"

"Alright, sorry," sighed Stone. "Hey Niuon, I think your kid's gonna be a good climber," he told the Sangheili after a moment of watching a report of the agriculture situation. He looked over and chuckled as he saw Lirui was perched on Stone's shoulders, smiling in excitement. Stone had a sheepish smile on his face as he hunched over, hanging his head down.

"Come on, you may be little to me but you're big to Stone," Niuon said, scooping Lirui off of Stone's shoulders.

"I don't think he'd have a problem with the balance training, in case he ever wanted to be a soldier when he gets older," Asora said as she walked up to them from behind.

"Unless you think he'd dump himself over the cliff, or fall off a boat," Niuon teased.

"Ha ha," said Asora sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, Stone and Sedena showed their guests Downtown, stopping at the White Coyote Cafe for a brief lunch, then heading back to home. And Stone showed Niuon what Haddock fish was like at dinner, winning the man's heart yet again. Stone was amused at the amount of tarter sauce his friend used, and was even more amused when Asora kicked him in the leg for accidentally taking the last bit, before Sedena had a chance to put some on her fish. But it was no problem for Stone to make more. And finally, night crept up on them, and Niuon and Asora laid with each other in bed.

"I can't get my mind off those ribs Johnathan told us about the other day," Niuon said as he pulled off his shirt and applied some deodorant, while sitting on his side of the bed. Asora was spread out on her side, watching him, propped up on her elbow and holding her head with her hand.

"Of course you can't, you're an animal when it comes to food. A single track mind," she told him, a sly smile on her lips. He grinned as he rolled under the covers to her. She smiled and opened her arms as he came into her grasp and he held her as well.

"I'm an animal when it comes to other things as well," he told her, stroking the smooth skin of her back.

"Don't start singing that song," Asora told him.

"Asora, I would not make you go through the torture that is My Singing Voice," Niuon told her.

"It's not only that," Asora said, and Niuon grinned.

"I'm sure many couples enjoy each other's company under that song-"

"I can't believe Stone gave you that record, and that giant turn table. Just get a CD." Niuon pouted at her.

"Stone told me it's hard to get your hands on records like that. The ones he has aren't exactly museum material, but they're still pretty pricey in the eyes of private collectors."

"Fascinating," Asora said dryly.

"Oh whatever," grumbled Niuon, lying on his side of the bed again. Asora sighed.

"Come on," she said, resting herself on his chest.

"Come on what?"

"Don't be such a grouch."

"Do you have to keep complaining about my music? You know, I have taken the liberty of listening to it at a minimal volume in our room back home," Niuon told her. She sighed. He did too and wrapped his arm around her. The two of them were silent for a while, simply just laying with each other. Then they looked up when something came up on the foot of their bed.

"What is _that_?" asked Niuon, looking at the animal.

"Oh, that's Stone and Sedena's pet," said Asora, sitting up. "A Siamese cat, her name is Bynx."

"Hm," said Niuon, sitting up as well. The cat padded over to them and Niuon held out his hand. The animal rubbed his fingers with the side of her face.

"Just like any Sangheilios cat," remarked Niuon. "She's kinda..." Niuon breathed in, his head reared back, then quickly covered his mouth to stifle a ferocious sneeze, so Lirui wouldn't wake up. Asora glanced at him. After Niuon sneezed he sniffed, the nostrils in his mouth flaring.

"What the hell?" he said.

"What?" asked Asora.

"Allergies," he stated. "I've sudd..." he sneezed into his pillow, "I've suddenly got allergies," he said, wiping his watering eyes.

"You can't just get allergies for no reason," said Asora.

"Well I did," Niuon said in agitation.

"There has to be a reason, Niuon," Asora retorted. They thought, glanced at each other when a realization hit them, then looked down at Bynx, whom looked at them innocently.

Stone glanced over down the hall as Asora came out of his room, gently putting Bynx down.

"Was she bothering you?" he asked.

"Well...apparently Niuon is allergic to Earth cats," Asora said.

"Ah," said Stone. Niuon sneezed again, only this time he didn't muffle it in time, and the sneeze from the large alien was loud. Then Lirui began to cry. Asora sighed.

"Goodnight, Stone," she said wearily, then went back into the room.

"Night," he murmured in amusement to the door, then went back in his own room.

0000000000

"I told you, and _Stone_ said it himself, it's a regular party! Not a formal ball!" Niuon said irritably to Asora, who was putting on a necklace. This Sangheilian necklace did not wrap around the neck (though she did have one of those at the base of her long neck), but hung off the bottom arch of her neck, with teardrop shaped diamonds dangling down. The studs that went in her neck were short, as to not harm Asora. She looked at him in annoyance.

"This is the way _I_ want to dress, I know it is just a simple gathering, and I know we're going to a bar afterwards, but I want to put something nice on nevertheless." She smirked at him. "I thought you liked me in this dress and with the necklace anyway." Niuon cracked a smile, then put his hands on her shoulders, and nuzzled the back of her neck, then looked at her through the mirror they were in front of.

"I do. You look beautiful...you always do."

"And you look just as handsome in that musty old tunic," Asora said.

"Musty?" asked Niuon, sniffing his tunic. She was right actually. "It's been in that bag for a while actually, since our last trip to your parents new home in the Xen jungle."

"Why didn't you put it in the closet to let it air out?" asked Asora as she went over to her bags again.

"I forgot about it," said Niuon. Asora put on bottom mandible pieces, much like the armor mandible guards that soldiers wore, but hers' were golden jewelery pieces, with multicolored diamonds studded in. "Hm," said Asora, looking at herself in the mirror. "Are the mouth pieces overkill?" she asked.

"Yes, but you look good with them still. Wear them," Niuon said. She smiled at him.

"Fine then." Then Niuon went to Lirui's crib, where the small child was silently playing with his wooden etoyoc toy. The etoyoc Sangheilios' equivalent to an Earth wolf.

"You ready for the party?" asked Niuon to Lirui, who looked up at him. He made a noise of approval and Niuon smiled, then lifted his son up. It was already dark outside, the short Winter day ending only fifteen minutes ago at 5:00 PM. The three of them went into the entrance, where Stone was putting on his leather coat, and Sedena was in a pretty dark green dress, a very adult-like dress.

"I don't think I've seen you in a dress since we came, you look good," said Asora to Sedena, who turned a light tint of purple.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"And...why do you have your gun?" asked Niuon to Stone, who had the weapon in its holster under his coat.

"It's New Years Eve, there's gonna be drunk people...high people...and just bad people in general. You never know, and I'm a cop, so..." Stone shrugged.

"High people?" asked Asora.

"Slang for 'intoxicated on drugs'," Stone stated.

"Ah...lovely," muttered Asora. Stone smirked.

"They're probably only pot smokers, so they're gonna be laughing and stumbling around like morons." Niuon smirked.

"THC?" he asked. Stone looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you know?"

"Yours comes from a plant right?"

"Yeah, cannabis, also known as marijuana."

"Our THC comes from a stinging insect. Domesticated pollinators...and intoxicators," Niuon told him.

"...that's...really..." Stone was at a loss for words. Bees that make you high? "You're not making this up are you?"

"No..." Niuon grinned at Asora. "The first time me and Asora were, erm, getting... _acquainted_ with each other in bed, one of the wasps had escaped from a neighbors' indoor hive, and it stung me and Asora...which was great." Asora merely blushed and smiled bashfully.

"It was," she admitted. Stone didn't know how to react, though he thought it was hilarious. Accidental experimentation.

"Stone told me that THC wasn't exactly a good thing," Sedena stated.

"Well.." said Niuon. "He's sort of right."

"You gotta understand it," Stone told them. "Our species demonizes marijuana way out of proportion, but still, it's not something that's really great either. For some people, yeah, they don't consider it a problem, me personally, I hated it when I tried it as a teen. It made me paranoid. Anyway, you can't really expect people to take you seriously under the influence, or even when you're sober, but are still known for it. It really just...well...this is why I never wanted to make the anti-drug speeches at schools." Niuon and Asora laughed and Stone grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, the party, right," Stone said, opening the front door and stepping out, Sedena with him.

"Now that you mentioned school, does Sedena go to one?" asked Asora.

"She doesn't actually," said Stone. "I don't really want her going to a public school anyway."

"I don't either," she muttered.

"Since she's not technically an official citizen of Earth...I kind of spaced making her adoption official, so the government doesn't keep any tabs on her. I kind of like this bit of anarchy," he said, smiling at her. "But to be fair, I think I should give you some sort of education."

"I don't have a problem with that, Mother always gave me respective 'schoolwork'," Sedena stated, stepping onto the street with the others, since Johnathan's was only a short walk away.

"Well, you'll need to be able to read English, do math and all that...wait a minute," said Stone, looking at her. "I have no idea why this never occurred to me until now, but how does a girl your age come to know the language of your 'enemy', because you spoke fluently when I met you on High Charity."

"It was Samos that taught me English, in case I ever came into a situation with a human. Father said that he was just being paranoid, but Mother of course agreed with Samos," Sedena explained.

"I guess it did pay off," Stone said.

"Well, most children on High Charity were taught to speak English," Niuon said. "Cautiousness of parentage." Stone smiled.

"I understand that," he said lowly to himself, remembering when he took Sedena to the shooting range to teach her how to operate the common civilian guns, especially their own pistol. She was good with knives, he knew, but sometimes you just need a gun to survive. But the need for the pistol had never arisen.

"So I trust that the people at the party will be...acceptable of our presence," Asora said.

"Of course," said Stone. "I wouldn't take you to a place where everybody's hateful. All of the personnel of the Sangheilian trade ships come down to the town sometimes, so the people around here are used to a Sangheili presence."

"That's good," said Niuon.

"I think all you'd have to worry about is dumb kids."

"What?" asked Sedena in surprise.

"Not like you, Sedena," Stone told her. "I mean other kids, you know...assholes. All cocky, still feeding off the old UNSC propaganda."

"Oh," said Sedena.

"Well, they're kids," said Niuon, shrugging.

"Doesn't make them any less annoying," Stone countered.

"True," Niuon replied. "But I don't think they would have enough courage to say anything to me and Asora. Maybe Sedena, though," Niuon glanced at her.

"That's a big maybe," said Stone, smiling at Sedena, and she smiled back. "And anyway, Sedena knows how to handle them...the way _I_ taught you to handle them, right?" he asked her sternly.

"I'm not gonna punch anyone out," said Sedena in exasperation.

"Military training is so empowering, am I right?" asked Niuon to her, smirking, and she smirked back.

"Don't get any bright ideas," Stone told her. He muttered to Niuon, "And don't give her any." Directing his attention back to Sedena, "You may be as tall as me now, and get taller in the future, but I've been fighting _far_ longer than you, against a large assortment of enemies; real time; in life or death situations, so..." Stone trailed off purposely.

"You're bluffing, Private," said Sedena, knowing that Private was the very first rank in the military, and that was as he stayed throughout his entire military career.

"You wanna find out?" asked Stone, a serious face. Sedena hesitated, and before she could answer, Stone said, "That's what I thought." Niuon chuckled under his breath. Stone however was slightly offended by what Sedena had said. He fought hard in the war. He knew she was kidding, but still... Atleast he saw an apologetic look on her face. She looked at him, and he knew she was sorry. The kind of non-verbal communication people shared with each other in close relationships of all types. Niuon was oblivious and smirking, and of course Asora was the observational one, and saw it, but didn't remark upon it.

The group came up the hill to see Johnathan's house, cars parked all around it...well everywhere, since friends and relatives went all over the suburbs to party houses. The inside of Johnathan's house was lit up with many people inside, even a Sangheili's figure was in there.

"That's probably N'tho," said Niuon. A sweet smell of cooking meat then filled their nostrils. Niuon sniffed deeply, his mandibles coming apart slightly. Stone knew that a Sangheili's nostrils were near the back of their mouth, just where their throat began. When he first asked Sedena, he figured that Sangheili simply smelled with their taste buds, their tongue. But she showed him the nasal cavities in the back of her mouth, on the roof, and that they closed so food would not get in. Every surprise the Sangheili gave to him became...well, _less_ surprising, turning into a casual "ah" moment. After all, they were an alien species, and he had been with them for more than a year now.

"That...that's the smell of his amazing ribs," said Niuon, grinning.

"They're alright," Stone said, shrugging. Niuon glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"They're not as amazing as he says they are, we just pretend to really enjoy them so he doesn't get mad," Sedena explained.

"Like I said, simply 'alright'," Stone told him.

"Hm," said Niuon thoughtfully. "Thanks for the heads up." As Niuon walked up, Stone and Sedena looked at each other and smirked, and Asora smirked too at the sight of them.

"Knowing him, he'll be surprised to find out they're absolutely amazing," she said.

"That's what we're aiming for," Stone said, grinning. The three of them went up to the house and entered. The babble of people continued incessantly, a few people glancing over at them distractedly then focusing on their own conversation again, not regarding the Sangheili newcomers as an oddity.

N'tho grinned at the sight of his family.

"Hey there," he said, clapping his hand on Niuon's shoulder.

"Are-" began Niuon, but,

"The ribs are amazing," N'tho told him.

"Mm, Stone told me other wise," Niuon said.

"...well apparently Stone's lost control of his taste buds, they're great," N'tho told him.

"No, if someone like Stone, who makes great food, says something is not that good, he must be right."

"Hey bigun!" called someone from the back of the house. Both looked out the back sliding door at Johnathan, whom beckoned Niuon over. "Come get some artery stuffers!"

"Go try the _amazing_ ribs," N'tho told his brother.

"I will," he sniffed, then went out the back. Stone then stood next to N'tho, both watching as N'tho said hi to Johnathan and took the offered ribs. N'tho used the frontal teeth on the tips of his mandibles to rip off a long strip of meet from the bone in one pull. He then used his tongue like a rope, wrapping it around the meet and pulling it down his throat. He held a look of shock, then he looked at Stone, who smirked back. Niuon pouted then presented his two middle fingers to Stone, and proceeded to compliment Johnathan on his cooking.

"Ha!" was all N'tho said, all he needed to say. He knew what Stone had pulled.

"Hey there," said Rose from beside Stone. He turned and smiled.

"Hi," he said, kissing her.

"Hello, Stone," said another voice. He looked and saw Tabitha, the old seamstress from downtown, walk up to him, a serving platter of hamburgers in her arms. Mini burgers on small homemade rolls, appetizers.

"Hi," he said, taking one that was offered to him. "How's the shop? It's been a while since we last came."

"It's good, Sangheili folks from trading ships giving me plenty of business," she said, smiling at N'tho who chuckled.

"I'm pretty due aren't I?" he asked her.

"It's been six months, you are!" she told him.

"Yes, most of my clothes are ripped from the construction work, what I have on now are the only whole clothes," he said, glancing down at his dark green tunic and thin brown trousers.

"Not exactly winter material," Stone said, grinning.

"I have long underwear beneath the pants and I brought a thick jacket," N'tho said, shrugging, then sipped his drink.

"I can flannel line your pants if you like," Tabitha offered.

"Flannel line?" he asked.

"Like the insides of jackets," Rose told him. "Thickened with cotton or something rather, to insulate your pants."

"How come nobody told me of this? I froze my ass off _last_ year in thin clothes because I thought the desert was supposed to be _hot_ ," said N'tho, a little melodramatically.

"Well you should have studied," said Tabitha in annoyance, slapping his arm. "Come by tomorrow and I'll fix up all your clothes. I have the finest sheep's wool that's extra cozy."

"Hello," said Sedena to Tabitha, as she came from the crowd with Zuli in tow, since she had gone off to look for him.

"Ah Sedena!" exclaimed Tabitha in happiness, turning and smiling at the Sangheili girl. "Why am I always surprised at your height when I see you? _And_ Zuli. You're _supposed_ to be taller!" Zuli and Sedena merely smiled. "That must have been one of my dresses, Sedena, because you look beautiful in it."

"Thank you," said Sedena, turning a light purple at the face.

"Dashing as ever, Zuli," Tabitha said to the boy.

"Thanks," he replied. Both took offered mini burgers, then they headed out in the backyard.

"Hope you two are gonna have some ribs," Johnathan said to them as they walked by.

"Liar," said Niuon playfully to Sedena, his fingers and mandibles covered in barbecue sauce. She grinned in response.

"Maybe later," said Zuli to Johnathan.

"What do you mean ' _maybe_ '?" asked Johnathan, narrowing his eyes. "You _are_ gonna have them, tonight. Even if I have to tie you down and force feed you."

"Whatever you say, Johnathan," said Sedena. "Burning," she said, nodding to the grill behind him. He grimaced in annoyance and quickly flipped the ribs to a less cooked side.

"I'll eat those if nobody else wants to," said Niuon, nodding to the ribs. Johnathan grinned.

"You would."

Sedena and Zuli walked to the front yard together. In the street, a group of men threw a football back and forth, while other houses had their own barbecues. Up the street a bit, some other kids were jostling about, overly entertained by smashing cans of soda and watching them explode.

"Yeah, quality stuff," said Zuli sarcastically as one boy was sprayed by the sticky, carbonated drink. Sedena snorted.

"Hi!" said the voice of their friend Dan. The two were waiting for them, and they looked in his direction. Both Dan and his sister Mellisa striding over, their father Pete in tow.

"Hey guys," said Pete as he stepped up to them.

"Hello," said Sedena.

"Johnathan's cooking," sighed Pete, smelling the air. "I'm goin' in now, you should get the ribs while they last," he warned the four kids, then went through the gate to the backyard.

"Yeah, we should soon," said Mellisa.

"We'll just hang out first," said Dan, grinning mischievously.

"I know that look," said Zuli, smirking. Dan extracted from his pocket a pack of caps and other small firecrackers.

"Oh gods," sighed Sedena, though she was impressed.

"Yeah," said Dan, grinning. The kids from up the street got louder and they glanced over.

"What in the hell are they going to do with _that_?" asked Sedena as she saw them brandishing a liter of Coca-Cola.

"Mentos," said Mellisa chuckling. "It's actually pretty cool, watch." They did. The kids stood clear save for the one with the bottle. He shook it up then slammed it on the street, cap first. It exploded at the bottom, spraying light-brown foam, and took off into the air like a rocket. A perfect hit. The bottle then landed into the bed of a neighbors' pick-up truck. Sedena, Zuli, Mellisa and Dan merely chuckled, but the other kids were guffawing like a bunch of morons. It's funny but not _that_ funny.

"Fuck that shit," said Dan after a moment, extracting a lighter from his pocket.

"I'm guessing your dad doesn't know about this," said Zuli.

"Of course not! You'd have to be the most retarded kid on Earth, or anywhere else, to let your parents know you were throwing firecrackers around; particularly hoses, gardens, and other oddball places like that," Dan told him.

"Gnomes and flamingos are really something to go for, I _hate_ them," said Mellisa.

"That's a little cruel to the owners," said Sedena cautiously.

"Yeah? Imagine what our parents are gonna be doing drunk off their asses," said Dan. Sedena smirked.

"Fair enough," she said.

"Hey!" someone called to them. They looked to see the group of soda stained kids strutting up to them. One of them, an absolute poser if Sedena ever saw one, was a kid with baggy jeans with chains on them, a jersey shirt with 666 stenciled on the front in a fancy font, and spiked up hair. He looked like a cross between a Sex Pistols fanboy, and a Slipknot worshiper, making Sedena snort. The kid didn't register her laughter however, and asked hotly,

"What the hell do _you_ think you're doing here?"

"Standing," replied Sedena, glowering at him.

"Hardy fuckin' har," said the kid sarcastically. "The Chief wouldn't stand for this."

"Who?" asked Sedena, honestly not recalling someone called 'Chief', but a split second later the memory finally flashed, and she remembered the Master Chief, aka The Demon, since that was all he was referred to as by everyone she knew back in the Covenant. Before she could say she remembered him, the kid interrupted almost patronizingly,

"The Master Chief, moron. Jeez, you don't know the guy who ripped most of your kind to shreds?" Zuli and Sedena didn't react to that, they knew he was just trying to be "controversial".

"Considering I hate political correctness, I'm hardly offended," Sedena stated flatly.

"Huh?" asked the kid dumbly.

"Just leave already, before you find yourself with a lump on your head," Sedena threatened. Yes, she had promised Stone she wouldn't hurt anyone that wasn't an immediate threat, but she just wanted to see this ass's reaction. No doubt, the cocky little prick would say-

"Pfft, go ahead and try, I'm not afraid of _you_ ," he sneered.

"Likewise," replied Sedena dryly.

"You'd be afraid of the Chief."

"One: yes he's a hero of millions, but _you_ are obviously obsessed, get professional help; two: considering I saw him once, he hardly threatened me. After all, he and the Arbiter were chummy," she retorted, remembering the quiet armored man. He was hardly frightening, and the Arbiter said himself, you did not need to fear him unless he is your enemy.

"You saw him?" said one of the other kids in awe. Even the cocky one was surprised. But his expression soon turned to mirth.

"I'm guessing he killed your dad somewhere along the line." Oh this kid was trying to strike the right nerve. Sedena however had made her nerves into steel. And the mention of her biological father hardly insulted her. She had disregarded him from her soul long ago, even before the time he tried to kill her...but maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"No, he didn't," Sedena told him, "But it's too bad he couldn't have. The last thing any warrior of the Covenant wanted to do was die at the hands of the infamous Demon." Mellisa and Dan glanced at each other, not sure where she was going with this, but they waited. Sedena usually got her point across very well. The kid was surprised at this, but judging by his newly formed sadistic grin, Sedena knew what was coming next.

"You hated your dad? Are all alien parents assholes?"

"He did a rather unpleasant thing to me once," Sedena told him. She wanted to say her mother was the parent that truly loved her, but she figured the kid would use _her_ as a weapon, and she didn't want that.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked haughtily.

"He tried to kill me," Sedena said, shrugging. That stopped the kid dead in his tracks, and the other ones too (though they were silent, they were smirking contemptuously at her...but now they just had shocked expressions). Any real sadist would relish that statement.

"Kill you?" the punk asked. And for some reason, this ignorance, the fact that they did have feelings for her in the way a fellow stranger would; that's what made her angry. For some reason, this ignorance really melted the steel around her nerves and hit them. "H-how?" Sedena stepped up to him.

"Well..." she wrapped her large, long fingered hand around his neck, and the other kids stepped back in horror. "He grabbed my neck...and _squeezed._ " As she did, making the punk's eyes bulge. She didn't do it enough to hurt him, just made it harder for him to breathe, not cutting off his air supply.

"I couldn't draw breath, and the world quickly faded to black, as my father was squeezing the life out of me; but-"

" _But_ ," said Zuli suddenly, grabbing Sedena's wrist and squeezing in a firm, yet, pleading way. She looked at him and he looked back. "Someone interrupted him," he said, more to her than the punk, who glanced between the two Sangheili. Sedena hesitated, then gently let go of the punk. He staggered back, holding his throat.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately, making it harder for Sedena to keep her temper. So she decided to vent it before it got unmanageable.

"Sorry for what? Holding false hate and loathing for me simply because I am not of your species? Yes, I know what our parents did was wrong, and they were training us to be like them, but the truth is we were just plain stupid, believing the lies of the Covenant. Why do you think we allied? Because we felt guilt for what we did, soon compassion as fellow species members feel to each other, to you, because you're equals, fellow sentient species."

"And you were stupid believing the false propaganda of the _UNSC_ ," Dan said suddenly, making the gang of fools visibly ashamed. Sedena smiled mentally at Dan's statement. Propaganda was propaganda, no matter for what cause.

"You can just leave now, because your stupidity is more angering than your so-called 'hatred'," Zuli said to them. Sedena did grin this time. The group then left quickly, without looking back. Dan quickly grabbed a handful of caps and threw them. The kids cried out in surprise as the small explosives crackled around them, and they ran, looking back in anger briefly. The four of them then burst into laughter. Even though it was rather uncalled for, for their previous statements were powerful without such acts...sometimes you just had to do it for shits and giggles. Suddenly, the sky was lit up by someone else's fireworks. Coming from the backyard of the house across the street.

"Oh, so it's war!" they heard Johnathan shout from his yard.

"Oh boy," said Mellisa, then they all jogged out in time to see Johnathan pull his own small fireworks from his shed. A dog, probably belonging to one of the guests, barked and hopped around the man excitedly, while he grinned wolfishly.

"Don't kill anyone," said N'tho from the patio, while Johnathan shoved in a pole into the dirt ground, with a Roman Candle launcher on the tip. This particular Roman Candle launcher was a large set, not the hand held ones. He lit it up, then ran back, the people surrounding cheering; even the ones inside were gathered around windows cheering and laughing.

"I wonder how this can go wrong," said Asora to Rose, and they grinned. Lirui looked excited in Asora's arms.

But suddenly, the dog, a Saint Bernard, grabbed the Roman Candle launcher by the base, pulled it out of the dirt, then unknowingly aimed it at the house. It went off, and the people outside by the house, and inside, shrieked and ducked down. Though the projectiles weren't powerful enough to do serious damage...they still hurt like hell if you were ever hit by one. Asora threw herself down behind a couch, clutching Lirui, who was giggling hysterically rather than screaming. The dog, meanwhile, obliviously pranced around, the Candles still going off in his mouth, firing at people who dove out of the way. One projectile hit Niuon's plate of ribs, and they splattered all over his chest and face. Though he was a ways from the four children by the front yard gate; Sedena, Zuli, Dan and Mellisa backed away quickly. Unfortunately, the dog viewed them doing that as playing, and chased after them. They cried out in fright and ran into the front yard as the dog chased after them, Candles still firing off. Stone ran out the door and watched in horror as the dog kept after them into the street, the men who had been tossing the ball running off to their own front yards.

"What have you done!" yelled Niuon to a mortified Johnathan; the Sangheili had taken cover behind a chair, barbecue sauce all over his nice tunic. But finally the Candles all went out, and the children stopped running. As soon as Zuli turned he cried out as the dog pounced on him, then began licking his face excitedly. Zuli spat as he pushed the dog away. The men that had been playing ball started laughing as they saw no one had been hurt. Zuli stood, shaking his head, which was covered by dog slobber. Saint Bernards had the tendency to be more messy than other breeds. The dog simply barked booming barks and hopped around him in a playful matter, as he did his best to wipe the drool away. He then turned to his three friends, who were laughing as well. More laughing ensued, and he turned to the others. Stone, N'tho and even _Rose_ was laughing. He turned a dark purple at the face and glared at the dog, who wagged its tail in excitement, staring and panting, tongue hanging out and dripping.

After the backyard was cleaned up (and Zuli cleaned himself up in the bathroom) Johnathan said to him,

"I'm sorry Zuli, that was some pretty fucked up shit right there," he said, still a little abashed by the ordeal.

"Fine," muttered Zuli.

"Oh come on," said Stone, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders and shaking playfully, "I've had worse, trust me."

"Care to explain?" asked Zuli, shrugging Stone's arm off himself moodily.

"Yeah, my sister put ice in my pants once when I was asleep, and I fell _forwards_ on it," Stone told him. Zuli winced, then smiled, unable to hide it.

"Wow," he remarked.

" _Ow_ ," corrected Stone.

"Did that really happen?" asked Rose.

"It did," Stone told her.

"There was something peculiar..." Rose trailed off, glancing down at Stone's crotch (he pouted at her).

"Ew, Rose, you're not even drunk yet," said Zuli in disgust.

"Okay, leave the fireworks to the professionals, please," said Asora to Johnathan.

"Hey, it would've been fine if it weren't for that damn dog," he replied stubbornly.

"Yeah, sorry about him," said one of the guests from the patio.

"I just hope you put him somewhere else, I wanna light the other ones. I must retaliate to the nei-" Johnathan stopped as the neighbors next door set of their own fireworks, much like the ones across the street.

"Damn it! I've got two enemies now!" Johnathan said dramatically, grinning.

"Yeah, he's back home," said the guest to Johnathan, referring to the dog of course.

"Good, so that means _you_ can't grab these ones," said Johnathan as he grabbed more Roman Candles...only this time it was many of the cylindrical tubes wrapped into one, bazooka/Gatling gun resembling bundle.

"Johnathan..." said Stone uneasily, not sure with this shenanigan.

"Oh get a pair," Johnathan snapped, placing the bundle down for a moment. He grabbed a stick with a wet shirt wrapped on the tip, then lit it. Some sort of lighter fluid made it burn (creation and possession of gasoline and other petroleum/oil products had been outlawed under pain of prison time in 2070), and he handed it to Zuli.

"Now, get over your fear of fire works, and light these suckers!" Johnathan told him.

"Zuli..." said Rose, while N'tho watched in interest.

"Hell, I'm only afraid if they're being shot _at_ me," Zuli said, smirking, stepping up to the bundle and lighting them up with the makeshift torch. N'tho, Niuon (who had a fresh shirt he had gotten quickly from home) and Stone laughed at that. Zuli quickly stepped out of the way, and the guest spectators all watched again. Then the many Roman Candle tubes fired off rapidly into the air, flashing red, white, green and blue into the air. The guests cheered on as this display didn't turn into a colossal failure. After twenty seconds, the final Candles popped out and Johnathan put the Candle Cannon down. Even though Lirui had his hands over his ear holes, he still seemed to enjoy it.

"I'm guessing Lirui doesn't mind excitement such as being under fire of Roman Candles, and loud commotion in general," said Stone smiling at the child. Asora laughed.

"He's never cried over loud things," she said. Niuon then held out his arms and Asora gave Lirui to him.

"Of course not, he's a brave little boy," Niuon cooed to his son, then tickled his neck. Lirui giggled and tried to squirm away from Niuon's dancing claws. He then whined and reached to N'tho.

"Yes, you can see your uncle," said Niuon, handing Lirui to N'tho.

"I'm open for classes for when you grow up, in case you're interested," N'tho said to Lirui.

"So you _are_ the crazy, murderous uncle that needs to be locked in the closet," Niuon said and N'tho laughed.

"You got that right," muttered Sedena.

"You're still not over that?" asked N'tho in annoyance.

"What? Did you do the wilderness thing?" asked Niuon.

"Of course I did, although they handled it better than _we_ had," N'tho said.

"You kept saying that we needed to climb the trees to see the hill, you didn't listen when I told you I knew where it was."

"It's been years and _you're_ still not over it!" N'tho exclaimed.

"Living in the past has its benefits too," Niuon replied slyly.

"Oh? What's this about great Master N'tho and you?" asked Zuli, looking at Niuon. He grinned, and N'tho scowled.

"You're gonna get it when our weekend comes up," he told Zuli.

"Well, we were both abducted, and put in the jungle, and instructed to get the flag on top of the hill."

"That sounds familiar," grunted Sedena, and Niuon smirked.

"It's something all us soldiers go through. Anyway, _I_ knew where the hill was, because I recognized the part of the forest we were in. Gilligan, however," Niuon jerked his thumb at his pouting brother, "kept trying to utilize our master's 'professional survivalism'. Climbing trees to see the forest layout, studying the plants to define what exact location we were in, using the stars to determine which directions to go in. He was being all show offy, showing what a _good wittle special ops soldier he was_ ," Niuon said that to N'tho like one would to a child or pet. "So full of himself, seeming to have this authoritarian delusion that he was the true leader, and he argued with everything I said without even _knowing_ what I was saying."

"Wow," remarked Zuli, looking at N'tho.

"That's it really. He was just being a total hash, and I eventually left him to his silly game. I waited for him for twenty minutes on the hill...and when I went to look for him, I heard his desperate cries for help from a sinkhole. Goddamn thorned vine though," muttered Niuon, glancing at his hand.

"Err, you used that to pull him out," said Sedena in exasperation, and Niuon smiled empathetically.

"Wow, N'tho. Is it true?" asked Zuli.

"Quite," grumbled N'tho. Zuli snickered and N'tho glowered at him.

"Well, we'll have quite a time next weekend, won't we?"

"Aw, biased punishment, that's low," Niuon said to N'tho who blushed.

"It's worth it," Zuli said.

"Don't sweat it, N'tho, you're still young," sighed Niuon, wrapped his arm around N'tho's shoulders.

"We're twins you damn fool," N'tho grunted.

"And I am older and wiser in spirit," Niuon stated, succeeding in making N'tho smile.

"Guess what, Niuon."

"What?" he asked. N'tho offered a stinky Lirui.

"Not mine."

0000000000

Everyone cheered as they watched the fireworks be launched from the top of Turtle Back Mountains, people in the streets banging their pots and pans with wooden spoons. A small tradition some neighbors held to each other all around. _Happy new year!_ was being shouted from all over the place. People had their own fireworks firing even while the main, professional ones were being launched from the mountains.

Though he was tired, Lirui was enjoying the spectacle in his father's arms.

"So, you four," Niuon said to Zuli, Sedena, Dan and Mellisa, "Lirui will be out like a light when all this calms down."

"They can stay at my house," Rose said to him. "It's closer."

"Well, his crib is back at Stone's," said Asora.

"My bed should be big enough that he doesn't roll off," Rose said.

"I guess that's fine," said Niuon, though he still seemed slightly uneasy about leaving Lirui alone with four children. Asora sensed this and stroked his shoulder in comfort. He smiled at her.

"But I"m ready for drinking and music," he said.

"That's the spirit," said Johnathan, patting Niuon's back as far as he could reach up.

"They'll be fine," said N'tho to him. "Now, let's hurry on down there before the place gets crowded."

"Alright," said Niuon. The guests dispersed from Johnathan's house to celebrate else ware, and Niuon, Asora, Johnathan, N'tho, Rose, Stone and the children all went to Rose's home, then dropped the five off, Asora and Niuon quickly tucking their already sleeping baby to bed, then proceeding to O'Leary's. As they walked to the entrance, they could already hear the sound of Celtic music by Great Big Sea. Stone recognized the song as "Ordinary Day", he had heard on the local radio station. FM. FM frequency radio stations were reserved for small, local stations, mostly everything was satellite/Internet enabled playlists.

They walked into the large pub. Directly across the room from them was the bar, beside that, a small stage with the Newfoundland band playing. They had just walked in on the ending of "Ordinary Day" and they began playing "When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down)". There was a dance floor with some couples dancing away (some of them a little tipsy), and there were booths lining walls all around. Many people were present, and some of them Sangheili. The personnel from the currently grounded trade ship at the landing pad. The personnel sat at the bar, drinking small portions and watching the band in interest, soaking up the culture. Some of them had meals in booths, only three Sangheili couples were present. The TV hanging over the bar was currently set to the news, CNN. Currently, a report concerning some Brute pirates gathered around a certain region, though far away from any known planet that sustained life, but they were quickly being investigated by the UNSC and Sangheili forces.

The group of friends sat at the bar together and ordered their drinks.

"Now, this is good music," said Johnathan as he raised his glass to the band. GBS just finished their song, and the lead singer said,

"Since we're all here havin' a good time drinkin' on new years, we wanna play a good song that fits some of you fellows off in the corner," the singer nodded to some very drunk fellows who cheered and whooped drunkenly, laughing more than necessary. The singer grinned. "This song is actually _against_ being drunk so _ha!_ " The drunks booed and sobers laughed.

"I'd normally agree, but not tonight," chuckled N'tho as he downed his extra large glass of Sangheili beer. Then the band began,

"I...drank...sixteen dollars for the price of one,

tryin' to find the courage to talk to one,

I asked her for a dance,

not a second glance,

my night had just begun.

Well I drink to the father of the _holy ghost_ ,

kneeling at the alter of my nightly post,  
so I'll raise a glass, not the first or last,  
come join me in this toast," the chorus picked up with all band members,  
"Because the old black rum's got a hold on me,  
like a dog wrapped 'round my leg.  
And the old black rum's got a hold on me,  
will I live for another day—heeeeeey—will I live for another day?"

"Drink up everyone," said Stone, grinning as he downed a Casco Bay Riptide red ale. Maine beer, from the city of Portland

"We have to remain sober for you," said Rose.

"Actually, I don't wanna get a hangover tomorrow," said Johnathan.

"Why, can't suck it up?" asked Niuon.

"Actually yeah, I already had one this morning," Johnathan told him. "I'm not in the mood for another."

"Fine, more for us," said Stone, taking a gulp of the Riptide.

"Oh, so ya think yer gonna dry up ma kegs," said the bartender, Vanessa O'Leary, in a very distinct Irish accent.

"Maybe, I've got 'muscle' to help me," said Stone, gesturing to Niuon and N'tho.

"Pfft, come on, I've been serving you lugs fer over a year now," she said, pronouncing lugs "loogs". "Save for you, N'tho, you can go through quite a bit."

"Well, you'll be dismayed to find out Niuon here is my brother," N'tho told her.

"You know what I had to do to yer brother once?" asked Vanessa to Niuon. "He drank up a whole keg of human beer, the most popular brand I have, Brooklyn Chocolate Stout, and complained he wasn't drunk enough." Niuon laughed while N'tho blushed. "Well, obviously drunk enough to say some'ting like t'at," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but what did you _do_ to him?" asked Niuon, smiling expectantly.

"I told him to drink some'tin' else, he got all pissy, and I walloped him over the head with this, especially for those who question my authority in me own pub," she said, bringing up a thick, rubber baton...only it had a paddle on the end, and Niuon roared with laughter.

"That's hit me a couple times too," sighed Stone.

"So you best be on yer toes then, Stonehead," Vanessa said playfully, waving the paddle under his nose.

"I wonder how the kids are doing," said Niuon as Vanessa went off to serve other patrons.

"Don't worry, drink up, you'll forget aaaall about them," N'tho said, beckoning Niuon to drink up.

0000000000

"I will fucking stomp on your head," Zuli growled to Mellisa.

"I'd like to see you try," she sniffed. Zuli then shot her with a Lancer assault rifle, knocking her down as her health was depleted, and she had twenty seconds to be revived before dying of her wounds.

"Fuck, Sedena, revive me," she said.

"I'm dealing with a rocket whore," Sedena said, as she was narrowly missed by a bolt from a Torque Bow.

"That's-" began Dan,

"I know!" Sedena snapped.

"Gotcha," said Zuli, running up to Mellisa, who tried to crawl away, be he kicked her onto her back, then stomped on her face. Her head popped like a bloody, brain filled pimple all over the pavement, as they played "Gears of War 3" on their PlayBox 720 console, in Rose's living room.

"Damn it," hissed Mellisa.

"Ha! Ass thought he had me!" Sedena exclaimed as she successfully blew the Torque Bow whore's head off with a shotgun, since she had snuck up on him.

"Candy-ass bitch!" Dan growled, as he was shot in the head by a Locust revolver, said Locust player hiding behind a rock. "People who sneak around are such pussies," he grumbled.

"Ahem," said Sedena.

"Oh, sorry," said Dan, blushing a bit as he sipped his orange soda. Zuli grabbed a handful of Cheetos and shoved them in his mouth.

"Emuf huf mew mew muh," Zuli said, more than a few crumbs spilling out of his mouth.

"Sicko," muttered Mellisa, scooting away from Zuli closer to Sedena, who chuckled.

"What?" asked Dan. Zuli swallowed.

"I said, 'Is there something else to play?'" he repeated.

"What, Gears ain't for you?"

"Not really," sighed Zuli.

"But you just stomped on my head," Mellisa told him.

"Yeah, that was fun, but still..." Zuli pouted as someone cut him in half with the chainsaw bayonet.

"How about a horror game?" asked Sedena. "That one with the monsters that you have to shoot their arms off."

"Dead Space," said Dan. "Yeah I haven't played that in a while. They don't make games like they used to," sighed Dan, since all they had been playing for the past hour were games from the early twenty-first century. Sedena then grabbed a chocolate bar, opened the package then dropped the whole thing on her mouth.

"Hey, save some for us," said Mellisa as she snatched her own chocolate bar.

"Sorry, we can't help it," said Sedena apologetically.

"Hey, it only gets worse when we're adults," Zuli stated before taking another mouthful of Cheetos. "Mam mema goouh!"

"Swallow!" snapped Mellisa.

"I said 'these are good'," Zuli stated. "Rose has got to buy more."

0000000000

"And all the boy does is eat junk food...but that's not so bad right? He can eat anything and be really healthy?" asked Rose to Asora, referring to Zuli of course.

"Well...he will always be thin. Even without muscles. We just have a very high fat-burning metabolism. But we still have to workout for muscle," Asora explained.

"And about ninety percent of our species works out, very few of us are thin," said Niuon.

"I don't have a problem with being thin, I just don't want to be the fat old guy. But muscular old guy is good enough," said Johnathan.

"But I still worry about Zuli. Would all that junk food still hurt him?" asked Rose.

"Come on, Rose, that chemical crap is probably gonna cut down his life expectancy to 150," Stone said. "I don't mean to sound like a naysayer, but really, that shit can really clog his arteries."

"Stone's right, you should make sure he eats healthier," Asora told her.

"Hey, miss diet guru, why aren't you enforcing it on him?" asked Johnathan. Rose pouted at him.

"He's only gotten into the habit recently."

"I bet that's what they're all doing right now, guzzling down the soda and popping candy into their mouths, while playing video games," N'tho said.

"Maybe we should check on them," Niuon said.

"Call them on the phone," said Stone. "But Sedena would have checked on Lirui."

"Yes, she's a very responsible person," N'tho told Niuon.

"Alright, I'll just check while it's quiet," said Niuon as he grabbed his cell phone. The band was currently taking a small break and there was only the babble and laughter of the patrons.

"Hello?" asked Zuli on the end.

"It's Niuon, Zuli. I hope everything is alright."

"Yes, he's still sleeping," said Zuli.

"Did you look in on him...make sure he's still breathing," Niuon said. Asora then slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for!?" Niuon yelled at her in anger.

"Don't say that to him!" Asora shouted back, getting some looks (well, all looks) from the patrons.

"I want to know that our son is safe!"

"He's fine, Niuon!" said Zuli. "He' breathing, it's okay!" Niuon sighed.

"Alright...thank you, just keep checking on him every now and then. We should be back in an hour or so," he said, then hung up, glaring at Asora, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Niuon. It's what _we_ do after all, but he's a child."

"It's fine," sighed Niuon, rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that," said Asora, rubbing the purple spot where her hand had made contact with his head.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vanessa screamed suddenly, making everyone jump and look at her. "THE NEWS! THE TELY! LOOK!" she bellowed, pointing at the TV. They all looked up. Rose gasped, and Stone just stared wide eyed.

"God bless him," breathed Johnathan.

"So he wasn't killed," said Niuon, smiling.

"Were it so easy," murmured N'tho. The headline simply read one word and one number code. SPARTAN-117. Vanessa turned to TVs volume up.

"So..." said the field reporter, on a UNSC ship. "They're going to see if he's still on there...they said they'll keep us posted." The camera tracked as another UNSC ship reeled in the back of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ frigate.

"So, for the people just turning this on, Mark, what happened. How did it stem to this moment?" asked the anchorman in the CNN Situation Room.

"First, it was the earlier story, where Brute ships had gathered in this area. When UNSC and Sangheili went to investigate the Brutes, surprisingly, they ran; entered slipspace. Then they found the frigate...and...hopefully the Master Chief will be safe within a cryo-chamber. It was a beacon the Brutes were attracted too, and one we picked up ourselves."

"It's been almost impossible to kill him so far, so I think he's safe in there, waiting to be-" began the Anchor, but he was interrupted by Mark,

"Hold on, Tom, they're telling me something...the ship AI, Cortana, she's made contact." Everyone was tense, even the Sangheili, all transfixed on the TV. Nobody spoke, nobody breathed, nobody _blinked_.

"What's she saying?" asked Tom tersely.

"...he's alive!" Mark exclaimed. The planet Earth murmured. "They're waking him now, Tom, he's alive and healthy!...he's out...he's with us..." Mark said in almost disbelief. "He's coming this way! To the bridge!" Everyone waited by the door, reporters, Marines, Sangheili. After a few minutes, the doors slid open. And several escort Marines, a Sangheili Shipmaster and a human Captain, walked with the armored Spartan. Abruptly, everyone in the ship cheered, as did all the people in the bar, and the rest of the world. Couples hugged each other, crying tears of joy, the drunkards roared with their glasses raised, and even the Sangheili cheered in respect of him.

"That sneaky bastard!" laughed Johnathan. Everyone paused again as the Arbiter came into view on the camera, the Chief stopping in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment, then the Chief nodded.

"Arbiter."

"Spartan," replied the Arbiter, holding out his hand. Then he and the Chief shook hands. And for some reason, that single act changed everyone's lives that night. Stone knew the Arbiter had been the Supreme Commander of the _Fleet Of Particular Justice_ , the one that had destroyed Reach. And now, when he looked at the Sangheili, he didn't feel any hate towards him...he didn't even feel any hate to the ones he had killed when fighting on the planet, or on Delta Halo. Then the Chief, Arbiter, Shipmaster and Captain entered the bridge, out of the media's sight.

"And that's it!" exclaimed Mark. "He's back with us! And he shook the Arbiter's _hand_! Man, I thought they were gonna pounce on each other or something!"

"I think that's what those two were trying to get us to think," replied Tom, chuckling.

"Man, they should make a statue out of that," said one human at the bar.

"What? The Arbiter and Chief pouncing on each other?" asked one Sangheili jokingly. The man laughed in response.

"Yeah, greatest hallmark of the alliance," he replied, the rest in the bar laughing.

"Alright, we gotta drink more and sing more!" said the band's singer suddenly from the stage, as the rest of the band took up their instruments. The people cheered.

"Hey, what's yours that won't kill me?" asked Stone to Niuon.

"Huh?" he asked.

"A drink, where the alcohol level won't kill me but is still fun to drink." Niuon smiled.

"A Blood Dead,"

"Niuon!" snapped Asora, slapping him the head again. This time he didn't shout back at her for doing that.  
"Whatever it is it's bad, even to you. You make Blood Dead's, Vanessa?" asked Stone to her. The grinning woman replied,

"All the time, especially fer meself," she said with a wink at N'tho who chuckled. "I'll get ya one. Oi, I just can't believe he's alright!" she said as she poured together two Sangheili drinks. One red and one blue, making it into a small glass of a purple drink, with chipped ice in the glass.

"Once you get passed the... _killingness_ of it, it tastes like fruit," said Niuon.

"Killingness, eh?" asked Johnathan looking at the drink in interest. The band tested their instruments while Stone examined the drink.

"Well go on!" Niuon urged. Stone lifted it up, but rather than sucking it down, he took a slow sip. He immediately froze, and his face turned red. He forced himself to swallow and hacked into a napkin.

"You're so cruel," sighed Asora to Niuon. It felt like, literally, he was drinking boiling water, and his mouth seared, as well as his throat. His stomach felt like it was going to burst. But the pain soon dissipated into a consistent sizzling, which was surprisingly pleasant. And the fruit flavor kicked in on his taste buds.

"Wow," said Stone, wiping his watering eyes. N'tho merely chuckled.

"I want one," said Rose immediately.

"Me too," added Johnathan.

"Knock yerselves out," said Vanessa as she filled in their orders.

"Well, since our literal savior is now alive and well and with us," said the singer, everyone paying attention to him. "Let's play the appropriate tunes for him."

"It's the...end of the world as we know it," sang the band, and everyone laughed. "And I feel fiiiine." Everyone cheered as the band picked up.

"That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane, _  
Master Chief_ is not afraid.  
Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world  
Serves its own needs, don't mis-serve your own needs. Feed  
It off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, turn, ladder  
Start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire  
In a fire, representing seven games, in a government  
For hire and a combat site. Left of west and coming in  
A hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team  
By team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped  
Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh,  
Overflow, population, common food, but it'll do. Save  
Yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs,  
Listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and  
The revered and the right, right. You vitriolic,  
Patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty  
Psyched

It's the end of the world as we know it,  
It's the end of the world as we know it,  
It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fiiiine."

"Ha! Very fitting," laughed N'tho, impressed with the number of words flowing from the guys' mouth. The three men drank up, whereas Johnathan leaned back on the bar stool.

"Oh yeah, you can't get drunk cuz you're a pansy," Stone said when he noticed Johnathan holding back.

"Oh well," said Johnathan, shrugging. He and Rose then tried their Blood Dead's, and Stone watched in amusement.

"My new favorite," Rose said in a raspy voice after she dealt with the pain.

"Don't kill yourselves trying to drink those, you know, you don't _have_ to listen to my husband," Asora said.

"You don't have to listen to my wife, either," he told them quickly. Everyone glanced outside when fireworks started going off in the middle of the street. People yelled in joy, car horns honked in celebration. The most prominent thing being called was "Master Chief!"

"There's a party across the entire planet, and everyone is invited," Stone said, grinning. He then ordered some whiskey so he could get drunk quickly, as well as Niuon and N'tho ordering some kavskid, the Sangheili equivalent to Whiskey. They were well on their way to drunk.

"Alright, everybody," said the singer when the band had finished their REM cover. Everyone cheered them on. "Well, this next song, called 'The Night Pat Murphy Died' has anything to do with the Chief hardly, but it just goes to show, how we Newfoundlanders and Irish folk remembered the Chief. Just pretend old Pat Murphy is old John-117."

"Oh the night that Patty Murphy died is a night I'll never forget.  
Some of the boys got loaded drunk and they ain't got sober yet.  
As long as a bottle was passed around every man was feelin' gay.  
O'Leary came with the bagpipes, some music for to play!" The song picked up and the chorus began,  
"That's how they showed their respect for Patty Murphy.  
That's how they showed their honor and their pride.  
They said it was a sinner's shame and they winked at one another.  
And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died." Everyone cheered.

"That's the way I celebrated him, along with Ariel," chuckled Vanessa.

"I have some friends that you would consider, 'Alien Irishmen', since that's exactly how they all celebrated a Fieldmaster that had fallen in combat," Niuon said to Vanessa. She laughed.

"Now now, that's just a dirty stereotype," said Rose, smiling.

"And dirty _true_ stereotype, my dear," Vanessa replied, smirking. The listened to the band again,

"...they stopped the hearse on George Street  
outside Sundance Saloon.  
They all went in at half past eight and staggered out at noon  
They went up to the graveyard,  
so holy and sublime.  
Found out when they got there,  
they'd left the corpse behind!

That's how they showed their respect for Patty Murphy.  
That's how they showed their honor and their pride.  
They said it was a sinner's shame and they winked at one another.  
And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died!" So the drinks flowed, the laughter boomed, and the drunkards stumbled; and by 2:00 AM, very drunk Stone, Niuon and N'tho walked out of the bar precariously, semi-sober Asora, Rose and Johnathan trailing behind them.

"We're going back to check on the children, you three stay out of trouble," Rose told them.

"No problem," said Niuon, waving, then he and his friends went over to a congregation of men around a keg, some firecrackers going off around them.

"You think they'll be alright?" asked Johnathan to Asora. She smiled.

"Not in the morning."

"Heeey! Did ya here!" whooped one man to Stone, a plastic cup full of beer in his hand.

"Hell yeah, he's back!" Stone replied.

"Fuck yeah, have a beer, man," said the guy, pouring Stone one.

"Alright," he said. "Hey, Niuon, you wanna find out what a kegstand is?" asked Stone to him.

"Wassis now? Keg...stand?" asked Niuon.

"I can help you with that," N'tho said.

"No, we'll do it," said one human, winking at N'tho.

"Oooh...okay," agreed N'tho, smirking.

"Alright, what do I do?" asked Niuon. Stone and two other guys led him to the keg.

"Okay, bend over, and put the nozzle in your mouth," instructed Stone.

"Okay," said Niuon, putting the nozzle in his mouth. "And drink?" he asked, his words slurred by the object in his mouth. The three guys grinned at each other.

"Not quite yet," said one. They then grabbed his legs and used every muscle in their bodies to lift the four-hundred pound Sangheili up.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Drink!" yelled Stone, cackling, while N'tho laughed so hard his stomach ached. Niuon did so, most of the beer spilling from his mouth, as he did his best to suck the drink down his exposed gullet. It lasted for twenty seconds as the guys laughed stupidly, then they all fell over under Niuon's weight, and they sprawled on the ground. Niuon choked but then laughed, N'tho was on the ground too, only from laughing so hard.

"That was a little different," said one guy.

"That was," Niuon agreed, standing (as best he could) and the others chuckled at that.

"Again!" Stone said. Niuon put the nozzle in his mouth and the three lifted him up again. Only it lasted five seconds, as they lost grip. Unfortunately, the nozzle went down Niuon's throat when he fell. He choked then pulled the nozzle out of his throat, then held his neck while he coughed. The others laughed harder than ever.

"You...did that on – (cough) – _purpose_!" he accused.

"Well... _I_ did, you two were holding on tighter than you do while jerkin' off," said one of the guys, and they all laughed. Niuon merely pouted.

"Oh come on, don't be such a pussy," said Stone, giving him a playful slap in the arm. Niuon smirked at him.

"Do that again and I'll bite your hand off," he "threatened".

"Fine you big baby. Hey, les go back to my place, I gotta an awesome TV show that you'll find hilarious," Stone said.

"Might as – (hic) – well pass out in fr – (hic) - front of the tel'vishin," N'tho said as he and his brother followed Stone. They jogged across the highway that hugged the edge of the town, and to the Circle K hydro station, where cars were filling up. Behind the convenience store they saw what looked like fire light; smoke and embers rose to verify that suspicion, and there was laughter. They went around to the back, which was basically an empty dirt lot with cracked asphalt in places and weeds choking the outer rim of the dirt patch. There was a large bonfire that, apparently, the psyched teenage store clerk started, some other people gathered around it with him. Even the store manager was there, the stereotypical overweight man with a round face and a mustache. They seemed to be burning scrap wood, garnered from the dumpster near a condemned building. Under sober circumstances, Stone could only imagine the multitude of toxins people were breathing in from the pressure-treated wood. But he didn't care, he watched in interest as one guy with a guitar, a couple other guys with him, and a single trumpet player wee sitting on stools next to the fire. Of course, there was a keg amongst the congregation of celebrators, and most likely they were up at 2 in the morning because they heard the Chief was alive.

"Alright, I wanna play this next song out to our good friend, Spartan-117; it's called 'In The Aeroplane Over The Sea,'" said the guy with the guitar, and he succeeded in a roar of approval, Niuon, Stone and N'tho joining in, raising plastic cups of beer in the air. The singer cleared his throat, put the guitar on his lap, then began a tune. After a small mantra of the cords, he began singing,

"What a beautiful face,

I have found in this place,

that is circling all round the sun.

What a beautiful dream,

that could flash on the screen,

in a blink of an eye and be gone from mee,

 _soft and sweeet._

 _Let me hold it close and keep it here._

 _Let meeeeeeee..._

And one day we will die,

and our ashes will fly from the aeroplane over the sea.

But for now we are young,

let us lay in the sun and count every beautiful thing we can see.

 _Love to beee,_

 _in the arms of all I'm keeping here._

Let meeee **eeeeee** _eeee_ _ **eeeeeee**_!" Then the trumpet player went in a small solo, the band of other instrumentless people making a melody with warbled whistling. Everyone cheered, some cried, others just watched and smiled, in silent joy. The three of them waited till the the end of the song then headed up to Stone's house. When there, Niuon and N'tho plopped on the couch while Stone got some snacks. A giant bowl of three bags worth of cheese puffs, and more beer. Not to mention the roasted honeymustard pretzel bits. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and sat on the couch between the two large aliens.

"So, what is it?" asked Niuon. Stone grinned.

"An old cartoon from a couple hundred years ago. Basically a, considered exaggerated at the time but not really, spoof of those times. It's called South Park. It looks cheap, and the early episodes were, but it's fuckin' hilarious...especially the Internet one."

"Internet one?" asked N'tho.

"Well, in the town, the entire Internet goes away fer no reason. And ev'r'body in the country goes ape shit, as if the missing Internets were missing freshwater, or some other im'pertint thingy like that," Stone explained as he brought up the menu for the TV, and selected the season that particular episode was in. N'tho took a big gulp of his beer then said,

"Let's watch it."

"Sure thing," said Stone, grinning, then turned the TV show on. Two hours passed as they watched the cartoon, and they laughed harder than ever, Stone explaining some of the things the show made fun of, the current events of that time. But finally, the three of them passed out some time in the wee hours of the morning.

 _Earlier_

Asora and Rose silently went into Rose's house. It was silent, though the lights and TV were still on. In front of the TV, a generally passed-out Mellisa and Zuli slouched backwards with PlayBox controllers in their hands. Though the TV had been turned off and so had the console, showing that there was one or two other responsible people in the house. Zuli and Mellisa wouldn't have turned off the TV and console passed out in that position. They weren't even on the couch, in front of it on the floor, leaning back on the seat uncomfortably. An empty bowl of candies and cheese puffs were on the coffee table, along with many empty cans of Cola, Root Beer, and Ginger Ale. Dan was asleep on the recliner, probably long asleep before Zuli and Mellisa had passed out. Asora and Rose glanced at each other, then went into the room where Lirui had been laid to sleep. The baby was lying where he had been left, breathing softly; and sleeping in a layout of blankets near the side of the bed was Sedena. She appeared to be the only clean one of the children, and Rose and Asora were impressed pleasantly.

"The boys are probably back at Stone's still partying...or passed out and snoring loudly," said Asora. The two women snickered lightly together.

"You can sleep in Zuli's bed, since I had ordered a regular Sangheili sized bed before Zuli got huge," Rose said, and Asora chuckled.

"Thank you...but what about you?"

"Guest bedroom."

"Oh. Well, goodnight, Rose," said Asora as she went to Zuli's room.

"Night," Rose said to her. She quickly turned off the lights in the house, spread some spare blankets over the other children, then went to her own bed.

0000000000

Niuon was slouched over to his left, and N'tho slouched even lower to his right. Stone was slouched to his right as well, his head resting on Niuon's chest...and N'tho's was on Stone's. The three of them snored loudly, the morning sun blocked by the shades in the living room window, the TV was still on, the program system had deactivated itself however, since it had been idle for too long. The giant bowls of snacks were empty, and even more beer bottles were spread all over the place...empty. Another morning in paradise.

The front door to paradise opened, allowing entry of three figures. Rose, Asora and Sedena sighed and rolled their eyes at the angels of paradise. Rose then smirked, and silently went in front of the three passed-out men. Then she took a picture of them in their positions. When Rose finished that she cleared her throat loudly. The three of them jerked awake, but were immediately attacked by horrible pains in their heads. The three of them groaned and shifted slightly. Stone then realized where he was.

"Eggh!" he exclaimed taking his head off Niuon's chest and sitting upright, but that made N'tho's neck turn awkwardly up against Stone's rising body. "Eww! Get off me!" Stone growled, not wanting to speak any louder. Why was his damn voice so loud? It made his head hurt like hell.

"Sorry," said N'tho absently, rubbing his eyes.

"You got your freaking slobber all over me!" Stone said in disgust, pulling the wet part of his shirt from his skin, then deciding to get up and just take the whole thing off.

"Sober and you're streaking _now_?" asked Asora to Stone.

"Ha ha," he grumbled sarcastically, balling up his shirt gingerly as if N'tho's saliva was nuclear waste. Sedena watched in amusement, and Stone finally noticed her, then turned beet red in the face.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" he asked dumbly.

"I live here," she replied slyly. Stone was momentarily distracted as a horrible thing happened, the worst thing to ever happen to him. The shades were spread and the sun spilled in. He, along with N'tho and Niuon, cried out in pain, shielding their eyes. They were being so dramatic, Rose was almost surprised they didn't burst into flames like vampires.

"No! No! Not good!" N'tho exclaimed as he sprawled himself face-forward on the couch, covering his head with a blanket to keep the light away. Stone stumbled away to the back of the house into the kitchen, grabbing some Ibuprofen.

"Hey, Sedena, hear me out as an experienced parent, okay?" asked Stone groggily as he swallowed the pills. She was surprised at this, but said,

"Okay."

"Never get drunk. Or else, you wind up like us," he told her.

"You don't have to tell me that," Sedena said, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling at him.

"Good."

"Yeah, listen to me as your trainer and mentor: listen to your father," said N'tho as he walked to Stone. "How many of those would cure a Sangheili?" Stone looked at the bottle.

"The whole thing," he said. "And I've only got half."

"Damn it..." muttered N'tho.

"It's alright, bro, I'm prepared," said Niuon as he went down the hall, no doubt to get his own can of painkillers.

"Good," sighed N'tho. "Sorry about your shirt," he told Stone.

"Eh, all I need to do is wash it."

"You got your slobber all over _me_ , Stone!" called Niuon. "And the barbecue sauce was bad enough!" Stone seemed to try and settle on a brief emotional reaction to Niuon's statement, but then shrugged with an air that said "fuck it" and downed a glass of water.

"Where's Lirui? How is he?" asked Niuon as he came out of the hall with the can of painkillers, handing them to N'tho.

"Back at my place still, with the other kids," said Rose. "We weren't planning on leaving him alone with them exactly, since Sedena is the best care taker of them all," Rose gave an appreciative pat on her shoulder and the girl smiled bashfully, "so we only came here to relish the sweet scene that was you three snuggling with each other so adorably." The three men blushed and subconsciously shuffled slightly away from each other. "Yeah, _that_ picture is definitely going on my Facebook page." Stone groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Oh, Rose, I hope you can print that one out to show to all my friends back on Sangheilios," said Asora.

"Oh gods, I'll never hear the end of this," whispered Niuon to himself, rubbing his respective temples.

"Well, we're going back to make sure the little one hasn't already conquered the other children's sanity," said Asora. They went to the door and opened it, but jumped in surprise to see Pete there, hand already raised to knock.

"Oh! Hey," he said, jumping himself. "Just looking for my kids, I knew they were with you."

"They're back at my house...where were _you_ last night?" asked Rose.

"Sorry, I was hanging with some relatives at their house," Pete said.

"Ah well, maybe another time," said Rose.

"So how did Mellisa and Dan do? Was your house equivalent to ancient Rome's heyday?" asked Pete, smiling. Rose and Asora chuckled.

"We made them clean up while we paid the others a visit," Asora told him, looking back at the three men in the kitchen.

"Heh, well I'm gonna come with you and have a talk with them," said Pete.

"Hold up, I'm comin' too," said Niuon hastily, coming towards them.

"No hangover?" asked Pete in surprise.

"Just extremely strong painkillers," Niuon told him.

"I might as well go home and get _real_ sleep," sighed N'tho.

"Alright, I'll see you later," said Niuon to his brother, before he headed out with the others to Rose's.

"Oh skalpata," sighed N'tho.

"Hm?" asked Stone, glancing at him.

"Skalpata is a curse in Sangheilian," N'tho told him.

"Oh," said Stone.

"Well, I'm out, but thanks for a time last night with South Park," said N'tho, before chuckling. Stone chuckled too. "Sorry you had to see your mentor in such a state, Sedena," said N'tho, patting her on the shoulder as he passed.

"Well, let's just say I learned plenty of interesting things about you since last night," she said.

"Yeah..." N'tho muttered something else incoherently as he left the building. Sedena looked at Stone.

"So...when you pass out from drunkenness you don't get natural sleep," she said.

"Yeah," said Stone, rubbing his eyes. "Well, good job takin' care of Lirui," he said, bumping her arm with his elbow as he walked passed her.

"Thanks," she replied. Stone then went into his room and shut the door. Sedena sighed as she looked at the disheveled coffee table covered in junk. She might as well clean up. As she did so, she grinned. They _were_ adorable laying on each other like that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter XXIV

Cadere

Stone pulled up into N'tho's drive way, for Sedena to have her weekend training session. This would be the last weekend until when they went to Sangheilios, so N'tho wanted to introduce a few new things after the standard routines (cliff balancing and the stretches, first thing before other training). Niuon and Asora had come along to watch, wanting to see how well Sedena did.

"We'll just wait here until you two get back from balancing," said Niuon as he got out of the SUV with Asora.

"Okay," said Sedena. They went into the house, then directly out the back door to the training circle. Sedena was surprised to see N'tho sitting on a chair, waxing a very beautiful spear. It had intricate carvings on the blade, and a blunt, ball on the other end, meant for beating. That also had a carving of an etoyoc that went around the ball, seeming to roar at its tail. There was a second spear, a twin spear with the same carvings. They also had a slightly dark ware to the silver steel, suggesting it was old.

"I'm guessing you didn't get those from a pawn shop," Niuon said. N'tho looked up, then back a the spear, beginning to wipe it with a cloth.

"Certainly not. The Shipmaster of the local USSC battle cruiser was kind enough to offer me these for free, to train Zuli and Sedena with our traditional weaponry," said N'tho.

"USSC?" asked Niuon.

"A small experiment by the governor of New Mexico (and others) since allot of Sangheili/human trading goes on around here, he wanted to start the United Species Space Command with the New Mexican military division of the United States," explained Stone. "So all the ships are mixed. So that guy gave those to you?" Stone asked N'tho.

"He did, I was surprised as well," N'tho said, standing and leaning the spear on the side of the trailer with the other one. "Let's go, Sedena," he said, beckoning her to follow him. She went with him, while the others sat back on the chairs and talked while awaiting their return. Sedena knew Master N'tho as well as casual N'tho, and she wouldn't bring up what she had learned of him via Niuon. But she did crack a smile at his back. But then she hid it, knowing what was coming next.

"I know you were smiling, and why," he said, looking forward where he was walking.

"No, it's a correct guess, based on that you know the fact that I know you well and wouldn't bring up the topic verbally, risk being attacked by you..." Sedena trailed off then stopped. N'tho stopped too. She sighed, knowing what was coming as well. Nearly impossible to track, he spun around in a 180 degree lunge at her, but, to his immense surprise, she charged full tilt at him as well. She may have been two-and-a-half feet shorter than him, but she slammed him into the ground with her force, then gave him a precise strike in his gut. He coughed and pushed her off himself, then a backwards roll to his feet, but leaned over and hacked into the ground, a strand of saliva trailing from one of his mandibles.

"Just like the woods, you were really cocky...this time you were...I knew you were smirking when you and I stopped," Sedena told him, and he looked up at her with shocked eyes. She grinned. "You're still young." His head reeled back in surprise.

"You are _eight_! I am _twenty-three_!" he snapped at her.

"And that little outburst only buries you deeper," she told him. He simply stared at her, then grinned.

"Well, I guess I learned _my_ lesson today, Hakrenini. My humble respect," he said, bowing his head to her.

"Let's just get the cliff thing over with, I want to see what you have in store for me with those spears," she said.

"I can tell you the history of your cultural heritage," he said. As they continued on, he explained, "Before swords we had spears...shortly before swords, since Iras Hakrentore only came thirty years after the first spear was forged...you do know who Hakrentore is, correct?" N'tho asked.

"Yes, Samos told me," Sedena said. "The one to create the sword and the fighting style of it. He was the first one with the 'bladerunner' affix."

"Yes, a true honor to have that in your name, Sedena," N'tho told her. "The spear wasn't even originally a weapon. In the very beginning, the point of the spear represented the male genital."

"What?" asked Sedena in surprise. N'tho smiled.

"That's exactly what _I_ said when I first heard. On the other end of the spear was a hollow spherical oval, representing the female genital. It was created as an aristocratic tool for a now near-dead mating ritual, before the spear would be used as a weapon.

"It originally represented the giving of life: conception particularly. But once, a woman murdered her husband with one of the spears for trying to rape her. The spear was soon converted to a weapon, since everyone thought a device supposed to represent pro-life intercourse used to kill was cursed forever. Only cult sadists use it to this day, where mates harm each other with it before performing coitus." Sedena was baffled at this history lesson. Was it just her, or did she run into many sexual themes throughout her new life? Whether it be the antics of Stone and Rose, or a serious cultural lesson from a fellow Sangheili.

"Anyway, that's the brief summary," N'tho stated as they arrived at the cliffs, he looked at her. "When we get back to my home I can show you a book of the history in its entirety." Then he promptly climbed up the wall, Sedena not far behind. As they balanced on the edge, N'tho said,

"Casual N'tho here...let me know how She is when you get there. I would love to return briefly but...I just don't feel ready." Sedena knew he meant Sangheilios by "She", and replied,

"I will, don't worry."

"Thank you," he said. Sedena was curious as to why N'tho was so out of character at this moment. This was the first time "Casual N'tho" interrupted "Master N'tho"...ever. But she didn't want to pry, it was obviously some personal thing. They reached the end of the cliff and made to turn, but both froze when the rocks all shifted beneath their feet. N'tho looked around warily.

"I think this cliff has gotten unstable as of late...it's too dangerous, we'll just travel the firmer ground," he said.

"Master, you're training me to be a soldier, I'll need to go up against danger in my future career," Sedena protested.

"But I want you to live until the point to do so," N'tho said irritably. "We walk on sturdy ground, that's an ord-" as N'tho went to step off to the side, all the rock under his foot slid, and he slid as well. Sedena gasped and went to him as he grabbed a rock, but that part of the cliff trembled.

"GET AWAY!" he roared, making Sedena freeze. That gave enough time for N'tho to fall, without Sedena falling as well for trying to help him.

"NO!" she screamed, watching as he fell backwards. He smacked into the sharp, red rock of the cliff side, other bits of rock falling over him from the top. Sedena stepped back from the dangerous cliff and looked from another part. She cried out in terror, covering her mouth. N'tho was sprawled on his side, bloody and broken. Even from where she was, she could see bone sticking from his leg. But he rolled on his back, breathing heavily. Sedena scrambled down the rock wall, then ran to him.

"N'tho!" she called, falling to her knees next to him. He had a long scratch on his neck, and his right arm appeared to be broken as well. His left eye was swollen and his mandibles trembled, but he spoke clearly, yet in a strained voice,

"Go get help...get Niuon...tell him to get the...the medkit under my bed," he coughed, holding his stomach with his undamaged hand in pain.

 _His_ ribs _are broken too!_ Sedena exclaimed mentally, unaware that tears dripped from her eyes.

"Do not weep...I'm not dead yet," he told her kindly. "But please hurry, call an ambulance as well...obviously my wounds are too advanced for a simple medical pack."

"I will," said Sedena, not wanting to leave him alone, but forced herself to get up and sprint to his home. She ran faster than ever, her feet kicking up dust with every stomp in her long, but quick strides. Her hearts pounded, and her brain pulsated. She came into view of the trailer and ran to it even faster. Stone, Asora and Niuon were still sitting and speaking, Lirui fidgeting in boredom in his father's arms.

"STONE!" Sedena yelled to get their attention. They turned in surprise then stood as Sedena finally came up to them.

"What is it!?" asked Stone in alarm.

"N'tho...fell..." Sedena panted.

"WHAT!?" roared Niuon in horror, and Lirui cried at that. Asora instinctively took him, and Niuon barely noticed.

"Go help him, we'll call and ambulance," Asora told him, fear for her brother-in-law apparent in her eyes, but she still kept a calm demeanor.

"N'tho said to get a medkit...under his bed," Sedena told Niuon. He immediately launched himself into the trailer after Sedena finished, and only seconds later returned with it then proceeded to run up the dirt road to his brother, Stone rushing in to call 911. Sedena then sat, still catching her breath, though her heart still pounded in fear. Asora sat next to her, Lirui already calm but in silent nervousness.

"Are you okay?" she asked the young girl. Sedena merely nodded, wiping her eyes from nearly dried tears.

"The rocks gave way under his feet...he told me to stay away...if he had let me help him, I would have fallen too," she said, now hoping N'tho wouldn't have to pay the ultimate price for his sacrifice. Another person having to die for her? After her mother and brother had? She couldn't let another one weigh on her hearts...the weight might be too much. Asora reached for her with a free hand and rested it on her shoulder.

"N'tho is a strong man, Sedena. He will survive. Where was he hurt?"

"His leg..." Sedena shivered, "bone was sticking out." Asora shuddered involuntarily as well. "And his arm...I think his ribs too...but...he could still speak strongly."

"He'll be fine," said Stone from behind her, and she looked up. He knelt next to the two-person chair and held Sedena's hand, looking into her eyes. "After all...you big lugs can take allot of abuse." Sedena, and even Asora smiled at that. Stone then rested his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, the ambulance will be here shortly, and Niuon will know what to do to keep him stable until he gets real care."

0000000000

Sedena had been gone for several minutes, so that meant that Niuon would probably be flying up to him any moment now. N'tho coughed again and stifled a growl. Two ribs were broken. But he wouldn't die right here and now...if he were going to die of his wounds, it would be a long and horrible death. But he was still lucky. He could have broken his neck, or his spine. But, assessing the wounds now, he would see he would make a fine recovery in due time. He might be crippled ever-so slightly, but not gravely.

N'tho perked when he heard a strange rattling beside him. He looked over and gave a small start of surprise. But that start was threatening enough for the rattlesnake to strike his leg. He gave a bark of surprise and snatched his hand out as well, his good reflexes able to catch the snakes' neck (or where the neck would be anyway) before it could strike again. He then sank a claw into its head, piercing the brain and killing it. He then threw it aside in distaste. The last thing he needed was that minor annoyance...then he felt a tingling in his fingers...and his mandibles trembled.

"Shit," he whispered. The god damned thing was venomous. But then he found it hard to breath...not his chest short of breath, but something in...his throat. His eyes widened, and he felt his throat. He knew what was happening. He was apparently allergic to this venom more so than most people...his neck was swelling. He couldn't breathe _at all_. He tried to breathe involuntarily, but only succeeded in a strained, choking sound, without gaining any oxygen. His heart rate began to decline, and the world grew fuzzy. But then he heard something beside him.

"N'tho!" someone called his name. He looked over to see Niuon just get down to his level with a medkit. "What's happening!?" he asked. N'tho pointed at his neck, then clenched his fist in a desperate sign. Niuon didn't get it at first, then noticed the bite marks in his leg, and the dead snake off to the side. He was allergic and his throat had swollen. Niuon then knew what to do. He opened the kit and extracted a scalpel.

"Hold still!" Niuon told him, raising his brother's head up to expose his frontal neck. Then Niuon made a precise puncture in his neck, and blood squirted out with air, and N'tho convulsed, but forced himself to be still. He had to trust his own brother. Niuon then grabbed a short straw from the kit and jammed it in the puncture. That blocked the blood from the windpipe, and allowed a clear breath, if a small one. But N'tho then passed out. Niuon then quickly injected anti-venom. He had arrived just in time to treat it without major damage. He let out a breath, slapping his hand on his forehead, a gesture he made when under stress. He then looked his brother over, seeing many lacerations and cripplings of limbs. He then felt his ribs, two were cracked. He sighed out in relief. While the damage was none to pleasant to look at, he would make it, as long as he got to a hospital. Niuon then heard sirens in the distance...drawing closer. He would be fine.

0000000000

N'tho tried to move, but hissed in pain. All was black...then he opened his eyes...eye. His other eye felt swollen, and seemed to have a bandage over it. He looked around with a puffy eye, and blinked to clear it. He was in the hospital, lying on a bed. Outside the door of his room, he could hear the babble of people in the busy hospital. He then remembered what had happened to him, and sighed. He knew his friends and family were still here, if not in the room. Probably out getting refreshments...he must have been out for a while. N'tho shivered as he remembered his throat being punctured. Usually, if someone had their throat pierced, it meant they were going to die, but it had ultimately saved him from suffocation. He then felt his neck. A bandage was over it. He could breathe normally again, the puncture already healed up. The rest of him...not so well. But they would heal with time... _allot_ of time.

N'tho glanced up when someone entered the room. Sedena. When she saw he was awake, she unknowingly dropped a plastic wrapped sandwich in her hand then rushed over.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed. N'tho couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, I won't lie and say I've had worse, but it still wasn't so bad since we were near the hospital, and Niuon was effective with his treatments," N'tho smiled at his brother as he entered the room with Lirui in his arms. Lirui whined and reached to N'tho.

"No, Lirui, sorry, Uncle N'tho's not feeling well," Niuon told him.

"He can sit on the bed if he wants," N'tho said.

"I don't know," said Asora cautiously, Stone, even Zuli had come in. Rose was outside however, in her doctor whites, speaking with someone else, "he can be quick to jump on something that's hurting."

"I'll deal with it," N'tho said. Niuon rolled his eyes.

"That's funny, I didn't see any head damage, neither did MRIs," he said sarcastically. He then cautiously placed Lirui on the side of the bed with N'tho, as if the infant was an sensitive explosive device. Lirui smiled and merely laid his head on N'tho's chest. He chuckled and patted the boy with his large hand.

"Did the doctors say how long it would take for me to recover?" asked N'tho.

"Nearly a month," said Rose, they turned to see her enter. "Then you might need to spend a few extra days rehabilitating your mechanical movements. You know how you guys operate, quick recovery," she smiled. "What the hell did you do to yourself again?" she asked. N'tho smirked in annoyance.

"I threw myself off the cliff in a insane, suicidal episode. How I usually hurt myself," he told her; even though he wasn't speaking sarcastically, it was still obvious he _was_ being sarcastic.

"Right," said Rose, typing something on her PDA. "I'll be transferring you to the mental instability wing of the hospital."

"What?" asked N'tho in surprise, the others looking equally surprised as well. Rose gave them an agitated look.

"Oh come on already!" Then they realized she had been joking. N'tho laughed.

"I should have seen it immediately," he sighed. "Well, I guess you two get pain-free weekends for a while," he told Sedena and Zuli.

"It's going to be boring," said Zuli. N'tho smiled.

"It is," he agreed.

"Do you need anything now?" asked Rose.

"No, not now," said N'tho. "But it figures you're going to abandon me for Sangheilios," he said.

"You'll be fine, you big baby," said Niuon, grinning, knowing N'tho was joking.

"And it's only for a week," said Stone. "So there'll be plenty of time for us to swing by and read you a story and tuck you in at night." Niuon snickered while N'tho had a grumpy expression.

"Alright, that's enough, I'm in pain," he said dramatically.

"Bull, I gave you plenty of painkillers," Rose told him.

"What time is it now?" he asked, looking at the clock. It was six at night. "I've been out for nine hours!?" he said in surprise.

"The sensitivity to the snake bite coupled with your lack of oxygen pretty much put you in a minor coma, a _very_ minor one."

"Um...wow?" asked Niuon.

"Sorry, I didn't want to worry you, he would have woken up, I knew," Rose told him.

"Mm..." said Asora. "We'd rather not be left in the dark like that."

"Eh, it's fine," said Niuon. "We're just glad you're alright."

"With what I've been through in the war, it'd be really pathetic if I died from a tumble off a cliff," N'tho said.

"Oh the whole life-expectancy thing is a wash," said Stone. "You could get hit by a bus the day after checking out of the hospital and walking home, life's random, so's death."

"Wow, thank you for the positive reinforcement, Stone," said N'tho, trying not to grin. But his mandibles twitched for he was very amused.

"Hey," said Johnathan suddenly, poking his head in. "How come nobody told me about this?" he asked, walking in.

"We did, it just took you all day to get here," Rose sighed.

"Aw, Johnathan," said N'tho in disappointment. "You didn't immediately drop whatever you were doing to come see me? And no _flowers_!?"

"Here," said Johnathan, ripping a Sharpie marker from Rose's coat pocket and then drawing little flowers on N'tho's arm cast. "Dandy dandelions, and mustard weeds," he said, dropping the marker on N'tho's chest.

"So beautiful," said N'tho dreamily.

"What do you have this guy on?" asked Johnathan to Rose, jerking his thumb at a smirking N'tho.

"I hope you have medicinal marijuana," said N'tho.

"Uh oh, I better get Officer Scott here. He does all the D.A.R.E. talks," Stone stated.

"He just needs some SPANK right? Oh wait, _we don't have any_ ," Johnathan said sharply to Stone.

"You know, I kept that SUV with all the money and drugs in a lock-up," Stone said.

"Very funny," said Rose sarcastically. "As much as I don't want to be the fascist: visiting hours are over."

"Viva la revolution!" Johnathan declared with his fist in the air.

"I could call security for you," Rose said teasingly to Johnathan.

"Pfft, rent-a-cops don't have nothin' on a vet like me," Johnathan said haughtily, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"How about four?" asked Rose. "One of them being a Sangheili."

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm _thinking_..."

"Give up, old man," said N'tho.

"Hey! That's discrimination! Because you commented on my age! I'm suing the hospital for harassment!"

"N'tho doesn't work here," Rose said flatly.

"Bah, he's a patient! He's _affiliated_ with the hospital! Therefore I can sue you!"

"This isn't the twenty-first century's justice system, Johnathan," Stone said to him.

"Ah the good ol' days," said Johnathan sentimentally.

"Rose is right, visiting hours are over," N'tho said, waving his hand at Johnathan dismissively.

"Are our annoying voices eating through your pain medications?" asked Asora.

"You have no idea," N'tho replied.

"Well, we've still got two days to visit you, so you better have extras on hand," said Niuon.

"We've got plenty," said Rose.

"Take care, now," said Niuon as he and the others began to file out of the room.

"Thanks," said N'tho.

"I wasn't talking to you," Niuon said in mock irritation, then nodded to Rose. "Make sure he doesn't try to kill himself again."

"He's pretty busted...but I think I'll get the straps nevertheless," she said, smirking at N'tho.

"Use your petty leather straps all you want," he said.

"Who said anything about leather? Chains...fuzzy chains," Rose said, leaning in on N'tho's face.

"Very funny," said he and Stone sarcastically at the same time, while Rose just smiled smugly.

"You leave too," said N'tho to her.

"Fine," she said. "Ring if you need anything." Then Rose and the rest left N'tho to himself.

"Great, I'm stuck here for a whole month," he grumbled.

As Sedena, Stone, Asora (carrying Lirui), Niuon, Johnathan and Zuli walked to the parking lot of the hospital, Niuon said,

"What a way to end a visit."

"Yeah, I had it all planned out, knew you'd like it," said Stone. Niuon snickered.

"So what happened exactly? All I was told was 'he fell off a cliff'," said Johnathan.

"The cliff gave way under his feet," said Sedena. "And while he tried to grab it too."

"Well that's a pretty good way to hurt yourself," Johnathan muttered.

"The big dope just had to on our last days," said Asora, rolling her eyes. Niuon chuckled.

"It's always at the last minute with him, for as long as I can remember," he said.

"It wasn't _his_ fault," Sedena said vehemently.

"We know, Sedena, we were only joking," said Asora.

"Yeah, and I don't think you're striking the proper tone. _I'm_ his brother, I'm the one that's overly protective," said Niuon.

"Sorry," said Sedena, blushing slightly.

"Think before you speak," Stone said out of the corner of his mouth to her, so Niuon and Asora would hear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, getting more embarrassed. Zuli went off with Johnathan, since Rose still had a few hours left of her shift, and the others went back to Stone's.

The next two days were uneventful, they went to visit N'tho for a little while, and Stone took Asora and Niuon to the hot springs to soak in the hot water for a while. The Sangheili, being on a such a hot planet, didn't have hot springs, and the water felt neutral to them. "Much more pleasant than the air around here...gods I think I'm going to get brain freeze," N'tho said teasingly to Stone, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"And I feel a little...selfish," Asora said, since the two Sangheili could only fit in one spring that would normally fit three humans.

"The owner said he was going to outfit this place with Sangheili sized artificial springs...which kind of defeats the purpose of natural springs. Truth Or Consequences used to be called 'Hot Springs' before it strove to have that stupid TV show named after itself," Stone said. Finally, the final night before Stone's, Sedena's, Zuli's and Rose's departure with Niuon and Asora to Sangheilios; Stone checked in on Sedena while she was doing some last minute packing before going to bed.

"It's going to be great!" she said excitedly as she packed some small personal effects. "I think grandad and and grandma live near a small mountain, we can hike up there. They also live on a great lake, so there's boating and swimming. Oh! How could I forget!? The Luminado trees!"

"Yeah, it's going to be great," said Stone, amused at how excited Sedena was. He had never seen Sedena so "kiddish" before. With what she had been through, he wasn't surprised she matured so well for her age. But something this good for her made her an average child again. Though Stone liked mature Sedena much. It made him wonder how strong and intelligent she would be when older. He smiled as he imagined an older Sedena in Spec Ops armor. Energy cutlass and Blade of the Ini Family both on her person, as well as an energy sword. Bladerunner she was. Now all she needed to do was fight androids in dark and gritty, future Los Angeles. Stone snickered at his own corny joke.

"What's so funny?" asked Sedena, glancing up at him.

"Nothing," he said, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, still smiling. "We better get good sleep. Even though we're just gallivanting around a quiet space liner, being cooped up in slipspace for a few hours is still tiring."

"Okay, goodnight, Stone," Sedena said as he slowly stepped out her door.

"Night, Sedena," he said, then shut her door.

"I suggest very dark sunglasses," said Asora to Stone as she shut the door slightly, she had just tucked Lirui in to sleep.

"I've definitely got that."

"Lots of sunscreen too...though I don't know how long it would last under _three_ suns," said Asora.

"I'm just gonna wing it on that. I've gotten sunburn and its never hurt me. I've got a pretty good tan as it is, now," Stone said, glancing down at his arm, which was very desert stricken. "I just worry about a heat stroke," he said seriously.

"Take it easy, drink lots of water, and don't do too much. I recommend swimming if you want to exercise," Asora suggested to him as they both went in the living room, Niuon leaned back watching more South Park. Asora smiled at the TV.

"Okay, I have to admit; _this_ thing you two watch is mildly enjoyable," she said.

"Hey, Niuon, ever heard Marilyn Manson?" asked Stone.

"Oh great," sighed Asora as Niuon grinned.

"I'm listening," he responded. Stone handed him a CD.

"Greatest hits album, a great one. 'The Fight Song' you'll really like."

"Like 'Ten Thousand Fists'?" asked Niuon, referring to the _Disturbed_ song.

"Only better."

"Nice."

"Lame," Asora burst out. Stone and Niuon looked at her in surprise. "...I've been hanging around you two too much," she sighed, while Stone and Niuon simply laughed. Despite N'tho being pummeled by an unstable cliff, he was alright, and they were glad this visit ended on a good note.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter XXV

Bruciare Vacanze

Zuli, Rose, Sedena, Stone, Niuon and Asora walked down the hall that led to the space liner docked on the outside. It was like walking into a plane at a regular airport...technically this was an airport, the Albuquerque Universal Port. One wing of the port was an international airport, the other was a space port, with ships coming and going. Since the liners were planet and space fairing, they replaced the old 747s. Not only that, they were faster, more maneuverable, comfortable, and most important: safer. They had regular seating arrangements on the bottom floor of a liner, like the 747s, the second floor a dining/rec area, complete with a bar and on board casino. And the third floor consisted of rented private quarters. Considering they would be in slipspace for hours on end, they needed good entertainment like that.

"Hell, I think I'll stay on the ship," said Stone as he looked at the cheap, brochure PDA detailing the liner.

"Hey!" said Sedena, thumping him in the shoulder with her fist.

"Wow, glad you think a spaceliner is better than our planet," said Niuon dryly.

"Oh can it, you said the same damn thing as we were prepared to get off last time," Asora said, thumping him in the shoulder as well.

"Imma spay!" Lirui said excitedly in Niuon's arms.

"That's right, into space," Niuon said, grinning at Lirui. They reached the end of the hall and went into the door to the first floor of the liner. From the outside, the ship, which resembled a Halcyon Class battle cruiser, only smaller, was hovering above the tarmac, the tethered hallways connected in four places on the side. Two other liners were tethered to the terminal, and several others awaited load off and load up.

Inside, the coach area was fairly busy. Sangheili and humans were all seated and speaking, some went up and down the isles. They went up small elevators that were dotted around the side walls of the ship.

"I rented rooms for us, we're all next to each other," Asora said.

"Alright," said Stone. They all went into an elevator (slightly cramped), and rose up to the third floor, went down the halls, and arrived at their rooms. Sedena and Stone went into theirs, and saw it was a small, yet cozy room. Bunk beds to the left, with personal TV screens in each bunk, on the ceiling of the bunks _and_ on the wall opposite to where you laid your head. There was even a slide out compartment under the screens with a game controller. Separate screens would make "split-screen" allot more fair, although Sedena and Stone had worked out their honor system not to look at each other's screen.

As if the beds weren't enough, two cushy looking chairs were on the right side of the room, on either side of a small table. Since their room was on the side of the ship, they had a window. Right now, they were still overlooking the terminal and Albuquerque.

"This place is great," said Stone, stepping into the room and looking around. They suddenly felt a slight pull under their feet, and a dizzying sensation, then it passed.

"Did you feel that?" asked Sedena.

"Yeah what-" The intercom made a ringing noise, then a voice said,

"This is your captain speaking, the sense of vertigo you just experienced was the artificial gravity activating. We will be lifting off in a few moments, so keep careful balance. Though we have gravity, the ship can still experience turbulence. Next stop, Sangheilios; City of Torin in the State of Lom."

"How long is this going to take exactly?" asked Sedena anxiously.

"About seven hours. The new Forerunner class slipspace drives make everything easier," said Stone. It was quite a marvel, all the Forerunner technology was slowly being rebuilt, with both Sangheili and human technology. It made everything so much more efficient.

"Mm," mumbled Sedena.

"Aw come on, there's plenty to do here," said Stone, patting her on the shoulder. She pointed at him,

"No ditching me for the casino." Stone frowned at her.

"I'm not gonna do that until near the end of the trip," he told her, a smirk twitching on his lips, but remaining hidden.

"That's right," said Niuon suddenly as he poked his head in. "You and Zuli get to watch Lirui up here while the rest of us test our luck. I actually got a little extra money from the last spaceliner."

"Was the origin Sangheili?" asked Stone.

"Yes, why?" asked Niuon, looking puzzled.

"Well," sighed Stone, clapping his hand on his shoulder (or close to the shoulder as he could get without it looking awkward, "I'm guessing your gambling games are fair. Human games, however, are dirty, corrupt, and skinflinted...in the direction of the house." Niuon looked a bit affronted.

"With respect to your species, that is probably the worst possible thing someone could do in a so-called 'fair game'."

"No offense taken, I just go in there for wallet stuffers, nothing the fill the bank vaults with," Stone said.

"I'll take your word for it," said Niuon. The intercom then rang again.

"This is your captain again, we are now departing. Though you do not have to sit, I recommend keeping a steady balance, for it will be a shaky ascent." Sedena and Stone gripped some wall handles then looked out the window. The ship rumbled as it rose into the air, and the sight of them rising up with rapidity made Sedena and Stone get vertigo again. First the doubleport (that's what they called airport/spaceport mix) disappeared from view, then Albuquerque, soon the vast desert was gone, under clouds, then the shield atmosphere became a blue mist over a huge orb. And they passed an Orbital Defense Platform, and several other ships. Then the ship slowed to a simple drift.

"We will be entering slipspace momentarily, everyone. Simply stay in your positions, this should take about a minute while our liner is being processed.

"Processed?" asked Sedena, looking to Stone.

"ID and stuff like that," he said. "Just a computer to computer talk thing." Them, along with everyone else on the ship, waited the promised minute before the intercom rang again and the captain said,

"All set, folks. Make yourselves steady, we enter slipspace in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." The ship rumbled again, and Stone and Sedena looked outside. It only seemed like they were drifting from the defensive platforms and ships, but then they were bedazzled by the enormous portal they entered. They passed by the blue light rimmed hole, and then the ship jerked, rumbled roughly, and then went on smoothly, nothing but blackness outside. Sedena looked out in nervousness.

"You alright?" Stone asked.

"I'm fine," she said, though she squeezed Stone's hand without realizing it.

"I'm guessing this is the first time you've seen the outside world of a ship in slipspace. I was nervous too in my first time," Stone said.

"It's different than just being in a windowless room...or an artificial environment," Sedena said.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's the same as it always was," Stone told her. He almost told her about the fail-safes ships were equipped with in case of slipspace failures, but he wondered if that would make her more worried than reassured. She didn't ask, so he didn't bother saying anything.

"Let's hit the buffet," Stone said. Sedena looked at him then smiled.

"Is that why we didn't get up early to make breakfast?" she asked.

"Well, we wake up at six in the morning to a three hour car ride to a doubleport, then get in a ship bound for Sangheilios which will take about seven hours. What do you think?"

"Fine, smart-ass," Sedena said. "You can go and I'll just have room service."

"So you're saying you _don't_ want to go to an all-you-can-eat buffet?" Stone asked.

"Who said that?" asked Niuon, looking at Sedena. "Have you lost your mind, girl?"

"Yeah, what he said," Stone said to her.

"Alright, just don't act like fools," she said in exasperation.

"It works," said Niuon, shrugging. The group of them spent the next seven hours going about the ship. The adults saved themselves a final hour-and-a-half at the small casino, while Zuli and Sedena watched Lirui back in quarters. Asora actually got lucky and won three hundred dollars at a blackjack game, claiming beforehand that: "It's too simplistic, people must not win very much."

"Well," said Stone as she cashed in her chips for nanites, the Sangheilian virtual currency, "If you go to other games, you bet _much_ more money than on ol' blackjack. But there are some blackjack games, mostly in Las Vegas, that get high stakes."

"Eggh, I always despised high stakes games," Asora said as the nanites were transferred to her credit-card like device. A small, silver rectangle that was accessed physically, like a USB plug, so no wireless hackers could gain access. The nanites were heavily defended currency anyway, even too difficult for three human ship AIs to crack a single, small-cash limit card; let alone the memory banks of Sangheilios. Even then, the memory banks were physical, the ones that relayed the amount of precious metals that made the value of the nanites. Computers crashed and got their hard drives wiped, metal just sits there where it's put.

"Yeah, I never thought they were any good either," Stone said.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" asked Niuon, who had been checking out the slot-machines with Rose.

"I got us an extra three hundred nanites," Asora said. Niuon gaped at her.

"You're kidding," he said. Asora handed him the nanite card, and he looked at the tiny sliver of a screen near the top (it looked like a calculator screen only glowing). Sangheilian numerical symbols showed the amount of nanites stored on the card. Apparent three-hundred extra since he last checked.

"Off what?" he asked.

"Blackjack," Asora said. Niuon blushed. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"...I just lost three-hundred on roulette," he murmured. Asora just stared at him.

"...you bet...three hundred nanites?" she asked.

"You did!" Niuon exclaimed defensively, some looks cast towards them.

"Um, Asora got a twenty-one in blackjack, that wins you extra if you hit that number, she didn't bet that much to begin with...it really _was_ luck," Stone said.

"You're not going near casinos anymore," Asora said to Niuon.

"I hardly go as it is," he retorted.

"I don't wanna talk about it, let's just go check on the children," said Asora dismissively, rubbing her eyes in exasperation.

0000000000

"If you're gonna be like that, we can just quit," Zuli said in rising irritation, at an already fully angry Sedena, as she glared at the chess pieces before her. She and he were seated at the table with the chess board, while Lirui played quietly with a toy on the bed, not regarding either of them.

"Be like what?" she snapped.

" _That_!" Zuli snapped back.

"Tat!" Lirui parroted suddenly, pointing right at Zuli, obviously a gesture he picked up from his mother or father.

"Oh stay outta this," Sedena said to Lirui, who gave her a perplexed look. She then brooded over the board again, head resting on her propped fist. She looked them over for a moment, then glanced up with her eyes at Zuli, who was staring at her with a bemused expression.

"What?" she asked, freehand held palm-up in a shrug, still looking without raising her head.

"You just warned an infant to stay out of an argument...as if he were our age," Zuli stated, folding his arms on the table before his chest.

"...so?"

"'So?'...that's rather...silly," Zuli chose the word carefully, wanting to say 'ridiculous', but refraining. She didn't respond, but looked back at the chess board.

"Go already," she said. Zuli made a half-ass glance at his board, then moved his bishop to Sedena's king.

"Checkmate," he said.

"What!?" Sedena exclaimed. She saw he was right. "How'd you do that!?"

"I just moved the piece," he said flatly, turning his chair over to the window and looking at the blackness of the slipspace-stream.

"Real funny!" Sedena said loudly.

"Stop shouting," snapped Zuli.

"I'm not!" she snarled, indeed shouting. Lirui whined in nervousness. "Oh keep quiet!" she said sharply to Lirui, but slapped her hand over her mouth at just realizing what she had done only immediately after. Lirui began to cry.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Zuli said in disbelief, shocked and even _offended_ at Sedena's negligence. She only looked down in shame as Zuli picked up Lirui and tried to comfort him. "You take these things _way_ to seriously," Zuli finally said when he got Lirui to be quiet. "He's just a baby, Sede-"

"I'm sorry!" Sedena said. Zuli sighed.

"Fine, I know you didn't mean it." The two were quiet for a moment, and then the door slid open, revealing Niuon and Asora.

"Ahda! Mota!" Lirui said excitedly, reaching towards his chuckling parents. Zuli guessed "Ahda" was Lirui-ese for "Father" and "Mota" was "Mother".

"How was he?" asked Asora as she took Lirui from Zuli.

"He was fine, didn't cry at all," Zuli said. He hadn't in fact, but he left out the previous event that had just happened.

"Good," said Niuon. "We've only got a few-" The intercom ringing interrupted Niuon and the captain said,

"We will be exiting slipspace and arriving at Sangheilios in five minutes time, I advise you check your belongings. The entire process of exiting slipspace and docking should give us ten minutes, and an extra ten minutes of being idle, so you have plenty of time exit the ship with everything you need. That is all."

"Finally," said Sedena, striding down the hall and into her and Stone's room. There, he was already checking his dark red duffel bag. He preferred the simplistic styles of long-distance traveling gear, though Sedena preferred to be a little more organized. Just a small wheeling bag, filled with a few formal dresses, and some casual tunics and pants. Her knife and energy cutlass, however, had to be specially delivered by the authorities, but she would receive them when they got to where her grandparents lived, nevertheless.

"Excited?" Stone asked, looking up from his bag "Don't answer," he said after he saw Sedena's smile. It widened into a grin. He smiled too.

"You're going to love it, Stone," she said as she checked her bag hurriedly. "And you'll get used to the heat."

"Maybe," he said. "But I've put up with worse." He was later going to reconsider that statement.

After five minutes, the captain announced,

"Be prepared, we are exiting slipspace in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Sedena and Stone held onto the walls, then looked outside the window. The ship rumbled slightly and they felt it slow down, despite being in artificial gravity. Outside it was black, black, black; Sedena and Stone squinted as the window passed a huge color of blue light: the mouth of the slipspace portal, then they passed that and saw stars. Sedena immediately rushed over to the window and craned her head in both directions.

"There!" she exclaimed in glee, pointing. Stone came over and looked over her shoulder (just managed too), was she having one of her super-Sangheilian-growths (as he called them) again? He beheld the wonderful planet of Sangheilios. It was fairly larger than Earth (according to what he garnered on Wikipedia, the approximate population was over eight billion, and there were millions more on other colonies somewhere out there). The outer atmosphere, rather than being blue, was a clear tint of red, and the landmasses and watermasses were more scattered, rather than huge masses like on Earth. The three suns (being dimmed by the special window) burned brightly away from Sangheilios, and Stone could almost feel the heat right now. Around the planet, much like Earth's, were orbital defense platforms, and a few military ships were dotted around the planet, on patrols obviously as they orbited the planet. Each platform had a single large flagship, and from what Stone knew of Sangheilian ranks, each ship had a Supreme Commander as a Shipmaster, as well as a Fleetmaster. He had seen one once on the news, big guy with purple armor, a purple cape, and a very ornate headdress, but not quite as grand as Councilor helmets. Still, the guy was impressive...ah who was Stone kidding? He looked like an _Austin Powers_ villain. He just wouldn't say that out loud, duh.

"Do you see Her?" asked Sedena in wonder.

"See what?" asked Stone. She shot him an annoyed smile. The intercom rang.

"Our liner has just been processed, we will now proceed to Sangheilios; in the City of Torin of the State of Lom. This should take five minutes, please do not panic as we experience reentry, we are quite safe."

"Well no shit," said Stone. "No, I've always _wanted_ to come on a ship that has even the remotest chance of melting miles above the surface of a planet," he ranted sarcastically to himself. "I can't believe people still flew in those damn 747s knowing that risks could be high at times." These liners were allot safer than planes, whether over a planet or in vacuum.

"Quit your mumbling and let's go!" Sedena urged, hefting her bag, not even bothering to roll it on the wheels.

"Yes, ma'am," Stone said, giving her a small salute, which she giggled at. He threw his duffel bag over his shoulders and they exited the room. The others were all ready to hit the first floor as well.

"Shall we?" asked Niuon, and they all went down the elevator. When they reached the first floor, they went to the reception desk and returned their keycards. The whole liner was basically a flying hotel. Some people nicknamed them "Fotels". The minutes passed, and they watched out the window as they lowered into the extremely bright planet of Sangheilios. Stone held his breath as they went over a lush, jungle covered mountain, very similar to the ones in Africa (he felt a small pang of sadness, now that those were gone forever). There, in a valley; where the only exits were flying and the highway that went off in between two humps of mountains: the sparkling city of Torin was most majestic. The skyscrapers were more curvy, and the whole place had a clean feel to it, not grimy feeling like Earth cities. It almost had a Disneyesque feel to it, although Stone didn't expect talking mice and the Jonas Brothers to be hanging around here (he had a grimly pleasant feeling they'd be attacked if they were in fact hanging around).

The doubleport was similar to the one in Albuquerque; not in architecture but in layout. The terminal near the city, on the tarmac were loading bays and hangars, and there were the hallway tethers connecting to the terminal gates, which transferred the passengers. Stone noticed it getting considerably warmer in the ship, and saw the air conditioning was off. They were probably right in doing so; as even on Earth, when Stone left a cool shopping mall in Las Cruces, he was always blasted by the hot summer air of the desert as soon as the sliding doors opened to his exit. Here would be no different...only worse.

The ship rumbled roughly as the tethers were attached in the three different side exits of the ship. There was a brief pause, then a jolt under their feet. The artificial gravity had just been replaced by the planet's real gravity, and they had a sense of vertigo again.

"Just to let you know, everyone, the gravity has just been shut off in the ship, which is why you may be feeling vertigo," the captain stated briefly. "Here we are, those who are still unprepared to exit, you still have ten minutes to get things ready before the ship reloads. Thank you for..." They all ignored the captain as they went to the exits. The doors slid open with a hiss, and they set off down the hall with a bunch more people. And like that, hot air blasted Stone, and he couldn't help but flinch. He breathed in oxygen, but it was hot. But oxygen nevertheless.

"Holy shit," he blurted out, and Niuon couldn't help but burst out laughing. But then he let out a hearty,

"Aaaah. Feels good to back with the home temp," he said. "I thought my bones would freeze on that iceball you call Earth," he said teasingly.

"I think my brain is boiling," Rose said.

"Don't worry, you'll get accustomed to it," Asora said. They came out of the hall and into the busy terminal. A few humans, more Sangheili. Stone looked out the large windows that let in the sun... _suns_. The sky was peculiar with its red tint, and he almost expected the rest of the world to be red, but it was just as colored as Earth. The Earth wasn't colored blue under its sky, was it? Bright green jungles, a glistening lake (which was reflecting the red sky, so it did have some slight effects) but nevertheless, it was virtually the same as Earth. Stone immediately reached for a bottle of water in the net pocket of his bag and drank deeply. He saw Rose doing the same out of the corner of his eye. In fact, every human that had come off the ship was chugging down the water, and the few who had not brought any glanced longingly at those who did. But of course, those ones quickly congregated at the several vending machines, which were filled fifty percent with water. The other fifty percent were Sangheilian soft drinks. Mostly sodas and juices made with the local fruits. Stone was enticed to get a bottle, but there would be time at the other terminal, as this was Niuon and Asora's stop, not theirs.

"It's been very fun, thank you," Niuon said to Stone, shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it. Hopefully you can visit around another kick-ass holiday," Stone replied.

"We'd love too," Niuon said. Asora crouched down and hugged Sedena.

"It was so nice seeing you both again," she said.

"It was," Sedena replied. The rest of them exchanged their goodbyes, Lirui replying "Gahbi!" and then Niuon and Asora marched away to exit the terminal to their home. The four of them watched as they left, the lonely guests-from-afar-just-left pits in their stomachs. They then proceeded down to their next gate, on the liner that would take them to the State of Zaf. Only an hour trip, into the slightly developed town of Sitrik. According to Sedena's grandparents, it was similar to T or C. There were suburb like residential areas, the downtown district with shops and restaurants, and the farming communities a mile out. Dianos and Seris lived in their own home in a more spacious residential area, mostly where the mildly wealthier merchants and others lived. According to them, the homes looked similar to Spanish villas, and Stone pretty much guessed the area would look exactly like that to him. Light tan colored stucco on a very open house, with red brick rooftops, and jungle foliage sprouted around.

"Stone," said Sedena, nudging him.

"Huh?" he asked, coming out of his deep thoughts.

"You were walking past the gate," Sedena said.

"Oh, sorry," he said, seeing he was a few steps past the gate's ticket receiver, feeling like a fool. Zuli and Rose had already entered their tickets into the machine, and Stone and Sedena did likewise. They waited five minutes for what was left of the liner's occupants to load off, then when the light shined green, they entered with several other people. Stone was sweating a little now, feeling sticky under his clothes, and he grimaced as his extremities sweat. No need to go into details their, let's just say: it was starting to pinch and feel raw.

"Are you okay?" asked Sedena in concern, as Stone breathed a little heavier than normal.

"Yeah...how hot is it here again?" he asked.

"Generally," said a Sangheili woman behind him, and he looked at her, "around this time the average temperature is 140 degrees. Right now it's 154. But it should drop tonight, and stay around the average for the rest of the week. And it's breezy, so wind chill will bring the temperature considerably down."

"Okay, thank you," Stone said.

"You're welcome," the woman replied, smiling pleasantly. It would be easier for them to just sit in coach for the mere hour, so they did. This liner was much smaller anyway; still a space worthy ship, but more the size of a regular 747, only better flight engines. Not a Fotel at all, though it had a bar and restaurant and had artificial gravity running. This was, of course, more similar to the Sangheilian Frigates. Curved, a sheen purple, and a darker interior. Although the darkness of the interior would only be in effect at night, when the suns were down. As Sedena explained: after a bright day, even a Sangheili wants to wind down in a dark, soothing atmosphere; be part of night, rather than making it go away with more brightness. It was scientifically proven anyway that diurnal species should not be cast in brightness at night for extended amounts of time. It destroys the natural cycle, whether you are awake or asleep. Although, Stone had one of his "weird things", like everyone has their own "weird thing", that he was either in; a) brightness, or; b) darkness. He hated dimness...well, that was with regular white or yellow light bulbs. With the soothing green, blue or purple lights that the Sangheili used, he always enjoyed relaxing silently in that atmosphere.

The hour passed allot quicker than they had expected. Usually when you were excited to get somewhere, it seemed to take forever, but this time they were lucky with their psychological sense of time. The ship slowed and descended to land in the small local airport. The town, they saw as they passed over, was very similar to T or C. A downtown district that was towards the front of the town facing the lake (the buildings were surprisingly small), an apartment district on the opposite end, and a very beautiful park in the middle. The residential suburbs, not clone houses thankfully, were to the east of the town. A good many of them consisted of geodesic domes, and Stone wasn't surprised. The domes' odd shape was known to reflect heat, and make the interior cooler, and they were very sturdy, which would be good against the most likely strong Sangheilian storms.

The great lake had recreational areas right on the grassy edge, and then the small sand beech all around shore. Small boats dotted the lake as well as small docks on the edge. There were even small houses in the jungles on the side across from the town, probably where the wealthiest resided. The area, where Stone assumed was where Dianos and Seris lived, was much like the line of houses on the La Jolla beech, in San Diego. The houses were fairly far apart from each other with larger yards, and had an assortment of types of backyard. Small vegetable and fruit gardens; normal aesthetic tree, bush and flower gardens; patios and decks. It was similar to Earth, but still different in its own way. Buildings were shorter, which was safer against strong winds. And the villas were _very_ Spanish looking, but the stucco was colorful (not in a tacky way, Sangheili knew their style obviously), a few houses had large, thick tree leaves as siding, and vine tied roofs; while others had the brick siding, and clay tile roofs. Some of the villas retained the dome attributes.

"Grandma said that their house had the blue tiled roof with the light green brick siding...there!" Sedena said, pointing out the window. "Look!" she said in glee. Stone looked and laughed as he saw two tiny people in the backyard of the house Sedena described, waving up at the liner. Then they disappeared as the ship went further away, to land at the airport. The process was quick, and they left the liner, went through the small terminal, then came out to the frontal area where traffic was coming and going. They waited for a moment, then a minivan resembling vehicle pulled up in front of them. As soon as Dianos stepped out of the side of the car, Sedena abandoned her bag and jogged over to him.

"Grandad!" she exclaimed. He grinned and knelt down and caught Sedena as she threw her arms around him, and he laughed in delight.

"Welcome home!" he said, then let her go.

"Hello Sedena!" Seris said as she came over to her granddaughter and hugged her as well.

"Good to see you again, Stone, Rose, Zuli. Welcome," Dianos greeted the others as they came over (Stone pulling Sedena's bag and giving it to her).

"Thanks," said Stone. "It's beautiful here." The three suns were starting to decline so they could create early afternoon. It was breezier here too (most likely due to the large lake), so the heat had subsided a little, though Stone and Rose still sweat a little).

"I hope cool enough," said Seris in concern.

"We'll live," said Rose, smiling.

"Heat strokes _have_ happened right in this very town," Dianos said cautiously.

"We're from the desert, we can deal with it," Stone said.

"Well alright, but just say if you need anything special to cool you down," Dianos said as he offered to take Sedena's and Zuli's bags.

"The lake should be fine. It might still be warm to you, but it is cooler and more refreshing than hot air," Seris told them as she offered to take Rose's and Stone's bags as well. "Makes this area breezy as well."

"Sure, we'll have to head out there sometime," Rose said.

"Must be cool to you," Stone said as the lot of them began to get into the vehicle. It was like one of those mini-school buses to Stone, only luxury styled.

"No, it's somewhat warm," said Seris as they began to drive away. "But even in the Hot Cycle we do get 'over-heated', I imagine like your summers in the deserts can be hot for you. Although we don't get those frigid winters. We may be more resistant to heat, but we don't experience respective winters here, and this temperature is still considered pleasant, somewhat hot."

"Imagine an eighty-degree day in your timberlands of North America," Dianos added.

"Exactly," Seris agreed.

"Yeah, eighty is pretty hot to us," Rose replied, letting the wind of the moving car blow on her face through her open window.

"We're supposed to have a storm tonight, to let you know," Dianos said. "What we call regulars would be considered severe to human standards."

"Wow...what's a harsh Sangheilios storm like?" asked Stone.

"Always a hurricane. A moderate hurricane to humans. We, thankfully, don't get anything more severe than that," Seris said. "And tornado and flood regions are uninhabited."

"Hm," said Stone thoughtfully, then looked out the window. He had to crane up his neck to see the top of a regular three story apartment building, more like a four-and-a-half story to humans. The windows looked especially sturdy and thick.

"The hell with Texas, everything's bigger on Sangheilios," Stone said. Dianos laughed at that.

"Even us," he said, grinning.

"What an amazing park!" Rose said in strong admiration, gazing as they passed said park. The park was surrounded by a ruby steel fence with big open gates in the middle of each side of the square park. The outer edge of the park was simple grass, neatly trimmed, with brick paths, and benches on the sides of the paths. But most of the people simply laid in the sun, and only a few sat in the benches while they ate a late lunch. But further into the middle of the large park was thick bush and trees. The huge bushes were about twelve feet high, and the large trees had huge canopies. There were only three trees. The paths disappeared into the bush and flower covered landscaping.

"There are side paths that lead to private pockets for couples, deep in the bushes," Seris said.

"And the same paths lead to small ponds as well. It's an amazing place," Dianos added.

"Why don't we head there tonight?" Rose murmured in Stone's ear, and a smile pulled his lips.

"Sure," he said. They passed through the downtown area, where many appealing shops were located. A clothes shop, a few restaurants, and other oddball stores. Stone noticed Ini Trades as being the name of one office-like building. There were secondary signs with English translations, just like the side signs of Earth with Sangheilian words.

"Ini Trades I assume is..."

"Our company's 'headquarters'," Seris said. "Slow during this time."

"Doesn't really need the big boss hovering over every going-on," Dianos said, sounding somewhat relieved.

"I'm guessing it was busy before we arrived," Stone said.

"Ugh, you have no idea," groaned Dianos. "I think we may have to hire more people, to get more things done quickly."

"You're not talking about this now, Dianos, I told you I would handle things for a while," Seris told him warningly.

"Ah, yes, you're right," he sighed. They finally arrived at their home. It was beautiful from above, spectacular right up close. It was square shaped, with a mansard roof. One corner of the house was a patio with two arches on either corner, and the entrance was on the left wall within the arches. It was, naturally, a tall house. The ceilings looked to be ten feet above. Seris parked the car and they all piled out, grabbed the luggage, and were brought inside. They entered the beautifully furnished house. The ceiling was indeed ten feet high, and Stone beheld the strangest dining chairs.

"Gravity chairs," Seris said when she noticed Stone staring curiously at the chairs. On the ground, were short holders, like those you'd see of a crystal ball; and in these holders, were diner-counter bench-like seats. Seris went over to one and tapped a button on one of the holders with her toe, and the seat rose into the air, propelled by a soft white light, that looked like swirling mist, though it remained in the center of the round holder. She then adjusted the height, making it perfect for Stone to sit at the table.

"Wow," he said in amazement as he took a seat.

"Lean back," Seris said, grinning. Stone gave her a surprised look, but then smirked, knowing what was going to happen as soon as he leaned back. He seemed to be stopped by nothing as he leaned back, but didn't fall backwards.

"This is great," he said, folding his hands behind his head.

"What a beautiful sun room!" Rose said from somewhere in the house.

"I...this looks so familiar," Sedena said, looking around. Seris smiled warmly at her.

"You were here when you were very young, Sedena. Probably...subconscious memories." Zuli walked to where Rose had called from. Into the den. Two chairs across from each other, and a small table in between them. There were living vines on indoor fences all along the walls of the den, some pictures hanging right off the strong vines.

"You have jungles in your homes too?" asked Stone and Seris laughed.

"We love our nature," she said, appreciatively stroking one of the vines.

"We did, we didn't, and now we do again, and sometimes still don't," Stone said.

"Huh?" asked Seris.

"Yes, don't get to involved with us, we're erratic," Stone said warningly, Seris just smiling and rolling her eyes. They went into the sun room, where Rose was laid back on a couch in the suns. The sun room had more plants, a small table and regular chairs around it, and some couches. A book case was in a corner, along with a small stereo system. The windows were open, and outside, the backyard had a vegetable and fruit garden. Mostly ground plants, but two trees a few feet back from the garden...there was a small pond there too. Stone saw several bright blue birds floating in the pond. They looked like crosses between a crane and duck. Not like a pelican, but they were very elegant looking, and had emerald eyes. The beaks were a cobalt as well.

"We actually manage to catch fish in there," Dianos said. Stone chuckled.

"Neat," he remarked. Sedena and Zuli went out and looked at the pond.

"So, how is she with her training? I heard about the tumble her teacher took," Seris said to Stone.

"Oh, she's doing fine. She just started learning about the spears."

"Ah yes," said Dianos, smiling. "She's growing well, she'll be a strong woman when she comes of age."

"And her teacher is alright. He hurt some things pretty bad, but should recover within a month. Although...Sedena still has that temper. She hasn't shown it much lately, but not much provokes her..."

"But the few times something does?" asked Seris seriously. Stone shook his head.

"I gotta keep putting it off, before something gets out of hand."

"I guess she gets that from her grandmother," Dianos said teasingly to Seris who sighed.

"You don't have to keep saying that," she told him.

"Still," said Dianos, shrugging as he went outside himself, the rest following. As they went near the pond, a huge... _thing_ buzzed loudly right over Rose's head.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, whirling around, but the thing was gone.

"What's wrong?" asked Dianos.

"Big bug," Stone stated. He had thought the bug had been a hummingbird when he first heard it, but remembered: everything is bigger on Sangheilios (with some amusement). That thing had probably been a common housefly...okay maybe not, it was a probably a medium sized insect to a Sangheili, but still...the bugs here were probably especially creepy.

"Oh yes, zims is what we call them. Bees, basically. Common pollinators, and they create rumsey, our respective honey," Dianos told them.

"They sting?" asked Rose, slightly worried.

"They don't. Trust us, they would be fierce stings even to us," Seris said.

"I'd like to see the bug that gets you high in the sky when it stings you," Stone said, and Rose slapped him in the arm spitefully, smiling in annoyance.

"Yes, exactly why we entrusted you to our granddaughter," said Seris sarcastically.

"What?" asked Sedena, looking at them.

"Nothing, Sedena, we were only joking," Seris told her.

"Quite a garden," Rose commented, crouching down to look at some vine plants that looked suspiciously like pumpkins and watermelons, but still different. Especially in color.

"It does us fine," Dianos said. He then plucked a leaf off one of the bushes and handed it to Stone. The leaf had a smooth, leathery surface, and the skin was rather thick, but it was hollow inside. Kind of like a chile pepper. Stone's eyes lit up then

"Iatao? For real? _Right_ off the tree?" he asked, and Dianos only grinned. Then Stone took a bite.

"Good God, Stone!" Rose said.

"That was our hottest species," Dianos said to Stone, who's face was red now.

"I don't care, this is great," he said breathlessly.

"I'll get you some milk, that cools down the most effectively," Seris sighed, going to the house.

"Thanks," he wheezed, thumping his chest with his fist lightly, then stifled a burp with the same fist. He really started to sweat.

"I suggest a cool shower," Dianos said, smiling in amusement while watching the man with his arms crossed.

"Sounds like a plan," Stone agreed.

"Stone, please don't kill yourself here," Sedena said. Dianos chuckled.

"You too, Rose," Zuli said.

"Do I really look like I'd do something in the nature of Stone Gossard? No offense, Sedena," Rose added politely to the Sangheili girl.

"None taken," she replied.

"Hardy fuckin' har," Stone said. Seris came up behind him and offered him a glass of white creamy milk.

"Hold on, didn't you say this would put me in a coma or something?" asked Stone.

"It's from a different animal, one that humans aren't allergic to," Seris said, then put on a look of mock offense. "Do I really look like the type to kill off our granddaughter's father?"

"You never know," Stone said, toasting with the glass teasingly then drinking. It was sweet, sort of, very creamy and soothing. It, of course, had a different flavor away from cow's milk. It was raw milk too, the best kind. Stone still couldn't believe, after centuries of human history, some people still wouldn't drink raw milk. It was downright ridiculous. But he wasn't some people, so he drank deeply, then wiped the white mustache off his upper lip.

"That was great. I like my new meal I invented," Stone said.

"Iataos and milk? Come on, don't call yourself to first to think of that," Dianos said.

"I can patent it first, has anyone patented it yet?" Stone asked.

"Leave your pathetic political correctness back with your own kind...really," Dianos said to Stone, who laughed.

"You really don't have to worry about that." Stone heard the buzzing of an on-coming zim, then gave a yelp as the buzzing became a roar, as the zim bumped right into his ear. He batted it away, and the zim started circling him in an angry way. Stone swung his glass at the zim as it danced in front of him, catching it. He then put his hand over the glass opening, trapping it.

"Ha!" Stone laughed triumphantly.

"They're quite clumsy as well," Dianos said, grinning. The zim settled down. It was like a bumble bee, most notably it had hair, though its features weren't very visible. It had a head, but it didn't quite show as much as a bees', and the body was simply a plump mass. It was like a lint ball almost, only with legs and wings. The hair was gray, and the wings were very large. It crawled on Stone's palm, and the usual tickle of bee feet on skin was replaced by the sticky pricking of the tight-gripped zim feet. Then it stuck its face on Stone's palm and bit him.

"Yah!" he yelled in surprise, releasing his hand and the zim flew away this time, instead of picking another fight. "Little shit," said Stone, looking as the small pricks on his hand. It was like being poked with a thin needle.

"I've never seen one bite before," Seris said, very surprised.

"It's not poisonous is it?" asked Rose, looking at Stone's hand.

"No, no. I knew they bit, it's alright Seris," Dianos said.

"Oh...hm," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's rare really, as we don't pay heed to them, and they to us," Dianos explained.

"Just like bees," said Stone.

"Heh, I guess our planets are rather the same with their ecosystems," Seris said. "I'll show you to your rooms." The four guests murmured their thanks and followed Seris back into the house and up the stairs. Seris stopped in the hall and turned to them.

"Now, we have two guest rooms. One has two beds, the other is a single bed. I'm guessing you two would want to share a bed," Seris said to Stone and Rose.

"Of course," they both replied. As Stone and Rose checked out their room, Zuli and Sedena brought their things to theirs. Both beds were next to each other, with only a nightstand between them at the head of the bed, a blue lighted lamp held aloft. Down at the end of the room was a double seated couch and a television in front of it. Then there was an armoire, no doubt empty and ready for them to temporarily store their clothes in. There were two windows over each head of the beds, letting in plenty sunlight.

"What do you say we kill—I mean _break Stone and Rose into the atmosphere_ by taking them on a hike to that small mountain," Zuli said, smirking as he gestured out the window to said mountain. It was covered in jungle, save for some bald spots near the top, where it was large, brown rocks. Sedena smirked too.

"I think we should take it easy too, even _I_ feel a little too warm here. Being in that freezing desert." She and Zuli snickered as they began to unpack their things.

Rose sighed as she stretched out on the bed, hands folded behind her head on the large pillows. There was plenty of room. The bed was about nine feet long and six-and-half feet wide, she barely felt as Stone plopped on the firm mattress next to her and took the same position.

"God," he sighed, fanning his face with a baseball cap.

"Damn," Rose added, and they both grinned grimly. "I say cold shower after whatever activity might happen in a bit."

"I'm down with that." Rose chuckled.

"I bet how the shower temps work is vice versa as it is to Earth plumbing," she said.

"Please no. I don't wanna get in trouble for using up all the cold water."

"Probably not, since it is iffy weather to Dianos and Seris. They probably like warm showers." There were knocks on their door then.

"I've got these special blankets for you," they heard Dianos call.

"Come in," Stone said. He opened up and came in with said blanket tucked under his arm. As Stone and Rose got up, he said,

"This blanket is made from a special material that remains cool, even in the hottest weather...as long as it's indoors and not in the sunlight," he said, handing the blanket to Rose. She felt it and smiled. It was pretty cool.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well I wouldn't let you two bake to death in the middle of the night," Dianos said, then shared a chuckle with them. "As I was walking by Sedena and Zuli's room I overheard 'hike', so I'm assuming they've already got a plan for the afternoon."

"They're probably laughing about how much fun they're going to have torturing us," Rose said dryly to Stone and he snorted.

"I'll bring allot of water, and there's a small pond at the top of the mountain that you two could cool off in. It's under heavy tree canopy and shade, so it'll be more cool than the lake," Dianos told them.

"Sounds good, got the camera?" Stone asked Rose.

"You know it," she said, turning on the camera, then going in the picture selection, where past photos were taken, then showed it to Dianos. He leaned over to look, then began to laugh; hard. He stepped back, holding his arm over his stomach, his eyes shut tight as he 'busted a gut' laughing.

"Uh..." Stone said, eyebrow raised to Rose in questioning. She only grinned and showed him the picture she had shown Dianos. First it was N'tho slouched over deeply, on Stone's chest, then Stone slouched on Niuon's chest, all three of them drooling in their unconsciousness from the new years night's drunken hurrah. But this one had Sedena pretending to be ready to pounce on Stone, she had fixed her face into an evil and excited grin, as her eyes held animalistic pre-victory triumph of her kill. Stone sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, then smiled sheepishly.

"The mighty N'tho Sraom of the final battle of the Great War, who fought with the Master Chief and Arbiter, drunk and disorderly in front of his pupil...and the parent doing the same," Dianos crossed his arms and looked down at Stone with mock sternness.

"Hey, I gave her a stirring speech on the dangers of drunkenness, and how she should _never ever_ do it, at all, and how she should avoid anyone that does it...no matter who," Stone shot back. Dianos just sighed and smiled.

"I'm sure she took it to heart. I'll know for sure when she says she'd rather stay here when your visit is over."

"I saw that nice mini bar in your kitchen," Rose told to him, crossing her arms.

"I'm telling you, it's soda pop and juice, that's all," Dianos said over innocently. "And it's Seris'."

"Yeah, sure," Stone said.

"It actually is Seris', she drinks more than I do."

"Don't even try it," Seris said suddenly, making Dianos jump slightly and turn to her in surprise. She strode in and said,

"I've seen him passed out on the couch, on the floor, in the garden, and in the shallow end of the pond plenty of times," she told Stone and Rose.

"Atleast I didn't try to test my strength by taking out all the seats in the MFV, then attempting to lift it up, and throw out my back in the process. We wasted plenty of water putting ice on her back," Dianos said to the two humans.

"If you call healing me a waste," Seris sneered.

"MFV? Is that the van out there?" asked Stone.

"Yes, Medium-sized Family Vehicle. We have classes of vehicles. They resemble your vehicles, we just have a...more...how should I put it? More technical terminology for our vehicles. What you call a van we call an MFV. A sedan is a Small-sized Family Vehicle. We can explain all this later," Dianos said as he turned, hearing Sedena's and Zuli's footsteps sound from the hallway, then both children entered the room.

"Settled in?" asked Seris. Both Sedena and Zuli gave affirmative murmurs. "Since you two haven't been here for so long, but know it better than Stone and Rose, what should we do today? We've still got sunlight to burn," Seris said to them.

"We were thinking of going hiking to the mountain out there," Zuli said.

"Good plan," said Dianos. "Let's pack some things for the trek then head there," he said, walking out the of the room, headed to the kitchen. The lot of them packed their lunches, Stone and Rose sampling some meats for the trip. Though the "small lunch" the Sangheili were having looked to be the size of the average beef steak. Seris and Dianos kindly shaved down Stone and Rose's portions. Everything was so unique, coming from such a planet. Stone thought the red sky was neat, but still preferred the cool blue sky of Earth. They loaded into the van, then drove through the town, and down a less busy road that went through the jungle. The trees were monolithic as they rose in the sky, the root patterns of the trees looking comfortable to sit inside, with fallen leaves making a cushion between two big thick pieces. But Stone wouldn't try to lie in those leaves, filled with God knew what kind of insects or animals.

Near the end of the short drive to the base of the mountain, they saw a flock of beautiful birds fly just in front of the van. They were bright green, and had long wings and tails. The tips of the wings were curved in a shape similar to the edge of a scimitar sword, and the tails were more like thin cat tails, flowing in the wind as they flew. What dazzled the humans the most about them were the undersides of their wings. The feathers seemed to be reflective, like metal or glass, and every time they flapped their wings up, the suns' reflection flashed on the wings, a greenish-orange like stain glass. It was almost like watching the rapid-exploding firecrackers, only without the noise. They flew in a C shape as well. Rose managed to get a video feed with her camera for a short time, before they suddenly banked to their left and dove _upwards_. Stone didn't know if they landed on tree branches or went into the sky, since the car passed them. But he knew this would be one of many amazing experiences.

They finally came to the base of the mountain, in a dirt parking lot with several other cars parked around. Several trails went up different parts of the mountain. The breeze was less here, being broken by the heavy trees...and seemed to be insulated in this deep part of the jungle. Stone put on his sunglasses and waved his cap over his face. Rose did exactly the same as she looked up the mountain.

"Water before we begin?" asked Dianos, offering a bottle to the humans.

"Yes, thank you," Rose said, taking the bottle gratefully, then drinking a healthy amount, Stone doing so when she offered him the bottle. Once they had their about-to-go-through-the-heat-of-hell-on-Sangheilios drink, they followed Dianos and Seris up a trail. Atleast the paths were clear, parched soil beaten down by many booted footsteps. Only a few small roots from saplings (which were more like the size of medium oaks or maples on Earth) were sticking up through the soil, but they were easily overstepped. Only fifteen minutes into the hike, Stone and Rose were sweaty and stinky, and being attacked by Sangheilios' version of mosquitoes...only they were larger, and their bites were like being pricked with small sowing pins. Thankfully Dianos and Seris had a mean, natural bug repellent. It was a pheromone produced by a type of animal to attract others of its kind, but bugs hated it, and stayed far away from them.

"But...wouldn't a pheromone attract the animals instead?" asked Rose.

"Since it's mixed with the smell of a creature not of its kind, meaning us of course, they will know we're not really one of them. And we can't smell it ourselves, so it's a win-win product," Dianos told them.

"Are you okay?" asked Sedena to Stone, looking at the huffing and puffing man walking next to her up a jungle mountain under three suns.

"Yeah, I am, don't worry," he said, smiling at her and waving in a dismissive way.

"Same here," Rose responded. "It's good for us...water, Stone?" He passed her the bottle and she guzzled some of it, then he asked for it as well.

They soon paused when they heard a deep buzzing sound that sounded like a small fusion power generator Stone.

"Zim hive," Seris stated, pointing up into a tree which was a dirty gray-white, and looked more like stucco than bark, but was still a natural wooden texture. The gigantic brown hive was up on a branch, and there were hundreds of the huge insects zooming around, bringing in pollen or heading out to gather more.

"Do they make honey?" Rose asked.

"They do, and it's quite delicious," Dianos said. Rose snapped a photo of it.

"Zuli," Stone said to him, "I will give you _one hundred dollars,_ to climb up there and prod it with a stick."

"Fuck that," Zuli blurted out, and Rose kicked him in the ankle (though she struggled to contain a grin).

"Sedena?" Stone asked.

"Anything for my _father_ ," she said charmingly, smiling, giving a girlie curtsy as she walked passed him, then leaped up to a branch. She grabbed it then pulled herself up with ease, then leaped to another branch. Dianos and Seris didn't look worried at all, but Stone couldn't help being worried, and he regretted daring her. But she made it to the branch (having snapped off a small twig on the way up) then walked out to the edge of the branch where the giant hive was located. Dianos looked prepared to _catch_ her, and Stone now officially regretted doing this. He promised himself he wouldn't dare her to do something like that again, especially if there wasn't a mighty grandfather right there to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Sedena grinned then gave the hive a good prod, making it sway. The buzzing got more intense, and the zims that were outside and had saw the assault on their hive, immediately began to swarm Sedena.

"Fuck!" Stone shouted in anger, at himself. To his astonishment, Seris and Dianos only laughed.

Calmly (and a little smugly, mostly directed at Stone) Sedena jumped off the branch, plummeted forty feet to the ground, then did a tumble to cushion the impact of her legs on the fall, and came up unharmed...only now all the zims were pissed and came charging down, stingers or no stingers.

"Let's go!" Dianos called, jogging up the trail with Seris, who giggled like a teenage girl during her first spooning. Stone and Rose were flustered with a mix of horror and amusement, as they followed Dianos, Seris, Sedena and Zuli up the trail at a quick pace. They ran for about thirty seconds before stopping, and looking back down the trail. Nothing, since the trail curved and they couldn't see the hive anymore.

"Jesus," breathed Stone, then chugged water, automatically offering it to Rose when he was finished, and she drank.

"Isn't it what you wanted?" asked Zuli, smirking. Stone couldn't help but grin, then gave Sedena a hundred dollars in twenties.

"Go crazy," Stone told her as she plucked the fistful of dollars from his grasp.

"Wow, he didn't try to barter or anything," said Seris, impressed.

"Hey, I keep my promises," Stone said, putting his wallet back in the pocket of his shorts, he still had sixty in his pocket (though he knew he'd have to change that in for a disposable nanite card, especially made to transfer human currency into nanites).

"Well, we're almost to the top. I'd say...ten more minutes, then you and Rose can dip your heads in the pond," Dianos said.

"Let's make it seven, I've already got my blood pumping," said Rose, who immediately took off at an impressive stride (impressive for being in 140 degree weather), and Stone puffed after, being grimly/pleasantly/ironically reminded of his father reading him, when he was six years old, "The Little Engine That Could."

 _I think I can, I think I can, I think I can; holy shit, I think I can._

They did, seven minutes later. The ground leveled out flatter (somewhat) and they walked on the rock top surface of the mountain, probably left over from a long dead volcanic eruption during the birth of the planet. Other large chunks of the rock put bald patches on the top of the mountain, and some of the trees were smaller here. But there was one thicket directly in the middle of the top, that was very tall. No doubt the pond in the middle of the soft, soil patch of the mountain. It was cooler up here as well, somewhat, and a nice breeze flowed on them. Rose sighed and faced towards the wind as she tried to retie her hair into a bun, sunglasses reflecting six tiny suns in each lens. Sweat was in drops on her neck and forehead, and parts of her white tank-top were stained: armpits and front.

Stone didn't look much different. He was fidgeting with the lens of his sunglasses, one had fallen out, for no apparent reason it seemed.

"Piece of shit, you can't by anything that lasts well unless it costs your asshole," Stone growled.

"Um, cost your asshole?" asked Dianos, eyebrow raised.

"What my dad used to say when he bought something and it immediately broke afterward. Really, what would you do without-"

"We get it, Stone," Seris interjected. Stone finally popped the lens in its socket then put his glasses on. Then the other one came out.

"Fucker!" he snarled, throwing the pair on the ground then stomping on it with his boot. He then sighed and picked it up, not wanting to litter their planet.

"There's plenty of those at the Earth Imports shop in town," Seris said.

"That's fine," Stone said, pocketing the ruined sunglasses.

"And you criticize _me_ on my temper," Sedena said with an ever-so-slight sneer, but a joking look in her eyes.

"Not once in my life, have I ever gotten so angry to _kill_ some...um, never mind," Stone said, and Dianos snorted at that. They proceeded into the woods again, and this time it was very cool, rather than insulated heat like in the jungle below. Stone guessed it was the altitude and wind chill, combined with the shade of the tree canopy. They soon came to the middle portion with the enormous trees looming above. Almost no sun was coming through, except for a small glitter in the middle of the pond ahead of them, coming through a spot where the trees tops didn't obscure the suns and sky. Some Sangheili were already present (even a single human couple, with a _very_ dark tan) and swimming in the pond, chattering, and generally enjoying some leisure time. Stone immediately knelt on the shore with Rose and dipped his head in, hat and all. If their heads had been above water, they would have heard the other human couple laugh empathetically. The water was warm, but still soothing to the heat they experienced above water. After a moment, the two of them removed their heads, taking in big breaths.

"By tomorrow you'll be marginally accustomed to the heat," Seris said.

"And it'll be like the Arctic when we get back to New Mexico," Rose said, and Seris had to chuckle at that, as she sat on the shore, took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water, Dianos joining her. Sedena and Zuli had already stripped down to swim shorts and went in the water head first. If there was one specific attribute that Sangheili had to their bodies, and many humans commented on this; they have great swimmers' bodies. It was only natural that the watermasses and landmasses were scattered more than Earth's, so the Sangheili could have easier access to an ocean to take a swim in.

Sedena and Zuli moved like sharks under the clear water for a moment, then came back up.

"Hey, it's not an ice bucket like the Elephant Butte lake," Zuli commented, then he and Sedena laughed.

"I could go for an ice bucket," Rose said, as she removed her tank top to her swim suit underneath. Then she went into the water, and Stone soon followed. The next half-hour was spent at the pond, which was pretty large, not "small" like Dianos had said. Well, it must be small to a Sangheili. Everything's bigger on Sangheilios. They swam for a bit, had their lunch, then explored the rest of the top of the mountain, looking at the views. On the opposite end of the mountain that faced the town of Sitrik, was a large ocean body.

"It's a very nice beech, and there," Seris said, pointing to a small glistening object near a small rocky mountain, smaller than the mountain they were atop now, which was pretty small to begin with, "is the Zaf Keep, where the Zaf family resides."

"One of the Zafs is a Kaidon, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Sesa Quzaf; he's been very good to the state. He sponsors the USSC that connects to your American state 'Maine'. Like the Dam State's USSC branch is connected to New Mexico."

"Everything's going well with that, I think the USSC will totally replace the UNSC in a few years," Stone said.

"It is. All those naysayers aren't even getting a second glance," Seris stated. "They say they try to be logical and not get their hopes up high, but really, they try to be logical to themselves, since pessimism is really what makes things fail."

"Most of the time atleast," Dianos stated, Seris nodding in agreement. Stone and Rose glanced up as silent firecrackers flashed above their heads, then those beautiful green birds flew over again, the firecrackers turning out to be the glistening under wings. Rose took some good pictures with the speed-shutter setting of her camera, then looked at them.

"Perfect," she said, grinning. Stone looked and liked what he saw. The photos of the birds were very clear, as if the birds had been _posing_ in mid-air for a photo shoot. It was a really nice camera. He liked the digital cameras that had _physical_ shutters, not like those cheap Wal-Mart cameras that _pretended_ to have shutters, with the electronic click.

"They can get mean though, stay away from their nests," Dianos said. Stone immediately pictured that stupid movie "The Birds" and imagined the green birds chasing a Sangheili woman into a phone booth, then one slamming into it, spraying purple blood on the glass while making a giant spiderweb crack. Stone snorted, and Rose gave him a nudge and a smirk, knowing exactly what he was picturing. Then a random thought occurred to him.

"Hey, do all living animals on Sangheilios have purple blood?"

"Of course. Do all Earth animals have _red_ blood?" asked Seris.

"Yeah. I was just curious."

"We're not _that_ unique," Dianos said, chuckling.

"Who said I thought you were special?" asked Stone with mock snideness.

"We're very special," Dianos replied, grinning. The breeze blew towards Dianos and Seris, and with it came the sweaty stink of Rose and Stone, and they grimaced briefly before hiding their looks.

"Shower time," Rose said, noticing their looks. They both smiled in embarrassment, and then the group headed back down the mountain, got in the car, then drove back (keeping the windows open for heat as well as the...other reason). They got to the house, and Rose and Stone played Rock, Paper, Scissors, for the shower, and Stone won.

"Make it quick," Rose said as she changed into a fresh, non-sweaty shirt for the time being. Stone went into their bedrooms' bathroom. To his left was the sink first, large, almost up to his chest, and the large toilet beside it. Then the shower was at the end of the room, a towel rod mounted on the right wall. Stone stripped then stepped up to the shower/bathtub. There was a single button above a crescent-moon shaped dial. The right side of the dial was red, obviously indicating "hot" and it slowly transitioned to blue to the left. Stone smiled. This would be simple. He stepped into the tub, under the high-up shower head. The head was detachable but he couldn't reach it...maybe if he jumped, but he wasn't about to perform acrobatics in his hosts' bathtub and make a ton of noise. He left it as is then set the dial to cool, but not freezing cold. It was still hot in the bathroom, but thankfully a small, rectangular window above the shower's tile wall was open, letting in fresh air. Once Stone was all set, he pressed the button above the dial. Immediately he was sprayed with water, only it was as strong as a fucking _fire-hose_ and beat against his skin in sharp drops, like hail, only at a fast rate. Stone yelled in surprise and staggered back, this resulted in the pelting of his private parts. He stumbled out of the bathtub and onto the thick, absorbent throw-rug at the foot of the tub. As if that wasn't enough, the heavy impact of his body on the floor caused a precariously placed bottle of some sort of cream to drop on Stone's head and splatter out of the nozzle on the floor. Stone only absently waved his hand in the general direction of his head while he focused his other on massaging his two fragile bits.

"Stone!?" Rose called in alarm from outside, slamming on the door.

"What happened!?" he heard Seris exclaim as she apparently burst into the room.

"I'm fine," Stone growled, getting to his knees and sitting up, the shower still blowing down loudly.

"Was...the stream too powerful? I'm so sorry, Stone, that's sort of like a rough massage to us," Seris said, sounding mortified.

"That sounded pretty rough," Dianos said as he heard him walking in. "Is it really that overpowering?"

"I got hit in a tender area," Stone said, now being able to stand, though his extremities still killed him with the after-ache.

"Old war wound?" asked Dianos empathetically.

"...n _o_..." Stone said, raising his tone on the "O", a shorter way to say: "no you dumbass."

Outside, Rose said lowly,

"Human males have external genitals." Dianos was now fully mortified as Seris was.

"Even the..." Rose nodded.

"Stone, there's a dial on the shower head that reduces the power. If it's still too powerful then just take a bath," Seris called in.

Stone stood carefully on the side of the tub and reached for the head. He turned a switch and the stream got softer, soft enough for him, but a bit rough enough to be a soothing massage.

"Thanks," he called through, forcing the aggravation to not show in his voice.

"We're sorry again," Dianos said.

"It's no problem really," Stone said as he stepped in the shower then closed the glass door. Stone sighed as he began to wash himself, the aching now only a slight throb, but still feeling like hell. The last place a man would like to be hit. He finished up his wash then stepped out to let Rose have her turn. She didn't say anything on what had just transpired. It was bad enough when a man got moody over being hit in that place under usual reasons, in a normal situation or atmosphere...but here, and the reason...Stone would no doubt be a great deal more testy.

As Stone pulled on pants, able to take off his robe, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. Sedena came in, and had a very cautious and neutral look on her face as she watched Stone for a moment, as he pulled a fresh, non-sweaty shirt on. Both he and Rose would need to use Dianos' and Seris' washing machine by three days.

"Are you okay?" Sedena asked.

"Yeah," sighed Stone.

"Our next activity should be fun," Sedena said brightly, trying to make Stone bright as well. He smiled honestly.

"And that is?"

"A really good restaurant, grandma says."

"Great," said Stone, now cheered up. Sedena could always do that to him. "That'll be fun." Only it wasn't.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter XXVI

No Pranzo, Ma un Spettacolo

"You think I need to wear something nice?" asked Rose as Stone worked on his laptop, answering emails. Dianos' and Seris' house was installed with Wi-Fi, naturally. Most houses were, on both planets, and their colonies. He glanced at her.

"I think you need to wear the long red dress with the red silk gloves that go up to your elbows," he told her, straight faced.

"I know it's not a fancy restaurant they're taking us to, don't even try it," Rose said, applying some casual lipstick.

"I saw Seris in a really nice dress, I think they're taking us to one of those ass-load-of-boring-courses restaurants," Stone told her. She studied him carefully while he stared at the computer screen.

"Well, where's that black suit you brought? Still in the bag? Wouldn't you need to press it?" Rose asked him, arms crossed and waiting for his answer expectantly. He paused, then said,

"Ah, you got me," then grinned. Rose smiled as well and rolled her eyes, looking back at the mirror.

Sedena looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a yellow dress, and noticed it was a little tighter than last time she wore it. Come to think of it, she had been having some sores and aches as of late. She thought about it for a moment, then smiled. She was having one of her growths. She would probably be taller than Stone in about a week or two weeks. Then she looked at Zuli and asked,

"Is the dress too much? It's a normal restaurant we're going to, after all." He glanced at her, with an annoyed expression, as he laid back on the bed and read a book. A Sangheilian one Rose had given him as a gift.

"What's that look?" demanded Sedena.

"You sound just like Rose," he said.

"And that means?"

"It's fine," he said, looking back at his book. She huffed then started to proceed to the bathroom, to change into something else.

"Oh keep it on, it's fine, I'm sure other people go to that restaurant in dresses like that," Zuli said in more annoyance.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" asked Sedena.

"Rose always bothers me with those 'how's this dress' things, interrupting me in the middle of things I do, every five minutes."

"I asked you once."

"Sorry, I guess it makes me reactionary, especially coming from you...I never thought you were the kind of girl that fretted about these things." Sedena swelled in anger.

"For your information," she said vehemently, "I'm not _fretting_. If I was fretting, I'd be digging through my dresses like a maniac, this is the _first_ dress I've _calmly_ put on, and asked oh-so humbly for your opinion. Secondly, 'the kind of girl'? by that you mean you never pictured me as being concerned how I look every now and then?" Zuli was dumbstruck, with an equally dumb stare as Sedena glared at him.

"Are you two an old married couple or something?" Stone called suddenly through the door, making both Sedena and Zuli jump in surprise. They could hear now as Rose burst out laughing, then Stone. Sedena strode to the door and wrenched it open.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Stone and Rose did the best they could to stifle their laughter.

"Nothing," Rose said.

"...that was a stupid answer," Sedena said.

"Hey, come on!" Rose said.

"No, really, I agree," Stone said.

"Oh isn't it you to side with her?" Rose said in annoyance. "You've got my back, right, Zuli?" Rose said to him.

"It was a stupid answer, what's so funny about us talking?" asked Zuli. "Cute? Kids like us don't argue like adults? Come on already, give us a little more credit."

"Jeez, guys, sorry," said Stone, smile gone, along with Rose's. "If you're that offended we'll stop."

"Anyway, you look lovely Sedena, keep the dress on," Rose said to her.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling abashedly.

"Everyone ready?" asked Dianos as he came up to them. Everyone gave their affirmatives, then walked downstairs, out the house and got into the van. The suns were now in their descent to the horizon, and Stone anticipated what the sky looked like at sunset. They drove through the town, and stopped at one restaurant written in Sangheilian, though there seemed to be no English translation anywhere. But the menus were written in English, and on notice boards. It was a bricked building, made with blue brick, and the mansard roof was topped with red, clay shingles. And on the mansard roof, were three short wind turbines, small ones, but they probably made efficient energy for the building. All three spun, the suns' reflection glinting in the blades as they rotated.

Dianos parallel parked in front of the restaurant. Through the windows, they could see Sangheili families, couples, and singles dining, chatting and enjoying themselves. The inside had the relaxing, cool colored lights, but those were off of course, still plenty of sunlight to burn. They all climbed out and walked up some steps and through the door. The restaurant was sort of diner styled. There was a rounded bar in the immediate corner of the room they entered, where about ten Sangheili or humans could be seated, eating meals. On the back wall of the room booths were lined up, and the tables near the windows had the gravity stools. Between the dining bar and the booths, was the door to, no doubt, the kitchen. The floors were tiled dark green, and the wooden tables had dark varnish as well. The ceiling had the same, paneled wood hung over their heads. Stone was slightly surprised to see ceiling fans spinning above. Not because he thought a species that could withstand such heat needed them (Dianos had said himself that in the Hot Cycle they got overheated as well), but the general design was very human looking.

"Something we adopted in our buildings," Seris told Stone when she noticed him looking up at the fans.

"Oh, neat. How do you like em?"

"They're fine," Seris said with a small chuckle. Dianos led them to a booth. Seris, Sedena and Dianos sat at one side, when Rose, Stone and Zuli sat at the other.

"Plenty of Iatao seasoned dishes to go around," Dianos said to Stone, a smile on his face.

"Very good, I won't have to sit in the car and wait for you guys to finish then," Stone said, then he and Dianos laughed. Only Zuli noticed that one man across from, near the windows, was giving them a reproachful look, but he seemed to begrudgingly continue his meal. Zuli dismissed it as a waitress came over, smiling pleasantly as she set down menus for them. She said,

"Good afternoon, what would you like to drink?"

"Maro beer, please," said Dianos.

"A Blood Dead," Seris requested. Dianos gave her a surprised, yet irritated glance out of the corner of his eye, but continued reading his menu. The waitress looked at Stone and he requested one of the mellow Sangheili drinks, which was basically the equivalent of Vodka or whiskey. It was a type of mead, and Rose ordered the same thing. Zuli and Sedena just ordered sodas, and the waitress went to retrieve them while they continued to select their meals.

"What's gonna kill me?" asked Stone as he looked at the menu. Seris smirked.

"Nothing, Stone. All the things on the menu are fine."

"Even the urta steaks?" Rose asked, looking longingly at a large steak, which had some purple juice pooled on the bottom of a dish (like beef steak would bleed out its red juices), and the cut open inside was a light purple. If anyone had not known animals on Sangheilios had purple blood, then they would have thought the color was messed with in the photo. But the cooked outside was a seared a nice brown, and the outer edges of the small purple portion in the center, was gray, just as any other red meat would be cooked.

"No, just the milk will have negative effects. We're still not completely sure why it's only the milk," Dianos said, then shrugged. "Probably some hormone that doesn't agree with your bodies."

"Now _that_ is what I want," Stone said. Rose looked over and he pointed at a fowl dish (Sangheili probably had a different term for fowl, but they were still one in the same). The bird was whole, but small, like a thin rotisserie chicken. The body was cooked to a light brown, but it was glazed with rumsey, the zim honey (which was a deep red), and it was optional to be sprinkled with Iatao flakes. Some delicious looking vegetables were off to the side as well.

"The bird with the rumsey glaze and Iatao flakes?" asked Dianos, glancing up from his menu to grin at Stone.

"Hell yeah," said Stone, closing his menu and putting it down with finality.

"Dianos orders that every time we come here," Seris said.

"Yes, and you order Blood Deads every time... _everywhere_!"

"And that means what? I can't have a strong drink every now and then?"

"Atleast once a day every other day," Dianos looked at Stone and Rose dryly, "and on brave days, which are more frequent-"

"Oh enough!" Seris snapped, giving him a whack in the head. "Do you have to rave about this every time someone new dines with us?"

"Yeah, she's got a point," Stone said. "I know all about drunk."

"I'm not sure whether to be grateful or angry of that statement," Seris said, giving a dangerous look to Stone, while Stone kept his face well animated.

"Of course the constant dribble of a pathetic waste of life will make anyone angry," said a growling voice suddenly, loudly, making some pause in their conversations and look, including the assembled family. The one Sangheili that had been staring daggers at them before, Zuli saw.

"What the hell did you just say?" asked Stone. He heard exactly what was, and everyone was pretty much shocked at this sudden attack, even the others that hadn't been targeted.

"I think you heard me," the man said, getting up and standing at their table. Stone, Dianos; even Rose and Seris stood, but the man seemed fixated on Stone.

"Listen, I don't care if you hate me, all I care about is that you have quite the fucking nerve to come and get in me and my friends' face right here and now... _at all_ ," Stone told him, keeping calm, his voice level. Sedena was nervous, this person reminded her of her biological father, and she remembered when he tried to strangle her. She shuddered. Zuli gripped her hand and she squeezed it.

"The original plan was to just leave you on your ball of mud after the war, but of course my idiotic 'brothers' felt they had to waste their time and energy on you. If you could survive the war," the man put on a smug smirk, "with our help of course, you _and_ your Demon survived—but if you could survive the war, than you can now take care of yourselves, and we can leave... _you_ can leave."

"Do you see her?" Stone asked, pointing at Sedena, who raised her head in surprise. The man glanced at her.

"Yes, a young and beautiful girl, who will no doubt grow up to be a strong and noble lady," the man smiled and nodded, but Sedena only glared.

"She's my daughter," Stone told him, and he looked sharply at him, then his fond look of Sedena turned to reproach.

"I take back what I just said," he growled.

"Leave them alone already you pathetic waste," a woman from another table spoke suddenly, standing. Everyone else in the restaurant had stopped to watch as well, even the staff.

He glared at her.

"No one asked of your opinion," he told her.

"No one asked you either, shit head," Stone snapped. "As I said before, I can hardly give a shit, a piss and a kidney stone about your hatred of me and my kind, but apparently I cannot share hatred to _your_ kind. I'm her father," he pointed at Sedena, "they are mother and son," he pointed at Rose and Zuli.

"We're her grandparents," said Dianos to the man, gesturing to Sedena, "and if Stone here be our son by law and spirit, then so be it." Stone was surprised at that statement, but didn't show it. He just continued glaring at the man who looked back and forth between the family he had targeted.

"I think it's time you left," said one of the waitresses suddenly. He turned away from the family (seeming to forget them), walked halfway to his table, then said to the waitress,

"I have not yet finished my meal, nor paid my bill."

"You do not get to do either, get out now," the waitress said firmly.

"Listen you little cunt-"

"Do I have to throw you out by the neck?" the waitress growled.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged. Suddenly, the waitress shot her hand forward, grabbed him but he scruff of the neck, then yanked down. He yelped in pain and surprise, and fell to his knees, then she pulled him to the door, while he thrashed on the ground, and then she opened the door, and kicked him in ass into the sidewalk, before slamming the door shut. She turned to all the onlookers and said,

"You may continue your meals," then curtly went into the back rooms. The other people began grumbling their grievances to each other, but the family continued standing, in thought. Some stared at them, but they ignored them. Finally, Dianos said,

"If anyone does not feel like eating here anymore..."

"We can't let that person force us to leave," Seris said.

"It's not that..." Dianos looked at Seris, and she sighed, nodding in understanding. "Stone, Rose?" he asked them. Both parents looked at their children and they nodded in return. Then they silently left the restaurant, went into the van, then drove home.

0000000000

Stone sighed as he leaned back on the soft chair in his room, by himself. Everyone had went their separate ways when they got home, to cool off from their encounter. Stone thought the guy getting, literally, his ass kicked out the restaurant would be satisfying, but it wasn't. Some people...too ignorant to see through the asshole they keep their heads in.

Stone sighed again and put his feet up on the foot rest in front of the chair and leaned farther back, resting his eyes. He sat there for a few moments, the suns dying through the windows, then someone silently opened the door. He knew who it was, but he didn't say anything. She paused, seeming to study him, then she stepped over and stood by his side.

"Stone..." said Sedena. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hi," he said. Sedena didn't smile in return, knowing his was fake, so he let it drop. "You okay?" he asked.

"Are you?" she countered, face still straight, but that made him smile honestly, and a smile of her own finally tugged her mandibles up. Then she threw her arms around him and he hugged back, grinning.

"I love you, Stone," she said.

"I love you too, Sedena," he replied, stroking her back. He scooted over in the large Sangheilian seat (though Sedena still had to squeeze in to hardly fit on the chair with him). "Maybe tomorrow morning we can go there for breakfast instead. I don't think that other guy will be there."

"Sounds good," she said, resting her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just a little hungry now."

"We can ask your grandparents if they can whip something up."

"In a minute," she said, a little softly, closing her eyes.

"You're gonna fall asleep on me now?" She smiled and nodded, then shifted to a more comfortable position, while Stone smiled and rolled his eyes. He decided a nap wasn't such a bad idea after all, as his eyelids told him they wanted to close, and his brain wanted a small reprieve from the real world.

0000000000

"...come on you two...let's go... _get up_...holy crap, where's a foghorn when you need one!" Both Stone and Sedena jerked awake and looked around in surprise, and saw Rose was standing over them, arms crossed and a grin on her face.

"Comatose?" she asked. Stone smirked at her as Sedena rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, leaving a warm imprint where she had rested on Stone's chest. It was cooler now (still a little hot), and the sky, to his shock, was a great purple mass, while the setting suns near the horizon were blood red.

"Daaamn," he said, standing and looking out the window.

"I know, right?" Rose said, standing next to him and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, and he wrapped her around her lower back.

"What's going on? Why'd you wake us up?" asked Sedena. Stone looked at her.

"Mornings you're fine with...you're not an evening person, I see," he said to her. She huffed.

"So?"

"Definitely not," chuckled Rose. "Dinner is ready, I think you'll like it," she smiled at Stone. He smiled back, one that said _I know_ exactly _what it is_. Rose led Stone and Sedena downstairs and to the dining table, where Zuli, Seris and Dianos were already seated, plates set up and filled with what looked like fish fillets. They were crusted and deep fried it looked, and there was a thin coating of steaming, melted cheese atop, along with vegetable side dishes. The meat of the fish was a blueish gray. It rang a bell in Stone's mind.

"Madroc fish, right from the ocean we saw not too long ago," Seris said, and Stone smiled. She did also. "Rose told us of your friend Niuon's favorite fish, and we just happened to have it in our stocks."

"And now you can tell him how delicious it is," Dianos said before putting some in his mouth. Stone, Rose and Sedena sat down and ate. Stone paused, savoring the flavor. The fish, the crust, and the cheese of course. It had a sort of spicy flavor to it, but more like garlic rather than pepper. Of course it wasn't garlic, probably just Sangheilios' equivalent of it. Either way, it was delicious, along with the vegetables. Soft, steamy vegetables, green ones, sort of like asparagus, only thicker, and they didn't taste awful (Stone had never liked asparagus). Stone could personally go for a salad right now, but he wouldn't be rude and say anything (there was also the fact that Seris and Dianos wouldn't have anything to make a salad). Even though Sangheili were omnivores, and had their share of vegetables, they weren't exactly salad eaters, since salads were more for molars than canine teeth, which was all a Sangheili featured in his or her mouth.

"This is great, Niuon will be excited I managed to eat some of this," Stone said.

"Glad you like it. Meriva's farm up north should be ready to sell their dorins by now," Dianos said. "Dorins are the bird dish you saw in the restaurant. We can make it ourselves tomorrow night. And Meriva is one of the farmers we purchase from."

"Alright, I get to see a Sangheilios farm," Stone said. Seris smiled.

"It's just like an Earth farm; animals, a barn, urta pastures, and rows of vegetables.. They sell straight to people on their farms as well as shipping their products to Sitrik's and some other smaller towns' food stores," she said.

"Same with our farms...or, just us really, since the other towns are hours away in New Mexico," Rose said.

"Meriva actually uses our company to trade some things every now and then," Dianos said.

"Most of the town businesses do," Seris added.

"How far does your company reach?" Rose asked.

"About ten states, and we actually get better business then some of the world traders," Dianos said, a bit proudly.

"Heh, did they try to buy you out?" asked Stone.

"Just one, but they were shut down under the crime of greed," Seris said. Stone then applauded to her slight surprise.

"I'm glad you shut down businesses for greed. What'd they do?"

"Oh, they mistreated their workers, tried to stamp out other smaller companies that got in their way, and on their first strike they had been bribing some Councilors of the Hin State.

"You see, each company gets three strikes; the first one they get fined and lose some privileges for a few weeks. Second strike they are temporarily shut down and replaced with a temporary government run company, but only if they are necessary things like trading. That happened to the company that tried to buy us out on their second strike. They traded out building supplies, and when they were shut down the state governments took charge of still having those supplies traded out, until they allowed the company to take charge again. Third strike, they continued mistreating workers, and blatantly tried to get Orin Grazaf, our Kaidon's 'evil twin brother'," Seris smirked, "to shut our company down or atleast get our customers to switch to the large company instead. But the 'good twin brother', Kaidon Sesa Quzaf, found out and ordered the WGA (World Government Association, like the UN) to take action against the large company, which resulted in its' former CEOs' firing, then replaced temporarily with a Councilor to keep the business afloat so it could continue carrying out its important trades, until someone else (that they approved of) came along.

"And Orin...he had been a huge _kracher_ for the years before, and Sesa finally asked of his resignation from the Council. Orin refused and fought the peer pressure, but he doesn't have much power anymore as it is. He just stays in his sorry position out of pride, which is funny, because he doesn't have any to begin with," Seris chuckled humorlessly and took a sip of some wine.

"Sounds like a perfect combination of free-market _and_ socialism. An equal balance," Rose said.

"'What is best for the people, is best for us' is the motto of our government officials, and about eighty percent of our Councilors and Kaidons take that to heart," Dianos said. "Although, in some unfortunate cases, the average person gets swindled horribly; and some damages can't be repaired," Dianos sighed.

"Eh, that's life," Stone said, shrugging.

"Or the end of it," Seris said.

"Wow, that bad?" asked Stone. But caught himself afterward. Things got that bad on Earth as well over corporate greed. Seris smiled, seeming to know what crossed his mind. They finished their dinner, and it was twilight now. Stone looked out the windows again as the small, blood red streak on the horizon became as dark as the exposed space. The stars were many, since the town had its lights installed so little to no light pollution was spilled. It was like looking up at the sky in the most rural parts of Earth. Though the two sister moons, Qikost and Suban the Sangheili dubbed them, were large and round and covered in craters. It was a great sight. Stone wondered which star up there was Earth's sun, then he felt someone stand next to him, and looked to see Rose.

"Care to take this to the park?" she asked, that special smile on her face. Stone smiled that special smile as well and said,

"Sure." As the two began to walk out of the den, Stone tripped over something and stumbled but caught himself, unfortunately Rose had tripped over something else while trying to avoid what Stone had tripped on, and fell into him, knocking him down after all.

"Christ!" he grunted as he fell on the floor.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Rose said, trying hard not to laugh actually, as she helped him up. Dianos then peaked in.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"We just tripped, we're fine," Stone said. Dianos then used a switch on the wall to make the already dim lights brighten to their full capacity, which was half-way better. Actually very nice, while the blue and purple lights were still soothing, they could see where they were walking.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's fine," Stone said. "Me and Rose are heading out to the park."

"Oh," Dianos smiled a knowing smile. "Have fun." Rose impatiently gripped Stone's wrist then pulled him out of the den, then out the house. When they closed the door behind them, Stone stopped as Rose pulled, and she looked back in annoyance.

"Well? Let's go!"

"Stop pulling me," Stone said, stumbling slightly as Rose gave a yank, but she stopped, stood beside him, then did the classic arm-in-arm hold with him, then both set off, smiling in amusement. As they walked down the side walk of the street, they looked across at the grassy strip with the few trees in it that sloped down to the sand beech of the lake. There was actually a thicket of trees down at the corner, with a peculiar glowing over there.

"Wait, let's check that out," Rose said, next to Stone but still pulling.

"You're the boss," he said, grinning, and she gave him a smile that said, _hell yeah!_

They went into the thicket of trees, closer to the glowing part. The ferns brushed against them as they stepped carefully over the large roots of the gigantic trees. They heard some buzzing of the Sangheilian mosquitoes, but they stayed away. That pheromone lasted a long time, even through showers. As they passed a particular leaved fern, larger insects fluttered out, glowing a bright blue. Rose gasped, more in amazement then fright, and she and Stone stopped dead, watching the blue lightning bugs in wonder as they went above. Stone managed to catch on in his hand. The inside of his hand throbbed blue and he opened it up for Rose to see. They were more round than lightning bugs, and were about the size of June Bugs, only they were a dark green, and had an orange stripe down the split of their outer wings, that armored their flying wings. Its feet pricked Stone's palm slightly as it walked around a bit, feeling curiously with its antennas, then it opened its wings and buzzed away into the air.

"Wow," he said. Now they were all over the place, throbbing away on tree sides, in ferns, and still in the air. Rose then grinned.

"I bet the glowing is a whole mass of them...but it hasn't throbbed," she said thoughtfully. "I would think a whole congregation of them would throb in unison rather than ran-"

"Yeah, we'll find out, let's go," Stone said hastily, taking his chance to pull Rose by the hand to his destination. That took her by surprise and she stumbled slightly under his pull, but caught her balance up. They weaved through trees, then saw the sparkling lights through breaks, until finally, they came to a smaller tree, almost identical to an oak tree. It was on a small island in a very tiny pond, but Sangheili had placed stepping stones to the island. But the tree had glowing leaves, that shined a light blue.

"My God," whispered Stone, Rose staring up in dumbfounded wonder just like him. Other insects, moths and such, were flying contently around the lit up area. The rippling water sparkled with the reflection of the tree, only making it that much bright. Rose turned to see the shimmering ripples on the trees around them.

"I just want to live here forever in a small tent now," she said. She then turned to Stone, then grabbed his wrist, taking the lead again; this time over the stepping stones to the island.

"Sedena and Zuli have to see this," Stone said. Rose lightly gripped his cheek and made him look at her.

"Tomorrow night," then she kissed him. They wrapped each other's arms around each other, and got to their knees, kissing all the while. They then hastily undressed each other. Stone got her shirt and bra off, as well as his shirt off. They laid down, still kissing, though they still needed to take each others' pants off. Suddenly, there was a thump right at their heads and they looked up in surprise, and then saw four pairs of surprised eyes staring at them. Eyes and teeth. Then Dianos, Seris, Rose and Stone screamed in fright. Rose immediately pressed herself to Stone to hide her breasts as they fumbled to their knees, while Seris and Dianos reeled back on their behinds (thankfully not bare) but they had their shirts off as well. Of course, female Sangheili had no mammary glands and weren't nervous about showing their bare chest in public. It was just the moment they were caught in...duh.

"Uhh..." Stone said, blinking.

"Oh...we...we thought you were going to the park," Dianos said, he and Seris still had their arms around each other in a loose embrace, as if prepared to die together if an unstable bank robber had them hostage, but still recognizing the fact he might let them live.

"...we, er, saw the glowing from the thicket while walking there...and decided to check it out," Rose said. There was a long awkward silence as both couples looked else ware, as if studying their surroundings. Then Dianos said,

"Um...maybe we should save this for...our own beds...and not here..." Stone only nodded, while Rose gave a meek "okay". Dianos and Seris respectfully looked away from Rose as she put her bra and shirt back on, then the four of them silently went back to their house. They got to the entrance of the house when there was a sudden flash, as if coming from everywhere. They looked around in surprise, then jumped when thunder clapped, not above their heads, but sort of off in the distance, getting there though.

"I guess we missed the clouds coming in...weather report made a mistake," Dianos said. Then, to Rose and Stone's surprise, the windows of the neighbors suddenly sprouted red shields.

"Whoa," said Stone.

"Those are for protection against the winds," Seris said. The first few rain drops started to pat on the drive way, and out in the road.

"Should've noticed that Qikost and Suban were gone, heh," Dianos gave a fake chuckle. They watched as the rain became heavier. They were in the arched corner of the house, where the roof was over their head, but were forced to head in when the wind picked up and they got some drizzle sprayed on them. When they went inside, they saw through the small archway to the next room, Sedena and Zuli chilling in the den, on recliners of their own, some sodas on the side table between them. They looked up when they came in.

"Rained out?" asked Sedena, smiling. Dianos chuckled, only this fake chuckling sounded legitimate.

"Sure were," he said. Stone "yawned" and said,

"It's been a long day, I'm gonna head for bed."

"Me too," sighed Rose, stretching.

"Well goodnight," said Seris.

"Goodnight," Stone responded then he and Rose went upstairs. They went into the bedroom, and as soon as Rose closed the door she and Stone burst into laughter. They laughed for a few moments, before Stone said,

"I did _not_ expect them to be there, but it was still hilarious."

"I bet it was some romance spot for them," giggled Rose.

"Probably for everyone in town!" Then they burst into laughter again, before becoming amorous again, and getting into bed with each other. Good thing it was thundering out.

0000000000

Zuli and Sedena decided they were tired as well and went to their beds, and even Seris and Dianos said they were tired and went to their room, locking the door behind them (Sedena thought that somewhat odd but didn't say anything). She and Zuli got into bed and listened to the storm outside.

"I missed good old Sangheilios storms...but it's basically one of the few rains we get back in the desert," Zuli said, lying on his side, head propped up on his hand. Sedena was in the same position as well, both attempting to look out the shield protected window.

"It'll get strong, why else would there be shields?" asked Sedena. Suddenly, the house seemed to rumble as a gust of wind blew on it, surprising he and she. Then she grinned at him. "There."

"Your grandparents and our parents didn't fool me the least," Zuli said suddenly, looking at her. She grinned.

"Me neither." Then both laughed. After their laughter subsided, she said,

"In this case I'd rather know what exactly happened, it obviously concerns my grandparents."

"You might get in trouble to prying," Zuli warned.

"I'll deal with it, take a risk," she replied, laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. The wind was now blowing away, the house rumbled (but stayed strong), and the lightning flashed outside, followed by thunder rumblings, claps, and full fledged explosions. Storms came suddenly on Sangheilios, but left suddenly as well.

"Well, what're you gonna say?"

"To Rose and Stone, since they're...you know," Sedena gestured "themselves when either one of them is confronted with us and the topic of sex." Zuli smirked at that, and so did Sedena. "My grandparents however..."

"Would skin you alive." Sedena smirked again.

"Exactly. Even though Rose had no problem explaining to me the fetishes, she's still...when we come outright on their sessions-" she broke into snickering.

"Well what do you think they're doing right now?" asked Zuli.

"I try not to think about it." She and he chuckled a little more, then Sedena yawned. "Goodnight, Zuli." she said tiredly, pulling her covers to her shoulders and turning away from him.

"Night," he responded, before going silent as well. They slept when the storm was over.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter XXVII

Poderes & Acqua Città

Sedena woke up to redness in her vision, and heat on her head. She forced her eyelids to open through the crust that had accumulated on her eyes overnight. She grunted as Joori, Urs and Fied glared down on her through the window. Zuli's bed was not exposed, and he still slept. Sedena sat up and rubbed her eyes, then pushed the sheets off herself, and sat on the side of the bed, already awake. She stood and stretched, the growing pains all in her bones. She remembered last time she had the last growth spurt. She was only 4'11" then, now she was 5'11", same height as Stone. Stone had been so surprised to see Sedena had grown an entire foot over the course of a week. Though she probably wouldn't grow so much this time. Even though the growths were random, she wouldn't be the normal height of a woman until sixteen or eighteen. That would take a while.

Sedena then put on some regular clothes and decided to get a morning snack, until her grandparents awoke to make breakfast. When she got down to the kitchen, Grandfather was already seated at the table, looking at his laptop while a glass of fruit juice was placed next to it. He looked up when he heard Sedena and smiled warmly.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Sedena replied, going over and sitting next to him.

"Don't tell your grandmother I'm doing some work for the company, I just want to check up on some things," he said, a mischievous smile on his face as he clicked on some things and read a report. Sedena smiled too.

"Why aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Eh," he sighed, leaning back on his seat and taking a sip from his glass. "When I told you all about that big trading company trying to ruin ours, it was a very stressful time for me. Busy season as well as those bastards trying to slit my company's throat at the same time. By the time all that blew over, I was exhausted and Seris made me take a break while she handled things herself." Both of them were silent for a moment, then Dianos smiled and bumped his shoulder to Sedena, and she looked up at him.

"Still got that lousy trinket I gave you?" he asked. Sedena couldn't remember at first, then grinned when she remembered.

"Yes! It's back with my luggage...will you..." Dianos grinned challengingly and leaned in on her, then pinched her cheek,

"Only if you can put up a fight." Sedena giggled and said,

"You're mine, old man."

"Ooh, heavy words to say to your elder," Dianos replied. "I guess you'll be punished when we get outside." Sedena sprang up and jogged upstairs while a chuckling Dianos went to get a spare blade and go outside.

Sedena quickly but quietly went into her room, extracted the Blade of the Ini Family from her bag, then went back downstairs and to the backyard. Dianos was already there, placing one of the blade guards on his own knife. The blade guard was a type of rubber to be placed upon the blades of steel weapons, meant for sparring, but with an actual weapon. The worst you could get were bruises and welts. The guard sealed tight around the blade, and was a pain in the ass to get off afterwards; but safety first. Dianos tossed one guard to Sedena and she caught it, then applied it to her blade.

"You had a growth last night," Dianos said as she and he stood in front of each other, the grass warm and pleasant to his feet (Sedena still had the temporary child hooves on her feet, but those would come off around age thirteen). "You grew atleast two inches...you're about...six-three now."

"Good, a slightly better chance to crush you," Sedena said challengingly, and Dianos smiled.

"Size doesn't matter." Suddenly he shot forward, and Sedena almost saw N'tho's face instead of her grandfather's, since the sudden rush at her seemed like a N'tho thing. But she dodged him and swung, with the intention of hitting him in the back. He whiplashed around and blocked her blow, then swung his own, but Sedena leaned back, arching her back while her feet remained planted on the ground. The blade brushed her chest, but nothing more, then she lunged forward with a vertical slash, and Dianos back rolled away.

"Great!" he exclaimed, grinning with excitement and pride. "My god, does that boy know how to teach! Give me your best, Sedena!" Sedena lunged forward as he had before, with the same speed, focused on landing a hit with him. She slashed horizontally, and he blocked, then counter attacked with an upward vertical slash. She twirled on her feet to the side, all the while letting the blade spin out. This Dianos did not anticipate, and he grunted as he was hit in the abdomen. He jumped back as Sedena grinned in triumph.

"What was _that_?" he asked in surprise.

"Something I made up myself, I always wanted to try it," she said. Dianos had a thoughtful expression, smile gone, and Sedena got nervous.

"It's bad isn't it? It'll get me killed," she said in disappointment.

"No, Sedena, it's a good thing you created...I'm very proud of you," he smiled pridefully for a moment, then grew serious again. "But one thing you must know, skill sometimes has a factor in war, but the main factor in war is chance. Life and death is a chance. Any mother having her first child could die due to some sort of defection in the birthing. Any person walking down the street could be hit by a vehicle. And any warrior in battle could be struck by a plasma bolt, or stuck with a grenade. Your skill gives you a better chance of surviving, but it doesn't make you invincible. The Arbiter or Master Chief could die just as easily as a Minor Domo or Private," Dianos told her. She nodded in understanding, but didn't feel nervous or fearful. While being true and wise, his words were gentle and comforting...they say the truth hurts, but sometimes it doesn't. Dianos rested his hand on her shoulder and said,

"When you're fourteen and your Master N'tho takes you to a military academy he sees fit for you, I am doubtless you will perform greatly. But you better work on that temper Stone tells me of," he said sternly, pointing at her. "You can't go mouthing off to your superiors, even if they're a sexist bastard that is _trying_ to get you thrown out of the academy on your ass."

"They won't get to me," Sedena said.

"I know they won't," he ruffled her head with his hand and then said, "Now how about a drink? On me." Sedena giggled at her grandfather's charm, then he lead her into the house, where he poured her a glass of Muni juice, a pale orange colored juice, from the same colored fruit. It would've looked like a melon to a human, only with soft skin. As Sedena took her sip, Seris came down finally. Dianos quickly but subtly shut off the business program on his laptop and opened his email instead.

"Good morning," she said brightly.

"Morning," both Sedena and Dianos replied.

"Nice job, Sedena," said Seris.

"Hm?" she asked, looking up at her grandmother inquisitively.

"You beat your own grandfather, I'm proud of you," Seris said, giving a kiss to Sedena's head (Stone said they should call a Sangheili's touch of the mandibles to another's a kiss, to make it easier. The idea turned out not to be a stranger to Sangheili). Sedena smiled abashedly and said,

"Thanks."

"And you!" Seris gave a slap to Dianos' shoulder, making him jump in surprise.

"Oh come on! I just wanted to look at some of the reports! I may be taking a vacation but I wanna see how good things are going!" Seris gaped at him, then said,

"I never thought..."

"Never thought what?"

"You are such a child, and a worrisome old man at the same time. I was originally going to _jokingly_ scold you for losing to an eight-year-old girl, but now that you blurted out you've been working behind my back-"

"I haven't been _working_! Just checking up-"  
"I told you, _I've got it under control_! I can take care of the company on my own for a week! And it's slow this time of seas-"

"Wow, we've got two organic alarm clocks down here," Stone said suddenly from the kitchen entrance, making both Seris and Dianos jump. They blushed as he said that, Rose and Zuli were behind him as well, still half-asleep.

"We're so sorry," said Dianos, mortified.

"We would've woken up eventually," Stone said dismissively, trying to be a little joking, though inside he was annoyed that they would argue this early.

"Well...how about we set up breakfast then," said Dianos.

"Sounds good," said Rose. They all sat and conversed at the table while Dianos made some waffle-like cakes. Though these were baked first, to rise slightly (about an inch thick), then filled with rumsey via a bottle with a thin nozzle. He then proceeded to deep fry them, then sprinkled them with powdered sugar (Stone wasn't surprised about sugar being on Sangheilios, considering occasionally, pre-space travel, they had found molecules of sugar floating in space, and it was a basic thing among habitable planets). Sided with the cake (they called it rumcake, which made Stone laugh, before proceeding to tell Dianos and Seris the human version of Rum cake) was an urta sausage, and a light dab of whipped cream atop the rumcake. As they ate, Stone had the urge to say he loved Dianos, like Niuon had to him, but they were both very different from each other humor wise, so he held his tongue and settled with: "Hell, I've got to order some rumsey in bulk from the local trade ship and make this recipe myself." Dianos smiled.

"This breakfast is usually saved for special occasions among our culture, as it takes a while longer to prepare than most breakfasts. And since you're all a special occasion-"

"You're gonna make this for us every morning?" asked Stone, imitating an excited child. Everyone chuckled.

"On your last morning, Stone, no other morning," Dianos said in a parental tone, a playful smirk on his face.

"I can almost taste that dorin with the rumsey," said Rose.

"That's quite a thing to taste something you've never tasted in your life," Dianos remarked.

"Real funny," replied Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Meriva sometimes pays us in dorins, since we buy them in bulk," Dianos said. "You'd be amazed how much meat such small birds produce...well, they'd probably be the size of the average turkey to you."

"We had a farmer back on Reach who had these small chickens, but they were packed with meat. We could make chicken pot pie one night, then have chicken soup the next. And we bought those in bulk as well," Stone grinned at the memory of his mother's barbecue grilled chicken.

"That's what the dorins do for us. Meriva's are superior to the other farmers...there's also something else we'd like to show you today," Seris said.

"Uh oh," said Stone, and she and Dianos chuckled.

"You remember seeing the Zaf Keep correct? We're going to the Zaf water city, Perova."

"Whoa, a water city?" asked Rose in surprise.

"You know of them?" asked Seris.

"Couple centuries ago a guy designed a one, he called it a 'Triton City', but we never actually made one," Rose explained.

"Oh that's too bad. They're quite amazing things, and we keep saying that only after having them in commission for three hundred years. In the storms, to keep them from going adrift into land, we use underwater gravity tethers. The tethers and the city are powered by solar panels, windmills on the roofs, and rip current turbines below the city. The city is about half a mile from the shore, only a village resides with the Zaf Keep which remains under the rock mountain," Dianos told them.

"Did a Kaidon want a water city to be built?" asked Rose.

"Yes, seventy years ago, so the city is relatively young," Seris responded. "Kaidon Harek Rezaf was the one who proposed the idea to the council. It was under his rule that this state went from feudal to modern. And the new city was welcomed by the general populous, and the council, though against it, had no choice but the answer the people's call."

"This state was feudal only seventy years ago?" asked Stone in surprise. Dianos grinned.

"It's amazing what can happen in such a short amount of time."

"I bet you had aid from other states, though," Rose said.

"That we did. The states surrounding this one had actually looked down upon us for our feudalism (they do the same for others states in different provinces as well), but once they got wind that we wanted to modernize, they jumped right up to help us. The Vom State were the ones that volunteered to build the water city," Seris explained

"I'm guessing it was more than just technology you were changing," Stone said.

"Also true," Dianos nodded. "It used to be, 'if you are a man and not some sort of warrior, whether for the Covenant or your clan, you're a pathetic waste. If you're a woman, you're a submissive servant.' Unpleasant. It was actually a series of murders and attacks by disgruntled women, and some men, that made Kaidon Harek take action to end the feudalism."

"I'm guessing attack on...clan leaders?" asked Rose. Both Dianos and Seris laughed darkly at that.

"Even in this day and age, it's a huge mistake to attack clan leaders suddenly and without some sort of warning and challenge," Dianos stated. "And even then, if the challenged leader does not say to his men 'if I lose, then my opponent remains unharmed' and you win, you could still be killed by other clansmen. Though clans are rare these days, and the ones that are thriving most have accepted the new ways."

"Except for other states," sighed Seris. "Kind of like your United States, they can choose their own laws. If they decree that women are still child-bearers to any aristocrat who desires them, then that is how it is. Unless something happens to make the government change that."

"Yeah," Stone nodded, " _but_ , even if our states make up their own laws, they still are under the federal law. For example, a few centuries ago, marijuana was legalized in several state governments, but the federal government still declared marijuana an illegal substance. So even if you had a license to buy marijuana from a store, federal agents could still bust into the store any day, and confiscate all the marijuana. Even the stuff you have on you," he finished.

"If only it were like that. Our provinces don't really have a main government, they're just there to organize better. If just had thousands of random states dotted all over the map, with no main boarders to separate them into groups..." Seris trailed off.

"It would be a tad confusing," Rose said, shrugging.

"Just a bit," Seris smiled.

"Anyway, those states stuck in the old ways are few, and many people have simply picked up and left them to improve their own lives," Dianos said.

"Yes," Seris agreed, looking at him, "but what about those who cannot leave? Whether it's monetary issues or they don't want to be separated from the state they grew up in?"

"That's life, Seris," sighed Dianos. "Sometimes the best, sometimes good, sometimes bad, and sometimes the worst."

"I know. It's just hard to sit here knowing that others are suffering when they don't have to." Seris looked up at Stone and Rose, "We had a friend who lived in one of the lesser states, and she was approached by an aristocrat who wanted her to bear his child. She refused, and he raped her. But then she murdered him for revenge, but was soon imprisoned. That all happened in one day...we heard of the news of the rape and murder, and went to visit her in prison but..." Seris wiped a tear away, and under the table, Dianos rested a sympathetic hand on her leg, "...but she had committed suicide, since murder is life imprisonment. I know _I_ wouldn't want to rot in prison for decades on end."

"It's actually very common for prisoners to find a way to kill themselves, especially young ones," Dianos said.

"I'm sorry about your friend," said Rose.

"Her parents were devastated. They decided to move from the state, and before they left, they cursed the Kaidon nameless, in person. I would do the same as her, and I would do the same as them, if I had either role," Seris said, taking a sullen sip of her juice.

"You know what nameless means, right?" asked Dianos to Rose and Stone.

"Oh yeah," Stone said. "I knew it before I had met Sedena, back when I was a new recruit for the Marines...and I kind of threw it around too much."

"That's one way to seal your fate," Dianos said seriously.

"Tell me about it. Two guys I thought I had left behind in a battle, came back for me specifically, two weeks later. Needless to say, I kept my mouth shut after that," Stone said.

"Live and learn," sighed Dianos. "Eh, enough of this dark talk. We need to enjoy the day," Dianos brightened up, and Seris went along.

"So, do they let you catch the dorin if you want?" asked Stone jokingly.

"Heh, only if you want to make a fool of yourself. Anyway, they give us already processed dorins," Dianos chuckled.

"Aw, not fresh?" joked Stone.

They all finished their breakfast, then got dressed. After that, they went in the van and rode northward. The outskirts of the north end of the town were jungle like the rest, but the jungle soon became less dense, and tall; until finally, they came to wide open pastures. There was everything. Orchards, root vegetable patches, and plenty of grass for, the humans assumed, the ambling urta cattle fenced in the fields. The farms had barns, though different looking from the stereotypical human barn. White painted wood, with tiled roofs, and geodesic in shape and structure; most likely to keep the interior cool. Though the general shape was similar to that of a human barn. And the homes were simply the geodesic domes that were common around Sangheilios. Stone even saw small polyhedral huts a ways from the domes, the same he had seen military Sangheili stay in back in the war. They must be an efficient, low-maintenance single-person home in civilian life. He bet that young work-hands stayed in the huts. Though he saw some larger, rectangular apartments, similar to motels, on the larger farms. Again, no doubt where more work-hands lived to help the property owners. He did see some workers out there, harvesting some things, though other plants didn't look in season yet. Mostly Sangheili, but he was very surprised to see humans in light, Spartan-like armor...environmental suits, covering all over. At first he was confused, then realized they would need them working in such hot conditions. Hell, people even got heatstrokes on the farms back on Earth.

"We have some permanent workers in our company who need to where those things all through the Hot Cycle, and they have specially modified homes," Dianos said, glancing at the human workers. They must have been working there for a while, since they mingled with the Sangheili workers naturally, and without awkwardness. Atleast, that's what it looked like from the van.

Dianos pulled up a driveway to one of the smaller farms, which looked more animal oriented than fruit and vegetable, though it did have some small orchards and root vegetable plots. And here was a small dome, next to a medium sized barn. The dome looked like it could house a couple, and maybe one child. But Stone didn't see a child with the Sangheili couple that tended to a black-furred urta (which looked similar to a cow, but had different facial features, and the shape of the body was slightly different). Then he saw both were women, and realized one was probably a roommate. Whether friend or sibling, he didn't know...or they could in fact be lovers. Both girls turned, and revealed to be identical twins (so Stone settled on siblings). They smiled and waved as Dianos parked the van next to their truck (it was a pick-up truck if Stone ever saw one, just...with more curves, like many Sangheili vehicles). As the family stepped out of the van, both girls ushered their urta through a gate into a nice pasture with other urtas, then came over to them.

"Hello there," both girls said in unison, neither of them paused to regard the coincidence, they just kept on walking to them. Twins.

"Who's who?" asked Seris.

"Meriva."

"Avirem," both said their names in unison, and Stone took good note of the clothes they wore (both bright, different colors, of course).

"We'd like you to meet our friends," said Dianos as they all came together. "This is Stone and Sedena, you know them from what we've told you," as Dianos introduced them, they shook hands and exchanged greetings to each other. "And this is Zuli and Rose, same situation as Stone and Sedena."

"Glad you can come and see our humble, little estate," Avirem stated.

"Both Stone and Rose are excited to have some glazed dorins," Seris said, grinning.

"Oooh, well, we have what you need," Meriva said. "So what is it this time, Dianos? I owe you, or you owe me?"

"I owe you," Dianos said.

"Hm, I thought I..." Meriva said thoughtfully.

"No, _I_ owe _you_ ," Dianos laughed.

"Ah!" Meriva thumped her head while Avirem and Seris chuckled with Dianos. "I'm losing my mind. Okay then, how many?"

"A dozen will be fine for now," Dianos stated.

"I'll go get them," Avirem volunteered, then stepped to a shed-like building that was connected to the side of the dome.

"You know, the name 'Avirem' is just 'Meriva' spelled backwards," Meriva said to Stone, Sedena, Rose and Zuli.

"Heh, really?" asked Rose.

"Yes, our parents made up 'Meriva' themselves, but had kept arguing that they should give my sister a 'classic' name. And they were still arguing about it after she was born. Finally, and while the two were distracted arguing," Meriva rolled her green eyes (actually, one eye was green, while the other red. One of the common physical anomalies of beings), "my Uncle wrote my name backwards on Avirem's sheet, and said, 'ran out of time, I took my turn', since one of the common things while me and Avirem were in our mother's belly, the three would swap names with each other. And my dear uncle simply took his turn," Meriva giggled at that.

"I know about that, actually," Stone said. "My mom named me after a famous, old-world guitarist who had the last name 'Gossard'. Thing was, my dad hated the kind of music he played."

"Uh oh," chuckled Meriva, and Stone chuckled as well.

"That and he thought 'Stone' was ridiculous to begin with. But she actually made one of my sisters, who was only six at the time, sign the papers to my name. It didn't matter who signed it, as long as it was a blood relative. Normally my dad would've pitched a fit, but he though the idea of a six-year-old signing the name for their newborn sibling was hilarious, so he got over it quickly."

"Lucky you, my parents are _still_ sore sometimes. Only rather than 'the hell with you, Artlu' as it was when he had just done it, my mother says 'it should have been _Re'unous_! _'_ or my father: 'it should have been _Suban_ , like our precious moon!'," Meriva then said lowly, "and Avirem gets upset easily, and always storms out of the room when they start up-"  
"I heard that!" Avirem shouted from directly behind Meriva, making her yelp and whirl around, nearly falling. It had even startled Stone, who had not seen her approach. Avirem smirked though. "I'm always watching you."

"Just like Uncle Artlu," huffed Meriva. Avirem merely gave her a sly smile then handed a tote filled with dorins to Dianos, all wrapped in plastic bags.

"Enjoy. Interested in onions?" she asked.

"Onions?" asked Dianos, Seris, Rose, Stone, Sedena, and Zuli in unison, and that made the twins laugh. Soon the others were forced to join in. After a moment, Meriva wiped a tear away, saying,

"We managed to grow onions this season, take a look, they're _great_!" They looked into a plot and saw the onion stalks in the rows, but the onions had grown so big, the vegetable itself poked from the soil a quarter of the way.

"Wow, just like back in New Mexico," Rose commented.

"They're so _strong_ too. I thought my eyes would melt out of my head when I was cutting some," Avirem said.

"Ditto," spoke both Rose and Stone in unison, yet again, and that set off some chuckling.

"How long have you all been here?" asked Meriva.

"Just for half the day yesterday. We're going to see the Zaf City today," Seris said.

"Oh that's such a great place. That's where Uncle Artlu lives," said Avirem.

"There's rumors that the Kaidon actually sneaks off to live there for a few days, under the radar, when he's sick of dealing with those idiot councilors," Meriva stated. Seris snorted.

"I don't blame him," she muttered.

"Especially with his shit-brained brother still walking around like he owns the keep. It probably makes him want to alter his own DNA or something," Avirem said.

"Nah, he loves his parents too much for that. More like he should just alter The Idiot's DNA," Dianos said.

"Agreed," the other three Sangheili said, then laughed lightly. The twins looked up when a second vehicle pulled up, then waved at the occupants.

"We'll come back tomorrow for those onions, sound good?" asked Dianos.

"It's always a pleasure. Enjoy your visit," Avirem added to Stone and Rose. They both responded thank you, then left with their hosts and children for the next day's activity.

"They're such bright girls, it's amazing they came from that cesspool of a state," Seris said as they drove from the farm.

"I'm guessing a feudal state," said Rose.

"The two were nearly murdered by a moronic soldier. The Kaidon of their old state had been attacked by assassins, but had fought them off; and old-world custom dictates that the entire family of the man who hired the assassins should be destroyed for their 'tainted blood'," Dianos said in disgust.

"A _whole family_? Even children?" asked Stone incredulously. He knew that the feudal Sangheili had some problems, but he had never heard this particular piece of information before.

"Yes, even children. The soldiers that had been sent to kill the family mistook the girls for the two daughters of the idiot councilor. It was only their father that managed to save them...though, he killed the Kaidon himself when he went to confront him, cursed the whole _state_ nameless in front of an entire assembly of councilors in the keep, then left with he girls and his mate. They granted him leave, for he had been powerful enough to kill the Kaidon...but...well, he was the first _ever_ to proclaim an entire state nameless."

"Well...good for him," Stone said.

"Yes, it is," Dianos agreed.

"After that, a whole uprising of people killed or captured the entire council, and burned the keep down. And that was the end of feudalism there. The neighboring state was forced to take charge of the old one until their government could be brought up again. Small revolutions everywhere. Violent, but for the better," Seris said.

"This all reminds me of the American revolution," Rose said.

"Mm, yes, I studied up on that," Dianos said. "It is somewhat similar. Just to be free of an oppressive force. But...it was really the Covenant that was to blame. We sacrificed our happiness and, erm, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Intelligence," said Seris half joking, half serious.

"Ha! That too. Well, we sacrificed allot for the Covenant, thinking that all the misery would pass when the Great Journey was commenced...but now that that's all gone...some people are just flat out terrified to change. Whether it's realization of their ignorance, or greedy people not wanting to lose their power over those less fortunate."

"I'm sure it'll all work out eventually. It's what? Seventy-five percent of your states that are modernized? Not just on Sangheilios but all your other colonies as well," Rose said.

"Keeping up with the current events I see," Dianos grinned. "But other wise, true. The colony Xen is one-hundred percent modernized."

"Isn't there a state here called Xen? I thought I heard the name when you came to visit last time," Stone said.

"...I think I remember talking about our states when we were going to that restaurant," Dianos said thoughtfully.

"When you couldn't fit in Rose's car," Seris reminded, smirking. They all chuckled while Dianos sighed, smiling abashedly.

"Yes, thank you for the reminder. Anyway, the brother Kaidon Eurith Karxen is, well, Kaidon of the Xen State. What's miraculous is, fifty years ago, his sister had decided to take revenge on a Shipmaster that attempted to rape her...and she did, then was automatically instated Shipmistress, due to her feat...and she had done it while they were exploring in space, stowed away. The crew wasn't happy, so she decided to taunt them by commanding them into uncharted space...and they came across the planet, known today as Xen."

"You've got allot of interesting stories of revenge, don't you?" asked Rose.

"Humph. Revenge is overrated among our race. You get your shoes scuffed in a busy shop and you have to take revenge on the person who bumped into you," Seris said sarcastically.

"...well..." Dianos trailed off.

"'Well' what? Revenge never did anything good. Someone is _always_ going to be hurt over revenge, most of the time, people who deserve not to be hurt," Seris snapped.

"That's life, Seris! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"How many times do I have to tell _you_ , life doesn't need any extra help being hard!"

"You can't eliminate those things, Seris. It's the Sangheilian condition. Love, hate; charity, greed; passiveness, revenge." Seris seemed to be thinking for a response. "You always get ahead of yourself. You could _win_ against yourself in a debate...but you'd also lose," Dianos smiled slyly, knowing that Seris was forcing her own smile to remain hidden behind her faked look of offense, but she eventually burst into a chuckling and held his free hand from the steering wheel.

"You know, Kaidon Keeps usually prohibited civilian entrance unless authorized, but they kind of take on the role of 'tourism' now, what with human visitors," Dianos said over his shoulder.

"Do they make the guards hand out brochures and sing?" asked Stone.

"Um...no?" said Dianos.

"Than that's not tourism." Both Seris and Dianos were silent. "I'm joking."

"Oh!" both Seris and Dianos exclaimed, then laughed. "I really thought you were serious there for a minute."

"No, that kind of tourism just makes me want to go postal, rather than be entertained," Stone said.

"Postal?" asked Dianos.

"It's another term for 'go on a bloodthirsty killing spree'. Back in the day, a guy who worked in a post office went nuts from the stresses of working there, and came into work one day with a gun and shot everyone. Hence: going postal."

"That's funny in a morbid way," Dianos commented. Rose replied,

"All things become funny after hundreds of years. The Holocaust, Cancer, AIDS, the Iraq War. When it was considered taboo to make fun of those things back in the old times, people just made fun of the Crusades, the Spanish Inquisition, and the Black Plague. Why? Because nobody had faces to put on those things anymore. No one was personally involved. And now that no one is personally involved with such things as the Holocaust and Cancer (Cancer used to be an incurable disease); we make fun of those things. Ah the hypocrisy of history taking course," she sighed.

"Just like in a couple hundred years, the Human-Covenant war will have loads of hilarious satire. I can see the cartoon and/or Muppet stereotypes now. Overly-fanatic Covenant creatures, and incredibly weak and incompetent humans," Stone said.

"I don't know, we're still ashamed at our stupidity for slaughtering you, and you're still angry for...our stupidity in slaughtering you," Seris said cautiously.

"Don't worry, our great great great grandchildren will be laughing their asses off when they see the Saturday Night Live skits on Contact: Harvest, the Fall of Reach, and the Halo Wars and the Flood," Stone said. He believed himself too. That's how it always is. What would anger him now, would only entertain others later.

"I suppose you have a point, even we would do that," Dianos admitted.

"Some people are already attempting it. Am I angry? Sure, but I'm not gonna start blowing whistles," Stone stated.

"You shouldn't have to stand for that, you're a soldier," Seris responded.

"That's another thing. I _hate_ being pandered by other people because 'I'm a big hero and I saved the world slash country'. I read enough of my ancestors' journals to know they were annoyed too, even when it was just us humans versus humans in our old wars."

"So you don't want any respect?" asked Dianos.

"Um, no offense, but: what kind of question is that? Of course I want respect. Respect just like any other average person, because the average person always has something he or she would be willing to die to protect. Even ones that seem cowardly and weak," Stone replied.

"Erm, right, sorry," said Dianos.

"Ah, it's fine, let's just enjoy the day," Stone said. Seris smirked.

"Second time that's been said," she stated.

"Well I _mean_ it, or else," Stone said in mock threat.

"You two have been quiet," remarked Rose to Zuli and Sedena, who were taken off guard by that. They had been quite aloof during the previous discussions.

"It's none of our business," said Zuli.

"Really? How do you figure that?" asked Dianos.

"We get a free ride because we're considered not mature enough to take part, so we just ignore you when you talk about it. Great times to get our 'mischievous child activities done', since you all get so wrapped up in it...it's a conspiracy, by us," Sedena said.

"Well, I see a flaw in your conspiracy," Rose told her.

"What?" asked Sedena.

"You just told us." Sedena blinked, blank for a moment, then sighed and slapped her hand to her forehead, making everyone burst into laughter, even Zuli.

"Eh, well, even if we _do_ know that coup now, chances are we'll forget about it while getting wrapped up in our oh-so-important discussions," Stone said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Still doesn't excuse my idiocy," muttered Sedena.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, everyone has their brain-farts every now and then," Rose said. Dianos burst into laughter, surprising everyone. After a moment of his laughter, he said

"Of all the terms I've heard for when our brains refuse to work correctly, or at all, _brain_ - _fart_ is _thee_ best one! Childish, yes, but very accurate."

"Glad you like it," said Stone, setting Dianos off again.

"Are you sure you're not just laughing at the word 'fart'?" asked Seris teasingly. Dianos shot her an annoyed smile.

"I can assure you, I'm not," he retorted.

"How faraway is the city exactly? When will we arrive?" asked Zuli.

"Oh, I'd say about and hour, hour-and-a-half at the most," Dianos responded.

"I'll give you ten bucks to say 'are we there yet'," Stone challenged Zuli.

"I don't think so," he responded immediately.

"Oh, man of principle huh? Damn, that's the second time you've bugged out of me giving you money. Okay, Sedena-"

"No, I'm not," Sedena replied.

"Okay, as your father I'm ordering you to say it and take the money," Stone said.

"...nnnno," she replied smartly.

"Do I need to find the nearest Catholic church?" threatened Stone. Rose burst into laughter at that.

"Wow, that was politically incorrect," she replied through fits of laughter.

"I wasn't referring to _that_. I mean, they still let nuns whack kids over the head with rulers in Italy and other places like that. I would think they'd let them do it here...are there human places of worship around?" asked Stone curiously to Dianos and Seris.

"One church, one mosque, and one synagogue in Sitrik. There are a few Hindus present, but as they are a small group of five, they make small prayer gatherings in the park every now and then, and don't want to waste time making a whole new building," Seris replied.

"And...everyone doesn't mind wearing those big EV suits in the Hot Cycle all the time?" asked Rose, eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, they've probably got DVD and video game players in their HUDs. They probably can't _wait_ for an excuse to put the things on," Stone said jokingly, and they all chuckled.

"Eighty-percent true. A few of our workers take the chance to wear them whenever they can for those things exactly. Most of the people though limit themselves, but still enjoy wearing them when they really want to. The suits are very compact as well, they're not big and bulky. Think...a second skin, only it protects you in harsh environments," Dianos explained.

"I would think the movies and games would be too distracting," Rose said. Seris snorted at that.

"You have no idea. I carry around a stick around especially for our office workers," she said, grinning. "Love taps, on the head."

"See, another benefit of living with me, Sedena," Stone said to her, making her snicker.

"You are quite the comedian," Dianos said sarcastically. "She kicked my ass anyway," he added with a smile and a wink to her through the rear view mirror.

"I saw it, heard you two talking from outside the window," Stone said.

"Aw, why didn't you wake me, Stone? I would've loved to watch," Rose said.

"More practice if we have enough energy after the trip, maybe," Dianos stated.

"I'd love it!" Sedena said.

"Then it's settled," he replied. The rest of the ride was through the green jungles, seeing many exotic birds, plants, and some lakes that reflected the red sky. They passed through a few small villages, with tiny shops and restaurants. They seemed to carry some very slight feudal quirks. Most of the men, as Dianos told them, wore clothes that represented clan colors and insignias, a few women as well. They all looked battle worthy, and hardened, as well. But the atmosphere of these villages was, not sickeningly cheerful like some sort of utopia, but content. A huge improvement from before, as said by Seris. The trip was the promised hour-and-a-half, and soon the jungle became less dense, the trees still going tall, but less dense as it is, and then finally, they came to the clear coast, with rolling grassy hills, and sandy beeches. The red ocean glistened in the three suns, looking warm and welcoming, and an impressive surf to go with it. But the thing that was most immediate was the huge, floating complex half a mile out from the coast, connected by a strong, four-lane bridge. It was very Forerunner looking. The corners had smooth, paned glass portions of the pyramid-like structure; and the sides were littered with square, apartment units, which had their own miniature balconies. There were a few public balconies at the very top of the structure. And there was a parking complex at one top corner as well (probably for rich people), some decorative saplings were planted around the public balconies.

Three wind turbines spun on top of three rises, sky scraper in appearance but they were simply concrete masses; but on the surface were rows of solar panels. Stone could see the glowing blue gravity tethers below the water, holding the city in place. Several small ones jutting from the corners deep down to connectors, and the main large one going directly down, in the center of the city. At the base of the city were marinas where sailboats and other powerboats were docked. They were all wooden boats as well, to Stone's liking. Wooden boats were the best. Some boats were out in the ocean, no doubt from the marinas.

"There are mall sections and restaurant sections as well. Sporting and exercise...a casino, and some bars as well," Dianos said as they took a right turn from the jungle road, heading to the small village below the Zaf Keep, which was a palace like building, Eastern-Indianesque in design. One, main keep jutted upwards. A round, thick one. There was a dome right in the middle of the square building where the keep rose from the center of this dome. An interesting design. The road that went both ways down the coast reminded Stone of the ones that lined the California coast.

"As long as the Umbrella Corporation doesn't own the city, I'm fine," Stone said, and Rose snickered.

"What?" asked Seris in questioning.

"Nothing," they both said innocently, but their simultaneous response contradicted their tone.

"I know about Resident Evil, very funny," said Dianos sarcastically.

"Oh, that one," Seris rolled her eyes. They pulled the car into the village, where some rather wealthy looking Sangheili went about. No doubt the councilors and other government officials lived closest to the keep (there were a few armored councilors, most noticeable with their large helmets).

"It's a bit stupid really, all the noblemen living here rather than among the people in the city," Seris said. "It seems more like they're alienating themselves being in this upscale village." Dianos merely made a "mm" and nod of approval. They parked the van in a public lot, one section of the lot reserved specifically for ordinary people ("Participating Citizens") to come to the keep and speak to the council and Kaidon when scheduled. Stone smiled.

"That part looks new," he noted as they all got out of car.

"Heheh. So it is," Dianos replied. They then made their way to the keep. It was surrounded by a twenty foot high steel fence, reminding Stone of the one around the White House, only the guards, clad in the ornamental Honor Guard armor, were more like the Queen's Guards of Buckingham Palace. Standing still, remaining silent. The few that spoke were merely muttering prayers to themselves. Two were at the open gate that led inside. Well trimmed grass surrounded the brick path that went up to the keep, and there were some dug out ponds, though they looked they had been made a long time ago. There were no trees or bushes on the lawn, simply two ponds on either side of the path, which had just a bit of wild water plants. Up ahead, more Honor Guards were standing sentinel.

"They take cameras, sorry to tell you," said Seris to Rose.

"Eh, it's not a problem," she responded, shrugging. When they arrived, one guard stepped forward and spoke,

"Any electronic devices are to be turned to me. This includes watches, or cellular phones." Stone tried not to laugh, as the Sangheili was really awkward at reciting this. He didn't blame him. He had never pictured Sangheili to be the stereotypical, recite-a-script guards; especially these particular guards. But they handed their objects over, and were allowed entry. They entered a great hall with a polished stone floor, and the ceiling mold and painting was done well, as well as the walls. It was like walking into the European cathedrals, only they were simple, abstract designs rather than any animal or other being. Different doors led to different wings of the keep, but one set of doors led to the council chambers, which were off limits to the public unless it was official business.

"The council chamber has a slightly high alter, a crescent shaped one, that wraps around the entire room. Save for where you enter," Dianos said to Rose when she asked what the design of chambers looked like.

"It's right under the dome and keep tower as well," Stone noted, comparing the image of the outside to the layout of the inside, while looking up. Seris responded,

"Yes, there is a flight of spiral stairs that hugs the wall behind the alter, goes up the dome, and into the keep. The top tower is the Kaidon's quarters. The whole room is off limits to everyone, even councilors, unless the Kaidon gives permission for people to enter. Most likely he's work-" she was cut off as the doors to chambers themselves were thrown open, and an angry looking Sangheili stormed out. He wore gold and orange robes, and had the hilt of an energy sword on his waste.

"Are you not a child!? Storming around the keep because you didn't get your way!?" shouted a voice behind him. The one in the robes stopped as another in a simple, yet still expensive looking, pants and tunic, both black and purple. As well as a black cape with gold lining.

"You already ruined my plans with the trading company! I won't let you ruin my plans again, _brother_ ," snapped the one in the robes. Stone then got a good idea who these two were. Kaidon Sesa Quzaf, in the black and purple, and the "evil twin brother" Orin Grazaf, in the orange and gold.

"Right, taking advantage of a small company with a large one, ruining the owners' lives for your own gain! You already _have_ a good life... _had_ ," Sesa corrected himself.

"'Had'? What do you mean by that?" asked Orin, turning to Sesa.

"You know damn well. But allow me to sum it up nonetheless: you are the most pathetic person in the entire state. You are said to reject our suggestion of resignation out of pride. But you don't _have_ any to keep! You would be no different taking the resignation than you were staying here! In fact, each day—each _minute_ you spend here only brings down your pride a peg! Negative pride! I sound like a moron, but you have _negative_ pride! If this state had not been changed by our grandfather then you would be dead! Whether executed due to your insolence to the family and state, or just beaten to death by a gang of anonymous hoodlums...due to your insolence to the family and state. Lucky for you (or really depends on someone's point of view) the state is not like that anymore. So just...just go...leave here. Children are not aloud in the keep unattended..." Sesa smirked, "or I can ask father to keep an eye on you for my while your little brother does his big-person business."

"If this were the _old_ _state_ ," Orin spat, "I would strike you down with my sword!"

"I remember the days when you would kill yourself to prevent that from happening to me," said Sesa, some softness coming to his features. "What happened to you, brother? You were such a caring and gentle soul when we were younger. I openly admit to our fellow councilors, even to my guards once, that when I was a child, I moronically hung myself by the neck from a tree with a bungee cord to see if I would bounce back up to the branch; you saved my sorry hide from strangling to death. I left out the part where you wept over my 'dead' body when I had passed out from oxygen deprivation," Sesa murmured to Orin, a slight smile on his mandibles, but that quickly disappeared when he then spoke fully again, "What happened to him? He wouldn't have tried to destroy that company, and ruined those peoples' lives for a little bit of status." They both stared at each other for a long time, Orin's face blank. Finally, Orin simply turned away and walked out the door. Sesa watched him go, and watched a little after he had gone, then sighed, shoulders slumping, shaking his head at the ground.

Dianos nudged Stone's shoulder, and he glanced up at the Sangheili, who jerked his head to the exit. As the group moved to file out, the Kaidon called,

"No, you don't have to leave, stay. Take in the building...I give permission for you to see the council chambers, since I am obviously not working in my keep." He walked up to them.

"Thank you, Kaidon Quzaf," said Seris.

"I must apologize for the display before...my brother can still change, hell, he might even get a good position back in the state, as long a shot as that sounds...wait, you are the couple that owned the company...Ini," Sesa realized, surprised.

"We are," was all Dianos replied, seeming a bit vague on what to say. "Erm, I never had a chance to tha-"

"No, don't thank me. It is a Kaidon's job to protect his people," Sesa said humbly. He glanced down at Stone, Rose, Zuli and Sedena and smiled.

"Sorry for the bad first impression of how things work around here. My brother's tantrums are not often," he said to them a bit sheepishly. All four waited for the other to say something...but due their waiting, no one did. "I'm sorry again if this is...awkward," said Sesa, stepping back.

"No, no it...um...it's a beautiful building," Rose suddenly changed the subject. Sesa glanced up at the walls and ceilings as if he had just noticed the architecture, then said,

"Yes, many state families pour their souls into their keeps. This was built over two thousand years ago, by my great ancestor..." a small smile spread on Sesa's mandibles, "Kaidon Sesa Quzaf. Not a coincidence either. My father wanted me to know he had much confidence in me, so he named me at birth Sesa, and gave me my affix Qu when I displayed my attribute in my first council meeting, when I was around twenty-years-old."

"What was that?" asked Rose. Sesa gave a little bashful smile.

"Intelligence. Most Sangheili prefer something like 'strong' or 'brave', but my father gave me the rare 'intelligence' honor. Though it's rather awkward to tell human visitors my name is 'intelligence'...my mother always said I'm excruciatingly modest."

"That's why you won't let me thank you?" asked Dianos. Sesa laughed at that.

"Part way, yes. But really, it is my job to care for the state and its inhabitants. That part I am dedicated to," he replied. "Dianos and Seris, correct?" he asked the two.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Your names?" he asked the four guests. Now, they had a procedure when asked their names. Sedena was always last, so the others had a chance to give out their names before the Sangheili hearing them was thunderstruck by her affix.

"Rose Santana."

"Zuli Min."

"Stone Gossard."

"Sedena...Hakrenini."

"...I beg your pardon," Sesa said to Sedena, who suppressed the urge to sigh in exasperation. She was rather sick of these dumbfounded reactions to her name.

"Hakrenini. I am training to become a Special Operations soldier...I survived several fights with an energy cutlass, that is how I earned my affix," she told Sesa. He regained his composure and said,

"That's quite an honor. Surely you'll be a great soldier when you grow older...you know, I might have to attend your graduation when you come out of academy," Sesa said. It was Sedena's turn to be dumbfounded.

"...w...but that will be a while, excellency, I'm only eight years of age," she replied. He smiled warmly,

"But with a name like that, I will surely find you in one academy or another, come six years. And the trainer who represents you?"

"N'tho Sraom," she stated.

"...you are full of surprises...many would claim that as a tall tail but I see honesty in your eyes," Sesa said. "Although I hear Sraom is only twenty-three years of age. Most teachers are around thirty five or older."

"He is an great teacher, excellency...he's changed me in many ways," Sedena told him.

"Any teacher is good if their pupil feels so strongly for him," Sesa replied sagely. "You, sir, are a pupil as well?" Sesa asked Zuli.

"Yes, excellency."

"What is your strong point?"

"Long-ranged, excellency...I practice allot at the shooting range where I live," Zuli said.

"Very good, my cousin was a sharpshooter. Carbines and Beam Rifles he preferred the most...where are your parents?" Sesa asked. "I assume you are Sedena's grandparents...but your family name," he nodded to Zuli.

"We are," Rose said, and Sesa was surprised yet again. Then he quickly nodded in understanding.

"I see...I apologize, I did not know..."

"It's okay," both Zuli and Sedena automatically responded. So many procedures when they had to explain their predicaments with names and parentage...it gets tedious. Something rang on Sesa, and he looked at a PDA like device he extracted from his pocket.

" _Skalpata_ ," he growled, shoving the device back in his pocket. "I apologize, I have matters to attend to with that moron Councilor Cilam,"" he said with some venom.

"Yeah, Kill-'Im alright," muttered Dianos, but then froze realizing he had said that out loud. Sesa only laughed heartily.

"Now that's a good one," he remarked. "Just make sure the guards don't hear that. Good day, I look forward to seeing you two graduate in the near-future," he said to Sedena and Zuli, then left hastily. After a moment of watching him go into the council chambers, Stone said,

"Wow, we met a celebrity." And that set Dianos and Seris off again. It was easy to make them laugh, Stone noted.

The four visitors looked upwards from the van windows, at the bridge towers that rose in the air. Stone was reminded of the pyramid bridge that was connected to Boston. Triangles were pretty much the sturdiest of all shapes in architecture, so the design only made sense. Stone could imagine it was an even more spectacular site at night, with all the lights on...hell, it would be amazing at twilight the most. Standing on a far off hill; the bright, white lights glowing like candles in a church's chandelier, the horizon-edge waters painted blood red by the setting suns off in the east, the sky a deep purple; also painting the closer waters a purple as well, all of it lapping and sparkling in the sunlight around the city, which reflected in the waters it resided in. It was like a scene out of a romance story...which made Stone grin and glance at Rose, who was still to busy looking up as they came to a tunnel in the lower basement of the building, which was just a huge parking complex. Some parts were reserved for commercial vehicles; trucks making deliveries; the products were lifted up en masse by industrial elevators, while the civilian folk merely went up elevators built to house thirty people at once. Everything was marked for the inhabitants, which made it rather confusing for Dianos since he was driving around looking for the guest parking. But Stone figured that if you lived here for a while you'd come to learn where all the different elevators came up to. As for them, it would be exploring a concrete jungle.

"Son of a...finally!" Dianos exclaimed, making a sharp turn (when he didn't have to...which was also an illegal turn) to a the guest parking lot, which was two hours maximum.

"So the stereotype of men being so touchy and overly aggressive while driving befalls upon Sangheili too," commented Rose, making Seris burst into snickering, while Dianos merely shot them a dirty look.

"Same goes for you, criticizing us," he sneered back.

"Oh pipe down, she was kidding," Seris said, slapping his shoulder. They all got out of the car and breathed in the musty, underground smell of concrete...but also coupled with a tinge of seawater. Their footsteps echoed across the underground complex, and cars rumbled and rolled in the distance. A group of people approached the elevator they were, and they entered, choosing the first floor. It only took a few seconds fro them rise into a bustling, mall section. Immediately in front of them was a nice looking fountain, gently spitting crystal clear water that glittered in the suns' light that poured down from a huge, high-up ceiling window. The place was so clean and welcoming looking, it reminded Stone of the graphics from an old game called "Mirror's Edge". It had that look of cleanliness. There were many shops and businesses around. Some were electronic shops, others were business firms (Stone smiled when he saw 'Ini Trades' tacked up above one small, office center), a few restaurants (not fast-food, which made Stone glad), and a multi-cultural shop, with many nice looking Sangheili trinkets from all around the planet. It was like a Pier 1 Imports for Sangheilios.

"Where to begin?" wondered Rose. She noticed Dianos looking longingly at the Ini Trades shop across from them. "What happened to no work?" she asked, making him start in surprise.

"You are persistent..." Seris said to him, sensually rubbing his hand and wrist, "which is why I married you...to have fun keeping you from your nasty habits." Dianos glared at her (though he failed to keep her from rubbing his arm) and replied,

"That's the only reason you married me?"

"That and the-"  
"Yeah, I figured," he retorted sourly. Seris quit rubbing him then just slapped him in the back of the head.

"Keep it up, next time I knock you off your feet," she told him sternly.

"We can take this to sparring range if you like," he said back a little smugly.

"Don't under estimate me. In all the years we've been together, you've failed to see my fighting side."

"I do see your fighting side, every weeknight at eight-"

"Oh stop it!" Seris snapped pushing him while he cackled.

"Yeah, are going to do this all day?" asked Sedena impatiently, laying a particular eye on the cultural store.

"Well, where are your manners, girl?" asked Seris, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, where are yours?" Sedena shot back slyly.

"Point taken," Seris replied levelly, then they proceeded across the way to the store...but couldn't help but burst into laughter halfway there.

Stone looked curiously at a spear that hung in a case at the far end of the shop, surrounded by hand-weaved carpets hanging on the wall. The carpets reminded Stone of the Middle Eastern ones you would find in the Arab and Indian countries, though they were uniquely Sangheilian in shapes. Jagged diamond shapes, inward curves, even six-point star shaped. Stone almost laughed at how one looked remarkably like the Star of David, but he knew it was just a coincidence. But the spear was most intriguing. It was like the one N'tho had for Sedena and Zuli. The sharp, pointed tip, intricate carvings going down the metal pole, then the blunt end with the hole. He wondered what the hole represented. Unbeknown behind him, Sedena noticed him looking and smiled mischievously, then approached him.

"You know what the spear represents?" she asked, making him turn.

"Nope, what?" he asked, smiling.

"The tip is the male genital, and the bottom female," she stated, Stone's smile dropping.

"Uhh...really?" Sedena laughed.

"Yes, really, N'tho told me before we had the accident." Sedena then explained what N'tho had told her, leaving Stone bemused, and ever-so-slightly disturbed. Not by the story itself, but _it_ coming from his daughter. He looked at a spear next to the sex one (he mentally slapped himself for titling it "The Sex One", knowing that it would insult Sedena or any other Sangheili if something so important to their culture had been called that). It was similar to the bladed spears that came from the Far East of Earth. Simple pole, and the gleaming, silver blade was very deadly looking. The Elites had been known to wield them in the Harvest Battles...and he heard that three Spartans had mowed down an entire squad of them, while a simple Sergeant killed the Arbiter of that time. It almost seemed like a tall tail...it probably _was_. Just propaganda made up by the UNSC to keep morale up. "Hero Sergeant Whoops Super-Elite Commander's Ass Inexplicably." He didn't believe Spartans were immortal either, it was all a crock of shit if you asked him.

"What's the deal with this one?" asked Stone, pointing at it.

"I think it's a general combat one, not like the other one...N'tho didn't tell me about this one in full yet," Sedena said, looking at the spear.

A few feet down from them, Zuli was studying a set of bows. These bows were made with a flexible steel, which was in layers, like scale-mail. Obviously easy to bend by the Sangheili. The arrows were ferocious looking rods, with barbed points. It was only natural for a marksman to pay more attention to bows rather than spears. But of course Sedena was now drooling over regular steel bladed Kisens (they had a plasma counterpart). The only problem was that they were reserved for aristocrats that hailed from keeps, not just your "average" aristocrat, but one that belonged to a familial keep. Even though she wouldn't be permitted to use one, she still dreamed of the damage she could do with them. Ah what the hell. When she was fully accepted as a Spec Ops soldier, she would be given an energy sword, aristocrat or not. But she did think it would be funny (in a grim sort of way) that when she received the blade, she would be considered an aristocrat, and not allowed to marry...the plus side, she could lay with any man and get the child she wanted, whether the man was married or not. She snickered at that, and the shopkeeper glanced over as he was arranging some knives behind a glass counter.

"I've always been curious as to why little girls these days snicker over the Kisens," he grinned.

"Oh, well..." Sedena blushed sheepishly. He chuckled,

"I won't have you executed for your thoughts, this state is better than that."

"Well...I'm trying to be Spec Ops, and my Master says I can earn an energy sword when I'm older, aristocrat or not; but I had a funny thought..."

"Heh, I see where this is going, but I want to hear it myself," said the man, smirking, leaning on his arm on the counter, waiting for her to elaborate.

"That once I'm considered an aristocrat, I get to lay with any-"

"Male I choose of," he finished for her then chortled. "Well, since vice versa is illegal in most states nowadays, I don't think that you girls will get the privilege. And for those feudal states...well, it's still the same old-same old," he sighed, closing the back door to the knife cabinet then locking it. "Well, good luck with your future...or, are you interested in purchasing one of these fine blades?"

"They're very nice," she said, walking over and looking at the handcrafted blades, "but I already have two. One of my family lineage, and the other: an energy cutlass that saved my skin several times in the war before."

"Ooh, energy cutlass. Kig-Yar made, but who's to say they can't make good things? They were really the only space-faring species we discovered as the Covenant before the humans. Energy cutlasses are brutal, gruesome, but effective. You should know already. And what of your other blade?"

"The Blade of the Ini Family. My grandfather gave it to me," Sedena told him.

"Mm, why not your birth father?" asked the keeper curiously, rubbing his mandibles thoughtfully.

"Well...I know what you're thinking: 'he didn't favor me'. That part is true, but he died on High Charity...my mother did as well, and my brother. But Stone over there," she gestured to Stone, who was studying some small statutes, "adopted me."

"Oh...I'm sorry about your family...well, your mother and brother," the shopkeeper said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Stone's made me happy as much as they did, if not more...partly due to my ex-father trying to squeeze happiness out whenever he could."

"Hm, your story reminds me of the two human children that had the gene therapy," the shopkeeper said.

"Gene therapy?" asked Sedena.

"Yes, poor souls. They had been from a very small colony that was glassed by Brutes. A Shipmaster, who would become their adoptive father, found jetsam from one of the Brute ships, an airlock, but the children and their mother had been left in by the Brutes, to give them a slow death," the shopkeeper shook his head in shame. Personally, he thought Brutes had _some_ empathy, but so far as he saw, they hadn't displayed it. But he continued, "Their mother died, but the boy and girl, both siblings, were in critical condition; and they took drastic measures to revive them.

"They replaced their organs with Sangheili organs most similar to theirs...then used the gene therapy to have their bodies adjust to the new organs. They almost died that way as well, but they pulled through. It took them three months of rehabilitating to get them on their feet again, and they live here on this very city. Quiet they are, but I don't blame them. Sometimes they're heckled for being 'freaks', and they're pretty adverse to violence or other harsh confrontations, so they just ignore the taunters. That's just what I heard though. I've never met them, but they're sort of famous around here, or infamous to others."

"Wow...they've lived here for how long?"

"Almost a year, since the end of the war. They're quite used to it here, their Sangheili genes make them more resistant to heat, so they're good in the Hot Cycle." He silenced and Sedena looked at the blades again, then noticed one particularly. A slender blade that was very simple looking, but still very nice. It had a golden hilt, gold and black steel that swirled, and the pommel was a triangle with Joori, Fied and Urs molded in, golden rays emitting from blackness.

"Ah, now _that's_ a good one," said the shopkeeper when he noticed Sedena looking at the blade. He reached in and held it in his palm. "It's perfect for close quarters, but can be thrown as well."

"That's perfect!" Sedena breathed, glancing at Zuli, who was now looking at some crossbows. "Zuli is great with long-ranged things, but he needs something for close range...do you take human cash?"

"I'm one of the few," he said, grinning. "One hundred dollars." Sedena stuffed her hand into her pocket then ripped out all the twenties Stone had given her after the bet.

"Well, you're either very privileged or you won a bet," said the shopkeeper, brows raised in surprise.

"A little of both," she replied, and he chuckled, taking the money, then putting the knife in a sheath and handing it to her. She quickly put it in her pocket before anyone saw.

"When you give it to him, tell him I said to wax it every night, top to bottom, and keep it sharp all the time. One of the cons of it being so deadly and efficient is you have to keep it well maintained constantly...erm, if he minds that sort of thing I can give you your money back and you can choose a different knife," the shopkeeper said to her.

"No, he won't mind..." Sedena smirked, "He's got nothing better to do."

"Hey, Sedena," said Rose suddenly, making her jump and snap her head in Rose's direction. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she chuckled slightly abashedly.

"It's okay," said Sedena. Under normal circumstances that wouldn't have startled her, but she wanted to surprise Zuli with the blade when they got home, for maximum effect.

"Need any help, or just browsing?" asked the shopkeeper as he locked the knife counter again.

"Just browsing, very nice things...actually, I really like that rug that's hanging behind you," Rose pointed to said rug behind the shopkeeper, who turned and said,

"Ah yes, my daughter made that. She actually owns her own shop in the town of Miseer, and we use Ini Trades to get deliveries to and fro," the shopkeeper said as he took the rug off its hangings and handed it to Rose. It was a very soft texture. The rug itself was an eight point star, dyed blue and white, with a small, gold star in the center.

"How much is it?" asked Rose.

"One-hundred fifty dollars. Poor girl took forever on it, ran a needle through her hand when it slipped."

"Ouch...tell her I know how she feels. I made...well, _attempted_ to make rugs in a craft shop when I was younger, but I slipped my hand under the sewing machine as well," Rose said, then showed him a large scar on the top and bottom of her right hand.

"Ah yes, she's got plenty of those. Scraps, holes, cuts. She was very trial and error before she became professional... _very_. I think she even liked it, sort of satisfied her that she was feeling pain for doing something she loved to do."

"Here," said Rose, offering fifty dollars extra, "that's for her." The shopkeeper laughed as he accepted the money.

"She'll appreciate it." They browsed for a few more moments before leaving the shop.

"Where to next?" asked Dianos, looking around. They all looked around, but found no other interesting stores. Mostly, the others stores were just electronic, clothes...they paused at seeing the clothes store. Apparently, as a sign read, they made human-sized clothes, only Sangheilian.

"That looks great," said Rose.

"Of course," mumbled all three, Zuli, Stone and Dianos. And all three women laughed at that.

"You know, you can just go to...that place," Seris pointed at one shop, which was a large weapons shop. A Human and Sangheili collaboration of gun nuts, as they had many plasma and bullet weapons on display (mostly the fancy and classic ones, a Sangheili silver plasma rifle from when the Covenant had first began; and a gold and platinum Colt Python revolver, with a sandalwood grip). The men made brief glances at each other, then hurried off, while the women watched in amusement.

"The one surefire way to make men go away...show them where the guns are," Rose said.

Zuli looked over a magnificent sniper rifle from old-world humanity. The SR-25 semi-auto, with an integrated silencer and a ten round clip. He could only imagine all the great shots he could do with this rifle if he were to take it to the firing range back home.

A few feet from him, Stone grinned at a Desert Eagle .50, the gas operated monster of a handgun. He would love to bring this on patrol and...and...well, he usually thought cops that would do that were lousy asses like the guys from before, but he had to make an exception in this case. This gun was _dope_.

And Dianos was happily twirling a blade, the same shape as energy swords, but made of steal rather than plasma. They had been standard among the warriors before they made the plasma blades and joined the Covenant. He was speaking with some other Spec Ops veterans on their experiences, and how sometimes they preferred human weaponry over their own. The shotgun versus the Flood was their current topic.

"Are you going to buy anything? Just curious," asked one man to Dianos.

"Not me, I already saved my energy blade from when I served...but my friends look like they're into those," he nodded to Zuli and Stone.

"Ah, the boy has good taste," chuckled one man as Zuli continued to pour over the SR-25.

"He's training to be Spec Ops himself, as well as my granddaughter. She is good with blades, but I've heard of Zuli's skill with long-ranged weapons."

"Your granddaughter eh? What kind of blades? Just a steal one I assume."

"She gained an energy cutlass when she had survived Covenant attacks, managed to fight some Jackals and Grunts off with it. Poor girl lost her mother, Stone's her father now," Dianos gestured to the human who was now overlooking a Steyr AUG rifle.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, they've grown a strong relationship, and Sedena is at peace with the passing of her mother and brother."

"Brother too? How old was he?"

"Eighteen, had been a Minor Domo for only seven months before dying to save her in a crash."

"Well it's good she's becoming a soldier, and after all that. Shows she strong...and sort of gives evidence she'll be a good soldier...what about Zuli over there?"

"Same situation as Sedena. Lost his parents, has a foster mother. My wife, his mother and Sedena are over in the clothes shop..." Dianos grinned. "They pointed this place out just to get rid of us." And then he and the others chuckled.

0000000000

"Wonderful!" beamed Seris as Sedena wore a very nice, dark green dress, with silver lines weaved into the fabric in a beautiful design, allover the dress. "You just need to keep getting that resized as you grow, and soon you'll be stopping the boys dead in their tracks."

"Oh...well...um," Sedena said, taken off guard by that statement. Seris only laughed.

"It's alright, you'll fully understand when you get older."

"But mother said-"

"Anyone can explain the laws of attraction, but you really have to feel them to understand them," Seris told her. Sedena smirked,

"Kind of like what happened to all of you last night," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Seris inquisitively.

"Oh, nothing," said Sedena calmly, keeping it cool. Perhaps it was _too_ cool as Seris studied her suspiciously.

"I'm watching you, girl," she said, eyes narrowed. That only made Sedena giggle. "What's so funny?" asked her grandmother, putting her hands on her hips.

"The way you said that, and your look," Sedena said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, you obviously have come out of the feeling of having a female parental presence watching over you if you're not intimidated," Seris huffed.

"Wha...you didn't need to say that," Sedena said, smile fading. Seris flushed at realizing what she had just done.

"No! I didn't mean anything by it," she said in alarm, kneeling next to Sedena. Sedena only looked away with a sullen look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Seris tried, wrapping her arms around Sedena's shoulders. She sighed and said,

"It's okay."

"Okay...let's find Rose, make sure she hasn't tried to buy more expensive things," Seris said, trying to lighten Sedena up again.

"She wouldn't do that," Sedena replied, smiling. "But she'd probably try everything on." As Sedena went to put her dress back on the rack, Seris said,

"Oh, no. You need that...for the boys," she grinned, and Sedena looked at her in surprise. "It's a gift."

"Oh! Thank you!" Sedena said gleefully. "And don't get up on me about boys...please, don't be _that_ kind of grandmother." Seris burst into laughter at that, and Sedena sighed. "Laugh, but take me seriously later."

"I'm sorry," Seris said, stifling her laughter, but putting on one of those stupid laughter-hiding smiles that all people do when bad at hiding their mirth. "Okay, I will not get on your case about the boys. You'll hunt them down when you're ready." Sedena only rolled her eyes.

"A little early to be expecting great grandchildren."

"Now _that_ was uncalled for," said Seris sharply.

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Sedena, putting up her hands submissively.

"You don't need to find me," said Rose suddenly as she walked around one of the clothes racks into their sight, "I could hear you from across the store. And no, I didn't go on a spending spree, I'm not that kind of woman," she said to Seris with mock crossness. "Though I absolutely loved that red and yellow dress back there," she smirked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. Seris could see the dress she was talking about on a human mannequin. It was similar to Sedena's green dress with the silver linings, only the linings were thicker on this dress, and it even had the oval slits on the front stomach and back, which were designed to show off the muscles of Sangheili women. Seris could see Rose was the type of girl that didn't consider a half hour on a treadmill a full days working out. She lifted weights, bench pressed, the whole thing. She had some muscles to go with those curves that were exposed on her shorts (they weren't _short_ shorts, she wasn't that kind of woman either).

"I can chip in if you're short. Me and Dianos get plenty of money from our company working."

"No, I couldn't," said Rose modestly.

"We buy gifts for our workers all the time," she leaned in and said quietly, "even our lazy ones."

"That's not good business practice," Rose said in a criticizing tone.

"We're not like the company that tried to fuck us over if that's what you're thinking," Seris replied in mock venom. "But really, it's no trouble I pay atleast half the price of that dress."

"Well...um...thank you," said Rose, smiling.

"They always come out accepting my offers in the end," Seris winked, then they went off the purchase their attire.

0000000000

Dianos, Stone and Zuli came out of the gun shop, but only Zuli was carrying an aluminum suitcase, and he was as happy as a clam as long as he was holding it.

"You know, I heard that the UNSC...well, the USSC now has been trying to reinstate the SR-25, only they outfit it with a unique hybrid of plasma and bullet," Stone said to Zuli.

"Really? Wow...and hybrid?"

"Yeah. The bullets have a plasma core, and when they enter an organic target, they explode, doing maximum damage."

"They've been studying allot of Forerunner tech as well, trying their best to mimic it," Dianos said. "Ships have improved much over the last few months. Break-neck speeds."

"Well, let's make sure power hungry supremacists don't fuck it up," Stone said, and Dianos nodded and made a "mm" in agreement. As they came to the center of the busy mall strip, the women came out of the throng of people, carrying only two bags, just Rose and Sedena.

"Seris went on and spoiled other people again. She offers all kinds of gifts to all of our employees, even the lazy ones," Dianos muttered to Stone.

"Aw, but that makes her charitable," he replied slyly and Dianos only made a "humph" in response.

"Wow, and they came out all by themselves," said Rose, smirking.

"Likewise," replied Stone.

"What is that, Zuli?" asked Rose, pointing at the case.

"Oh, this is what they use for 'bags' in the shop. I just bought some old bullets and a prop stick-grenade, World War Two era...and a K-Bar.

"Wow, you're a little anarchist," Rose said, crossing her arms, smirking. "And an entire aluminum case seems wasteful."

"Well, write to them, it's what they gave me," Zuli said, shrugging.

"And what decadent units of attire did you fruitfully purchase?" asked Stone in a mock yuppie tone to the women, and Dianos snickered.

"Two moderately priced dresses, for me and Sedena. Seris was kind enough to pay for half of mine," Rose responded.

As the adults took shots back and forth at each other continuously, Sedena and Zuli absently wandered away together.

"What'd you get?" asked Zuli.

"Just a dress," she said, opening the bag and showing him the contents.

"Wanna see mine?" he asked, smirking a particular smirk. A sly 'I know something you don't' smirk.

"Only because of the look on your face," Sedena replied, and Zuli grinned as he put the case on a bench, then opened it for Sedena. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Gods above! What are you going to do with _that_!?" she asked, staring in disbelief at the SR-25 sniper rifle in the case, though it was dismembered. But there was an instruction manual on how to put it back together in the lower right corner of the black velvet interior. Zuli would eventually know how to put it back together by heart.

"Well, nothing really...it's only a model," Zuli snickered and Sedena went,

"Oh!" slapped him in the shoulder, then said, "You had me going! If Rose saw that-"

"She's gonna punish me for having a model; model as in replica; replica as in it's not a live weapon?" he asked slyly.

"She'll give you shit for wasting the money," Sedena stated.

"One of the owners gave it to me for free, since he heard I was training to be Spec Ops...and this is for you," Zuli extracted something from his pocket. Sedena beheld an urban camouflaged Glock 18 handgun, with both semi-auto and burst-fire capabilities. "Also a model, but wait till you bring it in the jungle," Zuli said, grinning as Sedena took the pistol. If they were getting odd and surprised looks from passing people, they didn't notice.

"What happens?" she asked.

"Oh you'll see," he said, grinning widely as he shut the suitcase, then the two absently wandered off again. "And there's another thing to them. They may not be actual weapons, but they have lazer shooters in them."

"Lazer shooters?" she asked.

"The lazers aren't visible, but the battery clips; you charge them, and when you load up the guns, sensors in the barrels shoot small, concentrated electric waves, and they make a small shock on whatever they hit. But they're not lethal, and the guns don't make their actual sounds either."

"So we could fight with these," Sedena said, now thinking of the possibilities and grinning herself.

"Sure, though pistol versus sniper rifle is sort of..." they both chuckled, not having to hear the finish of the sentence. "I never heard of these until today, so maybe we can borrow them from the T or C gun place if they have them. Marty likes us enough to probably give them free of charge occasionally."

"Well it might be a fair fight in the jungle," Sedena winked at Zuli, "but you're going to be 'blowing my head off' non-stop in the desert."

"Ah, but you're fast, and you can find cover easily from my sights."

"I still have a little pistol, and it'll be hard to shoot you."

"Well, borrowing the guns from Marty should be fun. But he'll probably give us cheap ones, not the expensive modern assault rifles and things like that. They have imitation M16s and G36KEs. But the guns I got are the real deal, have been kept up to stat for centuries." Sedena looked over her shoulder, and Zuli did as well when he noticed her.

"Oh good, we lost them," he realized, then the two snickered. Zuli then reached into his pocket and pulled out his Trac Phone. Now, at first, Zuli had been adverse to having a cellphone, since it made him feel like the average, spoiled child that texted constantly when they didn't need to; but Rose insisted she just get him a regular one, for when they went out and somehow wound up going their own ways. Stone had followed up on the idea as well and got Sedena a phone (she had felt the same way as Zuli, and even Dan and Mellisa later shared they felt the same way as well...but their father had bought them mandatory Trac phones too). Zuli dialed Rose's number, and when she picked up he said,

"Yes, we're utterly and hopelessly lost." Rose laughed, even though he didn't give her the chance to say anything when she picked up.

"Meet us back in the same place in an hour, then we'll go to lunch at one of the restaurants overlooking the ocean by the side of the city. Okay?"

"Alright, we'll see you," Zuli said, then hung up. "An hour, same place," he relayed to Sedena.

"Where should we go now?"

"Let's exercise," he said. "I'm actually late in doing those goddamned stretches."

"Ugh, I am too," Sedena sighed, rolling her eyes.

"N'tho would kick our asses even in his state," Zuli smirked, and Sedena only gave a grim smile of agreement. The two strode down the mall strip, until they came to a new section that was a large gym. A big empty court, and side rooms with exercise machines, and even a side sparring room, slightly smaller than the game room, where some Sangheili were playing a ball game. The two went into the exercise room and put their things in spare lockers. Due to their size and age, they had to use human exercise machines (the maximum weight of machines was just above Zuli and Sedena's minimum), but they sufficed, and worked up a good sweat half-an-hour later, touring all the machines. They had to perform their special stretches in the sparring room though, since there were no open spaces to lay out in the machine room.

They transferred to the other room, but paused to watch as two men were fighting with guarded spears. They were heavy set men, even more heavy than N'tho. And the fight they had was fierce, many bruises and welts allover their bodies. Both men were only in pants, bare chested and footed, and they even did manage to get cuts and scrapes, even with the guards on the blades of their spears. As the two trainee children watched the professionals, they day dreamed of fighting like that as well...fighting N'tho. According to tradition, the pupil, when about to be accepted personally as a true warrior to their master before going to official academy; they had a ferocious hand-to-hand fight with their master. And anything was allowed, and by anything, that meant bone fractures, gashes, pressure-point attacks, and even suffocating holds (all had to be non-lethal of course). But the images were still their heads, and it made them excited and terrified at the same time. When they turned fourteen, it was time to be taken to a military academy for the most advanced training, and the master had already finished that fighting ritual for them. The master would be the representative for the pupil attending the academy, but not an actual teacher in it. It was all new grounds for the pupil, personally as well as environmentally. All new peers and superiors (though if the pupil was the same age a fellow under the same master, they would be going together), but Zuli was a year older than Sedena, and would be going alone.

The two men finished their round against each other, with one being defeated of course. But once one had been knocked down and the blade placed at his throat, the opponent lightened up and helped him to his feet as a small crowd applauded. Sedena and Zuli then went to empty mats to perform their stretches.

"You know, Rose panicked when I accidentally came fast out of my last stretch one time," Zuli said, smirking as they both sat on their bottoms, shirts removed and to the side.

"Aww, really?" asked Sedena, trying not to laugh, for Rose. She got pretty fussy occasionally over Zuli. Mothers. She didn't have that problem with Stone of course, he was more like: "It'll put hair on your...wait, you'll never get hair, even on your head, but still..." and cue Sedena rolling her eyes at his corny joke while he guffawed to himself, knowing he was being corny himself.

"Yeah," Zuli continued as he got on his back, but paused to finish his story, "she heard me yelling and burst in my room, then got Doctor Rose on me...almost Surgeon Rose." Sedena couldn't help but laugh (she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the two sparring men from before were glancing at them curiously, but didn't pay any real heed to them). "She soon became Physical Therapist Rose to me after that," Zuli finished, and both of them laughed. Once their laughter subsided, they concentrated on doing their stretches. They went into their extreme positions, stayed for twenty seconds, then slowly came out. It usually took them a minute-and-a-half to finish their stretch, and when they did, laying back on the mats catching their breath, two shadows were cast over them. They looked up and saw the two fighters from before, and sat up, ignoring the aches of protest in their muscles and tendons.

"We couldn't help but notice you two performing the Special Ops stretches," said one. "My name is Kura Sintae." Kura had gray skin, and some small spots on the top of his head. Skin abnormalities, but they weren't uncommon. Just something not of the average, really. Freckles would be the human term. His grayness seemed to be combined with a light tan as well, implying his parents differed on skin pigmentation.

"And I am Sutai Fusomo," the other introduced himself. He was black skinned, like Zuli, and had yellow eyes, but the eyes had lime-green, thin lines, looking bunched and mixed with the yellow. It was an odd coloration as well, but again, averagely abnormal. "This may seem rather out of the blue, but we wish to see your abilities," Sutai continued. Zuli and Sedena glanced at each other, then she asked,

"How so?"

"A small spar, like what me and Sutai were doing before, if you're up to it. We have not seen pupils your age in a quite a time, and we enjoyed sparring with them," Kura said.

"Sure," said Zuli, glancing at Sedena for affirmation. She smiled and nodded and both stood.

"I am Zuli Min."

"And I am Sedena Hakrenini."

"A pleasure," said Kura plainly, and Sutai nodded in agreement, seeming to not be affected by Sedena's affix. Both Zuli and Sedena paused to wait for the two to be shocked, but they only waited back. Now Zuli and Sedena were taken off guard, having being used to dumbstruck pauses and "lolwut", and that made the two men chuckle. How Sedena and Zuli felt must have been showing on their faces, and in their questioning glances to each other.

"We're not going to make a big deal out of your affix, Sedena. We figure you get enough 'surprise, surprise' from other people that hear it," Sutai stated.

"Oh, um, thank you," she said, starting to feel dumb.

"Nothing to it...who's against who?" asked Kura, crossing his arms.

"You seem a little bigger, I'll take you," Sedena said to Kura.

"Good to see you like yourself a challenge," said Kura as he stepped over to one sparring ring, Zuli and Sutai also chatting as they went to their own ring. Kura then extracted a knife from his pocket, and put a guard on. Sedena took out the Blade of the Ini Family and put a guard on hers, then both took stances.

"Before we begin, I would like to know the name of your master," Kura requested.

"You ready for it?" asked Sedena.

"...sure?"

"N'tho Sraom."

"Ah yes, the man who fought with the Arbiter and Spartan...I thought he was on Earth."

"I am from Earth, we both happened to be living in the same town. My father is a human, since I lost my birth parents and brother on High Charity."

"Oh..." Kura stood straight. "I'm sorry to hear that. And Zuli?"

"Same situation, but it's fine now. We've accepted it...come on, let's fight," Sedena ushered, and Kura got in a stance again.

"You make the first move, Hakrenini," he said, a small, challenging smile on his face. Sedena charged forward, thrusting the knife. Kura got ready to parry it, but Sedena side stepped at the last minute, and spun on her feet while letting the knife spin out, but it was blocked to her astonishment, and she was pushed back into the air by a massive hand. She instinctively did a recovering roll and faced Kura again.

"That was a good move, Hakrenini, you nearly got me," Kura said, impressed. She was glad the second opinion on her made up move was a good one, and an honest one. Yes, her grandfather would always be honest with her, but the second opinion was gratifying nonetheless.

Now Kura charged forward, thrusting his knife, but Sedena charged as well, and just when they were about to collide, Sedena slid with her foot pointed forward, much like baseball players would slide when getting to Home Plate, and knocked into Kura's ankle. He yelped in surprise and fell flat on his face, and Sedena gracefully flipped over, knife raised to 'stab' Kura while he was down, but he folded his arm behind his back, while glancing over his shoulder, and blocked Sedena's killing attack, then flipped on his back and slashed. Sedena ducked as the knife whizzed past her head, and felt under too much pressure fighting this large man on the ground, so she did a back roll away, and Kura hopped to his feet. But immediately he jumped forwards in the air...over Sedena's head, and while going over her, he flipped in mid-air so he could land on his feet behind her, while facing her. And when he did, and a flabbergasted Sedena whirled around to desperately block his attack, he rolled forward to her, and came up out of the roll with his knife to her gut.

"Shit!" she hissed as the knife was pressed to her belly, and Kura stood straight, removing the blade.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you were amazing, honestly. When your master takes you to academy, you're going to blow the trainer's minds," Kura said supportively. He glanced over at the other ring and grinned, and Sedena looked too. She couldn't help but grin as well. Zuli laid atop Sutai, and it looked like he had just managed to 'stab' Sutai's neck, as his outstretched arm had the blade pointing down on his neck. Sutai huffed and Zuli rolled off of him.

"Nice," Sutai commented, getting to his feet. "Good to see the youth haven't lost their fighting spirit," he grinned.

"You dropped...this...Sedena..." said Kura distantly. She glanced over at the man and saw him looking at the urban camo G18 pistol with eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, um, thanks...it's not real, it's only a model," Sedena said, taking the gun from Kura.

"Oh," he sighed in relief. "You may be warriors, but I only really see you having to carry your family's blade, not a gun," he said. "I assume that knife is of family lineage, correct?" he double checked.

"It is, of the Ini Family," Sedena said.

"That's a rather small gun, even for humans," Sutai commented, nodding at the object in Sedena's hand. "May fit you now, but in the future..."

"Well...that's what makes it more efficient. It can be hidden easily," Sedena told him. He smiled.

"There, that's the way to think."

"It's a model though, remember?" she asked.

"Oh...right," he said, rolling his eyes and thumping his own head.

"Always gets ahead of himself," Kura commented, crossing his arms and giving Sutai a flat look, but Sutai didn't respond as he went over and sat on a bench, and proceeded to put his shoes back on. "What? Nothing to say?" asked Kura, shrugging his hands in the air.

"I don't feel like coming up with a smart remark," Sutai stated as Kura sat next to him and started putting his shoes and tunic on as well.

"That's too bad, you know I enjoy them," Kura teased.

"Mm, how about another thing you enjoy from me, when we get back to the apartment," Sutai replied smoothly, leaning in on Kura.

"It gets old," Kura replied, smirking.

"So does yours, everyone's does," Sutai replied slyly. "And between us, they're timeless." Sedena and Zuli glanced at each other, and he shrugged.

"We're homosexuals," Kura told them, as he had noticed their looks.

"Oh," they both said in understanding.

"Well, I enjoyed that...maybe we'll come to your graduations when we look your names up," Sutai said.

"Second time we've been told that," Sedena said, smiling.

"Heh, who was the first?" asked Kura.

"Erhm...I'm surprised nobody has accused of liars yet," mumbled Zuli, and Kura and Sutai glanced at each other inquisitively.

"Well, out with it," Sutai urged.

"The Kaidon, we met him while visiting the Zaf Keep," Sedena said.

"Don't worry," Kura chuckled. "We believe you."

"Yes, we were practiced in the art of deception, so we can tell when someone is lying or being truthful," Sutai told them.

"And everyone else has a basic sense of telling honesty from dishonesty as well," Kura added as he picked up his spear from the rack, Sutai grabbing his too.

"Okay, we just get nervous someone will say that sometime," Sedena admitted.

"Well, if they don't believe you that's the way it is," Kura said, shrugging. "You can't change people, people can only change themselves. But anyway, me and Sutai...have business to attend to," he gave a sly look to Sutai who smirked in return. "so we must leave. It was good meeting you, Sedena Hakrenini, Zuli Min."

"Kura Sintae, Sutai Fusomo," Zuli stated their names back, giving a salute, fist across the chest and a nod, Sedena following suit, and the other two returned the gesture.

"Oh, and one quick question...I know that aluminum case comes from the gun shop," Sutai stated to Zuli. "What'd you get?"

"An SR-25 sniper rifle, an old human weapon. Model though, like Sedena's Glock," Zuli replied.

"Heh, sharpshooter?" asked Kura.

"I am," Zuli stated a little proudly.

"Well, may your eyes stay sharp, Zuli. Goodbye," said Sutai, then he and Kura left...hastily.

"Three good exercise routines," said Sedena, and Zuli smiled.

"Yeah..." he looked at his watch then said,

"Alright, let's head back. We only got ten minutes left to kill, not enough time to browse a store in its entirety." As they went through the large gymnasium, where some humans were now playing basketball (all five against one Sangheili...and she was winning), and they went through the doors to the mall strip, but Zuli bumped into someone by accident, dropping his case.

"Whoops," he said.

"Oh! _Et om apally_!" said someone, "I'm so sorry!", in Sangheilian. Zuli and Sedena looked to see who it was, and were surprised it was a human girl, apparently fluent in the language. She looked to be fourteen years in age and...

Zuli and Sedena were transfixed by the strange looking girl. She had light grayish skin for some reason, and her _eyes_. They were still human in general, but had cat-like attributes. The whites were still there, but the color of the eyes were sharper than that of the average human. She had bright green eyes that stood out much...the sharpness of the coloration was like that of Sangheilian eyes.

" _Pora_ ," she said (here), picking up the case and handing it back to Zuli.

"Oh...thank you," he said, still taken aback by the abnormal features of the girl.

"Oh you speak English," she said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, that's okay," Zuli said awkwardly, glancing at her cat's eyes.

"It's...a long story why we look this way," she said, looking away from his eyes shyly.

"We?"

"Me as well," said another voice. Zuli and Sedena looked and saw a younger boy, around their age though, and he had the same features. Light gray skin, and cat's eyes. He seemed to be slightly taller than average, as well as the girl.

"I'm Ilse," said the girl. "Ilse VaMichaels...the reason I have an affix is that my parents are Sangheili. This is my brother, Jason Michaels."

"Hi," he said quietly, nodding and smiling a small smile.

"Sedena Hakrenini."

"Zuli Min...me and Sedena have human foster parents as well," he told them. "We're just visiting Sedena's grandparents here...we wanted to be back in Her presence again."

"Oh you live on Earth as well. We used to live on a very small colony that was discovered by Brutes as Earth was being invaded by the Covenant. We almost died, but our foster father rescued us. Then he and his mate took us in here...we've grown to love Her as well," Ilse said, smiling, and Zuli and Sedena smiled back.

"Hey, it's this way," said someone, and the four of them glanced to see two impatient Sangheili teens come up to them, around the age of eighteen. "I figured you would be able to know where the restaurant is since we go to it so many times," said one sarcastically.

"I'm not lost smart-ass, I just met some new friends," Ilse replied to the teens.

"Oh, well leave them alone gods damn it, they went through enough as it is," said one of them scornfully to a surprised Sedena and Zuli.

"I wasn't being sarcastic you moron, they haven't heckled me and Jason in any way," Ilse snapped.

"Oh," said the teen, now blushing. "Sorry," he said to them.

"Um...we're having lunch, care to join us?" asked Ilse, slightly abashedly.

"Well...maybe, we were about to meet our parents up again and have lunch as well," Sedena said. "We'll see what they think."

"Do you always have to invite random people to lunch or dinner?" asked one of the teens. Ilse then kicked him in the ankle and he grunted.

"Really, that was a dick thing to say," muttered the other teen, obviously familiar with human profanity.

"I was joking," the other replied defensively.

"That's Wanker and Asshead," said Ilse sarcastically, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at them.

"Wano!"

"Azjod!" the two cried their correct names in unison. Jason only laughed into his hand. Sedena and Zuli tried to contain their laugher (though they were failing).

"Pleased to meet you," said Zuli, speaking slurred like everyone does when trying not to laugh while acting polite. They all began to walk down the strip.

"How did you come to be with your foster parents?" asked Ilse to Zuli and Sedena.

"Both of us were on High Charity to begin with. Our paths to get where we are now were different however," Sedena explained. "My mother, father and brother were killed on High Charity, but Stone, my current father, had been on High Charity, one of the captured marines trying to assassinate the Prophets. He protected me, saved my life from a Brute that was about to kill me. And the Flood," Sedena shivered, and Zuli did as well.

"We never saw the Flood, but our father was a Captain on a ship, but his was destroyed. Me, Jason and our mother were captured by Brutes, and they figured they give us a slow death by throwing us out in space in one of their airlocks. We were supposed to suffocate...and the launch of the damn thing wounded us enough..." Ilse sighed. "Thankfully Orna found us before we died."

"That's terrible," said Sedena, thinking of that awful way of dying, being thrown into dark, cold space to suffocate slowly, while wounded. Even with your family, it would still be a lonely and torturous death.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Ilse to Zuli.

"Well...we all managed to get off High Charity unscathed...barely..." he subconsciously rubbed the area of his torso between the stomach and chest, where an infection form had latched on to him. "But when we tried to crash land on Earth...well, the only way I could live was my parents cushioning my impact..." Zuli trailed off, not wanting to say more. They were all silent as they made their way down the strip. Six concentrations of depression and sympathy in the midst of joyful and laughing concentrates. It's a crazy universe. But they looked up when they heard,

"Sedena!" They saw Stone waving them over by a bench, Rose, Dianos and Seris with him. They all strode over and stopped before them.

"Hello...new friends?" asked Seris, smiling warmly to the newcomers.

"Yes...they invited us to lunch with the rest of their family," said Sedena to them.

"Oh...that's very kind of you," Seris said, surprised. "Oh, you're the Michaels children," she realized looking at Jason and Ilse.

"Hello," said Jason a little shyly.

"Adoptees of Sangheili parents?" asked Rose, and the human children nodded.

"We're their brothers, I'm Wano," Wano introduced himself.

"Wanker," Ilse whispered, and it was his turn to kick her in the ankle, which she smirked in grim satisfaction at while he rolled his eyes.

"Azjod," the other introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Dianos. "Are you sure your parents won't mind our company?"

"Trust us, they're expecting it," said Azjod slyly, mostly to Ilse who shot him a dirty look.

"Well, where too then?" asked Stone.

"Right this way," said Azjod, leading them through the mall. As they walked Stone said to Sedena,

"What'd you guys do? Me and Dianos were stuck with Rose and Seris looking at sculptures and jewelery," he rolled his eyes.

"Aw I should have come with you," she replied teasingly.

"Wouldn't have made a difference if I bought something for you, or you bought it yourself. That hundred bucks is still my money," sighed Stone.

"I won the bet, I earned it," Sedena replied smugly.

"Yeah I know. So?" he asked, indicating he wanted to know where she had been.

"We went to the gym, did some exercises on the machines, our goddamn stretches," Sedena said with distaste.

"N'tho will put you in the same state he is if he finds out you've been slacking," Stone told her.

"Yeah I know. Then we met two men whom we sparred with."

"Wow, really? How'd you do? What was their level?"

"They were Spec Ops as well. I lost to Kura, but Zuli won over Sutai. They were impressed with us," Sedena stated.

"Good, you...what the..." Stone stopped, and Sedena did as well (the others didn't notice as they kept on walking).

"Um..." Sedena said, not sure of Stone's bewildered look.

"Fuck me old, what is that?" he asked, pointing at Sedena's waist. Sedena looked down and saw the G18 was exposed by accident, but then she had a sly idea.

"It's me belt, Turkish."

"..." Stone grinned, "No not you're belt. There's a gun in your trousers," he said in a distinct English accent. "What's a gun doin in yer trousers?"

"It's for protection," said Sedena innocently.

"Protection from what?" asked Stone snidely. "Zee Germans?" Then they both burst into laughter at that.

"What's up with them?" asked Rose, as she and the rest looked back, after finally noticing Stone and Sedena had fallen behind.

"But really, I actually thought that was real for a moment," Stone chuckled. "Then I remembered Zuli's...other purchase. I must've not seen that guy give him the pistol as well."

"What are you two talking about?" called Seris.

"Oh, well..." Stone chuckled as he and Sedena caught up with them again. "Me and Sedena were just quoting a movie we watched, called 'Snatch'. Independent film by Guy Ritchie, the Quentin Tarentino of England."

"But what'd you make her stop for?" asked Dianos. "I know you were shocked by something before." Sedena gave a glance to Zuli who sighed.

"Zuli gave me something before," Sedena said, then lifted her shirt, revealing the pistol.

"Gods above are you insane!?" shrieked Seris.

"Nice," remarked Wano however.

"It's not real, it's a model," said Sedena hastily to a steaming Seris. She breathed out in a gust, holding her hand to her chest.

"You scared all hell out of me," she said.

"Wait, what do you really have in that— _you have a sniper rifle don't you!?_ " Rose exclaimed to Zuli, who smiled sheepishly. Answer enough.

"It' a model as well," he said.

"Well...it's a waste of money," Rose countered, and Sedena nudged Zuli's arm and winked at him, to remind him that she predicted Rose's statement.

"You two little..." Rose made a strangling gesture with her hands but couldn't contain her grin.

"What? Nobody'll fuck with them. They're gangsta now," Stone goofed to them.

"Please, don't," Zuli said to Stone, waving a dismissing hand at the term "gangsta".

"Yeah, and that ship sailed a _long_ time ago," Rose said to him.

"Ah so what? Still doesn't change anything, homeys," Stone said to them.

"Cut it out," said Sedena, giving him a light shove. The group moved on again, and finally came to the restaurant. It was still fairly empty, since it was a little early for lunch, and not many tables were taken. The large windows were like that of the glass skyscrapers, with huge panes, and the view allowed them to see the glistening Sangheilian ocean. Stone was always astonished at the water reflecting the red sky, and the beech coast and jungles beyond were gorgeous. They could even see Sitrik's small mountain in the distance, though only the tip.

Sitting in chairs outside the restaurant, were two Sangheili a little younger than Dianos and Seris, and two young Sangheili children. A boy and a girl. They looked up and smiled warmly at Ilse, Jason, Wano and Azjod.

"How did we know you'd bring guests?" asked the father, standing.

"That's why we waited out here rather than getting a table yet," chuckled the mother. Everyone proceeded to introduce each other. The mother was Irisoi, and the father Orna. The young boy was Morva and the girl Aralo.

"Your first time visiting Sangheilios?" asked Orna to Stone and Rose as they all entered the restaurant and found a large table to fit them all. Stone, Rose, Dianos, Seris, Irisoi and Orna sat together at one end, Sedena, Zuli, Morva, Aralo, Ilse and Jason at the other end, and Wano and Azjod in between them in the middle of the table, on either end.

"Yeah it is. Great please. I'm already used to the heat," Stone said.

"That's just the temperature in the city, lowered down slightly. They give fair warning to humans leaving the city it'll be a little hotter outside," Irisoi told him.

"Oh..." Stone sighed.

"You'll break into it eventually. Our human friends are able to cope easily with the temperatures now. They just need to EV Suits in the Hot Cycle," Orna said.

"Yeah, we saw them. Heard how nifty they are," Rose said.

"Yes, we know," sighed Orna sighed.

"Heh, do Ilse and Jason really get into their suits...no pun intended," Stone said.

"Well, they don't need them, even in the Hot Cycle," Orna said, glancing at the children. They were all chatting cheerily with each other, while Azjod and Wano just spoke with each other mostly.

"Really?" asked Rose in surprise, glancing at them as well.

"It's an...odd situation, for them," Irisoi said. "We know you've noticed their odd skin coloration, and their cat's eyes. They have dark purple blood as well."

"You're kidding? What happened...they're like...you," Stone said in surprise.

"They are, atleast fifteen percent Sangheili," Orna said. "They've probably given the short version of their rescue by me to your children. I'll give you the full version.

"I was an unofficial Shipmaster of the true Shipmaster's ship, the _Searing Vengeance_ , since the true Shipmaster had met his demise in a small firefight by Brute stowaway, attempting to take command of the bridge. But I had to take the ship to Earth to help you those months ago with the invasion, and we happened to be by that small colony that was kept secret for its protection. That is where Jason and Ilse come from. Their planet had been invaded by a small Brute fleet, and the sadists launched them and their mother out in a malfunctioning airlock. We were quick to destroy the Brute ship that had launched the jetsam, but when we did a scan, we found their life signs inside. I and a rescue team went out to find the survivors. All were in critical condition when we discovered them. Broken bones, gashes, and oxygen deprivation. We took them back to the _Searing Vengeance_ as quickly as possible. Unfortunately the mother had died on the way their...and if we had not done what we had, Ilse and Jason wouldn't be sitting over there," said Orna lowly, taking an absent sip of some wine he had ordered.

"What...did you do?" asked Rose.

"Since they were in such critical condition, and they had very damaged internal organs...they needed a transplant. But all we had were Sangheili organs...it was our only choice." Stone and Rose glanced at each other, both expressions equally shocked. "We transplanted their organs with _our_ organs, ones which resembled and worked the most similar to their originals, then we gave them a gene therapy, so their bodies could adjust to the new organs and they could survive and be as they were before the tragedy. As a result, their red blood combined with the purple blood created a dark violet darker than both our blood types. Their skin pigmentation grayed somewhat, since the deceased doner had had gray skin as well, and their eyes became cat like, but did not turn into the...reptilian design we hold ourselves. And their eye pigmentation became sharper, like ours.

"It took several months of rehabilitating to get them as they were originally. That ordeal was not as bad as what had happened to them before, but it didn't help. Not only was it hard for them to get back on their feet again and get adjusted to their new genes, they were harassed by people for being 'freaks'. But we gave them the strength they needed, we comforted them when they were about to give up...all of the family. We became close friends shortly, and after a month...we finally decided to adopt them, since both their parents and the rest of their family had been killed on the colony. It gave them a spiritual sense of strength, and soon that turned into physical strength, and they progressed faster than ever. Finally, they were back to normal. They could walk on their own, they did not vomit or sweat anymore. It was truly amazing. They're quiet...Jason mostly," Orna casted a soft glance at his adopted children, "and they oppose open confrontations, which is why they don't respond to any harassment and heckling. They even get irritated when Wano or Azjod come to their defense. Personally, I think they're a little overly passive, but they're their own people."

"Just goes to show they're strong in their own way," Irisoi countered to Orna.

"True that," he agreed.

"Also shows how they are used to the Hot Cycle on the equator," Irisoi added to Stone and Rose. Dianos and Seris seemed to be familiar with the story, but having heard it from the parents themselves now, they were still affected more than they were when they had heard second-hand stories from friends.

"Oh hey guys," said someone from beside the table. Stone looked and saw it was a woman that had came into the restaurant.

"Hello, Mary," said Orna. "We have a spare seat," he pulled a chair up.

"Thanks. New friends?" she asked.

"Yes, Stone, Rose, Dianos, and Seris, and they are Sedena and Zuli, Stone and Rose's children," Irisoi introduced, the two children pausing to say hello to Mary.

"You two are married?" she asked Stone and Rose.

"No, we're just friends. Sedena's mine and Zuli is Rose's," Stone told her.

"Ah..." Stone glanced over as he heard his name mentioned by the kids, only Sedena was speaking in Sangheilian to Ilse. They spoke, hurriedly and, seemingly, in secrecy. They paused and glanced at him, saw he had noticed their talking of him, then snickered with each other.

"So that's how it is?" asked Stone.

"Sorry," choked Sedena, laughter slurring her words.

"Oh sure..." Stone glanced over at Mary and saw the Star of David on a necklace over her chest, then smirked. He then spoke in Hebrew to her, mentioning Sedena's name in it, making her glance over in surprise.

"I bet if we had a translator we'd have to separate the two," muttered Seris to Dianos and they chuckled together.

"Stone! What are you saying?" asked Sedena as he and Mary continued speaking in Hebrew, then both burst into laughter.

"Oh...sorry," Stone echoed Sedena's word slyly. And what was said about each other remained a mystery for the rest of their lives.

"So Jason and Ilse enjoy living here?" asked Rose.

"Yes, but they've been wanting to go back where it all began," Irisoi said.

"You mean they want to go to Earth?" asked Rose.

"Yes...truth be told, the rest of us as well. We love Sangheilios but...well, we just want a change of pace. We want to live somewhere exotic," Orna explained. "I'm only part time in the military now. I simply oversee the ships from space stations, make sure them and the crew are up to stat. I can do that just as easily at Earth, since the USSC has been just popping up every nowadays. Only a matter of time before both our races just make us all go under one banner, rather than just state to state."

"Yeah, it's been popular over the news...I'm already sick of it," Stone said, and Orna chuckled at that.

"No offense, but yes, your media makes me weary," he said.

"Well, that's why I go online for Sangheilian news. It's not the same damn thing over and over again. And they're not afraid to tell everyone what's what," Rose stated.

"So what are your plans for Earth exactly?" asked Dianos curiously.

"We figure the people of Earth are interested in fresh Sangheilian fruits and vegetables..." Irisoi said.

"Seriously?" asked Rose in gladness, knowing what they were getting at. "Oh wow, you'd get so much business, believe me. People are really into that right now."

"Ha! Same here. We've been getting your foods through trade ships, but we figure the freshest is the best," Orna said. "You know any place where we could grow? Like a small farm place? It has to be a very hot place though, eighty degrees minimum. A desert would even be fine, because what we bring could not survive in temperatures below eighty. Certainly not in your Winters." Stone and Rose glanced at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking; Dianos and Seris seemed to know as well. Orna and Irisoi were confused however.

"You know...we live in a desert, and it has actually quite a few farm houses for sale in our town...and we have a connection in the local real estate place. A friend's cousin, he reserved a house for me when the war would be over, and I could settle down there," Stone said.

"You can provide us with those things?" asked Irisoi, shocked but joyed.

"If you've got the money to move, yeah...though, we'd advise you do some renovations...the houses themselves are in good enough condition, but they're...short. I'm sure you know what I mean," Rose said.

"Oh we'll live with it. If it's atleast nine feet high, we can just duck through the doors," Orna said.

"But you'd still need to make space more efficient. You know, furniture, appliances, surfaces, utilities and so on. And you've got a large family to begin with," Stone told them. Orna and Irisoi looked down the table at their children, then gave each other a weary look, but said to them,

"Well, you can't get through life without work. If we have to tear down a few walls and add some extra rooms; so be it," Irisoi said with finality, and Orna nodded, squeezing her hand under the table.

"Wait," said Azjod suddenly, and the other children looked over now (Morva, Aralo, Ilse and Jason looking over earnestly), "You mean...we're finally going to move. This isn't just talk is it?"

"As soon as we pack things up, close our citizenship of the city and planet, and create new citizenship in Earth, yes, we'll be living there. Stone and Rose have connections where they live, and in a desert to so we can do the small farm we've always wanted," said Orna.

"Really!?" asked Aralo, face glowing. Ilse and Jason grinned at each other.

"Yes, really."

"Well that was quick. Just meet new people and _boom,_ we immediately have a life on Earth. I thought the whole process would take weeks or months," said Wano. Stone noticed their dialect wasn't very...Sangheili-ish. More like human teens. He figured it was either young blood being young, or they got it from Ilse. But he noticed she got into the habit of speaking Sangheili-ish, aside from the language itself. Kids. Who knows?

"You know, since our farm will be so small, I bet the local, larger farms would appreciate extra extra strength," Irisoi said to the boys.

"They won't just appreciate it, you two will be like a godsend to them. The only other Sangheili living there is Sedena and Zuli's Special Ops Master," Stone told them.

"You have a Special Operations Master there as well?" asked Morva in shock.

"This is perfect, you can train like you always wanted," said Irisoi to them. Any human would ask why their father didn't train them himself, since he had been a Zealot Sub-Commander, but Stone and Rose knew, as N'tho said himself, the parents were not permitted to interfere even in the slightest of their children's training. It was something they had to do alone...atleast before realizing their Ignorance. They could train with their father if they wanted to after that, but the children eventually grew to be connected with their "evil master", and preferred to stay with him until the end.

"Are you training?" asked Aralo to Zuli and Sedena.

"Yes, we are. We just sparred with two men named Kura and Sutai at the gym," Sedena said.

"I know them, they were on my Shipmaster's ship. Good men," Orna said.

"What is the name of your master?" asked Aralo to Sedena.

"N'tho Sraom."

"Sraom? Are you serious?" asked Morva, very surprised.

"We're being honest, it's really N'tho. His brother and sister-in-law came to visit, right Rose?" asked Zuli.

"Hm?" she asked.

"N'tho's family coming to visit," Zuli told her.

"Oh yes, it really is N'tho Sraom, guys," Rose said to Morva and Aralo, who looked at each other in excitement.

"Now all we need is Usze Taham to be an officer of the local USSC ship that's commanded by the Arbiter, and carrier of the Chief, and all our famous heroes will attract tourism," Stone said, then he and Rose snickered.

"I'd come," said Dianos, grinning. Seris snorted. "What?" he asked, looking at her.

"I remember when you got a little...tipsy once, and said you battled a Spartan. Not _thee_ Master Chief, but a Spartan," Seris said, smirking at him, while he pouted.

"Wow, that's...quite a feat, to survive," Orna said, barely containing his smile.

"I was drunk, bound to lie," grunted Dianos.

"Aw, last time it was 'stretch the truth'," Seris said.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Point is: the only time I ever saw a Spartan, was the Master Chief on the news, shaking hands with the Arbiter. Haven't seen much of him since then."

"He might pop up some time. People are interested to know what will become of the Spartans," Orna said.

"They might be around for a little while longer. Though I imagine once the USSC gets its strongest, we won't need them anymore. They'll probably be old by then anyway, _have_ to retire," Stone said.

"That's what I guess," agreed Orna.

"Say, Stone, we need to ask you something," Wano piped up.

"Kind of important...well not _important_...but...well, um," Azjod stammered.

"Shut up, let me talk," said Wano in annoyance. "It's important since it concerns our computer's well being. Previously, me and Azjod tried to download a free program, but it turned out to be a virus, and it came _very_ close to wiping our hard drive."

"Yes, and after that I told you no more looking for free things. We can pay for whatever you need easily," said Orna in irritation.

"That's why we're asking Stone, Father, he knows what's what...right?" asked Azjod.

"Yeah, I'm sort of savvy about those things. What do you need?" he asked

"We want to download this multiplayer video game called 'Combat Arms Two', supposed to be a modernized version of the original one from...centuries ago in your time line?"

"Oh yeah, I play it," said Stone, surprising them both. "It's legit, and they even have better hacking protection than the last game. Better NX, bandwidth efficiency, and you can actually _sell_ things and get your Gear Points back now. That was annoying to people in CA One back in the day."

"Oh good, we can download it now."

"You should download it after you get to Earth. The codes are different on each planet and your account might not work on Earth if you get it here," Stone said. "They're trying to fix that problem now, since they only added Sangheili characters several months ago."

"What's your name on it?" asked Wano.

"Bricktopp, with two P's," Stone told them.

"Perfect," said Wano.

"Prepare to have to tear their eyes from the screen after they start playing," Rose murmured to Irisoi and Orna.

"I don't think they'll be like _that_. They may not _seem_ like it," Orna cast an annoyed glare at the oblivious teens, "but they're rather well self-disciplined."

"Yeah, ninety-nine...well, ninety- _one_ percent of the time, Stone is well self-disciplined," she ignored the glare of agitation he was giving her, as he was sitting next to her, "but once he's on that game...'haha what a noob! Blow me you ya _mashugina_ ' – it's especially funny when he rants to hackers in Hebrew – 'you have anything better than cock and mom jokes?'-"

"Well people make up these lousy cliché cock and mom jokes! 'Suck my dick! I licked your mom's pussy!' It's pathetic!" Stone snapped.

"Wow, for someone who's so conservative about sex, you're being pretty loud. I think every mother in the city heard that," Rose said dryly to him, making him blush. The children only snickered, and Stone suspected, now, Sedena was explaining in Sangheilian to the other children that he was uncomfortable speaking about sex.

"Wow, all the more reason to get Combat Arms 2," Azjod said to Wano.

"I'd rather not have people insulting me over a stupid video game," said Irisoi.

"My mom would always laugh when she heard what people said when I played video games back on Reach," Stone said.

"They are really pathetic, actually," Rose conceded. "I laugh when they say stupid things like that to Zuli." Orna looked at his watch and grunted.

"Time already?" asked Irisoi to him.

"Yes, sadly," he said. "We need to leave now. Errands to run...and we should make our move official as soon as possible...when are you four leaving?" he asked the guests of Dianos and Seris.

"In four more days we'll be heading back Earth...need a lift?" asked Stone.

"Yes, that should be about the time when we're ready," Irisoi said to Orna who nodded in agreement.

"Well, thank you for the meal," said Dianos as everyone stood, but still chatted idly for a bit.

"Are there any places to stay in the town while we do those possible renovations to house we buy?" asked Orna.

"Yeah, there are some Sangheili fitted apartments in the town, you can bunk there until you're satisfied with your house," Rose told them.

"Good. It was nice meeting all of you," Irisoi said. Everyone exchanged their goodbyes, then left the restaurant. As Dianos, Seris, Rose, Stone and the children left the restaurant, Dianos asked,

"Well what to do now?" They all thought for a moment, but didn't come up with any ideas.

"Home?" asked Seris.

"Sure, I guess. We've been out for a while now," Rose said.

"And we've still got those dorins in the cooler, we should get them chilled as soon as possible," Dianos stated. As they walked down the strip again, attempting to find the elevator they had come up on, Sedena hung back with her grandfather and asked him lowly,

"Is there a blacksmith in Sitrik?"

"Yes, there is. Why?" he asked curiously.

"When we were in the cultural store I had bought a knife for Zuli...I wanted to engrave it the Blade of the Min Family...since he had never gotten any mementos from his parents, and he hardly knows his lineage," Sedena said bashfully, and Dianos smiled warmly, resting a hand on her shoulder, touched.

"That's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure he will be grateful. He'll definitely pass it on to his child, saying that it was a gift from his closest friend...and the story would go on for generations." Sedena smiled and immediately hugged Dianos, whom chuckled lightly.

"Don't give away anything with the extra affection...though I'm grateful," Dianos said, and Sedena giggled. The ride home was fairly quiet, all that happened was Stone and Rose falling asleep, and Zuli unscrewed a bottle of water propped between the two's legs, so when they shifted, it would spill on them. When that finally happened, and Stone woke up from it, he just made a small curse of annoyance, then shrugged it off as him being forgetful to put the cap on tightly, and going back to sleep. It took all of Sedena and Zuli's willpower to keep from laughing out loud.

They finally came home, and everyone went off on their own to relax for the afternoon. While Sedena had a snack in the kitchen, Dianos came up to her and said,

"We can sneak off now and have the blacksmith work on Zuli's knife, if you want."

"Oh sure, that'd be great," Sedena said as she took a final bite of some fruit.

"Come on, everyone's distracted," Dianos led her outside, and they began walking down the sidewalk into town.

"May I see the knife?" asked Dianos.

"Sure," said Sedena, handing it to him. He took it out of its sheath and balanced the slender knife on his hand.

"Hm, good for throwing. It's perfect for Zuli, since he doesn't have his own melee weapon, right?"

"Well, he did have one, Rose had gotten it for him, but it had broken, rusted. Apparently it was defective."

"Mm, cheap skates," muttered Dianos. "I've had my share of them. I even got a faulty energy dagger once, nearly claimed my life..." Dianos smirked, "But a rampant Brute, before they were so regarded in the Covenant years ago, tried to kill me with it, but it ended up breaking on him instead. Then I knocked him down, hit it like I usually did, then slew him." Sedena smiled grimly.

"The one that tried to kill me in Africa, he had been cocky. All I did was close my eyes and thrust...and my energy cutlass went right into his skull."

"Any other intelligent Brute (they do exist) would have been able to defend themselves from that, just to let you know this isn't-"

"Grandfather, don't you think I'm too far in my training, and my _life_ , to be told that?" asked Sedena. He paused, then huffed.

"I suppose," he said. They came to the forge, where two men were working lightly, the main day's work finished. Some farm tools they were working on. Dianos and Sedena waited patiently for the head smith to finish his work, and when he had, he approached them.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked. Dianos gave a small nod to Sedena.

"I need you to engrave on the blade," Sedena showed him the knife, "'Blade of the Min Family'. It is for a friend who lost his family, but I think it would be good for him to have a new family memento to pass down his line." The smith smiled warmly as he looked over the blade.

"This is a very good one, something my father would have been able to do. I wonder if he did...yes, this should only take a moment," he said to Sedena, then began to work on the blade. They stood near the large open doorway of the blacksmith while the man did his task. After several minutes, he returned, and offered it to Sedena. And sure enough, the blade was carved with the title.

"Thank you," said Sedena gratefully.

"I hope your friend likes it, and it'll be passed down to his child."

"He will," said Sedena, sure of it.

"Thank you again," said Dianos.

"Not a problem, take care now," said the smith as he went back to his previous work.

"Thanks for taking me," Sedena said to Dianos.

"Nothing to it, my love. Let's see if your grandmother has begun roasting up those dorins...and make sure Stone doesn't sneak anything." Sedena giggled.

"No, he wouldn't do that...he'd just ask grandmother to show him how to cook it."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter XXVIII

Amore

The leg of the dorin in front of Stone was almost picked clean. Only strands of fat and small bones remained, one hundred percent of the meat devoured. The leg, however, was so big that it had filled Stone up. Though Zuli, Dianos, Seris and Sedena had happily been able to finish off the whole bird, and were contently full, Stone was _stuffed_ , and he couldn't help but undo the button of his shorts.

"You didn't _have_ to eat the whole thing," Seris said to him.

"I couldn't stop," he replied. Seris only smiled at that and took a nice gulp of some wine.

"I guess desert will have to wait for you two," Dianos said to Rose and Stone.

"We'll probably catch some when we sneak down here in the middle of night," Rose said.

"I hope Orna and Irisoi raise dorins...I mean, they're most likely not gonna be an animal farm, but having things like chickens and ducks isn't so bad for them," Stone said.

"You're forgetting something, Stone-head," Rose said, "Farms like theirs won't slaughter their birds, they'll be strictly egg layers, and probably bug control for the garden."

"Damn, well somebody has to raise dorins," Stone said.

"They don't taste that much different from turkey," Rose said dismissively. Stone paused, thought, than said,

"Yeah, so Johnathan is gonna ask to be my husband when I make this recipe at Thanksgiving." Rose snickered while Zuli said in an over-dramatized tone,

"Ahh...Thanksgiving," making Rose chuckle more, as well as Sedena.

"And what holiday is that about?" asked Dianos.

"Gluttony, annoying relatives, and awkward casserole," Rose stated simply.

"Yeah, but the gluttony part is the good one," Stone said.

"Really, I'm interested," said Dianos, leaning back on his chair, the gravity generators making it look like he was floating. He was, somewhat. But the gravity was glowing white, just like when it raised the stools they sat on.

"Well, it's a hypocritical holiday, if you want my honest opinion," Rose said. "It celebrates when the first European pioneers came to the newly discovered Americas, and came in contact with the natives. They signed a treaty, to share the land, and had a great feast on the twenty-seventh of November."

"That sounds-"

"Shortly before we nearly eradicated their entire race and raped their holy lands."

"...oh..."

"Well, that's what that honky cracker over there did," Rose jerked her thumb at Stone, who smirked and rolled his eyes, " _I,_ " Rose jerked her thumb at her own chest, "am actually a descendant of the Natives. _In_ _fact_ , natives of both the North American, and Central American. My father's side had been a straight Mayan-Mexican blood line, and my mother of pure Navajo blood."

"Interesting, though I guess that pure bloodline has ended with your mixed heritage in you," Seris stated.

"I actually have two estranged half-brothers. Mistakes both my parents made before they met each other and had me. But there are allot of pure blood racial families, whether out of want to keep their heritage pure for the sake of it, or just simple prejudice. Mostly the former," Rose stated.

"Not much different than some of the sub-races from other regions of the planet," Dianos said.

"What are there exactly?" asked Stone curiously.

"Our brown-skinned selves," Seris began, "we do hail originally from the northern areas, since our natural skin pigmentations are lighter, as well as the gray-skinned Sangheili who mostly hail from the southern areas. Black-skinned Sangheili hail from the equator, which makes sense, but is also their sort of weakness, since black attracts sunlight more."

"But we get used to it anyway," Zuli said.

"And since Seris and I's families have been here for generations," said Dianos, "Our skin-tone is darker as well. The browns and grays are lighter in the northern and southern areas."

"Do you have specific titles?" asked Stone. Seris replied,

"You mean for our sub-races? Yes. We're Urses, named after Urs, one of the suns located next to but far behind Fied. Urs is the one more over the northern hemisphere, Ura. That's what the whole northern hemisphere is called.

"Fiedons, which are Zuli's race, are named after the center, and closest sun, Fied. The equator is called Fiedan.

"And Joori is the other sun that is farther from Sangheilios, shining upon the southern hemisphere the most. Their lands are called Joorinia, and the people are Joorinians."

"Wow," said Stone, not expecting entire hemispheres to be home to a singular sub-race.

"What about your races?" asked Seris.

"We have five general races; Caucasians, I'm a Caucasian from the European continent and Northwestern Asian. I haven't tracked down my specific heritage. The Africans, the darkest skin tones of humans, are well, located in Africa, and Arabians in the Middle East. Some pure-blood blacks are Aborigines in Australia. The Mexican natives from South America and Central America, Mayans, Aztecs and Incas...did I get all that right?" asked Stone to Rose.

"Actually...I only know about my own ancient heritage, not others," Rose admitted.

"I'm the heritage that slaughtered innocents for land and religion, got ravaged by plagues and viruses due to little to no hygiene standards, and nearly set the world on fire during the Industrial Revolution," Stone told Seris and Dianos.

"And I'm the half-naked, pyramid-building, Mayan Empire; that took small, isolated people from their small patches of jungle, and then cut off their heads on top of a pyramid and threw them down the stairs at a cheering crowd," Rose also stated.

"...everyone has their flaws," said Dianos. The four were all silent for a moment, Zuli and Sedena just glancing at each other in questioning, then the adults burst into laughter, bemusing the children even more.

After dinner, Stone and Sedena sat at their laptop in his and Rose's room, Zuli with Rose on their laptop. Stone opened his Thunderbird Inbox program, and saw he had gotten an email from N'tho.

"Click," urged Sedena, poking his arm.

"No, I'm gonna wait a moment. We've got plenty of time," Stone said serenely. Sedena then ran her finger over the touchpad and double-clicked the email open instead, and Stone smirked, then read it.

 _"Hello Stone, Sedena, I hope your visit is going well. Since I'm stuck here and I only have a boring view of those big-box stores and not the big, mountainous desert and blue skies, I need some filler for my imagination. Tell me where you've been at. You're in the Fiedan lands right? I've never been there myself. How does it feel to be back with Her, Sedena? Gah! So many questions, I need to visit myself sometime. Stone, I hope you haven't been broiled to a nice crunchy crisp-_ " Stone chuckled, as did Rose suddenly.

"Did N'tho send you guys an email too?" asked Stone to Rose.

"Yeah, char-broiled?" she asked.

"Yup," Stone replied, and they all chuckled then went back to reading their emails.

" _-oh, and Sedena, I know you've been slacking off on your stretches-_ " Sedena's mandibles fell limp, and her eyes widened at reading that, and Stone laughed. Rose laughed as well, for Zuli had read the message directed at him as well. " _-do them during your time there, and we're going to have a talk when you come back. And a...harder talk when I am out of the hospital and rehabilitated. I know you know what I mean. Pray that you've learned_ something _from me._ "

"Fuck," hissed Sedena and Zuli at the same time.

" _Other than that, enjoy your stay and tell me how She is doing, I would be forever grateful._ " Sedena wasn't sure if he was being ironic with the "I would be forever grateful" part, or he actually meant it and would go easy on she and Zuli when they next saw each other...when he was on his feet again. Chances are, it is the former. Stone pressed the reply button.

"Well, what should we say?" he asked Sedena.

"Please don't hurt me," Sedena muttered.

"Pleeeaaase..." Stone typed, "...dooonnn't-" Sedena gave him a slap in the arm and he smirked, pressing Control + A, highlighting all the text then deleting it in a quick press of buttons.

"Okay, what now?" he asked. Sedena sighed and decided just to focus on the positive things, and take the pain when she saw N'tho on his feet again. "First...just seeing Her from the ship. Three white suns, the green, brown and blue strokes on an orb coated with white swirls, and the tint of red on the outside, the lights of cities glowing strongly on the night side of Sangheilios..."

"You should do poetry or some kind of writing as a hobby," Stone said to her.

"Well..." she blushed. "I have been writing some things." He looked at her.

"Really? I didn't see them...on the computer?" she nodded abashedly.

"They're in a hidden folder."

"Jeez, Sedena, I've got a weird mix of pride, amusement, and hurt. It's good you've got some kind of hobby besides fighting, and it's funny that you've got hidden files on here since you're not that secretive; but did you really have to hide them from your own father?" Sedena's abashed blush turned into a flush of mortification and guilt. Did she really?

"I...I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"Why'd you hide them?" asked Stone. Not in a prying what-are-you-all-about way, but just curiosity of the father to the daughter.

"They're...personal..." Sedena forced out, seeming with all her might. She was getting self-conscious of Rose and Zuli, but they acted courteous and pretended to finish their reply and left the room to give Stone and Sedena privacy. Stone studied her hard, and she looked away from his gaze, down at the floor.

"Okay...let's finish the email," Stone said simply after a moment. He put his hands over the keyboard again but Sedena immediately said,

"'My Documents', in the folder 'My eBooks'...since we don't have any. The hidden folder is there, marked 'poems'."

"Sedena-" began Stone softly but she interrupted,

"No! It was wrong of me to try and hide them..."

"Sedena, it's alright," Stone said, grasping her shoulders, and she looked away again, but Stone cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and made her look in his eyes. "If they're so personal you don't want me to see them...I'm a parent, but I don't have the right to pry into your personal life...a little bit I can, like who you date when you get older..." he tried to crack a smile, but Sedena was still sullen, so Stone let his smile drop. "But...it's fine."

"It is," she agreed sharply, "read them."

"You're working yourself up, you don't need to worry around me, Sedena," Stone told her. She seemed to think of a response, but Stone did the best thing he could do; hug her. She was very surprised a this sudden show of affection.

"Do you trust me?" Stone asked her.

"...I...of course!...I should have..." Stone kissed her cheek.

"I'll read them," he said, looking at her again. He went to turn to the computer, but she forced him to hug her again. Only because she had been so surprised before she had hardly returned it; the only thing was she didn't want to let go, and Stone grinned at being gripped by the strong alien daughter of his. But he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. They were like that for a long time, two-minutes atleast, and they didn't want it to end, but they reluctantly let go of each other, then Stone went back to the computer.

"Let's reply to N'tho first, then I'll read the poems later," Stone said.

"Okay," said Sedena moderately.

 **Stone:** _I'm surprised I haven't keeled over, especially while climbing up a mountain in the nicely insulated jungle. You'll probably be interested to know that Zuli got a little something-something at a gun store in a water city, I think the city was named 'Perova'_. _I bet he'll go into full detail when he emails you back-_

"You couldn't have picked anything better, Zuli," Stone heard Rose's sarcastic voice faintly from Zuli's and Sedena's room. She had just found out what Zuli had really gotten at the gun shop.

 _And I had these amazing, rumsey glazed Iatao dorins...as well as madroc fish, your brother will love that. So many other things to try, and I must say, your Honor Guards at the keeps make very good sources of information for us oblivious, human tourists._

"That was really funny the way he said that," Sedena admitted, a smile spreading on her mandibles, referring to the one Honor Guard that had to recite the "I'm afraid I need this and that" security guard speech, when he probably swore an oath of honor to remain silent and diligent at all times, only regarding danger and nothing else. Stone wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly the case.

 _Okay, I didn't pester any, because I'm sure they'd make up a good excuse to throw my ass into a cell after being a prick, but one of them told us to please give him any electronic devices, this included cameras and watches. But anyway, those keeps are_ very _neat, and we actually met a Kaidon and spoke with him. Sesa Quzaf, he was cool, said to Sedena and Zuli that he would try to find their names in the list of graduates in a academy. And we dragged more Sangheili to the rocky dirt patch we call New Mexico. A family, husband and wife, twin teens, younger sister and brother, and human adoptees. It was really strange their story...hell, you'd have to hear it and see them for yourself, which you will, because they're coming back with us. They wanna have a small veggie farm, grow some Sangheilios stuff. AND you've got two more students, good buddy. Have fun trying to get killed two more times by rage freaks ;)_ And Stone moved aside for a giggling Sedena to type her own message, but she gave him a good stomp on the foot for calling she and Zuli "rage freaks", which he pretended to ignore.

 **Sedena:** _Where to begin? I guess, since you obviously know of my lack of stretching, I'll just screw off. I've got a piece now, you hear? Try anything funny and you'll find your brains outside your head. But seriously, it's a model antique Glock 18 Zuli got me from the gun shop. Some kind of camouflaged one, he says it does something special, but I guess I'll find out soon enough. Sangheilios is as beautiful as ever, and the only unpleasantness we found so far was just a man at a restaurant that harassed Stone and Rose, but that was sorted easily. And no, I didn't attack him. I was close though. Oh, and as a side note, ME AND ZULI DID OUR STRETCHES ON OUR OWN ACCORD TODAY. Though you probably don't care. I know you._ Sedena inserted a rolling eyes emotion icon.

 _And Zuli is going to receive a nice gift, I have it all planned out. I give it you (you'll be better by that time) and you give it to him, but you_ do _tell him I got it for him; after he starts yelling "thank you" and tries to hug you, even in Master Mode. And what Stone said about the Kaidon is true, and actually believed us when we said the great N'tho Sraom is our master. And Morva and Aralo will be thrilled to meet you (they're your new problems, wrought by me and Zuli). I hope your leg, other leg, arm, ribs, face, and snake bite are okay. Oh, and your ass too, I'm pretty sure you landed on that on your way down._ Sedena snickered while Stone said,

"He's gonna tear your head off even before he's able to sit up on his own. Don't get too close to him in the hospital."

 _But I hope you get better (not anytime soon, like on a weekend), and I hope Johnathan didn't get in trouble for trying to sneak real food in for you. I heard that the hospital food is_ nasty _. But I'm going to stop counting your misfortunes now, not because saying more will make a difference, but because I'm bored. I'll see you soon._

"I've never seen you act like such a wise-ass before," Stone said as Sedena sent the finished email. It seemed N'tho was able to get Johnathan to bring his laptop in the hospital.

"I'm just in that mood," Sedena said, shrugging. She got up.

"Me and Zuli are gonna be out for a little while, we'll come back soon," she said.

"Don't get in any trouble...because I know you two want to go out and play with your new 'toys'," Stone said.

"We were planning on stealing something with them," Sedena replied.

"Well have fun, I don't know how they treat children who commit crimes on Sangheilios, but I bet _allot_ differently than on Earth."

"I'd be executed," Sedena said, making Stone look at her in surprise, then she burst out in laughter. "No, I wouldn't, Stone," she said while he rolled his eyes. She went down the hall and peaked in Zuli's room, where he was pointing the rifle at an annoyed Rose.

"Zuli, put it down, or point it at Sedena instead," she said. Zuli didn't take the rifle away from Rose, but he glanced at Sedena, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Sedena had to be quick. He whipped the rifle in her direction, and she reached for the G18 and ripped it from her belt, and both squeezed the triggers of their weapons. They both made cries of surprise as they both shot each other in the mouth simultaneously. Both dropped their weapons and clutched their mandibles.

"What's wrong!?" asked Rose in alarm. Stone burst out of his room too, alarmed, but he quickly went from alarmed to amused, knowing what the weapons were capable of. Sedena and Zuli were soon laughing as Seris rushed in from downstairs, Dianos lazily following at a leisurely pace.

"Relax, they only shot each other," he said.

"What?" asked Seris, glaring at him, then looking at Sedena.

"The guns aren't lethal, they just hurt. Think paint ball...only it's bolts of electricity and they shock," Stone said.

"Oh, good to see you two have something constructive to do with your free time," Rose said sarcastically.

"We'll get different types of guns from the range back in T or C, but for now, me and Sedena are going in the jungle," Zuli said, picking up his SR-25, and Sedena picked up her G18.

"Just stay out of trouble," said Seris in exasperation.

"We will," sighed Sedena and Zuli at the same time as they walked out, Zuli hanging his rifle lazily over his shoulder.

"Hold it right," barked Stone and Dianos at the same time at Zuli. He glanced back at them in surprise then righted his hold on the rifle awkwardly, while still walking away and down the stairs with Sedena.

"Hey, Ntho's the master, not you two," Seris said.

"It's basic!" Dianos and Stone cried simultaneously, being way to dramatic, and not on purpose. Seris and Rose merely laughed while Stone and Dianos had on agitated expressions.

0000000000

Sedena and Zuli stepped into the patch of jungle by the lakeside. It was small, but still large enough for them fight without disturbing other people. It was only a quarter of a mile from Dianos and Seris' house as well. The sky was a dark red now, as the suns were maybe forty-five minutes from touching the horizon. The sky around the suns was a deeper burgundy, which stopped Sedena and Zuli for a moment before they went fully into the jungle, taking in the beauty, and giving them fond memories of before-days, if slightly hurt since they had cherished those before-days with their long gone families. But it was a good hurt, because the memories were good, and they had faith they would meet again later.

After a minute of taking in the setting suns, they went in the jungle, which was cast red as well, shadows and red and orange cuts that came through breaks in the foliage. It would be challenging as they liked to sneak.

"We take thirty seconds to find our desired start point, then another twenty seconds before heading out to 'kill' each other. Deal?" asked Zuli.

"Deal," Sedena replied.

"Go!" Both of them dashed from where they stood in a split-second, seeming to slide through the jungle like water through cracks in a boulder. They both found their stopping point in twenty seconds, than waited the thirty seconds to pass so they could go. When that happened, Sedena sprang into the air and onto a sturdy branch. She crouched and surveyed what she could see. She was ten feet up, and actually saw the brush of movement that was Zuli, and took aim with her Glock, putting it in single-fire mode. She then squeezed the trigger, the invisible lazer making a _zzt!_ as it fired. But Sedena cried out as she was shot in the top of the head, and she fell backwards off the tree.

Zuli, who had pushed a rather large boulder off a small incline to distract Sedena, lowered his rifle and stood, hoping Sedena hadn't been hurt when she fell. But the girl scrambled to her feet, looked around wildly, then saw him.

"But!...but!..." she stuttered in shock.

"That was a rock," Zuli called to her. She stared for a moment, then fired a burst of her Glock, sapping him in the chest.

"Hey!" he said, clutching his chest as the spots where he was hit stung.

"Couldn't help it. Go again!" Sedena said hastily, then went off. Zuli huffed and grinned, then went for his own cover. He ducked under a low hanging branch and saw a hollow tree trunk lying on the ground, shrouded by large-leafed brush. He got on his belly and crawled in backwards. Once his body was in a satisfactory distance within the log, he laid down his rifle, pressed a button to make the tripod under the barrel spring out, then he placed the rifle down. Like Sedena's Glock, its camouflage mimicked its surroundings, so it was a nice swirl of green and brown leaves now. Though Zuli only wore a tan tunic and brown trousers. But Sedena's tunic was a beige, and her trousers a light brown, so she was relatively easy to spot with the trained eye, as well as he. And both their eyes were trained right.

Zuli scanned what he could see with the scope, and occasionally brought his regular vision to check if Sedena slipped by his scope. He then felt a crawling on his arm and he looked. A giant centipede was slowly making its way up his arm. A dark green one with black legs, and a black head as well. There were similar ones on Earth. Both Earth and Sangheilios' ecosystems were the same in general, and their plant, insect and animal types were same in general as well; with just the little details being different.

Zuli wasn't afraid, but very interested as it crawled up his hand and onto his rifle.

"Dumb ass," said Sedena suddenly before putting a full burst onto Zuli's head.

"Yow!" Zuli cried, impulsively trying to get up, but adding more pain to his head by hitting it. Sedena only laughed, gripping her knees as her eyes were shut tight, tears managing to squeeze between her eyelids.

"I'll show you!" Zuli snarled, thrashing out of the log to get on his feet.

"Uh oh," said Sedena, then she bolted. Zuli couldn't help but grin as a laughing Sedena ran from him. He was hot on her tail, and they burst through some bushes, their feet stomping the the ground and making deep thudding sounds. Sedena quickly pointed her pistol out over her shoulder and blind fired, still in burst mode. One round managed to nick Zuli's knee and he stumbled, and Sedena gained speed. He couldn't help but laugh as he forced himself to press on after her.

As Sedena hopped over a downed log, her feet landed right into a mud hole she hadn't anticipated, going up to her thighs. And her momentum sent her into a face plant with a _splooch_!Zuli skidded to a halt and began to laugh hysterically, as she had when she found him in the log. But Sedena struggled against the thick mud, and couldn't get her face out. She began to panic and thrash in the mud, unable to breathe. Zuli tried to look past his laughter, but the laughter quickly subsided when he saw she was in danger.

"Shit," he said, rushing over, stepping into the mud. It went up to his first set of knees, but he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the mud. She took in a big breath, then spat mud, snapping her mandibles vigorously, trying to get the mud out of them. It was then Zuli began to laugh again, seeing she was not in danger of suffocation anymore.

"It's not funny!" she snapped, wiping mud from her face. Zuli only continued laughing, and she pushed him down in the mud, back first. He still laughed.

"It's not like we can't take a shower!" he said through laughter, then continued with his mirth. Sedena growled, flicking mud off her hands, then pulling her leg free of the mud, and her other, then climbing back onto sturdy ground, Zuli following, still laughing a little. His lower legs and back were covered in mud, Sedena quite the opposite, all over her front and up her thighs.

"I guess it's time to go home," he chuckled, wiping some tears away.

"You think?" asked Sedena sarcastically.

"Oh come on, live a little. You remember when Stone got his head wedged into that wooden box in your garage, and you had to pull out the nails with a hammer to free him, right?" Zuli asked. Sedena's muddy mandibles jerked up in a smile.

"I do," she said, her voice on the verge of giggling. He had been joking around at the time, looking for something particular in the garage, and was being melodramatic by shoving his head in one box, quoting some sort of book or movie, but he accidentally got his head stuck.

"Just tell him that story, in case he's annoyed you got your clothes dirty...which can be washed as well," Zuli added.

"I'm just wondering how my grandparents will react," Sedena said, and she picked up her Glock, which had fallen from her grip right before she went in the mud. They then hunted for Zuli's rifle, backtracking to the log he had hidden himself in. When they found it, and Zuli went to pick it up, Sedena said,

"That was a good hiding place, if only you hadn't been distracted by a bug...N'tho would throw you in the mud again."

"What do you mean 'again'? I _had_ to come in and make sure you didn't drown," Zuli said.

"Good point." Then the two proceeded to leave the jungle and head home.

0000000000

 _A True Ghost_

 _Still, dead, but warm. But Still dead._

 _Brother, why? I know why, I just cannot accept it._

 _What is life but smoke and mirrors, for something greater?_

 _That's what they say, but nothing can be greater than this._

 _Pain._

 _This pain._

 _Still, dead, but warm. But still dead._

 _Sacrifice, it seems to be the most painful knowledge._

 _It is. To me._

 _When one dies, they say part of a another dies with the first._

 _It leaves because it cannot stand to be apart, and it leaves you hollow._

 _The hole of the missing peace lets your soul leak from your body, but not be separated completely._

 _That takes death. But in death, one leaves their body, their former plain, for the rest of time._

 _But one who sees another die, their part goes with the first, and lets their still grounded soul leak._

 _You are a true ghost._

 _I am._

Stone gaped at the OpenOffice file that was Sedena's the first poem she had wrote. Short, sort of awkward and rough, but it got its point across, and that's what really mattered. It got its point across like a motherfucker.

But for a girl Sedena's age, this was phenomenal, if almost horrifying. Stone could semi see why Sedena hid it all this time, this file had been created since their second month together. Though they had been very close the very first days of meeting each other, and even closer as those two months progressed, but this was probably way too deep for her to just say "hey, Stone, check this out, I duddits all by myself."

Stone looked at the title of the next file (there were seven in total), it was called "Daynight", and he suspected this one would be just as...like the other one. But he forced himself to doubleclick, and read it.

 _Daynight_

 _It is broad daylight, but dark as night._

 _One you know, gone forever, not spending this day with you._

 _Not sitting in this daylight with you._

 _When the sun's warm, life-giving rays just seem like the shell of life that only brushes past your body and tormented soul._

 _Light that is supposed to make you happy, feeling alive, does not affect you, makes you nervous, frightened, blind, alone._

 _That is daynight._

 _It is the most sinister time of a time frame of all time._

 _Because you know, it won't be shared with them again._

Stone slapped his forehead, staring at the screen in numb shock. This was...fucking Edgar Allen Poe and Stephen King, not Sedena Hakrenini. Bright, cheerful, strong Sedena. This poem was...just a paragraph, but...gah! This couldn't be coming from his little girl (Stone would normally chuckle at the term "little girl", but to him, she was his little girl, no matter how tall...muscular...and alien). He shut the lid, done with the poems for now. Stone usually gobbled up stuff like that, but this was different. He was anxious to see her again and talk about it. His parental instincts screamed at him to talk with her about it.

Stone stood and went to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, then looked in the mirror at himself. Nothing to note, other than the fact he was very surprised and concerned for Sedena. He took some deep breaths, then told himself he was just being over reactionary. It was only first shock, and he knew Sedena well enough that she was happy, very happy, despite the poems. Maybe that's why she didn't want him to read them, because she thought he would overreact...but that was only part of it...then he remembered she had been embarrassed for hiding them for so long. She probably didn't want him to "freak out", and Stone smiled at that stereotypical label of a parent's strong reaction to their child "in danger", but the child only needed to be reminded to be careful, and not be grabbed by the scruff of the neck and hauled away.

And it was true, he only needed a moment to process something he would _never_ expect from someone like Sedena. They were amazing pieces of work...for her...oh who was he kidding, he thought they were great. And he bet Poe and King would say the same. Sure, kind of awkward and rough, but with time you could really amount to something. And the meaning behind the words is what matters the most, though you do have to have a degree of gracefulness with your words. But who knows? Maybe sometimes raw and off-the-top-of-the-head is the best.

Stone sighed and exited the bathroom. But he then saw Rose looking at the screen of his laptop. She glanced up at him, eyes shocked.

"She _wrote these_?"

"Yeah...they're...amazing," Stone said. Rose only looked back, focused on it like a patient she was performing open heart surgery on. After a few seconds she looked at him again.

"Are you worried?"

"I was, but I just thought it out carefully, used logic, which is probably an alien concept to you: me doing that," Rose couldn't help but smile, and Stone did too, "But I think why she freaked out before was, she was worried _I_ would flip out with 'oh god, you're a nut case, you need therapy!', and she was simply embarrassed about hiding it for so long. Those files date back to when we were two months being together, and even though we were strong in our relationship then, it was only two months. We _still_ have allot to learn of each other, let's face it. It's not like instant, mind-to-mind knowledge of each other like in books or movies." Rose nodded silently in agreement, thinking of Zuli herself.

"But anyway, I'm just gonna compliment her on talent, and simply ask if she wants to talk about it...even though it's months ago."

"Doesn't hurt to be careful," Rose said. "Makes me wanna look for hidden folders on _my_ computer."

"Well...if you find anything like Sedena's stuff, then you better let _me_ talk to Zuli as well. Because, you know, the whole female parent thing, with your sensitivity and freaking-out-ness..." Rose only stared daggers at him. He chuckled and said, "I'm kidding, Rose, I'm just kidding." She only rolled her eyes and stood.

"Might as well wait for them in the den...it's really nice at night, I like Sangheili lighting...it's romantic sorta," Rose said, coming to him and holding his hands, pressing her body to his.

"Yeah, but we already had our fill on our shameful little fetish when we...met Dianos and Seris by that Luminado tree," Stone told her.

"Yeah, because, you know, having sex on Dianos' and Seris' couch, while they're here, and Sedena and Zuli are due back anytime, is just so polite and thoughtful," Rose said sarcastically, but knew he was kidding. "A little kissing and snuggling doesn't hurt, though, it's funny when Sedena and Zuli get annoyed at us for doing it," Rose said, before kissing Stone. But they paused when they heard what sounded like the two talking with Seris right now, from down the stairs.

"Oh, they're home...we can still do it later," Stone said, before kissing her back.

0000000000

Sedena and Zuli stepped onto the flat-stoned mudroom entrance of the house. Outside, they had made sure to clean their feet and not leave tracks, and the rest of the mud had begun to congeal over their bodies, so there was no worry of dripping. Though it was uncomfortable and they were eager to wash it off.

"Any second now," said Sedena, putting her Glock on the bench near the coat hanger and the mat to place shoes, Zuli resting his SR-25 on there as well.

"You're back early," said Seris as she rounded the corner, then stopped and stared at them. Both smiled sheepishly.

"You can imagine why," Zuli said.

"What...happened?" asked Seris, still surprised at their appearance.

"It was an accident, I ran in, got stuck, and Zuli had to pull me out," Sedena said.

"I fell over while in the process," Zuli added. He and she left out the part when she pushed him, so Seris wouldn't think they were _playing_ in the mud. They hadn't originally, of course, and Sedena's act was out of annoyance.

"I tell you two to stay out of trouble, and you literally jump right into it," Seris said, crossing her arms.

"Well we didn't do it on _purpose_ ," said Sedena in annoyance. "If it hadn't happened, me and Zuli would still be zapping each other."

"Well, I'll get you your robes so I can wash your clothes and you can bathe," sighed Seris, turning to leave, but Stone and Rose came in just then.

"Fuck me, that's probably the most kiddish trouble I've seen you in yet," Stone said, grinning at the two.

"Well I would take mud over Brutes and Flood any day," Sedena responded.

"Good point."

"So what happened this time?" asked Rose.

"Both were probably chasing each other and ran into a bog by accident," Seris said, then went upstairs to retrieve the two's bathrobes.

"So how'd you do?" asked Stone.

"We managed to shoot each other in the head only once," Sedena said.

"Hey, I gotta try shooting one of you sometime," Stone said, immediately after he said that, he snatched the G18 from the table and fired a burst at both of them. They both cried out in surprise while Stone laughed.

"Hey, I need me one of these," he said.

"For me?" asked Sedena in offense, placing her fingers on her chest and cocking her head forward in questioning. "One: how many times have I really gotten in trouble? Just a few times where I made mistakes, never deliberately. Two: you might as well use a cattle prod on me for all the dignity in that form of punishment."

"Oh lighten up, will ya?" retorted Stone, dropping the G18 back on the bench as Seris came back from upstairs with Zuli's and Sedena's bathrobes in her hands.

"Do you two always argue?" asked Seris to them.

"All the time," both replied, then smiled slyly at each other.

"Get undressed then head up," said Seris as she, Stone and Rose left the two to undress. Sedena and Zuli faced away from each other as they stripped of all their clothes then slipped into their robes. As they went upstairs, Sedena and Zuli agreeing that she would use Stone and Rose's bathroom, and he in their bedroom's bathroom; they came to Dianos, who had obviously come out of his own shower, wearing a loose shirt and pants, barefooted.

"What in the gods names happened to you two?" he asked in surprise, seeing Sedena's face caked in mud, and the back of Zuli's neck.

"Accident...grandmother will fill you in on the details," sighed Sedena hastily, wanting to bathe already. Dianos was surprised at that response as well, but smirked, walking downstairs to get the details.

0000000000

Stone sat silently and alone in the dim, orange light. One orange light was next to him on the table beside the couch, and one across the room was purple, creating an interesting but soothing atmosphere that made his eyelids heavy, but he couldn't sleep yet. The wall-rack covered in vines making a green aroma, as well as other potted flower plants.

He was expecting someone. That someone silently peaked into the den at him, though he didn't notice, then she stepped into the open and next to him. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Get comfy," he invited. She smiled and sat right next to him and leaned back, and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Those poems...they were really good. Sad and sort of frightening, but they really spoke." She blushed and only glanced at him. Not even moving her head, just out of the the corner of one beautiful silver orb. "Your mom and bro?" She sighed and nodded, and Stone nuzzled her with his forehead.

"It's fine, Sedena." She couldn't help but smile and nuzzle back.

"I'm just sorry I hid them from you."

"It was only two months in our relationship, Sedena, and the shock of what happened was still somewhat in you, me as well. You wrote as a means to express your feelings...you mollified them somewhat, right?"

"Mm hm," she replied, nodding.

"You know...they could be your family poem," Stone told her. She looked at him in surprise.

"You know of our custom?" she asked.

"Well, come on, I've been with you for almost a year now, I think I know a thing or two about your culture," he said. Not sharply; in a gentle, amused tone. The custom he was speaking about was a family poem, created by an individual in one family line, that read of an event in that one's lifetime, to add to the family legacy. Sedena's poem of misfortune was qualified enough to be considered a family poem for her line.

She had a thoughtful expression as she digested the information, and Stone waited patiently for her response. After a full minute, she said,

"Not yet...there could be things in the future more...pleasant," she gave a supportive smile to herself.

"Alright..." he kissed her cheek. "I love you, Sedena." She smiled and gave him her own respective kiss back.

"I love you too, Stone." She then yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now." The yawning chain reaction struck Stone as he let out a noisy one.

"Yeah, good call," he said, standing with her. Everyone else seemed to have gone to bed as well, it was just common knowledge of parent to child that they would meet there to talk about the poems. They went upstairs and to their bedrooms. Before they opened the door and stepped in, Stone said,

"Goodnight, Sedena."

"Night, Stone," she replied, then they both went into their rooms.

Stone sighed contently through his nostrils, glad he got a little lovey dovey with Sedena and smiled. Now he smiled at someone else he wanted to be _really_ lovey dovey with. She was naked under the blankets, and smiling at him.

"How was she?" Rose asked gently.

"She was alright. No strain," he said, slipping under the covers naked himself, and he went into her legs.

"Gotta be quiet tonight, no thunder," Rose said and Stone grinned.

"No problem."

0000000000

 **I know haven't been doing the retrospects for the last few chapters, but I spotted those—ugh— _poems_ while copy and pasting this chapter. Man, that was bad. Like, edgy deviantart emo bad (and I had the gall to compare them to Edgar Allen Poe. I mean, holy fuck, was I full of myself, or was I full of myself?) I cringed so hard I turned into a raisin. The good news? I just saved fifteen percent on car insurance by switching to Rick Harrison and his Pawn Shop**

 **There may be no retrospects, but the memes will never die.**

 **It's never ogre.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter XXIX

La Peggio Per Ultimo

The rest of the visit was spent going about the local attractions of Sitrik. A boat ride on the lake, some old ruby steel mines on the borderline of the state, and as Seris was taking an afternoon nap one day, Dianos took his guests to Ini Trades and showed them the workings, and met some workers in the offices. The best moment of that visit was,

"Dianos, you've got a call...on my computer," a Sangheili worker behind his desk, a smirk on her mandibles.

"I...do?" he asked, then went behind her desk and looked.

"My dearest husband," Stone, Rose, Zuli and Sedena heard Seris' voice emit from the computer, and the worker snickered while Dianos slapped his face. Needless to say, there was an argument emitting from their room later that night.

But Murphy's Law states: whatever can go wrong, _will_ go wrong. This particular for the last minute. More like whatever can go wrong, will go wrong on occasion, but unfortunately, this was one of those occasions, the last afternoon on Sangheilios, before the four friends left back for their dry desert.

Seris' eyes scanned the computer screen, while she sat at the kitchen table, head propped up on her fist, legs crossed and feet hanging down from the gravity chair, swaying rhythmically. As she read, Dianos stepped in.

"Do not even go past the table to my side," Seris said flatly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I wasn't here to sneak a peak, I was here for something to snack on," said Dianos in annoyance.

"Be my guest," she replied, still staring.

"Well, what I want is in the fridge, behind you. Do I have your much needed permission?" asked Dianos sarcastically.

"No," she replied simply, clicking once and then reading again.

"Well, too bad," said Dianos as he started to make his way past Seris, but she took her other hand from under the table, and held Sedena's G18, and pointed it at Dianos.

"Oh please," he said. Then she zapped him in the neck.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing the spot.

"Leave," Seris said, smirking, now looking up at him.

"It's such a shame, the abuse husbands have to suffer under their wives," said Dianos in disappointment, shaking his head. Seris merely flicked a switch on the side of the gun, setting it to burst mode. Dianos knew.

"Don't-" be began, but he was zapped three times in the neck. He grunted but ran at her. She couldn't help but cackle as she scrambled out of her chair and backed away, firing burst after burst on his head, but he finally grabbed her arms and she made a yelp of fright but amusement. They both tripped over each other's feet and slammed on the ground, then proceeded to wrestle. Dianos grinned as he finally ripped the G18 from Seris' grasp, then fired some burst onto her neck.

"Ah! Stop!" she laughed hysterically, more like she was being tickled rather than electrically shocked.

"Oh wow," said Stone's voice, and both laughed, looking up at him in surprise. Rose was watching too, both humans grinning at the Sangheili couple. "Looks like they found a new kinky sex toy." Both of them laughed, and it was then Dianos realized he was inside Seris' legs, and Seris' realizing she had let him in. He immediately rolled out and both blushed.

"Oh relax we were kidding," Rose said.

"She started it," Dianos said in a mock sneer, mimicking the stereotypical child accusation.

"I start everything," she replied slyly as he got up, then held his hand to her. She smiled and gently grasped his and he pulled her up.

"I was looking all over for that," said Sedena suddenly as she came in too, seeing Dianos still had the G18.

"Sorry, I had to borrow that for this particular moment," Seris said to her granddaughter as Dianos gave it back to Sedena.

"You and Zuli aren't going back out to roll around in the mud again are you?" asked Dianos.

"No, we were just gonna take a walk by the lake," said Zuli in annoyance.

"I only wanted to make sure I didn't lose it," Sedena replied, placing the model pistol on the table.

"Okay, well have a good walk," said Seris, and she jabbed Dianos' ribs as she caught him looking at the computer screen, and he gave her a dirty look.

"Don't leave us here alone with them, they're in heat," Stone said, and both Sangheili gave him dirty looks as well.

"Not our problem," Zuli replied slyly, before he and Sedena left.

"Oh that little _smart-ass_ ," growled Rose. "You know what punishment he saw fit for me and Stone after we let N'tho give them the wilderness training?"

"Let me guess: no sex," said Dianos.

"And no masturbation," Stone added.

"Fuck."

"Fuck," said both Dianos and Seris in shocked sympathy.

0000000000

Sedena and Zuli walked down the sidewalk of the road, on the other side of the road, where the grassy slope led to the lake.

"They're like animals. Every time we walk in on them they're trying to get into each other," said Zuli in annoyance.

"They figure we're used to it, so they don't show as much restraint as other parents or adults," Sedena said.

"It was funny at first, but it gets old quick...wait, did you ask about when they all bumped into each other the other night?" asked Zuli.

"Oh, I kept forgetting to ask Rose and Stone...lets do that _after_ we've left Sangheilios, so when my grandparents get wind, they'll be light years behind," Sedena said, and both chuckled.

As they continued to walk down the sidewalk, someone called to them,

"Hey!" They both turned to see a group of kids coming their way. Around their age, all of them boys, and seeming to have a slightly haughty air. Sedena was vaguely reminded of the group of kids they encountered at the new years party, but these boys didn't look nearly as bad. But one thing they had in common with the kid gang and the other one that mimicked _A Clockwork Orange_ who attacked Sedena and Stone's home, there was a head. He was slightly taller and more fit that the others, and had pitch black skin, much like Zuli's, only he wasn't nearly as handsome as Zuli. Sedena briefly caught herself off guard for considering Zuli "handsome", but brushed it away immediately.

"You've been around here lately, though I've never seen you," remarked the boy. "Who are you?"

"Zuli."

"Sedena."

"I am Eurith. Where do you come from?"

"Earth," stated Zuli. They all looked surprised.

"Earth? That ball of mud? Why?" asked Eurith in scorn.

 _Ohhh...just fucking perfect_ , Sedena growled mentally. Sedena saw, out of the corner of her eye, Zuli's expression match her thoughts.

"Because, our parents live there," Zuli stated calmly, though his fists clenched.

"And why do _they_ live there?" Eurith asked, baffled that full grown Sangheili would decide to live there.

"Our birth parents died on High Charity, humans adopted us," Sedena told him, hoping unfortunate news like that would knock some sense into these boys and they would hold back their prejudices; but the exact opposite happened as they all held disgusted expressions.

"Well isn't this charming?" sneered Eurith. "So, _Sedena_ , that human man I've seen you tag along with is your _father_? Ha! Bet you really miss your old fath-"

"My birth father was a _disgusting_ man!" hissed Sedena. "He tried to _kill_ me!" Zuli kept his composure well, but casted a wary glance at Sedena. As much as she was his trusted friend, she was unpredictable with that temper of hers'.

"Still, any normal Sangheili child would rather be killed by their birth parents than have to be under the care of-" began Eurith, but Sedena screeched,

"You don't know _anything_ about Stone! I really _would_ like to see you in my position!" Sedena was awarded with offense flashing in Eurith's eyes.

"My father would never try to murder me, he's better than that...better than _yours_."

"And if he wasn't? If he tried to strangle you to death-"

"You're asking for it!" roared Eurith, stepping to Sedena menacingly.

"You asked first," she retorted, advancing as well until they were face to face.

"Don't even try it, girl; you're what? Six feet high?"

"And your extra six inches isn't exactly a great difference," she responded about his height, and he flushed.

"Still, you're nothing but a scrawny little bitch-oooh!" Eurith was interrupted by Sedena's fist on the side of his mouth.

"Sedena!" Zuli exclaimed in shock. The group of other boys all staggered back in surprise as a flabbergasted Eurith stumbled from Sedena's strike, blood dripping from his mouth. Sedena took the attacking stance, knees bent, hunched over, mandibles spread as she breathed heavily, glaring at Eurith with piercing eyes. This little fuck had nothing on her. He was hers. Without hesitation she went after him, to punch him in the gut this time, but with expert precision and speed, he grabbed her arm and threw her off the side. She didn't expect this, and hit the ground without even attempting a recovering roll.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Eurith roared.

"Son of a..." murmured Sedena. He was Spec Ops level after all. But, she grinned. This would probably count as her first _real_ combat experience _,_ unlike the spar with Kora, or the simple punches and kicks of spite she gave N'tho during frustrating parts of her training.

"Well...I asked for it," she replied, standing and facing him.

"Stop this!" Zuli exclaimed, but he was being held at bay by three boys, to keep him from breaking the fight.

"It's just you and me, don't worry about your friend," Eurith told her when she casted a worried glance at him. Zuli was about to protest, but knew it was hopeless, so kept quiet and watched begrudgingly. He knew Sedena well...she wouldn't back away from this unless under extreme circumstances. Zuli prayed Rose, Stone or Sedena's grandparents would happen by... _any_ adult at all.

"Fair enough," replied Sedena, and with that, she charged. Eurith charged as well, and they slammed into each other. Despite his bulk, Eurith didn't manage to knock Sedena backwards. She held her ground as both arm locked each other. Eurith was taken off guard by her strength as she pushed with all her might, sending him backwards, but he did a recovering roll. Sedena expected this and performed an uppercut punch. She hit his mandibles from the bottom. They parted as her fist smashed them, and she hit the ceiling of his upper jaw, unfortunately scraping her hand on his teeth. But he was lifted up in the air and fell flat on his back.

"Shit!" Sedena growled, looking at her hand. She grimaced and plucked one of Eurith's teeth from her knuckles.

"Whore!" bellowed Eurith, getting up surprisingly quickly. He was a durable fellow, Sedena gave him that. He then grabbed her neck and forced her to the ground, then managed to punch her in turn. Sedena's vision burst into stars by his mighty fist, but she focused through the stars and headed butted him, despite being already hit in the head. That resulted in a quick headache, but he stumbled off her fortunately. She kicked his legs and he fell on his side, but side rolled up to his feet again, but not before Sedena already had herself. He then charged her stupidly, roaring like an animal. She couldn't hide her smirk as she went to throw him to the side, as he had when she first charged him; but he smirked as well as he grabbed her grabbing arm, then threw her to the ground.

 _A feign_! She exclaimed mentally, angry. She shouldn't have fallen for that. As she faced him, in the process of getting up, something harder than a fist or foot hit her in the top of the head. This time a full blown galaxy of stars exploded in her vision, and she momentarily lost touch with all her senses, even feeling. She was just suspended in space, but the world faded back to view, and then came the splitting pain on the top of her head...heat. Like someone had poured hot oil on her head. Then she heard Zuli yelling her name, and the laughing of the other boys. She looked up with dazed eyes at a laughing Eurith. Laughing too hard to comment.

"You sick fuck!" Zuli spat, the others only laughed harder at that. Then they began to jostle with each other, ignoring Zuli and Sedena completely.

"Are you okay?" Zuli asked in worry, making Sedena look at him.

"What...?" she asked, blinking. She then noticed a rock on the ground before her...a splatter of blood on it...her blood. "He...he threw that?" she asked in disbelief, her sense finally coming back.

"He did, that disgusting..." Zuli swallowed, as if trying to devour the hate in his body. But everyone knows you don't devour hate, hate devours you. Sedena looked at the still joking Eurith, all of them still ignoring she and Zuli.

"...but he's Special Ops...why would he sink to that low?" she asked, getting to her knees, Zuli's hands on her shoulders.

"He doesn't care," he said.

"Stare at me with those accusing, judgmental eyes all you want," Eurith said to Zuli. "I won."

"You..." Sedena stood, to everyone's surprise. They didn't expect a girl hit in the head with a rock to recover so quickly. "You vile...dishonorable...slimy...pitiful _worm!_ " she screeched. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, launching herself in the air in a dive, right at Eurith. His eyes bulged, seeming like they would fall out of their sockets, and he reared his head back (almost comically), and the next thing he knew, she was on top of him, delivering blow after furious blow upon his head.

"You vile, wretched, wicked, evil, piece of _shit_! You are _nothing_! You are dishonorable! _You! Are!_ _ **Nameless!**_ " The boys gasped at that, even Zuli. Eurith even half-way registered he was given the insult of all insults. A great insult that even insulted _other_ insults. Nameless? The word was so unforgiving it was _feared_. And Sedena knew well what she had said, else, she wouldn't have said it at all. It was a very select insult.

"Sedena!" someone roared. She didn't register that though, as she kept delivering blows to a near unconscious Eurith. Powerful arms locked themselves under her armpits, and she was pulled off Eurith, while she screeched in defiance, still flailing her arms. To Dianos, it was like pulling off a giant leech from someone's neck. A kicking, thrashing, murderous leech.

"No!" she roared in defiance, but Dianos held her strong.

"Stop this!" he yelled. Eurith dizzily tried to sit up, and his friends helped him.

"Jesus, Sedena," said an awed voice, that finally made her stop. She looked at Stone, who stared at her as if she was a stranger.

"Stone," she said, now only vaguely aware that Dianos still held her, reluctant to let go of the unstable girl.

"What the _hell_!?" asked Stone, his face twisted in rage.

"He said horrible things! Insulted you! Threw a _rock_ at me!" Sedena cried, then directing her attention to Eurith. "A so-called honorable Special Operations pupil!" she spat at him. He was now sitting on his haunches, slowly getting his senses back as the baffled boys stared at her.

"What happened!" yelled another new voice. Dianos looked up to see another man run up. "Eurith!?" he yelled, the man kneeling next to the boy.

"Fath...er?" asked Eurith, looking up at him.

"What...?" Eurith's father was at a loss for words, he looked at Dianos, Stone, then Sedena...and Sedena's bloody hands. "Why did this happen?" he asked, standing and looking at the three.

"It was a simple cat fight at first," Zuli jumped in, everyone looking at him. "Eurith and Sedena exchanged insults, then had a one-on-one fight...but then _he_ threw a rock at Sedena's head while she was down!" Zuli pointed accusingly at Eurith, who had now regained his senses. The father blinked in disbelief, then looked at Eurith.

"Is this true?" he asked Eurith. The boy looked worried, almost scared.

"But she...and I-"

"Answer the question!" snapped the father. "Did you throw a rock at her? _While she was_ _**down**_!?"

"Y...yes..." whimpered Eurith. The father could only place his hand over his face, shaking his head in shame, then he looked at Sedena, at the mark on her head. Dianos had let go by now, and she simply stood there, looking weary, but still strong.

"You boys, take him back to my home," the father ordered Eurith's friends. "Have his mother treat his wounds."

"But-" began Eurith, but the father interrupted,

"Not another word! Go!" he pointed off in the direction of his home, somewhere down the street, and the boys then sulked back. He watched them go for a few moments, then turned to Sedena and Dianos.

"I am Kirta...I don't know what to say...he never loses his temper like that over a few insults," Kirta said to Dianos.

"It was about my father, Stone," Sedena said, gesturing to Stone. Kirta looked at him in surprise, then understanding, growling.

"My son is prejudiced, but not by my doing. The Covenant brainwashed him...I can see how a fight can break out over that but...I never imagined he would stoop to the low of throwing a rock at a downed opponent. What is your name?" he asked Sedena. "Your full name."

"Sedena Hakrenini."

"Hak..." Kirta was momentarily stunned by that name, but forced himself to brush it aside. "Sedena, I can make sure you get the proper care for your injury, it's the least I can do."  
"I just want to go home now," she mumbled.

"We can heal you there...the wound isn't so bad," said Dianos, gingerly studying Sedena's head wound.

"Rest assured, I will punish my son to the fullest extent. This injustice will not pass over easily," Kirta growled.

"Fullest extent?" asked Stone, suddenly worried. He agreed the boy should be punished (Sedena as well, but he would handle that himself), but he didn't know how severe Eurith's crimes were in their culture...what the punishment would be.

"It's nothing fatal, Stone," Dianos told him, knowing what was going through the human's mind. Kirta snorted.

"It'll be fatal enough to Eurith. Ten lashes, no more, no less. Any other petty act would have him lose privileges, but this is a dire thing in the ways of the warrior," Kirta said.

"Kirta...thank you for being so understanding," said Dianos. Stone figured he should play the role as well.

"Sedena...I don't care what he said, you know how I told you to handle situations like that." Sedena looked at him, a blank look. She understood...slight remorse in her eyes, but not much. Most likely guilt for not following what Stone had instructed her, rather than doing what she did to Eurith.

"He knows better too," sighed Kirta. "Well, I must see him...take care," he said to them, then strode away. Stone sighed and the four of them silently went home, Dianos offering Sedena a handkerchief to place on her head wound.

When they entered the home into the kitchen/dining room, Seris looked up from her laptop. She immediately stood.

"What happened!?" she asked, staring in horror at Sedena.

"I'm fine," she muttered, walking with Dianos into the bathroom, where the healing items were located.

"She got in a fight," Stone told Seris. "Over some insults."

"But it looked like someone attacked her with a weapon," said Seris.

"She was, her opponent threw a rock at her, but she got him back pretty good...not that I'm proud of that," Stone said. "She could have— _should have_ just walked away." Seris looked in worry through the bathroom door, where Dianos had just finished cleaning the wound and applied a styptic bandage to it.

"She's fine...just...weary," sighed Stone. Rose then walked from the living room. Seris looked at her.

"Did you hear?" she asked her.

"Yes," said Rose. She looked at Zuli. "Didn't you do anything?" Zuli blushed, looking nervous.

"I tried to break up the fight before it started, but the others held me back to let them fight...I...I was too...when she really started beating him..." Zuli had no idea what to say and Stone patted him on the shoulder.

"It's all fine now...I just hope both of you know the consequences of actions like these now," Stone said. Rose nodded her head in approval, giving the parental look to him.

"I do," he said.

"I better make sure Sedena does," murmured Stone, going to her, as she had just stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at him.

"In your room," he said. He led her upstairs, and she followed. Dianos watched them go up and sighed. Stone was a good parent, and he only did what was best for her. He was glad that she had a real father...one that wasn't like his son.

Sedena sat on her bed and Stone sat beside her.

"I'm really disappointed in you. What did he say? Just some stupid 'humans suck' insults?" Sedena looked at him, but didn't reply. But the look on her face was answer enough. "Come on, Sedena, after you saw how I handled that one asshole back in the restaurant, I thought you had learned a thing or two."

"I'm sorry," she said, bowing her head in shame.

"I can see, but you still need to be punished...I'm thinking a grounding."

"A what?" asked Sedena.

"First thing's first, no more practice with your blades for two weeks when we get home. I bet N'tho's gonna want to have a talk with you as soon as he gets wind of this. He'll probably want me to bring you right to the hospital. You're stuck in your room, no form of entertainment, you only come out for chores and a meal...but it seems kind of hollow..." Stone said, pondering. Sedena watched him quizzically. "I want to know that _you_ know what you did was wrong," Stone looked right in her eyes.

"I do know..." she said. Stone saw the truth in her eyes, but knew she just had a problem _controlling_ her anger. He figured he should teach her to keep her anger in check...more so than before. She had done a good job of it before (most of the time), but this was just unacceptable.

"Good," he said. "...how's your head?" he asked.

"Fine," said Sedena, self-consciously fidgeting with the bandage.

"You sure?" asked Stone in concern.

"Yes, not the first time a rock's hit my head," she said, trying to lighten the mood. Stone only allowed a small smile and patted her on the shoulder. "What now?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Just carry on with the day, then go home tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time to explain to N'tho what happened face to face." She sighed, placing her hands on her lap. "Anyway, you'll probably still have a time with our new friends," Stone said, smiling. "We've got to help them find a house, and I bet they'd appreciate help getting their small farm going...and making sure their house will fit all of them." Sedena chuckled.

"Niuon and Asora barely fit in our house, and they have two adults living under the same roof as four other smaller children," she said.

"They'll probably kick Azjod and Wano out. Not sure what they'll do, but they'll probably find a job on one of the large farms and either live there as work hands, or just get an apartment back in town. But you know, what with the low population and all the extra stuff, life is easy now. And people don't want to overpopulate the Earth again, believe me. That's what forced us to build slipspace ships and find colonies," Stone told her.

"When are you going to start teaching me all your history...math, reading the language in full?" Sedena asked.

"Well...whenever. You're only eight, it'll take you ten years to be able to go out and do things on your own...we've got time, trust me," Stone said, smiling at her. "And I may procrastinate, but not if it concerns you...or takes ten years. That's just pathetic."

"It's possible though," Sedena said.

"Yeah...and I _know_ you're not just talking about me," Stone said. They were both silent for a while, out of things to say, then Stone said,

"Maybe you should try taking another walk, if you want. Clear your head."

"If you come with me."

"Of course, I wanted to," Stone said. She and he stood, then they exited the room and went downstairs. As they entered the kitchen and went to go to the mudroom and exit the building, Seris said,

"How are you?" as she stood from the table.

"I'm fine. Me and Stone are just going for a walk," Sedena said.

"Oh, okay," said Seris, studying Sedena carefully, but reluctantly turned and went back to work on her laptop.

The rest of the day proceeded quietly. Everyone just performing a silent, and solo activity, only talking with each other for a moment. They all still felt bad about what happened, but things usually healed up tomorrow. Tomorrow was goodbye anyway, so they wanted to leave each other on good terms. But for now it was wanting to be alone.

It was late at night, everyone in bed, but one was not sleeping. Sedena rolled on her side in her bed, arms folded across her chest and blanket up to her shoulders. She looked across the room at the wall and door that led to the bathroom, then rolled over again to look at Zuli. The boy was on his back, his mandibles limp slightly as he breathed steadily. Sedena sighed softly then sat up, pushing the blankets of herself, and placing her feet on the ground next to her bed. She had a bad headache now, and just wanted fresh air...more than that, she just wanted a night walk. She and Stone sometimes took nighttime strolls through the suburbs of T or C, and she thought a hot night in Sangheilios air would be perfect. She quietly got out of her night gown and put on a skirt, simply going shirtless. As she crept to the door, a groggy voice said,

"Sedena?" she looked back in surprise to see Zuli had woken up, and was looking at her with half-closed eyes that were puffy. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just for a walk...please, don't say anything," Sedena replied. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Don't worry, I'll be coming with you," he said. She gave him a smile and said,

"Fine." He got out his bed and just went with her. He was shirtless but had pants on. It would be a funny sight seeing to children out late at night, shirtless (especially a girl) to a human, but not really to Sangheili. They silently went downstairs, and out the door to the outside world. The night was breezy, and the lights of the town of Sitrik shined, but not upwards. They were shaded so they only shined what _needed_ to be seen, while not adding light pollution to the air. As a result, a starry night. Qikost and Suban were not out tonight, but the stars were twinkling beautifully nevertheless. It was around ten o'clock at night, and the streets were fairly quiet. No one really drove at this hour unless from outside town, but walked. Some couples were already about, either going to enjoy town or coming back _from_ it.

"Let's go near the Luminado tree," said Zuli to Sedena. Her eyes lit up at that.

"I forgot all about it!" she said. The two hastily went down the sidewalk, then crossed the street and walked into the jungle. It didn't take them long to find the flying fireflies and the glowing blue tree, surrounded by its glistening, reflective moat. Sedena and Zuli hopped over on the stepping stones then marveled the tree and the fireflies. It was silent for a long time, before Zuli said,

"I bet this is where our parents and your grandparents encountered each other that one night."

"...you know, you're probably right..." Sedena trailed off. There was a short pause, a humorous one, then both burst into laughter. But the laughter was short lived as a spine-tingling howl was heard from only _yards_ away from them. Both children yelped in fright at the howl, instantly gripping each other's hand. They looked over with wide eyes as a thicket rustled across the moat. Then, to their horror, the wolf of Sangheilios prowled out; an etoyoc.

"Oh gods..." whispered Sedena, she and Zuli backing away slowly but bumped into the tree. It looked at them, then stepped through the water. The animal was larger than a Great Dane, and _very_ muscular. It had shaggy fur, and the nape of its neck had fur that stuck up, somewhat like a horse. It looked like a cross between a Great Dane and a Rottweiler. Zuli and Sedena were too afraid to do anything as the animal climbed out of the water slowly, and then studied them. Its eyes were unreadable, and its expression a focused one. They stared at each other for a long time, like ages it seemed. The silence and stillness of the air made it seem like vacuum space, and nothing moved. The water was still, the fireflies landed and not even throbbing their light, and the breeze gone. Then, suddenly, a night bird fluttered off the tree, and the noise sounded more like a grenade going off. It startled Sedena and Zuli, both of them jumping. The etoyoc, obviously a lone and aggressive one, took that as a threat, and snarled, then lunged at the children. They both screamed as the huge animal pounced on them. Sedena managed to scramble away, and Zuli kicked the beast in the face as it bared down on him.

"Zuli!" Sedena cried, getting to her feet with a stick in hand, the only weapon she had, and hit the animal in the head with it. The blow only fazed it slightly, as the stick was old and weak, and broke in half, but it was enraged now, and it pounced on Sedena. She lifted her arm up to protect her face, but huge, sharp teeth sunk themselves into her skin, and grated her bones. She screamed in agony as began to shakes its head, the powerful jaws still clamped down on her arm. The blood was _everywhere._ On its muzzle, down her arms, on her chest, face, and ground surrounding. She faintly heard Zuli screaming "no!" over her own screams of anguish and terror.

Zuli landed on the etoyocs' back as it looked like it was about to tear Sedena's arm off. Some of her flesh had already been ripped from her arm and was stuck in the animal's teeth, but it hadn't ripped her to shreds yet. He aimed to stop that. Zuli smashed a rock on its head with all his might, scraping fur and flesh from its skull, warm blood being released and staining its fur. It let go of Sedena and shook Zuli off, then swiped him with a clawed paw. He cried out in pain as his own arm was scratched. It was about to go for his neck, when a larger thing just _dove_ into it, taking it by surprise as it and the other thing were thrown to the side. And Zuli heard Stone's voice roar,

"SEDENA!"

0000000000

Dianos opened his door, rubbing his eyes to get the blur out of his vision. He just wanted a drink. Not of water, but a small glass of gin. He didn't know why, he just had the urge to have a small glass. It was probably what happened today. He had drank more than usual when the large trading company was trying to ruin his and Seris', so he figured stress just made his alcoholic urge slightly stronger, but he rarely got drunk. It was usually with Seris, and he smiled at the fond memories (as fuzzy as they were) of getting drunk with his mate.

As he passed Sedena and Zuli's door he noticed it was open, and he glanced in quickly. He was immediately confused as both children were not in bed. He looked in deeper and saw no light coming from the frame cracks of the bathroom door. He then figured they were getting something downstairs, but no lights were on when he peered downstairs. He began to get worried and turned the lights on, then went downstairs hastily.

"Zuli, Sedena?" he called softly when he reached bottom of the stairs into the kitchen. He looked in the den, and in other rooms. It was then he was fearful, and he rushed upstairs. He pushed open his door.

"Seris!" he said. She started, looking up with bewildered but tired eyes.

"What? Dianos? What's-"

"Zuli and Sedena are _gone_!" he said to her.

"What!?" she gasped, sitting bolt upright in bed. Dianos then rushed into Stone and Rose's room. His sudden entry woke them up before he said anything, and they looked in surprise.

"Dianos?" asked Stone groggily.

"Zuli and Sedena are gone! They're not in bed, or anywhere in the house!" Dianos said to them.

"You're shitting me!" Stone exclaimed, getting up.

"No! Zuli wouldn't just get up and walk away like that!" Rose said in disbelief.

"He did! We need to look for them!" Dianos urged them. The humans quickly got dressed, as did the Sangheili, and they rushed downstairs.

"Hold on, maybe they're by the Luminado tree," said Stone.

"Could be, let's go," Seris rushed, then they went out the door. They jogged down the sidewalk, Seris and Dianos going at a slow enough pace for the humans to keep up. They quickly arrived to the patch of jungle that housed the Luminado tree, and it was then they heard Sedena's scream through the trees.

"GO!" bellowed Stone, bursting past a stunned Dianos and Seris, but the two Sangheili were past him in a flash as they bounded into the jungle, Rose and Stone sprinting as fast as they could after them. Dianos rushed through the brush with Seris at his side, getting closer to the tree. They finally came to the clearing near the moat, and saw Sedena first. She was crying, laying on the ground with a bleeding arm, and an _etoyoc_ had just slashed Zuli and was about to make a killing bite on his neck. Dianos didn't hesitate as he launched himself from where he stood, his feet ripping the grass from where they were planted, added by his powerful legs. He almost seemed to fly through air across the moat, and slammed into the etoyoc. It yelped in surprise as Dianos' body slammed the animals' into the ground. He then blindly snatched a rock from the ground, raised it over his head, and brought it down on the animal's head. There was a sickening _crack_ as the rock fractured the animals' skull, and Dianos didn't let up. He dealt blow after blow on the first stunned creature, and eventually it died as its skull and brains were caved in, its blood splattered all over Dianos' face, hand and arm. He breathed heavily as he glared down at the dead animal, the adrenaline pumping in his entire body. Now all he wanted to do was _run_. _Run_ , make himself tired and ware off the adrenaline. But he couldn't. He looked over at Sedena, who was weeping softly while Stone and Seris tried to comfort her.

Stone fell to his knees next to the weeping Sedena, then caressed her. He tried to get her to calm down, and Seris came to his side and tried to help as well. Rose had gone over to Zuli, but he dismissed his own scratch and went over to Sedena. She was wounded the worst, and Dianos knew that. He then took off his shirt and tore strips off.

"Let's get her back onto the street, then call a Med Unit," he said, making the ripped strips into a makeshift bandage.

"It...I...gr...Sto..." Sedena tried to utter, but she was too bewildered, terrified to think straight.

"Sedena, easy," Stone said softly, stroking her head. She looked up at him, and what looked like relief came into her eyes. She was still shocked and afraid, but glad to be in the presence of Stone. Dianos then lifted her into his arms, and she rested her head in his chest. They all followed him out of the jungle, and then came to a group of concerned people standing by the edge. When they saw Dianos, a human woman immediately asked,

"What happened?"

"An etoyoc attacked her, get a Med Unit, quick, she's losing blood," Dianos told them. One Sangheili man immediately took out a cellular phone and called the nearby hospital. Dianos gently laid Sedena into the grass by the sidewalk.

"It's going to be okay, love," he assured her.

"I...I'm sorry..." she said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Don't be," Seris cooed her, stroking her head.

"But...if I hadn't come..."

"Don't worry about that now, Sedena," Stone said. "Just relax, save your strength."

"Zuli...is he..."

"I'm okay," Zuli said, coming next to Sedena, Rose with him. "Just a scratch," he made a smile. Sedena smiled as well.

"Me too," she replied. The family couldn't help but chuckle. They looked up when a dropship like vehicle came and descended upon them from the air. It landed on the side of the street, then uniformed Sangheili climbed out.

"Where is the wounded one?" asked one in a loud voice. The people parted, and the family reluctantly backed from Sedena. The two medics knelt by Sedena, carrying a stretcher, then put her in it. They lifted her back into the dropship, and seemed to be performing their small operation in there, rather than taking her the hospital.

"Sedena may have looked gravely injured, but she is strong enough to take it. She simply needs stitches, healing glue, bandages, and an energy hypodermic, a natural chemical that gives strength back, but not as extreme as adrenaline or the likes. She should actually be able to stay with us for the night, and be able to wear what they gave her until she heals completely," Seris explained to Stone and Rose.

"Wow..." said Stone, amazed. But he was very glad to know Sedena would stay with him, and he wouldn't have to be separated from her while she stayed in the hospital. It took the medics a few minutes to heal up Sedena, but after the time, which felt like hours to Stone, they both led Sedena, on her feet, out of the dropship. She had her arm in a sling, and she looked tired, but strong. Stone immediately went over to her, while the medics hastily went over Zuli's scratches. They said, thankfully, they weren't major gashes and simply needed bandages and laceration gel.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding her gently in her good harm.

"Yes...I...I just want to go, now," she said, wiping a tear away.

"Alright," said Stone softly.

"If anything goes amiss, just call us again," said one of the medics.

"We will," said Dianos. The medic nodded then he and his partner went back into the dropship, and left the area. The people slowly dispersed, casting fleeting glances at the family, but left to their own business. The family silently went back to their home, very tired now. More tired than ever. Almost like if they were to lay down in the grass right now and close their eyes, they would fall into deep sleep in no time. They came to the house, and stepped in.

"Stone..." Sedena whispered to him, "please, let me stay with you tonight." Stone was instantly reminded of their first nights together, when she had had a nightmare, and he had his own as well, and they slept together that night.

"Of course, Sedena," he said. He couldn't blame her. She may have been hardened by military training, and having to deal with the horrors of the human-Covenant war, but she was still a child, and children were fragile, no matter what.

"You can take the big bed, Stone, I'll sleep in with Zuli," Rose said to him.

"Alright."

"Sedena," Seris said, the girl looking up at her grandmother, "you're truly an amazing girl. You go through and survive quite allot." Sedena made a weak smile, but nothing more. They all then headed to bed without another word. When Stone and Sedena got in his room, he guided her to the bed.

"I'm sorry I just went out like that...I shouldn't have...I remember what you told me when grandma and grandad came to visit the very first time," Sedena said to him.

"Hm?" he asked, not remembering.

"When I snuck out that night and twisted my ankle on the hole grandad had made. And when he caught me from falling and breaking my ankle...you said 'what if it hadn't been your grandfather that had found you?'" Stone then remembered in a flash, his first, down-on-the-knee parent to child talk with Sedena, and smiled widely.

"Yeah...I take it you've really learned you lesson...I'm not saying that to be mean."

"No, I know..." Sedena sniffed and wiped a tear, shuddering. "It was just frightening...and Zuli...he..." Stone sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she buried her head in his chest.

"Well it's fine now, Sedena. You just need a good night's sleep...this will be the last thing N'tho expects. We bring home all kinds of surprises from Sangheilios," he said. Sedena smiled at that.

"I don't think he'll go any easier on me," she said.

"No...but still," Stone said bluntly, and he nuzzled Sedena, making her chuckle lightly and nuzzle back. Then she laid back on the bed, getting under the covers, and Stone climbed in next to her.

"Does your arm hurt?" he asked before shutting off the light.

"No...they gave me pain killers...I just want sleep," Sedena said, yawning. That was a good enough answer for Stone, and he shut off the light. "I'm...just afraid of large dogs now," she forced out. Stone breathed out and faced Sedena.

"It's understandable, and nothing to be ashamed of. You're still young, and when you're young, things have a greater impact on you than if you were an adult...it's nothing to be ashamed of," Stone said again. Sedena was silent, for a while. And when Stone's eyes adjusted to the dark, she had fallen asleep. He wondered if she had even heard him, but he still had enough time to comfort her on what she said of herself. He bet going home would help her settle down. The big, wide, peaceful desert. It was now as much a home to her as Sangheilios was, and he knew she would be happy to be in the arms of the serene desert again. He would be too.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter XXX

Casa

Stone was aroused by a noise, a sniffing noise, pulling him out of the non-memorable space that is deep sleep. He moaned softly and rubbed his eyes, his joints popping as he moved about, spots of his body numb from lack of blood circulation, particularly his hand. He always fell asleep on his hand and when he woke up, its veins lacked so much blood he could hardly move his fingers.

He raised his head and saw Sedena sitting up, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a raspy, I- _just_ -woke-up voice. She looked over at him.

"A nightmare...but I'm okay," she said. Stone willed himself to wake up more and sat up beside her.

"Just...what happened last night? Or something else?" asked Stone.

"What do you think?" Sedena said bitterly, glaring down at her legs under the thin covers. Stone was silent, and she looked at him with apologetic eyes. "Sorry," she said softly, feeling bad for how she had just treated him. He was concerned about her.

"It's alright," said Stone resting his hand on her broad shoulder. Outside, the suns had just come over the horizon, bathing the land a blood red, and the room as well. It was the most beautiful, if somewhat frightening, view ever, Stone thought. Usually people affiliated red with unpleasant things, death, anger, evil. That was the usual default color of the enemies in video games. But red is just red, a beautiful color that gave the world, well, beauty. People liked red dresses, red cars, red doors for their house, red lipstick. Any color could be affiliated with pleasant or unpleasant things or feelings...except pink. To Stone, the whole "pretty 'n' pink" ideal wasn't just a stereotype for girls and gays (leading back to girls, since that was the gay stereotype). He didn't believe those stereotypes, however, he _did_ think pink was a soft and harmless color, and it didn't need thousands of years of stereotyping to be considered that...of course, since pink seemed so harmless, it could be deceptive and...what the hell was Stone doing? He's sitting there thinking about colors and their effects on human emotion and psyche when his disgruntled daughter is weeping silently next to him.

He looked over at her and saw she had stopped crying, and had a plain expression now. Not sullen like before. He watched her for a moment as she stared off into space, then asked,

"You glad to be heading back to New Mexico?" with a smile. Sedena looked at him, clueless for a second, as people always were when taken from their day dreaming, but when she processed the question in her head thoroughly, she smiled, making Stone glad.

"I am. I love Sangheilios...but I want the cool desert again."

"You're saying 'cool' in the informal context of 'excellence' right?" Stone asked, smiling jokingly, and Sedena grinned.

"No, I'm saying my bones will probably lock up while outside the doubleport in Albuquerque and you'll have to thaw me out with a hairdryer." Stone laughed, and she did too. He was glad she was laughing, and she was glad she was laughing as well. It felt good.

"Think it's too early for everyone to be up?" asked Stone.

"Grandfather usually is up around this time...well, I don't know now since grandmother had the idea of hiding the laptop before bed, since he usually sneaks peaks at work this early in the morning," Sedena told him. Stone thought for a moment, then smirked,

"Hey, I've got an idea...does your grandfather get annoyed at being woken up early?"

"He's like me, a morning person," Sedena said, grinning, liking where this was going...

Sedena peaked into her grandparent's room. She saw her grandfather's sleeping form in the beds...but her grandmother was missing. Stone took a listen downstairs and smiled in satisfaction at hearing the clicking of a laptop. The plan was a-go, and he nodded to Sedena. Sedena stepped quietly into Dianos' and Seris' room, not in fear of waking Dianos up, but of alerting Seris to their presence. She gently shook Dianos' shoulder when she reached him. He took in a disturbed breath, the moaned. His sleepy eyes opened half-way, looking at Sedena.

"Sedena?" he asked in the raspy waking-up voice. He yawned the rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" he asked a little more clearly. Sedena merely smiled, and Dianos grew puzzled as he woke up more.

Seris took a sip of coffee, imported from Earth, and she quite liked it. Strong and flavorful. She liked it as black as ink, but with plenty of sugar poured in, and steaming hot...and she also enjoyed pouring the imported hazelnut syrup in as well, to give it an extra flavor. And it was a glorious, if lonely morning, since this was the day the guests and her granddaughter would depart back to Earth. But she enjoyed the redness of the rising suns on the house and the rest of the current world, and caught up on the company. The slow season was, well, slow, but they still had obligations to good people to fill; and she aimed to do that.

She looked up however, when she heard someone stomping down at a fast pace. First her husbands feet, the legs, torso, and finally his head; and the man stormed up to her.

"Let's have a look here," he growled, taking the computer off the table, Seris' hand, which was on the keyboard, merely flopped down on the table as he pulled the device from under it, as she was too surprised to register that fact, looking up at him. "I'm not looking at the company, my beloved, I'm looking at the time. Oh! Six thirty, on a weekend...but you got up at _five_ thirty this morning, and that's the sixth cup of coffee, since the six cup-filling pot over there is empty," Dianos nodded to said coffee pot on the counter, "and no doubt you put extra sugar in each cup, like you always do...it seems you're a bit...obsessed with work." Dianos let that sink in while staring at her, and she stared back, dumbstruck. After a moment, her gaping expression turned into that of fire, and she burst from her chair,

"How dare you attack me for no damned reason!" she said to him, not shouting, but in a loud voice nonetheless.

"I _do_ have a reason, several. You just refuse to regard them, for you know I am right," Dianos replied. She opened her mouth to respond, but the words got stuck in her throat...no, there _were_ no words, so as a result, nothing came out. "See?" Seris flushed, glaring at him, and he grinned.

"Sedena told me to give you _my_ perspective of the whole work thing. What's it like?"

"Sedena?" asked Seris, then she looked at the stairs when the girl herself came down, smiling at her. "You little turncoat," said Seris, affronted, hands on her hips.

"Aw, but you probably won't see me for a while again and don't want to end this visit on a bitter note," Sedena told her. Seris struggled to contain her smile, but failed and went over to her, then both hugged. And Seris would never know that it was Stone's idea rather than Sedena's.

0000000000

The six of them waited outside the doubleport in the morning suns. They had discussed Orna's and Irisoi's family's move over the course of the week through emails and webcams, and the family gave them daily updates on their status. It was today they were terminating their citizenship on Sangheilios, and coming to Earth to make new citizenship. The United States of America, New Mexico. Stone joked they should make a brief stop on Ellis Island to make it "officially official", but the Sangheili didn't get the joke, so he dropped it, not feeling like explaining. For the time being, they would be staying in a local apartment building, until they bought their new farmhouse and renovated it to suit their needs.

When a Sangheili equivalent to a bus pulled up to the curb they were waiting on, they stepped back and let the passengers out. First it was Wano and Azjod who stepped out, carrying their bags.

"There better be a shop for Sangheili sized jackets _especially_ for newcomers in the doubleport where we're going," said Wano to Stone and Rose. "Sixty degrees in a desert with a sheet of snow occasionally, ha! That's not a desert. The broiling two-hundred degree weather of the Scorching Plains is a desert."

"Well, big tough Sangheili, why don't you quit crying and deal with a little cold," Stone shot back, silencing Wano.

"I don't even bother to tell him to be quiet anymore, he gets his comeuppances from everyone he speaks sharply too," Irisoi stated as she came out of the bus, followed by the rest of her family.

"But don't you think it's fun to tell your kids they said something stupid?" asked Stone, Sedena shooting him a dirty look which he ignored.

"It was at first, but now it's tedious," Orna replied. He looked at Sedena's sling.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I was...attacked, by an animal," Sedena said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh..." said Irisoi in surprise, Orna's expression a look of surprise as well. The other four children of their family stepped off the bus with their bags in their hands.

"All of you ready?" asked Orna to them, smiling.

"You know it," said Ilse.

"Goodbye, Sedena," said Seris, smiling in sadness as a few silent tears leaked from her eyes. "I love you so much, come back soon."

"I love you too, grandma," Sedena said. She reluctantly pulled from her grandmother's grasp, and then went over to Dianos. As he crouched down slightly to hug her, some barks were heard from beside them. Sedena jumped and looked, but her eyes widened in terror and she clutched Dianos, breathing heavily. Dianos looked over in fright, and saw someone had lost their dog on its leash, the animal trotting over. It wasn't making any threatening move, but Sedena was still afraid of it, obviously brought back to her encounter last night.

"It's okay," Dianos said, easing her away from it. The dog looked quizzical but the owner's angered yells made it go back. The woman grabbed the leash and wrapped it around her wrist, then looked apologetically at Dianos.

"I'm sorry, he's very friendly."

"It's okay," Dianos told her. The woman cast a concerned look at Sedena but then left. Sedena sighed heavily and let of of Dianos. He knelt down and hugged her.

"Everything will be fine," he said softly in her ear.

"I know," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dianos let go, and he and Seris watched as their guests went into the doubleport, and then disappeared as the doors shut. Seris wiped her eyes and Dianos hugged her.

"We'll see her again soon," he said, smiling warmly.

"I know...shortest five days of my life." Dianos chuckled lightly and they nuzzled.

"Mine too."

0000000000

Despite the loving goodbye to her grandparents, Sedena's encounter with the dog left her sullen and silent, not really engaging in any conversation with the others; even when Morva or Aralo tried to speak with her, she only gave short responses, and the two eventually gave up. She didn't even regard Stone that much. He tried to read her as best he could, as they were waiting to board their ship back home, and while venturing through said ship to their rooms. She seemed to be ashamed of what had happened, how she reacted to an animal that meant her no harm whatsoever.

She and Stone entered their room, and she simply put her bag on the bottom bunk and then sat in front of window of their room, looking out over the doubleport and at Sitrik. Stone placed his bag next to the bed, watching her, then he glanced outside the room. Rose was looking in with concern, then she nodded to Stone, and left with the others. He shut the door and sat next to Sedena on another chair. They were silent for a long time, silent for when the captain of the Sangheili liner announced their departure, then took off into the air. They zoomed out of the atmosphere, and came to a slow and steady pace when they were out of orbit, and passing other ships and space stations. Sedena got one last look at Joori, Urs, Fied, and Sangheilios before they entered the slipspace portal, back to Mother Earth. When they entered, and the only thing outside was the black void, Stone asked,

"How are you?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then back out at the void, not responding. Stone waited for a moment, then he opened his mouth to say it again, but she interrupted,

"I feel like an idiot and a coward. It wasn't going to attack me...but I was afraid anyway..."

"Sedena, it's natural," Stone told her, and she looked at him. "My sister was attacked by a dog as well when she was young, and we had to get rid of _ours_ because she was too afraid of it after the incident. It was hard on us, and hard on her as well. I know it's hard on you now, but you can't keep blaming yourself...for example, if we saw...something that even remotely resembled a Halo out in space, I would lock up, get sort of hysterical. I saw some horrible things on Delta Halo, and you've probably seen me avert my eyes whenever the television showed a Halo or something like it." Sedena studied him, then looked down at her lap, knowing he was right. This was a burden she had to deal with and not put any blame, not even on the animal that had attacked her. Stone needed to deal with his traumatic ordeals as much as she. And both were equally jumpy at any sound that resembled the call of a Flood form, whether a night animal in the desert, or some sort of industrial machine that squealed whenever operating.

"You just wanna hang here until we get home?" asked Stone. She seemed to think hard. In truth, she did want to spend time with the others down below on the rec level, but at the same time she just wanted to be in a quiet place without allot of people. It was a frustrating, small migraine-causing dilemma. Not a full ache, but a sort of tick in the middle of your head, that made you rub your eyes with your fingers and shift uncomfortably. "I think it's best if you...stay, cool off." Stone told her. "Maybe you should lay down." Sedena nodded, then went to the bed and laid down as suggested. Stone sighed softly, staring out at the blackness. It always gave him the creeps looking out at nothing, yet with the knowledge they were moving in a rift in space that made them travel faster than the speed of light, yet not wind up back in time, as Einstein's theory suggested. Stone thought time travel could be the worst thing to happen...ever. They fuck things up as much as fix them. Things just needed to stay the way they were, no matter how terrible, because there's _always_ room for worse.

Stone reached into his bag and pulled out a book. He glanced at Sedena, she was facing the wall, and he couldn't tell if she was awake and staring, or simply napping. He guessed the former, since they had just relatively awoken. And she was a morning person anyway, so her falling asleep again was a slim chance.

Three hours passed, as Stone read and Sedena simply rested. She hadn't slept at all, but just reflected on her thoughts, slowly coping with her problem. She finally lifted her head up and then looked at her watch. It would take another four hours for them to arrive at home. Stone heard her stirring and looked over, and smiled.

"You feeling better?" he asked. She smiled.

"I am," she said. Stone put down his book and stood with her, then rested his hand on her shoulder,

"Let's go see what the others are up to." The two of them went down to the second level of the ship, and saw that the Mera family, and Zuli and Rose were just entering the small movie theater near the back of the ship. To Stone and Sedena's delight, "Snatch" was being featured. Morva noticed them and waved and smiled, then the two approached.

"Just in time, Zuli was telling us how good this film is," said Orna to Stone and Sedena.

"Sounds like it's just starting, hurry," urged Zuli, and they all went into the theater. It was way smaller than a regular theater, but this ship wasn't a mall. Most of the things were smaller, and there were a few people, but not many. The group split up into their groups. The adults all with each other in the center rows, the kids a little closer to the screen, and Wano and Azjod jostling quietly with each other in the way back (close to a couple of Sangheili girls around their age, of course). The movie then began, and everyone quieted.

The camera faced the back of a man's head, the credit "A FILM BY **GUY RITCHIE** " appearing. As the camera panned up; to reveal two men, one with slightly thinning short hair, the other in a cheap fedora hat, having very slight extra fat on him, rather goofy looking; the narrator said,

"My name is Turkish, funny name for and Englishman, I know. My parents-to-be were in the same plane when it crashed. That's how they met. They named me after the name of the plane. Not many people are named after a plane crash." The camera switched to the rather foolish looking man, and Turkish continued,

"That's Tommy. He tells people he was named after a gun, but I know he was really named after a famous nineteenth century belly-dancer." The people in the theater chuckled, including Stone and Sedena. "Known him for as long as I can remember. He's my partner. Doesn't mean we hold hands or take windy walks. What it really means is: I try to keep him out of as much trouble as he inflicts on me. I give a hard time, keeps him in check. But really, he's like my brother.

"What do I know about diamonds? I'm a boxing promoter. I was a happy boxing promoter until a week ago. And then; what do I know about diamonds?..." The movie took a good chunk of time off the trip, and everyone enjoyed it, event the children (though they didn't get certain jokes), but the ones they did get made them laugh. Wano and Azjod laughed the hardest. Young boys...

When the movie ended, the lights above them got a little brighter, and everyone in the small theater stood and stretched. Orna glanced over his shoulder and saw his eldest boys talking with the girls, who seemed to have a good interest in them. Orna nudged Irisoi's arm and she looked at him, then he nodded his head in their direction. She grinned when the girls agreed to something with the boys, smiling brightly, and the four went off together out of the theater.

"I wonder how _that'll_ turn out," said Irisoi. Orna snorted.

"It'll probably be a turnout we'd rather not hear about."

"Oh come on, we have our turnouts as well," she murmured in his ear, gripping his arm. "You know what they say, and this applied to _you_ when we first met," Irisoi smirked and so did Orna.

"Boys will be boys," he said. "And you know girls will be girls. I'm up to your tricks, you girls always giving us boys grief over things we do...and yet, you secretly _yearn_ to do the same." She leaned in on his face.

"Sometimes," she conceded, stroking his neck.

"Get a room," said Stone suddenly as he inched past them to get the aisle, startling them slightly.

"Sorry," they both said simultaneously, smiling sheepishly.

"I bet both of them are gonna get a slap in the face anyway, you know; boys will be boys."

"I know that," mumbled Orna. And Irisoi gave a light, joking slap to his face, and he shot her an annoyed look.

Morva, Aralo, Sedena, Zuli, Jason and Ilse all walked out of the theater with their parents, and stepped aside for other people to catch the next viewing of the movie.

"I have a feeling Wano and Azjod will be pestering you for more movies like that," Orna said to Stone.

"Well, I've got plenty of DVDs for them to borrow," Stone responded.

"Oh good," sighed Irisoi sarcastically.

"No need to worry, they'll be moved out, remember?" asked Orna to her, grinning. She grinned as well.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Sorry, Stone."

"Eh, no problem," he said dismissively. The next hour and a half the children were in the arcade, and the adults at the casino. Wano, Azjod and their "dates" were about in all the different places, until they went back to the upper floor for...something. Orna and Irisoi could only imagine, and they didn't want to. Though they were still amused of their oldest-but-not-wisest boys. But after the boys and girls disappeared, the families decided to rest up, since they still had over an hour left of travel before arriving home. Orna and Irisoi went back to their room, Stone and Rose bunking up in her room, and the rest of the children crammed into Stone's and Sedena's room, where they all either played a board game, or the pay-per-play video games.

With Irisoi and Orna, as they simply snuggled with each other in bed, it was the most interesting when they heard their boy's and the girl's voices out in the hall.

"...well...thanks for the time," said one of the girls smoothly. Orna and Irisoi hastily went to the door and listened intently.

"Thank _you_ ," chuckled Wano back, Orna and Irisoi merely rolled their eyes. The girls giggled at that.

"What'd you think, Xinos?" asked one girl to the other.

"Not bad for virgins, Esli," replied Xinos.

"Um...what?" asked Azjod, and Irisoi and Orna looked at each other in shock.

"Oh, we _knew_ that was your first go at a girl," said Esli.

"We're not eighteen, Esli is twenty-five and I'm twenty-three. You boys thought you were gonna have a good ol' time picking us girl's locks, and playing with us; but it was _you_ who were played with," Xinos told the boys slyly, if the sons and parents could see each other, they'd see equally dumbstruck expressions. The girls didn't sound cruel and contemptuous though, they sounded amused and playful.

"And we're both honest when we say you were the best virgins we've ever had the literal pleasure to spend time with," Esli said to them.

"Oh, and we're not dumb sluts, by the way, going to random places to seduce men. We're going to Earth to study their culture in one of their own universities, in a country named 'Italy'," added Xinos.

"And the reason we're not sluts is, if men can get away with having sex with multiple women and not be degraded for it, than we can too," Esli told them.

"But you're nice guys, you're not like that...you're... _were_ just virgins-" then the girls burst into laughter, and after the initial shock of what was being said, Orna and Irisoi grinned at each other, struggling to contain their laughter. The boys were silent, and probably gaping at the girls. "But anyway, we have emails...send us a message sometime," Xinos said, and the parents assumed she was giving them a piece of paper with their email addresses on them.

"O...kay..." said Wano.

"Bye, boys," said Esli, then they heard the girls walk away. After a few moments, Irisoi and Orna burst into loud laughter.

"Have you been listening the whole time?" asked Azjod incredulously as he and his brother heard their parents laughing. They were answered by harder laughing, and the boys just went back to their rooms in mortification, not coming out for the remainder of the ride.

0000000000

"Wow, you guys suck," said Stone to Wano and Azjod after Orna had just finished telling the story. He snickered while the boys glared at him. They currently had to wait a few minutes as the ship ventured down to Earth to stop at Albuquerque.

"Aw Stone, give them a little more credit," said Rose, grinning.

"We had no idea!" Wano said defensively.

"That's why I said you suck," Stone said.

"Don't listen to him, boys," said Irisoi, smirking, "he's just trying to give you misinformation." They merely grumbled in annoyance. The children however just ignored their parent's humor (Ilse got it though, but only smiled).

"What's the first thing we're going to do?" asked Morva.

"Rent a few rooms at an apartment, simply just settle in," Irisoi said. "We'll go looking for houses in a day or two."

"We'll show you around the town," Rose offered.

"We know some good bars," Stone said, and Rose gave him a light slap in the arm.

"There's more to the town than the bars," Stone told them.

"Yeah, the liquor store has a wider selection," Stone added, and Rose then turned her light slap into a light punch. Stone soundlessly smirked when she hit him.

"We'll introduce you to N'tho as well," Rose spoke up again.

" _He_ has a wide selection of liquor too," Stone said, and Rose punched him full force.

"Mm," he grunted, clenching his jaw. "Ow," he said to her, grimacing, rubbing where she had stricken him.

"I'm consistent when it comes to raising levels," she said to him, then smiled with Orna and Irisoi while they chuckled. The ship shook slightly, and upon looking out, they saw they were in a thunderstorm. There was a flash and the ship made a sharp jolt, but nothing more.

"That wasn't regular turbulence," said Ilse.

"Oh, it's alright. We were only struck by lightning," Stone told her.

"We were?" she asked in surprise.

"Stone, stop," Rose said, giving him a light kick in the ankle, then she addressed Ilse, "We were, but this ship is designed to take in the energy from lightning and store it, on the chance we're hit. Makes it safer."

"Oh wow," Ilse said.

"Do yours do that as well?" asked Orna to Rose, since they were on a Sangheili liner.

"Yeah, they've replaced 747s as well," Stone said.

"747s?" asked Irisoi.

"A type of plane, it's been in commission for a while, until our anti-gravity ships were finally perfected and then it and other planes were retired permanently," Rose explained. Their attention was captured as they broke from the clouds and saw the ground below them, including Albuquerque. Turns out it was one of the few desert rainstorms, as it poured down through the air in buckets, the window being sprayed as if by a hose in the high-wind altitude. They descended to the doubleport, it was around midday, and fairly busy. Only small patches of frost remained on the ground, no doubt being melted by the heavy rain. The ship docked, and they eventually went off board and into the huge doubleport.

"It's cold," commented Azjod.

"It is, I've been on Sangheilios for too long," Stone said, and Sedena giggled.

"I agree," she said. The lot of them went outside and found a bus headed to Truth Or Consequences, and boarded.

"It's _colder_ ," said Wano as he sat down in a Sangheili sized seat, Stone across the aisle in a human sized one.

"It is," he echoed his words from before, and Wano rolled his eyes.

"Atleast you'll get over it," he sneered.

"One: _you'll_ get used to it, two: quit whining, you're worse than Flipyap," Stone said with a smirk.

"Who the hell is Flipyap? Sounds like an Unggoy name."

"It is, back when in the war, me and my squad were just outside a Covenant campsite, ready to ambush it, and there was this one Grunt that had enough balls to whine and complain to an Ultra ranked Sangheili," Stone explained. Wano chuckled,

"Go on," he said.

"Something about fresh methane, he kept going on about it, talking about his vision, his stamina and energy, he even mentioned his mother for some reason, and the Ultra eventually replied: 'open your mouth and I'll give you your extra methane myself." Wano burst into laughter at that.

"Only a boy, I think that is one of Stone's worst war stories," Sedena murmured to Ilse and Aralo, and they all snickered with each other.

"That's good, but what's your point?" asked Wano.

"He just said he's going to shit in your mouth," Orna said casually to Wano.

"Bullshit, I didn't," Stone said to Orna, and Wano, unsure of human culture, was wondering if Stone actually was saying that.

"Ah, never mind, he said 'bullshit', it won't be him," Orna corrected himself for Wano.

"Okay, I need both of you to shut your mouths," Wano said in irritation, and Stone and Orna chuckled. The ride from Albuquerque to T or C was another three hours, but they eventually arrived at the town. The rain had stopped, and the clouds above were thin now, sunlight would come at any time. The town still had the sheen of recent rain though, and everyone took in some breaths of the earthy smell that came after rain.

"So, where would the apartments be?" asked Orna.

"Not far, about a ten minute walk up the highway," Rose said.

"We have to lug all of our things up a road for ten minutes?" asked Azjod.

"Damn you guys never quit whining," said Stone, Orna snickering at that. "Also, that's why it's called _lugg_ age." Orna laughed out loud at that while Azjod simply gave Stone a dirty look.

"You keep putting me and my brother in limbo of liking you and thinking you're an annoying prat," he told Stone.

"Also, that was a terrible pun...I should punch you in the mouth just for saying that," Sedena said.

"Try me," said Stone.

"No, I don't wanna hurt you," Sedena replied.

"Uh-uh, you don't have to hit me in the mouth, but just try it, I don't care how big and alien you are," Stone told her.

"Alright, fine," Sedena said, before going for his chest. She was a quick shot, N'tho had commented during their training several times, so Sedena was baffled when Stone caught her fist with ease.

"What part of 'marine' don't you understand?" asked Stone, before twisting her wrist. She hissed and said,

"Ah! Stop it! Alright, I won't challenge like that ever again," she said through bared teeth.

"Nope, not good enough, say 'uncle'," Stone said with a smirk.

"For the gods sakes!" she exclaimed. He twisted farther and her knees buckled slightly, but she still stood, in a low stance, but not quite a crouch. "No!" she said defiantly.

"You know you want to," Stone said.

"How long will this last?" asked Irisoi to Rose.

"A minute or two, Stone always wins...I don't know about in the next couple years though, I keep telling him she'll get him back when she's able."

"Are you sure you're even Special Ops?" asked Stone.

"He always asks that to piss her off," Rose told Orna and Irisoi.

"I as a matter of fact," she replied, a smirk suddenly coming on her mandibles. She spun around, putting her wrist in its correct position, heaved Stone towards herself, then side stepped his falling body.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed as he hit the ground, and Sedena laughed at his shocked expression. Rose chuckled as well.

"I recorded that just in time," she said, holding up her digital camera, getting Stone's priceless, baffled expression. "Going on my Facebook. Sedena, you should be proud of yourself for standing up to a big bully."

"Hardly big," Sedena said. She offered to help Stone up but he waved her hand away and got up himself.

"I let you," he said, but couldn't get the sheepish smile off his face.

"If that happens commonly," said Wano, Rose turning the camera on him, "Then I'm _very_ glad we moved here."

"Watch Sedena train with N'tho, you'll see plenty of it. I'll need to borrow your camera, Rose," Stone said.

"Not a damned way you're recording my sessions with N'tho," she said forcefully.

"It's alright, I won't," Stone reassured her. "The fond memories are good enough," he said slyly, bumping her in the arm with his elbow.

"Don't make me do that again," she told him.

"Oh, so you think you can threaten me now?" asked Stone, hands on his hips.

"I'm pretty sure I can," Sedena replied.

"We'll see about that," Stone said as he began walking up the street, Orna and Irisoi following.

"Put him in his place, Sedena," Rose muttered to her.

"He's my father," she muttered back.

"So?"

"...'so?' is right." The ten minute walk past and they came to the apartment building.

"Well, I'm up for a nap...damn jet lag," said Orna.

"That's fine, me and Sedena hate jet lag as well," Stone said.

"We'll be kind of busy looking for houses, I'm sure Morva, Aralo, Ilse and Jason will enjoy spending time with Sedena and Zuli though," Irisoi said to him.

"Oh yeah, we've got plans," said Sedena, winking at Zuli who smirked.

"Oh wow, I wonder where I get the sudden instinct to buy several first-aid kits?" asked Orna sarcastically.

"Too bad it doesn't come with the package," Rose said, casting a sly glance at Zuli.

"I've never gotten myself hurt that bad," Zuli said.

"Ha! You're forgetting something that _did_ hurt you, almost got you killed as a matter of fact."

"I've never almost died," said Zuli with a mix of irritation and surprise.

"Snake bite," Stone said to him.

"Oh...well, you got me the serum, took me to that ranger's place, they said I was fine," Zuli told her.

"Don't forget the coyotes," Stone added.

"They _played_ with me because they didn't see me as a threat," Zuli said, getting more annoyed.

"Well, we better get to purchasing our rooms," Orna piped up.

"They lasted for a minute, it usually takes people a shorter amount of time to get sick of our bickering," Stone said. Rose then kicked him in the leg with moderate force.

"Ow," hissed Stone, giving her a stony look.

"Told you, I'm consistent," she responded plainly. "Hey, where did Wano and Azjod go."

"They lost patience before we did," Irisoi said between a mix of annoyance at her sons' manners, and general amusement of it as well.

"Okay, we won't keep you waiting, let us know if you need any help, we'd be glad to," Stone told them.

"Will do, thank you so much, we really wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you," Orna said gratefully.

"It's no trouble, take care," said Rose, then she, Zuli, Stone and Sedena walked back to the suburbs to where they lived again.

"This'll be interesting, more friends for you guys and Sangheilios fruits and vegetables when they get their farmhouse," Stone stated.

"I bet they'll pick the Old Yucca farm near the Elephant Butte, that one is the largest house; a few renovations should make it Sangheili suitable," Rose replied.

"When you two hit eighteen I expect you to be moved out, you can tolerate our small homes for your teen years," Stone said to Zuli and Sedena.

"We can barely tolerate your toilets, they're so small," Zuli said.

"Actually I hate those small toilets too," Stone admitted. "Always hated them. I'd go for a retirement home toilet over that tiny salad bowl in our bathroom any day."

"Get a new one, because I hate it," Sedena said.

"You could have mentioned this before, a long time ago, I could just head down to the Lowes and have someone to replace it," Stone told her.

"Why didn't _you_ take the initiative?" asked Sedena sharply.

"I don't know!" Stone retorted, shrugging roughly; that made his duffel bag come up and hit her in the side of the head.

"What the fuck!" she blurted out, stumbling. Stone made one of those embarrassed, surprised laughs that people usually made when doing something similar.

"Jeez, I'm sorry!" he said.

"You did that on purpose!" she shouted, unable to rub her head due to one hand pulling her bag, and the other arm in a sling.

"I didn't!...wait...how in the bloody hell did you floor me with just one arm?" asked Stone, suddenly remembering she was disabled in one arm.

"Where have you been lately?" asked Zuli.

"I'm that good," Sedena told her.

"You're that smug," he replied.

"Self-confident," she retorted, actually a little offended at what he just said.

"I wasn't trying to be mean I'm kidding, I think you can kick my sorry ass any day," Stone replied.

"Shoot him, Sedena," Rose told her.

"I can't, the customs people that transfer weapons put them in these locked bags that open within an hour, and I put it in my bag," she replied.

"Oh jeez, we need to visit N'tho when we get our stuff back to the houses," Stone remembered.

"Yeah, he's gonna love talking to Sedena about her email," Zuli said with a grin. She only shrugged.

"I bet he'd dislocate your shoulders if he saw that indifferent shrug," Stone told her.

"Well he didn't," she snapped.

"Heh, you are nervous," Stone said with a smile.

"Why's that?" she replied heatedly.

"Because you're angry, lashing at us, but really at yourself. You regret sending that to him," Stone told her. She didn't reply, she knew he was right; and she had to give him credit. He could read her like a grade-school level book...most of the time. She could lie if she had to, and N'tho had actually been teaching her the arts of deception, and how to detect it as well. She once almost made the crack "are you going to just show me that old _Lie To Me_ TV show", but thought better of it.

"Home, sweet and sour, home," Stone said when they saw his and Sedena's house up ahead.

"That was horrible, Stone, never say that again," Rose told him.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad actually—ah!" he yelled when Rose kicked him hard in the leg. "Fuck your consistency, that hurt!" he yelled in anger.

"It wasn't me!" she said. Stone looked at Sedena, who had a flat expression.

"Okay-" he growled, pointing in her face.

"But I'm your darling little daughter," she said innocently.

"Oh please," he said, rolling his eyes. "That _hurt_ , don't do that," he told her forcefully.

"Sorry...I did do it rather hard," she said apologetically.

"You two calm down, make up and hug, we'll meet you at the hospital," Rose said.

"Alright, see you in a few," Stone replied, then he and Sedena went up their driveway and entered their home. It was always odd, when you went to someone else's house it had a different smell, but if you stayed there for a fairly long time, you come home to your house and than _that_ smell is alien, as opposed to being accustomed to it. Stone always noticed these rather irrelevant, small things. His specialty, he had a short attention span for the bigger picture, not the small ones.

"Sorry, Stone," Sedena said suddenly, then gave him a one armed hug.

"Huh?" he asked, aroused from his random thoughts.

"Rose said to make up and hug," Sedena told him with a smile. He smiled too and hugged back.

"Alright, good, apology accepted," he replied, then unceremoniously threw his bag to the side. "Let's go." Sedena couldn't help but giggle at bluntness.

0000000000

N'tho grunted when a pain from his broken arm shot up, and his usual nurse looked up in annoyance.

"Are you ever going to stop fidgeting?" she asked. Sort of the stereotypical old lady nurse, indignant, hypocritically fidgety, and pill happy (to her patients, that is). There was a bitter old man from across N'tho room, he spoke loudly, so N'tho commonly heard him refer to Nurse Gretchen as "Old Dry Fuck". She put up with it, and N'tho did as well. No one liked him, even one of the more friendly nurses that came in to tend to him from time to time said she'd just wish the man would ask for suicide already. He was 138 and overdue before the average 150. Most humans could still chop their own firewood at 150, but this guy was a "Lazy Bed-bound Fuck" as Nurse Gretchen muttered under her breath.

"I have an itch," N'tho said calmly, not wanting to get in a row with her again. He was slightly lightened to hear his wounds were healing past expectations.

"So scratch it, tossing around an arm with cracked bones inside isn't gonna help what's on the _outside_ of the skin," she said snidely. N'tho couldn't help it.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's actually my _bone marrow_ that itches, could you get the drill please?"

"Don't gimme no lip," Gretchen croaked in a rough voice. She smoked allot when she was on her breaks. Cigarettes weren't addicting anymore, but it didn't mean they didn't fuck up your lungs. N'tho snapped his mandibles rapidly in response.

"God I hate that noise! Why do you do that anyway!" she snapped.

"Because you hate it," he replied, hiding his smirk.

"Besides that!"

"Oh I don't know. Why do you humans make that 'pfft' sound, I never heard it until one of my friends did it. And why do you click your tongues? Itch?"

"Take your damn pills, why don't you?" she said petulantly, slamming one cup of water and one cup of pills on the side table next to N'tho's bed.

"Thank you," he said pleasantly.

"Don't try to change the emotion to take me off guard, lots of chumps do that," she wagged her finger at him.

"Why do you humans do that with your finger?" he asked.

"Because we cum out of it, I'm trying to hit your face."

"Hehe, I like Scary Movie Three as well," N'tho said fondly, that actually surprised Gretchen that he knew of the movie. "Oh come on," he said to her look. "I've lived here with many good friends for almost a year, I think I've taken a liking to your media and other forms of entertainment."

"Ahh," she said dismissively, waving at him lazily while turning around then walking away.

"God, someone help me," he said wearily, rubbing his eyes in exasperation.

"I think she's very nice," said a familiar voice beside him, making him rip his fingers from his eyes. He smiled widely when he saw Sedena and Zuli, Sedena had been the one that had spoken.

"Please save me," he said, grinning.

"Let me grab one of your pillows and I'll do as asked," Zuli told him.

"Wow, nice," commented Rose as she stepped in, Stone following.

"You two aren't bright red, amazing," remarked N'tho at seeing the two.

"Lots of sunscreen, getting sunburn with one sun is bad enough," Stone told him.

"We never have to worry about sunburn, never heard of it until getting to know humans," N'tho said.

"' _We never have to worry about sunburn_ '," Stone mimicked mockingly, making Zuli and Sedena snicker.

"Pipe down, child," Rose said, slapping him lightly with the back of her hand on his chest.

"How was She? Beautiful as ever?" asked N'tho to Zuli and Sedena.

"Amazing," they both replied in unison.

"God I have to get back there," he sighed, looking out his window at the wet town, a single bolt of forked lightning flashing miles in the distance. "So, you met a Kaidon," N'tho said to them after a moment of staring out the window. It wasn't hard to tell he was homesick.

"Meh," said Stone, shrugging.

"Come now, don't tell me you weren't atleast mildly excited," N'tho said.

"No, it was the Honor Guard reciting the 'turn this in' security guard speech that really got me," Rose said.

"Oh what we Sangheili sacrifice to keep the oblivious humans informed," sighed N'tho in mock dismalness. "And anyway that's humor, not excitement."

"No way, he got me pumped," Stone said.

"And what of these new people, the new trainees?" asked N'tho.

"Your latest victims are named Aralo and Morva, they're excited to meet the great N'tho Sraom," Zuli told him.

"Oh come on, I'm nice when I'm not beating the hell out of you," he said, ruffling Zuli's head, whom pulled away in amused annoyance.

"You've gotta dodge two more murder attempts," Sedena said.

"Brutes, Hunters, Flood forms; and then the terrible inexperienced children," N'tho counted off in light sarcasm.

"I remember you telling us that when masters were killed by their pupils it was usually because they were arrogant," Stone told N'tho.

"I'm not being arrogant, I'm fully aware of the dangers. Sedena displayed that when she flattened me by diving on top of me," he said, smiling at her, and she smiled sheepishly in return.

"Oh, so _she_ pushed you off the cliff after all," Stone joked.

"You're next," she told him.

"Excuse me," said a man's voice, the lot of them turning to a doctor. "I'm sorry but we need to examine...Sraom now," the doctor said, looking at N'tho's chart.

"It's like Hostel," N'tho told Stone.

"Yeah, I've seen that movie as well, very amusing, N'tho," the doctor said as he stepped aside for other doctors with different instruments.

"We'll swing by tomorrow, N'tho, have fun. I'll take you to the Hostel when I begin my shifts," Rose said to him.

"Kinky," he said, and Stone snorted.

"You walked right into that one," he told her.

"Oh well, bye N'tho." The group bid their farewell to him, then the two small families went their separate ways back home. Sedena went into her room to unpack, and Stone did likewise. She dropped her back on her bed then opened it and started sorting her clothes. Folding the clean ones in a neat pile to put them away, then throwing the dirty ones in a hamper. She grabbed the security bags—interesting ones—made of a hard, rough material that seemed like Kevlar, only blade proof, and extracted the Blade of the Ini Family, and the G18. She then glanced at her nightstand and paused, thinking briefly. She looked through her door down the hall and into Stone's room, where he lazily threw all his clothes on the bed, then barely folded them. Though he couldn't disregard clean from dirty, since the dirty ones were _terribly_ sweaty and stinking.

Sedena shut her door, then sat on the bed, and opened the drawer of her nightstand. She extracted the PDA with her mother's final will and testimony and stared at it. She had been wanting to be reminded of her mother again for a while now, and it pained her she didn't have anything to remember her by save for a repeat of a sad message. She wanted to hear her gentle voice again, but it would be too heart wrenching to hear that message, especially the part directed at Samos. She activated the device and looked at the menu. She hadn't noticed before, and she had only turned it on that one time to hear the message those months ago, there were two pictures in the Photos folder. She immediately opened it and beheld her mother, sitting on the couch in their apartment, smiling warmly. Sedena smiled. Perfect. Exactly what she wanted. She then viewed the other photo and smiled even wider. It was Samos, dressed in his Minor Domo armor, sitting on the same couch, only with herself sitting on his lap. Both of them smiled, the only family she truly ever had...before Stone that is.

Sedena sighed in happiness but sadness as well, wiping away a stray tear that had appeared on its own accord. She wanted to print out the pictures and have them framed, and have back-up copies of the pictures as well. They were all she had left of her mother and brother. She stood and left her room for Stone's. He glanced at her when she entered.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need you to print these for me please," Sedena told him, holding out the PDA. He took it and looked at the picture. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"Not the only thing she left you huh?" he said softly. Sedena stood next to him and he held her hand, squeezing, and she squeezed back. Stone switched to the picture of the mother herself. A pretty woman, and Sedena looked so similar to her, very. The eyes and face, and he did detect some of Samos in her features as well, maybe Samos had looked like her own father or further grandparent.

"I'd be happy to print them out," he said. "Come on." He led her to the computer, then moved the photos to his computer, then printed them.

"I found a bunch of extra frames in the garage, the previous owners left so much crap," Stone said as he strode down the hall and into the garage, leaving Sedena for the moment. She went to the printer and looked at the photos. Each one had an extra copy, as she had requested. She looked at both for a moment until Stone came back with the appropriate frames. One a pure silver frame, the other an older looking one; worn gold-colored paint on the wood, and the velvety back had dust stuck to it. But as long as it held the picture, Sedena didn't mind. It was only a frame. Stone put the two pictures in their frames and then handed them to Sedena.

"Thanks, Stone," she said, hugging him.

"No problem," he said. He then yawned. "I need a nap. Wake me for dinner," he said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Don't try to cook it yourself."

"I know how to cook a few things," she told him.

"Okay, you're cooking tonight, it's settled," he said as he walked down the hall. She smiled at his (not so deep) cunning then went to her room.

She sat in the same place again, by the nightstand, and placed the two picture frames on it. She then laid on her side, shifted into a comfortable position, and looked at the pictures for the longest time, remembering all the good memories.

"I love you Mother...Samos..." she said softly as she drifted to accidental sleep. And she had good dreams of those memories.


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI

Giocare

Stone peaked into Sedena's room, and smiled now that he was aware why she hadn't cooked dinner (she probably would have). He quietly moved in and unfolded the extra blanket that had been folded at the foot of her bed, then covered her with it. He felt a little sad for her, she had definitely fallen asleep looking at those pictures. He hoped she was having good dreams, then left to make dinner. He was in the mood for spaghetti. When he first had Sedena with him, he had been unsure if Sangheili could eat any type of noodles, but Sedena managed. It was a tad sloppy the way she ate them, but actually funny and interesting. She would twirl spaghetti like any human (actually any Italian would), then flatten her tongue, slide it over the fork but under the ropes of spaghetti wrapped on it, wrap _her_ tongue over the spaghetti in a sort of grip, then pull it off the fork and into her mouth. Some escaped her mouth, but she was always critical of the way _Stone_ ate it. He would wrap it in thick wads, take a huge bite, and just suck it down like a vacuum, only chewing a few times.

"Your mouth is better designed to eat spaghetti than mine, eat it right," she would scold him.

"I am, I'm just eating it more vigorously than other people would," Stone would counter.

"If we were in Italy the people and chef would make fun of you."

"What do you know about Italy?"

"It's not like I can't do my research! I know of allot of Earth cultures!" That she was right in too, Stone questioned her on the cultures she claimed to have studied, and she turned out eighty percent to one-hundred percent right. She was really into educating herself, now all Stone had to do was give her schooling lessons. He imagined that if he home schooled her (no goddamned way she would go to a public school, and he wasn't worried about the kids either) the state would just give him the academic requirements; how much she needed to know of each subject, they would give him some tips, but overall it was his and her problem. He doubted that she wouldn't be willing though. What were the main things she needed to learn? Human math, language arts (she still had to learn some human words, grammar and such, she only got the moderately-above average lesson of English by her original family)...what else was there? Those two were important, and she didn't mind learning those things, but history and cultures was what she was most fascinated of. He had caught her reading Catcher In The Rye Once, which surprised him. And it was the fact she had just walked to the library herself that surprised him the most (though he was a little ticked off she hadn't told him beforehand. She could have told him she was going first, he didn't have to come).

He stopped, then slapped his forehead.

"Son of a..." he muttered. She wasn't even an official Earth citizen, she wasn't listed in government records, which basically meant (in a bureaucratic sense) she didn't exist. It was ironic that months ago, he was being forced to officially adopt her by corrupt cops that wanted to deport her for not being an Earth citizen, or having the immigrant license Sangheili workers were required to have to stay on Earth for volunteer work; and he had ran them off, and thus avoided adopting her (more like forgetting like a chump), and now he couldn't teach her until he made her citizenship and adoption to his family official. He was lucky she had never been seriously injured at anytime on Earth, she would need care at the hospital and they'd check her. He needed to do it today, go to the New Mexican government website and set up a citizenship for her. He'd need to take her there for DNA, finger prints and all that fun stuff of course. There was one in T Or C itself, so they could just call, set an appointment and take no time. It wasn't that late anyway, they had arrived at midday.

Stone then focused on making the lunch/dinner, his favorite type of spaghetti. Thrown in was cubed tomatoes, lots of garlic, basil, olive oil, and mozzarella cubes. Usually the traditional way to make the spaghetti was to let it chill, since it was called "cold spaghetti" but it never lasted that long, and he loved to melt the cheese cubs into thick, sticky wads to stuff in his mouth. Throw on some salt and pepper, and it was perfect. He always made a whole pound as well, so he could have extra for later, and the day to come...but as it was, Sedena was a growing alien girl, and she _ate_. She was the average size (somewhat _broader_ ) of a human male (not to mention stronger, the muscle and bone density of a Sangheili is more than that of a human), and he could only imagine what crazy things might happen when she got older. He wondered how the hoof thing would work out. Dianos said her hooves would come off to reveal her feet, would they be sensitive and she couldn't do much walking for a few days? Did the process need some kind of tool, would they just randomly start coming off while they were walking somewhere? Ugh; details, details, _details._ But he couldn't dwell on it now, he was starved.

As Stone brought the water up to a boil, Sedena finally stepped into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Good sleep?" asked Stone.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, looking at what he was cooking.

"It's no problem...though we do have one."

"Hm?"

"Well, you're still not an official Earth citizen. And that's actually bad."

"Wait, you mean I could be deported?" asked Sedena, getting worried.

"Don't panic," Stone said as he dumped the spaghetti into the pot and set the timer for nine minutes.  
"I'm not," said Sedena in annoyance.

"Don't be highly concerned," Stone rephrased.

"Actually I think I will be 'highly concerned'," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Stone almost burst out laughing, as she had inadvertently quoted his mother from a while ago. The same pose and everything, Stone had even quoted himself that time ago, but didn't anticipate (he should have actually) how Sedena would respond. Stone got his wisecracks from his mother, and Sedena had adopted his wisecracks as well.

"Okay, but there's nothing to worry about. After dinner, I'll call up the citizenship place downtown and set up an appointment. They just want to get your name, DNA, fingerprints, mugshot and all that; they'll process it to the feds, you'll probably get a social security number and whatnot and you're all set. Just don't buy credit cards when you're of age, they're evil." Sedena studied him for a moment while he continued cooking as if she wasn't staring at him. Then said,

"Well, alright."

"You get to vote when you turn eighteen," Stone told her in an up tone as he he tossed the garlic, tomatoes, basil, cheese and sprinkled the olive oil into the mixing bowl. Salt and pepper as well.

"Eh," Sedena said, shrugging.

"That's what they all say, and then out of nowhere you'll start wearing a 'Stop bitching and start a revolution' t-shirt, listen to _Rage Against The Machine_ , and subscribe to political activist organizations," Stone told her.

"Well, until that day: 'eh'," Sedena replied.

"But that's what I hate. I remember when I was in eighth grade, _eight_ _grade,_ I was only thirteen; the school started shoving politics and current events down our throats. Oh yeah, they acted all unbiased and showed each side equally, but we were still kids. People will get into politics when they get into them, not when you _tell them_ _to,_ "Stone ranted, pacing the kitchen, waiting for the timer to go off for the boiling spaghetti. "That rat bastard teacher once told me I needed to do all this, I replied 'I don't want politics', he replies 'well politics wants _you_ '. Oh, so politics is this totalitarian fascist that chooses me at will, and expects me to do things on the spot-"

"Stone, you're not making it sound anymore appealing," Sedena told him.

"It's _not_ appealing, it's a chore that no one wants to do but has to be done. A redundant, self-centered, _definitely_ biased, chore. You've seen the news, it's all crazy. What the fuck is with Britain and France? They're acting like they're in some sort of Cold War, with their fingers hovering over the defensive buttons, but how can either of them attack when they've set all their forces to one-hundred percent defensive modes? It's a fucking joke, they just want attention, they just want to play around like the petulant children they are. 'The other war's over, we can get back to harassing each other again'," Stone mocked, "I don't care who started their Cold Farce as some media outlets blatantly call their war (and I stand with them), they need to sit down and shut up, and stop acting like a bunch of fucking five-year-olds." Sedena watched him in amusement while he took a breather. "Did you hear Stephen Colbert is gonna broadcast a few of his episodes live from Sangheilios?" asked Stone, wanting to change it to a light subject. She looked surprised at that.

"He is?" she asked. She didn't watch the show, but she knew the person. A political satirist, he made fun of the UNSC in the Great War, and now makes fun of everyone in the Alliance. Proclaiming Sangheili as his mortal enemy, and then goes on to say "sleeping with the enemy" over the Alliance and USSC. She had never seen a full episode, but she wanted to see one if he was on Sangheilios.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be great. Heh, N'tho invited us to a 'Repore Partay' in his room," Stone chuckled. "He said he knew you'd watch if he was on Sangheilios, and I know it too," he said, bumping his fist into her shoulder, then turned to stir the spaghetti.

"When does it start?" she asked.

"Two days, rumors are around that the Arbiter invited Colbert, thinking that comedy would make things less uptight. I think it's cool, and I bet you if the rumors are true, Colbert is gonna have the Arbiter on as a guest."

"You think so?" she asked.

"I don't think people give him enough credit as a person, I guess it's sort of understandable. They said he was a Kaidon before being a Supreme Commander, he's always been on top of things. Mostly all we see of him on the news was him trying to get rid of the feudalism on Sangheilios and the other colonies." Stone took the pot of spaghetti off the stove then dumped it and the water in the strainer in the sink, then shook the spaghetti, getting the extra water out, before proceeding to pour it in the bowl with the other ingredients, and begin stirring.

"This again?" asked Sedena.

"Yeah, this again," Stone told her, dumped a heap on a plate, then handed it to her. She only smiled and took it to the table, while Stone got his own serving and followed.

"When you say DNA..." she trailed off.

"They usually do it one shot, take your blood sample, and your DNA is any organic part of your body, so the blood counts as both Blood Type and DNA. It's all routine actually, take your photo, get your signat...damn, I need to teach you cursive," Stone realized.

"Well, you said you only really need to write your signature in cursive, right?" asked Sedena.

"Yeah."

"I already practiced, I can sign my name in cursive. Knowing cursive for everything is expendable, isn't it?"

"They _encourage_ you to write cursive completely, but it is pretty expendable actually," Stone said. "Just your name'll do."

"So when I'm made a citizen, you'll be my school teacher?" she asked with a smirk.

"Pssh, I don't need to be, you always figure out things on your own," Stone said jokingly. "I think all I need to do is just tell you what things to study, I need to guide you on exactly what the world requires when you come of age, then we submit that to the superintendent of the area, he checks it, then writes it off as good or not. I think you'll get whatever they throw at you done, your mother did all the teaching before, right?"

"Yes, Sangheili history and English. She even taught me to write, and I've been practicing that too, Stone; I know allot of things," she told him.

"Well well, I think an IQ test is in order. You sure you wanna be just a soldier?" Sedena gave him a stern look when he said that.

"Don't start the stereotypical 'stay out of the army; be an artist, a lawyer, a doctor'," she told him flatly

"I'm only kidding, and yeah, I actually would have preferred to be those things," Stone added.

"But if you hadn't become a marine you would have never met me," she told him slyly.

"Oh yeah, I know all about the 'I regret this' trail, only to realize sometimes, things that seem bad come out in the best possible way possible," Stone said, then ruffled her head, making her giggle and push his arm away. The two of them finished up their dinner/lunch (it was currently two in the afternoon, they would find themselves wandering in for another meal around eight), then Stone called up the citizenship building. Sedena waited by him as he talked, and when he was finished he said to her,

"Let's head out."

"That quick?" she asked in surprise.

"Not so busy right now, they have lots of time," Stone told her. The two of them got in the truck, then traveled to the place, where they were instructed by the receptionist to go to one woman's office. When they entered, she looked up from her desk. She had grayish hair, wrapped up in a bun, a gray formal, businesswoman blouse to go with her hair, round spectacles, and a silver ring on her finger. Stone could tell already she had a personality that matched the color of her clothes.

"Have a seat please," she said. Stone always wondered why some people were so sour, really showing that they didn't want to be where they were. He had those feelings himself allot of times but he still was courteous to people, acting sour only doubled your bad mood. Stone and Sedena sat in front of her desk as she pulled out a file.

"I'm assuming you are seeking citizenship," she said to Sedena.

"Yes," replied Sedena.

"Adoptive parent?" she asked Stone.

"Yes," he replied as well. She fished around some more papers, than handed them to Stone.

"Fill out these papers, they detail her official Earth and American citizenship, and her coming into your family, new name-"

"Whoa, hold on. Sedena needs to keep _her_ family name, Sangheili name structures are different than a human's," Stone interrupted.

"Yes, I can still be in his family but have my own family name," Sedena told her.

"Hold on, there does not _have_ to be a name change, the parents and child, if old enough, usually discuss changing names; but it's not required," the woman said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, that's fine," Stone said.

"I'll have a middle initial anyway," Sedena stated, surprising Stone. "There are quite a few Sangheili that strive for a middle name, for it is considered the ultimate honor; though I don't want to change my name for status, just to be part of Stone's family," she said. Stone couldn't hide the grateful smile at her saying that.

"Very well, then you sign your signature 'Sedena Gossard Hakrenini' when your father is finished filling out your specifics," the woman said.

"Okay," Sedena said. Stone couldn't keep the smile off his face as he wrote down Sedena's details. When he finished that, and she signed her name,

 _Sedena Gossard Hakrenini...she really_ does _like me,_ Stone joked himself in his own head.

"I have the authority to rule this adoption legitimate, so you don't need to bring this to any court. Now, all Sedena has to do is take the blood and DNA test, finger prints, photograph, and you should have a license to avoid confusion of you being illegally held on this planet," the woman told them, and Stone held back a snort. If each day of harboring an illegal alien (he resisted snorting at that as well) added to the charges, then he would be in jail for a looong time. He could tell Sedena was amused as well, by the way her mandibles twitched ever so slightly. She and Stone stood, then left the office as the woman went over the papers. The other processes were rather tedious, waiting, blood test, waiting, photograph, waiting, finger prints, wash hands of ink, sign papers (both of them), wait five minutes to receive license ID, then finally they were told everything else would be taken care of, and they would receive mail verifying what they had been through.

Finally, the two of them left the building and to the car.

"I need to talk with N'tho, Stone," Sedena told him.

"Oh? What about?" asked Stone.

"Well...I got this for Zuli," Sedena showed a surprised Stone the Blade of the Min Family. "Grandad took me to a blacksmith who engraved it."

"What's it say?" asked Stone, examining the blade.

"Blade of the Min Family."

"Wow..." Stone was at a loss for words.

"Used the bet money," Sedena said with a grin, and Stone laughed.

"I think it was well spent, but why see N'tho over it?" Stone asked.

"I want N'tho to give it to Zuli, when he's better actually, during their training session, but then take Zuli by _extreme_ surprise by revealing it was actually me."

"Is that gonna be part of your training? Setting traps to survive longer in straggler missions? God knows _I_ had to learn the shit," muttered Stone.

"Um...I'm not sure," Sedena replied, rather unsure of Stone's sudden...suddenness. Stone shook his head.

"Sorry, Sedena, kinda rare I have one of those weird flashback things. But they happen," Stone said in a little embarrassment.

"Oh...it's alright," she replied.

"Okay, let's head there...then I think I'm gonna sleep again," Stone said as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Oh come on, you're only twenty-six, you're too young to get tired and go back to sleep right after a two-hour nap," Sedena said.

"Am not," Stone replied simply, and Sedena rolled her eyes.

"You _are_ to old for _that_ ," she said.

"Am not."

"(sigh)"

"Sigh."

"Dumbass."

"..."

"Heh, you wouldn't be mean to a sweet girl like me."

"A sweet girl being trained to be one of the most fierce warriors in the galaxy, that attempted to murder her own master over blind rage."

"I'm like that habanero fudge we get from the candy place in Las Cruces."

"Oh good, lame analogy, I should floor you...if I could."

"If only you could."

"Fuck you."

"(snicker)." Stone pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Let me go in alone...more surprising to him," Sedena said.

"Uh, okay," Stone said, turning on the radio, which played "Sell Out" by Reel Big Fish.

"They are _so_ annoying," Sedena remarked.

"Not my problem you're lame and don't like ska," Stone said. "But I know you're glad I've outgrown Slipknot."

"Atleast that, Stone Sour is still terrible though, even if Corey isn't as retarded as he was in Shitknot."

"Pfft, metalcore bands like Orchids and Mastodon are a thousand times more retarded," Stone said. "You were seeing N'tho, go away," Stone said, reached for the passenger door then shut it. Sedena smiled and sighed, walked into the hospital, then proceeded to N'tho's room. When she came to his open door, she peaked in. He had on an excruciatingly bored expression as he flipped through channels on the television.

"God damned motherfucking cliff," he growled.

"I bet you'd like to knock it right down," Sedena said, taking him aback, making him look sharply in her direction.

"Oh...one: _real_ funny, end sarcasm. Two: what's up? Don't you get sick of me?"

"I actually came to talk to you about something," Sedena said as she approached his bed.

"And what's that?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well, first off, I bought this, and had it engraved for Zuli," Sedena said, handing N'tho the blade.

"Wow, that...that's true warrior's spirit right there," N'tho told her, and she smiled and bowed her head, her hands folded over her belly in a dignified manner. The typical sign of grateful humbleness pupils held to their masters. He admired the blade with his available hand. "A throwing knife, absolutely perfect for Zuli...good thing he didn't have this during his murder attempt...so...why do you seek me out?" he asked her, offering it to her, but she closed his fingers around it.

"Keep it, and when you get better and he is in his training session with you, give it to him. Then reveal it was me after a few moments." N'tho laughed.

"You would probably be good at laying traps like I had with your wilderness training."

"Wow, that's what Stone said when I told him."

"You'll be learning it."

"Really?"

"Well, not from me, when you're fourteen and in an academy, the trainer will teach you many advanced things, mostly involving team work, but some solo skills as well. Your majority solo skills and fighting style are from me, of course. They teach different things, I'll explain to you sometime soon."

"Wilderness training?"

"Yes, though with many other fellows. I like your plan, I'll give this to Zuli when the time comes...god stay longer please."

"Oh...um..."

"Heh, it's alright. I was just being dramatic, I'll deal with it," N'tho grinned wearily.

"Sorry," Sedena said with her own sheepish smile.

"Don't be. Don't keep Stone waiting, I'll see you later."

"Bye, N'tho," Sedena said then left him. He tucked the knife somewhere the doctors wouldn't look, they wouldn't take kindly to him carrying a weapon...why would she give him it anyway? He then noticed a small note on his side table he hadn't noticed before. It was folded, and he looked at it. One word: " _Hakrenini_ ". He opened it and it read,

" _N'tho, I'm sure you'll be able to hide it from the doctors just fine...you think I wasn't going to slowly exact revenge at a time for everything you've done to me? Sisterly love, Sedena Gossard Hakrenini_."

"Gossard? _Sister_?" N'tho repeated in surprise, no; shock. Stone's surname was her middle name? And _sister_? He just stared, stared and stared; then grinned, feeling very good now.

Sedena felt a little excited revealing her middle name, _and_ admitting N'tho was like an older brother to her. He really did remind her of Samos, and it actually took her a while to figure out she loved him like a brother. She felt a little awkward and sheepish though, it wasn't common you just told some different adult that was a military mentor as well as a friend that you considered him a brother. But if she could consider the random human Stone her father, why not the random war hero N'tho?

She left the hospital with a spring in her step, and she came up to Stone's car. When she climbed in, he asked noticing her state,

"Happy he agreed to harbor a weapon in a hospital?"

"Yeah...and..."

"Yeah?" asked Stone, backing out of the parking space then driving out of the lot, the sun was beginning to break through the clouds now.

"Well...I left him a note...he's like a brother to me," Sedena admitted. Stone glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

"Is it your intention to surprise everyone you know excessively?" he asked, and Sedena giggled.

"I like doing that too."

"So how's he like a brother to you?" asked Stone...no, he _probed_. Probed like he was suspicious of something, and Sedena couldn't believe it.

"W...Stone...he's my master...he...we've known him for-" Stone interrupted her with laughter.

"I'm just screwing with you, Sedena. I'm pleasantly surprised. A knife...your middle name is Gossard..." Stone paused and smiled while watching the road, and he squeezed Sedena's hand when she wanted to hold his, "and you announce that you consider N'tho a brother. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I wanna meet up with Zuli, Morva and Aralo and borrow those zapping guns from Marty at the gun range...shoot each other, if they're up to it."

"I used to do the same exact thing with my friends. The gun owner in the town me and my friends lived in had clone camo. It would mimic its surroundings when activated, so if I was hugged to a tree, it would mimic bark. Anyway, the owner gave us those, they were illegal by the way, so I was being stupid-" Sedena giggled at that and Stone grinned, "and we would take the M4 rifles he gave us, with the same clone camo...god it was fun. We always went in the woods...one time, I hid under the water in the lake, used a reed to breathe out of, and when a group of the other team came close, I burst out and capped them all...or, I _would_ have if the water hadn't shorted out the M4 zapper." Sedena laughed at that. "I was _so_ pissed off. The camo worked fine, it became a shade of blue, yet matched the sand at the bottom of the lake."

"We need something like that," Sedena said.

"I don't think Marty will have those types of suits that'll fit Sangheili...even humans. The guy I knew when I was a teen was into all sorts of not-allowed-to-touch things, as he used to call them, usually while holding them right in front of me and my friends."

"That sort of reminds me of Catch and Kill," Sedena said.

"What's that?" asked Stone.

"Rats on Sangheilios, children around my age usually hunt them for sport."

"But I don't think those rats were your same size and carried old-world assault rifles that shot invisible electric bolts," Stone said.

"I said it _sort_ _of_ reminded me, the stealth aspect. You were watching when I was hunting for the gazelle with Zuli in the wilderness training; like that, only they're _much_ smaller and harder to catch. In the tall grass, at night time...or day, but night is more challenging. Samos took me once, just before we had moved to High Charity."

"Did you catch any?" asked Stone.

"Just barely. Nighttime, and time was almost up for everyone to catch their kill. I tried to pounce on mine, but I landed on a damn rock, hurt my chest."

"Ouch."

"It was scurrying to its tunnel, but I quickly grabbed the same rock, didn't throw it at the rat, but at the hole."

"Nice," Stone commented with a smile.

"The thing was so shocked that it hesitated, and that was enough for me to catch it. Even though I was the last child to catch one, the man who held the hunt was impressed with the last ditch effort. He said he actually expected me to throw the rock at the rat."

"So...it's just a game? Or are you rewarded?"

"A sport, sometimes we're rewarded, based on many different skills at once, not just how fast you can catch one. They level how many failures mostly, time is not so much of the essence, they believe in patience, and tactics to catch the rat; they like tactics more than running and screaming. Some hunts are purely for fun, others are held to test ones' attributes. They're more serious."

"Sounds allot more constructive than just trotting in the woods with a rifle and beer then waiting for something come by and just shoot it," Stone remarked.

"Is that all there is to hunting here?" asked Sedena.

"No, other cultures are more traditional. In some parts of South America, people just wake up in the morning, make a spear out of a tree branch, toss it in the water, jump in, then come out with a fish as their breakfast. As simple as it is for you and I to grab some eggs out of the fridge and fry them," Stone explained.

"There's rural tribes that do that on Sangheilios," Sedena stated. "Things like it anyway, they catch an animal with only a little effort."

"Yeah, I imagine you can run after them pretty easily," Stone said.

"Except for the damn rats," said Sedena, smiling at the memory of her crawling in the bushes as the lights of Qikost and Suban illuminated the night.

"You do it at night or day?" Stone asked.

"Either way it's hard, we can see in the dark pretty well, and it helps with Qikost and Suban," Sedena replied. Stone looked up as they passed the apartment building where the Mera family lived. He saw the children hanging around outside, as he expected, even Zuli was there.

"Must've walked," Sedena said when she saw Zuli with them. They noticed the truck and waved. Aralo, Morva, Jason and Ilse were all there, the rest were probably in the house. Stone pulled up to them and Sedena exited the truck.

"Hey Stone, Wano and Azjod are looking for you on Combat Arms 2," Jason called.

"Ah, alright. When will you be back, Sedena?" Stone asked her.

"Well, _I_ said to Rose I'd be back by five," Zuli said.

"I guess five then," Sedena stated.

"Alright, stay out of trouble," Stone told her, then drove off.

"We figured you would come by soon, so we waited," Ilse said.

"Thanks," Sedena replied.

"I told them about Marty's guns," said Zuli.

"Me and Jason will just watch...we're not into that kind of stuff," Ilse said. Sedena remembered that she and Jason were both adverse to violence after what happened to them with the Brutes. It sort of surprised Sedena, most people turned vengeful after going through something like that. But everyone reacts to things differently, so...

"Just as long as either one of you is on our teams, so we're evenly matched," Aralo said.

"Sure, we'll do that...but when it's almost time to go me and Sedena would love to gang up on you," Zuli grinned.

"When N'tho gets us to your level, you'll pay for any misfortune you bring upon us," Morva said with a smile.

"It'll be tough to get us to pay," Sedena said challengingly, the group beginning to walk to the gun shop.

"Will the owner of the shop really let you run around with weapons in the desert?" asked Jason.

"He's not laid back, strict when it comes to things, but always gives us things we wouldn't imagine he would," Zuli told him.

"This going to be great," said Aralo, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. The group arrived at the gun range, and entered the shop. A man with long hair that went to his shoulders, and a handlebar mustache; wearing a black satin button-up shirt, was behind the desk. He had a very serious face, a no-nonsense face. He looked up at the newcomers.

"Sedena, Zuli," he nodded a greeting. That was how he greeted all his regulars.

"Hello Marty, new customers," said Zuli. This is Aralo and Morva, and Ilse and Jason.

"A pleasure," he said in a flat tone. Most people that had a flat tone and no personality while at work were annoying, but it somehow fit Marty's character, and people liked him for it. He then noticed how Ilse and Jason looked.

"Hm," was all he said, it was what he said when he was interested in someone's look.

"It was a result of gene therapy," Ilse replied, used to explaining it. "Me and my brother were near death, and needed organ transplants, and all our rescuers had were Sangheili organs. They had to use those, then used the gene therapy for us to be accustomed to the organs...and me and Jason acquired some of their attributes for it. Our father is the one that rescued us," she finished.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your birth parents. That's quite a story though," he told her.

"So you're a couple of freaks," said one man from across the room.

"I don't care who you are or how much you wanna buy, I'll throw your ass outta here if you say something along those lines again," Marty replied in the still flat tone, but with subtle deadliness, and that made the man shut up. Morva and Aralo glared at him, and that made him uneasy and go to another part of the store. "So I'm taking a guess you wanna shoot some targets," Marty focused on the others again.

"Actually...we want to use the electrical ones," Sedena said.

"Mm," he grunted unenthusiastically as he turned his back to them and opened a case with some rifles and shotguns, and Zuli and Sedena smirked, then gave a look to the others that said _see what we mean?_ "I got some new things, an M90A shotgun, and some antique SIG 550s."

"SIG 550s are enticing," Zuli said.

"Trick offer, I told you know antiques even if some previous ignoramus played with them with lazer shooters," Marty responded. "Same as always, BR55s, semi-auto; and you can have the M90As if you want," Marty said over his shoulder, standing by the open case.

"The usual," replied Zuli and Sedena simultaneously.

"Shotguns," said Aralo and Morva in unison as well, the children chuckling.

"Ilse, Jason?" asked Marty, as he placed the other four's weapons on the counter.

"We're only watching, no thank you," Jason said. Marty nodded then locked his cabinet.

"Be careful, and don't go off the property," Marty told them.

"We won't," Sedena told him as she and the others left. It was time to shoot each other.

0000000000

Stone smiled when an alert rang, telling him he had two new friend requests when he started up Combat Arms 2. He opened up his friend/chat tab and saw the names Wano665 and Azjod667. He chuckled at how corny the names were, but he had a feeling they had done it on purpose. They must've known 666 was a popular yet unoriginal number among Internet names. He accepted the requests then right-clicked their names, and selected "Join Room". The game went into one server, then into a lobby, and finally into a game-room that had not commenced yet. He was on Wano's team while Azjod was on the other. A couple of other players were present.

"Wano665: Well hello Stone."

"Bricktopp: Hey guys," Stone replied.

"Bricktopp: headset?"

"Azjod667: yes actually." Stone plugged in his headset, then joined their link.

"Better," Stone said.

"Alright, we've learned the ropes, met some amusing racists, and nut-shotted them until they cursed and left," Wano said.

"Nice, I prefer head shots though, they're just classic," Stone replied. The game countdown timer began.

"Well good luck, Asshead," Wano said slyly.

"Right back at you, Wanker," Azjod retorted. The map was one from the original, Junk Flea, especially good for One Many Army, non-teamed kill-for-all; but right now was teamed Elimination. First team to get 140 kills wins. The map loaded and Stone was right next to Wano. He was the Sangheili character of course...what was rather strange was Stone was the only human on his team. Male and female Sangheili trotted out of the base immediately, with either bullet or plasma weapons. Old and new. Stone had a Steyr AUGA1, and Wano had a full-auto Carbine. And now that the game was in session, it was free-speak.

"Alright, humans against the space-niggers," said one guy.

"Yeah, I hate them space-niggers, yuck yuck," said Azjod plainly, yet mockingly at one time.

"Fuck off, switch teams," said the one guy. Stone saw him, and nut-shotted him. "Asshole!"

"Nice one, Stone," said Azjod. Stone then head-shotted Azjod.

"Thanks," Stone replied.

"Oh the irony!" said Wano melodramatically.

"How the hell is that possible?" asked one Sangheili woman.

"I have no idea," laughed another human.

"Did you get a nut-shot on a girl?" asked Stone.

"Yeah," both the woman and man replied and chuckled.

"That happened to me once, I don't think it's a glitch though, I think that happens on purpose from time to time," Stone said.

"I saw you drop off Sedena with my brothers and sisters, where'd they go?" asked Azjod.

"Gun place, to shoot each other with those zapper guns," Stone replied.

"What the hell, I would have gone," said Wano.

"Zuli and Sedena would whoop your sorry asses," Stone said.

"You know allot of space-niggers," sneered the guy from before.

"Yeah, one of them's my daughter," Stone replied.

"Really?" asked several people in surprise.

"Can we drop the subject and kill each other?" asked Stone in annoyance. Stone was then taken out by a plasma grenade.

"That's the spirit, Azjod," Stone said to him.

"We'll go next time, and I bet we could beat Sedena and Zuli," Azjod said.

"S _uuu_ re," said Stone with a grin, knowing exactly the outcome of tomorrow when the lot of them returned from their game.

0000000000

"Sniping is _not_ for me," Aralo said in boredom and impatience, as she watched Zuli's back while he scanned the area in cover of rocks on a hill, flat on his belly, looking through the scope of his SR-25. Though its clone camo had matched the light tan rocks and dirt, he was still wearing a dark purple shirt and brown pants. But he had an eye for good hiding spots, as well as targets. He could only imagine Sedena finding him if she looked carefully, Morva not so much. But he saw the boy himself climb over a rock in view.

"The hunta spawts his pray," Zuli said with a smirk, with a thick Australian accent.

"I hate that guy...and is it Morva?" Aralo turned.

"Back," Zuli told her. Aralo sighed and watched the rear again. "He takes aim..." Morva fired his shotgun, seeing Zuli, though he was too far for the close ranged weapon.

"Crikey!" Zuli exclaimed, then shot Morva in the head. He gave his middle fingers while he laid on his back. "And that's about as close as he gits," Zuli finished his imitation. He then realized something, and turned around just in time to see Sedena shoot Aralo with her MA5C. She yelped in surprise, unable to take aim with her shotgun quick enough, but Zuli no-scoped, and shot Sedena in the chest...as well as she shot him in the neck.

"Ah!" they both exclaimed then laughed. Ilse and Jason were on the highest hill, seeing everything. They found it just as fun as joining them. "We _have_ to do this again tomorrow, mother and father can look at the new house themselves," Aralo said as she rubbed the spot she had been shot.

"Aw, picking out houses is fun. It'd be better to get informed of where you're going to live, and what sinister plans your parents might have, and be able to plan against them," Zuli told her and she giggled.

"That's true," she agreed.

"Wow..." huffed Morva as he climbed up to where they were. "I'm gonna sleep good tonight. I imagine when I'm training with N'tho I will again," he chuckled.

"No, your pains will keep you up, trust us," said Sedena.

"Yeah...I don't imagine it'll be easy," Morva said.

"No, it'll be a breeze," Aralo said sarcastically, and Morva gave her a dirty look. Sedena looked at her watch, almost five.

"Oh...time to go," she sighed, then waved at Ilse and Jason to come down.

"When should we meet again tomorrow?" asked Aralo.

"Call us when you're finished with the house hunting, we'll be right over," Zuli told her.

Fifteen minutes later, Sedena arrived at her house, and was not surprised to see Stone on his laptop at the kitchen table, playing Combat Arms 2, a glass of whiskey along with the bottle next to him.

"Is that the new term now? Space-niggers? I know you stole that from Stephen King," Stone said into the headset. "Well you know what I am? A snow-nigger...ha! All whites are snow-niggers."

"You're so clever," said Sedena sarcastically, then snatched the whiskey bottle away.

"Come on Sedena, I'm not drunk," he said in annoyance.

"You _will_ be...and you are slightly right now, don't deny it, you wouldn't use that title so freely under other circumstances," she told him. "No dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Humph."

"Make something yourself for crying out loud, I'm busy!" Stone said as he got an Ultra Kill (four kills in a row). Sedena sighed and smiled. Him and the damn video games. And now that Wano and Azjod were his play buddies on that...well...and the drinking age limit was eighteen...she imagined the three would be at O'Leary's very soon.

"You going back with the kids tomorrow? Because Wano and Azjod claim they can kick you and Zuli's ass," Stone said to Sedena as she looked in the fridge for some left over marinara sauce, in the mood for Eggplant Parmesan (eggplant previously fried, then baked in marinara sauce and covered with mozzarella cheese and of course Parmesan cheese), her favorite Earth dish so far.

"Peh!" was all Sedena said in a high tone, not convinced at all.

"She says 'peh!'," Stone relayed to Wano and Azjod. Stone unplugged one part of the headset so noise could come out the computer speakers, rather than in Stone's earphones.

"She seems full of herself," Azjod said.

"If they had had any Special Ops training prior to this, I'd be surprised, because they don't show it," Sedena said, and Stone repeated that, grinning.

"Okay, you're screwed tomorrow, Sedena. You _and_ Zuli." Back at their apartment,

Orna looked in on his eldest but not wisest sons as they played the game on their laptops on the kitchen table, hearing what was being said.

"Picking a fight with a special ops trainee? The two of you are doomed," Orna said to them.

"Father, I can see _you_ massacring us, but they're _children_ ," Azjod said, still focusing on his game.

"They have suffered the most grueling training, and only half of it; why, if I was their age right now I could still flatten you two. You have _no_ training," Orna told them off.

"He's just trying to scare us," Wano said to Azjod, bumping his elbow into his twin brother's arm.

"You'll be scarred for life when you come home tomorrow," sighed Orna, walking away.

Back at Stone's house, Sedena sat next to Stone with a plate of heated Eggplant Parmesan and watched him play.

"Fantastic!" the game exclaimed, five kills in a row.

"The game knows me," Stone said with a grin. Then as Wano killed him, he saw that was an 'Unbelievable!' kill, six kills in a row. A head-shot kill no less.

"The game knows me too," said Wano smugly.

"Newb's luck, go on the Alpha Server, all the high-ranked good players hang around there. It'll burst your bubble _reeaal_ quick," Stone told him.

At the apartment again, Irisoi looked in on her oldest but not wisest sons as well.

"Rose was right, you two have been plastered to that game for three hours," she said.

"We'll get off soon..." Azjod said.

"When we move into the new house, all your father and I are going to do is pay for an apartment _once_ , give you some food, then you're on your own."

"We'll work at the farms," both said simultaneously, still focused on their games; but neither regarded what they had said together. Twins.

"I actually see that as a sustainable job for you. I bet they'd like some Sangheili hands," Irisoi said.

"That's what we thought," both replied in unison yet again, still staring at the screens, and Irisoi smiled. "And don't get hurt by Sedena and Zuli tomorrow, be in top condition for the farmers." That aroused them, and they looked sharply up at her.

"They're screwed tomorrow," they both said forcefully together. That made Irisoi finally laugh.

"Whatever you say," she sighed, walking away from them. They both looked back at their games to see they had been killed, and they grunted.

"Your mom's right, you know?" Stone said to them.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

Mother _and_ Father had been most certainly right. The next day, after the looking of the house (it was sold to them before they even went inside, they would just wait a week or two for some renovations to be made), Wano and Azjod joined the "fun", and were massacred. By the time they left, they were rubbing all the places where they had been zapped. Zuli got head shots with his sniper rifle, and Sedena got head shots with the MA5C.

"I told them, top condition for the farmers," Irisoi said to her husband, as both watched, leaned on the wall, arms crossed, as the begrudged boys sulked into their room, the other children still hanging out outside.

"And here they are, broken as a...hm, my amusement keeps me from coming up with a clever analogy."

"That...was actually rather sorry, don't try to paint it over," Irisoi said, looking at him, and he pouted.

"The point is-"

"I know the point."

"They can't even bust our chops properly without fighting," cracked Azjod, and he and his brother laughed, and the mother and father gave them affronted looks.

"Backfired on you, didn't it?" asked Wano.

"I learned a new parenting technique; it's called the 'leather belt'," Orna threatened. The boys usually knew better than to pick a fight with their Zealot ranked father, but they had to this time.

"And we learned a new teenage technique as well. It's called 'doing donuts'. It requires a vehicle," Azjod shot back.

"We were thinking stealing Stone or Rose's car, rather than a strangers," Wano told him. Irisoi reached into a shopping bag from Tabitha Cutler's clothes shop and held out a leather belt to Orna, whom gratefully took it.

"Hold on," said Wano, making Orna pause. Then both of them drew out pistols and pointed them at him.

"You've got to be-" began Orna but he cried out as he was pelted by the invisible lazers. "You really have to be kidding! You might as well be tickling me!" laughed Orna, then launched himself at Azjod. Irisoi watched in amusement, still leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, as Orna got Azjod on his stomach and began wailing on his backside with the belt, a grin on his face.

"Rape!" Azjod exclaimed, and that made Orna pause in surprise. Then Azjod flipped him over and both rolled on the ground for leverage over each other (Wano was watching from the living room, though poised to run into his room if need be), but Orna eventually was the winner; as he got Azjod into a headlock.

"I've got this one, my dear Muni," Orna grunted to his wife, while she coolly walked over to Wano.

"Mom...no, I don't wanna hurt you," Wano said, trying not to laugh through the nervous smile as he backed away from her.

"I'm tougher than you think," she replied, then jumped at him. He stumbled back as his mother landed on him, but he managed to keep on his feet. "Are you just going to stand like a statue," asked Irisoi, then floored Wano; using a technique Orna had briefly taught her before the two got home. Wano was then in the same headlock as Azjod.

"Fight me, Wano! Man up!" Irisoi challenged.

"Do it!" choked Azjod, Orna only laughed. Wano did try, he pulled on his mother's arm, but she was surprisingly strong.

"I work out too, you know?" Irisoi told him, bearing her mandibles as she fought to keep the grip on him. The two of them struggled for about twenty seconds, before Irisoi let out a light cry of exhaustion and let Wano push her arm off him. Orna finally let go of Azjod as well, due to his exhaustion.

"Well...I can tell you, if I was actually trying to strangle you..." Orna breathed, sitting on his haunches and rubbing his slightly strained arm.

"They would be knocked out and we could have the next hour to ourselves before the other children returned," Irisoi winked at Orna who grinned.

"Yeah, we're going to play Combat Arms now," Azjod told them, then he and his brother proceeded to their room.

"We're going to do it anyway," Orna called to them.

"And I'm not going to embarrass your father by telling him I'm _way_ more experienced than him at the art," Irisoi added.

"Oh that's amusing, for one; but what makes you think you're better than me at it?" he asked, taking a quick glance at Wano and Azjod's mortified expressions and smirking. Irisoi had glanced as well and smirked herself, then replied,

"What I just said, experience. I'm ten years older than you, and there were allot of eager, zealous, hormonal boys going after me."

"Contest, we take turns being on top," Orna told her.

"...you know..." Irisoi thought.

"What?" asked Orna.

"In all the time we've been married...I don't think I've _ever_ been on top."

"No..." said Orna, thinking as well, but he didn't believe himself...had she? "You must have been at one time."

"No, I haven't, ever," Irisoi said, and smirked again. "You're always coming on to _me_ , before I get a chance."

"I guess your-" he began, but Irisoi grabbed him and dragged him into their bedroom, and locked the door behind them. And Wano and Azjod immediately put their headphones on and turned the sound up.

0000000000

A month passed, Wano and Azjod staying in their apartment and working on the nearby farms, which were glad to have them (well, most of the workers anyway, and the owners), the Mera family moved into their new house, and Stone and Rose offered to help them to farm, though they admitted their gardens of Sangheilios plants would most likely be trial and error, to see which would flourish, which would die but eventually get accustomed to the new planet, and to see which would never flourish. Though they had a general list of tough fruits and vegetable patches that could survive the planet, and get accustomed quickly. But what was most exciting was seeing N'tho heal. He had met Aralo and Morva, and they discussed the training (they were told repeatedly by N'tho that it was extremely hard, especially in the beginning, but eventually Zuli and Sedena countered they had been just as unaware as Aralo and Morva were now). N'tho conceded with that.

Today, N'tho didn't even have casts on, and he was able to move about more, though he was still bed bound for the moment. He would be on his feet in no time.

"You've been sparring with the weapons everyday now?" asked N'tho, hearing the stories the four had of their gun sparring, and some all-perspectives of Ilse and Jason from atop the tall hill.

"Yes, they've gotten better..." Zuli trailed off, giving a sly look to Aralo and Morva.

"Well all you've been doing is shooting us and throwing us on the ground when we were too close, N'tho will actually _teach_ us rather than just throwing us around like rocks," Aralo snapped, and Zuli and Sedena burst into laughter, but poorly attempted to stifle it with their hands. N'tho replied in annoyance to their laughter at Aralo and Morva,

"Don't listen to them, yes, I'll throw you around to an extent-"

"A very long extent," cracked Sedena and she and Zuli snickered again,

- _but_ ," N'tho continued sharply, "it won't be of spite...I think a new lesson is in order of you two when I'm on my feet again," N'tho said to Zuli and Sedena, then, to their surprise, grabbed the scruffs of their necks. They both yelped in surprise but didn't struggle, knowing better.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" asked N'tho in his Master's voice, and Sedena and Zuli were surprised and apprehensive to hear it, as they had not in so long. "You are _way_ out of discipline," N'tho told them.

"We do our stretches and the Dance Of Strength, together, on time" Zuli told him, grimacing against N'tho's grip making his neck ache, and the feel of his Master's claws digging into his skin.

"And I'm not your brother when it comes to training," N'tho told Sedena, doing well of hiding his smile, even though he wanted to smile.

"No, you're more like my father," Sedena countered. N'tho snorted, affronted.

"You've told me some stories, I don't make you get me drinks or rub my back. I actually teach you valuable lessons, lessons that will ensure your survival in combat, that is, if you manage to get passed academy training on Sangheilios, with many other pupils as well," N'tho told her. He then suddenly let go, and the two almost fell on their rumps, but caught themselves and stood straight, resisting the urge to rub their necks. N'tho smiled pridefully internally. They got back into it quickly, they wouldn't fail on Sangheilios. Now he had to judge the other two. Willing enough, but that was only a quarter of the story. Time would tell if they would be able to handle the training. And he needed to get his own perspective on their gun fights. He hadn't told them that he could leave anytime he wanted now, just walk out to leave _with_ them. But he wanted to surprise them, sort of like Sedena had in mind with him giving the Blade of the Min Family to Zuli during their training session. He was rather excited to do it.

"We've actually done the stretches," said Aralo to N'tho.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, Sedena and Zuli showed us, and of course our father smugly watched us struggle," muttered Morva.

"Well, if he's a Zealot, than that means he did everything you're going to do," N'tho told them. "For a parent, it's usually a strange mix of pride, amusement, and smugness; rarely do the children get in their parents shoes," N'tho replied.

"We didn't really picture ourselves in our father's shoes, the only thing we were aware of was _pain_ ," said Aralo.

"That's what I said, 'rarely'," N'tho responded, not smirking, but he did internally. Sedena and Zuli smiled at that, and Aralo and Morva sighed.

"Glad my shift's over, time for some fun," said Rose suddenly as she walked into the room.

"Hm?" asked N'tho. "Oh. Your mother has been coming on to me all month, just to annoy me," N'tho told Zuli.

"I don't mean that kind of fun," said Rose in slight annoyance. "Tonight? The TV."

"...oh! Yes! I completely forgot," said N'tho with a chuckle.

"The Colbare Partay," said Stone as he entered as well.

"Wasn't he in a car crash?" asked Morva.

"Yeah, that's why he wasn't able to do his live show on Sangheilios last month," said N'tho. "He's doing it tonight though." N'tho grabbed the channel changer as everyone grabbed extra seats (some had to cramp and share one, as there weren't many). He turned it on and went to the channel with the show.

"How much money do you bet that he'll be run out of the planet by an angry mob?" asked Stone.

"None, the people of the Zaf State are the most tolerant; don't you remember your visit?" asked N'tho.

"The Zaf State? There?" asked Sedena in surprise.

"Yes, it's on," he said, and everyone quieted down.

"I wonder if he's going to make people constantly laugh like he does here," whispered Stone to Sedena.

"We Sangheili are more behaved than you rambunctious children of a species," Sedena replied with a smirk, and Stone rolled his eyes.

The camera zoomed in on Stephen Colbert dramatically, and he turned to it,

"Tonight!" he exclaimed, "I need everyone back on Earth to warn me of any possible assassins, for I don't think my current audience will be so...revealing," Colbert said, the audience chuckling at that.

"He doesn't stand a chance?" asked Stone jokingly, and the rest of his friends snickered.

"And also," Colbert turned to another camera expertly, "I have a Sangheili guest speaker; let me give you a hint – I'm the first late night TV show host to feature the Arbiter in history!" Colbert exclaimed. "This!...is the Colbare Repore!" The catchy theme played, with the montage of dramatic poses of the man. It finally ended, and Colbert only had to briefly take in the Sangheili applause.

"People!" he called, shuffling his papers, then looking at the camera focused on him, "...for my legion of human followers, you may notice something slightly different..." the camera briefly switched to a chuckling Sangheili audience, before going back to Colbert, "but please keep it under your hats...I am...behind enemy lines." The audiences laughed again, and Colbert waited a couple of seconds for them to calm down.

"Yes, I am in the Zaf State, broadcasting live. And since I am bravely venturing into hostile territories, I am having a little help. Not because I _need it_ ," Colbert paused to let the audience carry on, "but just to give my human legion peace of mind, that I am safe." Colbert waved his pen in the air, and out marched two Sangheili Honor Guards, standing on either side of his C shaped desk, glistening armor and spears shining bright in the lights of the set. Colbert froze and looked at the two incredulously, then at the camera. "Just to note..." Colbert reached under his desk and put a toy lightsaber handle on the surface, "I have come prepared. _But_ let's not let the courageousness of my dangerous mission, which is called a 'Publicity Stunt'," Colbert made quotation marks with his middle and index fingers, and the audience laughed again, "get in the way of my quality journalism of the events going around the worlds." Colbert expertly turned to another camera,

"People, on the Earth side, particularly on the USA side-WHOO! USA! USA! USA!—" Colbert suddenly became calm again and waited patiently for the audience to cease laughing, his hands folded on his desk, "I will be bringing a fresh perspective on one of the most interesting Earth Plots until we find another celebrity pop-star story to distract us. Because, quite frankly, the reports on these plots by other 'leading reporting shows'," Colbert quoted with venom, "are getting _stale_. Yes, stale; staler than the air in the Master Chief's helmet.

"And the breath of life, no pun intended, I bring into this Earth Week's hot topic is the British-French conflict. While they have not officially declared war on each other, they sure are _acting_ like they did." Colbert paused to let the audience laugh again, the normal routine. "Reports are saying the British Navy is placing strategic Battle Ships in the waters, while France ups it anti-aircraft weaponry along the borders. We are unsure as to why the British and French are being stupid, _this time_ , but we do hear some perspectives from both sides; right here." A clip from a CNN broadcast showed the French president speaking to the press,

"The British have been very disrespectful as of late, uh, particularly in the, uh, UNSC, and, uh, they have been disrespectful of our, uh, ways, and, uh, our culture, and, uh, our authority over our, uh, branch of the UNSC. They have, uh, threatened violence over, uh, our conflicts within the UNSC, and, uh, have also, uh, been critical of our participation of the newly forming USSC, and, uh—which is hypocritical since, uh, some of their own states have, uh, joined with other Sangheili states to join the USSC-" the clip cut off and Colbert waited for the audience to pay attention to him. After his thoughtful pause, he said with subtle sarcasm,

"So what we have garnered from that statement is that Britain is, shockingly, being disrespectful." The audience chuckled. "And what are they being disrespectful of, exactly?" inquired Colbert. The clip went back, only edited: "Uh- uh- and- uh- uh- uh- and, uh- uh- uh- uh- and- uh- uh- uh- uh-" Once the clip was finished, with everyone laughing, Colbert said loudly over the laughter,

"Yes, apparently they've been disrespectful of their 'ands' and 'uhs'," he waited a few moments for the audience to calm down. "But really, folks, we can't get one side of a subject without the other side. And we have the other side's statement, let's take a look." Another clip of an NBC report showed the British Prime Minister with the press,

"The French have been disrespectful themselves as well, of our ways. They have been the least cooperative of the UNSC and just the UN in general. They've become bitter, rude, and a general annoyance among nations. They commonly go, I personally think, rampant, though bureaucrats have a softer term for that: 'wayward'. But they have generally ignored rules and orders and laws of the UNSC, how we work as a cooperative, not for ourselves. Let's face it, the modern day threats will not just affect one country alone, it will affect our entire planet, our species. Though the idea seems far fetched, Brutes could still do some damage. The other races of the former Covenant can attack at any time, and I think if it weren't for the Sangheili we would be destroyed right now. And their continued help is appreciated and effective.

"But back to the subject of the French, we have yet to fathom why they harass our country, unless they still feel sour about the wars before," he snickered and some of the press did, "but they're generally an annoyance, I don't think, personally, we'll have an all out _war_ , but it's a time wasting standoff, a _money_ wasting standoff, they seem to have forgotten that we just came out of a war, and they do this, upsetting people of _all_ nations, upsetting some of their _own_ people...they're...annoying, petulant...just...ants in your potato salad at a picnic-" the clip ended, everyone chuckled, and Colbert repeated with admiration,

"Ants in your potato salad..." he nodded as everyone laughed. "Such a beautiful, yet controversial combination of words...I myself prefer: 'France In Your Pants'." Everyone burst into harder laughter, then cheered Colbert. He cleared his throat and shuffled his papers,

"People, we also have another crisis on our hands. A hairy problem, and no matter how much shampoo we throw at them, they won't go away, or get any cleaner. Brutes," an image of a Brute appeared on the top left corner of the screen, and the audience jeered and cursed for a moment. "Yes, a simian species that evolved even worse than ourselves, some humans are convinced that _they_ are the real Sasquatch," a stilled image of the famous Bigfoot video replaced the image of the Brute and the audience laughed. "Notorious pirates from the Norabia solar system, they attack trading ships, and harass smaller military ships. Though the general population of the Brutes try to detach themselves from the pirates, since they'd rather not become grilled and covered with the famous Sangheili secret recipe of barbecue sauce," an image showed a glassed planet, "Shipmaster Rtas Vadum had this to say on the pirates," a clip of the Shipmaster at a Sangheili press meeting ensued,

"The beasts were self-absorbed and disorganized in the Covenant, and the pirates are self-absorbed and disorganized as well. They are a general annoyance to us, but not a major threat. However, we are not going to take any lives for granted, from now on, trading ships will have military men aboard, and will be outfitted with their own weaponry. Our technology is far superior to that of Brutes, and as we are understanding Forerunner technology more and more everyday, our ships become more and more powerful everyday." The clip ended, and Colbert said,

"Yes, they are minor threats, though that might change with their latest movie deal to get their organization funded: _Pirates of the Norabia: Hairy Man's Chest_ ," a Brute Jolly Roger skull with crossed gravity hammers filled the image box, everyone chuckling. Colbert swung his attention to another camera,

"Now, that I have broken the ice to my Sangheili audience, I would like to announce something. Any insurrectionists will be dealt with accordingly," Colbert lifted his toy lightsaber in the palm of his hands and the audience chuckled. "Do you know why this is so dangerous? It was made hundreds of years ago...lead paint, and ancient C Batteries from a gas station," the audience chuckled more. "Fear it." He placed it down, "Just remember that.

"Now, he is honored to be on my show, and I would like to introduce my first ever Sangheili guest speaker...THE ARBITER!" The audience broke into cheering as Colbert ran over to a veil and pulled it open, revealing Arbiter Thel Vadam himself, sitting at the guest table with a small smile. Colbert bowed to the audience, and blew kisses, then jogged over to the Arbiter, who had stood in respect, and shook his hand.

"Please, please, have a seat, I'm sure you're excited to finally meet me," Colbert said as he and the Arbiter sat across from each other at the table. The Honor Guards subtly moved with them, no one really noticing. Once the audience quieted it down, Colbert said,

"Now, before we begin our real discussion I'd like to (ahem) clarify you for a moment, you know, in case a few people _might not_ recognize you-" Thel chuckled lightly as the audience laughed as well. "Who are you, exactly? Besides my mortal enemy," the audience laughed again and Thel chuckled as well,

"Well, I am Thel Vadam, the last Arbiter. I once served in the Covenant, and I am the one that reorganized the Sangheili during the Great Schism, and formed the alliance that we all share today," the audience applauded and Colbert nodded.

"That's good- now," Colbert raised his hand and the audience paused to listen, "I...still don't recognize you but I'll take your word for it," the Arbiter and audience chuckled. "Now, what does the rank 'Arbiter' represent...do you...are you a sponsor for fast food, or do you show off leather interior luxury cars?" The audience chuckled along with Thel.

"No, I'd rather not do that...be overly commercialized, I'm not human." Colbert made an over-dramatic affronted gasp, mouth wide open along with his eyes, and the audience oooh'd at that, Thel smiling sheepishly.

"That is not fair, we're not trying to make you into a greedy _human..._ we're just trying to give you our greedy _attributes_ yet still call you Sangheili, because that's how we roll," the audience chuckled again, along with Thel. "But anyway, tell me what your rank really means."

"Well, technically, Arbiter is not a Sangheili rank. It is an ancient Covenant rank-"

"AHA!" exploded Colbert, jumping to his feet, pointing his pen at a surprised Thel. "I knew an insurrectionist would try to get the best of me, but you made one small slip up!...you admitted it!" Colbert snapped his fingers and the two Honor Guards moved on either side of a shocked Arbiter (though people did perceive he was acting, and began to laugh). "Book 'im boys!" Colbert shouted the order, and the Honor Guards grabbed both of Thel's arms.

"What, this is preposterous, I!..." Thel struggled slightly as the Honor Guards took him off the set into a back room, and Colbert returned to his desk—

"I heard that the Arbiter set this up himself, to make Sangheili and humans relate to each other more," N'tho said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he's done some cool things for the alliance, and trying to modernize the feudal states of the Sangheili colonies," Rose said, then they paid attention to the show again.

—"YEAH!" Colbert whooped, pumping his fists in the air at the audience, who cheered him on. "WHOO!" He jumped over the front of his desk, spun on his feet, and near-gracefully landed on his chair. It rolled back slightly, but he pulled it back up. He waited a moment for the Sangheili to stop cheering (they were more well behaved than the human audiences), and then he said,

"People, this just in, I kicked the Arbiter's ass!" An image showed up in the top left corner of a bloodied, unconscious Arbiter flat on his stomach, Colbert's foot on his back, and the man put on a dramatic pose, one hand on his hip, and the other arm raised in the air with the toy lightsaber; the photo obviously staged, making the audience laugh. And the subtitle was "FUCKING OWNED! (Ha! I can put swear words up because the FCC doesn't control Sangheili broadcast systems!)". Colbert continued, "He came in, trying to be all cool and tough, monkeying about, and I dropped the C Bomb on him!" The audience cheered Colbert on, and he pumped his fists again. But then he went into a sullen pose, head hung down, and when everyone quieted, he sighed in sadness.

"Now, it may have looked like I did nothing and just ordered two highly bribed Honor Guards to haul off the Arbiter, who in turn may have looked like he was _pretending_ to be apprehended and taken to jail for attempted assassination; but I have _proof_ I kicked the Arbiter's ass. Do you want to know if it's true?" Colbert dramatically spun to another camera, which zoomed in on his face. "It's true." he said, and that was "final", and the audience cheered again. He turned back to another camera, and paused. He looked around and sighed.

"And I just sent my guest speaker to jail." The audience chuckled. "Isn't there someone cool enough to replace the Arbiter?" asked Colbert to the ceiling, hands cocked upward in a desperate manner.

"I believe I can help with that," said another voice. Colbert spun around to face the guest table again and beheld a Sangheili man dressed in light orange robes. Colbert gasped, "Sesa Quzaf!?" The audience cheered with vigor, and Colbert sprang to his feet. "Yes! Sesa Quzaf has come to save the day!" The theme music played again as Colbert jogged over, then repeated his bowing and blowing kisses to the audience, before sitting with Sesa. The audience calmed down and Colbert said,

"Well, thank you for coming, one question...are you an insurrectionist?"

"No, I believe not," Sesa replied.

"You don't _believe_ you are...not: _no_ you are not," Colbert said critically, and the audience chuckled.

"Allow me to rephrase: I am _not_ an insurrectionist," Sesa said with finality, and the audience cheered his word.

"Okay..." said Colbert uneasily, then leaned in and gave Sesa the stink eye. The audience chuckled while Sesa simply returned a plain look. Colbert settled himself again, then said, "Now, in case some audience members are unsure who you might be..." he paused to let the audience chuckle, of course they knew who he was. "Who are you?" asked Colbert.

"I am Sesa Quzaf, Kaidon of the Zaf State."

"And Kaidon is a...highish rank, medium?" asked Colbert.

"I am the, erm, respective 'president' of the Zaf State," Sesa explained. Colbert nodded,

"Yeah, that's pretty good. Where _is_ the Zaf State?" asked Colbert, hands clasped and listening intently to Sesa.

"Well, you are in the Zaf State right now," Sesa said to him.

"Nuh-uh, we're on my set, Zaf State and My Set are two different things...one is awesome, the other is, meh," Colbert shrugged, then jerked his thumb at Sesa who chuckled, the audience laughing along. "When you are in My Set, and you are from a different place, you are an alien, no pun intended," and everyone laughed at that, even Sesa went from chuckling to laughing. "My Set might as well be the American Embassy, don't do something to piss me off, Quzaf, I can hold you for ransom if I want," Colbert told him.

"And my fellows can simply send one Frigate to decimate your entire country's defenses, bust me out of prison, and take the amount of ransom money you ordered from your own treasury," Sesa said simply and the audience laughed and cheered, while Colbert looked astonished.

"That...is...so... _rude_ ," Colbert said heatedly. "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"She also taught me how to handle bullies, she was a father for a time as well, when my actual father was too swamped in his duties," Sesa told him.

"That's interesting, did your father ever become your mother at any time?" asked Colbert, and the audience laughed.

"I...believe not," Sesa replied.

"You don't _know,_ you just _believe_ he didn't?" Colbert asked, and Sesa huffed, the audience laughing harder.

"He didn't," Sesa told him.

"Okay then...but I can," Colbert told Sesa, and the audience laughed.

"Oh really?" asked Sesa.

"Yah, I do it all the time. I love it, sometimes I just don't wanna stop," Colbert said, the audience laughing very hard, Sesa himself trying to contain his laughter. "But anyway...talking about your career as a Kaidon, whatever that is, um..." Colbert paused to let the audience and Sesa chuckle, "Do you...sponsor for fast food, or leather interior luxury cars?" Sesa chuckled,

"No, like the Arbiter, I don't commercialize human behavior either."

"Aw come on!" Colbert said, arms spread. "Surely you must have _some_ rich people that spend on things they can't live without, like castle-esque McMansions, giant Sport Utility Vehicles, private jets, chocolate fountains, and human and/or Sangheili slaves." The audience laughed with Sesa.

"Well, yes, every species has disgusting people like that-"

"Like your brother," Colbert interrupted, the audience laughing, though Sesa sighed.

"He's getting better, mind you—mind all of you," Sesa glanced at the audience. "He's talking to me more-"

"You're giving him a second chance, after that fiasco with the trading company scandal which I have no perspective on?" Colbert asked, the audience chuckled.

"I am," Sesa replied levelly, folding his hands on his lap. "Don't you believe in second chances? Your species?"

"We _say_ we do, but we never act like it," Colbert clarified very accurately, and the audience chuckled.

"Well, I believe in second chances, legitimately. I don't pretend I do then go back on it," Sesa said, and the audience cheered.

"Okay, that's good," Colbert told Sesa. "now, back on topic of your...commercial life..." the audience laughed when Sesa rolled his eyes. "First of all, _Quzaf_ , do not disrespect me in _my domain_...the Colbert State, and I am the Kitten of the Colbert State, you hear?" asked Colbert while the audience laughed, even Sesa again.

"Yes, I understand that, I respect that," Sesa said.

"You better...now, do you have any...book deals?" asked Colbert.

"No, I don't, and I don't plan to," Sesa told him.

"No autobiography? No memoirs? Not even a lame fantasy novel that people read only because _you_ wrote it?" the audience laughed and Sesa chuckled.

"I'd rather not," Sesa told him.

"What about a movie? Or a cartoon series?" asked Colbert.

"Certainly not," Sesa replied.

"You are the most _boring_ leader I've ever had on my show!" Colbert exclaimed, making Sesa and the audience laugh. "Did you know being boring is a crime in my state?" asked Colbert.

"It is?" asked Sesa, then he looked on either side of him when the two Honor Guards came again.

"You've been committing the crime of being boring for..." Colbert paused to look at his watch, "Five minutes. That equals five years in prison." Colbert snapped his fingers, "Book 'im boys!" The Honor Guards did nothing. "Hell _oo_? Finger snapping, 'im, boys, and book, in a particular order," Colbert said in irritation to the Honor Guards.

"Don't you remember? I leased them to you," Sesa said with a small, smug smile on his mandibles.

"No!" Colbert denied. "I _bribed_ them! They have to listen to me!"

"I suggest you be unlike yourself, and study the culture of the Sangheili Honor Guards..." Sesa then pulled a datapad from inside his robes and slid it across the table to Colbert. He snatched it and then scanned the pad, face set in an annoyed grimace.

"What is this crap!?" He burst out. "'An Honor Guard that has sworn fealty to the Kaidon and his family has officially become a true Honor Guard, but must remain with his sworn Kaidon until he is relieved of his duty, the Kaidon has perished, or the Guard has perished himself. He shall listen to no one else, this includes _Stephen Colbert offering money_!?" The audience roared with laughter, while he looked up, dumbstruck at the smug Kaidon.

"Book 'im boys," Sesa said, nodding. The Honor Guards approached but Colbert said,

"Wait!" The Honor Guards paused. "They're not real Honor Guards, they would never agree to coming on this show, they'd think it's stupid, curse them," Colbert stood and put his hands on his hips and gave a stern look to Sesa. "Even if you ordered it yourself, the key word is 'Honor' and lemme tell you right now, you're not gonna find honor on this show...you'll find it on _me_..." he paused to let the audience laugh, "but not the show itself. These aren't Honor Guards, they're just chumps in imitation armor."

"Regrettably, I must finish this myself, since you will not cooperate," said Sesa to Colbert, standing. Then Sesa took out his energy sword handle and activated it, and the blade was very much real.

"Oh yeah!?" cried Colbert, then he ripped his toy lightsaber from inside his jacket, then flicked out the plastic. Sesa couldn't help it, he started laughing hysterically. "Tremble, impotent infidel!" Colbert roared, then pressed a button on the handle, and it lit up a bright green, and made a low-quality, cheesy lightsaber sound. "See!?" Colbert cried. "Some people laugh when they're nervous! This guy is _terrified_! You're all terrified!" Colbert shouted to the hysterical audience. "This guy is about to piss himself! Which is a shame because those are some pretty nice robes," Colbert complimented casually, studying Sesa's robes. He only clutched his chest laughing, forcing himself to turn off the energy sword, then fall to one knee. Colbert gasped.

"VICTORY! I kicked the Arbiter's ass _and_ Kaidon Sesa Quzaf's ass tonight!" Colbert bellowed in triumph, pumping his fists in the air again. "I'm on a roll!" He went behind his desk again as his "Honor Guards" took Sesa away, and waited for the audience to simmer down. When they had, he said,

"People, I have one more thing to bring to our attention for tonight; about how our two species are coming together to make superior weaponry...so we can eventually become the bossy, egotistical galactic superpower that comes around every now and then," Colbert said, the audience chuckling. "Apparently we have new 'lazer' technology," Colbert quoted lazer with his fingers. "Weapons engineer Niko Robert had this to say on the new technology, which is Forerunner apparently." A clip showed a man at a press conference, at the typical podium.

"Studying Forerunner technology, and finding the right resources to imitate it, we have developed one of their powerful lazers. Unlike...most energy lazers today, this one is not small and precise, rather this one would be considered...heavy artillery. A wide ray, it slams into its targets, rather than cutting into them-" The clip ended and the image box featured the wide open mouth with the bulging eyes, the classic 'Shoop Da Whoop' face, and the audience laughed while Colbert had on a thoughtful expression. After a moment, he said,

"Yes, apparently, the mandatory battle cry for this new weapon will be 'Shoop da whoop'," Colbert said to the laughing audience. "I also hear they are implementing elements of the Lazer Collections into cybernetic fields as well, what with the latest invention presented, Doctor Octa-Arby-Pus," the image came up with the Arbiter, only he had four metallic tentacles sprouting from his back, and a Sangheili version of the Shoop Da Whoop face was photo-shopped in, and the audience laughed and cheered. "Yes, it will be a great day when we find an excuse to use our new kick ass weaponry on an unsuspecting species. Until then, I bid you farewell, and will see you tomorrow night." The audience cheered as the theme music began and Colbert made a big deal of his leaving the set.

"Wow," chuckled N'tho.

"Yeah, I was disappointed in Sesa for chickening out like that," said Sedena, and the group chuckled.

"We better get going now, almost time, you'll be coming out with us soon," Stone said to N'tho, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Ugh..." N'tho only sighed.

"See you this weekend," said Zuli, and Sedena smirked behind his back.

"It'll be the redeeming part of this week," N'tho said slyly.

 _It sure will_ , Sedena thought, excited. She just didn't know something that couldn't be redeemed would happen tomorrow. And poor N'tho was the victim.

The day came (not the good day), and Sedena opened the door out of the house.

"Usually parents are glad that kids go outside on their own accord rather than staying in and watching TV all day, but you're kinda addicted to the zapping," Stone said plainly to her from the couch.

"And your tone just sounds so concerned," Sedena countered.

"Have fun," Stone said with a smile, still looking at his book. She left the building, and _he_ then went to get his coat and follow, intending to meet N'tho just outside where they spar. Stone grabbed it, some snacks as well which he put in his large coat pockets, then headed out. He decided to walk to his house, which took a good fifteen minutes. When he arrived, N'tho was waiting on the porch, leaned back in a large chair with his feet propped up on a box.

"You think they'll be any good?" N'tho called as Stone walked up.

"That's what we're finding out, aren't we?" asked Stone. N'tho grinned and got up, then walked down to his friend.

"Let's go." The two of them walked through the town again, then to the gun place, and crept up to where the children usually played. It was dead silent.

"They're here, definitely," N'tho said.

"Let's split up, see if we can sneak up on them...that's why I wore this lousy camo," Stone said, gesturing to the pale brown coat which blended in with the surroundings. N'tho chuckled, for he had the same colored clothes as well. The two went their separate ways, Stone down low, N'tho going up the hill. He crept behind a rock and saw the scope of Zuli's rifle glint.

"Forgot that," N'tho murmured with a smile, then crawled on his belly through some cover, got up, ducked and weaved through rocks swiftly, keeping his footfalls quiet, and he then heard the voice of Aralo.

"Good, someone to watch your back...and give away your position with chit chat," N'tho commented to himself, but he would let that pass for now. This was casual play, nothing serious.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Stone was actually relaxing with Ilse and Jason, snacking on something. N'tho rolled his eyes and hid his grin, then went to take the two by surprise. Not really in official combat mode, he just wanted to fool around today; after all, it was his first day out of a hospital in a month.

When he hopped over the rock in front of Aralo, the startled girl, only seeing a large adult Sangheili rather than her smaller friends, fired her shotgun...right into N'tho's groin. The most unbearable pain he had ever felt in his _life_ surged into his genitals, and he gasped hoarsely, immediately clutching his area. He fell to his knees, and almost on his side, but his instincts kicked in and he fought the pain, remembering the saying all Spec Ops pupils were told. "If you don't control pain, it controls _you._ " Same goes for most emotions and feelings, but pain was the case now.

Aralo covered her mouth, having dropped her shotgun in shock, looking in horror at what she had just done.

"Holy shit..." uttered Zuli, who hadn't seen the accident himself, but what had happened was clear. Sedena then came over the rock, and was shocked to see N'tho...especially in his current predicament; Morva was as well when he climbed over after Sedena.

"N'tho?" asked Sedena.

"N..N'tho," began Aralo, edging towards him, but he automatically held a hand up to her that said _stop_! Which she did. He breathed heavily, dealing with the pain.

"I...I'm fine," he said in a hoarse voice. He then stood, barely, his legs trembling, as well as his mandibles. Stone then came up with Ilse and Jason.

"Oh god," whispered Ilse, putting her hands over her gaping mouth.

"N'tho, are you okay?" asked Stone. He merely nodded. Aralo was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a shaky voice.

"It's...it's okay," N'tho said, looking her in the eye with, what he hoped, a reassuring glint. Either she didn't notice or it didn't affect her, she was still mortified and guilty looking. "Maybe...next time..." he put on a weak smile, "I'll join the others on the hill. I think I'm too experienced for all of you anyway." No one even chuckled nervously, nor forced awkward smiles. "...ehm...I'll be going now...just...forget what happened." N'tho then walked stiffly away, Stone following him, while the others just stared.

0000000000

N'tho groaned as he plopped on his recliner in his living room, then put a tub of ice cream on his groin, the closest thing to a bag of ice he could get. He didn't care if he looked stupid, it felt marginally better.

Stone sat on another chair, feeling a little aloof in the situation. They were silent for a while, no windows were open, so no background sound was around. Not even in the trailer. The fridge wasn't humming, no clocks ticking, and the A/C was off since it was Winter time. Just them sitting. After what seemed like minutes in the loud silence that throbbed in their ears, N'tho muttered,

"Goddamned lazers." Stone then came up with an idea, and he _knew_ it would bring N'tho's spirits up, even if it was ironic and would be deemed cruel in another person's eyes.

"Shoop da whoop?" Stone asked, looking at him with a plain expression. N'tho stared back, for about ten seconds, then he said,

"It was over nine thousand." The two stared for a little bit longer, but both began to tremble, and their straight faces began to falter, then they burst into laughter. And they laughed for a long time.

0000000000

Saturday came, and Zuli had walked from Rose's house to finally train with N'tho. It was strange that he now anticipated a good beating from N'tho. He felt more confident in being able to beat Sutai from back in the city sparring room on Sangheilios, and wanted to see if he could beat N'tho today. Rose usually came to watch, but had to work today, but he would tell her if he lost or not.

He came to the trailer by the Rio Grande, then walked around to the sparring ring. N'tho had some spears set up, two types. The Coitus Spear, that had once been of mating rituals, and the other which was purely for combat, a blade on the end rather than the point of most spears. He had one resting on his lap while he waxed it. Sedena had told Zuli that he had shown her these before the fall, so they had yet to study in full of the history besides what short explanations N'tho gave from his head.

"Zuli," N'tho said, nodding to him.

"Master," replied Zuli, nodding his head as well.

"Before we begin...I have something to show you. Other than the spears," N'tho said as he stood and propped the combat spear next to the other one on his trailer wall. Zuli waited as N'tho approached him then extracted a blade from his pocket, in a leather sheath. An old Sangheilian leather sheath. Zuli was surprised, that must have been hundreds of years old, after the Sangheili stopped using materials such as that to store their weapons, which had been replaced by Covenant plasma weaponry. It was only family blades that the Sangheili would carry into the Covenant, nothing the Covenant itself provided.

He then noticed the handle. Black and gold swirls, and the pommel was a triangle with the three golden suns of Joori, Fied and Urs shining gold with rays in the blackness surrounding.

"Take it," N'tho told him gently, still in his master's tone, but a more caring one. Zuli took the blade, then unsheathed it. He saw the words on the blade, and froze, staring in disbelief. Instantly, images of his father flashed in his vision, showing him his family's history. His father showing him his own familial blade, and saying,

 _"You will someday earn this, when you become a powerful warrior. Be thankful you do not live in most other states, otherwise, you would have never known me, much less your mother. I would not be here showing this to you."_

Tears welled in Zuli's vision and N'tho smiled a small smile as he watched Zuli. He choked and looked up at N'tho, then to his master's immense surprise, he hugged him.

"Thank you N'tho!" Zuli cried, sobbing in happiness.

"Um...master," N'tho said, taken off guard by this sudden display of affection, though he honestly should have seen it coming.

"Whatever!" Zuli said then squeezed tighter.

"But Zuli...this wasn't my doing," N'tho said, grinning. Zuli pulled himself from N'tho and looked in surprise. "I wish it was if it made you this happy, but you have someone else to thank for it. She put me up to this for, and I quote, 'maximum surprise effect'." Zuli heard the back door to the trailer open and he spun around, and nearly lost all mobility of his mandibles when he saw Sedena grinning down at him from the steps.

"Surprise," she said. Zuli only hopped up on the stairs and gave Sedena a crushing hug, which she choked on but still smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you so much...I don't know how..." Zuli whispered.

"You're welcome," was Sedena's only surprisingly fitting response. Zuli only subconsciously realized then that he loved Sedena with all his hearts, unlike he truly did in his adulthood.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter XXXII

Ti Amo

"Ugggh!" Sedena uttered, then let herself fall flat on the couch next to Stone, while he simply watched TV with a mundane expression. "I'm going to kill him...as soon as I can..." she groaned as she still laid on the couch.

"I'm guessing he decided to finish the day with something stressful, rather than Tai-Chi...I mean the Dance of Strength," Stone said.

"He says it's time for me to be hardened more than ever," she mumbled.

"He's right. Look at me, I've been taking it easy for months, and I can't even remember how to make knots for ropes anymore."

"What? Those are easy," Sedena said, looking up at him.

" _Were_ easy," Stone corrected, Sedena merely huffed in response and laid her head back down, facing the back support of the couch. "You know I could drive you to and back if you want...or Johnathan when I'm at work," Stone told her.

"What about it being time to harden me?" Sedena sneered.

"Yeah, you're right, never mind," Stone conceded slyly and Sedena shot him a dirty look. "You stink, too."

"Okay that's it!" Sedena snapped, getting up.

"Yeah, you tell that shower," Stone told her in a mundane tone, though he knew he was about to be challenged to Close Quarters Combat. He struggled slightly to keep his flat expression while Sedena pulled the coffee table in the middle of the room off to the side, then turned the TV off on him, shutting the doors to the entertainment armoire where the TV sat. She turned to him and stared for a few seconds, until he sighed and got up.

"And don't blame me of something breaks," she told him.

"I'll blame you if _you_ break it," Stone shot back. Sedena made the first move, not waiting, a swipe at Stone to grab his arm. She grabbed it easily, and then immediately knew it wasn't right. Stone proved that as he twisted his arm, and hers' as well, then bent it behind her back as he spun around her, then put her in a headlock. She choked in shock, making Stone grin.

"You may have floored me those days ago with one arm in a cast, and that was impressive by the way, but I can still have a fighting chance against you when I'm ready," he told her. She growled and ripped his arm from her neck, then did a no-handed cart wheel to his surprise...so she could free _her_ arm. Her hand was easily ripped from his grip as she flew in the air away from him, then landed gracefully on her feet. Stone went after her, but she whirled around and grabbed his arm, then twisted, but not in the same way he had. He spun out and slammed onto his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. He tensed when he felt Sedena's hands, but was surprised as he was lifted up and pressed to her chest.

"You tried your best," she said sweetly as she hung her head over his shoulder and hugged him. He smiled and lurched back. She gasped as she was forced back, and he did a back roll over her shoulder (he didn't shift his weight as to not hurt her, she needed to be hardened after all). She yelped as he went over her then stood. She immediately scrambled up, baffled.

"That was cute, but it's not gonna work on a Brute," he said to her. She grinned wickedly.

"It could work on a pirate Sangheili if I ever need to fight one."

"Maybe, maybe not...don't try it," he told her.

"Why? Didn't work out for you?" she joked. He laughed at that.

"Usually it annoys me when people make fun of the war...but that was pretty good," he told her. "It only worked on a Jackal once...all the way."

"Eww!" Sedena exclaimed, grimacing. " _That_ was uncalled for."

"It was sharp."

"Stop you sicko!"

"Make me!" Sedena dove, and Stone ran at her. He was knocked back, and nearly fell, but Sedena was amazed as he managed to lift her weight. She grimaced as she switched to clinging to his back, and then put him in a headlock. He proved his strength yet again (now she was just plain shocked) as he grabbed her arm, then flipped her over himself. She crashed to the ground, and something finally fell off the top of the armoire and spilled its contents. She breathed heavily, as did Stone, and he plopped back on the couch.

"You...can't be...a regular...Marine...you must have been..." Sedena said breathlessly.

"ODST? Nope, just a good ol' standard leatherneck," he told her. "With a great hand-to-hand trainer."

"And who's that?" she asked, looking at him from the ground, still sprawled on her back.

"Solid Snake."

"Who?"

"Ever played Metal Gear Solid?"

"That's a video game isn't it...you're trying to tell me a video game character taught you those moves?"

"I was inspired, yeah, playing the old games. And I don't mean the refurbished PlayBox 720 ones, I mean the good ol' ones. Metal Gear Solid for the PSX, Sons Of The Patriots and Snake Eater for PS2, and then Guns Of The Patriots for PS3. MGS: Rising doesn't count because that was Raiden doing ninja stuff. But I was fifteen at the time, and wanted to do kick-ass stuff like Snake did, and sought a trainer. Sort of...pre-training before I actually signed up for the corps when I was twenty. The Sarge was actually pretty impressed with me...I kicked _every_ of my other comrades asses in hand-to-hand because I was taught the most advanced of CQC. I even did it with the pistol and knife as Snake commonly did, but my trainer eventually found out I was inspired by the video games...but thought it was funny, so he was cool with it."

"You could've become a ninja," Sedena told him.

"A cyborg ninja? No way, Raiden could kick the Chief's ass no problem. If I had become a cyborg ninja (I like real, red blood instead of white artificial blood by the way), I probably would have taken the Chief's place in the war. You should see what Raiden did in MGS 4. Anyway, someone wanted to applaud," Stone called to the hallway, hanging his head back over his shoulder. Sedena sat up in surprise and confusion, then saw N'tho walk from the guest room down the hall, clapping his hands.

"Interesting story Stone, I like Snake as well," N'tho said, Sedena standing up immediately, surprised at this. "I had a feeling you'd be easily provoked to challenge Stone to a fight today after the new...schedule in our training, so I asked him if it was alright I sneaked passed you on your way back to here today. You did very well, and I can see how well you did against that Kura man you told me about. I want to see if you can provoke Zuli into fighting you, actually," N'tho said to Stone.

"I think he's always wanted to fight me actually. Having softy Rose around doesn't cut it for his rowdy side," Stone replied. "Sedena doesn't seem to have a problem tough, Tomboy," Stone teased her and she pouted.

"I told this to Zuli, I can be 'girlie' and not be an easily stressed and provoked bimbo at the same time," she snapped. Stone and N'tho glanced at each other, then looked back at her, Stone saying,

"You haven't proved us otherwise." Sedena gaped at him, and she saw N'tho's mandibles twitch as he tried to hide his smile. Her face then turned bright purple.

"You're starting to piss me off," she growled.

"Okay, sorry," said Stone, raising his hands submissively. Some things you just couldn't tease people on, even if it's just friendly teasing.

"Well, you're, how should I put it, Basic Special Operations Diploma will be earned in a few days, if you can pass the test." Sedena looked at him in shock.

"That's it?" she asked in surprise. N'tho smiled.

"No." She gave him a stony look.

" _But_ ," N'tho continued, "You will be put to _a_ test, my own personal approval of your improvement since realizing your Ignorance. You will have to spar against me, Stone and Marty, in a...Solo Op. Using any tactic that you possess. But we won't let up either. This will happen in two days time for you, then Zuli afterwards. And after that, again with the two of you teamed up." Sedena seemed to digest this, as she looked down at the couch without seeing it. After a few seconds, she said,

"Sounds good."

"Excellent. I look forward. It'll be interesting to see you two up in a real fight...maybe more CQC if that ever happens," N'tho said brightly

"Big show down, fight the pops," Stone said with a smirk to Sedena whom smiled herself and rolled her eyes.

"Take care you two, try not to beat each other half-to-death before the test," N'tho told them before leaving the house.

"Did he put you up to this...or vice versa?" asked Sedena with a sly smile.

"It would have been vice versa eventually," Stone said, bumping his fist into her arm, "but it was him first."

"Are you looking forward to me slaughtering the three of you?" asked Sedena.

"Something you should know about Marty, he was an ODST. And I mean a _Helljumper_ , a guy that did more shit than the ODSTs hate the Spartans for. That's why he's so terse," Stone said with a smirk.

"Mm..." was Sedena's only replied.

"If you lose, get the fuck over it, and continue training," Stone said as he pat her shoulder, then went to the kitchen to fix up some lunch.

0000000000

Zuli groaned as Sedena finished telling him what had happened only fifteen minutes ago. He was lying back on his bed, legs crossed, staring at the ceiling while Sedena laid next to him, in the same position.

"And Marty is an ODST?" Zuli verified, still staring at the ceiling.

"Not just an ODST, a Helljumper, Stone said. Apparently he's a bigger bad ass than his other comrades that dropped from planet orbits right to enemy frontlines to soften them up," Sedena replied.

"And N'tho..."

"...and N'tho..." The two continued to stare at the ceiling in thought.

"How about we keep ourselves in check with this notion," Sedena piped up, looking at Zuli, who looked back, "we individually kick their asses, and then both of us together make it so much sweeter. You better not join a ship when you come of age, wait for me, I'm only a year behind," she said, raising her hand. Zuli smiled and grabbed her wrist, and she grabbed his, and both squeezed. The Hand Writ, and they were honor bound to enter a team together.

"If Aralo and Morva are able, they have to make the Hand Writ with us as well," Zuli said.

"Definitely," Sedena agreed, and then both looked back up at the ceiling. Zuli then sat up suddenly,

"Oh! I forgot!" he said. Sedena looked up at him.

"Forgot what?" she asked.

"My mother and father," he said, getting up and going to his dresser. Sedena sat up and swung her feet over the side, but didn't need to get up as Zuli returned with a picture frame.

"My mother had grabbed it before we left our living quarters on High Charity, and...I don't really remember at all, but I'm assuming when I was dazed from the crash, I had taken it off Mother's body, before Rose took me. She told me I had been clutching it in my daze, and kept it safe, but having trouble with...my nightmares and such, she had forgotten to give it back. She was so embarrassed only a few days ago," he chuckled. Sedena smiled as she looked at the picture. Zuli was sitting between his mother and father in their apartment, and it reminded her of the picture of Samos and herself. The three family members were on the couch of their living room, smiling at the camera.

"I think my Mother was pregnant," Zuli said softly. Sedena looked up at him, and he was looking out the window with a distant expression. "Looking back...I know the signs now but didn't then...but looking back...she had become more happy...and mad suddenly," he made a weak chuckle, smiling a little, but his smile soon faded. "Father grabbed her belly more often...he seemed lighter than usual as well. And they always gave me a peculiar look, a look that said 'I know something you don't'..." Zuli didn't say anything more. Sedena put the frame on the nightstand then approached him. She made him turn then hugged him. He sighed and hugged back. She didn't know how to respond, what to say to comfort him. But her hugging him seemed good enough.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Sedena," Zuli whispered. "When you gave me the kni...the Blade of the Min Family...and my father's...he said there was a twin blade of the one he was going to give me...and you gave me the twin," he said, beginning to sob. Sedena breathed in shock, wide-eyed.

"I..." was all she could muster.

"He said his came from the Zaf State...he had spoken with the smith, who had made two...the smith had originally intended to sell them as a set, but he gave one to my father instead...the other he would sell. It took me all my willpower right there to not cry in front of N'tho..." his voice trembled, and he hugged Sedena tighter. He had lost all his will power now, and it was odd to Sedena, yet...it made her feel good. She had cried on other's shoulders so many times. Her brother's, her mother's; Stone's when they had both passed away. And now Zuli cried on her shoulder over an amazing coincidence...or was it fate? Either way, he was there letting out his soul, and she was there helping him through. It made her feel good she was there to comfort him, help him heal old wounds. She began to leak tears herself, but refrained from sobbing. It would take death to separate them from each other for the rest of their lives.


	33. Chapter 33

**Quick announcement! I created a Discord server! Unfortunately since Fan Fiction dot net has been pretty shit with profile links lately, you can find the link to my Discord on my rarely used twitter page: atSpogZallagi [fucking FF dot net and its allergies to links and other characters]  
**

 **It's on a pinned tweet, so it shouldn't be hard to find. So pop on by, say hello. I'm on most of the time, or try to be anyway, under the handle 'El Spoggerino' atm. I usually switch it up between either that or 'His Spogness.' Something Spog related anyway. Catch me if you can!**

* * *

Chapter XXXIII

Verifica

Sedena breathed out, heart thumping. Courtesy of the smith of the local USSC ship of Truth Or Consequences, she had been crafted her own temporary armor for the fight. It would be returned and recycled when she was finished. She stood on one side of Marty's property, watching the HUD of the armor. Slightly nervous, but confident in her abilities. Even if she couldn't win against her master, friend and father; she would still put up a fight. The object of this test was to "kill" or "be killed". Once all her enemies were felled, she would be victorious. They were already in positions on the property, or were searching for her. She was watching a red circle blink next to her shield status, once it turned green, she was off. She was only equipped with a plasma rifle, though it was like the lazer shooters. Only fired invisible electrical currents through the air, though they treated shields the same way a bullet or plasma bolt would. Eat it down. N'tho had his old armor on from the war, the cobalt blue Special Operations armor, a rather unique set, as blue was usually affiliated with being a Minor Domo. It probably meant he displayed flying colors in his abilities, obviously, as he was a famed war hero. She started when she thought she saw green flashing, but the light was still blinking red. Just a trick of her imagination...or was it? A thought occurred to her it might have indeed flashed green, N'tho just trying to test her reaction and "dereaction" as he called it. When you mistook something, but realized a split second later you were mistaken, then stop. A dereaction. She wouldn't be surprised, as he had control of the light.

It flashed yellow suddenly, and every muscle in Sedena's body tensed, and she bent her knees a bit more, ready to take off...but it went back to red. She didn't let herself relax though. She wouldn't until this was over. Sweat was already began to slick her body as she waited in strong anticipation. She swallowed and licked her mandibles, tasting the salty sweat on them. She was _hot_ , her blood flowing in her veins like molten rock. What was most uncomfortable was she was hot inside, but her outer flesh was cold, due to the sixty degree February temperature. It was somewhat cloudy out, the sun veiled behind the gray cotton tufts in the sky, a few splotches of blue peaking through, and rays of sunlight coming through the breaks in the distance, shining on the desert terrain. She would like to marvel at the beauty, but she had to finish this. It started yellow again, then blue, and she jerked, but dereacted just as quickly. The slick of sweat on her body was accumulating with each passing minute, and thankfully she had eye lenses to block any sweat when she really got started on this. The same eye lenses that gave her her HUD.

The light went back to yellow, then blue, then red, then purple, then black, white, mauve, pink, GREEN! But she waited, and it immediately went back to red. She allowed herself a satisfied smile, and she could sense that N'tho had the same smile as he watched her from afar. It was green again...but it didn't blink. That's how she knew not to go when green came before, it wasn't blinking. Then it started to flash rapidly.

She pushed her leg, and her booted foot of her armor dug into the dirt, and she propelled forward with intense speed. She jumped off a rock, then fell a good five stories down a small cliff, but recovered with a duck and roll, and kept sprinting as her momentum of the fast fall threatened to knock her face down. But she had no choice but to dive behind cover as she saw movement in an alcove to her left, up two stories. She dove behind a rock as her shields took some hits. She got behind, then peaked out, and saw either her father or Marty move out of the alcove, clone camouflage matching the pale yellow rock. She only fired a single shot, making the shields of her opponent fluctuate. He moved, and she moved as well, chasing him down. She stopped short around a corner when his BR55 swung past her face, but she went forward and grabbed the weapon. He was surprisingly strong as he put up a fight for leverage of the gun. She recognized the grunts as Stone, but only really regarded him as her enemy. She was surprised as he let her have the gun, but immediately saw why. He pulled out an SMG she had not seen strapped to his hip. She went to slap it out of his hand with her newly taken BR55, but he did a back roll and came out of it with the weapon firing. She was forced to round the corner again as he took her shields down to forty percent. She snarled and looked at the ammo counter of her BR55. Thirty-three rounds were left, he had only fired one burst before. She glanced around to see him backing away, SMG still pointed forward. She took a chance and came out of cover with BR55 shouldered, and fired a burst into his chest. He grunted and fired back, but she immediately took cover again. She waited only three seconds before running forward, and rounding the corner he went behind. She _just_ saw his clone camo match an orange cliff side, and could just make out his form. She used the scope and fired relentlessly. She took down his shields, and an X appeared on her HUD above Stone's head. She had killed him. Now his armor locked up and he couldn't move, on the ground. One down, two to go.

She took one turn and was "wounded" in the chest as an energy knife cut through her shields, and registered to her armor she had a major laceration across her chest. The armor tightened on her chest, and made a constant stinging of electricity, which she made a rattling hiss at as she rolled backwards. Marty had the classic CQC stance. Pistol drawn in one hand, while he let his knife hang next to said pistol in his other hand. Sedena fired a burst at him, then lunged forward. She went for his arm, but he grabbed hers' in turn. He threw her past himself by simply pulling her, and she stumbled forward, trying to catch her feet, but when she realized she couldn't she simply made a recovering roll. Feet planted on the ground, hunched way forward, hands in the dirt, she swung her feet to turn in Marty's direction, then seemed to explode out of the dirt as she pushed herself in a small dive. Dirt showered where her feet had skidded. She went in the air about two feet, still going forward, but landed on her feet and ran at Marty, whom fired his pistol relentlessly. Her shields were down to forty again, but she reached him and smacked the pistol out of his hand. He made a stab at her neck with the blue energy knife, and she dodged that with a simple jerk of her head, then grabbed both his arms in a semi-hug, shoved him to the ground, then pinned him down between her legs. She grabbed the knife and ripped it from his hand, then "slit his throat" with it. An X marked him dead and she immediately stood, grabbing the pistol she had slapped aside, then took the same stance that Marty had took with the same weapons.

She crouched behind cover and looked around at the rocks. They had clone camo, but N'tho had active. In all honesty, that would be easier to spot, as it would be a shimmering. The clone camo would be harder to detect. When she checked her front and peripherals, she about-faced to check her rear. THERE! The shimmering hopped from down a cliff right behind her, but N'tho landed in a crouching land that would cushion his impact and reduce sound. But Sedena fired several rounds at him. The active camouflage faded out as his shields flared, and he snarled in surprise. Unfortunately Sedena had forgotten to reload the mostly spent clip of the pistol.

 _Idiot_! She berated herself, tossing the pistol away, not having extra clips for it, then dove at N'tho, right into the air, at his head. He caught her, then spun, throwing her into the cliff side. Her shields took most of the impact, but it still jarred her as she slammed into the rock of the cliff, then crumpled to the ground. She jumped to her feet and growled as he bared down on her with his own energy knife. He swung at her, but she blocked the attack with her own, the energy concentrations clashing together in an electrical _crack_! with a flash and sparks. She stabbed at him, and he dodged backwards, but she jumped back as well. He didn't speak as he stared her down as they circled each other, and she stared back. She then threw her knife at him. His eyes widened and he used his arm to block it from his neck or head, but the energy registered a wound to his armor, and a tightening, electrical current shot up his arm, making him yell in pain and surprise. He looked up just in time to see Sedena take out her _original_ energy blade she had been given before the test, and was thrust into his chest, and she dragged it through both hearts. A strong electrical current surged through him, and his armor tightened as tight as it could. He made a gargling gasp, clutching his chest as he fell on his back, then the armor proclaimed him dead, Sedena's HUD marking an X over him.

Sedena immediately knew something was afoot when her armor didn't reset and stop mimicking the laceration over her chest (which she also noticed the armor shocking her and being tighter had started affecting her stamina). She went for cover, but cried out when her shields popped off as they her hit by a powerful force. Her right abdomen was jarred by the sudden tightening and shocking of her armor. She fell to one knee, then hobbled behind cover. Her vision started to blur as her breathing was so constricted.

 _What..._ who _did that!?_ She cried in her mind. She looked around, then paused as she saw a flicker of light from a nearby cliff. The lens of a sniper rifle caught the shine of the sun! She immediately hid her head and knew how to play this. She had stay hidden, but make sure the sniper didn't notice she was on to him. She got on her belly and hissed as her armor made more shocks. She breathed heavily, her mandibles trembling over so slightly, sweat beaded and dripping from her head. She crawled to more cover, than saw a small cave going under a large wall of rock, cutting her approach of the sniper effectively in half. She stopped herself when she got to the cave and realized N'tho's Carbine would be useful. She turned and grabbed that off him. He glanced at her but didn't make any sort of recognition, she followed likewise. Internally he was proud of her, but he wouldn't show it until this was over.

Sedena crawled through the cave, willing herself to keep her stamina up until she finished off that target. She would pass out from exhaustion before quitting. But if she didn't finish this quickly, she _would_ pass out. She growled in her throat when she saw the cave led to an open area. The flat-ish rocks wouldn't be able to prove any cover. But thankfully the cliff was right there. She took a peak at her assailant. Her jaws dropped when she saw it was a _Zealot_! He was perched on the cliff with a Particle Beam Rifle, though he didn't see her, he was focused on something else. She took her chance, not going to be trapped in her stupor of shock, and got up, then slunk to the cliff. She began to climb, making sure it was only sturdy hand and footholds she chose. She came to the top of the cliff, then faced him. He finally noticed her movement out of the corner of his eye and stood in surprise. He ditched the Beam Rifle...and extracted an energy sword.

"...you've gotta be shitting me," Sedena blurted out as he stood there in front of her with a huge sword at his side. He lunged and she just barely dodged him.

 _Boss fight_ , she said to herself. Rather than fighting back, she ran. The Zealot was surprised at this sudden act of cowardice, and disappointed. She had performed so well before...wait. He snarled when he realized what she was doing and sprinted after her. The full grown male bared down on her quickly, but not quickly enough. Sedena dove, caught the Beam Rifle as she hit the ground, then rolled on her back and fired repeatedly. The weapon kicked back, but effectively hit his chest with the first shot, and the recoil inadvertently aimed at his head, and Sedena shot through that. The Zealot fell back, "dead", and she breathed out. Then the Xs disappeared, and the armor stopped being tight and shocking. She let out a gust in response, wanting to take the armor off immediately and massage her now aching "wounded" regions, but she endured it as she stood, and the Zealot stood too, beaming.

"Never in my entire seventy year career of volunteering to test Special Operations peers and my Shipmastery have I met someone like you. Even the strongest boys took atleast three tries to beat this test, me particularly, but you...first time for everything." Sedena couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, excellency."

"You certainly earned your right of 'bladerunner' to your name, Sedena. When you finish your training and come of age, I would be honored to have you on my ship. Oh where are my manners? I am Shipmaster Hu'jiana Lesono. I'm sure you didn't expect me to appear, it's customary in this test. I am the only one the the trainee doesn't know of. But I saw what you did before. You knew you had not won yet. You knew something was afoot and you moved; that's what kept me from shooting you in the head."

"Well...it was sort of obvious," Sedena said. Hu'jiana simply laughed heartily.

"You think you're being modest, don't you?" he asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I..." Sedena was just vague on the situation, and Hu'jiana chuckled again. He looked up when N'tho climbed the cliff between them.

"N'tho Sraom, the youngest but greatest teacher I have seen, how did you do it?" asked Hu'jiana.

"I had no idea what I was doing all along," N'tho said to the Shipmaster, then he winked at Sedena he had to stifle and giggle. She settled with a smile. She saw in the distance behind N'tho and Hu'jiana that Stone and Marty were going up the cliff on a natural ramp.

"Well...hm..." Hu'jiana tried to think of a response to that.

"I'll just keep it under wraps when I go to represent by pupils at the academy," N'tho settled and Hu'jiana grinned.

"If they find you out I'll back you, sound fair?"

"Very," N'tho agreed, then performed the Writ of Hands with each other.

"Stone, you died first," Sedena said to him as he walked up to them.

"No I didn't," he simply replied, and Sedena rolled her eyes.

"You've got moves, kid," Marty said, face straight as ever, though she did see a twinkle of admiration in his brown eyes.

"It's really odd, it took me a below average seven times to try and pass the test, I don't know what she learned from me," N'tho said to Hu'jiana.

"You're a war hero anyway, and you've got quite a student. I can't wait to see how your Zuli Min does," Hu'jiana said.

"I'll eventually have to pit the two against each other, real time," N'tho said. Sedena thought of something then.

"I assume when me and Zuli are teamed in the final test, you will have extra men," she said to Hu'jiana.

"You guess correct, Hakrenini. Though I'm confident you will either beat them, or decimate them heavily beforehand if you are eventually defeated. Someone like you is rare, Sedena. I wouldn't be surprised if you were to eventually become a Special Ops Commander," he replied fondly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Shipmaster, she still has a long way to go," N'tho told him. Sedena knew he wasn't downplaying her when he said that, and she agreed with him as a matter of fact. She didn't know if she had any leadership skills yet. And she honestly didn't _want_ to be a Commander.

"Mm, right. Just a high of being beaten so easily," Hu'jiana said.

"You think he likes you?" Stone muttered out of the corner of his mouth to her, and she snorted, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"I do as a matter of fact," he said dryly to Stone.

"Well, she's mine, so..." Stone told him. Hu'jiana chuckled.

"Fine, if you feel that way," he joked. He paused as something within his helmet rang. He grunted in irritation. "I fear I must return to the ship. You can return the armor any time," he said to N'tho and Sedena.

"I'll have it delivered tomorrow," said N'tho.

"Farewell, I look forward to seeing you among my ranks, Sedena Hakrenini," said Hu'jiana to her. He saluted her with the fist over his chest, and she returned it. Then he was off.

"I have no doubt you and Zuli will...massacre us and the small team the Shipmaster will bring within two days," N'tho told Sedena as the group of them started walking back to Marty's shop (it was surprisingly easy to convince Marty to use the clone camouflage armor suits for the test, and for him to be part of it as well).

"If I can say so myself, it wasn't as easy as I made it look," Sedena said, and Stone and N'tho chuckled.

"Modesty goes out the window suddenly," Stone said. "I'm glad you didn't lose, because you probably would have torn the entire desert down."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sedena asked him sharply.

"You know exactly, girl," Stone replied tersely.

"It is rather imperative you keep your anger in check...I can't believe you completely forgot to tell me of that fight with Eurith, Stone," N'tho told him.

"Oh, that," muttered Sedena.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be celebrating Sedena's accomplishment?" asked Stone, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. She smiled and complied, half-nuzzling him.

"Both Zuli and Sedena will celebrate when they undoubtedly destroy the team in two day's time," N'tho said a little firmly.

"Okay, but we have a drink anyway tonight," Marty piped up, revealing a small bottle of scotch he had hidden in a pocket.

"...okay," was N'tho's only response, the a small smile. "No hangovers though."

* * *

 **Ay! Don't forget to come check out my Discord. I'll remind you the link to it can be found on my rarely used twitter page: atSpogZallagi on a pinned tweet.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the email spam, but I kept fucking up the upload somehow.**

* * *

Chapter XXXIV

Amor Vincit Omnia

They had been nervous when fighting by themselves against Marty, Stone and N'tho; then the surprise Zealot assailant; now Zuli and Sedena were almost jittery, waiting for the green light to flash. Zuli had passed as well as Sedena had, making Hu'jiana very excited.

They swore they could have seen shimmerings of moving Spec Ops occasionally, but they were too focused on the light. They were slightly startled when N'tho cut to the chase with the light and made it flash green rapidly. They both rocketed from their positions, and were met with two Special Ops almost instantly. Sedena and Zuli had worked on a strategy together a while before. They both dove for cover, then fired upon one of the soldiers, taking out his shields before he had a chance to take his own cover, then they charged him, effectively killing him, then both converged with CQC on the other. He roared in frustration, but was eventually defeated by Zuli's energy blade. Both each took extra blades off of each defeated soldier, then pressed on, silently. As they crouch-walked beneath an already short natural rock wall, Zuli stopped in front of Sedena.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Sniper, not the Shipmaster," Zuli whispered back, surprising Sedena. How did he know? But he then crawled on his belly, Sedena doing likewise. They crawled for a good ten minutes through the rocks, and through tall desert weed. They had been gifted with clone camo on their borrowed armor, as Stone and Marty had, and they used it well. Apparently, Special Ops armor had borrowed that technology from humans alongside their active camo. Though Zuli and Sedena were only allowed the clone camo, not active. It sufficed anyway, and Sedena felt more comfortable with the clone camo. She thought active was easy to spot. It had its perks she thought, like against stupid people with no sense of observation. She rolled her eyes. Though really, it could be good for enclosed areas, where people could be too close to one with clone camo, but be able to spot them easily. She halted when Zuli did. He seemed to be focusing on something. He was starting to test her patience, but she knew she had short patience as well, so she held her tongue. He waited for a full minute, before crawling, but saying,

"Hold your position, Sedena." She resisted the urge to sigh, even lightly through her nostrils.

Zuli crawled through the brush, then knew he had to take it slow when there was a space of nothing but bare dirt between him and the sniper, cleverly hidden in an alcove with clone camo. The only way he had spotted the sniper before was the gun, reflecting the sun. The Beam Rifle was the same color of the rock, but still shined. Something that had to be worked on, apparently. Zuli laid flat down, and moved his body inch by inch, his hearts pounding in the anticipation and apprehension of attacking face first without being seen. His inching took two minutes, until he came to the lip of the alcove. It was low to the ground, and the sniper was still scanning else ware in the distance. Zuli waited for a moment more, not wanting to but forcing himself. He then sprang up. The sniper started, but Zuli had already grabbed the Beam rifle, then forced it to meet the sniper's head, even while it was still in his grip. He was dazed for just a fraction of a moment, the surprise of someone sneaking up on him like that, then being hit in the head by said person. Zuli used his energy blade to stab him in the head, and his armor instantly locked up and labeled him dead. If Zuli knew better, each member of this team used their HUDs to keep tabs on each other, and he knew three green circles that indicated each other teammates had been crossed out, but this one new, so he had to leave before some came to investigate. He grabbed the beam rifle then hurried off.

"Sedena, stay where you are, don't follow me," Zuli said on their personal comlink. She bared her teeth, but did as instructed. She hated patience. "I'll cover you with the rifle...it's time to see how I _really_ do with one." Her begrudged expression turned into a bloodthirsty grin. She wanted to see too. After a minute-and-a-half, four soldiers trotted to the location, then saw the "body". Three of the four walked slowly in separate directions, scanning the area, though the fourth still stared at the "body"; pondering, knowing something was amiss. Sedena knew he would eventually realize someone had taken the sniper rifle, and try to call cover to his comrades, but Zuli shot him first, since he was closest to cover. The other three turned, not swiftly, but in slight confusion, since they heard something fall down, and the sound of the Beam Rifle firing was virtually silent from Zuli's distance. Sedena knew Zuli didn't fire upon the rest immediately because firing the rifle let out a large expenditure of heat, and if he fired upon them too soon, it would overheat, make them realize faster they were under attack, and one would escape as Zuli couldn't fire. But when they realized their comrade had fallen, and it _just_ occurred to them it was a sniper, Zuli effectively shot down all three of them.

Sedena clenched her fist in triumph, grinning wolfishly, feeling pride for her best friend and brother-in-arms.

"Sedena," Zuli said however in a serious tone. "Three more are coming up behind you, but they're behind rocks, I can't fire. You're on your own. I'll try to get to a better position so I can cover you from as many points as possible."

"Understood," Sedena replied, still laying flat. Her motion tracker detected the three assailants, jogging, then slowing to a walk. They were going to walk _right_ over her. She readied her plasma rifle and energy knife as well. She heard their boots stomping, and the dry weeds crunching beneath their feet. One of them would either step directly on her, or trip over her. It was then she would strike. But they paused just on front of her. She couldn't wait, they would spot her in no time. She sprang up, twirling towards them, and in one, _huge_ vertical slash, she got all six legs of the three Sangheili. Their armor registered the _deep_ wounds, and they all fell to the ground, crying out in surprise. Sedena dove for cover as they fired randomly in her direction, as they couldn't take proper aim from the ground. In their rage, and continuation of firing upon her cover to no avail, their rifles overheated; then she finished them off with her own cool rifle.

"Five more, I got three of them, but two more are headed your way...wait, N'tho appeared, _and_ Hu'jiana. Run, Sedena! Hide until I can cover you again!" Zuli cried in the comlink. As Sedena ran, she thought,

 _I guess_ Zuli _is the natural born leader Hu'jiana expected out of the two of us_. Sedena ran into a different sector, unfortunately it was barren of any cover, arena like in nature, due to the rock formations around, but atleast Zuli could cover her from here. She faced the three possible entrances her assailants could come through. She realized if they arrived before Zuli did, she would be dead.

"Zuli, you need to hurry, if they get here before you..." Sedena said, heart pounding.

"I know where you are, I'm coming!" Zuli exclaimed. She knelt down, then took something in her left hand. A plasma grenade she had taken off the body of one soldier. She waited in anxiety, for the reassuring call of Zuli there to help her, or the dreadful sight of her enemies arriving before he did. The latter appeared. She clicked the button of the plasma grenade, then hurled it at Hu'jiana. He looked up and ducked immediately, the grenade _just_ missing his head, but hitting N'tho instead. N'tho did the only thing he could and ran from his comrades. The grenade detonated, but it wouldn't send him in the air. No, that would be overly dramatic and dangerous, it merely shut down his armor, and he was locked in place on the ground. Sedena roared, charging and squeezing the trigger of her plasma rifle. She was focused on Hu'jiana. He was the biggest threat, and she saw he had a beam rifle of his own. She weaved from side to side as he tried to hit her, but he was hit in the head by another beam rifle suddenly, taking Sedena by surprise. Just as that happened, Sedena's shields gave out from the fire of the other two soldiers, and she was pelted. Her armor mimicked the hits, and she crumpled to the ground, hissing as shocks and tightenings jabbed at her body. But Zuli managed to take out the other two. Sedena sighed when the armor reseted, then an overwhelming joy filled her soul. They won! She heard Zuli's roar of victory from somewhere in the air, and she joined in, fist in the air. Hu'jiana and the others only stood with grins on their faces.

"Absolutely amazing," commented one soldier beside Hu'jiana.

"It seems they'll be joining Advanced Operations, and not just regular Special Operations like us," the other remarked.

"Only time will tell, more soldiers like them in Special Operations than just Advanced would preserve lives. Skill like that, and Zuli seems to be most qualified as a leader," Hu'jiana deducted, the others nodding in agreement. N'tho then walked up, but passed them, going right to Sedena. She looked up just as he came to her, then, to her immense surprise, he knelt down and hugged her. The soldiers and Hu'jiana chuckled, and only laughed harder at seeing her baffled face.

"I'm proud of you, Sedena. Amazing. Where the hell is Zuli? He's getting the same thing." Sedena giggled and finally hugged back.

"He should be down any minute," she replied.

"Alright, move you big lug, my turn," Stone said from behind N'tho. N'tho grinned and stood, then let Sedena and Stone hug.

"I wish I was as cool as you," Stone said, making Sedena laugh. Zuli hopped down from a cliff, then was assaulted by Rose, who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"You were amazing, Zuli!" she exclaimed, crushing the six-foot-five Sangheili boy in full armor.

"Thanks," was all he said.

"Special Operations, or Advanced Operations; your two choices," Hu'jiana said, the pupils turning to him.

"Advanced?" asked Zuli.

"Relatively new. You see, people recognize true 'heroes' like yourselves come rarely, but not rarely at the same time. Given enough time, you could be great warriors, like the Arbiter, Usze Taham, N'tho Sraom...your teacher coincidentally," Hu'jiana shot a sly smile at a slightly sheepish N'tho, "Xytan Jar Wattinr...you could be those people at anytime, though we have developed a branch of the military dedicated to the greatest of the great. The two of you, young children, against us fully grown, fully trained warriors, and coming victorious? You two are a rarity. I implore you to join Advanced Operations, but that is ultimately up to you. When you are finally of age to be accepted into full duty of the Sangheili branch of the USSC, I hope your minds are made, and I hope to see you again...I will be there for each of your graduations as well, even if I have to land my ship in the middle of the jungles beside the academy and hike through just to see it in civilian seating arrangements."

"He would too," spoke up one soldier, the others, who had all just arrived, snickering with him.

"Yes, thank you, Bora," Hu'jiana told him in subtle, but light sarcasm. "Now it's time to go our separate ways. Celebrate with your family, and we will return to our ship. We will meet again Sedena Hakrenini, Zuli Min...by the way, Rose," Hu'jiana directed his attention to her, "I think it is about time you grant your son an affix." Zuli looked dumbfounded at this, and Rose as well, but also nervous. It reminded Stone of how he ended up naming Sedena "bladerunner". Though this situation wasn't nearly as awkward. Atleast she was fully dressed. Stone smiled at himself, but withheld from snickering at his own joke.

Rose and Zuli looked at each other, and his unsure expression only troubled Rose more.

"Rest assured, Rose, Sangheili parents also have trouble with this as well," Hu'jiana told her. Sedena then went to Rose, and whispered something in her ear. Rose grinned at that, and Zuli did as well, but in slight oblivious nervousness; a smile of aloofness.

"Son," Rose said to Zuli. "I name you Zuli Sirkeinmin." Zuli's breath caught in his throat, which was strange because he wanted to laugh. His affix translated to "sharp eye". And sharpeye for his ability to see things immediately others took a while to see, and his astounding skill with long ranged weapons. The others laughed and applauded, and Zuli blushed slightly, feeling on the spot, but feeling good nevertheless.

"Farewell then, Zuli Sirkeinmin," Hu'jiana said, then led his troops away in the dusk. The sun was light orange and pink behind the horizon, painting the clouds the same, making the sky a light blue, and a darker blue off to the East, the first of the stars already making their twinkling appearance.

"Well, time to go to the party Johnathan threw for you two," Stone said to Sedena and Zuli.

"Go in your armor though, show off," Rose told them.

"Wow, Rose, that was a Stone-ish suggestion," commented Zuli.

"I told her to say it," Stone replied.

"You did not," she said with an annoyed smile, slapping him in the arm.

"Also, a little surprise for everyone back at Johnathan's," said N'tho, using a remote control for something. A small sound came in the air, then suddenly, a hover video camera came to N'tho.

"You recorded us?" Sedena asked in surprise. Another one appeared.

"Right now, they're both auto-editing the separate recordings of you and Zuli. They have AIs, smart enough to get the job done," N'tho explained.

"Oh N'tho, sucker for consumerism. Just had to stop at Best Buy on your way from work, huh?" Stone asked.

"It was for them, and I'm sure there's plenty of other uses," he replied with a slight edge.

"Did you get the honor discount?"

"That was really dumb."

"Heh, I know."

"Anyway, everyone will get to see how well you did...hm..." N'tho trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Zuli.

"Aralo and Morva aren't supposed to see what lies ahead...I think I can make an exception. It's not like there isn't someone else that blabs a small secret now and then," N'tho said dismissively.

"You said yourself, disruptor's are looked down upon and punished if found," Sedena said.

"Disruptor's that expunge the most secret elements. Such as the Ignorance, the most important element to be 'mastered'. Though...technically speaking, good warriors can still be wrought even if the Ignorance is told to them prematurely. It is a spiritual thing, an experience that baffles yet humbles. Some right it off as the old superstitions, and they may be halfway right; but atleast the Ignorance revealed the right way builds character. And atleast it is not ridiculous like denying medical attention to yourself for you revere your blood."

"Everyone species has their ridiculous attributes," Rose said to N'tho, then interrupted him immediately as he opened his mouth to counter, " _and yes_ , our own have cost lives as well. Ever heard of god-appeasing sacrifices? Witch burnings?"

"But ours is a matter of self preservation. These blood worshipers are essentially committing suicide if their wounds are fatal," N'tho told her.

"Lots of people committed suicide in the name of a cult or something else," Stone told him. "Isn't the Arbiter flaming them now or something?"

"The Arbiter is attacking everything old and ridiculous," N'tho replied. "He wants to preserve our culture, yet make it fair and equal at the same time. Consequently, some attributes to our culture are not fair and equal, such as aristocrats and women, and then there are the cases of these blood worshipers. We try to deal with them like any other cult member, or suicidal person. Mostly like cult worshipers, since the suicidal element requires deep mental problems."

"What's the difference?" Stone asked. N'tho merely made a huff of amusement and rolled his eyes.

"So you're saying that some Disruptor's must be punished, while others can be merely scolded," Sedena said.

"What?" asked N'tho obliviously. She smiled.

"Think for a moment, it'll come back," Zuli said with his own smile. N'tho then laughed.

"Yes, that's what I was _originally_ saying. Until your parents distracted me."

"Hey, you brought up the topic, we replied to it," Stone told him.

" _I_ just tried to give supportive encouragement," Rose stated.

"You're still an accomplice nevertheless, no matter what your intentions," Stone said to her.

"Well arrest me then, copper," Rose shot back.

"To cops agree: shoot first, avoid questions later," Stone stated, giving a thumbs up and an advertisement-perfect smile.

"Lame one-liner," Sedena stated.

"When you think about it, the whole drug busting, I-cleaned-up-the-system thing is lame. You should have heard what I said to Mendez on government corruption. Something about it being like a computer, you need to defragment it periodically, because if you don't, it gets more fucked up and it's harder to clean."

"Wow, that is terrible, and in a computer geek way," Rose remarked.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's not going down in history," Stone said with a sheepish smile. "At then it was alright, I was pissed off."

"Doesn't excuse now," Sedena told him.

"Yeah thanks," Stone said sarcastically.

"Just get drunk and you'll forget all about it," Zuli told him.

"Sorry, doesn't work after a prolonged period of time."

"If it did, I'd be drinking allot," Rose muttered.

"She wouldn't be saying that if I had never met her," Stone stated, and she kicked him in the ankle.

"It's all your fault," she said in mock grudging. They got in their vehicles parked back at Marty's shop, then drove to Johnathan's house. When they entered, almost everyone they knew were there. Johnathan of course, and Tabitha. Orna and Irisoi's family, Pete, Mellisa and Dan, then...

"Oh my God!" Sedena said in glee, covering her grinning (and slightly gaping) mouth in joyful shock upon seeing Niuon, Asora and Lirui in Asora's arms.

"We've been locked inside one of the motels in town for two days. Just thought we'd come and congratulate you in person," Niuon told her.

"Us too," said Seris voice as the woman herself and Dianos stepped into view from the hallway. "I can't believe it!" Sedena laughed, rushing over and hugging both her grandparents at once.

"You think we would pass this up?" asked Dianos with a grin on his face. "You look good in your armor...though you're blending in with us." Sedena looked down and giggled abashedly as she saw she had forgotten to deactivate her clone camo and had blended in with her grandparents' clothes.

"I hope you got those cameras to work," Niuon said to N'tho. "He's bad with gadgets, I had to guide and hold his hand through the process of trying to get the cameras to work," Niuon said to Sedena.

"Yes, because I'm an utterly hopeless buffoon when it comes to trying to make things work," N'tho said sarcastically.

"An utterly hopeless buffoon at trying to figure out where you are in the woods as well."

"Don't start that again...and why such a random upbringing of it?"

"Because I wanted to start it again."

"Alight, you two, put food in your mouths and shut up," Johnathan said to them as he gave each of them a plate of his 'neighborhood famous' barbecue ribs.

"Not a problem," Niuon said before pinching some meet between his mandibles, tearing off a string, then pulling it down his gullet with his long tongue.

"Right, so get to the video already," urged Asora.

"Hold this," N'tho said, giving the plate of ribs back to Johnathan.

"Don't take too long, you'll know what'll happen," he said back.

"And you'll know what happens _afterwards_ of that," N'tho said mock dangerousness. He went to the television then formatted one of the cameras with the television.

"So, Advanced Operations?" asked Dianos to Sedena and Zuli.

"Not sure," they both replied in unison. Dianos chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about it for a long time," he said, patting them both on their shoulders.

"How'd you know?" asked Zuli.

"There were several people, known widely today, to pass these tests for the first time, not taking several tries like others. Thel Vadam, Rtas Vadum, and Xytan Jar Wattinr, to name a few."

"How many times are we going to be compared to them?" asked Sedena in slight defeated annoyance, making Dianos laugh again.

"Stone is right, for someone that gets overly angry at losing Rock, Paper Scissors, you're excruciatingly modest." She only blushed in response and Dianos stroked her shoulder, making her smile a little.

"Here," said N'tho as he got a camera to work on the TV. Everyone watched the self-edited footage of Sedena and Zuli's fight. Zuli and Sedena actually hung back behind everyone, getting self-conscious as everyone cheered a little and had excited discussions. After the video was over, everyone applauded them. They only smiled shyly and hung their heads.

"You make me jealous," joked Orna to them.

"I think Wanker and Asshead were having flashbacks while watching," Ilse said to them.

"Screw you, Illy," Wano said casually. Ilse flushed, and hissed at them,

"Stop calling me Illy-" she cut herself short, but the double standard had already been set. Her brothers only snickered, making her flush more.

"Illy needs a willy," remarked Azjod, then he and Wano guffawed stupidly. That was when Irisoi smacked them both in the back of the head.

"That was uncalled for," she said with venom.

"Sorry," they both said, laughter gone. Ilse only had on a smirk and Irisoi winked at her.

"Girls have to watch out for girls," she said.

"Hey, you two, I don't care how old you are, come have a drink," said Johnathan to Sedena and Zuli.

"It's just human alcohol, it won't affect us that much," Zuli murmured to Sedena.

"If I know Johnathan..." Sedena trailed off, and the thought came to Zuli immediately. Both were right as they saw a bottle of kavskid on a table, two shot glasses placed in front of it. Kavskid was the Sangheilian equivalent to whiskey, and this was no doubt the work of either N'tho or Niuon. N'tho (and Johnathan probably) must have come up with the idea, relayed it to Niuon, who would buy a bottle and bring it here during their visit.

"I take credit to that," Dianos proclaimed to Sedena's surprise.

"Dianos!" hissed Seris, slapping him in the arm. "You bought alcohol for our granddaughter?"

"She'll be fine," Dianos said dismissively, waving his hand towards them lazily.

"I'd join you, but I'd rather not foam out the mouth and be sent to the hospital due to severe alcohol poisoning," Johnathan said.

"I'm surprised stupid people haven't killed themselves like that with our alcohol," N'tho stated.

"Yeah, I am too," Johnathan agreed as he poured the drink into the two glasses, then offered them to a hesitant Sedena and Zuli.

"Stone, stop them," Seris said.

"Sedena, Zuli, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but if it can affect a human bad, it can affect you two. You're just kids," Stone said.

"Aww," was the only noise of disappointment Dianos made.

"Yeah, really," Rose agreed.

"Yes...don't..." Asora reinforced.

"Now, I haven't known you for that long but...what were you thinking?" asked Orna to Dianos, who seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face.

"Suck it down, come on," N'tho encouraged the pondering children.

"Okay, you're getting on my nerves, N'tho," Stone said with some severity.

"Zuli, Sedena; please," Rose said to them. But both just sucked down the glasses.

"Sedena, _I'm_ gonna kill you if the alcohol doesn't!"

"Zuli, are you insane!?" Rose and Stone both yelled at their children, but Dianos, N'tho and Johnathan only laughed, Sedena doing likewise but lightly.

"Really, I wouldn't get them alcohol. How dumb do you think I am?" Dianos subtly directed the last sentence at Orna whom sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"It was juice, that's all," Zuli said to a cross Rose.

"Though I _did_ detect some vodka, _Johnathan_ ," Sedena said to the man who only grinned.

"And you would know how vodka tastes, _how_?" asked Stone, crossing his arms. Sedena flushed at that, looking at Stone nervously. He gave a light slap to her head.

"Talk, after the party," he said to her; she only sighed, no one to blame but herself. Everyone sort of wandered to each other soon, having discussions while Johnathan cooked and had some music playing in the background.

"Makes me think...seeing you two," said Dan to Sedena and Zuli, Mellisa and the other children from the Mera family all together in their own space of the house.

"Think of what?...oh..." said Zuli with a grin.

"But the little humans are too young to train," Sedena teased, pinching Dan's cheek. He pulled away with an annoyed smile,

"The youngest for Special Forces training is sixteen...supposedly, there's a new Spartan Program that any previously trained service member can join."

"Really?" asked Zuli.

"Yeah, we saw it on the news," said Mellisa. "Spartan fours, they can be mass produced like Spartan threes, but are as strong and as equipped as Spartan twos. It's a prototype program at the moment, but they say in a couple of years they'll be able to go into full training and production, and accept volunteers widely."

"That's neat," said Sedena.

"Hearsay that there are Sangheili Spartans to be tested," Dan added.

"I don't think so," said Zuli. "I mean, maybe a few, but most of us are naturalists. We wouldn't make our abilities better with machinery, it'd be against our warriors spirits...mine atleast," Zuli said.

"That's kinda sappy," Dan replied.

"You're calling my feelings towards my culture and spirit sappy?" asked Zuli, fairly offended, mortifying Dan.

"No, man, I didn't mean it bad...I was joking."

"Mm, it's fine," Zuli mumbled, embarrassing Dan more.

"Seems sort of far fetched," Sedena stated, trying to steer away from what was just said, "I mean no offense to humanity, but I don't think allot of you would be comfortable with a Sangheili's version of super soldiers. It's said that even with the augmentations, the Spartans were equal in strength and dexterity with Sangheili, not any stronger. If Sangheili were augmented like Spartans, that would render a human Spartan a regular human compared to a Sangheili." Mellisa said back,

"Yeah, but the USSC commanders speculate it like this; they know your species is a naturalist one, and they expect only a few of you would volunteer to be Spartans. They want to recruit the ones most loyal to the USSC, trusted ones that would never betray humanity in favor of their own, and then augment those few. Since they're so strong, they would be the elite few soldiers within the USSC, like the small band of Spartan twos from before. Sangheili commanders agree, others are against it because they consider it a dishonor to _all_ Sangheili blood."

"I don't know about that," said Zuli. "I personally would _never_ do that, but I don't care what other people do to themselves and their bodies."

"I would if I had too," Sedena told him.

"I wouldn't. That's where I'm stubborn, never for me," Zuli told her back.

"Hey, you kids are too young to have intellectual opinions of your own, stop it," said Johnathan jokingly as he came up to them with a tray of cheeseburgers and put it on the table they were standing next to. "Fixings are all there," he said, nodding at the mayonnaise, ketchup and so-on on the table.

"Is that so?" asked Mellisa to his previous statement.

"Yeah, you kids sound like high schoolers," Johnathan told them. "Be kids already."

"Well, as you can see, Johnathan, me and Zuli have a nice balance of childhood and becoming the galaxy's greatest warriors in our schedules," Sedena told him matter-of-factly, making him laugh.

"Whatever you say," was his only reply before heading back in the kitchen.

"You kids _do_ know your stuff," said Niuon, who had apparently been eavesdropping. "I've heard about Sangheili Spartans as well. Only problem is Sangheili never had any type of elite warrior in history named a 'Spartan'."

"Vorzais," Sedena stated immediately. "The Sangheili's respective Spartans of Old, fighters of the Heladamfum region. The Kaidon families of the Sates of Hela, Dam and Fum-" Niuon had a slightly dumbstruck expression as he listened to Sedena "-they protected the unity for five centuries, against countless war mongering enemy states, ones that despised unity and peace, and took the warrior culture terribly out of proportion. The Vorzais were defenders, not offenders, and even took the place of Honor Guards that most other states outside of the Heladamfum Union retained.

"It was even more amazing that they lasted three hundreds years after the Sangheili joined the Covenant, where most military groups such as them were decommissioned, but they were so respected, _and_ feared, in those times, that a surprising majority of our species outright denied the Prophets' orders of taking the Vorzai out of commission. The Vorzai only became extinct due to a loss of use, and they faded away graciously, the last few turning in their armor and titles, then joining the Covenant military."

"Well...that sounds pretty good. Vorzais, the new Sangheili super soldiers. Though I doubt they'll come any time soon. Like you said Sedena, nervous humans; no offense," Niuon added to Dan, Mellisa, Jason and Ilse. They all kindly dismissed it.

"Hey, we've gotta take time with these changes anyway. You can't win trust overnight," Zuli said.

"And yes, the stubborn, anti-Vorzai person," Niuon said crossly to Zuli, crossing his arms and cocking his head forward at him in a looking-down manner.

"I'm not _anti-Vorzai_ , I only said that it was _me_ that would never betray my nature and warrior's spirit with machinery and make myself superior to enemies!"

"That's the point of this training, Zuli, we're _supposed_ to be superior," Sedena told him.

"Atleast through hard work and honorable means. Not using mechanics to give us an edge."

"Hey, Spartan training is hard work too, you know," Sedena shot back.

"I wasn't talking down to Spartans, I— _look_! It's my _own_ decision and feeling about the whole damned thing, and I'd appreciate if you took it for what it is! It's not like I'm one of those petulant, overly opinionated fools that try to shove their views down everyone else's throats!" Zuli stopped when he realized everyone had quieted and were watching them (him especially). "...sorry..." was all he mustered, looking away from everyone.

"Well...your opinions are actually rather strong," N'tho told him.

"The point was," Zuli said to him vehemently, "I don't shove my views of Vorzais or Spartans down everyone's throats. The only time I would ever mention my views on them was if I was asked. And even then, not in front of people I don't know, because I know how there's many that would jump down _my_ throat for my views."

"Alright, take it easy, Zuli," said Niuon, patting him on the shoulder. "You should see Asora..." Niuon leaned in on the children. "To my displeasure, but I guess it evens out with _my_ musical tastes; Asora likes Rap."

"Get out," said Sedena, a grin on her face.

"Now, she is literally the only person in our town that likes Rap, I even have a small group of friends that like all forms of metal and hard rock. But she likes older stuff though, like I do, not modern day. Artists of old like KRS-One, Public Enemy, and The Coup. Ones with meaningful lyrics too, not those stupid Gang Rap groups. What makes me angry though is that she's sometimes heckled by the unpleasant people of our town. Downright harassed. And the cowards only heckle her when I'm not with her. She would defend herself from them...strongly, if it was over something more, but it's against her principles to attack someone for simple ignorant heckling of musical tastes, or other irrelevant topics like that."

"I wouldn't attack anyone over that," Sedena said.

"Suuure," said Dan, making her shoot him a dirty look.

" _I wouldn't_ ," she repeated forcefully to him. He only raised his hands up submissively, but still had a smirk on his face.

"What was the argument about?" asked Rose as she came over to them, standing by Zuli and watching him.

"Nothing, it's fine," Zuli said. Sedena just then saw that Zuli was uncomfortable with sharing his views. He had the look that he felt outnumbered, eyes of vulnerability, head hung slightly; very passive. Like her weakness...(sigh), her anger; his was revealing his views, risk being attacked and heckled for them. Even if he was part of a majority. Rose noticed his look, and she immediately realized the same thing then.

"Alright, take it easy," she said softly, petting his neck briefly. "No need to argue, we're celebrating your accomplishments today. You know a softy mama like myself is gonna be crying you goodbye come four years when you head off to your academy training," Rose grinned at him.

"You'll be fine on your own without me, I don't need to be there for everything," Zuli said back,.

"Shut up!" she laughed, slapping him in the arm.

"No, Sedena! Don't leave me all alone!" Stone cried suddenly, clutching her arm and shaking, taking her by surprise.

"Get off you dumbass!" she said, pushing him off as he laughed in goofiness. She couldn't hold in her light laughter. Rose however just gave him a stony look.

"Oh pipe down, already," Stone said, waving his hand at her dismissively.

"It's always serious when the men start joking, isn't it?" asked Zuli witheringly.

"So you're taking his side?" asked Rose, hands on her hips.

"And it's always that shocked and affronted stance, too," Stone said, pointing at Rose, who immediately stood straight. He tried not to laugh at that. "As if they weren't expecting anything from us."

"Are we having gender wars already?" asked Seris.

"I'd like to join in," Dianos stated.

"That means you'd like to sleep on the couch," Seris told him.

"We don't have a couch in our room."

"The chair."

"The chair is wooden and meant for dining."

"The floor is carpeted, just throw some extra blankets on the floor and you'll drift away like grass seeds in the wind."

"I highly doubt that," Dianos snorted. "I have an idea, how about _you_ sleep on the couch or floor, and not the bed."

"Whoa, Dianos, that's a whale bet right there. Next thing you ask is them to share desert with you," Stone said to him

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Rose.

"I'm criticizing you on your weight," Stone replied bluntly.

"Well, if you were seriously, I would make you sleep on the couch."

"Um, you don't live with me or share the bed."

"Sedena will volunteer to keep the bedrooms out-of-bounds for you, won't you Sedena?" asked Rose to her.

"Of course I would! I would _never_ miss that opportunity," she gave a sly look to Stone.

"I call in diplomacy," Niuon said, raising his hand.

"What are your terms?" asked Asora.

"I propose a bill that infatuates the liability of residential energy recharging apparatuses that male and females share of each other, and no gender—left parenthesis 'S' right parenthesis—be denied custody of said apparatus, due to inclination of hostility caused by domestic affairs," Niuon seemed to recite it flawlessly, as if he really was reading off a bill.

"All in favor of the bill say, 'what the fuck?'," Stone called.

"What the fuck?" everyone chimed in, looking at Niuon who kept on a straight face, posture straight, hands folded behind his back.

"All against, say, 'what the fuck— _no_!'." Everyone couldn't say it properly as they all laughed while chiming in.

"What the fuck— _no_!" Lirui said suddenly. Everyone was dead silent after that, staring at him, dumbstruck. His smile faded as he saw no one made laughs at him. Niuon and Asora looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Did you...?" Asora said. Stone looked mortified along with dumbstruck.

 _Oh good, he may have said a complete sentence, but he just had to utter human profanity,_ he berated himself sarcastically.

"He said a whole sentence..." said Niuon in awe.

"He said 'fuck'," Asora stated, making Stone flinch.

"Who the hell cares!?" said Niuon in glee, beaming. "He said an _entire sentence_! Lirui!" he promptly pulled Lirui from Asora's arms and lifted him in the air, making him giggle. "Lirui, you crazy little runt! Say it again!"

"What... _no_!" Lirui said, grinning widely. Niuon only laughed and hugged his baby boy. Asora face-palmed but began laughing as well, then hugged her child and husband as well. Everyone started laughing too, applauding the family.

"Thanks Stone, now we have to see if he'll say it in Sangheili," Niuon said, patting him on the shoulder with his massive hand. "And don't worry about the 'other' word. It's not like he won't be cursing his little heart out when he's alone with his friends when he's older."

"Eheh, yeah...sorry," Stone said, still feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Stone, it's fine," Asora told him. "Did you have to rip him from my arms like that?" she asked pointedly to Niuon.

"Yes, I did. I _had_ too," he replied, still hugging him tight, and Lirui was beginning to get annoyed and tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Does he walk yet?" asked Rose.

"Now is about the time when the little ones start walking...put him down, Niuon," Asora said to him with an eager grin.

"Two for one? Why not?" asked Niuon as he knelt down and put Lirui on the ground. Asora knelt down across from him, and Niuon got Lirui to stand.

"It should be almost instant actually, leg design," Niuon said over his shoulder to Rose.

"You guys have all the best, it takes us forever to learn how to walk," she replied with a smile.

"Don't be jealous now," Niuon said with slight mock sternness. She only rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Lirui," Asora opened her arms up to him. You could tell he wanted to be held by her, but was unsure on what to do.

"Move your leg like this, Lirui," Niuon said to him, one hand on his shoulder to keep him balanced, and then he moved Lirui's leg forward. Lirui seemed to think, and then he took a step. Pretty smooth, much less awkward than a human baby. Again, the way Sangheili crawled wouldn't really be considered a crawl to human. They walked like a four-legged animal. The only difference was their arms.

Lirui had a slightly nervous, but excited smile as he took some more steps, then Niuon released him. Lirui froze at that, then bent his knees, to keep his balance.

"They usually make awkward steps with bent knees like that, but once they get used to walking, they go upright," Niuon told Rose again. She watched in interest, having not studied much on growth habits of Sangheili infants. "Come on, it's alright," Niuon said to Lirui. Lirui didn't understand the words, but he understood the encouraging tone and he took the awkward, bent steps towards his mother.

"Take your time, I'm right here for you," Asora told him. He quickened his pace, everyone in the room watching, whispering to each other occasionally. Lirui noticed he was being watched then, and froze again, looking at everyone. They all began encouraging him to go forward. He got a little nervous, but then continued to his mother. He took the last awkward steps before Asora couldn't help herself and lunged forward, sweeping him up in her arms.

"Good boy!" she laughed, everyone applauding. Niuon laughed and hugged them.

"Well, everyone makes an accomplishment today it seems," Irisoi said.

"I remember the way you learned to walk," Orna said to Wano.

"Amazing, wasn't it? Too bad I don't remember seeing the stupid face you probably pulled," Wano replied, making Orna huff.

"I'm gonna like this," said N'tho, Orna chuckling at that.

"Well, _Wanker_ here-"

"What? You were the last person to not call me that," said Wano in disappointment.

"You mean your mother already beat me to it?" Orna asked him.

"It's my turn at the shock factor, 'Forna'-cater," she replied, indeed shocking him.

"Ooh hoo," Azjod said, grinning.

"That was extremely uncalled for," Orna said to her levelly, but was visibly angry.

"Do you even know what 'wanker' means? It's nothing compared to yours," Wano said.

"Try me," snapped Orna.

"Wanker – noun, British slang, meaning one: a stupid or contemptible person. Meaning two—and I'm pretty sure this is the one Ilse was aiming for the first time she called me it—one who masturbates." Orna only gaped at him, then looked at Ilse with the same look.

"When was the first time you called him that?"

"Our first month in the family, we were still rehabilitating. They were actually discussing human slang with me, and Wanker just popped out of my mouth when we were taking 'friendly' shots at each other."

"'Asshead' isn't much of a leveler either," Wano told her.

"Hey, atleast I tried, it's the thought that counts," Ilse shot back.

"That's how Wano learned to walk?" asked N'tho in sarcasm, but light-hearted sarcasm.

"Yeah, let's stop talking about this and start talking about that," said Azjod.

"Oh...well," Orna said, still a little surprised at how early Ilse, knowing how Sangheili respected names, made fun of Wano like that. "Um, well, Wano was a fool as he is now, and was crawling atop the back of the couch. I told him to get off, but he lost his balance. But just like that, he landed on his feet, cried in fear, and _ran_ towards me..." Orna smiled at Wano as he looked away sheepishly, arms hugged up to his chest as he tried not to laugh, "...and that's how he learned to walk and run properly in one fell swoop."

"Oh Lirui, I thought you were being cool there for a moment," Niuon commented as he stood next to them, the boy in his arms.

"D _ooo_ n't, he did a good job," Asora said to Niuon as she came up next to him and tickled Lirui's neck lightly, making the baby giggle.

"Well, speaking in a whole sentence is good," Orna commented.

"Yes, not bad," Niuon conceded, giving a small kiss to Lirui's head. A Sangheili's version of a kiss was bending their mandibles inward, or straight forward slightly. He had to bend his inward as Lirui was still a small child.

"Wasn't expecting any of that," said Zuli to his friends.

"It's a party, things like that aren't supposed to be expected," Ilse said.

"It was a fun surprise to hear a baby say 'what the fuck' anyway," Dan said, and they all snickered. The party lasted for three hours, nothing so surprising happened after that, and gender wars 'raged' from time to time, but mostly everyone chatted idly. At the end, when it was late, Sedena was saying goodbye to her grandparents.

"It's sort of anti-climatic that you have to leave now," Sedena said as she hugged Seris, and she and Dianos laughed.

"It is, but we'll see you soon. When we're available in the future we'll visit again," Seris told her.

"Okay," said Sedena, feeling some tears well up behind her eyes, but she forced them down. She had been touched that they came just for this occasion. After she hugged her grandparents, she had to say goodbye to Asora, Niuon and Lirui as well.

"Anti-climatic, yes," Niuon told her, giving her a hug.

"Atleast I heard a few spats between you and Asora to keep me satisfied for a time. Oh, and Asora, I think you'll like Rage Against The Machine," Sedena said to Asora, who laughed.

"I'll give them a listen, Sedena," she said as she hugged her.

"Gotta even this out," Stone barged in, going up to Niuon. "Have you grown out of Slipknot?"

"Sort of, actually."

"Yeah, but here's some bands that you'll stick with for a long while. Soundgarden, Alice in Chains, Tool, and Rishloo. Now Rishloo, at their time, had been independent throughout their entire career, so you'll have to do a bit of searching for them. Fortunately for you, I can send a WinRar file over bulk-email with their discography. And since they've been dead for five centuries, I highly doubt anyone's gonna miss the money."

"Okay, I'll check when I get home," Niuon said.

"Oh, and Asora, Street Sweeper Social Club are good too," Sedena added

"That I can agree with, along with Rage. I've taught you well, Sedena," Stone said, patting her on the shoulder.

"I still think Pure Reason Revolution is better than Nine Inch Nails," she told him slyly.

"Not perfectly, though. It's your own heresy," Stone told her.

"Oh please," Sedena rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was nice to see you anyway," Niuon interrupted. Stone chuckled, then shook Niuon's hand.

"Yeah, likewise. Party for your right to fight, Niuon."

"Heh, I will. Where's that from?" he asked.

"Public Enemy," Stone told him, then burst into laughter at how his face fell.

"You...like...Rap?" he asked.

"Owned," Asora cracked, making Stone laugh more.

"I never want to hear you say that again," Niuon said to her, though he failed to keep a straight face. "Okay, I'll party for my right to fight, but with _good_ music."

"Says the guy that only listens to metal and no other genres," Stone said.

"Hey, I listen to plenty of different genres within my own species."

"Yeah, but you guys don't have metal, do you? I meant listen to other human genres. Give John Lennon a chance."

"Nice," said Sedena, then high-nined Stone (nine since Sedena only had four fingers).

"Sort of surprised no one has played that at the equality protests. Lots of violence lately against Sangheili," sighed Stone.

"Yes, it's too bad," Niuon murmured.

"But hey, this predicament probably won't last too long, since the minorities of old didn't have tens of planets, hundreds of fleets, and billions of people to back them," Stone said.

"So you're saying invasion and occupation is in order?" asked Niuon with a smirk.

"No," said Stone in annoyance. "I'm just saying, these racists are cowards that use scare tactics to trick the stupid sheeple of the world into violence, and the Arbiter has the uncanny ability to say allot with only a few words. I wonder what his next stunt is gonna be," Stone wondered.

"All I know is I can't wait," Asora said.

"Yes, he's always creative when it comes to proving his points," Niuon said. Lirui then yawned in Asora's arms, rubbing his eyes.

"We better get our little one in bed now, goodbye," Asora said to Sedena and Stone. Everyone said their goodbyes, then went their separate ways. As Rose and Stone were having a last minute talk, Zuli and Sedena met up with each other off to the side.

"Thanks for saving me at the last minute," Sedena told him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You are indeed Zuli Sirkeinmin," Sedena said.

"Oh!" he said, remembering sniping the three last assailants from before, who had almost killed Sedena. Sedena then hugged him.

"I will be honored to have you fight by my side when we join the Shipmaster's Special Operations team," Sedena whispered to him.

"I as well," he replied. The two then saluted each other, fists over their chests, then went back to their parents. Rose and Stone kissed briefly, then waved goodbye, Zuli following Rose back to their house, and Sedena joining Stone back to theirs. Sedena sighed heavily when they got back in, then proceeded to take off her armor.

"Hang it up," Stone joked as he walked by her.

"I don't think there's enough hooks for all these pieces," Sedena muttered as she took her boots off first, then her leggings.

"Doesn't look that bad," Stone said as he watched. She took off her chest plate, arm pieces, mandible guards, then her helmet, finally. Bottom up, which amused Stone somewhat.

"Your uniforms are easier," she said back.

"Yeah, but they suck. The USSC still has yet to improve the armor of marines...also, about the vodka thing." Sedena sighed lightly. "Hey, you may be big as a human, but it still doesn't mean it's a good idea to drink human alcohol. I can make the exception of the joke drink that Dianos got, you probably knew it wasn't alcohol by smell, but...when did you try vodka anyway?"

"Um...with Zuli, new years night actually," Sedena told him. Stone studied her.

"Have you been drinking more after that?" Stone asked her seriously. Sedena hesitated, getting up from the ground and shifting in her dark, scale-like under suit. Then she nodded.

"Christ, Sedena, what were you thinking?" asked Stone, now mad.

"It's okay, Stone," Sedena said defensively, walking into the living room. He was surprised at that.

"D...don't just walk away, this is serious," he said as he followed.

"Look," she said in irritation, turning to him, "I promise I won't do it again, if it makes you feel better, but it's fine. It didn't hurt me, and I-"

"'I only had a little'," Stone finished for her in a mocking tone, making Sedena swell in anger. "Don't talk down to me like that, ' _if it makes you feel better_ '. I'm being tough because I care about you-"

"Well don't talk down to _me_ ,"she snapped.

"I'm not! I'm trying to warn you, I don't care how much human alcohol doesn't affect you, you're still a child, and it _could_ _have_ affected you negatively like a human! Humans get addicted to alcohol all the time, and adult Sangheili can still be affected by human alcohol!"

"You, Niuon and N'tho looked fine-"

"Don't bring that up! I know I seem like a hypocrite, but I _don't_ drink like that all the time! My _sisters_ were alcoholics, and they did some bad things. To me as well as themselves. They had to go to AA meetings-"

"I'm not going to turn into an addict!"

"You just keep your hands off any alcohol, Sedena," Stone growled, in her face, jabbing her in the chest.

"Don't do that!" she snarled, slapping his hand away from him.

"Control yourself! I have every right to talk to you this way! You know how N'tho says you have to earn equality, you haven't earned it! You have that anger problem, and you take things way out of proportion!"

"So I'm _below_ _you,_ is that it!?"

"Yeah, you are! N'tho has been really critical on your temper-"

"You know what, I don't want to fucking hear it," Sedena said, turning away from him.

"HEY!" Stone roared, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to turn to him. "That's the same goddamned reason you haven't earned your equality! I don't care who you have beaten in battle! You're still a child, and even though you act mature for your age _, you're not doing so right now_!"

"Don't you grab me!" she shouted back, mandibles baring and quivering in rage, her brow furrowed with deep creases along her eyes and forehead. She went to turn but Stone did grabbed her again,

"Sedena, you _-_ "

"LET GO!" she bellowed, shoving him back. Before Stone even hit the corner of the coffee table he fell back on, effectively breaking the leg and hurting his back, Sedena realized with horror what she had just done.

But Stone hit the coffee table, crying out in pain, and it cracked under his weight, the glass of the surface of the table shattering, and he ground his arm into the glass, getting cut in several different places. He yelled out, clutching his arm and leaning forward slightly, on his side on the floor. Sedena only covered her mouth, shocked at _herself_ for what she had just done to the person that had done so much for her, and was only being concerned for her safety, well being, and state of mind.

"YOU'RE OUT OF CONTROL!" Stone screamed, getting up, then clutching her shoulders, the pressure points near her neck. "YOU NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP, GOD DAMN YOU!" Stone lost his will to scream then, and got to his knees, rubbing his back.

"Stone..." Sedena said in a small voice, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Leave me," he literally growled in the back of his throat, not looking up at her. "Just leave..." Sedena then strode to her room and shut the door behind her. She sat on the side of her bed and sobbed in her hands.

"What have I done...?" she asked herself.

Stone huffed in exertion as he bent down to drop the toilet lid, then grabbed some medical supplies from the cabinet. Luckily, the glass had not lodged in his skin, but the cuts were pretty deep and bleeding too much for comfort. He rubbed them with a swab, then applied bandages around his arm, not bothering to just put individual band-aids over each cut. He then rubbed his back, and went to his bedroom. He hissed in pain when he lied straight, his back splitting...but it didn't feel like something had been terribly injured. He had hit his back plenty times worse than that...but it was Sedena. She was out of control. Absolutely out of control. He really needed to talk with N'tho on controlling her anger. As soon as possible.

Getting pissy over losing games was only the very point of the tip of the iceberg. Stone felt better about one thing though. Usually scarred soldiers would have been subject to some sort of flashback, a Sangheili pushing down like that, making him hurt. That would trigger some sort of backlash, however minor. Not so long ago Stone would have experienced the same...but he didn't this time. He wasn't sure if it was just Sedena, since she was his daughter, or he had in fact come over his previous fear of his once sworn enemy.

One thing he knew for sure, though. He and she weren't going to be talking for a while. But only two days passed since the incident, and there's always something to bring loved ones together again. Sometimes other people who haven't spoken with loved ones for a long time, other people you don't know. It reminds you of the ones you know.

0000000000

Twilight was upon Truth Or Consequences as Officer Stone Gossard and Officer Maria Volki stepped out of their cruiser and went up to the station. As they entered, most of the crew was packing it in, while the few night shifters were just getting ready, preparing themselves with cheese danishes and cups of coffee (Stone noted with a hidden smile that one guy named Matt was eating a banana rather than a pastry with his coffee).

"Hey, Stone, you look ready for a night shift. Just goes to show I need a vacation myself," called another buddy named Randy (aka "Rando", since he sort of looked like Rambo and owned an actual, fully functioning antique M16, with live ammunition). He and his buddies chuckled along with Stone.

"Yeah, sometimes coffee doesn't cut it," Stone said, but grabbed a cup on the side table nevertheless. But he had poured himself decaf stuff, in a regular mug as well. No need to waste materials with a compostable cup. He took a sip, and noticed something.

"Hey Rando," Stone called to him.

"Yah?" he asked.

"Does your coffee have hazelnut?"

"Yah, drink it every night, why?"

"Because everyone knows (or not) that the hazelnut flavored coffee is decaf-" Stone then burst into laughter with practically the rest of the station, while Rando slapped his forehead, then chuckled abashedly.

"Have some Kahlua for all the good it'll do to your energy," cracked Matt and the others laughed again. Stone glanced over when Nate, the dispatcher, looked up from his desk.

"Just got a call in, a guy at his home says he saw what looked like several men kidnap a Sangheili." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You're shitting us," said Rando.

"No, couple of guys beat the Sangheili then threw him in their van, sped off, down Route 181 heading North, past the trailer park," Nate told them.

"I'll head out there," said Stone immediately, putting his coffee on the table. He strode across the room, the rest of the men watching him in surprise, then burst outside and went to the cruiser. As he unlocked it and opened the door, someone else burst out of the station.

"Stone!" called Maria. He looked up at her. "Wait!"

"You wanna talk me out of this?" asked Stone in surprise and she walked up to him. She matched his look.

"No! I'm coming, get in the other seat and gimme my car keys," she snatched keys from his hand and ushered him out of the way. They both climbed in and turned the sirens and lights on, then drove off through the town, taking the road that would lead them to Route 181. The trip took several minutes, and now it was getting very dark. They went past the trailer park and more into the empty desert.

"If they've stopped somewhere out there we won't be able to find them until-" began Maria but she cut herself off as a van blew out of the desert suddenly, headlights coming on as it roared from the dirt onto the road right in front of them. Maria gasped and hit the breaks, but then lost control and went off the road. They slammed into the desert dirt, running over small Yucca trees and Prickly Pear cacti, but came to a stop past a thicket of bush Yuccas, and lying right in their headlights, back to them, only in his under garments, body covered in scars and blood, was a Sangheili.

"Shit," murmured Stone, looking at the body in horror and pain. Sick motherfuckers. It was understandable to feel anger to them, but it only brought you as low as they had once been when you torture an innocent person, especially one seeking forgiveness. He got out of the car. The sight of the brutalized man made him forget they had just drove off the road. He and Maria went over then knelt by him. He was a young man, and he put a knot in Stone's stomach. He went to the front of the Sangheili; he was still conscious, but barely. He seemed alarmed, and weakly tried to struggle, but Stone rested his hand on his shoulder,

"Calm down, it's alright, we're here to help." The Sangheili relaxed, letting out a rattling breath of relief. Stone noted, with slight horror, some of these scars were seared into the flesh, by a brand. But the brand was in the shape of the Mark of Shame. The Arbiter had revealed what the mark looked like once when someone asked him on the news, he wasn't ashamed to reveal it. But...if this made major headlines, it could give back meaning to the now irrelevant Covenant language. He was also cut with sharp objects, beaten with blunt ones, and what looked like wood polish had been poured on his woods. It certainly smelled like it. A citrus, lemon smell, but also joined with a chemical smell. No doubt it hurt terribly to the wounds. One of his eyes were swollen, his mandibles were cut all over, bits of flesh hanging off; some teeth knocked out, including all his claws being pulled from his fingers, and even the two claws on his toes.

"Call an ambulance," Stone told Maria. As she went on her radio, Stone asked softly,

"Did you see who did this to you? Do you know their names, what they look like?"

"...no..." he said, his voice just above a whisper, Stone having to lean in to hear better. The man was conscious enough not to let his mandibles move when he spoke, since they spoke in the back of their throats, so their lingual acoustics could match that of single-jawed creatures. "...their...one is...behind...here..." Stone's insides turned to ice, and he impulsively looked over his shoulder. Even though he had no previous knowledge of what was behind him – and to the person behind Stone he thought that split-jawed fuck had ratted him out – Stone was surprised to see a figure crouching in the bushes, watching. Dumb shit, right in the spotlights. But he turned quickly enough away from Stone so he couldn't get a good look at his face.

"HEY! STOP!" bellowed Stone, launching himself from his position and pursuing. Maria shouted something into her radio but Stone was gone so fast the headlights, high beams, didn't even light his way anymore. He slowed down slightly to pull his flashlight from his belt, but he was suddenly knocked down onto his back, a heavy body forcing him down. Stone growled when he landed flat on a Prickly Pair, but that was merely a bee-sting compared to the shark bite as Stone saw the glistening of a blade raised in the air. It came down, and he luckily caught the blade before it penetrated his chest. Stone then kicked the man who had attempted to pin him down between his legs, but had done a half-assed job. The man grunted and fell off beside him, and Stone easily slid his nightstick from his belt and gave a good whack in the head to the man before he could attack with the blade again. The man yelled in pain, dropping the knife and clutching his head. This wasn't the movies, he wouldn't be out cold for hours over that little love-tap Stone gave him, but to Stone's surprise, the man snatched his hand at the blade again and shoved it in his leg. Stone screamed in pain, toppling over, the blade still stuck in his leg.

"STONE!" he heard Maria scream, then the woman herself came just in time as the other dazed man tried to get up, and she effectively took him out with a taser gun. His body fell limp, too abused to stay conscious, and Maria crouched down in front of Stone.

"What did he do?" asked Maria, then she shined her flashlight on him. She muttered a curse when she saw the blade in his leg.

"Fucker...I..." Stone growled. "How's the kid?" Finally, the flashing lights and the siren of an ambulance arrived, and a second police cruiser. Both vehicles stopped by the side of the road, shining their high beams on the scene. The police came over to Stone and Maria, while the medics went to the boy.

"Stone, you alright?" asked the voice of Rando. He and his partner trotted over, and both gave hisses, as if feeling Stone's pain, when they saw the blade. Trust him, they weren't.

"We'll get those guys over here," said Rando. He turned to call the medics, but Stone said sharply,

"No. Let them take care of the kid first. He's worse off than me."  
"Come on, Stone, you need to go to the hospital as much as him," said Maria. Stone sighed, still struggling against the aching yet sharp pain in his leg. The blade had penetrated his thigh, luckily hadn't hit his bone. Some bio-foam would probably be sufficient enough. He had been hit like this while serving in the corps, but he was damned if he would get used to it.

"Come on, get up," said Maria. Stone wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Rando took his other side.

"One, two, _three_ ," Maria growled then they both lifted Stone up. The movement of his leg made Stone give a yelp of pain, and he bit his lip until it bled a little.

"Mark, watch that guy until I get back and we can haul his ass back to the station," Rando said to his partner as they passed him. Stone was carried to the ambulance, limping on one leg. When they arrived they saw the boy had been securely put in a gurney in the center of the back, then the medics noticed Stone.

"Sit down, officer, we'll pull you in. Will you be able to sit?" asked one.

"Yeah," sighed Stone. Maria and Rando rested Stone on the fender of the ambulance, then the medics pulled him up. He growled as his leg was worked up again, shutting his eyes tight, then was placed on a seat.

"How's the kid?" asked Stone breathlessly yet again.

"A mild concussion, he's lost a good amount of blood, and that wood polishing stuff in his bloodstream isn't good. We need a special serum that'll keep the chemical from harming him, back at the hospital," one medic told Stone. "What about you, sir?"

"Just take the fucker out when we get back to the hospital, I'll be fine for now," said Stone, referring to the knife.

"Me and Mark've got the suspect under control, you head back with Stone, Maria," said Rando to her. She only nodded and climbed in as Rando turned and went back to Mark to fetch the suspect. Most cops would say "I can't wait to see the guy who did this" but if Stone knew her right, Sedena was probably worried sick of how late he was back for home, despite their current relationship status, and he wouldn't keep her waiting any longer than she had to. She knew well this was a dangerous job, everyone knew being a cop was dangerous.

The ride to the hospital was quick, and the boy seemed fully unconscious now. Stone wondered if he had parents. The boy looked old enough to be able to live on his own, and he could've just left Sangheilios or another Sangheili colony to experience Earth. If that was the case, it would be a bit tough to find his parents and inform them of what happened.

They arrived at the hospital, and the medics took in the boy first, while an extra pair brought a gurney for Stone as well. They brought him into a room and hefted him on a table, then several doctors came to Stone.

"How are you feeling?" asked the doctor. "Dizziness, nausea, headaches?"

"Just the knife," said Stone.

"Okay, we'll work quickly," the doctor said as she took out a syringe with some green liquid in it. They called it a Pin-Point Pain Killer, just PiK for short. Designed to relieve the pain of a particular area, such as Stone's knife wound. The doctor injected it in and the pain began to subside instantly. Even though he would be able to walk without pain, the doctors wouldn't allow him to do it anyway, risk worsening his wound. Stone had a feeling he would be crutch-bound for a few days. After the PiK settled in, the knife was removed. Stone couldn't help but flinch and shudder as it was pulled from his thigh. Then some bio-foam was applied, along with a bandage.

"Blood loss?" asked Stone.

"Some, but not much. I think resting up here for an hour or two would be the minimum to be able to send you home...but I recommend you stay for a night before heading home."

"No, I'd rather go home," Stone said. "Can I get a crutch or something? I want to check on the Sangheili boy that had been attacked."

"I'll get you a crutch...family to be called?"

"Yes, my daughter, Sedena," Stone said, then gave Orna and Irisoi's phone number, since she had decided to hang there while Stone had been at work. The doctor told him she would bring the number to reception. He was given a crutch, and led to the room the boy was staying in. Stone held back as some doctors continued working on him. He was still unconscious, and Stone didn't blame him. He had bandages all over, and his mandibles were just wrapped up completely, as well as his fingers. Apparently his ankle had been broken as well, due to a cast just above his foot. The doctors took a few minutes to finish up, then allowed Stone entry. He sat down next to the bed and waited patiently for him to wake. And now he _really_ wanted to confront the man who had stabbed him, and get some information on those idiots in the van. Well, he was sure his comrades back at the station were doing that just now, so he would see those people eventually.

0000000000

Sedena paced in the living room of Orna and Irisoi's home, a worried and frightened pit in her stomach. Stone usually got home on time, and if late, not _this_ late. It was completely dark out now, and darkness always made things more sinister in times of stress and fear. She glanced over when Orna entered.

"Just sit and be patient, Sedena, you're just working yourself up," he said. "You're making the others anxious as well, and they're worried for you." He of course meant her friends, which she had left down in the basement, even Zuli. They had moved into their house finally.

"But he could be _hurt_ ," said Sedena. Orna looked hesitant, then said,

"If he was hurt...then we would get a call from the hospital. Just go back downstairs, when he comes he'll come. It could be something simp-" Orna was cut off as his phone rang. He went over and picked it up, Sedena watching.

"Yes?" he asked. He listened for a moment, then held an expression of astonishment. "Is he okay?"

"Who!?" asked Sedena, storming up to him, her hearts pounding.

"Yes, we will, she's here. We're coming now," Orna replied then hung up.

"What happened to him?" demanded Sedena.

"Stone, he's okay, he was just hurt-"  
"For gods sake let's go!" Sedena cried.

"Sedena, please, calm yourself!" Orna said. "He is well. Only a moderate wound in the leg, he's waiting for you." The door to the basement then opened and Zuli poked his head out, a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Stone is in the hospital, I'm taking Sedena, do you-"

"Of course!" Zuli exclaimed, shocked at the news. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, a moderate wound. Let's not waste time. I'll be back soon, tell your mother where I went if she wakes up," Orna said to his children, who had trailed behind Zuli. Zuli and Sedena followed Orna outside to his vehicle, then drove off to the hospital.

0000000000

Stone sighed through his nostrils, looking absently around the room. It was dim, the only light was from outside the open door, and the overhead lights were dimmed down enough not to disturb the boy, but enough for nurses and others to see where they were going. The hospital wasn't that busy. Everyone was always less energetic in cold, dark Winter, no matter where in the world. Stone glanced up when someone stepped in. It was Rose to his slight surprise.

"I just heard about you, you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, it was nothing," Stone said.

"And him?" she asked, nodding to the boy.

"They said he'll be fine as well, just needs time to heal," Stone said. She nodded. "What about you?" She smiled at him.

"The boss-man said that I might as well take the night off...being worried for you and all, it would distract me from work," Rose said, standing next to him and holding his hand, and he held hers' back. "Who attacked him? Gangsters?"

"I don't know; I'm assuming them though. I didn't get a good look at the guy who attacked me. What a retard, assault against an officer, attempted murder no less. And torturing the kid, that's a racist act...though I'm worried the only reason that any of them would be really punished was for endangering me and Maria's lives. There's plenty of people that wouldn't give a shit about the boy. Kinda like how all minorities were murdered by white supremacists back in the nineteen-sixties," Stone said, and worried he was.

"If you speak out, chances are he'll have the crimes committed against him brought to justice," Rose told him.

"I don't want to speak out for him to have justice, he should have it automatically," Stone said.

"It's like you said, there's racism. We can partway understand why there's racism against his kind, but they're trying to make up for it, being civil with us. The least we can do is be civil back. And don't worry, there actually is a rather large majority that would support him."

"That, and I don't want the media to go crazy over me; like they would have if they knew what...I did before." Rose nodded in understanding.

"Have Maria speak out instead, I'm sure she'd be willing," Rose said.

"Man, I have a feeling the first major Sangheili civil rights movement is gonna take place right in little ol' Truth Or Consequences. I bet there's all kinds of crimes we don't hear about on the news."

"I think it'll be a short revolution. Remember, _biiig ass_ fleet and outnumbered by billions on several different planets," Rose said, grinning, and Stone grinned as well.

"Yeah, the minorities of the 1960s movements didn't have entire planets worth of supporters," he said.

"But it's like you said, he shouldn't need over ten planet's worth of supporters for justice," Rose told him. They both were startled when the boy himself moaned softly next to them. They looked to see him stirring, and he opened his puffy, swollen eyes. His vision may be lesser than usual, but his eyes looked good enough to still see through.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital, you're safe," Stone said. He and Rose waited for the young man to collect himself patiently. When more awake, he said,

"Did you catch them?"

"One, hopefully he ratted the others out," Stone said.

"He hurt you? I thought I heard you scream back in the desert."

"It's nothing. What's your name?"

"...Faino Murava," he replied. "I moved here as a worker on the buildings, in Las Cruces. I stay here since the town isn't as big as Las Cruces."

"Do you have any family? Here or on another planet?" asked Stone. Faino sighed in sorrow, looking away.

"My parents didn't want me to come to Earth, the idea made them angry...it was a hard decision, but I wanted to follow my hearts and live on Earth. I never knew why I wanted to live here, it was just something I wanted to do. I know how to contact them but don't bother." He then got bitter, "And they'll think I'm pathetic for being beaten by humans, so don't think telling them that would make them sympathize for me and come back crying over me."

"No, you're going to tell me how to contact them, and I'm going to speak to them myself," Stone said. Faino gave him an angry look.

"You may have helped me-"

"Yeah, I did help you. And as the favor you owe me for helping you, you give me your parent's contact information." It was unlike Stone to consider saving someone else's life "a favor", but he wasn't about to tell Faino that particular fact about himself. Faino made a growling sigh of defeat.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood for arguing," he said. He then told Stone the contact information, their phone number, as Stone requested, so he could speak to them live. He had a thing or two to say to them.

"Stone!" exclaimed the voice of his daughter. He turned in his chair to face her, but was nearly crushed as the girl hugged him. "You're okay!" Faino held a look of surprise as he watched the two.

"Yeah, but loosen up if you want me for longer," Stone said, smiling.

"Sorry," said Sedena in embarrassment when she loosened up, but didn't let go. "What happened?" she asked, then let go.

"I got hit in the leg," Stone said, and he glanced at Faino from the corner of his eye. "Let's take this outside," he said, grabbing his crutch. Sedena helped him, but Stone smiled,

"It's alright, Sedena, I'm fine." They left the room and Orna was standing outside.

"Stone, what happened?" he asked, glancing down at his leg. The bandage was under his pants (he still had his uniform on, most of the blood wiped off. He refused to wear a hospital skirt), but his limp was pretty bad.

"Well, a Sangheili boy was attacked, young adult," Stone said.

"For what?" asked Orna in surprise.

"For no reason, it was a racial attack. They branded him all over the body, in the shape of the Mark of Shame." Sedena and Zuli looked shocked, and Orna as well, but his expression soon turned to bemusement.

"On one hand, I am slightly offended that the perpetrators would take such a sign and instill it many times on another. On the other, I'm amused, since the mark means nothing now. The Arbiter's mark might as well be a burn gained while cooking something," he said. "Is the boy okay? Were you just with him?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Stone sighed, sitting on a bench, Sedena sitting next to him but remaining silent.

"What about his parents?"

"He says they disowned him for moving here, but I'm gonna have a talk with them," Stone said darkly.

"I hate parents like that...they do not _deserve_ to call themselves parents," Orna said bitterly. "What are your plans now?" he then asked Stone.

"I'm just gonna speak with Faino really quickly, then I want to go to the station briefly. Home after that," Stone said to Rose when she had a concerned expression. Her doctor persona was screaming to tell him to sit in bed and rest.

"Fine then, do what you need to do," Orna said. Stone went back in with Faino as the others waited outside.

"Faino, I'm gonna try and get your parents here. And I'm gonna make sure you get justice," Stone said.

"Why would I not have justice?" asked Faino, and Stone hesitated. Faino's inquisitive expression then turned dark when he realized what Stone was trying to say. " _You_ would get justice on Sangheilios or any of Her colonies," he told him.

"And I believe you, but you're not the species that suffered mass genocide by our hand," Stone told him evenly, not wanting to sound sharp. Faino understood, and was quiet. "It doesn't excuse anything, you should get justice for trying to make things right...were you even in the war?"

"No, I was not of age, nor did I _want_ to be in the military. But I still believed all the lies of the Covenant nevertheless, and felt joy when there was a 'victory' against you," Faino said, not ashamed, atleast not visibly.

"I forgive you for that. You obviously saw Sedena is my adopted daughter. Her grandparents even called me their son-in-law once when I was confronted with one of your kind that was still prejudiced. I don't hold anything against you, nor would I, unless I had a good reason...you'll be fine. I'll make sure you get justice, and I'll make sure your parents know what happened." Faino was silent, staring down the bed at his feet. Stone waited for a response, when none came, he simply left silently.

He came out of the room, then nodded to Orna. He nodded back and led them all out, including Rose. As they went out the parking lot, Stone said,

"Sedena, go with Rose, I'll be back home shortly." Sedena looked reluctant to part with Stone, but she nodded and went off to follow Rose and Zuli as she looked for her car. Stone and Orna went to his vehicle, and then he took him to the station. When they arrived, Orna waited in the car as Stone went in. As he entered, everyone looked up. Maria was there, since she had decided to walk back when they arrived at the hospital. They didn't say anything to Stone, they just parted out of his way as he limped on his crutch to the interrogation room. He entered and saw Sergeant Mendez was in. Then Stone saw the man. He didn't look like the murderous and evil type, but murderers and torturers could look like anything. He had thinning hair, a shining bald spot on top of his head, horn-rimmed glasses that made his eyes appear bigger than they normally would, a dirty white shirt and disheveled tie, black pants and expensive leather shoes also soiled by the exertion of beating someone in the desert. The man looked fearful when he saw Stone, and Stone knew he recognized him as the officer he attempted to murder.

"I believe you met Officer Gossard," said Mendez to the man. "Stone," Mendez said to him, "This is Professor Raymond West, he works at the Western New Mexico University in Silver City."

"Silver City? That's like two hours away," said Stone, looking at the dismal Professor. "And you and some other people decide to commit a _non-_ random act of violence here...doesn't make sense, care to explain?"

"He mumbled bits and pieces to me," Mendez said, leaning back in his chair and fiddling with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You and some boys were on a trip here, meeting a historian with this class you were teaching your students. You've been here since yesterday...and you just decide to brutalize this Sangheili kid. But not randomly, you met him once."

"In the market..." mumbled West.

"'Mim ma muh-muh'," said Mendez mockingly, a sneer on his face, "speak the fuck up."

"In the market!" snapped West. "Charley, dumb kid really, starts arguing with him. Charley got worked up over nothing, the split-jaw actually handled it fine. He replied to Charley's insult 'I'm just here buying groceries, I haven't said anything to you' but Charley _insists_ on making it worse, and his friends get in on it, and I do...trying to break it up. But that thing...he shouldn't be here— _none_ of them should! I helped them fuck him up tonight..." West glared at Mendez, who returned a mundane expression.

"Wow, I guess you're not gonna be working at the University anymore," Stone said flatly. "You're not gonna be wearing those nice clothes anymore...I think you'd look _really_ good in orange. You'll be whistling the Oompa-Loompa theme with everyone else making the license plates." West looked at him with a strange look. Stone kept a straight face. His voice had remained dead serious throughout the whole joke (which was honestly a stupid one), and Mendez merely sipped his coffee as if he was ignoring the whole thing. "Speaking of license plates, what's your vans'?" Stone asked.

"489 MP," mumbled West.

"Well thanks for being so easy, Professor," said Mendez, then he and Stone left the man alone in the interrogation room.

"Check all the motels, I want every officer looking for this van," Mendez said to the dispatcher when he came up to him, "apparently it's a 2542 Nassin Nexus. One of the big ones. If you find one and it holds a branding pole with the Mark of Shame, that's definitely them...if not, well, question whoever the owner is. They're just university students, so no doubt they're all arguing with each other...Stone, go home."

"You don't need to tell me that...even if I wasn't wounded. I've got some business to take care of," Stone said.

"Alright. See you...when I assume you come over tomorrow to check out our suspects," said Mendez. Stone nodded, then headed back outside into Orna's car. When he entered and got in the passenger seat, Orna asked,

"Who was the person that attacked you?"

"University Professor Raymond West," Stone told him.

"An educator?" asked Orna in surprise.

"A _higher_ educator," Stone replied. Orna huffed.

"Apparently not that educated."

"They're looking for his students now," Stone said.

"His students joined him?...ugh. I need some Aspirin...do you...really think the boy might be denied justice? I overheard you back in the hospital..."

"There's allot more people that are not resentful than you think...but anyway, we're not the warrior cultured species with hundreds of thousands of fleets and ten different colonies."

"Faino shouldn't need all-"

"The support of those different planets to get justice, I know," Stone finished for him. "But I think he'll get it anyway. I mean, New Mexico is in partnership with the Dam State with their branch of the USSC. And the decision of joining the New Mexican military division with a Sangheili state was democratically voted for. And trust me, we did _lots_ of investigating to make sure it was a fair vote."

"You mean people against it bitched and moaned," Orna said, a smirk tugging his mandibles. Stone smirked as well.

"Oh I called for it, but not with their motives that they just didn't like it. Democracy has been fucked many a time in the past and it never lead to anything good, even if it was fucked in favor of unifying our species'." Orna chuckled.

"I like the way you describe things," he told Stone.

"What, the line 'even if it was fucked in favor of...'?" asked Stone.

"Yes. Vulgar, mildly childish, but it gets the point across," Orna said.

"'Mildly childish' he says," Stone said.

"That's what she said," Orna replied.

"Oh...Christ. What's next? Cock and mom jokes?" And he and Orna chuckled.

They arrived back at Stone's house, Rose's sedan parked behind Stone's truck. Orna had to park in front since the driveway was full, and they both went up to the house. Sedena was already at the door, so they didn't need to open it themselves.

"Don't worry, Sedena," Stone said, patting her on the shoulder and she smiled abashedly.

"I can't help it...after what happened last time."

"Yeah I guess," sighed Stone, sitting down at the couch.

"I need to return home, sorry," said Orna from the doorway.

"It's fine," said Stone as Rose came in with Zuli. "Night, Orna."

"Goodnight," he said to everyone else, then shut the door behind him.

"So who did it?" asked Rose. Stone explained the situation to them, leaving them bemused.

"Last type of people you'd expect to find," Rose murmured.

"Anyone can do anything," Stone said, shrugging, and Rose nodded in agreement. "Well, we need to get home," Rose glanced at Zuli, who looked slightly reluctant, but shrugged.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow," said Stone. The two of them left, and Sedena and Stone were silent for a moment, then Sedena said,

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright, goodnight," Stone replied. She nodded and left. Stone was kind of glad, because he didn't want her to hear what he was about to say on the phone. He waited a few minutes when Sedena had entered her room. He then, quietly as he could with the crutch, went over to the phone, looked at the number, and dialed. There were long distance transmitters from Sangheilios to Earth, and Sangheilios was connected to Her other colonies; creating reliable communications. Before, it had to be a courier that delivered important messages only, atleast from Earth to Sangheili space, since Sangheilios already had the transmitters connected to Her other colonies. But eventually the Sangheili had created a connection to Earth, which was how he was able to send emails and video chat with Sedena's grandparents and Niuon and Asora. And now Stone was going to have a heavy phone conversation with people who no doubt hated him.

When he finished dialing there was a short pause, since the call wasn't Earth bound, and there was some random noises. Usually other cosmic events interfered with the connection sometimes. But there was eventually the ringing, and the sound was then clear. It rang three times before a man's voice answered.

"Yes?"

"I believe you know someone named Faino Murava." There was a brief, shocked silence on the other end, then the voice asked angrily,

"Who are you? What about him?"

" _Your son_ is in the hospital. He was tortured for being a Sangheili on Earth, and thankfully we were able to find him and treat him. Otherwise, he probably would have died. He told me not to bother to call you, but I told him he owed me for saving his life, even though I think if you save someone's life it's for free. There's nothing I hate more than a parent that rejects their child for not being perfect in their eyes."

"I-"

"Shut your goddamned mouth you piece of shit. You've probably always hated him-"

"I loved him! I loved him, damn you! You don't know me, and you don't know _him_! _I_ don't know _you_!I _do_ love him! Every moment of my life! But he didn't listen to me, and now you're saying he's almost been killed! Over something worthless as your kind!"

"If you really loved him,then you would drop your prejudices and be with him when he needs you. He lives in the state of New Mexico, in the United States of America. The town of Truth Or Consequences, room 125 of the Truth Or Consequences Memorial Hospital. He doesn't expect you to come because he thinks you hate him."

"...he...he thinks I hate him?" asked the man, his voice now calm and low, but filled with hurt. All Stone did was hang up. Lightly. He stood there and stared at the phone, and everything was silent. The antique clock up above on the wall did not tick for it needed to be rewound, the refrigerator did not hum, nothing made a sound. When Stone turned away from the phone he was surprised to see Sedena was watching him. They just stared at each other for a while, the silence still enveloping them, making the situation seem surreal. Then Sedena stepped over and hugged him. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and her head and neck arced over his shoulder.

"Do you think they'll come?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, and he _was_ sure they would come.

"Will he get justice?"

"Yes." He was sure of that as well.

"...Stone..."

"I love you too." Sedena choked and hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry," she said in a shaking voice.

"It's okay, Sedena...everything is fine." He stroked her warm back, her body rising and shrinking with her breath. "I bet everything will be taken care of tomorrow. It will. And if it isn't, then allot of people are going to have to deal with me."

"I feel sorry for them," Sedena said. Both were silent for a few moments, not even really hugging anymore, just in a loose embrace. Once they began laughing did they continue to hug. Everything would be fine.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	35. Important Note

I have some important information I need to share. So, years ago, I thought it'd be a good idea to share exactly where I used to live as a centerpiece for the story. So as a result I'm now deciding to retract that part of the story and not post it, so there will be a jump from the last chapter to the next, but thankfully it works out "plot" wise.

I'm not comfortable having that information up and about. New Mexico is different because I only vacationed there and I haven't been back in years. But I regularly visit my old home.

I apologize, but this is a final decision.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Vale A Dire Vita

It was dark now as Stone and Sedena walked tiredly down the street of the New Mexican suburb to their home. Zuli and Rose had offered to drive them down here when they arrived at their house, but Stone and Sedena had decided to do the short walk back to their home. It was eleven at night, and the few stars not hidden by the light pollution of the town shined brightly in the sky, some twinkling.

"Let's fly next time," yawned Sedena.

"Yeah, sure," Stone replied in a groggy tone. The two of them walked into their house, went to their rooms, dropped their bags on the ground, and simply plopped on their beds. They planned on getting up after resting their eyes...but they slept until nine the next morning, before they were awoken.

0000000000

Stone snorted in sleepy surprise when the doorbell rang. He immediately sat up, rubbed his eyes, stretched, and shuffled down the hall to get to the door, Sedena peaking out her room to see what was going on.

Stone reached for the door and opened it, and was surprised to see a Sangheili woman and man he had never seen before standing there...no, he _had_ seen them before.

"Stone Gossard?" asked the man.

"Yeah," he replied, trying not to sound like he had just woken up.

"I am Raina Loava, this is my Life Mate, Risonda Meava. We are Faino Murava's parents," Raina told Stone, who was now fully awake.

"Oh, greetings," he said, surprised at their appearance.

"We have to thank you, Stone," Risonda told him. "If it were not for you...Faino would have died...and we would have never even known."

"We have been waiting all week for you to return, just to express our gratitude. Also, some reconciliation with how we looked upon your species, and how I treated Faino for wanting to come here," Raina told him, seeming to have difficulty admitting it. Through shame, it looked.

"That's alright," Stone told them. "We all make mistakes."

"No, you were on the bad end of the war; and yet, Faino tells us, you have a Sangheili girl as a daughter. That shows more strength in a person than any physical attribute. Strength in the heart is what counts the most," Risonda said.

"Well...she was just a girl at the wrong place at the wrong time, and our relationship just blossomed during the time we were together," Stone said, feeling a little on the spot.

"Well, thank you again, Stone. For opening our eyes. What you said to me on the phone those nights ago was powerful, and I will never forget it," Raina held out his hand to Stone, and he shook it.

"It was something I had to do," Stone replied. Raina nodded, then glanced at his wife. She nodded, looked at Stone saying, "Farewell," then both turned and marched down the driveway and down the road. Stone watched them until they disappeared from view, then shut the door gently. He glanced at Sedena when she approached.

"You have all the fun," she told him. Both stared at each other for a few moments, then broke into laughter.

 _ **5 years later**_

Sedena had turned thirteen only five days ago (Stone had turned thirty-one along with her, since they shared the same birthday), and changes had already began rearing their heads on the teenage girl. She was a good seven feet, two inches now, was proficient in swordsmanship, as N'tho had trained her in the sword when she was age twelve, had a strong drive to accomplish her goals (more so than before), and was eagerly awaiting when she turned fourteen in the next year so she could go off to the military academy on Sangheilios.

Though there were certain changes that were more...touchy with Sedena. For starters, the worn out and aging hooves covering her feet were beginning to lose feel (atleast a few weeks ago, now they were dull and loose). Stone had asked Irisoi on this and she said the nerves of her regular feet were beginning to develop, and leave behind the hardened hooves. Stone wondered why Sangheili weren't just born with bare feet, but they hardly knew either. She was getting rather moody with them, though. But Stone wasn't that worried.

Sedena sighed lightly as she laid on her side, on her bed, reading a book. "The Killers" by Ernest Hemingway. Technically it was a book of short stories by said writer, but she seemed to enjoy the classics like Hemingway, Stephen King, John Steinbeck and so-on. Over the years, Stone had hardly needed to home school her. She mostly did things herself, and when she submitted tests to the state so they could analyze her knowledge, they responded positively. Sedena was even good at human math, unlike Stone, who said he was terrible, but he just plain didn't like doing it. She mostly did online courses with the math, and she seemed to enjoy them. But it was history she was the most interested in, human as well as Sangheilian history. Science: above average. Math: above average. Social studies: above average. But history, as well as writing and reading, she was phenomenal in. She had a knack for writing poems, not quite as dark as the ones she had wrote of her brother and mother years ago, but ranging from different emotional themes, _sometimes_ dark. Reading...well, she had her own small bookcase full of books she had bought from various yard sales, library book sales, and fewer new from stores.

One (of many) thing(s) Stone could not wrap his head around, was how she read while listening to music. Currently while she read the story, "It's A Fire" by _Portishead_ was playing on her MP3 player speaker-set. Well, atleast her own music. If Stone was playing some kind of hard rock or punk rock band she would tell him to turn it down. But when it was Trip-Hop, classical (especially cello or vollo music), or ambient electronica, she read just fine. Of course, Sedena had to say to Stone,

"Compared to how you were when you were younger, you're not as cocky...but I'll be damned if you lose your corny annoying tendencies."

"Then begone with you to hellfire, damned one," Stone would reply with said corny annoying tendencies. "And for your hypocrisy as well, since you commonly take part in my shenanigans."

" _Occasionally_ ," she would correct vehemently.

Stone had not changed much...he was too old for that.

But what with speaking of changes and adjustments, they are ripe within teen years...

Sedena blinked in surprise when she felt a warm liquid trickling inside thighs. She dropped the book and pulled the covers off herself.

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted in anger, seeing blood trickling through her thin skirt onto the bed. " _Fuck_!"she yelled in rage, jumping off her bed, grabbing a spare towel that was sitting in her bed-side hamper and putting it between her legs.

"What?" asked Stone, stepping into the room, looking somewhat alarmed. "Oooh..." he said evenly when he saw the problem, his male instincts (or more like common sense, "instincts" was a slightly humorous exaggeration) telling him to go neutral.

"Out of my way," Sedena snapped at him as she walked as best she could with the towel between her legs, Stone obliging immediately. Stone had been wondering if she would have a menstruation period. She wasn't a mammal...but she wasn't a reptile either. Coming from a different planet, she wasn't of any animal class like on Earth.

"Bullshit," she grumbled while waddling to the bathroom, looking rather silly with the towel between her legs; but Stone would not _dare_ comment on that or anything else. She yelped however when she tripped and fell on her face.

"You alright?" Stone asked, going over to her and reaching, but she snarled,

"I'm fine!"

"Hey, asshole! Let me help out! Yes, your first period, but I'm your father and have a right to help you," Stone snapped back, putting her to shame slightly. He gripped her arm and pulled her up (with some difficulty). Sangheili had heavy bone and muscle density, but she had extra muscles to boot. Most humans would be surprised to see her workout area in the garage, consisting of heavy weights, bench presses and other warrior exercise tools. But Sangheili wouldn't be so surprised.

He led her to the bathroom, and she sat on the toilet lid (the toilet resized for her as well...and Sedena poked fun at Stone when he had installed an extra, human-sized rim to go over the large Sangheilian one, like a child's lid over an adult's). Stone then saw why she had tripped. Her hooves were peeling off completely now.

"Oh good, more," she mumbled, lifting her leg and reaching for her foot. She pulled off the pieces of hoof and dropped them in the waste basket. When she was finished, she massaged her brown feet, then sat there to wait for the period to pause.

"I'll get you pads, okay?" he told her.

"Fine..." she said, looking away from him.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, it's natural," he said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, but my father going to get me pads?" she asked him.

"So?"

"...okay..." she sighed, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about snapping at you like that."

"You're a chick, you're supposed to get moody during this time," he replied, and she pouted at him.

"You always know just what to say, and when." He smiled with a wink then turned to leave the house for the stores. "Oi," moaned Sedena, then made a facepalm. She shut the door to the bathroom and removed her stained underwear and skirt. A single piece skirt, not attached to a shirt. She had a cloth wrapped around her chest and over her pectoral muscles, a common piece of Sangheili female attire during the Hot Cycle (or in Sedena's case, Summer). More elaborate cloth pieces were crisscrossed, and she had a few of those. It rather bemused Stone, as he didn't think her as the "fashion type". She rebuked,

"Yes, Stone, I do like to wear nice things every now and then. Is there a problem with that? Does it make me too 'girlie'?" Of course he would never answer, just look away in embarrassment.

Sedena waited for five minutes before she heard Stone walk into the house and up to the bathroom door.

"Got it," he said. Sedena opened the door a crack and Stone poked his hand in, with a box of Sangheili-sized pads. Stone waited for a moment while she did her business...ahem, _other_ business, but she opened the door a crack.

"Stone, I need some leggings and underwear," she told him.

"Oh," he said, quickly retrieving her underwear and a pair of pants. She finally emerged from the bathroom, still looking a bit annoyed, but glad to be through with this stage. The rest of the period should be easy(er) with the pads.

"Thank God it happened now and not at N'tho's- _shit_! N'tho!" she exclaimed, running to the door. "See ya, Stone!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"No shoes!?" he called. She made a growling shout of frustration, and quickly pulled on the shoes he had bought her for when her feet emerged. After she pulled them on, she ran out the door.

"Oi..." moaned Stone, making a facepalm.

0000000000

Sedena stumbled slightly as she jogged down the hill into the downtown area, but regained her footing. It was slightly different with regular feet now, but getting accustomed would be easy. Zuli had managed when his hooves had come off. She jogged for another fifteen minutes until she came to N'tho's trailer. The ol' master would probably give her a little grief for arriving late for the first time...ever. But when she stepped into his trailer, he and Zuli were sitting on the couch, discussing something.

"Oh, Sedena. One moment," N'tho said to her. "Me and Zuli were just discussing the academy training."

"Not much," Zuli said, shrugging.

"What have I said about underestimating?" asked N'tho.

"Eh, maybe not," he murmured, N'tho smiling slightly at that.

"You can manage, Zuli. The seven months will be good for you. You are probably going to be expecting Kaidon Quzaf to be at the graduation ceremony anyway."

"He reminded me," Zuli said with a smile.

"I as well. Contacted my grandparents for _our_ contact information. Email," Sedena spoke up.

"One more thing—you arrived at the right time, even though you're late—" N'tho added to Sedena quickly, then at both her and Zuli, "The Ascension Battle is coming. I know you know what it is, but as a Master I have to explain it to you officially. Three weeks before your admission to a military academy, you will be fighting me, your master, in a fierce battle. Wounds will be inflicted upon both student and teacher, but without lethality. Skin to be torn, blood to be shed, bones to be racked; but whether the student loses or wins the battle is not a factor. It will be the master who judges the performance, and accepts it. I am doubtless I will accept both of you, but that means you will be fighting me valiantly."

"Of course, Master," both Sedena and Zuli replied simultaneously.

"Very good. Zuli, I bid you farewell for now; Sedena, the usual," N'tho said to both. Sedena and Zuli made small farewell waves at each other before each going out opposing exits. Zuli the front, Sedena the back to the sparring ring with N'tho.

"Any particular reason you arrived late?" N'tho asked, not harshly, but rather flatly.

"I would only be half-honest to say my first menstruation period reared its head and took up time; but I was lost in a book and music before that," Sedena told him.

"Humph," was N'tho's slightly displeased response as he took off his shoes, shirt, and stepped into the ring; Sedena following suit.

"Apologies, I will pay more attention to the time in the future," Sedena said to him levelly.

"We'll see," N'tho said, then charged her. He grabbed her, but she counter grabbed and attempted to floor him before he to her, but he twisted from her grasp in a retreating motion. N'tho didn't comment on her quick thinking, it was all she could manage lately. He had already commented on it beforehand, but it was common now.

"Again with a playful dance, now," N'tho said, referring that their spars were evenly matched, with no wins or losses. Both of them engaged, grabbing, pulling, pushing, rolling, ducking; but none of them would let the other win. This lasted for a good half-hour, before N'tho called it quits and they performed the balancing on the cliff side. Thankfully, no incidents like N'tho's fall from five years ago had occurred since then. As they scaled the cliff, N'tho spoke up,

"Would you rather I tell what's in store for you at the academy now, or at our break?"

"If you can multi-task, right now would be fine," Sedena replied.

"Very well then. The tests will be improving your speed, reaction time, reflexes and quick thinking in high-pressure situations; but also patience, stealth, duration through multiple days, and survivalism in dire situations. Much training will be outside in the wilderness, sometimes for one-day spars between teams—teamwork is another skill to be taught—and other days you train at the academy grounds. Obstacle courses, sparring with new foes individually, and speed in setting up equipment. For example, if you are suddenly under attack while off guard, you will be trained how to put on your armor in a rush, but with enough serenity to put it on efficiently. Sometimes competitions are held to see who puts on armor the fastest. There is a minimum to the speed of that, and it is not low. Perhaps I will demonstrate when we return to my home," N'tho offered. They reached the end, and both turned to walk the opposite direction back to where they had started, Sedena leading.

"You still have your old armor?"

"Yes. Those who have been given the privilege to keep their armor for sentimental value have a choice in keeping it, or offering it to the next generation of warriors."

"Hm..." was Sedena's only response. She was currently excited for Zuli. Next week he would be performing the Ascension Battle with N'tho ("ascension" for the rise to the next level of training), and three weeks after that, Sedena and the rest of his friends would be seeing him and N'tho off to Sangheilios. N'tho would be representing Zuli, who had to meet several Councilors and trainers (including the Kaidon of the state) before being admitted to the academy. As famous as N'tho was, Sedena and Zuli had a strong chance of being accepted. Just a small test beforehand, then the rest of the judging would ultimately be laid upon the course of the seven month training period. And even though N'tho was famous, he was still young for a trainer, and the judges would be a little more critical.

The two of them finished their cliff scaling, went to the backyard again for the stretches, and the Dance Of Strength. When that was finished, they both went inside for a drink of water, and then N'tho retrieved his armor. Sedena watched in interest as N'tho simply dropped all the pieces of armor on the floor.

"Sometimes you are expected to keep them in an organized pile, other times you can just drop them anywhere that is convenient for you," N'tho told her as he stood next to the pile of his old, cobalt Spec Ops armor. "When training with them at the academy, they usually drop them in a disorganized pile to create more challenge when going for different pieces."

"I'm guessing I will have to put the pieces on in a certain order, and not just snap on whatever I can get my hands on."

"You guess correct. Take another guess of putting them in an order."

Sedena thought for a moment. Then answered, "Feet to the head."

"A common mistake," N'tho said with a small smile, Sedena frowning however. "We put our armor on from the head, then to the feet. If you are interrupted in the middle of assembling, would you rather have your feet and legs cut? Or lose your head?"

"If you are wounded in the legs, then you cannot walk," Sedena pointed out.

"A true statement, but I know you can add something right there."

"We always have the risk of dying, in many ways. And death is random, sometimes you can see it and halt it, but other times you have no chance of stopping it."

"Exactly. But you still have your teammates to help you if you are wounded in the legs. And it is not like your arms or eyes or fingers cannot work to aim and operate a weapon." N'tho then knelt down and began assembling the pieces at a pace that even surprised Sedena. Helmet, mandible guards, chest plate, arm guards, pelvic piece, leg guards, and finally the armored boots. It happened in forty-five seconds.

"A little uncomfortable without the undersuit, sharp edges, but effective," N'tho said, doing a slow spin for Sedena to see. "It takes weeks of practice, some can learn quickly, some learn slowly; but we _all_ learn. Guaranteed."

"But the armor is different now," Sedena said.

"Yes. Assault harnesses are Special Operations default armor now. Helmets that cover the entire head and neck, unlike my old outdated wear," N'tho said as he began to take off his armor again. "I imagine the head wear will be more tricky, but the rest simple as the old armor."

"Anything else to demonstrate?" asked Sedena. N'tho seemed hesitant at that, which Sedena knew that also meant he was dead serious.

"It would not be right if I 'demonstrated' it, but it is a...domestic problem that has been floating around lately. Sexual abuse. Serious sexual abuse, not just some dumb jock that wants to pinch your ass or give you a lick or bite. Molestation between trainers and students, outright rape between students and students. Sedena, I know how strong you are, but you can be as vulnerable as a cornered animal if a man attempting to rape you forces you into thee position." Sedena could help but shiver at the prospect of that happening. "I am not trying to discourage you...just to warn you as a concerned friend. Human military suffers the same as well. Men may be strong in physical strength, but we are weak and pathetic when it comes to intelligence, and sexual feelings. Women can be, but men are the most weak. The weakness and ego of being stronger than a female physically turns into terrible things."

"I will be careful, I promise," Sedena told him.

"I doubt it will happen where you are going, but yes, be careful. Despite these happenings, men and women are still bunked together for sleeping. They just make sure there are enough of both genders in each bunking quarters to keep a rapist from gathering so-called 'courage'," N'tho snorted in disgust. "Courage my ass..." he muttered.

"Zuli will be able to tell me who to watch out for when he gets back," Sedena told him, and he smiled a little.

"That's true. Also a little bit of information you might find interesting, some Spartan fours are training there to be more used to teaming with Sangheili...didn't Dan and Mellisa want to volunteer to be Spartan fours when they were of age, their cockamamie plan of staying with you and Zuli?" asked N'tho.

"Them?" asked Sedena in surprise. "No! No," she said, shaking her head. "But they are going to their own Special Forces training when sixteen, so they can try and get a place on the local ship. It _is_ a pretty cockamamie plan, Pete is kind of pissy at them."

"Why would he be like that?" asked N'tho.

"You know humans," Sedena said with a smirk, and N'tho chuckled.

"Not nice, Sedena; but yes, we know them well." N'tho gathered his armor pieces then brought them back to his room, Sedena standing from the chair and stretching.

"Just one more year, Sedena," N'tho said as he came from his room again, "Hang in there."

"While Zuli brags how challenging, hard, but somewhat fun the academy is over emails," Sedena sighed.

"Well...deal with it, Hakrenini. Goodbye, Sedena," N'tho said.

"Bye," she replied, then left the trailer. As she walked up the road back to town, she felt like she was being watched, then knew what was coming next. She dove out of the way just in time as someone landed where she had been only moments ago. She rolled from her dive and faced the attacker, Aralo.

"I'll keep doing that for all time, Sedena. You may be able to expect it, but one day I'll get you good," she told Sedena with a challenging grin, Sedena matching the expression.

"And one day I'll counter-attack you good," she replied. She then looked over her shoulder as both Zuli and Morva surrounded her. "Now this is hardly fair," Sedena stated. Aralo only shrugged and advanced on Sedena, the boys doing the same. "So what are you going to do?"

"Just a friendly spar," Morva said, but Sedena saw the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh re-" she was cut off as Aralo pounced on her to the ground. She cried out in surprise as the others grabbed her. Zuli took her arms, and Morva took her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised at this...rather unprofessional act.

"Being unprofessional, just having fun," Zuli said. Sedena looked to where the boys were taking her.

"Oh fuck my life," she said when they came to the calm, but steady Rio Grande river. Zuli and Morva grinned at each other, while Aralo watched with her arms crossed.

"Sedena...payback for attacking me in the graveyard in Maine."

"That was five years ago!" Sedena cried, but she was having just as much fun as they were.

"One," said Morva and Zuli together, swinging Sedena.

"Don't do it, I can get you a helicopter and a suitcase of cash," Sedena said to them.

"Two!"

"I've got snipers!"

" _Three_!" They let go and Sedena flew into the air, over the bank, over the water, and she plunged in with a big splash, her three friends cackling madly on shore. Sedena swam up from the warm waters. It was nice in this part of June, the desert getting hot as Summer was visible around the corner.

"There's something wrong, though," Sedena said to them.

"And what's that?" asked Zuli. Sedena held her arm out of the water, into the air to show them an object.

"You owe me a new TracPhone."

"Oh, shit, sorry," said Morva sheepishly.

"Nothing to cry over," Sedena said as she swam to shore and stood with them, dripping. They stepped back from her whenever she got close. "Oh, but why would you start away from me?" asked Sedena in mock obliviousness. She raised her arm and sniffed her arm pit. "Do I offend?"

"More than you know, stinker," Morva said to her.

"Right, now I have to change and be late with helping Tabitha at the shop," Sedena sighed.

"Yeah, you were late, what's up?" Zuli asked as they began walking back to town.

"I had my...lady period," Sedena said, nodding down at her lower body.

"Oooh," they all replied in understanding.

"And the pad is all soaked up now too," Sedena realized in annoyance.

"Well you were going along with us with a big stupid grin on your face," Morva said defensively.

"Yeah, it's my fault," she conceded.

"You're just being modest, Sedena. You're a lady, you can give men shit whenever, where ever, for _what_ ever," Aralo told her.

"I'm not at that stage yet, they're still going to like me," Sedena said with a smile, walking between Morva and Zuli and drawing them close to her, arms over their shoulders.

"Oh, Playgirl, huh?" asked Aralo.

"Ayuck yuck," Morva said with a goofy grin, Zuli grinning the same way, but Sedena automatically pushed them away at that.

"No," she stated simply, then they all laughed.

0000000000

Sedena walked into her house, then kicked her soaking shoes off at the mat to the side of the mud floor. Just a square of tile where people would take of their muddy shoes and hang up coats, not a whole room dedicated to it. She stepped into the house, and Stone looked over his shoulder from the couch.

"Are you taking water training now or something?" he asked in surprise.

"No, it was just Zuli, Morva and Aralo getting revenge on me for something that happened five year ago," she answered simply, leaving Stone bemused and amused. He was curious as to exactly what she was speaking of, but some obliviousness of what your child did sometimes (as long as it was harmless) is what gave them their fun mysteriousness.

Sedena currently had a part-time job helping aging Tabitha Cutler in her clothes shop. The woman was around one-hundred thirty years old, and still kicking, but getting old is getting old. You lose energy more rapidly, and forgetfulness is a part. But she was still well, and qualified for the job. She just needed a little more help when handling lots of customers and working on clothes, as she was a seamstress as well. Sedena was never one for work like that, but it was fun when with Tabitha, and it felt good to help. A little more original than just helping her across the street as well (not that she needed help with that). Sedena changed her clothes yet again, this time just wearing a white tank-top and denim jeans. Stone commented that no matter how long he saw Sedena in those jeans over the years, Sangheili would always look funny in them. She would say back,

"Why are you looking in the first place, _Dad_?" The last response she expected from him, but received, was,

"Because you're smoldering hot and sexy in those tight jeans, pretty girl." They laughed afterwards, of course. Sedena finished changing, got her shoes back on, then went right out the door again.

"Don't mind me," Stone murmured to himself with a small smile.

Sedena slipped some headphones over her head, then turned on her MP3 player, playing "Map Of The Promblematique" by Muse. She had stopped Stone dead in his tracks before he even started making fun of her "typical teenage gadget wanting" when she had first gotten it.

"You have the same damned thing, only with shit metal music. I want my own with _good_ music," she had said to him, and he was too surprised to even make a smirk. Atleast a few bands like _Muse, Radiohead_ and _Pearl Jam_ they held in common, but she thought all the _Marylin Manson_ , _Disturbed, Anti-Flag_ and _Sex Pistols_ was annoying. She was into ambient electronica like _Solar Fields_ and _Aes Dana_ as well, which put Stone to sleep. It put Sedena to sleep too, but Stone only fell asleep in boredom and not wanting to hear it. Sedena _enjoyed_ going to sleep to it.

She arrived at the downtown area and walked into the clothes shop. Several customers, both human and Sangheili, were there, speaking with Tabitha as she showed some custom dresses to a pair of Sangheili women.

"Ah, Sedena, just in time. Hope you don't mind some grunt work, a truck dropped off some delivery boxes out back, could you unpack them and put the clothes in the bins for us to sort through later?" Tabitha requested.

"Sure," said Sedena, going to the back. She entered the small garage area, where the door was open and several wooden crates were outside in the sunny pavement. The shop was up to a hill, and a large concrete wall kept the hill at bay from he rest of the shops and mainstreet from being buried, since allot of dirt usually seeped off in the storms. Atop the hill was a water tower as well.

Sedena grabbed one crate and pried it open with a crowbar, and saw it was a mix of denim jeans and different pairs of other dressy pants. There were some wheelie sorting bins in the garage, and Sedena usually organized dresses, shirts, jackets, pants and etcetera into each bin to bring into the shop and put on display. The work was pretty easy, and Tabitha paid a little more than Sedena actually worked for, but she was like a second grandmother to Sedena almost.

As she dropped the clothes in the bins, she didn't notice as Morva peaked from outside, and then walk in. She turned when she heard him.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, not expecting him to show up here.

"Eh..." was his only reply.

"One of those days?" she asked with a smile. "You just came to look at my ass." She turned to him as he looked surprised. Then he smiled.

"Hey, I'm in puberty and am hormonal, I can't help it," he said to her. She turned to him fully, and he approached slowly.

"Don't you think you're being a little hasty?" she asked with a smirk as he almost pressed to her. She didn't put on any pose, she just stood there simple as pie.

"What? We've know each other for years," he said.

"No, the whole shebang. You take me to a horror movie, I get scared and hold your hand-"

"Oh come on, I know you'd never do that," he said with a grin.

"-then it's dinner at a nice restaurant. You wear a spiffy shirt and pants, and I put on that nice black dress with the red designs on it," she continued.

"If I know you, you wear your dresses on how you feel," he said with a smile that said _I know a little_. She hesitated at that. "The black and red one is...ambition. That purple one is...well, I don't know, it has sentimental value to you, right?"

"My mother bought it for me, that's why I kept updating it to match my size as I grew," she told him.

"Ah. The yellow one...um...to look nice-"

"You're not very good at this." He chuckled.

"No," he admitted. Both of them studied each other, and he slowly ran his hands to her hips.

"You're my friend," she said, but gently removed his hands. "I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet." He sighed, a bit disappointed, but he understood Sedena.

"Alright...but next time," he said with a smile. He then left, and Sedena watched after him. She did feel flutters when they were together like that, but she really was not ready yet. She sighed with a smile and went back to sorting the clothes. As she was focused on that, she didn't notice as someone came into view at the entrance of the garage. He picked up a shirt, then tossed it at her head. She gasped slightly when the shirt fell over her head.

"Oh don't be like that, you were being so good about it," she said in irritation as she pulled the shirt from her head. Then her head was snapped sideways so strongly that it pulled her neck muscles. Not only that, a booming pain erupted on the side of her face, and her brain just became light. She fell to the ground with a pained groan. Then she felt something wrapped around her neck, to keep her from speaking aloud. Her eyes widened as she choked.

 _Morva?_ She thought in shock. It couldn't be! He would never do this! _Ever_! But her instincts kicked in, and she grabbed her energy cutlass from its holster in her jeans pocket. She took a slash at an arm, and a man, definitely not Morva, howled in agony as the special blade cut his arm. The blade doubled the pain of an inflicted wound. Sedena took in a gasp of air as she got to her feet, ready to fend off the attacker. It was a Sangheili she had never seen before, and yelled as he clutched his bleeding hand. She looked up behind him as an alarmed but determined Morva rounded the corner. Then Sedena heard someone come through the door from the shop behind her.

"Good God!" exclaimed Tabitha upon seeing the man.

"Son of a bitch attacked me!" Sedena said, glaring down at the groaning man, who was too wrapped in his pain to pay any heed to his surroundings.

"I'll get the police," Tabitha said. Morva warily stepped around the man, then looked at Sedena in concern.

"Are you okay? What'd he do?" he asked.

"He just punched me, that's all," Sedena sighed, but she didn't let her guard down. She still watched him, and actually couldn't blame him for continuing to be in his stupor, moaning over the pain of that cut. She herself had accidentally only gave herself a minor cut with it, and it felt more like a huge, deep cut...that someone had poured rubbing alcohol in. But as far as she was concerned, he had deserved it. She also had no godly idea why he would just attack her out of the blue...unless...

"He was going to rape me," she growled. Morva looked at her. "Figures. Me and N'tho had just talked about it. Now it has to try and happen."

"It's fine now, you got him...he didn't expect that from you," Morva told her. She only mumbled something incoherently, and neither of them said anything more.

0000000000

Sedena rubbed the side of her face, which was bruised pretty badly, but that would heal in a short amount of time. She sat on the edge of her bed, it was about seven at night, and the faintest trace of sun made the sky a little bit dark blue, as compared to the black it would be within another half-hour. She felt pretty shaken now. In all her brief thirteen years of being alive, her survival had been tested by Brutes, the Flood, her ex-father, angry wild animals, cliffs falling; but whether her life had been under threat of dying or not, attempted to be abducted and raped just seemed so much worse. Murphy's Law always seemed to be real wherever she was...but really, if Murphy's Law actually existed, planets could be wiped out by meteors, solar flares from their suns, and the Halos going off by themselves for no fathomable reason. Shit happened. There was no design. There was only coincidence. And don't give her any of that "a coincidence is God's way of being anonymous" bullshit.

She took off her jeans for some fleece night pants, and that was about it. The tank-top was both a night and day shirt. She sat on her bed again, drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her head on them. As she did that, there were soft knocks on her door.

"Come in, Stone," she said meekly. Stone came in, looked her over for a moment, then sat next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried about you," Stone said.

"I wonder why," she mumbled sarcastically.

"I don't trust that Morva guy." She looked at him in surprise. Both gave each other thoughtful stares for some moments, then Sedena smiled and hugged Stone, who smiled and returned the act.

"What is it with you?" she asked.

"I'm your father, that's what's with me," he replied.

"How'd you know about Morva liking me?" she asked.

"And Zuli. And any other chump thirteen to seventeen you come in contact with," Stone added.

"Ah, I see," she said as she let go. "But Morva did come on to me today." It was Stone's turn to be surprised.

"He did?"

"I turned him down, but he was good about it..." Sedena still looked troubled though. "I told him I didn't feel ready...although I do feel attracted."

"You're too young, I think. I'd wait until sixteen, Sedena. _He_ can wait that long too, if he really fancies you," Stone told her. "Though...about sex in general, talk to Rose. Not because I'm afraid to talk, but because I'm not a woman." She understood what he was saying...it made her feel a little sad though, as right now her mother could be talking to her about it. Not having to go to her friend's foster mother for advice. She loved Rose as a friend, and Rose was very privy to the subject of sex...though she imagined her next talk with Rose about it would be very different from the other times.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"It's just...I don't know how someone can want to rape another," Sedena said.

"Just like we don't know how someone could want to kill another for petty reasons," Stone added.

"I don't know..." Stone was really surprised at how bent out of shape she was...but he honestly should have seen it coming. She was just a thirteen year old girl, just beginning to feel sexual attraction, and this man just attacks her out of the blue.

"Just take some time, Sedena. You're safe here, and you did a good job defending yourself. Get some sleep, Sedena. You'll feel better tomorrow," Stone told her.

"Alright," she said, pulling the blankets from under herself then draping them over herself.

"Goodnight," Stone said as he walked out of her room.

"Night," she replied. Stone turned off her light and shut the door. Sedena inhaled and exhaled heavily, but slowly and softly. She looked up when there were several light knocks from her window. She squinted at the form of a Sangheili there. It was Zuli. She got up and opened the window.

"Hey," he said, looking concerned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Checking up on you," he replied. She smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I hope I didn't spook you."

"I was startled when I first saw your form, it's fine."

"Alright...who was the man that tried to abduct you?"

"Just some drifter. I guess I'm the lucky one he decided to wanna fuck," Sedena said bitterly.

"Come on, it's fine," Zuli assured her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Did Tabitha give you a break from work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I don't know, let's just go for a swim at the Elephant Butte tomorrow. Have Morva and Aralo come along," Zuli said.

"I don't know, I don't think Morva should see me in just swimming bottoms," Sedena said with a smile.

"Um...why?"

"He came on to me today...not in a bad way. That's why I don't feel bitter talking about him, it's the other one."

"Don't talk about the other. If you like Morva-"

"Of course I like him, and yeah, I'm attracted to him too. But I'm just not ready for anything physical yet. Don't turn into the protective type, Zuli."

"I'm not, I'm not. If I was why would I attempt to talk you into dating him and so-on?"

"I don't know..."

"Sedena?" asked Stone from the door.

"Huh?" she asked, Zuli ducking.

"Are you talking to someone?" he asked.

"No."

"Yes you are, I've been standing here for two minutes. How's Zuli doing?" asked Stone, sounding amused. Zuli snickered as he stood straight, and Stone opened the door and peaked in. "Well this is cliché."

"So what? I feel better now," Sedena said.

"Pheh! Well!" Stone said in mock offense. "I guess that makes me chopped liver, huh? Cheating on your comforting father by being comforted by your best friend. I'll get outta here then, since I'm not wanted." Stone then shut the door and walked back to his room.

"You didn't tell me he comforted you," Zuli said in shock. Sedena looked at him in brief confusion, then chuckled with him when she realized the joke.

"Yeah, he's alright," she said, but yawned.

"I'll let you sleep, I'll see you tomorrow. Swimming, right?" he asked her with a smile.

"Sounds good," she replied. "Goodnight." He nodded then left the backyard, going back to his house, and Sedena shut the window, got in bed, then fell asleep. Good times tomorrow. Better than she expected.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter XXXIX (36)

Tesoro!?

"Mmm," was Sedena's annoyed response to someone shaking her shoulder. She rolled over from one side to another, facing opposite the person.

"Don't you have a day of fun to wake up to? Sheesh," Stone said.

"Since when did you make wake up calls?" Sedena groaned, giving up and stretching, yawning while at it.

"You better get used to it when you go for your soldierness," Stone said. She sat up and smiled, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh yeah, my soldierness. It beats working in a clothes shop."

"Oh come on, you like Tabitha," Stone said as Sedena got out of her bed, then he led her to the kitchen where a plate of eggs, ham and pancakes awaited her...a rather light plate, for her Sangheili self. But she didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah, I do, but not working at a clothes store. Makes me feel too stereotypical," she replied, sitting down at her plate as Stone to his.

"No, teen girls like you work at fast food and box stores. You work at a nice, small shop owned by a good person and her family, and her products aren't shit on top of that," Stone told her.

"You're right, it's God given compared to other jobs I could be performing..." Sedena said, actually shivering slightly at the prospect of working in fast food or the likes.

"And there's no risk of you being killed," Stone added.

"You're not going to get all worried about me now, are you? Now that I'm all 'growed' up...somewhat."

"Sedena...I've been worrying about since the minute we met on High Charity."

0000000000

"See ya," Stone said as he waved at Sedena while she walked down the side of their drive way to walk to Zuli's, Stone in his truck heading off for work. She waved back, then continued in the opposite direction Stone was going. She made the short walk to Zuli's to see he was already outside. Though he was digging in Rose's car for something. The teen boy was on all fours, legs and backside hanging out the back door as he searched around. As Sedena slowly came up to his rear, a sly idea came to her. She stepped up to him, then pinched his ass. He grunted and sat up in surprise, but only hit his head on the roof. Sedena laughed as she stepped back, and he stumbled out, looking at her in surprise; but his expression quickly turned to annoyed.

"Very funny, but I'm looking for something," he said, going back in the car.

"And that is?" she asked.

"The nine-hundred fucking dollar camera that I got Rose for her birthday. I borrowed it that one time and now I've lost it! She doesn't know yet..." he said. Sedena then reached into her small rucksack, and held out the large, black camera to him.

"Guh..." was all he said in shock, taking the camera and looking at it.

"I found it two days ago on top of my refrigerator," she said with a sly smile. "I meant to return it yesterday but it slipped my mind."

"Well thanks for scaring me half-to-death," he muttered.

"Thank yourself, I didn't leave it up there," she retorted.

"Eh, yeah, sorry," he said, then held it to her. "Keep it in the bag." She took it and slid it back in, then the two of them began walking. It was a fairly long walk, about a half-hour, but they were Sangheili and didn't mind the long walk. Well, a half-hour to meet Morva and Aralo at their home, then another twenty minutes to their usual swimming spot on the lake; a rather beachy sort with loose dirt-sand.

"I'm so glad Summer's here," sighed Aralo as she kicked off her shoes, and took off her shirt. It was one of those criss-crossed cloths, making an X over her front and back, Sedena wearing the same, along with a pale green, loose skirt with gold lining.

"Yeah, Winter was terrible before," Sedena agreed.

"Winter's always terrible. I still miss those three suns, even now," said Zuli.

"Nah, it's plenty warm now," Morva said, taking off his shirt, then diving right into the water. Only when he came out he was rubbing his head.

"Every time!" cackled Aralo, the others laughing at an embarrassed Morva as well. Ever since they had come here, he always bumped his head on a boulder under the water, remembering and forgetting was common every time they came. They would think he would remember _every_ time. "I think you were made for entertainment purposes, Morva," she said to him. He glared at her, but before he could respond, she ran to the shore to jump in herself. Only when she got near the water, her foot sank in a patch of mud, making her trip and fall face first into the water. Morva cackled at _that_ , along with Sedena and Zuli.

"How entertaining," Morva commented to Aralo when she got up. She growled and jumped at Morva, pulling him under the water. Sedena and Zuli smiled at each other, then jumped high into the air, and fell into the water, meeting fighting Aralo and Morva under there. They pulled the two apart and up to the surface. When they surfaced, Zuli said,

"Hold on, guys. I'm sure that we can meet N'tho sometime and he'll set up a fight between you two."

"No, it's too late, the moment's over," Aralo said to him. "Now I'm pissed at you!" She dove under, but Zuli intended to meet her down there. Morva and Sedena looked at each other, shrugged, then went under to fight each other as well. The first "wound" Sedena and Morva gave each other, was swimming right into each other's face. They pushed back in surprise, rubbing their faces, but grinning and grappling each other after recovery. Both kept trying to get each other in a headlock, but after a minute-and-a-half of struggle, they needed to surface for air. They gasped when they broke out, then laughed. Aralo and Zuli did the same next to them. But Sedena went under immediately again. She paused to look around the underwater scape. There were plenty of boulders strewn across the dirt bottom. She noticed an odd movement of some seaweed at the base of one of the large rocky hills that rimmed the lake, and the seaweed appeared to be swaying in and out of a cave. She glanced over to see Zuli come to a drift next to her, and he looked back, an inquisitive expression. She pointed to the cave and he noticed. He looked at her and nodded, and she smiled.

The two of them swam towards the cave, and pulled the seaweed aside. They looked behind themselves to see curious Morva and Aralo following. The four of them went in single file, swam _upwards_ a few feet before coming into a pitch black cave. Sedena heard the others surface near her.

"You think we'll be able to see when our eyes adjust? I don't think they're this powerful," Zuli said.

"I don't know...this is kinda creepy..." said Aralo.

"What are you claustrophobic?" asked Morva.

"I am with you," she sneered.

"Oh my God!" Morva shouted.

"Nice try," Aralo replied flatly, then snickered at Morva's defeated grunt.

"What the hell is that?" asked Zuli.

"What?" Sedena asked as well.

"It...feels like a bottle," Zuli said.

"Well let's swim back to the outside and see," said Aralo.

"Where'd you find it?" asked Morva.

"This alcove right here," Zuli said. Morva felt it as well as the others.

"Hey I found something too," said Sedena. "Feels like a coin."

"So what's next? A pile of bones?" asked Aralo. Suddenly, she screeched in horror. Everyone else cried out in her in fright.

"What is it!?" asked Morva, gripping his sister protectively, even though he had grabbed Zuli by accident.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare the rest of you," Aralo said, not sounding sorry actually. Everyone else all gave her an irritated talk down at one time, the babble making her smile sheepishly.

"Can we get out of here now? I'm getting claustrophobic too," Zuli said.

"Anything else? Keep searching," Sedena said. Everyone scaled what they could reach of the rocky walls, and found nothing else.

"We should bring a flashlight next time," Morva said when they gave up.

"Yeah, but let's see what we already have," Zuli said, then the four of them swam back out of the cave, into the bright outer waters, then broke the surface. They took a moment to get adjusted to the light again, then swam back to shore, laying out towels to sit on while they looked over what they had found.

"Whoa, there's a note," said Aralo when they looked at the bottle. Zuli pulled off a plastic cork, then fished the note out with his long fingers. Not just a note.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sedena, when a golden necklace lined with diamonds slipped out into the palm of his hand. They admired the object for a moment, before Zuli placed it down beside himself and read the note.

"'Dear anyone, congrats on finding this necklace, it belonged to me, Jane Marie, who is now ninety-nine years old. Though I am too old to put it in that little cave I used to visit so often in my youth, my good grandson promised to place it there today. If you find it, take good care of it, but don't disclose the location of the cave to everyone you know. It's been a little secret for so long, and it's actually rather sad when little secrets of our wonderful natural world are revealed to everyone. It compromises the majesty of our world just by an inch. I wonder how far in the future you are, so hopefully the date I'm about to leave you will be a shocker'—" Zuli smiled, "—winking face—'Today is July fifteenth, 2008'—holy shit!" Zuli exclaimed...along with the others. Indeed it was a shocker. Even though the paper was old, one would think it would have disintegrated over the past five hundred years. Well, an isolated glass bottle in a dark, cool cave, and the paper being bleached and treated printing paper; it could survive quite a while.

"What about that other thing?" asked Aralo to Sedena. Sedena then frowned.

"You lost it?" asked Morva.

"Well, when Aralo scared us to death," Sedena said to her with a hard stare, "I must have dropped it then."

"We'll look next time with the flashlight," she said.

"Yeah, it's not going to disappear from existence," Zuli stated.

"Well, who keeps the necklace?" asked Morva. "I don't want it." Zuli shook his head 'no' as well, and that left Sedena and Aralo. Both held out their fists to each other. They shook them three times, before Sedena shot rock, and Aralo shot scissors. She sighed in some disappointment as Sedena looked over her new necklace. Even though Sangheili women usually preferred the ones that hung from the bottom arch of their neck, they still wore ones that wrapped around the base of their neck entirely. Sedena looked good in it.

"We should get back home and show everyone," said Morva.

"After lunch, up there," Zuli said, gesturing to their favorite restaurant on top of a cliff overlooking the lake. The Butte-E-Full Restaurant it was aptly titled. It was designed somewhat like a Mexican villa, but had an assortment of different foods. Ethnic, or just standard "American" foods. They went there commonly after swimming. Though this was really the first time they would be arriving for breakfast. Sedena smiled as they began their ten minute trek to the restaurant. Stone had given her a light portion of pancakes, probably knowing they would wind up having breakfast at 'Butte-E' (what they called it for short). She was gonna have some French toast and scrapple this time. She was always amused at how disgusted Stone would get when she ordered and ate scrapple. One knowing Stone would think scrapple would be the ideal side-meal for him...or main course. But of course he liked Spam, which Sedena was disgusted at in turn. So it evened out.

"Hey, Sedena, I heard one of the chefs at the Butte-E was experimenting one night, and came up with an amazing mixture," Aralo said to her with a sly smile. Sedena suspected it was something that would gross her out. _Knew_ it had something to do with Spam.

"And that is?" she asked.

"Sprample."

"...Spam and scrapple?" Sedena asked, disgusted indeed, obvious by the sneering grimace on her face.

"I'm trying it," Morva stated.

"I as well," Zuli seconded.

"We all will...except you," Aralo said to Sedena.

"You got that right," she retorted. "Yeggh! Was it Dimitri that came up with it? He's always doing goofy shit in that kitchen."

"What do you think?" Aralo's counter-question was answer enough. The people at the Butte-E were like old friends to everyone in the T or C community. Everyone knew everyone that worked at the Butte-E, especially Dimitri. With notable recipes, such as homemade Sicilian styled pizza, but the "sauce" beneath the cheddar, goat and mozzarella cheese with your choice of toppings, was Shipwreck Galley Black Pepper and Ale salsa. A spicy, big-a pizza! Also, roasted chicken with Tri-Pepper strawberry jelly glazed over. The three peppers consisted of Jalapeño, habanero, and a touch of the dreaded Eastern Indian Naga Jolokia pepper. The hottest pepper in the world. It was a killer strawberry jelly that Sedena liked on her toast when she bought a jar from the traveling Northern Farmers Market, one that came to the desert to give out some "Northern foods" (mostly fruits and vegetables that were near impossible to grow in the desert). And it was evenly glazed on the roasted chicken for some spicy sweetness, but also mellowed out by the chicken itself.

And breakfast? A simple omelet smothered in mozzarella cheese, mixed with fried onions, red peppers, tomatoes, and...duck? Yes, duck meat in that fine omelet...oh yeah, there was Duck Parmesan for dinner as well. Sedena was extremely hungry by now, thinking of all the silly yet wonderful concoctions Dimitri conjured up after hours (or served to an unsuspecting customer for a sample, before giving the actual meal that was desired by said customer).

The man himself was a young guy from Russia, Siberia specifically, so he looked Oriental, but was Russian in fact. When he lived in Russia he was close to the Mongolian border, so he shared some mixed blood between Russian and Mongolian, as did many near that border. What was the most surprising of him was that when he was a small child, he asked many different peoples of different nationalities of their home language, since the small town he lived in was basically a miniature melting pot. He knew French, Italian, Chinese, Mongolian, Russian of course, as well as English; but above all else: Sangheilian. That, however, was taught by the four Sangheili friends themselves when they met him two years ago. One would think knowing all those languages would eventually wear down your ability to memorize new languages, but he picked up on Sangheilian quickly. "Oh Dimitri" everyone would say with an amused smile, while he pretended to be irritated by that. Grudgingly cutting up some meat, boiling noodles, tossing a salad, or basting a chicken. Learning and cooking were his two passions, and learning to cook was his "metaphorical orgasm" as he would call it.

They arrived at the restaurant, then sat at their usual seat near the window that looked into the kitchen, where waiters called in orders. Dimitri was right there of course, frying something up.

"Well hi, come to order food from the genius I assume," Dimitri said as he flipped a sausage patty.

"I have a special request," Zuli said, turning around in his seat, since it was facing away from the window.

"Let's hear it," Dimitri said in a neutral tone. He was always neutral in the morning, on purpose. Just to seem slightly uninterested.

"Scrambled eggs-" began Zuli, but Dimitri interjected,

"I've already made them before." Zuli smirked.

"Covered in hot fudge," he finished.

"Eww!" Aralo said, grimacing, along with Sedena. Morva only looked amused and interested.

"Go on," Dimitri said slowly, now very interested, but still focusing on what he was cooking the most. A good chef.

"Maple syrup poured into that-"

"Oh my God," Sedena said lowly beneath a facepalm.

"-with one piece of French toast covering, sprinkled with a mix of powdered sugar and cinnamon. More syrup on the French toast, along with cream cheese. Bacon on the side, also sprinkled with powdered cinnamon sugar, a sausage patty, and Sprample of course."

"I would kill you if your meal wasn't about to," Sedena sneered.

"Oh, and mind your own fucking business, Sedena," Zuli added as an afterthought. She put on an affronted look, but hardly felt so in reality. Zuli seemed to be the wiser of that as well.

"You want ketchup with that?" asked Dimitri.

"Don't!" both Aralo and Sedena exclaimed at both Dimitri and Zuli.

"If you make me a second small dish of corned beef hash, sure," Zuli said.

"Okay, crazy and awesome concoction with a second small plate of corned beef hash and ketchup, coming right up!" Dimitri proclaimed as he got the ingredients.

"I want the same!" Morva called.

"Two orders...no, four orders, because I know—I _fucking know_ you two want to try," Dimitri said sternly to the girls. "Abandon your feminism a little bit and conform to the male world of food." Sedena and Aralo glanced at each other, then said back to Dimitri in unison,

"Sure, fine." He grinned, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, then going to make four orders of the next popular dish the Butte-E-Full Restaurant ever had in its history.

0000000000

"I'm gonna be sick," belched Sedena as she pushed away the practically licked-clean plate.

"No you're not, you're just being dramatic," Morva said, absently picking some Sprample from between his teeth with a claw.

"I'm not," moaned Aralo however, then stood and walked towards the bathroom. Morva now got concerned and followed, Sedena and Zuli casting each other concerned glances as well, and following. The women's restroom was a single toilet one, like the men's, and Morva could hear enough when he waited for his sister outside.

"Wow, poor girl," murmured Sedena as she and Zuli stood back a ways, only Morva remaining constant at the door.

"I feel bad...I mean for her! I'm not going too..." Zuli added quickly to Sedena when she gave him a surprised look. She sighed and looked over just as the door opened.

"You okay?" asked Morva to a sullen Aralo.

"Yeah...I think I need some rest though," she mumbled.

"Alright, let's go," Morva said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We can call Mother or Father to pick us up."

 _Another good day turned out to be bad_ , Sedena thought dismally. Atleast it wasn't as dreadful as yesterday. The four of them called up the Mera parents and Irisoi came to pick them up, after dropping off her children at their house, she offered to drive Sedena and Zuli back to their homes. After that was agreed, Sedena was driven to hers.

Now there was nothing to do. No friends to hang out with, Stone was at work, she had no interest for any video games about now, and she finished all her books...but she often wasn't able to blast music on Stone's huge stereo system...this could work.

0000000000

Stone stepped into the station with his lunch in arm, a simple toasted Reuben sandwich from the town's best deli, along with a brownie. The deli made the best damn brownies in the world. It was so rich and moist, unbelievably, and lathered with chocolate ganache on top. And of course a signature pecan placed atop. He had been eating the same lunch, consistently, for two years now. Atleast his work lunches. No one joked about it anymore, though, so he didn't get any jokes from others, unless he spilled some on his uniform or something rather.

Mendez came out of his office suddenly as Stone went to sit at a break table, and said,

"Hey, Stone, I'm not sure you wanna be here at this particular moment."

"Huh? Why not?" Stone asked, taken aback.

"Is that him?" asked a deep, Sangheili voice; full of contempt. Stone felt an ice pick go into his spine, travel _up_ his spine and into his brain. He was the one that had attempted to abduct Sedena yesterday. Usually if a Sangheili committed a crime on Earth, as a visitor, not a citizen, he would be imprisoned temporarily at the nearest precinct, and the next day Sangheili soldiers would escort him to a ship, imprison him on that, then give him a trial at Sangheilios when they returned. He was no doubt being escorted out by Sangheili soldiers at this very moment.

Stone turned to him. Two Minor Domos had paused as the prisoner regarded Stone. The man was in plasma cuffs, both arms and feet, and...

He grinned wryly as Stone recognized him.

"Yes, it has been a while. Quite a coincidence," he said. That man had been one he encountered on Sangheilios. The resentful one in the restaurant during the first vacation there with Sedena's grandparents.

"So you tried to abduct Sedena? And do God knows what to her?" Stone asked.

"Yes, God knows what to her. Exactly my plan," the man replied, that contemptuous little smirk not leaving his face. The scary thing about what he said: he meant it.

"Well, too bad, guess she got the best of you," Stone replied.

"Mm, yes, it appears she still retains some Sangheili in her, despite being subjected to filth like you."

"Yep, we're all very proud of her. You can take him away, now," Stone said to the Minors. They both chuckled darkly at Stone's casualness and led the man away.

"He shows signs of being a stalker, both human and Sangheili psychologists say," Mendez told Stone.

"So when he gets out after serving his time, he could try again."

"They won't let him near Earth at all anymore...but chances are, they're going to execute him for his tendencies. Sangheili have a very strict, zero tolerance to sexual predators. The guy knows he's going to die," Rando said.

"Jeez. On one hand, I'm not one for the death penalty; on the other, I wish all freaks like him would die slash be killed," Stone replied.

"I hear ya, man," Mendez agreed. "Fucking sickos."

0000000000

Sedena smiled in content ecstasy as he big speakers of Stone's stereo system, complete with extra big subwoofers, blared the music of her MP3 player. One of her favorite ethnic ambient groups, Kaya Project, was playing. Of course, her favorite song by them: "65 Percent". It consisted of water drops in beat with drums, flutes (or a keyboard mimicking flutes) and so on. It also related to the fact that human bodies were made up of water by sixty-five percent; the same with Sangheili as well. It sounded so amazing on these thumping speakers. The stereo was located in the garage, as to not disturb neighbors. Why would the garage be any different than the rest of the house? Stone had eventually made the garage soundproof so he could blare music from this monster of a stereo system as loud as he wanted. Usually it was shitty Metal, but on occasion when Sedena was not out and about, she would just kick back and blast some _Kaya Project_... _Mystical Sun_... _Tripswitch_... _Solar Fields_... _Aes Dana_... _Carbon Based Lifeforms_... _H.U.V.A. Network—_ which was a collaboration of _Solar Fields_ and _Aes Dana_...this and munching on some homemade pizza...life is good. And of course when she was really in the mood: she liked some old-school, conscious Hip-Hop. _KRS-One_ , "Sound Of Da Police", oh yeah. She felt enticed to change her MP3 to that, but Kaya Project switched to the next song "Twin Soul", and she lost her will to do so as she loved this song as much as "65 Percent".

It was sad these artists weren't widely known...the genre as well. They were all very obscure, but still retained a good underground fan base, and she was proudly among that underground. Sedena stood suddenly, and walked to a corner of the room. She grabbed a tarp resting on something, and pulled to reveal a large, black grand piano. Stone had known a little, and had taught Sedena on it a bit, but she took everything else to the next twenty levels with it. Mostly self-taught, and with the help of Tabitha, who was proficient, Sedena was a formidable opponent in "Pian-offs" as Johnathan would title Sedena and Tabitha's small challenges.

Sedena switched her MP3 to play "Pure" by _Mystical Sun_. She loved playing the piano to it. Whether improvising, or playing along. As she played along, fingers dancing over the keys (the keys being worn, for Sedena's claws had tapped and scratched them for years), she didn't notice Zuli stealthily enter the garage, a smirk of evil but playful intent on his face. He approached the stereo, turned on Stone's MP3 player, then switched the setting to that. Sedena cried out in fright as the soothing pumping of _Mystical Sun_ was replaced by the retarded growling of _Godsmack_. She whirled around to see Zuli laughing by the system. She growled, got up, pushed him out of the way, then switched it back to the right player.

"Come on, it was a joke," Zuli said when she glared at him.

"I don't care, that was really obnoxious," she retorted. "I was trying to play to that." Zuli's smile fell when he saw she was serious.

"Sorry," he said. Lesson learned: don't interrupt Sedena when she's playing piano.

"What's up?" she asked, getting friendly again.

"Just figured you were bored. I know I was," Zuli said with a smile.

"Well..." Sedena trailed off, not knowing what to say. Zuli knew what she wanted though; she was having a grand old time on her own, listening to this music. He didn't want to disturb her anymore.

"I'll leave," he said, smiling.

"No, you don't have to," Sedena said out of impulsive politeness.

"No, I'll find something else to do. Have fun," he said, turning and walking out of the garage. He shut the door behind himself and she sighed, feeling a little guilty, but she did want to be alone. She looked at the piano, but still felt enticed to play along with that song. She restarted it on her MP3 and began playing to it. She soon felt more at peace, and proceeded to play more for hours on end.

0000000000

Stone stepped into the house, munching on a second brownie he had acquired from the deli, and walked down the hall.

"Sedena?" he called. He stood still, then smiled, feeling the floor thump slightly as his "Superwoofers" played her ambient music. He walked into the laundry room, and through that into the garage. He grinned wider as she played the piano to...

He stepped over to her player and looked at the title. It was "Singtree" by Solar Quest. A very quiet song, but the stereo system wasn't very quiet, was it? Sedena pushed the keys lightly to get the soft tones out of the piano, to match the sound of the song. He waited for four minutes as she continued the song. He smiled as the song came to a close. When it ended, he shut the player off. Sedena waited for another song to start, and Stone waited for her to turn to investigate and jump at his appearance. But he cried out in fright when she launched from her chair and tackled him.

"I heard you coming in," she said to him with a smile as she laid atop him, and he huffed in exasperation.

"The one time I try to get you back for sneaking up on me all those times before..."

"Maybe next time," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She got off and helped him up, then asked,

"The...man from yesterday. Did you see him?" Stone was surprised at the question.

"Yeah...why?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. She studied Stone for a moment, and before he could try to use a different subject to deflect her probing stare, she knew he was troubled. "There's something else about him, isn't there?" Stone knew better than to dodge and lie, so,

"Yeah...you remember that man from the restaurant back on Sangheilios, when we first went to visit your grandparents?" Sedena remembered...oh no.

"It was him?" she asked.

"Yeah. A coincidence...but he recognized me and you and...well, psychologists say he's a wacko, so no doubt he'll be executed when brought back to Sangheilios. Don't worry about it, let's go out to eat somewhere," he said, grasping her shoulder (slightly awkward looking, as her shoulder was just above his head by a few inches), and leading her out of the garage.

"Alright," she said, smiling. "Just not the Butte-E...Aralo had a bad run in with a concoction Zuli made up."

"Ooh, is she okay?" Stone asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. But where to?"

"Pacific Grill."

"Of course," Sedena said, rolling her eyes. "But chicken fried steak _does_ sound good." Stone smiled, she knew he was going for that, every time. That and cheesecake with guava sauce for dessert. Two orders of each for tonight.

 _One week later_

Rose stared at Zuli in nervousness as he took off his shirt, and he was nervous as well. Sedena was right there, as well as Stone, as they waited for Zuli to prepare himself. Today was the Ascension Battle, the one to be fought against Master N'tho Sraom, to gain the privilege and honor of ascending to the military academy, to complete his Special Operations training. Attending the event was Shipmaster Hu'jiana Lesono, and another Councilor from the State of Lom, where N'tho had graduated. The Shipmaster would be the one that recommended Zuli be accepted, and the Councilor a second opinion.

"Are you ready, Zuli?" asked Rose. He took in a breath, then nodded. She patted his arm, then gestured him to leave the room. N'tho was letting him use the guest room of his trailer to ready himself; N'tho and the other two waiting outside for him.

Zuli stepped through the door, the others following, went down the hall, and to the backyard; where N'tho stood shirtless and barefooted in the sparring ring. Hu'jiana's golden armor glistened brightly as he stood near the sparring ring, the Councilor in his gray, striped armor standing beside. Stone held back the urge to snort at the Councilor's headdress. It looked like a hood ornament to him.

"Zuli Sirkeinmin," N'tho said to the Councilor.

"Sharpeye," noted the Councilor, nodding to Zuli. "Long ranged weapons, I assume."

"Everything," Zuli corrected. The Councilor nodded in satisfaction; to become Special Operations, you had to be proficient in everything. But it was okay if you had certain strong point.

"I am Councilman Dralin Sratin, cousin of Kaidon Iluz Urlom. You look strong enough..." Dralin nodded at N'tho, whom nodded back. Zuli followed N'tho back to the ring, where they stood in front of each other. Hu'jiana then stepped in between them.

"The Ascension Battle, not a fight to the death, for that would defeat the purpose of a young warrior in the making; but a grueling battle nonetheless. If either of you feel too weary and abused to continue fighting, simply call out, and the fight will discontinue. It does not matter if you win, Zuli Sirkeinmin, only that you fight your best, and let it be enough to convince the Councilor and myself of your abilities. Good luck, and be strong." Zuli and N'tho took steps back from each other, and got in combat positions. Rose watched, clenching her fists, Sedena seeming just as worried as she; but they all were confident nonetheless.

Hu'jiana stepped out of the ring, raised his hand, then shouted,

"Now!" Zuli immediately took a swing at N'tho's face. It was a bold act, and left him vulnerable in all ways; but it seemed N'tho was as well. Both felt each other's fists slam in their faces, and they staggered back from the enormous blows. Despite Zuli not being as big as N'tho, he still packed quite a punch. This N'tho knew but... _damn_!

Zuli was the first to charge, and N'tho got ready, but Zuli dove at his legs. N'tho cried out in surprised as he was knocked face forward on the ground. Zuli whirled while on the ground, and took a grab at N'tho, but he grabbed Zuli instead, and planting his foot in his stomach, flipped Zuli head over heels over himself. He crashed to the ground on his back, but simply sat up as N'tho tried to take a punch at him. N'tho grunted when he hit the ground, but was knocked back as Zuli knocked _him_ in the face with his elbow. Zuli stood but didn't go after N'tho, he stepped back. N'tho got to his feet again, and both waited for each other's attack. When neither of them attacked, N'tho charged, as Zuli continued to wait. Zuli saw as N'tho took a glance at his legs, and knew what was coming next. N'tho mimicked Zuli's earlier attack, going for the legs, but Zuli jumped up. However, N'tho grabbed his legs, and sent him to the ground beside him. Zuli felt N'tho come right on him, but grabbed N'tho's face, and shoved him violently back. Both the Councilor and Shipmaster glanced at each other with raised eye brows. Unorthodox, but the boy could really improvise. N'tho rolled to his feet, and was knocked down as Zuli made a sliding kick.

"Power slide, give him a guitar!" cracked Stone in a hushed tone, but Sedena and Rose both hissed,

"Shut up!" at him.

But N'tho rolled on the ground so he was on his back, and kicked Zuli as he turned, in the chest. Zuli coughed and fell back, Rose gasping and covering her mouth; Sedena merely clenching her fists and parting her mandibles slightly, but pulling them back as well; the Sangheili equivalent of grinding one's teeth.

Zuli tried to get up, but N'tho pounced on him, and raised his fist to strike, but Zuli moved his head so N'tho only hit dirt. He then grabbed the back of N'tho's neck and pulled downward, attempting to head butt him, but N'tho was the wiser as he placed his hands on Zuli's shoulders, then pushed up, getting out of Zuli's grasped, though his claws cut his neck, leaving long, bloody scratches. Zuli punched N'tho in the stomach, and he coughed, and Zuli did it again, N'tho then rolling off at that. But Zuli did not let up as he wailed on his face. N'tho kicked him in the leg, and he made a growling shout, rearing back impulsively, and N'tho gave him a right hook. Zuli's head snapped sideways painfully, and he fell on the ground. N'tho head locked him, and the Shipmaster looked ready to answer Zuli's call to discontinue, but Zuli didn't give up. As N'tho squeezed, Zuli dug his claws in his skin. N'tho growled, and Zuli stood, trying to shift his weight to fall on N'tho, but he was not big enough to do that yet. Zuli struggled, until he fell to his knees, looking exhausted; ready to pass out due to lack of oxygen. Rose wanted to scream for him to stop, but she had been told that could be the worst possible thing a Sangheili child could receive from a parent during an Ascension Battle, so she stayed her tongue. N'tho looked baffled as well, not expecting Zuli to go to the point where he would pass out from strangulation.

"That's enough!" barked the Councilor. N'tho let go, and Zuli gasped, falling on the ground. He coughed, blood and spittle dripping from his mandibles. His left eye was swollen, two huge bruises on both cheeks from N'tho's punches, more cuts and bruises on his body. N'tho came to one knee next to Zuli as the Shipmaster and Councilor approached.

"Zuli? Are you okay?" asked N'tho breathlessly. Zuli only nodded curtly, still catching his breath.

"Zuli Sirkeinmin...consider yourself accepted," the Councilor told him.

"I better fucking be," Zuli snarled, raised his head to look at the smiling Councilor.

"That's the spirit, young soldier. The rest will be expecting you in the coming weeks. Take care now," the Councilor said, then proceeded to leave. As he passed Sedena, he said to her,

"I cannot wait to see your abilities as well." She smiled and he nodded, then went off. Zuli sat up and waved Rose over. She strode over and got on her knees, then hugged him.

"I'm proud of you," she said, grinning. "You did amazingly."

"Thanks," he said. He looked up at Sedena. "We'll see if you can beat my record."

"Fuck off you little shit," she replied, then she got on her knees and hugged him as well.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter XL (37)

Addio

N'tho stood by the gate, along with Zuli was Morva. He was the same age as Zuli, and had performed the Ascension Battle with N'tho only a few days after the first one with Zuli. Now they were going to the academy together. Sedena was next, and Aralo final, as she was a year younger than Sedena.

The three of them stood by the gate, and all the friends and family were busy giving them farewells. The Mera family, Pete and his family, Johnathan and Tabitha Cutler, and of course Sedena, Stone and Rose.

"Good luck to both of you," she said, hugging Zuli.

"Thanks," he replied. Sedena hugged the two of them as well.

"I'll think of something that'll make you homesick, in response to all your exciting adventures," she said with a smile.

"Yeah right, what can be more exciting than returning to Her to train?" asked Morva.

"Something around here, I'll think of it," Sedena replied, stepping back.

"Sure you will," Zuli said teasingly. N'tho nudged the two boys, then nodded to the clock. Boarding time was almost up. Morva and Zuli both hefted their bags over their shoulders and turned around to follow N'tho through the gate, everyone silently watching until they had disappeared.

"Stop growing up," Stone said to Sedena. She giggled and slapped his shoulder while he smiled. It was too bad for Morva and Zuli that something very fun _did_ happen while they were away.

 _Five months later, two left_.

"Oh, Sedena!" Stone called in a very suspicious, sing-song voice. Sedena looked up from her book with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Come here!" She snorted and placed the book on her bed, then stepped out of her room to where he was sitting at the table with a newspaper.

"You play the piano pretty good, right?" he asked. She studied him for a moment, while he stared back with an expectant expression.

"You know I do," she finally replied. Stone turned the paper towards her. She stepped over the table and looked down. The biggest ad on the second page was: _Truth Or Consequences' First Annual Talent Show! Compete for the grand prize of five-hundred dollars in cash, or just come to have fun! Whether you are a contestant or spectator. December fifteenth, 5:00 PM to 8:00 PM. Includes free refreshments, side games in the rec center, and all-around fun!_

"Eh, what am I thinking, I know you don't like going in public like that-" Stone began, shrugging, pulling the paper back, but a determined Sedena burst from her spot towards the garage.

"I'm going to practice the piano, Stone— _don't come in_! The song's a surprise," she hissed at him, while standing half-way in the door.

"Hint," Stone said. She gave a moment's thought, then said,

"Cover of an Apocalyptica cover," then shut the door.

"You, ma'am, are fucking awesome," Stone said to himself as he grinned and looked at the paper again.

0000000000

"That's new," commented Aralo to Sedena over the phone, Sedena sitting back in a recliner in her room. "You wanting to perform in front of people."

"I have to fight in front of many other people in the academy, might as well get started with performing something for fun in front of regular people," Sedena replied.

"You'll do good anyway, probably win."

"I'm not out to win, just feel like playing in front of people."

"You know what Dimitri's doing?"  
"He's entering?" Sedena asked in surprise.

"Yup. He's doing the Swedish Chef from the Muppet Show." Sedena snorted with a grin.

"Bork, bork, bork?" Both girls then burst into laughter. It fit Dimitri perfectly. She hoped he would be shooting the holes into donuts, and cracked up again at the thought of him using an old musket pistol while throwing donuts in the air, then shooting them.

"I never imagined Dimitri as the talent show type anyway, kinda like you."

"Maybe I can do the score for his skit if he wanted." Aralo chuckled at that.

"So what song are you doing?"

"That's a surprise."

"Oh," Aralo huffed in disappointment. "You probably didn't even tell Stone."

"Of course not. We've been playfully annoying each other for years, why stop?"

"And you've got something to tease Zuli with."

"...why didn't I think of that!?"

"I would join if I had any talents, to annoy Morva."

"Oh come on, you've got to be good at something, besides fighting."

"No, I'd be too nervous anyway. You may not go out in front of people much, but you are better at handling those kinds of situations than me."

"You have to when you're in front of the Councilors and Kaidon when you are about to be accepted into the academy."

"I know, but that's different."

"Hm, local, just-for-fun talent show; versus career and life defining meeting," Sedena pondered.

"Oh knock it off," said Aralo indignantly, chuckling.

"I was just kidding. I've got to get to bed anyway...well, email Zuli first then that. Goodnight."

"Night, Sedena," Aralo responded, then both hung up. Sedena got up and went to her desk, then opened up her laptop. She started her Thunderbird email program then contacted Zuli's email address. At the academy, the students were aloud to contact their friends and relatives on their own free time. Zuli described it as half boot camp, half college campus. Some studying of history was required, and they were allowed leisure time, however brief. But other than those small reprieves, the training was strict and tough.

Sedena began typing her message,

 _Hey Zuli, I hope you can get to YouTube there, because I'm gonna be doing a little something special back here. You'll know when I send you the vid. Other than that, I have nothing else to say. Enjoy your oh-so-fun and exhilarating activities. I hope the final test breaks you spirit, and then some bodily parts._ Sedena smirked at the message then sent it. She then quickly got to sleep. Over the next five days, she listened and practiced the song she was going to do. It took her only a few hours to finish the learning curve of the song. Since there were four cellos doing background, she could only use the basics. Low keys for "bass lines" and the higher notes for the "vocals". As Apocalyptica commonly mimicked the vocals of cover songs with "lead cello". The song she was doing wasn't very complex though, save for the climax of the song, and solo. She spent a good amount of time trying to get that up to par. But in the end, and a day before the show, she was pleased with herself. But she had asked Dimitri a day before,

"You know, the Swedish Chef is awesome, but I think you'd just make a fool of yourself doing that on stage."

"Oh I've got my plans, don't you worry, Sardina." And one thing Sedena would regret forever was that she relayed to Stone he had called her Sardina (a mix of her name with the sardine fish). She actually couldn't believe herself that she told him, but oh well. She still had the occasional, _sober_ Mate Swaps with Irisoi to capitalize on.

The night finally came, and everyone was showing up at the large T or C rec center. Sedena was actually kind of surprised this was _thee_ first Truth Or Consequences talent show. The town, like most in the country, was over five-hundred years old. Ah, it didn't matter anyway. Tonight, Sedena was in her red dress with the black designs on it. Even going so far as to wearing elegant stockings. Sangheili stockings were extra thick and strong, so women could travel on light terrain for a short amount of time to get to their destinations. Her toe-nails also poked from the thick silk as to not be torn. Stone had always known she was a pretty little thing, but she looked so beautiful tonight. The necklace that hung down of the bottom arch of her neck, mandible jewelry pieces on her bottom mandibles...Stone looked inquisitively at the new necklace that simply wrapped around her neck at the bottom. He had never noticed it before, and he knew she had not owned a necklace like that before.

"What's with the new necklace?" he asked as they walked down the parking lot to the rec center.

"Hm?" she asked, looking at him, then remembered with a small, surprised gasp that she hadn't told him anything about the 'buried treasure'.

"Oh! This! That one day when I went swimming with the others, we found this neat underwater cave and went in. There was an empty bottle there, and when we brought it into light, it had a note and this necklace inside. Both from the year 2008."

"Get the fuck out," Stone said in disbelief. "You've gotta show me this."

"Sorry, I guess I was too high up a level of awesome when I was listening to music right after the swimming," she said.

"You're gonna be up the highest level of awesome when you play that piano tonight," he told her with a grin.

"I would think my highest level of awesome was graduating the academy."

"That's a different kind of awesome. Work awesome. This is just pure talent awesome. Fuck this place, let's go to Carnegie Hall...we _should_ go to New York City sometime actually..." Stone murmured thoughtfully.

"One thing at a time, and my career is a soldier, not a performer," she said as they stepped into the rec center, then went into the auditorium area. A decent size, and they've had some good shows here before. A good number of people were present, and a sign pointing backstage was where contestants were congregating.

"Alright, go on. You'll be great," Stone said encouragingly.

"Thanks, you will be too," she replied with a smirk. He only smiled and sat down as she turned and walked down that way. As she went backstage, she told her name to the person there, and saw a good number of people. Not many she knew, save for Dimitri, who was just sitting in a chair in the corner with a chef's hat on his lap, dressed up in the rest of a chef's attire. She walked over to him.

"Yumpin' Yemini," she stated. He then replied something in Russian.

"A little bit too south east for what you're doing."

"I said: bork bork bork." That was pure nonsense, of course.

"Wort wort wort," Sedena replied suddenly. He then burst out laughing as she merely grinned. "Don't tell Stone I said that, because I've always told him off for poking fun at my species' apparent catch phrase."

"I won't," Dimitri chuckled. Both of them looked around when an announcer began to speak, proceeding the show.

"Besides me, there's bound to be some dopes here," Dimitri said.

"Of course..." Sedena scanned the room and saw two men, one had an apple, the other a bow and arrow. Dimitri followed her gaze.

"Oh shit, if he makes a bad show...I won't be able to do my act," he said.

"Me neither," Sedena added.

"I bet that'd be perfect for you," Dimitri said, looking back at her. She smiled.

"Maybe, I've never used a bow before."

"You'd probably break it or something," Dimitri chuckled, Sedena joining. There were only a few dopes...talentless dopes that is. But the dopes with talent were comedians, whether stand up or a skit, they were great. Music, whether one man covers, or full fledged bands. A really good cover of _Led Zeppelin's_ "Heartbreaker/Living Loving (She's Just A Woman)" was included. Finally, Dimitri was up, and the audience was pleasantly surprised at a copy of the Swedish Chef.

"Beir bor, bee dee, bee doo scheduche scheduche. Bega dee bigga doo, wei deer deer, bork bork bork!" Dimitri exclaimed with background music, the actual music from the original Muppet Swedish Chef, before tossing his two utensils over his shoulders into the backdrop. He was standing in front of a table, with real ingredients, and a still fairly hot pot of soup. Sedena couldn't help but lean out the door slightly to watch, the lights more focused on him so she was barely visible to the audience.

"Firsht ingreedee, ve have a shpeshie shpishie shuache," Dimitri showed a bottle of hot sauce, "den wee pour de speshie shpishie in da shtoopy shtu," Dimitri tipped the whole bottle into the soup and poured. "Den we shlice deh vergtibulsh!" Dimitri instructed of said vegetables, raising a knife. He hummed merrily as he cut with lightning speed, impressing everyone, even Sedena. He cut up an entire, foot long zucchini in fifteen seconds flat, then threw that into the pot. "And ve give free shample," Dimitri, then looked back at Sedena to her surprise, and waved her over.

 _Oh you little shit..._ she thought in amused annoyance as all attention came to her in the doorway. She smiled sheepishly and forced herself to walk out in stage. She bet Stone was cracking up right now, where ever he was in the dark theater.

"Here, eet dee shample," Dimitri offered a bowl of soup to Sedena, who's face turned a dark violet now. Everyone chuckled as Sedena took the bowl, everyone waiting expectantly. "Eat de shpeshie shpishie," Dimitri told her, gesturing. She sighed and took a spoonful of the soup, lapping it in her tongue then pulling it down her gullet. She was slapped in the face by the amazing flavor of the soup. It was sweet and saucy, yet hot and spicy at one time. It appeared he had put some butternut squash, potatoes, chunks of kebab meat, carrots, onions, previously roasted garlic; mixed in a strange yet pleasant variant of chili. The tomato sauce of chili to be exact.

"Oh my God," she murmured haphazardly in awe, the small mic on Dimitri's chest picking it up and amplifying it, everyone laughing at that.

"And dere we have de shpeshie spishie, and de Shangheili poishon teshter," Dimitri proclaimed proudly. Sedena covered her mouth as she began to laugh with some soup in her mouth, forcing herself to swallow. Sangheili poison tester? What an...honor?

"And ve have a shpeshie shpishie shample over dere," Dimitri murmured to a large table of soup and bowls to the side of the auditorium, everyone murmuring and laughing in surprise and delight.

The announcer then came on stage, and Sedena subtly left while everyone had glanced at the table.

"Dimitri has asked at this point we take a ten minute break so everyone can have a chance to grab a bowl of his soup before we continue," the announcer said. Everyone applauded Dimitri as he bowed, then left the stage, some assistants carrying the table and contents away.

Sedena gave a weak glare at Dimitri as he walked up to her.

"I'd snap you in half if I wasn't busy enjoying your amazing soup," she said. "What'd you put in it?"

"Secret," Dimitri replied smugly, crossing his arms.

"Fuck that, I wanna make it for dinner one night."

"I'll share eventually, after I've gotten my paycheck's worth out of it. I wonder if it'll surpass Zuli's Breakfast."

"Probably not. It's funny that Aralo tried it again and liked it."

"Yeah really, I remember one time I got sick from eating some uber meal like that; and it turned out to be the thing that made me who I am today."

"The weirdo in the kitchen that imitates the Swedish Chef?"

"Precisely!" Both then had a good laugh. Sedena was next to last, and she got a little nervous. And a bit sheepish. She was like most of her species; fairly conservative. They didn't express themselves as freely in public as humans did. But she was doing a nice instrumental anyway, nothing silly like Dimitri had done. Even though he did have allot of talent and had brought delicious soup, not just being a goof.

Sedena took in a breath as the act before hers finished, and the announcer stepped to the foot of the stage.

"Our next act is comprised of Sedena Gossard Hakrenini playing the piano, covering a cover," the announcer chuckled a bit. "Apocalyptica's 'One', song originally written and performed by Metallica. After that was said, and the crowed applauded, Sedena stepped towards the large, black Grand Piano set up for her. She knew Stone had been recording with a video camera (one with a nice lazer mic so it could take in her sounds with detail, and they would post on YouTube for Zuli to look as soon as possible. He had replied to her previous question of the site, and he said, "although the trainers are commonly not happy when they catch us on those kinds of websites, they allow it...I imagine I'm going to be pissed and disappointed to not be able to see you for real." That he would be.

Sedena sat on the bench, and everyone quited down. She took a small moment to bring up the song in her mind, then began the low "bass notes" on the low keys. After she repeated these notes for a few moments, she began the other set of notes with higher keys. The song could have had a little extra meat, if you compared it to the Apocalyptica version, but it was still nice to listen to.

Stone couldn't help but swell with pride as he listened to her play so beautifully. She _should_ be at Carnegie Hall and not here.

She began the main of the song, using the higher keys to imitate the 'vocals' and 'lyrics'. She played that softly, but burst into hard and loud notes with the chorus, then immediately went soft after a moment of playing the chorus, in the middle part of the song. When she finished that and moved onto another chorus, she played heavily again, then began the pre-climax of the song, slightly faster. She then hit the climax, hitting the low keys beautifully. Everyone held their breath as they listened, and she imitated the vocals and lyrics again of the climax of the song. Stone couldn't pull the grin off his face as she broke into the solo, still playing the slow notes, but doing the solo with high ones. Her fingers were a blur over the keys, and she performed flawlessly with hours of determined practice.

She finished the solo, and played the final part, before coming to the abrupt ending. She let out a breath as everyone stood from their seats and roared with cheering and applaud. The first glazes of sweat were beginning to accumulate on her body, and inside was like a furnace. Despite being on Sangheilios in the one hundred thirty degree weather (and once one week on her own with her grandparents in the Hot Cycle, one hundred ninety degrees), she had never felt this hot. It wasn't just the heat of the auditorium, being under the blazing spotlights, it was pride for herself. She had practiced hard with that song, and it had paid off as everyone cheered and cheered and cheered. She stood, grinning, then bowed. Stone laughed as he applauded, though she couldn't hear him. As she stepped off the stage, she briefly saw the Mera family cheering as well, and Rose in one part. Guess she had arrived a bit late, hopefully in time for her performance. By the looks of her, she had.

As Sedena walked into the back room, she felt herself flush as everyone else applauded her vigorously.

Dimitri stepped up to her and gave a pumped slap to her arm.

"That was some tight shit, Sardina," he said excitedly.

"Thanks," she murmured shyly. After everyone outside had settled down, the announcer proclaimed,

"And for our final act, we have four-piece cello group consisting of Amy Rogers, Tommy Vance, Sarah Hodgins, and Elizabeth Waters; covering...oh! Metallica's 'One'." Everyone laughed and applauded at the surprise twist, even Sedena. The band played the song, and she would have thought she was actually listening to the same song she had been practicing to for all week. They did an amazing job. Everyone stood and applauded at that, just as they had done with Sedena. As the announcer made a final speech about judges and whatnot, Sedena said to the passing cellists,

"That was amazing, you sounded just like Apocalyptica."

"We actually don't know what they are," said the Amy girl.

"They're like you! Four piece cello group, they covered lots of Metallica songs, and other bands. They're from the twenty-first century, so they're fairly obscure now."

"Oh damn it!" said Tommy. "I thought we were being original."

"You still can be. Last time I checked, Apocalyptica neglected to cover Nine Inch Nail's 'A Warm Place'," Sedena said to them with a smile. The three girls and boy looked at each other with the classic artists look of "OH MY GOD!", then rushed away to quickly try and cover said song, from what they remembered of it.

"Niiice," Dimitri commented as she and he watched them begin to play.

"Well, I always did want to hear a cello cover of that song. Probably the only 'Nails' song I really like. You know how you like only one song from a band you normally considered crappy?" she asked him.

"Oh I know. 'Her Ghost In The Fog' by Cradle Of Filth is my one hit wonder."

"Yeggh! Even Stone hated that one. The few times we agreed on a Metal song. He actually doesn't like Black Metal that much, or Goth. He says he'll turn into a black and white zombie if he listens to it. And I told him it's not nice to stereotype as Emos and Goths are the only ones that listen to Black Metal."

"In third place!" they heard from the announcer, and everyone paid attention, "Is Erica Newman's acoustic cover of 'Midnight Translucence' by Heather Willow." Everyone applauded as the sixteen year old girl went out the accept the third prize of one hundred dollars and a bronze trophy."

"Meh, I'm not a fan of Willow," Sedena said. "But I imagine Rose is excited, she likes her."

"Meh," Dimitri agreed.

"Second prize goes to Sedena Gossard Hakrenini for her piano cover of Metallica's 'One'." Sedena flushed again as she went out to accept a silver trophy and two hundred fifty dollars. She returned to backstage and they listened for first prize.

"And first prize goes to..." the announcer made the typical dramatic pause, then proclaimed, "The four cellist's cover of Metallica's 'One'." Everyone applauded as an ecstatic group of cellists went out on stage and accepted the money and trophy.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to Stone now, see ya, Dimitri," Sedena said hastily, then went out into the auditorium. As she fiddled with the dollar bills, wishing she had pockets with her dress, she literally bumped into Orna.

"Oh! Sedena, there you are. You were amazing!" he said.

"Thanks," she replied. She smiled when Stone strode up to her.

"Glad you saved the whole thing until now, that was beautiful," he said, then hugged her (she had to crouch down slightly to hug him).

"Morva is gonna be as pissed off as Zuli that he wasn't here for it," Aralo said.

"It was okay," said Wano. Sedena merely shrugged in response.

"But second prize? Come on, those Apocalyptica wannabes. It's not original, yours is," Azjod said.

"First off, there's loads of Metallica piano covers on the Internet; second, the cellists didn't even know Apocalyptica existed, they thought they _were_ being original," Sedena told him.

"You should have won first prize," Stone said nevertheless.

"Well, I didn't and I don't mind. I'm just glad I got to play, that's all. A little recognition for my abilities besides money is appreciated," Sedena said to Stone as if he were a child, leaning down at him the same way.

"Ah well, Carnegie Hall can wait," Stone said dismissively.

"Yeah. So!" Sedena piped up, "I buy dinner tonight at O'Leary's." All the friends chuckled, then had dinner at O'Leary's. A good dinner with much fun.

 _Two months later_

Zuli and Morva had reacted with bittersweetness as the video, loving it, yet wishing they had been there themselves...and for the dinner. Zuli had added that last part. But the two months had passed by, Sedena getting more and more excited and anxious leading up to now: Zuli and Morva's graduation ceremony, held in the academy. Though they wouldn't be able to go into active duty until eighteen, they were still considered true warriors. They had promised to wait until Aralo had graduated and come of age to join Hu'jiana's ship.

At this moment, Stone, Sedena, Rose, the Mera family, Pete, Dan and Mellisa, were all boarding a ship to Sangheilios, to the State of Lom. Johnathan and Tabitha Cutler would have come, but they were older now, and it would be to harsh for them.

"How does the graduation go?" Sedena asked Orna. The man had been ecstatic that his son was finally graduating, and was still waiting on his other child to do so. He just couldn't keep even the smallest smile off his face today.

"The graduates all congregate in the academy courtyard, an area made specially for graduating trainees. The Kaidon recites a small speech to the graduates, and they reply with an oath. Originally it would have been an oath to the Covenant, and before that an oath to their state. Now that everyone is unified, it is an oath to our species itself. After that, the graduates usually go to their friends and family," Orna explained, not even close to able of keeping the excitement out of his voice, the kind of excitement that swells your chest as your heart pumps, and makes your voice quiver ever so slightly. Irisoi was a little surprised at how Orna was, she had never seen him so excited before. Even when she had been giving birth to any of their children. She held his hand as they boarded the ship.

"You're not going to pass out at the ceremony, are you?" she asked. His smile turned into a scowl.

"And mortify my son and family? Of course not!"

"Well aren't you taking things literally today?" Irisoi said critically.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said, realizing she had just been joking.

"Men can be just as unpredictable as us women," sighed Irisoi, making Orna smile.

"What should I wear?" asked Aralo.

"Anything you think is nice. Formal. I don't have my armor anymore, so I'm just throwing on those robes I rarely wear," Orna replied.

"We have to get you two robes," Irisoi said to Wano and Azjod.

"We'll be sure to spill all sorts of food on them," Wano told her.

"Fine, it's not my problem. Not my robes," said Irisoi.

"I think we should rent a big fancy car too," Stone added.

"To walk five blocks down the street? The hotel is right next to the academy," Orna said sharply.

"It's all about style, Orna-ree," Stone said back slyly. Orna gave Stone's back a seething look while his family simply snickered.

"Okay, Stone, leave the oversized child that is my husband alone," Irisoi said while stroking his neck. He merely grunted and pulled his head away, making her withdraw her hand.

"Spank his bottom," murmured Ilse to her mother, the woman bursting out laughing.

"I heard that," hissed Orna.

"And you're trying not to laugh," Ilse pointed out. Orna merely snapped his mandibles in aggravation, and Ilse rolled her eyes.

"Men are so _moody_ aren't they?" asked Irisoi loudly to Ilse.

"Yeah, touchy touchy things they are," Ilse replied. They went up to the third floor of their liner, and Orna moodily went into his room.

"You go have some fun, I'll deal with your father," Irisoi said to her children, then followed him into the room.

"First you're excited, and now you're acting like an ass," Irisoi said to him as he laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, bag thrown lazily at the side.

"I _am_ excited, sorry," he said, then smirked. "I was getting all feminine on you, wasn't I?" Irisoi got in bed with him and rested herself on his chest, and he held an arm around her with a smile.

"You think Aralo will be able to handle it?" Irisoi asked.

"..."

"You're right, dumb question."

"Actually..." Irisoi looked up at his thoughtful, yet concerned face.

"She has been so amazing against N'tho, why not the academy?"

"You know how she got when I was on duty, before I quit Shipmastery. She's going to be literally lightyears away from us, no other friends or family around Sangheilios..."

"...why _are_ you acting so feminine today? _I'm_ supposed to be worried like that, not you," Irisoi said to his slight surprise.

"W..." was all he mustered.

"Relax, daddy's little girl will be fine," Irisoi assured him, resting on his chest again. "You've seen how hard she was those few times, like Sedena. Sedena will be able to handle it, why not Aralo?"

"And yet it's all the excitement of seeing my son become a warrior."

"You will be just as excited when she becomes a warrioress."

"Just warrior, there's only one type; neither feminine or masculine."

"Oh, well on the contrary," Irisoi said with an amused sparkle in her eyes, the same sparkle she got when she wanted to argue, "I know a very feminine warrior."

"Oh?" asked Orna, then he flushed realizing just in time what she meant. Him. She giggled at his flush, then he pouted at her as she continued.

0000000000

The trip took the usual seven hours from Earth to Sangheilios, as it had always been when they had either come to visit Sedena's grandparents, or Niuon and Asora. Both of them would be there, a bigger Lirui as well, though he was still just a lad. The liner descended to the doubleport of Torin City in the State of Lom, where N'tho, Niuon, and Asora would be awaiting them, to show them, to the hotel outside the academy. Rose wanted badly to see Zuli again, but they had to wait until after the ceremony the next day.

They loaded off the liner, and went to the terminal, where they found the three friends in no-time. Lirui, a good 4'5", came running to Sedena.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in happiness as the little boy came a hugged her.

"Hello!" he said. He had always had a strong liking to Sedena and Zuli, probably because they were the youngest he knew from exotic Earth, and yet were his kind as well. Aralo and Morva as well, they were all virtually the same age. Only one or two years apart.

"Excited for Zuli?" asked Sedena as she let go of him.

"Yes, of course! He's going to be so amazing!" Lirui stated with glee. You think Sedena, Zuli or the others would be excited to soon graduate? They had nothing on Lirui.

"Hi, Stone!" Lirui then hugged him. Despite still being short, even for a Sangheili (either a child was large or small at a certain, due to the sudden growth patterns they had randomly), he gave a good squeeze to Stone that congested him slightly.

"How you doing, meedy guy?" he asked. "Meedy" was a little nickname Stone had developed, a derivative of medium. Like "Tiny" or "Bigun", neither of which were Meedy Lirui. Lirui played hug-tag with every visitor from Earth, while Rose, Sedena and Stone stepped up to the three adult hosts.

"This is it, huh?" asked N'tho, looking excited as well, but in moderation, with a hint of brotherly pride. He had to remain a master and not a parent.

"Sure is," Rose said with a grin.

"How have you been holding up? I won't have to be your escort to make sure you don't try to break into the academy, do I?" N'tho asked jokingly.

"I can control myself, I'm not hysterical," Rose told him, arms crossed.

"We'll see," N'tho replied. He glanced at Sedena.

"Did you miss me too? And are jealous?" he asked her as she gave him a withering look. "Me going away all this time just to play a more than minor role in Zuli's academy training."

"I'll remember that during the Ascension Battle," she replied evenly, but with a hint of smugness.

"Good answer," he commented honestly. He looked at Stone.

"Hi."

"'Sup." Both of them chuckled, along with the others.

"And how's Morva?" asked Orna to him as they finished speaking with a chatty Lirui.

"Doing good, but I'm not spoiling anything."

"Oh really? What'd he do?" asked Azjod.

"I'm not spoiling anything," N'tho repeated with a shrug.

"I heard he got caught losing his virginity," Niuon said.

"He _what_?"asked Irisoi in shock.

"Shut up, moron," N'tho snapped at a smirking Niuon. "No, nothing like that. Nothing happened, I was just joking. He will be graduating regularly like all the other students."

"Nice one," commented Wano to Niuon.

"Come on, we'll show you to where you'll be staying, then around the city in general," Asora said. Stone, Rose, and Sedena tagged along in Niuon and Asora's vehicle; Orna, Irisoi, Aralo, Jason and Ilse in a van N'tho had rented, and Wano and Azjod had their own rented two-seater. They all drove through the beautiful city for about fifteen minutes. Stone still marveled at the red sky as he had when he first came, and how clean the cities were.

"You know what's going to be hilarious?" asked Niuon as they continued to a less dense part of the city, it was actually at the foot of the jungle, ridges rising up and down like waves in a hurricane, though remaining still as an underground lake.

"Humor me," Stone replied.

"In three weeks time, my parents _promised_ to visit N'tho at Earth. He had rarely kept in contact during his time with you guys, and now Mother and Father are all guilty now that he finally came. They didn't comment on how he is military teacher, I wonder if that means something," Niuon murmured the last sentence to himself thoughtfully.

"Are they still...you know," Stone said, referring to their slight racism against humans. Nothing over the top, but their wanting to avoid humans in general.

"Yes...which is why he wants to introduce you and Rose," Niuon said.

"Oh, wow," mumbled Stone, Niuon chuckling.

"I don't think he will...out front. He'll make you run into them somehow, though."

"If they meet me, they'll never come back," Stone said, and both Niuon and Asora laughed.

"Good one, but seriously, I expect you on best behavior if you have dinner with them," Niuon told him.

"Unlike you and sprawling out naked in front of my daughter?" asked Stone, and Sedena snickered at that, making Niuon blush.

"Depends. Do you normally do that at dinner in front of her?" he asked back, making Sedena burst out laughing, even Rose; though it was Stone's turn to blush. "Burn," said Niuon slyly when Stone didn't respond. They arrived at the hotel that was a few blocks from the large academy. The academy itself was about half the size of a typical human University, somewhat similar to that. A main building was, Stone assumed, where official business was done, and several others were probably training grounds and quarters for students. The whole grounds were surrounded by walls, with four towers at each corner of the walls. It was an impressive structure, looking rather nice for a down-and-dirty military academy. He imagined it was different in other parts though.

The hotel was basic looking, just a white bricked building, however, it rounds off like a dome when you got to the top. Most Sangheilian buildings did that, as to be more resistant to their storms. They parked in the hotel lot, then stepped out into the hot, hundred degree air.

"Oi," grunted Stone, already wanting to take a shower as he began to sweat, along with Rose.

"And you're only here for three days, so don't bother getting used to it," Niuon said.

"Fuck you," were Stone and Rose's only simultaneous retorts, making him grin. Sedena glanced up at the hotel entrance to see her grandparents just exit, smiling brightly, and she returned the smile.

"Hello, Sedena," said Seris as they came up to each other and hugged, then she hugged her grandfather.

"I can't wait to stay at this place again," Dianos said when he let go of Sedena, looking up at the hotel.

"That nice?" she asked.

"No, it means you'll be graduating," he replied with a grin. "And good job on that piano, by the way," he added.

"Thanks," she said. Dianos wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he led her into the hotel, the others chatting as they entered as well. Inside, many other families were in the lobby, speaking excitedly; most likely family of the graduates. They seemed somewhat surprised to see humans enter, but did not make any comments, rather than just going back to their previous discussions. It seemed allot of people decided to arrive at this time, as the ceremony was tomorrow. From what Sedena heard, every time a set of new recruits entered for the season, and at the end of their seven months, they were tasked with a final simulation battle. The Kaidon of the state had a fortress in the woods, in case of emergencies, though it was used in the test. The students had to do their best to attack and infiltrate the fortress if they could, which was heavily guarded by Honor Guards. Failing or not was not a factor, as long as they performed well, they could pass. But if someone managed to kill the Kaidon, residing deep within the fortress, they got 'extra credit' as Zuli called it. No one had managed to get to the Kaidon, but they gave an impressive fight...despite Zuli was the first of many to "die". He was still considered an exceptional soldier by his superiors, however.

The group went up to the fourth floor, and to their rooms. They had a rather nice view of the academy. Stone could see sparring yards and obstacle courses, and some trails that lead out into the jungle.

"Well would you look at that, Sedena," Stone said, the girl standing beside him to look, "You're gonna have so much fun, just a really nice place to kick back and relax."

"Oh don't start," she said, rolling her eyes as she flopped on the bed, cross her legs and staring up at that ceiling. "I know exactly what's going to happen, I don't need you rubbing it in."

"The laps; oi, the laps. I had nightmares about circles," Stone said reminiscently.

"Stop it."

"Rope burn from climbing up those rope ladders."

"Shut up."

"And can't forget about the food, shit on a shingle...or whatever gross Sangheili rations there are...actually isn't that much different from PE at school."

"..."

"Did I put you sleep?"

"I'll...wait, no, I'm not falling for that," she said while he chuckled, he had tried to get her to say "I'll put _you_ to sleep." Which was lame and cliché.

"Zuli will probably fill in the details."

"No, N'tho probably asked him not to reveal anything."

"Then beat it out of him."

"Real nice...I doubt I'll sleep tonight," she said, rolling on her stomach, crossing her arms on her pillow and resting her head on them.

"Oh well," he said, then went to the bathroom, bringing fresh clothes with him.

"I hope whatever nice clothes you're wearing are white," she called.

"Derp!" he called back, making her grin. White was the most neutral to heat after all.

"Your father's right, you know?" N'tho said from the doorway.

"Is that so?" Sedena asked.

"Yes, the academy is much fun."

"I'm sure it is...at times..."

"That's what I mean," N'tho said with a grin, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms. "I don't know what girls would do, but I remember all the antics my friends and I pulled."

"Don't tell me. Cherry bombs in the toilets?" N'tho huffed at that.

"Nothing so immature..."

"Your trailing off says otherwise. Did you blow anything up at all?"

"When I was in demolitions training, but that was brief. I was only required to learn basic, nothing advanced. I was good enough with a sword and so on."

"It's strange how they are letting me keep a sword but I am not an aristocrat," Sedena remarked. "Compared to how it was before."

"Times are changing. They were reluctant to give me one as I was not the offspring of another aristocrat. I actually came from a caring family, the horror," he said sarcastically.

"This isn't exactly a feudal state, even before," Sedena pointed out. N'tho shrugged.

"I suppose. I suggest you wear a pink dress," he told her. She gave him a flat look, and he returned it. They stared at each other for a full minute, one trying to make the other smile. They didn't even regard Stone as he came out of the bathroom, the only piece of clothing was his shorts. He paused, knowing what was going on between the two. He walked past N'tho to his bed, the two of them still staring. He went into Sedena's bag, rather than his own, but she didn't comment. She was well aware, but wanted to focus on N'tho. Stone then extracted the Glock zapper pistol, then pointed it at N'tho's crotch. That made him yelp and cover the area with a hand impulsively, making Sedena burst into laughter. Stone didn't even smile as he put the Glock back while N'tho grunted in irritation.

"I know she's your daughter, but take my side every once in a while...annoy her. Parent to child thing," he said indignantly. Stone gave him an innocent look.

"I _did_ help you, she smiled first," Stone gestured to her. Her smile faded at that, and N'tho looked at her, face still straight.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Stone," he said, his unsmiling expression smug in its own way as he looked at a glowering Sedena. She then threw a pillow at his stomach childishly. He caught it in surprise, his mandibles twitching upwards slightly.

"You lose too," she told him.

"No," he said, only he finally lost control of his mandibles and they lifted into a smile. The three of them then laughed together, N'tho tossing the pillow back onto Sedena's bed.

"Well that was seriously fun," Stone said.

"Ugh," sighed N'tho, looking at his watch. "I have to wax up my armor anyway to look nice for the ceremony. See you two later," he said, then left the room.

"You're not turning up at the ceremony like that, are you?" Sedena asked, looking the bare chested Stone over.

"I might," he muttered, settling down on his bed, crossing his legs.

"Do I have to hear you bitch every time we visit hear?" He gave her a withering look.

"I've been thinking moving somewhere else." Sedena reared her head back slightly in surprise.

"Move? As in leave New Mexico?" she asked, a pit forming in her stomach.

"Yeah, Alaska, the Great White North," he replied, then she realized he was being sarcastic, but smiled despite herself. Not at the joke itself, but how she thought he was serious about moving for a moment there. He sensed that too and smiled, but didn't say anything more on the subject. Due to jet lag, they eventually fell asleep right there, and didn't wake until morning.

 _The next day_...

"Will you two buffoons wake up!" N'tho said loudly, making Sedena and Stone start from their slumber. Stone was sweaty again, not a whole lot, but he was uncomfortable and in need of a shower. Sedena needed a shower...well, because she needed one.

"What time is it?" asked Sedena, rubbing her eyes, getting awake already, while Stone was slow-motion compared to her.

"An hour until the ceremony, come on, do what you need," N'tho urged like a typical mother to her children, which amused Sedena actually. He was dressed in his gleaming, cobalt Special Ops armor, nice and waxed. Sedena actually felt a little funny as he seemed attractive in the armor. He was still a young man, really, but still too old for her, and she knew it. She still wasn't ready for any of that anyway.

"Okay, I shower first, you do girl stuff," Stone said in half-wakefulness, shuffling to the bathroom with those _I-just-woke-up_ squinted eyes.

"Girl stuff?" Sedena repeated, slightly affronted as she gave the same affronted expression to the door Stone had gone behind.

"Subconscious teasing, more amusing than being aware of teasing," N'tho stated, smirking at her.

"You missed a spot," she said, pointing to an indeed missed spot on his armor, inner thigh. He looked down at it. "Go girl it up." He gave her a stony look while she smirked and stood, taking off her shoes. She had fallen asleep with them on, and she needed to have her feet breathe for a moment. She would be putting them in the nice, dress-matching stockings anyway. He didn't reply as he went to his room to wax up the remaining spot, and she chuckled lightly to herself. When Stone finished his shower, she went in, washed up, then put her dress on in there. She wore her purple dress that she had owned for so long, the second thing she had to be reminded of her mother. She slipped her feet into the thick, silk stockings, toe-claws poking through holes in the tips. She then put on the hanging necklace that hung off the bottom arch of her neck, and the necklace she and her friends had found at the lake a while back. She pondered for a moment, then applied the golden, jewelery mandibles guards on her bottom mandible sets. She thought a temporary make-up tattoo design for her neck would be nice, but that would take too long. And she looked fine as she was anyway.

She exited the bathroom, and smiled as Stone stared at a pair of black pants on his bed dismally.

"You know, Stone," Sedena said, crouching down slightly, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and resting her head on his shoulder, "It's not really that imperative that you wear something so dressy...I think Rose is just going to wear shorts and t-shirt." He smiled, knowing she was right.

"Well thank god," he said, and Sedena grinned, letting go and standing straight. He pulled on his shorts and t-shirt, then they exited the room. The other adults were out there, the women wearing dresses similar to Sedena's (only Asora wore the criss-crossed cloth shirt along with a cream colored skirt with silver lining, wearing only ankle-high socks to protect her feet marginally). Irisoi and Seris were in dresses like Sedena's. The men wore nice, dressy robes. N'tho the only in armor.

Stone grinned at Rose when she exited her room, wearing only a t-shirt and shorts. She smiled sheepishly.

"Zuli won't care," she said.

"It's not problem if you are roasting," N'tho said. Ilse and Jason were in nice clothes however, their Sangheili genes making them more resistant to the heat.

"Except for the fact we're roasting," Stone said back, making N'tho chuckle.

"It starts soon now, shall we?" he asked everyone. They all then made their way down to the bottom floor, speaking excitedly. They crossed the street outside the hotel and walked to the military base. A sign on one gate entrance read "Graduation Proceedings", where N'tho verified to the security that his company were family and friends of one of the graduates, and they were let in. They walked into a very nice courtyard beside the main complex of the academy, where a medium-sized made of gray mortar and stones was connected to the complex, no doubt where the graduates would repeat their oaths of loyalty to their people, and then be officially admitted as Special Operations soldiers.

The pew like seats lined in front of the stage were made of some type of green marble; but there was plenty of room around to stand apart from the pews. Some families were seated, others stood as they all spoke. The air radiated excitement and pride, which only doubled the previous moods of happiness the individuals felt before congregating here. No one couldn't keep smiles off their faces, even if they tried. N'tho had gone over to chat with some other other armored men, either Zealot or Special Operations. Sedena assumed some were masters of their students, and others parents. She stood with a beaming Aralo, then nudged her.

"Excited?" she asked, dumb question, but she knew it.

"Uggh!" she merely made a flustered yet joyed noise, then both laughed.

"Excuse me," said a girl beside them, and they turned to her. She was a Sangheili, sixteen by the looks, and she had an inquisitive look on her face. "Are you Sedena Gossard Hakrenini? And Aralo Kimera?" she asked the girls. They both nodded yes. "Your friend and brother told _my_ brother all about you, and he told me about him telling about you," she smiled, and the others smiled back. "I also saw that video, Sedena, on the instrument. Very beautiful."

"Thank you," Sedena said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh, and I am Isali Baorali, by the way, sorry," she chuckled self-consciously. "He also said you two were going to train here as well."

"Yes, we are. I'm next, Aralo after," Sedena said to her.

"Lucky you, my father is still a bit...clingy to the old ways, preferring me not to train. Although I plan to when I come of age to make my own decisions on my life...he probably knows that," sighed Isali.

"He will see you'll be fine, if you're confident in yourself," Aralo told her.

"Thank you, I imagine so," Isali replied to Aralo's words of support with a smile. They glanced up when the babble of people silenced, and saw they were sitting at the seats. They gave each other excited looks and rejoined their families. Sedena and Aralo sat next to Wano, just enough room for all the attendants. On the stage were a group of Councilors, and the Kaidon of the Lom State, Iluz Urlom, who had a proud expression as he stood before the congregation. When he waited for everyone to settle, he began,

"And so you are here to witness the final ascension of your brave sons and daughters, brothers and sisters. Many families I have addressed, and every time I felt pride and good feelings as much for their children and siblings, as they did themselves; and I so am with these young men and women on this day.

"In the final test, where I lock myself up in the fortress and they are instructed to 'kill' me, and throw everything they have at my guards and fortress; your young ones were the many to get _close_ , where I could just feel their exhausted, haggard breaths of fighting most valiantly to reach me. They may not have done so this time, but that is war. What matters is that you die for your people, though I hope no death comes of them. We live in a peaceful age, relatively, but they are willing to keep that peace for us all.

"Now, I promise not to speak any longer and get your children and siblings back with you as quickly as possible," he grinned while the audience chuckled, "I bring you forth the finest." He turned and the very noble looking girls and boys, dressed in their sheen, black Special Ops armor, stepped out of the building finally, and lined up together in front of the Councilors, Kaidon, and audience. Unlike most mothers, the ones of this audience did not weep in joy. They were as calm as ever, but still glowing as they tried to spot out their children. Sedena finally noticed Zuli, and he looked _damn_ handsome in that armor...Morva too, when she saw him. She caught herself with these thoughts and blushed at herself, suppressing the urge to giggle.

"All of you are now to be raised into the honor of remaining loyal to your people, and protecting those that cannot themselves," the Kaidon said to the warriors.

"We will not falter," the whole of them said boldly in unison, "not in the face of the enemy, nor death. We will remain loyal to our people, the Sangheili, and friends of the Sangheili, as they would to us, and keep our innocents safe from harm, even to our own harm, and our dying breath." The Kaidon crossed his right arm over his chest, then bowed his head. He spoke, head still bowed,

"Then with the blessing of your masters, elders, and myself; I proclaim you the warriors of all warriors, and may you live long lives, despite the danger of your obligations. Now return to those you love and hold dearest." As the last word was said, the audience immediately stood and applauded. The young men and women then stepped off the stages, and proceeded to quickly root out their parents. The mass of moving bodies was confusing at first, but eventually everyone found each other. When Morva approached his mother, she grinned and grasped his shoulders, then touched her forehead to her, even though his helmet blocked.

"You better live long," she told him, and he smiled.

"I will," he replied, not "I will try."

When Zuli came to Rose, she said,

"Hey big guy. Too bad you've still got four years to go with me." He laughed, then crouched and hugged her lightly. "You look dashing, as well," she murmured into his ear, making him blush, not coming up with a response.

"I saw you miss a word or two," N'tho said critically when he approached.

"Oh fuck off," Zuli told him, and he laughed, then patted Zuli on the shoulder.

"You did fine. To be honest, I only lip synced. I was so nervous...you know how my mouth dries when I'm nervous," N'tho grinned and winked while Zuli laughed.

"So you need to go back now?" he asked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" N'tho said in a counter-question.

"You too, Zulsters," Sedena said to him, then pat him on the back.

"Oh good, I get to join again when you do, and I get to tease you the _whooole_ time," Zuli said to her.

"A pro of not having to be stuck up with you here for seven months," she replied slyly, then both hugged despite themselves.

"Well, you be ready to have loads of 'fun'," Zuli told her.

"Oh I will," she replied. Well...

 _One year later_

The year just flew by to Sedena, rather than being long. Which was odd, because things usually didn't fly by when you were excited. She stood in the room where Zuli had stood a year ago, getting ready for his Ascension battle. She stood with only pants on, calming herself, though her hearts thumped in her chest like drums. Stone was with her of course, Zuli and Rose as well.

"Maybe you should try punching the most," Zuli suggested. Sedena thought about that for a moment. Yes, if she could land some good punches, it might end quicker. The fight Zuli and N'tho had had was a grappling and wrestling one, with only a few punches. While she was strong, she wasn't as strong as N'tho _or_ Zuli. She was more agile, better with rapid light strikes, rather than on the ground with nothing but brute strength. She nodded.

"You're right, punching is better," she said. She also knew that N'tho would pick up on that quick, and try to get her on the ground. That couldn't happen, she wouldn't let it. She stood for a moment more, then briskly walked through the door out of the guest room of N'tho's trailer. Her father and friends followed her to the outside. Just like last year, Hu'jiana and Councilman Dralin Sratin were outside the ring, and N'tho waiting patiently within, half-dressed just as Sedena. She entered the ring, the rough sand/dirt rubbing against her feet. She had met this dirt many a time, and she bet she would keep meeting it for a while to come. She and N'tho stepped toward each other and looked each other down, while Hu'jiana approached them, and recited the old,

"The Ascension Battle, not a fight to the death, for that would defeat the purpose of a young warrior in the making; but a grueling battle nonetheless. If either of you feel too weary and abused to continue fighting, simply call out, and the fight will discontinue. It does not matter if you win, Sedena Gossard Hakrenini, only that you fight your best, and let it be enough to convince the Councilor and myself of your abilities. Good luck, and be strong." As Hu'jiana stepped back, N'tho and Sedena also stepped back from each other.

"Now!" Hu'jiana exclaimed, and the two charged each other. Sedena worked the shock-factor first. As she came close to N'tho, she jumped slightly, then gripped his shoulder, and did a flip over him, using his shoulder as a support. He gasped slightly, stunned by her gracefulness. She had never been so acrobatic before...she _must_ have been practicing behind his back prior to this. Smart girl. She hit the ground, but rather than facing him, she rolled just as she sensed him turning to strike. A back rolled, right between his legs, almost making him trip. He spun again to meet her, but she did a back flip away from him.

"Holy shit..." said Stone in awe. Stone's statement matched N'tho's expression, and Sedena couldn't help but feel a little satisfied by his face. She then charged him, and punched him once in the face, then several time in the gut. He gripped her, and attempted to break free, but he really dug his claws into her skin, he was clutching so hard, determined to get her on the ground, and he managed to.

 _Fuck!_ She thought in aggravation. The strong man then pounced on her, and put her in a headlock. She roared in defiance, hitting him in the gut with her elbow. He roared back as she used all of her energy to shake from his grasp. After finally using the back of her neck to clip his mouth, he let go, and she stumbled away, but span as he came after her again. She punched him in the face, then kicked him in the gut. He doubled over, but tackled her instead of falling. He knocked her back on her ass, and as she tried to get to her feet, he punched her in the stomach, then delivered a kick to the top of her head. Her vision blackened around the edges for a moment, and her ears rang; her hearts and gulping breath the only things she could hear. She rolled away sluggishly, fortunately for her, N'tho had been drained as her, and he failed to get her when she rolled. She stood again, staggering slightly, as did N'tho. She then attempted to kick him in the head, and he lurched back, his legs and feet remaining straight on the ground, but his back arched enough to dodge her attack. She knew he would come out of then, and as he leg came down on the ground, she bent over away from him as he lurched forward again. He sprawled on her back, and she made a growling roar as her muscles screamed in protest, while she threw him over herself from behind. He landed on his head, and she stepped back. This was punching, not wrestling. While he was tired, he seemed to be recovering quicker, Sedena was still feeling weak. He turned to her, fiery determination in his amber eyes, and he saw the same in her silver eyes.

He then literally dove at her, attempting to hit her with a shock factor as well; but it didn't work as she merely crouched down and he sailed right over her. She looked behind herself to see him roll over of his dive, and she exploded from her spot to get to him...well, _tried_ to explode. Her foot slid in the sand, and she fell flat on her face. Then she heard him coming.

"SON OF A-!" was all she managed to scream, trying to get up, before she was knocked unconscious by his punch.

0000000000

Her head was a pumping station; throbbing and gushing with aching pain, and she groaned lightly. As she came to, she felt the surface she was laying on was cushioned...a couch. She opened her eyes then, bright light from sunny New Mexico spilling through the windows, but not the sun itself. She then saw N'tho and Stone's concerned faces, hovering just above her.

"You going to kiss me or what?" she snapped, and they both leaned back immediately. She sat up slightly, propping her upper back on the pillow her head had been laying on.

"Bitch," said N'tho. Sedena looked at him in shock, as did the rest. Stone, Zuli, Rose, even Hu'jiana and Dralin.

"Excuse me?" asked Sedena to him, the shock wearing off and slowly turning into icy anger.

"Wasn't that the last thing you were trying to say before I knocked you out...sorry about that, by the way, but it happens," N'tho said to her. She thought...she did recall saying...screaming "son of a"...when she finally got the joke, she grinned and gradually started to laugh, N'tho joining in with her. They laughed for a few moments, the others only smiling along, rather than laughing. Stone looked flustered, but relieved. He never wanted to see her go through something like that again (that would be too bad in a few decades from now). Zuli looked equally as flustered...and Rose. Well _duh,_ they were as close to her as Stone was.

Once the two's laughter abated, N'tho asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, sitting up straighter more. She then decided to just sit on the couch normally, instead of laying down.

"Consider yourself a Special Operations warrior, Hakrenini," Dralin spoke up to her. "As I felt with your friends, you will be succeeding greatly in the academy, without a doubt. Good day to you, see you in two weeks," he said, then left the trailer. Sedena grinned.

"Awesome." Awesome it was.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter XLI (38)

Più in alto Noi Andare (Trekka: Teir III)

Sedena smiled sadly down at Stone, him smiling the same, saddened smile. She knelt down a bit to hug him as the busy doubleport terminal rushed around them, people getting on their flights, saying good-byes like they were. Her friends all hung back and watched, N'tho waiting patiently by the gate. When they finished hugging, he said,

"Making a wise crack's pointless; I love you, Sedena."

"I love you too, dad," she replied. It was funny to Stone, he was still used to her calling him by name most of the time, but "dad" was good too. It was a special moment the first time she called him dad as well, and he would never forget it. She picked her bag off the ground, made a final wave of farewell, then walked to N'tho, then both headed down the hall attached to the space liner outside. Rose placed her hand on Stone's shoulder as he watched Sedena's receding back, and until she was gone.

0000000000

Sedena, of all times, felt like crying, and in front of her master no less. One thing was funny to her, how she started grinning and chuckling on trying to get herself to keep from crying. N'tho glanced at her, knowing full well what was going on. But he made no comment. The two of them walked into the liner, went up the elevator to the third floor, then went into their rooms. It was actually late-ish at night, the tarmac being illuminated by the artificial lights of the doubleport, not many stars to be shown, as the city was too bright. No stars in slipstream either, which was rather disappointing, as Sedena always enjoyed watching Earth's stars. No matter how long she lived here, Earth's star patterns always seemed to strange and unique, and only Sangheilios' stars were natural to her. She wondered if Stone would have felt the same way if he lived on Sangheilios permanently, being used to his own stars rather than Sangheilios', just a natural familiarity.

Sedena dropped her bag on the top bunk, then hunkered down on the recliner chair next to the window. N'tho dropped his bag on the bottom bunk, then sat next to Sedena on the chair next to hers, a small table between each, and the window right behind the set up, but their chairs turned inward enough to provide them a comfortable look out the window. They silently watched as one liner went upwards into the sky, but did not exit the atmosphere, flying like an old plane would before they were rendered obsolete by the anti-gravity ships. A few minutes passed by before the captain announced their departure. They watched as the ship lifted into the air, and they got one last glimpse at the dark, serene desert before entering the cold atmosphere, and eventually the vacuum space. Now the desert was replaced by the entire, majestic jewel that was Earth, one both of them were glad and grateful to live on; no matter how homesick they got for Sangheilios sometimes. They passed the orbital stations, entered the blue ring of the slipspace portal, then were sucked into the strange space. Regular time to them inside, but no more than a flash of a second in regular space.

Sedena finally sighed and sank into her chair, kicking off her shoes and raising her feet on the recliner.

"Do you think your father can survive seven months without you?" asked N'tho as he extracted a book and began to read. A Sangheili novel, quite a famous one. A Triple-A much like humanity's "Of Mice And Men", or "Catcher In The Rye".

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Sedena replied with a smile.

"You?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"Not sure."

"You'll be fine," he said, finally giving her a glance and smile, but returning to his book just as quickly as he had given her the look.

"You don't think there'll be those that take...unkindly to my parental situation?" Sedena asked.

"Just beat the shit out of them. As restrained as our species has become warrior wise, we still have the right of respect...and the right to gain it by force...no, just ignore them Sedena. Fight only when you need too, and don't make excuses to fight," he said seriously, placing his book on his lap and looking at her.

"I know N'tho...or is it Master?" she asked with a smile.

"A bit of both," he replied kindly, returning to his book again. Sedena shifted her back and spine, moaning lightly at the pops that sounded. She yawned as her eyelids grew heavy, her thoughts going from the usual wakeful rumbling of ocean, to the calmness of a windless nighttime lake, and eventually a still, dark, silent underground pond.

0000000000

Sedena woke with a start as the ship rumbled, and she thought she heard N'tho snoring beside her. She sucked in a groggy breath, rubbing her eyes and rolling her long, graceful neck. She snapped her mandibles together, then rolled her ankles, getting pops there too. When she was finally fully awake she grinned, as N'tho _had_ been snoring next to her. The man was actually comical looking, making her giggle. His head was leaned back, and his mandibles spread open like petals of a flower, arms sagged at his sides, book accidentally closed without a marker on his lap, and shoes still on. She stood and tapped him on the head. He made no reaction.

"N'tho," she said loudly, making him jump with a sudden snort that almost made her giggle again.

"Hurghm..." was N'tho's reply, then he yawned loudly. "What...?"

"Get up, lazy," Sedena told her.

"Oh..." he said, standing immediately, but his book fell. He grunted and bent over to pick it up, but his and Sedena's heads collided as both had gone to do it.

"I've got it!" N'tho snapped, Sedena a bit surprised at this. She had never been with him on mornings, and she thought he had been a morning person like her. He was a warrior after all. Stone was too, though, and he was terrible with mornings. Oh well. N'tho picked up the book, then he and Sedena grabbed their bags, but briefly looked out their window at Sangheilios. She spun in the empty space as she had for billions of years, and had for hundreds of thousands of Sangheilian life, even before recorded history. They stared for a bit longer, then left for the first floor of the liner. They came to the Sangheilian doubleport, then went off into the terminal, and finally outside in the blazing three suns. Sedena involuntarily smiled, absolutely relishing the natural, familiar heat of Joori, Urs and Fied. Just like star patterns of Sangheilios, she would always feel natural in this heat...although, she had not been overheated in a long time, as she had only once come here before in the Hot Cycle, without Stone.

"God, I forgot what it feels like to be _hot_ ," she said, then went to a vending machine to grab a drink.

"And you get to run, jump and fight in this heat; so get used to it," N'tho told her. She came back, taking a gulp out of the bottle she had purchased, then both got onto a shuttle, specifically for people going to the academy. A few older men and women were aboard, and there only seemed to be one student here, as he looked about Sedena's age. Though she was surprised to see a _tall_ human woman, without some sort of environment suit to protect her against the one hundred-eighty degree heat. She was about 7'8", about six inches taller than Sedena, an eighteen-year-old woman; she wore a white t-shirt, thin but baggy military pants, Doc Marten boots, and dog-tags around her neck and hanging on her chest. Was she a...Spartan-IV? Spartan-IVs were much more durable in extreme climates, and were that tall. And she was a very muscular woman, still retaining her feminine curves, but very powerful looking.

"I'm thinking she's a Spartan-IV as well," N'tho murmured when he noticed the woman.

"Training here?" she asked.

"Humans need to get used to working with Sangheili," N'tho reminded her, and she nodded. The bus then began to drive through the city, going to the familiar less dense part of the city, right on the threshold of the jungle ridges, where the academy resided right next to them. The bus stopped in front of the main gate into the academy, and the occupants all exited the bus, stepping onto the sidewalk then going through the gates, which were watched closely by Honor Guards. N'tho led Sedena across a large courtyard in front of the main building, where statues of some famous warriors were erected, some with swords, others with spears. Sedena noticed some had been pulled down, probably because of their Covenant affiliation. It was sort of unfair in her eyes, as while the Covenant was a terrible thing to be reminded of, the warriors were pure themselves (or it is assumed, no one can really know the internal motives and back life of historical figures). It was too bad, but nothing to lose sleep over. Just a few statues.

They entered through the large doors into the busy complex, where many soldiers from the regular Special Operative, to the purple armored Supreme Commanders, capes trailing behind them. Councilors as well, a few females of all ranks. The ceiling had a glass dome up above, letting suns light spill in on the light brown marble floor, where many insignias had been carved in. Some referenced the Covenant, but the academy probably thought it too much trouble to replace those sections of the floor, and just left it as is. A few humans were present as well, and even a Spartan-IV in full armor. It was similar to that of Spartan-II Mark VI MJOLNIR armor, only the visor was a bit smaller, height wise, and more refined. Other than that, almost identical. Sedena was then baffled to see an actual, once speculative, Vorzai Sangheili. The Vorzai-I, the only one of twenty made for the USSC. He or she was about eleven feet tall, the armor looking so heavy, and the helmet and apparatus very intimidating, the visor glowing orange. Sedena tried not to stare, or put on a rather dumb face likewise. As she and N'tho walked passed the Vorzai, he murmured to her,

"Very impressive people. I bet he would be jeered at by some fundamental naturalists if he wasn't as strong as he was."

"Probably..." Sedena muttered, casting a wary glance at a Councilor and Special Ops trainer, just below the white armored commanders, he wore black with gold lining the edges of his armor. Both the Councilor and trainer glared at her, but N'tho returned the look, and they both grudgingly went back to their own business.

"Only time I can help you Sedena, you're on your own," N'tho told her.

"They can't control all students who would back me if they tried to do something to me, whether physically or otherwise," Sedena told him, making him smile.

"Right you are," he replied. They entered another room, one that was similar to the Councilor chambers of a keep, a crescent shaped table in a round room where speakers stood; but not as grandeur. Seated in most of the places were Councilors, and the Kaidon. Currently, one boy with his master were just finishing up their discussion, so N'tho and Sedena hung back. After their conversation ended, the Kaidon accepting the student, both the master and student left, looking satisfied.

"Welcome back, N'tho Sraom," said the Kaidon when he regarded he and Sedena, the two of them stepping into view of all the councilors. Though Sedena's face and body language remained well animated, she was a hurricane of emotions inside, and she did her best to concentrate on what was being said. "And you are Sedena Gossard Hakrenini," the Kaidon nodded to Sedena, "my cousin spoke highly of you. A different fighter from Zuli Sirkeinmin and Morva Vamera, but a spectacular one still."

"I try my best," she replied, hands clasped in front of her pelvis, standing straight.

"I hope your staying with a human has not softened you," commented Dralin, sitting next to the Kaidon. Sedena's mix of emotions immediately transformed into anger, and she couldn't keep the emotion from displaying itself in her silver eyes. Though she replied thoughtfully, calmly and levelly,

"The human I stay with, _my father_ , was once a marine, and he is fair with me. You also say Zuli performed 'spectacularly', and yet he was raised by a human mother, a doctor no less," the reason she brought up Rose being a doctor was because some superstitious Sangheili believed doctors to be utter scum, as they believed their blood to be their warriors essence, and a doctor's profession required the "dishonorable spilling of blood." A few Councilors were surprised at that, whether it was her statement about Rose or her reaction in general, she did not know, but Dralin and the Kaidon seemed impressed.

"A fair answer, you pass that test," the Kaidon said.

 _Oh of course_ , Sedena thought with an internal smile. _Should have seen that coming._

"Any other tests? Unless they are hidden," Sedena responded.

"Your tests will be your training, Hakrenini. There is not much else to say, consider yourself accepted into this academy. I have high expectations. I always have high expectations for those who enroll into this academy, and not one student has _ever_ disappointed me and my fellows." They all murmured and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," was all Sedena could think to say.

"And N'tho," the Kaidon suddenly directed his attention to him, catching the young man off guard, "You are probably the best, yet youngest teacher I have met. I implore you to become a trainer here." It was unsure if the Kaidon was merely jesting or being serious, perhaps both, but N'tho replied with a graciously refusing raised hand,

"Thank you, but I love my home on Earth. I could not even _dream_ of parting with that boring old trailer." The Council members chuckled at that, and Sedena even smiled with N'tho.

"So be it. Be well, both of you," the Kaidon said, both saluting him with the fist over their chests, then leaving the room for another student to stand in front of the Council. As they left the room, Sedena let out a breath of relief, N'tho patting her on the shoulder.

"Nice answer," he commented.

"I should have known it was a deliberate statement he made," Sedena said with a smile. N'tho stopped, and she forced herself to stop, not anticipating his sudden move... _lack_ of movement. She looked at him, and saw the sad smile, then knew what was coming next.

"All incoming students are assigned to go to common room three," he told her, "you will meet your trainer, and he will give some facts about how you will be living here. Also, Sedena, you forgot these," N'tho held out two objects wrapped in cloth, and she took them. When she unwrapped them, she was surprised to see it was the Blade of the Ini Family, and her energy cutlass. "Stone noticed you forgot them, and told me to give them to you when I was about to leave you...for maximum surprise eff...really? Now, Sedena?" asked N'tho with a smirk, seeing as some tears slid down her cheeks and she did her best to keep from sobbing.

"Oh shut up and come here!" she told him, then squeezed him in a hug.

"Ugh...fine," he said, returning the hug warmly. She then let go, keeping the tears at bay effectively.

"Thank you, Master," she said to him.

"You're welcome, Hakrenini. Farewell," he said, giving a fleeting look of pride, then he turned and walked away, out of the building. When the doors shut behind him, she sighed, placing her weapons in her sheaths, into her belt line, then began making her way to the common rooms. She followed signs outside of the main building, and into a more rough and all-business looking part of the military base and academy. Concrete pathways, regular looking buildings, some sparring rings and obstacle courses in fenced squares, a basketball court (a sport that surprisingly took storm to Sangheili, but not something as showed on media like when humans played. Merely for the enjoyment), and some shooting ranges. She arrived at the common rooms, then entered the third building. The bunk beds were all lined up on the walls, and a good number of her now fellow students were seated and chatting idly. Sedena murmured small greetings as she passed some Sangheili, and saw that the Spartan-IV from the bus was actually going to be in her group. The woman had raven black hair, and surprisingly pale skin (though that would change during her time on Sangheilios...or so Sedena thought), and was wearing a ring to her surprise. Jewelery in the military? Believe it or not, the eighteen-year-old woman had a silver ring with some sort of black crystal studded in.

Sedena placed her bag on the bed next to the human's (she finally noticed another human male across the room from them, another Spartan-IV), then sat down.

"I think I recognize you," said someone behind Sedena. She turned to him as he studied her. "Sedena Gossard Hakrenini?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked in return.

"The video of you at that talent show, good performance," he said with a smile, then held out his hand. "I am Zayus Re'eit."

"Thank you," she said, shaking his hand.

"I did not expect you to be here," he chuckled, and she chuckled with him, but did not know how to respond. When they were silent for a moment, he asked,

"Who would your master be?"

"N'tho Sraom."

"Wow!" he laughed. "I heard of him representing two students last year. Were they friends of yours?"

"Yes, Zuli and Morva. Since childhood," she said.

"Just out of curiosity, why did your parents decide to move to Earth?" Zayus asked.

"Well, it's a long story about my parental situation," she said. "My father is a human by the name of Stone Gossard, hence my middle name being Gossard. When he adopted me, I wanted his family name to be my middle, so I could keep my mother's surname. I lost my parents on High Charity, my father I was not fond of, but it was difficult losing my mother. _And_ my older brother, he was good to me as well."

"I'm sorry," said Zayus.

"Don't be, I've accepted their demise. I have their memories and teachings to live by," Sedena said, smiling.

"Attention," called a voice, being rewarded with just that. The group all stood for the trainer, in the usual black armor with gold lining. The man was fairly old, and surprisingly slim, muscular slightly, but not the average density of most soldiers. "My name is Ki'nata Essola, the instructor for all of you, known as Trainee Group Number Three. Every common room has their own trainer, and I am yours. Now, today, is a free day for you, as opposed to tomorrow when I first send you off; but for now I am going to fill you in on the rules and regulations of this academy, and my own standards I expect you to adhere to.

"First you may be wondering about contacting family and friends. Somewhat restricted. No voice contact, such as phones or web cameras. But emails are allowed, even instant messages, though I would rather see you studying on the fairly few text book subjects rather than wasting time on the Internet, but I will not stop you if you perform the latter.

"When you have time off, you are allowed to roam the city, and are expected to return by five PM. If you are late, we will have authorities search for you, and if you happen to be running away, you can do so. We will just terminate your enrollment, and the shame of fleeing behind our backs, rather than admitting this is something you could not handle, will be yours. Now it is true. I've had some students who could not handle this lifestyle, though I will not go into detail if they ran or spoke their minds of the subject. It is nothing to be ashamed of, as some are just not meant to be in such stressful predicaments as we find ourselves in now. I will not judge you if you come to me speaking your mind.

"And I also assure you, while these small leisures we allow you seem nice, the training certainly makes up for it. And there will be times when you test your endurance, barring the privileges to see if you can handle the stress of constant work.

"Another problem that has been arising lately is sexual discrimination and rape. I say to you young women," Ki'nata made eye contact with some of the girls of the group, including Sedena; she could tell he was a fair, non-prejudiced man, "if you feel you are being treated disrespectfully, speak with me; though I also expect you to stand up for yourselves. Do not become dependent on superiors for relief from any harassment. Be independent.

"And I say to you young men," he got harsher, eyes turning cold, "you may be stronger than your female counterparts physically, but that does not mean you have the right to abuse them, just because you can. And I can assure you, I can tell these women will not be too keen if you plan to do so, and they will deal with you themselves." Sedena couldn't help but smile, all the other girls smiled as well. Even some boys. Some smiles were of agreement, but some, of course, were contemptuous, not believing what he was saying. How wrong they were, and three particular boys would find out the hard way very soon. "They are your sisters-in-arms, and you better get fucking used to it. You never know when one might save your sorry hide someday.

"That is all for now, feel free to explore your surroundings...perhaps, figure out vantage points for the many surprises you will endure for these seven months," the ghost of a sly smile came to Ki'nata's mandibles, but then he turned and left the common room. Sedena could tell she was going to like Ki'nata very much.

"He is probably the hardest of all the trainers in this academy," Zayus speculated, Sedena turning to him. "Using this calm fairness as a mask."  
"Or, he could be calm and fair," Sedena replied.

"Amazing argument," Zayus replied with a smile.

"I don't think it's really a matter of arguing, just one of those form a premature opinion, then wait and see if you're correct...is that a good argument for you?" she replied slyly, and he chuckled.

"Very nice, Sedena." He stood, then formed an awkward expression on his face. "(ahem) I was going to explore the place a bit, care to join me?" he asked. He didn't sound awkward, but Sedena could tell he felt that way.

"Well, I've been on Earth for so long, and the heat here is making me sweat. I'll take a shower first, I won't be long," she replied.

"Okay, I'll wait," he said. Sedena nodded, then marched out of the common room, some people staying and relaxing, others going out. She asked one of the trainers where the showers were, and she was pointed towards a building attached to the main complex. A large shower area, and she entered the female area. It was still early in the noon, so the shower wasn't that busy...well, not at all. No one was present. Sedena stripped off her clothes and put them in one of the lockers, then bathed herself in the hot water. She would get used to the temperature fairly quickly, but it'd still be annoying sweating more than her fellows. After she bathed, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist, then made her way back to the locker area. As she walked in, she accidentally stubbed her toe on the wooden benches in front of the lockers. She hissed, placing her foot on the bench and rubbing. It was funny how something so small hurt so much for some reason.

She finished massaging her foot, then placed it back on the ground, when she finally noticed one of the boys from her room watching her. She was surprised to see him, and was about to ask him what he was doing in the women's room...but she realized what was going on. Not only just connecting the dots of his blatant intrusion, but the thing making his pants rise. Instead, she said to him,

"Don't be overconfident, el stiffo, you may think me weak and pathetic, but I can sure as hell prove you wrong." He shrugged. And that was the cue for two other boys to reveal themselves on either side of him, from around some corners. Sedena's hearts rate shot up, and she took an involuntary step back. That sign of fear and vulnerability made them slowly advance.

"You honestly think you can get away with this?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. If we speak to the right councilors, trainers," one of the boys told her, advancing, and her walking back. She was aware of the wall getting closer to- No, she _was_ up against the wall, feeling the cold steel of the lockers on her bare back. She clenched her fists, ready to fight, but three against one? The odds weren't in her favor.

"Just accept it for the way it is, it will-"

"Don't even think about saying it will be any easier! I'd rather die than have filth like you shove your coarse, midget pricks inside of me!" she shouted at them. They seemed to be affronted by this girl talking back to them, and advanced quicker. Unbeknown to them, the pale-skinned, raven haired Spartan-IV suddenly strode up to their backs silently, easily lifted up one of the wooden benches over her head, then smashed the three with it at the same time. They cried out in pain and surprise as their backs were smacked by the heavy wood with a loud crash, the bench clattering to the ground after impact. Sedena took advantage of their downed state, as did the Spartan girl, and they took out the two cronies of the first guy. Sedena hit a pressure point on his neck, knocking him unconscious, and the Spartan girl simply grabbed the side of his face, then bashed her knee into his face, breaking his mandibles and knocking him out. Just as the first finally stood, still a bit dazed, both turned to him, punches already flying, both hit him simultaneously in the face. He flew back, then slammed on his back, unconscious, like his friends. The Spartan girl let out a calm, level breath, Sedena however was breathing harshly, blinking in shock at what just happened. The second time she had almost been raped. It better not be a regularity through out her life.

"I'm Jennifer," the girl said, Sedena looking at her. She stared for a moment, then uttered,

"Sedena..." It was at that moment that the two were best friends for their lives to come.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked. Sedena nodded, swallowing, still shaken up. Jennifer rested her hand on her shoulder. "Take a moment to calm down, it'll be fine." The two of them looked up when someone entered the room, a female trainer. She looked at them, then at the boys.

"I am going to guess they tried something...to you," she said to Sedena. She nodded curtly. The trainer looked back at the entrance, where three more men entered, Honor Guards.

"Take these young men to the infirmary, and tell one of the Councilors. The _right_ Councilors, so they receive their just punishment," she ordered the men. They nodded, then hefted the boys over their shoulders like sacks of vegetables, taking them out. She looked at Sedena in concern.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes...I just want to get dressed now...rest," Sedena said, feeling so drained now. It had been a strenuous day so far...it was going to be strenuous onward, but atleast she had rests in between.

"We'll wait out here for you...I'll come back with you to the common room," Jennifer said to Sedena.

"Okay, thank you," Sedena said, comforted that they would watch her back. Her feelings for her team, which she would rely upon to survive, would become ultimate soon enough. She dressed again, bade a goodbye to the female trainer, then went back to the common room with Jennifer. When they arrived at their previously chosen bunks, Zayus looked up from his. He smiled, about to ask if she was ready, then saw her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Two boys...intruded upon me...you get the idea," she said to him. He looked surprised and disgusted, but mostly concerned for her.

"Will you be well?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired. It's been a long day," she said. He watched her for a moment as she laid on her bed, then nodded and minded his own business. Tomorrow would be better...surprisingly.

0000000000

N'tho smiled as his brother's house came into view, while he walked down the street lined with many other houses, a peaceful neighborhood his brother and sister-in-law lived. And his nephew of course, he could never forget him. He saw Lirui himself, just chilling on the front porch. For such an active, energetic boy, he liked to relax allot. He walked halfway up the path to the porch before Lirui finally noticed him.

"Uncle!" he exclaimed, getting up and running to N'tho as he got to the foot of the steps going up the porch.

"Nephew!" he replied with a slightly teasing tone, but Lirui didn't seem to notice as he leaped into his uncle's arms, and N'tho scooped him up. "How are you doing, Lirui?" he asked.

"Great! Now that you are here!" N'tho laughed and hugged him again, then placed him on the ground. "Where's your father?" Lirui didn't need to answer, as N'tho found out himself.

Niuon jumped backwards off the low-hanging roof over the porch onto his brother's back. N'tho cried out in surprise as he was pulled down the ground. Lirui cackled in delight as his uncle and father began wrestling with each other in the lawn. As he laughed and watched, Asora came from the house, grinning as the two men played childishly with each other. She calmly stepped off the porch, then grabbed a long, rope-like object from under the porch. She brought the nozzle of the object up to bear, then pointed it at them. She waited for them to tire, and just as N'tho noticed her, and what she was holding.

"NO!" he yelled, but she only grinned as he disobeyed his futile plea. She sprayed the two with water, and they both yelled as they were drenched. Some passersby glanced over, watching in bemusement, but still going on their way. Asora finally stopped spraying them, and the two brothers stood, dripping and glaring at her. Lirui was literally rolling on the ground with laughter, hardly able to breathe.

"Hello, N'tho," she finally said. N'tho gave a withering look to Niuon, who returned it, then looked at her. She honestly should have seen what was coming next.

The two stared at her, and she became puzzled at this. Their expressions became mischievous, and she got a bad feeling. Then she realized it.

"No-ho-ho!" she cried while laughing, backpedaling awkwardly, but N'tho rushed forward and grabbed her, putting her in an arm lock from behind, while Niuon picked up the hose.

"Don't!" she cackled, struggling rather poorly against N'tho who grinned as Niuon brought the nozzle up to bear. Asora yelled and laughed as she was sprayed by her husband, then he finally sprayed Lirui. After the deeds were done, the four of them just laughed together. Best kick-off of a visit ever. When they had calmed down, Niuon said,

"Well...how's Sedena? Or how was she before you left her?"

"She was fine, absolutely. She'll do amazingly, I know it," N'tho replied.

"So you've got that...surprise all ready for Sedena when you two are about to go home?" asked Asora.

"Of course, seven months now. It'll be hilarious," N'tho replied with a grin, then Niuon patted him on his sopping shoulder (which was actually drying quickly under the three suns).

"I think I might join all of you, just to see them there. Vacation in seven months, family?" he asked Lirui and Asora.

"Sounds lovely," said Asora over Lirui's excited affirmations. Niuon grinned at N'tho.

"We'll be there."

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter XLII (39)

Inizio

"Everyone on your feet!" Ki'nata barked, the boys and girls of Common Room Three startled into wakefulness. But they did not hesitate to stand, including Sedena. She felt a little dizzy thrusting herself to her feet without having the chance to wake up a bit more, but did not fall for the sly trick Ki'nata had tried to fool them in. No one did. The thing everyone usually did when woken up like that, is pull shoes on. But he ordered everyone to stand. He seemed pleased after they all stood at attention, then said,

"Dress up." The group quickly dressed while he waited, not having to urge them faster as they did well without his reminding. When they had dressed in their shirts and pants, he said,

"Twenty laps around the base, make haste, you'll know where to go," he said, stepping aside. The group were, in fact, confused as they quickly filed out of the building, and into the pale morning, the first sun just peaking above the ridges of the jungles, many birds taking flight in the purple sky. The group then noticed where they were supposed to be running. Some Honor Guards in only a few pieces of their armor were running an outer dirt path hugging the inside of the wall around the academy grounds. They took off, running on the trail. Twenty laps was about a moderate run for Sangheili (or Spartan-IVs), rather pleasant actually. Sedena liked running, getting her hearts rate up, especially in mornings.

The twenty laps took a good chunk of the morning, and by the time they were done, all three suns had just revealed themselves, the sky taking its red hue again. The group returned to the front of their common room, where Ki'nata was waiting.

"Course five," he said, gesturing to an obstacle course. The group took off into the fenced obstacle course, jumping, crawling, climbing. It was a long one, and all of them, now getting winded, slowed down after they climbed over the huge, bare, brick wall at the end. But Ki'nata was waiting at the end, telling ones who jumped over they could stop. When everyone had climbed over and assembled around their trainer, he shook his head in bemusement, looking at them.

"What is it with new arrivals and having trouble with the wall?" he asked more to himself than to them. All of them glanced at each other in surprise, looks that said, _is he serious_? "They never seem to find the door." He nodded to the simple wooden door in the wall, with a small sign on it that said, "UNLOCKED." He smiled as all of his group made some groans, facepalms, chuckles, and shaking's of heads. He only let them take in the humor for a moment before saying,

"First thing is first. Sparring in the rings, one-on-one; and let me quickly say everything that happens today will be the routine of all days until I see fit that I present something new. Follow me," he said, leading them to a fenced in sparring ring. In this ring the sand was pure, like that of a beech...which also meant a better chance of falling. Sedena smiled grimly to herself. If she had not slipped she might have beaten N'tho, or close to it, rather than being knocked out by his punch like nothing.

"It is quite simple, you all fight each other in pairs, I judge each of you as time goes by, and when you are _all_ ready, I upgrade your weapons. Though now you are fighting hand-to-hand, daggers will be what comes next...swords—not energy swords, how the sword was before that—spears, and _then_ energy swords...it will take a while. But for now...you and you," he pointed at Zayus and one other boy, "in the ring. Your names?" he pointed at Zayus.

"Zayus Re'eit." He pointed at the other.

"Anu Fulzata."

"Good luck," Ki'nata simply wished them. They glanced at each other, then removed their shirts and shoes, getting in the ring. Sedena suddenly felt a stirring in her lower region, seeing Zayus shirtless. He worked out well, had great abs and nice pectorals. He was actually very handsome, come to think of it. It was his expression. Some people had faces that matched a slight of an expression. Some people had long, blank expressions, not like frowns or any of that sort; others actually had bright and cheery expressions, but not smiles and glittering eyes; then Zayus had this very...relaxed look. Silver eyes bright and aware, but not reflecting any sort of emotion, his mandibles in a neat, straight position. Something about his relaxed features attracted Sedena, and his silver eyes...she had bright silver eyes that could be compared to polished silver, but he had dark, grayish silver eyes, compared to aged silver.

 _Wait...oh fuck, I have a crush, here of all times_ , she realized.

"Now!" Ki'nata suddenly exclaimed, Zayus and Anu running to each other and beginning to fight. Sedena was surprised, but not disappointed, when Zayus was taken down in a short amount of time. A flooring, then Anu putting him in a headlock. Zayus still gave a fight, and almost looked like he was about to get free, but his strength waned, and he called off the fight. Anu let go, then helped Zayus to his feet.

"Very good. Excellent moves, Anu; Zayus, good to see you do not give up easily," Ki'nata said. Zayus looked a bit disappointed with himself, probably thinking he could have done better, but he merely shrugged that off, stepping out of the ring. An hour and a half passed as Ki'nata called pairs into the ring, Sedena going up against another girl. Sedena won against her, but received some good scratches and bruises. It was surprisingly refreshing to fight "casually", as compared to the Ascension Battle, but she suspected Ki'nata would progressively deregulate the fights into more brutality, until he called on their sparring with knives and so on. The spear...N'tho had not trained her one weapons that large, so she was basically a beginner picking up the sword and spear, like the rest of her peers.

When the sparring was finished, Ki'nata let them catch a very quick breakfast, before then bringing them to a shooting range. Now this would be interesting. Sedena's first practice with an actual weapon. When they stepped into the shooting range, they saw an assortment of weapons on display of some walls, behind security screens. Plasma rifles, pistols, Carbines, Particle Beam Rifles, even Needlers.

"Now, when you receive full armor, it will have a HUD with a targeting reticle that follows the direction of where you weapon is pointed; but you will be trained to aim without that help," Ki'nata said, then stepped through some doors into the range, where holograph targets were at the end, and plasma pistols rested on the booths where the trainees would fire from.

"Everyone line up on the wall," he instructed, nodding his head towards the wall to the back of the students. They did so, and he selected eight of the students, Sedena included. They stepped into their booths and picked up the energy weapon.

"I believe you know well how to aim and shoot, do so," Ki'nata said. The group aimed and fired at the targets, hitting accurately. After some rounds Ki'nata ordered them to pause.

"Now increase your fire rate slightly, like so," Ki'nata borrowed one girl's pistol and fired a bit faster, hitting the center-chest of his mark all times. He handed the pistol back to her, then let them commence. It was fairly easy, Sedena getting all hits, even the others.

"Faster," Ki'nata said, taking Sedena's pistol and firing even faster, hitting all his marks. This time none of them hit all their marks. Some veered into the shoulders, abdomens, necks, or missing altogether.

"Now as fast as you can," he said, not even bothering to demonstrate this time. Sedena fired as fast as she could, reducing her hit percentage to fifty-four percent. Ki'nata then took one boy's pistol, and everyone expected him to hit all marks, as he seemed to give an air he was fully capable. But he only hit sixty-two percent of the time.

"You all seem to do fine, I am confident in the rest of you. Pistols and plasma rifles today. Next group..." The target practice was easy enough, but it was obvious that they would be doing more advanced target practice soon enough. The target practice was a good two hours until Ki'nata called it off. After that was too an armory...a literal armory. Nothing but different types of armor in a small building. Sedena saw some disassembled armor on the ground on mats, in a line, and immediately knew what was going on before Ki'nata began to explain.

"This will be a first for you; armor training. I am sure your masters demonstrated: you must be fast and efficient putting on your armor, if you are ever attacked while off guard. This will be a...easy skill-building routine for all of you, as opposed to future tests, which I will not release details upon; though you can easily guess," Ki'nata stated. Sedena easily guessed alright. Random drills. Whether while "on break" in the academy grounds, or possibly during the multiple-day wilderness sessions soon to come.

"First off, all of you go into the training rooms and put on undersuits, they will fit with whatever size you are, so no need to be selective of the suits on display. Though the random armor sets may not fit you, they will give you the idea of how to put them on. You will receive your own official Neophyte armor in due time," Ki'nata said to them, then ushered them to the changing rooms. Jennifer and the other Spartan man remained behind however, they were probably already proficient in putting their power armor on.

Sedena entered the changing room with the other girls, where the almost black, scaly undersuits were all unceremoniously piled onto a table. Sedena pulled one out, looked it over, then stripped of her regular clothes, placing them in a locker, then pulled on the suit. It had electrical cells that stitched it together at the opening seems, otherwise it would be something to have to use a zip to pull on. When she wrapped herself in the baggy suit, she pressed one of the very small switches on her wrist. The opening seem mended itself from her pelvis to her neck, and then it tightened around her body snugly. All of her body was covered, even her feet. If they were off duty without proper clothes, they could not walk around barefoot. The feet of the suit were thicker and more durable, creating basic protection, but nothing to walk around in on rough terrain.

When all the suited boys and girls exited the changing rooms, Ki'nata grabbed eight of them and had them sit on the mats.

"Remember: head first, feet last. Do not rush yourselves, but do not take a long time either. Your skill will improve over time, but for now simply get into the habit. Begin." The boys and girls all quickly, but efficiently placed on their armor. Not as fast as when N'tho had showed Sedena, not as fast at all, but they would all be that fast at the end of the seven months period. They would be warriors. An hour-and-a-half of that training, followed by another ten laps around, and going through the obstacle course (some went through the door at the last wall, others opted to still jump over it, Ki'nata said nothing on either)...although, Sedena was the only one with the sly idea to just walk around it. Ki'nata didn't comment on that either, but a few of her peers thought it was funny. After that, Ki'nata led them to the armor again, where several smiths were waiting.

"Now is the time to be fitted for you Neophyte armor; Meyers, Elaine, your armor is right there," Ki'nata regarded Jennifer and the other Spartan, nodding to a set of Spartan-IV, Mark VII MJOLNIR power armor sitting to the side of the room. As Jennifer and the other, Sedena could not guess if his surname was Meyers or Elaine (now that she thought of it, all the human surnames appeared our sounded masculine. Figured, men always did and got what they wanted in the past of all species), she was measured for her armor. When that was finished, the smith said,

"Average size, we can give you armor right after everyone," while writing some measurements on the datapad. She nodded and stepped back. While she waited, Zayus stood next to her, and she resisted the urge to smile self-consciously.

"So...about wandering about the academy or town...if we are not too tired after the day ends?" he asked her.

"It sounds good," she replied. He nodded, seeming to resist his own urge to smile as well.

 _Fuck, I'm such a cliché; I can't believe this...atleast Stone isn't here to make fun of me,_ Sedena thought. Thinking of Stone actually made her _want_ him to be here, rather than what she had thought a moment ago. She shook of the feelings, she needed to adjust. How would it be when she was finally of age and on a ship for months, where danger was real? Johnathan would say "Buck it up, girl!" and that made her smile. She glanced at Zayus, who was absently glancing else ware, his even expression so damn handsome for some reason. Especially his calm, dark silver eyes...although, _now_ she got a nice look at his...lower curves. Yep, nice ass, baby. That was it, and she rolled her eyes. She needed to speak with Rose...she wasn't sure what to say exactly, but Rose always seemed to have all the answers on this. Later tonight...after her unofficial date with Zayus. There was also the matter if he was attracted to her, which she would hope to find out tonight.

After everyone had been measured, they were tasked with another ten laps around the base, and then to return to put on their armor. Sedena thought it rather funny. "We're busy, make yourselves busy with running around the grounds." She was getting winded a bit though, but she had made sure she had plenty of stamina for this point in her life...well, all points of her life; you never knew when you needed to run to, for, or _from_. She doubted she would run _from_ much anyway. They did the laps, and went back to the building, where crates of armor were stacked behind the smiths. The process of everyone getting on their new armor and checking the instruments took a tedious two hours. While that was happening, Ki'nata notified that they would be learning the intermediates of how their armor worked, and how troubleshoot with them. After that was finished, they _again_ did laps and the obstacle course in their armor. Green armor, signifying they were Neophytes. Not shields, however. Those would not be added to their armor until they were needed. The did small repeats of their previous lessons, sparring most of all, in their armor, which was tougher, having to strike the pressure points. These pairs of armor were like that of standard units, not fully covering the body like the new Special Operations assault armors did. Those would be difficult to fight in hand-to-hand...but weapons were another story...

However, Ki'nata tried to tire them as much as possible, but seemed pleased that they were not as exhausted as expected them to be. Which was good, because Sedena still felt good enough to join Zayus. As they were all getting out of their armor in their common room, Ki'nata spoke up,

"Days will be longer, I can assure you. And I will be randomly throwing full days off, not a set weekend. Since you are fresh, do not expect full days off any time soon. Oh, and one more thing; you will soon be expected to wear your armor at all times during the day. Whether you are Neophyte or Special Operations, carry about your honor that you are serving your people, but do not become egotistical. I can punish such notions my own way." Ki'nata then left without another word. He was so...plain and straight forward, subtly humorous as well. Sedena liked him allot. As she stripped to her undersuit, she finally noticed her smelly self.

"Shower?" Zayus asked her. She chuckled grimly.

"After that," she said, then she and...basically everyone else made their way to the showers. When Sedena entered and began washing herself Jennifer stepped next to her.

"Pretty simple," she commented.

"For now," Sedena replied.

"Yeah," Jennifer sighed. As Sedena continued to wash herself, she noticed Jennifer glancing at her.

"What is it?" Sedena asked her, and Jennifer nodded to her chest.

"It must be easy to fit yourself into armor without breasts." Sedena chuckled, then glanced at Jennifer's. She was not exactly...how should she put it? _Experienced_ on the matter of breast size, for obvious reasons; but Jennifer's didn't _look_ like they would cause any trouble...then again, her armor was thick, it just looked not quite as constricting as it probably was. "And you don't have have any boys goggling at your chest either." Sedena laughed heartily at that.

"You obviously don't know much about Sangheilian sexual attraction," Sedena grinned at her, then pointed at her neck. " _This_ is what the boys goggle at, want to nip, lick, and bury their faces in."

"Hm, odd," Jennifer shrugged.

"Huh," said Sedena in mock offense. "I find it odd that boys want to bury their faces in between those two lumps on your chest." Jennifer laughed at that. For some reason, her laugh was like ice, cheerful, but so icy cold, and it made Sedena shiver slightly. Or...it was ...pleasant? She was _friendly_ , but her laugh was just so...smooth...the only way Sedena could explain it was as ice. Smooth and beyond adult-like...sounding like something from a movie. She took her mind off it by searching for the ring on her finger. She saw it as she washed her black hair. It went back to her neck, but no longer. Sedena thought female Spartans were required to shave their heads, but she probably figured out a way to make her hair fit into the helmet. She forgot about the hair and said,

"That ring..."

"Just something I felt like bringing, don't care what anyone has to say by it," Jennifer stated.

"Wow, you're pretty oppositional for someone who joined an organization where you're yelled at constantly," Sedena commented, and Jennifer chuckled again. Sedena didn't shiver again, maybe it was just a first time reaction, however...strangely pretty (icy) her laugh was, it was just a laugh.

"I don't think Ki'nata will actually care," Jennifer replied.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sedena replied. "Stone always said superiors could be unpredictable."

"Stone? Your father, right?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I overheard you talking about it with Zayus. I've got an interesting parental mix-up as well. I live on a colony, one of the few that Brutes had tried to attack back in the war, as opposed to focusing on Earth for their Great Journey bullshit—no offense—and my self and my mom were saved by one the Sangheili separatists. My father, Jantu, was separated from his team; and we couldn't try to escape, since there were too many Brutes focusing on the city we lived in. We waited it out...it was hilarious...looking back atleast. I was still...miffed, to say the least, and didn't talk to him. But my mom...wow, it was as awkward as hell. She tried to talk to him, he only murmured a few responses. She gave up, but after a while, I decided to mess with them. I approached him, and said she liked him. He looked at me...I still can't tell what he was thinking then..." Jennifer laughed, "...but, I think I basically paved the road of love those two took. But he went to her again, looking relieved. He must have liked her the whole time. They talked for _hours_ after that, and I just watched. I thought I was gonna make it awkward for them, but they talked with each other as if they had been together for years. Just as they kissed," Jennifer laughed again, "his team finally arrived, and _I_ laughed. And I don't know how, but _his_ squad mates laughed when they saw him and my mom, and me barely able to breathe." Sedena found herself laughing with Jennifer, and hardly noticed as the girls were leaving the showers, they the only ones meandering.

"So you like him now, right?" Sedena asked through some chuckling fits.

"Of course, now. It was still weird after the war, to me atleast. We stayed on his ship, along with some other refugees. Since they had no slipspace working, we had to sit there for a week or so while they and other helpers fixed it. By the time it was fixed, Jantu decided he wanted to stay on our planet with us. I kinda liked him then..." Jennifer sighed in amusement. "I'll never forget that. Love's a crazy bitch, eh?" she asked, poking Sedena with her elbow then turning off her shower head. Sedena chuckled.

"Sure is...I wonder if I should tell you about 'Mate Swap'," Sedena said as she followed Jennifer back to the locker area, and they pulled on some fresh clothes.

"I can't tell if I like or dislike the sound of that," Jennifer replied.

"It's funny. My father, his girlfriend, who happens to be my friend's mother, and a married couple of my other friends..." Sedena let that process to Jennifer. She laughed immediately.

"Now that is too funny. You wanna hang out somewhere before it's too late to go into town?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah, I was going with Zayus, you can come," Sedena said.

"Alright, good."

"Who is the other Spartan?"

"Ian Meyers. He's not that good. Don't talk to him," Jennifer sighed. Sedena took her word for it, then both exited the showers to the dimming day, the suns getting closer to the horizon and the sky slowly turning purple. Zayus was already waiting for Sedena When the two of them approached him, he said,

"Oh, hello," holding out his hand to Jennifer.

"Hey. Jennifer Elaine," were her only two words of greetings.

"Zayus Re'eit. Shall we go?"

"Whenever you're ready," Jennifer replied. Sedena found it odd at Jennifer's sudden curtness, and she seemed to be watching Zayus closely. She never minded Jennifer's new odd behavior and said to Zayus,

"Where should we go? A restaurant? I've got some extra money," Sedena told him.

"That sounds like a nice idea, I have extra too...I'll buy for you two." Sedena chuckled.

"That's okay, I'll pay for my own meal," she replied. Jennifer made no comment. They walked through the gates out into the town. Even though it was right next to a major city, this part on the very edge was small town looking, with several shops and restaurants on a mainstreet, many people were walking about, including soldiers. A few bars were full of soldiers, all drinking and having a good time with each other. No need to worry about drunkenness from them as well, they were very self-disciplined...most anyway.

"So...which one?" asked Zayus as they paused on the sidewalk, looking at the different ones.

"Doesn't matter," said Jennifer, shrugging. He looked at Sedena, who looked back.

"So...?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, shaking her head.

"I suppose any one will do...this one?" he asked, simply looking to the one they stood in front of. It was a very open restaurant, a back porch looking out at the jungles and a part of the city that spread in front of the view.

"Looks fine," Sedena said. They stepped in and took seats on the porch. Still a bit early for dinner, as not many patrons were seated about, so they took the table at the very center of the porch, right next to the rail. The sky was getting more purple, and the jungles shimmering gold in the suns, the sky scrapers of the city shining like jewels.

"I don't come back often enough," sighed Sedena, looking at the view. Zayus watched her, then said,

"Not able to come because of your father's...sensitivity?" Sedena chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, he and I would come more often if he was more durable. He feels guilty sometimes, actually. I try to tell him not the worry about it."

"Here for seven months," Zayus said supportively, smiling.

"Yes, but a hard seven months with no family. I'm sure this will be fun, despite the hardships, but it's not the same without Stone. Or my grandparents."

"Mm, I would not know about missing loved ones. I am from a feudal state, one I wish to leave as soon as I come of age. I was only raised by my maternal uncle. He is a good man...but...he is no father...or what I would imagine a father to be like. Most of my peers had no trouble, but I always felt alone." Zayus was absently pushing a fork around with his claw, staring at his reflection in the shining, varnished table. Sedena watched him sympathetically, now glad more than ever to have her father. Her mother and brother, even glad her father had helped bring her into the world, despite how terrible a person he was. When the waitress came by, they ordered their beverages and food, then waited as the crew in the kitchen got to work.

"Hey, Jennifer," Sedena said to Jennifer, the pale-skinned young woman looking at her, "tell your story of how your parents met again," she said with a smile. Jennifer smiled as well

"Alright, sure," she agreed, then explained to Zayus what she had to Sedena in the showers. He was entertained, but Sedena noted that Jennifer was not as...animated as she was when she told it to Sedena. Sedena didn't know why she was suddenly not as bright as she was before...it was in front of Zayus. She wondered why she was like this on front of Zayus, but atleast Zayus didn't notice her change in character, having this be his first interaction with her. Sedena decided to question her later and just enjoyed the story again.

After Jennifer had finished the story, she left Zayus laughing.

"That's an interesting way to fall in love," he said after he calmed a bit from his laughter. He glanced up when Sedena stood.

"Excuse me, I need to use the toilet," she murmured to them. He nodded, taking a sip from his drink, as the waitress had dropped them off during the story; dinner still cooking.

"Heh, I have to go too," Jennifer said, standing. As Sedena walked away, Zayus couldn't help but guiltily watch her backside until she disappeared into the latrine.

Inside, just as Sedena was about to enter a stall, Jennifer said,

"I noticed you noticed my acting." Sedena turned to her, puzzled.

"Yeah, what's up? Something about Zayus you don't like...should _I_ be concerned?" _Great, my crush is going to be on some faker._

"Well, not in a bad way. He likes you, and he _is_ a good boy," Jennifer smiled. "A weird thing I've always had, whenever I read and gauge people's emotions and reaction, I can hardly maintain my own emotions. In other words, I can't act. Atleast he didn't know my character beforehand."

"So...he does like me?" asked Sedena.

"Yes, lover girl," Jennifer smirked, "and he's attracted to you."

"How do you know? Pupil dilation? I saw it too."

"That and the enormous boner he thought we didn't notice under the table. I noticed he was struggling not to have one while walking, which is why he sounded so awkward," Jennifer said, now grinning.

"Oh!" Sedena giggled. "Yes, when I first spoke to him he didn't sound awkward at all, felt it, but didn't sound so."

"Now all you have to figure out is where to go when your feelings make you feel like your heads, and loins, are going to explode."

"Wow, thanks," said Sedena sarcastically.

"Hey, just stating the facts," Jennifer said with a sly smile, then left the bathroom. Sedena sighed and went into the stall, doing her business.

 _I'll just take this...like in training. Don't rush, but don't be slow...yeah._ Sedena smiled, excited. She really wanted to get to know him, but couldn't have the guilty pleasure of thinking about him nude. She finished up, washed her hands then went back to the table, where their orders had just arrived, smelling sumptuous and steaming pleasantly. Sedena sat down and began eating, savoring the juicy meat and the vegetables.

"Huh, Sangheili always struck me as carnivores," commented Jennifer, tasting the vegetables with her order.

"True partway, we only eat large root vegetables, we are not leaf eaters like humans or any other species with molars can be," Zayus told her.

"Hm," Jennifer said, taking a taste of her meat. "You can try to eat a salad, you know. They're pretty good. Ranch dressing, or Russian Sauce, my personal favorite." Zayus shrugged.

"Probably...have you ever tried leaves?" Zayus asked Sedena.

"Yeah, it was good, but not very satisfying," Sedena regarded Jennifer, "We digest faster, as our bodies use much energy, and things as light as salads hardly do any good. So it is meats and dense root vegetables, but meat mostly, vegetables are a side thing; optional. So we're only slightly omnivorous."

"Do infants eat solid foods? Sorry for all the questions, I've never really studied on Sangheili anatomy," Jennifer said.

"No need to apologize," Zayus replied, "Yes, infants eat solid foods...well, soft-ish solid. Their mandible muscles aren't strong enough to eat something as tough as meat, so they have fruits as nutrients. But they begin eating meats soon, as our growth demands it."

"You have random growth spurts, right?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes," Sedena told her.

"Sometimes growth spurts, other times gradual inching, but mostly the growth spurts. The fastest anyone has ever grown is two-and-a-half feet in one week," Zayus said.

"Wow," commented Jennifer, raising her eyebrows in an impressed manner. They finished up their dinners, then made their way back to the academy grounds. When they arrived, Sedena decided to go to the small library where she could contact Stone and her friends. Jennifer and Zayus went back to the common room.

Sedena stepped into the library, which had many books and other texts on Sangheilian history...and everything on the Covenant had been removed. Though she had never felt any real shame for it, as she had been too young to do anything, she started to a bit. She hardly lost any sleep over the slaughtering of humans. She shook off those feelings, going to one of the desks with a computer. She logged into her email account and began writing a message to Stone.

" _I'll just get it out of the way: I miss you. There, I said it. In other news, first day wasn't so tough, but Ki'nata (our trainer) himself said that it_ would _get hard. I think that'll be fun anyway. Us Sangheili are just so weird aren't we?"_ Sedena paused, wondering if she should tell him about what happened yesterday. She had already been attacked to be raped before, by that freak from the restaurant those years ago; this would probably unnerve Stone allot. She almost decided against it, but thought it better to be honest,

 _"Dad, I don't want you to be worried, but I was almost raped again. Please don't be too worried, I have good friends that will help me. I'm fine, I still feel safe here. The trainers are good people, as well as my peers. I will be back just as fine as I was when I left yesterday._

 _"However, I do have some news for you that'll want you to make fun of me. I have a lame, cliché, girlish crush on a boy I met. Zayus Re'eit, and he's a handsome SOB."_ Sedena giggled, though her finger hovered over the backspace button, but she decided to keep it. _"And guess what, a Spartan-IV by the name of Jennifer is my other new friend. Yep, just like always, I'm meeting exotic characters. She's a Goth, I think. Pale skin, likes black allot; but she's not moody or anything. She's fun to be with. I love you, Dad."_ She sent the message, then wrote to Rose next,

 _"Rose, tell Zuli I'm surprised he made it through the first day; it was so easy! Although I do have a...predicament I need to discuss with you. You can have Zuli leave the room now...okay, I have a cliché crush on a boy named Zayus. I can't get his serene, handsome face out of my head, those deep, dark-silver eyes; and his nakedness."_ Sedena made a facepalm over her sheepish grin, but removed her hand and continued, _"Any pointers will be appreciated. And don't tell Stone I said this, but if he's feeling blue about my absence, snuggle with him."_ Sedena giggled to herself, but felt a little sad. _"And snuggle with Zuli too, if he's feeling blue, or better yet, get Stone and Zuli to snuggle and share their feelings for me."_ Sedena sent the message, made a general email to the Mera family, and one to Johnathan and Tabitha Cutler.

Sedena finished up, logged out of her account, then headed back to her common room. Some people were already asleep in their bunks, blankets over their heads to avoid the light that still came into the building. Sedena thought it a little ridiculous, but remembered the day next would be pretty big (maybe just the same after all). In the long run, they would get exhausted, so sleeping this early was actually a good idea. She decided to make like them, stripping to her briefs, then getting into her bed.

"Sleeping already?" asked Zayus. Sedena glanced at him, he had a book, a human one to her surprise.

"We may not get too tired today or tomorrow, but eventually we will, even if the training remains as light as it was today," she said. He thought about that, then smiled.

"Sounds like a good theory," he said, closing his book then putting it in his bag. Both of them leaned on their backs, looking up at the bunks above themselves. After a while of silence, the other awake peers simply speaking quietly as to not disturb the others, Zayus remarked,

"You call your father by his name...just...something I noticed." Sedena smiled.

"Sometimes it's Stone, sometimes it's dad. Father when I'm feeling super sentimental." Zayus chuckled.

"I've always called my father Jantu," Jennifer spoke up. "Never called him dad or the likes, I do love him as a father though."

"First time I called Stone 'dad'..." Sedena trailed off with a smile on her face. "I sometimes think I really sealed our relationship there, but I sometimes argue that is had always been as strong as ever. It couldn't get any stronger..."

 _Five years earlier_

Nine-year-old Sedena awaited Zuli's response, after she had relayed her plan to him.

"Of course, do it...I did the same to Rose," he smiled abashedly and Sedena giggled.

"Oh how cute," she teased, even though she was going to do the exact same thing to Stone.

"Rose can whip up that picture no problem, he'll love it...if only you _had_ pounced on him," Zuli snickered with Sedena, then both went to Rose, as she sat at her computer in her room. She glanced over at them.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Need to ask a favor," Sedena said, blushing slightly with an embarrassed smile. Rose smiled at that.

"Well, I can tell this is gonna be good."

"The picture of me about to pounce on Stone when he was passed out with N'tho and Niuon, could you pull it up on photoshop?" Sedena asked.

"Aw jeez, I shall, absolutely," Rose said with a grin. After that was done, Sedena got in the seat and only made a simple message on the picture, one that Rose almost began crying joyously at, but she held herself. They printed the picture, then Rose made a makeshift card, with an image of a full beer glass on it.

"Sedena, you're an okay kid," Rose said as she led Sedena and Zuli out of the house and down the street, to Stone's.

"You know how modest I am," Sedena replied, Rose laughing. When they got to Stone's house, Zuli wanted to wait outside, saying he felt funny. Both girls rolled their eyes and went in. When Sedena entered, she saw ahead of her Stone reading a magazine in the kitchen. He glanced up when the too came in, and smiled.

"What are you two up to?" Sedena glanced at Rose, who smiled and nudged her forward gently. Sedena smiled at a puzzled but amused Stone as she approached, then held the card out to him.

"I thought you might like it; it's okay," she said. Stone opened the card, then beheld the picture, but the big red words were what caught his attention the most...and his breath. They read "Happy Father's Day". Stone didn't even remember this day had been father's day. He looked at Sedena who smiled, not making eye contact.

"Sedena...thanks so much," he said, embracing her.

"I love you, dad," she said, and Stone hugged her tighter at that.

"I love you too, Sedena," he replied. Sedena couldn't be sure, but she thought she felt the dampness of a single tear hit the back of her shirt and soak, but if it had happened, it had dried by the time she looked.

 _Present day_

When Sedena finished telling the story, she just stared at the bunk above her, and Zayus and Jennifer appeared to be silent in thought.

"That's really cute," commented the girl above Sedena, surprising her out of her thoughts. "Sorry to eavesdrop, but I like stories like those." Sedena chuckled.

"No problem," she replied.

"Elo Wevelot is my name."

"Sedena Gossard Hakrenini."

"Jennifer Elaine.  
"Zayus Re'eit."

"A pleasure," she replied, but all were rudely interrupted as someone entered and barked,

"On your feet!" Those asleep jumped awake, and those awake still jumped. "On your feet now!" Ki'nata barked again. Everyone immediately stood at attention and awaited for what he had to say.

"That is all, goodnight," Ki'nata said, then left just like that. Everyone still stood where they were, staring at the door. Finally, all those that had been awoken mumbled angrily, crawling back into their beds, while the others tried hard not to laugh as they made jokes about what had just happened.

"He's lucky I wasn't asleep," Jennifer said icily, creeping Sedena out a bit. As pleasant as she was, that Goth side of her was still odd...yet, just her. She rather enjoyed it in an odd way.

"I think I am going to sleep now, and see if I can get myself up like that if he comes back," Sedena said, going under the covers. "Night," she said. The others murmured a goodnight to each other, then began to speak quietly to each other. Sedena was rather interested in what was being said, but decided to just try and sleep anyway. She eventually did, thinking of the day she had narrated before; Father's Day. And she brought the blanket over her head as to hide some tears from her comrades.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter XLIII (40)

Fine Print

When Sedena awoke, it was because the suns shined brightly inside, making her cover her eyes. She groaned and woke herself up more, rubbing her eyes. When she looked outside, the suns were already well passed the ridges, it looked to be about eight in the morning now.

"What the hell..." she murmured.

"You cannot expect me to wake all of you up all the time," a quiet voice said, Sedena whipping her head in its direction. Near the doorway leading to the outside, Ki'nata was leaned back casually in a chair, arms crossed and legs laid out in a relaxing manner. Sedena watched him carefully, and he watched mundanely back, then she said,

"Next time I go into town I'll buy an alarm clock for everyone." Ki'nata nodded.

"Good idea," he said, standing and quietly walking down the row, Sedena immediately standing at attention.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume I'll be standing at attention until everyone else wakes up," Sedena said, quietly still, trying _not_ to wake anyone up.

"Correct," stated Ki'nata; but just as he went below one bunk, the person atop suddenly exploded from under the covers and pounced on a very off guard Ki'nata. Everyone jumped awake in fright at the sudden noise, Sedena just as surprised as they. The girl atop had landed on Ki'nata, making him crash to the ground, but she did a recovering roll away from him; the surprised, yet seemingly impressed trainer stood up.

"I have to admit," he said to the girl, who stood ready to fend off attacks. "You are the first person that has done that to me. I am not sure about other trainers, but you did to me...well, you are all up now," he said to the group. They immediately stood at attention, and he waited for a moment, looking them over, then said,

"Get dressed, _with_ armor; twenty laps." They all quickly pulled on their undersuits, then their armor, and proceeded to do the twenty laps, and the obstacle course. They noticed that they were the only group of the common rooms out and about, the others nowhere to be seen. The daytime Honor Guards had already taken their shifts after their morning run, so they were virtually alone. However, when they finished the obstacle course, Ki'nata said,

"Day off today, you may do as you please." As he curtly walked away, the group just stared at his back, dumbstruck. They all glanced at each other, but being kids, they shrugged it off and took it for what it was...not thinking of any fine print. They simply went back to their common room, dressed in their casuals, and approached their new acquaintances to figure out a way to kill the day. Sedena came to her small group of new friends: Jennifer, Zayus; and Elo, who was sitting atop the edge of her bunk with her legs hanging down. Elo was a gray skinned, rather husky looking girl. She seemed to work out more than regular, had a thicker neck, and an air that reflected great determination. Though her face was a very pretty one, the most feminine of her body, her eyes a sparkling emerald. But she was surprisingly short, only seven feet tall, whereas everyone else was six to nine inches taller than her.

"He's up to something," Jennifer immediately said as Sedena sat with them, the three Sangheili glancing at her.

"Probably, but we just have to wait and find out," Elo said.

"Unless he _wants_ us to find out," Zayus stated.

"No, too early for that, we do not know him enough," Elo replied. "I think he wants us to know his...ways, or habits first; he is simply introducing how he is." Zayus, Sedena and Jennifer all glanced at each other, then at Elo.

"...what?" she asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, you just make sense," Zayus told her.

"And...you were surprised?" she asked.

"Well...no..." Zayus said, afraid he had offended her, but she smiled.

"No trouble," she told him. "So...what _will_ we do today?"

"Well, we have all day to look about the city. And I mean the _city_ , not just the small district just outside these walls," Zayus said.

"I have seen all of the attractions before, I live here, but it is always good to go in company," Elo stated, hopping down on the ground then pulling on her shoes. The four of them left the common room, then the academy grounds and took a bus shuttle to one of the most popular districts of the city; many famous restaurants, weapons and warrior stores, and theaters featuring amazing plays. First it was breakfast at one of the restaurants.

"You know...I thought of something," said Elo as she took a bight of her breakfast. "The academy cannot watch us all the time. I bet we could convince someone to let us use their phone and call home...even though I can just walk back to my apartment anytime," Elo shrugged.

"I'm fine," said Jennifer.

"I have no one to bother contacting like that," Zayus stated.

"I guess I'm the hopeless sucker that needs to call her daddy," sighed Sedena, the rest of them chuckling.

"No, I am the one that is hopeless enough to visit her mother in person...waiting so my father is not there to yell at me for cheating the academy," Elo said with a grin. "Not that he is a bad man, I love him, but he expects me to follow rules, especially those of the academy. I do somewhat...I bet I could convince my mother to let you call your father," she said to Sedena.

"As long as we're not caught by your father, it sounds like a plan," Sedena replied.

"As soon as possible? Or shall we look around the district more?" asked Elo. Sedena shrugged.

"Whenever you feel up to going."

"We can wait, my father usually leaves a little later after this time anyway," Elo said, taking a brief look at her wristwatch. The four of them finished their breakfast, then wandered about the district. The whole area was actually a giant square: a concrete park with skyscrapers surrounding outside. There was a trench-like narrow down the length, with shops in both wall sides, and "second story" shop buildings above those, stairs dotted around the walls for people to climb up and down. Along with the permanent stores, were small traveling merchant stalls; some were even featuring human wares, reminding Sedena of the small traveling market T or C had every year during the Spring, one that had some salespeople selling Sangheili wares.

The concrete of the district was a very white-ish color that reflected brightly in the suns. The ground got pretty hot, but not hot enough to cook eggs or something like that (surprisingly). It would certainly be hot if they used black asphalt. Though the concrete they used for vehicular roads were white, and the lines separating and directing traffic were painted black. They made their streets especially strong, so the storms would not damage them, though they did require a fair amount of maintaining.

"Here we are," stated Zayus, the three of them glancing at him, then where he was gazing. Sedena finally recognized the weapon shop as the Tore Family Smith. For thousands upon thousands of years, the blood relatives of Iras Hakrentore owned and ran this blacksmith (one of the first shops to be built in this district) of many weapons. Despite the Covenant influence that replaced their original weaponry, save for their most held-sacred cultural weapons, this smith was never shut down. Though, the wanting to keep their cultural weapons was what kept the smith open; as they made such weapons. Family weapons as well, for those who wanted their new family weapons created by these professional smiths. The man who had originally founded the smith himself, though centuries dead by then, was what kept the smith from being shut down as well: Iras Hakrentore, the first Sangheili be gifted with the affix 'Hakren', not only for being the creator of the sword, but for inventing its fighting style as well. What the energy sword is today, used to be the steel sword he created thousands of years ago.

"You know, all the years I have been walking this district, I have never gone into that store; even after I realized I wanted to train as a soldier," Elo stated. She, Zayus and Sedena glanced at each other with eager eyes, then hastily strode to the store; Jennifer simply shaking her head and smiling in amusement, following.

They entered the main shop, where all the finished weapons were on display. It was beautiful, and not just the intricate weapons; the regular ones, that were standard for the military, were amazingly crafted. The swords, spears; but it was the bows and arrows, long obsolete but still influenced by the culture of archers from the archaic times. There were two types of steel used to create the bow; the first was of the bow itself, the shape. The steel was flexible, but as such, it was prone to waring, thin; that is where the second steel came in. They were basically armored plates in folds along the length, to protect but allow the bow to bend still; the only sturdy, weather/battle resistant area that was in par with the first type of bow steel was the handle, and the notch where the arrow would be placed. The cord of the bow was a flexible steal, looking like a guitar string in nature. It was much more powerful than a human bow obviously. Wood and string versus steel and steel.

"I wonder what Stone would think...he's never seen one of these, and I've shown him allot of our weapons," Sedena said, she and her Sangheili friends marveling the bow.

"Would he try to pull it just to joke?" asked Zayus.

"Oooh yes," Sedena answered with a grin.

"This here," murmured Jennifer, the three turning. Sedena smiled, knowing why Jennifer was so impressed. It was in the shape of a standard military spear, but it consisted of black steel and silver; the pole a design of swirling silver and black, but the blade was the most interesting. The actual blade, the sharp end, was black, but they somehow managed, for the rest of the blade, to fade into silver from the sharp part. That and a silver snake with black eyes and teeth, maw open in a hiss, was lining the blunt end of the blade. Sangheili were never one for fancy weapons that had little tactical value, but it didn't mean they liked to splurge every now and then.

"It must have taken them so much time to get that fading effect," Zayus said, gazing up at the blade.

"More than we would care to mention," grunted one of the smiths as he came up next to them, then dropped an arm load of standard spears into a large, tall bowl, where they leaned loosely and lazily. The man smelled of coal, and was covered in the soot of such, sweat glistening on his head and neck. His clothes were of rough leather, worn from years of use, and his powerful arms were the example of years of use as well. Rock hard muscles, thick as a tree trunks, even his fingers were thick and strong; his claws chipped and flaking from grinding them for the lifetime he worked in his many fathers' smith.

"How much for the bows?" asked Sedena.

"Custom ones or standard?" asked the man, seeming to have an air of disdain when he looked down at Sedena. Her features scrutinized slightly at his own expression, confused but suspicious, but she said,

"Standard."

"Oh," he said, his expression lightening into satisfaction. "Fifty nanites." Sedena raised her brows in surprise.

"That's it?" she asked. He laughed at her surprise

"Where have you been for the past thousand years? Standard weapons have always been cheaper than those needless custom ones."

"Well...I live on Earth, so it's hard to keep up with every small thing that happens here," Sedena said.

"Earth, huh?" he asked, not in a disdainful way, but in some sort of reading blankness. A pit slowly formed in Sedena. He better not be a hater, or else she'd have to tear him a new one...and she just wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"So...what goes on there?" he asked.

"Life," she replied, letting some dangerousness seep into her tone, to tell him she would not tolerate any belittlement he might be forming in his mind. He got the hint, and said,

"I apologize if I offend, I hold nothing against you or any human friends you have." She nodded.

"Just making sure." He leaned over and studied her arms for a moment, making her glance at her friends who shrugged.

"It takes allot of strength to pull the bows, but it seems you build your muscles enough to be able to use it...though, you, have excellent muscles," he regarded Elo, who glanced at her thick arms, "I am quite surprised, I must admit." Elo shrugged.

"I guess I take from my father the most," she replied. She smiled. "The shortness comes from my mother." The smith chuckled,

"Some might say...you have the perfect body for a female fighter, small and agile, yet you possess sturdy enough muscles and general structure to match the average male's strength. I say: whatever keeps you alive," he chuckled to himself, the others joining in lightly. "Well, if you purchase a bow, enjoy it, I am sure the Niteze will be glad to show you a thing or two," he said to Sedena, then walked off to the back of the store, and into the smith in the back rooms. Sedena glanced at the bow. Taking lessons from the Niteze would be interesting, even though it would be more of a cultural lesson, rather than official training, as the Niteze tribe was an ancient archers order, one that had survived Covenant influence like the Tore Family Smith.

"Going to join the Niteze clan?" asked Zayus with a smile.

"No; no clans for me. I'm just a soldier," she responded. "With Niteze influence," she added with a grin.

"Will you, really?" asked Elo, wanting to know seriously.

"No," Sedena replied, shaking her head. "But getting a bow would be neat anyway...I'd just have to send it back to Stone." After more browsing, Sedena finally purchased a bow, but had the shop sign it up for planetary shipment, to Stone's address. She wondered how he would react. She could almost imagine him tacking the bow up on the wall tight, then planting his feet on the wall and pulling the bow string with all his might. She smiled to herself as the person behind the counter punched in some things on the computer. He would probably save that stunt especially for her when she got home. She wouldn't be surprised.

"Everything is well, the bow should arrive at the address in two days," the man said when he finished.

"Thanks," Sedena replied, then left with her friends.

As they exited the store into the hot, high noon suns, Elo said,

"So...anything else here? My home is only a fifteen minute walk from here," she said with a wink and a smile to Sedena, who smiled in return.

"If you two are so hopelessly homesick, we will not hold you back," Zayus said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting to see what kind of trouble you two get into if your dad gets back home unexpectedly," Jennifer said with a smirk to a pouting Elo.

"The chances of him returning early are slim," she told Jennifer.

"But not non-existent," Jennifer countered.

"I'm sure it'll be fun getting caught by your dad...if he's someone that yells, I've always been amused by people yelling," Sedena said.

"He does not shout...much. Eh, forget it, let's just go," Elo sighed, then led the way up on the ground level out of the shop canal, through an exit alley into the open concrete park, then they trekked for the fifteen minutes under the skyscrapers. They eventually came to apartment buildings, white tiled and mansard roofed, the tiles actually being solar panels. They stepped into the lobby of one building, where several people were moving about, doing business.

"We'll stay down here, let you two have your mush moments in the privacy of your mother – hers," Jennifer said to Sedena, both she and Elo rolling their eyes and calling an elevator. When they stepped in and the doors closed, Sedena said,

"I'm guessing your mother won't mind me."

"She especially won't mind you when she finds out you're trying to call home," Elo replied with a smile, Sedena smiling too. Both remained silent after that as the elevator climbed to Elo's floor, and she led Sedena down the hall to her apartment. Elo opened the door without even knocking, a small mudroom with a wall mirror the first thing they stepped into.

"Mother, I'm back," Elo called. Stomping footsteps were heard from down a hall, then a short woman appeared in front of them with a smirk.

"So you are...your friend?" she asked when she noticed Sedena.

"Sedena Gossard Hakrenini."

"Gods above, such a noble affix _and_ a middle name!...but...I have never heard of 'Gossard'," Elo's mother said, looking inquisitively at Sedena.

"It is her human father's last name, she was adopted and chose that as her middle to be part of her family," Elo quickly explained, Sedena wondering why Elo would bother when she could do it herself. But she brushed that aside when her mother watched closely, making Sedena slightly nervous.

"Were you...on High Charity when... _it_ happened?"

"Yes, that was where we met," Sedena replied.

"Your birth parents?"

"Gone, but I have accepted it; Stone has given me all the love my mother and brother would have if they were still alive," Sedena told her, not wanting a pity party.

"Sedena is actually here to use the telephone and call him," Elo said with a smile, Sedena's own bashful smile forming as she avoided the mother's amused gaze.

"Well, that is no problem. Stay for a while in the living room," the mother invited, leading them to their living room. "My name is Vai'ein, as well," she quickly added as she sat on the couch, Elo joining her with a hug. "Telephone is right there, Sedena," Elo said, nodding to the object on a side table near the end of the couch.

"Thank you," Sedena told her, then picked up the phone, Elo and Vai'ein speaking quietly to each other and giggling some, the subject of Elo's father popping up in fragments of words Sedena picked up while dialing Stone's number. The communication grid between all the colonies took a moment to connect the two planets, but finally the ringing of Stone's phone sounded. It sounded for a few moment, until Stone picked up and asked in a groggy voice,

"What?"

"Were you asleep, dad?" Sedena asked with a grin.

"It's three in the morning," he replied.

"Oh...sorry, I forgot-"

"You wanna come home already?" he asked in an amused tone, and Sedena giggled.

"No, just wanting to break the rules, and what better way than to call you," she replied.

"Did you just go up to some stranger and ask to use their phone?" Stone asked.

" _No..._ well, technically yes, but she's my friend's mom."

"Uh huh," Stone replied skeptically.

"Don't start, you _wanted_ me to call...so how are things, has Zuli had a break down yet?" Stone laughed.

"The poor little-big guy, he said the only thing that could make him feel better was ice cream," Stone joked, making Sedena laugh. On Stone's end, her beautiful laugh made his gut clench, and made him wish he were face to face with her...and giving her a hug. He was a sucker for her as much as she to him.

"So what about you? Did you need ice cream too?" Sedena asked teasingly.

"No, but I had a great dinner last night. Peppers and onions sweet Italian sausage sandwich on homemade Italian baguette, and when I had finished the sandwich, I still had some bread left, and the oniony and peppery grease left in the frying pan, and I used the bread to soak it up like a sponge...oh God, I thought I was dead and in heaven," Stone said dramatically.

"And...you couldn't have that when I was with you, why?...actually, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what we had the day before yesterday," Sedena said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you don't have it where you are." Sedena smirked, then said dramatically,

"My god, you're right! I can't survive here without your wonderful sausage!"

"That's what I thought...I can always smuggle some your way," he said.

"Oh, speaking of smuggling...well, _I'm_ not smuggling, but I sent you a package today, you should get it in two days."

"Oh really? Spelled O-R-L-Y." Sedena giggled again at him. Stone. He's being Stone.

"Yes...it's a Sangheilian bow, don't try to pull it when you get it."

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are." Sedena sighed with a smile, Stone smiling on the other end. Sedena listened carefully when someone else spoke in the background. Stone told her to hush, but the damage had already been done; Sedena recognized who it was.

"Was that...Irisoi?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, the four of us were drunk again...okay, not really, we were just horny for each other," Stone replied sheepishly, Sedena cackling.

"Baby steps, Stone," she replied.

"Excuse me, I've been doing this for a while," Stone said in a mock affronted tone.

"No, I mean being so blunt and admitting it to me," Sedena said, and she knew Stone was blushing now.

"So who is the person you're with? Are you making sure they're not lifting an axe over your head behind your back? You probably look delicious to them."

"Be thankful they can't speak English, Stone, other wise my friend would have just understood what you said," Sedena said, pushing Elo away from her in amused annoyance as her friend tried to listen in.

"Regrettably, I speak English," Elo said into the phone.

"Oh...uh...hi," Stone said awkwardly, taken off guard, and Elo chuckled, not saying anything more into the phone.

"You knew she spoke English, didn't you?" Stone said to Sedena.

"No, I swear she didn't."

"Does her father know? I know how uptight your males can be." Sedena heard Irisoi say loudly, "Oh can it, Stone!" making her snicker.

"Yeah, Elo said that-" she stopped in mid sentence when the entrance to the apartment opened, and a man called,

"Vai'ein, I am back. Turns out they do not need me today."

"I have to go Stone, love you," Sedena whispered hurriedly then put the phone down. She looked around, unsure of where to go in the unfamiliar surroundings, she could hear Elo's father approaching, but Vai'ein hastily guided her into another room.

"Vai'ein?" asked her husband.

"Be with you in a moment," she replied levelly. The hall was adjacent to the dining room and kitchen, and as Sedena and Elo went through the kitchen, Vai'ein remained in the dining room. Elo peaked down the hall and saw her father looking around the living room curiously, then she and Sedena dashed into the mudroom out of his site.

Zuka glanced up when two dark flashes blocked sunlight of the kitchen windows near the mudroom, and he looked up the hall, nothing there.

"Vai'ein, was that you?" he asked.

"I'm right here," she said, striding out of the dining room, which was well away from the hall. He looked at her.

"Were you doing laps around the apartment or something?" he asked.

"No, I was just cleaning up a few things, I was actually just about to go out for a walk." Zuka looked at her suspiciously. "What?" she asked in confusion at his stare. He looked up the hall.

Sedena and Elo hugged the wall next to each other, afraid to open the door in case Elo's father heard. They would have to go out with Vai'ein when she went for her "walk"...hopefully Zuka wouldn't want to join her.

"Elo, I know you are there," he called sternly. Elo looked astonished, and she glanced at Sedena.

"Don't," Sedena said to her, "He doesn't know for sure."

"And friend, standing next to her and probably telling her I am bluffing," Zuka called. Sedena looked astonished in turn, then glanced at the wall mirror, seeing him looking right at them.

"Fuck," she muttered. She and Elo stepped into his actual view, rather than the mirror's reflection. Zuka stepped up to Elo, then hugged the girl to her surprise.

"I missed you," he said with a smile. She smiled and hugged back. When he let go he asked Sedena,

"And you are?"

"...Sedena Gossard Hakrenini."  
"Just came to visit?" he asked.

"Sedena wanted to call her father back on Earth," Elo told him.

"Oh, you live on Earth...you have a peculiar middle name."

"My father's surname, he's human," Sedena told him.

"Ah yes, so many of relationships like yours popping up now, it is quite amazing compared to...how it used to be." Sedena nodded, and there was an awkward silence. After a few seconds, Zuka said,

"Well, you best be getting back to the academy...and not visit here again," he said, stroking Elo's back kindly.

"Alright, I won't," she sighed. He gave her a pat, then showed the two of them out the door.

"Good luck," he said, then shut the door.

"Well...that went well," Sedena said as they began walking away, Elo smiling.

"Yes, it did," she replied.

0000000000

It was now around eight at night, and Sedena stepped into the library, originally wanting to check her emails, but she had grabbed some books on the sword and spear just to study up a bit before actually being able to use them. But she sat at a computer desk, books to the side, and logged into her email account. It was Rose's reply she was most urged about, she really wanted to know how to handle her feelings to Zayus. She clicked on Rose's reply first (which was quite recent actually), which read,

" _Oh you silly little-big girl. Don't call yourself cliché or the likes, it's natural for us to have these silly crushes. This Zayus boy does sound nice, go get him! Oh, and you didn't need to get me to get Zuli and Stone to snuggle and pour out their hearts about how they love you and miss you. Although...Stone got your email only several hours ago, about how you were almost raped again-"_

"Shit! Shit fuck cunt whore cocksucker!" she shouted to herself, slamming her hand on the desk. She had been so excited about speaking to him she had completely forgotten about that. Hell, she should have been thankful to forget about almost being raped again, as it was such terrible thing, but she had to reassure Stone she was okay...in person.

"Something wrong, Hakrenini?" asked someone behind her, and she whirled around. It was Ki'nata.

"Please, I'm begging you, I need to call my father. He just found out about...how I was almost raped in the showers, and..."

"Okay," he said quickly, resting her hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Emergencies are exceptions, I will let you call him, you do not need to beg."

"Thank you," said Sedena, sighing with relief.

"Grab your things and follow," he said, gesturing with his head to her books. She quickly logged out of her email, then went with Ki'nata to his office. He opened the door for her and she stepped in. "I will give you some privacy, though keep it brief if you can," he said.

"Thank you," she said again, then he shut the door. She dialed in Stone's number and he picked up.

"What?" he asked in a disgruntled tone, Sedena feeling bad for him.

"Dad..." she said.

"Sedena," he breathed in surprise. "My god..."

"I'm fine dad," she said softly. "I had forgotten to say something before...I was just having such a good day..."

"It's okay...as long as you're okay," he replied.

"I am, please don't be too worried. I know saying not being worried at all is futile," she said, smiling, and Stone chuckled lightly.

"Yeah," he agreed. He was silent for a moment, then said, "...so...about this Zayus guy..." Sedena smiled.

"He's nice...and if I don't do something soon, I'm gonna go stir crazy." Stone laughed at that.

"I know how you feel...on a guy's point of view atleast, I had a crush on a girl when I was fifteen." Sedena giggled at that.

"Oh, well how did you approach her?"

"Pfft, I didn't! I was a timid little queermo; I think I was emo there for a little bit." Sedena giggled again, but hushed herself.

"Listen...my trainer is letting me use his phone...just to...you know."

"Yeah, I know," Stone said, sighing in disappointment. "I love you, Sedena."

"I love you too, dad," she replied, resisting the urge to let tears be free as they formed in the back of her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and did her best to stifle them, succeeding.

"Bye," he said quietly, then hung up. Sedena sighed, hanging up as well. She stood staring at the phone for a moment, but picked up her books and left the office, Ki'nata waiting patiently outside.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'll deal with it," Sedena replied immediately, and he nodded.

"Good, there is time for love and dependency, then there is time for focus and independence. You can guess what time it is now."

"Yes, excellency," she replied, bowing her head briefly. He nodded, then entered his office, closing the door behind him. She then decided to go to bed, arriving at Common Room Three within two minutes. She entered the near silent room, some remaining awake and speaking, while most slept soundly. Jennifer was reading her own book, wearing glasses, one that had a small luminous light on the side that shined on the book. Zayus seemed to be asleep, and Elo simply staring up at the ceiling, her hands fiddling something Sedena couldn't make out. She sat on the bottom bunk, placed her books near her bag and armor, then slipped under the covers. Sedena was about to go to sleep, but a sudden curiosity gnawed on her consciousness, one that considered the other Spartan-IV, Ian. She remembered what Jennifer had said about him, and reached over and poked her arm lightly. She glanced up from her book.

"What?" she asked.

"About Ian," Sedena murmured quietly, glancing at his sleeping form in the bunk across the isle from them, "Why is he...bad?"

"Criminal. I do feel bad for him, he grew up in a hard neighborhood in New York City; I'm not sure about his past exactly, but he was related to gangs...bad gangs, one that has killed people. I don't think he killed people, but he hurt some people definitely, stole from stores...I'm not sure who he is exactly, but I just try to avoid him." Sedena started to feel bad for him as well. Only people born in that atmosphere adopted the lifestyle, some having absolutely no choice. While she knew there were some bad people in those gangs, she knew that if they had been in more fortunate circumstances, they would not be as they were. Stone had said they had tried to eliminate the gangs, even when they had eliminated poverty which was believed to be the main cause for these gangs; they were just people who were hypnotized into the "glamor" of the lifestyle. She decided to just sleep then, beginning to get tired. She pulled the covers to her shoulders, and just as she closed her eyes, someone entered the common room. She didn't pay any heed when he or she entered, the _he_ barked,

"On your feet!" She immediately jumped out of bed, along with everyone else, even ones that had been forced into wakefulness. Ki'nata stood at the head of the aisle near the exit, dressed in full armor, then said,

"Since you all had a day off today, you get to make all that up this night. Get in your armor, twenty laps, the obstacle course, and the usual." If anyone groaned, it was in their own heads. And as Sedena quickly pieced together her armor, Jennifer murmured,

"I knew it...this is gonna be fun," she said with a grin as she pulled on her Mark VII armor.

"Oh well don't Gothy vampires just love the night," Sedena said with a smirk.

"I vant to suk yur bluud—and I love saying that around here since most everyone gets pissed off," Jennifer said, then she and Sedena snickered.

"Um...that is rather offending; why do you want to?" asked Elo with some disgust.

"Vampires are a human mythical creature, undead humans that drink blood to survive. They can't go out in sunlight because they'll be burned into nothing but ash...and for some reason, they hate garlic. Go figure," Sedena said to her.

"I'm not some goddamned vampire, either," Jennifer muttered.

"Just turn into a bat and fly those laps," Sedena said, then immediately added, "My god that was lame."

"Yes...it was," Jennifer remarked. They pulled on their armor, then for the whole night, did the usual exercises. Sparring, armor training, target practice, more sparring, laps and the obstacle course...and then sparring. It finally came to the early hours of the morning, and the exhausted inhabitants of Common Room Three all shuffled slowly to the building. But just as the first person was about to open the door, Ki'nata stepped in the way. The grumpy teen snarled by accident,

"Move!"

"No, you made it up last night..." Ki'nata looked at his wrist watch. "Six o'clock in the morning. Time for your second _day_ of training." It was at this they all made shouts of rage, but Ki'nata would have none of it,

"SILENCE!" he roared, the lot of them shutting up tight as a clam. "Twenty laps and the obstacle course, after that, sparring ring."

Sedena groaned as they all began jogging to the path they usually went on.

"Shit...I knew something was up..." huffed Zayus as he jogged next to her.

"Well you should have fucking said something!" Sedena hissed, making him flash her and angry look.

"You knew as damn well as I!"

"I hope I see you in the sparring ring," she grunted, then jogged faster to get away from him.

0000000000

Sedena stared Zayus down, as the two of them stood shirtless and barefoot in the sparring ring of sand; and he stared her down back. Both of them had briefly wondered if Ki'nata had overheard them, but forgot about it. They were on each other's shitlist for the moment and they now had the chance to...sort things out.

"Now!" Ki'nata shouted. Sedena exploded in a cloud of sand as she launched herself at Zayus, her speed taking him off guard. She tackled him, forgetting completely that she was better with speed and light strikes, rather than brute force. His strength overwhelmed hers consequently as he kicked her off himself. As he got up and tried to get her on the ground, she stayed down, then kicked his leg. Due to both their sluggishness of exhaustion, he fell for it; but her kick was not that strong, so he only stumbled, and did not fall. Sedena made her way to stand, but he pounced on her, and both wrestled. But...they were so tired. The wrestling just looked like them rolling on top of each other, and eventually both were too winded and terribly tired. Both of them collapsed next to each other, panting, feeling like they were about to pass out. Both of them looked in each other's eyes, and life just seemed to come back to them. They were awfully close, their mandibles just touching, as well as their legs and feet. But suddenly, Ki'nata loudly cleared his throat. The two of them looked at him, then at their peers...they were cracking up, and their mirth only became stronger at Sedena and Zayus' confusion. She looked at him, and he looked back...then she noticed the erection he was having...and she noticed her own genital opening up widely, wanting him inside her. The two of them turned as violet as a bruise, and shuffled awkwardly to their feet (more awkward to Zayus by a thousandfold...literally. Girls always say guys have it easy, but we have hardships to endure as well...ours just requires a sense of shame, and yes, some lack that sense).

"Well, I think you two are done, almost passing out...though I do not think you should go back to the common rooms alone," Ki'nata said, and the group then roared with laughter, even Jennifer was cracking up with Elo.

"Holy shit on a shoe...I can't believe I just said that," Sedena said under a facepalm.

0000000000

Sedena literally threw her armor pieces off as she came to her bed.

"Hey Boner Boy," said Jennifer to Zayus as he walked by her bunk to his own. He immediately whirled on everyone in the common room who laughed,

"If anyone ever mentions that again, I will personally impale each of you on the bed posts!" he shouted at them.

"Oh calm yourself, it happens to everyone!" someone shouted back. "Who knows, it could be me tomorrow." The lot of them chuckled, but Zayus only grunted and began throwing off his armor like Sedena was. But inside, she had had enough. She had to...become intimate with him. This crush was driving her mad, and she had to spend some alone time with him.

Just as she finished pulling off the boots of her armor, massaging her aching feet, she remembered one of the things she had bought in secret yesterday...no, it was the day before that; since she had been awake for forty-eight fucking hours straight! But she smiled when she extracted the object from its box, set it up on her nightstand, then finally laid down, not even bothering to get out of her battle suit. She just loosened it slightly and passed out...basically...of course she had to have dreams about kissing Zayus while she laid with him on the sand.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter XLIV (41)

Heat

A buzzing made Sedena clench her fists in irritation, though she accidentally poked holes into her pillow with her claws. She looked up and finally smiled as she began waking up. Everyone else was waking up at the buzzing noise as well, looking around for its origin.

"On you feet!" they heard Ki'nata shout when he saw everyone awake, and they did so. Sedena quickly pressed the snooze button of the alarm clock she had secretly bought the other day when her friends were distracted. It was funny to her, she expected roll call every morning like in human military stations, but this was highly unorthodox...sort of fun actually. Being forced to exercise for a full night and day in a row had actually been grimly fun. Though...she was still embarrassed at the moment she and Zayus had had. Well, now they both knew they were attracted to each other...but what about after? They highly doubted intercourse would be permitted by the academy, and she was slightly guilty at suddenly wanting to have sex with someone she barely knew. Zuli and Morva were attractive and all, but she did not feel as drawn to them as she felt to Zayus...maybe it's just a phase. Damn hormones.

"The usual," Ki'nata said, and the group left the common room and did their runs around the academy grounds in the pale morning.

"Sedena," huffed Zayus next to her, as he came next to her as they ran. "I want to apologize for yesterday."

"It's fine, Zayus, we were both strung out from that...dick move Ki'nata pulled. I shouldn't have snapped at you, so _I_ should be apologizing."

"I meant for the other thing," he said with a blush.

"Oh...well...that was both our fault too."

"We were strung out, remember?" he asked, in a slightly mischievous tone. She smiled.

"Remember? I'll never forget," she replied, then quickened her pace to leave him behind. He only smiled at her furthering back and kept his somewhat slower pace.

The next week was rather stressful, not so much for the the usual exercises, but for how Sedena was wanting to actually spend alone time with Zayus. But she had been patient, for she knew that the weekend would be like a day off...after a twenty lap and obstacle course go, but that was nothing.

Sedena decided just to walk through the door of the brick wall, knowing that she should probably jump over it every time to keep her self-disciplined, but...fuck it. She just wanted to hang out with Zayus, and nothing was going to stop her. Zayus had seemed to be restless all week too, and she wasn't surprised that he was the first to approach her.

"Well, finally," he breathed as both absently began walking back to their common room, to take off their armor for civilian clothes. "So...going on the town today, Sedena?" he asked.

"Only with you and you only," she replied, making him smile. As the two of them undressed from their armor and undersuits, Elo and Jennifer finally came.

"Any plans?" asked Jennifer as she took off her helmet, the airtight helmet hissing as it came off, then she began with the rest of her armor.

"Me and Zayus are going out...alone," Sedena said bluntly. Zayus was a bit surprised by her bluntness, but only Elo and Jennifer weren't surprised. More like a mixture of amusement and satisfaction.

"Well, you two have fun," Elo said, simply hopping onto her top bunk then laying back with a book.

"See you later," Sedena said, grabbing Zayus' hand after he just managed to pull his shirt on, dragging him along, a shoe loose on his foot, but he stamped it on while trying to keep up with Sedena's stride. Jennifer and Elo glanced at each other, smiled their all-knowing girl-to-girl smiles, then silently read their own books.

"That is one way to...relieve them," Zayus commented, and Sedena gave him a smile.

"'Relieve them'?" she repeated. Zayus only shrugged.

"I figured saying 'get rid of them' is too blunt."

"They'll be fine, they're women, they understand," Sedena said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh...of course."

"Please, Zayus, I get enough of the 'gender wars' back at home."

"I was not trying to start a 'gender war', whatever that is."

"The stereotypes of men and women, you men are vulgar and always hungry and wanting sex-" Sedena smirked internally as Zayus swallowed at her mentioning wanting sex, "-and us women always want to go shopping for nice things, being smarter, and being more self-controlled."

"So you make yourselves out to be perfect, while we men are flawed."

"Exactly."

"Right, I would rather be in a war I have been training for."

"Consider this your first experience," Sedena told him, grasping his hand. She figured it was safe to do so as they had gone outside the walls of the academy and were making their way to the small town-within-a-city district. Sedena could practically feel the nervousness and tension radiating from Zayus, as his usual calm and out-there expression was turned into on-edge and right-now. Somewhat apprehensive. Rose said that if a guy was somewhat scared of you, he _really_ liked you...or it could mean he was just frightened of you. But Zayus really liked her, she knew.

"Ehrm...first stop?" he asked. Sedena let go of his hand to give him breathing room, and he seemed to relax slightly.

"Breakfast; better than the slop we get in the academy messhalls," Sedena said. Zayus nodded.

"Yes, very much," he agreed. The two of them went to their usual restaurant, that had the outside porch overlooking the ridges and part of the city, it was pleasantly warm. Sedena had finally become re-accustomed to the heat; she had already been more resistant to the 180 degree heat like most Sangheili, but it had been still somewhat hot, having been used to Earth's climate. But she felt right at home again...she _was_ home. And it felt good, despite her missing Stone every minute.

"If we go back to Ki'nata wanting us to go for a full night and day immediately after that..." grumbled Zayus.

"Oh well," sighed Sedena, shrugging. Zayus smiled grimly at her.

"That is one thing I like about you, you can take allot of abuse and shrug it off...but I _know_ you will not take unjust abuse."

"No, unjust abuse I can tolerate too, the sooner I'm done with it the better, rather than worsening it by 'making a stand'," Sedena replied. Zayus shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Both were silent as they waited ten minutes for their meals to arrive, simply looking about the atmosphere of the open restaurant (allot of people seemed to enjoy having breakfast here), or at the ridges off the deck. When their meals arrived and they began to eat, Zayus asked,

"What is life on Earth like...I guess, what does it look like where you live?"

"I live in a desert, it gets pleasantly warm during the Summer, their respective 'Hot Cycle'. It would be cool to you, as the highest it can get is one-hundred degrees, one-twenty when the sun is ambitious," Sedena smiled slightly. "The Winter, however, is a pain...I mean, I am accustomed to it, but it is cold...the coldest place I have been to is Maine; it can get to the sub degrees there."

"Sub-degrees, that's insane!" Zayus exclaimed in shock. "How do they survive? Surely a species that may be accustomed to varying extreme temperatures cannot be resistant to _that_ coldness."

"Thick jackets, heating fixtures in their homes and other buildings, their vehicles. It is quite fun, actually, when you are all bundled up. When it is that cold, rain turns into what they call 'snow'. Frozen flakes of rain, covering everything in white powder of frozen water. Snowball fights, wow; I remember the first one my friends introduced me too...I wrestled Stone more than threw snowballs at him," Sedena chuckled.

"I am assuming you form this snow into balls and throw them at opponents? Is it a sport?" Sedena laughed, finding Zayus' questions to be cute for some reason.

"No, it is just a fun game, for both child and adult. I think the only sport they use ice for is ice skating and ice hockey, kind of boring actually. They had special shoes with blades on the bottoms, and they use those to slide across the ice at high speed, but with grace...if you're practiced enough." Zayus pondered, probably imaging what such a thing would look like. All Sangheili knew about ice was that it kept their meat frozen so it would not spoil.

"I take a guess their very topmost and bottommost regions are nothing but frozen lands, with only one sun to spread the most of its warmth on certain regions," Zayus said.

"Yes, the north and south poles...where are you from?"

"I live on the edge of the deserts, near an oasis; a large one actually. We are basically a singular community of several different villages. Some are common room, separate children from parents towns; others are not. Although most of my peers seemed well, I thought the situation a cold one. I wanted to meet my father, and my mother. Having seen the mothers of other towns, I could not know how mine could bear to just leave me. We have probably seen each other many times without even knowing who the other was. I hope someday to raise my own children myself with a mate...I would probably move to the town over, as I love the oasis. I could never bear to part with it."

"Was your uncle your master?" asked Sedena.

"He was. We were sort of close, but more as friends...warm. He actually only trained me to be part of our community's militia, was disappointed...a bit angry when I decided to train as a soldier here. But he represented me nevertheless. Knew it was my own decision, and he could not interfere...knowing how humans are not as militaristic, how did your father react to how young you trained compared to their own children."

"He wasn't that surprised actually, he figured we began training young if we wanted to. They had some ancient cultures that are the same way actually, military children. That is where today's Spartans derive from. The Spartans of ancient Greece were an elite military force for the city of Sparta, trained since childhood. Three hundred of them singlehandedly fended off thousands upon thousands of enemy forces in a famous battle."

"Vorzais," murmured Zayus.

"Essentially," Sedena stated.

"Have you ever considered becoming...today's Vorzai?" asked Zayus.

"No. If I had to, I would, to defend our people if they were in dire danger. But only under that circumstance. You?"

"Never," Zayus said, shaking his head. "We have our own strength that is natural to us, and we should not taint our bodies."

"Not even if your Vorzai self was the only thing standing between your community and an army of Jiralhanae?" Zayus hesitated at that. "I feel the same way as you about our nature and the pureness of it, but I would sacrifice that for those I love. My friend Zuli thinks like you. He is a naturalist."

"I suppose," Zayus murmured, staring out at the ridges in thought. They were silent for a few minutes, thinking to themselves, eventually finishing their breakfast. As they stood from their table, then walked out of the restaurant, Zayus asked,

"So...what to do today?" Sedena smirked, as during their breakfast, she had noticed his hardened...area under the table. He was acting a bit awkward now, meaning he was trying not to have that happen again in front of her.

"Well, I have to stop at this store first, I'll be right back," Sedena said, walking up to a small store, basically a Sangheili convenience store. Zayus waited outside while Sedena entered. The snacks she bought were only a cover-up. The last thing she picked up was a box of condoms, although she couldn't help but feel sheepish as she brought them up to the purchasing counter. The woman behind it looked at the condoms, at Sedena, then out the window at Zayus as he paced slowly, hands in his pants pockets. She smiled, but said nothing. When Sedena paid and hid the box in her pockets, turning to leave, the woman said,

"Have fun." Sedena was too embarrassed to reply, feeling her face burn with her blush, and she went back to Zayus. When he turned to her, she noticed as her blushing was just dissipating

"Something happened?" he asked.

"Oh...I spilled someone's drink by accident. I was being a fool by not looking where I was going," she lied.

"It happens," he said with a smile, and she sighed. She also had another idea of where to go. "And now?" he asked.

"Just a walk, where ever," Sedena said. He shrugged and followed beside her. She thought about offering him something she had bought, but they had just ate breakfast. She might seem suspicious handing over something just like that. They talked for a bit more as they took the fifteen minute walk away from the academy, Zayus so immersed in their conversation that he did not note how far they were walking. Sedena had that in a clinch, but was also enjoying the conversation at the same time. They swapped stories back and forth, Sedena mentioning a few remarkables such as shoplifting the convenience store in Maine, getting sick afterwards, then going back the next morning to pay back. Of course the nice old man had to catch them, but let them go off the hook.

There was also the new years party, where she told him of drunk Stone, N'tho and Niuon. And of course there was the story with the corrupt officers, more an amazing story than a cute, funny one like the others. But Zayus was impressed. He also thought it was funny how Stone thought the whole situation had been cliché compared to movies and such, despite how it had been real danger and _not_ a movie.

It was when they arrived at Sedena's intended destination that Zayus noticed.

"Why are we here?" he asked as she led him to a corner of a motel, looking for an unoccupied room. She smiled at him slyly.

"I've been observing you, Zayus Re'eit. Very closely...down below," she nodded down at below his belt line. He looked down at it, then back up at her with astonished eyes. He only watched silently, unable to say anything as she picked the lock of the motel room. When she succeeded, opening the door, she looked back at him.

"I...I cannot do this..." he said. "I do not _want_ to!" he denied feverishly.

"Your lie detector says other wise," Sedena said, nodding to his erection.

"Stop that!" he snapped, turning around, but looking over his shoulder at her. Sedena couldn't help but laugh at how childish he was being. Sedena approached him, and he looked away, but she grabbed him and forced him to turn to her.

"Come on, the sand pit was fun," she said to him softly, then nuzzled him. He resisted at first, became tense when Sedena licked him with her snaking tongue, but he gripped her back, and began to nuzzle as well. Sedena's hearts were racing, as were his, and they slowly moved together into the motel room. When they came in, Zayus shut the door behind himself, but he paused in his moves on Sedena, and she paused in hers.

"Um...what if I get you pregnant? I mean...you are to young to have a child without risk." She then shoved the box of condoms into his chest. "Spilling someone's drink my ass," he said, glaring at the box, making her laugh. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his well toned body, rather slim actually, but still shapely. He awkwardly raised his arms as she removed his shirt, then she removed hers. Both felt jittery as they felt each other's bare skin and warmth, nuzzling more, feeling each other's breath. Zayus dragged his hand along Sedena's back, then to her pants, sliding his hand under them and onto her bottom. He slowly pulled her pants down, and she kicked her shoes off, then stepped out of her leggings, completely nude now, her sensitive area open and ready; nervous, but ready. She then pulled down his pants, he kicking his own shoes off. When both were nude, Zayus slowly slid into Sedena. She breathed in, shivering as the warm object entered her, and Zayus swallowed, closing his eyes in ecstasy. The two of them just stood there like that, connected, closer than imaginable. Both themselves and yet one. In the not-so distant future, saying goodbye would be hard for both of them. But they had here and now, and they were making the most of it.

Zayus guided her to the bed, then both rested on it. He rolled on top of her, but before he could push, she said,

"Hold on a second." He realized what they were forgetting, grunted, and went to retrieve the box that he had absently dropped in their moment together. She laid on her side, spread out enticingly, even though she was not trying. She watched his ass while she could as he bent over to pick up the box, come back to the bed, pull the rubber on his rod, then nuzzle her.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked.

"Derp."

"Good enough." Zayus then placed himself into her, and she wrapped her legs around him, and her arms. He began pushing, and she moaned, the feeling amazing. He pushed faster, then slower, then fast again; he really had no idea what the hell he was doing, and even though this was Sedena's first time, she began to get annoyed at his inconsistency.

"One speed, stick with it," she sighed.

"Sorry," he replied gruffly, pumping at a medium pace. They began to sweat, their bodies burning like furnaces, and that only made them sweat even more. He tightened his fingers, and she curled her toes as she felt his powerful force rock himself with her, and she entered a dreamlike wakefulness. But as soon as the orgasm began, Zayus faltered, panting.

"Zayus," she breathed. "Pick up the pace dammit!"

"I...I..."

"You!? You!? Come on!" she hissed impatiently. "For fuck's sake!" she snapped, then rolled on top of him, and began to do it herself.

"Guh!" Zayus let out a gust of wind, sweat slicking his body. Sedena rocked herself over him, chests together, and she gripped his neck, burying her face just above his chest. Their love stink was surprisingly pleasant, primal if you would. It carried on for twenty minutes, the two sharing the pleasure together, before Sedena grew tired and collapsed on Zayus.

"Ugggh..." he moaned, hanging his head back sideways on the pillow. Whoever received this room would be in for a nasty surprise, but they just didn't care right now. Sedena clung to him, resting her head on his chest, listening and feeling the thumping of his hearts. He wrapped his arms around her, and she gave into his possessive, masculine grip.

"Sedena..." he murmured.

"Yes?" she asked softly, feeling like going to sleep...but they couldn't. Not here. She forced her eyes to open from having such happen.

"You've got metaphorical balls."

"That sounds like something Stone would say."

"...sorry."

"Why?"

"Well...never mind." Sedena thought about what he was embarrassed about, but shrugged it off, never minding indeed. Both laid there for a while, catching their breath, but also relishing each other's bodies; the warmth, their bodies moving with breath of each other's life force. They were still connected, but Sedena eventually forced herself to slide off, making Zayus groan in disappointment.

"We should return," she said, swinging her feet over the side of the bed and sitting there. He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Both looked into each other's eyes, staring, looking into each other's souls. They smiled at each other, nuzzled briefly, then got up and began to dress.

"So...would you...do that again?" he asked.

"Mm hm," she replied, nodding as she pulled her pants on.

"What do we say if someone noticed how dirty we are before we get in the showers?" asked Zayus.

"We decided to do our own runs...more challenging in a town than just a tamed, easy going pathway," she said, smirking.

"Hey, we might give the trainers ideas," he replied with his own grin.

"Well, it _would_ be more fun and challenging. We are used to the layout of the obstacle course, whereas the town varies." He shrugged in reply, then both left the motel, locking the door again (and making sure they weren't seen). They got back to the academy, showered, then returned to their common room. It was only mid-day/late morning by then, and Elo and Jennifer were still wrapped in their books; no one else in the common room. They looked up at Sedena and Zayus, who couldn't help but freeze. They then blushed when Jennifer and Elo casually applauded.

"I bet there could be a nice Sangheili porn market for humanity, you know how we are with our pathetic tastes in media," Jennifer said.

"You _would_ love it, wouldn't you?" sneered Sedena, Jennifer only grinning.

"Maybe."

"Where the hell did you two perform the act?" asked Elo.

"Broke into a motel room," Zayus said, collapsing on the bed, tuckered out from his time with Sedena; she collapsed on her own bunk as well...actually wanted to get in with Zayus and snuggle with him, but couldn't where they were.

"Wow, tell me which one so I remember not to go," Elo said.

"You could have done it in the jungles, found a nice soft patch of grass...maybe a little pond," Jennifer said.

"It _does_ sound erotic," Zayus commented with a grin.

"Jennifer, do not help, please," Elo said.

"Ah nuts to you," Jennifer said, waving a dismissing hand at Elo. Sedena yawned, slid off her shoes, removed her shirt, then went under her covers, taking off her pants under there.

"You going to sleep guys?" asked Elo. She was answered by Zayus' light snoring, making her grin. "Have a nice nap, Sedena."

"Thanks," she sighed, pulling the covers over her head. Although, she had to deal with a painful pit of sorrow in her stomach. After the seven months were through, she might not see Zayus for a long time...if at all. She hoped she could contact him...but...

She held back a sob. Perfect. First relationship she gets into is basically a countdown timer. But she shoved her bad feelings aside, thinking of how it had been with him...the pleasure, the fun, the joy. She looked forward to more...he was...god damned crush. She sighed, then just decided to imagine what future training would be like, that was her main focus, as much as she now cared for Zayus. The future held many promises, but hardships could not be absent. A hardship Sedena had to endure was just around the corner, waiting for her. And it _would_ be terrible.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	43. Chapter 42

**What's'is?! An extree update? I'll be frank, I'm using this extra update to answer some Guest reviews.**

 **RE: Anger Wagon, "** Anger Wagon is glad to see affection. Though he is slightly confused on how this was written." **Weeell... Spog is slightly confused as to what that questions means, tbh.**

 **RE: Yodelling Pickle (excellent name, my friend),** "I know that you said it was only 63 chapters but it's really good. When you finish copying and pasting you should write another one. Make it where Sedena and SOMEONE (not pointing fingers because the story isn't finished yet...I think it's Zayus) should have their own kids or some cheesy shit like that. I'm not good with coming up with things right off the bat." **I'll reply to this as best I can without spoilers... uh... I can't . "** Also, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, SEDENA! YOUR BECOMING A STEREOTYPICAL SCHOOL GIRL! STOP IT... GET SOME HELP!" **Well, I haven't been re-reading any of this, just posting it on a daily basis. But I can only assume Me-From-A-Few-Years-Ago wrote a total fucking cringe-fest. It's sort of what happens when virgins try to write about sex. "But muh TV showed me what it's like!"  
**

 **RE: 343 Guilty Spark,** "I'm not saying I'm disappointed (I know what you think when I say that and that is NOT what I mean at all!) but I think you should have made Zayus refuse the intercourse. I just feel like the plot would have thickened if you had." **I don't remember much of it, but you're probably right. I tended to use the generic, easy route when writing this story, and the intrigue suffers for it.** "(Also, does anyone else feel like the ending for chapter 40 was a lot like Yandere Simulator and Senpai?" **Jesus, is it that bad? I didn't like anime then, and I don't really now aside from a _very_ select few. ** "This might as well have been what Sedena said in the last chapter. *Spongebob cutaway* 'I NEEEEEEEEEEEED IT!'" **Sedena, no!** **Pinkie! Pinkiiiiiiieeee!  
**

* * *

Chapter XLV (42)

Tough

One month in, one hard month. But really, the only reason it was hard was because of how repetitive it all was. It was the same thing everyday; exercise of laps and the obstacle course, target practice, hand-to-hand sparring, putting on the armor. Everyday for a month, and Sedena was getting restless. Everyone was, at that, even Jennifer. Jennifer had resorted to the stereotype of being Goth by being moody, rarely speaking, and giving venomous or withering looks to those who attempted to interact with her, even commanding officers. Elo tried to be more friendly than usual, and Zayus took up the habit of sighing constantly. Sedena; she just snapped. She worked out her anger issue somewhat over the years, but it still was within her, just on a leash...but leashes can break...or the master can "accidentally" loose the animal on the leash.

Sedena grunted as her head nearly collided with Elo's foot as she sat up out of her bunk.

"Do you have sit like that with your feet hanging down all the time?" asked Sedena up to her.

"Apologies," Elo said, pulling her feet up on the bunk. They had both woken up early; they had been doing that lately. Sedena and Elo shared the trait of early awakening when restless. That's what restless essentially is, right? A half-hour until everyone was to wake up and begin the day. "It has been a whole month, maybe something new today," Elo said supportively. Sedena merely mumbled something, making Elo pout and hop down to sit next to her.

"Sedena, I was hoping that you would not be negative like the rest." Sedena glowered at her.

"Elo, I was hoping I would not have to disappoint you in any way, shape or form." Elo just stared back at her with her own hard stare, though Sedena could see some hurt in her eyes, and she looked down the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry, this is just...I knew it would be stressful, but this is just ridiculous." Elo only rested her hand on her shoulder and both sat there in silence, the only sounds were early birds outside as the horizon glowed with the coming of Joori, Urs and Fied; though they had several minutes before shining on directly.

Sedena then nudged Elo lightly, grabbing her attention.

"Usually when I'm annoyed at people, Ki'nata in this case, I annoy them back." Elo smirked and crossed her arms.

"I will have no part in your plans, Hakrenini." Sedena then unplugged the alarm clock, making Elo giggle. "You're such a kid, Sedena."

"I know. I bet Jennifer will want part in this."

"I am off to 'sleep', I will see you in a few minutes," Elo sighed, climbing to her bunk and going under the covers, pretending to sleep. Sedena crouched by Jennifer and shook her awake gently.

"What?" hissed Jennifer, glaring at Sedena as if she was a stranger.

"Time to be... _cheeky_ to Ki'nata," Sedena told her. Jennifer studied her with a hardened gaze for a moment, and Sedena only stared back with a light smile, then Jennifer threw the covers off herself and began to dress in her bodysuit.

"Put that on, but we still need to pretend to be asleep. I unplugged the clock. He's only a Sangheili, he'll space out waiting for us to awake," Sedena told her. Jennifer smirked and nodded. Sedena pulled her body suit on as well, then crawled back into bed. They waited for twenty minutes, then Ki'nata silently entered, ten minutes early for the awakening. He sat down on the chair near the entrance as usual. Sedena watched him from under he covers; he stared off into space, his eyes becoming distant as he virtually traveled to another world while he just sat where he was. She looked at Jennifer and winked, and she smiled back. The two waited for another half-hour; ten minutes in when the alarm was supposed to go off, Ki'nata still stared off. The twentieth minute, the same; when the thirtieth minute came, Sedena and Jennifer quietly stood, then faced him while in the aisle of the bunk beds. He still stared off. How professional.

They walked down the aisle, and only stopped when he finally pulled himself from his daydreaming and looked at them in surprise.

"What is this?" he asked, standing.

"You failed to notice that no one woke up to the alarm clock during the set time," Jennifer said. Ki'nata looked at his wristwatch, then looked back up at them with an irritated expression.

"You are not in my good graces at the moment," he told them.

"I don't give a shit," Jennifer said; Sedena letting her do the talking instead of putting in her own statements. Ki'nata swelled with anger, eyes burning.

"Wake them," he ordered.

"Ever heard a whistle?" asked Jennifer suddenly, taking Ki'nata off guard.

"A bird's song?" he asked.

"Something like that," Jennifer smirked, inserted her little fingers into her lips, then blew a loud, high whistle that made Ki'nata cringe, and all the Sangheili wake up in alarm, one boy almost falling out of his top bunk (another girl _did_ fall out of her bottom bunk, twisted in her blanket, looking around wildly for the origin of the alien noise). They looked at her, looked outside at the rising suns, looked at Ki'nata, then automatically stood at attention; Jennifer and Sedena doing so right in the middle of the aisle. Ki'nata's expression was harder than rock, and his voice the same,

"The usual. Armor on, exercise. Go," he ordered. He did not pull Jennifer and Sedena aside as the two girls went to their bunks and proceeded to put on their armor, now able to do it with impressive speed and efficiency. They guessed he would come up with something original to punish them for their minor insolence. They would take it, it was a rather petulant move they made, but they needed to get it out nonetheless. They pulled on their armor, did the laps, finished the obstacle course, then arrived at the sparring ring. Only one thing was out of place, and Sedena slowly felt glee fill her hearts as she made out the new object in the fenced-in square where the ring resided. A table, covered in standard issue daggers. One thing she failed to notice, however, was the lack of guards that kept the sharp blades from cutting. She took her place next to Zayus, and he cast an eager smile. His face still had that serene, far off expression, but he was excited still. She returned the smile then looked up when Ki'nata stood in front of the table.

"As you can see, we are now beginning sparring with these blades. I know your masters have taught you bladecraft, and even the energy sword, but you have to practice, of course; and there is _always_ something new to learn, even if you never learn it," a ghost of a sly smile came to his mandibles, then he grabbed one dagger, and tossed it at Sedena.

"Armor off, Hakrenini; you fight me." Sedena was surprised at this, she would think she would be up against a fellow student, then realized with grim amusement that he was planning to hand her ass over to her for the small, but childish act of disrespect she had exhibited to him. She wondered if Jennifer would get the same, or some other punishment a little bit later. She finally got the boots off her feet, and stepped into the ring with her undersuit on; Ki'nata in his undersuit as well. He drew his dagger then got in the stance, Sedena hesitated however.

"Blade guards," she reminded.

"No," he replied flatly, a tad officiously. Sedena was a bit nervous, but she took her position. Some of her peers were nervous, others watching as if it was regular; Sedena wondered herself if he was just dueling her with bare blades on purpose, or it was custom in training to not use guards. Pain is a way of learning, after all. Whether punishment, or for experience. Sometimes both one in the same. He launched at her, and the first thing she did was grab his wrist which held the blade, then cut his forearm. He snatched back instinctively, but an instinctive pulling like that was meant to get the hand back quickly from a light assault, such as an insect sting. A heave would be required to pull the hand free from a strong snare of some sort; but this was a snatch, and Sedena wanted just that. Rather than giving him the chance to go back, she tightened her grip on his arm, and he became surprised at her grip. She then slashed again on his chest, creating a two inch laceration. She could have done more, _allot_ more, but she did not want to do allot more; not just because this was no real fight, but also she wanted to leave a mark on him (no pun intended), other than that cat scratch he just gave him. He heaved his arm from the snare that was Sedena's hand and looked up at her with surprise, but also admiration; but he also let her know, with the look, he was still planning to punish her. She was fine with that, in fact, she would be glad to accept the punishment.

She went after him, with a horizontal slash, but he reached out and caught her wrist just she had his. He cut her arm with his dagger hand, and she knew he was trying to perform the same trick, and she heaved. Her wrist slipped from his hand easily... _too_ easily. The next thing she knew she was stumbling backwards, then landed on her ass. She did a back roll to her feet again, but found that Ki'nata was _behind_ her as she stood. She didn't even have a chance to turn as he left a six inch gash across her back. She made a hissing cry of pain and surprise, jumping away from him, but he relentlessly slashed at her knee joint; she howled in pain, buckling to the ground and landing on all fours. She raised her dagger up to black an incoming attack, but he only stepped back, looking satisfied. Not at himself, but of her.

"Although skill has a certain factor in battle, chance is the one thing that happens regularly, and is beyond our control," he stated, to her, and at everyone else, but only as a side glance. He seemed to be teaching Sedena more than the other students, though they learned well from their trainer. "It could have been you slashing at my legs, and me on my knees before you, Hakrenini." He looked up at the students.

"Would someone volunteer to escort Hakrenini to the medical wing." He made the order sound like a request. Sedena, out of pride, felt the urge to try and stand on her own and deny the help, but...she hid a smile as she told herself that would be too cliché, and something Ki'nata would expect. Instead, she took one student's offered hand and he helped her to her feet, though she still had to lean on him somewhat. Sedena held back a groan as a smile spread on his mandibles. He was enjoying this. Elo, Zayus and Jennifer had been the first to move, but the boy with Sedena now had been closer, thus he got to her first. He led her away while Ki'nata continued with the others, and he said,

"Good moves, though when he grabbed you it was obvious that you should have snatched instead of heaved," he said, sounding like some smug critic on a news special back on Earth.

"Was it now?" she asked.

"Well, not completely, but many would have seen it." Oh he was on a high horse, perhaps one he shouldn't deserve to be on.

"So you volunteered to help me get to the medics so kindly only to patronize me?" she asked with some venom; but like a young snake, she sometimes could not control the amount of venom she injected into her words. Her next bite might be like that.

"Patronize? No, never; I am just offering...constructive criticism," he replied, his tone and small smile contradicting his words.

"My constructive criticism: putting your hand on my ass is something us women tend to notice easily," he retreated his hand quickly, blushing, "Next time be more subtle."

"So there is a next time?"

"No, there isn't."

"Right, you're with that Elo character." Sedena stopped hobbling on him, and forced him to stop as he dragged her a bit by accident, not anticipating her sudden halt.

"You think I am a lesbian?" she asked, rather surprised; not disgusted, she was no homophobe, but disgust was creeping, as she was starting to assume he was a hater, and that he was idiotically stereotyping her relationship with Elo.

"A what?"

"Humph. A jinta," she grunted, "jinta" was Sangheilian for a lesbian; and kunta would be referring to gays.

"Seems like it," he said, looking impatient. Sedena was about to delve into how he was being a judgmental moron with no sense of observation, but just decided to say,

"Just shut up and help me to the goddamned medical wing, I'm not in the mood for an argument."

"As you wish," he sneered, the two of them moving on. He and Sedena arrived at the wing, and the process to heal her cuts was crude but effective. Well, applying a type of gauze would not _seem_ as crude as stitches would be, but this gel—a derivative of the temporary laceration gel—worked the same. The gel was applied to lacerations, and it pulled them together again. Though laceration gel was more like a temporary glue, this QHG (Quick Healing Gel), meant for minor wounds, was used off the field. It sealed the wounds, but also accelerated natural healing. By twelve hours the wounds would be completely mended, the gel absorbed into the tissue, disinfecting as well. Why this was not used on the field was due to ingredients. The ingredient that accelerated the healing they used carefully, as to not slowly but surely deplete it by mistake; and also the regular laceration gel lasted longer; seventy hours, and the ingredients were abundant, and the gel could be mass produced.

Sedena growled as the QHG seeped into her wounds, pulled them tightly closed, then seemed to crawl in her tissue; that was just the natural tissue regeneration being sped up. The doctor used the word "just" in his explanation of the crawling sensation she was receiving, and she was grimly amused by it. After all was done she stood and left, walking beside the other boy silently. They arrived back at the ring, to see the young trainees did indeed have to exclude guards as they sparred with the daggers. Zayus was in a fight with another girl, though he and she were fully armored, and Sedena couldn't help but grin and shoot it Ki'nata's way. He did not see, as he watched the fight unfold. Zayus lost to her, as she was a quick one, but he gave a good fight, and Sedena did not think of him any lesser for his loss. You win, you lose; that's life for ya. The group all fought with the knives, garnering cuts on the exposed areas of their armor. Sedena still felt a little weak in her knee tendons, but she pressed on; and if she didn't, Ki'nata would make her. And she knew it. After the day was finished, and they finished taking the final lap around the grounds and going over the obstacle course, Ki'nata told them,

"What comes with the change of blades will no doubt excite you. Beginning next week: a week long venture in the wilderness. No one spoke, as they listened respectfully to their trainer, but they were all excited; anyone could tell. Eyes lighting up, mandibles twitching to hide smiles, slight shifting in their body; the excitement of the news needing to be vented out through...perhaps an impromptu jig, but that was only a silly thing they would do absolutely alone, no onlookers.

"I will not release details until the last minute, to leave you ill prepared. It builds character." Ki'nata's face was straight, and his tone emotionless, but the slyness in his eyes was unmistakable. Maybe he couldn't help it, maybe he let it slip on purpose; but it made everyone give a mental groan. "Hakrenini, Marie; perfect timing," he added as an after thought. The group chuckled lightly while Ki'nata let a small smile drop his mandibles; Sedena Hakrenini and Jennifer Marie giving no reaction back, not even a blush.

 _6 days later_

Elo was unsure the moment the door to her apartment opened, revealing it was her father remaining home, and not her mother. Sedena became unsure as well, both girls looking up at the older man, who studied them both.

"Who are you two? What can I help you with?" Zuka asked.

"Just came to say hello, father. A month since last time, I know you cry yourself to sleep at night thinking about me," Elo told him. He only smiled and crouched down slightly to hug his daughter. "And I am taking a guess you wish to call your father," he said to Sedena when he let go of Elo.

"Yes; please and thank you," she said, making him chuckle.

"Oh the trouble I could get in for letting you do this, Elo," he said, stepping aside for them to come in.

"It shows how desperate you are for me," she said back slyly, making him grin; a tad sheepishly at that. As he and Elo chatted, Sedena picked up the phone and dialed Stone's number. The call traveled across the celestial network of "cosmic telephone poles" as humanity had titled them. It reached Stone's phone, and as it rang, she realized it was probably in the wee hours of the morning over there. But on the second ring, Stone picked up.

"Hello?"

"'Hello?' to you too," she responded.

"..."

"It's Sedena."

"Oh!" Stone laughed on the other end, and Sedena couldn't help but join. It was good to hear his voice again, it gave her a bittersweet feeling of warmth accompanied with longing to be with him in person. Six more months, girl; hang in there.

"So what's up?" Sedena asked, leaning on the wall and crossing her legs.

"Not much," Stone replied in a peculiar tone. "Chillin'...havin' a party over here with everyone." Sedena hadn't noticed it, but she now heard the babble of many people in the background, he had probably answered the phone in his room to hear better.

"Aw, without me?" she asked in mock disappointment and hurt.

"Yeah...so...wussup witchoo?" he asked in that tone again.

"What are you up to, Dad?" she asked suspiciously, taking care to hide her smile, even though he wasn't there. You could still _hear_ people smile, and Stone would be able to pick that up on her. Suddenly, in the background, is sounded like someone had burst into the room.

"Who's that?" Sedena asked.

"Hold on," Stone said; back on his end, he grinned in goofiness and said to Azjod,

"Yo, pick up the phone."

"Yo forget the phone, I need money for painkillers," Azjod recited back. "You got money for painkillers?"

"Just pick up the phone!" Stone exclaimed in "agitation". Azjod sighed in annoyance, walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Wuhuzuuuuup!" Stone hooted into the phone, Azjod and Sedena hearing (Sedena facepalming back on her end, as both Elo and Zuka had paused to eavesdrop right behind her; Sedena knowing they were there).

"Wuzouoouuuuup!"

"Wehzeeehhhhp!" Stone crowed back, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth. Sedena sighed, smiling in defeat.

"Is Zuli there?" she asked, trusting he would not give in to their antics...but she _had_ been wrong about him in the past.

Stone looked up from his phone,

"Hey, yo, Zoo- _lay_!" Zuli, in the living room with Dan, Mellisa, Aralo and Morva, looked up at Stone's calling. "Pick up the phone!" He picked up the living room phone. Having heard the others, and knowing Sedena was hoping he wouldn't join them, he yelled in,

"Wuzuuuuup!" Everyone was now looking at either him, Azjod, or Stone, with a mixture of amusement and simply "LOLWTF?"

Stone: "Wahahahazuuuuup!"

Azjod: "Fuzzpaaahhhhp!" The three of them immediately silenced when a ringing indicated another caller. Sedena heard it as well. Wow, a four way phone connection; all connected to one lightyears away.

"Hello?" asked Stone neutrally.

"WUUHZ _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP_!" Wano roared from the bathroom, on his cellphone. Stone, Azjod and Zuli immediately went back to their screeching and whooping, _almost_ making Sedena sorry she had called back home. After their fits were through, a sly idea came to her. She clicked mouth piece to the table, making it sound like she had hung up, then lifted it up to her ear again. There was a baffled silence on the other.

"She hung up," Stone said, sounding mortified, hurt and guilty, and Sedena felt a bit guilty herself at his tone.

"Maybe she was on her period," she heard Wano say jokingly. She thought she would feel offended, but a big grin formed on her face and she laughed a little as she shouted,

"I fucking heard you, Wanker!" taking everyone on the other ends by surprise. "You are _dead_ when I get back, year hear me!? _Dead_!"

"Aw jeez," was Wano's only un-intimidated response before hanging up.

"Sorry, Sedena," Stone said, the smile in his voice undoubtedly embarrassed.

"No worries," she replied.

"It's been a month," Zuli piped up, "Wilderness training yet?"

"Tomorrow, how was it?" she asked.

"Challenging, exhilarating, fun; so many word choices to be thrown into a mixing bowl," Zuli replied, making Sedena smile.

"Well, I'll see for myself soon enough."

"Don't forget to pack a lunch, brush your teeth, and wear your goulashes," Stone said in the typical fretting mother tone, making Sedena roll her eyes.

"Goulashes on a planet where it's over one hundred degrees year round?" she asked, making him snicker.

"I hope you're used to the heat, because it's gonna seem cold when you get back here," Stone responded.

"You just relish seeing me suffer don't you?"

"So did anything brutal happen to you lately?" Stone asked casually.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I deliberately annoyed my trainer, and his punishment was a dagger spar with no armor. He could've have lost anytime, but he won nevertheless. Cut my knee joints."

"Ow..." Stone remarked, sound legitimately concerned.

"I'm fine, Stone. I took pleasure."

"Sometimes I think you're just an alien from a different planet," he cracked, making her laugh at the lame joke. It was so Stone.

"Out of curiosity," Zuli spoke up, "is your trainer Suvu Husunu."

"That's allot if Us," Stone commented, making Zuli chuckle.

"No, but I've passed him a couple of times. Let me guess: your trainer."

"No, he's just an asshole I don't like," Zuli replied, Sedena laughing.

"Me too," she agreed. "He's so full of himself, isn't he?"

"I know!" Zuli agreed feverishly, flinging a hand in the air. Unfortunately he spilled Morva's drink all over his shirt doing that.

"Zuli, watch it! Gah!" Morva hissed; it had been a _very_ hot cup of coffee.

"Oh shit, I have to go," Zuli said quickly, then hung up.

"He's been real klutzy lately," Stone said.

"You think it means something?" Sedena asked with a smirk.

"We can only wonder if he was klutzy while training," Stone sighed, Sedena giggling. "I've been klutzy too."

"Not me...but that doesn't mean anything," Sedena said. Sedena glanced over at Elo when she was nudged, and she pointed at her wrist watch. "Sorry, Dad, but I have to go now. Love you."

"Love you too, hon," Stone said. "Take care." He hung up, leaving Sedena alone, despite her friend's company. She sighed and hung up their phone.

"Sorry, Sedena," Elo said.

"It's fine," she said dismissively, smiling reassuringly. They glanced up when there were knocks from the door.

"Probably your mother; you can stay a few minutes longer can't you?" Zuka asked Elo.

"Of course," she replied, and both she and Sedena waited in the living room while Zuka went down the hall and answered the door. His eyebrows raised and he smiled.

"Whoops," he said, stepping back.

"'Whoops' what?" asked a male voice, then to Elo and Sedena's essential horror, one of the academy trainers, Hava Maluki, stepped in with his shining black armor with the gold lining. He glanced down the hall way, eyes falling upon Sedena and Elo

"Ahhhh," he said in understanding, turning fully to them as they both stared nervously back. "Never seen them before." He winked at the two of them, surprising them both.

"They were never here anyway," Zuka stated, gesturing for them to leave. They quickly did so, not even giving thanking regards to an amused Hava. Zuka shut the door behind them and said,

"And I told Elo I could get in trouble."

"Well..." Hava replied hesitantly.

"That is true..."

 _Later that night_

Sedena stripped out of her undersuit to just her briefs, sat on the bed, then massaged her feet, sighing as the air felt good on them; having them stuffed in boots and a suit getting irritating. If there had been enough time in the day, she and Zayus would have went somewhere to secretly make love, but as it was late, they couldn't...disappointing her. She made the mistake glancing at him, while he stretched in only his briefs, and she got a full view of his slim yet nicely toned back, and ass under the briefs, arousing her. She grunted and buried herself under her blankets. No one said anything as the lights all went out, everyone going to bed early to prepare for tomorrow morning; but that didn't mean they wouldn't go to sleep. Eventually, everything quieted down, and Sedena had a back-of-the-mind knowledge to stay awake. She listened to everyone, and eventually, all her peers' breath regulated into deep sleep.

She smiled as she felt Zayus sit on her bed, bend over and nuzzle her neck, wiggling his mandibles on it and making a couple love nibbles.

"Ready to test your escaping abilities?" he whispered into her ear, running his hand under the covers and over her side, down her thigh, and over her pelvis, making her hollow open up in aching want to be filled.

"As long as I have a partner in crime," she whispered back, turning to him and stroking the side of his face, then kissing and nuzzling him. He stood straight, and Sedena got up as well. The two silently and quickly put only their battle suits on. Since it was dark out, the dark suits would be good camouflage; better than their gleaming green Neophyte armor. The two of them slunk down the aisle and peeked outside. A few patrolling Honor Guards were by the back exiting gates, all flooded by lights, but they had worked that out. On this night a delivery truck left after dropping off supplies; usually food, training equipment, office supplies and so on. They would hitch a ride. They went into the shadows before they were spotted in the overhead light in front of the entrance of their common room. They waited for a few minutes before the truck began to roll down the roads to the back gate. As it passed, they ran to it, then expertly latched themselves to the underside of the trailer. It stopped in front of the gate, waited for it to open, then it moved on down the back roads through the jungle, back to the city. As it furthered from the academy, Sedena and Zayus exchanged nods, then hopped off. Sedena grunted as both rolled harshly on the hard road, garnering some bruises, but they recovered and stood as the truck left them behind. She stood straight and glanced at Zayus, then gasped. Zayus was sitting on the ground in slight shock, a large bleeding gash on his head.

"My god Zayus," she said, getting to her knees beside him and gingerly taking his head, examining the cut.

"I'll be fine," he said, smiling weakly.

"No, it's not good, Zayus. We should return, even if that means being found out."

"No, watch," Zayus said to her, standing up.

"Watch?" she asked, confused and concerned for him. He smiled kindly at her.

"Just follow me into the jungle," he said, then stepped off the side of the road and into the jungle. She followed him as he seemed to search around for something.

"Ah," he said when he found it. He walked over to a bush which had large palm leaves dropping down, and he pulled one off. He offered it to Sedena and she felt its texture. It was actually fuzzy; like the skin of a peach, and left a moist residue on her hands. It was sweet smelling as well.

"We find them in the oasis back in my village," Zayus told her as he wiped his head with it. The leaf wiped off the blood like a cloth would, and he used another to rest on his head. "The residue it leaves sates the wound, makes the bleeding stop, and relieves a bit of pain. Fulu Bushes. They also make a good air freshener," he said with a smile.

"Herbalist?" she asked.

"Just basic," he said, "but I know a few that are full fledged herbalists. They make gauzes, drinks, bandages, and even pills. Flavor extracts as well for cooking."

"You'll be alright?"

"I will, I've gotten similar wounds and used a Fulu leaf to make it better. I'll just say I cut my head falling out of bed when people notice my wound," he replied. He gestured her to follow and they both went deeper into the jungle. Qikost and Suban were bright in the sky, and the tree canopy was very sparse in this area, letting the rays of light from both white moons to illuminate the ground. As they walked through the woods, they heard the trickling of a creek in the distance. Both followed the sound until they found it, then both grinned at each other when they saw the creek trickle into a pond. The moons' reflections glittered in the rippling water, casting reflecting ripplings on the trees and rocks surrounding. Sedena smirked as she began to undo her undersuit, Zayus watching.

"Care for a quick swim?" she asked as she let the suit drop, and she stepped out of the leggings.

"Sounds nice," he replied, undoing his own suit (his erection stretched it out, and Sedena couldn't help but giggle lightly at it). Zayus paid more attention to Sedena than the suit...in fact, he only fumbled at it while he stared at her comely backside as she padded gracefully into the water, feet dipping into the water, legs sinking in as she stepped into the deeper middle. Her curved backside sunk in, and she stood in the middle, waist deep.

"Quite shallow," she remarked, slowly spinning in a circle and looking down at the watercraft and her reflection with the moons. She then lounged on her back, floating and stretching. Zayus practically ripped off his suit (and his gaze before he just stared at her forever like a goggling moron), and then walked into the water. Sedena smiled up at him as he stood over her, and then he floated down to her level and held her. They kissed and nuzzled, the water lapping quietly as they felt each other in the moisture of the cool fluid. They then stood straight, and Sedena made a satisfied "Hmmmmm..." as Zayus slipped inside of her, and both rocked each other as they stood waist deep in the water, just wanting to stand there for a long time. Finally, Zayus' moves became stronger, and Sedena's wanting became stronger as well. The two of them went to the shore and spread down there. The times before were only semi-romantic, but mostly fun; at different motels, and in the jungles mostly; but not in this extremely romantic, beautiful and peaceful...miniature oasis of lovecraft. Zayus performed softly, gently and sweetly, both hearing each other as much as feeling each other. Rather than the moans and huffs of their spontaneous sessions, they murmured and hummed in their euphoric state of totality. They admired each other's beauty, and the beauty around them; felt the water, mud and soil on their bare skin, the breeze sliding across their flesh and rustling the leaves, and the sounds of night birds, and the creek trickling into the pond they laid together by.

In a half hour that seemed timeless and perfect, it was over, and the two snuggled next to each other on the shore, in each other's arms, thighs next to each other, feet playing together absently. Zayus' head rested above Sedena's as hers was curved down into his neck, and she softly stroked his neck as both laid with their eyes closed. But Sedena sighed and forced herself to sit up, Zayus opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"I guess we should wash up and head back. It is not that late, actually," he said to her. She replied with a simple "Mm hm," nodding as she stretched her arms and back into the air, feeling the pleasurable ache as her muscles stretched, popping a bit here and there. Zayus sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and tickled the top of his head a little.

"Not ticklish," he told her.

"Oh well," she said, going to gently pull herself from his grip, but he held on. "Hey," she said with a smile as he grinned back. "You were the one to say we should go."

"I said I guessed, and the fact is that it is not that late," he stated, pulling her back down with him.

"No, stop," she said, failing to keep the laugh out of her voice.

"You have not been on top since the first time," he said. She grinned then laid on top of him, wrapping her legs around and sliding his filler into her hollow. He made a growling "mmmm" as she slid onto him, her moist inside warm and caressing; as it would be to any future children she might have. But then she suddenly stood up, taking him by surprise.

"Oh, that is just cruel and cold," he said as she watched her stand. He sat up as he gazed while she stepped in the water to wipe the mud that had stuck to some of her body.

"Need a little discipline. Don't worry, I disciplined myself as much as you," she replied slyly. He stood and washed off with her, then both pulled their suits back on, and retraced their steps back to the road.

"Six more months," he murmured to himself dismally, thinking Sedena wouldn't hear, but she did, and she turned to him with some hurt in her eyes, knowing what he meant. He thought of something to say, but it slipped away as quickly as it came, and he only stared at her with his own growing despair. She bowed her head and continued walking, and followed in silence as well. They came to the street and looked up to see the lights of the academy a good half-mile up the road, and the city ablaze with its lights, blocking out the stars and only leaving the moons. Once a week the city would turn off all its lights completely to let the stars shine in the sky, but that was two days ago.

They began walking to the academy again. The way they would enter was through a large drainage pipe, and that would take them to a manhole locked from the inside, where they could climb up again and slip back into their common room without detection. As they walked they heard footfalls behind them and whirled around. Both held looks of astonishment to see Ki'nata's own fixed, blank stare. In his hand he held a device, a long range motion sensor, much like the mini ones in their armor HUD, this one was larger, and naturally stronger. He watched them, and they watched back; the air was tense, and the students clenched their fists in rising frustration as Ki'nata remained silent, studying them. Finally, he said,

"Usually I am able to detect relationships instantly, but you two hid it well; and you snuck off well. The only slip up was me noticing you leaving your common room at this hour, from my office, which is rather not a slip up, just an uncontrollable coincidence...no one knows this, but I am the only one that lets young ones such as yourself go out. You two are self-disciplined enough, as I had not detected your relationship, like so many strong others. Both homosexual and heterosexual. But if you are caught, that is on your heads. But, I will let you continue, as you are capable of keeping yourselves hidden. Who am I to stand in the way of love?" he smiled slyly but kindly as well, both looking baffled. "So I am sure you two have a way of sneaking back in, I will return through the gate. Good luck to both of you...though I expect you to keep your hormones under control during the wilderness training," he said sternly.

"Yes, excellency," both of them said immediately. He nodded.

"I will hold you to your oaths," was the last thing he said before going off, leaving the two staring behind. This had certainly ended strangely.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Greetings, ladies and germs, Guest review reply time!**

 **RE: Yodelling Pickle,** "ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD..." **Bite my Spoggy, fan ficky ass!**

 **RE: 343 Guilty Spark,** "I think that you should make a second one of these. (If you did, would you accept OCs?)" **Sorry, man, even if I did make a second one I'm not in the habit of accepting OCs and requests in general. Stories-whether they been fan fiction or original-are a personal affair.**

 **RE: Anger Wagon,** "Anger Wagon has a surprise for Spog when Spog finishes Ti Amo." **You're secretly all these Guest reviewers?**

* * *

Chapter XLVI (43)

Business On Holiday

The students lined the aisle beside their bunks, dressed in their green Neophyte armor, with training plasma rifles on their hips, and the same non-lethal training Carbines on their backs, as well as energy daggers. Ki'nata stood at the end of the aisle, with his own plasma rifle and energy sword (they were very lethal, however). Sedena fought to keep down her smile; she had been looking forward to this. N'tho's version of "wilderness training" had been when he abducted she and Zuli and dumped them off in the desert. She remembered the whole ordeal in excruciating detail. The hunting of those gazelle, Zuli falling in a booby-trap sinkhole, and her having to pull him out with a thorny vine, cutting both their hands in the process. Looking back from where she was now, she was glad it had happened, no matter how terrible she remembered feeling then. Things change with time.

Ki'nata stepped more down the aisle so all could look at him.

"Now then," he began, "You all have gotten ready for something you have no idea about. That happens. But I will explain now. In this training, we will be fighting each other. The other common rooms have been set to certain areas of the jungles, far apart, so there is no accidental intrusion. However, that is only the beginning. When we arrive at out set destination, we will spend a full day and night hunting for each other and eliminating each other. I myself shall not partake, and even if I was aloud, it would be unwise of me to use my weapons on any of you. In your HUDs, when we arrive, navigational points will mark where you begin. These points are where you start from in your hunt for each other. The only rules that apply is to kill any and all opponents you encounter, however, you can use any means necessary, even if it is a temporary truce between individuals. This fight will last for a full day, which is why we have woken up earlier than usual-" (it was still dark outside, the horizon set ablaze in crimson as the suns came closer to the edge) "-and on until midnight. If one comes victorious before then, the match ends; pray that it ends early in your favor so you can get more sleep than from twelve AM to five AM when we begin the next stage. But; if more than one is left standing by twelve AM, then you all are forfeit with no favor. But that does not really matter, simply your performance.

"That is all you need to know for now. We leave," with that, Ki'nata turned and began walking up the aisle, once he was at the end, the trainees neatly followed in lines of two behind him, marching in unison. Not any sort of particular march, merely a dignified step, step, step; posture, heads held high, and nothing more. The other common room occupants either behind them or in front, walking out the back gate. They walked down the back road (which was strictly military use, no civilian vehicles), and then came to a large trail on the side of the road, leading into the jungle. All the groups were in a line (lines within lines), and they arrived at a path-split, which went in ten different directions. And there were ten different groups. The respective trainers led their groups down their set paths, and they marched for a half-hour. As they went down, the trail suddenly stopped, as if whatever sort of plow that had made it just stopped, turned around and left it as is. Ki'nata signaled them that they could break formation, but also instructed them to equip their weapons. Sedena felt a wave of excitement and nervousness wash over her. This was her first squad-teamwork experience, essentially. It was the Sangheili way to suddenly introduce young trainers to raw, unscripted experience when they had little and no training prior. That was first, then they worked on the advanced things in set training. But now they had to guess for themselves.

Sedena did not have time to think of which weapon to equip, so she absently pulled the Carbine off her back and shouldered it, swallowing. Suddenly, her hands began to sweat and make her grip on the weapon slick, and her armor was uncomfortable, despite it had always felt surprisingly comfortable in the past, and her undersuit was too tight. But she ignored these new side effects of nervousness and glanced at Ki'nata. He waved for them to move forward, but still on guard. Carbine still shouldered, she and her comrades began moving forward. He made another signal, on that told them to take a formation. The group made a line next to each other along with Ki'nata as the "middle stone". Ki'nata pretty much was a middle stone in the curved bridge that they made. They waded through the jungle, through the brush, and roots, and trees, and insects, and puddles, and mud, and rising heat. For ten minutes they walked like that, some with Carbines shouldered, others with plasma rifles held in their arms, one-handed. Finally, Ki'nata called out with his voice for them to stop and relax. They were in no clearing or anything, just a patch of jungle that looked the same as the rest. Suddenly, orange navigational points appeared on their HUDs.

"Once you arrive at your destinations the points will turn off and the match will officially begin. Go on ahead; oh, and your armor has been rigged like the armor you wore during your combat with your master preluding the Ascension Battle, just in case you were wondering," he added.

 _Uh...huh...I would think..._ Sedena commented to herself as she began at a jog to her point. It was about five hundred meters away, and eventually, the blinking yellow dots on her motion tracker disappeared from its range; only tiny dots of animals appeared. She came to her nav point, a large bog was next to a piled up formation of rocks; long piled there from volcanic explosions when Sangheilios was still young and maturing, not featuring its namesake species then. Upon further inspection of the bog, it actually appeared to be quicksand, due to small bubbles appearing every now and then. Contrary to popular belief, quicksand was not like water where you sunk over your head and drowned, rather, it would pull you down up to only your waist, and would have a tight grip. The only way to escape was to lie flat as possible and wiggle your way out; only those that had been famished and weak had had their lives claimed by the substance.

Sedena then smiled; it was likely that there were more pits around here, that would be interesting. She stepped closer to her nav point, unfortunately some leaves had covered a patch of the mud, and she stepped right in.

"Aw bullshit!" she hissed, immediately lying back. She was near solid ground anyway, and only took a minute's time moving her leg out. The water pressure in the mud rising then falling created a pulling effect, but she got her feet out eventually. Not even up to her knees. She decided to just wait here, the nav point wasn't that far anyway, just ten meters. Eventually it did disappear, and a green light flashed on her HUD. It was go time. Facing where she had come from, she made a sharp right from that direction, slinking low with her plasma rifle in hand. She side stepped a another small mud pit (actually no more bigger one of those kiddie pools on Earth) giving it a small withering glance, but that ultimately cost her. As she looked back up, one boy, the tallest in the room, and he was _tall_ , came down on her from hanging up in a tree, grabbing her. She let out a shout of anger, giving him a kick in the knee joint, making him shout in turn and stagger. She stumbled back, then stepped right in the mud, sinking up to her waist. He quickly snatched the plasma rifle from her hand as she raised it to fire.

"I can't believe this," she growled.

"Don't worry, we have still six months," he said, offering his hand. "I am still going to 'kill' you, I just do not want you to be left limp and unable to move in that."

"No, would you do it if I was a Jiralhanae?" Sedena asked, making him scowl.

"Do you want to drown in wet dirt or not?"

"I would fight you when you got me out."

"Then you get a second chance!" he snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling.

"Ow! Stop, you can't just pull me out, you're better off _killing_ me!"

"Then I take you as a prisoner," he said, smiling slyly. "That is allowed, you know?"

"Oh, I am a prisoner now?" she asked, expecting an answer.

"...yes," he said, unsure of her motives. With that, she extracted her energy dagger then "slit" her own throat. The HUD flashed red in her vision and she went limp, leaning back into the mud, unable to move or speak.

"Gods damn it," he hissed, now attempting to pull her "corpse" from the pit. He eventually did, and inside her head-covering helmet she laughed, though he could not hear. That was the end of that for her.

Five hours later, Sedena literally screamed in relief when she was aloud movement again after one man was left standing. She scrambled up, nearly falling in the pit again but she didn't notice, and shook her limbs. She had been lying there, staring at the same base of a tree trunk for the past five hours, and that had driven her mad; her tingly sleeping limbs didn't help either. A nav point appeared again, no doubt where Ki'nata waited, and she trudged off to it. When she got there, the last trainees had just arrived around their trainer, all dirty, sweaty and aggravated; no doubt from having to lay still involuntarily for hours.

"Those who were killed at the beginning without even being able to fight back need not worry," Ki'nata said, "Save for the randomness of battle when you are finally on active duty. Now, however, you do not need to worry; defeat happens, you all so far are able, so I am not listing any names on a negative list," Ki'nata told all of them. "We still have plenty of sunlight before twilight, so let us find a clearing where it will be more comfortable to rest. You will need the rest. But in order to find this clearing quicker, we all split up into pairs of two, and when any pair has found a sufficient resting ground, call on the comlink and set a navigational point for us to follow. I trust you all know how to set points." They did, rather simple actually, they only had to stand where they desired the point to be, configured with a PDA that was integrated into the arm on their left (or right) forearm. Sedena teamed up with Jennifer, although, Ki'nata never told them who had won...and neither did the person who actually did, so that remained a mystery between the winner and the last person he had defeated.

Jennifer and Sedena hiked beside each other, pushing brush and branches out of the way and avoiding bogs. As they went uphill, Jennifer asked,

"Did you step into a bog?" as she looked at Sedena's mud caked legs.

"Yeah, it was the damn end of me too. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the first to die," she said, Jennifer chuckling in return.

"Quicksand did kill someone after all," she commented. "Who was it?"

"Entu, the tall one. He actually tried to get me out, thought I would drown if he shot me right there...I mean come on! I'm wearing an apparatus!" Sedena exclaimed, tapping the mouth of her helmet for emphasis.

"The filtration system that lets you breathe fresh air would be clogged, silly; so think of that before you consider Entu silly," Jennifer said slyly, and Sedena chuckled abashedly.

"That's true," she responded.

"It'll be cooler up on this hill if we find a clearing," Jennifer stated, looking upward at the tree canopy. "The trees seem to be thinning with the incline."

"No one really knows why, but the hills up here are allot clearer," Sedena told her. "Hopefully there'll be a pond...I also hope that Ki'nata won't mind us swimming if we find one."

"I would think, I mean, soldiers are even aloud brief breaks like that when they're on duty somewhere. Everyone needs R and R." The two of them were silent then. Sedena was tempted to take off her helmet, not that it wasn't cool inside, it had temperature control, but she just wanted fresh air; however, training as it might be, she needed to keep everything on until her superior said she could relax again. They trekked up the hill, climbed over some rocky mounds, and the trees got thinner and thinner, until they came to the top of the hill, the trees still tall with a large canopies, but more spread out on the landscape, while trees far below were closer. Sedena switched the comlink and spoke,

"Excellency, we found a clear area...near a stream as well; hope you don't mind hiking up a hill."

"Not at all," he answered, "Set the point." Sedena raised her arm and flicked open a latch on the forearm of her armor, pressed some buttons, then a nav point was set where she stood, relayed to her comrades. Both she and Jennifer waited for several minutes before everyone arrived, Ki'nata silently counting heads, then calling those not there yet, but they answered. When everyone finally arrived, he finally let them relax. Sedena pulled her helmet off, then set her weapons on a tree trunk. She, Jennifer, Elo and Zayus found a small patch of trees near a pile of rocks, the rocks formed like seats. They didn't look very comfortable, but the lot were encased in armor anyway so they weren't picky. Others went to the stream and merely washed their faces, but all kept their armor on, feeling that they should until it was time to sleep. Ki'nata secretly approved.

Jennifer then removed something from a pocket on her armor (which was basically a hollow part in the steel with a latch), and started looking it over.

"What is that?" asked Elo, looking curiously over her shoulder at the screen of the device.

"My MP3 player," Jennifer replied.

"Uh oh..." murmured Zayus, making Jennifer shoot him a suspicious glance.

"'Uh oh' what?" she asked.

"Oh...nothing..." he said. Elo was confused, while Sedena got that idea as well.

"She's going to have nothing but Goth Metal on it," Sedena told Elo.

"Metal? You have a musical genre called metal?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the heaviest, angriest music humanity has to offer; hence the name 'Heavy Metal'. Goth metal is General Metal's dark, gloomy sub-genre," Jennifer explained, looking for a band she was in the mood in. "Oh, and by the way, smart asses," she said hotly to smirking Sedena and Zayus, "How do you know that all I have on this thing is Goth metal?"

"What else _do_ you have?" Zayus asked smartly.

"Black Metal-" Jennifer began, but Sedena interrupted,

"Same difference," making her grunt.

"Doom Metal-"

"Also same difference."

"And gangsta rap."

"I know you made that one up."

"And Lady Gaga."

"That's utter bullshit right there." The two of them burst into laughter at that. Sedena then removed her own MP3 player from her pocket.

"Ah, a fellow Sangheili will have Sangheili music," Zayus said brightly.

"Half and half. I mostly have human electronica. Downtempo ambient, House, Techno, Trip-Hop-"

"Same differences," Jennifer sneered over childishly, making Sedena glower at her.

"Well what optimistic, delightful, unicorn and rainbow music do you have?" asked Sedena challengingly.

"Dimmu Borgir, Cradle Of Filth, Draconian, Virgin Black, How Like A Winter, The Fall Of Every Season, Ava Inferi, Enslaved – also I have Folk slash Viking metal: Moonsorrow, Falkenbach, Myrkgrav, Ásmegin – and even some Neofolk: Of The Wand And The Moon, Darkwood, Sonne Hagal and so on. And you with your whiny, break-dance computer noise?"

Sedena answered: "Asian Dub Foundation, The Prodigy, Deadmau5, Apollo 441, Fluke for pure techno. Downtempo Ambient: Solar Quest, Solar _Fields_ , Aes Dana, H.U.V.A. Network (which is a collaboration of Aes Dana and Solar Fields), Aphex Twin, Carbon Based Lifeforms, Asura, Cell and so on. _Ethnic_ Ambient: Jairamji, Kaya Project, Adham Shaikh, Desert Dwellers (perfect for where I live) and so on. The Orb and Orbital would be considered Ambient House so..." Sedena smiled as she continued to look at her list, Jennifer only nodded; Elo and Zayus had no idea what any of these bands/artists were, and were nervous to find out. Humans were very...expressive. Jennifer then proceeded to play a dreadful _Cradle Of Filth_ song; her MP3 player having a small speaker latched to the top, plugged right in like headphones would be.

"We take turns, no non-stop screamo bullshit," Sedena said.

"Screamo is short for screaming emo; I'm not any emo," Jennifer huffed.

"Right, you are devoid of any emotion," Sedena kidded, then proceeded to say, "Also, the only way I would consider someone an 'emo' is when they display many emotions; not just whiny bitching like common emos are associated with."

"I heard that," Jennifer agreed, looking out towards the landscape below.

"Is that a male or female screaming?" asked Zayus, looking at the noisy MP3 player in distaste and bewilderment.

"Male."

"...disturbing..." he replied, making Sedena cackle, and garnering a dead look from Jennifer.

"Actually I do have some Screamo on here," Jennifer stated, looking back at her MP 3 screen.

"You have Orchid?" Elo blurted out, everyone looking at her in surprise.

"You know them?" asked Jennifer.

"You...like Screamo?" Sedena also asked. At this time Ki'nata was walking by, but at the mention of Screamo he froze, then whipped his head in their directions, eyes dark.

"I have listened to many human musical genres," he began, everyone then looking up at him, "But never have I had the displeasurable raping of my ears by the 'musical' genre known as 'Screamo.' I have trained a handful of other Spartans that enjoyed that cacophony, and even some Sangheili. What you are playing now," he nodded to Jennifer's MP3 player, which was still playing Cradle Of Filth, "is nothing compared to what I have heard before. I usually do no meddle with the personal affairs and tastes of others, because it is not my place; so I implore politely but with earnesty, _please do not play any Screamo._ " Everyone's eyes were on the trainer and foursome sitting on the rocks, the music playing but not being heard, Ki'nata staring at them with a serious expression, while the trainees were only surprised at him. Finally Jennifer replied,

"Of course..." she wanted to say more, but she didn't know what. He nodded.

"Thank you," was all he said before turning away from them, then hunkering down toward the view of the jungle and city. Everyone watched him for a few more moments, then slowly murmured back into their previous business and discussions. Sedena looked at Zayus, Zayus looked at her, then Sedena looked at Jennifer, Jennifer looking at Sedena, Zayus and Elo looking at each other, then Sedena and Elo looking at each other as well as Jennifer and Zayus looking at each other...then Sedena said when Jennifer's song ended,

"My turn," and switched her MP3 player to "Sol" by Solar Fields. Everyone watched her for a moment, then chuckled quietly at her sudden...suddeness, and she only smiled. Zayus leaned back and closed his eyes.

"That electric music is actually quite soothing," he remarked, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest lazily. Sedena found the position oddly cute and smiled.

"Good to work with, I mean work like writing and such. As opposed to music with lyrics," she told him.

"Mm..." he replied in agreement, already dozing off. Sedena looked around the...well, she might as well call it "campsite" – she looked around the campsite and saw quite a few were taking naps, even with their armor off; Ki'nata didn't seem to mind, he himself had his helmet and mandible guards off. Some of her comrades were on rocks like they were, others laying back in the grass and some soft dirt/sand patches, and even a few were leaning back on thick tree branches. "World Of Sleepers" by Carbon Based Lifeforms came to mind and made her chuckle lightly. She wasn't that tired...she had been lying still for five hours straight after all.

Later, the suns began to go down near the horizon, and everyone was active again. They didn't want to over sleep during the day, be stuck full of energy all night then be tired when the morning came. Ki'nata had instructed two to go gather firewood, which had been easy. It had been dry as of late and they had no trouble finding some sticks and thick tree branches. Elo offered to make a pit big enough for everyone to sit around, and she and Sedena gathered rocks and made a circle of them. Ki'nata also informed them it would be a light dinner cooked over the fire...after they hunted it.

"If you can hunt in the dusk, you can hunt easily at day," was his testimony to everyone's bafflement and annoyance at the ridiculous time of day for hunting. Hunting was something everyone was required to do, in teams of four, in set directions Ki'nata pointed out to them. He would remain behind to make the fire and keep it running. Of course, Sedena, Zayus, Elo and Jennifer were together as they went off into the jungle to hunt for...whatever they could find. It would be slightly easier with their motion trackers...although, the things Ki'nata had offered them as hunting tools were medium spears and slingshots. Spears for larger game if they happened upon it, and slingshots for smaller game if they were precise enough with their shots.

"You know...this is allot more cool than human boot camp," Jennifer remarked. "For a species so formal, this training is really...what's the word I'm looking for? 'Limber'."

"'Limber'?" repeated Zayus, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

"In the context of 'bending readily; flexible,'" she explained. "Human boot is the same thing. Marching to a drill sergeant's redneck 'yuck yuck' chants, retarded songs and poem...speech things; the whole corps is one big fucking cliché...and they said I only said that because I was a Goth." Jennifer rolled her eyes. "'Hoo-ah' my milky white ass." Sedena snickered.

"Stone feels the same way actually, he always had trouble not laughing when his comrades did that," she told Jennifer.

"Oh believe me, I did too. And then when I volunteered to be a Spartan four, nobody jerked me around anymore."

"...you know...I just realized, you've been baking under three suns for a month...you haven't gotten a tan or anything...do you wear sun screen or something?" Sedena asked, looking at Jennifer, though she couldn't see her milky white skin under the armor and helmet.

"Actually I'm leucistic. Not albino, I still have hair and eye color," Jennifer told her.

"Oh!" Sedena chuckled. "No wonder-" she stopped short with a yelp as small, but rather potent hard object whizzed past her mandibles, leaving a small wind wake. She whirled in the direction it came from, seeing Elo had used the slingshot.

"Sorry, Sedena, but I got him," she said, grinning as she went over to where she had fired the rock from the slingshot. Hit square in the head, she had taken down a nelo, a wild cat about the size of a large bobcat, with just a _rock_. Being hit with a slingshot would have just pissed it off, but this one was dead as a pile of bones. The light tan, thin furred feline laid on its side, mouth hanging open slightly, eyes still open but dull with inactivity. The meat of a nelo was actually quite tasty.

"You could have used the spear," Zayus commented, receiving an annoyed look from Elo.

"And impale Sedena's head?" she asked snidely.

"Well, this'll please Ki'nata," shrugged Jennifer, lifting the animal over her shoulder with ease.

"Maybe just one more thing...we have still plenty of time before it is too dark," Zayus stated.

"I agree," Elo said immediately, Sedena shrugged, and Jennifer made a small, high toned noise like "mm" that said _either way's fine._ They hiked off again, glancing at their motion trackers and seeing if anything was particularly larger than the rest of the yellow dots that floated around like aimless ghosts. They then saw another largish animal, maybe a bit bigger than the nelo, and they readied spears this time.

"Hey," Jennifer whispered to them. "Maybe I can lay this down, and it might attract scavengers, then we can ambush it when it comes by."

"A good plan, quickly now," Elo urged. She pointed out positions where the three others could set themselves, in a way that gave them a clear shot, but also did not make the risk of overthrowing at each other by mistake. Sedena noted that when Ki'nata wasn't around, Elo seemed to have some good, seemingly innate leadership skills and tactical prowess (she would later see that Elo was an exceptional leader and tactician by nature). Sedena took her position and watched the carcass as it laid in some bushes, no doubt the scent of it would attract whatever animal was about in their motion trackers' range. The yellow dot did decide to amble towards them, and when Sedena heard it, looked in the direction, waited, then saw it, she was slightly fearful as it was a small wild dog; seeming to be a loner cast from its pack; came stalking towards the corpse. Seeing the small zoyta gave her some flashbacks of the etoyoc attacking her when she was a child, mangling her arm. She tightened the grip on her spear and fought the memories. But it was still a small dog (to a Sangheili, it could be taken as a wolf to humans, only with short fur), and it did not have the same paralyzing effect that larger dogs had on her.

As it neared the corpse, she raised her spear. Elo had told her that if it was closer to her she should throw, and she did, sending the weapon home. The zoyta made a cry of pain as the spear stick into its side, going right to the heart, then it died without another sound and without more pain. Sedena approached it with the others.

"This will do," Elo said, then picked up the zoyta; Jennifer taking the nelo again. "I guess skinning and gutting is going to be our next lesson from Ki'nata." That it was.

0000000000

It was around that time that Sedena—despite seeing much of her own blood, the blood of others, and the blood of grotesque Flood forms—discovered she was squeamish of gutting animals. Ki'nata made no judgment on that particular trait, stating that everyone was different, even those who were not fazed by death and mortal wounds. Although she did feel like the odd woman out as she was the only one too squeamish to process an animal; everyone else handled it fine, and soon enough, they had scrumptious meat sizzling on a cozy fire. Just in the fading light, some others managed to pull up spices to give the meat more flavor. Ki'nata didn't mind, though he warned that sometimes you should not risk yourself for unneeded luxuries, and to just take things for the way they were. But he allowed the spicing up of the meat nevertheless. It was yummy, and Sedena had a content smile as she chewed a strip of meat that they had gotten from their nelo, licking her mandibles before some sumptuous juice dripped down to a tragic escape. Something about fresh caught meat appealed to her more. The food at the academy was shit, the food at restaurants was delicious of course; but this was just...fun, to be honest. They had caught it after all. It was like eating the vegetables that she helped plant on the Mera family's farmhouse year-to-year: nothing more satisfying than savoring your own bounty. With good friends as well; though as the human (and Sangheili) condition goes, to tell if someone thinks food it delicious, just listen. If they do more eating than talking, it is delicious.

When Sedena had gobbled up the last of her meat, licking her fingers, Elo said,

"It wasn't allot...but it was still satisfying," as she leaned back on her rock. They were by their formation again, the flickering flames casting a dim orange glow on them. Elo was stripped down to her undersuit, feet propped up on another rock; Jennifer as well, sitting cross legged and barefoot on her rock, and Zayus leaned back as Elo was, though like a guy, he did not mind taking his undersuit right off for briefs, like many others in the camp, even Ki'nata! Sedena was aroused by his appearance, and it took her much willpower to throw everything off herself as well and curl up with him. But she focused on what Elo had just said, pulling her gaze away from Zayus' hips and thighs,

"Yes. But I have a feeling this is going to be the last of the 'easy life' we see for awhile now."

"Oh well, I'm always up for new stuff," Jennifer said, spreading her legs out and swaying her feet, her black hair shimmering in the fire light, but looking like lapping black water when she moved it around in the firelight. A silence came over them, and Sedena looked out at the city. It was pretty; the skyscrapers black against the sepia skies, as the lights than shined on them lit up the air, the lights of moving vehicles crawling like ants with their headlights and back lights going constant until they took a different turn; some spaceliners hovering into the doubleport periodically. Only a few of the brightest stars shined in the sky, and even then, they sparkled dimly. The moons were not showing tonight, but the sky still looked industrially majestic and mysterious with the sepia hue. She looked back at her friends again, and all had fallen into sleep. She looked around at the rest and saw most were asleep now as well. She had not realized she had been staring off at the scenery for more than an hour. Ki'nata remained awake, and he glanced at her.

"Quite a sight," he murmured. Sedena scooted over to the fire and sat next to him.

"Mm..." she agreed softly, looking out at the city with him. Some others were by the fire, but they had fallen asleep near each other.

"Forgive my curiosity...but what is it like to have a human parents...your father?" he asked. Sedena thought. All she had known from her Sangheili father was anti-woman behavior, slight pedophile tendencies (only from the back rub incident, which she had later ascertained for what is was when she was old enough to understand), and neglect. Her brother had only been her brother, and her mother had only been her mother. But she had not had an actual Sangheili father. She explained that to Ki'nata briefly and he nodded in understanding, a bit sympathetically at that.

"If you are uncomfortable speaking of this..." he said, but she smiled.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I had disregarded my ex-father from my spirit long ago. Stone is my true father."

"I notice you call him by his name occasionally, the other times 'dad'," he smiled at the title. "Daddy" was actually quite a common title used by young children, also mommy. Or mama or papa, but not "mom" or "dad", "father" and "mother" it was. He supposed the younger generations of Sangheili cultured with humans adopted "mom" and "dad."

"Well, I wouldn't call him father when I just met him. He was just another marine, supposedly a heretic then."

"I am assuming you met on High Charity, there could be no other place."

"Yes...that was terrible. Good for I met him, but I lost my mother and brother...my ex-father even tried to kill me." Ki'nata gave her an astonished look, then that turned into disgust.

"Just because he is a warrior with a high rank does not give him the right to...ugh. I always hated our culture, even before the destruction of the Covenant. Cruel and intolerant. I am glad I lived long enough to see these great changes. They had been in the works even before the thought of the Great Journey being a lie was the worst possible heresy. It disgusts me...what those two tried to do to you when this round first started." Sedena shuddered slightly. The man that had attempted to abduct her and those other three...she hoped she wouldn't have to deal with more of that.

"They said something about speaking to the right councilors and trainers," she mentioned. Ki'nata grunted.

"Yes, there are a few corrupted trainers and Councilors of the state and the Academy Chairs. But they dare not try any discrimination, for fear of a backlash. You have nothing to worry over, Hakrenini...it is late, we should sleep," he told her. Sedena nodded, then stepped back over to her friends. Ki'nata laid down by the fire, and she laid on some grass after taking off her undersuit. Despite some heavy discussions in their conversation, she did not feel worried or burdened, but still light. It had been an excellent day, and even being virtually trapped in her armor for five hours straight was just turning into an obscure memory as her life marched on second by second.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter XLVII (44)

Howl

Although it was still early, a tiny bit of sun managed to shoot through miles and miles of trees on the horizon; Sedena did not even realize at the amazing happening of a single ray of light shining through twenty mile chute in the tree branches; a small pinprick on her eye. She opened it suddenly, the shut it tight even faster. Just as she was about to groan (especially since she was aching from sleeping on the hard ground all night) she heard voices murmuring, and not from anywhere in the campsite.

 _Just some people getting some privacy in the woods...no..._ she thought, and no was right. She listened carefully, managing to scrounge up some words. The ones that put a pit in her stomach were 'ambush, attack, targets, stealth, victory.' She perceived that it was a trainer giving a pep talk before going in for the kill. And she guessed they were surrounded. She was only in her undersuit...but she knew that it still detected when it was hit by the electronic shots, and would signal her defeat if she was hit. She shifted her head, pretending to still be asleep, but she opened her eye a crack and saw her plasma rifle leaning the tree with her carbine ten feet away. She couldn't think now, it sounded like the trainer was at the end of his speech, everyone else was still asleep, she saw figures all around in the brush (he was giving them the speech on their comlink), and not even Ki'nata was awake.

Using both hands and feet, she launched herself at the tree, and if she had looked carefully at the ambushers (which she couldn't of course), she would have seen their surprised expressions. But as she jumped, she gave out a roar, not only a battle cry of strength and defiance, but to wake everyone else up. And in that battle cry, she roared,

"AMBUUUSH!" Ki'nata jumped awake, comprehended the word, and got up with his plasma rifle, firing at the first enemies he saw. Sedena finally snatched her rifle from the tree, did a duck and roll as she landed, then sprayed three enemies _just_ before they opened fire on _her_. Now everyone was jumping to their feet, yelling, falling down as they were "shot", and the enraged would-be ambushers (no, it was still an ambush, all of her team, though mildly privy, held bewildered expressions as they span in circles, shooting whatever non-friendly they could) sprang out of their hiding places. Sedena could hear their trainer screaming at them _not_ to reveal themselves! and Ki'nata himself was screaming at everyone to find cover and fire from there, not to spin around like tops! Sedena did as instructed, finding a rock next to a bewildered Zayus, who was still in his briefs. Ki'nata knew they shouldn't have taken off their undersuits but he let them, for experience.

"Sedena, they can still hit me," he breathed, and she noticed a faint glowing spot on his arm. She was surprised, but she had to help him.

"Here," she said, giving him her carbine that she had snatched before getting to him. He took it gratefully, then fired at someone still in the woods, hitting them.

 _Nice_ , Sedena commented in her head.

"That was you that woke us?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, then yelped as she was almost hit from behind. She spun around and fired wildly into some moving bushes. She heard yells of pain as her enemies' armor registered hits and shocked them with "wounds". Zayus then fired in, apparently with sharp eyesight as a moment later several corpses fell "dead".

"Zuli would like you...I think..." she said.

"Why the 'I think'?...oh..."

"No, he's not like...well, I don't _think_...no...oh I don't know, _now's not the time_!" she bellowed when several enemies' burst from the woods letting out roars, firing wildly. Sedena squeezed the trigger of her plasma rifle and Zayus fired beside her. The group did not make it far as the rest of their comrades fired upon them. It was suddenly quiet, no screaming or weapons firing, everyone in either their underwear or undersuits (a handful in full armor), crouching behind rocks. Those in undersuits and underwear had glowing spots on them like Zayus' arm. Ki'nata then stood, looking blank as ever.

"Hakrenini, good call, however lucky you woke up in time," he said to her. "Everyone line up so I can study your wounds." Everyone obeyed, confused, but going to have everything explained. "The glowing marks on you are a product of the weapons, they are more advanced than the standard electrical shooters. They only register wounds on rigged armor, however, the ones we are issued can register on organic material and undersuits as well. It is a type of harmless radiation that is triggered to glow where it has landed on your tissue or undersuit. Like you," he nodded to one girl with a mark on her head. "You are obviously dead. When you put your armor back on, it will lock up and mark you as dead. Others, put on your armor and see what it tells you." They grudgingly put on their armor, and some were dead, and others seriously wounded; the rest either unscathed or with minor injuries that would not hinder them.

"The seriously wounded, I am sorry to say, shall be left behind with the dead. It seems cold, and it would be colder if you really _were_ wounded, but this could be an important mission that millions of innocents are counting on us to accomplish, otherwise they are all dead." The seriously wounded were dismayed, but still understood. "After three hours the armor will automatically reset, we can't have people lying in locked armor for days on end, but you are to remain where you have died." Ki'nata told them. He turned to the ones still able.

"We move on now, and be wary, more early bird teams could be lurking. Hopefully we might be able to ambush someone else in turn." With that, Ki'nata led his team into the jungle, Zayus, Elo, Jennifer and Sedena teamed together, their small fellowship growing with every experience.

0000000000

Sedena reeled with a spinning head, then fell down a small cliff, about twenty feet high. She groaned when she hit the ground, stunned and unable to move. A figure hopped down beside her with an energy blade; her vision cleared and she saw it was the only survivor of the team they had ambushed about seven hours out of their journey from their former campsite. The trainer, clad in his black armor with the gold lining. Sedena then remembered the energy blade was real, like Ki'nata's, and she looked at it with horror.

"It is not real...I brought an extra. Good work, by the way. You will be a good- gah!" he shouted suddenly, a steel knife suddenly lodging in his his arm, where armor was not covering. Then someone landed on his back, snarling in rage. Elo. The girl was short, but she still had her very muscular body to give the trainer a fight. She wailed on his face with her fists, eventually knocking him unconscious. Up above the cliff, several other students, including Ki'nata, all with terrified expressions, looked down. They breathed out in relief when they saw the threat was quelled, and Sedena was whole.

"Pig fucking, no good, cock sucking son of a whore!" Elo bellowed at the unconscious body, then she knelt by Sedena as she slowly sat up. "Gods above, Sedena, are you hurt?" she asked, gently holding her shoulder.

"He...it's fine...it was not an actual energy sword," Sedena said, then touched the fallen blade, her hand passing through the glowing "plasma" with a shock, which made her flex her hand to get the tingling out of it. Elo looked at it, flabbergasted, then at the unconscious trainer. She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh gods...I cannot believe..." she said, wide eyed. Sedena couldn't help but begin giggling, the others coming by, confused by her mirth.

"I'm fine," she said to them, Zayus and Jennifer of course amongst them. Ki'nata blinked down at her, looked at the shocked Elo, mumbling to herself in embarrassment, then at the unconscious trainer that had tried to _murder_ his student! And then...there was only one thing he realized that could make Elo and Sedena act like they were. To be sure, he knelt by the energy sword and touched his claw to the plasma. Nothing happened. His body heaved with a sigh as he sat on his haunches, looking down at the foolish trainer, whom groaned as he stirred from his unconsciousness. Elo looked afraid now and Ki'nata patted her on the shoulder.

"Galin will understand," he said to her.

"I...do...barely..." he murmured, forcing himself up, wiping blood from his face with his hand. He was surprised when Zayus offered him a leaf, then took it.

"Good herbalism, Zayus," Ki'nata commented, noting that it was the Fulu Leaf. Galin was ignorant to it, but he could tell it would help the wound in some way.

"Ki'nata, we may be having less than six days," Galin stated, Ki'nata looking at him. "Everyone is eager to fight, and my students could see from treetops that they are converging on this site. They should arrive by nightfall. I will wake my students so we can leave and not be in the way," he said, flipping over the latch on his left forearm and putting in a command on the internal PDA. He then said on his comlink,

"We are moving away from here, no questions. Group to me and I will lead you away...and all of you, good luck...my students gave you a hell of a fight alright," he grinned at Ki'nata who grinned back, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"One hell of a concussion to you, as well," he replied, making Elo blush.

"Yes...rather...silly of me to bring a training energy blade to replace my actual," he said. What was left of Ki'nata's team was Sedena, Zayus, Elo, Jennifer, Ian the other Spartan; Entu the tall Sangheili boy; and Joori, a petite girl that was very quick and agile as opposed to brawn, and named after the sun Joori of course. They would need to be very careful and stealthy if they wanted to defeat all the other common rooms. Elo, of course, was already forming a plan in her head, she knew it would be common sense really, but she wanted to relay it everyone else just the same, to be sure. They went back up the cliff (Sedena walking stiffly from the fall, but seeming fine still), the other team walking by them, giving gracious congratulations. When the other team had left, the lot of them took a deserved sit down in a circle with each other, letting their feet rest for a couple of minutes, but they still worked while sitting there.

"Elo, you look like you need to say something; I know the look well," Ki'nata said to her while they munched on some ration packs, which were of course absolutely repulsing, but with all the vitamins and proteins and nutrients and whatnot...bleh...

"I just wanted to be sure with everyone, since this is a common idea. When they arrive at nightfall, we fight them silently, but not one camp at a time, as I imagine they will camp so they can rest from their journeys here. We attract them to each other, and let them fight head on with each other, while we silently rack up our own body count," Elo said. Ki'nata nodded.

"Exactly what I had in mind, trouble is, how do we attract them without giving up ourselves as the real threat?" Everyone pondered what he said, including Ki'nata. Finally, Ian spoke up, and everyone listened (Ian was quiet, and everyone _had_ been uncomfortable around him with the knowledge he had been a criminal, but when he did speak he was quite regular and level headed, and Sedena sort of liked him as an acquaintance),

"We make a fire...set up decoys around the fire. It's either they laugh at how stupid we were to having a fire in the middle of a war zone at night, or they laugh at us again because we thought they'd fall for it." Ki'nata smiled at that and nodded.

"Fifty-fifty with either team," Ki'nata responded. "We make a fire and set up these decoys...rig them so they fall down dead. No doubt the jungle will soon be ablaze with battle after the gunfire. We should work now, to make our devices look real." Sedena, Elo, Entu, Joori, Ian, and Zayus had no knowledge of mechanics, but Jennifer and Ki'nata did, and they spent all the rest of the day creating things out of sticks; the things that were going to be them, wooden skeleton robots covered in cloaks and hoods, sittin' n'round the dern campfire all oblivious an' the likes. Sedena couldn't help but smile all day at the little trick they were putting up, and she didn't even grimace when her back got worked up from the fall; though Ki'nata noticed her state, he did not say anything, she could deal with it like a real soldier.

Finally, it was dark, the suns well below the horizon, not even a purple glow. The stars were still blocked by the lights of the city...but Sedena, as she looked up, caught the majestic sight of the sky suddenly blinking into black with glittering stars; the city had turned off its lights for the night, the once-a-week event that Sedena loved. She had looked up to see the stars already there, but hadn't looked up to see the sky switch from industrial sepia to pure starry majesty. She gazed for a few moments before Entu roused her.

"Ki'nata says to make for the woods out of the clearing, he is setting the fire alight," he informed her, then he and she joined the others in a bush out of the clearing. They watched as Ki'nata made the sparks to light the fire; they ignited the dry leaves, and he stoked for a few minutes so the wood would get lit, then he slunk away when the fire could blaze on its own. They sat and watched for a moment as it finally came to a roar, their robotic wooden selves, under cloaks and hoods, huddled around, waiting to be attacked. Ki'nata ordered them to spread out, in the moment Sedena had no time to join one of her fellowship and got paired with Entu instead. Not that he was a bad person, she just did not know him that well, and he could be a bit annoying at times; stubborn, like he was when she had been stuck in the quicksand.

The two of them huddled together in a natural trench, covering themselves with leaves, their green armor actually being good camouflage...as long as lights were not cast upon them and the sheen steel gleaned back. Sedena hoped they had clone camo on the standard armor, and not have them all show-offy like they were in the Covenant. She wanted topreserve _her_ life as well as others in her work; both her comrades and the civilians she wanted to protect, but she would sacrifice herself if she had too...but she didn't want to. She did not know how Stone might react to news of her death; he had already lost so much, if he lost her...he was in a position to take his own life in response. The thought of him committing suicide tied an anvil to her hearts, made her stomach seem to tighten, and her head get light. She forced the feelings and thoughts away, but Entu noticed her expression even in the dark.

"What is the matter?" he whispered, eyes glowing with concern in the dark.

"Nothing...just thoughts that should not be thought in the first place," she whispered back, scanning the areas around the clearing for any sign of enemies investigating. It took a full ten minutes before someone arrived, about ten feet next to them actually, a group of four students, on their right. Then another group of four arrived at their left. Now, they had rigged the wooden robots of themselves to fall "dead" at the pull of string, as soon as they were fired upon; but that need not happen, as the two squads of four soon perceived each other to be the enemy, and fired right over Sedena and Entu. None were left "alive", and firefights were breaking all over now. Entu and Sedena glanced at each other with excited and alive grins, then the two slunk through the trees together; even though they didn't know each other well, they still had teammates' kinship, and they would remain loyal to each other as allies no matter what; it was the Sangheilian Way.

They approached a firefight of two versus three, coming on the larger group's rear, as the two across a small pond fired from behind rocks, the ones they were behind were on their bellies with carbines. Sedena immediately pounced on ones' back and cut his throat with her knife, as did Entu. The third stood in surprise, about to strike either one, but he was taken down by gunfire from the team he had been fighting with his comrades. As the opposing duo across the pond came out fully to regard whoever had saved them from the accurate shooters, Sedena and Entu took them out with their carbines, leaving the two dead surprised and even enraged; it was unsportsman like to be enraged like that, but still...any would be aggravated if that happened to them...well, most, there were a few that would laugh in delight, as if they had been told a joke.

Entu and Sedena then made their way to a considerably larger firefight, between some formations of rocks that almost made it look like they were fighting in ruins; the formations were quite beautiful with a matter moss, lichen and vines clinging to the rock; the great, green trees hanging over them in the light of the sister moons that now hung over their heads, large and pearly white.

Sedena and Entu used their carbines to pick off as many as they could, but did not have extra ammo when the clips went dry, and had to go back to their closer range plasma rifles and daggers. The two of them took the enemies nearest, whom were in a formation of rocks that acted as pillars, a beautiful pond between their side and a thirty foot cliff-face the opposing side was on. But, as all this unfolded, a third party joined; an entire common room, and in no time, the forces Sedena and Entu were trying to pick off fell. They hid in a small cave covered by vines before they were spotted; however, since it was such a tight fit and right on the ground, Entu had to lay right on top of Sedena. The two of them breathed hard and waited; not awkward of each other, they were too much in their element to feel some sort of random, teenage outburst of their hormones. And Sedena would have stood loyal to Zayus anyway...may have shared a guilty-pleasure nuzzle with Entu, but nothing more.

They could not see, but they heard as booted feet trotted by their hiding spot, and eventually faded away. They waited for a while longer, then Entu looked at her.

"Okay, let's go," he said, squirming his way out from on top of her. She let him pull her out and help her up when he was cleared.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly.

"Need a break?" he asked, a mischievous smile spreading, and she gave him a mock insulted look.

"Please, do not offend me," she said.

"I am sorry, I have had no shower or deodorant-"

"Okay, now you _are_ offending me," she joked with a grin as he snickered, but suddenly a corpse behind him randomly came to life and stabbed him in the back. Hisbody went rigid when he was shocked by the armor, then fell limp before Sedena's feet, but she immediately planned on avenging her fallen comrade, taking out her own knife, but she cried out in surprise when the one that had stabbed Entu shot her with his own plasma rifle.

"Good run," he said, aiming at her head, but she threw her knife at his wrist.

"Wort!" he barked, dropping the plasma rifle when the knife stuck his wrist, his armor registering the hand useless. Sedena stood as best she could to pounce on him and defeat him with her bare hands, but something made her freeze, something she had not heard in a long time; and when she had heard it, it made her afraid; but this time was different, this time it was paralyzing. She looked up in the air, eyes glazing under the face-covering helmet. Her opponent prepared to attack, but stopped himself, noticing her trance like behavior. She took off her helmet, hoping against hope that when she took it off the noise would be gone; but it wasn't, and her opponent now grew afraid himself when he saw her face, it was the face of post-traumatic stress disorder; he had seen it on his father's face whenever something reminded him of the Flood, and obviously this girl had had a terrible encounter with an etoyoc, as that was the thing howling and making the sound that terrified her so.

"Listen," he said, having been taught to deal with his father when he had his relapses, but everyone was different in them.

"We can't be here," Sedena said, stepping back, silver eyes saucers with wild fear. She shook her head. "We need to leave...now, now, now, now, now...it...it will tear us apart, my arm...my arm-"

"Look at me," her former enemy said, now trying to help her in her real hour of need; but she did not look at him, the fear had taken control of her now. Someone strong in her own mind would have to free her. She stumbled on a rock, screaming as if she were having her arm ripped off all over again. She scrambled back, hyperventilating. She remembered the blood, so much of it, her own, and the flesh in that animal's teeth; her own. Feeling those sharp spikes on her bone, helpless against the most powerful creature Sangheilios had to offer, to her. To her, it was stronger than a Brute. The one trying to help her was helpless himself, and he knelt by her, but she only shrieked and pushed him away, then scrambled back to her feet again and began to bolt, the howling ringing in her ears, but she was caught by stronger arms, a taller person.

"Hakrenini!? _Sedena!?_ " the voice from the person exclaimed, angered, and she wailed, trying to get out of his grip. Ki'nata's first reaction to this resilient person's sudden cowardice was anger, but when he finally saw what was really happening, he feared for her. "Sedena!" he yelled again, trying to pull her from her stupor. She looked at him with wild, uncomprehending eyes, and he shook her slightly. "Sedena, look at me!" he said in a whisper that screamed, and she did, and slowly she came to herself. She admired Ki'nata, admired his strength and compassion along with wisdom, discipline and friendship to his students; to her. She calmed down, but still looked warily in the direction the etoyoc, the Wolf Of Sangheilios, where it howled in a terrifying, yet beautiful and mysterious way. Like wolves of Earth, they were commonly in packs, but this one was a loner, as none answered him. A loner had attacked she and Zuli that fateful night years ago, when her grandfather had rescued the two of them.

 _Dianos...grandfather..._ she said in her mind, then she fell to her knees, shivering uncontrollably suddenly. Ki'nata knelt next to her.

"Everything is well, Sedena, no need to fear," he said quietly to her as she continued to shiver; as she became herself again, the shame reared its head. She bowed her head, and Ki'nata could tell she was ashamed.

"Please, Sedena, do not be ashamed, you could not help yourself. There are many like you, and they should not feel shame either. Whatever an etoyoc had done to you was not your fault; the loners can be easily provoked...just rest, we are finished anyway. Our common room has won as well..." he smiled, trying to lighten her; she only nodded sullenly, the shame only becoming greater to her, and Ki'nata became sullen as well. She did not deserve to feel what she was feeling.

0000000000

They had arrived back at their common room by mid-day after the battle, everyone glad they had won, but the news of what had happened to Sedena had spread not only amongst them, but all of the academy, and she received sympathetic looks from people; some were haughty, but she ignored them. The shame she still felt did not add when she noticed the looks of either sympathy or haughtiness. But she still felt enough to defend herself, despite her self-inflicted shame.

She stepped back into her common room after her shower, where most were already there and resting for the rest of the day, still excited of victory, even those who had been defeated early on. Everyone quieted somewhat when she entered, some stared at her, and she ignored them. She just felt like crawling into bed (into a hole) to fall asleep (to die). She got half-way down the aisle when one haughty boy, standing next to his bunk, sneered,

"Join with the deer in the woods, you are frightened enough to be mistaken as one of them." The temper she had thought she quelled when she was a child, the one that had pushed Stone into a coffee table and nearly broken his back, just crawled from her stomach, up her throat, and out her mouth-

"Fuck you!" And with that she struck him dead center in the throat. He wheezed when her fist knocked into his windpipe, but she did not stop. She kicked him in the stomach, making him double over to fall on his knees, then she lifted her foot up in the air and stomped on his back, his face grinding into the floor. After that happened, it became dead quiet in the common room, and she became aware of the loud silence that filled her ears. She looked at the surrounding peers, and they looked back at her, aghast. She looked at Zayus, Elo and Jennifer, and they were just as shocked. Heat filled her face, and it turned violet, and shame returned stronger than ever. She cast a glance down at the one who had mocked her, and he still groaned while on the ground, then she strode as quickly as possible out of the common room and into the high noon suns, the skies a brilliant red and cloudless, the world so rich with color and warmth, but in her state of shame she could not appreciate these pleasures of life that should be cherished every minute. She aimlessly wandered to the main building and to the library; in the halls of bookshelves she could find some privacy. Some students were studying the history of the warriors before them, whether Covenant related or not, at their own tables, but she went right by them and into a back hall if books and stood there. She then leaned on a bare wall and became weak in the legs, sliding down the wall to sit, her hands covering her head as if she had a headache.

"Gods above, why me..." she whispered to herself. She removed her hands, looking around to see if there was anyone there; no one, and she sighed. She wanted to be alone...from everyone...except...she wanted her father.

"Stone..." she murmured, looking down at the marble floor between her legs. If she ever wanted to speak to him in person, and throughout her entire stay she had, now was the time of all time she wanted to be with him most; not just on the phone. She bared her teeth threateningly, as if to scare away the tears that were trying to escape from behind her eyes, but they did not heed the threat and ran down her cheeks, and dripped off her face. She sniffed and took in a gust of breath, forcing herself to stop. She ferociously wiped the tear stains away and looked around for something to distract her. She decided to check emails, just for the hell of it...it might be good to see Stone's humorous messages if he had written to her over the two days, better than nothing. She got up and walked to the computers and logged into her email. Stone _had_ sent a message, but there was no actual message composed; the only thing written, in caps lock, was the subject: "PHONE, EMERGENCY" Sedena felt her stomach contract again. This had been a real fucking downer, and she almost slammed her hand on the desk in rage, angry at Stone, rather than afraid of whatever news he had to give. But the anger disappeared quickly when she remembered her friends; Morva, Aralo, Ilse, Jason, Zuli, Wano and Azjod, Orna and Irisoi, Rose, Johnathan and Tabitha...her head began to spin, and the worry spread throughout her like a virus. She pushed herself up, intending to go to Ki'nata, but he was already standing in the entrance of the library, and he did not look the least bit happy. He noticed her and he grew even more dark, then stalked towards her.

"We need to speak in private," he said in a dire tone, his eyes cold and unyielding to lay out punishment, not feeling sympathy anymore.

"It can wait, I got a message from my father, it is an emergency; I need to use your phone," she said back, grave herself. He studied her for a moment, then nodded in response. He trusted her, she would not make that up to get out of the punishment he had every intention of dealing to her anyway; it was a warrior's trust, to remain truthful to one another.

He led her to his office, then opened the door for her.

"I will grant you your privacy," he said. She entered and he closed the door behind her, then she immediately picked up his phone and dialed the Home's number. On the second ring Stone picked up.

"Hello?" he said in a grave voice; all the grave voices could make a vocal cemetery today.

"Dad..."

"Sedena," he breathed.

"What happened?"

"No one died...but she was still hurt badly. Aralo. She was in a car accident...Sedena...she lost her leg." Sedena's own legs warbled, and she sat on the ground to keep from falling. She covered her gaping mouth in shock, Aralo's image flashing in her mind.

"It happened yesterday, she's in the hospital. They say when she recovers they can just give her a prosthetic leg, but you know she'll never be able to train with a prosthetic leg..."

"I know," she said, on the verge of tears, but she held them back still. All shame she felt herself turned into sorrow for Aralo. She was going to be heartbroken that she could not follow her friends' footsteps and be graduated by the Kaidon of the academy. She had worked so hard for so many years, and now it was all wasted. It was then Sedena realized she had finally let herself cry at these thoughts, and Stone was trying to comfort her. That only made her cry more, she wanted him now more than ever, and she felt weak and pathetic; not the stronger warrior she had been when she first arrived at the academy.

"Stone I can't talk, I'm sorry, I can't bear to hear you but not be with you..." she said, sucking in shaky breaths. Stone felt his insides knot, and then he felt the same exact way. He could not bear to hear her weep (and she seldom did, which made this harder) and not be able to hold her, not matter how larger and older she was, when he used to be able to hold her when she weeped over the loss of her mother and brother, or nightmares of the Flood, when they had fresh arrived at Truth Or Consequences, New Mexico to begin their new lives with each other.

"Goodbye, Stone..." she said. He wanted to yell "wait!", but he forced himself not to. It was like there was two of him, one clawing at the other from trying to get Sedena to leave, and he felt tired as if he had actually been pulling himself away; after the phone had clicked and the line died. But he did let out a feral scream of rage and slammed the phone on the cradle, knocking it down to the floor as it was a wall mounted one. He then kicked it down the hall like a soccer ball. " _Fuck_!"

0000000000

Sedena felt like she was lifting a ton of weights in her stomach when she tried to stop herself from continuing to weep, Ki'nata coming in. He saw her on the floor, saw her tears, and felt fear for her.

"Did someone...pass?" he asked, sitting down next to her, both of their backs propped on his desk. Sedena shook her head.

"No, she didn't, thank God...she was lucky she didn't."

"May I inquiry?" he asked solemnly.

"A car accident, she lost her leg." Ki'nata sighed in sadness, not able to imagine losing that, but, in the end, it was better than losing life. In fact, better than being blind, or deaf, or even losing smell (he had met those with that loss, and they said it was very unpleasant, as smell contributed to taste). "She would be coming here...but now, that is impossible." Ki'nata sighed. It was hard work trying to get here...to have that taken away...it was soul crushing. He was not as old as some here, but he was damn well just as experienced as them, more than others in fact, and those others happened to be the oldest of the staff. They were silent for a long time, just sitting there and reflecting on thoughts...Sedena was, but Ki'nata was giving her time to digest. He still had to speak with her, punish her, her punishment would not be lessened in spite of the news.

"Sedena, you probably know why I came to you before this."

"Yes...what shall happen?" she asked, looking at him.

"Anger management, courtesy of the academy's psychologist. And as is tradition, a fair fight between you and the one you attacked. I know you are better than to give way with violence to someone's mocking of you. And speaking of that, you must stop with the shame, Sedena Hakrenini. Would you be ashamed if you heard something similar to the Flood that traumatized you?"

"No, I..." she trailed off, now seeing. It was now so obvious. She would not have felt ashamed if it had been something like the Flood that frightened her. Ki'nata nodded at her realization.

"I probably would have only talked down to him if it had been something about the Flood," she muttered. He rested a hand on her shoulder. Such a simple gesture made her feel better suddenly; not whole again, but better.

"When does this anger management begin?" she asked.

"Tomorrow after standard training. Seems a tad ironic that you will be fighting Yala first, then learning to deal with your temper."

"Humph, that's the little bugger's name?" Ki'nata couldn't help but chuckle at that, he didn't know why, he just found the statement funny. Irrelevant...or so he thought, atleast.

"Think you can sleep in the same room?"

"Yes, I can...thank you, excellency."

"No thanks are needed to be granted, Hakrenini," he said, standing, then offered his hand to her. She took it and he gently pulled her up. "Farewell for now."

"Farewell...for now," she repeated, giving a smile to him then leaving his office. That night she slept well, despite all that had happened. Her fellowship's comfort had helped as well.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter XLVIII (45)

A Ball?

And Sedena delivered the final blow on Yala's neck, with her boot. Of course she didn't kill him; however, she didn't intend to make his defeat comfortable. He choked when she stomped on his neck, and she kept it there for just a moment, then took it off him. He glared up at her while she just stared back darkly.

"Then it is finished," said Ki'nata as Yala stood. "No more-" he was cut off, flabbergasted as Yala hit her right in the back of the head when she only made the slightest turn away. Sedena shouted in surprise and pain, staggering forward, then spinning around to see him still glaring at her. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Ki'nata grabbed him by the head, and roughly jerked him to the ground, making even Sedena wince as his neck was snapped down like that. Yala cried out as he hit the ground, and Ki'nata continued to hold him down by the head.

"I cannot say I have never seen such lowly acts, but it does not make it any less shocking and offending every time. If you are going to act like a child, you will be treated as one...apologize to Sedena." Yala looked up at him (only by moving his eyes, as his head was still being held down).

"What?"

"Three simple words: I am sorry. Apologize, little one," Ki'nata said in a stern parental tone, and he allowed the peers surrounding to snicker, making Yala's face turn dark purple in humiliation. But he brought it upon himself. Sedena was not amused, nor did she really care if he apologized like a child bade by a parent; she just wanted to get this over and be done with it, continue on.

Yala snapped his mandibles, then growled,

"I apologize."

"Too who?" Ki'nata asked, and the peers laughed more.

"Piss off, old man," hissed Yala.

"It is either this or five lashes, which is the common punishment for your shameful act," Ki'nata replied plainly, and Yala went from violet, to pale (pale to Sangheili, a lighter brown or gray, or plain gray to the black Sangheili).

"Hakrenini," Yala said clearly, looking up into her eyes with reproach, but compromise, "I apologize for attacking you when your back was turned."

"Better," Ki'nata said, then stood, letting Yala stand as well. "Spars continue as normal," Ki'nata called to the group after that.

Another month passed, they did the wilderness war-game during one week of the passing month, where Sedena's common room was actually counter-ambushed when they attempted the act on one unawares campsite (thought to be unawares at the time). In fact, they had copied the wooden, robot figures that they originally had developed to lure the others; the defeat was not as crushing for they had actually laughed about the ironic trickery. So they were the first common room to be defeated in the week, but that was fine. They learned weapon field maintenance, how to troubleshoot common problems that could occur while operating their weapons. That was a text-book worthy lesson, and they still had a long way to go to learn all the nooks and crannies of the very weapons they relied on to keep themselves and the other teammates safe. It was during the end of their month that was rather interesting, fun, and enraging at parts.

"A ball...here...at a Sangheili academy?" Jennifer asked...more like a bemused statement rather as she stripped of her bra and underwear, revealing her comely features as she and Sedena went into the showers.

"It's you little wierdos," Sedena cracked, referring to the fact that military balls were originally human traditions. "Us Sangheili are...how should I put it?"

"You're personalities match that of ass-muscles tightened by an electrical shock; and that reflects upon your society."

"Yes...and I mean it," Sedena said, and the two of them laughed.

"I have to agree with you," said a woman as she got in a shower booth near them, the two glancing in her direction as she turned on the shower head and began washing; she was one of the female trainers; though females generally were not permitted to be in the military until several years ago, this woman was skilled enough to be a trainer, as she had been in a nomadic mercenary unit that did not adhere to patriarchs.

She continued: "I think this ball is good...well, as long as it is dignified. I draw the line and be uptight myself, save for when I am with family of course, but overall I think this ball is good. It is mostly a thing that encourages human interactions, as several military leaders will be there...and Office Of Naval Intelligence men unfortunately, checking up on you and the other Spartans of course," she said to Jennifer.

"I'm not exaggerating when they call _me_ a spook, and neither are they. I am the most venomous, dry and scornful whore they had ever met. I...am a Goth, through and through. I'm nice to you guys, but you have not seen my Darker Side."

"I can't wait," Sedena said with a grin as she rubbed her neck with a bar of soap, sudsing up her head as well. "Is it formal wear, or our armor?" she asked the trainer; Kuteka (the nomadic tribes had rough names like hers). Kuteka was one of those names that could be put on both a male and female.

"Formal wear, dresses, robes and such. Though you'll have to either buy your own from somewhere, or order one from home; they allow shipping briefly for this occasion."

Sedena opened her mouth to ask a question, but Kuteka interrupted with a smile,

"And do not worry about your dress coming from Earth, Sedena, they can have delivery companies ship it from there to here."

"I wonder if anyone will have the 'guts' to dance," Jennifer wondered, making Kuteka chuckle.

"Probably not, it is only background music so people can still speak at level tones. And by dancing do you mean slow dance or other?"

"Any."

"Probably slow dance if someone is feeling 'brave'." Jennifer glanced at Sedena (as did Kuteka) as she stared dreamily into the wall ahead of her, unaware that she had been soaping the same armpit for twenty seconds now.

"You would just love to step with Zayus while your head laid on his chest," Kuteka said slyly, making Sedena rip herself from her daydream of exactly that and spin to face her, slipping and falling into the wall by accident.

"Oh! Are you okay!?" Kuteka half laughed when Sedena regained her balance.

"How did you know!?" she hissed to the middle-aged woman (middle-aged to Sangheili is seventy to one-hundred, Kuteka had just turned seventy only a day before Sedena had first arrived).

"Sedena, I can tell allot; allot more than Ki'nata in fact, since he only found out be seeing you and Zayus sneaking off in the dead of night...I personally disapprove by the way, if you have to do it when permitted to leave." Sedena opened her mouth to say more, but found she had no words to release, so she only stiffly went back to washing her other armpit. The rest of the shower was in silence, and Sedena and Jennifer then returned to their common room, throwing in the towel for the night. As the two girls neared their bunk, Yala cut in in front of Sedena, Jennifer stopping and turning to see his back.

"I'm not in the fucking mood, Yala," Sedena said before he had a chance to say anything.

"You will get yours," he growled to her.

"..." was Sedena's flat and mundane reply before she gently pushed him out of the aisle and went on her way, and he watched her dangerously while she ignored him. He then stalked back to his bunk, of course those surrounding him were resentful males with fragile egos; the picks of the fucking litter.

0000000000

Sedena placed the package from Stone on her bunk, and saw an envelope was taped to the top. Curious, and excited as well, she pulled it off and opened to sheet of paper inside; it was from Aralo!

It read: _Hello, Sedena. I am sure you've been worried (I'm for you as well! But in a paranoid, I-subconsciously-know-you're-fine way), I haven't said anything for this long month...my leg is fine...in a crematorium somewhere, hehe. The prosthetic one took getting used to, and I know it'll never be the same again...I am disappointed with not being able to join you, my brother and Zuli, but life throws shit at you, as a wise man once said. As usual everyone has been fretting over me, and I know they care for me, but it's still a bit annoying. Despite my 'new' leg I need a wheelchair, as it gets tiring having that thing attached for a long time...but I just want you to know I'm fine, the shock has worn off, I'm happy again; depressed at times but generally happy. I can't wait to see you again, Sedena, it's been too long since I've hugged you-_ Sedena chuckled, resisting the urge to let some tears escape her eye ducts - _I sent some pictures too, showing I'm fine. I get the occasional nightmare from the crash, and even Wano does, since he was driving. A goddamned cement truck! Hit and run! I still get angry sometimes...*sigh*. Well, Wano says he has nightmares of the crash, but I think he has nightmares of thinking I was dead...I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bringing you down with shit like that, I'm fine, as you can see in the photos. I'm hoping you're having fun, and again I can't wait to see you!_

 _Sisterly love, Aralo._

Sedena heaved a sad sigh, and she couldn't wait to see Aralo too...all of them, but especially Stone and Aralo. For obvious reasons. She then looked at the pictures, it was Aralo with all her friends in most of them, smiling but sitting in a wheelchair (Sedena's gut wrenched at seeing the gray stump of her right leg, removed at the top knee joint; and even when she saw her on the prosthetic leg). The leg was actually a well crafted imitation of a leg with a shoe on, but still obviously prosthetic. Sedena cursed in a friendly, but still annoyed way at one particular picture. Stone was kneeling next to Aralo on her wheelchair, he having his arm wrapped around her shoulders as both smiled at the camera. Both of them probably set it up to tease her, and it worked. She was officially homesick, but she would pull through with this.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Zayus approached.

"Is that your father?" he asked as he peered over her shoulder at the picture of Aralo and Stone.

"Yes, and my friend."

"It is too bad," he said sympathetically at seeing the young girl in a wheelchair.

"Mm..." was Sedena's soft reply, nodding as she gazed down at the picture in solemn thought.

"Do not be dampened...let us see how beautiful you are in the dress," he said, making her blush. Lowly, so no one else would hear, but still the only peers that suspected were Elo and Jennifer, the others either didn't know, or kept it to themselves.

Zayus had actually never said any... _cliche_ things like what he had just said, and Sedena supposed he was teasing as well.

"Well, I can't wait to see see you all snazzed up in those grandeur, burgundy robes," she said to him with a seductive smirk.

"'Snazzed'?" he repeated, tilting his head inquisitively.

"You know what I mean when I say it," Sedena said, turning to him and pushing him playfully, making him grin and clutch her hand briefly, but let go before anyone saw. He was being really expressive today, right in broad daylight with three-quarters of the common room occupants present.

"Yes, the robes are rather 'snazzy'. My uncle sent them. He is slightly miffed about a ball being featured in such an academy, but he supposes it is good if it promotes better, friendlier interactions with humans."

"I just want to see how awkward all the old farts are gonna be," Sedena cracked simply, and that set off Zayus in an unexpected pitch of laughter. A joke amongst the common room was that if you made Zayus laugh out loud for over five seconds, you made a great accomplishment worthy of an anniversary celebration (Sedena _would_ remember the day, as the chances of seeing him again after this were slim). He either smiled or chuckled when amused, but never threw a laugh festival like he was now.

"Are you sure you're not just laughing at the word 'farts'?" asked Sedena, and that set Zayus off even harder, but he immediately realized the trap he had stepped in and suppressed (the wonder of him was since he did not laugh so much, he had the uncanny ability to suppress laughter on the spot, as people commonly poked fun).

Sedena continued with her set-up: "I knew you were just laughing at the word."

"No..." he denied slightly indignantly, but with a small sheepish smile.

"Why _did_ you laugh, no, _howl_ at the first joke anyway? I would have thought I was tickling you."

"I...I don't know, the statement just..."

"One of those huh?" she asked with a grin, then both of them laughed together; for over five seconds.

0000000000

Sedena span slowly (and a bit sheepishly) for Elo, Jennifer and Zayus as they admired her bright yellow dress. The single piece dress had finely crafted lacing at the skirt, woven with copper-red lining, and up snaked a hood over her graceful neck, a satin helmet covering her head, and clipping together at the joints of her mandibles to stay attached. Wrapped around her torso in a spiral was a copper-red scarf, that span up from her hips and was pinned to her neck with a gold seal. She wore stockings over her feet, copper-red as well, and had clear jewel studded, silver mandible pieces on her bottom mandibles. And bangles over her wrist, made with the ruby steel native to Sangheilios. Elo and Jennifer were impressed, but Zayus was just stunned, and he felt a roiling in his stomach as fresh as it had been on the day the two of them nearly kissed in front of everyone; sprawled in the sand sparring ring, heads facing each other, the fatigue of that day making them lose track of self-control.

Zayus shook his head and stood. Her smooth brown skin also matched perfectly with her attire, and her silver eyes were absolutely shining and brilliant. What can be said about the female condition? Girls just like to be viewed as pretty. And Sedena couldn't help but indulge that desire as Zayus gazed over her in wonder.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, Sedena!" Elo said, standing as well.

"Thank you," she replied in a shy, small voice.

"I guess we'll look like a paradox next to each other...you can guess my look, but I still want it to be a surprise," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Well thank god it starts in a half-hour, or else I'd be dying all night to see...great, now that I'm all pretty 'n' gold, I'm getting girlie," said Sedena with a snicker.

"You like it; so do I," Elo responded with a snicker as well.

"Why don't you guys head off now...I'll be right behind you," Jennifer said slowly, with that creep...Gothiness that she had expressed when Sedena first met, remembering how her laugh had been like warm ice or something like that. A good person, pure of heart; a pure heart of darkness, but not evil. A paradox in itself.

0000000000

Zayus wore the burgundy robes, which had intricate black designs all down; the ropes of the robes had dark golden tassels, and some tassels hanging down in folds over the breast; and he looked even more handsome as his strong, gray neck and head emerged from the soft, thick collar of the robe. He looked like a Sangheili, eccentric Santa Clause...or atleast Stone would say that, and Sedena held back a laugh at her Stone-ish descriptor for the boy she walked with. Elo was in a pretty, dark green dress with linings, and she wore dark blue stockings with a just as blue scarf wrapping around her torso, like Sedena's. Her head was bear, and she had the standard Sangheili necklace, the draped down in arches down the arch of her neck, multicolored teardrop jewels hanging off the tips of the draping, gold arches. Everyone was in their finest, robes, dresses (even some women wore their own robes), and human males present wore suits, ranging from black, to gray, striped gray, and beige. Some even sported Italian fedoras, making Stoned Sedena (that's how Stone referred to the characteristics she inherited from him) refer to them as the Capos, Mafia Captains; or so the distorted, fictional lore of the Sicilian/Italian crime families said.

Sedena saw the Kaidon, in his own grand robes, and even Kaidon Sesa Quzaf! He was actually in the same attire Sedena had seen him in years ago, a nice black and purple tunic, pants, and black leather shoes. He did not fit with most of the people attire-wise, but he still was well known and respected by the occupants as he chatted with a Councilor of this state. Sedena stepped towards them and Sesa looked up.

"Hmm..." he said as Sedena stopped before him, smiling pleasantly. "Your face...do not tell me your name, I am sure I can retrieve it from my memory..." he thought for a few moments, Sedena waiting patiently, as well as her friends and the Councilor, then he burst out,

"Sedena Hakrenini! By the gods, girl, it is good to see you," he said, bowing his head to her.

"You as well, Kaidon," she said, bowing her head in return.

"And how is this treating you, Hakrenini?"

"Well, Kaidon, very well. It lives up to the excitement my friends that came before put me through." Sesa chuckled in response.

"That is very well, also, Hakrenini. You have grown quite well, and you have lovely taste in clothes; I see you still retain your feminine side," he said with a cutesy charm, which made Sedena smile, but confidentially, rather than shyly.

"Well, I for one do not see why military training would make me any less of a woman," and she leaned forward, murmuring, "But it has in a few ways." That made him laugh again.

"Splendid, Sedena- may I call you Sedena?" She nodded politely. "I hope to see you on that stage in due time, looking proud and powerful in your armor, with the finest teaching an academy can offer you. And I wish you safety and health on your tours of duty. All of you fine young men and women," he said to Elo and Zayus, and they murmured thanks. "I apologize though, I have bureaucratic bullshit to attend to," he said sourly when he saw some Councilors across the way beckon him, acting friendly and smiling, but their eyes saying anything but.

"Get Stephen Colbert to help you," Sedena suggested, making the Kaidon nearly bust a gut with laughter. "I do not think I can without expecting him to pull out a toy in a battle challenge!" he laughed, but forced himself to calm. "Yes, Stephen Colbert, I should call him sometime," he said with chuckle fits. "But now I must be off, take care, all of you," he said to them, then strode away to the Councilors.

"Well you certainly have a powerful ally," the Councilor that had been standing by sneered suddenly, and Sedena got a bad feeling that...wait, he had been the one that had been glaring at her when she first arrived, along with that one trainer. This sonuvabitch was probably going to be her first real nemesis in all of this. He would be the second of two, actually, the first had yet to affect her.

"I am not here for political gain, obviously. I just want to serve my people, and by my 'people' I mean humans _and_ Sangheili."

"Humph, humans your people. You really are delusional, girl-"

"Now, now, small petulant child, no need to be so saccharine," said an icy sulphuric voice that _oozed_ with acidic venom and sarcasm of a black kind. Sedena turned, and she was stunned. Clad in a midnight black dress that sparkled like black crystals of mystical, fantasy kind, a kind that inspired the strongest of treasure lust and random violence. Her shoes were black, and looked kind of a feminine version of gladiator boots, her pale feet seeming to be luminous as a moon compared to her dress. She was divinity's creature that kissed in cold mirrors, a queen of snow; far beyond compare with lips attuned to symmetry. She was possessed of a milky-white skin, a yin to the yang of her raven black hair, with dark brown eyes that held a sightful fury, and a bloody, sarcastic, loathing, macabre grin. Her burgundy lipstick seemed like blood on her lips, and onyx eyeliner, her fingernails just as black, looking like beads of ink on the paper that was her hands; Jennifer. And the Councilor _was_ intimidated, unlike her fellowship who were dazzled by her porcelain beauty.

"The Spartan," the Councilor regarded Jennifer, "I am Omuka Doyema."

"And I am The Spartan, your guess is correct," Jennifer said in the voice that was so different from the Jennifer Sedena usually saw; it put shivers in her spine. "So, you, o' gilded cunt; what made you speak to my beloveds with such malevolence that makes me want the martyr you in the name of Tartarus, Chieftain of the Jiralhanae?" Omuka swelled with rage at that, eyes blazing down, but even that blaze could not melt the sub-zero temperature of Jennifer's disdainful Tundra glower...one with infuriating amusement of a madwoman.

"How dare you!" Omuka ejaculated.

"Pass it through your sickly posterior," she grabbed the scruff of his robe and pulled his face close to him, then placed a cold, hard kiss right on his mandibles. He hardly reacted. She finished the kiss and looked him in the eyes as he stared back, dumbfounded. "Now go shit a saguaro cactus," Jennifer spat, then shoved him away from herself. He stumbled back but caught his balance, and stared at her stupidly. The entire room was quiet, staring, shocked. They had heard and watched the whole thing, even the music had stopped. He looked at everyone else in the room, and they looked back and forth between Jennifer and he, then he strode away and out of the room. And that is when the spirits were lifted.

0000000000

It was now late at night, the ball had been actually quite a fulfilling social event, and the Sangheili that had been skeptical of its success were pleasantly surprised and impressed; and those who were as pig-headed as Omuka of course drawled on how uncultured it was to the ways and prestige of the academy; they were dismissed, and even now the effects of Jennifer's act were being joked upon those councilors. Jennifer never got in trouble of it, in fact, the news of this was not widespread at all; a Gothic Spartan-IV gets physical with a Sangheili Councilor in front of many other high ranked officials. It was a wonder.

Jennifer, Elo, Zayus and Sedena all walked towards their common room, everyone seeming to avoid them for the moment, and Elo said,

"Thanks to you, Jennifer, I need another shower. You made me all sweaty when you did...what you did."

"Oh come now," Jennifer said, back to her friendly state, resting her hand on Elo's thick shoulder, "You enjoyed it."

"Yes, I did. I will be back," Elo said as she made her way off to the showers. The three friends went back to their common room, meanwhile Elo took her shower...one that was almost deadly.

She let the water remove all the suds off her muscular body. Elo's father had always admired her physique (in a fatherly way, nothing perverted, to those with dirty minds), she was quite a naturally muscular girl, strong, fierce; great upper body strength. It was funny as she was shorter than the average girl; but she was daddy's girl. She loved her mother, yes, but she was still daddy's girl. Ever since she had been an infant, he had always managed to calm her in thirty seconds, as opposed to the three minutes her mother would take. An uncanny connection. Elo had not gone back to visit since that time she had "almost" been found out with Sedena; but she planned to. In another month, however, just to be self-disciplinary. But after the following events, she would be seeing her father and mother quite soon.

As soon as Elo turned off the shower head, and stepped out of the shower cubicle (they were lined, waist high walls) she saw three boys. She did not manage to get a good look at his face, as her face made contact with a metal object...no, the object made contact with _her_. She tried to scream, but only came with an agonized croak. She sprawled on the floor, the white ceramic tiles splashed with her blood. More blows were delivered to her body as she huddled on the ground, covering her head as she was beaten with these metal bars. She wept in pain and terror as her skin was split, bones cracked, and spirit broken...for the time. It continued even when it stopped. They stopped their assault and fled, leaving the weapons behind (they had been careful, with an alibi generated by Councilor Omuka, no forensics could determine who actually did this; they got away with it). And even as it was over, it continued with the pain, and her soft weeping. She tried to move, but that only caused more pain to blaze over her body, so all she could do was lie there, wishing for her father, like she had commonly wished for when saddened in her younger years. It was only fifteen minutes later she was discovered in her state, and so began the bitterness of the training.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter XLIX (46)

The Down Slope

Sedena, who was always quick to act, gaped idiotically as her friend continued to cry into the floor, mangled and bloody, naked. She could only stare, the blood growing in small pools around her body, reflecting the overhead lights. Sedena slowly came out of it, took a stiff, awkward step, then another, then she rushed over to her, eyes saucers of fear and bewilderment, mandibles slightly agape.

"Elo!" she breathed, kneeling near the young girl.

"Th-they...they...it...I could not stop them...I was ambushed...they had weapons; I was _naked_! No protection..." she sobbed, and through her pain she clutched Sedena's arm and buried her face in it. Sedena gingerly got her to sit up and she held her close.

"They're gone now, you're safe," Sedena said, and she instinctively looked over her shoulder as she said that. They had left the weapons, and if they returned, she would beat them senseless with their own unjust instruments of anguish.

"It hurts...I could not see them...their faces...I do not know...I feel so weak..."

"You were ambushed, like we had been when training, remember? It happens, it does not make us any weaker," Sedena whispered. Elo only continued to sob, then Sedena said, "I need to take you to the medical wing. I'm going to carry you, you will probably hurt." Elo merely nodded, and Sedena scooped her up, stifling a grunt as she lifted the girl up. She then strode away, but carefully as to not lose her footing drop her by accident. As she neared the main building two Honor Guards looked up.

"I need help! She's hurt!" Sedena called. They rushed over, dropping their customary spears where they once stood. Sedena handed off Elo to one of the larger males, and he hastily took her to the wing, Sedena following along with the other guard.

"Who did this?" he asked to her.

"I do not know and neither does she, she was ambushed. But they left the weapons they used to beat her with." The guard growled.

"Then we will determine the culprits with those. Fools." An insult to backfire. Sedena had to wait outside Elo's room as the doctors examined her, and the guard was kind enough to offer to find the closest friends of Elo. As he went off she brooded on the bench in the hall, her thoughts immediately going to who had done this; Yala and his crew. Had this been what he meant when he said "You will get yours"? An attack using one of her best friends? Which she found out was worse than being attacked herself. She planned to speak with Ki'nata, a Councilor, the Kaidon— _anyone_! To put them high on the list of suspects...it was obvious, they weren't even at the common room during the time Elo was gone. The thought of them getting caught and punished still did not sate her anger though. Even if they were kicked out of the academy on their naked asses.

She stood when her shocked and appalled friends came, Zayus worried and angry, but the Gothic scorn of Jennifer returned stronger than it had been with Omuka.

"We are going to find them," she said to Sedena, and she nodded.

"When can we see her?" asked Zayus.

"When the doctors-" Sedena cut herself off when the door to Elo's room opened and a doctor himself stepped out.

"She is well tended now, she wants to see you three, but not for long; she needs rest," he said to them. The three of the fellowship entered the room to see Elo on the bed, under covers. Whatever fractures she had gained were minor, as she was not in full casts; her left arm in a sling, and the side of her face had a bandage on it. The three of them sat by her bed, while she looked at them sullenly.

"They can determine who did this, can they not?" she asked.

"They will, they left their weapons," said Sedena, taking her friends' hand.

"And we'll make sure they'll pay," Jennifer added. "I'm glad your species still gives lashes." Elo only sighed. There were three knocks on the door, them turning to it, then it opened and Ki'nata was in the threshold. He was gaunt, both in concern but for something else as well; it was defeat. He stepped over to them, silent, and they waited for what he had to say.

"Elo...are you well?" he asked her.

"Better," she replied, not ready to consider herself well. He nodded, then proceeded,

"I have no doubt it was Yala and those who consort with him...unfortunately...that son of a whore Omuka has given them an alibi-"

"What!?" Sedena bellowed, she and her three comrades standing immediately, Elo only stared with a stung expression and eyes.

"And they cannot define who used the weapons, they covered their tracks. We have nothing...they will go...unpunished..." he forced out, hating himself, and more so at Elo's swimming eyes. It was one thing to be ambushed by a common enemy, but it was another thing to be ambushed by your own so-called "allies"; he could not blame her for tears. Betrayed, the warrior's loyalty all Sangheili had founded their honor upon, broken like so much glass. Ki'nata would have given them the common punishment for those who betrayed that loyalty in any form. A lashing, then kicked naked onto the streets, and lock the gates of the academy behind them. Something like such was a bit archaic for Ki'nata's taste, but some people just deserve such.

He looked at his students, the anger now turning into depression, even Jennifer had lost her former Gothic icy fire, her dark brown eyes dismal.

"Elo, your parents have been contacted; we have made an exception in this case, you will see them shortly." Life seemed to slowly seep back into the girl, but only a small amount.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, and he nodded, stepped over, and placed his hand on her shoulder briefly, the let it slide off, turning to the other three.

"Though I am sorry to say the doctors will only make the exception of parents visiting at this hour; return to the common for sleep.

"Yes, excellency," Zayus murmured, then he and the others left, Ki'nata and Elo watching them leave. When they had, he turned to her.

"I wish I could do more..."

"There is nothing...we just have to move on..." she responded lowly. He gave a weak smile; but still a warm, kind, comforting smile.

"It will work out in the end, this will pass and soon enough you will be reciting the oath...all will be well." She smiled back, and he patted her shoulder once more before leaving.

0000000000

Sedena looked up when she entered the common room, and all eyes wakeful eyes of the common room stared back, concerned, slightly afraid, bewildered. One boy immediately asked,

"Is she well?" The news of what had happened spread quickly, obviously, when the Honor Guard came to the building.

"She is...nothing deadly, she just needs time," Sedena replied back.

"Was it Yala, because he and his crew are missing," another boy said with a growl.

"Yes, but there is no proof. The weapons were clean and that Councilor Omuka gave them an alibi," Zayus said, and that set the room in a small uproar, arguments broke out, and some ranted, but it was small so it eventually grew quiet again; the first real defeat they had suffered. As the three friends walked back to their bunks, the doors to the common room opened again. Sedena turned and when she saw who had entered, her blood began to boil, and the flames of fury licked and scorched her thoughts; she thought her vision would turn red.

Yala stood at the head of his three partners, looking a bit smug. They ignored the dead silence of the room, and the dagger-pointed glares that followed them as they ambled down the aisle to their bunks. Yala stopped in front of Sedena, as their bunks were just ahead of her.

"Pardon me, Hakrenini, but you are in my path. Would you kindly let me pass?" he asked in a nice, polite little tone. His face was blank, and even his eyes were casual. But she could practically feel the self-satisfaction radiating from him, like a goddamned spotlight. She grudgingly stepped aside, her brow furrowed as she stared at him in a way that would frighten many people; but he was too caught up in his own little self to be intimidated. As he brushed by her, his hand not-so-subtly sliding across her thighs, he whispered,

"I told you you would get yours...just not directly." The fucker couldn't contain himself, and mandibles fell in a sludgy smirk, and his eyes twinkled like a bratty five-year-old that is testing his parents by licking the cookie they told him to put back in the fucking cookie jar already! Sedena's right arm went rigid, deadlocked, in a way that it did when she was about to knock someone high in the sky to sleep with the birdies. But he passed by, his hand leaving her thighs (he had tickled her crotch, but she was not amused), and she let him go. He and his partners began to undress to sleep, stripping to their briefs, then Sedena stomped down the aisle to where her friends stood by their bunks. Zayus reached out his hand in a comforting motion as Sedena got by him, planning to get in her bunk, but she silently slapped it away, concentrating on pulling up the covers. Hurt, he slowly undid his own covers and buried himself in them, as well as Sedena and Jennifer. As they settled down, Jennifer mumbled,

"That piece of shit is lucky that he won't be waking up bathing in his own blood," and nothing more was said. They fell into empty, barren sleep.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter L (47)

Downhill

A choking noise made her stir. Sedena Gossard Hakrenini moaned softly as she sat up in her bed, pushing the covers off herself onto her lap. The choking noise continued, coming from up the aisle of the common room, and Sedena rubbed her eyes, leaning forward to see. She gasped a horrified, wheezing gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. Jennifer held Yala by his head, his throat sliced open and blood pouring onto the floor into a pool while he choked, and she with a bloody dagger in her free hand.

Sedena's eyes snapped open, her hearts rate picked up, but nothing like adrenaline. She hadn't had an intense dream that made her on the edge in a long time. Sedena slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock. It was fifteen minutes before the buzzer would go off. She leaned over and looked down the aisle, Ki'nata was in his usual place, sitting on a chair near the entrance. He noticed her and nodded solemnly, and she nodded back. Those who woke up early immediately had to stand at attention until the others woke up as well. So Sedena stood by her bunk, and Ki'nata had stood to wait at the head of the aisle, and neither said anything for a minute. Sedena could not bear any longer than that, and she walked down the aisle and stood before him.

"Did Elo's parents come?" she asked lowly. A rather obvious answer, but she still felt she needed to ask it.

"Yes," he replied lowly as well, nodding.

"Is there _anything_ we can do?"

"I am sorry, there is not. There is no evidence on Yala and his subordinates. They will go unchallenged...and when I say that, you are not to put in your own personal justice. It would do more harm to you than to Yala," he said firmly, and Sedena returned the same firm stare he was giving her.

"I know, excellency." He nodded, and the two watched each other for a moment, then Sedena slowly turned back to stand at attention near her bunk. As she left, Ki'nata looked down at the floor in self-shame, unsure why he felt ashamed of himself; and he sighed with shame as well.

0000000000

The occupants of Common Room Three all stood around the ring as they waited for their trainer to call out names for the one-on-one spar. Lately, he had been musing of Omuka's dishonorable and sickening plan, and he felt with guilty-pleasure a plan of his own forming over that musing. Now, he put his plan into motion.

"Jennifer and Yala," he said, gesturing to the ring with his head, "In there," he ordered. Yala smirked as the two went to the ring, at Ki'nata, then at Jennifer.

"The first time I get to fight the human, one of the dainty ones at that," he said to her as the two stood before each other.

"You're one to talk for someone who has a head that looks like a shit-log," she said back calmly, referring to the shape of his head...and he was also a brown-skinned Sangheili as well. His face etched in rage and the dark violet it turned into only emphasized his anger and humiliation as their peers snickered grimly. "A log that has squeezed through a hemorrhoid ridden rectum at that," Jennifer added to his change of facial color, and they laughed again. Jennifer glanced back at Sedena, who only remained gaunt, not taking part in the mirth. "No offense," she said to her friend.

"None taken," she replied lowly, tonelessly, like a zombie. Jennifer turned back to Yala, who still was colored purple at the face, the expression one that would frighten many humans, even Sangheili. But Jennifer was not intimidated in the least. She took off the helmet of her armor (this armor was for training purposes, to simulate her actual Spartan armor, it did not have an enhancements save for a HUD), revealing her short raven hair. Most Spartans simply shaved their heads down to stubble, but Jennifer had cut it to a length that superiors didn't seem to mind. Yala, inside, became intimidated at her brown eyes; dark brown, even the whites were dark, dismal; but featuring the macabre smirk that she had given to Omuka last night at the ball.

"Now!" Ki'nata barked, and Yala charged headlong, to show he wasn't afraid (he only succeeded in showing he was an idiot...and afraid). He slammed into her, but she only reared back slightly, pushing back. He looked at her, bewildered, and her face and eyes only remained as they were. It was unusually silent now as the two pushed on each other, not seeming to give way to each other's strength, still as statues save for their shivering of muscle strain. No one breathed, they did not grunt, and Jennifer slowly leaned her face to Yala's. She looked in his orange eyes, and he looked back, bewildered, then, she kissed him right on the forehead, closing her eyes. Despite his resentment to her, he suddenly felt aroused as her warm, moist lips pressed against his forehead, and he felt her hot breath. She slowly released the kiss, looking back into his eyes, then, she snapped her head back, and slammed it back forward into his face. There was a thick _thunk_ of skull meeting skill, and the silence was broken as he shouted in pain and anger, staggering back. Jennifer screamed in fury as she kicked him in the stomach. Though his armor took the brunt of the kick, it still reverberated and made him double over, and she grabbed his head and slammed her knee into his face. He was almost knocked unconscious as he was violently thrown down onto his back. She pounced on him, pinning him to the grown between her legs, and repeatedly struck him in the face with her gauntleted hands, screaming obscenities and vengeance vows for Elo. Ki'nata and several others rushed in there immediately, pulling her off. Not for his concern, but for Jennifer's. She would probably be in enough trouble as it is, and damaging Yala even more would not help. Only two people went to help him, his friends, or henchmen or whatever you'd like to call them. He moaned as they helped him sit up, his face bloody and broken, all his mandibles broken and limp. He would have to eat through a tube for a while now.

Jennifer shrugged the others off of herself, storming away back to the common room. Sedena's expression had not changed for the entire time; but she had been holding Zayus' hand for the time, squeezing, and he squeezed back.

0000000000

Sedena and Zayus waited outside the Council Chambers of the academy, waiting for the grand double doors to open and Jennifer and Ki'nata to step out. They had let slip what Jennifer had done at the ball, but now they were going to punish her for the assault on Yala. Not nearly as terrible as what had happened to Elo, but they were still to rule out their punishment to Jennifer.

She and Ki'nata stood before the crescent shaped, platformed table of the Council of the Academy. Omuka was among them, looking a little smug for a reason Jennifer guessed, but did not say anything...yet.

"The punishment will be the same as any other student receives for using the sparring ring for aggravated assault; a three week isolation from peers, in private training with a volunteer trainer or even Councilor of this hall," the academy's Headmaster stated (another state Councilor that had inherited the task). Omuka stood up at that, and Jennifer smirked internally.

 _Wow, didn't see_ that _coming._

"I will personally oversee the training of Jennifer-771," he stated, some Councilors scoffing but not voicing denials.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Councilor? It might be dangerous to your health," Jennifer said, and the Council stirred in surprise at that (some admiration). Omuka leaned over, hands on the table, staring daggers at her.

"I am not afraid of you, Demon." The Council members snapped their heads at him, astonished at calling her a demon, but Jennifer laughed merrily at the "insult."

"I love it!" she exclaimed brightly, then calmed herself, again looking back up at him, but not without a confident smile (her macabre grinning eyes unnerving Omuka again). "You should be, Sangheili."

"Enough, enough, _both_ of you," the Headmaster interjected, raising his hands in a sign that told them to submit, rather than a sign that he himself was submissive. Omuka took his seat, now ignoring everyone and brooding, looking away from the scene completely like a child in time-out. "I will assign another trainer to oversee Jennifer-771's continued training, in isolation of her peers for three weeks time. If you have anything to say why you do not deserve such a punishment, say it now, and let the reason be a good one before you think to speak it," he said to her.

"Whatever," she blatantly replied, and made the Headmaster smile.

"Then it is ruled," he said, and another trainer stepped up to Jennifer. "Vata Quasema will be your new temporary trainer; he will show you to your own private quarters; and do not let the more elegant word 'private' mislead you."

"I'm a Goth, if you know what one is, isolation is not a problem," she couldn't help but reply smartly, but not in any way against the Headmaster, and he smiled again, looking more pleased than displeased of the predicament. Omuka thumped an indignant hand on the table, almost pouting at them when he looked, but did not say anything. No one regarded him either.

"Vata, would you please?" the Headmaster nodded to him, and he led Jennifer away, not to be seen by anyone but that one man for three weeks.

"Ki'nata, I know it is not any fault of yours, but if you can, try and stop these things before they happen," the Headmaster said to him.

"I will do my best," he replied.

"Then this meeting is dismissed," the Headmaster spoke loudly, the Councilors all standing and shuffling about, speaking with each other, some bickering over Jennifer; those in favor of her attitude and those against it. Ki'nata ignored the politicians to return to his students. He stepped through the doors where Sedena and Zayus awaited, and they immediately walked to him.

"So what is the ruling? Where is Jennifer?" asked Sedena first.

"She is to be in isolated training for three weeks; it is a light punishment to receive for using the sparring ring for aggravated assault; light punishments here are rare, but the Headmaster understands everything that is happening to you...this is his version of 'letting it slide'. Elo should be back on her feet in no time, you all just need a little time to heal," Ki'nata spoke to them, his wisdom comforting to the young trainees. He _was_ right, they just needed time. Yala got all the comeuppance he would get for his crime, and they wished they could do something to Omuka, but you can't always get what you want.

"Let us return to the common room, I am sure the others are waiting to hear...good story for them too, Omuka called Jennifer a Demon," Ki'nata grinned at Zayus and Sedena's shocked looks, then both of them grinned.

"If we know Jennifer, she would be love the title 'Demon'," Zayus said, making Ki'nata chuckle warmly.

"Indeed," he agreed brightly. Their usually serious trainer being light and friendly was helpful as well; he knew how to mold emotions quite well. Just as they took their first steps to leave, someone called,

"Ki'nata Essola!" The three of them turned to see another trainer walk up to them, looking solemn and sorrowful, and it gave them a bad feeling.

"Yes?" he asked, turning fully towards him. The other hesitated, making Ki'nata even more worried; he then leaned into Ki'nata's ear, whispering something that Zayus and Sedena couldn't make out. When the other finished, Zayus and Sedena were _very_ worried of the look on Ki'nata's face. Eyes wide, mandibles slightly agape; it was a shock that Sedena knew, but could not quite put her finger on. Right on the tip of her tongue. Ki'nata then slowly walked away, towards the exit of the academy, as if in some sort of trance. His pace quickened into a stride, and he went out the front door, leaving the three staring after him. The other trainer then sighed dismally, rubbing her face with his hand.

"What happened?" Sedena asked him. He looked down at her, then said,

"All of your peers need to hear this, let us return to your common room." The walk back was silent, and seemed longer than usual. As if to match the gloom they were feeling again, thin, light-gray rain clouds were slowly thickening into black storm clouds ever their heads. Thunder could be heard way off in the distance, and little droplets of warm, Sangheilios rain patted on them.

Their clothes spotted with the drops, they entered their common room, where everyone was speaking excitedly, some worriedly. They all quieted when the three of them entered. The optimistic looks slowly fell when they saw Sedena and Zayus' looks...and the absence of their original trainer for this stranger. The already dismal ones only frowned even more.

"What happened to her?" asked one girl.

"Jennifer is fine...seclusion for three weeks...but..." Sedena looked at the trainer, and he stepped forward.

"It is Ki'nata. His mother is in the hospital, diagnosed with a deadly disease." The common room did not murmur in surprise, they only stared in shock, the rain patting even more on the windows, the thunder becoming louder. Automatically the energy shields that protected the windows from the strong storms flashed to life, keeping the harsh environment at bay.

The trainer continued, "The disease you may know, The Slow Death. It wears down your body much sooner than it should. Although the death is painless...it is still death, to both victim and outsiders. There is _much_ pain involved. There is only a one in a million chance treatment will be able to save her...Ki'nata will be gone for a long time...in fact, you may not see him again. She could die in months, and he would not be fit for training you in light of her death. I am sorry...you meet your new trainer tomorrow..." he said the last sentence quietly, then slowly left the common room, which was still silent. The rain was getting harder, the clouds darker, the thunder louder, and flashes of lightning were coming from over the ridges like a massive mirror reflecting the sun by turning. The storm was the only thing that spoke for the rest of the night.

0000000000

Sedena had woken hours before the alarm clock was supposed to sound off; she laid on her side, blankets pulled up to her shoulders, staring at the bunk where Jennifer should have been laying. She should have heard Elo's light snoring from above as well, and when she looked down the aisle, Ki'nata was not sitting on the chair casually, waiting for his students to be woken by a buzzer from an alarm clock one student had had the random wisdom to purchase. Sedena rolled over to Zayus, and he looked right back at her. She jumped inside at him being awake, but not physically.

"I thought you were asleep," he whispered.

"I have been awake for hours," she whispered back.

"...what time until we are supposed to wake?" She looked behind herself briefly, then looked back at him. "Three hours." He nodded, staring at her with his calm, out there expression; his eyes matching. Sedena stared back for a while, knowing she would eventually do what she wanted. She did. She stood up quietly and went over to his bunk. He pulled up the covers for her to crawl in with him, then draped them over her, and both wrapped the other in their arms in a tight, loving embrace.

"This is terrible..." she said. He didn't reply, and she buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes. Fuck subtleness, she needed to be with him right now. He placed his hand on her neck and stroked gently, savoring her smooth, warm skin.

"We just...need time to heal..." he said.

"Yes, more than seven months. Ki'nata is gone, that damn disease has ensnared his mother, we may never see him again...I will never see you again after this..." she said, tightening her grip around him. The hollow in Ki'nata' stomach and hearts became wider and deeper, a chasm of sorrow, and he tightened his grip as well, feeling lonely even though she was right there against him. But subconsciously they were still at peace in each other's arms, and they fell asleep together.

0000000000

"This is precious," said a voice loudly, and both Sedena d Zayus jumped awake, looking for the source of the voice. He was right there, standing above them, glowering disdainfully at them (but Sedena knew damned well he was glowering especially at her).

 _Oh god, you've gotta be fucking kidding me_ , she thought in dread, recognizing the trainer. He had given her a terrible look when she first arrived, along with one Councilor Omuka Doyema. The rest of the common room was awake, standing at attention.

"Get up now, this is going into my weekly report," he barked, both Sedena and Zayus standing at attention next to each other.

"Let us make this quick," he said, stomping down the aisle, glaring at all he passed (especially the females). "I am Jiku Forgumi, your new trainer. And that is all you need to know of me. On with your armor, and perform the laps and course, then the sparring ring; what usually happens!" Sedena went to her bunk and began to pull on her undersuit over her briefs, and she noticed as Jiku stood before her, but she tried to ignore him.

"If I ever catch you with him like that I will have you thrown out for sexual intercourse."

"Yes, excellency, it will not happen again," she automatically said. If he was friends with Omuka, he was capable of such an unjust punishment. _Fully_ capable. She had to be submissive if she was going to finish her essential life career, which is what he wanted, and most satisfied him. Weak, intimidated, and submissive females. His face was expressionless, but he smirked inside. Sedena had a feeling she was a special target; but she had to deal with it, resist him. He would soon learn that she was not weak and submissive, on top of that, intelligent. There is nothing more dangerous than one who seems incapable on the outside, but is subtly mighty and focused. That would lead him to drastic measures eventually.

Over the three months that would go by under his "rule", Sedena would find that the laps and course would be the only peaceful part of her training. He was up her ass on everything else.

Sedena jumped back from her opponent, whom was wielding the traditional Sangheili war spear, as she was. They had recently been upgraded and trained with them, and like the bright, quick-learning Special Operations soldiers they were, they learned quickly. But when Sedena was knocked to the ground and the spear pointed at her neck, Jiku treated that as the hugest travesty the academy had ever experienced.

"Why did you lose, Hakrenini?" he asked.

"Because I did," she replied.

"What kind of answer is that?" he hissed, getting in her face. She remained calm, no muscles tensed, she did not squeeze the spear that was still in her grip; she had long perceived he was looking for subconscious body language such as that, and she would try to stop herself as much as possible; she still knew it would be impossible to suppress _everything_.

"My answer," she continued, "was the correct one. While battle may be factored in skill, it is mainly by chance; skill is only an extended good-luck streak."

"I am sorry to disappoint, but the world does not revolve on good luck streaks," he criticized venomously.

 _Oh yeah, the world revolves around the suns, I forgot about those_ , she wanted to snap, but refrained. She managed to suppress a twitch of the mandibles too. But he was patient, he could look at her for a long time and still not be frustrated with her stonewalling him.

"It is skills that keep our infrastructure from collapsing, our species from destroying itself or destroyed by others. Do you think it is by luck that we created the Covenant, then destroyed it along with the Flood?"

"It was by luck that we exist at all," Sedena replied levelly.

"And that is very fortunate; your skills are quite mundane, Ini." The group murmured in shock at how he so blatantly left out her affix, and she could not stand for that; she cared about her name like any other Sangheili.

"Hakrenini," she spoke. "I am Sedena Gossard Hakrenini, not Ini. I am no longer a child, and I earned my affix fairly and justly."

"Not to me. To me, you are just Ini. And do not disgrace the good of _all_ of our names with 'Gossard', whatever that may be."

"You know my father is human, and you know I took his surname as my middle, and you _know_ I did it not for status, but because I love him and am part of his family."

"You have no family here, Ini. Keep arguing, I am close to submitting noncooperation in my report for you." Sedena did not reply, and Jiku nodded, as if approving her. "You have been defeated, step out of the ring, Ini." Sedena did so, graciously, but when he was not looking, her body became rigid as plywood, and her hands squeezed the spear so tightly that they ached.

0000000000

It almost hurt to not throw her armor off in anger; she needed to let out the frustration, but she would not allow herself. She remembered when she had been pushed like this; remembered well. When she had first begun her training with N'tho as a child. To provoke her into a blind fury, attempting to murder him. She knew, she knew damn well Jiku was trying to get her to do that, or something similar to get her expelled from the academy. Or atleast punished severely; such as forty lashes. That was the punishment that was most severe next to being expelled...well, the absolute worst was execution, but that was garnered by successful murder.

Zayus watched Sedena as she calmly took her armor off; her calmness more troubling than her ripping the pieces off.

"I know what you are thinking; it leads back to the rages we put on our trainers when we were children in training, when we first tried to murder them. Let the frustration out in bursts, Sedena. If you hold it in, it will explode and you _will_ be punished severely," Zayus told her.

"And how do I let the frustration out in bursts? Randomly hit something when I walk by? Listen to music? Or do you want me to fuck you, that's probably the one _you_ want."

"That's a start, treating me like that," he said. Sedena stopped, realizing what she had just said. He turned to him, he was clearly offended and stung, and she felt ashamed for how she had just treated him. As if he was some dick after her pussy and nothing more. He was her friend, her comrade; and she was all she had left for the moment. He sat next to her, and she looked away, but he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We have a day off tomorrow, we can figure out a way to lose the frustration."

"I have been trying to find something for years that sates my anger; I have not found it. That is why I have anger issues; I have no way to vent it. When it is there, it is there, and the only way I sate it is returning it to someone who has made me angry. Not only is that the general goal most people try to avoid, it is unwise...and it being unwise is the reason they want to avoid such a thing in the first place."

"You are a resilient person; do not take this as an insult, but you do not have much foresight; however, you have the strength and courage to face what you cannot see until it is right before you. And you will do that now." Sedena looked at him, and he was staring back, and she let a weak, but comforted smile show.

"Thank you," was her response. It was all she needed to say.

0000000000

The first thing Zayus and Sedena did on their day off was visit Elo, as they had not gotten a chance since the last night when they had admitted her. She was getting her cheer back, having heard what Jennifer had done, and the solace her parents had given her (especially when the Headmaster let them stay for the night, but kept her experience emboldening for her by asking them to leave the next day).

"She has a knack for kissing people she hates," Elo chuckled as Sedena and Zayus sat next to her bed, after giving the details of Jennifer's fight. She was looking better, she had had the bandage on her face removed, and the scar on her face was strangely attractive; it fit her somewhat masculine features and physique, but she was still femininely attractive though.

"It is too bad she is in isolation though."

"Better than lashes, even just five," Zayus stated.

"True," Elo sighed. "Do not worry about Jiku, Sedena. I think he will eventually forget about you; get bored." Sedena chuckled grimly.

"Such graceful comfort, Elo. 'Get bored'," she parroted.

"Hey, he will, you know how men like him are," Elo replied with her own grim smirk. "And me and Jennifer will be right back with you soon; they have been giving me a nifty pill that naturally speeds up my healing; the fractures were minor anyway. It was the blow to the head that was most severe, but the concussion is gone now...so what are you two going to do today? Love spell?" She grinned when they blushed slightly.

"Well...depends if we are in the mood," Zayus replied.

"And with those raging teenage hormones..." Elo trailed off slyly.

"Somewhere faraway; Jiku saw me and Zayus...together," Sedena said.

"Aww, both of you were sad of Jennifer and I's absence," Elo teased.

"We were!" Sedena replied vehemently, making Elo laughed brightly, her laughter tinkling like bells; girl-like, fooling those first impressions of her physical appearance.

"But not Zayus, he is too hard for feelings," Elo teased him next, making him grin and roll his eyes, looking away from her, pretending to not notice. She continued, "He had his head high, chest swelled, mandibles firm-set; gazing off into the distance, at the setting suns, so certain."

"Hapless females," he sighed, shaking his head in bemusement, making Sedena and Elo giggle.

"They display mirth at their own helplessness as well," he added, and Sedena gave him a punch in the arm.

"Can't make me flinch."

"Oh wow, that was something Zuli or Stone would say," Sedena said. "You're inadvertently making me homesick."

"Good, it emboldens you," Zayus mock sniffed.

"The patient grows weary of you incessant babbling," Elo interjected.

"Oh, we apologize your majesty," Sedena said in mock humbleness as well, getting from her seat and bowing deep, with a slight curtsy. "Seriously though, are we bothering?"

"I do not want to be rude..." Elo said with an abashed smile, looking down, but her eyes still on Sedena.

"It's alright," Sedena said, then hugged Elo, who made a light chuckle and returned the act. "We will see you soon," Zayus said to her.

"Thanks, you two. Bye." The two of them nodded then departed, shutting the door behind them.

"Excuse me," Sedena said to a passing doctor, who paused to look at her. "With those meds, how fast will Elo's healing be; when can she return?" she asked him. He hesitated, slightly confused over something; probably the terms 'meds', Sangheili were obviously more formal in their language, but he caught on and replied,

"In one week, she will be ready as ever." Sedena gave him thanks then walked off with Zayus again.

"One week we get Elo back, two weeks after: Jennifer. Things will be fine," Zayus said, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around Sedena's shoulders, and she resisted the urge to hold his hand.

"I hope so...I don't think Jiku will be 'bored' of me that easily."

"I think we should spar," Zayus said, and Sedena glanced at him, then smiled.

"Yes, we have not sparred each other in a while," she said, him smiling back, then they walked out of the main building and towards the back of the grounds. Although something caught their attention (Sedena especially). In one of the larger fences—an empty lot in a rectangle shape, with a concrete floor—several Sangheili were tying emptied barrels with no tops or bottoms on either side of the fence, across from each other. And some were practicing dribbling a basketball.

"Oh I have heard of this," Zayus said with a grin as he and Sedena watched "a human game, sweeping across our people...some of the 'old farts'," Zayus snickered briefly, "consider it tainting their culture. Puritanical morons, I have always wanted to try it actually."

"Stone refuses to play me for obvious reasons...Rose however...wow she is nimble; Stone doesn't admit jealousy when he watches us play." Zayus chuckled, picturing one of the petite human females against Sedena; she must be nimble to give Sedena a challenge. "Zuli sucks however." Zayus burst out into hearty laughter at that, along with Sedena. He did not know Zuli, but the way Sedena poked fun at her friends and family always amused Zayus as if he did know them. He figured because he did not have any traditional family these things seemed funnier.

"Greetings, Earthling; may you instruct us on the operations of this competition-sphere?" asked Entu to Sedena, holding out the ball to her when she and Zayus walked up; it was common sport to poke fun at her being from Earth. She smiled but did not reply, she simply took the ball, dribbled it a bit to get in the groove of play, then took a shot at the farthest "basket barrel". She made a hoop-hoop, where the ball fell through without touching the rims. Rather impressive due to the height of the essential steel drums. One boy went to fetch the ball while the others applauded casually.

"You are on my team," Entu said, pointing at her.

"The hell with that," said another girl, Zima was her name, and she looked at Sedena with a smirk. "You're on _my_ team. In fact, how about men versus women?"

"Well that's not going to encourage cooperation between genders," Entu teased.

"Oh well, we're even numbered, right?" Zima asked, turning to count heads.

"I think we are. Fine, show us how to start this, Sedena," Entu said, and she and he went to the middle of the lot, while a third girl was ready to throw the ball. Most of them had some experience; it would just be a free-for-all with slight rules. Points were still to be counted though, of course.

"It's easy, Ent-tree," Sedena said, smirking when he scowled slightly at her jab at his name; especially when she had explained what Ents were...even though they were no mere trees! "She will throw it in the air between us," she nodded to the girl with the ball, "and we just jump up and try to slap to our own team. Then you know the basics, right?"

"Dribbling, passing, and out-of-bounds."

"Ehhh, I'll let the out-of-bounds slide. If it hits the fence it'll just be a fumble," Sedena said, growing excited and ready for the friendly sport; Entu smiled with the same excitement.

"Very good," he replied; with that, the girl tossed the ball in the air, and the two Sangheili jumped up in the air to slap it to their teams. They both hit it was the same time, and it fell down between their bodies. Entu practically exploded to get it, while Sedena was slyly patient. He grabbed it, made one dribble, and Sedena snatched it from him, spun around him, then went for the hoop. She could hear him cursing and chasing after, but she focused on not being caught off guard by the boys that converged around her. Unfortunately Zayus himself managed to snatch the ball; but rather than turning to run after their hoop, he just threw it far...and made it.

"Aw bullshit!" Sedena hissed while Zayus' male comrades cheered and laughed.

"Come on, up with the sportsmanship, Sardina," Zayus said to her, and she grinned wryly.

"Oooh, you are going to pay for that," she said to him, and he only smirked back, before turning away. The ball was served again, and to the boys amazement, the girl that slapped it, slapped it directly to their hoop, and scored. The girls laughed and cheered while the boys just stared at either them, the hoop, or the indifferent ball; flummoxed.

"Okay, this is getting serious," Entu said.

"Aw, the poor boys can't stand to lose to us little females," Zima said, circling him like a tiger to her pray...or combatant.

"We will not lose," he said, stepping to the center, and Zima stood before him. In the future they would be married with children. The ball was served again, and Sedena managed to get a hold, and she blitzed to the other hoop, able to dribble the ball, but dodge her opponents as if she was playing football (she had once to screw with some human kids that were disdainful, when she was only ten, and they sixteen to eighteen...winning epically). She came to the end of the lot, where the boys had congregated right at the basket, ready to block her or her shot; but she jumped as high as she possibly could, them not anticipating her great leap. She spiked the basketball as if it were a volleyball, and it rocketed through the barrel, bouncing off the ground. And with grace, she landed on the top of the fence, the arches of her booted feet gripping and balancing on the fence. Sedena turned towards them, still perched atop, and crouched down, resting her arms on her crouched knees and beaming down at them as the girls _and_ boys cheered. Zayus, however, ran full tilt to the fence, and rammed his shoulder into it. Sedena caught off guard, she yelped as she warbled atop, losing her balance, and she yelled as she fell forward. But the last thing she expected was to be caught by Zayus himself. She landed in his arms as if he were the groom carrying his bride into the honeymoon suite, and she looked up at him, baffled, while grinned suavely back at her.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, and she couldn't help but grin.

"Asshole," was her reply, then she he let her go, helping her to balance on her feet again.

"Now this is good," said Entu. "We need to do this more often-"  
"No, you do not!" a voice suddenly barked, a voice filled with resentment and anger; Jiku's voice, and Sedena was not pleased. They turned to see the Spec Ops trainer stalk into the lot, scowling at them.

"Do you all have something better to do than play some worthless human game?"

"With all due respect, excellency," Entu said to him, "We are permitted to use our free time as we wish; whether you disapprove or not has no effect on our personal choices."

"And you seem to forget _I_ am the one that writes off on your reports," Jiku growled, stalking around them like a bear with a thorn in its paw, looking at them as if they were intruding on his territory.

 _Is that how he is going to stop us from enjoying ourselves? Writing negative things on our reports?...goddamn you..._ Sedena thought to herself as she scowled at him in turn. Suddenly, there was a hollow, airy _thunk_ from behind herself, and then an orange blur went past her head, then proceeded to hit Jiku right in the mandibles. He howled in surprise in pain, staggering back and covering his face with his hand. Everyone whirled around to see where the ball had come from; Zayus had kicked it where it had once laid on the ground, and he looked not the least bit remorseful; he only glared with loathing at Jiku as the man angrily got his bearings back.

"How dare you!" he bellowed at Zayus, stomping up to him; the boy standing fast and defiant. Jiku stopped before him, breathing heavily on his face. "Who do you think you are?" Jiku murmured menacingly. Zayus opened his mouth and only made one sound before Jiku struck him in the side of his face, knocking him to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Zayus!" Sedena exclaimed in horror as he fell to all fours, then used a hand to cover his bleeding mandibles. She went over to help him, but Jiku whirled to her, but had his arm out to meet her first before he turned to her. The back of his hand smacked against the side of her face. The sound of the flat hand against her cheek cracked in her eardrums like a firecracker, her head snapped sideways, and she lost her balance and fell to he ground in the same manner Zayus had. The others watched, terrified as their friends were unjustly beaten by this...this... _bully_! He was no more than a petty bully; not an honorable, fair, and kindly stern trainer of one of the most prestigious military academies on Sangheilios and her colonies. Sedena slowly got to her feet, as did Zayus, but Jiku grabbed him by the scruff of the neck as if he were a small animal, and got in his face.

"You come with me, Re'eit." Jiku let go, and Zayus nodded dismally, not looking at the man, only at the ground as he held his still bleeding mandibles. Only one side was bleeding, Jiku had probably scraped skin off with his knuckles. He turned to Sedena, and _smirked_. Smirked like Yala had when she had seen him in the common room in the aftermath of the assault on Elo. It burned her insides, like the spot where he had hit her burned; hit her just like any wife-beater.

"Just to let you know, Ini, Zayus will be joining Jennifer in her isolation...not joining her literally, of course." Without another word he led Zayus away. As he led him away, Zayus looked at Sedena, with remorse; guilt. She was alone now. She watched them go, only half-aware as storm clouds began to congregate above them, the choir of the storm sounding off in the distance; as if to mimic how the mood had turned. The first raindrop patted her burning face, and it was pleasant; despite the heat of Sangheilios, the rain was cool. But it still did not mollify the aching in her gut and hearts; the feeling of insignificance, the way he just hit her like that. Ini. Ini without Hakren. Ini without Gossard...Ini with out Sedena. ... No Ini. She tensed as a hand gently rested on her shoulder.

"Sedena," Zima said softly, her voice shaking slightly; she was trying to keep from weeping. "Do not worry, Sedena. Everything will be fine." Sedena's shoulders sagged and she looked down at the concrete, the growing number of raindrops leaving splotches on the still semi-dry concrete. Zima wrapped her arms around Sedena's shoulders and rested her head above hers, as if she was her mother. Sedena was led back to the common room by Zima, numb; nullified. She crawled into her bed, the bunk next to her not featuring Jennifer, the bunk above her not featuring Elo, and the bunk to the other side next to her now not featuring Zayus. She was warm with the others of the common room, and they were doing their best to comfort her, but she still had her bond and loyalty with her personal fellowship. And now they were gone. And it was all Jiku's fault. More so; Omuka's. Ever since the attack they had been going downhill, and not she was at the bottom of the hill; facing a black forest.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter LI (48)

The Black Forest At The Bottom Of The Hill

 _I wonder how he can assfuck me this time,_ Sedena thought bitterly as she and her peers hiked behind Jiku, going into the wilderness again to fight the other common rooms. They were close to stopping, as they were well in the jungle. Today was bright and sunny, but hotter than usual. Unlike standard armor, the training Neophyte armor they wore did not have a temperature system, so they all were sweaty in their undersuits; but Sedena had learned to deal with far worse discomfort. She was dealing with it now: loneliness. All her best friends were gone; thankfully only temporarily, but still, they were gone now when she most needed them. Then again, it was the bad events that had caused them to leave, the same ones that hurt her and she needed solace for. She did her best to focus on the situations at hand, and she succeeded; but the bad feeling still lingered, and it was only a matter of time. Even the hardest Sangheili would eventually succumb to their emotions.

Jiku ordered them to stop, then to spread out. They checked perimeters, everyone reporting that they were clear. However, one girl found tracks of another group had come by recently.

"Then we need to scout ahead, at a level pace for fifteen minutes, if you find nothing, report back," he said to the group, then looked around for someone to group up. Sedena didn't think he'd-

"Ini, move forward, report back in the designated time."

-send her alone...

"Excellency, I will need atleast one more partner to cover me if I should find-"

"And have him die as well if you are discovered?" Jiku asked critically.

"Anyone with enough honor would stay loyal to me as a fellow warrior, towards death; although that is a fate I would want no one to face, much less a fate brought on by myself. But that is a risk we all take," Sedena replied calmly. Anyone else would have thought she hit the nail on the head, and drove the nail all the way down with one swing—and that is exactly what her peers thought—but of course Jiku was not moved.

"If you do not want to bring such a fate upon someone else, then do not bring them into an area where they would very possibly indeed suffer so. Go, now, Ini." Sedena swallowed her pride, turned away from them, and set off into the jungle. She walked at a consistent pace for the fifteen minutes, finding nothing; but just as she was about to turn around, she heard voices. Sedena crouched down, out of sight of the direction the voices came. She peaked from behind a tree, seeing three boys speaking loudly; they practically had neon flashing lights on their heads that said "KILL ME". A three man scout patrol, even though Sedena had the drop on them it would be unwise to engage. They could have _just_ left their group on a patrol, and they could be more diligent than they appeared (in fact, their speaking loudly was very suspicious). Yes, as Sedena thought, it became clear to her that they _knew_ of her presence; even the dimmest Spec Op would not speak loudly like they were, and she swallowed nervously. Should she call for back up? Or would she indeed have to sacrifice herself to distract this patrol? No, they would just kill her and move on; she had to warn first, then engage.

Sedena activated her comlink and said,

"Excellency, I have spotted three patrolmen; but I think they know about me, I am going to engage to distract them, but it is only a matter of time before they find all of you."

"Fine," was his curt reply before the comlink was deactivated. Sedena was not offended by it; she had time for that later. Now she had to act. She checked her carbine, ready as ever, then peaked out. They had quieted now; they were looking around. She realized they had probably heard her, even though she had been speaking lowly. Maybe she could buy some time; just a few extra minutes. She slunk from her hiding spot to another, behind a boulder. Just as she went behind it she saw one the boy's heads snap in her direction. She knew they would be flanking her now, so the only way she could go was behind herself. She turned and crouch-ran into brush, her green armor providing good camo...as long as light did not reflect the sheen of her armor. Unfortunately that happened as rounds suddenly sounded from behind. She threw herself down on her belly as the visible shock rounds whizzed over her head; then she flipped onto her back, dropping the carbine and pulling out the plasma rifle in the process. She sprayed the first combatant she saw, making him yelp and fall. She couldn't be sure if he was dead or just wounded, and that might cost her, but she had no choice as she saw the other two emerge. They fired first, and she was struck in several places, mostly her legs, while the other hits merely skimmed her sides. She hissed and fired back, scrambling to her feet. Her wild spray caused them to crouch down and hide for a moment. Her rifle "overheated" and she took the chance to grab her carbine. When one poked his head out to look, she was lucky enough to shoot him in said bodily area. He splayed backwards and his comrade roared in rage, emerging and spraying Sedena. She took the chance of his blind rage to coolly crouch behind a tree. She heard the faint hissing of his rifle overheating and she aimed with her scope, then promptly shot him three times in the chest. He gasped and fell back, but Sedena's work wasn't finished yet. She cautiously approached the first boy she had shot down, suspecting-

She saw his arm twitch, and she immediately opened up. He only managed to raise his arm, but her shots caused him to convulse with the shocks his armor was giving him, then the armor registered him dead. Sedena sighed in relief, her hearts still racing with the adrenaline. She looked around, thinking others might be about, and she did hear voices off in the distance, coming from the direction the trio had came originally. She couldn't try to trek back to her group, that would lead the enemy right to them. She decided to slip by them, revealing herself on purpose, so they would atleast send a few more after her; maybe if she sniped several of them and ran many would be inclined to chase after, regardless of what their trainer might say. That option seemed the best, and she waited under the canopy of a bush, on her belly, scope brought up to her grim, focused silver eye. She saw the first few sparkles of the Neophyte armor coming through the trees, a group of five, and she waited to get clear shots of just a few more. Though they were professionally spread out on the battlefield in groups (as her motion tracker reported), and not clustered together, they were still off and far in front of Sedena; and with her carbine she could get the ones farther off as well as the ones just in front of her.

She fired upon several of the ones farthest first, then the ones closest. She saw a black-gold mine then; the trainer, in the open, looking surprised, and she fired upon him in the torso. He yelled in anger as he was hit, thrown back, and the whole group was brought in an uproar. Sedena smirked, despite one Sangheili with obvious leadership skills trying to order them to stop; but ten of them chased Sedena anyway, and she took off. At first they tried to shoot her with their carbines, but she was too quick for them to keep track, and they settled for chasing her down, _then_ attacking. Sedena would either run out of breath and die fighting, or manage to get away. What she did not expect at all was to run into Jiku so hard that both of them fell into a pond. He just seemed to materialize in front of her, as well as the pond. It was him, falling, then being under water. That was all she registered in those short, nearly incomprehensible moments.

Sedena coughed when she burst from the surface of the pond, as did Jiku. The first of her pursuers emerged and she skillfully pulled her plasma rifle from her hip and shot two in the head with a spray. Jiku was just as fast; and now others joined in the fray. Even though some of her pursuers tried to stop from running into the clearing near the pond and retreat, they did not get far as they were picked off by Carbine snipers. When Sedena counted ten dead she let out a breath, but coughed again as some water was still caught in her lungs. Just as she cleared out her throat a hand squeezed the back of her neck, making her gasp and stay dead lock still. She couldn't move at all; someone was grabbing a pressure point.

"Some scout you are; leading them here," Jiku spat, then roughly threw her face forward into the muddy shore. She spat as she picked herself up, feeling a blind rage she had not felt in a long time creep into her consciousness and consume it.

"I did not anticipate you to be here, excellency," Sedena replied venomously; her tone contradicting her trying-to-be-polite vocabulary.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, it _is_ so!" Sedena snapped. "I really _would_ be an idiot of a scout if I deliberately lead them here! In fact, I recommend we move before the rest of the enemies come looking. Another note: I managed to dispatch their trainer. Though one other student appears to have taken the role of leader."

"Seeking praise?" Jiku sneered. Sedena's face turned violet, the blood burning the flesh it resided under; making her sweat even more; it was now drizzling down her face in beads, stinging her eyes. Damn it, they lived in trinary star system! Why should they be overheated!?

"It is useful information; I do not want any praise." Sedena then saw red blips appear on the edge of her motion tracker, and she could tell Jiku noticed as well. He then glared at her; she being not surprised he blamed her; but she would be damned if she did not feel insulted.

"You lead them here."

"Only because you wouldn't shut the fuck up!" Sedena hissed, Jiku turning violet at that.

"Go on and distract more of them; we will retreat," he ordered.

"No, we will fight them and die honorably," another boy finally burst out, Jiku whipping his head in the boy's direction.

"If any of you remain with Ini, I will later punish you for insubordination; that of course goes on your records. Those who actually wish to graduate, remain with me." Jiku did not even look back as he began to trek away. Those who remained stood with Sedena, who actually felt better with their loyalty; those who did not remain were either males who were practically in love with Jiku and his intolerant ways, or ones who would love to side with Sedena, but they also wanted to graduate with good records; they gave apologetic looks to the others, and they understood well. What was left was twelve of the thirty common room occupants, surprisingly nine of the twelve were males.

 _If Elo was here she would put those leadership skills to use_ , Sedena thought as she saw the dots on the motion tracker get closer to her comrades. And they looked at _her_ as if she was the leader. She sighed, coming up with the best plan she could, taking in the surroundings.

"I want the best sharpshooters up on that ledge, the rest of us will use the foliage as cover and use hit and run tactics. We subtly surround our enemies, even as they are moving. When they just get to the clearing near the pond, both the sharpshooters and ourselves attack at once...don't expect miracles, because I'm not one." The group chuckled grimly.

"It is the best plan any of us can come up with, especially when outnumbered," one boy said assuringly; Entu to her delight.

"Then let's not waste time," Sedena said. The best sharpshooters, five of them, hurried off up the rocky ledge that stood thirty feet high, and had a good view of the battlefield; Sedena and company splitting into groups and quietly surrounding the enemies. There were twelve of Sedena's and twenty-four of the others; she expected to die, and that actually seemed depressing...this could possibly happen when she was on active duty...she really could die. It made her feel guilty as well; she had known Stone had been on the brink of suicide before they found each other; he could finish what he had planned in light of her death.

She snorted, remembering she had thought the same thoughts previously, during her first wilderness fight; her dying and Stone reacting with suicide. It was moments like these, reality checks, that...well, showed reality. And like she had that night before, she shoved away the thoughts. She had to focus. Unfortunately, if this had been real, those would have been the last thoughts as someone noticed her, and stuck a grenade to her. It detonated, and she laid there, listening to her comrades be vanquished; atleast they died fighting a good fight.

0000000000

They had just arrived back from their "field trip" as Ian titled them; he seemed to be more talkative now, more trusting. Sedena didn't blame his cautiousness of the last few months, given his past. But still, he seemed like the type that kept to himself most of the time. And he did.

Sedena was depressed anyway. Jiku had not been heckling her comrades and herself for their failure, and that seemed worse. She knew this was going on her record. Ironic how he would be disgracing them for future eyes to see, and yet he was the one being disgraceful, not them. She thought about reporting him for abuse of his powers, and she had discussed it with the others, but there were the others in support of Jiku; one of them being Omuka. They did not have a councilor in their favor, just themselves; students; adolescents. Sedena now knew that she would have to struggle to stay her anger; and the acts of violence Jennifer and Zayus had displayed did not help either. Atleast they would be back soon.

As Sedena sat on her bunk, slowly taking her armor off, someone stepped up to her, but she did not regard them.

"Hello," the person said in an oh-so familiar voice. Sedena immediately stood, but unfortunately bonked her head on the top bunk. Elo laughed in reply as Sedena cursed, rubbing her head, then Sedena immediately gave Elo a crushing hug. She laughed even more, returning it.

"God I'm so glad you're back," Sedena sighed, then noticed the smirks everyone else was giving her, and she immediately let go of Elo, blushing.

"Sorry," she said to her friend.

"Silly human-Sangheili has no sense of self-restraint," Entu teased, Sedena giving him a pout as the others laughed.

"All the more embarrassing to have you here," someone sneered, making Sedena clench her fists and face snarl. Jiku came striding down the aisle for reasons unfathomable. He just came out of nowhere! And Elo took note of this, looking disdainfully at Jiku.

"I see this is the Phantom of the Opera; of appearing unexpectedly with melodrama following," she said, and that made him freeze, face turning violet. But no one dared even smile. Sedena just glared at him, wishing her fiery, piercing gaze could set him aflame.

"I have a feeling you will be an insubordinate little worm like Ini as well," he said hotly.

"Ini? _Ini_!? Just who the fuck do you think you are!" Elo screeched, taking him aback. "Fuck it!" With that, she backhanded him across the face, snapping his head sideways. Everyone gasped, but Sedena only bowed her head and shut her eyes, knowing that now Elo would be sent to isolation for her assault...and now...

Just as Jiku raised his arm to strike, he was shoved back violently, falling on his back.

"Leave now!" Entu roared, stepping over him. "Or we'll rope up our sheets and lash you to the whipping post in the courtyard! Leave you there for the buzzards to pluck out your eyes!" Jiku looked at him, then at the others. They advanced on him, and he crawled backwards, stumbling back to his feet. He eyes were alarmed, bewildered, and yet still enraged; but commonsense told him to just walk away, which he did. Right out the door and away. It was a victory; albeit it would be a short-lived one. Only a day later they all learned Yala had sold out Elo, which was not a surprise, and Omuka himself came to lecture them. It was then they realized they had to stop their resistance. Omuka was serious, and very hateful. Having someone so high up hate you would not be good for your future. It was disgusting how one man can destroy your life before it even began, and Sedena was beginning to wreck. She would not speak, hardly ate and drank, all she did was the training, nibbling on meals, showering, then crawling into bed. Jiku continued with his harassment on her; he insulted her, capitalized on even the smallest mistakes she made, but inside _he_ was growing frustrated. She may be a depressed wreck, but she was still doing as said. She needed to rage, to snap back, to attack; then he could come up with an excuse to expel her. He only became more angry when Jennifer, Elo and Zayus finally returned.

0000000000

Sedena watched as the lights of the city came off in the dead of night, revealing the stars in all their majestic purity; the bright ones shining pure and true, and the farther stars twinkling as the waves of light traveled for countless years to finally be visible to those of Sangheilios that gazed up. Those dots that were so close together, were in fact as far apart as you could get; it made you feel small, a little frightened. How did they get there? Gases, dust; that is how stars are made. But before stars...where did this black void get the dust in the first place? Dust is residue of a physical object. Gas is a product of physical objects. Where did gas and dust come from before they made the stars? It was something that would probably remain a mystery forever.

She was leaning on the wall behind the common room, out of sight of the guards and the rest of the grounds, right up against the walls that jutted up above. She had viewed it as what is was: an academy. Now it felt like a prison. She wanted to leave; not that they would keep her from leaving if she wished too, but she was keeping _herself_ from leaving. She was her own warden and guard as well as prisoner. She looked sideways when footsteps sounded from around the corner of the common room building: Zayus stood there, looking cautiously blank as he stared at Sedena. Sedena stood straight, stepped towards him, then slowly wrapped her arms around him and rest her head sides over his chest, under his neck. She was thankful he was not wearing armor, just regular clothes; to partially feel his raw body under the thin fabrics, the warmth radiating from underneath, his rising and falling breath, and the beat of his hearts. He hung his neck over the girl and embraced in return.

"Sedena, I must say that I am sorry; and do not try to interrupt and tell me I do not need to be. I should not have done what I did, otherwise you would not have been alone...having been in that isolation, I know not what else Jiku has been doing to you and the others."

"I don't want to speak of it," Sedena murmured, pulling from his grip somewhat and looking up at him. "You will see for yourself tomorrow anyway," she sighed, resting her head on his chest again.

"I wish I could say that I wanted Ki'nata back; if I did, it would mean he would have to leave his mother and be with our selfish selves," Zayus muttered. Sedena brought her hand up to his cheek, and he placed his hand over hers.

"Then wish his mother well; the chances of curing the disease are small, but are still chances nonetheless. People have survived it. She might; and he might return. But I know how you feel."

"I think..." another voice said, making them jump and whirled around to the voice...Yala. "I think," he continued as he and another watched them contemptuously, "The two of you should not be slithering out here and consorting with each other. No one is allowed out after hours...save for myself, since Omuka gave us the okay."

"Oh, Hall Monitor, Teacher's Pet. Quite a distinguished and honorable position you have," Sedena replied coolly, making Yala clench his fists. But he dare not strike her; especially with Zayus on the defense, the boy tense as he stood next to her (she got a little annoyed when he slowly moved in front of her, probably not even realizing he was holding her back with his arm).

"I suggest you stay in line, Ini, you-"

"What...did you just call her?" asked Zayus in a shocked and affronted, but extremely deadly tone, a look if disbelief and fury on his face.

"I called her Ini. Jiku does the same, rightfully. She is insubordinate, lacks combat skills, and is quite disrespectful...he also thinks she is emotionally disturbed, but has yet to make an action on that trait as of yet," Yala said smugly.

 _This little cunt-stain is a Sangheili equivalent to Percy Whetmore_ , Sedena thought in dark amusement. The same Percy Whetmore from Stephen King's "The Green Mile." The bratty little prick that got his way by threatening to "call Certain People", Certain People pretty up there in the political department; against the the nobody jail guards of the death row E-Block...of course the dear governor (or was it mayor?) got his nephew the job on E-Block in the first place. She bet he'd piss his pants if Zayus put him in a headlock and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, and she smirked at that.

"No matter how 'powerful' and 'above me' you may be, Yala; I will always look down upon you in disdain and superiority," Sedena said to him. He stepped closer to her, and Sedena actually had to push Zayus off herself to him from getting in the way. He stopped before her, inches from her face, then said,

"It is too bad the aristocratic laws of yesteryears are banned, otherwise I would have my way with you; and the intercourse would not be the only thing I would be enjoying doing to you...your weakness, your helplessness, both lawfully and physically...and to give birth to my child, and be forced to care for him. You are, and always will be to me, a breeder. One of many selections of fruit on the shelf for my choosing. _I_ will never accept you as my equal; you will never be as strong and as intelligent as a man, emotionally controlled, independent. You-" Sedena then let out a big, noisy yawn.

"Wow, where have you been on the nights I can't sleep; and before you think, no, that is not a sexual pun. I don't think I've even fallen asleep to _Boards Of Canada_ as fast as I'm about to pass out before you now. Excuse me, I need to go to bed." Sedena then bumped him out of the way with her shoulder, walking around the corner to sneak back into the building. Zayus snickered to himself as he ambled by an affronted Yala.

Sedena and Zayus quietly entered the common room, stepping lightly down the aisle as their comrades slumbered in their bunks, wrapped under their blankets. Sedena felt a bit good actually; she hadn't mouthed off to anyone in a while, for obvious reasons of course. However, Yala had his own way of being childishly irritating in return. Sedena squeaked in surprise when she felt him grab her thigh, making the others snap awake, and Zayus turn in surprise. At first he had surprised smile on his face, having never heard Sedena make such a silly noise before, but his face fell when he saw Yala with his hands all over her.

"So sad fellow warriors cannot sate themselves with you anymore," Yala said into her ear. And she did exactly what he intended for her to do. And he let her do it, for it would be pleasant in the aftermath. She smacked her elbow into his forehead, and he stumbled back with a cry. She roared in rage as she lifted her leg up and kicked him square in the stomach with the sole of her boot. He coughed and thumped back onto the ground, clutching his stomach. Just as she stomped over to deliver many pent-up and long-overdue blows, she felt something hard whack across her face, right into her left eye. She was too dazed by the sudden impact to cry out in pain, and she couldn't hear Zayus' cries of anger and fear at what happened to her. In a moment, she realized she was sitting on the ground, leaning back on Zayus as he held her shoulders. She looked up, her left eye swollen and blinded with her own blood, and saw through her right that Jiku stood there with a collapsible baton. Yala was getting to his feet, and despite the small beating she had dealt him, he looked satisfied.

 _Oh no...it was motherfucking trap_! Sedena realized.

"I have had enough with idiots like you," Jiku said, but he himself had a smug look on his face. "It is time to make an example of the farces you and the rest of your idiotic group commit. To ensure this does not happen again. Stand up, Ini, and follow me. You will see your friends tomorrow indeed, but not in a way you would hope." Sedena looked behind herself; Jennifer was finally back, as she had come with Zayus this night, but she had especially waited for him behind the building of course. Now _she_ was the one to be taken away from them.

She stood though, feeling numb like she had for all this time under Jiku's rain and her fellowship's absence.

"All of you stay," Jiku said to the wide awake common room occupants, then he looked at Sedena, "You are the only one coming." He turned and began walking, Sedena following, not looking back. She felt that if she looked back she would start feeling again; and she couldn't afford feelings at this time.

0000000000

 _Of course...of course, of course, of course..._ Sedena sighed mentally as Jiku brought her into Councilor Omuka Doyema's office. The Councilor seemed to be expecting them, as he sat behind his desk, leaned back on his chair, hands folded on his stomach.

"And what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he asked, beaming all-knowingly.

"More trouble from her lot, only this time it herself," Jiku said.

"Mm..." Omuka nodded in understanding, studying Sedena. "Well...atleast give the girl a bandage."

"Oh no, you know what I promised if unprecedented violence reared its head again."

"Ah, you are right. Not remaining consistent with your own statements does not convince others you are strong; atleast without good reason."

"And there is not good reason to skip her punishment. I just need your approval of course, if you may be so kind Councilor Doyema."

"Yes..." Omuka murmured in agreement, sitting right again and fishing through the drawers of his desk. He extracted a red slip and a pen, gave his signature, then handed it to Jiku. Sedena knew what is was. Red slips entailed severe punishment...and a red slip signed by a Councilor himself meant one thing and one thing only: forty lashes.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	50. Chapter 49

**RE 343 Guilty Spark's review: "** I just realized that if I knew how to make gifs, I would make a little Zayus kick the ball at Jiku's head and turn Jiku into Spongegar." **Shut up and take my money!**

* * *

Chapter LII (49)

The Swamp In The Black Forest

She raised her head slowly, grimacing at the musty smell of the small shack she was staying in; Sedena had been sent to the usual small buildings to be isolated from her peers, but after what was going to transpire this pale morning, she would be isolated in a medical wing, unable to lay on her back for several days. Hardly able to move, sharp jolts of pain if she ever did stir. Sedena sat up in the cheap bed she laid on, a rust metal frame, feathered mattress that was practically flat now, itchy covers, and the pillow was nowhere to be seen. The windows could not be opened, and she was only allowed outside when the trainer/guard tasked with overseeing her let it be so. Not that she would be associated with him for long. The whipping would begin after all the other common room occupants had done their morning exercises, after that she would be "made an example". Like she had the night before, she still didn't feel anything, and she still wanted to keep it that way. It wasn't hard to not feel emotions, just a...murmuring emptiness in her stomach. Nothing in her hearts, or thoughts in a frenzy in her head; just the blank hollow, and that was fine. The last thing she wanted was to have an emotional breakdown in front of so many people. There was some pride you just couldn't swallow; and some shame that people would never forget.

Sedena looked up when the trainer entered. They knew each other somewhat, but she could tell he thought it was all a big, steaming, crock of shit.

"Just a half-hour now, Hakrenini," he said, closing the door behind himself.

"The sooner it's over the better," Sedena said quietly, swinging her feet over the edge and folding her hands on her lap.

"I do not believe this is just, Sedena. Not for a second. I know both Omuka and Jiku well enough; and that is knowing them _too_ much. And I have seen the way that Yala treats people."

"It was a set up, me getting into this," Sedena admitted, feeling that she atleast needed to tell _someone_ outside the common room, whether it mattered or not (it still would not in this case). "Yala touched me, and he _let_ me attack him. I was to blind and stupid with anger to realize this before I attacked. Jiku was right there of course, with no explanation of his presence in the common room at that hour; and with Omuka...the deal was sealed. They were just counting on _me_." The trainer, Hona, gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well...we all have to suffer in life...you have gotten this far, Sedena, do not let them win. Keep on. When you step on the graduation stage, no matter how much you suffered to get there, it is still a victory." Sedena smiled; his words were true. The same words had been spoken by many people millions of times over, in all the universe, during dark times. And his added to the force known as "good" in their tiny, mortal universe. Through her.

They waited for the half hour, until the door opened to their shack, and two silent, solemn Honor Guards stood. Sedena stood and stepped towards them. They stood on either side of her, and Hona grudgingly lead the way. They came to the center-most courtyard of the entire academy grounds, still behind the main building. All the common room occupants were there, and Sedena tried to not look at the faces, especially those of her friends. Recognizing a face would only make this worse. In the center of the courtyard, the floor nothing but pale brown, pebbly dirt, was the fifteen foot post, with shackles at the top where her wrists would be locked. The area of those shackles was ground and splintered from claws that had dug into them, stained with old blood dating back to three hundred years. In truth, the absolute punishment, was to be whipped, and then left to bleed to death. That had happened before, but only in the vent of murder. And a murder had not taken place in over one hundred-thirty years.

Standing by the post, whip in hand, was another Honor Guard; just as blank as the rest of them. Jiku was there as well, next to Omuka, and they were blank, but Sedena knew they were as smug as ever inside. The Honor Guards escorting Sedena lead her to the post, then one had her take her shirt off, then he placed her arms into the shackles.

"Sedena Hakrenini," Omuka said loudly, for all to hear, "For repeated insubordination, disrespect, and the assault of a fellow student, you are to be whipped forty times with no exception. And if you continue in your ways despite of this, you will be removed from this academy, with your honor replaced with shame." Omuka and Jiku stepped back. Sedena breathed hard, looking down at her own feet as she was cuffed facing the post. The early breeze made her shiver, and she dare not look behind. She shut her eyes tight and clenched her fists until her claws ground into her palms. She heard the malevolent _whoo_ of the whip being swung overhead; but what was a crack to other's ears did not even exist to Sedena. Only the splitting, massive pain that made her shout out in agony. Her fists clenched even more, making her fingers ache and her claws putting punctures into her skin, blood trickling down between her fingers. Her back was on fire, she thought it would steam in the cool morning air. The pain returned a moment later, and she screamed again, legs quivering and beginning to falter. She shut her eyes tight, but that did not stop the flow of tears. The third strike seemed surreal, but still there, and her knees buckled. Her wrists caught in the tight bindings, putting welts on her skin, her hands splaying open involuntarily, revealing the eight punctures in each of her hands. The whip made her claws join with the ones before hers on the post, digging into the wood, cutting the tips of her fingers and letting her blood join with the ones before her. By the twentieth strike, it began to get dark, even though the suns were slowly rising and revealing a bright and sunny day. By the thirtieth, her voice was hoarse, and she only let out croaks of misery. She was literally hanging off the shackles now, and her hands were numb from the blocked circulation. And by the final strike, she was almost passed out. She fought immensely to stay conscious. The two Honor Guards helped her stand as best she could, one undoing her shackles. They made her wrap her arms around their shoulders, and they dragged her to the medical wing. And as they went through the crowd, Sedena saw the faces of her friends without realizing it.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter LIII (50)

The Black Forest Thins

Sedena could not stop herself from moaning and flinching as the doctors treated her wounds; she laid on her belly on a bed, while the doctors washed away the blood and sealed the wounds with great amounts of styptic. The wounds were too great and close together to apply laceration gel; eventually, when the bleeding stopped, they would just wrap her entire torso in bandages. The healing accelerators would have her out in one week, but now, as they finished applying gel and left her there in nothing but briefs, all she could do was lie their in misery. Her back throbbed so terribly that she thought it was one, big pulsating lump. Her head ached from the stress, and she shivered uncontrollably; feeling exhausted but unable to sleep. And the loneliness. The only sound was the white-noise buzzing of the lights above, and the muffled voices from outside, barely audible behind the thick walls and door. She thought of the scars on her back that would come...if Stone saw her bare back...Stone...

She never fought so hard in her life then, and never was defeated so terribly in her life. She grabbed her pillow and put it on top of her head as she wailed in sorrow. She had been trying so hard to not cry for her friends, she had completely spaced Stone. And now that she thought of him, that emotional breakdown she did not want the shame to display consumed her. It was a half-an-hour later that she finally cried herself to sleep; and one visitor that arrived after her breakdown, took the pillow off her head, then rested her head on it again. He gave her a light, sad pat on the shoulder then left to wait for her to awake again.

0000000000

The next day doctors had come again to check on her wounds; they were already good to be bandaged up, and they stood her up (she had some strength returned to her, so she insisted on standing herself). They wrapped several feet of the white material around her torso, then had her get back in bed. One week of laying here...better than three weeks if the healing accelerating gel hadn't been applied. And then after this...all of this...she didn't know how much more she could take. She was going to break. Probably _just_ before graduation if she was lucky, but then either be expelled, or simply denied acceptance of being a Special Operations soldier; after that, she would have to wait to re-begin her training at age eighteen, rather than jumping into duty immediately. She slammed her bed in frustration, then clenched her pillow, puncturing the fabric with her claws. She did not look up when the door opened and someone entered. He stood there for a moment, watching her, then shut the door behind himself. Sedena was uninterested in this person until he sat on the bed with her. She looked up in surprise, then gaped to see it was N'tho, smiling kindly but sadly down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked; surprised at her own weak voice; just above a whisper.

"Trainers are allowed one visit during any time of the seven months...I decided to come at this time...at the right time it seems; no offense, but you're a wreck. And I highly doubt you deserved what you received."

"No, I earned it in my own way; if it happened in the first place, then I deserved it." N'tho frowned, but then Sedena grunted as she sat up.

"Sedena..." he said, moving his arm to gently push her back down, but he did not stop her from hugging him. He allowed the act, returned it, taking care not to put pressure on her back. "Hang in there. Do not allow them to take your rightful place among warriors. Earn it by defeating them." Sedena let go, lying again, hissing as her back stung.

"I will," she said, confident now that her master had come at this time. Her brother figure...she suddenly missed Samos; more so than the usual reminiscing of him. N'tho was her brother figure, but not her brother. She knew he would be proud of her, but still wondered exactly what he would do, say, or how he would treat her after all of this...and her mother too. She had not had a return of sorrow for them like this since their deaths were recent. N'tho saw this in her eyes and asked her what the matter was.

"Just remembering my mother and brother..." she replied softly, turning her head away from him, suddenly not wanting to make eye contact.

"You know they would be proud."

"I know...but knowing how they would generally feel is different than being with them and speaking of it...watching their expressions and eyes; understanding them, and them understanding me...never have I wanted to be with them more than now, even after their deaths."

"You need friends in this time, and in a time like this you think of all your friends. I am here for you, and I have confidence in you. Surly you must have a group of friends. I know I did when I was here, so long ago. Everyone was a loyal warrior and friend generally, but we all had our small fellowships of particularly strong friendship."

"Jennifer, Zayus and Elo." Sedena smirked suddenly. "Elo is like a sister, Jennifer is a Spartan, and Zayus is my sex partner." N'tho burst out laughing at Zayus' description, despite his surprise, and Sedena grinned, chuckling lightly herself.

"Ah, yes, the only problem with allowing both genders alongside each other in a place like this; especially young hormonal ones such as yourself."

"Great isn't it?" N'tho chuckled again.

"Makes me wonder..."

"Stop wondering and go get a girlfriend."

"Hey," N'tho replied, trying to sound serious, but he couldn't stop a small smile from lifting his mandibles, "I do not need criticism on my sex life from someone like you."

"Chances are I've scored more than you, even when the aristocratic laws still applied."

"Okay, enough," N'tho said crossly. "But that is unfortunately true." Sedena giggled while N'tho looked away and smiled sheepishly. "I am guessing your original trainer left for some reason; the one you have now..."

"Yes. His mother was diagnosed with the Slow Death."

"Terrible..." murmured N'tho. An incurable, but still rare disease. Scientists and medics alike did not know why Sangheili caught the slow death. They had been trying to figure that out for years. The theory was it was a genetic trait passed down from evolutionary ancestors, back when the wilderness was fresh on the slowly forming planet, and things were hectic with strange occurrences. The Slow Death might have been one of those strange occurrences in the planet's immaturity. But it was just a theory, still. Their current animal ancestors did not suffer the disease nowadays. Silly sentient beings, so arrogant in their brilliance but more flawed than the animals they look down upon.

"They could cure her...they have, rarely, cured others. It depends on the person and their body," N'tho said supportively.

"Yes, they could. I just do not want to hope, because if I do, it is for the return of Ki'nata, and not of his mother. A selfish hope."

"Sedena...what would your father say?" groaned N'tho as he rubbed his face.

"What?" Sedena asked, feeling more agitated than she thought she should be.

"You act like the gaunt, feudal state people of the old days; not the usual bright and intelligent young woman you usually are...not saying you've lost intelligence, however."

"N'tho...you have no idea what I've been through. This," Sedena gestured over her shoulder at her back, "Is nothing. Jiku calls me 'Ini.' Just Ini, that's right," she said to N'tho's baffled expression. "I am surprised he even applies a name to me; probably out of respect for my grandfather I supposed, and fellow dick. He hit me, as if I was some whore that was out of line. And all I was trying to do was help Zayus when Jiku had hit _him_ first. Yala is nothing, I think the four of us should just brutalize Jiku instead. And that sonuvabitch Councilor!"

"Sedena!" N'tho hissed, "Keep your voice down! If someone heard you make a threat to a Councilor you could get into even _more_ trouble. In the trouble you are already in: expelled. You _are_ letting them win, Sedena. If you fail here, then you fail in their eyes; and they succeed. Their mindset is, if they can't stop all females from joining in the military, they can probably stop atleast one at a time. Now stop it, Hakrenini! Rest here, heal, then leave and finish your training! And nothing more!" N'tho stood abruptly, walked to the door, then left Sedena. She was so surprised at his sudden departure that it felt like a dream, sitting there alone. As if she had accidentally drifted to sleep while sitting with him in real time. But he left for a purpose, and she knew what it was. She wanted to atleast bid him a farewell, but the last things he said, while being said before by others; they rang in her head more than ever. Did it really take all these repeating speeches to motivate her? The point was, she needed to motivate herself, and with a grin, she realized what that ingenious man had just done.

"By my father's blood and name, I am leaving the academy in full armor, a warrior," she vowed to herself. Already, the trees of this black forest were gradually becoming sparse.

0000000000

In the afternoon, after all training had been completed by the students of the Lom State's Military Academy, Sedena was released from the medical wing. With nothing but a mass of pale scars on her back, she walked proudly in the afternoon setting suns; there had been a short rain spell, weather was quite erratic on Sangheilios, and the concrete and buildings glistened with raindrops, as did the jungle trees, shimmering, and the sleek skyscrapers of the city. She walked to her common room, feeling refreshed, confidence regained. The lashings had failed, this female was not punished and broken, they only strengthened her. And she just couldn't wait to show them that when she was reciting her oath with her peers on the graduating stage, in front of her loved ones.

She came to Common Room Three, turning the door knob, then stepped inside. The first thing she saw, which made her freeze and her mandibles go limp, was at the the end of the aisle. Yala was tied up on the wall with sheets, looking around in fright, and surrounded by Jennifer, Zayus, Elo, Entu and Zima; was Jiku, looking nervous as well.

"Well, Sedena, they can't whip us all," said one of the boys to her, she looking at him, slowly getting her bearings back.

"But..."

"Nothing to 'but' about," he replied with a smile. "We just needed to make them see things our way for a moment. Ah the majority; just be careful not to get _too_ wrapped in the numbers, the minority can be a powerful foe as well." Sedena walked down the aisle, her fellows beaming at her, seeming to be proud of what she had endured; supporting her. She looked up at Yala when she stood below him, and by the look on his face, he probably thought she was going to do something. She merely smirked, seeing one particular knot in all of the knots of the makeshift web of sheets. She pulled it, and as a result, the others loosened and Yala toppled to the ground, yelping like a pup.

"Go on 'n get, boy," Sedena said to him, imitating a slight southern accent. He scurried away, right out of the common room. She then turned to Jiku.

"You can abuse and harass me however you see fit; I am not giving in. It's okay, friends," she said to her fellowship, "Let him go." The six of them stepped back, and Jiku glared at Sedena.

"Rest, assured, Sedena Gossard Hakrenini, I am not through with you," he said coldly, then stalked away.

"(Cough)cliché(cough)," Jennifer said, Sedena chuckling.

"It definitely was," she said to her friend. It was then Elo squeezed Sedena in a big bear hug, making her laugh and return her affection.

"Are you sure you want to let him continue?" asked Zayus, Sedena and Elo letting go of each other and looking at him.

"Yes," was the only reply Sedena gave him. He gave her a look that said, _You're a whacko_ , but said nothing more. Instead, he grinned and embraced her, then the two nuzzled; and they ignored their peers as they snickered while watching.

0000000000

As was said before, Jiku would go to drastic measures. And even his next measure would be too drastic for him; it was simply a half-accident what happened.

"Jogging in the jungles," sighed Elo as she sat up in her bed, then looked out the window, "While it's raining."

"You'll probably never be able to wipe that big, stupid grin off your face when we head out," Jennifer replied quietly, Elo tossing a pillow at her in annoyance. It was early in the morning, before the alarm clock was supposed to go off, and the Jungle Jogging they spoke of was exactly that. Rather than taking the laps around the grounds, from now on, they ran on the rough trails of the jungles behind the academy. No doubt the trails would be slightly flooded. Elo, of course, didn't mind.

"What can I say: I love the rain," Elo said with a shrug. "Why don't we go eat something small before we're supposed to wake up. I'm hungrier than usual."

"You're more unusual than usual," Zayus said to her.

"Is that so?" Elo asked.

"You never want to be out and about early," he answered as the four of them dressed in their undersuits; they would put on their armor when they returned.

"Well I just want a change of pace," she sniffed, giving him a light punch in the arm.

"Don't hit my boyfriend," Sedena said suddenly.

"Or you'll do what?" Elo asked challengingly.

"Oh I'll put something in your food; nothing like poison, but more embarrassing."

"Laxatives? Yes, Sedena, I know what they are," Elo sighed at Sedena's sighed face when she said "laxatives." Jennifer and Zayus snickered. The four of them quietly left the common room and hurried to the messhall through the morning rain. They entered the room, seeing the meals just be brought on display. One of the cooks snorted when they approached.

"Up earlier I see," she stated, grabbing some plates and sliding them down the counter-line to them, which they took. "Maybe you should get up even earlier and go to one of the restraunts. They open early for those who end their shifts at this hour and need to fill their bellies. They don't mind young trainees like you," the cook suggested.

"Really?" asked Zayus in surprise.

"Yes, really," the cook chuckled.

"Thanks for the advice," Sedena said, the cook merely nodding in return. Sedena took a glance at a trainer that stepped out of the kitchen, but didn't recognize him as his head was turned away. She shrugged it off as nothing then sat at a table with her friends, beginning her meal.

"Do you think Jiku will try and pull something?" asked Jennifer.

"Not with my bodyguards around," Sedena replied with a smirk.

"If the pay is good," Zayus said before taking a bite of his meal.

"Pay? Oh, fair labor, is this?" Sedena asked critically.

"Union and all," Jennifer confirmed.

"I think your union leader should have a bodyguard instead," Sedena replied.

"Oooh, you're not a USSC soldier after all, but a double-agent for the mob. Well you made one fatal mistake, Sedena, if that _is_ your real name: you admitted it." Elo and Zayus watched in amusement as the two went back a forth, not knowing what they were referring to, which made it all the more fun; they couldn't know what they were saying was cliché after all. Eventually they finished their breakfast and hurried through the rain back to their common room again. Fifteen minutes until the buzzer would go off, that'd give them enough time for their stomachs to settle. They felt a bit sorry for the ones who had run without a neatly tucked breakfast in them, but oh well; atleast now they knew they could wake up extra early for better food at a restaurant. They spoke quietly on their beds for ten minutes, then pretended to sleep when Jiku came in. The buzzer went off and the room awoke, standing at attention when Jiku barked some typical morning orders.

"All of you know we will be running for half-an-hour on rough trails in the jungle, so get into your armor quickly now." The room got into their suits and armor, then followed Jiku outside at a jogging-pace, out through the back gates, down the back road, and finally turning into an indeed lightly flooded trail. The rain splashed on the water, making it look like it was alive, and their boots splashed, in, breaking the natural, strangely beautifully moving mud water. As they ran Sedena groaned to herself, feeling sick to the stomach a bit.

 _I guess eating early was a bad idea after all_. Zayus noticed her groan however.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The food, it's mad at me. But it doesn't feel too bad, just a rumbling," Sedena said. Zayus grinned grimly.

"That's life."

"It is isn't it?" sighed Sedena in response.

"Quit chatting and pick up, you are falling behind!" Jiku suddenly shouted next to Sedena. She raised an eyebrow, looking where she was in the group. She was far from behind; no one was behind at all, they were all fairly close together, but far enough as to keep their traffic from congesting. She rolled her eyes, knowing that Jiku's first petulant jabs would progressively get more atrocious. Her stomach rumbled again, and her limbs became numb ever so slightly.

 _Not a matter of settling down, I must have caught something. Cheap military shit,_ She thought bitterly. They had only been on this trail for five minutes now, still twenty-five more to go. What a pain. Another five passed, and Sedena's limbs became more tingly, the the rumbling in her stomach became more sickening. As a result, she did indeed get further back into the line.

"What is the matter with you, keep a consistent pace!" Jiku snapped at her as he jogged behind to chastise her.

"A bit difficult to do when you're sick," she snarled.

"I have been sick while doing this too, deal with it," he growled in return, then sped up to lead the way again.

"Sick? How so?" asked a boy to her.

"Eh, me and my friends got up early for breakfast; I think my meal was spoiled," she grumbled, her stomaching rumbling as if to emphasize.

"Aching?" he asked.

"Yes, but my limbs feel like boiled noodles."

"Say what now?" he asked, not knowing what noodles were.

"Soft, weak," she snapped. "Sorry," she said a moment afterwards.

"Just a bit longer, hang in there," he said supportively.

"Thanks..." And by another fifteen minutes, Sedena received a headache, and she tripped, almost falling but someone caught her just in time.

"Stop!" the girl that caught her shouted to everyone, making them hesitate.

"No! I'm fine, not much longer," Sedena hissed, injecting more venom into her voice than she had intended, but she just didn't feel like apologizing either.

"Deal with the sickness, Hakrenini! If you are marginally wounded in combat you will still be expected to move at a fair pace!" Jiku shouted, stomping over to her.

"I am, excellency, let us just go," she said vehemently, beginning to jog again, but she found it hard to breathe now. She gasped for air when a wave of pain made it seem like her stomach was being rung out like a wet washcloth. That was when her legs failed and she fell face first into the water.

"Sedena!" Zayus exclaimed, going over to her, but he was shoved back by Jiku.

"Are you so weak, Ini?" he called down to her as she breathed heavily, trying to keep her head above the shallow, yet still potent water of the puddle she laid in, as if she was litter thrown out of a car window and into a gutter. "Are you so weak as to bear a much controlled whipping, but cannot even show resistance to your own body? Any man would have resisted so. Women, stop jesting to yourselves and deal with reality; we are stronger, we are better equipped to deal with these situations. You are both mentally and physically weak, whether in the short run or the long run, you will always fail. Let the fighting be to the men, and we ourselves grow tired, and we need someone to do things for us at home, when we receive our well deserved rests. And we need more children to fight for us; so open your vagina and let us have our way! It is our sole right as the dominant fucking gender! We are strong and you are weak, it is nature! I seem to be the only man bluntly honest enough to say what needs to be said! Raw truth, it hurts, Ini. You are no bladerunner, you can't even just _run_."

All he had said just went right over her head, whatever sickness she had caught was now rapidly taking hold on her. She tried to get up, raising herself with her arms, but she only vomited, shocking even Jiku. Zayus saw the look on his face; the look someone makes when they realize they have made a fatal mistake. He looked at the vomit. It was white, no color. The food of this morning was floating in the water her face laid in, but it was colorless. Having knowing his herbs and poisons, he slowly realized what had been fed to her...by that trainer that had left the kitchen this morning; the same trainer that stood with them now, and realized he had overdone what he had done. She had been poisoned...fatally. She was dying.

"Help her up," Zayus said menacingly, Jiku snapping his head in his direction.

"She will lay there until she can get up herself," he replied. Zayus couldn't believe it. Even in the light of his revelation, he was still treating her like this. He would _let_ her die! He probably thought he could get away with it. Zayus then scooped up some vomit from the puddle.

" _Put that down_!" Jiku shrieked, but Zayus only looked coldly up at him, his peers looking at _him_ as if he were a fool as he put the vomit pieces in his pocket.

"You treat it as if it were incriminating evidence against you," Zayus said hotly. The eyes of everyone widened, and they murmured in shock. The fear now apparent in Jiku's eyes was grimly satisfying, as he looked around at the students.

"What did you do to her!?" Jennifer shouted suddenly; unlike herself, tears were streaming from her eyes. " _Murderer_!" At that word, they all screamed in fury and anguish at him.

"SILENCE!" she bellowed at the top of his voice, but no one listened. They kept shouting at him, slowly advancing around the terrified trainer, ready to tear him to pieces.

In all their anger of what he did to Sedena, they ironically forgot about her laying in a puddle riddled with her own bile. Everything was a blur to her; the voices, her vision, the weakness of her limbs; the only sharp, clarified feeling was the pain in her stomach, and her lungs breathing, but seeming to not take air. Her head swam, and not because of the three inch water she struggled to keep from drowning in; and in the cacophony of her enraged peers, Jiku's denying voice was the most prominent. The voice that abused her, led her to the whipping post. He had poisoned her. And now she was choking on that poison. He could do no more that was worse, and the burning hate that was painful had now replaced her stomach and lungs; it gave her a sudden burst of strength she would have never imagined. More so than the rage that had tried to murder N'tho when she was only a small child, a small child thought to be incapable of such an atrocity.

Sedena, voice silent, suddenly lifted herself up from the puddle; time seeming to slow. Her friends slowly turned in bewilderment, Jiku's face etching in shock as he watched the girl ascend right before him; then she slugged him in an uppercut punch, sending him flying in the air; the adrenaline induced strike boosted her strength, making him flop on his back in mid-air, then fall and splash into the water, unconscious. Sedena collapsed again after that had been done, but this time Zayus caught her. She looked wide eyed at her partner, her gulps of breath wheezing, her body shivering uncontrollably.

 _There's still time..._ he realized. He knew the treatment for this particular poison, but it was a brutal one. With any medication she could swallow it would do, but this was an emergency and he had to do it the rough way.

"There is only one way to save her from this particular poison. We need her to regurgitate thrice," he said.

"How in the hell do we do that!?" asked Elo, baffled.

"We need to hit her in the stomach, spot on. It should be unstable, so she will regurgitate easier. We also need her to drink the water; basically, we have to rinse her stomach. The poison infects from the stomach, rather than traveling anywhere else. We flush out the poison, she will live, but we need to do this without argument or she will die!"

"Sinning Christ, what kind of poison is this?" whispered Jennifer as she and Elo lifted Sedena by her shoulders, others taking off her armor so she could be struck.

"The poison is actually a sedative, but if it is overdosed it can prove fatal; just like any other sedative," Zayus told her. He stood before the lolling Sedena, seeming to have passed out, as her eyes were dull and uncomprehending.

"I am doing this for your own good, love..." he whispered before striking her in the stomach. She coughed, doubling over in Elo and Jennifer's grips, then she threw up a bit more.

"Make her drink water, even if it is mud water!" Zayus shouted. They got scoops of water and fed them to her, and Zayus struck her again, the water she regurgitated having traces of the poisoned food. This was done two more times, before everyone teamed up to create a makeshift stretch for the now unconscious Sedena.

"The poison has been flushed out, or atleast the fatal amount removed. She will live," Zayus said. Elo let out a breath of relief, bowing her head over Sedena as she laid on a moss covered rock they had placed her on. Jennifer sat on her haunches, head hung back on a tree she leaned on, closing her eyes. While it still rained, the clouds were thinning, and white light of the suns came through breaks in the clouds. That was the signification of Sedena's metaphorical Black Forest thinning. Thinning and ending into a clear, sunny coast; where the sun was still a pale yellow as it closed in on the horizon over the pristine ocean.

0000000000

They lifted Sedena on the stretch they had made from cut down saplings and tightly bound leaves, and simply dragged Jiku as if he were a sack of potatoes (and everyone knows you don't _drag_ potatoes). They came to the gates of the academy, the two Honor Guards running up, looking surprised.

"What is it?" one asked as they came to the four students he held Sedena's stretch; Jennifer, Ian, Elo and Zayus.

"She was overdosed with a Tuma sedative, but we managed to discard the brunt of the poison. But she needs care, still."

"What of your trainer?" asked the other.

"He got only a fraction of what he deserved," Jennifer replied. The Honor Guards seemed cool with that answer as they took Sedena, and they dragged Jiku with them as well.

0000000000

Jiku, holding a pack of ice to his mandibles, sat outside the medical room Sedena was in while she was being examined by the medics. Her fellowship sat gloomily across from him, none making eye contact. They glanced up when the Kaidon appeared, the cook from this morning with him. Zayus smirked at the look on Jiku's face that said, _I'm fucked._

"Scanning the evidence Zayus gave us," the Kaidon said to him, nodding at the boy, referring to the sample of Sedena's vomit Jiku had not wanted him to take, "It is true that Sedena was overdosed on the Tuma sedative, which would have lead to her death if it were not for the quick thinking of Zayus again," he smiled at Zayus, who became self-conscious, but Jennifer patted him on the back with a grin. "And as Hila here testifies," he gestured to the cook, "it seems he did indeed see you, Jiku, enter and exit the kitchen at the time Sedena received her meal and unknowingly consumed the sedative within. Now, I will be gracious enough, Jiku, to terminate your employment here without adding attempted murder." Jiku looked up in horror at that, and Jennifer couldn't stop from snickering.

"Kaidon!" boomed the voice of Omuka as he stomped down hall determinedly, but he turned around harshly at the Councilor and barked,

"Nothing out of you, Doyema! Not! A! _Word_!" Not a word did come out of Omuka indeed. He turned back to Jiku.

"You tried to sedate Sedena Gossard Hakrenini, in the hopes you could add more to her 'undesirable record', enough so that she could be expelled; deemed 'unfit for active duty.' Pathetic," the Kaidon spat at Jiku, whom flinched and looked down at the ground. "You are indeed lucky I do not charge you with attempted murder. And it is ironic that I received a phone call from Common Room Three's original trainer today." Jennifer, Elo and Zayus looked up with wide eyes, the Kaidon smiling at them. "The doctors were able to treat his mother's disease; it is a miracle, they say."

"Quite," the man himself said, the three of them standing. He had just rounded the corner, looking new and refreshed. He smiled even more brightly at Jiku.

"Well good day to you, friend. Having a nice time torturing and killing my students? Or should I say just one particular student, whom I care for equally with the rest."

"I did not try to kill her!" Jiku cried, standing abruptly.

"What with the speech you gave to her about half-an-hour ago, I thought you would have loved to see the useless female die. Oh wait, you haven't had a chance to fuck her yet, that's why you were so horrified when you saw you had overdosed her," Jennifer said darkly, making him turn violet.

"I believe that," the Kaidon said with a snort.

"Excuse me," said of the doctors, making them turn their heads; they hadn't even realized he had opened the door. "She is doing well, she is awake. Quite a recovery; quick thinking, Re'eit," the doctor nodded to Zayus, who was starting to grow weary with the praise. Where he came from, it was common knowledge. No matter where you live it should be common knowledge, he thought. He and his friends, including Ki'nata and the Kaidon, even _Jiku_ , entered the room. Sedena looked tired but awake, alert and responsive enough. She had her back propped up on a pillow, blankets draped over her. She was dressed in a hospital robe (they were more dignified looking than human hospital robes and gowns), and a little drained of color; but she smiled when Zayus entered, then lit up in glee when she saw Ki'nata.

"Your mother, she is...?" Sedena asked him, and he grinned.

"Doing well, thank you. I have come to take Jiku off yours hands." Sedena gave a blank look to Jiku, while he glowered at her. Something about her blank, emotionless stare made him even more angry.

"Fine," she said mundanely.

"'Fine'?" Jiku repeated. "' _Fine_ '? That is it, after all we have been through? All we have warred against each other-"

"Jiku," hissed the Kaidon, but Sedena said serenely,

"Let him speak, Kaidon." He looked at her in surprise, not thinking she would want to deal with this right now (and also how she spoke to him as if she were an old sage). Nevertheless, he turned to Jiku and nodded.

"Bitter enemies for life, we are," Jiku continued. "And all you can muster, when I am banished, is 'fine'. Where is the hatred, Sedena Gossard Hakrenini? Where is the hatred we once shared?" Sedena shook her head, still serene in her eyes, expression, and voice.

"I don't know, Jiku Forgumi. I just don't know, and I just don't care." Jiku blinked, staring, and they stared back at him. He looked at each face, and hatred was void of theirs as well. Already they had moved on, accepted his demise from their lives. With no more words to be spoken to them for the rest of their lives, Jiku turned and walked away, never to be seen by them again.

Despite the clear, beautiful, coast with its salt-water aroma; one which Sedena saw, smelled, and felt the warm water breeze on her face; and she stared at the setting sun, which would soon be gone and she received a peaceful night's sleep after trudging through the black forest all day; she still had one obstacle to overcome before she could sleep on a sandy beach, to hear the lullaby of the crashing waves. One more hurdle.

A hurdle she would make herself.

* * *

 **Spog has a Discord server! The link to it can be found at my rarely used twitter page, atSpogZallagi, posted on a pinned tweet. Sidle on over and chat if you want!**


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter LIV (51)

Elo, Jennifer, and Zayus were finally leading Sedena back to the common room after she had been checked out of the medical wing. It was in the afternoon now, an hour until twilight, and the suns were still a ways above the ridges, casting their warm radiance onto those who walked in the rays. They came to the building, and as soon as Zayus opened the door for Sedena, and she stepped inside, all occupants immediately applauded. She turned so violet that it almost wasn't even funny. Even Ki'nata applauded with his students, making her entire body feel hot, rather than just her face.

"I hardly did anything," she said modestly; it was true, actually. "I only hit him, it was what he did to me that made him lose his place here."

"Yeah, but suddenly recovering from a strong dose of poison to K-O him is still pretty badass," Jennifer said to her.

"You're not helping," Sedena muttered back.

"What's there to help, Sedena? We are just glad you're alright," Entu said, patting her shoulder. She resisted the urge to shrug him off.

"Yes, we are," Ki'nata said, everyone looking to him. "But we start the usual tomorrow morning...the other usual, back to the jungle trails. I am overdue, obviously. Get some rest," he said as he walked by everyone to leave the common room, then he murmured to Sedena,

"And now you and your friends may stop doing foolish things."

"Very well," Sedena replied, although she _was_ going to do one more foolish thing; on purpose. As he left, the foursome went to their bunks and simply sat in them, chatting idly. Everyone was in good spirits again, glad that Ki'nata's mother had been subject to a miracle, and glad that the man himself was back.

It was finally midnight, and as everyone was asleep, Sedena silently got out of bed and crept out of the common room. Using her best stealth, she slipped by the Honor Guards and stayed out of the light throughout the academy grounds. She went to the armory, grabbed an energy sword, then slunk back to the common room without incident. She couldn't wait to do what she planned to tomorrow; despite how severe a situation most would view it as, she had a strange sense of confidence. She didn't think it arrogance, although some would call it that. But...she had confidence. Or maybe it was just a delusion. She verified that as a possible factor.

0000000000

Sedena awoke to the buzzer, and Ki'nata's familiar bark of "on your feet!" She grinned as she jumped out of bed and began pulling her undersuit on. It was good to hear his voice again, almost nostalgic. As if he had been gone for years. She pulled her armor on, then she and her friends exited the common room. Sedena thought she would have to wait all day, but her opportunity looked sourly at them as he stood by; Omuka Doyema, along with the Kaidon and another Councilor (he wore badges on his armor that signified he was of another academy in another state). That was absolutely grand! She took a glance at Ki'nata. He had halted a moment to take off his helmet and scratch the top of his head. She then broke from the group, several of her peers glancing at her in surprise.

"Hakrenini?" asked Ki'nata, still holding his helmet in his hand without realizing it. "Where are you going? Return!" he said in aggravation. She ignored him, and he just stared, wondering what on Sangheilios the girl was about to do...oh gods, something foolish. She was about to break her vow from yesterday.

She stepped up to Omuka and he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, as did the Kaidon and the other Councilor. Before any of them could ask what she wanted, she revealed the energy sword handle. She held it in her right arm, stretching her arm out to the side. She activated it with the familiar clash of the concentrated plasma. Arm still outstretched, she looked Omuka right in the eyes; and his look said,

 _Oh...my...God...is she...?_

She was. She then held the sword over her chest, as if she were saluting them, then she bowed to Omuka. When she rose from her bow, she completed the customary Deathmatch Challenge by pointing the sword at him. All he had to do to accept it was activate his own sword and simply touch her blade; then both would disarm themselves and await a set date for their official match to begin.

Ki'nata just stared, wide-eyed, mouth agape; his helmet fell out of his hand with a clatter on the ground; his arm was still positioned as if he were still holding it, it would have been comical looking if it were not for the severity of the new situation.

"...you cannot challenge me to a Deathmatch!" Omuka exclaimed, Sedena was stubborn as she still offered the sword to him. "You are a child practically!"

"Then I hope we break tradition a bit to make an exception. It is just a win or lose challenge, no one has to die." She glanced at the Kaidon, who only shrugged. Omuka gave a flabbergasted look to him. He shrugged as if this were some small issue, making Omuka look back at Sedena.

"But...you are not a warrior!"

"I am a warrior, and you know it. Just not graduated yet. Speaking of which: if I lose, then I do not graduate from this academy, or any other academy anywhere. But if you are defeated, then you are no longer a Councilor of this academy."

"Come now, Omuka," said the other Councilor, whom smirked. "She is only an adolescent girl, rejecting her would make some think you are weak." He winked at Sedena to tell her he was endorsing her instead of Omuka, and she gave a smile and a nod back. All the while, her arm was still outstretched, the sword glowing and the plasma shimmering in the electrical blade. She looked back at Omuka, who simply looked at anyone, _anyone_ for help. The Kaidon and Councilor were obviously endorsing Sedena as they each gave him a smug look, and her trainer and peers were too stunned to try and talk her out of it. He then gave her a glare, extracted his sword, activated it, and touched hers. It had been written in stone now.

"The match begins in an hour, in the Council Chambers of the academy. Many will be there, including the all Councilors... _all_ of them," the Kaidon said to Omuka.

"Of course I will be there, what makes you think I will flee from _her_ ," he said, still staring at Sedena, and their swords were still crossed.

"So be it. I hope you realize the gravity of your own stakes, Hakrenini," the Kaidon said to her. She merely nodded, staring back at Omuka. There was a brief silence as the two remained motionless, then suddenly, Omuka pulled her sword back and swung it over Sedena's head. She gave a startled yelp, ducking, the Councilor and Kaidon stepping back in surprise, several of her peers giving gasps and cries.

"Omuka!" the Kaidon bellowed, but the Councilor ignored him, smirking down at the shocked Sedena. He then deactivated his energy sword and walked away.

"...what a _dick_..." she breathed, standing upright again, unable to find any words to comment on that act (she honestly didn't need to waste her breath with something better). The Kaidon stared at Omuka's receding back for a moment, then fixed a stern look upon Sedena.

"Even if you win, you are still in a load of trouble. I take a guess you broke into the armory at night to steel that," he pointed at the sword, which she deactivated and put on her hip. "I suggest you go prepare yourself...mentally..." the Kaidon looked around at the students, all of the common rooms had stopped to watch the scene unfold before them. "The Chambers are going to be packed..." he mumbled.

"I am glad I came in time to see a sporting event," the Councilor said, the Kaidon scoffing at him.

"Yes, it appears you are finally lucky..." Sedena ignored the rest of what was said, walking back to the common room. Ki'nata had picked up his helmet again, went to say something to her, but he only sighed in irritation, storming off. Sedena was glad of that actually. As she entered the building and went to her bunk, Zayus called,

"Sedena!" She turned to him, the boy stomping up to her. "What were you thinking!? You are going to be kicked out of the academy when he beats you!"

"Oh, I am sorry you do not have faith in my swordsmanship, Zayus," she replied dryly, Elo and Jennifer watching as they came up behind him.

"He is a Councilor, far more experienced than you or I. You really would die if this were an official deathmatch! What you did was idiotic, Sedena! Jiku is gone, Ki'nata is back! And you just went ahead and fucked it up for yourself!" He breathed as if he had just come back from a jog, staring at her with a heated expression, while she returned a still dry one. Inside, however, she felt hurt of his lack of confidence in her. The point of Special Operations was that they were all equal in skill and honor.

"If you think I am idiot, Zayus, then I suppose I am idiot. Excuse me," she said, skirting past him and her other friends, they staring at her receding back as she left the building, her other peers watching her go as well. Elo and Jennifer looked back at Zayus. He looked back at them then turned to his bunk, and in a fit of rage he kicked it. He then sat down, not angry at Sedena, but angry at himself for insulting her like that. Only an idiot would call her an idiot.

0000000000

Sedena had chosen a nice secluded part of the grounds, behind a building, out of view from everyone, but a place where the sun still shined down on her, giving a pleasant warmth. She was not extremely insulted by what Zayus had said, but still miffed. She knew well that she was indeed being foolish, but if she didn't do this, she would not feel fulfilled; and anyone can agree, you only live half a life if you are unfulfilled.

"Hello, Sedena," said someone next to her, making her start and look up. He had been very quiet sneaking up like that.

"Kaidon Quzaf?" she said in surprise, and indeed the Kaidon of the Zaf State stood there; wearing a simple tunic and trousers again, but with a forest green cloak added. She made to stand but he held out his hand to still her.

"You are not among royalty for the moment," he said with a smile, then hunkered down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"A brief visit. My brother is tagging along...he has gotten better, you know; I think you should."  
"Yes, my grandparents told me about when he apologized to them."

"Mm..." he said fondly, nodding. "I am quite perplexed as of now though. Why did you do that? Why did you challenge him? Now," he said, holding his hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to reply, "I know the main reasons. Him approving that lashing, making sure that Jiku person was your trainer; I heard what he did to you as well," Sesa snorted in disgust. "But with stakes like that...it was not worth it."

"Because I have delusional confidence in myself. Or everyone else has absolutely no confidence in _me_."

"Oh I do. I am pleased, actually. The sword you carry...was it left on a table in the armory? Near the door to the target practice booths?" Yes, it was; that was exactly where she found it; and that made her smile.

"It's yours..."

"Yes, but you can keep it."

"No, I can't, it must-"  
"Believe me, it has nothing to do with my family. It has no sentimental value whatsoever. It is just a standard energy sword. Nothing of value like the weapons on your hip," he nodded to the Blade of the Ini Family and her energy cutlass, she glancing down at them. "Be careful against Omuka, Sedena. It may not be a deathmatch, but he could still wound you quite badly."

"If he cuts anything off I can just have it sewed back on by the docs," she replied, making him chuckle. Mostly at the ever so delicate term "sew it back on," (or rough term, depended on your point of view).

"Still, be careful. Accidents happen. This non-deathmatch could turn into that any time...and you know I am not only referring to him killing you," he said seriously.

"I have control of my body. If I find his head in my blades path I will stay it. You know of the human Samurai, yes?" Sesa nodded. "They were trained to lock up in mid swordplay as we are. I will stay my blade."

"I know you will, Hakrenini," he said kindly, patting her on the shoulder, then he stood up. "Steal yourself and be ready. I hope you know the gravity of this situation, and you did not just challenge him on impulse."

"A little of both."

"Humph," he huffed, giving her a stony stare which she smiled at. "Well, I implore you to think before you act in the future."

"I do, I just didn't this time. It happens to all of us."

"That may be so...but I have a feeling your father will give you some grief for it."

"Yeah, but he'll also be commenting on how cool and badass I am a moment later." Sesa couldn't fight off his grin, making Sedena chuckle.

"Well, if you ever find yourself in a two versus two match, I recommend Stephen Colbert and his plastic lightsaber." Both of them laughed together. That had became mister Colbert's most famous moment, _ever_.

"Perhaps he can bribe some Honor Guards for us to cheat with."

"Oooh, where did your sense of honor go; that would be an ironic title for them if they took part in your shenanigans."

"Just curious as to how you found me here," Sedena asked of him.

"I simply saw you leave the common room and go behind here. I am not spying on you," he grinned again, making Sedena chuckle more.

"I know you're not. I actually wonder if Omuka would though."

"Maybe, maybe not. You will not have to worry about him after today though. Take care, Sedena, please. I witnessed Zuli graduate, I wish to witness you graduate as well."

"I will graduate, Kaidon Quzaf, I promise you." He smiled and nodded, then left without another word, holding his cloak from the inside so it did not billow behind him. Sedena looked forward again, up at the morning sky, then down at her wristwatch. Forty-five minutes until the match. Sedena sighed, then removed her MP3 player from one of the pocket cases of her armor. Slipping the headphones over her head, she selected "Teardrop" by Massive Attack. She lifted her head up and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of Joori, Urs and Fied sooth her skin, and the smooth, sweet music lift her away for a while. When the song ended, she smiled as she proceeded to play "Lift Me Up" by Moby. It fit her current predicament. Whenever she was feeling down, she always related with her music; Stone always made fun of her for listening to music on her electronics so much, like a typical teenage girl, but she just ignored him over it. It was almost like a religion to her; she needed to listen to music when she could, and it roiled the emotions within her, but these roilings of emotions was more like she was exercising them, rather than feeling them in a real-time moment of sadness. But at the moment she needed to be lifted up, and this song just made her smile.

As she sat there (playing both the original and the "Sesto Sento" Techno Remix of the song), she looked in the screen of her MP3, and saw Zayus was off behind her, near the corner of the building. He was studying her, and she smiled, knowing that _he_ knew she did not like it when interrupted in her music; which was why he hesitated. She actually decided to let him hang, pretending not to notice him. He eventually did turn away, looking bummed, she decided to talk with him briefly before the match, to tell him not to beat himself up over their spat. Just five minutes before it, she stood to return to the common room. All her peers were waiting outside, as well as her trainer. She slowed to a stop before them as they all watched her, some smiling suppotively, her friends, even Zayus.

"Well..." Ki'nata said, only he did not finish his sentence. Sedena noticed many others around the area were stopping and staring, but she did not feel self conscious like she usually did when at the center of attention.

"Zayus, it's alright with before," was what she said to him, making his smile widen, and he nodded. He liked the way she apologized to him: quick and...well, not to the point, but just quick. Usually over small arguments they had, larger ones they talked their way into apologies.

"Go on, Sedena," Ki'nata ushered, but not rushing, gesturing to the main building. She walked forward, now getting self conscious with the knowledge that everyone was following her. Those who were halted ahead of her, quickly joined the others in following when she walked by them. It would be a site that actually intimidated Omuka slightly, and impressed the Councilors and Kaidon.

She stepped through the doors into the main buildings, and even the people inside were watching. Not everyone could fit within the chambers, unfortunately, only her common room and whoever else that was lucky enough to fit would watch. When she pushed open the great double doors into the council chambers, Councilor Omuka Doyema was already standing in the center of the room, and some people had already came to get spots before they were taken. She walked to the center of the room, before the councilor, taking her energy sword off her hip but not activating it just yet. She and he stared at each other, glancing around every now and then to see if everyone was finally all set. When the ruckus of people squeezing off to the sides of them had abated, everyone staying still and those unlucky to get a site waited anxiously outside, did the Kaidon finally stand.

"Sedena Gossard Hakrenini, although you technically challenged Councilor Omuka Doyema to a deathmatch, he and you will fight in a win or lose battle not involving death. Failure to uphold this condition and result in killing the other will be punished severely for murder; manslaughter if it was an accident. You have made the stakes, Hakrenini; if you lose, you will not graduate this academy, nor any other academy, and will not be recognized as a Special Operations soldier. However, if you win Councilor Omuka with no longer _be_ a Councilor of this Academy...perhaps, even the state..." the Councilor glanced a small, slightly fearful glance at the Kaidon, but he turned back to Sedena again.

"Draw your weapons," the Kaidon ordered. Sedena and Omuka activated their energy swords.

"Step back ten paces." She and he backpedaled slowly ten paces, then stood ready in combat positions, swords held in the traditional manner.

"Attack!" And so it began, the most defining moment in Sedena's not-even-begun career. He lunged at her, bellowing a battle cry, and she lifted up her sword to block the lunge. The upward slash by the taller, stronger man knocked her slightly into the air, and she fell on her rump, but did a back roll away from him as he slashed at her. When she was on her feet, she sidestepped and he vertically swung, and she gave a horizontal slash back, but he managed to deflect her attack, and he stabbed at her. She sidestepped yet again from his attack, then kicked his leg. He grunted, his leg buckling, but she had only used that to fall back for a quick reprieve to get her bearings back. She remembered everything N'tho taught her. She had to keep her own physiology in mind as well as the opponent's. She was fast, good with light decisive strikes, of course. Everyone had seen her fight, they knew her abilities. She was also acrobatic. Omuka was an anti-change old fart that up-the-ass stiff about tradition; the stereotype of his age group. She knew the shock factor of her moves would only make one brief affect on him, however. He as well as she were trained to quickly absorb any new form of combat they came across, as to not be taken off guard by it again.

He came after her, and she ran to him as well. She took three quick swings at him, then jumped backwards, studying him, trying to root out any weaknesses she could capitalize on. But he saw through that and knew he had to take her down quickly; the little whore was skilled, he had to confess. She _would_ make a good soldier, but that did not make him hate her any less (as if he had a good reason to hate her in the beginning; after all, it was the disdain that had now been erased that began his hatred of her...oh irony, loved until affecting the one that loved, and then hated by the same). He landed blows on her, and his strong swings made her arm ache with each blow. He clutched the sword in both hands, seeing that she was quickly growing weary from his attacks, and that made her fall down. Somewhere in her flailing limbs as she fell, and somewhere in his viscous, bloodthirsty swings, his sword made contact with the fingers of her free hand, and they were cut not-so-clean off, the two middle fingers pattering to the ground. She cried out in shock, looking at her mutilated hand, and that made him pause, stepping back. Everyone murmured and shouted in shock, some with joy, the cruel bastards. Omuka was sure he had just won as the girl gasped and whimpered like a beaten pup, and he gave her a smug smile which he made sure she saw. It would not have made a difference whether she saw it or not anyway, she was already pissed off as she could possibly get.

In his arrogant, silent gloating, turning away from her to walk away; he had not noticed that the Kaidon had not called off the fight and claimed him a victor. He only sat there at the councilor table, hands clasped on the surface, watching the continuing battle closely. Finally the moron noticed the Kaidon had not given any indication of him winning, and he glanced at the Kaidon. He gave back his own smug look, and twinkling eyes still fixed on the councilor, he jerked his head sideways in the direction of the "defeated" girl. Omuka snapped his head in her direction, and she stood, eyes filled with hate and blood lust...but, they also held the Gothic macabre grin that he remembered from Jennifer, and that made him cold, and he struggled to keep from shivering.

"Do you know what 'nemesis' means?" Sedena asked him. Everyone was silent, staring; awed, frightened, excited, happy, angry. She continued, advancing on Omuka, "A righteous infliction of retribution manifested by an appropriate agent." She took the sword combat stance again, sword raised in one hand, mutilated other hand raised up as if nothing had happened to it, though it dripped her purple blood thickly, looking painful. "Personified in this case by a furious cunt...me," she finished. Still using the shock factor she had given the dumbstruck Omuka with her speech (a quote only altered by one word, 'furious' was supposed to be 'horrible'; courtesy of her favorite villain: Brick Top), she swung at him. He just barely blocked her attack, eyes bulging. She slashed and slashed and slashed, not letting up, not giving him time to think, making him stay stuck in split second decisions. When she was satisfied that her repetition battle tactic had taken full affect on the bewildered man, she made her signature attack; the one she had made up, and had used so many years ago with her spar with her grandfather; holding her sword arm slightly loose at her side, she span like a ballerina almost, three hundred-sixty degrees, and her swinging sword, unanticipated by the councilor, cut off his sword-bearing hand. He bellowed in pain, and she hopped back, ready to block a retaliation; but it was done. His severed hand still held the still activated energy sword, and he sat there, growling and clutching the bleeding stump of his hand. Everyone could tell he would not get back up; it was over.

The Kaidon stood, looking proud, and proclaimed,

"Hakrenini is the winner!" The entire room roared with joy. Even Ki'nata had his fist in the air and was roaring approval. Elo and Zayus were roaring as Sangheili commonly did, fists in the air, and Jennifer was doing the same; only her fist was the rock n' roll/heavy metal devil horns, which made Sedena grin. All her peers from the common room rushed to her, but some medics quickly stood by her, forcing them to keep at bay.

"Please, please," one said when they all protested them getting in the way, "we need to be quick to reattach her fingers, and his hand," one nodded at Omuka, who was being helped up by another medic. And a fourth one was across the room, picking up Sedena's fingers and putting them in a bag. She remembered her hand, and just as quickly as she remembered she tried to push the thought away.

"We'll throw a quick party for you before you get back," Jennifer said to Sedena, all her friends chuckling, and she grinned as well.

"After all this horseshit I'd like a break...maybe I'll stay in the medical wing for a bit for some peace."

"Our reattachment of your fingers will not take long, so you will have plenty of time to spend with them," one of the medics said, then led her away from her friends, who groaned as if she were going to be away for a long time.

"That was spectacular, Hakrenini," one medic murmured. "I wish we did _not_ have to reattach the Councilor's hand." She gave him a puzzled look, and he returned the same one as well.

"He's still a Councilor?" she asked. He didn't get it at first, but a short second later he laughed merrily, and she chuckled with him. This had been a good day so far; after she got her fingers reattached, she felt like doing the obstacle course.


	53. Chapter 52

**Quick announcement before we begin! I have just opened a Tumblr blog, aptly dubbed The Blog O' Spog, which you can find by searching my username: elspoggerino on the site's search bar. From my blog page you'll find links to my Discord chat server, and a few other things still under construction.**

 **I'd link it on my profile, but links don't work correctly for it anymore, sooo...**

 **Who knows, I might actually have interesting things to say! Cray-cray, right?**

* * *

Chapter LV (52)

Fierce Attackers

It was the final week of the last month, and Sedena was overjoyed but also grievous of her departure from the academy back to home. She would see her family and friends again...but she would lose Zayus; it had been a looming prospect for so long, and now it was bearing down on them. The two of them had been especially close during this month for that reason; dining out more (then sneaking out and making love more); they sparred each other (and together during double-team versus against Jennifer and Elo, atleast she would stay in contact with them). What surprised everyone was when the first day of the last month came, Ki'nata announced those with relationships were aloud to sleep in the same beds, heterosexual or homosexual. What amused Sedena was how Zayus seemed ever so slightly like a show off when they started sleeping together. Grabby, but not overly possessive. He would have heard from Sedena otherwise.

What excited them the most was their final test. The Kaidon was already preparing the old fortress with all kinds of defensive weapons. Or so they heard. Honor Guards kept their mouths shut about it, as they were sworn to, and even if they had not been they would still not speak of it, to make it challenging for the students. This time _all_ of the common rooms would be working together to besiege the fortress. What they _were_ told, however, was that they would be dropped off by Phantom dropships two miles from the fortress in the jungle, and they would have to fight through patrols in those woods. But getting _into_ the fortress was another story. A story they could not yet read as they did not have the book; so they were clueless and restless.

One thing Sedena was thankful for was that she was not revealed to be the one who had defeated a Councilor in a duel; courtesy of the Kaidon. He asked her first, most likely knowing that she would not want some sort of media attention. She wanted her life small and private, and the Kaidon seemed pleased with that; but even anonymously she had made history, nevertheless.

Right now, Sedena and Zayus were not fully sparring, but working on spear moves with each other. Offensive practice, Elo simply sitting and watching on the ground outside of the sand ring, legs spread forward, leaning back with her arms propping her up. Jennifer was off somewhere, she said that she and Ian had been working on something as of late; a secret of course, and _of course_ they were wondering if the two had fallen for each other. Just as Zayus had come out of an attack on Sedena, the two of them practicing more on form than trying to take advantage of a weakness, he glanced over and saw the two Spartans striding towards them, looking pleased. Sedena and Zayus stood straight, placing the butts of their spears on the ground straight up, turning to their friends. Elo simply watched from her comfortable position on the ground.

"Well, we have it all figured out," Ian was the first to speak, holding up a batch of papers and grinning.

"Marriage certificates?" asked Zayus, making Elo and Sedena giggle.

"No, does _Ian_ look like the kind of guy I'd go out with?" sneered Jennifer.

"Blow me," Ian sneered back, smothering his grin.

"That's the point, I don't _want_ to," Jennifer retorted.

"Seriously, what are those?" asked Elo, standing up and getting close to the Spartans along with the other Sangheili.

"Blueprints!" Ian proclaimed.

" _Shh_!" Jennifer hissed, jamming her elbow into his side, making him grunt.

"Sorry," he murmured back.

"Blueprints? What for..." Elo trailed off, staring dumbly at them when she finally realized what they were. "How did you get those?" she whispered. Sedena and Zayus had just realized the same as well.

"From the city's cyber archive of the buildings," Ian replied lowly.

"Don't you need a password and special clearance to have access to blueprints to all the major structures around here?" asked Zayus

"Yes, but...there are ways around them," Ian said, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"Are you a hacker?" asked Elo.

"Yep, that describes me pretty well," Ian confirmed, now grinning. Sedena, right then and there, almost did the most Stone-ish thing she could possibly do. " _Haaax_!" she would have yelled, in reference to Doctor Hax from the _Gmod Idiot Box_ series on Youtube; but that would have been downright silly, as she highly doubted they heard of it. But something in Ian's eyes, as he glanced at her, told her he knew that _she_ was withholding from making the reference.

"Don't have a ragequit and throw your computer monitors at my head when I say I helped us greatly," he stated, making Sedena smile wider.

"It would be considered cheating," Zayus said critically.

"You Sangheili and your honor, so uptight in the ass about it. No offense Sedena, Elo," Jennifer said to the girls, both automatically replying, "None taken." Zayus only scowled.

"The world needs honor," he said.

"Yes, but the world needs to lighten the fuck up too," Ian said suavely, like a stereotypical salesman almost, wrapping his arm around Zayus' shoulders and forcing him to walk with him, strutting slowly as the teenage boy watched him carefully. "Believe me when I say I'd like to share this with all of the common room, but we don't know who's more annoying than you are, and might tell the grow'd ups on us so they can put us in time-out." Zayus sighed in exasperation while Ian chuckled to himself, the girls following and watching in amusement.

"So what is the plan, if you have studied them already?" Zayus asked, Ian letting go of him.

"We'll take it to the back of the common room where there aren't prying eyes," Jennifer said, the young woman leading them to the building. The five of them sat together on the ground, spreading the blueprints down. The complex had battlement walls surrounding a building, the building, however, took up half the inside of the surrounding walls, leaving a courtyard in the front. A courtyard that had access to an underground garage that was stockpiled with heavy weapons and vehicles. The walls were lined with an uncomfortable amount of turrets as well. There were rapid-fire plasma turrets, then there were large plasma canons, similar to the mortar rounds from Wraiths (which were in the nice underground garage) but much faster than them, more like rockets. Those would obliterate anyone who tried to make a frontal assault (obviously non-lethal in the trainees' cases), and even if they took out those turrets, they'd let out the Ghosts and Wraiths, which would definitely slaughter them. The building itself was heavily guarded, but if careful, very doable; the other common rooms did it before them, right?.

"So, the plan," Sedena asked the Spartans. Jennifer pointed out an area way off from the walls, just in the treeline. Elevation indents indicated it was a large gutter of some sort. Then they saw the water drainage pipe sticking out.

"That leads to the building's underground water ways, and those in turn lead to the insides of the walls," Ian said, placing his finger on the outer wall, which housed what appeared to be communication units. "Those radios link up _all_ of the Honor Guards of the complex; if we get to them quietly, we can disable their communications long enough for us to carefully make our way up to the battlements without being compromised," Ian dragged his finger across to an elevator, which led up to the top of the walls-

"And hijack the turrets..." Zayus said, looking extremely interested.

"We can soften the enemy _and_ distract them, so the rest of our fellows can break in," Elo stated, looking excited. Who could blame her?

"If we want to be ambitious, we can ditch the turrets once everyone has a hold of the place and go after the Kaidon ourselves. Someone will have to," Ian said with a shrug.

"I vote for being ambitious," Sedena stated, everyone agreeing with her with laughs.

"So it's settled. We break in through sewers, kill their comms, steal their turrets, blow them up, then kill the Kaidon; and we will be awesome," Jennifer stated. They all grinned and made their confirmations.

"Congratulations," said a new voice, making them look in the direction it came from in fright. Ki'nata finally stepped from around the corner of the building...fucking ninja. "You have passed my test...but it's best I not mention this, because what you did was greatly illegal," Ki'nata said to Ian.

"I would hope you wouldn't," he replied, and a small smile came on Ki'nata's mandibles.

"Good plan, we will just see if you can actually pull it off," he said, then curtly turned and walked away. They stared at the spot where he had been for a few moments, then all slouched back on the wall of the building in relief.

"That was close. Ki'nata sure tolerates allot of things," Elo said.

"Yes, but he makes up for what he does _not_ tolerate," Zayus responded.

"Yeah, true that..." Jennifer agreed.

 **The last week...**

Sedena swallowed nervously as she stood in one of the circles that lined the Phantom, accompanied by her comrades. It had actually been a slightly emotional thing when she first looked in; it reminded her of when Samos died. Ki'nata of course knew something was amiss when he looked at her, and he had inquired gently. She told him what happened, he only replied with a hand on the shoulder and a reassuring smile, then moved on into the cockpit to speak with the pilot. Zayus had noticed as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"The last time I was on a Phantom my brother had died...even to this day I still wish I had said I loved him before he died..." she murmured, looking down at the ground. She felt Zayus' hand grip hers and squeeze, and she returned it. But they were immediately forced to let go when Ki'nata finally stepped out of the cockpit. They could hear the dropship coming to life, and saw out the portholes that they were lifting off, the artificial gravity making it seem like they were still grounded.

"Well here you are," Ki'nata spoke, everyone paying close attention to him, Sedena forcing herself to forget the sadness for Samos. He remained silent, looking at all of them, and they waited for him to continue, but he just took a place next to a girl and stood there. They all looked at each other, they had been anticipating some kind of speech...guess not. But Sedena could see the smirk in Ki'nata's eyes, she had always been good at reading people through their eyes, and Ki'nata was just having a ball. It was then that Ian stepped out in front of everyone, all eyes turning to him; and the look of amusement Sedena saw in Ki'nata's eyes had turned to, _Aw shit..._

"Okay, so," he began, taking off his helmet so all could see his face. "I'm going to tell everyone what _he_ didn't," he pointed at Ki'nata, who was helpless to refuse his facepalm. "First off is the weapons. While they're still non-lethal, they have added a special chemical compound in the plasma that makes you feel as if you _were_ struck by an _actual_ bolt. And they do leave minor burns if they hit bare skin. And explosions are actually magnetic fields now, so they'll send us in the air. And we _will_ break bones if we land awkwardly; they just set the armor so vital bones and such are not broken. Pretty cool, huh?" Ian asked with a smile, everyone glancing at each other, bewildered. The four friends, however, were practically having shits with their giggles. "Okay, on to the main-" Ian tried to continue, but was interrupted by Ki'nata.

"That's enough!" he barked, stepping in front of the Spartan. Ian raised the blueprints in the air.

"Hacks?" he asked innocently. Ki'nata merely snatched the blueprints from his hand the ripped them to shreds, then silently pointed towards the circle Ian had been standing in. He put his helmet back on, then stood there without another word. They could just barely see him laughing with slight jumps he made under the armor, but he had set the acoustics so they were deaf to what was being laughed behind that helmet. Ki'nata stomped back to his space, scowling, but said nothing more.

"I do not know why he felt to tell us twice," Entu murmured suddenly. Ki'nata again stepped from his spot and looked at the boy. He then grabbed the scruff of his neck, pulling him down awkwardly, Entu grunting and hissing in pain, but not resisting in any way.

"So you all know this plan, do you? Well, that may be so, but do not test my patience with it. Ian really _is_ lucky I do not report his illegal activity. I do not need a fool like you waltzing about blathering about it to everyone you come in contact with."

"Yes, sir..." Entu grunted, then Ki'nata let go. The boy did not rub his neck, but stood straight again. Ki'nata looked all of them down, then returned to his space yet again. Just as he stood straight, small alarms sounded and lights turned red.

"Prepping for landing, be ready to dispatch," the pilot said on the intercom.

"Ready your weapons, stand by the doors! We are landing in enemy territory, so we could possibly be ambushed before we even land!" Ki'nata shouted as everyone bustled about, readying their weapons and checking their armor. The Sangheili had their standard plasma rifles and Carbines, while the two Spartans had prototype human plasma rifles. Shaped like a BR55, only more of a bulpup design; it was in fact a redesign of the Steyr AUG A3. Works like an assault rifle, sized like a sub-machine gun; as powerful as the plasma bolts. Many weapon designs of old have been redesigned recently; Sedena remembering Zuli's SR-25 rifle; those had been outfitted with the same power as a Type-25 Particle Beam Rifle. However, the EPR-1, Ian and Jennifer's rifles; atleast for the lethal versions, they still featured bullets in a traditional sense. However, the bullets were hollow-point with plasma cores, which detonated when inside organic material, making them the most lethal bullets created by humans in history. They were also propelled by magnetic plasma bursts, similar to the gun powder launches of yesteryear's bullets. But Ian and Jennifer only had the visible shocking rounds, and like he said, they were outfitted with the chemical compound so they inflicted the same amount of pain as regular plasma bolts.

The lights turned yellow, meaning that landing was imminent.

"Let me hold her steady," the pilot said. Sedena saw out the porthole that he was carefully descending through trees, and she just saw movement in some bushes. She would have liked to think it was just leaves quaking in the wind of the craft, but she saw orange glistening of a helmeted head before fading into active camouflage.

"Contacts," she said, everyone tensing.

"Are you sure?" asked Ki'nata, looking through the same porthole.

"Yes, but they're using active camouflage," she replied.

"Everyone stay extra alert, if you see the air warbling before you, do not hesitate to fire!" Ki'nata ordered. The lights then turned green, and the doors on the side of the ship opened, revealing the sunny green jungle.

"We're good!" the pilot said.

"Move now!" Ki'nata exclaimed, and the trainees hopped down onto the ground, making wave for their comrades after them. As soon as the first of them touched down the assailants opened fire. Jennifer fired a small burst, getting a lucky shot in the head.

"Who's the sheriff now!?" she crowed, jumping down into some tall grass and laying on her belly, activating her clone camo. She took aim at the nearest enemy bolts and fired, succeeding in downing another enemy. Sedena jumped down with Zayus, and the two of them were nearly "beheaded" by an Honor Guard Captain, as the bold warrior came right for them in activate camo, but they had noticed just in time that he had activated his energy sword. When the two ducked down to dodge his slash, Zayus quickly tackled him, trying to wrestle the sword from his grip. Sedena activated her energy dagger and slew the captain while both were on the ground. Zayus kicked the body off himself and stood, grabbing his dropped Carbine. Elo landed next to them, and they saw the first of their dropped-down peers had managed to root out the rest of the Honor Guards and dispatch them, only one injury garnered by a fellow.

Ki'nata looked up at the Phantom as the last of his students had jumped down, and it began to float away.

"Good luck," the pilot said, before turning the ship and joining other Phantoms that had already dropped off their lot to circle the area in the far off ridges. Now that the firefight had ended, animals went back to chattering and singing as if nothing had even happened.

"We move east now, eyes open for more ambushes," Ki'nata ordered, and the lot of them spread out, but remained in a close defensive formation, a triangular shape. Sedena kept looking for shimmerings of other assailants; that had seemed too easy. She could tell Zayus and Elo felt the same, by the way they looked about, apprehensive yet expecting an ambush. She looked to Ki'nata; he lacked apprehension, but was still wary. Typical of him, Sedena allowing a smile. Typical of _any_ trainer and drill sergeant.

"I got a b _aaaaa_ d feelin' about dis..." Ian whispered to Jennifer.

"Tuggh! Quit blubberin' you little baby now getchyer ass back up here," she whispered back.

 _How professional_ , Sedena thought in amusement; yet again, another reference to the Gmod Idiot Box. It, of course, went right over Elo and Zayus' heads when they gave them odd looks.

"Focus," she murmured indignantly, smiling however. Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted near them, knocking them to the ground. They heard people scream in horror, but pain was the screaming which made Sedena's insides turn to ice. She had not heard screams like that before; these chemical pain inducers were the real deal. She looked around, ears ringing somewhat from the explosion. She could see there was indeed an ambush, a large one. Suddenly, Ki'nata roared on their comlink,

" _Everyone spread out, retreat, but stay in groups; that will force them to break. Counter-ambush them when you have left them behind somewhat!_ "

"Come on!" Elo bellowed, exploding from her place on the ground. Sedena was pulled up by Zayus before she even attempted to do so herself. He dragged her momentarily until she began running on her own. Jennifer and Ian were close behind them; as were ten Honor Guards.

"Make wave!" Zayus called to Ian and Jennifer. They moved sideways, then he tossed a grenade over his shoulder, but it only fell at his heel...as he intended. They ran for another three seconds before stumbling from the explosion behind them; but hearing the Honor Guards roar in surprise, pain and frustration. Sedena dared a glance back, four of them were left, while the others were either dead or wounded from the proximity of the grenade.

"Fight them!" Elo ordered, suddenly stopping and spinning around, plasma rifle raised. Sedena and Zayus turned as well and fired. Right in front of them, but knelt down were Ian and Jennifer, as to not get in the three Sangheilis' line of fire, but they helped with firing at the Honor Guards still. They were not expecting the sudden turnaround from their combatants, and hardly fired back. One did manage to scrape Sedena in her abdomen when her shields had drained. A sizzling pain erupted where the plasma bolt had grazed her, and she yelled out, bending over involuntarily. Fortunately the enemies had been vanquished. Sedena knelt down, fighting the pain as best she could. She couldn't compare it to the whipping post; pain is pain, you never get used to it. But like rage, N'tho had told her to control pain, else it would control you.

"Come on, Sedena," Elo said, pulling her up.

"Just wasn't anticipating it; I'm fine," Sedena replied, but her armor was tightening in the spot, to imitate the wound. It was doable though.

"Let's scout around, there could be more," Elo said to them. She was a leader alright. They searched for ten minutes, not detecting any enemies, then Ian said,

"Okay, let's call up someone; see what's going on." As if he knew, just as Elo raised her hand to switch on the radio of her helmet, Ki'nata's voice sounded:

" _Do not reveal your locations on the radio! These Honor Guards are monitoring our chatter, keep silent, try to make your way to the fort as best you can; be safe_." The line silenced, and the five looked at each other (not they could see each other's faces, as they all had full helmets).

"I think our plan really _is_ vital to everyone's success," Zayus stated.

"We should hurry; if they use those comm units to speak to each other, they're surely using them to spy on us," Ian said.

"Ki'nata wouldn't have said anything if he knew beforehand...this must be new to him," Jennifer said, smiling.

"Heh, well, I think that message was actually directed to us especially; let us not let him down," Zayus said, looking to Elo.

"Right, this way," she said, leading them off. They stepped through the jungle for a good while, it was mostly going uphill, and long dead leaves crackled under their boots. Sedena had a random memory of when Stone showed her the movie "Predator" once. One scene she remembered was when Schwarzenegger's team were moving in on the the guerrilla base; they stepped on the leaves of the jungle completely and absolutely silent. That was utter bullshit; walking through dry leaves like that silently, you might as well drive a Harley through a library. The plus side of that was they could also hear if enemies were coming _their_ way as well. The motion trackers picked new contacts up anyway, and they immediately froze so they would not be picked up. That proved too late as their enemies' red blips disappeared. Both teams now knew the other knew of them.

"Get down, activate clone camo, stay tight. We'll play the waiting game; when they come to investigate, that's when we pick some off, then freestyle it," Elo murmured, she getting on her belly, along with the rest; the lot of them blending in with the ground. There was not much brush on the bottom of this jungle, just the occasional sapling and boulder; but other than that, virtually no brush. Allot of activity happened in these jungles.

They tensely waited, overheated despite the temperature control of their armor; waiting for the red blips to appear on their motion trackers again, or to see them moving off in the distance. Sedena reminded herself that their active camouflage rendered them invisible to motion trackers, so they could be-

She gasped when the shields of her armor fluxed; it was hard to keep track of her shields, surprisingly; that was how she had been wounded before. She would think the flashing bar and beeping of her HUD would keep her aware. She fired randomly at the direction where the bolts were coming from, but the Honor Guard slyly sidestepped while continuing to fire. She roared and charged when she saw the shimmering. He fired wildly at her, _almost_ taking out her shields, but she tackled the man; despite the full-grown man being taller than the young teen, he had not anticipated a charge like that. She was surprised at how they were underestimating them, but she was doing some pretty wild things herself. The two crashed to the ground, but the larger male finally got his bearings back and rolled on top of her, and she saw his energy dagger flash to life. He suddenly bellowed in pain when an energy sword went through his chest. It was like watching a hologram going through him, as the blade did no actual damage to his person; but he still screamed like it was. Sedena couldn't blame him, that one bolt she had garnered had felt— _still_ felt terrible.

The Honor Guard fell limp to the side, revealing Elo. Elo barely blocked an oncoming blade from another Honor Guard, and Sedena quickly joined the fray with her own sword, catching him unawares like the last one. He was slain, and Sedena's shields were recharging. Her three other comrades were still taking down enemies from cover with their rifles. Elo and Sedena stood back to back when two more Honor Guards came from two different directions. Still back to back, they parried attacks from their enemies, searching for a chance to counter-attack in their slashes. But they were then both shot by Ian and Jennifer's rifles. Sedena saw two more Honor Guards backpedal to some cover. She quickly dropped her energy sword and pulled her carbine off her back, switched it to semi-auto, plucked one off, and managed to do a number on the seconds' shields. Jennifer immediately ran after him, jumped around the corner of the boulder he hid behind and sprayed him. They stood still after that, listening, watching their motion trackers and for shimmerings of active camo. After a full minute of tense waiting, they finally relaxed slightly.

"Let's move, quickly!" Elo barked, setting off back towards their destination, following the HUD compass. They moved quicker this time, eyes darting back and forth, fingers clutching their weapons, breath hard, bodies hot, hearts thumping. The uphill elevations became stronger now, and finally, they could see that the trees were stopping to clear red skies up ahead; the forest's horizon. Elo stopped and raised her fist over her shoulder, and the others stopped immediately. She knelt down and beckoned the others to follow suit. They did, and followed her lowly to the top of the hill. Before they got right up there, they saw the battlements rising as they moved forward, and the large square building. It was an impressive fortress. It was a very rustic structure, still made of tan stones and mortar. There were more modern steel ones about the state in case of war, but this one was a traditional fortress; the first one the state had in its conception. It was more used as a training facility now.

With active camo on instead of clone camo, they crawled to the top of the hill and looked at the high walls. They faced the front wall, the one with a large metal bay door at the center, where two of the cannon turrets stood atop. Sedena suddenly remembered a quote from Stone.

 _"Turrets are assholes. They look like assholes don't they? Standing there all high and mighty, smug, and yet with a fixed, venomous glare."_

She smiled, as the turrets, even the rapid-fire anti-infantry ones, looked like the same assholes he had once described.

"Okay," Elo murmured, "Let's head to the drainage pipe." They slunk back down the hill a ways then made their way towards said pipe. On the way there, they ran into allies; a group of students with the trainer.

"Ki'nata's crew, eh?" he said when he asked who their trainer was. Sedena noted with a smirk that three of his students hefted fuel rod cannons on their shoulders, and a Spartan with a light machine gun; a recreation of an M249 SAW of course, only outfitted with the same plasma bullets as Jennifer's and Ian's AUG A3s.

"Yes, sir. We have a plan, a mighty effective one at that. You will know when to attack, as will all others who are waiting at the hills," Elo said.

"Hmm..." he said skeptically. "How do I know if you fail?"

"When nothing happens," she answered, then curtly led her team away, the others watching them; and the trainer smiled to himself under his helmet, pleased.

They finally rounded the right corner of the front wall (well, the incline, which was obviously man-made), and made their way to the soppy gutter. Muddy water went to their ankles, some places up to their knees. It was purified, of course, and then distributed to whatever natural creeks through this gutter. The drainage pipe was high enough to fit a bent over, full grown Sangheili, but it was blocked off by steel bars.

"What now?" asked Sedena. She watched in pleasant surprise as Jennifer and Ian merely put their weapons on their backs, stepped towards the drainage pipe, then ripped the bars apart, creating enough room for them to enter. They then grabbed the AUGs again and turned on the frontal-mounted flashlights. The white, bright lights pierced the gloom of the sewer, which was basically a series of canals with walkways on either side, small bridges going across the canals occasionally.

"Go," whispered Elo, leading them into the sewer, her own shoulder-mounted flashlight illuminating the dark place. The only sounds under there were the running of the water, and their footsteps on the concrete walkways, echoing off the stark walls.

"How do you know where to climb up?" asked Zayus.

"In the blueprints, it numbered the ladders that led up into the inside of the walls." She crossed a bridge, and they now assumed, as they walked straight there on in, they were under the walls; and they passed a series of ladders.

"So you just count to the ladder we climb," Sedena said, smiling.

"Yes...one room from the comm units. They won't expect this," Elo said, and Sedena could hear the grin on her mandibles practically.

"I've got my own surprise for them too," Ian said. They walked for a few more moments before Elo stopped below one ladder.

"This is it; Zayus, head up, tell us when to come up," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Hm?" asked Elo in surprise, and he looked at her.

"You are the leader, are you not, ma'am?" he asked. She merely huffed in reply. "Hey, if you become a sub-commander then expect 'ma'am' and 'excellency' allot," he shot back, then began climbing up. The four watched nervously as he got to the top, then slowly pushed the trap door up. He listened, looked around, then beckoned them up before climbing to the surface himself. Sedena went up next, then emerged from down below. Zayus looked around warily for unexpected guests. They were in an empty store-room, it appeared. The only things present were sacks filled with miscellaneous things, tossed off into corners, some resting on pallets. She climbed up and took a position next to him. The others all climbed up, then shut the trapdoor behind them.

"This way," Ian murmured, stopping at a door. He knelt down by it, Jennifer and Zayus watching the door carefully, Elo and Sedena covering their rear. Ian poked an optic cable under the crack of the door, looked about for a moment, then removed it, whispering.

"Four in there, one at the comm unit, the other three in strategic corners. One straight ahead in the right corner, the other two in the corners on both sides of the door."

"Right," Jennifer said. "On my mark, I'll burst in ahead of the guards by the door, taking out the comm unit one and the front right corner one. Ian, Zayus, I need you to take out the ones behind me before they have a chance to take me out. We need to do this so no one calls in for back-up."

"Understood," Ian said, standing and readying his AUG.

"One, two, three, mark!" Jennifer yelled, then blasted through the wooden hinge door with her shoulder. She immediately fired at her two targets, while Ian and Zayus took out the two behind her. It happened so fast that none of the enemies had had time to even comprehend how many combatants there were, until they laid limp on the ground, finally able to see who they were, but unable to do anything about it. The five of them were still for a few moments, listening for possible reinforcements, watching their motion trackers. They definitely did not expect anyone to be down here, even with that honestly half-assed formation in this room.

"Ian, do your thing," Elo ordered. He went over to the comm unit on the desk the one Honor Guard had been sitting at. He deactivated all the enemy comlinks, and disabled the scanner on _their_ comlinks. And finally, he added his special touch.

0000000000

The Kaidon sat in the throne room of the fortress, fiddling with his energy sword handle, thirty Honor Guards and one Captain with him. He thought sitting in the throne room while his life was "in danger" was ridiculous, but then again, this was just an old relic of yesteryears when militaristic ego ruled dominant over...almost everything. He perked when what sounded like wind was emitting from the recently installed intercoms. Then there was the sound of thunder.

"What is going on?" grunted the Honor Guard Captain by his side. He jumped when electric guitars suddenly ground on the intercoms.

"Sir, this is in our comlink," one of his guards said.

"I know," he snapped.

"Savatage?" asked the Kaidon, the Captain whipping his head in the leader's direction.

"You know this noise?" A grin slowly formed on the Kaidon's face. This was a song, a human one. "Prelude To Madness", by Savatage; it was a cover of the classical song "In The Hall Of The Mountain King." Only the Savatage version of "Hall of The Mountain King" was much different. This was an ironic prank by whoever had taken out the fort's comm unit. The Kaidon grinned at his captain, who seemed to realize just what happened. He furiously tried to give orders on the comlink, but it was obviously blocked by this song. This Prelude was indeed to Madness. Any minute now they would be under attack. And they were, as soon as "Hall Of The Mountain King" began.

0000000000

"Quickly, up to the battlements; Sedena, Zayus, you hijack the plasma cannons, the rest of us will use rapid turrets," Elo ordered. "Move!" she barked, running to the lift. They climbed in and let it rise. When it reached the top floor, they were in a tower of the battlements, where several Honor Guards were very confused over the strange music in their helmets. The five of them took them by surprise, not garnering much of a fight. They looked out on the outside battlements, where several guards were pacing the turrets. These turrets swiveled three hundred-sixty degree angles, so they could aim where every they wanted. Perfect. The five of them used their medium-distance assault weapons on the patrolling guards. The plasma cannons actually had fully covered cockpits, so whoever was inside was oblivious to what was happening, but the ones operating the rapid fire ones were still outside, and they spun around in fright when their comrades were being fired upon. Ian and Jennifer had their AUGs set to burst fire and took them out. On the other walls the enemies were starting to take notice, along with ones in the courtyard.

"Go!" Elo roared, sprinting to the turrets. Zayus and Sedena opened up the cockpit doors of the cannons, then slashed the occupants with their energy daggers. Sedena threw the body out and climbed in. She took the controls, remembering the simulations from the academy. She spun the turret, facing the inside of the wall. She fired, and a large blue blob of plasma exploded from the barrel, then blasted the enemy turret cannon. It didn't explode, of course, but automatically deactivated that turret and killed the one inside. She and Zayus quickly took out the ones on the other battlements before they could even turn fully. Sedena grunted when a fuel rod round slammed her turret, making it shake. She turned towards the enemy and fired. She saw that Jennifer and Ian had torn the rapid fire turrets off their mounts and were providing cover fire against infantry, right next to them. It was then that sick guitar licks sizzled on her comlink, as "Hall of The Mountain King" began to shred in the airwaves.

"Ian, we know you're listening!" Elo shouted on the comlink.

"Woohoo!" he shouted in an excellent impersonation of Homer Simpson.

"I can't believe you five actually did it," the trainer they had met before suddenly said. All hell began to break loose. Fuel rod rounds arced over the battlements and rained down on the enemies within the walls. Large trapdoors suddenly opened on the floor of the courtyard, and lifts pushed out two Wraith tanks.

"Take them out!" Elo shouted. Sedena turned her turret towards one just as it aimed at her, but she fired before it could, making it turn off and thump to the ground, hovering no more.

"Madness reeeeiiiigns!...in the hall of the mountain king!" the singer of Savatage howled in her ears. "Ooh yeeeaaah!"

"Turn that shit off, Ian!" Ki'nata suddenly barked on the comlink.

"Sorry," he replied, and the music ceased, but not for the bewildered Honor Guards. The bay doors of the front wall opened then, and the flood of trainees poured in, weapons blazing, fuel rod cannons slamming the enemies. Sedena growled again when another fuel rod round crashed into her turret. But a comrade on the ground took him out for her, the Spartan with the M249. He was spraying his enemies, and they were dropping like flies under his pesticide. Sedena and Zayus ceased firing for they did not want to be responsible for any friendly fire; there were too many ally comrades about. Just as Sedena was about to climb out of the cockpit, one of the doors opened itself. She immediately knew what it was and dove into the "empty" air outside the door. She thought she would be tackling an Honor Guard with active camo, but she instead fell face first into the ground, jarring her bones under her armor. She heard the energy sword clash behind her, and she span around to try and do _anything_ to save herself; she did not have enough time to grab her weapons, so she kicked while on her back. The Honor Guard yelled in anger when he was knocked to one knee, and the sword slipped from his fingers. Both made to dive for the object, but the Honor Guard was finally sprayed back by Elo's turret. Sedena turned to see the girl standing there with the heavy weapon hanging down by her waist.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sedena replied, standing. "We should focus on being heroes now." She grinned, Elo returning a grin, though they could not see each other due to being under their helmets.

"Okay," Elo said in their comlink, "Let's break in; grab other heavy turrets if you can, I think those'll actually be better than just our regular weapons." Sedena trotted to the nearest whole turret and ripped it off its tripod with a grunt. It snapped off and she shook it slightly, getting used to the weight and the way to hold it. Her other comrades came beside her with their weapons.

"Let us fight men, versus tiny baby-men," Ian said in a growling Russian accent.

"I eat your sandwiches," was Sedena's reply, then the lot of them made their way down the battlement, and into the fortress; the Spartans tearing a large wooden door to shreds in order to enter.

"You probably just ruined an antique," Zayus said critically, as the door had been quite a rustic looking piece.

"Yeah well hey, they shouldn't host battles where people will do anything to win on historic sites," Jennifer replied in her own critical tone. Zayus had to concede with that. They were immediately met by heavy resistance in the corridors, which sported last-minute barricades of random items; probably in light of the comlink incident that was still happening. But they didn't expect them to be running in with their own huge turret guns. Only Elo and Zayus needed to hop out quickly and spray the enemies momentarily before they were all vanquished. The Spartans crashed through the barricade of junk; apparently it looked rustic on the outside, but in truth it was still a military fort, not a five star hotel. Most of the crap piled up were old shelves and tools, boxes, pallets, even aluminum panels. But no match for the Spartans. The group made their way down the corridors, trying to find the throne room. Now, on the intercom, the music was "Trial of Champions" by 3 Inches of Blood; as far as they could tell, Ian was having a good time as they could see him bopping slightly, probably with a big smile on his face.

"You remembered the way to the throne room, right?" Elo asked Jennifer.

"Derp."

"As your unofficial superior I order you to belay that tone to me." Sedena snorted at that. "Something funny here, Hakrenini?"

"No, ma'am," Sedena replied levelly.

"Hold it," murmured Elo, and they froze. "I think I just saw some active camo Guards. Zayus, Sedena, watch our backs; Jennifer and Ian you head with me." The two Spartans took positions beside Elo, but slightly behind her, acting as peripheral sites down side-corridors while she watched ahead, Sedena and Zayus facing the rear to be eyes in the back of the head.

"Move," Elo murmured, and they all stepped together slowly. Elo did remember which corridors to go down to get to the throne room, they weren't far now. But it was commonsense to assume security was tighter in this sector; so close. Ian saw another flash, one that thought he didn't see _it_.

"I see one, open fire or hold?" asked Ian. Elo waited a moment, and that probably saved their asses as more of them peaked from corners. They were moving at a crawling pace; standing still would probably make the Guards hesitate and go back to cover. They had them right where they wanted. Everyone confirmed sitings in all directions, and Elo gave the order before it was too late.

"Open fire!" They hit their targets, the Sangheili yowling in pain as they were pelted by the chemically enhanced blank-plasma. They only garnered a few hits on their shields, which quickly recharged.

"Let's stay in the position," Elo said, her team giving affirmatives. They hiked down the corridors until finally they came to a hall in the back of the building, and standing by the door to the throne room were two dozen Honor Guards, all of them sporting dual red plasma rifles, turrets set up with energy shield barricades. The turret sat between the fin-like blue shields, on the other side opposite of them as well. Elo had peaked out with active camo to scout out what they were up against, then relayed that to them.

"We should attack them from both sides," Jennifer stated. "However, I think you, Zayus and Ian should attack first with a volley of plasma grenades and some spraying from your turrets; this barricade doesn't look like it was built to fend off heavy weapons like ours. While they're distracted with you, Sedena and I will attack when they least expect." They looked to Elo, whom nodded.

"Sounds good. You two go and flank them, we'll get started," Elo replied, turning towards the corner, hunching over in her combat stance along with Zayus and Ian. Zayus and Ian first activated plasma grenades in each hand and chucked them in the air. The energy shields were too tall and close to the ceiling, so the plasma grenades bounced off and landed in front. They detonated, but to their bewilderment, they were still running strong; fluxing from the blasts, but they still looked plenty strong. The Sangheili all tensed, but made no act to fire, as one readied the turret. Elo came out and began spraying the shields, which only turned from the tropical-water blue to a slight tint of yellow; but the Sangheili behind the turret fired the weapon. Instead of it being a stream of plasma, one red beam slammed into Elo. She howled in agony, flying backwards and landing on her back, and she was still. Zayus dove towards her body, dodging another round from the beam, then he dragged her back to cover before the turret could fire again. Ian and Zayus knelt down near her, and their HUDs highlighted her body a tint of red. That meant she was now "deceased."

"Fuck..." Zayus muttered.

0000000000

Jennifer and Sedena peaked around the corner to the other side of the barricade. They gasped when a red beam shot at them, and missed their heads by inches. They darted back to cover, out of site.

"I think it took out one of our own..." Jennifer said, flustered. "Cunts..."

"What now? Those shields are obviously stronger than they look if they're still up like that," Sedena stated.

"We need a sniper."

"Why? What good would a sniper be inside an enclosed space we're in now?"

"A crazy plan," Jennifer said, seeming to ignore Sedena's question, placing her turret down and equipping her AUG A3. She then extracted what looked to be a barrel of a weapon from her side, and screwed it onto the barrel of her AUG. She then pulled out the clip from it, pulled back a slot near the ejector of the weapon, where the bullets were fired, and placed a large bullet in.

"Nifty," Sedena said with a smile.

"Stand back," Jennifer told her, Sedena stepping a few paces away. Jennifer activated her active camo, peaked slowly around the corner, aimed, and fired.

"Go!" she yelled. Sedena immediately rounded the corner, aiming between the shields at the turret. Several Sangheili rushed to man it, but she sprayed them before they could fire it. On the other side it appeared Ian had done the same with his AUG, and Zayus was doing the same as she. Sedena dropped her turret, tossed in a grenade, then dove through the slot into the barricade. She did a landing roll, activated her energy sword and sliced the surprised Honor Guards with one three-sixty slash from her mighty blade. Zayus had performed the same feat, and the two immediately went back to back, fending off attacks from the Honor Guards. As they were just getting overwhelmed by the large number of them, Ian and Jennifer finally made it through and blasted the Honor Guards with their turrets. Combined with Sedena and Zayus' swordplay, and Ian and Jennifer's powerful anti-infantry weapons, they soon vanquished their enemies. When all were dead, the four of them stood there, breath in gusts, sweat dripping while they were under their suits, despite their temperature control. Their hearts pounded so hard they thought they were going to go up their throats, and they were so tense that they couldn't even shiver yet from the dissipating adrenaline. Finally, Jennifer dropped her turret, then fell to her backside, leaning on one of the shields.

"Shit..." whispered Sedena, dropping her own weapon and kneeling beside her friend, Ian and Zayus immediately taking positions around them to cover the two.

"It's too bad, Sedena, guess you'll have to face the ee-vail doer yourselves," Jennifer said with some effort. She was holding her stomach. "This is a bitch, Sedena...I don't suppose a good Sangheili so indifferent to death would mind putting me out of my misery?"

"Personally I value my life just as much as another's, but yeah, I'll be glad to kill your ass," Sedena said, making Jennifer chuckle.

"Seriously?" Ian asked. "You know what, I bet you would act the same way if she really was dying...atleast Jennifer."

"Oh come off it," Jennifer said in annoyance to Ian, whom smirked behind his visor. "Just because I'm a Goth doesn't mean I'm an anti-life depressed scumbag; this would really fucking suck if I were actually dying."

"You come off it too, you know I was jo—whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ian exclaimed when Sedena charged her plasma pistol and fired it right in Jennifer's face, "killing" her.

"What!? It was obvious! She's the Kaidon's spy!" Sedena exclaimed, standing straight; capitalizing on Ian's last spoken words, like a professional good; like Stone.

"Simulation or not, this is still a war zone, and we are right outside our target's room," Zayus ushered, glancing back at them.

"Right," Sedena said, activating her energy sword. Zayus smiled, put his turret down and activated his own. Ian also grabbed an energy sword from a dead Honor Guard, then the three of them burst into the room. There, the Honor Guards were all lined in front of the throne, swords activated, and the Captain stood in front of the line with a ceremonial energy spear. Obviously this one wasn't for show. And to their astonishment, the Kaidon stood before his throne, up on the small stage, a large plasma battle-axe at his side, the axe was still made of steel, but the plasma coated the head. It was a ferocious looking instrument, designed to draw blood that could never be replaced, and he wore silver and gold armor over his underclothes, with a cloak hanging over his shoulders. Black on the outside, the inside blood violet; and he wore an intimidating black and gold helmet that was similar to the Arbiter's helmet, but covered his entire face. His yellow eyes were focused and calm, and his great hulking figure was still and tall; ready to plow down his enemies.

Just as the three of them prepared to make a blind, death-greeting charge to their soon-to-be killers, several comrades suddenly ran in from the outside, all with energy blades, and one trainer with the same energy spear as the Honor Guard Captain. Sedena recognized the trainer as the one they had met outside the base, hidden in the jungle. The students immediately lined together as the Honor Guards were, and the trainer literally spearheaded them as the Captain of the opposing force did. The trainer hunched down, as did the Captain, then both of them leveled their spears to point at each other, held with both arms, ready to charge and see who died first. Perhaps both.

"Your move," the trainer said to the Captain. "In the brilliant human game of Chess, white always goes first. We are black, and your colors are the closest to white-"

"Now!" the Captain interrupted, then he and his charging men gave battle cries as they stampeded towards the students. Sedena nearly backed away impulsively as they all charged, and out of the corner of her eye she saw other comrades start but hold their ground. The trainer roared, enticing his students to roar along and they charged. Both leaders of each team met each other with the spears. The spears stabbed into each other's armor, but didn't not go through. But both fell dead immediately, just like that. Sedena went on the defensive when she met her assailant, and blocked his downswing blow. The powerful full grown male's attack jarred Sedena's arm, making it ache in protest, but she retaliated with her own stab. The Honor Guard sidestepped the attack, but was cut down not by a comrade, but an Honor Guard in the process of falling dead. Somehow his sword, still clutched in a "death grip," got into Sedena's enemies' path and killed him. She looked up to see most of her comrades had been killed, and only she, Zayus, and two other fellows from the other team were desperately trying to fend off the Guards, which outnumbered them decently. Sedena, however, chucked a plasma grenade at one Guard's foot. It stuck there, and he cried in alarm, turning to run from his comrades so they would live to fight on, but the grenade's whine went higher in pitch in one seconds' time and detonated, taking with it several others.

Only three remained, and Sedena scored a lucky shot on one as he swung at her when she ran to him, but smacked his hand into a pillar, dropping the sword. Sedena forced herself to not laugh, to not even smile wryly at the Guard's silly mistake. Shit happens. She slew him, and just as she was about to help a comrade, as one of the Honor Guards kicked him to the ground and prepared to slay him there, she felt the worst pain she had ever felt erupt on her upper back, between her shoulder blades. She let out a scream of anguish as the most unbearable burning coursed through her back. Zayus turned and gasped, seeing the Kaidon had lodged his great battle-axe into Sedena's back. He pulled it out, and she promptly fell to her knees, then on her face, not moving. Zayus roared a vengeful bellow and lunged at the Kaidon, but in one swift motion, the Kaidon sidestepped the lunge, Zayus flying past him, and swung at Zayus' back in a counter-attack. He croaked in pain as he was sent sprawling forward, fell on his front, then slowly "died" from the fatal wound. He could not see, but the Kaidon easily dispatched the others by the sound of it. It was quiet after that, and he heard the Kaidon calmly step towards the doors, close them, then stand by his throne again. That much he could see, the Kaidon standing before it, axe at his side, yellow eyes as calm but focused as ever.

Suddenly, glass shattered overhead, raining down atop the baffled Kaidon. The large glass window in the roof had been broken by a figure as it fell down to the ground. It crashed into the stone floor, leaving a crater, and its shields fluxed as they took the brunt of the impact. The Spartan then raised its M249 and pelted the Kaidon. His shields fluctuated angrily, and he gave out an even more angry and ferocious cry as he jumped in the air, axe raised over his head, bearing down on the Spartan. But the Spartan held his ground, tracking the flying Sangheili as he came down with the swing ready to cleave the Spartan on the top of his head. But the shields of the Kaidon drained while he was in mid-air, and he lost his composure. The Kaidon crashed into the ground, crumpling on all fours, axe clanging onto the ground and bouncing out of his reach. Without hesitation, the Spartan placed a single "bullet" in the Kaidon's head, and he splayed onto the ground instantly. Suddenly, the HUDs of all participants of the battle flashed with red exes, a buzzing alarm sounding in their ears. In mid-battle everyone stopped, knowing that it was over...wait, there were still students alive when the battle was called...that meant-

" _We did it_!" an overjoyed Sangheili boy hollered, raising his fist in the air, and gradually all his comrades cheered in triumph. Deceased combatants were able to move again. The students that had died immediately back in the jungles stood and cheered their victory, even if alone, while Honor Guards graciously stood and felt proud for the youths and their valiant fight, which turned out to not be in vain.

In the throne room, Sedena stood, hissing as some residue of the pain still buzzed in her back.

"Splendid, splendid!" the Kaidon proclaimed as he stood, taking off his helmet and beaming. "Utterly amazing! Spartan...?" the Kaidon trailed off to the Spartan.

"Penelope-135," she replied.

 _Hehe, bit different for a Spartan name_ , Sedena thought.

"Well congratulations, I haven't had an entrance that spectacular in a long time. Yes," he said, gazing up at the broken sunroof, "In hindsight it is tactically unwise. But alas, this is no longer the official hideaway for those who need it. So I will just have it repaired. Good job to those of you who made it, and to you three...five," the Kaidon said to Sedena, Zayus and Ian; then adding five when he noticed Jennifer and Elo stand along with the rest of the fellowship.

"They are the ones that tampered with your comlink and hijacked the cannon turrets on the battlements," the trainer told the Kaidon.

"You all did well, in my opinion; all students before you have always done well. But you are amongst the few to have slain myself and my predecessors. A celebration is in order! Allow me to spoil the self-disciplined warriors," he grinned, and Ian immediately piped up,

"I want a feast," making the Kaidon laugh. Sedena could almost expected Ki'nata coming out of nowhere to slap him in the back of the head, or stamp him on the foot; despite his MJOLNIR armor.

"So we shall, in the very courtyard of this palace. When I say spoil I really intend to spoil."

"You always do," the Captain said, rolling his eyes.

"And you always partake in the festivities quite feverishly, as I recall on the many occasions; quite fond of the mead," the Kaidon shot back.

"Your foremother had an excellent recipe, what can I say?" he responded.

"Your armor's really cool," Jennifer commented suddenly to the Kaidon, making him chuckle again, irrelevant on purpose.

"It is too decadent for my taste, ceremonial armor; I would rather wear the same as my fellows."

"Well us humans are suckers for fancy looking weapons; they say the fancier you are, the more powerful you must be. Until you find out the gold and silver is really just brass and chromed aluminum," Jennifer said to him.

"Ah yes, but come now, rejoin your fellows; and be glad you will be seeing your family and friends very soon," the Kaidon said, stepping past the Honor Guard and students, whom followed.

 _Home..._ Sedena sighed in her mind, flashes of the New Mexican desert, her friends and father, and Earth's blue sky passing through her mind. She would always have the Housing Dilemma, as it had been described by fellows in the same situation as her. Sangheilios was the house for her entire species...yet, Earth was also her house now as well. And the cycle of returning to one or the other was a tad repetitive, but also beautiful.

* * *

 **Don't forget to head to Tumblr and search my name 'elspoggerino' and find The Blog O' Spog!  
**


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter LVI (53)

Departure

Sedena indeed felt very spoiled when she saw what was beyond the great doors of the fortress. The courtyard had been all cleaned up, and placed were rows of tables piled with the most delicious food she had ever seen (compared to the academy sustenance, that is; no sense in calling it actual food). She admitted, Stone whipped up some great things more impressive, yet simpler than these dishes, and she'd take his Eggs Benedict any day of the week, any time of the day, anywhere in the universe.

Sedena wore her favorite dress, the one she had worn at the ball before...actually, most of the students were dressed in the nice clothes they had worn to the ball, as they didn't have anything else. The Kaidon had informed them that the dinner was not so formal that they had to wear armor; so he allowed them comfortable clothes. Sedena was grateful because most of her body was aching from the 'wound' inflicted by the sword that had been thrust into her back. Jennifer wore her black dress again, the males mostly had on customary dress robes, nearly identical; the females wore more varied looking dresses.

Resting perpendicular to all the tables that were presumably meant for students, was another at which the Kaidon stood. Seated behind the head of state were the Academy's councilors, who waited as all of the newly graduated students lined up, standing at attention. Once all were still, the Kaidon spoke,

"Please, take your seats, enjoy your meals. It is a time for festivities; you have earned it." This was just a social occasion, Sedena perceived. Nothing grandeur about it, it was simply a time for them to realize that their journey was almost over. They were going to graduate by the end of the week, and they were going to return home with their families...and this occasion was meant for all the loyal warriors that trained together to 'break bread for the final time together,' so to speak. Sedena was too glad to be given this opportunity to reflect on the undertones of sadness this meal represented. Nevertheless, she smiled at Zayus, took his arm, he smiled back, then both seated themselves next to each other, Elo, Jennifer and Ian seated across from them. The first thing Sedena craved was a large platter of rumsey glazed dorin legs before her, and she even espied, to her surprise, a plate of baked yams. She wondered if they were imported, or if they managed to grow them on the planet. Either way, they looked delicious...just cut and mash them with your utensils, drop a scraping of butter on top of their steamy goodness, mash again, and then deliver to your taste buds for an orgasm of the mouth.

"What are they?" Zayus asked suddenly, Sedena glancing over at him as he grimaced down at his plate. He had cut open a yam to reveal its orange inside.

"Yams, Zayus, from Earth. Eat, it's delicious, sweet," Sedena urged him. "Don't forget butter," she said, passing a small bowl of butter squares to him. He hesitantly added the butter, mashed them together, then sampled them. He raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"They _are_ sweet."

"Don't have sweet vegetables on Sangheilios?" asked Ian as he dropped a big urta steak on his dish, then poured a dark brown sauce on top of it.

"Not so sweet as these," Elo replied, as she was wolfing down the yams.

"You think there's a catch to all of this?" Jennifer asked suddenly.

"No," Sedena said simply, shaking her head, pulling some meat off the dorin leg, setting the skin off to the side (save the best for last).

"Oh I know that look: denial," Jennifer replied.

"No, I think we've earned something like this; it was hard work, it's not too much to ask," Zayus backed Sedena.

"You just say that because-" Jennifer began, but Zayus snapped,

"Don't!" Jennifer hid a smile, raising her hands in submission before beginning her meal. Sedena took a glance at the Kaidon's and councilors' table. Next to the Kaidon was a woman, she presumed his mate; most of the councilors seemed to have their spouses with them, and she saw that all the trainers were amongst them now. She recognized Ki'nata, wearing a beige robe with gold lining. For a trainer, the guy had a good wardrobe. Sedena pondered if she should remark on that in a teasing fashion...sure, why not? She had never really joked with/on him before, so it sounded fair to get one in before she had to leave.

"So, you think anything more exciting will happen before we leave?" Elo asked. Sedena answered,

"I hope not, I've had enough-kaghk!" She suddenly choked as something wrapped around her neck and literally dragged her from her seat. She caught a glimpse of her friends astonished faces before being roughly forced to face the just as astonished occupants of the Councilor table, and some Honor Guards that had immediately jumped up with readied spears, pointed right at her...no, not her; the person that was holding her.

"What is the meaning of this! Unhand her!" the Kaidon roared, standing up, hot fury in his eyes, but concern for Sedena's safety as well. She now knew someone was holding her...and on top of that, holding a steak knife to her throat.

 _What the Christ..._ she growled mentally, more irritated than anything else; she realized with some slight horror she was getting used to this.

"She shouldn't be here!" the person that held her shouted.

"Yala..." she sighed, struggling slightly but he tightened his grip on her put more pressure of the blade on her throat, forcing her to still.

"You keep quiet you whore!" he yelled in her ear, making her shut her eyes tight and bear her teeth.

"Yala..." she growled again.

"What!?"

"That was my ear... _again_!"

"...your ear?" he asked, sounding baffled. "I'm holding a knife to your throat and all you complain about is your ear!?"

"If you want me to stop than quit yelling in it!" she snapped back, trying hard not to smile actually. Who knew being taken hostage by a moron could be so much fun? The Honor Guards now looked perplexed, as did the Kaidon, who had no idea how to react. Sedena looked an Honor Guard in the eye, then nodded her head. He trusted her judgment and moved forward. Yala immediately pointed the blade at him, rather than doing the smart thing and putting it to Sedena's throat enough to draw some blood. Before he had the chance to yell "Stay back!" Sedena, stamped on his foot, making him hiss and falter in his grip. She then grabbed the wrist that held the knife, snapped it, making the boy cry out, twisted his arm behind his back while getting behind him, then kicking the back of his legs. He fell to his knees, yelling in rage and pain. The Honor Guards were already on top of him, pushing Sedena back and apprehending Yala as he began to struggle.

"Yala, you could have left the academy with nothing on you, but you blew it. I actually feel sorry for you; we _all_ worked hard, after all," Sedena said to him. She couldn't tell if he had heard, because his tantrum in the Honor Guard's arms could mean anything at this point.

"He is indeed leaving the academy," the Kaidon fumed as he stomped up to them, looking at the struggling boy. "He is leaving with forty-lashes on his back, and thrown naked onto the street, as is custom for the punishment of dishonorable 'warriors'," he said down to him, but he only glared up defiantly.

"This is getting redundant..." Sedena muttered, knowing that this special dinner was over. The Kaidon sighed, glancing at her.

"I trust you are unharmed."

"Yes, excellency."

"I understand your annoyance, all these shots at you _are_ getting redundant." He looked around at all the students, who were all still seated, watching, dumbfounded at what just happened. Yala had finally stopped struggling, and only glared down at the ground as the Honor Guards continued to hold him down, as he sat there on his knees. "Take him back to the academy..." he looked at Sedena, whom looked back at him. "If you wish, you may watch."

"No," she replied. "I'm tired of drama. I already know what's going to happen." He finally released a stifled smile.

"Yes, the drama. I think it is over now." He turned to all of the students. "Please, continue your meals, do not let him ruin this. I will take care of him." He nodded to Sedena, and she gave him a smile back, then sat down with her friends. She propped her head up with her shoulder in a facepalm of weariness, listening as the Kaidon and Honor Guards led Yala away, and the rest of the students gradually continue their meals. Her friends stared at her, and she pretended to ignore their stares.

"You okay?" Jennifer finally asked.

"Yeah..." she sighed, feeling more like crawling into bed than eating.

"I...suppose we should have tried to help..." Zayus mumbled, Sedena raising her head to look at him; he looked mortified, which actually amused her. She smiled and rested her hand on his knee under the table.

"It's okay, Zayus. It's fine, I'm fine. You couldn't have done much..." He only sighed, not looking convinced. Sedena forced herself to begin eating again, her friends eventually following suit. Eventually spirits rose again, albeit only by a margin for Sedena and company, but atleast everyone else was starting to have some fun with the dinner. Eventually the Kaidon returned, just at the end of desert. No doubt Yala was sitting naked on the curb now, with lashing wounds only bandaged up sloppily. She wondered if his parents (if he even knew them, he seemed like he came from the old ways) or guardians would dare come to pick him up. If he was one with the old ways, his clan/keep/uncle probably wouldn't even bother to take him back. He would have to fend for himself. Sedena still couldn't help feel sorry for him...she didn't think he would have actually killed her, he was just a mislead idiot. Although Elo probably wouldn't think the same, she looked satisfied in the knowledge of his fate, after what he and his cronies had done to her.

Finally, the Kaidon stood, and everyone immediately faded to silence. When the quiet was absolute, he began to speak,

"In just five more days you will be reunited with your keep...your family...your friends...your home...wherever you hail from. Keep or home, parents or maternal uncle, family or clan. Maybe all of that in one," he gave a grin, some of the students chuckling. "You have performed valiantly, and though we witnessed both justice and injustice...justice still reigned supreme.

"When I was younger, and diluted into the Covenant, I was the typical male. I believed military service was exclusively for men, that women were unfit for it, both physically and mentally. Any Sangheili that was raised with caring parents would prove too soft for Special Operations, or even as a Standard Unit. Only those that were raised neutrally and strictly by a keep were worthy to bear a sword and don the Black Armor...now that has certainly changed. When the academy first began accepting females...I tolerated it. When I saw they were just as capable as us...albeit a few just were not able and asked to leave; still, a fair number were, and I accepted them.

"And of course, there were... _are_ those who do not tolerate it...well, let this body of students-soon-to-be-graduates attest that this year, we certainly proved them wrong." Many of the students stood and roared triumphantly, raising their fists in the air, the Kaidon smiling and nodding his head in approval. "When you come of age and join a team...it will still be hard, despite all this training. Your first experiences will be harrowing, and no form of training can _really_ prepare you for mental stresses, and possibly taking lives..." he scanned all the faces, every one of them solemn in thought; some had known of these stresses, others had not even thought of taking lives. Kaidon Iluz Urlom knew that he had to remind some every time they came; he still got a bit annoyed, however; they should know that their careers weren't as glorious as it was made out to be. Sadly, most of his species bought into the so-called glory.

"Some of you may find you actually wish you never even trained for this...well, if you find that it is in fact against your conscious: resign. Do not listen to those old, so-called 'experienced' fools that say you must be a part of what you joined until you are not able anymore, whether of old age or even early death itself. They do not know you, and what you feel. Finish a tour with honor, but do not destroy yourself. There are still many of your more able comrades who can support the defense and safety of our people, and the allies of our people.

"And I say to a choice few of those who are able to continue...do not make any judgments upon your fellows," Iluz became dark, and everyone was watching and listening intently. "Lest you be judged in return." His expression softened, turning into pride. "It always does my hearts well to send all of you off to your futures, and to see you reunited with your families and kinsmen. And I recognize those geniuses that thought to infiltrate the sewers of the fortress and take us by surprise, and those who managed to make it into the fortress by fighting the good fight. And I recognize all who fought their best; I would graduate you all now, but that moment must be reserved for now. And for now, you must return to your common rooms, as I must return to my keep. I bid all of you a goodnight." After that was said, the students applauded him, but he raised his hands to signal them to stop, which they did. "Please..." he said, then he and the Councilors began applauding. Many of the students felt on the spot (and Sedena rolled her eyes at how some seemed to be basking in the praise, definitely not in a gracious manner). After their applause had subsided, the Kaidon bade them a final goodnight, and everyone began to get up. As Sedena and her friends filed towards the gate out of the fort, all of them taking grounded Phantoms that were just beginning to warm up, Ki'nata stepped up beside them.

"Sedena...I trust that you are well," he said, studying her carefully.

"I'm fine, excellency, thank you. You've got a hot sense of fashion," she said with a smile, making him stop short and stare at her in surprise. She continued walking on, smiling at him over her shoulder for a moment before looking ahead again, and he just continued to stare at her receding back. He finally noticed some of his own students were chuckling and smirking at him, and he huffed, rolling his shoulders, as if that would shake off the general style of the beige and gold robes he wore.

 _Four days later, nine o'clock at night, Common Room 3_

Sedena and Zayus, dressed in nothing but their undersuits, watched as the delivery truck rolled slowly towards the gates to exit the walls of the academy. They slunk towards it, staying to the shadows, then clung to the bottom of the trailer. After a moment, the Honor Guards gave the driver his clearance and they clutched harder as the vehicle began to drive out of the gate. It left the academy behind, going down the back academy-exclusive road towards the city. Before it picked up too much speed, the too of them roughly rolled as they let go of the truck. Sedena hissed as she scraped her hand, drawing some blood, but she quickly looked to Zayus, expecting to see a large gash on his head again. He was fine. He stood straight and so did she.

"You hurt?" he asked, glancing at her hand.

"Just a scrape, nothing more," she replied, showing him. They went into the jungles, following the steps they took the many times they came here, to that special romantic area. Even though they anticipated to feel each other in the joyous act of coitus...this was probably the last time they would ever become one skin together. They arrived at the pond and stopped before its shore. Sedena took her time removing her suit, revealing her curved, nude form. She stepped out of it, feet sinking slightly into the muddy shore of the pond. Zayus undressed himself, then stood before her. They stared into each other's eyes, and he stroked her face.

"Sedena...I...I can send emails perhaps..." She smiled sadly and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I know you cannot. If this is the last time we hear from each other...then...it is the way it is. We will move on...we will always remember, though. I will never forget you." She drew him close in her arms, and let him slide into her. She was so used to it by now that she did not shiver or have involuntary reactions, she only closed her eyes and let her breath slowly escape, resting her head on his thin, but still well-toned chest. He held her back, nuzzling the back of her neck, his warm breath sliding over her head. It was easy for her to say that...but she was still in denial that she would hear from him in some way...it was not now she would feel the true ramifications of their separation. Not just yet.

He bade her to level down to the ground, and she complied. She sat in the shallow mud of the shore, then laid back, while he laid atop her. He licked her cheek, tickling, making her smile, and she slowly made him lay down as she rolled stop him. She began to push, breathing out as he fed her, temporarily pacifying her hollow. It would be a long while before she felt pleasure so beautiful and tender and caring; it would only be another special moment of her life she would feel it...and with someone else. She always remembered this night. Always.

0000000000

She was in non-standard armor now; the black armor did not cover her entire body, and her helmet only cover the top of her head, while the rest was bare, save for her mandible guards. The rest of her peers were dressed the same. They stood in a room that held a skylight upon the ceiling, letting the eminent majesty of Joori, Urs and Fied shine down upon them. Outside the room was the stage where the Kaidon would be graduating them. Ki'nata was joining them, and they were all teeming with excitement, mostly at the prospect of seeing those they loved again, and Sedena could not wait to...just...gah! She took a slow breath to calm her nerves, but every single nerve in her body was tingling, and she could not hope to calm all of them with one breath. All of the occupants of all the common rooms stood together, as well as all the trainers of the common rooms. Every one of them were absolutely silent, but all affected; some were sweating, some were breathing a bit harshly, some shivered every now and then, and Sedena was amused when Zayus said his mouth was so dry that he couldn't hope to recite the oath out loud. She told him that N'tho had suffered the same thing when he graduated from here, and that actually amused him, as he had been a little ashamed for not being able to speak the oath.

The Kaidon looked at a clock on the wall, then turned to the students,

"You will know when to come out...hang in there," he gave a smile to those who were visibly stressed, and that managed to lighten them a bit. He turned and exited the room, onto the stage outside, several Councilors following. They waited for a few tense moments before one of the trainers nodded to them. In an orderly formation, they stepped out into the sun, upon the stage. Many people were seated in the beautiful graduation courtyard, and it wasn't hard for Sedena to spot out her father, although he was looking else ware in the crowd she stood in. She swallowed, stopping with her peers. Once the rest of her fellows stood still and straight, heads high and bodies rigid, the Kaidon said,

"All of you—" just those three words made Sedena's hearts pound harder than ever, and she even began to sweat "—are now to be raised into the honor of remaining loyal to your people, and protecting those that cannot themselves," the Kaidon said to the warriors. Sedena thought she couldn't speak, but she was surprised at how strong her voice carried out with the others,

"We will not falter; not in the face of the enemy, nor death. We will remain loyal to our people, the Sangheili, and friends of the Sangheili, as they would to us, and keep our innocents safe from harm, even to our own harm, and our dying breath." The Kaidon crossed his right arm over his chest, then bowed his head. He spoke, head still bowed,

"Then with the blessing of your masters, elders, and myself; I proclaim you the warriors of all warriors, and may you live long lives, despite the danger of your obligations. Now return to those you love and hold dearest." When the last word was spoken the audience burst into applause, standing up as the students beamed down at them. Sedena had been so wrapped up in the ceremony she hadn't even noticed the way Stone was dressed. Her mandibles nearly went limp with surprise and shock as he stood there in UNSC uniform whites, cap and all.

 _Oh Stone...I should've known, why am I so surprised?_ She thought to herself as she went down the steps off the stage and onto level ground. She weaved through families where parents and children were exchanging greetings with leashed and dignified emotion. She finally stood before Stone, and he smiled up at her. He stood straight, and then saluted her. She automatically brought her fist across her chest and bowed her head to him.

"You look good," she said to him.

"Yeah, way more sharp than you. I never graduated in my tans," he replied. She only grinned back at him, then knelt down and gave him a light hug.

"I missed you, you smartass," she said.

"And I missed _you_ , you dumbass," he replied. She didn't even bother with a light slap to the head. She only let go and stood straight, actually surprised that she was not fighting to keep tears from coming. She saw Zuli, and he was dressed in armor as well.

"So, where's this 'Zayus' character?" he asked. Morva then stood with him, looking stern.

"Yeah, where _is_ this 'Zayus' character?" he parroted, crossing his arms in a tough-guy manner.

"I am not sure, probably with his maternal uncle," she answered, knowing the next jab they were going to take at him.

"Aw, so he does say 'uncle' when asked to," Zuli said contemptuously.

"Yeah, politely obliges with saying 'uncle'," Morva added.

"I'd hate to see you two get your asses kicked by his uncle," she said back, making them hesitate.

"Wow, she ruined your routine that quickly?" asked Stone, the two of them pouting at him. Stone gave an amused look to Sedena that said _typical them._ He jerked his thumb in their direction,

"These two; they were working on just that speech for a week for when they saw you again; but now we will never hear the rest of it, because you weren't supposed to reply that way."

"You weren't supposed to reply at all," Zuli told her.

"Not. At. All," Morva added, making Zuli laugh a little, but Morva only gave him a stony look and slapped him in the shoulder. "You just botched that too," he told him indignantly.

"Enough from you two," Rose finally interjected, stepping between the teen Sangheili and resting her hands on their arms, making them submit. She then stepped away from them, beaming up at Sedena.

"You look most noble and beautiful, Sedena Gossard Hakrenini," she said to her.

"Thank you," Sedena replied, knowing Rose was teasingly trying to make her self-conscious. That wouldn't work. "No wonder you found a partner so quickly when arriving." That worked as Sedena blushed, and Rose grinned in response.

"You're a regular guy killer, Sedena," said the voice of her grandmother, Sedena turning in the direction to see her and Dianos step up to her, arm-in-arm. "Wish we could have seen you at the ball, actually. Stone told us he had shipped that nice Verora Style dress when that occasion arose."

"Well...some other time, maybe," Sedena replied. Seris only grinned, parting from Dianos then wrapped her arms around the young teenage girl.

"I have never been more proud of you...you have done your forefathers justice...even your father..." Seris whispered. Sedena felt slightly depressed at that, knowing Seris meant Sedena's biological father. She may have not felt for him, and vice versa, but she still accomplished the same as him just about. She actually wondered if she would get promoted to Fieldmaster in due time...no, she was not good with leadership skills of that level; she was content to be the muscle of the Special Operations Branch. Seris released Sedena, giving Dianos his turn to embrace his granddaughter.

"Hope you had fun," Dianos said to her, making her chuckle.

"You can't even imagine..." she sighed, making him chuckle in return, releasing her.

"I hope you didn't run into any trouble," he said. Sedena merely huffed, rolling her eyes, remembering all the trouble indeed. "I guess so," he grinned. Sedena took a glance at movement a little below her, and saw Aralo, sitting in a wheelchair, wearing a dress, but next to one foot...the other was absent.

"Oh Aralo," Sedena murmured, kneeling down and holding her, and she sighed in return.

"I'm fine...sorry I can't stand, the prosthetic leg hit a snag one day, made me fall. But it's alright...I'm glad you're finally back with us."

"I am too...but...just a little while until home," Sedena said, loosening her hug on Aralo, but she still rested her hands on her shoulders as both smiled at each other.

"Think you can make the slipspace jump back?" she asked teasingly.

"Throw me in cryo," she replied with a grin. Sedena glanced up for N'tho next, the man standing with his brother; N'tho wore his cobalt armor of course, but Niuon was actually in silver Ultra armor to her surprise.

"Hm...you didn't dress up for _us_ ," Zuli said to Niuon critically, referring to Morva and his graduation of course..

"I like Sedena more than you," Niuon sniffed back.

"Congratulations, Sedena Gossard Hakrenini. But still four more years of beat downs from me to keep you limber," N'tho said to her.

"I look forward to the day I beat you down back...you know, it slipped my mind during the Ascension Battle, but I remember the last time you were here...saying to me that I was probably jealous of focusing your attention on Zuli and Morva when they were enrolled." N'tho looked up at the sky thoughtfully, scratching his cheek.

"You know...I _do_ recall you saying that..." he smirked down at her, "Which means you _will_ remember it during our usual exercises."

"You know it," she replied with a grin. She was about to face the rest of her friends, still the rest of the Mera family to speak with (and no doubt garner some teasing from Wano and Azjod) but all of that fell from her plans when she saw Zayus leaving the courtyard with an older man; his uncle.

"Excuse me," she said quickly to them, striding after, taking them all by surprise.

"Oh...I don't like this..." Stone said, catching a glimpse of the boy before he disappeared behind the academy wall, Sedena slipping after him.

"Well...consider this experience for her general life..." N'tho said sympathetically. Stone only sighed, feeling sad for his daughter.

0000000000

"Zayus..." she called to him, both he and his uncle stopping and turning towards her. Zayus had a pained expression even before he turned to her. He turned fully and she stepped slowly to him, feeling her hearts ache with a horrible pain...it was similar to when she lost her mother and Samos...but, different in some respects.

"I will leave you two," Zayus' uncle said, giving a fleeting sympathetic look to Sedena before walking away. The two of them looked into each other's eyes, and finally those ramifications they thought they knew last night manifested in their hearts and minds. Sedena clutched him, burying her face in his neck, and he rested his head above hers.

"I...I can send emails..." he tried to console her, like last night. She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"No you can't," she replied softly, stroking his face.

"Sedena Gossard Hakrenini...it has been an honor to train with you," he said to her, taking her hand and curling it into a fist, and he held her fist in his hands. "And loving you has been one of my greatest journey's...I will never forget you, Sedena. Not in a million eternities. You will always be my first love."

"You will always be my first, as well, Zayus Re'eit," she replied. "Go and return to your village...find a mate and sire the loving family you always wanted." He smiled and nodded, slowly letting go of her hand. "Goodbye," she said to him. He only removed his mandible guards and gave her a final kiss on the cheek. The small moment of him pressed his warm lips to her face felt like a lifetime, and when she was older, every now and then, she still felt them. He released his kiss, placed his guards back on, and with no more words, turned away and walked down the sidewalk to where his uncle awaited. She forced herself to turn, not wanting her last glimpse of him to be disappearing around the corner of a building. She was surprised again to not have to fight back tears, although the pain of loss she felt would have made any girl weep. She stepped back into the courtyard, where there was laughter and high spirits, and she felt a little solaced to see all of her friends and family smiling at her when she returned. She still had them...and she would move on. She had to focus on the now; and the people in her now.

She saw Jennifer finally stroll towards them with her Sangheili father and human mother, she was dressed in the same UNSC whites as Stone.

"Hi, Jen," Sedena said to her. "This is Stone, my father," Sedena introduced him.

"Yeah, the Gothic Spartan-four Sedena kept blathering about over emails; acting so impressed," Stone said in a polite tone, shaking the seven foot young woman's hand.

"Yeah, and the copper she kept obsessing over the entire time," she replied pleasantly.

"You've been subjecting my bigun girl to black metal, right?"

"All the anti-Christian, misanthropic, church-burning, rape metal there is. I bet you listen to poppy Lacuna Coil." Sedena glanced at Jennifer's parents, who glanced back, shrugged, then they continued to watch Stone and Jennifer.

"Sedena told me you overplayed that Cradle Of Filth song. Cradle Of Filth is as pop black metal as you can get."

"Maybe their later material, but I hardly care whether people consider it pop metal or not. A song's a song, you either like or you don't."

"Still doesn't regard the fact that some songs are just shit, and people have shit taste."

"Hey, I'm a fellow musical elitist cunt myself; I always rip on people who listen to 'the wrong thing' on the 'what are you listening to?' forum threads."

"Then hooray for good times," Stone finalized, raising an invisible glass. Jennifer toasted with her own invisible glass then both simultaneously sucked their "drinks" down. Jennifer then took her father's arm.

"This is my father, Jantu," he smiled and nodded to Stone and Sedena. "And my mother, Lucinda." Her mother had the same raven black hair as Jennifer, only it was _very_ long and _very_ thick. It was tied back, but still looked like a great bushy tail traveling down to the small of her back. She was not leucistic like Jennifer, and wore a very beautiful Sangheili styled dress. The torso piece criss-crossed around her chest and back, and the skirt of the dress was thick and flowing. It was bright red with golden lining, and golden lace designs on the criss-crossing pieces, they formed an X over her front and back. And on her ears were two tear-drop shaped jewels, one purple, the other blood red. Stone wondered if they represented the blood of Jantu, and either herself or Jennifer.

"Jennifer sure can talk, can't she?" Lucinda asked with an amused smile, shaking Stone's hand. He only gave a grin in response. She shook Sedena's hand and said to her, "She's been bragging about you as well; and told me about those hardships with that trainer."

"It all worked out in the end," Sedena replied, though was worried about Stone. He didn't know about what had happened to her...the poisoning and the lashes. She actually had no idea how to tell him without him flipping out. He was human, after all, and used to the easy-going, non-harsh lifestyle of...being human. Everything she had been through, which would be considered harsh but emboldening by her species, would be deemed as abuse by humankind.

"Hardships and trainer, two keywords in one search bar...results probably won't be positive," he said, eying Sedena carefully. She took a glance at N'tho and could tell he knew what was going through her mind. He decided to be cheeky and roll his eyes, a gesture that said, _He's only a human._ She stifled a smile at that, but winked instead.

"Please, dad, no cheesy metaphors," she deflected instead, making him grin.

"You obviously haven't had enough being here."

"Sedena," Jennifer said, making her turn to face her. "Sorry to say...but I've got all the rest of my family to visit. I'll email and webcam you as much as I can, love," Jennifer wrapped her arms around Sedena, and she breathed out softly.

"Good luck, and be careful when you're on duty. Spartan means you go on uber missions, so don't say 'it'll be easy'."

"But it _will_ ," she replied, letting go. "I'm actually gonna be teamed up with a delightful crew of special forces dudes...and a Vorzai."

"Yeah, we find ways to still kick your ass," Sedena teased, giving a light punch to Jennifer in the shoulder, making her laugh.

"Next time we meet face-to-face I'll remember that," she shot back. "Goodbye, Sedena Gossard Hakrenini."

"Bye Jennifer Lopez."

"Oh don't start that shit again!" Jennifer cackled, giving a snickering Sedena a playful push. Jennifer moved on past Sedena with her parents, and they gave each other final goodbye waves before she disappeared around the corner of wall's gate. Only Elo was left now. She turned to see if she could spot the girl, but jumped when she appeared just in front of her.

"Elo, God..." Sedena huffed when she grinned up at her.

"Finally, someone that can get the drop on _you_ ," Wano said to Sedena.

"No, this is my first time, she always did it to me," Elo said to him, and he nodded in understanding, with mock disappointment.

"Sedena, good luck," Elo murmured, hugging her. Sedena noticed that her father and mother were standing off the side and watching.

"You too, Elo," Sedena replied. "We can still message and webcam each other...and you can possibly visit."

"You as well," Elo replied, releasing her grip on Sedena. "Good luck dealing with your father when you break what happened to you to him," she muttered in Sedena's ear.

"Oh get outta here already," Sedena replied.

"Bye for now," Elo said, then left with her parents.

"Anyone else?" Stone asked, standing next to her.

"Lots...but, we can't all say goodbye..." Sedena said. Stone rested his hand on her back, although all he met was armor, not actually touching her. She smiled anyway. "I'd like to get home, though."

"Tomorrow, you finally get home. _And_ we get to meet N'tho and Niuon's slightly racist parents. That should be fun." Sedena giggled, but N'tho grunted.

"Stone, don't say something uncalled for, or make even the remotest references to the Covenant. My mother, she is...well, the sappy type. She'll be a robotic ghoul in front of everyone when discussions take a turn for the worst...but she floods rivers when alone. And that is _alone,_ the only time my brother and I have heard her cry is when she thought she was the only one in the house...we didn't get a good reaction either the first time we tried to console her. And father...he is just full of venom. His loss of temper is more cold than hot."

"N'tho, I wouldn't taunt them, come on, who do you think I am?" Stone asked him, allowing an ounce of offense show on his face and in his tone.

"I just want you to be clear on it, that's all," N'tho replied. "I know Sedena will always behave herself," he smiled at the girl.

"Of course, of course," she responded. Many people were disbanding now, Sedena managing to wave a few goodbyes to some fellows; including Ian and Entu. But soon her party was walking back to the hotel just down the street of the academy. Sedena could tell Stone was greatly uncomfortable in his uniform, and the sweat was starting to drizzle down his face...and stink him up.

"Sedena..." Stone huffed. "If you ever decide to move back here when you're older...could you try to make it somewhere in the northern or southern hemisphere...but, you know, don't feel obligated...just...a suggestion." The thought of moving back to Sangheilios had crossed her mind before, but she was a long way from being able to live on her own, and moving from one planet to another was not as simple as it looked. Although customs made it easy for you to transition citizenship from one place to the other effectively, it was personally and even spiritually daunting. And she would move to a cold region of the planet just for Stone, to let him live nearby if he wanted...if she had children, she would have to let their _grandfather_ be right there to visit them if he so pleased.

"I would...and yes, I would feel obligated," she added.

"Okay, good," he replied, making her slap him in the arm jokingly; he pretended to ignore it. They entered the hotel, and climbed up to the floor all of her friends were staying on. Stone led her into his room, only it had a single bed.

"All the twin-bed rooms on this floor were taken," Stone said to her.

"So?" She then knelt before him and squeezed him in a big bear hug. He laughed and squeezed back, but the armor was still so anti-personal.

"Ugh, I'm gonna change already," she huffed, letting go and standing, then heading to the bathroom.

"Well hurry up then, you're not the one that's melting like butter," he said back.

"Okay, alright," Sedena responded as she shut the door. She removed her armor pieces, then took off her undersuit. She quickly asked Stone to give her some clothes, and he handed in some pants and a shirt. She pulled on her pants, but walked out without putting her shirt on just yet.

"Okay, I hurried, get going," she said as she straightened the tunic.

"Thanks...what..." he murmured.

"What what?" she asked as she looked in the wall mirror at herself, confused at his shocked expression as he stared at her back...her back...

 _My back?...my...oh fuck!_

"Sedena...what the fuck!?" he exclaimed, staring at her with wide eyes. " _What in the Christ happened!?_ " She turned to him, hiding the lashing scars that ravaged her back. In the doorway, N'tho, her grandparents, and Zuli had gathered, and by their looks, they had seen her back as well. N'tho already knew, of course, so his expression was less surprised. He was just plain worried.

"Dad, please," she said calmly to him.

"Please what? Are you going to tell me what the fuck happened!?"

" _Stone_!" she snapped, gripping his shoulders and squeezing enough to make it hurt somewhat. That quieted him. She snapped her head in the direction of her family in the doorway, and they all hastily left them to their privacy. She stomped over to the door, shut it, then locked it. She turned back to him and he gazed at her, baffled.

"Sedena, what happened to you? It looks like your back was whipped...oh...oh God..." he said in awe, at her facial reaction when he mentioned 'whipped'. "What did you go to deserve that?"

"Well..." she stepped slowly towards the bed and sat, and he sat next to her, listening. "I _didn't_ deserve it. You know about that trainer that was mentioned earlier. He was a temporary trainer filling in for my original...and he was a sexist, you can imagine how he treated my fellows and I. Over a series of...events, I beat up enough assholes to finally make him get a Councilor to rule out a special punishment. Forty lashes." Stone cringed, and Sedena only sighed, looking down at her hands that were cupped in her lap. She explained everything else that happened. The poisoning, and then the sword duel with the Councilor. He was still too wrapped in worry to regard her amazing feat of defeating a Councilor much older and experienced than her.

"I didn't tell you over messages because I knew you would be worried sick the whole time...you might do some rash thing like try to get to me. Stone, no offense, but you are human and I am a Sangheili. I love you, and we are similar, but we are still much different. What is considered commonplace by my kind is considered extreme by yours. And having been taught that they are extremes makes it hard for you to hold back your feelings over them when they happen to me."

"So you don't consider being given forty lashes extreme? Especially when you didn't deserve it?"

"No, I think that was extreme...but, it is still commonplace. Dad, I've been training to be one of the greatest types of warrior of my entire species since the age of eight; I know all of this is still awkward to you, but it is regular to me. And let's face it, you would have really shamed and humiliated me if you had come during those trying times that I was obligated as a growing Sangheili to face on my own." He was silent in thought, digesting everything she had told him. He would have thought he would be used to all the difficulties she faced...but she had a point. He was human, and his species and society deemed everything considered commonplace by Sangheili extreme. And he knew, in hindsight, if he had gone to try and see her during those times, he would have just brought humiliation to her. Probably damaged her integrity in the eyes of some...many, even. Hurt her reputation before she even built it.

But, one thing, as he thought, he was glad of now...she did have a reputation; a great one.

"So you really fucked up a Councilor?" he asked, smiling up at her. She smiled back.

"Right up the ass, dad." He rubbed her back then gave her a pat.

"That's my girl." She giggled, then embraced him; and now their touch was personal and soothing with no armor blocking the way.

"So what's going on later? There's still plenty of light to burn," Sedena said to him.

"Dinner I guess...hey, hey, hold on a second."

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

"Did N'tho know?"

"...um..."

"That fucker..."

"...he visited me?"

"That _mother_ fucker."

"*Sigh*"

"Well, I'm gonna give him shit...you know, for the hell of it, not because he really deserves it."

"Of course you are," she said, standing up and going to her bag, putting her shirt on in the process. Stone returned to the bathroom to change out of his uniform, while Sedena rummaged through her bag. Her grandmother wanted to see her in the orange dress, so she fished it and its accessories out of the bag to inspect. Still clean; wrinkly and stuffy, but that could be fixed. She simply laid it on the bed, along with its scarf, then pressed it out a bit with her hands. She looked out the window, and her gut clenched. She never realized how much she would miss the academy itself as she looked out upon it. Every corner seemed to hold sentimental value, and she looked at Common Room 3...yes, that held the most value. It was a plain bunk building, like all the other ones...but that was _her_ plain bunk room like all the other ones. She heard Stone exit the bathroom and flop back on his bed. A sudden yearning filled her heart when she heard him lay down.

She glanced at him; he had his hands folded behind his head on the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling silently in thought. He wore simply a white-t and jean shorts; he seemed to be a little accustomed to the heat now, which meant he had probably been on-planet for a few days. She strolled over to his bed, sat down, then rested her head on his chest, feeling him jerk in surprise.

"Heh..." he chuckled, Sedena snuggling up to him and closing her eyes as he stroked her head. "Aren't you a little old for this?" he asked softly, but in a way that told her he didn't mind...of course he didn't.

"Nope...how about you?"

"Never."

 _The next day_

Sedena laughed with Zuli as she had shared a story with him about how she had first acted lovey dovey to Zayus; when both had been extremely fatigued and knocked down together in the sand sparring ring. They were currently walking down the terminal of the double port, to their spaceliner that would finally take them home.

"Wish I had been lucky like you," he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm back now," she replied, making him snort.

"You're more like my sister than anything else, you can imagine the awkwardness."

"Yeah, but I'm _not_ your sister," she shot back; she had a point.

"No," he retorted indignantly.

"I bet you're gay!" Morva said in an accusing British accent, making Sedena giggle while Zuli grunted.

"And?"

"Are you?" N'tho asked with a grin.

"No, I'm sure."

"It's okay, the closet door's unlocked," Sedena teased.

"Why would a gay person come out of the closet anyway? It has all the clothes he likes," Zuli shot back.

"That was lame and cheap too, wow," Stone piped up.

"Yeah, it was lame..." Zuli muttered.

"Dad, have you been cheating on me? Zuli doesn't usually do the crap you do," she said to Stone.

"Aw man, he's been a wreck. Sneaking in at night and bawling on my shoulder; he nearly had an aneurysm of joy as we were flying here for the graduation," Stone told her, Zuli only ignoring him grudgingly.

"Typical," was her Sedena's response. They came to their gate, Seris and Dianos wishing them all a goodbye before departing, then the lot of them waited for Niuon and N'tho's parents to arrive. Stone couldn't deny himself that he was nervous meeting them, given their status. The way N'tho described each of them...he wondered if they would be...rude. Rude hardly summed up what they (or the father) were capable of, but it still got the point across. He glanced at N'tho and wasn't reassured by his unenthusiastic look. You usually had a happy expression when waiting for your parents to arrive and go on vacation with you.

"There're the old buzzards," Niuon murmured, plastering on a smile as he waved at two approaching Sangheili. Stone studied them for a moment, seeing the resemblances the boys had to their mother and father. He was dismayed even more to see they had unenthusiastic looks as well. He glanced at Sedena, and she gave him a glance back that said,

 _Aw cripe._ Lirui, however, being a five-year-old didn't pick up on the sour moods as he jogged over to his grandparents. Stone wondered if the joy that spread on their faces when they saw Lirui was legitimate.

"Let me do the talking," N'tho muttered to Stone in his ear, Stone nodding an affirmative. They stepped over to the older Sangheili. After lifting him up, the father, Baris, put Lirui down and looked up at his sons.

"Finally, after three months," he said, giving each of them a hug. When N'tho let go, he introduced Sedena, Stone, Rose and Zuli.

"Well, glad to know my son is a good teacher," Baris said to Zuli and Sedena. "Congratulations to both of you. Although...you still look a tad unfit," he said to Sedena, studying her.

 _Here we fucking go,_ N'tho groaned mentally, not being able to help himself in facepalming. His mother, Iana, merely rolled her eyes and gave him a pat on the arm.

"How so?" Sedena asked simply, Stone glancing between her and Baris.

"Oh...you are just a bit young." Sedena had a million replies, the one she wanted to say most: "Well, that's why I am still growing into an adult," with subtle sarcasm, but she barred herself from any reply. She became extremely irritated by a smug look in Baris' eyes when she failed to reply, then he turned to Zuli.

"And you look like a strong one; N'tho says you are proficient in long-ranged weapons."

 _Typical...again,_ Sedena huffed mentally. She glanced at N'tho, who only gave her an apologetic eyeball between his fingers, still behind a facepalm.

"I quite am," Zuli replied arrogantly, which was highly unlike him. N'tho loosened his facepalm slightly, watching in surprise, but intrigued. What was this boy getting at? Baris looked surprised as well.

"Sniper, or simply medium ranged support with a carbine?" the man asked Zuli.

"Both, actually. Twenty-seven 'unofficial' headshots under my belt, unofficial for my past targets are still alive to this day...well, as far as I know. I racked the bulk of my headshots in the academy, the trainer was quite impressed with me," Zuli babbled on, Baris outright shocked at his cockiness. Sedena realized he was only acting like he was to fuck with him for being rude to her like that, and everyone else perceived that, trying their best to not crack up as he continued his oh-so interesting and impressive training experiences.

" _Well_ ," Baris finally cut into Zuli's speech sharply, "Very impressive, Zuli Sirkeinmin. You sure deserve such an honorable affix." He turned away from a smirking Zuli, looking at his son with a look that said,

 _Is this guy fucking serious?_ N'tho's look back equaled,

 _No_. That's when Niuon burst into laughter, unable to contain himself. Baris gave him the stern parental stare, but to his dismay it had no effect on the fully grown man now. He only laughed _harder_ at the look. Lirui was completely lost as to why his father was laughing so, and Asora only smiled in amusement as she watched her husband. After he had toned down, everyone staring at him, he said,

"Nice, Zuli." Baris cast the fifteen-year-old a suspicious look, and Zuli only glanced back with a plain expression.

"I believe we need to board," Baris grumbled, looking at the clock above their gate, where only a few people were entering the dock-hall that attached to an entrance to the spaceliner.

"Right, of course," N'tho said, regaining his composure from embarrassment. The lot of them hefted their bags, gave their tickets and walked into the spaceliner. They took the elevators to the third bunk floor of the three-story ship. It was of human origin...actually, it was slightly oriental themed. On the second recreation floor they saw that there was a decorative, Japanese styled garden in the middle of the food court, pond and all. Stone would have honestly laughed if there had only been a moment where the artificial gravity failed and the water all sloshed into the air, then spilled all over the place when they got the gravity working again. He merely smiled at the prospect as they rose in the elevator.

Sedena tossed her bag on the bottom bunk, then admired a bamboo tree furnish in a soil pot that was attached to the wall by the foot of the bunk.

"You know...I actually don't know what kind of tree this is, but I've seen it numerous times," she said.

"Um..." Stone trailed off, and she gave him a surprised but amused look.

"You don't know either?"

"Hey, I lived most of my life on Reach, and even then, I only knew a few types of trees from there. Generic trees you see on many planets. Pines, oaks, etcetera. Pretty amazing, actually, how a specific type of tree can appear on many types of planets."

"Well, this one is apparently unique enough to only be featured on Earth," Sedena remarked.

"Ahem," Stone said, stepping next to her, then pointed at the bowl the tree sat in. A little sign was screwed on, with the word 'Bamboo' stenciled in.

"Oh!" she chuckled. "Thanks."

"Didn't they teach you to perceive things in the academy?" he asked, making her snort.

"I'd like to see you enroll sometime," she shot back.

"Pssh, I already had my fill of being in a military. You should be lucky you weren't in one that didn't make you memorize these really stupid and gay songs and catch-phrases," Stone said. "I only lip-synced during the morning runs with those retarded 'oo-rah' chants."

"Jeez, and you give _my_ species grief for being uptight buzzkillers," she said back slyly, making him pout at her.

"Hey, I'll sing some now if you want; they're friggin' branded on my brain."

"Oh...no thanks."

"Heh, yeah, that's what I thought." After that was said Niuon poked his head in,

"Oi, Stone, casino, now," he said, then left without another word.

"I don't know!" Stone called after him, the Sangheili poking his head in again to listen. "This vessel's species of origin is human, I wouldn't try it."

"Oh, right, you're cheating little shits, I forgot," Niuon said, disappointed.

"I'm not the cheater, the house is," Stone retorted.

"Then let's cheat the house," Niuon suggested.

"Yeah, they have an on-board brig, so it shouldn't be a hassle with them dragging you off to some penitentiary."

"They'd lock me up in a prison like that for cheating?"

"They'd take you to the basement, tie you up, shove you in a bag and throw you into the ocean alive...if they wanted."

"So they'll try to throw me into those ponds in the food court?"

"Aw shut it, you know what I mean...they've done that too, before; Vegas casinos."

"Well remind me not to go there, are you coming or what?" Niuon urged.

"Yep, have fun living a boring teenage life, Sedena," Stone said to her with a pat on the arm, then he and Niuon strolled off down the hall, Sedena staring after them with an annoyed smile.

"Hey, Sedena," Lirui's voice said, Sedena turning to look down at the young boy. "Where's Father?"

"Casino."

"Oh," he said dejectedly.

"Yeah, even I'm not old enough..." Sedena sighed, then grinned. "Although what Stone doesn't know is that I'm a behind-a-Wal-Mart gambling card shark, courtesy of Internet lessons."

0000000000

It was only ten minutes into roulette that a smug Niuon ambled towards the pay counter with two-thousand dollars worth of chips; Stone was still back there trying to match or come as close as possible to his take. Niuon paused when his cellphone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and flipped the lid, answering,

"Yes?"

"Haven't spent all of our money yet, have you?" Asora asked teasingly, and Niuon knew it was over when he had lost several hundred dollars a few years ago, after _she_ had won the same amount. Oh the irony, especially now.

"Let's just say we're going to have a romantic date at a nice restaurant somewhere," he replied.

"How much did you win?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied, then hung up abruptly. She would either wait for him to come back to their room in excitement, or meet him down here...either way, he was excited himself to give her the surprise. As he placed his chips on the counter, the person behind it stepping up to count them, another man suddenly appeared. He wore a pin stripe black satin shirt with dark gray slacks, and nice brown leather shoes.

"Evening," he said to Niuon, waving the the cashier away. Niuon gave him a suspicious look.

"Hi..." he replied

"Well, that's quite a bit of money you got; but you know...it's not lucky. It's a little below average, actually," he said, then held out his hand. "Bill Gatison, I own the casino on this liner."

"Oh; sorry, Bill, but I'm not falling for anything, I know too well that I _am_ in fact lucky," Niuon said to him sternly. Bill's poisonous smile gave way to his own stern expression.

"Then you should know that the house _always_ wins, squid-head," he said to Niuon. Niuon was hardly fazed by the insult, he actually had to force himself from smiling.

"Is that a fact?" he asked menacingly instead, leaning over Bill slightly. He wasn't intimidated by Niuon, which surprised him a bit...the look he gave to annoying asshole humans usually worked.

"Yeah, it is," Bill told him.

"Yo, cracka!" said another voice suddenly. Just as Bill turned to face the voice, a black man in black jeans wearing a red track jacket grabbed him by the chest of his shirt. "I suggest you getchyo gold brickin' sleazy ass outta here and leave dis guy alone, before I tear you a new assho'," the man said in Bill's face. He shoved Bill away, the astonished man scrambled back, staring wide-eyed at the other, before running off and disappearing in a back room. Niuon stared down at the black man, and he turned and smiled pleasantly at Niuon.

"Man, it's been like this fo'eva. You can always depend on white America's fear of the black man. Nice take," he gave a final comment, pointing at the chips before walking off. Niuon stared after him until he disappeared around a row of slot machines. After that, he said out loud to no one in particular,

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I think you got lucky," Stone said as he walked up to Niuon, the Sangheili hadn't noticed Stone had been standing nearby. "Mister Gatison probably would have kept pestering you. He was trying to play 'I'm the tough casino mobster' act on an ignorant Sangheili...after he found out you weren't so ignorant on seedy human casinos after all," Stone grinned and slapped him in the arm. "Grab that money and take your wife out for the best night of her life."

"Humph, eavesdropping, eh?" Niuon asked, trading in the chips for a check.

"I knew she'd give you shit for what you did last time you were here; I couldn't resist...sadly, you got all affectionate instead of argumentative," Stone sighed in mock disappointment.

"Aww, don't worry, you'll have a week of that later," Niuon said, patting Stone on the back. The two of them made their way back to the third floor, Niuon going in his room and Stone standing by to listen to Asora's reaction.

"What's your take?" she asked, standing up from the bed. Niuon showed her the check, and she gasped.

"Niuon! Two-thousand dollars!? Oh my god!" Both of them laughed as she threw her arms around him, and he hoisted her up into a spin, putting her back down when he made a three-sixty. "So, I hope that fancy restaurant isn't the food court," she said, beaming.

"Don't think I'd be so cheap on you," he said sweetly, giving a nip to her neck, making her giggle. The two of them continued to nibble and lick each other, until one of them finally closed and locked the door. Stone didn't need to see a 'Do Not Disturb' sign to know what was going on within, so he chuckled and walked away, shaking his head. When he entered his room, he saw the small table had been pulled to the middle. Standing behind it was Sedena, and with her was Aralo, Zuli and Morva. On the table were their sets of cards, and Sedena had _all_ the money on her side of the table.

"What the hell is this?" he asked. Sedena smirked at him.

"I'm showing them how good of a scammer I am," she replied.

"Oh, so corrupted by casinos before you can even step foot in one," he said, standing between Aralo and Zuli, looking at the cards.

"No, just corrupted by the Internet and my will to annoy you," she replied. Zuli then confidently flipped his cards, slamming them before Sedena. A Royal Flush.

"There," he said smugly. She laid out her cards: a Royal Flush, making him gape.

"How..." he said in awe. She smirked, flipped her wrist, and suddenly a straight flush appeared in her other hand, as she gracefully spread them towards him like an elegant fan.

"My philosophy: show off your guns, hide your artillery," he replied.

"You witch..." Stone huffed, she only smiled smugly, grabbing everyone's cards, and as she put them back into the box, she let them take their money back.

"Do that to N'tho's parents," Stone whispered in her ear, making her snicker.

"No!" she hissed back, slapping him the arm.

"Do it to N'tho."

"Already did, lots of times."

"Ooooh, Sedena, wow," Stone said while she grinned sheepishly as she finished putting the cards away. "Just one thing." She looked at him.

"What?"

"You're missing your Ace of Spades," he said.

"I am?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but I found it though. Right here," he reached into her mouth, making her open her mandibles impulsively in surprise, and then, to her astonishment, he removed the Ace of Spades from behind her mandibles. He handed it to her, and she took it, staring.

"How..." she trailed off.

"If I told you it'd spoil it," he replied smugly, then walked off. She stared after him, as did her friends. Then they turned to her.

"You'd be fucked if you had a cheating competition with him," Morva said.

0000000000

Sedena grinned as she stepped into the desert air outside of the doubleport terminal, grinning up at the blue sky and the high noon summer sun. In the distance, rolling rocky mountains blocked the horizon, covered in miles and miles of cacti. The desert was colorful this time of year, contrary to popular belief that deserts were full of nothing but cattle skulls and tumble weeds. There was much life in these deserts. Sedena never felt more at home, just like she had felt when arriving at Sangheilios seven months ago. Oh the irony.

"Welcome home," Stone said, wrapping her arm around her back as he led her towards the bus station.

"My own bed...the super stereo system in the garage...and your fine cuisine," she sighed dreamily, making Stone grin.

"Bah! It's freezing!" they both cringed slightly when Baris finally snapped.

"I agree, it is beautiful and of ample temperature," N'tho replied.

"You watch it, boy," Baris growled.

"You're telling _me_ to watch it. Father or not, I am still superior to you in the art of combat," N'tho shot back.

"Do you have any other excuses besides your fighting skills?"

"Do you have any better rebuttal than calling my statement of fighting skills an excuse?"

"Knock it off, _both_ of you," Iana snapped.

"You always pick the right time to poke your head out of your shell don't you," Baris grunted at her. N'tho then grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from the group; they all stopped and glanced back, but then thought better than to stare.

N'tho got in his face, still gripping his wrist firmly,

"She may be your wife but she is _my_ mother!" N'tho growled lowly. "You have always been a man of fairness, but I am tired of the way you have been treating her lately. I will not tolerate it. Show some goddamned respect for the one that gave your sons' life." With that said, he flung Baris' arm away from himself, as if it was some grotesque object he had not wanted to touch. Baris looked away from N'tho's piercing gaze, rubbing his wrist where N'tho had been squeezing, trying to maintain as much dignity as he possibly could. When he made no answer, N'tho turned towards his mother. She had been watching, and she looked down at the ground when N'tho turned to her, but he wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders and began leading her towards the bus.

Stone watched Baris for a moment, wondering if he had ever been abusive, and when he looked at Sedena, he could tell she was wondering the same thing.

"I'm starting to think bringing them here was a bad idea..." Niuon grumbled as he stood behind Sedena and Stone in the line to enter a bus. "Or atleast _him_. Mother seemed willing enough to come, it was him that was arguing against it all these years until we finally pushed him to come." Stone couldn't think of a response.

"I know what you're thinking. He would never hit her, and he rarely says something like that...but he has his moments. Like most of us, he was devout to the Covenant...but...he's older than me and N'tho, and that makes it harder to let go of things you have known for many years. It hurt us but we got over it...he is still healing, I think. And even after he does heal, he will have some scars. Volatile scars that can still hurt if you poke and prod them enough; I myself have a scar like..." Stone looked at him inquisitively, then Niuon added hastily, "Erm, a real one I mean. Energy sword scar, got in a tussle with someone a tad more skilled than me. I was a dumb Minor Domo then," he chuckled.

"Where are your parents staying?" Sedena asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, at N'tho's trailer...although, I am sure if Father really asked for it, N'tho would kick him out the door right on his ass. He's always been better at standing up to the old man than I have. Wasn't a wonder that he became a distinctive Spec Op." They climbed aboard the bus, which took them through the three hour ride to Truth Or Consequences. Sedena felt as excited to return to this town as she had when setting foot into the academy with N'tho.

"Not gonna pass out, are you? The suspense, much bigger than standing up on that graduation stage," Stone joked, making her jab him in the arm with her elbow.

"Quit it," she said. "The graduation stage was torture." The bus stopped and all the people piled out, Sedena smelling the familiar aroma of Danny's Diner (Not Denny's, we don't suck) cookery floating from the eatery down on Main Street.

"So, I'll see you all later," N'tho said to Sedena, Stone, Asora, Niuon and Lirui, since the Sangheili family of three were going to be bunking at Stone's again. N'tho was just beginning to lead his parents on the walk to his trailer

"Okay, have fun," Niuon said; the 'have fun' part was casual and friendly enough, but N'tho got the gist of him and gave him a dirty look.

"We'll see all of you later as well," Orna said to Stone and Sedena. "Good to have you back," he gave a pat to Sedena's shoulder, and Irisoi hugged her.

"Thanks..." Sedena replied. The Mera family all dispersed, and the Gossard-Hakrenini group led Niuon's family up the hill from Main Street to North Foch Street. Sedena could hardly stand the _walk_ as well; she just wanted so badly to get to her house and curl up in her bed for a nap...since jet lag was a bitch.

"You think I could become a Special Op?" asked Lirui. Asora and Niuon smirked at each other when he said that.

"If you don't mind your uncle kicking your ass, maybe," Niuon said to him.

"What your father meant," Asora said to him with an edge, then looked down at Lirui, "Deciding to become a Special Operations soldier is a serious decision. Sedena had to go through allot of pain and trial to get where she is, and even then, the tasks you need to complete when coming of age to enter active duty are very, very difficult."

"It's all a matter of the person, as well, Lirui," Sedena added. "I could have easily been the kind that couldn't deal with the stress; I would have broken down either at my young age of just training with your uncle, or I could have broken down at the academy over these past months. I say you should try...but, you should know the consequences as well. Fair warning." Lirui was silent in thought, and Stone felt a bit proud of Sedena; she was good with Lirui, always giving him all sorts of godly teenage wisdom. He remembered making her laugh so hard when he repeated that to her in a joking manner, playing the role of a young child, "You're like...a grown up...but you're like a kid too! So that makes you full of win and awesome!"

"When you're older you'll know," Sedena said to him kindly. She looked up with bright eyes when their house finally came in view.

"Oh, what a dump," she said.

"Aren't you glad to be living in this piece of crap again?" Stone asked her.

"No, it's actually the most beautiful house I've seen in my life," she said. It felt almost surreal when she entered. She entered the hall, but to the right there was the living room. Straight ahead was the kitchen/dining room, and the hall they stood in went forward for a bit before turning towards the left. Down that hall, on the left side was the guest room, and the second left room was Stone's. First right room was Sedena's, and the bathroom at the end of the hall...oh god, she could have baths again! That was the first thing she planned to do when alone in the house. Take a nice, relaxing bubble bath, while her MP3 speaker system thumped out some _Solar Fields_ , or a little _Mystical Sun_. If she was in a more silly mood she'd space out to some _Shpongle_.

"Go on, hon, take a load off," Stone said.

"I'm gonna nap," she said as she stepped to her room.

"Okay, see you then," Stone said. As her friends continued to bustle together, sounding like they were getting a late lunch/early supper (and everyone knows supper comes before dinner), she stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. She sighed yet again, dropping her duffel bag lazily on the reading recliner next to the book case. She quickly decided to check her emails before hitting the sack, and was delighted to see Jennifer had already shot her an email...Elo too. At the same time disheartened that there would be nothing from Zayus...ever...

'Ever' lead her disheartening to give way to depression. Fucking moods, always had to swing like that. All of a sudden she didn't want to read the emails, she just wanted to crawl under the covers and try to keep herself from crying. Even amongst her family and home it was still a huge blow to her heart to lose Zayus. She forced herself to open Elo's email. It was typical. Finally home, such a relief, can't wait until I hit the ship when I'm of age, hope you're doing well. She wasn't in the mood to reply, so she instead opened Jennifer's. There was no real message other than a winking face using the classic semicolon and right parenthesis combination. She then noticed there was a j-peg attached, and downloaded it.

When she opened the email, she choked with both a laugh and sob. Somehow Jennifer had managed to get a picture of she and Zayus laying together in bed, sound asleep. She and Zayus were above the covers, he was laying with her back towards her, but he had a possessive arm around her, and in his sleep he nuzzled over her neck, both in nothing but briefs and t-shirts, bare feet and legs touching one another. It made her entire body ache. She wanted to be held by him like he was in that picture. All she could do was close the lid of her laptop, crawl under the covers, and weep into her pillow; trying to delude herself into thinking that any second, he would crawl on top of her and hold her, comfort her. It would be a while before she could become herself again. She had the will to become strong again...hopefully with one of the two handsome guys she knew. She chuckled, thinking of Morva. No. She had to do this herself, and not abandon Zayus' memory that quickly. It was a personal honor she had to maintain, and she aimed to do that. She would survive the winter, and come into spring healthy and strong.

* * *

 **Don't forget to head to Tumblr and search my name 'elspoggerino' and find The Blog O' Spog!**


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter LVII (54)

Family Disagreement

Sedena hugged the blankets to herself, blinking her puffy, violet eyes, stained with dry tears. The loneliness was consuming her, making her feel hollow. Literally. The odd feeling of no internal organs, which was ridiculous.

"Fuck..." she murmured, curling to a fetal position slightly. She flinched when knocks sounded off her door.

"Hey, Sedena, we're going to N'tho's for dinner in an hour or so. Wake up," her father's voice called from outside. She didn't want to answer, knowing he'd be able to tell there was something wrong even in her best neutral tone.

"Okay, in a sec," she said, and she would have succeeded if her voice hadn't unexpectedly trembled a little. She cringed at the hesitation behind the door, rather than an answer or simply fading footsteps.

"Hey, you okay?" Stone asked.

"Yeah!" Sedena said too sharply, unable to hide her aggravation. Silence ensued from behind the door for another few moments, and she waited in defeat for the next response.

"May I come in?" Stone asked softly.

"Yes..." she whispered, then called stronger, "Yes." She didn't look his way as he entered, then he shut the door behind himself. He stepped over and actually laid back next to her on the bed, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Zayus meant allot to you, didn't he?"

"He was my first partner," she said back.

"I understand, my first girlfriend. Atleast you left him on good terms and not infidelity. Ah the Teenage Relationship Cycle...well, it goes for all ages to be fair..."

"He would never betray me. I am not saying love...atleast..."

"Don't try to figure it out, Sedena, you'll know when you're in love...trust me..." he sighed. Sedena, having known Stone for so long now, was pretty sure he had once had a very significant relationship in his past. Whenever they spoke of love, he always became distant when he told her that. And she couldn't help but feel a level of guilt over his loss. She may have not done anything to really help the slaughter of humans, but she hardly lost any sleep over it, and she could've have easily been one birth the strongest warriors for the Covenant when old enough. Thankfully, that was all over.

She looked at him, and he only stared at the wall ahead with a somber expression. She actually wondered if others had figured he had lost a lover in the war...but she did what she could only do when he was down like this. She slid her hand down his forearm and held his hand. But rather than squeezing her hand, he got tense, and cleared his throat. He suddenly pulled his hand from her grip as he hastily got up from the bed.

"'Bout an hour Sedena, plenty of time to get ready," he said lowly, stalking away from her bed. She felt something odd then as she watched him leave like that. He had just hurt her. Stung her. He had never ever stung her in both his and her entire life; and she knew it was about what she was. A Sangheili. The cold-hearted, genocidal species that had murdered his loved ones. He had just rejected her as some evil creature; not accepting her token of comfort as his daughter. She felt the stinging in her empty hollow. This was something to fucking come home to. In an instant her sorrow turned to anger and bitterness. She thrust herself from her bed, then grudgingly pulled open the drawers of her dresser roughly and ripped a random dress out. As she straightened it out, checking for wrinkles with a scornful expression, she noticed movement by her door. When she lowered her dress, she was surprised to see Stone, and even more so when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sedena...I love you so much..." he said softly. Sedena's former bitter feelings just melted away at this. It sounded like remorse in his tone. He had known what he had done, and she was too mentally tired to stay angry at him. She simply got down to his level and hugged him back, arching her neck around the back of his head.

"I love you too, dad..." she responded. He sighed heavily, slowly letting go of her. "Dad, when you lived on Reach...did you-" Stone put a hand on her cheek, but didn't meet her gaze, he only looked sideways down at the ground.

"Sedena...I don't wanna talk about it...please..." He made to let go, but she pulled him in again. He didn't act surprised, he automatically accepted the offer.

"I'm guessing N'tho's cooking..." she said.

"Yeah, be polite," Stone replied, then the two of them chuckled together, finally letting go.

"You think this is good?" she asked, showing him the dress.

"Sedena, you can wear a plain old shirt and pants and still knock people into dreamland," he replied, making her grin abashedly. "And don't worry, you've got two studs waiting in line for you right here." She gave him a pout.

"Zayus was more than a stud."

"You know what I mean. That's life, Sedena. You gain and lose love. Don't kill yourself over it, just enjoy the time you have now with everybody." Stone turned and exited the room, Sedena watching the empty doorway for a moment after he left, then solemnly closed the door. She removed her pants and tunic then threw the dress over herself. It was a regular light yellow dress, and she wore matching yellow stockings, pinning a necklace down the vertical arch of her neck. Finally she added a silver bracelet studded with sapphire jewels. That one was probably her favorite bracelet; not only for the fact that the silver and sapphire contrasted nicely, but it had been a gift from Zuli on his thirteenth birthday. It was a funny experience, having him give her a gift on his birthday; it was just a goofy thing he decided to do, but it was still nice of him.

She straightened her wares a bit more before leaving the room, meeting Asora on the way out.

"Nice as ever, Sedena," she commented.

"You too," she replied, admiring the older woman's purple and black dress.

"Thanks." Sedena glanced down when Lirui suddenly appeared beside her, dressed in his own black and red tunic with a black pair of pants. He looked miserable, and Sedena couldn't help but tease.

"Lookin' sharp, Lirui." He grunted in response, and Asora gave him a flick on the head, making huff and rub the spot where he was struck.

"Say thank you when someone compliments on how handsome you are," Asora told him in her teasing parental tone. He only walked away from the two to his father, who was sitting at the dining table with his laptop.

"Boys..." Asora sighed.

"Going to try for another one anytime soon?" Sedena asked.

"Oooh I don't know. When I asked Niuon he kind of shrugged, mumbling I-don't-knows and maybe,-sures. I couldn't tell if he was against it or for it, which is annoying. I'm going to talk with him seriously after the vacation."

"I'm not deaf," he said suddenly, giving her an indignant glance.

"Fine, we'll talk about it tonight then," she replied dryly.

"I thought vacations were supposed to be enjoyable."

"If you agree it will-"

"You agree to nothing, unless it's somewhere that's not here," Stone interjected suddenly as he strode into the kitchen, Asora blushing along with Niuon (but he still smirked). Stone finished buttoning up the collar of a black satin shirt, and Sedena had to admit he was pretty handsome with his hair slicked backwards.

"So you're going to deprive us," Niuon stated.

"One: I have been every year for every visit; two: I know you do it anyway, just quietly...also, I know that you pissed allover my bathroom." Sedena burst into laughter at that, and even harder at the face Niuon pulled. It was indescribably shocked, and Asora had the same look as well. Lirui was lost, but especially confused as to just why his father had urinated 'allover' Stone's bathroom.

"You..." was the only word Niuon could muster, Sedena spitting snorts and giggles as she cupped a hand over her mouth.

"I awoke in the climax of it. And yeah, I knew the argument you and Asora had made up was phony; _and_ yeah, I was acting pretty good when I 'snapped' at you guys," Stone explained to both of them, Lirui still looking between his parents and Stone with a flummoxed expression. Finally, he piped up,

"Okay, what is Stone talking about?"

"You do not need to know," Niuon said sharply.

"Lirui, I'll tell you when your father is not within chasing distance," Stone told him. Niuon moaned something in Sangheilian as he facepalmed, shutting his eyes in over-dramatized anguish.

"Hey, atleast the embarrassment isn't as fresh as it would be if we had made a deal of it several years ago," Sedena said, finally over her laughing fit. She had _not_ been expecting that from Stone. She hadn't even thought about it for a long time, actually.

"I think it's time to go, actually," Asora spoke up.

"It's five-thirty," Stone pointed out; they weren't to arrive until six.

"Well, we can walk there, come on," Asora urged, Niuon automatically shutting the laptop and following his wife, Lirui following his parents on instinct. Stone gave Sedena a sly smile and she giggled again.

0000000000

It was five fifty-three when they arrived at N'tho's trailer. When he greeted them and let them step in, they saw that Baris and Iana were already present, sitting together on the couch with drinks, while it just seemed N'tho was just finishing the final dish. The countdown timer on the oven read two minutes and twenty-two seconds left, and it smelled like fish.

"You must've special ordered this fish to get it all the way out here before the next seafood sale at Bullock's, eh?" Stone asked as he stepped in with the others.

"It'll be worth the extra cost," N'tho replied, opening the oven door slightly and peering in. He shrugged, turned off the timer and pulled a large pan of fish out. Spread atop the haddock was bread crumbs with a number of different seasoning herbs sprinkled in. He put the hot pan on a cooling rack on the table. Along with the fish, was a bowl of potato salad, coleslaw (mostly for Stone and Rose, too leafy for Sangheili), and even some crab cakes with tartar sauce. Plenty of food for everyone.

"Well, that's that," N'tho said, everyone sitting at the table. Rather than awkward silences everyone seemed to be getting along fine...well, if they ignored Baris, whom only silently began to eat. Iana was speaking with Asora, and Niuon, Stone, Rose, and N'tho were conversing with each other. And both Zuli and Sedena were telling Lirui about training, but of course not revealing too much. He seemed to have a passive interest, Sedena could tell he wasn't really seriously wanting to train; just curious as to what it was like.

"Alright, by now everyone knows that Sedena was whipped," Stone said a bit sulkily in the midst of his conversation.

"That was a while ago, I'm over it," she replied coolly to him.

"By the gods, what did you do to deserve lashings?" asked Iana.

"She _didn't_ deserve them," N'tho told her. "A biased trainer and Councilor made the decision. The trainer had been pushing her."

"For what?" Iana asked.

"Having a vagina," Sedena sighed.

"Ah."

"Probably pissed he couldn't get it for free anymore," Sedena said with a smirk, making Niuon snicker.

"Nothing pisses off a man like that more," he stated.

"Yeah, but there were those pricks that tried to take it for free," Stone mumbled, referring to the three boys Sedena had encountered when she had first arrived.

"Stone, for God's sake, don't act so...so... _human_!" Both Niuon and N'tho laughed at that, even Rose joined in.

"Well, fine, if you don't want me to correspond with my nature," Stone said in mock offense.

"It is less irritating when you do that," Niuon told him.

"You shut it, you have nothing to do with this," Stone told him off, the man only smiling smugly in return.

"Why do those men dislike women?" Lirui suddenly asked.

"Lirui..." Niuon said, shaking his head. "I would like to give you a good explanation...but the truth is, there is not one. I couldn't give you reason if I thought for a million years."

"The answer is forty-three," Stone interjected, making Sedena and Zuli giggle.

"Huh?" asked Niuon.

"Oh, nothing," Stone said with a smirk that said otherwise.

"I think what Sedena would rather hear," Iana spoke up firmly, everyone turning to listen, "Is that she faced those trials, bested them, and came out victorious the way she is now."

"Thank you," Sedena said with an agreeing tone.

"You could've been famous if you hadn't asked the Kaidon to keep it under wraps," N'tho told her.

"You know, that's something Stone would say; don't start," Sedena told him.

"How come you call your 'father' by his first name?" Baris asked suddenly. Everyone went silent and all cheer was lost, as if he had spoken an indisputable prophecy of the imminent apocalypse. Sedena was taken slightly off guard by the sudden, rather irrelevant question, but she replied calmly,

"Well, when I first met him I did not call him 'father' of course; he was just a human named Stone. As far as I knew at that time, we were still warring against the humans, despite the betrayal of the Jiralhanae and San Shyuum. I essentially depended on him for survival. It actually wasn't until our second year together the first time I called him 'dad'. It's a mix of 'Stone' and 'dad'." Baris nodded and said nothing more. There was an awkward silence for a while after he had spoken, no one saying anything more than asking another to pass a dish to them. Finally, Asora said to Sedena,

"I heard you liked a boy at the academy." Before she could even answer Baris snorted in some combination of annoyance, contempt and even disgust; his expression definitely matching those three. Sedena ignored him, while Stone glared at him from behind his glass as he sipped his beer. Zuli was giving him dangerous glances as well, but the stuck-up old man continued to monotonously eat what was in front of him.

"Zayus Re'eit was his name," Sedena said to Asora. "He was the first to befriend me there. Eventually it formed to a more...sensual friendship."

"You are only fourteen," Baris interjected. "Why would you mate so young?"

"If you want to be technical," Sedena said back with some seething in her tone, N'tho glancing warily between his father and trainee. "Mating is the same as reproduction. I was not reproducing, and I did not plan to for obvious reasons. He was my partner and friend, nothing more. We both knew it was only temporary anyway, given his situation with where he came from."

"This is why females should not be in the military, or atleast not training with the males; they seduce them."

"Excuse me?" Sedena snapped when he said that. "'Seduce'? You think I was seducing him?"

"Perhaps the other way around; you are hurt to be alone, no?" Baris replied coolly; he was trying to get her to snap she realized. She wouldn't let them happen. She replied more calmly,

"Like I said, we both knew the ramifications...or, to be honest, we only thought we did, but when we _really_ knew the ramifications when they came to light as we saw each other for the final time...it is hard, but I will live through it. Like you said, I'm only fourteen. I am not some desperate single woman in her mid-life crisis."

"Still...it does not justify whoring in an academy." Everything seemed to happen at once at that. Stone saw deep hurt in Sedena's expression when that was said; stung; she had not been anticipating being compared to some slut when she was more pure than half the women of both humans and Sangheili in existence. N'tho had been eying Stone during the argument, the man had been about to burst at seams with the offense and anger, the way Baris was insulting Sedena. But when Baris himself had said that to Sedena, and he saw the look on her face, it made something in him explode.

N'tho's face suddenly contorted into a snarl, and he slammed his hand on the table so hard that it shook, making several glasses fall over and spill their contents. The plates and utensils hopped as if they were even surprised, and of course all the occupants did, even Baris and Sedena, looking at N'tho with stunned expressions. N'tho was immediately on his feet, bearing down on Baris.

"I want you out of my house, _no_ _w_!" he bellowed. Baris stood as well, his shock giving way to anger at being talked to like that by his own child.

"Who are you to say!?"

"I am the owner of this house to say! I am the friend of someone you insulted gravely to say! I am my own man to say! The way you have been treating people around you lately is unacceptable and I have _had it_!" N'tho gripped the front of Baris shirt, pulling them man to his face. He continued to yell, "We were all damaged by the Covenant, and I know the resentment you have towards affiliation with humans is but guilt. And your only deflection to the guilt is to act like a petulant child. The irritation at women 'getting out of their place' is but your ego being driven into the dirt, and you take it out on Sedena, whom I have considered my younger sister for years now." N'tho leaned in so close that his snout grazed his father's. He said so lowly that only Baris could here. "And finally...the way you have been treating my mother. You have never been venomous to her until now. It is your pathetic anger at the loss of the way things were. If you do not stop mistreating the people in my life, then I will eject you from my life, and thus: theirs." N'tho let go, taking some steps back to watch Baris. He only glared coldly back at him.

"You are my son; children do not possess the right to disown their fathers." Just as N'tho was about to rebuke, Iana suddenly stood, faced Baris, then struck him across the face. The clap of palm meeting cheek cracked in the air, and both hand and face hurt from the impact, and both spirits were broken that it had come to that. Baris head was snapped sideways slightly, the flesh already turning violet from the physical trauma of Iana's strike. He looked back at her, blinking in surprise. Her chest was swelling with anger, and her arms quivering as she glowered at him.

"Then I eject you from my life, and thus: from your son's, as he so wished." Everyone stared at them, frozen in place. The silence that hung in the air was like that of a graveyard, desolate and with serenity of a black kind. Finally, after the husband and wife watched each other; Iana patiently waiting from him to leave, and Baris hoping she would take back what she had done and nothing had happened between them, he left N'tho's home in defeat. He walked slowly towards the door, stepped through the threshold, and gently shut it behind himself. They listened as his footsteps thumped on the porch, down the stairs, and finally faded away into the night.

When it was over, Iana sunk to her seat, burying her face in her hands. N'tho remained on his feet, staring down at her, then he sat and rested his hand on her back. He knew she really didn't mean what she said, but he knew the effect had still worked on Baris...and maybe that was a good thing. Stone glanced at Sedena, and she glanced back and nodded. He nodded in return and said,

"Hey...N'tho, we're just going to leave now." N'tho felt enticed to politely implore them to stay and ignore the event that had just transpired, but part of him actually wanted privacy with his mother as well.

"Maybe another time," he replied in a weak voice, quite unlike N'tho. Sedena felt terrible for him.

"Yeah, we can have some fun then," Stone said with his own weak smile, standing up with Sedena. The two of them, Rose, Zuli, Lirui and Asora made their way towards the door. Niuon stayed behind quickly to give a farewell hug to Iana, then he rejoined the others, and together they left.

"Mother, stay here for the night," N'tho said to her.

"Where should I sleep?" she asked.

"There are plenty of available rooms, take your pick," he replied. He led her down a hall and she chose one room.

"Mother...I know how he's been treating you lately...how come you stay with him? He has been so terrible." Iana put her hand on N'tho's cheek.

"He's my husband and I love him. That is why. You would have to be his mate to understand, N'tho. Thank you for the hospitality and goodnight," she told him, then entered her room, shutting the door behind herself. He stared at her door for a moment, then sighed heavily. He decided to force himself the rest of his meal for the night before going back to his room to sleep.

0000000000

Sedena tossed her dress into her hamper bitterly, then selected a nightgown and threw it over herself. When was her return home going to start being enjoyable? The feelings for Zayus; the way Stone had treated her before, despite his apology; how N'tho's father had treated her; and the way they had treated _each other_. She glanced at her door when knocks sounded, but it actually did take her a bit off guard as the knocks were created by a larger hand than Stone's, a Sangheili's.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Niuon."

"Oh, come in." He opened the door, looking at her apologetically.

"Sedena...I'm really sorry about what my father had said to you. It was despicable."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize for him; I don't hold anything against you and N'tho," she told him.

"I know...but...I don't want you to hold anything against him either. He's just an old fool that has been forever indoctrinated by the Covenant and the general old ways of our race. I think with time he will become accustomed to everything...but still...he's him. He has always been stubborn and archaic in his ideals...you're not a whore..." Sedena couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I'm glad you think that," she said back, making him smile sheepishly and blush a bit.

"That was a bit blunt and dumb, sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"It's okay...really, it is, you made me feel a little better," Sedena told him.

"Glad I can be of use to _someone_ ," he sighed.

"I don't know why you're being so hard on yourself but stop it. People who berate themselves for little things irritate me."

"You see! I can't do anything right!" he joked melodramatically, Sedena giggling at him and throwing a shirt at his head.

"Get out, you fool!" she said, shooing him away while he snickered. She shut the door, grinning as she listened to him walk away, but he stopped short suddenly and knocked again.

"Something that slipped my mind," he said. She opened the door and looked up at the man.

"And that is?"

"Stone told me I could kick you out; Asora and I are going to take your full-sized Sangheili bed. You get to trade that for his, since you can still sorta kinda fit better than us."

"Is that so?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yup!" she heard Stone call from somewhere, making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"Out out out," Niuon urged her, making her yelp as he pulled her out of the room.

"Hey! Ouch!" she exclaimed, ripping herself from his grip. "Ass!" she said, slapping him in the arm.

"Don't man handle her, Niuon," Asora said as she came up to them, then she gave an apologetic look to Sedena.

"Sorry, Sedena, but you have a cozy bed."

"You two better wash the sheets after every session," she told them.

"We will...oh, and Lirui's going to stay on the couch with you tonight...for obvious-to-you-but-not-him reasons," Asora told her with a teasing grin before Niuon pulled her in by wrapping his arm around her chest, and she shut the door quickly behind herself, the two laughing through the door and landing on Sedena's bed with the squeaking of springs. She chuckled to herself as she entered Stone's room, Lirui laying back on the small couch off to the side of the bed.

"They say when they don't have intercourse to reproduce, it's for exercise...I asked someone else and they told me it's for pleasure," he grinned, and Sedena chuckled again.

"Well, with humans, they censor it as much of it as possible; to the point of extremism. Stone and Rose were shocked when me and Zuli said we knew what intercourse was when we were younger," she told him as she slipped under the covers, laying on her side and pulling the blanket to her shoulders.

"Really? Wow, and I thought Mother and Father were bad," Lirui said, folding his hands behind his neck and staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah..." Sedena said in a soft, tired voice, her eyes slowly drooping until they were closed. She drifted into a peaceful sleep, and it was thankfully dreamless.

* * *

 **Don't forget to head to Tumblr and search my name 'elspoggerino' and find The Blog O' Spog!**


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter LVIII (55)

Life Marches On, Volume I

Sedena groaned when her cellphone rang. Head under the covers, she tossed and turned, trying to find her way out of the disorientation that came when you just wake up. Slowly, she remembered she had left her cellphone in her room...the catch being she wasn't _in_ her room. She forced herself to wake up more and she finally poked her head from under the covers, blinking rapidly and trying to see past the crusts and blurriness in her vision. She made out the form of a Sangheili...female...Asora.

"We're one in the same," Asora said in her own groggy voice. Both would be highly amused of Lirui remaining in a dead slumber of the ringing phone if they hadn't both been rudely awakened. Sedena reached out, only to simply reach her blanket-smothered arm out. She grunted and finally ripped the covers off herself, snatching the phone from Asora, whom automatically turned around and went back to her own bedroom.

"What?" Sedena asked, rubbing her eyes with her freehand.

"I just want to keep you limber, Hakrenini. My home, fifteen minutes," N'tho said.

"Blow me," Sedena hissed in unanticipated anger and snapped the phone shut, throwing it on the nightstand, where it clattered into the lamp, making it sway somewhat. Sedena didn't even bother to pull the covers on herself again; she simply flipped onto her stomach and hugged the pillow to her head, shutting her eyes against a brightening morning. She fell back asleep for the phone did not ring again.

0000000000

Sedena slept for another fifteen minutes, but Stone had woken up a little before her phone even rang. Now, as he prepared breakfast while sipping his own cup of ice coffee (it helped quite well against the summer heat of the desert), he glanced towards the door when someone knocked on it three times. He could tell the hands were that of a Sangheili. He lowered the burner slightly before he strode to the door and answered it. He was surprised to see it was N'tho.

"Good morning, Stone. I need to speak with Sedena, about a minor offense," the man said to Stone.

"...that was you on the phone. I thought one of the kids was playing a prank on her; but I guess not...I can also guess what the 'minor offense' is," Stone said as he let N'tho in. "She switched to my room so your brother and Asora could sleep in a bed that would fit them."

"Okay, this will only take a moment," N'tho said as he strode down the hall, Stone watching with a smirk, arms crossed over his chest. N'tho entered the room, seeing Sedena spread on the bed, still fast asleep.

"Jeez, didn't realize she was such a sprawler," Stone remarked lowly. "Guess it's because the lack of covers. Looks like she fell from the roof." N'tho's mandibles twitched into a smile at Stone's statement, but he quickly hid the silent mirth as he fished his cellphone from his pocket, then dialed a number. As soon as he dialed in the number and sent the call out, Sedena's cell began to ring. She jerked in response to the shrill noise, Lirui remaining unconscious as ever. Eyes shut tight, she reached onto the nightstand, turned the cell off completely, then tossed it over her shoulder onto the carpeted floor, where it tumbled into the wall.

"I imagine that's a bit pricey for someone who works part-time at a sewing shop," N'tho commented.

"Blow me," Sedena replied dryly. "Did you do this to Morva and Zuli after they returned?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"So it's just me you don't like...or _do_ like." She was still laid on the bed during all of this, eyes still shut, not even moving a muscle, she even was speaking without her mandibles moving, using the acoustics Sangheili had behind their mandibles. It was always odd to Stone to see her speak without...well, actually _seeing_ her "speak" without her mandibles moving. Atleast he knew the Sangheilian language now, and could decipher the little jokes she used to tell about him when he couldn't understand...she still managed to get away with them anyway. It was too bad most other people didn't speak Hebrew, else he'd be having a ball with her ignorance of the language.

"Can't decide which," N'tho answered her. "But for equal treatment's sake, I'll have them come by tomorrow morning. Now get up and get dressed, we're going back to the usual place," he said, curtly leaving the room, Stone shutting the door after N'tho left. When the door clicked shut, Sedena propped up her torso with her arms, arcing her back and groaning as she stretched, receiving satisfying pops that crackled up and down her spine. She stretched her legs then dressed into some trousers and a tunic, pulling on her shoes. She glanced at Lirui, impressed with his consistent sleeping pattern. The boy laid on his side, facing the back of the couch, snoring ever so slightly. She picked up her phone then placed it on the nightstand again before heading out the room. N'tho wasn't in the house, and she knew he was waiting outside. She quickly plucked a half-finished sausage from the pan Stone was frying them in, able to eat the half-cooked meat without getting sick, thanks to her strong stomach acids. He always teased her anyway about salmonella, saying it's no fun to puke and shit at the same time. But the chances of her getting salmonella were slim to none.

Swallowing the link, she stepped through the front door, N'tho waiting at the end of the driveway. When she caught up with him he began walking, he started to speak,

"I guess we will have to have quite a training session today, thanks to your mouth," he said. She didn't reply, even when he awaited her reply. With a huff, he continued, "Whatever happened to 'respect your elders'?"

"Humans stopped being puritanical about that a long time ago; and I've been living with Stone for quite a time so..."

"Obviously the stay back at the academy wasn't good enough."

"So I should go again?"

"Effective immediately: I am going to rescind your graduation status and enroll you again."

"I _would_ kill you if you tried to do that." N'tho only smiled in response. As they walked down the suburban blocks of moving cars, bicyclists and other people and animals trotting down the sidewalks, N'tho remarked,

"This could be quite an obstacle course." Sedena was instantly onto him, and he knew she would be. Both of them burst into a sprint, taking a mailman off guard and nearly knocking him down as he slipped some letters into a mailbox. Both of them shouted "Sorry!" over their shoulders, slowing down marginally before picking up speed again. N'tho still, after all the years of watching her run, was impressed with her speed as she surged past him. It was like something out of a movie, what happened next. Two men with a large glass pane were walking towards a house under construction, and the glass pane, of course, was right in the middle of the sidewalk. They didn't even notice her until she did a baseball-style slide under the pane, pushing herself onto her feet after she cleared the obstacle. They would have broken the glass after their grip faltered if N'tho hadn't caught it and steadied it again, the bewildered men looking between him and Sedena, whom had stopped and waited to be fair.

N'tho then took off after her again when the men had a firm grip, and he finally managed to catch up to her. Fast or not, she was still only a seven-foot girl competing against a full grown eight-and-a-half foot man. However, he nearly fell when he skidded to a halt before a block that read "WET CEMENT", but Sedena merely hopped onto a stone rail and ran across it, but despite N'tho's surprise at her feat, he still went after her, performing the same stunt. Fortunately he cleared it, but it was a close call near the end when his weight shifted. He would've fallen into wet cement if he had had to go any further. But he landed on the hard sidewalk and ran after her, managing to outrun her finally. The rest of the way was clear, so they had a entire drag-racing sidewalk to compete on. Sedena grinned as N'tho slowly got ahead of her, but she knew he would be screwed when she got taller, if they raced like this again. He went across a street, but Sedena was so focused she didn't anticipate the car...although, to be fair, she _should_ have cleared the car...but the driver had other plans.

Sedena gasped when she heard the car, rather than saw it. Jumping in the air wasn't quick enough, but it probably saved her a broken hip. The old beater van slammed into her, and she cried out in pain and alarm. Her entire body impacted the front of the van, then she spilled over the corner, grunting painfully as she slapped against the asphalt, barely aware of N'tho shouting her name.

"Remember me, bitch!?" the driver called before spinning out, leaving her in a cloud of burnt tire, her throat searing, eyes burning, and head aching from the chemical fumes of the vaporized rubber. She started when N'tho gripped her arm, but let him pull her up and take her out of the noxious cloud.

"Are you hurt? Is the wound serious?" he asked, his eyes slightly wide with worry and shock of what transpired, added up by what the driver said...it was obvious he had hit her on purpose with his statement. Sedena herself was digesting what the words implied, outside of him proclaiming he did it on purpose. 'Remember me, bitch'? It was the final word...bitch, and the voice itself. The memory suddenly rushed into her head:

 _As she took in a breath and turned to walk, Sedena saw something out of the corner of her eye; some sort of flying thing, like a bird. Though she never had enough time to move her head by even a fraction, as something hard and sharp slammed into the side of her head. She let out a scream of pain as she toppled down, splitting hot pain on the side of her face. She fell sideways but caught herself and fell on all fours._

 _"Take that, bitch!" she heard a voice yell. Tears leaking from pain, she looked and saw a black hooded person dart away through a backyard, and out of sight behind some bushes..._

That was seven years ago...when she had fresh arrived with Stone to her new home; right after the conclusion of the war and the loss of her brother and mother. The son of a bitch that had rammed the van into her...

"I can't believe it," she said, indeed being honest. She hadn't experienced something like that in a long time, surprisingly.

"I can't either," N'tho muttered, both of them were sitting on their haunches on the sidewalk now, side-by-side.

"No," Sedena said sharply, being more harsh than she intended. "He assaulted me once before...when I was young...just when I moved here. He got away with throwing a rock at me...did you get the license plate number?" she asked, looking at him. She knew that wasn't the case by the expression he gave her. She sighed in frustration, rubbing her aching hip. It felt sprained...but maybe it wasn't. It would probably give way to quite a bruise; the type that were so sensitive you couldn't even put light pressure on it without sending jolting pain throughout the entire traumatized area.

"How do we tell your father?" N'tho asked.

"We don't!" Sedena suddenly snapped, this time the harshness she let come out freely, which surprised N'tho. She stood up and bared down on him: "He's already been under enough strain with worrying about what I've been through. It's bad for him to know about the incident, it's worse if he knows it was purposely done and not an accident, and it might set him into some kind of rage if he finds out the person had done something to me a long time before...and that he has gotten away with it again. We need to let it go, right now, N'tho – _right now_." He stared at her, aghast. She never let these things go, not ever; and it frightened him somewhat...but, there were two things he was realizing now as she stared back at him with a firm, unyielding expression. She was becoming stronger, able to control things that happened to her. If this had been...not-so coincidentally before her training on Sangheilios, she would have hunted that man down with a bloody vengeance if she could. But now she was learning that justice never came on a silver platter...despite all the justice that came to all those that wronged her in the academy, which impressed N'tho all the more. The other thing she was coming to grasp with was her anger. Something like this should have set her into a frenzy, nay, even a child-like tantrum; but she was as focused and calm as if she were performing the Dance Of Strength. He now felt more proud of her than ever before; more so than seeing her recite the oath at the graduation, and step down from the stage in full Special Operations armor. She was now a woman in a girl's body. It made sense, given her already uncanny maturity of yesteryears.

N'tho stood finally, and she watched him carefully, unsure to expect either agreement or disagreement from him; N'tho's mind might as well be Yahtzee dice to her.

"This is going to be more than a little white lie," he notified.

"I would have tried to hide the whipping scars if I could get away with it." N'tho smiled, simply putting a hand on her shoulder, making her smile too.

"Well...I guess you're limber. Zuli tomorrow morning."

"I might get up anyway just to watch," she said as they began walking back, Sedena limping slightly. N'tho still worried for her, but knew she would be fine; and if she wasn't, she'd say so. She wasn't afraid to ask for help when she needed it, which only made him admire her all the more.

"I know you won't," he replied, the two of them laughing lightly. After a small moment of silence, both of them still sorting some loose ends in their bearings, Sedena asked,

"How is your mother now?"

"She just needed a night's rest after...the incident; I did too," he began get more somber, and Sedena herself felt bad for bringing it up in the first place...but curiosity and her own concern for Iana overpowered her slight remorse. "She returned to the motel to speak with father this morning...Sedena, don't tell anyone I said this... _anyone_ ,"he repeated with a bit more emphasis, and he looked at her earnestly for confirmation, which she granted with a nod. He continued: "I honestly wanted to...monitor the interaction. All the years they've been with each other...not one of them has ever gotten physical. Mother is the first offender, per say...hopefully there will be no other offenses. I just don't know, maybe I'm getting worked up over nothing...both of them were actually quite light-spirited in the before times, compared to how most people were during the reign of the Covenant and those puritanical, barbaric laws we once had. Now it seems, as all of that is washing away, it is actually reversing them to people who were like that in the before times...ironic in a sad way." Sedena was now sullen herself. Sadly odd...but it was a mad universe they lived in.

In a few minutes they were walking up Stone's driveway, having discussed an excuse for Stone. They entered the house, Lirui finally up and playing some sort of card game with his father. Niuon gave a half-hearted wave to N'tho, returning with his own wave. Lirui was focused earnestly on his cards and paid no heed, reminding Sedena of her own competitiveness. Stone was sitting and simply watching. He noticed Sedena's limp and stood up.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Fell off a high place, me and N'tho took a run out in the desert a ways and I ended up banging up my thigh," she lied, and thankfully Stone seemed to by it. "Just a big bruise, not much."

"Yeah, well, you two missed breakfast. He ate it all instead of saving some for you," Stone jerked his thumb at Niuon.

"Well he can get up and make more," N'tho said to Niuon more than Stone, stepping by the table and looking down at his brother with crossed arms.

"As you can see, I am enjoying a game with my son, so if you could excuse yourself..." Niuon replied officiously.

"I am trying to concentrate," Lirui added as he brooded over his cards. Sedena left them to continue arguing with a smile, going to her room so she could check her emails and reply to Jennifer and Elo. She hadn't received anymore, but she checked Elo's first. Just as she imagined, she was back home, anticipating when she came of age to join a ship crew, and wondering how she was doing, and to possibly visit her or vice versa. Sedena gave her the reply: doing good, glad you're fine and back home, I can't wait either, and a visit sounds great. She sent it then checked Jennifer's.

 _Well, since I'm eighteen and a Spartan-IV, I'm going to be sent off to a ship in about three weeks time. They said I was going on the_ Ostara, _of human origin, but like most ships it's a mix of humans and Sangheili now. Am I excited? Fuck no, I'm gonna be cooped up on a ship with a bunch of horny bastards ogling my Spartan-ness –_ Sedena chuckled at that – _But I can guarantee no one try anything on me because I can crush them, no matter what species._

 _Myself and three other Spartan-IVs will be on the_ Ostara, _but like I said, I'm not excited because it'll be boring, and I don't care if the USSC brags about bigger and better rec rooms in light of the new strong alliance and sense of security._ Sedena snickered, then typed out her reply.

 _Oh, since we're so secure with our pool tables and PlayBoxes, we'll be open for a devastating attack by morons who would think it's a smart idea to attack essentially a super power of the two most intelligent species in the galaxy (I guess we're getting a little smug with_ that _too). Resist the Foosball table, and you will be ready for the coming storm._ Sedena facepalmed at herself, debating whether she should remove the Foosball part, but decided to keep it in the end.

 _And for the horny bastards, yeah, I should have become a Vorzai, then they wouldn't even dream of coming on to me. And I'd be able to kick-ass so much easier; but hey, I shouldn't give in to temptations. But I_ do _hope you find a little certain someone on the_ Ostara, _because that'd be funny and cute. If you do, tell me all about him._ Sedena sent the email, then leaned back in her chair, feeling better today. The vehicular assault even seemed to be a distant memory now, even though her hip had a stinging ache still, and she winced every time she moved. She decided to check her bruise while she thought about it. She hissed merely at the sight of the inflamed, purple coloration of the traumatized tissue. It wasn't like a straight painted-color, but a series of veiny dark blobs; the different shades of violet looking like cobwebs. She gingerly pulled her pants back up, resisting her flinches as the fresh injury got worked up. She limped to the big, soft reading chair next to her book case. She sighed in pleasure as her buttocks landed on the thick, soft cushion, her back muscles seeming to turn into soft clay as she laid on the cushion that had become accustomed to the shape of her body. The chair was a wire rocker, but had a huge, pillow like seat on it. Stone called it the sitting marshmallow, and that was one of his dumb and lame metaphors she agreed with.

"So you got beat up by a rock, huh?" the man himself suddenly asked through the door. Sedena only closed her heavy eyelids, the wonderfully therapeutic inanimate sitting object soothing her body and mind.

"Yeah, he was an asshole, but too big for me. I just didn't have the upper-body strength," she replied. He opened the door, and she still had her eyes closed.

"Can I see the bruise?"

"You just want me to flash you."

"No, Niuon put me up to it." Sedena giggled, opening her eyes again and sitting straight, then moved the waistline of her pants down to show Stone her bare hip.

"That rock really was an asshole," he remarked with raised eyebrows as he studied the injury, but with a hint of earnest. "I mean...it almost looks like you got hit _by_ _a car_... _Sedena,_ " he said with an edge. Sedena couldn't keep her expression of surprise and disappointment off her face.

"Yeah...it was a car accident. I wasn't looking where I was going," she confessed...to Stone it was a confession, but he still bought her lie.

"Why'd you lie about it?" he probed, sitting on her bed and watching her carefully.

"You've been through enough stress as it is, there's no need to feel more now that I've finally returned."

"It was your emotions that threw me off the most, hearing you cry billions of miles away, even though I knew you could take control of it. You did. You kicked a Councilor's ass for Christ's sake." Sedena couldn't help but flush self-consciously at that, not just at the recognition of her accomplishment, but his reaction when her emotions got the best of her. He smiled, stood up, then gave her a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Well, four years until I officially have to let you go," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She only grinned abashedly at the affection. "And you've got a long line of heart-ache comin' sweet heart; Zayus was only the beginning...you'll have worse endings."

"Wow, that was encouraging," she replied sarcastically. Her next break-up actually wouldn't be that bad, and she wouldn't have another one afterwards.

"Yeah, I shouldn't instill my experiences on you," he said, standing up straight.

"And you brag about being a lady's man," Sedena remarked, leaning back and closing her eyes again.

"Hey, I got you, didn't I?" She resisted the urge to laugh, but allowed herself to grin, while Stone snickered as he exited the room. She wondered herself when she would get in another close relationship again...perhaps with Morva or Zuli. Two years time.

* * *

 **Don't forget to head to Tumblr and search my name 'elspoggerino' and find The Blog O' Spog!**


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter LIX (56)

Surprising Surprises of Unexpectedness

Stone narrowed his eyes as he looked at the final glossary page of the Italian dictionary in his hands. He was sitting in his chair by his computer desk in his room, sixteen-year-old Sedena silently hanging out with him, laying back on his bed, reading her own book, though her feet were hanging off the edge, since she was so tall now. A good 8'6", slightly larger for the average female Sangheili. Just as tall as Zuli.

Sedena clicked the wooden floor with the claws on her two-toed feet rhythmically, deep into her book: "To Kill A Mockingbird." Stone, however, snorted.

"Okay, says here 'Glossary of Geographical Names'," he stated.

"Mm hm," Sedena said absently, still staring at her book, silver eyes distant and indifferent, only regarding what they concentrated on.

"Hm, I wonder..." said Stone in sarcastic thought, mockingly looking up at the ceiling and stroking his chin. "Africa – Africa. Japan – Japan. Russia – Russia."

"You're probably right," Sedena said, hardly registering herself, much less Stone. Stone usually did this while reading. He barely registered the fact that she _wasn't_ listening, since he would usually do this by himself.

"Okay, Africa..." he smirked, "Africa," he finished. "Alps...Alpi? What the hell?" he asked. Sedena was finally aroused from her book, and looked at him in annoyance, but said nothing, instead, wanting to hear what he had to say. It could prove funny actually.

"America – America. Argentina – Argentina. Asia – Asia—so far so good, Atlantic...Atlantico. The Atlantic isn't a country, it's a fucking ocean!" Stone exclaimed.

"Ahem," said Sedena, Stone looking up at her. "'Glossary of _Geographical_ Names'. Not just land countries, _geographical;_ including watermasses," she said pointedly.

"Mm," he grunted, looking back. Sedena merely smiled at him.

"That's your answer to _all_ of my corrections." Stone didn't listen,

"Look at this, they call Egypt 'Egitto'...why? Egypt should be Egypt, it's a _name_ of something! They call Mexico 'Messico'."

"Native Mexicans pronounce Mexico 'Meh-he-coe'," Sedena pointed out. Stone still didn't listen.

"Japan... _Giappone!?_ Why!? They called Pearl Jam 'Pearl Jam' when the freaking band was touring there! Pearl in Italian is..." Stone flipped through the dictionary while Sedena merely watched in amusement. "'Perla', and 'Jam' is...' _marmellata_!'"

"I think they mean 'jam' in the context of the _food_ , Stone." Stone paused, then blushed a little bit, knowing she was right.

"Yeah...am I overreacting?"

"Kind of," she said, purposely understating; he knew by the smirk on her face. "Why are you freaking out over the Italian dictionary anyway?"

"I looked on ancestry dot com, and found out that my original Earth relatives were Italian. And so I'm...just looking at this for the hell of it. Apparently, we live in 'Nuovo Messico'," Stone told her.

"And you're berating your own cultural heritage because...?"

"Because I'm bored and have nothing else to do."

"Read a book— _another_ book," Sedena said in irritation when Stone waved the dictionary.

" _You're_ reading the book I want," he said.

"I am?" she asked. "I only picked it up today, it was sitting on the table."

"It's a library book, I checked it out for myself," Stone told her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, offering him the book.

"Nah, it's okay. Finish it," he said, looking back at the dictionary. "United States – Stai Uniti. Why don't they call us the United States?"

"Because 'united' and 'states' are common words for all languages, even Sangheilian," Sedena sighed.

"That brings me to another thought. Why are _we_ referred to as the 'United States'?"

"Um...because that's the name of the country," Sedena said in exasperation.

"No, we're the 'United States _of_ _America',_ that's what we were titled when the country first declared its independence. And centuries later, all other country states, with the UNSC especially, became their own respective 'united states' of _their_ countries. Why should only _we_ be called 'USA'. USI, United States of Italy."

"Because _we're_ known as the United States of America, Italy isn't known as the USI," Sedena replied.

"Fine, we're _known_ as the United States of America, but really, we're not the only United States country. _Every_ country is that now. They all have states, the states are united under one country flag, and the states have their own flags and can make their own laws outside the federal government."

"But we're _America_ ," Sedena retorted.

"No, Canada is America as well. We're in North America, just like South America. And even then, Canada has its own name, then there's Central America, aka: Mexico. And then there's Brazil, and Argentina, and Peru, and so-on in South America. They all have their own names. And _they're_ all United States of Brazil, Argentina, and Peru." Sedena didn't look convinced. "Okay, fine," said Stone challengingly. "Let's talk about...let's talk about _you_." Sedena reared her head slightly in surprise.

"Me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"Let's say someone gave you the title 'Sedena of the Bladerunners'. One, your affix is already 'Hakren', bladerunner. Two, there's Thel Vadam the Arbiter, Rtas Vadum, N'tho Sraom, Usze Taham— _all_ prominent swordsmen like you, just as good as you and any other Advanced Ops swordsman. Why are _you_ any different? Why should it only be you that's Sedena of the Bladerunners?" Sedena thought. Why only her? Zuli was just as good as she. They both learned from N'tho Sraom, were equal to him in skill, just as he to the Arbiter, when they fought together. She didn't know. Then a thought came to her.

Iras Hakrentore, he was the first swordsman of all time, _before_ the Covenant. Back when their swords were simply steel, but still shaped as the energy swords today. _He_ was the original master. He created the sword, created the fighting style for the sword; taught others how to make the sword, and taught others how to _use_ the sword. If anyone, _he_ is known as 'Iras of the Bladerunners' for that was his original name: Hakrentore.

"Okay, me, Sedena – Italy, the USI, I am not the USI because I'm not known as-"

"You said that-" Sedena raised her finger at him to silence and listen.

"The United States of America, is the original US because they were the first, the _very_ first. Just like Iras Hakrentore is the first swordsman, Iras of the Bladerunners. Yes, me, Zuli, N'tho, the Arbiter, us descendants are equal to him, we're our own United States, but we're not known as he is...maybe the Arbiter, but still, Iras was the original revolutionary. And America was."

"For democracy?" asked Stone, testing Sedena. She smiled slyly.

"No, for the _Constitution_. Democracy was already known of by then. Our Constitution, freedom of religion, speech, the right to bear arms; that's what was so special about America. No other country had those, only America. Iras was the only one to make the Sangheili's very first sword and fighting style for it, no others. Everyone else had spears and arrows."

"There, now you know how to debate," Stone told her.

"Was this another one of your stupid hidden tests?" asked Sedena.

"Not originally," Stone said slyly. "Now, tell me," Stone leaned in on Sedena. "Give me an example of a perfect working force that doesn't go against each other like the UNSC, particularly France and England." Sedena chuckled and thought...then she grinned.

"The Spartans of Greece, an elite fighting force that decimated almost a million Persian forces, only three hundred against those million. How did that work? All those Spartans were equal with each other. In strength, will, intelligence, and tactical skill. As well as weapon. And I am _not_ getting visions of the _300_ movie you showed me that one time," Sedena said in amused annoyance at Stone's sly smirk.

"Alright, fine. But I can tell you one Spartan that outshone all other-"

"Oh don't start with the Master Chief pride," said Sedena in exasperation, rolling her eyes. "You're as bad as those radical nationalists, only over a cyborg. Now listen here, Stone; the Master Chief had _luck_. Just like when George Washington commanded the troops in the revolution, his luck was like divine intervention, and that's what the Chief had. Extreme luck. His other Spartan brethren were just as skilled as he is, why else would they all be called Spartans? Based off the original idea of an elite force of _many_ people, equal to each other in military prowess. And let's not forget about _you_ ," Sedena jabbed Stone's chest with a claw.

"Me?" asked Stone in surprise.

"The marines carried out the real war effort; worked the ships, fought in the trenches, defended the platforms, struck the axises of the Covenant. Ingenious tactics that made humanity last longer against a galactic superpower longer than they should have, long enough to _defeat_ that superpower in a final push. Just like the original American revolution. The minutemen defended their freedom. Big, smart...handsome guys like you," Sedena grinned as she patted Stone's shoulder. He smiled back.

"Now that's an awesome debate," he said. "Then of course we're the Persians. Sure, we had strength in numbers, and we _eventually_ prevailed, but only because we were sneaky. The Chief just charged into everything."

"According to his story, Cortana the construct relayed valuable intelligence to him. If not for the intelligence, he would have failed long ago. And dumbass, the Persians did _not_ prevail! You're not the Persians."

"Just don't get into fights with your superiors when you hit the ship," said Stone, standing and giving her a pat on the shoulder. As he walked out of the room she smiled at his receding back. She stood herself, walking to her room. It was about midday, the fifteenth of July, and a nice warm day. The past two years had been good. She continued her weekend sessions with N'tho, just like Zuli and Morva, and even Aralo did some light training with her prosthetic leg. She of course was still not able to enlist in the military, but continuing the training with N'tho had been more of a spiritual healing, rather than some sort of sad nostalgia and longing.

Jennifer had been in a relationship with a Sangheili on the _Ostara,_ as she commonly wrote about the man. His name was Raokul, and he was quite the handsome devil if Sedena could say so herself; Jennifer was lucky. Elo and Jennifer (along with Raokul even) came to visit as much as possible, and they quickly became friends with the rest of 'the gang', including the Mera family, Johnathan and Tabitha, Pete, Mellisa and Dan, and of course Rose and Zuli. Raokul was quite interesting himself, as he came from one of the nomadic desert tribes on Sangheilios. They usually had rough names like that; Raokul, Rusaka, Kuter, Zinat and so on. He was a little terse as a result; friendly most of them time, but quite conservative, as most Sangheili from those regions were.

As Sedena placed her book on the nightstand, she turned around to face her closet to choose something to change into, as she and her friends were going to head out to the Elephant Butte lake. She let loose a sudden, short scream of fright when someone was standing in her closet, arms crossed and grinning. Sedena stumbled back, almost falling over, but when she gained her composure and looked at the intruder...

"Elo!?" she gasped, the shortish girl laughing in delight at Sedena's scare. "What the hell are you doing in my closet!? _Or here in general_!?" Sedena demanded, still reeling from the unexpected appearance.

"A visit, of course. I missed you, comrade," Elo told her with a bright smile. Sedena then noticed that Stone hadn't come running at her shout.

"Stone! You knew about this!" she called out, he not responding answer enough.

"He originally wanted to tell you when I approached him, but I flashed him..." Sedena's eyes widened in shock. "...money." Her expression of shock turned into a scowl, and Elo laughed again.

"That's a lie!" he suddenly shouted from somewhere. "I thought you loved me!"

"Okay, that's a bit much," Elo called back.

"Come on, Elo, you know him; he gets at everyone," Sedena told her with a grin, then gave her a tight hug which she returned.

"So, did your parents decide to come or did you come alone?" Sedena asked.

"I came alone; the thought of eating Dimitri's food drove me. You had nothing to do with it, but thanks for letting me stay and borrow your bed, as you should give the Sangheili guest a Sangheili sized bed."

"In case you didn't know, the guest bedroom finally has a Sangheili sized bed," Sedena responded matter-of-factly.

"Is it queen sized?"

"I know what you're thinking; it is called the 'guest' bedroom for a reason, and you are a guest."

"The 'guest' bedroom is a given, everyone knows that the host makes the best for their guest."

"Well, clever rebuttals aside: you're taking the fucking guest bedroom, this is _my_ room; now get out," Sedena pointed out the door. All Elo did was smile and nod, then ambled out the door, shutting it behind herself. Sedena shook her head, grinning at the pleasant surprise. She grabbed a swimming skirt and a crossed torso piece from her closet, slipped them on, pulled on some shoes and headed out to meet Elo. She was already seated at the kitchen table, passing up an offered chicken salad lunch from Stone.

"Yeah, I understand about coming here for the Butte-E-Full Restaurant; if Sedena lived next to that Juru State restaurant if she moved back to Sangheilios, I'd totally use a fatherly visit as an excuse to eat there," Stone said in a conversational tone, but of course he knew she was right behind him; also referring to an excellent restaurant that they had eaten at during one past vacation.

"And I'd use the cute-princess-daughter-without-money act to get a free meal out of you," she shot back, resting her hand on the back of his chair and leaning to the side, smirking down at him as he ate up his sandwich indifferently.

"And I'd use the cute-prince-boyfriend-without-money routine on Rose to get her to pay for it," he aptly responded

"And she would use the cute-queen-mother-without-money routine on me," Zuli's voice suddenly spoke up from nowhere. They all took surprised glances at the window above the kitchen sink, where Zuli was smiling in.

"She does that to everyone," Stone replied. Zuli walked from the window then entered through the back sliding door.

"Dan should be driving by any minute," he told Sedena, then looked at Elo. "Where the fuck did you come from?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Uranus."

"Ooooh-ho, shit, I haven't heard that one in forever," Stone chuckled. "Such a classic."

"Elo, how could you sink to such a low?" asked Sedena.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Zuli to Sedena. "That was a quality, witty rebuke. As your father said: a classic."

"Right, definitely what my father is made of: quality wit," Sedena ruffled his back briefly.

"My brains made you the genius you are today, Sedena. I secretly motivated you to teach yourself Internet college courses by your lonesome."

"Since you humans are so unhealthily obsessed with getting into college, why haven't you been shoving it down my throat?" Sedena asked.

"In case you didn't know, you're being assigned to a battle cruiser as a Special Ops unit because you graduated form a military college. More like N'tho shoved it down your throat by shoving your face into dirt for several years straight." Sedena snorted; it had only been once N'tho had shoved her face into the dirt, and that had been an honest accident.

"Where's Dan, aren't you all supposed to be leaving now?" Stone said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, we'll wait outside; Elo?" Sedena urged.

"I'm staying; I didn't flash him just for the hell of it," Elo stated, leaning back in the chair in a slightly enticing manner.

"Stop it Elo, you're talking about my father here," Sedena said, but immediately regretted it as...

"Yeah, I'm hers," Stone enforced.

"Fuck you, Stone...Christ, what the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I keep walking into this shit?" Sedena grunted, Zuli covering his mouth in a failed attempt to stifle laughter.

"Are you coming or what?" Sedena snapped at Elo.

"Oh I'm cumming, definitely," Elo shot back slyly. Sedena glowered at her silently for a moment, then took a glance at Zuli.

"Zuli; drag her out of my home." Zuli looked down at the girl, cracking his knuckles.

"You wouldn't dare," Elo challenged, but he quickly scooped her up over his shoulder smoothly when she was off guard. She gave out a cry of surprise as he carried her out the door, following Sedena. Stone simply finished his sandwich.

"Sirkeinmin," Elo growled at him when he had put her down, "If you do that again, I will bury you alive."

"Swimming games tend to get a bit grabby," he pointed out.

"Tell me about it..." Sedena muttered.

"Maybe you shouldn't dress so provocatively," Zuli countered.

"Bullshit, Zuli, do this look like some cheap slutty outfit?" Sedena said, a little aggravated.

"You need a corset, woman. And a mask."

"You need some swollen mandibles," Sedena replied icily.

"Okay, relax, if you're gonna be that way," Zuli replied, finally aggravated himself.

"I swear, you two are like a married couple sometimes," Elo sighed as Dan finally pulled up with his pick-up truck, Mellisa sitting next to him in the cab while Aralo and Morva were kicking it back in the bed.

" _Epic foreshadowing_!" Dan called, having heard what Elo said, making Sedena and Zuli blush and pout at him. "Where the fuck did you come from?" he asked Elo.

"Do not say it again," Sedena ordered as Elo opened her mouth to reply.

"Sangheilios," she said.

"AKA my anus," Dan concluded. The Sangheili all gave him withering looks, then Morva spoke up,

"Okay, let's gang up on the annoying human." Dan tapped the pedal, making Morva and Aralo jerk and shout in surprise with the sudden movement.

"Don't piss off the guy driving a giant fucking pick-up," he said over his shoulder at him.

"Don't piss off the spec ops Sangheili that hi-jacked a Banshee _in mid-air_ ," Morva retorted.

"I still don't believe that and you can't prove it either, Zuli," Dan told them vehemently. "Now get in the back of the car you three." The three Sangheili did so, lifting themselves into the back. When they were settled, Dan accelerated down the road, bending through the suburban blocks to get to the road that lead to the Elephant Butte Lake.

"So you're just here to hang, then?" Aralo asked Elo.

"Why else?" she responded brightly.

"The Butte-E-Full," Sedena reminded.

"Ah yes, you are all nothing but minuscule amphibian goo cells compared to Dimitri...s food."

"Yeah, likewise," Mellisa said out the back window.

"Well, we're swimming, don't know about you," Zuli said.

"I have briefs under my clothes, it's not a problem," she responded.

"You're gonna run around in your underwear?" Mellisa chuckled, looking over her shoulder at the young adult Sangheili.

"Oh please, as opposed to you, with the tiny bottom and top bikinis," Elo shot back.

"Yeah, really, don't be so revealing," Sedena backed.

"How the hell am I supposed to catch a guy's eyes if I dress like a nineteen-fifties uber Christian housewife?" Mellisa said.

"Say hi," Dan replied.

"You don't know anything about attraction, so who asked ya," Mellisa retorted.

"He may not know anything about it, but Ilse doesn't care," Morva stated.

"Say what now?" asked Dan, glancing at him through the rear view mirror. Morva smiled.

"Ilse gives you looks, you've just failed to notice because you're a 'loner' as you so call yourself."

"That's another thing you and Ilse have in common," Aralo joined in, "You're both 'loners'."

"I know what you're trying to do, using your sister to tease me about sex. Real nice, you guys are the bestest siblings a lucky guy or gal could have," Dan said in dripping sarcasm, Morva and Aralo chuckling to themselves. They pulled down a driveway, which lead to the dirt-sandy beach by the lake, the lot of them hopping out. As Sedena pulled off her shoes, she said to Morva,

"You know why Ilse always is such a loner, besides your general idea of what she's been through?"

"I talked with her about it, she's...worried, actually. Apprehensive. Not because she would be afraid of a relationship itself, but we recently found out because of the mixing of genes, she is infertile. Jason along with her."

"Oh...that's right...it makes sense," Sedena said, and she was surprised. She honestly hadn't thought of that, but it did make sense when it was spoken and thought of. She and Jason had almost died, after all; there had to be a negative side effect amongst all the other neutral ones. They didn't view their change of appearance as a negative, despite some stares and even taunts from other people occasionally. It was sad too when they were taunted; since they were so adverse to confrontations and violence, they actually had to rely on their family and friends to defend them, since they wanted to remain constant to their philosophies and feelings. It was disgusting, because people so kind and gentle didn't deserve that treatment. No one did...but, they were them, and to Sedena they especially didn't deserve it.

"She is afraid," Morva continued, "that many of relationships she tried to get into would fail because the man she wanted would want to have biological children."

"Well, she needs to find the man who would be willing to adopt if he wanted children, and understand Ilse's predicament. If Sangheili and humans can be attracted to each other, then some could be attracted to Ilse and Jason's own unique appearance," Sedena replied.

"I tried talking to her about it, but she's still nervous. Strangely she only spoke with _me_ about it, not even Mother and Father."

"And Jason?"

"He shares her feelings."

"Would she be mad if I talked to her about it? I mean, if she wanted you to keep it secret."

"Well...maybe she'd have one of those impulsive feelings of anger at me, but I don't think it'd last. She wants to get it off her chest as much as she wants to hide it. She knows she can't hide it forever, either. Mother and Father can tell something is amiss with both of them." He gave her a sad look. "They've been worrying especially over them, how fragile they are, and being the way they are makes them even more susceptible to abuse. They also want them to stay on Earth...you know how we Sangheili are. We are extremely independent, and we commonly abuse those who are more dependent. It's disgusting." Sedena nodded, she couldn't agree more. No matter how much her people changed for the better, there were still black stains on them that would never come out; Stone commonly said the same thing for his species. But it seemed that whatever extreme one species didn't have, the other possessed.

"Wake up!" Mellisa's call suddenly aroused them from their conversation, and they glanced at her. The rest were already in the water, and they were still standing by the truck. Mellisa waved them over when they looked to her, then she got into the water herself.

"Would you talk to her?" Morva asked as they began walking to the shore. "She'd like that very much, I know it."

"Of course, I'd love to help her. Both of them," Sedena agreed.

"Thanks, Sedena. I needed to tell someone, but I was nervous myself." Sedena only gave him a pat on the arm and smile, then she dove into the water after her friends.

"Yeah, right there. You know you like it, Zuli, don't pretend to be so indignant," Sedena said softly, in a voice filled with pleasure. Zuli was currently massaging her back as she laid on her stomach; Elo watching with a smile as she ate a small snack.

"Atleast he is doing it to someone who doesn't have a blood relation," Morva muttered, indeed legitimately indignant as he rubbed his smugly content sister's shoulders.

"That's the point, Morva," Aralo said to him, "I'm your sister and you love me and do me these nice favors every now and then." The lot of them were sunbathing after three-quarters-of-an-hour of swimming, the high noon sun glowing down on them with its life force.

"Sedena might as well be a sister to me, so I am annoyed I have to do this," Zuli stated.

"Yes, but you know I am not a blood relative, so you subconsciously are quite fine with this."

"Hey, Dan," Mellisa piped up, giving him a nudge in the abdomen with her elbow.

"Whatever idea you just had I am not humoring," he said immediately, then spoke up again, "Except for the idea of heading up to the Butte-E-Full." She gave him a sour look.

"Fuck your uncanny pre-cogs," she told him irritably.

"Okay," he said, pulling on his shirt and standing, "Let's go." Zuli and Morva gave each other briefs smirks before simply standing up and walking away from the girls.

"Hey!" Sedena snapped. "You fuckers!" Interrupted massages suck epically.

"The nerve of men," Elo said, in between sympathy and amusement for Sedena's and Aralo's plight.

"Didn't even help me with the leg," Aralo sighed as she fastened her prosthetic to her stump. When she finished she let Sedena pull her up, then the three of them made their way to the dark green truck. They climbed into the bed and Dan turned around, heading back for the road and to the restaurant.

"What crazy concoctions has Dimitri cooked up since last time I was here?" Elo asked.

"Lawl puns, because Dimitri is a chef and you said he 'cooked up'..." Dan answered, Elo shooting him an annoyed look. " _Ignore me_!" he added.

"You know the Little Lad's herbal popcorn?" Morva asked her.

"How could I forget? Stone was right saying it was like heroin; I had to heal myself from the sheer amount of awesome that it was when I went home," Elo said reminiscently, then made a small gasp. "That reminds me! We need to stop at Bullock's later."

"Well," Morva continued, "He takes the herbs – and the herbs from the bag itself, not making his own mixture – and rolls it into the hamburger patties." Elo gave him a joking astonished look.

"So it's death by awesome burger, because you won't survive the rehabilitation afterwards," Aralo added.

"I think we can agree all of us are ordering the same thing," Sedena said, and everyone made their affirmatives. Dan finally rolled into the parking lot of the restaurant that overlooked the lake and the Turtle Back Mountains, busy as ever. They entered the building, looking around for a good place to sit. Sadly, all the outside tables were...nope, one was still available, reserved for them surprisingly when they spotted the sign on it: "Elo and Company."

"You sly dog," Dan said with a grin, giving her a light punch in the arm.

"Quite sly," Elo stated and smiled in a way that Sedena could tell it foreshadowed something bigger. They walked out to the balcony, sitting at their table.

"About time you showed up," said a woman's voice from behind Sedena. She turned to the owner, seeing she and a Sangheili male staring at menus that obscured their faces. But the woman's voice...

It was then they both lowered their menus, and revealed themselves to be Jennifer and Raokul. Sedena and her friends all stood in shock and joy, babbling in cheerful shock when the surprise arrivals stood and greeted them back. Elo was the only one whom simply leaned back on her chair, leg crossed on the other's knee as she watched with her arms folded over her chest.

"And you!" Aralo pointed accusingly at Elo, whom only gave her a smug smile and shrug of the shoulders.

"I knew something was up with that expression when you bragged about your slyness," Sedena said to her.

"The slyness continues, however," Elo said. Sedena knew she must be speaking of Jennifer and turned to the tall, pale woman. She was dressed as she usually did. Her hair black as ever, but featured blood red highlights. She wore a black blouse dress made of shimmering pieces, just stopping above her knees; high-top leather boots, and a silver snake-shaped choker around her neck, the snake twisting around her neck, with an open maw resting on its tail end, eyes seeming to be made of pure emerald, even the fangs.

Jennifer's smile was indeed sly as she scanned her friends, who all awaited her announcement.

"Well, it began with a little presentation Raokul had for me a few weeks ago," Jennifer began, the conservatively modest Sangheili smiling a bit sheepishly as he looked away from them self-consciously at the view. "You see, one day, in the messhall in front of everyone, he had something hidden behind his back. He stood before me as I was eating my lunch, then knelt down peculiarly. He revealed what he had behind his back, a little black box." Aralo gasped already, and Sedena knew exactly what was going on, but she wanted to hear Jennifer say it...she was just as shocked as...everyone else. Jennifer grinned at Aralo's gasp, but continued, "He opened it, showed that it was a platinum ring with an obsidian rock as the jewel. Quite fitting," she smiled at him, and he held her hand under the table. "He then asked me to marry him, and I said okay."

"Just okay," he spoke up. "Casually, without much hesitation."

"And he replied a modest 'fine'. Then we kissed right in front of all our comrades, superiors, and even a Supreme Commander and Fleet Admiral." The lot of them finally laughed, giving joyous congratulations to the engaged couple.

"And for this momentous occasion," another surprise guest spoke up, Dimitri with two large trays in both arms. He placed them down on their tables; the cheeseburgers with the Little Lad's herb mix blended and seared into the meat.

"You've really outdone yourselves with this set up," Zuli remarked as he gratefully took his plate.

"Don't be ridiculous I make these plates the same for everyone," Dimitri said dismissively as he passed out the other's plates. Zuli rolled his eyes.

"I was talking to Jennifer and Raokul," he told the Russian cook pointedly.

"Customers can be real cunts sometimes," Dimitri remarked, making some nearby table occupants glance in surprise.

"Nice..." Sedena said sarcastically with a glower, but she immediately brightened up as he offered a cheeseburger to her with a bow, she accepting with her own bow of the head. "But yeah, as Zuli said," Sedena said to the soon-to-be-weds, "You outdid yourselves...coordination, how many of us would be attending...how _did_ you know how many of us would be hanging out? Elo couldn't know, could she?" she looked to the girl, she munching down on her lunch already. She only shook her head as a general no.

"Then who..." Sedena thought, and she could tell by Jennifer's and Raokul's smug looks whom they had contacted to give them such valuable intelligence. Sedena slammed her fist on the table when she realized who it was, and was about to exclaim his name, when Stone suddenly pounced on her shoulders and shouted in her ear,

" _Me_!" Sedena yelped in surprise, instinctively pushing the laughing human off herself; he only stumbled back, laughing like a buffoon.

"I should know by now you're behind most of the goofy shit that happens to me," Sedena said to him as he sat next to her, a burger automatically being placed in front of him by Dimitri. She hadn't even noticed there was one extra out of all of them until he started eating it...regardless of the fact he had had a chicken salad sandwich less than an hour ago.

"Your whole life is a goofy set up," he countered.

"So, what are your plans? When's the wedding?" Mellisa asked Jennifer.

"Well, to give you guys plenty of thinking time...one week," Raokul told them.

"Oh yeah, plenty of thinking time," Stone said sarcastically.

"Just take vacation days," Sedena told him. "It's not like I'm doing anything special. None of us, really." The others nodded.

"Basically, everyone here has been invited. We're marrying on the northest point on Sangheilios, not only because it's cool for you guys, but it's cool to marry there," Jennifer explained.

"Traditional Sangheili styled marriage?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, human marriage style is gay with the organ song and that shit," Jennifer said dismissively.

"I keep suggesting to her to have a Gothic, blackened version," Raokul said, but Jennifer only shot him annoyed look.

"And I keep _telling_ you that's even gayer. You know by now that my life doesn't completely revolve around the Goth style and black metal."

"Right, because the most colorful thing I have ever seen you wear is your Mjolnir armor," he shot back, everyone snickering as Jennifer gave him a dirty look.

"Well fine then, how about I wear some ultra tacky tie-dye dress to our wedding?"

"Not my dress."

"You'll have to wear a _matching_ dress."

"And where does it say I have to copy my soon-to-be-wife?"

"The manual of life, page forty-three."

"Oh that one, I thought it was rather boring. My former tribe back in the desert tried to shove it down my throat. It had an unpleasant taste to boot."

"I think you'd look good in a tie-dye dress," Zuli remarked. Raokul turned to him with a smile.

"Secretly: I think so as well," he replied.

"And now I know that when you ask me to give you a minute after you've been in the bathroom for an hour, to come barging in with a camera," Jennifer said conclusively.

"He'd look good with make-up too," Mellisa added.

"How'd your parents react?" Morva asked Jennifer.

"They seemed fine; not that it would have mattered to me if they weren't fine," Jennifer answered, squeezing Raokul's hand under the table.

"I as well," Raokul backed up.

"About your side of the aisle," Stone said to Raokul. "Don't you have any family? Or atleast friends."

"The only blood family I know of is my maternal uncle. I do not even know if I have half-brothers or sisters, although I am sure I do. But, I do have friends that would attend and my uncle will as well. I contacted him and he was pleased."

"No gripe over Jennifer's human-ness?" Morva asked.

"No, he does not mind. I think he's afraid of her actually," he joked, placing his hand on Jennifer's knee.

"I'm glad I have that effect on most of your home comrades," she replied, making him chuckle lightly in the back of his throat.

"Why? Because you think _they're_ scary?"

"I'm scared of your desert scorched ass, so why not their's?" she shot back, making him sigh and shake his head.

"I'm taking a guess you already talked with Mendez about a vacation," Sedena said to Stone.

"Yep, takin' a week off," he verified. "Weddings are excellent excuses."

"Hm, excuse, huh?" Raokul asked. "Okay, fine; then that means you will be wearing a black tuxedo on a three-sunned planet."

"Guess I will be," Stone accepted with a shrug.

"Wow, why do I have the very familiar feeling that you will?" Sedena asked the question that did not really need to be answered.

"Because I will be having the most satisfying cold shower ever afterwards," he told her sagely.

"Sounds like a deal; I myself will be wearing some goofy Austin Powers get-up," Dan said fondly.

"You'd be killed in an instant, and not by anyone at the wedding," Raokul said.

"Epic homophobes?" Dan asked in a teasing tone.

"Are you comin' out or something?" Mellisa asked, nudging him in the abdomen.

"No, they're just anti-English," he sighed in disappointment.

"So you're a gay Brit?" Zuli asked.

"Yeah, Zuli. That's right. I'm a gay Brit," Dan said sarcastically.

"Not only that, he's an illegal immigrant," Mellisa added.

"Hush, 'sister'," Dan made quotation marks with his index and middle fingers, "Don't let the feds know."

"I have the authority to arrest you and send your ass back to Mexico, or Canada...Canexico," Stone said to him.

"Ease up, po-po, I'm a cop killa," Dan threatened jokingly.

"And I'm a trigger happy all-American Brit hater," Stone shot back.

"I've got a shotgun, you just have a little popper."

"Yeah, but I've got the little popper with me as we speak; your shotty is back tucked safely in your locked cabinet." Sedena finally interjected,

"Enough you two, how about we discuss something important?"

"Thing is, Raokul and I are on a tight schedule," Jennifer said.

"We need to hunt down my old tribe back in the desert at home," Raokul said, sounding strangely enthusiastic and yet unenthusiastic at once.

"I detect those differing tones of gladness and lethargy," Aralo said. "Is going out in the brutally scorching desert the undesirable and finding your friends the desirable...or vice versa?" Raokul chuckled, taking a sip of his drink before answering,

"Undesirable equals going out there in general, then having to put up with my rivals in front of Jennifer. The desirable equals seeing my uncle and true friends, and breaking the news. My uncle is the only one who knows of the arrangement. It will be a nice surprise for my friends."

"Is it gonna be difficult to find them?" Stone asked.

"Not so much, they have a permanent village, my former tribe did not move about constantly," Raokul explained.

"But..." Jennifer sighed, standing up with Raokul. Her friends stood and gave her and him farewell hugs. "We'll see you in a week then, and we'll pass on the invitations to everyone else," Sedena said.

"I sure hope Johnathan and Tabitha will come," Jennifer said.

"I'm sure they will, they really love you, you know," Sedena said with a smile.

"The old timers always like the creepy Goths that are actually nice and kind spirited," Jennifer answered with a grin, making Sedena giggle.

"Right, always," she 'agreed'. "See you soon." Jennifer only smiled and nodded, before leaving with Raokul arm-in-arm. She turned to Elo and Stone, both of them staring at her smugly.

"Am I to expect more sneaky collaborations from you two?" she asked them.

"That's the point, you're _not supposed_ to expect them," Stone responded smartly.

"You should at least expect that," Elo added.

"Well, better tell dad about this," Mellisa said as she stood with her brother.

"Our family too," Aralo said as she stood with _her_ brother.

"Fuckers didn't invite me," Dimitri grumbled as he took some empty plates, having to seemingly come out of nowhere. He was joking of course, but he was good at sounding serious even when he wasn't.

"Hey cooking genius, they want you to-"  
"Put habanero pepper extract in the chocolate fountain? Certainly!" he interrupted gleefully.

"Yes, they want you to be the head chef," Elo notified him, smiling at his joke.

"And I'll be sure to put salt in the coffee."

"(Sigh). I'm sure you will," Elo muttered.

"Hey, if you don't appreciate my eccentric services, than maybe you'll be better off without them."

"I'd make a 'Russia is poor and lame' remark if that were still relevant," Elo said witheringly.

"Yeah, it was a sad day when the Motherland became a more providing mother..." Dimitri sighed in sadness.

"Okay, let's head out and let the depressive Ruskie brood over his ample amount of rubles and head home," Sedena said, patting Elo on the shoulder.

"There's extra to save damn it. Extra to save!" Dimitri cried in despair, raising his hands in the air vainly. The lot of them left the restaurant, Morva and Aralo opting to walk home, Dan and Mellisa driving back and the Gossards and Elo going back home in Stone's truck.

"You want to hear something even more peachy?" Elo asked Sedena as they wound through the suburbs to their home.

"What now?" Sedena asked in slight exasperation. All the surprises were making her a bit weary.

"My parents don't even know. I'll send them a little email telling them what the the soon-to-be-weds and your father cooked up."

"Excellent, you are masters of deception, and experts in surprises."

"You're sounding a little tired of this," Elo remarked in a not-so-surprised tone.

"If you'll stop with the surprises I'll let you have my bed."

"A just deal, I shall remain silent," Elo said smugly. Sedena rolled her eyes but remained silent in turn. When they got back home, the two girls headed to Sedena's room to lay back on the bed and watch some television. As they idly watched some stupid, melodramatic reality show, Sedena asked,

"So, how have been things shaping up with you?"

"Quite well. Me and father spar in the living room and break stuff occasionally, that in turn irritates mother, and she kicks us out of the apartment for the rest of the day. It's fun. I've remained in contact with Entu and Zima, they live only two hours out of the city."

"Oh yeah? How have they been?"

"They have been together since the academy...I think it was love at first sight with those two," Elo stated with a smile, Sedena joining in with her own smile.

"Good, I'm happy for them. Any chance you've heard about Yala?" she asked with a smirk, Elo chuckling grimly.

"His former clan left him as naked on the street as the academy had. But now he's fully clothed and making end's meet as a blacksmith with the Hakrentore furnaces. Kinda funny, actually, he seems happy. And he wasn't such a prick when I saw him there. I don't know if he actually learned his lesson or was just doing his best not to be an ass."

"That's oddly satisfying, that he got a job he enjoys. I guess it's because it has nothing to do with serving the military."

"And one more thing, Sedena," Elo said, looking at her, she looking back.

"And that is?" Elo's smile widened.

"I saw Zayus." Sedena blinked, a pit forming in her stomach, feeling lightheaded.

"You did?" she asked softly. Elo sighed, giving her a comforting hug.

"He was on strict business he said, so he just asked for a brief explanation on how you were doing. I said you healed but you still miss him. He feels the same." Sedena sighed shakily, tightening her own embrace on her friend.

"Elo..."

"Hm?"

"You get the guest bedroom, because you surprised me again."

"...fuck."

Sedena awoke with some tears in her eyes, cursing softly. She loved Elo and all, and she was partway glad she had told her about Zayus...but that consequently made her dream of making love with him again, and it was no surprise she awoke weeping. She wiped her wet eyes, looking at the clock; two in the morning. With a shaky breath, she swung her feet over the side of the bed, draped a robe over her underwear clad body, then silently exited her room for the kitchen; but the light was on as she saw from down the hall. She stepped down to see a groggy Stone sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing his forehead.

"Dad?" she asked softly, as to not take him surprise. But he still started at the sound of her voice, looking up at her with bewildered eyes. His expression became neutral again at the sight of her.

"Hey. You ask me what I'm doing up first, then I'll ask you after." She smiled, padding over to the table and sitting across from him.

"What are you doing up, dad?"

"Bad dream."

"What of?"

"...well, about the war. And it wasn't about the Flood."

"Oh..." she said, feeling self-conscious and nervous now. She knew that war dreams not about the Flood meant they were about her kind instead. He smiled sadly at her.

"It's okay, Sedena. I still see the innocent child that changed my view of your species when I look at you." She chuckled, still self-conscious of herself but in a different context now.

"And yourself?" he asked her.

"Dream about Zayus. Elo told me she saw him a while ago, and he asked how I was." Stone nodded in understanding.

"You never forget the first one, Sedena. Never." She nodded, and both fell into a sorrowful silence, looking at their hands or inanimate objects, not wanting to make eye contact. Finally, Stone said,

"Early breakfast snack than back to bed?"

"Sure," Sedena accepted. He got up and grabbed two chocolate bars.

"Ah, chocolate: the cornerstone of a nutritious breakfast," Sedena said in light sarcasm before tearing the wrapper, breaking off a piece, then snatching it down her throat with her flexible tongue. Stone gave her a toast with his own bar then took a bite out of it. They ate in silence again, refusing to make eye contact. They finished their chocolate, then stood and threw their wrappers in the trash. As they went down the hall to their respective bedroom thresholds, each stopped to look at the other.

"I know this is something you'd rather not talk about...but what's the dream about?" Sedena asked. Stone actually seemed relieved to share it with her, and elaborated.

"I had gotten separated from my squad in the midst of the invasion, and I actually viewed that as a good thing. With no CO or comrades to follow around...I could make a break for my house. When I got there, I saw...Covenants already trying to break in." Stone grinned sadly. "My mom greeted them with a shotgun..." then his grin turned into grief, and Sedena knew what he was about to say then. "She took one down, but the others finished her, before I had a chance to interrupt. I opened fire, they fired back. One of my sisters grabbed the shotgun and took another out, but the remaining one stuck her with a grenade...all my sisters died in the explosion..." he silenced, looking at the ground dismally, and Sedena felt tears well in her eyes. Automatically she stepped over to him, knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the affection.

"Like I said, love, I don't see that in you or our friends. I love you, and nothing will change that," he said assuringly.

"I know...I just can't help but feel guilty. If I heard that story from my brother before then I would have never lost sleep over it."

"Don't blame yourself...blame your fuck stupid religion." Sedena made a sobbing chuckle at that. "Really, Sedena. I happen to not blame people as hard when they're diluted by religion, nationalism or some sort of mass hypnosis like that. I could have been in your place easily, and you in mine. I would have never lost sleep, thinking that it was actually contributing to a good cause." Sedena nodded sadly.

"It is still disgusting."

"But it's over now. Just memories, and the memories that sometimes keep me up...you know they have no real relevance to the present, and how I feel for you." She reluctantly let go of him, looking him in the eyes, and he placed a palm on her cheek.

"I love you, Sedena." She smiled weakly and nodded.

"I love you too, Dad." She stood straight, rubbing her exhausted eyes.

"Let's get back to bed," he murmured.

"Right..." she murmured back. She bade him goodnight before returning to her bed, still thinking about the story. She knew in the back of her mind him admitting that to her was for the better; it was a release for him...it was good for him to be able to admit that to his Sangheili daughter, and they still loving each other. With the reassuring thoughts of their relationship infinitely growing stronger, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Don't forget to head to Tumblr and search my name 'elspoggerino' and find The Blog O' Spog!**


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter LX (57)

Tomfoolery

Sedena awoke a little early, around six; Stone was still snoozing away back in his room, and when she entered the kitchen to grab some eggs and bacon, she noticed Elo sitting on the patio out the back door; she looked a little troubled as well. Sedena walked over and opened the door, Elo starting at the sound and turning, but she calmed when she saw it was Sedena.

"Sorry," Sedena said apologetically for making her jump.

"I would have jumped no matter what you did," Elo said with a weak smile. Sedena sat next to her on another lounge chair, crossing her legs and humming in the back of her throat in satisfaction at feeling the cool air brush against her face and feet.

"So, what brings you out here?" Sedena asked her friend.

"I overheard what was said last night...it just depressed me and kept me up all night..." Elo murmured. Sedena gazed at her with concern, and now she noticed Elo's eyes were groggy and dull, and her body language matched the look of her eyes. "You're really lucky, Sedena. That a man that suffered so much by our hands took your Sangheili self under his arm when you needed an arm most. Not many humans and Sangheili likewise would have done that."

"Not quite, Elo. You should know quite a few did. There is more goodness and compassion in us than what the masses give credit for. The sooner they realize that, the sooner evil can be made to be some minority with little relevance to our lives," Sedena told her. Elo looked at her, seeming satisfied with that answer. "The hard times I had in my life also seem minimalistic with all the joy and love Stone has given me. Just like the memory of my mother and brother. I hardly remember my ex-father, and hardly ever think of him likewise."

"I know...but still, the story on its own...it's just..." Elo sighed, and Sedena nodded, understanding. It had put her down too. "I wasn't eavesdropping, by the way, I was just awake, that's all," Elo quickly added, but Sedena chuckled.

"I know you wouldn't eavesdrop on a...private moment. And I don't mind if you heard it, you're my friend." Elo smiled, looking at the small garden in front of the patio. A few birds were eating some birdseed in a hanging dispenser that was suspended from the ceiling of the patio's roof; some of the avian creatures chasing each other away to get their share of breakfast.

"Gods, those blue skies are just so entrancing," Elo sighed, making Sedena grin.

"They are, even after I've lived here for so many years. You know Stone has been obsessing over Italy ever since he looked up his ancestry on the Internet?" Elo giggled.

"Oh, so he's a Italian? I have a feeling what this entails."

"I think we'll be having another vacation very soon." The two girls chuckled together again, still watching the birds eat and flutter about playfully. After a few minutes of silence, Sedena asked,

"Would you like breakfast?"

"Sounds great, thanks," Elo accepted. Sedena stood with Elo, lead her into the house again then continued with the eggs and bacon. She did the great trick Stone showed her; she fried the bacon first, scrambled the eggs, then cooked them in the bacon grease in the pan. That gave it a nice flavor, and it went perfectly with buttered toast. Sedena had set a third plate for Stone next to her at the table as she began to eat, a pot lid placed atop to keep the meal warm. It didn't need to be applied for long since the man himself shuffled into the kitchen/dining room.

"Morning, plate's right here," Sedena showed him.

"Thanks..." he said tiredly, sitting next to her, removing the lid and looking over the food. "And why are you up so early?" he asked after a bite of toast.

"Just woke up," Sedena said with a shrug.

"Same," Elo stated.

"Mm..." was Stone's mundane response as he mechanically put the food in his mouth, practically half-asleep.

"Well, it'll be fun telling Johnathan and Tabitha about the wedding," Sedena spoke up.

"Oh yeah...fun..." Stone murmured.

"Drink some coffee already," Sedena said indignantly, sliding a cup of ice coffee to him.

"It takes a few minutes..." he sighed, sipping the drink.

"Then remain quiet until then," Sedena ordered. He gave a half-hearted middle-finger salute.

"Yes, ma'am..." Sedena only sighed, Elo's grin twitching as she tried not to giggle.

"Go to work, Stone; be an asshole to speeders and j-walkers."

"I won't have to once this coffee kicks in."

"I'll kick _you_ in."

"Laaaame..." Stone drawled, but grinned at Sedena's dirty look, Elo covering her mouth in a feeble attempt to stifle her giggling.

"I see coffee does not affect your low level of courtesy, regardless of wakefulness," Sedena remarked witheringly.

"Yeah, great breakfast, Sedena; but I have to go to work," Stone said as he got up.

"You hardly touched it."

"Oh I'll just a grab a super special awesome typical copper donut at the pastry shop and call it good," he said as he strode to his room to change into his uniform.

"Blow it out your ass," Sedena called as he closed the door behind himself.

"You know he's only showing off to me," Elo stated jokingly, making Sedena grin.

"Yeah, he is a swinger after all."

"Looks good," N'tho commented to Tabitha, as the Sangheili stood before the counter she was standing behind in her shop, looking over a shirt he had asked her to sew back together.

"Well, it'll look better on you," she remarked back with a sly smile.

"Oh, you should know by now you can't make me bashful or self-conscious," he countered with a grin.

"Then try it on," she urged.

"Okay, okay; trying it on," he agreed, removing his current shirt. Just as he revealed his finely muscled body, it was then Sedena and Elo walked in and saw him, he glancing at them in surprise.

"Hey there, sexy," Elo greeted him, making the man blush and quickly throw his shirt on again. "That makes you look especially sexy," Elo commented. N'tho realized he had put on the fancy dress shirt Tabitha had repaired for him...unfortunately, it was a button-up shirt and the buttons were undone; his chest continued to be exposed.

"Knock it off, you are much younger than me," he grunted, buttoning up his shirt hastily.

"Just as he was saying I could not make him bashful or self-conscious," Tabitha said to the girls, "You come in here and make his head look like an eggplant." Sedena and Elo burst into giggles, N'tho glowering at them sourly as he finished the last button.

"I don't even know what that is."

"A purple vegetable that's vaguely shaped like our heads; it's sort of a pun," Sedena informed him.

"Now tell me, where the hell did you come from?" asked N'tho to Elo, trying to put aside what had just transpired.

"A special announcement; is Johnathan here?" she asked Tabitha.

"He's in the back, I'll go get him," the elder woman answered, going through a door into a back room.

"How special is this announcement?" N'tho asked.

"Incredibly special. Jennifer asked me," Elo said.

"She's getting married to Raokul, isn't she?" he asked with a grin.

"You better not-" began Sedena to him, but Tabitha burst out of the back room immediately.

"What what _whaaat_!?" she exclaimed, Johnathan stumbling behind her, looking more bewildered than shocked like Tabitha; more bewildered at her outburst than anything else.

"Huh? What?" he asked, apparently not hearing what N'tho had blabbed out (who was embarrassed he had ruined the surprise...well, not ruined the surprise, just changed its course).

"Jennifer and Raokul are getting married; the wedding is next week on Sangheilios," Elo said to them. Tabitha squealed and hugged her brother tightly, he still in a state of bewilderment.

"She...he...um...you're crushing me!" he said to her. Tabitha released Johnathan and turned to the girls, beaming.

"This is wonderful! Oh, why aren't they here?" she asked.

"Raokul had to track down his old tribe to invite some friends and his uncle," Elo told them.

"Oh, I see; next week, huh?" Tabitha asked.

"Mhm," was Elo's simple, bright reply. "We should all decide on a date to leave; I'll lead you all to where we need to go. Oh! That reminds me, can I borrow your phone? My parents don't know about the mission I was sent to accomplish here." Tabitha laughed at that fact.

"Yes, of course, dear; here you go," she offered the phone from behind the counter. As Elo took it and moved to the back of the shop to speak with her parents, N'tho said to Sedena,

"Well, I suppose a celebration is in order."

"Of course it is," she said witheringly, knowing full well that the celebration was him, Stone, Rose and the rest of the usual suspects going to O'Leary's Bar and Grill to drink up to some Celtic music. N'tho merely smiled.

"Two more years, then you will have the privilege of seeing your father and I's antics in full, instead of just the aftermath or ass-end."

"You know, that gets me thinking: I always thought it'd be fun to watch your foolery...but now that I think about it, I would be more embarrassed than amused. In fact, I'd probably avoid being seen in public with either of you if I could," she told him smartly, he only smirking as he listened to her statement, arms folded over his chest.

"More like you would join us."

"Probably," she agreed.

"I have actually been waiting for years to see you finally attempt a keg stand...actually, the alcohol laws on Sangheilios are not so restricted; you are sixteen years old..."

"Ooooh, that's right. That means Stone and I won't have to do battle in our living room when he finds out I drank a bit."

"Well, that was different," N'tho said more seriously, but Sedena pouted at him.

"I know, N'tho, it was a joke. It happened a long time ago."

"Still too soon, Krillin," N'tho joked with a smirk, making Sedena sigh and roll her eyes. "Hey, I have an idea on getting you to watch DBZA."

"And that is?"

"As your Master, I command you."

"You haven't rubbed my lamp yet, your wish is void."

"Do you _want_ _me_ to rub your lamp?"

"Hey, I'm not legal, so you'd get in some serious shit, perv."

"As long as you kept your mouth shut, ho." N'tho jumped when Elo gave him a slap in the back of the head.

"That's enough out of you," she said to him. " _And_ you," she added to Sedena.

"Yeah, well, I better go see your father later and ask him if he'll come along to the bar for a celebration," N'tho said, striding out the door.

"Don't bother, he'll say no," Sedena called after him in a quarter-hearted attempt to throw N'tho off, but he knew better.

"You always have the most fun vacations," Maria remarked to Stone; both were lounging back in the cruiser, sitting on the highway and watching the cars cruise by, the scanner reading out that everyone was going the speed limit of seventy.

"Why you acting like I'm the only one with fun vacations? You've been to Paris, Tokyo, Rome, London; all the generic but still awesome vacation spots."

"It's exactly what you just said, 'generic'. You've been to Sangheilios in many different cities, a freaking _water_ city to boot, and even one of her colonies which had a _blue giant as a sun_. If you ask me, your spots are as exotic as exotic can be, while still retaining epic win and awesome."

"Yeah, you pretty much summed up my vacations right there...jeez, they make yours look totally boring."

"Thank you for recognizing that," she said, seemingly sarcastic, but her tone didn't suggest it. Subtle sarcasm would be anyone's guess.

"Although I might be going to Rome soon, just me and Sedena."

"And what brings up the sudden interest in Rome?"

"Nah, wait, fuck Rome. The country: I wanna vacation in one of those towns that are built one ridges and hills. Those towns are the best."

"Yeah, just get a Ferrari and you can pull off all kinds of sweet jumps," Maria stated, Stone grinning.

"Sedena would openly protest, but deep down she would want to drive the damn thing...oh well, too bad she can't fit in a Ferrari. I guess I'll have it all to myself." The two of them jumped then as a vehicle suddenly blazed by them, _right_ in front of them on the shoulder, only about a foot apart from their car. The scanner beeped incessantly, the numbers flashing **87**.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his horsepower?" Stone asked jokingly as Maria turned the car on, put it in drive, then blared the siren and lights.

"It's over four hundred is my guess, that's a Sangheilian car," Maria said, but their cruiser was built with special engines unavailable to civilians...it only took humanity five hundred years to realize giving people cars faster than police cruisers was a stupid idea; but Sangheili seemed to have found a loophole: being Sangheili.

Sangheili car or not, the cruiser still had a powerful engine and caught up quickly, the highway motorists making way for the sirens. They soon came to the back of the car, Stone immediately recognizing the license plate number.

"Oh N'tho, I keep telling you to use the cellphone," Stone sighed.

"Again with this shit?" Maria pouted, following N'tho as he slowly pulled over.

"He's only done it three times in all these years," Stone pointed out.

"Well I don't care, two warnings is one too many; ticket time."

"No way, fuck that, _I'm_ giving him a ticket." Maria shot him an irritated glance.

"You're not even miffed, you're amused. Me, on the other hand; I am legitimately aggravated."

"I'm giving him a ticket right meow."

"Okay, but only because you said...yeah."

"Said what?"

"Oh nothing, I'm only conceding."

Maria stopped behind N'tho's car, switching the sirens off and stepping outside with Stone. The two of them approached the large vehicle, Stone taking the driver's side and Maria the passenger's. As Stone stood in front of the window, N'tho let it slide down, saying before Stone could speak,

"What's all this about meow?" Both men stared at each other, N'tho with a mock quizzical expression, and Stone just giving him a stone-hard stare. Finally, he said,

"Fuck you, N'tho," pulling out his pad and writing off a ticket. As he handed the slip to N'tho, whom casually shoved it in a cup holder, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Come get drunk with me tonight at nine, when the bands start," N'tho invited.

"Okay, O'Leary's at nine," Stone said slowly as he wrote it down on a blank pad. "This is so important that I am putting it in the cruiser's computer to remind me before patrol is over."

"'Patrol' he says, wow you're so full of yourself. Heil Hitler," N'tho said 'angrily', giving the Nazi salute before turning his car back on and zooming away, leaving the two of them in the dust of the dirty highway.

"What I find funny is that he only knows that Hitler is a commonly despised fascist in general, but not that he murdered millions of my former people," Stone said with an amused smile as he watched the car disappear below a decline.

"I wonder if he'd use the impersonation around you so loosely if he knew the full story...you should tell him," Maria said as the two of them ambled back to their cruiser.

"Nah, this is something the big boy has to look up himself and realize what he's saying...anyway, it's a proven fact that eventually _everything_ becomes funny. The Holocaust may not have been something not to joke about in two thousand ten or along those years, but it's SNL worthy these days. Just like the Human-Covenant war and the Great Schism will be made fun of in a few hundred years when people stop pretending to care."

"You really only pretend to care about the Holocaust?" Maria asked, the two of them pausing outside their cruiser doors, looking at each other over the roof.

"No, if you had listened carefully, you would know that I said that people _stopped_ pretending to care a long time ago. I just don't care, along with everyone else."

"Ain't that a Jew?" Maria teased.  
"No, we're all about money and stealing land from people hypocritically; not really for not caring about things...we definitely care about what I mentioned before." Stone opened the door and climbed into the passenger again, Maria following him in in the driver seat.

"That's what everyone cares about, money and stealing land that isn't ours. Look at what the oh-so kind Christians did to the Native Americans, and the kindly Communist Chinese Buddhists torturing their own citizens for being Christian in turn."

"Can't forget about suicide bombers dying for a religion that strictly prohibits suicide in any way, shape or form."

"And my former parents too, they're the best examples I can come up with having knowing them most of my life."

"Yeah, despite us trying to make fun of it all, this is depressing, let's head to the bar now."

"If we were in France we'd be able to get wine at a drive-in in a little paper cup with a straw."

"Yeah, those frogs know how to live...and treat their oh-so precious wine with dignity by putting it in an adult sippy cup." The two of them finally burst into laughter, Maria carefully pulling onto the highway again to finish their patrol before lunch.

"That could've gone smoother," Elo said as she and Sedena exited Tabitha's shop onto the warm sidewalk of Main Street.

"What are you talking about? We surprised them, did we not?" Sedena replied, looking at her; Elo looked back with a somewhat annoyed expression. Before she could answer, Sedena continued, "Oh, I see, you wanted it _your way_..." Sedena breathed the last two words, raising her voice to a typical submissively indignant feminine tone. She glanced down the street both ways before attempting to cross, Elo following and retorting after her,

"Well it's typical of a man to blow up a surprise just before I perfect it." Before Sedena could make a smart-ass reply, sirens made the two of them start, Sedena nearly tripping over the curb of the sidewalk she had attempted to cross too. She jumped back again with a gasp as a police cruiser jerked to a stop before her, pulling off the road in a neat, swift, but frightening parallel park right before her. Both she and Elo stared bewildered as the two police officers exited the vehicle...wait a minute...

"Stone? Maria?" Sedena asked when she recognized the man and the woman who glared at them behind their sunglasses.

"J-walking; looks like I need to be an asshole now," Stone told Sedena, slipping his nightstick off his belt. Sedena had no idea what the hell he meant by that, having almost been run over by them just now (okay, it was merely the siren screaming at her that frightened her the most, and made the car coming at her seem more threatening), but she slowly remembered what she had said to him earlier this morning:

 _"...be an asshole to speeders and j-walkers."_

"Oh great..."

"I'm going to have to ask both of you...erm... _ladies_ to put your hands up against the wall," Stone said, sneering in disgust slightly at the space-niggers, clenching his nightstick to keep himself from beating on one of them; that would just incriminate him. Sedena huffed indignantly, crossing her arms and looking sternly at him.

"Enough of this, Dad," she told him.

"I ain't yer daddy ya damn space-snake; now get up against the wall b'fore I split you open by the mouth _like_ a goddamned snake," Stone ordered in a not overly country-ish accent, but just thick enough to be funny _and_ believable. Elo was giggling away beside Sedena, and several people were staring, completely confused as to what was going on. Was this racial profiling?...is it a prank?...are they even real cops?

Stone gave a nod to Maria, whom reached for his taser gun and pulled it off his belt, taking her own taser and pointing both non-lethal weapons at the teenage Sangheili girls threateningly.

"Sedena, come on, don't piss off The Man...and The Woman...hardly," Elo sneered at Maria, who only gave her a non-reactionary stare back. As Elo put her hands on the wall, Sedena still glowered at Stone, arms still crossed and feet planted firmly on the ground, unmoving.

"I'm gonna give you til the count a' three to git yer scaly ass over to that..."

'Scaly' _ass?_ Sedena thought to herself, not even hearing Stone's words anymore. _Okay, you are gonna get it now, you under-haired chimp._ With speed that took Stone, Maria, and all onlookers by surprise (except Elo), Sedena just seemed to flash forward to Stone, snatch the nightstick from his hand, then thwack both tasters out of Maria's hands without hurting her. The objects clattered to the ground, discharging accidentally, letting the electrified wires spring out and buzz. One had fallen pointed in Elo's direction almost, and the tip of a spring almost stuck in her leg, but grazed it instead. She gave a hiss as she hopped back, the spot on her leg giving way to a tingling cut which bled a tiny bit.

"Well, I know what's coming out of _your_ bank account," Stone commented as he slipped his nightstick back into his belt.

"She should be glad she didn't hit my hand," Maria told her, then she turned to Elo with her hands on her hips. "' _Hardly_ ' a woman? You _are_ gonna get a beating, since _you're_ one to talk with those tree-trunk arms and legs." Elo snickered, knowing full well she was more masculinely built than the average female.

"Yes, but what I meant was not intended at your physique."

"Oh I see, smart-ass," Maria pouted.

"Yes," Elo replied smugly. "Despite my build, I am still a woman at heart."

"Then what the fuck are you doing out of your kitchen?" Stone demanded, Maria and Sedena bursting into muffled snickering as they covered their mouths.

"You walked right into that one," Maria said to Elo.

"Well he has to ruin everyone's witty jokes with his foolishness!" Elo exclaimed, waving her accusing finger at him.

"No, I ruin everyone's witty jokes with even wittier ones," Stone countered.

"Oh of course you do," a new voice sounded, along with the sound of a tinkling bell as someone exited Danny's Diner. They turned to see it was another cop pair; Rando and Mark, and both had the same set glares Maria and Stone had possessed when trying to 'arrest' Sedena and Elo. Rando sighed through his nostrils as he extracted his notepad and made some notes, then presented all four with tickets.

"Loitering, I expect your fines to be paid in one hour," he said to them. Sedena looked at hers with a dry expression, then directed her look back to Rando.

"Ten thousand dollars?"

"Cough it up or spend ten thousand years in our cells," Rando told her firmly. Sedena then reached for her wallet, fished out a twenty, and handed it to him.

"Bribes?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure," he settled, taking the dollar bill. Sedena still had sixty in her wallet to spend anyway. "And you?" he asked Elo.

"I have no human currency."

"Then I'll take that little nanite credit card of yours," Rando stated.

"I can just deactivate this one and get another," Elo said, showing it to him and he held his hand out, but she put it back in her pocket.

"Sorry, it's actually rather important that I keep it. It's not like any old dollar bill."

"Which is why the nanite system is folly, I don't care if it's never been hacked before," Sedena said.

"Oh, Sedena, I've always agreed with you on that; stop acting like I never do," Elo shot back.

"You gotta give me something," Rando said impatiently with his hands on his hips.

"Here," Elo grunted, pulling a ring off her finger and handing it over to him. "That cost me about forty dollars."

"And twenty your change back," Rando said kindly as he handed Elo Once-Sedena's dollar bill over to her.

"Oh neat," she said, pocketing the slip.

"You two?" he asked Stone and Maria, and they both gave him twenties.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Rando said with a grin. Stone and Maria glanced smirks at each other, then Stone stood behind Rando and said,

"Officer Rando Markewitz, you are under arrest for bribery and corruption." Stone cuffed Rando as he said,

"Curses! Foiled again!"

"Come on, you're goin' downtown," Stone said in a gruff tone as he directed Rando to his cruiser.

"We're already downtown," he pointed out.

" _Further_ downtown!" Stone corrected himself vehemently, then pushed Rando into the backseat.

"Wait, he has the keys to our cruiser," Mark said as Stone shut the door.

"Oh...well, it's not that far a walk back to the station. It's not like anyone is gonna jack a police cruiser in broad daylight anyway," Maria said to him as she and Stone finally climbed back into their cruiser. She waved at him through the window before turning the car on again and driving down to the station.

"You two can lay your heads down assured you are being protected by T or C's finest," Mark said pridefully to Elo and Sedena, finally departing himself, leaving the girls back to doing their own thing.

"Still have money for lunch?" Elo asked Sedena.

"Of course!" she responded, leading Elo to Danny's Diner.

 _Later that night_

"The lot of you have fun," Sedena said over her shoulder from the living room couch next to Elo and Zuli, as N'tho, Rose, Stone, Irisoi and Orna were just opening to door to leave.

"You can guarantee that," Rose said back. Before they exited, Stone paused and reached for something in a shopping bag that was sitting on the mudroom bench, then plopped it in Sedena's lap, making her jump slightly. She picked it up and looked, and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I couldn't wait until you were eighteen," he said with a smile. "And anyway, the drinking age limit on Sangheilios is sixteen so to me you're legal." She, Elo and Zuli looked over the wine bottle she held in her hands, it was made by the Jun Family Vineyards, and this was their best and most popular type of wine they had to offer.

"Consider it sampling for the wedding too," Orna added.

"Stone...how much did this cost?" Sedena asked, still baffled at this surprise.

"You're welcome," he answered.

"What? Oh, um-"

"It was about a hundred fifty."

"Jesus, Dad," Sedena said, again baffled, looking up at him over her shoulder.

"Yep, most expensive wine Sangheilios has to offer; but hey, some Earth wines can go to over a hundred thousand dollars."

"That's just insane," Elo remarked.

"Yep, I like how you guys don't jip people with overly priced shit; enjoy that, because I know I will mine," Stone replied as he began to walk away.

"You really spent three hundred dollars on wine?" Sedena asked, turning to him again.

"Don't be ridiculous, it was a buy-one-get-one-free deal," Stone responded as if Sedena had just mocked him, he himself doing the mocking. He gave a small wave before shutting the door behind him. The three Sangheili teens launched out of the couch, going for the wine glasses in the kitchen. As Zuli grabbed three, Sedena undid the cork. It popped off, and she was careful to make sure it didn't foam.

"Oh come on, why didn't you blow it up and send foam all over the place?" Zuli whined slightly.

" _Because,_ " Sedena said with a slight edge, carefully pouring the dark green, fizzling fluid into the glasses, "only dumbass cheapskates that feel no guilt spilling some because their wine is cheap and crappy."

"What about those rich people with their bikini women on their yachts?" Elo asked.

"They're just assholes, and they're as dumb as the cheapskates; smart rich people don't do that to good wine," Sedena explained.

"She knows all and sees all," Zuli said sarcastically to Elo.

"I know who's not getting any wine tonight," Sedena stated dryly as she placed the bottle down and picked up two glasses while Elo took her own, but an indignant Zuli gripped her wrist to make her loose the grip on the glass and took it.

"By the gods, we really can't let him get drunk or he'll be _snapping_ our wrists next," Elo teased him.

"Shut it," he muttered, sniffing the drink and seeming pleased actually.

"It smells amazing," Sedena breathed, then took a slow sip. "Wow..."

"Mm..." was Elo's critique.

"Meh," was Zuli's. "Just because it's expensive."

"I think it's pretty damn good," Sedena stated.

"Because you're the worlds class wine taster of all colony arrays," Zuli joked, Elo giggling lightly as Sedena rolled her eyes.

"A drink is a drink, you either like it or you don't. The same goes for fucking everything else."

"Even sex?" Zuli asked.

"I don't see why not," was Sedena's flat response.

"Gotcha!" someone shouted from the kitchen window, making the three of them jump, and Sedena even squeaked with her jump. It was...Rando.

"Underage drinking, what a disgrace...just like they squeak you just made," Rando said scornfully, glaring at Sedena.

"That was pretty gay," Zuli agreed, glancing at her.

"Fuck the two of you," she hissed.

"Now, technically I'm on duty," began Rando, and they could see he was in his uniform, "But...I _do_ take bribes."

"Technically you'll be committing a felony if you just make use give you twenty bucks to forget about underage drinking," Elo pointed out.

"Oh please, it's not like there are any feds lurking in the bushes watching us with super special awesome thermal infrared microphone cameras...and snipers," Rando pointed out as well.

"Here," Sedena said, offering him a glass.

"You're species' wine is like whiskey to humans...nice," Rando said as he took the glass, sniffed it, then took a sip.

"I'm taking a guess you know how much it is because Stone told you to scare us," Sedena said.

"No he didn't say how much it was...how much?"

"One hundred fifty."

"Peh! Our wines can get to over a hundred thousand dollars," Rando proclaimed haughtily.

"Some of our best wines are offered for free," Zuli told him.

"Wow, I wouldn't wanna be that soon-to-be-out-of-business company," Rando muttered before he downed the glass and placed it back on the counter. He backed from the window, clapping his hands together.

"Well, enjoy the wine, and may we toast to not being busted by feds," he said loudly, before turning curtly and disappearing into the night darkness.

"He's the best cop of them all," Zuli remarked soon after.

"Is he now?" Sedena asked.

"Yes."

Despite it being a Celtic themed bar, they currently had a really good Stone Temple Pilots tribute band on stage, playing 'Hickory Dichotomy' for everyone. Some people were out on the dance floor before the stage, others watching and listening to them in either booths or at the bar itself. Stone and Rose were currently sharing the other bottle of Sangheilian wine with Vanessa O'Leary.

"Nice, wish I could git some if had the money," she said, smacking her tongue to let the flavor play over her taste buds.

"I'd suggest you could make it an exclusive kind of thing, aka expensive, but that wouldn't be what O'Leary's Bar and Grill stands for," Johnathan said, Vanessa smiling and raising her glass to that.

"O'Leary's stands for something?" Stone asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it stands for drunkards like you; lit'rally standin', that is, not metaphorically; if I had a choice I'd kick yer ass out," she joked, punching him in the shoulder playfully. Stone glanced over down the wall, seeing that N'tho was talking with another Sangheili male he had not seen before. Both had drinks in their hands and were smiling and laughing.

"Who's that? You know him?" Stone asked Orna, who glanced at him inquisitively then looked over to where Stone gestured. He studied the stranger for a moment, then shook his head.

"I have seen him one or two times every now and then, around the town, but I do not know him or even if he permanently lives in town. My guess is he is a crew member of one of our local USSC ships," Orna speculated.

"Hm, makes sense," Stone agreed, since Truth or Consequences had about fourteen different ships that repeatedly went back and forth between New Mexico and the Dam State on Sangheilios. Sedena would be joining one of those soon, and Stone couldn't help but feel a little sad and worried that she wouldn't be around so much any more.

A new notion blocked that thought out however.

"Orna..." Stone said, still staring at N'tho and the stranger...both of them were awfully close to each other, in relaxed positions: leaning on the bar with legs crossed...they were practically leaning on each other.

"Hm?" he asked, glancing down at Stone again.

"Does...does it look like they're _hitting_ on each other?" Stone asked. Orna blinked in surprise, then whirled around to stare at the men. They were face-to-face...while face-to-face didn't usually imply anything, it was the fact that they were _closely_ face to face that gave implications.

"Do you really think he is a kunta?"

"I don't know...he never struck me as gay..." Stone murmured.

"Kunta? Gay? What in the worlds are you talkin' about?" Vanessa asked as she placed a fresh beer glass on the bar for Orna.

"Um, kunta means 'gay' in Sangheilian," Orna stated, then continued, "and we think N'tho might be one of them." Vanessa, looking as surprised as Orna and Stone felt, watched him and the other man for a moment.

"Oh yeah...those two are awfully close..." she trailed off as the stranger murmured something in N'tho's ear, and by the grin on their faces it was something suggestive; this was affirmed as he gave a snap of the tongue to N'tho's mandibles. It was a quick lick, one you couldn't see if you weren't focused on the scene, but since they were watching carefully they caught the act. N'tho did it back no less, and the two of them chuckled together. It was then that the stranger stood straight, went across the room to the exit, and left, N'tho watching him in satisfaction. As he stood straight and made his way to return to his friends, they quickly turned away.

When N'tho plopped on a stool next to Stone and Orna, he said,

"We were laughing at how you were goggling at us as if we had neon parrots on our heads." They looked at him, and he looked back at them behind his beer glass as he drank deeply.

"Well..." Stone began, flummoxed, "I didn't think you leaned towards...dudes."

"You never saw me trying to hit on any females, have you?" N'tho asked teasingly.

"Honestly, I thought you had no hormones because you never hit on _anyone_ ," Stone retorted.

"I choose carefully, and I usually let them find _me_ ," N'tho shot back.

"So why did he leave?"

"I'm meeting him at my place about..." he trailed off, finished his glass, placed it on the table, then finished his sentence, "now." He stood, and as he walked away, he said, "I'll be back in about an hour."

"What were you arguing about that made him leave?" Irisoi asked when she, Johnathan and Rose finally noticed his departing, the three of them looking a little concerned.

"No, it's nothing like that...N'tho is just going to have surprise butt sex," Stone said back. The three of them just stared at him in silence while he smiled back innocently. Finally, Orna elaborated,

"Apparently N'tho is gay and he went with another man back to his trailer." They still just stared at them in silence.

"Oh yeah, I second that," Stone agreed.

Elo, Zuli and Sedena ducked down behind a car when they saw someone approaching N'tho's trailer. At the moment, they were trying to break into his place to play a little prank; the old bucker of water over the front door. The water was aptly chilled on top of that.

"Is that him?" whispered Zuli. They watched for a bit more then realized it _wasn't_ him, but he went up on the porch and sat down in a dark corner. The three of them glanced at each other.

"Do you two know him?" Elo asked Zuli and Sedena, and they shook their heads.

"I really don't like this..." Zuli murmured.

"Does he have enemies?" Elo asked again.

"I wouldn't think so, he's too nice to have enemies," Sedena replied. The three of them were silent in thought.

"I think we should move in," Elo stated. Sedena and Zuli looked at her, a little surprised at first, but the dark yet concerned look she gave to them would make anyone agree.

"Sedena, you stay in the shadows and get _under_ the porch; you're the quickest and quietest of us," Elo said, Sedena nodding.

"Zuli, we'll flank him on the left side of the trailer, he's sitting closest to the corner," Elo said to him, and he nodded as well. "Move," she said. The three of them slunk from behind the car in their separate directions. Sedena remained in the shadows, hugging up against the foundation of the trailer and slowly making her way under the porch. She looked through the cracks, known his position, but couldn't make him out as the cracks were too thin, and she didn't want to put her eye right up onto a porch where debris could sprinkle into it. She paused when she saw N'tho walking up the sidewalk to the porch, looking carefree and cheerful...Sedena suddenly hiccuped, and she slapped her hands over her mouth. N'tho kept on walking, and the man on the porch made no reaction.

 _That wine is rather potent..._ Sedena remarked to herself. Maybe she wasn't so equipped for alcohol as she thought...good thing she hadn't drank anything stronger.

Zuli and Elo watched closely from around the corner as N'tho climbed the stoop of his porch, they could make out the man watching him. N'tho looked around, seeming a little perplexed, then reached for his door. The man suddenly stood, reaching out for N'tho, but Zuli was quicker.

"N'tho!" he cried, starling both his trainer and the stranger. The next thing the stranger knew was that a young man was flying towards him from the darkness. And the next thing _N'tho_ knew as he watched Zuli tackle his new friend, was that someone pounced on _him_ from the side. It was Sedena, keeping him down for his own safety.

"Get off!" he roared, however. "Zuli! Get off Kozu! Get off him!" Zuli looked up at N'tho, astonished.

"But he tried to ambush you!" he cried back. N'tho gaped at him, and the stranger, now apparently named Kozu, looked just as flabbergasted as...everyone else as he looked between Zuli and N'tho. N'tho was just baffled at the things Zuli was suggesting. He pushed Sedena off himself, then he stood up and pushed Zuli off Kozu, then helped him up. Elo appeared on the steps, watching everyone stand.

"What has gotten into you, Sirkeinmin, what you just suggested was something...something... something that a _child_ could only cook up!" N'tho exclaimed. He looked to Sedena, then to Elo...studying them. Sedena hiccuped again, and she covered her mouth yet again when N'tho snapped his head in her direction; but now she covered her mouth in embarrassment...no...no way, they just fucked up big time. Why were they being so stupid-

"You're all drunk..." N'tho said in shock.

"What?" Sedena asked. "No...no, it was only one bottle of wine between the three of us, we can't be drunk off of _that_."

"What type of 'wine' did you drink?" N'tho asked suspiciously.

"Stone got us a bottle of the the Jun Family's finest. I think it was called Omo," she answered nervously.

"Well that explains it; the reason that one is so famous is that it has a high alcohol content for a wine, and that is the reason why you are atleast half-way drunk," N'tho mumbled.

"But we're not off balance...or...things..." Zuli said.

"Yes, but...by the gods, listen to yourselves! You sound like you've never had a day of schooling in your lives!" N'tho shouted. "That shit dimmed your minds. Go home and sober up, try not to do anything stupid on the way back!" N'tho barked, pointing down the road that lead away from his home. The three friends glanced at each other, then silently left, not even bothering to offer an apology.

"Please do not judge my students by tonight alone," N'tho sighed when they were out of earshot.

"I was not," Kuzo answered. "That Zuli boy really got me, so I'm actually impressed that they snuck up on me like that." N'tho looked to face him and reply, but his head suddenly gripped by Kuzo's hand as he touched his snout to N'tho's and gave a lick to him...

Sedena, Elo and Zuli were all dead quiet as they marched down the street to Sedena's home, the building just up ahead, front light brightening the empty driveway. All of them were to embarrassed to make any sort of communication to each other after what just happened. Zuli seemed to be the most embarrassed, for obvious reasons. He hardly watched where he was walking, only glancing opposite the girls, for he seemed to not want to make even the briefest eye contact should they take a glance in his direction. He didn't know what was worse, actually; making the eye contact, or them knowing how he didn't want that; and he knew they knew that.

Finally, Sedena did the worst thing she could possibly do...okay, not really, but at the time he was being rather dramatic. She said,

"Zuli, don't beat yourself up over it. We were all being stupid." He made no response. She glanced at him and he was visibly angry now that she had spoken. She decided not to continue, and the three entered her house and sat on the couch together in the same silence they had been in for the last fifteen minutes. With Zuli's worsening mood at the attempted mollification having the same effect on the other two, Sedena finally hatched a bright (and ironic) idea. She hopped up and hurried into the kitchen. Zuli stared at himself in the blank TV screen, but Elo looked over her shoulder as Sedena rummaged around. Finally, she came back with a small bucket, full of ice, and having several bottles of various liquors.

"Don't underestimate it because it's human; this is strong whiskey, equivalent of one regular Sangheilian beer. A couple of these should make us...float away in forgetfulness," Sedena said in a dreamy tone, waving her hand lazily in the air.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were already there," Zuli muttered, grabbing a bottle and taking a swig.

"Keep drinking you damn drama-queen," Sedena retorted, taking her own bottle while handing Elo hers.

 _One hour later_

"Okay...two words...first word..." Zuli slurred with a grin as he and Elo watched Sedena try to make her Charades hints apparent to them. First, she made an arm and shoulder grab and throwdown technique to an invisible assailant.

"N'tho!" Zuli proclaimed, and that made Sedena cackle in delight. She almost tripped over the coffee table, but miraculously regained her balance. She held up two fingers.

"Second word..." Elo stated, and Sedena did the oddest thing. She started thrusting her pelvis.

"N'tho...disco dances?" Zuli chuckled, raising an eyebrow, he referring to the Pelvis Thrust dance maneuver. Sedena shook her head, then she bent over briefly, but quickly stood straight and resumed 'N'tho's' position, and began thrusting again.

"N'tho fucks ass?" Elo asked with a raised eyebrow. Sedena gave the signal they were close.

"Well...what the hell else could that...um..." Zuli glanced at Elo.

"N'tho's got a bitch?" she suggested, and that made the three of them burst into drunken laughter, but they forced themselves to stop laughing when Sedena signaled that wasn't it either.

"N'tho fucks ass...but that's not exactly it, and him having a bitch isn't-" Zuli tried to breakdown, but Elo practically screamed,

" _N'tho's gay!_ " and Sedena laughed in approval, the other three guffawing along.

"That's good...but...do you really think he's gay?" Zuli asked as Sedena plopped on the couch between he and Elo.

"Well...when that Kuzo guy went to 'grab' him, but N'tho knew he wasn't a threat..."

"You think he was gonna grabs N'tho's ass or tickle him?" Elo asked.

"Both maybe," Sedena whispered to them, as if someone would overhear, and that set them off into hushed snickering...as if someone would overhear. Sedena hopped up again and went back to the kitchen. As she rummaged around in there for more drinks, Elo kicked off her shoes and lazily laid on the couch...the catch was she rested her head on Zuli's lap. He blinked as she merely closed her eyes contentedly, staring down at her in surprise, but ultimately not making any form of protest. He jumped when a bottle was thrust into his hand. He looked up as Sedena handed it to him, then she automatically hopped on the couch, laying behind Elo and sensually wrapping her arms around Elo's chest, the other girl making a soft moan of pleasure. Sedena next laid her head on Zuli's lap, above Elo's, and the two remained that way. He sat there for a while, trying to digest this...wonderful thing that was happening to him. He eventually leaned his head to the side limply and nodded off himself.

 _Forty-eight minutes later._

"And I thought the image of me with N'tho and Niuon on new year's was bad..." Stone sighed as he, Rose, Johnathan, Orna and Irisoi looked down upon the scene before them. There, Elo and Sedena laid cuddled up together, Elo's back to Sedena but Sedena wrapping Elo in her arms...and the two of them rested their heads on Zuli's lap. And all of them passed out.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rose stated. "And these images aren't bad, they're very cute."

"Yes, they are actually," Irisoi agreed. Johnathan merely raised his camera and took a picture.

"Going on my Facebook," he said, looking over the image he took briefly before pocketing the camera. The lot of them glanced towards the entrance when someone opened the door. They were all surprised to see Morva and Aralo walk in, Morva holding a shopping bag in his hand. The two of them froze when they finally noticed the gathered adults, not expecting them to be there. Orna looked at the bag his son held.

"Home Depot?" he asked. Morva only smiled mischievously, tipped the bag upside down and spilled the contents on the floor. Rolls and rolls of duct tape; everyone instantly got the gist and took no time to begin their work.

 _Another forty-eight minutes later._

Sedena wasn't so out of it as they thought she had been, since she stirred when they finally applied the last strip of duct tape to the cocoon that suspended her on the wall. The wardrobe-entertainment center was pushed off to the side of the living room, and the nice bare wall was no beautifully decorated with three Sangheili teens in duct tape cocoons, only their heads visible.

Sedena moaned as she raised her head, all of the others stepping back and waiting for her to awake fully.

"What...the...fuck..." Sedena groaned, her eyes barely opened as she tried to look around.

"I guess you should have prolonged your unconsciousness with Sangheilian alcoholic drinks instead of human ones," Orna said, making her cringe.

"Not so loud, please," she pleaded.

"You know it's only eleven PM, Sedena," Stone told her as he and the others began to undo the cocoon.

"I...what...I...I can't believe you did this to me..." she said as she watched them try to free her, Stone carefully cutting with a knife. "My clothes are going to be covered in...tape goop!" she exclaimed.

"You're still drunk too, damn..." Stone commented. "You're buying me all new bottles of whiskey as well," he added as an after thought. They finally cut enough strips of tape to pull Sedena from her sticky prison, and she was indeed covered in the tape goop, the stringy stuff hanging off of her like tinsel.

"I'm changing," she grumbled, stomping by them to her room. Before she entered, she hesitated and said,

"Morva, you come in here because I know this was your idea."

"You're gonna get fucked up, biatch," Johnathan teased, giving him a slap in the back. Morva reluctantly followed Sedena into her room, when he entered, she closed the door behind him (although she was too hasty to make sure it was closed tight, and was still open just a crack). He turned to her as she took her shirt off; most male humans would be surprised that a female human would take off her shirt in front of him, but of course that wasn't the case with Morva. But he was surprised when she wrapped her arms vertically up his back, her hands stroking his handsome neck. He blinked with wide eyes as she snapped her tongue on his snout.

"We can make this quick and quiet..." she said, then hiccuped. Under normal circumstances she would have abashedly apologized, but of course she was drunk and had no shame now...obviously.

"Sedena...I'd love to but no; you're wasted!"

"Morvaaa..." she almost whined, but her tone was more pleading than whining. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he raised his upwards, gulping nervously.

"Sedena, you heard what I said, you're not yourself...honestly, I don't like seeing you drunk. You've always been kind of...pure to me, and I hope I don't sound creepy saying that actually...Sedena?" He quickly gripped her armpits as she began sliding down his front, passing out once more. Again bewildered, he hesitated to do anything so just stood there with an unconscious girl in his hands. It was then Stone emerged from the crack in the door, holding his camera...and this time, the camera was recording video.

"On my Facebook," he said with a grin. "Man, this is fucking Oscar worthy."

"Um...I'm not sure I want myself on Facebook with her like this," Morva told him nervously.

"Relax, you're a good boy, I heard you. It's hard to deny sex from a girl, but you knew it was wrong because she was drunk and not herself...it's hard to keep the hypocrisy down."

"Hypocrisy?" Morva asked, finally taking her to her bed and laying her down on it. Stone stood next to him as they watched her sleep.

"Yeah, you know, how we tell you guys not to get drunk and do dumbshit five minutes before we do it ourselves. I'm trying to keep it down, and it's hard. I trust you and all, but what if it was some other douchebag she had tried to seduce...the kind that doesn't mind being seduced?" Stone elaborated, Morva completely understood. "And it depends on the level of obsession when you say 'I hope me thinking you were pure doesn't sound creepy' thing."

"Oh...I'm not obsessed, but I would be disappointed if she didn't learn a lesson from this."

"Well, I feel exactly like you, bud," Stone said, giving him some pats on the back. "It'll be a great day tomorrow when she looks at the Facebook wall."

* * *

 **Don't forget to head to Tumblr and search my name 'elspoggerino' and find The Blog O' Spog!**


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter LXI (58)

It almost seemed like the entire desert was moving as the three suns breathed their scorching rays upon the parched land, the air warbling in the heat of Urs, Joori and Fied. As hot as it was, it could get hotter, as the peak of the Hot Cycle was still two months off. It was only one hundred fifty when it would get to be one hundred eighty, or even two hundred later on.

In the blazing brightness of the scorching dirt planes, one could see two large figures trudging down the parched ground amongst the ground cacti. Four legged creatures with two taller creatures mounted atop them (one shorter than the other by a foot and a half, and generally shaped differently). One was a Sangheili and the other was a human, both wore thin but rough desert clothes that would protect them from the suns and heat, wearing cloths over their heads as well. They were mounted on two large four-legged beasts. They were something akin to camels, but seemed to be lizard like. They were not as tall as camels, and they had shorter necks, and their heads were smoother and more 'handsome' looking than that of a camel. They had no humps, but instead had light saddles for their riders. They were known as hikaras, and were ideal for such a hot desert, being cold blooded and able to go on days without water; Jennifer, who rode one next to Raokul, remarked on how they were perfected versions of camels...well, for this environment atleast. He responded they had used hikaras for desert travel for centuries. He also said that for those experienced in desert travel, they were better than vehicles, for the air conditioning the drivers would use would no doubt just make them unable to get used to the heat, and whenever they exited they would suffer from it.

The two of them slowly came to the base of a mesa, a rather famous mesa, as it was a strange, seemingly intelligently designed formation; they looked like four monolithic towers, all aligned, making four different gateways to the 'center,' and that was where Raokul's settlement resided. Jennifer glanced at her husband-to-be, and she was gladdened by the bright expression he had on his face as they neared one of the 'gates.' He rarely smiled on his own, and when he did...well, it was one of the aspects that made Jennifer fall in love with him. She looked back up at the mesas; they were as tall as skyscrapers...all the same height, it seemed. Theories were that Forerunners had made them completely on their own, but scientists said that was only half the case. The four mesas had been formed in that shape, but when Forerunners had come to Sangheilios long before the planet was even called Sangheilios, they had carved out the lumpy mesas to look as they did now: identical towers. The reasons behind such an act are unknown, but it was still an admired site, and Raokul's settlement was considered lucky to be able to live at the foot of what are largely considered 'hidden monuments', as at first glance by the Sangheili, they seemed like any other mesa formation, before the investigation by scientists.

"I told you about the mesas, did I not?" Raokul asked Jennifer.

"Yeah you did; Forerunners," she answered. He nodded, smiling again.

"I've always wondered, like so many others, as to why the Forerunners basically shaved and carved these four mesas." Jennifer shrugged.

"Maybe they were bored." Raokul chuckled.

"Although some would be offended by what you just said, I have to think that maybe they _were._ Honestly, if we could see them now, they would be like you or I. A mortal being who can get bored and do anything to pass the time." Jennifer nodded, the two falling to silence for a short moment. As Jennifer gazed at the wonderful site, she commented,

"It's nice and shady here, I can see why you'd settle in this place."

"Oh yes, definitely. I cannot wait to see the look on all the other's faces."

"You're always glowing every time you visit them, why don't you do it more often?" Raokul shrugged modestly at that, breaking eye contact with Jennifer.

"I would not feel right dragging you out here so many times."

"Do I look like the kind of person that minds coming to such an amazing place?" she asked, and he continued to look away. "Eyes up front, Umonkai," Jennifer ordered in an impersonation of their CO back on the _Ostara_. Raokul looked back at her, trying to keep a straight face, but instead he cracked a smile at the straight face _she_ was making.

"If you do not mind, then I would like to return here a few times a year," he said.

"Okay, it's settled; all you had to do was talk about it," she told him, as if giving him a parental lesson. He only snorted and looked away again indignantly. They rose up a hill between one gateway, and when they came to the top, they saw the settlement in the valley, partway in shade, the other in the suns. The buildings were made out of brick and mortar, designed to stay cool year round; most were houses, others were shops, a hospital, and even a chamber of commerce. The dusty streets were active with more hikaras pulling carts, men and women carrying buckets and crates of food and water on the stick carriers over their shoulders. Children played in yards and on the sandy beeches of a few small oases, where several flower bushes grew, even some desert trees.

"Gods I loved the oases," Raokul murmured.

"I can tell by your look you just want to jump right in."

"Of course, a nice combination of cooling off and nostalgia."

Their hikaras ambled down the hill towards an entrance road, where a stable was conveniently placed. Jennifer and Raokul steered their hikaras into the stable, Raokul giving some coins to the owner so they could keep a few spaces where their mounts would be cared for. However, just as Raokul was about to dismount, a man suddenly flew from nowhere and dove on top of him. He gave a cry of surprise as he was pushed off the just as surprised hikara, which backed away, looking at the now thrashing men in bewilderment (hikaras weren't as skittish and panicky as horses). Jennifer jumped off and went to help her partner, but paused to realize the two men wrestling were laughing. Raokul managed to push the other man off himself, and he fell back on his rump, cackling all the while.

"Urhe, I should know by now it is futile to ask you to stop ambushing me like that every time I come back to visit," Raokul said to the stranger as both picked themselves up.

"And I should know it is too fun to stop, even if it convinces you to stay," he replied. He glanced at Jennifer and nodded.

"And here is the witch that has spellbound my friend," he said.

"It won't be long until I can kick your ass when Raokul isn't around to stop me," she replied with a smug smile.

"Oh, well, excuse me for a moment while I go...over here for...some reason..." Raokul said to them as he walked backwards, watching them, then went around the corner. When Raokul was finally out of sight, Jennifer immediately jetted forward to Urhe. Before he had a chance to defend himself, she swung around him to his back and grabbed him in a headlock. The male Sangheili and female Spartan growled and struggled, equal in strength.

"Let go!" Urhe choked.

"Too soon for wrestling? I know we don't know each other that well but...you tackled my mate."

"Please, I have known him for longer than you have," Urhe responded, trying to pry Jennifer's arm off his neck, but she used her other arm to reinforce her other's lock.

"But you haven't had sex with him and fallen in love."

"How do you know?"

"Har har, really funny. I'd know if Raokul was bi."

"Enough now, let him go, Jennifer," Raokul finally requested mildly as he rounded the corner again. Jennifer released her hold on the Sangheili, and he stood straight, massaging his throat.

"I would love to see the superstitious idiots be pummeled by you because they call you 'demon'," he said.

"No, she would just take that as a compliment, trust me," Raokul told his friend, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you can pummel them anyway; well come on then, your uncle is waiting. He said something exciting is going on...doesn't have anything to do with you, brother, does it?" he asked Raokul with suspicious a smile.

"Of course it does, both me and Jennifer." Urhe stopped and whirled on them.

"You two are going to be wed, I know it."

"The others do not, so don't spoil it," Raokul told him.

"Yes, yes, come on," Urhe said hurriedly, hastily leading them out of the stable and down the dirt streets. A good number of people gave odd glances to Raokul and Jennifer, she guessing most of them had never seen a human before; a few even stared at them, some just curiously, others with a resentful air. Honestly, she was more annoyed by the gaping starers more than the resentful ones. They came to one of the tile-brick homes in the center of the town, near a cross-road market place, Urhe leading them inside. When he opened the door he called,

"Nuze, your nephew and his Demon lover are here!"

"A succubus in rapture," she murmured with a smirk, making Raokul roll his eyes.

"Please do not make so many black metal references in front of everyone when they arrive," he murmured.

"It's not like they'll get them," she responded stubbornly. The two of them smiled pleasantly when an elder Sangheili, about seventy-years of age (well, considered middle-aged to them) exited the parlor and smiled warmly.

"Greetings, Raokul and Jennifer," he said, standing before them. "Glad to be back, nephew?" he asked.

"Of course, more than you can imagine," he replied. The two gave each other a short but meaningful embrace finally. When they let go, Nuze said,

"Excuse me while I contact all that will be invited." He hesitated and glanced at a smug Urhe. "Your buffoon friend figured it out I take it," Nuze guessed dryly.

"Figured what out?" he asked in mock ignorance. Nuze only shook his head as he left to call all of Raokul's friends on the phone.

"This is going to be really exciting, seeing all their dumbfounded expressions when they learn of the wedding," Urhe said as he helped himself to a seat in the parlor, Jennifer and Raokul sitting together on a couch. Jennifer was rather surprised at how much the style of the home resembled the Arabic style; although it did hold a tinge of American Southwest style to boot, but still uniquely Sangheilian. She noticed the couch was made from leather hides from the hikaras. She guessed old ones or generally useless ones met this fate; it was quite cool to her skin as well. Nuze finally entered again, sitting on a chair near Jennifer and Raokul.

"How did the invitations with your Earth friends fair?" he asked them.

"It went nicely, just the right amount of dumbfoundedness we want to accomplish here," Raokul answered.

"Recruiting an old academy friend to be the first arrival to get them to our meeting ground of revelations was really the cornerstone of it all; and Sedena's father giving us knowledge of the events of that day," Jennifer added, Nuze and Urhe chuckling.

"I'll bet," Urhe remarked. "But this one is not so elaborate."

"I was the designer of the last one; this guy just has no designing skills," Jennifer answered, nudging Raokul in the abdomen, making him involuntarily flinch and give a noise in the back of his throat.

"Regardless," he said in annoyance to her, "they will all be plenty surprised anyway." As he finished saying that, the front door opened and they could here the babbling voices of several men and women. Three women and five men came into the parlor, exchanging joyed greetings with Raokul, and being given introductions to Jennifer; what she liked most about them is that they did not act awkward in saying hello to her and shaking her hand. It seemed that Raokul wasn't kidding when he once said that whoever was a friend to him was a friend to the rest of them.

When the greetings were finished, some sitting and others preferring to stand, Raokul finally began,

"You know I have been having a close relationship with-" but Nuze interrupted,

"They are getting married." Both Raokul _and_ Jennifer gave him angered looks, but the others all stared at them in shock.

"Married?" a woman finally uttered. "Raokul...and..."

"The tension was too much," Nuze said plainly. "And it's the surprise in general that counts."

"You son of a...!" one of Raokul's friend finally shouted and gripped his shoulder, shaking him vigorously as he couldn't contain laughter, the others all making shouts of congratulations. Things simmered down finally, and Jennifer and Raokul were forced the perform a little Q and A to the others.

"How did you ask her?" one woman asked Raokul, she referring to the proposal style he gave to Jennifer.

"Human tradition: I gave her what they call an 'engagement ring,' basically a token to go along with the request of marriage."

"He had to get on his knee, and he asked me in front of an entire messhall full of comrades and superiors," Jennifer added, the audience laughing.

"And how exactly did your comrades and superiors react?" asked Nuze; he had been a Shipmaster himself before he retired from the military to return to the village; he wouldn't have known how to react if any of his underlings proposed marriage to each other.

"The comrades all did the usual howling and hooting when I kissed Raokul," Jennifer answered, the audience laughing again, "But the human Captain said he would be glad to marry us right there if we wanted. In human culture, captains of ships are allowed to marry a couple...spiritually, that is, not officially in government archives."

"I'm honestly glad you didn't accept his offer, I would have loved to be there," another woman replied, the rest murmuring in agreement.

"Do all of your other friends and family know yet? And when is the wedding exactly?" Urhe asked Jennifer.

"My friends and family all know, and we'll be wedding in the Vohae region in five days," Jennifer answered, the audience surprised again.

"You really are giving people a ride with no mercy; five days," one man remarked, the others murmuring again.

"We already have other friends that were in on the secret up there setting up a little site in the woods where the wedding is going to take place," Raokul informed them. "But we did surprise our head chef; he knew we were coming to his restaurant so we asked him to prepare the food for our victims, but then we told him he would be cooking."

"He took it well; and he's used to using Sangheili foods and spices, so expect him to make a little of everything," Jennifer added.

"Are you going to be staying long?" Urhe asked.

"Just for today and the night; tomorrow morning we will be leaving for the city again," Raokul told him. Before another word could be spoken, there were suddenly three slams on the door which made them all jump and turn their heads.

" _Umonkai! Show yourself!_ " a very angry sounding person bellowed from the door.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" growled Raokul as he stood, Nuze getting up and standing next to him.

"He returned a short while ago...the son of a whore will not forget about you," Nuze growled with Raokul.

"And who the hell is this 'son of a whore'?" Jennifer asked, Raokul glancing down at her. "I thought you said you didn't have any sort of enemies and grudges against you."

"Well...I lied. I only did because I thought he would not be here," Raokul answered her straight, and she seemed a bit satisfied with that. She stood as well,

"Then I would love to meet your little friend," Jennifer 'requested.' Outside, the stranger had grown silent, but Raokul knew that was just quiet expecting.

"I think some fists might fly...we _have_ been putting it off for quite a while now."

"Oh boy, I watched fights all the time in high school."

"Jennifer, this is serious; it is a matter of pride and honor, this rivalry and the fight-" Jennifer cut Raokul off with a series of fierce sneezes. When those passed, she replied with some sniffling,

"I'm sorry I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Jennifer, this is not 'bullshit'," Raokul said, now finally aggravated with her.

"Sounds like the biggest heap of Sangheilian bullshit there can be that exists in your species. I still have a grudge with a five-year-old from kindergarten because he stole my favorite crayon box and broke it. What exactly did you do to ascertain an honor-bound rivalry?" Raokul snapped his mandibles in frustration, then answered,

"It has always been a competition, since childhood. When we reached our adolescence our rivalry intensified-"  
"No, that's not good enough a reason, competition. What _sparked_ the competition? And don't say he looked at you the wrong way." When Raokul didn't answer immediately, Jennifer slapped her palm over her face and mumbled,

"Christ on a spear, your species has to be the man-child of the galaxy."

"Are you through with being judgmental and condescending?" Raokul snapped.

"Not yet," Jennifer said, then turned towards the door. She raised her leg and kicked it wide open. The door didn't open all the way, because it slammed into Raokul's rival's face, making him bark in surprise, the Sangheili falling on his back, in front of a small audience of people too. It seemed whoever had been wandering on the street had stopped to watch the scene. They looked up in surprise, as well as Raokul's rival, when Jennifer stepped into the blaring sunlight, the woman putting her aviator sunglasses on again. Despite her leucistic skin, her Spartan-enhanced self was as resistant to the heat as were the people that stood before her. She looked around at the audience, consisting of everyone you could think; men, women, boys, girls; and Raokul's rival picked himself up, holding a set of swollen mandibles and staring at her.

"Your name?" she asked him. He blinked, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the abnormally tall human female, but replied nevertheless,

"Setten Onyuu." Now _that_ Jennifer did not expect in a million years. At first she kept a straight face, but she made the mistake of giving a glance to Raokul. The look _he_ gave seemed to be knowledge of what she was thinking, and hoping that she would not make any form of remark. It was known to both of them later that if she had instead not looked at him and had a level conversation with Setten, all of the following could have been avoided. But Jennifer finally began to laugh, and Setten, rather than being confused, seemed automatically insulted that the human _female_ had the audacity to display mirth at his expense. During Jennifer's laughter, a sudden memory of an 'Interwebz Jingle' jumped at her:

 _This is what I do I sit on you, sit on you, sit on you._

 _This is what I do I sit on you; right on your lap._ Rather than laughter being renewed, she quickly stifled it, now deciding it best to speak with him instead before her amusement got out of hand. When she looked at him to say something, she gave a cry of pain when Setten's fist connected with her cheek, and she was thrown to the side. Everything exploded into chaos after that. Raokul gave a feral roar and pounced on Setten, Nuze and Urhe went to pull them apart. As people scrambled to get away from the fight, Jennifer trying to get up, she saw a man step over to her, and he _deliberately_ tried to kick her head, but she maneuvered just enough so the kick hit her arm instead. Now she was pissed, not at Setten, but now at someone who not only tried to pick a fight with her just like with Raokul, but how he had the quite obvious dishonor of kicking an off guard person while they were on the ground. He really should not have underestimated the Spartan, because in a moment's un-notice of a major mistake in his life, Jennifer jumped to her feet, grabbed his arm and dislocated the elbow, bending the forearm backwards. He howled in agony, falling on the ground with the arm sticking backwards awkwardly; a few people who had witnessed the event cringed, while Jennifer panted in rage, rubbing her bruising arm, and she felt the throbbing in her cheek as well.

Now ignoring her yowling victim, she turned to see that Raokul and Setten had been pulled apart; Setten needed no restraining, but Raokul's Uncle and Urhe were having trouble keeping him at bay as he thrashed and screamed obscenities at Setten...the bastard looked smug too. He seemed to have completely forgotten about Jennifer at this point.

 _Oh no you don't, I don't deck that easy,_ Jennifer said in her mind as she marched towards him with sadistically amused intent, her macabre eyes glowing with shadow. He didn't see her approaching, didn't see her raised fist, and didn't even see the fist when it impacted the side of his head. He was knocked sideways as Jennifer had been, he crumpling to the ground on his back; but next she stepped over to him and sat on his chest. Everyone seemed to freeze at the sight of the human humiliating him like that. When he got his wits about him again, realizing the human's ass was planted on his chest, he snarled and reached for her, but she struck his throat, making him gurgle and clutch it, then she struck his chest that wasn't covered by her rear, knocking the wind out of him. As he gasped and coughed on the ground, Jennifer said to him,

"Nice to meet you too." She was aware of her first victim still moaning as he leaned against a wall, cradling his arm but not having the stomach to look at it. "Okay kiddos, and the plural applied to you, Raokul," she said, glancing up at him. His expression of surprise turned to slight shame and embarrassment, and Jennifer looked back down at Setten again. "Looks like you're the one being sat on. In case you're wondering, yes, the reason I laughed was because of the way your name sounded. In English, it means 'sitting on you.'" Several people now laughed at this new fact about the English language. Jennifer could tell that after this day, Setten would be forever shadowed by the event, with the village to remark upon the shadow. "I probably shouldn't have laughed at you to begin with; I would have simply tried to talk to-"

"Why should I listen to a female, a human one no less?" Setten rasped instead.

"Because I can cut off your testicles and use them as golf balls, that's why," she replied icily, silencing him again. He didn't know what golf balls were, but he got the gist of the threat _and_ the sick joke. "You know, my husband-to-be started yapping about this honor and pride horseshit having to do with this stupid rivalry. I don't really see how honor and pride ties into acting like small, bratty children with anger issues; but hey, if that's the way your society works, whatever..." she then gave a 'pleasant' smile to Raokul. "If you want to move here, _honey_ , then I don't mind; I've always wanted walking punching bags," she directed the last sentence at Setten before she stood up, and now both he and Jennifer were aware of light laughter coming from the crowd. He stood, his face purple as a bruise (not to mention the bruise on his face from where Jennifer hit him; she herself bore a bruise from _his_ fist). Shamed and humiliated, Setten strode off with his head bowed, pushing people aside as he went through the crowd. It was then people began to disperse back to their own business (no one helped the wounded man, so he forced himself to stand and go to the medical center). Raokul gripped Jennifer's shoulder and pulled her back inside when all was through.

As they went inside, she noticed all the previous guests except for Urhe had left; she couldn't blame them. When Urhe, Nuze, Raokul and Jennifer were all in the mudroom with the door shut behind them, there was an awkward silence, no one knowing what to say first. Finally, the host could do only what anyone would do the leave the tension-filled air,

"How about drinks? Cold ones for a warm day such as this, yes?" Nuze asked.

"Yes, I will give you a hand," Urhe immediately caught on, he and Nuze going to the kitchen, making sure to take all the time they needed. Once they were gone, Raokul asked,

"Are you-"

"Never been better."

"You look like someone spray painted the side of your face," he noted earnestly. Jennifer took a look in the mirror and _was_ impressed with the bruise in her cheek. It was as purple, veiny and swollen as a bruise could get. It was only her Spartan-enhanced nerves that dulled what would otherwise be a sharp pain; it was a throbbing, ache, but not terrible.

"It'll go away by the wedding; how many times are you going to underestimate my enhancements?" Jennifer asked him, giving him an expectant look.

"Excuse me, but he could have hit you in the temple and knocked you unconscious. _Nobody_ then would be able to hold me back from mangling him."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," Jennifer chuckled, but Raokul only gave her a dirty look for her amusement.

"Jennifer, I am being serious."

"Too serious. It's fine, I dealt with him. I would have talked to him, but sadly I had to laugh at his name."

"Only when you looked at me."

"Oh, so you're blaming yourself?"

"No, not at all; it is just that I thought you would have had the state of mind to not glance at me whenever you hear an amusing coincidence about Sangheilian naming structure or culture."

"'Sittin' On You' is good, but I still think 'Instant Noodles' is the Holy Grail," she said with a grin.

"You will thank me one day when I pull you from a patch of quicksand that goes way over your head," Raokul finally said back with his own smug look.

"I'll give you twenty bucks on that day."

"Well then...glad things worked out for the better; too bad all my friends left though," he said in disappointment.

"Oh well, we'll see them at the wedding," Jennifer said in a comforting tone as she pressed her body to his, stroking his neck then giving him a kiss on the cheek. He replied with a small nip, sliding his hand onto her rear. Their young-person's hormones kicked in, he got hard, she got open; and they quickly slipped into the guest room. When the door shut behind them, Nuze and Urhe re-entered the kitchen with amused smiles.

"Do you think they will adopt?" asked Urhe. Nuze shrugged.

"I never knew his position on children. I think he would make a great father, though."

It seemed Sedena already had that one half of a hangover when she woke up after the duct tape cocoon, but she still had the other half as she awoke now. She remembered the cocoon...but not what happened after. She must have passed out again and they brought her here. She had heard how harsh the hangovers were, but since she had only gotten mildly drunk off of light human whiskey, this felt more like a standard headache; nothing some pills couldn't take care of.

With a groan she lifted herself out of bed...she still had dull wits, though. She finally noticed some of her clothes were stuck with dry duct tape goop strings.

"Eggh!" was her only remark as she stripped down to put on fresh clothes...on second thought, a shower was probably a better idea. Putting a robe on and throwing her dirty clothes in a hamper, she exited her room; only to hear N'tho chuckling with Stone from the kitchen-dining room. Curious, she tightened the robe over her body and walked out to them. Both of them were facing her, but she was looking at the back of Stone's laptop. They noticed her walk in, and N'tho said,

"Oh, so the hopeless romantic awakes!" Both he and Stone snickered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked through a sudden yawn.

"You got the picture of us and Niuon; and we've got this," Stone said, turning the laptop towards her. It was on Stone's Facebook wall, he had posted a video merely two minutes ago...only...

Sedena watched in dumb horror as what she had completely forgotten about quite clearly played out before her eyes. Morva? And he looked horrified too, which only made it worse. She looked at Stone before the video even finished.

"Take it down, _now_!"

"How about no?" Sedena snarled and snatched the laptop towards her, intending to delete the video herself, but Stone quickly ran into the other room. She clicked the 'delete' button, but the browser suddenly announced the Internet connection was lost.

"Stone, plug that fucker back in!" she shouted, stomping into the living room; he stood by the desk where the wireless router was located, having unplugged the cable to it.

"Sedena, you'll get over it. I didn't even tag you in the video."

"That doesn't mean anything! It's humiliating! And _no_ , the picture with you and those other two idiots doesn't even come _close_ to the one of me!" Sedena continued shouting; Stone could tell she was being serious.

"Okay," he chuckled, plugging the router back in. "Alright, it goes down."

"Thank you," she hissed. "When I'm done with the shower, I'm coming to check on you."

"Yes, Mother." Sedena growled as she stalked away to the bathroom, and bare feet slapping and toe-claws tapping against the hard wood floor down the hall until she slammed the bathroom door shut. Elo, who had been peeking out of the guest bedroom door, quickly went back in and shut the door. Stone let out a low whistle as he went back to the table with N'tho.

"What was that quote again?" the Sangheili asked. "Something about a woman's scorn?"

"Can't remember the whole thing, but yeah, it's pretty fucking right," Stone chuckled as he reestablished the connection and went to delete the video. Sadly, Jennifer had already commented.

" _Oh what a naughty girl; I'm currently thanking God there's Internet in this sand trap that Raokul calls 'home'; I got to see this before Sedena claws your eyes out and deletes it._ "

"She's gonna have some 'splainin' to do at the wedding," Stone said in a teasing tone as he finally deleted the video. Although they hadn't commented yet; Wano and Azjod had seen the video as well...Sedena could have lived with everyone else in her friend's list to see that as long as it wasn't them.

Sedena, Stone and Elo waited by the doubleport gate where their ship to Sangheilios was bound to arrive any minute, the three of them sitting on benches with their light luggage by their sides.

"So, is that thing gonna go on with Morva?" Stone asked.

" _Don't_ ," Sedena grumbled sharply. Elo merely listened with a smirk.

"I'm not trying to tease, seriously; it couldn't have just been a drunken faze, huh?" Sedena didn't reply, only brooded out the window at the mountainous desert beyond the tarmac.

"Who saw the video before you removed it?" she finally asked.

"Jennifer, but you know she won't go blabbing about it; fellow woman and all."

"And you?"

"I'm your father, duh. Now if I was your brother, that'd be a different story." Stone succeeded in making a small smile blossom on Sedena's face.

"I can see that," she responded. The three of them glanced in the direction of two oncoming Sangheili, seeing it was Azjod and Wano.

"And here's the dynamic duo," Stone said. When they approached Sedena, they dropped their bags, got on their knees, and Azjod said,

"Oh Morva, take me now!"

"Quick and quiet, nobody'll have to know-" Wano was silenced as Sedena grabbed one set of his mandibles with her fist, then she socked Azjod in the throat, making him choke and stagger back, holding his throat and gasping in surprise.

"Do I even need to say anything?" she said scornfully, her face inches from Wano's. He only shook his head gently, as to not have his mandibles get bent in Sedena's deadlock grip. Sedena let go with a pleased smile after that, Wano finally getting to his feet and rubbing his mandibles. At that, the rest of the Mera family caught up with the twins, Orna and Irisoi immediately detecting something had just happened. Orna looked at their expressions and smiled.

"Looks like someone got put in their place," he remarked, making the twins flush. Sedena glanced at Morva, and she briefly caught eye contact with him but he broke it just as quickly.

"You've been awfully quiet this morning," Stone commented to Elo.

"I'm just not so talkative this morning," she replied coolly. Next to come was Zuli and Rose with Johnathan and Tabitha; N'tho not far behind.

"Boy I've been waiting to come on the planet just to piss off a bunch of people for shits and giggles," Johnathan cracked, but Sedena was quick to give a proper response,

"I assure you, you'll be shitting more than giggling." Everyone snickered at that, Johnathan included. They watched as their ship came in from the sky, hovering over the tarmac, then connecting with the docking halls. They waited about twenty minutes for the passengers to unload before they were called in board the ship. As the 'Fotel' spaceliners always were, they had the first floor which was merely coach, the second floor the rec area with the usual fixings, and the the third floor with private rooms.

Sedena had ordered a single room for herself this time rather than pairing with Stone. He knew it was her feminine privacy chemicals kicking in; it took longer than he expected too, but she had always been an open person. As Sedena placed her bag next to her bed, she looked out the window at the busy tarmac in the warm desert air. She admired the site of her home for a little bit before grabbing an object from her bag: a dumbbell. An eighty pounder, Stone commonly...did what he was about to do now.

He looked in at Sedena as she sat on her bed to began working one arm, but she gave a dismayed glance when he came in and saw her with them.

"Gimme," he said, walking over and laying on her bed. She sighed and handed it to him.

"You're gonna see how a real soldier does it, kid," Stone said in a gruff, overly typical drill sergeant impression.

"Sure I will, Rambo," Sedena replied sarcastically. The weight in both hands, he began pushing up, but he didn't even get a chance to have the other come down when Sedena snatched it from his hand.

"I'd like some privacy," she told him.

"Well don't keep your door open."

"Duly noted. Out," she gave him a light slap in the head, making him get up and walk away with a sigh that drummed his lips like a horse. She almost told him not to make that stupid noise, but knew he'd counter it by telling her not to snap her stupid mandibles so much. With a smile she shut her door, sat on the bed again and began with her weight. She remembered the time, when she was only twelve, she pointed a rack of the iron weights out to him while they were in a store together. He laughed, walking by them, shaking his head, but he stopped and looked at her when he realized she was serious. He wouldn't believe it at first, saying he knew how strong she was but...eighty pounds? She lifted one for him, saying that yes, it was difficult, but she would quickly rise to the next level and be able to lift it regularly.

She could go on to one hundred now, but she didn't want to over muscle herself; she wanted to have a nice set of muscles in her, but she wanted to retain her feminine physique as well. But as she lifted, what had been gnawing on her mind had now come to feast upon it like a starving man to a table full of food. Morva. She had to speak with him, try to rectify what had transpired what happened last night between them, even though she had no recollection of it happening. It had honestly frightened her, seeing something she could not even imagine herself doing; especially when it happened last night!

Now she was too edgy to lift with her other arm and put the dumbbell down. She got up, opened her door, then searched for Morva's room. He was laying in his bunk bed while his sister spoke about something in an adjacent chair. They glanced at her when Sedena entered the room.

"Hey...sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you, Morva," she said. Aralo glanced between them in confusion, even more confused (and worried) at the look of apprehension on Morva's face. He stood up from his bed and followed Sedena back to her room. He shut the door behind them, facing Sedena as she gazed at him in earnest.

"I literally do not remember what happened between us last night, even though I was only half-way drunk, but I saw it on that goddamn video-"

"I hope you told him to delete it," Morva interjected, Sedena nodding immediately.

"I told him quite loudly; he listened...so...I was not myself last night."

"I know you weren't, Sedena. Don't worry, I'm not going to look at you any differently, okay?" She gave an appreciative smile and hugged him, and he returned it. No feelings of awkwardness, just friends setting some records straight so nothing would be misunderstood.

* * *

 **Okay listen, I had to delete a chunk of the rest of this chapter for personal reasons, so there's going to be a jump between this point and the next chapter. But to be completely honest, you didn't miss much.**


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter LXIII (59)

Union

The audience were all assembled in seats before the stage of the main wedding room; most Sangheili couples were wedded in Marriage Halls such as this one (they had used to be religiously affiliated, until it was learned the Forerunner Religion was a hoax), but others could find other areas to be married if they wished.

The wedding hall could be compared to the main room of a church; seating arrangements separated by an aisle that led to the stage; ornate windows adorning the left and right sides of the building, letting the wonderful light of Fied, Joori and Urs shimmer through the crystal windows. It was a simple room, but with the subtle beauties that made the events it held all the more majestic.

In the back room behind the stage, Nuze brought Jennifer out from her dressing room to meet Raokul; Jantu and Lucinda accompanying him. The two smiled at each other when they met, and could tell the other was beginning to feel the heat of the moment; the pressure, stress, excitement, worry; the maelstrom of emotions that comes with being wed together, even if they had been together as a couple for years. That and what surprised Raokul the most was that Jennifer was wearing a red dress...of course, she had to do that for 'shock' factor.

"Are you two ready? I hope no one passes out," Lucinda said, grinning as Raokul and Jennifer glanced at her with a mix of amusement and stoniness. The parents lead their children onto the stage, and when the two saw all of their friend's eyes on them, they began to perspire. Hearts throbbing, trying their best to control their breath, and ignoring the tightness in their head; not a headache, but their brain feeling like it was swelling up in their skulls nonetheless. Stomachs full of butterflies, throats lodged with lumps, legs feeling like they would give way to gravity at any moment. They stood before all the people present, next to each other, parents at their sides. The two knew what to do now. Raokul looked at her with a look that said, _You first_. She obliged, taking in a breath softly, before speaking,

"I would say it's about time this happened, but you'd be surprised at how recently we had become completely committed to each other."

"And the reason behind it..." Raokul added, resisting to urge to rub the old wound; one that still felt volatile at times. It was near his heart, but luckily not on top of it or any other organ; although an artery had been ruptured which knocked him out for a while...but he had been strong and pulled through. Jennifer seemed to be waiting for him to speak when he had trailed off. After a moment, he began,

"I never even told my uncle this, but little more than seven months ago I had been wounded...on the _Ostara_. Jennifer and I had long since been partners. Most of the crew viewed it as being like any other relationship...well, at first they joked about Jennifer being a Spartan...still do..." he smiled briefly, then continued, "But generally we were received positively; and we were not the only interspecies partnership either. However, and I know not why, the usual racist and puritanical minority of the ship despised Jennifer and I...perhaps it was because Jennifer was a Spartan and female...or maybe because I still consider myself mostly a traditionalist, rather than the 'new wave' of expressive young Sangheili. But something terrible did happen to me one day for how I was.

"It was a routine check up in the engine rooms; the ship-time 'night shift', where only a few remained awake while the lucky others got to sleep a full 'night'. One of the members of that minority was my partner for checking the goings-ons of the engine room; simply checking for any malfunctions and reporting them. However...he..." Raokul sighed, rubbing his head as the stress of the day returned to him; the closest he had ever been to death. He regained his composure quickly and set off again, "He first heckled me, feeling braver now that it was just me and no one else. At first I ignored him. When his...statements became more virulent, I felt compelled to reply...that I shouldn't have done, even when I had been replying intelligently and not stooping to his level. Apparently he took more offense to be replied to in a thought-out and dignified manner, rather than me saying I fucked his mother like an animal..." some of the audience members chuckled, and he had to smile, mainly because this had affected him more than he was letting on. Jennifer of course knew that and held his hand tightly; her warm and firm yet gentle grip was always the boost of courage and strength he needed whenever he started having recurrences of his stress. He had been in many battles during his career...but this was one that he would never escape from. He had seen torture, genocide, betrayal even...but his fight with that man those months ago...that had been something else.

"But he is the type so unintelligent that they take great offense to those who _are_ intelligent...he attacked me..." Raokul then let some of his bare chest show by opening the robe somewhat. On his jet black skin was a gray scar that stuck out like a sore thumb; one near his heart. Some of the audience members murmured in shock; Nuze was the most shocked as he leaned forward and gaped at the scar.

"It's so close to one of your hearts..." his uncle said, not meaning too, but Raokul understood. He might as well be his father.

"An artery was severed by his family's dagger," Raokul told Nuze as he straightened his robes properly again. "He knew this as I fell to the ground, I in too much shock from the wound to retaliate, despite adrenaline. He was making to puncture both of my hearts with careful aiming, since we were alone...but we were not. She still refuses to tell me why to this day," he smirked at Jennifer, and she smirked back at him, "but she was there. She stopped him just before he was about to bring the fatal blow. Broke his wrist, then threw him to the side, knocking him unconscious. Now normally I omit the rest of the story when I tell it out of pride and a male-testosterone induced ego, but since you're family and not my superiors: I will tell you she carried me to the nearest infirmary." He sighed when all of his tribal friends made joking jeering noises at him. "Yes, I was scooped up by my female lover when I couldn't walk on my own. But my life was preserved because of it, just as it is the instigator of this marriage.

"So, it's not how we met, but how we came to truly love each other; which I think is the real reason for the pre-marital wedding speech; not just 'oh we met at this lovely restaurant' and the usual drivel..." he and Jennifer grinned again when the audience and their parents laughed.

"And how about the reason _I_ fell in love with you?" Jennifer countered, the audience growing quiet again to hear her speak; along with Raokul. Never taking her eyes off of him, she said, "You were just a friend when I first arrived on the _Ostara_. Just one of the first people I broke the ice with; had conversations to stave off boredom from the tedious ship-oriented tasks, along with the rest of The Gang. But then our hormones prompted us to have sex, and we liked it so much that it again prompted us to get a room transfer so we could sleep together more often.

"Time went on, we cummed as we usually did..." she paused to let the audience snicker and roll their eyes; bluntly silly Jennifer is bluntly silly. "But our personal relationship got closer. Love, but a casual kind. Kinda like the fantastic four from New Mexico," she nodded to the row where Rose, Stone, Irisoi and Orna sat; all those knowing what Jennifer was referring to bursting into giggle fits while 'fantastic four' blushed and smiled self-consciously. "But after I realized I was casually in love with you; there was something I was noticing I was falling in love with deeper. You're the terse, straight-faced tribal Sangheili from a harsh desert village that still sticks to some of the Old Ways. Sure, you smiled, and you chuckled. I felt very nice whenever I made you commit the aforementioned crimes...but then there was outright laughter. Every time you laughed outright was like me winning the billion-dollar Ultra Ball lottery. And it was challenging...getting you to laugh is like figuring out how to match a Rubix Cube the size of a basketball-" The surprise was evident on her face when Raokul laughed right then and there, and by the sheer sheepishness on his face when the spectators laughed in return at the surprise irony, Jennifer could tell his sudden laughter was honest and not faked. When the laughter in the hall abated, Jennifer carried on,

"Well, like that. That was epic. That's what makes me love you. That a big rock like you can have hearts to love with and feel joy in the first place. And even though I wouldn't say that you nearly dying brought us closer...it did. It made me appreciate you in my life more, just like me saving you did the same for you. Now let's get the fuck married already!" Trying to contain their laughter as best they could, the parents stepped forward somewhat to say what they had to say.

"Well, I lost nearly everything in a war caused by the very same species I'm in love with; Jennifer can understand," Lucinda stated. "I'm in love with one, and am marrying my daughter off to another one. Needless to say: Ho. Lee. Shit." The spectators laughed again, and she and Jantu stepped back to let Nuze speak his mind.

"I would have thought Raokul would pick a mate right in his own village; I would have thought the Great Journey was nigh because he was helping the Covenant achieve it; I would have thought Jennifer was just another demon to be exterminated. Now I think that's all garbage and am glad to have Raokul an atheist married to a semi-Satanic human not from the village." The audience burst into laughter again, some applause at his little speech. "The two of your take care of yourselves and each other; and maintain that sense of honor and loyalty as warriors in the unique position as a married-couple-in-arms." Nuze finally stepped back, and now came the Priest of the Marriage Hall, who would complete the ceremony and have them sign a Lawful Certificate of Marriage. They signed first, barely able to write their signatures straight; their nerves having mini-spasms along with the rest of their body and emotions. Jennifer swallowed, and despite the lowest temperature on the planet as applied to a Sangheili that originated from the hottest area on the planet, Raokul was covered in a glaze of sweat as he signed his signature. When the two were finished, the Priest gently tucked the signed paper within his robes, then offered them each matching necklaces from a ceremonial jewelery box. Lucinda took hold of one, while Nuze took the other. Each guardian of their respective child stood before them, then adorned them with the necklace. When they stepped back with their necklaces hanging over their chest, the Priest stated,

"You are under the union of each other's love; may the union never break, and may the love last for all eternity and the eternities beyond." And finally, the two newly-weds turned to each other and embraced; Jennifer tenderly kissed Raokul's forehead as she held his cheeks in the palms of her hand, and they nuzzled when she finished the kiss, smiling warmly; now and forever together.


	61. Final Notes

So this is it. The end. Even though it wasn't the actual end a few years ago and I had plans to continue. But I think the spot where I left it is a pretty good high note to leave on. It pretty much sums up the foundation for this entire story: cheesy friendship and romance, too many memorable side-characters to remember, and awkward dialogue normal people wouldn't say in real life. I mean really, who says, "LOL IM CUM W/ MY BOYFRIEND ECKSDEE" in their _wedding speech?!_ And then people laugh and roll their eyes like, "Oh that's so _you!_ " No. Just no.

Jeez, even when I'm remembering my story fondly I'm riffing on it. But I need to remind myself that it's just a fic, I should really just relax.

But hey, experience is experience. I may rag on Ti Amo now, but I've got older stuff that's way cringier. Like, large hadron collider levels. And it was all nonsensical action anyway, whereas Ti Amo is heartfelt nonsensical fluff. But people enjoy it, I can't fault them for that, and I'll always have a special place in my heart for this story. The part that wears rose-tinted glasses and is not on speaking terms with the cognitive parts.

It was exciting to bring the old bird back, and it feels good to put it out here for people to enjoy again. A little disappointing I was too lazy to continue retrospects, but no one really cares, and I've made it pretty clear that I've distanced my current "mature" self from my old spazola self.

So I wish you all a Merry Christmahanakwanzika and a happy new year! And thanks for sticking around for 400,000 nonsense words!

Fitting that "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie plays as I finish this :P


	62. Presents!

Happy Christmas mornin'! Say... what's that over there? Behind the desk? Something called 'The Edge of Infinity,' up on Spog's story list. Well I wonder just what it could be!


End file.
